Kitsune no kokoro
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Sasuke nunca había creído esas absurdas historias que corrían por la aldea sobre kitsunes con poderes misteriosos y apariencia humana que habitaban en los bosques. Pero después de salvarle la vida a uno, éste quería matarle sin razón aparente. .:SxN:.
1. La leyenda era cierta

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres) AU y posible lime.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 1: "La leyenda era cierta":

Sus ojos negros observaron por enésima vez con gesto incrédulo al "chico" malherido e inconsciente recostado en el futón que se hallaba en su habitación. Hasta ahora, a sus dieciséis años, nunca había creído esas historias y leyendas que circulaban por la aldea desde que tenía memoria. Pero ahora podía constatar con sus propios ojos que era cierto y esas criaturas realmente existían.

Con algo de duda, acercó una mano a la cabeza del otro, rozando apenas con un dedo una de las peludas orejas que sobresalían de la rubia cabellera. Ese chico... realmente... tenía orejas de zorro.

Y ahora... ¿qué se supone que debía hacer con él?

Lo más razonable que se le pasó por la cabeza había sido llamar a una persona de confianza para que curara al chico. Una amiga de la infancia: Haruno Sakura. No debería tardar mucho más en llegar.

La segunda opción más razonable que le pasó por la cabeza, fue que nadie supiera que tenía en su casa a ese chico mitad zorro. Sabía que había gente que capturaba a estas criaturas, aunque no tenía muy claro para qué. Nunca le había interesado saber sobre eso, en realidad.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Seguro que era Sakura. Con tranquilidad se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta corrediza de la entrada.

―Hola, Sasuke-kun ―saludó alegre, con las manos en la espalda.

―Sakura ―dijo a modo de saludo, haciéndose a un lado para darle paso.

Cerró la puerta cuando ella ingresó, y caminando delante la guió hasta su habitación.

La chica soltó una muda exclamación de sorpresa al ver al rubio en el futón, o más bien, al ver las orejas anaranjadas del chico.

―Así que era cierto.

―¿Para qué te mentiría? ―preguntó serio.

Sakura se acercó hasta arrodillarse a un lado del futón, observando minuciosamente al chico.

―Se ve algo malherido ―comentó con preocupación. ―Tiene quemaduras.

―Por eso estás aquí.

―¿Dónde lo has encontrado? ―preguntó mientras procedía a curar algunas quemaduras.

―En el bosque. Cerca del templo de Inari Kami-sama.

―¡Oh! Por esa zona hubo un incendio esta mañana.

―Hum ―asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. ―El muy idiota parecía estar esperando pacientemente en medio de las llamas para ser quemado vivo. Estaba allí quieto, sin moverse.

―¿Viste el incendio? ―parpadeó sorprendida. ―¿Y qué hacías en el bosque, Sasuke-kun?

Uchiha tardó unos segundos en responder. No le agradaba mucho que le interrogaran, pero la chica no dejaba de observarle fijamente con curiosidad.

―Entrenar ―contestó con simpleza.

Sasuke esperó paciente a que ella terminara de curar al kitsune. En realidad no tenía tantas heridas, así que seguramente quedó inconsciente por demasiada inhalación de humo.

―Sakura...

―Dime, Sasuke-kun.

―¿Qué sabes de...? ―señaló al rubio con cierto desgano. ―De "ellos".

―Bueno, sé varias cosas ―contestó con cierto aire de superioridad.

―Pues entonces abrevia.

La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa nerviosa. Había querido sorprender a Sasuke al decirle que sabía mucho sobre ese tema, pero al parecer al chico le había molestado que presumiera de sus conocimientos.

Tosió un par de veces y se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar.

―Mn... no sé por dónde debería empezar exactamente ―habló pensativa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. ―Hay muchas creencias sobre estos animales... o personas... ―empezó dubitativa. ―Se dice que son mensajeros del Dios Shinto, Inari-sama, Dios zorro patrón de las cosechas, la fertilidad y los negocios. Se dice también que la misión de los kitsune es proteger las aldeas y bosques, y sobre todo el templo de Inari Kami-sama.

―Yo he escuchado que los kitsune no son de fiar ―comentó con seriedad.

―Sí, eso he escuchado yo también. Pero por otra parte se comenta todo lo contrario y se dice que son fieles, incluso que algunas familias los utilizaban como sirvientes, amantes, o hasta esposas y esposos.

―¿Amantes? ¿Esposas? ―alzó una ceja levemente con elegancia, en un gesto entre burlón e incrédulo. ―¿Quién haría algo así? Lo de tomarlos como sirvientes ya me parece ridículo, y más lo demás.

―En realidad se comentan muchas cosas, pero nadie sabe nada con seguridad. Ya ves, unos dicen que son de fiar... otros dicen que no lo son... ―dejó la frase incompleta, haciendo un leve ademán con la mano.

―También escuché una vez que pueden transformarse... o algo así. Eso sí que no me lo creo.

―¿Por qué no? No creías que "ellos" existieran, y ahora mismo hay un kitsune en tu habitación.

El chico que yacía en el futón apretó levemente los párpados al escuchar unas voces desconocidas a su lado, y segundos después abrió despacio los ojos.

―¿...dónde estoy? ―susurró con voz rasposa, sentía la garganta reseca.

―¡Mira, Sasuke-kun! ―habló animada. ―¡Ha despertado!

El mencionado no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a ver cómo los ojos azules observaban todo a su alrededor con curiosidad.

―Tranquilo, aquí estás a salvo ―siguió hablando ella al ver que el pelinegro no decía nada.

―¿Eh? ―musitó mirándola. ―¿Quién...?

―¡Qué color de ojos más bonito tienes! ―exclamó Haruno.

El rubio se sonrojó levemente, y como si tuviese un muelle en la espalda, en un segundo se irguió quedando sentado. Tomó las manos de la chica con una rapidez pasmosa.

―¡Qué linda eres! ―exclamó todavía con la voz algo ronca. ―Tú me has salvado, ¿verdad? ―movió las orejas y la cola alegremente.

―¡Oye, tú...! ¡No me tengas tanta confianza tan rápido! ―se liberó del agarre con cierta brusquedad. Después de todo no sabían cómo era ese kitsune, aunque a simple vista no parecía peligroso.

―¡Eres mi salvadora! ―cerró los ojos con una sonrisa alegre. ―Te recompensaré por haber salvado mi vida. ¡Desde hoy seré tu sirviente si así lo deseas!

―¿¡Eeh! ―gritó sorprendida. ―N-no... oye, pequeño... ―agitó las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza con una mueca tensa que intentaba ser una sonrisa. ―Para empezar, no tienes porqué hacer eso. Y además, yo no te he salvado.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó algo decepcionado.

―Fue Sasuke-kun quien te salvó del fuego.

―¿Sasuke... kun...?

En ese momento el rubio recapacitó en que antes de despertar había escuchado dos voces: una femenina y otra masculina. Giró la cabeza al lado contrario, encontrando a un chico de cabellos y ojos negros arrodillado junto al futón, frente a la chica. Aquellos ojos negros le observaban fijamente, con seriedad.

La mirada de ese chico no le agradaba mucho, e inconscientemente frunció el ceño y las orejas se agacharon un poco en una pose defensiva, como esperando que aquel pelinegro le atacara en cualquier momento.

―Deja esa mirada ―instruyó Sasuke bastante serio al darse cuenta de lo que hizo el rubio.

―Sasuke-kun dice que te encontró quieto en medio del fuego ―comenzó a hablar ella. ―¿Por qué no huiste? Eso es peligroso, pequeño.

El kitsune notó que la chica le hablaba como si fuese un crío, y eso no le gustó mucho. Aunque no exteriorizó esa molestia.

―Estaba esperando que él llegara ―habló serio por primera vez.

―¿Él? ―repitió ella.

―Ese asesino... ―apretó el cobertor que le cubría de cintura para abajo con ambas manos. Eso pareció lograr que su enojo se esfumara de repente, y formando una mueca confundida observó dónde se encontraba sentado. ―¿Qué es esta cosa? ―alzó un poco el cobertor y lo estrujó contra una de sus mejillas. ―Es suave, calentito y huele bien.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja al ver lo que hacía el chico de las marcas en las mejillas.

―¿No lo sabes? ―la chica se rascó la mejilla algo aturdida. ―Eso es un cobertor.

―¡Oh! ―exclamó alegre. ―¡Cobertor! ¡Cobertor! ―aspiró el aroma que desprendía. ―Me gusta.

―Por cierto... ¿Tienes nombre? ―volvió a hablar.

―¡Claro! ―dejó un momento su repentina obsesión por el cobertor para observar a la chica. ―Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto ―movió levemente su esponjosa cola anaranjada, con la punta de color blanco. ―¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

―Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

―¡Ah, Sakura! Conozco una parte del bosque donde hay muchos árboles de sakura. Tienes nombre de flor, y además tu cabello tiene el color de esa flor.

―Sí ―contestó sencillamente, con una leve sonrisa. Señaló al pelinegro arrodillado frente a ella en el otro lado del futón. ―Y tu salvador es Sasuke-kun. ¿Eso significa que te vas a convertir en su sirviente, Naruto?

―Ni hablar ―negó. ―Yo no le pedí a Sasuke-kun que me salvara ―se excusó sin dignarse a mirar al de ojos negros.

Una gotita de sudor se deslizó por la sien de Sakura. Al parecer ese pequeño zorro era un convenenciero.

―No quiero ningún sirviente ―habló por fin Uchiha, y después observó a Naruto. ―Y tú, bola de pelos, no me llames Sasuke-kun. Para ti soy Sasuke.

―Pero ella dijo que te llamas Sasuke-kun ―se excusó. ―¡Y no me llames bola de pelos!

―Ah, esto... ―comenzó a decir Sakura. ―Sasuke-kun es una forma cariñosa que tengo de llamarle. Con que le llames sólo Sasuke está bien, Naruto.

―¡Vale! ―asintió con una sonrisa, y al instante un corto ataque de tos le impidió seguir hablando.

―¿Estás bien? ―se preocupó Sakura.

―Tengo la garganta reseca. Me pica.

―Te traeré agua ―se puso de pie al instante. ―Sasuke-kun...

―Ya sabes dónde está la cocina. Ve ―le instó, haciendo un gesto desganado con una mano.

Cuando ella salió, todo quedó en silencio. Naruto observando todo lo que había en esa habitación, y Sasuke mirando al rubio.

―¿A quién esperabas en medio del fuego? ―quiso saber Sasuke, comenzando a hablar con seriedad.

Uzumaki le observó con cierta desconfianza nuevamente. Cabello negro... ojos negros... había algo que definitivamente no le gustaba de ese chico. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía decir a quien exactamente. Además que era un desconocido.

―Al asesino de mis padres ―contestó con voz seca, sin mirarle.

―¿Es de Konoha? ―preguntó algo sorprendido.

La aldea más cercana al lugar del incendio era Konoha, entonces, por lógica ese asesino sería probablemente de la aldea de la hoja.

―Sí.

―¿Sabes su nombre? ―no pudo evitar que algo de curiosidad se escuchara en sus palabras.

―No. Pero sí sé cómo es físicamente, y también su apellido.

―¿Cómo es ese tipo?

―Tiene el cabello y los ojos negros ―comenzó a explicar. ―Y su piel era tan blanca como la tuya. Cuando ese tipo luchó contra mi padre, sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

―¿Rojos? ―repitió casi al instante.

―Sí. Cuando eso ocurrió yo era pequeño, pero lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer.

―¿...y su apellido? ―preguntó con cierta impaciencia disimulada. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

―Uchiha ―soltó con acidez. ―He tenido que esperar hasta ahora para poder vengarme. Cuando aquello sucedió, no tenía poder suficiente para matarle. Ni siquiera tenía dos colas, y no podía adoptar correctamente mi apariencia humana. Y ese Uchiha es realmente fuerte. Pero ahora seguro que soy mucho más fuerte que él ―habló con seguridad. ―He entrenado mucho todos estos años.

El silencio inundó la habitación unos breves segundos. Sasuke intentaba procesar todo lo que el rubio había dicho, aunque era demasiada información importante en muy poco tiempo.

Le llamó la atención el tema de las colas. Según las historias de los ancianos de Konoha, los kitsune iban ganando una cola cuanto más fuertes se volvían, hasta tener finalmente nueve colas. Los kyuubi eran tan fuertes, que podían ser considerados como dioses.

―No es que me interese mucho, pero... ―Sasuke rompió aquel silencio.

―¿Qué?

―¿Cuántas colas tienes ahora?

―¡Siete! ―exclamó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Pero Uchiha no se mostró nada sorprendido con aquella contestación.

―Hm... Realmente no lo aparentas. No te ves fuerte para nada.

―¡Repite eso y probarás mi furia! ―le fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Estás seguro de que... es un Uchiha el asesino de tus padres? ―preguntó sin inmutarse con el enojo del otro.

―No lo olvidaría ni en un millón de años.

―Ya veo ―murmuró serio.

―Ese hombre podía controlar el fuego. ¿¡Puedes creerlo!

―Seh... supongo que sí. Si tú lo dices... ―intentó sonar desinteresado.

―¡Sí! Créelo ―insistió.

―¿Y sabes por qué mató a tus padres?

En otra circunstancia, a Sasuke no le habría interesado lo más mínimo la situación del kitsune, pero... ¡Rayos! ¡Estaba diciendo que el asesino era un Uchiha! ¿Cómo no iba a sentir curiosidad?

―Sí ―frunció levemente el ceño. ―Sí lo sé. Ese... Uchiha... ―pronunció el apellido de forma venenosa. ―Una vez quedó atrapado en un incendio en el bosque, cuando practicaba con una de sus técnicas de fuego, y mi madre le salvó de morir. Desde ahí, ese tipo se encaprichó con mi madre y quiso convertirla en su sirviente, pero parece ser que después su capricho creció y quería convertirla en su esposa. Y entonces pensó que volviendo a estar en peligro, mi madre le volvería a salvar. Así que provocó un incendio con esa técnica suya y mi madre le salvó nuevamente, pero él aprovechó y la capturó. ¡El muy maldito...! ―masculló.

―Siento haber tardado tanto ―sonrió apenada Sakura, entrando en la habitación con un vaso de agua en la mano.

―¡Hola, Sakura-kun! ―sonrió Naruto.

―¿Sakura... kun? ―sonrió ella con un tic en la comisura de la boca.

―Dijiste que a él le llamabas Sasuke-kun porque era una forma cariñosa de hacerlo. Así que como eres tan amable conmigo, serás Sakura-kun.

―Sería mejor llamarla Sakura-chan ―opinó Sasuke sin mucho interés, cruzándose de brazos.

―¡Sakura-chan suena muy bien! ―agitó levemente la cola, chocándola contra el futón. ―¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!

A Sasuke le llamó la atención como el rubio podía pasar en segundos de estar extremadamente feliz, a esa expresión tan seria. Si él estuviese en su lugar, ciertamente no tendría ni ganas de sonreír. A no ser... que las sonrisas de ese kitsune fuesen fingidas.

―Aquí tienes, Naruto ―se arrodilló junto al futón, alcanzándole el vaso de agua.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó cogiendo el vaso con duda.

―Agua ―contestó con simpleza, pero a la vez con tono obvio.

―El agua está dentro de esta cosa, y no puedo beberla ―formó una expresión de puchero sobreactuado, observando a la chica.

―¿Nunca has visto un vaso? ―parpadeó sorprendida.

―En el bosque donde vivo, no hay de estas cosas ―se acercó el vaso a la boca y sacando la lengua empezó a lamer el agua, pero como él no solía beberla así, se cansó rápido. Aunque sirvió para aclararle un poco la garganta y que su voz sonara bien. ―Sería más fácil beberla del río, cogiéndola con las manos. ¡Aunque últimamente los humanos lo han ensuciado mucho! ―protestó frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura le enseñó a Naruto a beber en un vaso, cosa que aprendió rápido ya que no tenía gran ciencia.

―Por cierto, Sakura-chan... ¿Dónde estoy? ―observó a su alrededor nuevamente. ―¿Esto es tu casa?

―No. Estás en Konoha, en casa de Sasuke-kun.

―¡Konoha!

Con una rapidez increíble, el kitsune se puso de pie provocando que Sasuke y Sakura se apartaran un poco para evitar que el cobertor les golpeara en la cara.

―¡Oye! ―protestó ella por la efusividad del otro. ―¿Se puede saber que te...?

―¡Me tengo que ir! ―apenas avanzó un par de pasos cuando se detuvo en seco al ver las ropas que llevaba. ―¡Esta no es mi ropa! ―gritó como si fuese un detalle que nadie había notado.

―Tu yukata estaba tan quemada que quedó inservible ―habló Uchiha sin inmutarse ante el escándalo del otro. ―Te puse ropa mía.

―¿¡Tú me desnudaste! ―se enfadó, señalándole de forma acusadora.

―No me señales ―ordenó ceñudo. ―Y no hagas tanto drama, que yo debería ser quien esté enojado. Tuve que hacerle un agujero a mis pantalones en... ―bufó de forma sonora. ―"Ahí", para que pudieras sacar tu cola. Así que han quedado inservibles para mí.

Naruto miró con un mohín de disgusto sus nuevas ropas que le quedaban bastante anchas: pantalón negro, y una camiseta del mismo color con unas espirales rojas cerca de los hombros. No le gustaba el color negro, le recordaba a los ojos del asesino de sus padres.

Se fijó en que Sasuke llevaba exactamente la misma ropa que él, sólo que a Sasuke las mangas le quedaban un poco más arriba de las muñecas, mientras que a él le quedaba grande.

―No me gusta ―murmuró bajando un poco las orejas.

―Tsk... ―fue todo lo que "dijo" Sasuke, rulando la mirada con aburrición.

La de cabellos rosas intervino con un tono de voz que delataba su preocupación.

―Naruto, ¿no pensarás salir así tal cual? No creo que sea bueno que la gente te vea. No sabemos cómo podrían reaccionar.

―¡No te preocupes por mí, Sakura-chan! ―sonrió contento, alzando las orejas nuevamente. ―Si alguien intenta lastimarme no podrá hacerlo. ¡Soy muy fuerte! ―inspiró hondo, hinchando el pecho con orgullo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó nada segura. ―Ahí afuera hay ninjas realmente fuertes. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Aparentas ser más o menos de nuestra edad. No ―se contradijo al instante. ―Seguro eres menor que nosotros ―afirmó.

―¿Cuántos años tienes tú? ―le contestó con otra pregunta, sonriendo levemente.

―Sasuke-kun tiene dieciséis años, y yo diecisiete. Ambos somos chuunin. ¿Tú también tienes dieciséis? O tal vez... ¿catorce?

―No. Tengo un poquito más, je... ―se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado.

―¿¡Eres mayor! ―se sorprendió. ―No me lo creo.

―Tengo ciento dieciséis años ―se animó a decir, sin dejar de rascarse la nuca. ―Je, je...

Un largo silencio quedó en la habitación después de que Naruto confesara aquello. Incluso Sasuke no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa. Ambos observaban fijamente al rubio que no dejaba de sonreír, aunque ésta se volvió algo tensa al sentir las fijas miradas sorprendidas sobre su persona.

―Él dijo... ―susurró Uchiha.

―¿Un poquito más? ―añadió ella a la frase incompleta del otro.

―¡Na! ¡Na...! ―unas gotitas de sudor se deslizaron por las sienes del rubio. Señaló a Sasuke antes de continuar hablando. ―Pero si le quitamos el "ciento", casualmente tengo la misma edad que él, ¿...no?

―¡Ni de coña! ―gritó Sakura. ―¡Eres un viejo decrépito con apariencia de niño!

El rubio quedó en shock al escuchar eso, y con dramatismo se dejó caer al suelo, quedando a cuatro patas.

―Sa-Sakura-chan me llamó... ―susurró con aire depresivo. ―Es cruel... Aunque es normal, después de todo ella también es humana. Todos los humanos son crueles.

―¿Naruto? ―preguntó al escucharle susurrar cosas in entendibles.

―Y yo que te había elegido para formar mi familia... ―la miró con falsos ojos llorosos, intentando enternecer el corazón de la chica con su actuación. ―Aunque Inari Kami-sama me castigaría después por hacer eso.

―¿¡Qué! ―gritó tan fuerte que hasta los cimientos de la casa retumbaron. ―¡Ni hablar! ¡Eres un viejo!

―¡No soy un viejo! ―sus falsas lágrimas desaparecieron al instante, formando una expresión de enojo. ―¡Soy muy joven todavía!

―¡Eso ni tú te lo crees! ―le discutió. ―¡Además, a mí me gusta Sasuke-kun...! ―enmudeció al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más, y se ruborizó por completo.

―¿¡Aah! ―también gritó el rubio. ―No puede ser ―dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, deprimido nuevamente. Esta vez sus orejas y su cola también decayeron.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con un leve tic en la ceja por tanto grito. La "declaración" de Sakura no fue nada inesperado, la chica no era precisamente un as disimulando cuando estaba frente a él.

―Yo... ―balbuceó Sakura poniéndose de pie. ―¡Tengo que irme! ―y caminando con cierta prisa salió de allí.

―¡Espera, Sakura-chan...! ―estiró el brazo hacia ella, pero como respuesta recibió el portazo que dio ella al salir. ―...llévame contigo ―finalizó la frase casi en un susurro. ―¿Por qué los humanos son tan...? ―masculló ceñudo.

―¿Tan... cómo? ―preguntó el pelinegro abriendo los ojos.

―¡Así! ¡Ha salido corriendo sin razón!

El pelinegro suspiró hondo y se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza levemente.

Naruto por su parte siguió protestando.

―Por eso no me gusta tratar con humanos ―se cruzó de brazos.

―¡Oe, tú...! ―le miró serio.

―Los humanos no son buenos ―desde su lugar, cerca de la puerta, observó a Sasuke nuevamente con desconfianza. ―Yo... apenas he tratado con humanos, casi nada. Pero nosotros os salvamos cuando estáis en problemas, o a punto de morir, y vosotros nos lo agradecéis capturándonos o matándonos. Y en el peor de los casos, las dos cosas.

―No todos los humanos somos malos ―le discutió con voz neutra, obviamente incluyéndose él.

―¡Claro que sí! En toda mi vida he tratado con menos de cinco humanos, y ninguno de ellos me ha parecido bueno.

―¿En ciento dieciséis años has tratado a tan pocos humanos? ―se desconcertó.

―Evito tratarlos. No puedo dejar que ningún humano me mate hasta vengar la muerte de mis padres. Hace años... cuando tenía que salvar a algún humano en el bosque, intentaba hacerlo de forma que no me vieran, y me fue bien. Pero hace mucho que dejé de salvarlos. Hace más o menos cien años, los humanos eran buenos, ¡incluso nos agradecían dejándonos comida en el bosque! Y a veces los niños iban allí para jugar con nosotros. Pero con el paso del tiempo se han vuelto seres oscuros y no me gustan. ¡Solo buscan poder!

―O sea, ¿que ahora mismo piensas que quiero matarte? ―aseguró en una pregunta.

―Si hubieses querido matarme no me habrías salvado del fuego. ¡Eso es ridículo!

―¿Y si te he salvado porque quería matarte yo mismo? ―con un gesto tranquilo, apoyó el codo en una de sus rodillas y recargó la mejilla en su puño cerrado, observando fijamente al otro. ―He escuchado que si bebes la sangre de un kitsune, te vuelves increíblemente poderoso.

Los ojos azules temblaron levemente. Naruto no supo identificar el tono de la pregunta de Sasuke, pero lo que sí hizo fue poner una pose defensiva al tiempo que gruñía levemente.

―¡Lo sabía! ―afiló su azulada mirada. ―Eres igual que él... ¡También eres un asesino! ¡Lo supe desde que te vi nada más despertar! ¡Si incluso tienes el mismo color de pelo y ojos que ese Uchiha!

Sasuke parpadeó al escuchar eso. Naruto le estaba comparando con el asesino de sus padres, que casualmente también era un Uchiha, sin conocerle siquiera. Eso le molestó, aunque reconocía que él se lo había buscado al decir aquello.

―Sólo bromeaba, dobe ―dijo finalmente, sin moverse.

―¡Odio a los humanos! ―casi gritó, sin abandonar su pose defensiva.

―Y yo odio a los dobes, así que creo que es mutuo ―se encogió de hombros.

―Quiero salir de aquí. ¡Sácame! ―le ordenó.

―...que yo no quiera matarte, no significa que los que están ahí afuera no lo vayan a hacer al verte.

―¡Ya dije que soy fuerte! ¡Y además... puedo esconder mis orejas y mi cola si quiero!

―Aja... ―murmuró sarcástico.

El rubio no entendió ese tono, aun así frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos fuerza, concentrándose, y aunque tardó varios segundos, sus orejas desaparecieron, dejando paso a unas orejas humanas en su lugar. Y la cola también desapareció.

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido, sin decir nada.

―¿Ves? ―se pasó el brazo por la frente. Aquello le había costado mucho esfuerzo. ―Ahora sácame.

―Mn...

―¿Y ahora qué? ―se impacientó.

―Tus orejas y tu cola están ahí de nuevo ―señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

―¡No puede ser!― se tocó las peludas orejas para confirmarlo. ―¡Maldición! No estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto. Es la primera vez que lo hago ―se excusó.

―Cuéntale tus excusas a quien le interese.

Naruto frunció el ceño y decidió que lo mejor era ignorar a ese idiota y largarse de ahí. Hacía tantos años que no trataba con un humano, que ya había olvidado lo desagradables que eran. Se encaminó hacia la ventana abierta y se subió al alfeizar. Sin decir nada, ni mirar atrás, saltó.

Cayó con agilidad al suelo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose para volver a ocultar sus orejas y cola. No podía andar por la aldea así, lo que menos quería era llamar más la atención. Se palpó la cabeza, sonriendo alegre al comprobar que habían desaparecido.

―¡Perfecto! No ha sido tan difícil después de todo. Me voy a casa.

―¿Quién eres?

Naruto se tensó un segundo al escuchar la inesperada voz tan cerca de él. ¿Y si le había visto esconder sus rasgos animales? A unos pasos frente a él, se hallaba un chico alto, de ojos y cabello negro y largo recogido en una coleta baja. Tenía unas curiosas marcas bajo los ojos, algo así como unas ojeras.

―Estás en mi propiedad ―volvió a hablar el desconocido con voz serena. ―¿Qué haces aquí?

El otro no contestó, sino que optó por ponerse en una pose defensiva. Ese chico tampoco le agradaba. También tenía los ojos y el cabello negro, se parecía mucho a Sasuke y al asesino de sus padres. ¿¡Es que todos en Konoha tenían el cabello y los ojos negros, o qué!

―No voy a hacerte daño ―avisó al ver lo que hacía el rubio. ―¿Eres de Konoha? ―arqueó una ceja, ya que aunque ese niño llevaba ropas de la aldea, no encontraba el protector por ningún lado. Ese chico aparentaba tener más o menos unos trece años, así que debería de ser un shinobi. Además que el rubio iba descalzo y ese era otro detalle que le llamó la atención.

El kitsune pensó que aquel tipo le quería engañar al decir que estaba en su propiedad. Seguramente sí quería hacerle daño.

―Esta casa es de Sasuke. ¡Mentiroso!

―Ya veo... ―pareció no ofenderse. ―Eres amigo de Sasuke. Eso lo explica todo.

―¿Le conoces? ―por un segundo olvidó su pose defensiva.

El pelinegro asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Naruto permaneció en silencio, aunque rápido reaccionó y pensó que lo mejor sería irse de allí. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría ocultar sus orejas y cola.

Sin decir nada, esquivó corriendo al otro. Itachi volteó para seguir al chico con la mirada, pero cuál fue su enorme sorpresa al ver una esponjosa cola anaranjada y blanca contornearse mientras aquel rubio corría.

No podía creer lo que veía. ¡Un kitsune!

―¡Detente! ―ordenó siguiéndole.

Naruto, al notar que aquel chico le seguía, aceleró el paso. Agradeció que pudiese correr mucho más veloz. Pero a pesar de ir corriendo tan rápido, se percató de que todo el mundo le miraba a su paso y pensó que sería porque nunca le habían visto en la aldea. Pero la realidad era que todo el mundo le observaba por sus llamativas orejas y cola de zorro, además de que era perseguido por Uchiha Itachi.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó al bosque, allí se sentía seguro. Se escondió dentro de unos arbustos, a pesar de que era incómodo. Permaneció en total silencio unos segundos, hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón en la cola que le obligó a salir de los arbustos, chocando la espalda bruscamente contra el suelo.

―¡Auch! Mi cola ―se sentó con pesadez y llevó la cola al frente, abrazándosela. ―¿Qué rayos fue eso?

―Así que esa cola es de verdad.

―¡No puede ser! ―masculló tensándose al escuchar esa voz a su espalda. Volteó, encontrando al chico pelinegro otra vez. ―¿Cómo me has encontrado?

―Era imposible que pasaras desapercibido con esa cola sobresaliendo del matorral ―permaneció en silencio unos segundos, escaneando al rubio con la mirada. ―Realmente existen los kitsune ―comentó.

Naruto se palpó con cierta pereza la cabeza, tocando sus peludas orejas. No sabía en qué momento habían decidido salir, pero era molesto que tres humanos ya le hubiesen descubierto en un mismo día.

―No me gustas ―le dijo poniéndose de pie con el ceño fruncido. ―Déjame en paz. ¡No me sigas más! ―apenas avanzó unos pasos corriendo, se tuvo que detener en seco cuando un kunai le pasó rozando la frente con velocidad hasta clavarse en la corteza del árbol junto a él. Algunos rubios cabellos del flequillo danzaron un poco en el aire hasta descender al suelo. Observó con cierto estupor al desconocido, sin atreverse a pestañear siquiera. ―"Quiere matarme" ―pensó asustado.

―¿Tienes nombre?

―Na... ruto ―balbuceó estático en su lugar. ―Naruto ―repitió de forma audible para el otro.

―¿Estás asustado, Naruto-kun? ―preguntó calmado.

Uzumaki negó moviendo apenas la cabeza. Aun así, para Itachi era obvio que aquel kitsune estaba asustado, ya que sus orejas estaban tan gachas que casi quedaban ocultas por el rubio cabello, y su cola estaba levemente metida entre las piernas.

―Bien. Entonces no tendrías problema en pelear conmigo, ¿verdad, Naruto-kun?

―¿Pelear? ―le miró sorprendido. ―"Si me mata, no podré encontrar al asesino de mis padres" ―pensó tragando saliva con dificultad. ―Los kitsune no peleamos con los humanos. Los ayudamos cuando están en problemas, y protegemos las aldeas y bosques. Tenemos prohibido dañar a los humanos.

Él siempre había presumido de ser fuerte, pero nunca había tenido una batalla real. Siempre había entrenado solo, usando blancos inmóviles como árboles, rocas y cosas así. Y siempre pensó y se aseguró que el único humano con el que lucharía, y que mataría, sería al asesino de sus padres.

―Vamos a pelear, Naruto-kun.

―¡No me llames así! ¡Y no puedo pelear contigo!

―¿No puedes? ¿O no quieres? ―se llevó las manos a la cintura en un gesto tranquilo, pero algo presumido. ―Vamos, te doy la oportunidad de atacar primero.

Naruto apartó la mirada del otro. No pensaba pelear con él por nada del mundo. Él tenía que seguir vivo, y ese chico se veía bastante fuerte, al menos eso aparentaba.

―¿No quieres? ―afirmó en una pregunta. ―Oh, qué falta de educación la mía. No te he dicho mi nombre, Naruto-kun.

―No me interesa ―le dijo sin mirarle todavía.

―Me llamo Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.

El ceño de Naruto se frunció al instante, clavando una mirada afilada en el pelinegro. Sus pupilas se rasgaron levemente debido al enojo.

―"¡Uchiha...!"

―No sabía que mi tonto hermano menor tuviese por amigo un kitsune. Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Se suponía que él nunca ha creído en estas cosas.

―"¡Sasuke es un Uchiha también!"

Dejándose llevar por la rabia que sentía, Naruto cogió el kunai clavado en el árbol junto a él y corrió hacia Uchiha.

Itachi se apartó con elegancia a un lado, sin darle demasiada importancia al ataque, pero no contó con que el otro sería bastante veloz y giraría sobre sus pies, rasgándole con el kunai la bolsa trasera donde llevaba su equipo ninja. Todas sus armas, bombas de humo, pergaminos y demás cosas, fueron a parar al suelo.

―"Es rápido" ―pensó el pelinegro. Se alejó un poco del rubio al tiempo en que activaba su sharingan.

―Esos ojos... ―susurró el kitsune deteniéndose en seco, algo asustado, pero intentó no dejarse amedrentar. ―Eres tú... ¡Tú eres quién he estado buscando!

―¿Mn? ―arqueó una ceja sin entender qué quería decir el otro.

El kitsune volvió al ataque. Sus ojos también se volvieron rojos, las marcas en las mejillas se acentuaron y las uñas se alargaron hasta asemejarse a unas garras al tiempo que corría hacia Itachi, pero éste consiguió desarmarle rápidamente con pocos y certeros movimientos.

―¿Dónde están los otros kitsune? ―preguntó evitando los golpes que intentaba propinarle el más pequeño. De momento no atacaría, primero quería probar que fuerza tenía aquel kitsune, que estaba seguro que sería mucho más que eso.

―¡No hay más kitsune aquí! ―saltó, intentando arañarle la cara con sus largas uñas, pero el otro le esquivó. ―¡Todos se fueron por tu culpa! ¡Asesino!

―¿Asesino...? ―repitió casi en voz baja.

Uchiha notó que la fuerza de Naruto crecía a cada instante en sus ataques, pero se sentía tan rabioso que no era capaz de atacar con precisión y desperdiciaba la energía empleada en sus ataques. Aquel kitsune se estaba enojando, y él ni siquiera entendía porqué.

―¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? ―preguntó con cierta decepción.

Naruto tembló al aumentar su rabia y coraje. Para ese Itachi, él no era más que un entretenimiento. A pesar de todo lo que había entrenado, no estaba a la altura de ese tipo, así que tendría que liberar más colas.

―¿Cuántas colas tienes, Naruto-kun? ―preguntó, como si supiese lo que estaba pensando el otro. ―¿Eres un kyuubi? ―en su voz se notó bastante interés.

―Todavía no ―contestó sólo la última pregunta. ―¡Pero aun así te venceré!

Al escuchar eso, Itachi pareció perder completamente el interés por pelear con el rubio, ya que dejó de lado su actitud defensiva y dejó caer los brazos tranquilamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

―Entonces no estoy interesado en pelear contigo.

―¿¡Qué! ―gritó.

No recibió respuesta, pero vio incrédulo como Uchiha se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Gruñó de forma audible, al tiempo en que poco a poco aparecían dos nuevas colas. Sus colmillos crecieron un poco y las marcas de sus mejillas se acentuaron más. ¡Ese asesino le estaba subestimando porque no era un kyuubi! Pues él le demostraría que siendo un sanbi, le derrotaría sin problemas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! ¡Uf…! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no publicaba nada, esto me trae recuerdos, jeje… Como por ejemplo el que la página se coma varios signos de interrogación y exclamación. Hum…

Lo dejo hasta aquí, no quiero alargarlo demasiado y que la lectura se vuelva tediosa.

En la advertencia al inicio del capítulo, puse "posible lime" porque realmente el fanfic no está finalizado, así que no sé todavía si escribiré lime o no. Personalmente, pienso que se pueden escribir buenos fanfics sin lemon.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. El final de la venganza

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 2: "El final de la venganza":

El de ojos azules no sabría explicar muy bien cómo ocurrió todo, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba, con Itachi sujetándole firmemente el rostro para asegurarse de que le veía a los ojos. Al tener esos ojos rojos con tres pequeñas comas negras en un interior tan cerca, los odió mil veces más.

Alzó una mano al aire, deseando darle un zarpazo con todas sus fuerzas en los ojos. Tal vez no era lo bastante poderoso como para matarle, pero se aseguraría de dejarle lo suficientemente dañado.

Para su mala suerte, Uchiha reaccionó a tiempo y de un salto se apartó hacia atrás, quedando de pie frente a él.

─Te pido que no intentes dañar mis ojos de nuevo, Naruto-kun ─habló serio.

─¡Odio tus ojos! ─le gritó poniéndose de pie para volver a atacarle.

─¿Odiarlos? ─preguntó con rostro inexpresivo, observando lo que hacía el otro. ─No insistas. Ya te he dicho que no estoy interesado en pelear contra ti.

─¡No te irás de aquí! ─corrió hacia él. ─¡Te mataré, Uchiha!

El pelinegro frunció levemente el ceño. Junto a sus pies halló una de sus bombas de humo. Rápidamente tomó una y la lanzó cuando Naruto estaba a unos pasos de él.

─¿Q-qué...? ─balbuceó sorprendido, deteniéndose en medio de la nube de humo. Sus tres colas se movían de forma errática debido al desconcierto. Se cubrió la boca con un brazo cuando empezó a toser. ─¿Qué es este humo? No hay fuego. ¿De dónde ha salido?

Naruto no pudo reaccionar cuando de entre el espeso humo vio aparecer a Itachi con gran velocidad. Sintió una de las manos del más alto sujetarle por la nuca y atraerle hacia él, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del otro. Nuevamente tenía esos ojos odiados tan cerca.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más cuando vio los ojos de Itachi cambiar de forma.

─¡Mangekyou sharingan!

Naruto abrió la boca, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza al sentir un terrible e intenso dolor.

El kitsune abrió los ojos, percibiendo que se encontraba en una parte del bosque que hacía más de cien años no había visitado. Había una cueva frente a él. En esa cueva vivió con sus padres. No había rastro de Itachi.

─Yo... ¿Qué hago aquí? ─se susurró desconcertado.

─Deja libre... a Kushina...

Las orejas peludas de Naruto se alzaron al instante cuando reconoció aquella voz que en ese momento se escuchó débil.

─Papá... ─susurró emocionado.

Al voltear, un grito quedó ahogado en su garganta al ver a su padre bastante malherido, y a unos pasos de ahí, dándole la espalda, vio a su madre siendo retenida por los brazos de aquel Uchiha que tanto odiaba.

─Ella ahora es mía ─habló el pelinegro. ─Y si para que dejes de molestar tengo que matarte, lo haré. Además, me parece interesante matar a un kyuubi ─sonrió burlón, sabiendo que el rubio no atacaría mientras utilizara a la mujer como escudo. Sus ojos rojos emitieron un leve brillo de diversión y malicia. Con rapidez liberó a la pelirroja al tiempo en que desenvainaba una espada y saltaba sobre el otro. ─¡Muere!

Minato se preparó para recibir el ataque y poder contraatacar, ahora que no utilizaba a Kushina como escudo tal vez podría darle algún golpe certero. Aunque ese Uchiha era fuerte.

─Cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, es inútil. El kyuubi es débil frente a un Uchiha.

─¡No...! ─gritó Naruto con desesperación, pero nadie parecía escucharle. ─¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ─se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sabiendo que pasaría después, y él no quería volver a ver aquello.

Uchiha se preparó para atravesarle el pecho con su espada a Minato, pero no contaba con que Kushina se abrazaría al rubio, protegiéndole con su cuerpo. El pelinegro no pudo detenerse a tiempo aunque hubiese querido, y acabó atravesando el pecho de ambos con la espada, aunque solo perforó el corazón del rubio. A la pelirroja le dañó la parte derecha del pecho.

Naruto sintió un líquido caliente manchar sus manos y la parte de su rostro que quedaba descubierta. Y él lo sabía, era la sangre de sus padres.

─¿¡Así que prefieres morir antes que quedarte conmigo! ─se escuchó furiosa la voz del pelinegro. ─¡Pues entonces muere tú también!

El pequeño kitsune se encogió levemente al escuchar el desgarrador grito de dolor de su madre acompañado del sonido de la espada clavándose en su carne nuevamente. Separó levemente los dedos para observar entre ellos de forma temblorosa, hallando los cuerpos de sus progenitores sin vida tirados en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

─¿Po-por qué estoy viendo esto otra vez? ─susurró de forma inaudible, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos con rapidez. ─¿Por qué?

─¡Hum...! ─Uchiha sonrió con sorna, volviendo a coger su espada. La sacudió una vez, con fuerza, para retirar el exceso de sangre de la hoja. ─Después de todo no me has servido de nada ─comentó mirando a la pelirroja.

Cuando las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, dejándole la visión más clara, ya no se encontraba frente a la cueva. Ahora estaba donde había peleado contra Uchiha Itachi. Nuevamente le dolía la cabeza, y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Lágrimas corrían sin control por su rostro. Intentó levantarse del suelo, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Un sueño? No. Más bien una pesadilla muy nítida.

Su cuerpo tembló levemente, totalmente agotado, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir con su apariencia semi humana por más tiempo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con pesadez, esta vez siendo un pequeño zorro de pelaje naranja claro, con las puntas de las orejas y la cola de color blanco.

**.:KITSUNE no KOKORO SasukexNaruto KITSUNE no KOKORO:.**

Cuando Itachi llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la habitación de Sasuke. Como la puerta estaba abierta, ingresó sin más, pero su hermano no estaba allí. Vio un futón extendido junto a la cama de Sasuke, con el cobertor bastante lejos de éste.

Se arrodilló junto al futón, observándolo minuciosamente, como esperando encontrar algo. Y efectivamente, algo halló: un corto pelo de color rubio.

─Es de Naruto-kun, sin duda ─se susurró, incorporándose.

─Hermano, ¿cuándo has llegado? ─preguntó Sasuke desde la puerta de su habitación. Llevaba ropa más cómoda, una toalla colgada sobre los hombros y tenía el cabello algo húmedo después de su reciente baño.

─Ahora mismo ─contestó mirándole.

─Te esperaba desde hace horas. Antes de marcharte a la misión, dijiste que regresarías al décimo día por la mañana, y ya casi es de noche ─se revolvió los cabellos con una mano por detrás, queriendo despeinarlos un poco. ─¿Ha habido algún problema en la misión? ─preguntó con aire casual, adentrándose en la habitación.

─Ninguno ─fue toda su respuesta. ─Sasuke... ¿quién ha dormido aquí en mi ausencia?

─Nadie ─respondió sereno.

─¿Y qué hace ahí ese futón?

─Lo saqué... para poder buscar una cosa en el armario.

─¿Una cosa? ─repitió.

─...unos kunai que guardé ahí hace tiempo ─dijo finalmente.

─Un armario no me parece el lugar indicado para guardar las armas, Sasuke.

─Ya... Ya... ─rodó la mirada con aburrición mientras se aceraba y empezaba a doblar el futón con cierta prisa para después guardarlo en el armario junto con el cobertor.

─Sasuke...

─¿Y ahora qué?

─¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y te hablaba sobre los kitsune de Inari-sama?

El menor se detuvo unos segundos antes de cerrar el armario. Volteó a ver al mayor con cierto aire de intriga y desconfianza a la vez.

─Más o menos... ¿Por qué?

─Recuerdo que por aquel entonces me dijiste que no creías que los kitsune existieran. Pero ahora... ¿lo crees?

─No. Sigo pensando que son cuentos fantasiosos para niños que no quieren dormir.

Itachi observó con fijeza a su hermano al escuchar esa respuesta. Sasuke mentía.

─Sasuke... ─le llamó nuevamente. ─Si alguna vez, por casualidad vieras un kitsune...

─Ya te he dicho que no creo en... ─interrumpió, pero él también fue interrumpido por su hermano.

─Me lo dirías, ¿verdad? Sabes que desde hace años deseo encontrar a un kyuubi para medir mi capacidad.

─No te lo diría porque nunca voy a ver un estúpido kitsune, porque... no existen ─recalcó.

─Claro, Sasuke... Como digas ─le observó unos segundos antes de salir de allí.

El menor frunció el ceño. Todo aquello había sido muy raro. De la nada Itachi llega hablando sobre los kitsune y kyuubi. Pero era imposible que supiera algo sobre lo ocurrido en su casa esa tarde si acababa de llegar ahora después de haber estado fuera diez días en una misión... ¿Verdad?

**.:KITSUNE no KOKORO SasukexNaruto KITSUNE no KOKORO:.**

A la tarde siguiente, Sakura y Sasuke caminaban por las calles de Konoha con tranquilidad. Hacía unos minutos se habían despedido de Sai y Kakashi sensei. Acababan de llegar de una misión.

─Ne... Sasuke-kun ─le llamó dubitativa, observándole de soslayo con cierta timidez. Todavía se sentía algo avergonzada por lo ocurrido la tarde anterior en la casa del pelinegro. ─¿Te apetece que salgamos esta noche? Mn... ya sabes... una cita ─se atrevió a decir. Después de todo Sasuke ya sabía sobre sus sentimientos.

─No ─fue todo lo que dijo, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

La chica se quedó de piedra un instante, pero rápido reaccionó.

─Oh, entiendo. Hoy estás ocupado. ¿Entonces salimos mañana? ─preguntó con una sonrisita forzada.

─Tsk...

Estaba por contestar con otra negativa, cuando una pareja de ancianos se detuvieron frente a él, cortándole el paso.

─Sasuke-kun, ¿es cierto lo de Itachi? ─preguntó la anciana.

─¿Mn? ─arqueó una ceja, sin entender la pregunta.

─Dicen que ayer capturó un kyuubi ─habló esta vez el hombre de voz algo ronca.

─¡No era un kyuubi! ─le discutió su mujer. ─Yo sólo le vi una cola cuando pasó corriendo junto a mí. Era un ichibi.

─¿Qué? ─logró articular Sasuke.

─El caso es que... Sasuke-kun... ─volvió a hablar la anciana. ─Este año estamos teniendo mala cosecha, y como dicen que los kitsune atraen las buenas cosechas, nos preguntábamos si Itachi nos prestaría por un tiempo a su kitsune.

─Sasuke-kun, ¿qué está pasando? ─preguntó Sakura sin entender.

─...no ─le contestó Uchiha a la mujer, ignorando a su compañera.

─¿Qué? ─respondió ésta, sorprendida por la negativa.

─Quiero decir... que Itachi no capturó a ningún kyuubi, ni kitsune... ¡Ni nada de eso! Esas criaturas no existen ─quiso zanjar el tema con esa afirmación rotunda.

─¡Claro que existen! Cuando yo era niña, un kitsune me salvó de morir ahogada en un río porque no sabía nadar ─se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa. ─Aunque... pensaba que ahora estaban extintos.

─"_¡Genial...!_" ─pensó el pelinegro con un marcado sarcasmo, rulando la mirada.

─¡Pero ayer vi uno corriendo con una velocidad increíble, y tu hermano le estaba siguiendo! ─agregó.

Uchiha mostró una expresión seria ante esas palabras. Itachi había visto a Naruto. Ahora entendía porqué le hizo aquellas preguntas.

─Itachi no logró capturarlo al final ─fue todo lo que dijo.

─¿Cómo era ese kitsune, señora? ─preguntó Sakura con amabilidad.

─Tenía el cabello rubio, y vestía ropas de la aldea. Mn... y no puedo decir más. Ya os digo que corría demasiado rápido. No pude verle bien la cara. ¡Ah, sí! Iba descalzo.

─Muchos aldeanos se han adentrado hoy en el bosque para buscar al kitsune ─esta vez fue el anciano quien habló. ─Si yo fuese más joven, también habría ido a capturarlo, pero a mi edad no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer.

─Sasuke-kun... ─susurró preocupada la chica, observando al mencionado.

Uchiha frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello. Sin decir nada y dejándose llevar por un impulso aunque fuera extraño en él, salió a correr en dirección al bosque, perdiéndose de vista en unos segundos. Todavía llevaba colgada la mochila que había llevado a la misión, pero no pensaba perder tiempo en pasar primero por su casa y dejarla allí.

¿Y qué era esa historia de que Itachi perseguía a un kitsune? Sin duda era Naruto, y pudo asegurarlo con aquella mala descripción que dio la anciana. Había contestado que Itachi no capturó al kitsune para que le dejaran en paz, pero no sabía siquiera si ese usuratonkachi seguía en el bosque.

En los primeros tramos del bosque se encontró con alguna que otra persona poniendo trampas, buscando por los matorrales y árboles, y a otros simplemente observando mientras caminaban. Cuando se aseguraba de que nadie le veía, retiraba algunas trampas, aunque su mayor urgencia era encontrar a Naruto.

Pensó en buscar por la zona del incendio del día anterior, ya que allí fue donde le encontró, pero rápido descartó la idea ya que con todo carbonizado el kitsune no tendría lugar donde esconderse de la gente ahí.

Se adentró mucho más en el bosque, hasta tal punto que dejó de encontrar gente, aunque todavía había alguna que otra trampa. Era como si toda Konoha hubiese sembrado el bosque de trampas.

─Tsk... El muy idiota se dejó ver ayer así como así y mira lo que ha provocado. ¡Ese kitsune es estúpido! ─masculló.

Caminó un poco más, pero se detuvo al sentirse observado.

─¿Naruto? ─pero sólo escuchó el trinar lejano de algunos pájaros como respuesta. ─¡Oi, dobe! ¡Si estás aquí, contesta! ─ordenó.

El leve crujido de una rama al romperse le alertó a tiempo para poder darse la vuelta y ver un kunai que se dirigía directamente a su rostro. Se movió un poco para esquivarlo, pero éste le acabó haciendo un corte largo y leve en la mejilla izquierda.

Al instante llevó una mirada ceñuda hacia el lugar proveniente del arma, encontrando a Naruto de pie en una alta rama del árbol frente a él. No sabía si era su imaginación, o culpa de la luz del sol, pero juraría que el día anterior Naruto no era tan pálido y no tenía esas feas ojeras bajo los ojos.

─¿¡Se puede saber por qué me atacas!

─No he podido darte en el ojo. Qué lástima ─fue todo lo que dijo el rubio con una voz totalmente sincera, sacando otro kunai de entre sus ropas. ─Esta vez no fallaré.

─¡Usuratonkachi! ─le gritó irritado, apretando los dientes después. ─¿¡Qué pretendes!

─¿Por qué no me sorprende que tú también hayas venido a intentar cazarme? ─preguntó antes de lanzar el kunai.

Sasuke dio un ágil salto hacia atrás, y el arma quedó clavada en la hierba.

─¡No vengo a cazarte!

─Entonces vienes a pelear ─afirmó sujetándose del tronco del árbol. Todavía se sentía débil por lo que le hizo Itachi el día anterior, y a ratos tenía que adoptar su apariencia de zorro para recuperar energía.

─¡No! Yo...

─Ah... ─interrumpió. ─Ahora resulta que tú tampoco estás interesado en mí.

─Escucha, dobe... No sé qué demonios estás pensado. Pero yo sólo he venido a...

Sasuke enmudeció. No sabía exactamente porqué había ido allí con esa desesperación. Simplemente cuando escuchó que ese kitsune idiota estaba en peligro, su cuerpo se movió solo, pensando únicamente en ver que Naruto estuviera bien.

─No quieres cazarme... No quieres pelear conmigo...

─_¿Y si te he salvado porque quería matarte yo mismo?_

─Quieres matarme ─afirmó tranquilo tras recordar las palabras de Sasuke el día anterior.

─Lo que tú digas, bola de pelos ─contestó dándose por vencido. No tenía caso pelear con ese kitsune tan terco.

Naruto saltó de la rama, cayendo al suelo con algo de torpeza y tambaleándose un breve instante antes de erguirse.

Uchiha observó con preocupación disimulada al rubio. Obviamente no estaba bien. Frunció levemente el ceño cuando un desagradable olor le llegó a la nariz. Unos pasos a su derecha, había una trampa: una cuerda preparada para que si alguien la pisaba, le atrapara el pie y le dejara colgando boca abajo, y como cebo había un considerable trozo de carne en bastante mal estado.

La voz de Uzumaki le llamó la atención.

─Cada día pienso con más firmeza que los humanos son idiotas. ¿De verdad creen que me voy a comer eso? ¿O que voy a caer en alguna de sus trampas? Ni siquiera un zorro ordinario lo haría.

El pelinegro cogió el kunai clavado en la hierba y se acercó a la trampa, cortando la cuerda.

─Si haces eso la trampa no funcionará ─comentó Naruto como si sólo él supiese eso.

─Gracias por decírmelo ─contestó serio, pero con un leve tinte de sarcasmo.

Naruto nuevamente no entendió ese tono, así que ladeó un poco la cabeza. Observó cómo Sasuke cortaba la cuerda de otra trampa.

─¿Por qué haces eso?

─Me gusta cortar cuerdas.

─...eres un humano algo extraño ─arqueó una ceja, confundido.

Revisó con la mirada que no hubiese más trampas a su alrededor. Ese kitsune se veía tan débil que era capaz de caer en la trampa más absurda.

─¿Por qué te dejaste ver ayer en la aldea, usuratonkachi? ─preguntó volteándole a ver. ─Mira lo que... provocas.

Finalizó la frase en un susurro cuando al girar no encontró a Naruto tras él. ¿Se había marchado? Había sido muy silencioso. Afiló la mirada al ver a un pequeño zorro de tamaño más o menos mediano sentado donde hace un momento se encontraba Naruto. Estaba por ignorarlo, pero se percató de que su pelaje era anaranjado claro, y las puntas de sus orejas y cola era blanca. Igual que las de ese dobe.

─¿Naruto...? ─preguntó inseguro, agachándose.

El animal le gruñó levemente antes de salir corriendo y perderse de vista tras unos matorrales.

Sasuke no dudó en seguirle. Estuvo un rato corriendo en línea recta hasta llegar a un claro donde había un río. Allí encontró al rubio arrodillado en la orilla, nuevamente en su apariencia semi humana, tomando agua con ambas manos y bebiéndola con cierta desesperación.

─Deja de seguirme ─giró la cabeza para verle al tiempo que se retiraba el agua de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

─Dobe... ¿estás bien? ─preguntó serio, agachándose a su lado. ─¿Alguien te ha atacado?

Los ojos azules observaron fijamente al otro, intentando disimular su enojo. Tomó un poco de agua con ambas manos e inclinándose levemente se empapó el rostro, secándoselo después con la camiseta.

─Ayer... ─empezó a decir, observando su reflejo en el agua. ─encontré al asesino de mis padres.

─¿De verdad? ─no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

─... Uchiha... Itachi... ─observó al pelinegro, esperando su reacción. ─Tu hermano. Pensabas que no lo descubriría nunca, ¿verdad? ─esbozó un intento de sonrisa, haciendo que sus ojeras se marcaran más. ─No debiste de haberme salvado del fuego. Mataré a Uchiha Itachi, y después a ti.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar todo eso. Él sabía que su hermano tenía una estúpida obsesión con los kitsune. Itachi siempre había querido encontrar uno, en específico un kyuubi, y pelear con él para comprobar su capacidad. Pero de ahí a matar sólo por un capricho... No, se negaba a creer eso.

─¡Mi hermano no es un asesino!

─¡Sí lo es! Incluso ayer casi me mata a mí. ¡No tuvo suficiente con la muerte de mis padres! No sé qué fue lo que me hizo con esos ojos rojos, pero todavía no me recupero del todo.

─¿Qué...?

─No puedo utilizar mis poderes todavía. Apenas y puedo mantener mi apariencia humana. Así que... ─todavía de rodillas, se giró para quedar frente al pelinegro. ─Ahora es tu oportunidad para matarme, porque te aseguro que cuando me recupere no tendré piedad con vosotros. Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora. Supongo que conoces mi único punto débil, ¿no?

─¿Punto... débil...?

Naruto tomó a Sasuke de la muñeca y colocó la pálida mano sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Esperó a que Uchiha hiciera algo para terminar con su vida, pero éste parecía haberse quedado pasmado sintiendo el latido de su corazón golpear contra la palma de su mano.

─_¿Y si te he salvado porque quería matarte yo mismo? He escuchado que si bebes la sangre de un kitsune, te vuelves increíblemente poderoso._

─Y... ¿qué harás cuando me mates? ¿Te beberás mi sangre para volverte más poderoso?

Al escuchar la pregunta sin rastro de sarcasmo, pareció reaccionar, observando a Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Se sintió asqueado de sólo imaginarse bebiendo sangre.

─¡No quiero matarte, kitsune estúpido! ─apartó la mano con cierta brusquedad. ─¿No se supone que los kitsune sois criaturas bondadosas? Todo el mundo dice que vuestra misión es proteger las aldeas, bosques y las personas que estén en peligro. ¡Pero tú sólo piensas en odio y muerte! ─finalizó con exasperación.

─Sí... Inari Kami-sama debe de estar muy enojado conmigo ─habló algo ausente, apartando la mirada. ─Pero no me importa, aceptaré el castigo de Inari Kami-sama cuando muera después de mataros a vosotros. Mis cien años de entrenamiento no habrán sido en vano. Itachi parece ser fuerte, pero tú te ves bastante normalito.

Sasuke habría mandado a Naruto al agua de un puñetazo en su bocaza, pero no lo hizo porque en todo lo que dijo, hubo algo que le llamó la atención completamente. Naruto había dicho: "Mis cien años de entrenamiento." Y entonces recordó algo más:

─_Sí. Cuando eso ocurrió yo era pequeño, pero lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer._

─_Tengo ciento dieciséis años._

Si ese dobe llevaba cien años entrenando para vengar la muerte de sus padres, quería decir que hacía más de cien años que sus progenitores fueron asesinados. Se llevó una mano a la frente, pensando que realmente ese kitsune sí que era estúpido, pero con mayúsculas.

─Usuratonkachi... ─se apartó la mano de la frente, observando con el último resquicio de paciencia que le quedaba al chico frente a él. ─Tus padres... ¿fueron asesinados hace más de cien años? ─quiso asegurarse.

─No te hagas el tonto. ¡Sabes que sí!

Una venita palpitante apareció en la frente de Sasuke, pero habló lo más calmado que podía.

─Oi, dobe. Por casualidad... ¿sabes cuánto tiempo solemos vivir los humanos?

─En realidad no sé ─se encogió de hombros. ─¿Siglos? ─preguntó inocente.

─¡Jum! Para un humano, llegar a los cien años es un milagro.

─¿Tan poco? ─casi gritó, sorprendido.

Uchiha esperó paciente para ver si Naruto llegaba a la misma deducción que él, pero al parecer el kitsune era lento, o tal vez sería que se encontraba tan mal que ni podía pensar bien.

─Bueno... ¿y a mí qué me importa cuánto viven los humanos?

─Debería importarte. El asesino de tus padres ya está muerto.

─Claro que no. ¡Quieres engañarme!

─Si era un hombre maduro cuando asesinó a tus padres, probablemente haya muerto hace más de cincuenta años ─insistió con mirada seria.

─¡No! ─gritó.

─¡Sólo piensa un poco, dobe! ¡Utiliza la cabeza para pensar en algo que no sea matar! ─tomó el rostro del rubio con ambas manos, obligándole a que le prestara atención viéndole a los ojos. ─Si ya llevas cien años entrenando, es imposible que ese Uchiha siga vivo. ¡Entiéndelo!

Uzumaki permaneció en silencio, procesando todo lo que había dicho Sasuke. Se negaba a creerlo, pero... ¡No quería que eso fuera cierto! ¡No podía estar muerto, y menos desde hace tanto tiempo! Todo su esfuerzo... y entrenamiento, había servido para nada. ¿Y ahora cómo vengaría a sus padres? Abandonó a los demás kitsune cuando se marcharon del bosque únicamente por eso. Y ahora...

Sasuke notó como el rostro del otro se volvió algo serio, y eso le hizo suspirar al pensar que por fin lo había entendido. Pero se preocupó al ver cómo esa seriedad se iba transformando en una expresión triste y angustiada al tiempo en que las anaranjadas orejas caían hacia delante, acentuando su tristeza. Se arrepintió por un momento fugaz de haberle abierto los ojos a Naruto, pero tampoco iba a permitir que les asesinaran a su hermano y a él siendo ellos inocentes.

─Naruto... ─apenas le llamó, pareció hacer reaccionar al otro y fue interrumpido.

El rubio alzó la mirada al tiempo en que sus ojos se volvían rojos y mostraba sus afilados colmillos, gruñendo bajito.

─¡Te odio!

El grito llegó acompañado de una mordida en uno de los brazos de Sasuke. Le clavó los dientes a conciencia hasta que se separó asqueado al notar un leve sabor metálico de sangre en su boca. Escupió un par de veces. En un segundo sus ojos volvieron a su color azul y tomó su apariencia de zorro, agotado física y mentalmente.

Uchiha ahogó una queja de dolor, llevándose al instante una mano a la zona que empezaba a sangrar levemente. No esperaba que Naruto reaccionara así. No tuvo tiempo para hacer o decir algo, ya que el zorro nuevamente salió a correr.

El pelinegro tan sólo le observó marchar. Esta vez no le iba a seguir. No tenía motivos para preocuparse por él, ya le había abierto los ojos, aunque hubiese sido doloroso, y ya no había nada más que él pudiera hacer. Por lo menos ya no tendría que preocuparse de que le quisieran matar sin razón.

Se lavó un poco la herida del brazo y la mejilla en el río, y emprendió el camino de regreso a Konoha. No le sorprendió seguir encontrando todavía gente por el lugar, y evitaba preguntarse con qué intenciones querían cada uno de los aldeanos cazar a Naruto.

─¡Ya te tengo!

Otro impulso. Nada más escuchar aquello, Uchiha corrió en la dirección de esa voz masculina que estaba bastante cerca. Atravesó unos bajos matorrales, encontrando a un adulto con un zorro entre las manos.

─Ah, Sasuke, ¿tú también buscas al kitsune? ─afirmó en una pregunta el otro shinobi. ─Pues lo siento por ti, pero yo lo he encontrado ─alzó un brazo, sujetando al zorro por el pelaje de la parte de atrás del cuello. ─¿Me pregunto qué poderes tendrá...? ─no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, ya que un kunai pasó a toda velocidad, haciéndole un buen corte en la muñeca que provocó que soltara al animal. ─¡Uchiha! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa! ─le gritó, pero el aludido ya se iba corriendo detrás del zorro. ─¡Sasuke, maldito niñato!

Sasuke estuvo un buen rato corriendo tras el zorro, y le extrañó el hecho de que corriera tan rápido cuando era obvio que Naruto se sentía bastante débil.

─¡Dobe, detente! ─le gritó, pero fue ignorado.

Unos minutos más corriendo, y no muy lejos pudo divisar un cachorro de zorro junto a la salida de una madriguera. El zorro al que estaba persiguiendo tomó al cachorro con la boca por el pelaje de la parte de atrás del cuello y entró en la madriguera rápidamente.

Sasuke se detuvo tan repentinamente que levantó algo de polvo con los pies. El zorro al que perseguía...

─¡Tsk...! He estado persiguiendo a un zorro ordinario ─masculló con los dientes apretados.

Y ahora que recapacitaba, aquel animal tenía el pelaje rojizo y Naruto lo tenía anaranjado claro. Además... que él supiera, Naruto no tenía hijos. Se llevó una mano a la cara, murmurando una maldición por su estupidez y sus impulsos del demonio.

Ahora que estaba completamente en silencio, volvió a escuchar algo lejano el rumor del agua del río. De nuevo estaba allí. Dio un salto y se subió a la rama de un árbol, sentándose en ella para descansar y pensar un poco. Pronto anochecería, pero si regresaba corriendo no se le haría de noche en el bosque. Paseó la mirada a su alrededor con cierta pereza, observando el paisaje: árboles, más árboles, el río, montañas, una cueva al pie de una de las montañas, Naruto...

─¡Naruto! ─susurró.

Sí, no había duda. Aquel zorro sentado en la hierba y que observaba la cueva frente a él con fijeza tenía que ser Naruto. Esa cueva tal vez era su hogar. La verdad, no se imaginaba a Naruto viviendo en un agujero bajo tierra como un zorro ordinario.

Con sigilo saltó al suelo y caminó hacia él intentando no hacer ruido. Pero cuando vio las decaídas orejas alzarse levemente en señal de alerta, supo que había sido descubierto a pesar de que Naruto estuviera dándole la espalda. Suspiró hondo y empezó a caminar con normalidad hasta arrodillarse a su lado.

─Así que aquí es donde... vives ─afirmó, casi convirtiéndolo en una pregunta al final.

Como respuesta, los ojos azules le observaron un par de segundos, antes de volver a fijar toda su atención en aquella cueva.

─Naruto... puedo entender cómo te sientes ─llevó también la mirada a la cueva, como si tuviese algo especial. Tras un breve silencio, continuó hablando. ─Tampoco tengo padres, murieron cuando tenía siete años.

Sasuke se sintió realmente raro empatizando con alguien, y más con un... zorro, o lo que sea que fuese Naruto. Nunca antes había hecho algo así.

─¿...entonces también te sientes solo? ─preguntó Uzumaki casi en un susurro.

Uchiha parpadeó, viendo ahora al rubio en su apariencia semi humana, agachado y con las manos apoyadas en la hierba.

─Bueno... tengo a mi hermano.

─¡Qué bien! ─intentó esbozar una sonrisa que no consiguió mostrar.

─¿Tú tienes hermanos?

Naruto negó lentamente con la cabeza, observando la hierba que sobresalía entre los dedos de sus manos.

─Entonces tendrás amigos de tu especie ─supuso.

El otro permaneció en silencio unos largos segundos en los que Sasuke pensó que no le respondería.

─No tengo... ─ladeó el rostro hacia el pelinegro, cerrando los ojos e intentando nuevamente esbozar una sonrisa entre dientes. ─No tengo a nadie.

─"_¿Está completamente solo?_" ─se preguntó sorprendido.

─Deberías regresar. Está anocheciendo.

Uchiha se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse. Por un momento se había olvidado de que el sol ya estaba ocultándose. Aun así, todavía podía llegar a tiempo a Konoha.

─El bosque está lleno de trampas ─le dijo, disfrazando su preocupación por el kitsune.

─Ah, sí... ─habló desganado. ─Seguramente hay muchas cuerdas que podrás cortar, antes dijiste que te gusta hacer eso. Ten cuidado entonces.

─¡No lo digo por mí, usuratonkachi! ¡Lo digo por ti! ─al dejar al descubierto su preocupación por accidente, bajo notablemente el tono de voz. ─Eres tan idiota que seguro caes en alguna.

Como toda respuesta vio a Naruto inclinar el rostro al tiempo en que se encogía de hombros. Como si le diera exactamente igual si caía o no en alguna de esas trampas. ¿Que ya acaso no le importaba si le capturaban, mataban, o lo que sea?

Sasuke prácticamente podía palpar con las manos el aura de soledad que rodeaba a Naruto.

¡Maldición! ¡Así no podía marcharse tranquilo!

Sin decir nada, dirigió sus pasos hacia la cueva.

─¿Eh...? ─preguntó el otro, confuso al ver hacia dónde se encaminaba Sasuke. ─La aldea está por allí ─señaló en un gesto inocente el camino correcto.

─Ya no tengo tiempo de regresar sin que se me haga de noche en el bosque ─mintió, volteándole a ver con un rostro serio. ─Es tu culpa, bola de pelos, me has hecho perder mucho tiempo. Tendré que dormir en esa cueva.

El de ojos azules se puso de pie y alcanzó a Sasuke, parándose a su lado.

─¿En serio? ¿Se te haría de noche en el bosque? Entonces debes de correr muy lento, ¿no?

─Seeh... ─contestó serio pero a la vez con cierto desgano, sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalándole por la sien. ─Después de todo soy bastante normalito, como tú dijiste.

─¡A mí me daría tiempo de ir a Konoha corriendo y regresar sin que se me haga de noche! ─presumió con una sonrisa sincera.

─¡Te felicito! ─exclamó sarcástico, retomando su camino a la cueva.

─Na, tú... ¿Por qué a veces utilizas ese tono tan raro? ─preguntó siguiéndole. ─No lo entiendo.

─¿Qué tono?

─Ese tono en el que dijiste: "¡Te felicito!" ─imitó la voz del otro bastante mal. ─Esa felicitación no sonaba sincera ─le miró con un mohín de disgusto.

─Porque no lo era. Estaba siendo sarcástico, dobe ─explicó, tomando asiento en el suelo mientras se quitaba la mochila.

─¿Y qué es eso? ─preguntó sentándose junto al pelinegro, aunque no muy cerca.

─Es cuando... ─de sólo pensar que tendría que hablar demasiado, perdió las ganas de explicarlo. ─Olvídalo.

El ojiazul apoyó la espalda en la pared rocosa, pensando que Sasuke era muy raro, pero no dijo nada. Se encontraba muy cansado.

Observó la cueva con detenimiento, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos alegres y otros dolorosos. El último recuerdo que tenía de esa cueva, fue cuando todos los kitsune decidieron irse después de que asesinaran a sus padres.

─Aquí... ─comenzó a decir Naruto con voz suave. ─Hace cien años que no venía a este lugar, y apenas ha cambiado.

─¿No vives aquí?

─Vivía... ─le corrigió. ─con mis padres y los demás kitsune. Ahora no tengo un hogar fijo, cualquier parte del bosque está bien.

─¿Y dónde están los otros kitsune?

─No lo sé ─dejó escapar un suspiro lánguido. ─Todos huyeron cuando Uchiha asesinó a mis padres. Mi padre era el más fuerte de todos nosotros, era un kyuubi, y con su muerte todos se sintieron desprotegidos y huyeron. Pero yo no podía huir, tenía que quedarme aquí para... ─hizo una breve pausa y finalizó en un susurro entristecido. ─Para nada.

Lo último que vivió hace cien años en ese lugar volvió a su memoria, y no pudo evitar relatarlo al tiempo que rememoraba:

Después del asesinato de sus progenitores, los kitsune se hallaban reunidos en la cueva, discutiendo sobre marcharse o quedarse. Todos aceptaron la idea de huir, excepto Uzumaki.

─¿Estás seguro de querer quedarte aquí, Naruto? ─preguntó una mujer kitsune de expresión amable pero preocupada a la vez. ─Deberías venir con nosotros.

─¡No puedo irme! Tengo que vengar la muerte de mis padres.

Todos los kitsune observaban con preocupación al rubio, y algunos otros con cierta admiración por su valentía al querer enfrentarse a ese humano.

─Pero ese Uchiha es muy fuerte ─comentó un hombre. ─Si pudo matar a Minato, podría con todos nosotros en un instante.

─Naruto, ven con nosotros ─habló otra mujer.

Pero el aludido no quería escuchar y siguió en una actitud obstinada.

─¡No! ¡No me iré! ─negó rotundo.

─¡No tienes poder suficiente! ─le riñó otra voz femenina. ─Apenas y puedes mantener tu apariencia humana. ¡Eres un ichibi todavía! Vendrás con nosotros ─sentenció.

─¡Ni hablar! Entrenaré duro y os buscaré cuando le asesine ─asintió, dando por hecho que sin duda cumpliría su objetivo. ─¿Hacia dónde iréis? ¿Al norte? ─tanteó.

─Es lo más probable. Pero no sé si para cuando mates a ese Uchiha, si es que lo logras, seguiremos en el norte.

Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar ese "si es que lo logras". ¿¡Por qué nadie creía que él podría matarle! Era consciente de que tendría que entrenar muy duro para al menos lograr estar al mismo nivel de aquel humano tan fuerte, pero entrenar era algo que haría cada día hasta que su cuerpo no lo soportara más.

Y sus pensamientos le hicieron recordar algo. ¿Quién le enseñaría nuevas técnicas y cómo controlar su nuevo poder cada vez que consiguiera adquirir una nueva cola? Si todos se marchaban, no tendría a nadie que le enseñara todo eso.

─¿Todos... os marcháis? ─hizo una breve pausa. ─¿Todos? ─reiteró.

Varios asentimientos de cabeza y algunos contundentes "Sí" fueron su respuesta.

─Pero si todos os marcháis... ─balbuceó. ─Necesito que al menos uno de vosotros se quede para ayudarme con mi entrenamiento.

El de ojos azules observó con frustración cómo varios de los presentes desviaban la mirada a cualquier punto que no fuera él, como si el asunto no fuera con ellos.

Hasta que una voz varonil se escuchó en un claro tono despectivo.

─¿Y quedarme más tiempo cerca de esa aldea de la Hoja? ¡Ni de broma! No pienso proteger más este lugar. Esos aldeanos no lo merecen.

─¡Cierto! ─secundó otra voz al fondo.

Una mujer se unió a ellos, asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces.

─Además, está ese clan Uchiha ─comentó temerosa.

─¿¡Pero entonces cómo podré hacerme más fuerte para asesinar a ese Uchiha! ─preguntó el rubio algo acelerado.

─Para empezar, Naruto... ─comenzó a hablar con seriedad una mujer de negros cabellos lacios. ─Los kitsune tenemos terminantemente prohibido dañar a los humanos ─se cruzó de brazos. ─Inari Kami-sama se enojaría muchísimo con nosotros, y no quiero ni imaginar qué clase de castigo recibiría quien le desobedezca. Nuestro deber es proteger ─le recordó. ─Proteger las aldeas, los bosques y sobre todo a los humanos. Tenemos que utilizar nuestro poder para hacer cosas buenas.

─¡No me importa! ─negó Uzumaki, frustrado. ─¡No es justo que los humanos puedan dañarnos todo cuanto quieran, y nosotros no podamos hacer nada!

─Así son las cosas, Naruto ─volvió a hablar ella. ─Por eso es mejor que vengas con nosotros. La gente de esta aldea se ha vuelto peligrosa y sedienta de nuestro poder.

El rubio apretó los puños con rabia, observando a todos los presentes. Todos y cada uno de ellos era un cobarde. ¡Si unían sus fuerzas nadie podría contra ellos! Pero claro... por miedo a recibir un castigo de Inari Kami-sama, lo mejor para ellos era huir y buscar un lugar más pacífico.

─¡Está bien! ¿¡Queréis marcharos! ¡Por mí perfecto! ─les gritó encorajado. ─Yo me quedo. No me importa desobedecer a Inari Kami-sama. ¡Mataré a ese Uchiha pase lo que pase!

Se sentía tan enojado que apenas y podía seguir manteniendo su apariencia humana. Después de todo, estaba aprendiendo todavía a hacerlo y cuando se alteraba le resultaba difícil. Respiró jadeante, intentando tranquilizarse, pero no podía. Ellos tenían razón, esos aldeanos no merecían ser protegidos, así que desde ese momento no lo haría. Es más... empezaba a sentir un irrefrenable odio hacia los humanos.

Naruto salió de sus recuerdos, cabizbajo y parpadeando con pesar.

─Ahora los extraño a todos ─casi susurró, sin mirar a Sasuke. ─Me gustaría saber dónde están en este momento.

Nunca, ni siquiera en el momento en que todos los kitsune se fueron, Naruto se sintió solo. Pero ahora que no estaba cegado por su odio y venganza, se daba cuenta de su soledad. Y por primera vez también, se preguntó qué clase de castigo le pondría Inari Kami-sama cuando muriera por haberle desobedecido tan tercamente en todo. Aun así, sus ganas de proteger a los aldeanos de Konoha seguía siendo nula después de ver cómo todos intentaban darle caza de esa forma tan insistente.

Varios segundos después, Sasuke se decidió a romper el silencio.

─¿...irás a buscarlos?

─Me gustaría. Pero me temo que estaré vagando sin rumbo y no los encontraré.

─Pero si no hay ningún kitsune aquí, ¿entonces quién protegerá...?

─Konoha sólo necesita ser protegida de ella misma ─interrumpió. ─Y ahí yo no puedo hacer nada.

─¿Qué insinúas? ─preguntó repentinamente serio.

─Esas personas están sedientas de poder. ¡De **mí** poder!─ enfatizó señalándose a sí mismo. ─No pienso, ni quiero, proteger a unos humanos que serían más felices viéndome muerto para robarme mi poder. ¡Apenas me vieron ayer unos segundos, y mira cómo han dejado el bosque! ─exclamó señalando el exterior de la cueva. ─Nadie en esa aldea merece ser protegido.

─¿Nadie? ─reiteró con el ceño levemente fruncido. ─¿Ni siquiera Sakura? Ella te curó de las quemaduras que estúpidamente te hiciste.

─¿Sakura-chan me curó? ─arqueó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa. ─Yo pensaba que mis heridas se habían curado solas con mi poder de sanación.

─¿Poder de sanación? ─repitió con cierta aburrición.

─¡Sí! Mis heridas sanan solas en un santiamén ─sonrió orgulloso. ─Lo que me sorprende es que los humanos también tengan un poder de sanación.

─Eh... Algo así. Sólo los ninjas médico pueden hacer algo como eso.

─¿Ajá? ─ladeó levemente la cabeza, sin entender demasiado.

Sasuke se sintió ligeramente molesto de la ignorancia del otro.

─Oye... ¿es que no sabes nada de los humanos? ─masculló.

─No. Nunca me habéis interesado ─se sinceró, encogiéndose de hombros.

─¡Jum! Esto es reciproco. Los kitsune nunca me han interesado, es más, aseguraba hasta el cansancio que no existíais.

─Que mentiroso ─murmuró observándole de soslayo, pero fue escuchado por el otro que le fulminó con la mirada. ─Dices que nunca te han interesado los kitsune, pero habías venido a cazarme, como todos los demás.

─¡No insistas con eso, bola de pelos! ─exclamó exasperado. ─¡Ya te dije que **no** venía a eso!

─¿Entonces qué hacías en el bosque? ─le observó con desconfianza. Recordaba haber escuchado a Sasuke llamándole antes de lanzarle aquel kunai que le cortó en la mejilla.

El pelinegro abrió la boca para contestar, pero enseguida la volvió a cerrar, desviando la mirada. No le iba a decir la verdad.

─"_Eso me pregunto yo también. ¿¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí!_"

Se sentía idiota preocupándose por una criatura que apenas había visto unos minutos el día anterior. Y él nunca se preocupaba por nadie, sólo por sí mismo y tal vez un poco por su hermano mayor. ¡Nadie más! Ese dobe no había hecho nada para ganarse su preocupación. ¿Entonces por qué le preocupaba?

─Eso es asunto mío ─contestó serio.

─¡Claro! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ─casi gritó, provocando que Sasuke le mirara. ─Tu plan era bueno, ¡pero te he descubierto!

─¿...plan? ─arqueó una ceja.

Con rapidez, Naruto tomó un kunai que sobresalía del estuche en la pierna del pelinegro y lo blandió, apuntando finalmente el blanco rostro.

─Por eso te has quedado aquí, conmigo. En realidad tenías tiempo de sobra para regresar a tu aldea.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿De verdad había sido descubierto? Tal vez ese kitsune no era tan idiota como aparentaba. Lo que no entendía, era porqué le estaba apuntando con el kunai, aunque no puso ninguna pose defensiva.

─Me matarás cuando me quede dormido, ¿cierto? ¡Vamos, no lo niegues! Te he descubierto, Uchiha bastardo.

El recuerdo de las palabras que Sasuke dijo la primera vez que se vieron, volvieron a su cabeza:

─_¿Y si te he salvado porque quería matarte yo mismo? He escuchado que si bebes la sangre de un kitsune, te vuelves increíblemente poderoso._

─Quieres beberte mi sangre ─continuó hablando, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma. ─Pero no te culpo por desear poder, después de todo eres un humano, y peor aún, un Uchiha.

En un segundo, varias venitas palpitantes le aparecieron a Sasuke al tiempo en que fruncía el ceño. Le llamaba "Uchiha bastardo", y encima hablaba como si ser humano y un Uchiha fuese peor que una maldición.

Sin levantarse, alzó una pierna con rapidez, golpeando de forma certera la muñeca de Naruto y haciendo que soltara el kunai. Sin darle tiempo al otro de reaccionar, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla. ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba con ese kitsune! ¡Estaba obsesionado con la idea de que quería matarle, y que él recordara, no le había dado motivos para que pensara eso! ¡El preocupándose como un idiota, y...!

─¡Ya deja esa estúpida obsesión! ¡No quiero tu poder, no me interesa! ─respiró agitado por el enojo, viendo cómo Naruto permanecía con el rostro ladeado por el golpe y se sujetaba la mejilla con una mano. ─Es más... desde mi punto de vista te ves bastante débil.

Uchiha vio claramente cómo un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del rubio tras sus últimas palabras y después inclinaba más el rostro. Sin duda escuchar aquello le había dolido, pero no le importaba, y mucho menos se iba a disculpar.

─Ya, bola de pelos, entiende de una vez que no...

─Cállate... ─masculló con voz algo ronca.

Lentamente giró el rostro para encarar al pelinegro, dejando ver sus ojos rojos con las pupilas rasgadas. Alzó una mano entrecerrada, mostrando sus uñas afiladas que habían crecido un poco al igual que sus colmillos. Lanzó un zarpazo hacia el rostro de Sasuke, pero éste se hizo hacia un lado con rapidez y sus uñas quedaron clavadas en la pared rocosa.

El pelinegro observó con sorpresa mal disimulada aquello. Si ese ataque llega a alcanzarle, le habría destrozado la cara. Vio a Naruto forcejear por desincrustar sus uñas de las rocas, y cómo en un arranque de desesperación, lanzó un zarpazo con su mano libre, tomándole ésta vez desprevenido. Apenas le dio tiempo de retirarse, pero por suerte sólo recibió un arañazo en el protector de la frente.

─¡Naruto, cálmate! ─ordenó, poniéndose de pie de un salto para guardar distancia.

El aludido también se puso de pie cuando consiguió liberar su mano, dejando ver dos ondeantes colas a su espalda mientras gruñía quedo. Con rapidez saltó hacia el pelinegro, tirándole al suelo con él.

Uchiha se quejó levemente por el brusco golpe en la espalda, pero al instante tomó un kunai de su estuche para poder defenderse. Le extrañó que Naruto no hiciera nada, sólo permanecía tirado sobre él, quieto. Ya ni siquiera gruñía.

─¿Dobe...? ─se atrevió a decir.

El estómago de Naruto rugió, rompiendo el silencio. El kitsune alzó levemente el rostro, dejando ver sus ojos azules brillando de cansancio. Todavía no había recuperado sus poderes completamente.

─Tengo hambre ─susurró tranquilo, como si hace un momento no hubiese intentado despedazar a Sasuke con sus propias manos.

El otro no supo cómo reaccionar durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente optó por volver a guardar el kunai.

─¿No has comido?

─Je... No desde esta mañana. ¿Cómo hacerlo con más de media Konoha buscándome? Apenas y pude beber agua del río ─con pereza se movió hasta levantarse y quedar arrodillado en el suelo, sobándose el estómago con ambas manos. Observó el exterior de la cueva y comprobó que ya había anochecido. ─Tendré que esperar a que amanezca para buscar algo ─se lamentó.

Algo dubitativo, Sasuke se incorporó y se acercó a su mochila para sacar algo envuelto en papel que le mostró al rubio.

─Es todo lo que tengo ─fue lo único que dijo, desenvolviendo lo que tenía en las manos que resultó ser una bola de arroz que le había sobrado en su comida durante la misión de la que había regresado aquel día.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos de emoción al ver la comida que Sasuke le ofrecía. Agitó levemente la cola con felicidad. Tomó aquella bola de arroz y con unos pocos bocados se la comió. No era suficiente, pero le ayudaría a saciar un poco el hambre hasta que amaneciera.

─¿Tú no tienes hambre? ─preguntó antes de empezar a chuparse los dedos en un intento de saborear hasta el último rastro de arroz.

─Estoy bien así.

El kitsune se acomodó en el suelo, preparándose para dormir, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sasuke.

─Eres un humano raro. Pensaba que los humanos también comíais de noche.

─Y lo hacemos, idiota.

─Entonces debes tener hambre ─aseguró, ignorando el insulto. ─¿Por qué me has dado tu comida?

Sasuke no dijo nada. Colocó su mochila en el suelo y se recostó, apoyando la cabeza en ella a modo de almohada.

Y Naruto siguió hablando.

─Insisto en que eres raro. Hace un momento quería arrancarte los ojos, y tú me das toda tu comida.

─¿Qué problema tienes con mis ojos? ─le observó ceñudo, desviando de paso el tema de la comida.

─No me gustan. Son iguales que los de ese Uchiha asesino.

─Tsk... Eso es porque soy un Uchiha ─masculló.

─¿Entonces tú también tienes esos ojos rojos? ─preguntó algo temeroso.

─¿Te refieres al sharingan? ─afirmó en una seria pregunta.

─Supongo.

─Sí. Y ahora duérmete ─instruyó, zanjando cualquier tema de conversación.

Cerró los ojos después de decir aquello, pero sentía la fija mirada de Naruto sobre él, y era realmente incómodo. Entreabrió los ojos con molestia, viendo cómo el otro le observaba fijamente con una expresión que delataba nerviosismo y con los labios apretados.

─¿Y ahora qué te pasa, bola de pelos? ─preguntó hastiado.

─Hace años que no he dormido con alguien ─ondeó levemente la cola. ─Creo que me siento nervioso.

─¡Sólo cierra los ojos! ─fue lo último que "amablemente" dijo antes de darle la espalda y cerrar los ojos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review. Bueno, quería publicar hoy también un dibujo que he hecho correspondiente a este capítulo, pero no me ha dado tiempo *suspiro*

Aunque sí tengo un dibujo correspondiente a este fic que dibujé hace mil siglos, pero que publiqué hace no mucho. Aunque creé el dibujo antes que la historia, así que por eso hay varias diferencias, como la ropa que lleva Naruto en el dibujo, por ejemplo:

(Copia el link y elimina los espacios para que la página se vea)

ht tp: / / takaita. deviantart. com/ art/ Naruto─ kitsune─ 163280239

No quedó muy decente, pero bueno, jaja...

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Visitando Konoha

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capitulo 3: "Visitando Konoha":

Sentía unos constantes roces en la mejilla lastimada, casi caricias. Movió ligeramente el rostro para intentar seguir durmiendo, pero esos roces contra la mejilla no desaparecían.

Sin duda alguna, debía ser culpa de Naruto.

-Dobe… -susurró adormilado, abriendo los ojos que lo primero que enfocaron fue el techo rocoso de la cueva. -¿Qué crees que haces? Déjame dormir -ordenó moviendo tan sólo un poco los ojos para visualizar al rubio arrodillado a su lado.

-Quédate quieto -le ordenó como respuesta. –Ya casi termino.

Sasuke estaba por ignorarle y volver a cerrar los ojos de no ser porque el rubio no dejaba de rozarle continuamente el corte en la mejilla con los dedos. Eso le molestó. De un manotazo apartó el brazo moreno y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

-¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!

-Uh… tienes mal despertar, ¿eh?

Al no obtener respuesta a su exigente pregunta, se llevó una mano a la mejilla, recogiendo con los dedos una especie de pasta verdosa, aunque no era pegajosa pero sí estaba húmeda. Le envió una muy seria mirada al kitsune, exigiendo saber de forma muda qué era eso.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó sin entender aquella mirada. –Encima que te ayudo, me miras así de mal -se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

-¿Ayudarme? -reiteró, arqueando una ceja con algo de desconfianza.

-Son hierbas cicatrizantes que recogí ésta mañana del bosque. Me esforcé en machacarlas bien, y tú me miras así -suspiró de forma dramática y sobreactuada, inclinando levemente las orejas.

El pelinegro suspiró hondo, sin prestar atención al teatro del otro. Reparó en que en la mordida del brazo también tenía de esas hierbas. El trinar de los pájaros le llamó la atención, y al observar la entrada de la cueva pudo notar que estaba amaneciendo. Reprimió un bostezo y miró al rubio.

-¿Cuánto hace que has despertado?

-Hace un rato –respondió con simpleza.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué me ayudas? ¿Acaso olvidas que soy humano, y un Uchiha? -intentó ocultar un tono burlón.

-¡No se me olvida! –masculló, repentinamente algo ceñudo. –Pero… tampoco olvido que anoche me diste toda la comida que tenías. Estaba en deuda contigo -agregó.

-De cualquier forma, las heridas sanarían rápido.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie para salir de allí.

-¿Adónde vas, bola de pelos?

-A buscar algo para comer y al río a bañarme -habló sin dejar de caminar. –De momento no hay molestos humanos poniendo trampas inútiles por el bosque.

Con rapidez, Uchiha se colgó la mochila y siguió al rubio que le miró curioso cuando le alcanzó.

-¿Y tú adónde vas? ¿No vas a volver a tu aldea?

-…primero tengo que ir al río -atinó a decir. Al notar la mirada desconfiada que le enviaba el otro, agregó algo más. –No es mi culpa que tú también vayas allí.

-Mn… bueno, pero no te quedes mucho más en el bosque.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tuyo? -preguntó serio.

-¡Sí! -contestó tajante.

-¡Pues yo no veo tu nombre escrito aquí, usuratonkachi!

-¿Y para qué escribiría mi nombre? -preguntó, sin entender una vez más el sarcasmo del otro. -¡He cuidado éste bosque por años!

-Pues siento decirte que éste bosque es de Konoha.

El rubio le sacó la lengua y salió a correr con una rapidez que sorprendió a Sasuke, dándole a entender también que Naruto ya estaba recuperado de su debilidad del día anterior. Aquella pareja de ancianos tenía razón cuando dijeron que corría muy rápido.

Avanzó despacio por el bosque, de todas formas sabía dónde estaría Naruto. Cuando llegó al río, encontró allí al rubio, tal y como esperaba. Éste estaba forcejeando por quitarse la camiseta de una forma que le resultó graciosa, aunque sólo exteriorizó una sola risa seca y jocosa.

-¡Jum! ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

Se acercó hasta pararse a su lado y dejó la mochila en el suelo. Aunque la respuesta a su pregunta era obvia, no podía resistir el impulso de burlarse un poco del rubio.

-¿¡Tú qué crees, teme! -contestó de mala gana, frustrado por no poder quitársela. -¿¡Cómo demonios se quita ésta cosa! -su cabeza quedó atrapada en la camiseta, escuchando una suave risa ahogada en Sasuke al instante. -¡No te rías, maldito! ¡No se puede abrir como mi yukata!

-Sólo levanta los brazos y quédate quieto.

El otro tan sólo alzó un poco más los brazos, de cualquier forma ya los tenía medio atrapados en aquella prenda. Sasuke tomó los bordes de la camiseta y tiró hacia arriba, quitándosela completamente a Naruto que quedó graciosamente despeinado, sobretodo el pelaje de sus orejas.

-Era así de sencillo, dobe. Y por cierto… el de los insultos soy yo.

-¡Eso ni tú te lo crees! -le gritó en respuesta. -¡Tú me insultas a cada rato, así que si yo te digo que eres un teme, te aguantas y lo aceptas, ¿entiendes? ¡Teme! ¡Teme!...

Sasuke ignoró el griterío infantil y sin sentido del otro, observando con fijeza como las peludas orejas se movían de determinada forma dependiendo del estado de ánimo del rubio. Despacio alzó una mano hasta alcanzar la oreja derecha y la delineó con un dedo. Vio como al instante aquella oreja se movía rápidamente de atrás hacia delante en un rápido tic inconsciente, pero aun así no abandonó su tarea.

El kitsune dejó de protestar ante la acción inesperada de Sasuke. Sentía cosquillas, después de todo aquella zona era sensible. Lentamente entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que un corto ronroneo se le escapó, como si de un gato se tratase. Su cola se ondeó un poco de un lado a otro.

-Vaya… -comenzó a decir Uchiha, procediendo ahora a rascar suavemente detrás de la peluda oreja. -Hasta las peores fieras se pueden amansar.

Naruto permaneció unos segundos más sumido en el placer que le provocaba aquel contacto. Pero después reaccionó empujando a Sasuke lejos de él y fulminándole con la mirada, aunque tenía un muy leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Tú… ¡Bastardo! -se pasó una mano de forma insistente por la zona que el otro había tocado anteriormente. -¡No me toques con esas confianzas!

-Te gusta que te toquen ahí, ¿eh? -afirmó alzando levemente una de las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

La respuesta que recibió el pelinegro, fue la negra camiseta de Naruto estampándose en su rostro con efusividad al tiempo que escuchaba al otro quejarse por lo bajo. Chasqueó la lengua, exasperado del continuo mal humor y la desconfianza del rubio. Tomó la prenda y la dejó caer al suelo.

Escuchó al kitsune zambullirse en el agua e inconscientemente llevó la mirada hacia allí, preguntándose si ese tonto había sabido quitarse el resto de la ropa, o se estaba bañando con ella. Su pregunta se contestó al ver el resto de la ropa en la orilla del río, y también allí pudo apreciar un considerable montón de cerezas que no vio al llegar. Al parecer la bola de pelos las había recogido de camino al río.

Se acercó hasta arrodillarse en la orilla para coger agua con ambas manos y empaparse un poco el rostro y el cabello para al menos estar mínimamente aseado. Cuando terminó, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, junto al montón de las pequeñas frutas. La zona del río donde Naruto se estaba bañando era como una pequeña balsa, el agua corría de forma apenas perceptible, con una corriente débil.

El otro emergió la cabeza del agua y la sacudió de forma enérgica para retirar el exceso de humedad. El agua le cubría hasta el ombligo. Caminó hasta la orilla y tomó un par de cerezas, metiéndolas en el agua para lavarlas un poco antes de comérselas.

-Naruto…

-¿…um? -contestó con desgano.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un zorro? ¿O un humano?

-Un zorro. ¿No es obvio?

-Si fuese obvio, no preguntaría -habló serio. –Además, para mí pareces más un humano.

-Nací siendo un zorro, y eso es lo que soy -contestó en el mismo tono que empleó Sasuke con él.

-¿Entonces por qué tomas una apariencia humana?

Naruto volvió a hundirse completamente en el agua, agachándose, y segundos después volvió a sacar la cabeza mientras la sacudía igual que la vez anterior.

-Porque quiero.

-Esa respuesta no me sirve, y menos después de escucharte decir cuánto "aprecias" a los humanos.

-Mmn… -suspiró levemente. –Con esta apariencia es más fácil para nosotros realizar nuestras tareas de protección. No podemos hacer gran cosa con nuestras garras y sin poder comunicarnos con los humanos.

-Entonces transfórmate en un humano en condiciones. Esconde esas orejas y la cola.

-¡No es tan fácil! -dio un manotazo en el agua, salpicando al pelinegro que le observó ceñudo. –Eso es lo más difícil de esconder, se gasta mucha energía.

-Así no eres humano, ni zorro.

-¡Si tanto te molesta verme así, no me mires! -tomó unas cuantas cerezas, y dándole la espalda al otro, procedió a comérselas. –O mejor, vete a tu aldea de una vez.

Sasuke abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo con evidente mal humor, pero no pudo hacerlo. Con rapidez, el rubio alzó las orejas en señal de alerta al tiempo que volteaba hacia la zona más poblada de árboles.

-Alguien viene -llevó la mirada al cielo, comprobando que apenas había amanecido. –Esto es el colmo. Ya ni puedo bañarme tranquilo.

Los ojos negros de Uchiha observaron en la misma dirección del bosque que antes miró Naruto. Ahora que prestaba atención, podía percibir una presencia lejana. Tendrían tiempo de alejarse de allí.

-El bosque ya no es seguro para ti, dobe -comentó poniéndose de pie.

-Lo sé -farfulló apoyando las manos con pereza en la orilla del río para tomar impulso y poder salir del agua. –Por eso tengo que marcharme de aquí lo antes posible -una vez fuera, se agachó para recoger el pantalón y comenzar a vestirse aunque estuviese empapado.

-¿Te esconderás en la cueva? -afirmó en una pregunta, sin dejar de mirar aquella parte del bosque donde sentía esa presencia acercarse.

-No -tomó la camiseta del suelo, observándola dudoso. –Me voy lo más lejos posible, a buscar a los otros kitsune -nada más decir eso, sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre sí, así que aprovechó para alzar levemente la prenda en sus manos para mostrársela. –Oye, ¿cómo se pone esta cosa? ¿Alzo los brazos también?

Con algo de prisa, Sasuke caminó hacia el otro para decirle cómo debía ponerse la camiseta, y ayudándole un poco al ver la torpeza del rubio para meter los brazos por las mangas.

-No me gusta esta ropa. ¡Yo adoraba mi yukata! –protestó Uzumaki. –Tan ligera, y tan fácil de poner y quitar…- se interrumpió a sí mismo, quedando en silencio unos breves segundos al tiempo que movía levemente las orejas. –Se aleja -suspiró levemente y se sentó en la hierba, sintiéndose tranquilo.

-No puedes.

-¿Ah? -alzó la mirada para verle.

-No puedes irte y dejar a Konoha sin protección.

-Claro que puedo -arqueó de forma apenas perceptible una ceja, observándole sin entender. –Ya no tengo motivos para estar aquí.

-¿Acaso eres sordo, usuratonkachi? Te estoy diciendo…

-Sé perfectamente lo que me estás diciendo -le interrumpió. –Eres tú el que no me entendió anoche cuando te dije que no protegería Konoha. Nunca lo he hecho, y la aldea está bien… creo -finalizó dubitativo. En realidad, cuando despertó en casa de Sasuke fue la primera vez que había estado en la villa de la Hoja, y como se marchó corriendo no apreció gran cosa allí.

-Tenemos sospechas de que Orochimaru quiere invadir Konoha -dijo de repente.

-¿Orochimaru…? -repitió con desgano, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Un ninja de la aldea oculta del Sonido. Uno de los sannin legendarios -explicó brevemente.

-Ese es tu problema -se puso de pie, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa a pesar de que no estaba manchada. –Oye, tú… ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde haya un bosque tan grande como éste? -cambió de tema tranquilamente. –Umn… creo que ellos dijeron que irían al norte.

Sasuke se sintió enojado porque esa bola de pelos quería dejar a Konoha sin su protección, aunque le habló intentando no sonar con demasiada acidez.

-¿A los kitsune os gustan los terrenos áridos y extremadamente calientes?

-Eh… no. Al menos a mí no.

-Pues eso es lo que encontrarás cuando salgas de éste bosque, tomes la dirección que tomes -mintió.

-¿¡Qué! -casi gritó con sorpresa, y al instante mostró una expresión abatida. –No puede ser.

-Nunca has salido de éste bosque, ¿verdad?

-No -respondió en un suspiro.

Aquella respuesta era obvia para Sasuke, ya que el kitsune se había creído su mentira al instante. No podía permitir que se marchara. Si esa criatura era tan poderosa como las historias decían, sería de mucha ayuda cuando Orochimaru decidiera invadir Konoha. Aunque estaba claro que ese rubio cabeza hueca preferiría cualquier cosa antes que proteger Konoha.

Aunque si tal vez… pudiera lograr que a Naruto le agradaran los humanos…

-Oi, dobe…

-¡Deja de insultarme de una vez! -exclamó enojado.

-…quieres una yukata, ¿no? -finalizó la frase con total tranquilidad.

-¡Sí! -contestó con una sonrisa al instante. -¿Dónde hay una? -preguntó impaciente.

-En Konoha.

Naruto guardó silencio, decepcionado, al escuchar la respuesta. Aun así, Uchiha siguió hablando.

-Te daré una si vienes conmigo.

La minúscula sonrisa se borró paulatinamente de los labios del rubio antes de hablar.

-No quiero ir allí.

-Así ves a Sakura.

Naruto desvió la mirada. Ver a esa humana no era algo que deseara.

-¿No la habías elegido para formar tu familia? -volvió a hablar el pelinegro.

-¿Me tomas por loco? -contestó mirándole. –Es humana, no quiero tener nada que ver con ella. Eso lo dije por la emoción del momento, me alegró encontrar a alguien que no quisiera lastimarme, y además… reconozco que es bonita.

-Sólo ven conmigo, y cuando tengas tu yukata, serás libre de irte a donde te plazca. Vamos… esconde esas orejas y la cola.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, Uzumaki cerró los ojos para concentrarse y no los abrió hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que éstas habían desaparecido.

-¿Están?

-No –respondió el de ojos negros, girándose para empezar a caminar. –Vamos.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey, tú!

-¡Deja de llamarme "tú"! ¡Sabes perfectamente cuál es mi nombre! -volteó, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Sí, como sea. El caso es que… ahora que he ocultado mi cola, tengo un agujero en la ropa -habló avergonzado, comenzando a ruborizarse levemente. -¡No pienso ir por ahí así!

Sasuke recordó el agujero que había tenido que hacer en la parte trasera de su pantalón para que la cola de Naruto pudiera pasar por ahí. Parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo una gota de sudor bajándole por la sien al ver como cuando el rubio se ruborizó, sus orejas y cola aparecieron al instante. Sí que debía de ser difícil ocultarlas cuando a la más mínima emoción, aparecían de inmediato.

-Ya están ahí. Problema solucionado -dijo, refiriéndose a lo del agujero en el pantalón.

-Te dije que era difícil, y además, nunca antes lo había hecho, excepto el día que desperté en esa cosa tan calentita. ¿Cómo era…? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Cobertor! -sonrió.

-Tsk… Mejor vamos de una vez -se rascó la cabeza con desgano y empezó a caminar. –Ya que eres pésimo en tu transformación humana, pensaré algo para que no seas descubierto.

-¿Pésimo? -repitió con acidez, siguiéndole.

-Eso he dicho.

-¡Practicaré por el camino, y ya verás que conseguiré mantener esa apariencia humana durante un rato! -aseguró.

-Claro… como digas -hizo un leve ademán con la mano.

El kitsune se concentró todo lo que podía, aunque si ya de por sí era malo haciéndolo, ahora que estaba enojado era peor todavía. Y para colmo, cada vez que lograba esconder sus rasgos animales con éxito, Sasuke decía algo que le hacía enojar de nuevo y provocaba que sus orejas y cola aparecieran una vez más, echándole después en cara que efectivamente era pésimo en su transformación. Él se enojaba y volvía a ocurrir todo lo anterior como un círculo vicioso una y otra vez.

Hasta que finalmente, cuando llegaron a Konoha volvió a adoptar una apariencia humana una vez más.

-Espera aquí -instruyó Sasuke deteniéndose en la entrada de la aldea. –Y por lo que más quieras, intenta seguir con esa apariencia humana hasta que yo regrese -fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar por los portones de la villa.

El kitsune le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil y se llevó ambas manos al trasero para ocultar aquel agujero en la ropa. Por unos minutos se mantuvo callado y estático en su lugar, hasta que se cansó de estar en silencio.

-Por lo que más quieras, intenta seguir con esa apariencia humana hasta que yo regrese -susurró con voz burlona, imitando bastante mal al pelinegro. –Además de tener la mala suerte de ser un humano, es un mandón -masculló cerrando los ojos.

-¿A quién llamas "mandón", bola de pelos?

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, recibiendo el impacto de una chaqueta en todo el rostro.

-Átate eso a la cintura.

-¡Deja de darme ordenes! -se quejó, aunque hizo lo que Uchiha le dijo. –Has sido muy rápido. ¿Vives cerca?

-No es mío.

-¡Lo has robado! -le señaló de forma acusadora.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con despreocupación ante la exclamación del otro.

-Estaba tendido por ahí. No tenía ganas de ir hasta mi casa -le dedicó una última mirada antes de ingresar nuevamente por los portones de la aldea. –Mantente tranquilo y todo estará bien.

-Como si fuese tan fácil -susurró siguiéndole.

El de ojos azules caminaba observando todo a su alrededor. Se sentía muy inseguro. Cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien, le enviaba una mirada desconfiada de advertencia, dándole a entender que si se atrevía a lastimarle se las vería con él.

En cambio, la gente que se cruzaba con él, le observaba fijamente, buscando algún protector en alguna parte de su cuerpo para identificar de qué aldea procedía aquel rubio de expresión casi tan seria como la de Uchiha.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a un hombre detenerse y observarle de forma escrutadora. Sasuke también se detuvo al no escuchar pasos tras él, encontrando al rubio y a un shinobi de la aldea observándose fijamente y con seriedad.

-Naruto, vamos -ordenó, haciendo un movimiento leve de cabeza.

-Tú… rubio -habló el hombre acercándose más. –Estoy seguro de que ayer te vi corriendo por aquí… -posó una mano en la rubia cabeza, moviéndola como si quisiera encontrar algo ahí. –Pero tenías unas orejas y una cola de zorro.

-¡No me toques! -al igual que hizo con el contacto de Sasuke, empezó a pasarse las manos por la zona que aquel shinobi tocó. -¡Bastar…!

La blanca mano de Uchiha le tapó la boca antes de que empezara a descontrolarse y soltar insultos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mientras que con el brazo libre le rodeó el pecho y lo apegó a su cuerpo cuando éste empezó a forcejear por liberarse.

-¡Quédate tranquilo, usuratonkachi! -le riñó, y con un movimiento sutil le dijo algo más al oído. –Si te alteras así, te va a descubrir. Cálmate de una vez… ¡idiota! -masculló con los dientes apretados. Sin destapar la boca del rubio, le hizo ladear el rostro para que el otro shinobi le viera el perfil. -¿Qué rayos es eso de las orejas de zorro? ¿Acaso le ves alguna?

-No -contestó, aunque algo en su mirada le daba a entender que a pesar de eso no estaba satisfecho. –Aunque se dice que los kitsune pueden transformarse -agregó.

-¡Pff…! -el pelinegro rodó la mirada en respuesta. –Por favor… eso sólo son cuentos para niños. ¿De verdad te crees eso?

-Sí, después de que ayer casi media Konoha, incluido yo, viésemos a un kitsune **rubio** correr por aquí seguido de Uchiha Itachi.

-"_¡Itachi!_" -pensó Naruto volviéndose a sentir enojado, y eso Sasuke lo notó cuando el aire que escapaba de la morena nariz chocaba con fuerza contra su mano.

-Vamos, Uchiha, confiésalo. Tú también te has interesado por el kitsune en cuanto has escuchado el rumor. Y pensar que nunca te había interesado eso…

Sasuke supo que Naruto no aguantaría mucho más con esa apariencia si no controlaba su enojo. Despacio le destapó la boca y le soltó, señalando después el final de la calle.

-Naruto, sigue en esa dirección. Ahora voy contigo.

-¿¡Aah! Pero no se adónde…

-¡Ve! -insistió, mirándole ceñudo un breve instante.

-Mandón -masculló antes de marcharse corriendo, intentando no perder la concentración

-Está bien, Uchiha -comenzó a decir el adulto. –Supongamos que ese rubio, exageradamente igual al que vi ayer, no es el kitsune. ¿Entonces quién es? Sin duda no es de la aldea.

-No lo es -confesó lo obvio.

-¿Entonces…?

Sasuke observó fijamente al otro, con seriedad. No le iba a decir la verdad, pero tampoco se le ocurría una mentira lo bastante creíble, ya que ese tipo aseguraba haber visto ayer a Naruto.

-No tengo todo el día, Uchiha -se llevó una mano a la cintura y observó fugazmente por donde Naruto se fue corriendo. –Además, tu silencio me está diciendo más que cualquier excusa que pudieras inventarte.

-Tsk… -frunció el ceño, de mal humor.

Un par de adolescentes pasaron corriendo junto a ellos, hablando agitados por la carrera.

-¡Esto es increíble! Dicen que han capturado a un kitsune.

-¡Lo compraré! -contestó el otro. –Quiero a esa criatura para mí.

-¿Comprarla? -preguntó jadeante de cansancio. –Con los poderes de esa criatura, seguro será muy cara, tonto.

Y no pudieron escuchar nada más. Siguieron a esos chicos con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista en la dirección contraria en la que se había ido el rubio.

Sasuke y aquel hombre se miraron durante unos segundos.

-¿Un kitsune? -preguntó el adulto. –Eso no me lo pierdo -se marchó corriendo, siguiendo a aquellos adolescentes.

-¿Otro kitsune? -se susurró Sasuke sin entender cómo aquello era posible, ya que Naruto le había asegurado que no había más kitsune. -¿Pero cómo…?

Sin pararse más a pensar, salió a correr en la dirección que le indicó a Naruto. Cuando se acercaba al final de la calle, empezaron a ser audibles unos insistentes ladridos acompañados de la voz de Inuzuka.

-¡Akamaru, ya basta!

Dobló en la esquina, encontrando a Kiba intentando hacer callar a Akamaru que ladraba con insistencia a un Naruto que le devolvía una mirada fulminante escondido detrás de un poste de la luz.

-Naruto… -le llamó acercándose, sintiéndose aliviado al no verle las orejas zorrunas. Ese dobe se estaba controlando demasiado bien por suerte.

-Oh, Sasuke -habló Kiba, señalando después al rubio. -¿Conoces a ese chico? -afirmó en una pregunta.

-Haz callar a Akamaru, me provoca dolor de cabeza -fue todo lo que contestó, con seriedad.

-¡Eso intento! -protestó. Clavó la mirada en el chico de ojos azules. -¿Cómo te llamas? Es raro que Sasuke tenga amigos -comentó socarrón. Olfateó levemente el ambiente, ese rubio olía algo raro… una mezcla a bosque y algo que no sabía identificar bien. Tal vez por eso Akamaru estaba tan inquieto con ese desconocido.

Naruto le envió la misma mirada fulminante y desconfiada que le dedicó a Akamaru como toda respuesta.

-Creo que ahora entiendo cómo es que sois amigos. Tenéis la misma expresión de amargados -murmuró montando a su mascota. –Akamaru, vamos a casa.

El aludido le gruñó unos segundos al rubio, antes de resoplar de forma sonora por la nariz y obedecer a Kiba, marchándose.

Uchiha los siguió con la mirada, asegurándose de que ese par se perdiera de vista. Arqueó una ceja al escuchar a Naruto gruñir levemente a su espalda. Parecía un perro a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea. Volteó con una leve sonrisa socarrona, hablándole.

-Usuratonkachi, deja de gruñir, pareces un… kitsune -terminó de decir en un susurro. -¡Idiota, tus orejas…! ¡Escóndelas! -masculló, acercándose hasta pararse frente a él en un intento de cubrirlo.

El otro sólo atinó a medio taparse las orejas con ambas manos y agacharse, apoyando la frente en el poste. Un bulto se movía levemente bajo la chaqueta que tenía atada a la cintura.

-No tenía que haber venido. No me gusta éste lugar -se lamentó. –Ese animal se dio cuenta de que no soy humano. ¡Seguro!

-Sólo cállate y esconde "eso". ¡Rápido! -instó mirando a su alrededor. –La casa de Sakura está cerca.

-¡Deja de darme ordenes, tú… teme! -protestó enojado. -¡No soy tu mascota!

-¿¡Quién dice que lo seas, idiota! Sólo quiero ahorrarnos problemas.

Farfullando mil maldiciones contra el pelinegro, Naruto ocultó sus rasgos animales por enésima vez en el día. Y en cuanto lo hizo, sintió la mano de Sasuke apresarle la muñeca con fuerza, tirando de él hacia una casa cercana.

-¡T-tú…! ¡No me toques! -forcejeaba por soltarse. -¡No me gusta! ¡Suéltame! -le gritó exasperado.

Sasuke se apremió en tocar la puerta, agradeciendo mentalmente que fuese Sakura quien abriera, y que lo hiciera rápido.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -exclamó contenta. -¡Qué sorpresa! Tú por aquí… -con torpeza se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, peinándoselo, y de paso ocultando un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Están tus padres en casa? -cuestionó con expresión neutra.

-¿Mis… padres? -repitió.

La imaginación de Sakura comenzó a trabajar a límites insospechados, y su sonrojo creció hasta cubrirle el rostro completamente.

_-¿Por__ qué preguntas eso, Sasuke-kun?_

_-No preguntes nada -__respondió avanzando un par de pasos y rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos de forma posesiva. –Sólo llévame a tu habitación, no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar a solas._

Sasuke observó fijamente a la de cabellos rosas, disimulando su confusión al verla llevarse de repente ambas manos a las mejillas y negar con la cabeza fervientemente.

-¡Aah…! ¡Sasuke-kun, eso es algo tan repentino…! Apenas tenemos dieciséis y diecisiete años.

-¡Na! ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan? ¿Se está muriendo?

Escuchar aquella voz familiar sacó a Sakura de sus fantasías y la hizo volver a la realidad, comprobando que Sasuke en realidad no se había movido, ni la había abrazado, y seguía junto a la puerta, observando al rubio a su lado que antes no había visto.

-¡El kitsune! -exclamó entre alarmada y sorprendida.

-Tsk… Usuratonkachi, ¿qué no aguantas nada sin aparecer esas orejas y esa cola?

-¡Es tu culpa, me hiciste enojar! -le discutió, frotándose la muñeca que Uchiha sujetó anteriormente. -¡Ya te dije que no me tocaras, no me gusta! ¡Pero eres un teme mandón que hace lo que le…!

Los gritos de Naruto se esfumaron de inmediato al sentir como rascaban levemente detrás de una de sus peludas orejas. Se encogió levemente, dejando escapar un suave ronroneo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, complacido.

-Así está mejor -habló el pelinegro, dejando de rascar y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras miraba a la chica. -¿Están tus padres en casa, o no? -insistió.

-Ah… N-no -balbuceó torpemente, confundida por esa escena. Ver a Sasuke haciendo eso había sido realmente raro. -¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke-kun? ¿No me digas que te has quedado con el kitsune?

-Claro que no -contestó ingresando sin esperar a que ella dijera nada. –Dobe, no te quedes ahí y entra antes de que te vean -caminó hasta la sala y se quitó la mochila, dejándola en el suelo, apoyada en una pared.

-¡Que dejes de darme ordenes! -le gritó, aun así hizo lo que el otro le dijo y le siguió.

-Sakura… -la llamó, ignorando al otro. -¿Sabes coser?

-Sí –sonrió, parándose a un lado de su amigo. -¡Claro que sí, Sasuke-kun! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Haz una yukata.

-¿Eh…? -susurró confundida por aquel mandato.

Una vez más la mente de la chica se puso a trabajar con velocidad, y se imaginó a sí misma tomando las medidas de aquel blanco y perfecto cuerpo que Uchiha poseía. Nunca había visto a Sasuke con yukata, y verle por primera vez con esa prenda que ella misma haría era algo fantástico. Sin decir nada más, corrió a su habitación y bajó con una cinta para tomar las medidas, papel y un lápiz.

-¡Por supuesto! Cuando quieras, Sasuke-kun -se acercó, dispuesta a empezar a medir la cintura.

-No es para mí -habló seco. –Haz una yukata para el dobe -señaló al rubio con un escueto movimiento de cabeza.

Haruno llevó la mirada hacia Naruto, reflejando perfectamente su decepción.

Por su parte, el rubio observaba encantado toda la habitación, tocando algunas cosas que llamaban su atención e ignoraba a los demás presentes.

-No entiendo, Sasuke-kun. ¿Por qué a Naruto?

-¿Tienes algún problema? -inquirió con seriedad.

-No… -sonrió nerviosa. –Es que tengo varias dudas…

El sonido de la cerámica al romperse interrumpió su conversación.

Sakura observó alarmada el jarrón más querido de su madre hecho añicos en el suelo, y a Naruto oculto tras el sofá con los pelos de la cola erizados, observando con desconfianza lo que antes fue un bonito jarrón.

-Usuratonkachi, ¿de qué tienes miedo? Es sólo un viejo jarrón roto.

-¡No tengo miedo! -replicó, abandonando su escondite.

Sakura se crujió los nudillos de las manos, dispuesta a romper todos y cada uno de los huesos de ese kitsune manazas.

-Si yo fuera tú, no lo haría -le habló Sasuke, mirándola. –Aunque tiene cara de idiota, tiene muy mal carácter, y si le molestas te atacará. Sé lo que digo.

La chica se detuvo unos segundos, devolviéndole la mirada, y entonces se percató del rasguño que atravesaba el símbolo de la hoja en el protector de la frente del pelinegro. También vio un corte en la blanca mejilla.

-Sasuke-kun, tu protector… ¿Fue Naruto?

El otro no contestó. Tan sólo rozó con la yema de los dedos su propio protector, notando una fina y alargada hendidura en el metal.

-¿Qué huele tan bien? -preguntó Naruto olfateando el aire, y dejándose llevar por ese aroma salió de la sala.

Su olfato le llevó a la cocina, donde un obento lleno de arroz descansaba en la mesa. Con una sonrisa feliz por su hallazgo, se acercó, viendo unos trozos de pasta de alga sobre el arroz. Cuando escuchó pasos tras él, volteó, viendo a Sasuke y a Sakura allí.

-¡Hay comida! -les dijo con alegría por su descubrimiento, moviendo incansablemente la cola.

-Claro que hay comida -contestó ella de mala gana, resentida por lo del jarrón.

-¿Qué son estas cosas? -señaló la pasta de alga que formaba unos garabatos inentendibles para él sobre el arroz.

-¿Es que no sabes leer, tonto? Pone "Sasuke".

-Yo sólo veo… algo así como rayas -se rascó la cabeza. -¿Y por qué pone "Sasuke"?

-Porque lo estaba preparando para él -confesó algo apenada, de nada serviría intentar ocultarlo cuando el pelinegro también estaba ahí y lo había visto.

-¿Y por qué? -insistió el rubio.

-¡Porque quiero! -cortó la conversación. –Um… Sasuke-kun, espero que te guste. Acababa de terminarlo cuando llegaste.

Uchiha no dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros en un movimiento sutil. De cualquier forma, sólo era arroz blanco con pasta de algas.

-¿De verdad pone "Sasuke"? -el rubio se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

Sakura vio su oportunidad para vengarse por lo del jarrón, si no podía golpearlo, al menos con palabras obtendría su venganza.

-No me puedo creer que no sepas leer -negó levemente con la cabeza de forma burlona. –Seguro que eres el único kitsune tan tonto como para no saber. Apuesto a que tampoco sabes escribir. Sasuke-kun tiene razón al llamarte "dobe".

El rubio apartó la mirada de la comida para fijarla en ella. Esa humana… ¡se estaba burlando de él! ¿Quién demonios se creía para sentirse superior? Sus ojos poco a poco se tornaron de color rojizo.

Sasuke observó levemente ceñudo a Sakura tras escuchar aquello. No sabía porqué de repente había hecho esa burla tan infantil y de mal gusto. Ella no sabía nada. Naruto había estado solo mucho tiempo, tan sólo pensando en matar a ese Uchiha, y no había tenido a nadie que le hubiese podido enseñar. Pero dejó sus pensamientos de lado al notar el color en los ojos del rubio.

-Naruto… -su tono de voz era de advertencia.

-¿Naru… to? -balbuceó ella.

-Te crees muy lista… -comenzó a mascullar, acercándose dispuesto a cerrarle la boca definitivamente con un buen zarpazo.

Pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco al ver el obento lleno de arroz aparecer frente a su rostro. Llevó la mirada confundida a Sasuke que le ofrecía aquello.

-Pareces tener hambre -fue todo lo que dijo, esperando que lo aceptara.

Los ojos rojizos volvieron a su color azul de siempre y una sonrisa afloró en el rostro moreno al tiempo que tomaba con alegría lo que Uchiha le daba.

-Pe-pero ese arroz… -balbuceó ella. –Yo… lo hice para…

-Sakura -interrumpió Sasuke.

Llevó la mirada al pelinegro, encontrando que éste le observaba con frialdad, y eso la puso algo nerviosa.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun…?

-¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Qué más da si el dobe sabe o no leer?

Sakura apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Observó con resignación como Naruto se comía con una mano el arroz que había preparado especialmente para el pelinegro.

-Esto… Naruto. Tal vez deberías irte después de que tome tus medidas para la yukata. ¿No hay nadie esperándote? -preguntó con una amable y forzada sonrisa, deseando interiormente que el kitsune se marchara y le dejara a solas con su adorado Sasuke-kun. –Tal vez están preocupados.

-¿Esperándome? -repitió, tomando un poco de arroz con los dedos y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Sí -asintió, manteniendo la sonrisa. –Ya sabes… un amigo, una novia, tus…

-¿Novia? -repitió, interrumpiéndola.

Por la mirada confundida del rubio, Sakura supo que no le había entendido.

-Sí, ya sabes… -se encogió de hombros con simpleza. -Novia. Una compañera… Pareja… ¿No me entiendes?

-¡Oh, sí! -sonrió levemente. –Creo que entiendo. Te refieres a una compañera con la que aparearme y tener crías, ¿verdad?

Sakura enrojeció levemente, con un tic en el ojo derecho. Mientras que Sasuke cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un apenas audible suspiro por el poco tacto del rubio.

-Seh… Más o menos era eso -murmuró.

-No, no tengo una compañera -guardó silencio unos segundos, y después agregó para sí mismo. -…aunque me gustaría -se llevó un poco más de arroz a la boca.

-Mejor le tomo ya las medidas -masculló la chica saliendo de allí y volviendo con la cinta en las manos momentos después. –Naruto, ponte firme y permanece quieto.

-¡Sí! -exclamó obedeciendo.

-¿De qué color te gustaría que fuera la tela? ¿Tienes algún color favorito?

-Mn, no sé… El naranja es un color bonito, y mi antigua yukata era de ese color -sonrió.

-¿Otra vez una yukata de color naranja? -cuestionó Uchiha, alzando una ceja.

-¿Tienes algún problema? -frunció el ceño, mirándole.

-Naruto, estate quieto -le riñó ella. -¡Y deja de mover la cola, me pone nerviosa y no me deja tomarte bien las medidas!

El rubio obedeció a regañadientes, todo fuera por conseguir una yukata. Aunque dejar de mover la cola era complicado, eso era algo natural, si estaba contento, emocionado, impaciente, eufórico... simplemente se movía con mayor o menor intensidad.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo es que estáis juntos? En la misión de ayer me dijiste que Naruto escapó de tu casa.

-Me topé con él por casualidad.

-¿Dónde? -se interesó.

-Él… -se unió Naruto a la conversación, señalando al pelinegro. –Fue al bosque, aunque no me quiso decir para qué.

-Pero no es seguro que un kitsune ande por la aldea, Sasuke-kun -siguió hablando ella, sin hacer mucho caso al de ojos azules. –He escuchado rumores sobre que quieren capturar a los kitsune.

-Y es cierto. El bosque está repleto de trampas.

Haruno observó a Sasuke con curiosidad. Por lo que había dicho, el bosque no era un lugar seguro para Naruto ni los demás kitsune, pero la aldea tampoco lo era, y aun así el rubio estaba allí con ellos.

¿Tal vez sería que Sasuke estaba protegiendo a ese kitsune y por eso estaba con él?

Prefería pensar que no era así. Le molestaría ver que su adorado Sasuke-kun mostraba más interés en una criatura del bosque que en su amiga y compañera de equipo, o sea, ella.

-Bien, ya he terminado, Naruto -habló, procediendo a anotar las medidas en el papel.

-¡Bien! Entonces me voy a casa.

-Tu "casa" no es segura -le habló el pelinegro.

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Ya lo sé! Pero a fin de cuentas, es mi hogar.

Naruto corrió a la ventana en cuanto la divisó, pero no pudo salir por ella ya que estaba cerrada. Con cierta impaciencia empezó a palpar el cristal y empujarlo un poco para poder abrir la ventana como sea, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

-¡Oye, detente! -protestó Sakura, siendo ignorada. –¡Estás manchando el cristal!

-Hay otro kitsune -soltó el pelinegro de repente.

Las escasas palabras de Sasuke provocaron que el rubio se detuviera en seco y le encarara con una expresión incrédula, pero estúpidamente feliz.

-¿Cómo?

-Escuché que le han capturado.

-¿¡Qué…!

Sólo ese balbuceo escapó de sus labios. Estaba tan feliz de saber que había otro kitsune… ¡Pero esos malditos humanos lo habían capturado! Apretó los puños con rabia y alzó uno de ellos, apuntando al cristal.

-¡Espera! -la chica se apresuró a abrir la ventana. –Ahora.

Naruto tan sólo salió por la ventana de un ágil salto, ocultando sus rasgos animales mientras lo hacía.

-Sakura -le reprochó Uchiha con voz seria por dejar ir al rubio.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? -se defendió. –Iba a romper el cristal, si mi madre ve eso, estoy muerta.

-Tsk…

Rodó la mirada de forma disimulada y también salió por la ventana de un salto, siguiendo la dirección que antes pudo ver que tomó Naruto. Más tarde recogería su mochila de la casa de Sakura.

Nuevamente le sorprendió el hecho de que el ojiazul corriera increíblemente rápido, a pesar de ir descalzo. Así se le complicaba un poco darle alcance. Cuando le vio torcer a la derecha en una esquina, saltó a un tejado de las casas situadas a la derecha y desde ahí corrió hasta divisar al otro todavía corriendo.

Cuando pudo adelantarle un poco acortando camino a través de los tejados, saltó al suelo, plantándose frente a Naruto que tuvo que detenerse en seco para no chocar con él.

-¡Tú…! –Uzumaki se sorprendió de forma fugaz, volviendo pronto a una expresión de enojo. -¿Dónde…? ¿¡Dónde está ese kitsune!

-¿Vas a salvarlo? -afirmó en una pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Es inútil. Te capturarían a ti también.

-¿Unos humanos contra dos kitsune? ¡Ja! -se cruzó de brazos. -Creo que tienes demasiada confianza en los "tuyos" -se burló.

-Si el otro kitsune es tan idiota como tú, un solo humano os derrotaría a los dos con facilidad.

-¿¡Qué has dicho! -gritó repentinamente enojado.

El pelinegro se arrepintió de haber hecho enfadar al otro cuando vio las peludas orejas y la cola agitarse de forma errática debido al enojo.

-Sasuke-kun…

El mencionado volteó al reconocer aquella voz. Eran la pareja de ancianos que vio el día anterior y que le pidieron amablemente que Itachi les prestara su supuesto kitsune. Al instante se situó delante del rubio para cubrirle con su cuerpo, y pudo apreciar como aquel hombre llevaba un pequeño zorro en una jaula.

-El kitsune… -susurró, aunque fue audible para los demás.

Naruto al escuchar eso, se cubrió las orejas con ambas manos y se asomó a ver sobre el hombro de Sasuke, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver aquello.

-Te sorprende, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun? -habló el anciano, alzando levemente la jaula para que pudiera apreciar mejor aquel animal. –Un shinobi ha capturado al kitsune y nos lo ha vendido. Ha sido algo caro, pero merece la pena.

-¿Lo ves, Sasuke-kun? -sonrió levemente la mujer. –Te dije que los kitsune sí existen -observó con curiosidad la cabeza rubia que se asomaba sobre uno de los hombros de Uchiha. –Que chico más tímido. ¿Qué haces ahí escondido?

-¡No soy tímido! -contestó apretando los dientes y fulminando a la pareja de ancianos con la mirada.

La mujer observó dudosa a su esposo durante unos segundos al notar la mirada que aquel muchacho les enviaba.

-¿De dónde eres? -volvió a preguntar. –Tu rostro me es familiar. ¿Has estado antes en Konoha?

Un largo silencio fue la respuesta que recibió la anciana, hasta que Sasuke decidió intervenir.

-Ese zorro que lleváis… no es un kitsune.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó él, sorprendido, y después observó la jaula en sus manos como si él mismo pudiese corroborar aquello.

-Es un zorro común y corriente -afirmó tranquilo. –Deberíais dejarlo en libertad.

-¿En serio…? -se escuchó insegura la ronca voz del anciano.

-¡Un momento! -intervino ella, deteniendo a su esposo antes de que pudiera hacer algo. –Sasuke-kun, si es cierto que no es un kitsune, demuéstranoslo. No pensarás que vamos a dejarlo en libertad así como así después de lo que hemos pagado por el.

El pelinegro permaneció callado, no sabía cómo probar que no era un kitsune, así que era mejor no decir algo imprudente. Además, ni siquiera estaba seguro si era o no un kitsune, sólo lo había dicho para que lo dejaran en libertad.

-Él tiene razón -intervino Naruto con seriedad, parándose entre Sasuke y los ancianos sin sus rasgos animales. –Los kitsune huyeron hace más de cien años por culpa de aquel Uchiha…

-¿Uchiha? -preguntó la pareja al unísono, observando al pelinegro.

-Sólo queda un kitsune en el bosque, pero se marchará lo antes posible para alejarse de… Konoha -dejó escapar el nombre con un deje de rencor.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso, niño? -preguntó ella con desconfianza. –Suenas muy seguro.

Abrió la boca para responderle a aquella humana, pero le robó toda la atención el ver como aquel pequeño zorro apoyaba las patas en la jaula para llamarle la atención. Se acercó y coló un dedo entre los finos barrotes, sintiendo como al instante el animal le lamía.

-Yo he escuchado que frente a un espejo, los kitsune no pueden ocultar su forma original -comentó el viejo. –Podríamos ponerlo frente a un espejo.

-¿Qué es un espejo? -preguntó Naruto retirando el dedo, pero fue ignorado por aquella pareja.

-Un espejo sólo serviría si el kitsune estuviese en su forma humana -le contradijo su mujer. –Si tiene su apariencia de zorro no sirve de nada porque eso es lo que se reflejará.

-Oh, es cierto…

El rubio observó a la pareja de ancianos discutir sobre la mejor forma para descubrir si ese animal era un zorro ordinario o no, y después al animal que seguía mirándole de forma suplicante. Estudió con la mirada la cerradura de la jaula, parecía sencilla. Con disimulo forcejeó con ella hasta que consiguió abrir el pestillo al deslizar una fina barra de hierro fuera de un agujero. Con rapidez tomó al animal en brazos y salió a correr bajó la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

Uchiha frunció el ceño cuando vio a Naruto correr, no le apetecía mucho perseguirlo de nuevo. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver la jaula vacía y abierta. Él antes había visto a Naruto cerca de la jaula, pero como le estaba dando la espalda, pensaba que sólo estaba observando al zorro, ¡no robándolo!

-Tsk… ¡Ese idiota! -masculló llevándose una mano a la frente.

-De acuerdo, entonces lo tendremos cerca de nuestra cosecha, y si no notamos mejora, eso querrá decir que sí es un zorro ordinario… -la mujer se interrumpió al ver la jaula vacía. -¡No está! -gritó alarmada observando a su alrededor. -¡Y el niño rubio tampoco está! ¡Lo ha robado!

-N-no es lo que parece -habló Sasuke con un tic nervioso en la comisura de los labios. –El zorro… Parece ser que la jaula estaba abierta y ha escapado. El usuratonkachi le está siguiendo para devolverlo -avanzó unos pasos. –Iré a ayudarle -avisó antes de salir a correr.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola a todos!

Sólo por si alguien no lo sabe:

**Obento:** Es una fiambrera a la japonesa. Suelen ser de madera o de plástico. También se le llama "bento", sólo que "obento" es una manera más formal de decirlo.

**Yukata:** Es un kimono hecho de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente el kimono.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora.

¿El zorro que Naruto rescató será realmente un kitsune?

¿Cómo terminará la "visita" de Naruto a Konoha?

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	4. Ayuda a cambio de poder

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 4: "Ayuda a cambio de poder":

En las afueras de Konoha, cerca del portón de la villa, el rubio se hallaba agachado, acariciando insistentemente la cabeza del pequeño zorro que no dejaba de moverse, queriendo lamer la mano que le acariciaba.

Se sentía decepcionado de que aquel pequeño zorro no fuera un kitsune. Para él era algo sencillo reconocer a uno de los suyos, y efectivamente ese animal no lo era. Su felicidad al pensar que no estaba solo, no había durado mucho. Aunque independientemente de que ese animal fuera o no un kitsune, no tenía pensado dejarlo con los humanos.

-Procura no dejarte capturar de nuevo -le sonrió, permitiendo que por fin le lamiera. –Es una pena que no seas un kitsune, aun así, si vuelves a estar en peligro, puedes llamarme -se incorporó y señaló el bosque. –Ahora regresa a casa. ¡Vamos! -le instó.

El animal le miró fijamente un momento, y después salió a correr hacia donde señaló.

Naruto estaba por seguirle para regresar a la cueva, hasta que un rico y desconocido aroma llegó a su fino olfato. Provenía de la aldea. Ese delicioso aroma comenzaba a abrirle el apetito otra vez, a pesar de haber comido arroz hace poco. Como hipnotizado, volvió a adentrarse en Konoha, caminando despacio mientras olfateaba el aire.

Los aldeanos miraban con extrañeza a un niño rubio que olfateaba el aire con insistencia mientras caminaba. Parecía un niño pequeño imitando a un perro en lugar de un casi adolescente.

Sus pasos y olfato le llevaron hasta un lugar… extraño para él, pero ese aroma era tan atrayente que se acercó más todavía, hasta ver a una chica joven y a un hombre entrado en años. Ambos vestían de blanco y tenían unos pequeños gorros en la cabeza.

-Comida -susurró anhelante, frotándose el estómago.

Vio a un segundo hombre de cabello blanco y largo que le daba la espalda y hablaba animadamente con la chica.

-El ramen es delicioso, pero no se compara con tu belleza, Ayame-chan.

-Jiraiya-sama, no diga esas cosas -habló la chica algo avergonzada por la forma en que el hombre la miraba.

-¿Por qué no, linda Ayame? -peguntó con una sonrisa pervertida, pero ésta desapareció al sentir una extraña energía cerca. No era un chakra normal. Volteó, hallando un chico rubio a un par de pasos de él, frotándose el estómago con insistencia y mirando los tazones de ramen sin parpadear. –Ayame… -la llamó en un susurro, repentinamente serio. -¿Alguna vez has visto a ese chico rubio que hay a mi espalda?

-¿Um…? -prestó atención, atisbando al niño. –Lo cierto es que no. Pero lleva ropas de la aldea.

-Como sospechaba… -se susurró, observando de soslayo al ojiazul. Compuso una amplia sonrisa fingida, antes de dirigirle la palabra. –Oye, chico… ¿quieres un poco de ramen?

-¿Ra… men? -ladeó levemente el rostro, pero pronto sonrió. -¡Huele muy bien! ¡Sí quiero! -con una confianza anormal en él, y guidado por las ganas de saciar su apetito, se acercó al hombre de largo cabello blanco sentado en un taburete. -¡Ramen! ¡Ramen!

-Ayame, ya has escuchado al chico -le dijo Jiraiya. –Toma asiento, pequeño -le invitó, palmeando el taburete de al lado.

Naruto obedeció algo dubitativo, sintiéndose incómodo en el taburete, pero a la vez feliz por poder llenar su estómago una vez más.

Jiraiya observaba fijamente al niño de ojos azules sentado a su lado, como si con eso pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Ese chico no le daba buena espina, aunque no lo exteriorizaba y mostraba un rostro tranquilo.

Notaba al rubio algo tenso, como si no quisiera estar allí, pero al mismo tiempo sí.

Decidido a averiguar quién era ese extraño, empezó a hacer preguntas en un tono casual. Como si tan sólo preguntara por hablar de algo en lo que el ramen llegaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-…Naruto -contestó inseguro.

-¿De dónde vienes, Naruto?

-Del bosque.

-¿Eh? -le miró con duda. –Me refería a qué aldea perteneces. ¿Dónde vives?

-En el bosque -insistió.

-¿En el bosque? -repitió serio.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! -se enojó con la insistencia de aquel hombre.

-¿Y tus padres?

-…no tengo -desvió la mirada. –Uchiha los mató.

Jiraiya casi se atraganta con el ramen que comía y abrió los ojos de par en par. Tragó de forma algo violenta el alimento, con prisa por hablar. Tal vez ese rubio se había equivocado.

-¿Uchiha has dicho?

-¡Sí! -frunció el ceño al recordar aquello una vez más. –Fue tan cruel… Por su culpa estoy solo. ¡Odio sus malditos ojos rojos!

-¿…estás seguro de que fue un Uchiha? -atinó a decir. Ese niño era algo raro, apenas llevaba un minuto ahí sentado y ya le estaba contando su vida. Además de esa extraña y poderosa energía que se percibía en él.

-¡Claro que sí! Los Uchiha son seres retorcidos -masculló. –Uchiha Itachi intentó matarme el otro día.

-¿Itachi? -repitió sorprendido.

-Sí -masculló. –Y también ese otro Uchiha… -se detuvo a pensar un poco para recordar el nombre. –Mn… Sasuke. Sé que quiere capturarme, aunque lo niegue mil veces. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto me descuide, será mi fin.

El adulto parpadeaba confuso una y otra vez, con varios fideos colgando de sus labios sin ser capaz de terminar de sorberlos por la sorpresa de escuchar todo aquello.

¿Qué demonios estaba hablando ese niño? ¿Itachi y Sasuke querían matarle? Ese rubio debía de haber hecho algo realmente malo para hacer enfadar a los hermanos Uchiha al punto de que quisieran matarle.

-Aquí tienes -habló Ayame, dejando un humeante tazón de ramen frente a Naruto.

-¡Ah! ¿Para mí? -sonrió feliz.

-Claro -rió levemente ante la obvia pregunta del otro.

Naruto observó impaciente el tazón, queriendo devorar el ramen, pero sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo. Vio unos palillos en manos del hombre a su lado, y los estaba utilizando para comerse el alimento.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no comes?

-¿Cómo se come esto? No lo estas comiendo con las manos.

-Claro que no. Se come con los palillos -tomó unos palillos para el rubio, los separó y se los dio. –Realmente voy a creer que vives en el bosque si no sabes cómo se come el ramen y cómo utilizar los palillos.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! -protestó. –Vivo en el bosque. Yo siempre lo como todo con las manos -con torpeza intentó sujetar los palillos igual que Jiraiya, pero se le complicaba.

Ayame se ofreció a ayudar a Naruto al ver la escena, siendo todo observado por el sannin que no perdía detalle.

-Naruto… ¿de qué conoces a Itachi y Sasuke?

El otro se tragó todos los fideos que tenía en la boca antes de contestar.

-El teme me salvó cuando quedé atrapado en un incendio hace unos días.

-¿Teme?

-…Sasuke -pronunció el nombre con pereza, aclarando la duda del otro. –Y ese Itachi me descubrió cuando escapé de casa del teme.

-Itachi y Sasuke viven en la misma casa. No sólo vive Sasuke ahí.- le aclaró. No entendía para nada lo que Naruto había dicho. ¿Itachi le había descubierto? ¿Qué había descubierto como para querer matarle? –Pero entonces no entiendo porqué Sasuke quiere matarte si te salvó la vida.

-Me dijo que quiere matarme él mismo -con torpeza se llevó unos pocos fideos a la boca, tragándolos casi sin masticar. –Pero no podrá hacerlo, porque escaparé -le susurró con una leve sonrisa divertida. –No pienso proteger Konoha de ese Orochimaru, y tampoco dejaré que esos Uchiha me maten.

No le extrañó que aquel rubio supiera sobre Orochimaru, después de todo aquella serpiente era conocida en las cinco grandes naciones ninja. Lo que no entendió fue lo otro que dijo.

-¿Proteger? ¿Por qué deberías proteger una aldea a la que no perteneces?

-Es mi deber -dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué…?

-Jiraiya-sama.

El mencionado giró levemente la cabeza al escuchar una conocida voz llamándole.

-Kakashi –lo nombró a modo de saludo.

-La quinta quiere verte -informó con tranquilidad, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-De acuerdo -contestó, poniéndose de pie. –Espero verte otra vez, Naruto.

El rubio le miró y alzó la mano en señal de despedida con una sonrisa.

-Kakashi… -le susurró el sannin cuando llegó a su lado. –Ese chico…

-¿Quién es?

-No tengo idea. Pero para ser tan pequeño tiene demasiado poder en su interior. Es algo preocupante.

-Mn, puedo sentirlo -afirmó en un suave movimiento de cabeza, observando al rubio. -¿De qué aldea es?

-Eso es otra cosa que también me preocupa. Dice que vive en el bosque, pero creo que dijo eso para no decir la verdad.

-¿Crees que es un espía de Orochimaru?

-Es una opción -contestó, empezando a caminar. –Sería mejor vigilarlo si lo volvemos a ver por aquí. Además, dijo algo desconcertante sobre los Uchiha.

-¿Um? -le observó curioso.

-Itachi y Sasuke -aclaró.

Ambos shinobis se perdieron de vista, dirigiéndose a la torre Hokage.

Naruto se puso de pie, sonriendo levemente al pensar en aquel hombre de cabello largo y blanco. Por primera vez en más de cien años podía decir que un humano le había agradado. Se detuvo al ver que Ayame extendía la mano hacia él, dejando la palma mirando hacia arriba.

-Gracias por su visita. ¡Vuelva pronto! -sonrió, esperando recibir el dinero de la consumición.

El rubio ladeó levemente la cabeza, sin entender ese gesto, pero después volvió a sonreír y estrechó la mano de la muchacha con ambas manos.

-¡Claro que volveré! -le sonrió. –El ramen estaba muy bueno.

Y se marchó corriendo con tal velocidad, que no escuchó los gritos de la chica diciéndole que le pagara.

Por su parte, Sasuke había estado buscando a Naruto por la villa, aunque no durante mucho rato porque ya estaba cansado de andar siempre tras él. Volvió con la pareja de ancianos que le esperaban impacientes, y obviamente les mintió diciendo que ni él, ni Naruto, habían logrado capturar al pequeño zorro, y que al parecer había salido de la villa.

Seguro de que los ancianos se habían creído su mentira, fue a casa de Sakura a recoger su mochila. Antes de tocar la puerta, logró escuchar a la madre de la mencionada regañarle bastante por cierto jarrón roto.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Cinco días después, Naruto regresaba a su cueva abrazando a duras penas un montón de kunais, estrellas ninjas y cuerdas. Después de darse un baño en el río, había quitado varias trampas ese día, y siempre le gustaba recoger las armas y guardarlas por si alguna vez le eran necesarias. Tenía armas escondidas en varios lugares del bosque, sobre todo en los huecos de los troncos de los árboles. Cuando se marchara de ese bosque, llevaría algunas con él.

Las dejó en el suelo y movió a un lado, con bastante dificultad, una piedra de considerable tamaño. Bajo ella había un agujero algo hondo, lleno de armas polvorientas. Echó ahí las demás y volvió a colocar la piedra en su lugar.

Se sentó en el suelo con rostro pensativo. Sacó un kunai oculto entre sus ropas y lo acercó al suelo, trazando algunas líneas mientras intentaba recordar el dibujo que formaba aquella pasta de algas sobre el arroz.

-Creo que era algo así -se susurró dubitativo. Dejó caer el kunai al suelo, soltando un leve suspiro. -¿Qué más da si no sé escribir o leer? No es algo tan importante -frunció levemente el ceño, intentando convencerse de que aquello no era algo relevante.

Se rascó la cabeza de forma distraída, preguntándose hacia dónde sería bueno dirigirse para reunirse con los demás kitsune. Según ese Uchiha, sólo había desierto al salir de ese bosque, y eso le retenía un poco a la hora de tomar su decisión de marcharse. No quería morir de calor, sin tener nada que comer, ni beber.

Y ahora que pensaba en ese Uchiha, desde el día que estuvo en Konoha, en casa de Sakura, no lo había visto más. Eso era extraño, ya que los aldeanos seguían frecuentando el bosque y colocando sus inútiles trampas. Pero ya no era como si quisieran cazarle a él, de hecho, cazaban zorros sin importarles si eran kitsune o no.

Todo ese asunto le estaba molestando demasiado. El día anterior escuchó a dos humanos hablando en el bosque sobre vender zorros ordinarios alegando que eran kitsune para así ganar bastante dinero.

Movió levemente las orejas al escuchar un ruido muy cerca. Alguien se dirigía a su cueva de forma veloz. Se incorporó con rapidez para esconderse, pero algo se estampó en su rostro, haciéndole caer sentado nuevamente en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué…? -tomó lo que tenía en el rostro y lo observó fijamente. Una sonrisa se formó paulatinamente en sus labios. -¡Una yukata! ¡Mi yukata naranja! -abrazó la tela con efusividad, percibiendo el olor de Sasuke y Sakura en ella.

-Ahí tienes tu yukata, dobe.

Naruto alzó el rostro, encontrando al pelinegro de pie frente a él, pero no le dijo nada.

-De nada -habló nuevamente Uchiha, con un leve toque de sarcasmo ésta vez. Bufó al percibir que Naruto no notó su indirecta y seguía sin darle las gracias. –Deberías ponértela para ver si te queda bien.

El otro obedeció y se puso de pie. Se retiró la ropa con cierta prisa, sin importarle ser observado. Con impaciencia se colocó la yukata, pero un gesto de incomodidad se formó en su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Mi cola… -fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Mn?

El pelinegro caminó despacio hasta situarse detrás de Naruto, pudiendo percibir un considerable bulto moviéndose bajo la yukata. Y entonces lo comprendió, Sakura no había hecho un agujero para que Naruto pudiera sacar la cola, y ésta se asomaba un poco por el final de la prenda.

Se agachó, recogiendo un kunai que halló en el suelo junto a unos garabatos trazados en la tierra.

-Quédate quieto -instruyó, palpando con una mano la zona donde se encontraba la esponjosa cola para calcular por dónde cortar la tela.

-¡Tú…! ¡No me toques! -protestó moviéndose.

-¡Quieto! -insistió frunciendo el ceño. Con rapidez rasgó un poco la tela e introdujo la mano por el agujero, tomando la cola del rubio y tirando de ella con cierta brusquedad para pasarla por el agujero. Escuchó un lamento del otro por su acción. -¿Mejor así?

-¿¡Qué pretendes, teme! ¿¡Arrancarme la cola! -se quejó, girando para verle.

Sasuke le ignoró y prefirió mirar cómo le quedaba la yukata al kitsune. Debía reconocerlo, Sakura había hecho un buen trabajo.

La tela era de un color naranja oscuro, pero no era chillón y no tenía estampados. El borde que rodeaba el cuello era negro al igual que el cinturón. La yukata le llegaba al rubio por encima de las rodillas, y las anchas mangas por la mitad del antebrazo.

Naruto por su parte, observaba de vuelta a Sasuke, sintiéndose molesto por la insistente mirada del otro sobre sí. Con un rápido movimiento, le dio la espalda y se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Qué estabas dibujando? –preguntó el de ojos negros agachándose junto al otro.

-¡No son dibujos! -exclamó, pero rápido bajó la voz hasta ser casi un susurro. -…estaba escribiendo lo que vi sobre el arroz.

Uchiha observó la malísima y temblorosa caligrafía un par de segundos.

-Idiota… has escrito "Sasuku" -tomó el kunai y añadió un par de trazados más al último kanji. Después de todo el kanji "ke" era parecido a "ku", y sumando a eso que el tonto no sabía escribir, pues era normal que se equivocara. –Ahora pone "Sasuke".

-¿Y cómo se escribe mi nombre? -preguntó curioso.

El otro esbozó una sonrisa burlona casi imperceptible y escribió siete kanjis sobre la tierra.

-¡Oh! –Naruto movió las peludas orejas con cierta emoción. –Mi nombre es más largo que el tuyo. ¿Cómo se lee?

El otro fue señalando los kanjis con el filo del arma conforme los iba pronunciando.

-U-su-ra-to-n-ka-chi.

-¡Maldito! –al instante lo fulminó con la mirada. -¡Ese no es mi nombre!

-Mn… ¿En serio? -fingió inocencia, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Sí, en serio! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto!

-Oh, cierto. Entonces sería algo así -trazó tres nuevos kanjis en el suelo. –Na-ru-to. Ahí lo tienes.

-¿De verdad pone mi nombre? -preguntó desconfiado, cruzándose de brazos.

-No te queda otra que creerme.

El de ojos azules copió bastante mal los kanjis que formaban su nombre, dibujándolos con el dedo índice. Cuando escuchó a Sasuke aguantarse una suave risa, supo que lo había escrito mal, así que con un gesto de frustración lo borró con la mano, levantando algo de polvo.

-Deja de burlarte de mí -ordenó.

-Como quieras… Nareto.

Y entonces supo de qué se había reído antes Sasuke, había escrito "Nareto" en lugar de "Naruto". Eso le hizo resoplar de forma sonora, levantando unos mechones de su rubio flequillo en el acto.

-No te alteres. Es normal que te equivoques, y hay varios kanjis parecidos.

Naruto se quedó mirándole como si fuese un bicho extraño. Se supone que ese humano quería matarle, y en lugar de eso, estaba ahí tan tranquilo intentando enseñarle algo de escritura.

-Eres tan… raro -fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

-Y lo dices precisamente tú.

-¡Yo no soy raro, teme!

-¿No? -preguntó burlón. –Veamos… un zorro que toma apariencia humana, pero mantiene sus orejas y su cola. ¡Ah, cierto! Eso es muy normal.

-¡Ya te dije que si te molesta, no me mires!

Sasuke cerró los ojos molesto con tanto grito. Ese kitsune tenía buenos pulmones, incluso empezaba a pensar que tiraría abajo la cueva. Por suerte sabía un método rápido para hacerle callar y "amansarlo". De forma despreocupada alzó una mano y rascó detrás de una de las peludas orejas de Naruto, agradeciendo infinitamente que al instante enmudeciera y empezara a emitir su acostumbrado leve ronroneo como cada vez que le hacía eso.

Y ahora que por fin lo había calmado, era la ocasión de preguntarle cierta duda que tenía.

-Naruto… ¿últimamente has hablado con otros humanos a parte de Sakura y de mí?

Escuchó un suave "sí" entre ronroneos. Como sospechaba, por eso Kakashi había estado haciéndole preguntas extrañas esos últimos días.

El rubio pareció despertar de su ensoñación cuando el otro dejó de rascarle. Al instante sacudió la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo por disfrutar tanto de aquello.

-¡Ya te dije que no hagas eso! -protestó, frotándose la oreja con insistencia.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama ese humano?

-¿Quién?

-¿Era un tipo con el rostro oculto tras una máscara?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué máscara? Tenía el cabello blanco y largo.

-Jiraiya-sama.

-¡Sí, aquella chica le llamaba así! -sonrió. –Ese humano era agradable -agitó la cola con emoción contra el suelo, levantando algo de polvo por la efusividad de sus movimientos. -¡Comí ramen con él!

Sasuke alzó ligeramente una ceja ante la evidente alegría del kitsune al hablar de un humano. Y después, recordó el motivo por el que le había preguntado aquello a Naruto:

Kakashi, Sai, Sakura y Sasuke regresaban el día anterior a Konoha después de una misión. Les faltaba poco para llegar. Iban en absoluto silencio, hasta que el jounin repentinamente dijo algo inesperado.

-Sasuke, necesito que lleves a ese chico rubio ante la Hokage lo antes posible.

El mencionado parpadeó un par de veces, sin mostrar demasiado su sorpresa. ¿Kakashi sabía sobre Naruto? Porque… que él recordara, no conocía a más chicos rubios.

-¿Qué chico rubio? -preguntó con neutralidad, sin apartar la mirada del camino.

-¿Te refieres a Naruto, sensei? -se unió Sakura a la conversación. -¿Tú también le conoces?

-Ah… Así que se llama Naruto -cerró su ojo visible en una leve sonrisa, y al abrirlo vio a Sasuke enviarle una fría mirada a la kunoichi, como reprendiéndole. Y la chica no tardó en susurrar una disculpa. –Bien, quiero que llevéis a Naruto ante la quinta -insistió.

-¿Por qué? -volvió a preguntar Uchiha, enviándole al adulto la misma mirada que le dedicó a ella.

-Estando bajo una amenaza de invasión del Sonido, no podemos confiarnos de nadie sospechoso.

-¿Estás diciendo que es un espía del Sonido? -afirmó en una pregunta.

-Estoy diciendo que podría ser un espía del Sonido -le corrigió el sensei.

-¿Naruto…? ¿Un espía del Sonido? -se rió la chica y después negó con una mano. –Imposible.

Sai escuchaba la conversación en silencio, preguntándose quién sería ese Naruto del que hablaban.

-Nada es imposible -le contestó Kakashi.

-¿Y tú… cómo sabes acerca de Naruto, y que yo lo he visto? –quiso saber Sasuke.

-Lo vi hace cuatro días en Ichiraku ramen, y habló sobre ti e Itachi -explicó con brevedad. -Por eso sé que lo conoces.

-Tsk… Ese idiota bocazas -masculló.

-Si realmente no es un espía del Sonido, no tenéis de qué preocuparos. La quinta sólo quiere verlo y hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿Y para cuándo quiere verle la Hokage, Kakashi sensei? -quiso saber la kunoichi.

-Lo antes posible -repitió. –Sería perfecto si pudiera ser mañana. Inventad cualquier cosa con tal de que vaya con vosotros por las buenas.

Sasuke suspiró levemente, de forma inaudible. No estaba en sus planes que ahora tomaran a ese kitsune estúpido por un espía del Sonido. Sólo había intentado que le agradaran un poco los humanos para que no se fuese y dejase a la aldea sin protección. Bueno, mientras no descubrieran que en realidad Naruto no es humano, todo estaría bien.

-De acuerdo. Yo lo llevaré.

-Muy bien, Sasuke -le sonrió el adulto.

Uchiha dejó ese recuerdo a un lado y observó al rubio un momento antes de dirigirle la palabra.

-Bien… -balbuceó el pelinegro, dubitativo sobre cómo lograr que el otro fuera a Konoha por las buenas. -¿Te gustaría comer esa cosa de nuevo? Ramen -aclaró.

-¡Sí! -casi gritó con alegría.

-Entonces vamos a la aldea -se puso de pie, y volteó al no escuchar nada por parte del otro, viéndolo todavía sentado en el suelo. -¿Quieres ramen? ¿O no?

-Sí, pero… ir allí…

-Como quieras.

Se encogió de hombros y salió de allí, estando casi seguro de que ese kitsune no tardaría en seguirle. Esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa ladeada cuando escuchó pasos tras él. Cuando Naruto le alcanzó, se percató de que éste ya había adoptado su apariencia humana y que tenía atada a la cintura la camiseta negra que él le puso cuando lo llevó a su casa después del incendio.

Se le hizo curioso que la bola de pelos vistiera de esa forma.

-Um…

-¿Qué me miras, teme?

-Se ve realmente mal esa camiseta atada a la cintura con la yukata.

-Ah, ¿sí? -preguntó con un gesto inocente, deteniéndose a mirarse por un momento. Pero de pronto pareció reaccionar y alzó la mirada con molestia. -¿Y eso qué importa? ¡Tengo que tapar ese agujero en la yukata como sea!

Sasuke no dijo nada para no iniciar otra larga discusión con el kitsune, y además, tenía razón.

Cuando llegaron a Konoha, fue algo difícil lograr que el rubio no hiciera una primera parada en Ichiraku, pero con insistencia logró llevarlo directamente a la torre Hokage.

Caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho, con algo de prisa, antes que Uzumaki decidiera irse por su cuenta a comer ramen.

-¿Pero por qué no puedo comer ramen ahora? -protestó por enésima vez.

-Antes tienes que venir conmigo. Después comerás todo lo que quieras, sin prisas -se detuvo frente una puerta. –No muestres tus rasgos animales, dobe. Permanece tranquilo -instruyó antes de golpear con suavidad la madera, pidiendo permiso para ingresar en la habitación tras ésta.

-¿Eh? -arqueó una ceja, confuso, y observó su alrededor. Se encontraban en un largo pasillo. –Ahora que me fijo… ¿Dónde estamos?

El otro no contestó aquella duda. Tras un "adelante", abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para que Naruto entrara primero. Después entró él y cerró, apoyando la espalda en la madera.

El de ojos azules clavó la mirada en una mujer rubia que le observaba de vuelta con fijeza y con las manos entrelazadas bajo la barbilla, sentada tras un escritorio lleno de libros, pergaminos y papeles. A un lado de ella, de pie, había un hombre con el cabello gris y que tenía casi todo el rostro tapado con una máscara. Se le hacía familiar… ¡Claro! ¡Le vio hablar con Jiraiya-sama el día que comió ramen con él! Al otro lado de la rubia, vio precisamente al hombre de cabellos blancos.

Sonrió ampliamente, acercándose a él.

-¡Hola! –le saludó con alegría. -¿Me recuerdas?

-Claro, Naruto -asintió levemente con un movimiento de cabeza. –Sólo te vi una vez, pero no olvido una cara.

Sasuke sintió un tic en el ojo derecho al ver la escena. Naruto había visto a Jiraiya una vez y ya le trataba con total confianza y le mostraba sonrisas que él hasta ahora no le había visto. Mientras que a él, prácticamente le mataba con la mirada.

-Sasuke -le llamó Tsunade, robándole la atención. –Bien hecho, sabíamos que conseguirías traerlo por las buenas.

-¿Eh? -Naruto observó a todos con una repentina desconfianza al escuchar eso. Se alejó un par de pasos de Jiraiya y optó por una pose defensiva. -¿Qué queréis de mí?

-Sólo hacerte unas preguntas -habló ella.

-No van a hacerte daño, Naruto -intervino Uchiha. –Sólo quieren hablar.

Al instante el rubio se vio siendo asaltado por preguntas de esos tres adultos. La mayoría de las preguntas ni siquiera las entendía, y eso se reflejaba en su rostro claramente confuso.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando por dónde huir. En la puerta estaba Sasuke, y muy cerca de las ventanas esos tres adultos. Se sentía acorralado.

-Hum… Parece ser que es cierto que no tiene nada que ver con Orochimaru -comentó la quinta.

-¡Ya lo he dicho! ¡No sé quién es ese Orochimaru! ¡Y mucho menos dónde está esa aldea del Sonido, o como sea que se llame!

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Naruto? -preguntó el sannin.

-Ah, pues… -dudó un momento, recordando la reacción de Sakura y Sasuke cuando les contestó esa misma duda. –Yo…

El ninja copia observó detenidamente al niño de ojos azules, como si con eso pudiera adivinar su edad. Comparó la altura de Sasuke con la de Naruto. Actualmente, Sasuke medía 1.65 más o menos, y el rubio se veía bastante más pequeño, a simple vista tal vez mediría entre 1.45 y 1.50.

-Ciertamente, yo diría que tiene unos trece, o catorce -comentó llevándose una mano a la barbilla. –No aparenta tener más -miró al rubio y cerró su ojo visible, sonriendo bajo la máscara. –He acertado, ¿verdad?

-Esto…

-Sí, tiene catorce -habló Sasuke desde su lugar.

Pero para Tsunade ese tema no era relevante, así que llamó la atención de todos al hablar.

-Ahora… sobre su poder… -dijo ella, enviándole una mirada a Jiraiya.

El hombre entendió esa mirada. Se acercó a Uzumaki, notando que de repente éste sentía cierta desconfianza hacia él, ya que había retrocedido hasta permanecer en una esquina.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó con la voz más suave que pudo mostrar. –De repente me observas como a un enemigo. No me parece bien después de que el otro día tuve que pagar el ramen que tú no pagaste. Ayame-chan estaba muy enojada.

-¿Pagar? -repitió sin entender.

-Naruto… -comenzó a hablar, ignorando la pregunta del otro. –Concentra algo de chakra en tus manos.

-¿Cha… kra?

-Sí. -esperó unos segundos en los que nada ocurrió. El rubio le observaba fijamente, casi sin parpadear. -¿No entiendes lo que digo? -preguntó contrariado.

Sasuke vio a Naruto negar con la cabeza ante la pregunta del otro. Después observó a la quinta y a su sensei para hablarles.

-Creo que lo mejor sería dejar en paz a Naruto por hoy -comentó, notando el nerviosismo del kitsune. No quería arriesgarse a que descubrieran la verdad.

-No, Sasuke -le contradijo la mujer. –Primero queremos saber sobre su poder. Tiene un poder muy grande para ser tan pequeño, y eso nos preocupa.

-Naruto no es una amenaza para Konoha, si eso es lo que pensáis -le discutió con seriedad.

-¿Mi poder? -preguntó Naruto, comenzando a fruncir el ceño. -¿Por eso estoy aquí?

Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo. Al sentirse amenazado, Naruto había dejado visibles sus rasgos animales, y sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad rojiza. El chakra que emanaba y que se formaba a su alrededor se había vuelto denso.

-¡No dejaré que me quitéis mi poder, malditos humanos!

-¿¡Un kitsune! -preguntó incrédulo el sannin, esquivando unos ataques potentes, pero torpes de parte del rubio. Consiguió sujetarle de ambas muñecas sobre la cabeza, intentando inmovilizarle de modo que el otro le diera la espalda para evitar alguna patada. -¿¡Pero qué rayos…! ¡Tsunade!

-¡Ya lo veo! -contestó aun incrédula, poniéndose al instante de pie con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. -¡Que no se te escape!

-¡No! -intervino Sasuke antes de que la quinta siquiera pensara en acercarse al rubio. –Esperad. Él no…

-Sasuke, ¿tú lo sabías? -preguntó Kakashi.

-…sí.

-¿Entonces sabes… cómo calmarlo? -preguntó Jiraiya, forcejeando con el rubio que ahora lo que pretendía era liberarse para atacar a Uchiha que se hallaba frente a ellos.

-¡Me has mentido, teme! ¡Me has traído aquí para robarme mi poder! -se removía con insistencia. -¡Tú… suéltame!

Un puñetazo por parte de Sasuke en la morena mejilla calló todo el escándalo, dejando al otro algo aturdido y con un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de la boca. Le hizo un gesto a Jiraiya, indicándole que soltara al kitsune.

-¿Estás seguro, Sasuke?

-Hazlo, si lo retienes se pondrá más nervioso.

Uzumaki cayó de rodillas al suelo, rindiéndose y admitiendo su debilidad. En el fondo siempre había sabido que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, aunque constantemente presumiera lo contrario. ¿De qué le servía tener siete colas si no sabía cómo usar ese poder? En realidad, era como si todavía tuviese una cola.

Se sentía tan débil…

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, frustrado. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero seguro esos humanos se burlarían de él, y eso sería demasiado humillante.

En un momento le matarían y todo acabaría para él.

-"_Me hubiese gustado poder ver a los demás al menos una vez más._"

Ahogó un sollozo al sentir una mano posarse en su cabeza.

-Nadie va a hacerte daño, usuratonkachi -suspiró con pesadez, arrodillado frente al otro, y agregó en un susurro. –Al menos por una vez, confía en mí.

Naruto permaneció en silencio y cabizbajo, pero de forma inconsciente ladeó un poco la cabeza, queriendo que su oreja derecha se encontrara con esa blanca mano.

El pelinegro parpadeó al no entender porqué el otro restregaba la oreja contra su mano con insistencia, pero pronto lo comprendió y rascó detrás de la peluda oreja, queriendo interpretar eso como que el otro aceptaba confiar en él.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que existan? -murmuró Tsunade. –Así que los rumores que corrían por la aldea, eran ciertos.

-Sí -contestó Sasuke, dejando de prestar atención a los suaves ronroneos del rubio. –Éste dobe se dejó ver por aquí hace unos días.

-Entonces sí que era cierto que vive en el bosque -comentó Jiraiya.

-Es… el último de los suyos que queda en los bosques de Konoha -agregó algo dubitativo.

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar -le dijo el adulto de cabellos grises.

El aludido se puso de pie, sintiendo sobre él al instante la mirada azulada del rubio, brillante todavía por las lágrimas retenidas, y que por primera vez no se quejaba de su contacto. Le devolvió la mirada por un momento, antes de hablarle.

-Naruto, querías comer ramen, ¿no? Ahora puedes ir.

-Tú… -se limpió la sangre en el labio con el dorso de la mano. -¿No vienes?

-Ahora no puedo.

-Yo iré contigo -se ofreció Jiraiya.

-Pero, yo… -intentó decir algo, aunque finalmente suspiró y aceptó. –Está bien.

Sasuke juraría que cuando el kitsune abrió la boca, fue para pedirle que fuera con él, y eso sí que habría sido algo inesperado.

Jiraiya y Naruto se marcharon después de que éste último mostrara su apariencia humana.

-¡Muy bien…! -comenzó a hablar la mujer, observando al pelinegro con seriedad. –Quiero todos los detalles, Sasuke. ¿Cómo conociste a ese kitsune? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué sabes sobre su poder?...

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro pesado y cerró los ojos, escuchando las interminables preguntas de la rubia. Tendría que hablar mucho, y no le apetecía.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Después de otra intensa ronda de preguntas, por parte de Jiraiya en esta ocasión, cuando Naruto se comió un par de tazones de ramen se fue de la aldea. Quería comer más, pero ya estaba cansado de tanta pregunta.

Finalmente, había acabado contándole a Jiraiya la historia de sus padres y porqué él era el único kitsune en los bosques de Konoha.

No se sintió aliviado hasta que se vio dentro de la cueva. Ahí se sentía seguro, en el bosque, a pesar de que estuviese lleno de trampas. Después de todo ese era su hogar.

Recordó fugazmente la petición que aquel humano le había hecho sobre ayudar a Konoha contra la segura invasión del Sonido.

_-Naruto, tienes un gran poder durmiendo en tu interior__ -recordó que le dijo el sannin. –Tu problema es que pones demasiada energía en cada ataque. ¿Cómo decirlo? Mn… la desperdicias, y eso provoca que te agotes con una rapidez increíble. Yo podría enseñarte a controlar tu poder, pero a cambio ayudarás a Konoha cuando Orochimaru nos ataque._

-No quiero ayudar a esa aldea -masculló, dejándose caer sentado en el suelo. Alzó una mano a la altura de su rostro, observando la palma con fijeza. –Pero… si pudiese controlar mi poder… -bajó la mirada, topándose con los "dibujos" que había hecho Sasuke esa mañana en la tierra. -¿Un humano puede ser tan fuerte como para enseñarme?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review.

¡Cumpleaños feliz…! ¡Cumpleaños feliz…! ¡Te deseamos, Sasuke teme, cumpleaños feliz! XDD

Bueno, yo ya he cumplido con el cumpleaños del teme, le he regalado actualización, y un fan art, así que no se puede quejar, jajaja… XDD

Casualmente en el capítulo 6 se habla sobre el cumpleaños de Sasuke, por poco no he podido publicar ese capítulo en su correspondiente fecha.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. ¿Al kitsune le asustan las tormentas?

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 5: "¿Al kitsune le asustan las tormentas?":

Casi tres meses habían pasado desde que Naruto comenzó a entrenar con Jiraiya. En un principio al kitsune le había costado adaptarse, y era algo torpe, pero últimamente había mejorado bastante para alivio del sannin que ya empezaba a pensar que no podría sacar nada bueno del rubio.

Los aldeanos habían seguido con su caza de zorros para venderlos, hasta el punto de que era más fácil encontrar un zorro en Konoha, que un perro. La mayoría de los aldeanos presumían de tener en su poder a un kitsune, provocando que Naruto pensara que lo humanos eran la raza más tonta que habitaba en la tierra. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que eran unos zorros ordinarios?

El humor irritable del kitsune se había suavizado un poco después de que la quinta prohibiera la caza de zorros, asegurando un terrible castigo a quien osara desobedecerla.

En ese tiempo, Naruto había conocido a la generación de ninjas de la edad de Sasuke y Sakura, y también a Lee y Sai, que eran un año mayores que los demás.

Una mañana, cuando buscaba al sannin para empezar el entrenamiento, Naruto se volvió a encontrar con Kiba y Akamaru. Nuevamente el enorme perro empezó a ladrarle y gruñirle sin parar, sin hacer caso a Kiba que le pedía que se callara. En ésta ocasión Naruto no quiso verse como un cobarde, así que se plantó frente a Akamaru y mirándole muy de cerca, con los ojos entrecerrados, empezó a gruñirle también.

Kiba intentó excusar a su perro, diciéndole al de ojos azules que éste le ladraba porque percibía algo raro en él: su aroma y su chakra. Después intentó entablar una conversación amistosa con él, pero el centro de atención de ese niño, era Akamaru. Así que, hastiado por sentirse ignorado, se acercó al rubio y le tomó con violencia de la yukata, por el pecho, obligando al otro a que le encarara.

-¡Oye, haz el favor de escuchar cuando te hablan!

Pero su enojo se esfumó al ver aparecer unas peludas orejas en puesto de las humanas. Y en lugar de sentirse asustado por el enojo del kitsune que tenía sus ojos en una tonalidad entre azul y rojiza, casi se puso a saltar de alegría. Desde niño, cuando Sandaime les contaba historias sobre estas criaturas, siempre había soñado con encontrar uno.

Y casi habría robado a Naruto para él de no ser porque recordó algo. Hace un tiempo, había visto a Sasuke a menudo con ese rubio. Y una duda le asaltó.

-¿Eres el sirviente de Sasuke? -casi afirmó en una pregunta. –Por eso siempre estás en la aldea, ¿verdad?

El kitsune negó totalmente alarmado de tan sólo pensar en eso. Algo más calmado, ocultó sus rasgos animales, antes de que alguien más le descubriera.

Kiba pensó que el rubio había negado aquello porque se sentía avergonzado de admitir que era un sirviente, así que no insistió con el tema. Aunque quién lo diría, precisamente Sasuke que era el único incrédulo en toda Konoha, fue quien capturó un kitsune y lo convirtió en su sirviente.

¡Maldito Uchiha con suerte!

Sí… ya podía imaginarse al pobre rubio en manos de Sasuke, con un collar al cuello, siendo obligado a limpiar la casa, quitar las malas hierbas del jardín, cocinar, masajear a un agotado Sasuke después de una misión… ¡Incluso bañarle! Y seguro que tenía que llamarle "amo", "mi señor", o si Uchiha estaba de buenas tal vez le permitiría llamarle "Sasuke-san"

Compadecía al pobre kitsune.

Y lo que más coraje le daba, era que para un kitsune que encontraba, era propiedad de Sasuke.

-¡Deja a Uchiha y ven conmigo! ¡Akamaru y yo te trataremos mejor!

-¿Eh? -parpadeó confundido.

Naruto no le hizo mucho caso. ¡Tenía que entrenar y casi lo olvida por culpa de aquel humano y su mascota! Sin más, se marchó corriendo mientras gritaba:

-¡Por favor, no me delates!

Kiba asintió, pero al día siguiente, toda su generación ya sabía sobre el kitsune. Naruto sintió deseos de darle un buen zarpazo en la boca por no haberle hecho caso, pero el castaño sólo se defendió gritando:

-¡Yo creí que no querías que te delatara diciendo que eres el sirviente de Sasuke!

Y así fue como en ese tiempo los conoció. Aunque Shino le ponía nervioso, Neji le parecía demasiado arrogante, por lo que apenas había cruzado palabra con él, y también estaba Hinata, que no entendía porqué le chica hablaba tan bajito hasta el punto de que tenía que pegar prácticamente la oreja en la boca de ella para escucharla, pero entonces la kunoichi se marchaba corriendo algo sonrojada mientras decía cosas in entendibles.

Pero por otra parte, a veces le gustaba recostarse con Shikamaru a observar las nubes, desafiaba a Lee para ver quién corría más rápido, competía con Chouji para saber quién de los dos podía comer más, y le gustaba molestar a Kiba diciéndole que tenía mejor olfato que él.

También estaba Sai. Y aunque en un principio le trató con la misma desconfianza que a los demás, cuando un día escuchó al pelinegro leyendo un libro en voz alta, no pudo evitar acercarse a él para que le explicara lo que estaba diciendo sobre amistades y cómo relacionarse con las personas. Desde entonces, muchas veces buscaba a Sai para que le leyera.

Y en ese momento no era la excepción. Ese día no había entrenado porque Jiraiya le había dicho que tenía asuntos que tratar con la Hokage sobre la villa del Sonido, así que había ido a Konoha a buscar a Sai. Lo encontró sentado en un banco, bajo la sombra de un árbol con un libro en las manos.

-¿Qué estás leyendo hoy? -preguntó de repente el rubio, arrebatándole el libro nada más llegar a su lado. Observaba las páginas como si en realidad estuviera leyendo lo que ahí estaba escrito. -¿Otro libro sobre amistades?

-Leía sobre los apodos -contestó tranquilo, alzando un brazo para tomar el libro de las manos morenas.

-¿Apodos? ¿Qué son apodos? -cuestionó tomando asiento junto al otro, aunque no muy cerca.

-Mn… es cuando llamas a alguien sin utilizar su verdadero nombre -explicó inseguro, intentando hacerlo de forma sencilla para que el otro entendiera. –Como por ejemplo, cuando Sasuke-kun te llama "dobe" o "usuratonkachi". Eso son apodos -cerró los ojos en una sonrisa leve. –Aquí dice que utilizar apodos es una forma rápida de entablar una amistad.

-¡Oh! Entonces, ¿cuando quieres ser amigo de alguien debes ponerle un apodo?

-No tienes la obligación, pero dice que facilita el hacer amigos. Es algo así como un símbolo de amistad, supongo.

-Símbolo de amistad… -repitió en voz baja, y después sonrió. -¡Aah! ¿Eso quiere decir que el teme quiere ser mi amigo?

Sai no estaba muy seguro con Sasuke, ese chico se le hacía complicado. Más bien parecía que Uchiha había apodado así al rubio porque disfrutaba molestándolo, y no con intenciones de formar un lazo.

Apenas abrió la boca para responder, fue interrumpido.

-¡Entonces a mi me gustaría poner un apodo también!

-¿A Sasuke-kun?

-No. A Jiraiya-sama.

-Pues piensa en las características de esa persona, su físico… Cosas llamativas sobre él. Eso ayuda. Por ejemplo, Jiraiya-sama es viejo, pervertido, le gusta mucho el dinero, beber y sobre todo las chicas jóvenes.

El kitsune se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, en una seria expresión pensativa que duró tanto tiempo, que Sai volvió a sumergirse en su lectura.

-¡Ya lo tengo! -exclamó de pronto, asustando un poco al pelinegro. –Ero sennin.

Sai rió muy levemente, quedando opacada por las carcajadas del rubio.

-No me parece un mal apodo.

-Y, esto… -balbuceó. –Hablando del teme… hace semanas que no lo veo -comentó con aire despreocupado, observando las nubes como a veces solía hacer con cierto shinobi del clan Nara.

-Sasuke-kun está esforzándose mucho para poder llegar a convertirse en un ANBU como su hermano mayor Itachi-san.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, no queriendo prestarle atención al nombre del Uchiha mayor.

-Am… resumiéndolo mucho, son los ninjas que trabajan directamente para el Hokage, en éste caso, Tsunade-sama.

-Oh -fue todo lo que dijo.

-Tienen pocas misiones, pero suelen ser muy peligrosas y de larga duración, por eso deben ir con el rostro tapado por una máscara, para que el enemigo no sepa su identidad.

-¡Oh! Ero sennin me dijo una vez que tú eres un ANBU.

-Así es.

-En ese caso, debes de ser muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

No prestó atención a la respuesta que le daría Sai y empezó a olfatear el aire al percibir unos aromas conocidos.

-Huelo a Sakura-chan y al teme -le dijo, sin dejar lo que hacía. –Se acercan.

El otro prestó atención, sintiendo el chakra de los mencionados algo débil, eso quería decir que todavía estaban lejos de ellos.

-Tienes tus sentidos muy desarrollados -comentó.

-¡Sí! -respondió orgulloso. -Después de todo soy un zorro, a pesar de que casi siempre tomo ésta apariencia humana.

-Entonces, ¿naciste siendo un zorro?

-¡Así es! -sonrió.

-Mmn… -se detuvo a pensar unos segundos y cerró el libro que tenía en las manos. –Iré a pedir prestado otro libro a la biblioteca.

-¿Sobre amistades?-

-No -le sonrió, cerrando los ojos. –Sobre zorros.

-¡Woah! ¿Hay libros sobre zorros? -preguntó emocionado.

-Hay libros sobre todo prácticamente.

Minutos después pudieron escuchar la voz de Sakura cada vez más cerca de ellos. Ambos miraron hacia allí. La kunoichi caminaba muy cerca de Sasuke mientras le contaba algo, según ella, gracioso. Por su parte, el pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada del frente, hasta que vio a los otros dos sentados en un banco, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Oh, son Sai y Naruto -comentó Sakura como si sólo ella se hubiese dado cuenta.

Se acercaron, llegando la pelirosa primero.

-Hola, chicos -les sonrió, hasta que ésta se tornó en una leve risita divertida. –De nuevo estáis juntos. Os habéis hecho muy buenos amigos, ¿eh? -preguntó con segundas intenciones, pero ni Sai, ni Naruto, entendieron ese tono.

-¡Sí! -sonrió el rubio. –Me gusta que Sai me lea esos libros raros sobre amistades y esas cosas.

-En serio, Sai, no puedo creer que todavía leas ese tipo de cosas -suspiró la chica de forma sonora, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

-Ya te he dicho que no puedes hacer caso a todo lo que diga un libro. Debes aprender a relacionarte con los demás por ti mismo, con la experiencia adquirida poco a poco.

Mientras Sakura y Sai hablaban, Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó a Uchiha hasta detenerse frente a él.

Sasuke observó con disimulada curiosidad al rubio, sintiendo extraño que el kitsune iniciara por su cuenta un acercamiento entre ellos. Desde que logró su propósito de que el kitsune se quedara para ayudar a Konoha, hacía semanas que no lo había visto, tal vez dos meses, o más, y parecía que Naruto ahora se encontraba más relajado entre los humanos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó al tener la fija mirada azulada sobre sí.

-Si querías ser mi amigo, haberlo dicho antes, teme.

El pelinegro parpadeó confundido por ese comentario, y más todavía por la sonrisa con la que Naruto había dicho aquello. Está bien, ese no era para nada el Naruto que él vio hace semanas, su carácter estaba muy cambiado. Esa típica desconfianza suya, y ese ceño fruncido, parecían haberse evaporado.

-¿Amigo?

-¡Sí! Sai lo leyó en su libro. Por eso me llamas "dobe" y "usuratonkachi", ¿verdad?

-¿Libro? -entornó los ojos con seriedad, llevando la mirada al otro pelinegro que seguía hablando con la chica. –Tsk… ese idiota y sus libros -masculló para sí mismo.

-Creo que yo también quiero ser tu amigo… teme.

El mencionado mostró una fugaz expresión de sorpresa y volvió a pensar lo mismo, ese que frente a él sonreía feliz, pero apenado a la vez, no era Naruto. ¿Sería algún tipo de broma?

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza, dobe? -fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Nada. Olvídalo.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -preguntó llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacemos de qué?

-Sí. Los amigos humanos… ¿qué hacéis? ¡Yo solía jugar con mis amigos cuando era un cachorro! -sonrió alegre, pero con un leve toque de nostalgia.

-¿Pretendes que nos pongamos a jugar? No seas infantil -rodó la mirada. Aunque recapacitó en que Naruto con su apariencia humana no aparentaba más de unos trece años, a lo mucho catorce. Eso hablando físicamente, porque su comportamiento era más bien el de un niño de doce años.

-¿Ah? Los humanos sois aburridos -fue lo único que le dijo antes de darse la vuelta. –Sai, me voy a casa.

-¿Tan pronto? No hace ni una hora que estás aquí.

-Es que… ¿Sabes? Me cansa estar siempre escondiendo mis orejas y mi cola. Desde que empecé a entrenar con ero sennin, continuamente tengo que estar así -dijo señalándose. –Y como hoy es mi día libre, no quiero ocultar mi apariencia. Pero puedes venir conmigo a mi casa.

-No es una casa, usuratonkachi, es una cueva -habló, dejando a Sai con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Para mí, eso es mi casa!

-¡Una casa es eso! -contestó señalando la vivienda más cercana a ellos con cierta exasperación.

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-Ya, chicos… calma -intervino la de cabellos rosas con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se le hacía muy rara la escena de Sasuke entrando en el juego de un niño. Bueno, Naruto no era un niño, pero se comportaba y tenía la apariencia de tal.

En el momento en que el kitsune salió a correr en dirección a la salida de la aldea después de despedirse, se escuchó un trueno lejano, advirtiendo la cercanía de una tormenta. Sobre la montaña con las caras de los Hokages plasmadas en ella, se apreciaban unas nubes negras que avanzaban con lentitud hacia Konoha.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a casa -comentó ella.

-Sí –Sai se puso de pie, colocándose el libro bajo el brazo. –Por cierto, ¿creéis que a Naruto le asusten las tormentas?

-No debería. Según dijo Sasuke-kun, vive en una cueva, así que ahí no se mojará y estará protegido. Aun así, ese es su problema -se encogió de hombros, haciendo un ademán con la mano. –Aunque si tanto te preocupa, deberías ir y pasar la tarde con él, después de todo, parece que le agradas.

Sai ignoró el tono con segundas intenciones de la kunoichi, pero mostró su característica sonrisa.

-No me parece mala idea. Pero primero quiero ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro sobre zorros.

-¿Sobre zorros? ¿Ya no vas a leer sobre cómo entender a las personas y hacer amistades?

-Sí. Pero también me interesa saber sobre esos animales, siendo que Naruto es un zorro. Tiene unas características increíbles, su olfato es incluso más agudo que el de Kiba.

-Su capacidad auditiva también es muy aguda -agregó Sasuke con voz monótona.

-Pero… -habló ella. –Naruto no es un zorro común, no sé si te servirá de algo leer esa información.

-Tal vez pueda servirme, aunque sea un poco.

-¡Oh! Voy contigo a la biblioteca, acabo de recordar que tengo que buscar unos libros de medicina -miró a Uchiha con una sonrisa. -¿Vienes con nosotros, Sasuke-kun?

-No. Voy a casa.

-Como quieras -contestó algo decepcionada. –Vamos, Sai. Parece que en cualquier momento lloverá -agregó mirando al cielo. -¡Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun!- le despidió con la mano, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada del mencionado.

Uchiha observó con brevedad las nubes grisáceas, antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminar hacia su hogar.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Una tormenta no tardó en desatarse. Llovía de forma copiosa, con fuerza, y los truenos y relámpagos, con algún que otro rayo, daban un aspecto feroz a aquella tormenta.

Naruto olfateó el aire por enésima vez. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado un ruido lejano que se acercaba a su cueva, pero la lluvia le dificultaba percibir aromas, y el insistente ruido de ésta al caer al suelo le hacía difícil el poder escuchar algo con claridad.

Pensó que tal vez sería un animal buscando refugio de la tormenta, aun así, no quería confiarse. Se puso de pie y se adentró un poco más en la cueva, refugiándose en la oscuridad. Afiló la mirada al ver una sombra detenerse en la entrada de su cueva un par de segundos, antes de ingresar. Era una persona. Pero gracias al destello de un relámpago, pudo ver que era un humano conocido para él, así que sin dudar salió de las sombras, acercándose al pelinegro.

-Teme, ¿qué haces aquí? Estás totalmente empapado.

-¿Qué hacías escondido ahí dentro? -contestó con otra pregunta. –Estás asustado de la tormenta, ¿verdad? -afirmó tranquilo.

-¿Eh…? A mí no me asustan las tormentas.

-¿No? -preguntó contrariado.

-No -reiteró. Avanzó hasta sentarse cerca de la entrada de la cueva, observando el exterior con emoción. -¡De hecho, me encantan!

Sasuke no pudo ni siquiera pensar que el otro estaba mintiendo, ya que cada vez que un relámpago iluminaba el cielo, veía como la peluda cola de Naruto se agitaba con insistencia al tiempo que escuchaba una exclamación sorprendida y feliz.

-¡Woah! Teme, ¿has visto eso? ¿¡Lo has visto! -casi gritó, señalando el cielo nuboso.

-Mn -fue toda su contestación, mientras se dejaba caer sentado con desgano en el suelo. –¿Para esto me he empapado? -masculló de mal humor, apoyando el codo en una de sus piernas cruzadas y la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-¡Mira, otro relámpago! -volteó, comprobando que el otro no le prestaba atención. -¡Hey, te estás perdiendo la tormenta!

-Es sólo una tormenta -dijo sin mirarle.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, mirándole confundido durante un par de segundos. Gateando se acercó al otro, que no estaba muy lejos, y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Na, teme, todavía no me has dicho a qué has venido. Hace semanas que no te veía aquí.

-Tsk… -apartó la mirada, intentando no mostrar su enojo. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, y se sentía estúpido por haber estado tan preocupado desde el momento en que el idiota de Sai preguntó si a Naruto le asustarían las tormentas. –Jiraiya-sama… -balbuceó.

-¿Qué? -al no recibir respuesta se preocupó. -¿¡Le ha pasado algo! -su cola y orejas se pusieron rígidas al instante.

-Claro que no -le miró de soslayo, pero ceñudo. –Jiraiya-sama… me envió para ver… cómo estabas -mintió. –Pensó que te asustaban las tormentas.

-Ah, eso -se sintió aliviado, sonriendo y moviendo la cola. –Pues estoy bien.

-Sí… Ya te veo -con tranquilidad se retiró la camiseta empapada para poder escurrirla un poco. –Parece que Jiraiya-sama te importa mucho -comentó en un tono casual.

-Sí -asintió. –Aunque me molesta un poco que sea un pervertido. ¡Pero… es muy bueno conmigo, y casi siempre me invita a ramen! Además, me está entrenando.

-¿…cómo vas con eso?

-¿Hablas del entrenamiento? ¡Muy bien! Ero sennin dice que últimamente he progresado mucho.

-¿Ero… sennin? ¿Te refieres a Jiraiya-sama? -afirmó en una pregunta.

-Sí. Le puse un apodo porque quiero que seamos amigos.

-No entiendo tu razonamiento, idiota -suspiró de forma lenta, pero sonora.

-Sai lo leyó en su libro. También he pensado uno para Tsunade-sama -rió levemente. –Desde ahora será Tsunade baa-chan.

-Dile eso, y te romperá el cuello.

El rubio dejó escapar una suave risa jovial antes de responder, todavía en un tono alegre.

-No, seguro que no.

-Sí, tienes razón. Creo que esperará a que nos ayudes a vencer a la aldea del Sonido y entonces te romperá el cuello.

-Creo que tienes un mal concepto de Tsunade no baa-chan -se cruzó de brazos.

-…claro -susurró. –Y… ¿ahora no desconfías de los humanos? Te noté muy relajado ésta tarde.

-Claro que sí. Hay algunos que no paran de hacerme preguntas raras y de mirarme de forma extraña, pero como ero sennin siempre está conmigo, no pueden hacerme nada -sonrió con repentina nostalgia, bajando la mirada. –Es tan fuerte… me recuerda a mi padre.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Era normal que Jiraiya fuera tan fuerte, después de todo era uno de los sannin legendarios, y por un muy breve periodo de tiempo fue el cuarto Hokage, hasta que se cansó del cargo y buscó a Tsunade para que se ocupara de eso, ya que él prefería seguir recorriendo el mundo y dedicarse a escribir.

Notó la expresión afligida del otro que continuó hablando.

-Mi padre era mi héroe. Era fuerte en todos los sentidos, y sobre todo, era muy bueno. ¡Siempre he soñado con ser como él! -su voz se escuchó algo más animada. –Mi madre no era un kyuubi, pero era muy valiente. También era muy bonita, sobre todo su sonrisa -salió abruptamente de su burbuja de recuerdos al no escuchar nada por parte del pelinegro, y podría jurar que se había marchado de no ser porque percibía perfectamente su aroma a su lado. Alzó la cabeza, comprobando que los ojos negros le observaban con fijeza. –Una vez me dijiste que tú tampoco tienes padres, ¿verdad?

-…así es -asintió.

-¿Qué les pasó?

Uchiha permaneció varios segundos en silencio, aunque finalmente contestó de la forma más resumida posible.

-Murieron en la última invasión de una aldea a Konoha.

-¿Qué aldea? ¿El Sonido?

-La aldea del Cielo. Hace diez años.

-¡Ah! Recuerdo hace un tiempo que… escuché un gran estruendo en la aldea. Salía humo desde varios lugares, y estaba todo destrozado. Lo vi desde una colina.

-Viste la invasión, y no ayudaste aunque esa es tu misión, ¿cierto?

El silencio del otro fue la respuesta obviamente afirmativa para Sasuke.

-¿Y qué recuerdos tienes de tus padres? ¿Cómo eran? -habló el de ojos azules, queriendo desviar un poco el tema.

-Yo pasaba más tiempo con mi madre. El centro de atención de mi padre, era Itachi.

Naruto asintió, esperando que Sasuke continuara hablando, pero éste no dijo nada más. Era como si no quisiera hablar de sus progenitores, aunque lo entendía, seguramente era tan doloroso recordarlo como le ocurría a él.

-¿Por eso quieres ser un ANBU como tu hermano?

Sasuke le observó durante largos segundos, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sai me lo dijo -sonrió levemente.

El pelinegro apartó la mirada de los ojos azules, observando el exterior con seriedad. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que volvió a decir algo.

-…ya no llueve.

Al llevar la mirada a la entrada de la cueva después de escuchar el comentario de Sasuke, Uzumaki comprobó que era cierto. De hecho, ya había salido el sol de nuevo y apenas quedaban nubes en el cielo.

-¡Esa tormenta ha estado genial, ¿verdad! -aseguró con entusiasmo.

-Fantástica -concordó con un serio sarcasmo.

-¡Otra vez ese tono! -le señaló de forma acusadora.

-¡Jum! -una leve risita burlona se le escapó ante la reacción del otro. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y caminó para salir de allí.

-¿Te vas? -preguntó siguiéndole.

-No sé si lo has notado, pero estoy completamente empapado. Me gustaría secarme.

-En el sol te secarás rápido -afirmó, parándose frente a él con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se detuvo a observar al chico frente a él, y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Me estás diciendo… que me quede, o algo así? -quiso asegurarse.

-Mn… -desvió un momento la mirada, rascándose levemente la mejilla derecha con el dedo índice. –Tampoco es eso.

-Entonces me voy a casa -avanzó para rebasar al rubio que se interpuso de nuevo en su camino. –Tsk… Dobe, apártate.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

Azul y negro chocaron durante varios segundos, negándose a contestar la duda del otro. Hasta que finalmente, Sasuke suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras se ponía la camiseta, y Naruto se hizo a un lado, dejando que el otro se marchara.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola de nuevo!

¡Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito o alerta! ^^

Bueno, en el capítulo anterior cometí un gran error x_xU Cuando partí el fanfic para hacer el capitulo cuatro, no puse las primeras cuatro o cinco páginas. ¡Lo siento! u/ùU Lo que me extraña, es que nadie notara raro que Naruto se le acercara a Jiraiya con tanta confianza en el despacho de la quinta, siendo que precisamente no publiqué cuando Naruto y Jiraiya se conocen o.ôU

El error ya está corregido, así que aconsejaría que leyerais el primer trozo del anterior capítulo, hasta el primer cambio de escena x/xU El capítulo empieza en: "En las afueras de Konoha…" y no en: "Cinco días después…"

Tengo poco más que decir. Si crees que éste fanfic debe seguir publicándose, tan sólo deja un review. Como leí una vez por ahí: "Los fanfics se alimentan de los reviews del lector."

Jajaja… Bueno, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. El cumpleaños de Sasuke

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 6: "El cumpleaños de Sasuke":

Sasuke salía del baño después de haberse dado una ducha. Llevaba ropa más cómoda, un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda. Dejó de frotarse los cabellos con una pequeña toalla que tenía en las manos y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Aunque quedó levemente despeinado, se veía bien así.

Ahora que la tormenta había pasado, el sol de la tarde brillaba radiante, después de todo estaban en pleno mes de Julio y el calor era algo normal. Aunque en unas pocas horas anochecería.

Pensó vagamente en Naruto y en lo cambiada que estaba su actitud. Al parecer, se había perdido de mucho en ese tiempo que no le había visto.

Su ceño se frunció levemente, recordando lo que había hecho hace unas horas. Desafiando a la tormenta, había ido corriendo al bosque, totalmente seguro de que al llegar a la cueva se encontraría a Naruto encogido en algún lugar, casi sollozando por el temor a los truenos y rayos.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con todo lo contrario. De hecho, a la bola de pelos le encantaban las tormentas. Sólo había que ver su estúpida expresión fascinada cada vez que un relámpago cruzaba el cielo encapotado para darse cuenta de ello. Y para rematar, le inventó una muy pobre excusa sobre el motivo de su aparición allí. Menos mal que el kitsune era algo tonto y se lo creía todo.

Tal vez Naruto no era un cobarde. O no lo era tanto como él pensaba.

Avanzaba por el pasillo cuando de repente se detuvo en seco, frunciendo muy levemente el ceño una vez más.

-Ese chakra… -musitó para sí mismo, caminando hacia la puerta.

Lo sentía algo débil, pero era reconocible. Ese chakra, sin duda alguna era de…

-Naruto… -mencionó nada más verlo al abrir la puerta de entrada.

-¡Sí! ¡Te encontré! -celebró con una sonrisa. –No recordaba bien el camino, y por culpa de la lluvia los olores están difusos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pero otra duda más urgente le asaltó también. –No, espera. Más importante, ¿desde cuándo sabes ocultar tu chakra?

-Ero sennin me ha estado enseñando. ¿Lo he hecho bien? -preguntó con interés. –Ero sennin me dijo que no es seguro para mí que los demás puedan sentir mi cha… Cha…

-Chakra.

-Sí, eso -asintió.

-Bueno… no ha estado mal, aunque he podido sentirte. Y ahora, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿No está bien que haya venido? -preguntó inseguro.

-No es eso, dobe. Sólo que es extraño.

-Quería aprender a escribir.

-¿Qué? -le miró, sin entender del todo lo que quería decir.

-¡Enséñame a escribir! -sonrió.

-Ni loco. No soy tu niñera.

-Pero aquella vez en la cueva, tú…

-Sólo te mostré unas cuantas palabras -interrumpió. -Enseñarte a escribir es algo muy diferente.

-Oh… -bajó la mirada con decepción apenas un fugaz momento, ya que pronto la alzó con el mismo brillo emocionado de antes. –Entonces… ¡Entonces llévame a comer ramen!

-Ni hablar -respondió tajante.

-¡Teme…! -se interrumpió en lo que iba a decir y se pasó el dedo índice con insistencia bajo la nariz, como si fuese a estornudar. –Huele raro.

-¿Raro? -aspiró un poco, no percibiendo ningún olor desagradable.

Naruto olfateó repetidas veces, avanzando unos pasos. El pelinegro se hizo a un lado para que el kitsune no chocara con él, pero éste giró, encarándole, y empezó a olerle con insistencia.

-¿Qué rayos haces, usuratonkachi? -preguntó con voz seca, aunque incómodo.

-Eres tú quien huele raro.

-¿Cómo dices? -masculló ceñudo, con una venita palpitante en la frente.

El rubio estaba tan sumido en su tarea, que no prestó atención al tono enojado de Sasuke. Tomó la tela que colgaba de los hombros de Uchiha, hundiendo la nariz en ella, y comprobó que ese olor raro provenía de ahí. No es que oliera mal, pero era un aroma totalmente desconocido para él.

-Oi, dobe, ya deja de…

Se puso algo rígido al sentir como Naruto se ponía de puntillas y hundía la nariz entre sus cabellos, aspirando y haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja en el proceso.

-No sé qué es este olor tan raro. Se mezcla con tu aroma corporal de siempre -puso las manos en los hombros del más alto para poder continuar más cómodamente con lo que hacía. -¿Por qué hueles así, teme?

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle de forma ascendente la columna vertebral cuando el cálido aliento de Naruto chocó de lleno contra su oreja. Con una rapidez increíble, le puso las manos en los hombros y lo apartó un poco de él, dejando al otro confundido.

-¡Ya! Deja de hacer eso -ordenó algo acelerado. –No puedes andar oliendo a los demás cuando se te antoje, dobe.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó ceñudo, pero todavía confuso.

-Los humanos no hacemos esas cosas. Y si vas a ser un humano, compórtate como tal -instruyó soltándole.

-Yo no quiero ser un humano. ¡Soy un zorro!

-No quieres serlo, pero sí que quieres aprender a escribir y leer como los humanos. Y tampoco te acerques tanto -lo alejó un poco más. -Tienes que aprender a respetar el espacio personal de la gente.

El rubio arqueó una ceja y frunció la otra, sin comprender porqué Sasuke se veía algo nervioso.

-No te entiendo, y tampoco entiendo porqué hueles así.

-¿Huelo mal? -preguntó contrariado, ya que acababa de ducharse hacía menos de una hora.

-No. Es… raro. Proviene de tu cabello.

Sasuke tomó uno de los negros mechones a ambos lados de su cara y lo olió un poco. Y porqué no decirlo, no era porque fuera su propio cabello, pero olía bastante bien.

-Yo sólo huelo a champú -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué es champú?

El otro suspiró, sin ganas de dar explicaciones. Hizo pasar a Naruto, ya que éste seguía fuera todavía. Nada más ingresar, el kitsune dejó visibles sus orejas y su cola que se movía levemente bajo la camiseta negra que tenía atada a la cintura y que Sasuke le prestó cuando le conoció.

-¡Huele a Itachi! -protestó cuando avanzó unos pasos, deteniéndose en seco y cubriéndose la nariz con una mano como si oliera mal. Los pelos de su cola y orejas se encresparon un poco.

-Eso es porque él también vive aquí, idiota. Aunque hace tres días que salió a una misión.

-Que suerte -habló aliviado, destapándose la nariz. –No quería ver a Itachi.

-Oe… -le miró con repentina seriedad, deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo. -¿Por qué a mi hermano lo llamas por su nombre, y a mí sólo me llamas "tú", "teme" o cualquier otra cosa?

-Es que como tú eres mi amigo, te llamo "teme". Recuerda lo que te dije sobre los apodos -explicó con una sonrisa, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. –Y a tu hermano lo odio -al pensar en el Uchiha mayor frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada.

-Sigo sin entender tu razonamiento -se frotó la sien derecha con insistencia.

El kitsune percibió otro olor conocido, ésta vez fue uno que le gustó.

-¡Ah, ese aroma! ¡Mi cobertor! -nada más gritar eso, salió a correr para sorpresa de Sasuke que no tardó en ir tras él.

Siguió al rubio hasta su propia habitación, descubriendo que éste había abierto el armario y tironeaba del futón y el cobertor colocados en una estantería de arriba. Al menos el dobe ya sabía cómo abrir puertas correderas, pero eso parecía no ser bueno.

-¡Espera! ¡No…!

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Uzumaki lo tiró todo al suelo y se lanzó encima con alegría.

-¡Mi cobertor…! -exclamó, frotando la mejilla contra éste.

-Dime la verdad, has venido por el cobertor, ¿no? -preguntó serio, pero con un tic en un ojo.

-¡Claro que no! -contestó con sinceridad. -Pero ya que estoy aquí y lo he olido, no he podido resistirme.

-Aja…

-Teme… tengo hambre -le dijo mirándole, girando para quedar recostado de perfil.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

-¡Dame ramen! -agitó la cola contra el suelo.

-No tengo.

-¿Y fruta?

-Tsk… -bufó de forma sonora. Eso era peor que ser la niñera de un niño pequeño.

Minutos después, el rubio degustaba con felicidad una manzana roja bajo los serios y atentos ojos negros.

-Oye, vamos a dejar esto claro –comenzó a decir Uchiha. -No soy tu criada, ni tu niñera. Si no quieres nada más, vuelve al bosque.

-¿Me puedo llevar esto? -señaló el cobertor arrugado sobre el que estaba recostado.

-Ni hablar.

-Entonces no me iré.

Sasuke se dio un suave golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente al escuchar eso, murmurando una maldición. Sus planes de pasar una tarde tranquila y en silencio se habían esfumado con ese kitsune revoltoso bajo su mismo techo.

A lo largo de la tarde, intentó mandar a la bola de pelos a su cueva, pero éste se negaba y rápido sacaba algún tema de conversación con el que distraerle.

Primero fue, mientras bebía té en la sala. Como no, ese kitsune tonto había arrastrado el dichoso cobertor hasta allí y se había vuelto a recostar sobre el.

-Naruto, deberías regresar ya -ordenó, disfrazándolo en una propuesta casual, antes de dar un sorbo a su té. –Pronto anochecerá.

-¡Woah! ¡Tienes un río en tu casa!

-¿Un río? -repitió contrariado.

En un parpadeo, el de ojos azules había salido al jardín interior y se había arrodillado junto al estanque, sonriendo mientras movía alegremente la cola. Pero al instante se puso de pie y empezó a deshacer el nudo del cinturón de su yukata.

-¿De dónde viene éste agua?

-No viene de ningún… ¡Oe, espera! ¡No te quites la ropa! -gritó todavía desde la sala.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó volteándole a ver, con la yukata a medio deslizar por los brazos.

-Eso no es un río para bañarse. ¡Vuelve aquí!

-Que aburrido eres -susurró colocándose la prenda y apretando el nudo medio deshecho.

Y más tarde, cuando se preparaba algo de arroz y carne para la cena, lo intentó de nuevo.

-Dobe, lo diré claro. ¡Vuelve al bosque!

-¿Qué haces? -contestó con una pregunta, acercándose. -¡Huele muy bien!

-No me cambies de tema, y vete a tu cueva de una vez.

-¡Es carne! -sus ojos brillaron de emoción. –Hace tiempo que no la comía.

-Cada vez que comes ramen, viene con carne de cerdo, idiota.

-Quiero comer un poco -dijo acercando la mano a la sartén.

-¡Detente! ¡Te vas a…!

-¡Aah! -gritó al sentir el aceite extremadamente caliente hacer contacto en su piel.

-…quemar -finalizó la frase en un susurro irritado.

-¡Duele! ¡Duele! -lloriqueó, lamiéndose después la punta de los dedos que se tornaban rojizos por momentos. -¡Teme, lo has hecho a propósito!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Es tu culpa por meter la mano en el aceite hirviendo! ¡Usuratonkachi!

Después de eso, el rubio no dijo nada y se fue a un rincón de la cocina, observando con su antigua desconfianza a la sartén, y de vez en cuando también a Sasuke.

A Uchiha no le quedó más remedio que cocinar también para Naruto.

Su último intento fue antes de irse a dormir. Ya se había puesto el pijama, estaba parado junto a su cama, y todavía no había conseguido echar a ese kitsune de su casa. Estaba de mal humor.

-¡Bola de pelos, fuera de aquí! -señaló en dirección a la puerta. –¡Llévate ese cobertor si quieres, pero vete ya!

Esperó con la mínima paciencia que le quedaba, y vio con irritación como el rubio hacía una bola arrugada de su futón y cobertor, y se recostaba encima, hecho un ovillo.

Si no se tranquilizaba, sentía que iba a estallar.

-De acuerdo, cálmate, Sasuke -se susurró, metiéndose en la cama. –De mañana no pasa. Se irá -sentenció en un susurro.

-Na… teme… -le llamó incorporándose y acercándose.

-¿Qué? -giró para mirarle, fulminándole con la mirada al verlo acercarse. –Ni pienses que vas a dormir en mi cama. ¡Eso sí que no!

Pero para su desconcierto, vio que Naruto se arrodillaba junto a la cama y le tomaba de la muñeca, haciendo que posara la mano en los rubios cabellos. Parpadeando confundido, le palmeó un par de veces la cabeza por pura inercia.

-Eres un amigo algo gruñón, pero me gusta tu compañía -casi susurró, moviendo la cabeza hasta que una de sus orejas se encontró con la mano del pelinegro.

Ésta vez, Sasuke sí entendió ese gesto y rascó en el lugar donde sabía que al rubio le gustaba, escuchándolo ronronear al instante. De soslayo observó la mano herida del kitsune, comprobando con sorpresa que no había ni rastros de la quemadura. Era como si nunca se hubiese quemado con el aceite. De hecho, tan sólo le escuchó quejarse un par de minutos sobre eso, y después Naruto siguió hablando y riendo tan tranquilo, como si ya no sintiese dolor. Y al parecer realmente no le dolía, porque estaba completamente curado.

-De acuerdo, ahora duérmete. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, idiota -habló ya más tranquilo, dejando de rascarle y recostándose de espaldas al rubio.

-¡Sí! -sonrió, incorporándose y avanzando hasta dejarse caer en el cobertor y hacerse un ovillo nuevamente.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Lo primero que vio nada más abrir los ojos, fue el futón y cobertor hechos una bola totalmente arrugada y aplastada en el suelo. Pero Naruto no estaba durmiendo sobre ellos.

-¿Se ha ido? -se preguntó, sentándose en la cama mientras se frotaba un ojo. –Mejor. Así no pierdo tiempo echándolo.

Se dirigió directamente al baño para asearse. No entendía porqué de repente esa bola de pelos estaba tan… sociable, si la última vez que le vio hacía unos meses era la desconfianza personificada.

¿Tanto había cambiado? Aunque su odio hacia Itachi parecía estar intacto. Lo bueno era que su hermano no llegaría hasta mañana, no quería imaginar qué habría pasado si esos dos llegan a encontrarse. Itachi con su obsesión por los kitsune, y Naruto con su odio a Itachi.

Al llegar a la cocina, encontró sobre la mesa los restos de lo que la noche anterior fueron tres grandes manzanas rojas. Alguien las había devorado, y obviamente no había sido él.

-Esa bola de pelos… -masculló, aunque después suspiró con alivio. –Lo bueno es que ya se ha ido.

Tiró los restos de las frutas a la basura, y cuando estaba por irse, se detuvo en seco al sentir algo. Su rostro se tornó ceñudo.

-Ese chakra… otra vez… No puede ser.

Escuchó un grito proveniente del jardín interior, así que con rapidez, pero a la vez de mal humor, se dirigió hacia allí, encontrando a Naruto dentro del estanque y vestido.

Su frente se llenó de un sin número de venitas palpitantes.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces, bola de pelos! ¡Sal del estanque ahora mismo!

-¡Teme, no me grites, no estoy sordo! -con cierta torpeza salió de ahí, quedando a cuatro patas en el suelo. –Sólo quería caminar sobre el agua utilizando chakra como me habían enseñado, pero me desconcentré cuando te olí cerca.

-Ahora no me culpes a mí de tu torpeza.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza con efusividad para librarse del exceso de agua. Miró el estanque un momento, antes de clavar su mirada en los ojos negros.

-El agua está algo sucia por la tormenta de ayer. ¿No tienes otro río en casa para que pueda bañarme?

-¡Que no es un río! -masculló apretando los dientes, y después se volvió a frotar la sien con paciencia. -…sígueme.

Sasuke no podría olvidar la cara de emoción del kitsune cuando le mostró la bañera llena de agua, y como casi se mete en ella de cabeza sin quitarse antes la yukata.

Una vez que el kitsune se sentó en la bañera, esbozó una boba sonrisa de felicidad, gustándole esa cosa nueva que acababa de conocer llamada "bañera".

-Báñate rápido, tengo cosas que hacer –suspiró Uchiha por enésima vez al recapacitar en que tendría que prestarle ropa a Naruto, ya que la yukata tenía que ser lavada, y ahora tendría que hacer otro llamativo agujero en uno de sus pantalones. –Oe, dobe, ya sabes controlar mejor tu apariencia humana, ¿no? -preguntó cerca de la puerta.

-¡Sí! -sonrió.

-Mejor así, no quiero agujerear otro pantalón.

-¡Na, teme! -le llamó, deteniéndole. -¿Qué son esas cosas? -señaló unos botes junto a la bañera. –Huelen a ti.

-Gel de baño y champú -contestó seco.

-¡Ah! ¿Eso es champú? ¡Yo quiero! ¡Quiero oler como tú! -apenas dijo aquello, tomó el bote de champú y empezó a vaciar su contenido en el agua.

-¡Detente! -con una velocidad increíble, se acercó y le arrebató el bote con brusquedad. -¡Lo estás malgastando todo!

-¡Pero yo sólo…!

Al ver la mirada arrepentida y confundida del kitsune junto con sus orejas agachadas, su enfado bajó un poco. Después de todo, Naruto no sabía casi nada de los humanos. Tal vez no estaba siendo nada comprensivo con él, pero de cualquier forma, él nunca lo había sido con nadie. Y además, todavía se sentía enojado consigo mismo por su estúpido impulso del día anterior, y sin pretenderlo estaba descargando su enfado en el kitsune.

Echó un poco de champú en la palma de su mano libre y después miró al otro.

-Cierra los ojos -instruyó, agachándose lo más cerca posible de la bañera.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, pero aun así obedeció.

No recibió respuesta, pero sintió las manos de Sasuke masajearle la cabeza con movimientos suaves y circulares. Y casi al momento, sus sentidos se llenaron del aroma que percibió ayer en el pelinegro.

-¡Huelo a ti! -sonrió, abriendo los ojos.

-Te he dicho que cierres los ojos, dobe. Te escocerán si te cae champú -advirtió sin dejar de lado su tarea, aunque le extrañaba un poco que Naruto se estuviera dejando tocar tan conforme.

-Me gustan tus manos -le dijo, ignorando totalmente la advertencia.

-¿…qué? -preguntó confundido, pero sorprendido a la vez por la directa confesión.

-Sí. Me recuerda a cuando pasaba tiempo con mi padre y me rascaba detrás de las orejas -le contó mientras movía levemente sus peludas orejas empapadas. –Es muy agradable.

-Ah, eso… -respondió tranquilo. –No soy tu padre -habló en tono obvio.

-¡Ya lo sé! -frunció los labios en un mohín de disgusto. –Mn… Esto… -balbuceó.

-¿Qué?

-…ráscame -pidió.

-No.

-¡No seas malo, teme!

-Si tanto lo deseas, ráscate tú mismo.

-¡Pero no siento lo mismo si lo hago yo! Me gusta cuando lo haces tú -afirmó rotundo.

Se detuvo un breve momento en su tarea. Cerró los ojos con resignación, preguntándose cómo demonios había acabado metido en eso. Si hace unos meses le hubiesen dicho que acabaría bañando a un kitsune en su misma casa, hasta se habría reído.

Con pereza apoyó el brazo izquierdo en el borde de la bañera para sujetar su propio peso, y con la mano libre le rascó detrás de la oreja más cercana.

-Más te vale no acostumbrarte a esto, bola de pelos. Hoy fue una excepción. No soy tu padre, ni tu criada, ni tu niñera…

-¡Ya lo… sé, teme…! -protestó entre suaves ronroneos, interrumpiéndole. –Eres mi… amigo.

Uchiha no dijo nada y se dedicó a terminar lo que había empezado. Iba a llegar tarde si no se daba prisa.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sakura observaba y escuchaba con resignación como Sai leía uno de sus libros. El pelinegro estaba sentado en la baranda de un puente, totalmente enfrascado en su lectura mientras esperaban a Sasuke.

-Aquí dice que a los zorros les gusta comer fruta, además de carne -comentó, pasando página para seguir leyendo. –Y también…

-¡Sai!

La exclamación alegre de Naruto les tomó por sorpresa a los otros dos que alzaron la mirada, atisbando al rubio acercarse a ellos en compañía de Sasuke. Se les hizo algo raro que el kitsune no llevara la yukata puesta, sino que iba vestido igual que el pelinegro: camiseta negra y pantalón del mismo color, exceptuando que iba descalzo como siempre, no llevaba protector, ni el chaleco de chuunin. Y obviamente la ropa le quedaba algo grande.

-Ah… -la kunoichi se ruborizó levemente al visualizar a Uchiha. -¡Eh, Sai! -le llamó en voz baja. –Recuerda felicitar a Sasuke-kun, hoy es su cumpleaños.

Sai se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que a Uchiha no le gustaba ser felicitado, y mucho menos recibir regalos. Así que no lo haría.

-¿Y ese es motivo para que estés sonrojada? -interrogó con su típica sonrisita.

-Es que… estaba pensando en felicitarle, y… darle un beso -habló cada vez más bajo.

-Una vez leí que la mejor forma de felicitar a un amigo…

-¡Como termines esa frase, sentirás mi furia! -le amenazó alzando un puño, harta de que Sai se tomara tan en serio totalmente todo lo que leía.

-¡Oh! ¡Estás leyendo! -sonrió Naruto en cuanto llegó con ellos. -¿Sobre qué lees hoy, Sai? -preguntó impaciente.

-Sobre zorros. Recuerdas que te dije que leería sobre eso, ¿no?

-¡Sí! -asintió enérgico.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos en una sonrisa y volvió su atención al libro para continuar leyendo en voz alta.

-Los zorros son animales astutos, inteligentes y hábiles, aunque muy desconfiados. Pueden ser monógamos, o polígamos -apartó la mirada de la página para observar los ojos azules. –Eso es una sorpresa. ¿Te decantas por la monogamia? ¿O la poligamia?

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Por ninguno de los dos, entrometido -intervino Sakura. –Naruto nunca ha tenido una compañera.

-¿Todavía no? -preguntó contrariado.

-¿Cómo que "todavía no"? -repitió el rubio, avergonzado, pero ceñudo. –¡Soy muy joven!

-Aja… -susurró la chica con sarcasmo. No se le había olvidado la edad de Naruto.

-Bueno… -Sai buscó con la mirada cierta información que sabía debía venir en el libro. –La época del celo suele ser en…

-Sasuke-kun… -le llamó Sakura en voz baja. –Feliz cumpleaños -jugó algo nerviosa con sus manos de tan sólo imaginarse besando aquella blanca mejilla. –Mn… me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos… He escuchado que esta noche hay una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, y quería saber si te gustaría…

-¿¡Qué estás insinuando, Sai! -el grito del kitsune casi se escuchó en toda Konoha. -¡No soy un pervertido!

-Pero en tu época de celo seguro que buscarás compañera desesperadamente, así que creo que lo adecuado sería que no vinieras a la aldea durante ese tiempo… por el bien de la población femenina -comentó llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. –Aunque tengo una duda. Si eres el único kitsune en el bosque, y nunca antes habías venido a la aldea… En tu época de celo… ¿qué hacías?

-…nada -contestó confundido, encogiéndose de hombros. –Nunca he sentido una necesidad urgente de aparearme.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó la chica.

Pero Sasuke efectivamente no escuchaba, al menos no a ella. Tenía la atención puesta en Sai y Naruto, más bien, en la conversación de ambos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que los kitsune no tienen una época de celo como los zorros?

-No lo sé -fue lo que atinó a contestarle.

-Oh… -cerró los ojos en su típica sonrisa, ladeando levemente el rostro. -A lo mejor es porque a pesar de ser un vejestorio con cara de niño, sí eres realmente joven, y por eso no te has sentido en celo nunca.

Naruto se sintió enojado y avergonzado por igual. Reprimió el impulso de mostrar sus rasgos animales y liberar un par de colas más, además de la que siempre mostraba, para torturar un poco a Sai. Pero un grito de Sakura le sacó de sus retorcidos pensamientos.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -le llamó una vez más, algo exasperada, logrando captar no sólo la atención del nombrado, sino de los otros dos.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan? -preguntó Naruto, a pesar de que la cosa no iba con él.

Los dos pelinegros la observaron fijamente y en completo silencio, esperando escuchar qué diría ella. Aunque Sakura se sentía algo avergonzada ahora que era el centro de atención.

-Er… sólo quería decirte que más tarde te daré mi regalo -comentó nerviosa, sin atreverse a pedirle una cita una vez más, ya que Sasuke le había rechazado varias veces anteriormente, y no quería sentir la vergüenza de ser rechazada con "publico".

-…no era necesario -suspiró con pesadez, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. ¿Por qué simplemente no se olvidaban de su cumpleaños?

-¿Un regalo por qué? -preguntó Naruto.

-Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun -le contestó Sai. –Su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

-¡Woah! -exclamó emocionado. -¿Entonces tengo que regalarle algo al teme porque es su cumpleaños? –medio afirmó en aquella pregunta.

-No es tu obligación, pero ya que sois amigos… no estaría mal.

-¡Bien! -asintió.

-¡Oi! No quiero absurdos regalos -intervino Sasuke con seriedad.

-Mi regalo no será absurdo, teme. ¡Te gustará! -le sonrió.

-Tsk…

-¿Y cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Naruto? -curioseó Sai.

-No lo sé. Llevo tanto tiempo solo, que lo olvidé -se cruzó de brazos, con rostro pensativo. –Creo recordar que era sobre el otoño. Mn… ¿Septiembre? No. ¿Tal vez Octubre? -se preguntaba a sí mismo.

-¿Entonces cómo calculas tu edad?

-Cada primero de año, me agrego un año más -contestó rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa apenada.

-Bueno… no parece un mal método.

-No es por interrumpir, pero… -volvió a hablar Uchiha, en un falso tono casual. –La quinta nos espera.

Después de decir aquello quiso avanzar un paso, pero no pudo. Algo lo detenía. Miró al suelo y rodó la mirada con hastío al ver su sombra siendo retenida. No muy lejos, vio a Shikamaru atrapando su sombra con su kage mane no jutsu. Junto a él, Ino y Chouji.

-Kage mane realizado con éxito -se dijo Nara. –Ve ahora, Ino.

-¡Gracias, Shikamaru! -con una sonrisa, salió a correr hacia el pelinegro.

Sakura de inmediato asintió ante lo dicho por Sasuke, sin percatarse de los otros a su espalda.

-¡Cierto! -exclamó Haruno. –Démonos prisa, vamos muy mal de tiempo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -gritó Ino, saltando sobre el mencionado y abrazándole por la espalda. -¡Feliz cumpleaños! -afirmando levemente el abrazo, le besó de forma fugaz la mejilla.

-¡Ino cerda! -le gritó la de cabellos rosas, totalmente enojada y sobretodo celosa. -¡Suelta a Sasuke-kun!

-Claro que no, Sakura frontuda -le sacó levemente la lengua, de forma burlona. –Además, Sasuke-kun no está haciendo nada por alejarme -comentó, sabiendo que mientras Shikamaru retuviera la sombra de Uchiha, podría estar abrazada a éste.

Sasuke tenía un sin número de venitas palpitantes en la frente, y los ojos entrecerrados en señal de un creciente mal humor. ¿¡Cuándo pensaba liberarle ese maldito Nara! Lo fulminó con la mirada como primera y última advertencia.

-Tsk… Sasuke es muy problemático -comentó, deshaciendo la técnica. –No sabe soportar una broma -se rascó la cabeza con pereza mientras se acercaba a los otros.

-¡Uhum! -fue todo lo que "dijo" Chouji en respuesta, sin dejar de comer con gula una bolsa de patatas y siguiendo a su amigo.

-¡Shikamaru! -sonrió Naruto al verle llegar, viendo que el mencionado tan sólo alzaba levemente una mano en un gesto perezoso de saludo. –¡Chouji! Hace días que no os veo.

Uchiha hizo un movimiento algo brusco, consiguiendo sacarse a la rubia de encima. Miró a Naruto algo confuso al notar la confianza que éste tenía con los recién llegados. ¿Cuándo se habían conocido? ¿El equipo 10 también sabía sobre Naruto? Intentó escuchar sobre qué hablaban, pero una voz, muy cerca de su persona para su gusto, se lo impidió.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué te gustaría que te regale?

-¡Sasuke-kun no quiere regalos absurdos, Ino cerda!

-¡Pues aplícate eso a ti misma, frontuda! Ni creas que no te vi ayer comprando un regalo para Sasuke-kun.

Ignorando completamente a las dos kunoichis enzarzadas en aquella discusión sin sentido sobre qué regalarle, echó un breve vistazo a Sai, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que le siguiera.

-Vamos de una vez.

-¡Voy con vosotros! -se apuntó Naruto al instante.

-Ni hablar, bola de pelos -respondió Sasuke, girando para verle con su expresión impasible de siempre. –Vuelve al bosque -esa frase ya estaba perdiendo sentido de las veces que la había repetido en las últimas horas.

-¡Cuando te conocí eras más amable, teme! -protestó indignado, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Naruto? -preguntó Sai. ¿Un Sasuke amable? Eso sería interesante de ver.

-¡Claro! Incluso ésta mañana era amable. Me bañó él mismo.

-¿¡Qué…!

El grito de las chicas hizo que el rubio se tapara las orejas unos segundos.

-¿¡Que Sasuke-kun hizo qué cosa! -exigió saber Ino, acercándose al kitsune con una mirada amenazante al igual que Sakura a su lado.

-Es que anoche dormí con el teme, y ésta mañana, cuando…

-¿¡Que dormiste con Sasuke-kun! -ésta vez gritó Sakura, pensando lo peor.

-¡Dobe, cállate! -ordenó molesto.

-¿Pero por qué? Sólo digo la verdad -se encogió de hombros, restando toda importancia al enojo del pelinegro. -Anoche dormí contigo, y ésta mañana me bañaste.

Todos los allí presentes dejaron volar su imaginación. Excepto Shikamaru que pensaba que imaginar lo que hablaba Naruto era demasiado problemático y peligroso para su salud mental, y Chouji que estaba totalmente inmerso en comer.

-Esto… -el primero en romper ese denso silencio, fue Sai. –Si no recuerdo mal, hacerlo con animales se llama zoofi…

-¡Cierra la boca! -masculló Sasuke con una mirada asesina.

-Sasuke-kun… -casi susurró Sakura, apesadumbrada. -¿Es eso cierto?

-Es cierto -contestó con voz seca. –Pero no como estáis…

-¡No! -gritó Ino a todo pulmón al escuchar la afirmativa.

-…pensando -terminó la frase en un susurro irritado. No le apetecía dar explicaciones sobre lo que hacía en su vida privada, pero… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo estaban malinterpretando todo! ¡Y el imbécil de Naruto tan tranquilo! –La bola de pelos durmió en mi habitación, en el futón -aclaró antes de que ellas fueran a dar otro de sus estridentes gritos. –Y yo en mi cama.

-¿Y qué hay con lo del baño? -preguntó Sai con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos.

-¿¡De verdad estáis pensando lo que creo que estáis pensando! -la irritación de Uchiha crecía a cada instante, si es que era posible que aumentara más. -¡Sólo le enjaboné la cabeza!

Las dos kunoichi observaron con una mirada afilada al rubio que veía a Sasuke con una sonrisa tranquila. Se le veía feliz. Y una duda les asaltó a ambas, la misma pregunta.

-¿Tú crees que a Naruto…? -susurró Ino a su amiga y rival.

-No lo sé -contestó insegura en otro susurro.

-¿Y si le preguntas tú? Digo… tú tienes más confianza con él que yo -agregó ante la mirada que le envió la de ojos verdes.

Sakura asintió y se acercó al rubio, mirándole fijamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura.

-Naruto… -le llamó.

-Sakura-chan, ¿no es divertida la cara del teme ahora? -se tapó la boca con una mano para ahogar una risita.

La chica no contestó. Prefirió plantear directamente y de una vez la duda que su amiga y ella de repente tenían.

-Dime, Naruto, ¿te gusta Sasuke-kun?

-¿Ah? ¿Gustar? -repitió confundido. –Es decir… ¿si me gusta como humano?

-¿Eh…? No entiendo qué quieres decir. Yo pregunto si te gusta como nos gusta a Ino y a mí -explicó.

Naruto arqueó una ceja al escuchar esa pregunta tan rara. ¡Le estaba preguntando si Sasuke le gustaba como compañero! Negó fervientemente con la cabeza, no atreviéndose siquiera a imaginar que algo así pudiera ser posible. ¿Cómo le preguntaba algo como eso?

-Me gustan las manos del teme -aclaró, volviendo a sonreír. –Sabe dónde me gusta que me toquen.

Otro silencio general.

Ino y Sakura casi caen desmayadas al suelo. Chouji se atragantó con sus patatas, sintiendo al momento a su amigo Shikamaru palmearle la espalda. Sai mostró una apenas perceptible expresión sorprendida, pero pronto reaccionó y su típica sonrisa leve apareció mientras miraba a Uchiha, percatándose de que un pequeño temblor inundaba el cuerpo de éste mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y ocultaba la mirada tras el flequillo.

-Bueno, supongo que no se podía evitar -Sai se encogió de hombros. –Pero aunque Naruto tenga apariencia humana, no deja de ser un zorro, Sasuke-kun.

El instinto asesino de Sasuke se activó, aunque no sabía si matar a Sai, o a Naruto.

No, mejor a los dos.

-Yo no sabía que Sasuke-kun era homosexual -habló Sakura con un nudo en la garganta.

-Y yo no sabía que le… "gustaban" los animales -agregó su amiga con el mismo tono de voz triste y desgarrador.

-Tsk… siempre supe que Sasuke era problemático, pero no pensaba que lo fuera tanto -comentó.

-¡Hum…! –Chouji solamente asintió, volviendo a comer.

Sasuke explotó en ese momento. ¡Genial…! ¡Simplemente genial! Ahora todos pensaban… ¡No! Todos afirmaban que era homosexual, ¡y para colmo zoofilico! Su mente y razón se nublaron. No mataría a Sai y a Naruto, claro que no… ¡los mataría a todos!

-Así que aquí estabas, Naruto.

La voz de Jiraiya sacó a Uchiha de su burbuja de venganza y odio, viendo con expresión frustrada como el sannin se acercaba al de ojos azules hasta posar una mano en los rubios cabellos.

Adiós a la venganza.

-¡Ero sennin! -sonrió ampliamente.

-Cada vez ocultas mejor tu chakra -le felicitó con una sonrisa, aunque segundos después ésta se esfumó. -¿Cómo me has llamado? -preguntó con un tic en una ceja.

-Sai me dijo que para hacer amigos, debía poner apodos. ¡Ahora somos amigos, ero sennin! -exclamó alegre.

Jiraiya observó al pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados. A buena hora se había ido Naruto a juntar con Sai. Suspiró hondo, disipando su enojo. Tenía algo más importante que hacer.

-Naruto… con respecto a tu entrenamiento…

-¿¡Qué me vas a enseñar hoy! -sus ojos azules brillaron de emoción.

-…no puedo seguir entrenándote.

-¿…qué? -atinó a decir, sorprendido.

-Quiero decir… -balbuceó pensativo. –Te enseñaré algo de… teoría. Mn… te explicaré cómo funciona un genjutsu, te hablaré sobre el flujo del chakra, algunas estrategias de ataque… ninjutsu… doujutsu… ¡Sí, eso!

-Pero… Pero todavía no tengo nueve colas. Y sólo he aprendido a dominar cuatro de las siete -protestó, y en realidad, todavía no había aprendido a dominar la cuarta cola completamente, pero estaba a punto.

-Créeme que avanzas muy rápido -sonrió muy levemente. –Pero también necesitas aprender algo de teoría. Imagina qué sería de ti si el enemigo te atrapara en un genjutsu.

-¿Genjutsu?

-¿Lo ves? Necesitas teoría. ¡Teoría! -soltó una carcajada forzada, antes de girar para mirar a Sakura, Sasuke y Sai. –La quinta os espera desde hace casi una hora -habló algo serio.

-¡Es cierto! -la kunoichi volvió a la realidad. –Vamos, si Tsunade-sama se enoja más de lo que ya estará, no sé qué será de nosotros.

-Vamos, Naruto. Tsunade quiere verte a ti también -habló el adulto.

Naruto asintió cabizbajo, sin poder ocultar su decepción por lo que Jiraiya acababa de decirle.

¿Por qué ahora de repente ero sennin no podía seguir entrenándole?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review. Aunque no puedo contestar los reviews sin login, también me hace feliz recibirlos ^^

Er, bueno, no sé si podré actualizar en lo que queda de Agosto, tal vez en la última quincena.

Ahora que Sasuke tiene fama de gay y zoofílico (Pobrecito XD) Y Jiraiya no seguirá entrenando a Naruto… ¿Qué pasará?

¿**Sabías qué…**

…por cada review que dejas, apoyas al **SasuNaru **y al** NaruSasu**?

¡Apoyanos! XDD

**V**


	7. Una lluvia de estrellas fugaces

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 7: "Una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. ¡Pide tu deseo, kitsune!":

Sasuke, Sai y Sakura escuchaban en silencio todas las instrucciones de la Hokage, sin interrumpir en ningún momento, esperando pacientemente a que ella acabara de hablar.

Mientras tanto, Jiraiya y Naruto esperaban afuera del despacho, en el pasillo.

Habían escuchado algo sobre Naruto totalmente desconcertante. Según Tsunade, en los últimos días habían aparecido varios shinobis heridos en el bosque, y todo apuntaba a que era cosa del kitsune.

De ahí que Jiraiya repentinamente le hubiera dicho a Uzumaki que no podía seguir entrenándole, Tsunade le había ordenado eso, y aunque el sannin se opuso en un primer momento alegando que Naruto no haría algo como eso y que tenía mucho potencial por explotar en el entrenamiento, no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

-Entonces… -la voz firme de la quinta se escuchó en el despacho tras un breve silencio, observando a los tres jóvenes frente a ella. -¿Os ha quedado claro?

-Sí -contestó Sakura por los tres. –Pero… Tsunade-sama, ¿está segura de esto?

-Todo apunta a que Naruto es el responsable de todo eso -hizo una corta pausa, antes de proseguir. –Aunque no entiendo porqué lo ha hecho. Pensaba que ahora tenía un buen trato con los humanos.

La chica de ojos verdes soltó un breve suspiro antes de hablar.

-En realidad, no con todos, maestra. Sobre todo con los adultos, excepto Jiraiya-sama que le agrada mucho.

-Parece que con vosotros tres es con quien Naruto se encuentra más… cómodo, por así decirlo. Por eso quiero que seáis vosotros quienes le mantengáis vigilado. No es necesario que lo hagáis los tres juntos, podéis turnaros, así no sospechará.

-De acuerdo -volvió a contestar Sakura, como las anteriores veces.

-Pensé que lo más adecuado era alejar a Naruto del entrenamiento -confesó la mujer. -Mientras siga atacando a aldeanos, no quiero que siga haciéndose más fuerte. Y también quiero lograr que pase el mayor tiempo posible en la villa, así será más fácil para vosotros vigilarle. Pero no se me ocurre cómo mantenerle ocupado para que no esté molestando con que quiere entrenar, según me comentó Jiraiya una vez, ese kitsune estaba entusiasmado con el entrenamiento que le estaba dando.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces con expresión seria, aunque estaba pensando algo. A él no le sorprendía lo más mínimo todo lo escuchado con respecto a Naruto, su odio a los humanos era prácticamente palpable.

-Tengo una idea -habló Uchiha por primera vez. –Esa bola de pelos… está obsesionado con aprender a leer y escribir, si alguien quisiera enseñarle, eso le mantendría ocupado y en la aldea.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo como tutor privado para Naruto? -preguntó Sai, esbozando su peculiar sonrisa. –Que amable de tu parte. Además, así puedes pasar tiempo a solas con…

Pero Sai se detuvo al sentir una mirada afilada sobre su persona, cortesía del pelinegro. Aunque su sonrisa seguía ahí.

-¡Cállate, Sai! –Uchiha suavizó su mirada enojada cuando giró para ver a la quinta que les observaba de vuelta de forma interrogante. –Tal vez Iruka sensei estaría dispuesto a enseñarle -prosiguió.

-No me parece mal, Sasuke. Tendría que consultarlo con él primero. Hoy mismo lo haré -hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole a Sakura que abriera la puerta del despacho.

Cuando Haruno hizo lo que la quinta le pidió, encontraron a Jiraiya forcejeando con Naruto, intentando retenerle, pero éste rápidamente se escabullía de entre sus brazos.

El sannin corría detrás del rubio por el pasillo.

-¡No puedes escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Naruto! -mascullaba, intentando sujetarle de donde sea. -¡Deja de moverte!

-¡Pero quiero escuchar! -protestó. -¡Con estas orejas humanas no puedo oír bien lo que…!

-¡Ejem! -carraspeó de forma exagerada la rubia desde su lugar.

Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver la puerta abierta, donde Sai, Sakura, Sasuke y Tsunade les observaban fijamente.

Naruto literalmente saltó de los brazos de Jiraiya e ingresó en el despacho de la Hokage con total libertad.

-Teme, ¿ya has terminado? ¡Llévame a comer ramen! -pidió con una sonrisa.

No recibió respuesta, y eso le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño, hasta que escuchó la voz de la rubia.

-Naruto, quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Nada en especial -se encogió de hombros de forma casual, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla después. -¿Ya te sientes más a gusto entre los humanos?

-…sí, algo -respondió tras unos segundos de silencio. –Aunque no con todos.

-¿Alguien te ha molestado últimamente? -interrogó sin más rodeos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -cuestionó de vuelta.

Una fija y penetrante mirada de la rubia fue la respuesta que recibió, así que continuó hablando.

-Bueno, el teme ésta mañana estaba algo antipático cuando…

-¡A mí no me metas! -se exasperó al momento el otro, hastiado de que Naruto le incluyera en todas sus conversaciones sin sentido, y resentido todavía por lo ocurrido antes de llegar al despacho de la Hokage.

-¿O alguien ha intentado lastimarte últimamente? -volvió a hablar la quinta.

Ésta vez fue Naruto quien guardó silencio, sosteniendo la mirada de la mujer que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Si atacases a un humano, lo harías solamente en defensa propia, ¿verdad? ¿O serías capaz de atacar por… capricho?

-¿Po-por qué tanta pregunta? -se incomodó, cosa que fue notada por todos al momento.

-Desde hace unos días están llegando varios ninjas heridos en el bosque. Dicen que una "sombra" se abalanzaba sobre ellos y no les dejaba tiempo ni de defenderse -explicó con brevedad, segura de que no hacía falta entrar en detalles con el de ojos azules. –Tú no sabes nada de eso, ¿verdad, Naruto?

Otra vez se quedó callado. No le gustaba mentir, nunca lo había hecho. Pero si ahora decía la verdad, todos se enfadarían mucho con él, y peor aún, seguro que ero sennin dejaría de entrenarle definitivamente. Tenía que escapar de esa situación.

-¡Oh! ¿Oís eso? –preguntó Naruto con algo de prisa, poniéndose una mano detrás de la oreja en un intento de escuchar mejor.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Sakura.

-Es Kakashi. Me está llamando. ¡Tengo que irme! -apenas dijo aquello, se fue corriendo de allí lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron, sin despedirse siquiera de Jiraiya que estaba recargado en la pared del pasillo.

Todos quedaron en silencio tras la salida del rubio, hasta que Sai habló.

-Pero si Kakashi sensei está en Suna por una misión.

-Es idiota hasta para inventar mentiras -comentó Sasuke.

-Es obvio que inventó eso para huir -dijo Tsunade. –Ya tenemos nuestra respuesta, evidentemente, Naruto es el responsable de todo eso.

-¿Pero por qué Naruto haría algo así, Tsunade-sama? -preguntó Sakura.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber. Por suerte, ninguno de los atacados sabe decir con exactitud quién le atacó, ya que todos los ataques han sido al amanecer, o al anochecer.

-A mí no me resulta tan extraño -intervino Uchiha, y agregó en tono obvio. –Naruto odia a los humanos.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Pero por qué antes no ha dado problemas y ahora de repente sí? -sin esperar a recibir respuesta, continuó hablando. –Además, últimamente se veía muy sociable -suspiró la mujer. –En mi opinión, quien más fácil lo tendrá para vigilar a Naruto, será Sai –llevó la mirada al nombrado mientras continuaba hablando. -Tengo entendido que pasa mucho tiempo contigo, ¿me equivoco?

-Mn… -el pelinegro lo meditó un poco, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. –Yo creo que Naruto siente más apego por Sasuke-kun, si hasta se bañan y duermen juntos.

-¿¡Qué! -se sorprendió la rubia.

-¡Sai! –gritó Sasuke al tiempo que el negro de sus ojos se volvía un rojo intenso, pero eso no intimidó al otro.

-Naruto lo dijo esta mañana…

Sasuke hizo unos rápidos sellos con las manos, volviendo a sentir las ganas de matar de hace un rato, y ésta vez, nada ni nadie le detendría.

-¡Katon…!

-¡Sasuke-kun! -Sakura se sorprendió.

-¡Sasuke! -gritó la quinta, pero ni eso detuvo a Sasuke, ni a Sai que continuaba hablando como si nada con una sonrisa.

-Aunque me sorprende, Sasuke-kun. No aparentas ser gay, y mucho menos zoofílico.

Uchiha explotó en ese momento.

-¡…goukakyuu no jutsu!

Y también explotó una de las paredes del despacho de la Hokage que por suerte daba al exterior, dejando un gran y vistoso agujero.

-Je… ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto, Sasuke-kun? -preguntó Sai con su sonrisa de siempre después de haber logrado esquivar el ataque.

El mencionado se dispuso a hacer más sellos, ésta vez para hacer un chidori que tenía pensado estamparle en esa cabeza hueca, pero el grito ensordecedor de la quinta le detuvo.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke! -se puso de pie y azotó la mano contra el escritorio, el cual crujió un poco, amenazando con romperse. -¡Si no quieres morir en este momento, detente ya!

Tsunade estaba sorprendida y enojada, ambas cosas por igual. Sasuke siempre era un chico tranquilo, y no entendía cómo se había salido de sus casillas por los típicos comentarios estúpidos de Sai. Normalmente, Sasuke siempre los ignoraba y ya.

Por otro lado, el enorme agujero en la pared de su despecho, le hacía sentir deseos de retorcerle el cuello a ese mocoso y de romperle los dedos de las manos uno a uno para que no pudiera hacer más jutsus. Pero para su mala suerte, eso sería una perdida para Konoha, porque Sasuke era un buen y poderoso shinobi después de todo.

Uchiha desactivó el sharingan, apartando la mirada del estúpido rostro sonriente de Sai con una expresión de ceño fruncido y frustración.

Otra oportunidad fallida para matar al pintor de cuarta.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun… -susurró Sakura sorprendida, pero después frunció el ceño. -¡Sai, idiota, más te vale disculparte con Sasuke-kun por hacerle enojar así!

-¡Basta! -exclamó la rubia con el ceño fruncido. Cuando consiguió el deseado silencio, suspiró hondo, de forma sonora. –Volviendo al tema, mantenedlo vigilado todo el tiempo que podáis. Esa será vuestra misión. ¡Ahora, retiraos!

Uchiha vio antes de salir que la rubia le dedicaba una mirada fulminante. Sabía que eso no se quedaría así, y le cobraría lo del agujero en la pared tarde o temprano.

Chasqueó la lengua. Ese día estaba resultando ser de lo peor. Era su cumpleaños, le toman por gay y zoofílico, y encima que no logra matar al estúpido ANBU carente de emociones, termina siendo el blanco de un futuro plan retorcido de la quinta.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

El kitsune caminaba tranquilo por el bosque, observando los pequeños trozos de cielo que podía distinguir entre las copas de los árboles.

Estaba preocupado. Tsunade no baa-chan sospechaba, o tal vez le había descubierto y esperaba que él mismo confesara todo. No atacaba a los humanos por gusto, aunque le gustaría. El verdadero motivo era que a pesar de que la quinta había prohibido estrictamente la caza de zorros en los bosques de Konoha, aquellos malditos humanos seguían rondando por allí y colocando sus inútiles trampas. Así que había decidido tomar la justicia por su mano y hacerlos desistir de una vez por todas.

Aunque no se había atrevido a confesarle la verdad a la Hokage por temor a cómo reaccionaría.

Y por culpa de todo eso, no había conseguido que el teme le invitara a comer ramen. Y ahora que pensaba en Uchiha, una duda le asaltó.

-No entiendo muy bien eso de los regalos de cumpleaños. Sai dijo que estaría bien que le regalara algo porque somos amigos, pero no sé…

Un recuerdo de la breve conversación que tuvo con Shikamaru y Chouji le llegó a la cabeza:

_-¡Shikamaru! -sonrió Naruto al verle llegar, viendo que el mencionado tan sólo alzaba levemente una mano en un gesto perezoso de saludo. –¡Chouji! Hace días que no os veo._

_-¿Cómo te va, Naruto? -__preguntó Nara._

_-¡Bien! -__sonrió. -¡Ah! ¿Sabéis algo? Es el cumpleaños del teme -les contó, como si él fuese el único en saber eso._

_-Sí, lo sabemos -__habló Chouji, antes de llevarse unas patatas a la boca. –Pero no le gusta ser felicitado, ni recibir regalos, se pone de mal humor._

_-Tsk… es tan problemático…_

_-¡Pues yo le regalaré algo que le gustará! -afirmó rotundo. –Sólo que no sé que darle -agregó con voz más suave._

_-Solamente__ dale algo que sepas que le gusta -Shikamaru le restó importancia al asunto._

_-Sí, eso -__secundó Akimichi. –O puedes preguntarle directamente qué cosas le gustan._

_El rubio estaba por decir algo, pero escuchó la voz de Sasuke y le llamó la atención._

_-Vamos de una vez._

_-¡Voy con vosotros! -se apuntó Naruto al instante._

_-Ni hablar, bola de pelos -respondió Sasuke, girando para verle con su expresión impasible de siempre. –Vuelve al bosque -esa frase ya estaba perdiendo sentido de las veces que la había repetido en las últimas horas._

-Algo que le guste al teme… -se dijo, pensativo. –Mn… ¿y qué le gusta al teme?

-_Me gusta cortar cuerdas._

Ese recuerdo fugaz de lo que dijo Sasuke una vez, le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa. En su cueva tenía montones de cuerdas que no utilizaba.

-¡Claro! ¡Al teme le gustan mucho las cuerdas!

Aceleró el paso hasta llegar a su hogar. Allí enrolló un poco de cuerda, colgándosela en el hombro. Sin tardar más, volvió sus pasos rumbo a la aldea, olvidando por un momento lo sucedido en el despacho de la quinta.

-¡Bien! Ahora se la llevaré al teme. ¡Ja! Ya le dije que mi regalo le iba a gustar -se dijo con orgullo. –Le gustará tanto, que me invitará a comer ramen durante tres días, jeje… -rió bajito, pero divertido. –Tengo tanta hambre… Me comería unos diez tazones de ramen con mucha, mucha carne de cerdo -su ojos azules distinguieron a lo lejos dos conejos que comían hierba pacíficamente. -¡Ah! ¡Comida! -exclamó con entusiasmo, pero sin gritar para no ser escuchado.

Se acercó con sigilo a los animales, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, se ocultó tras el tronco de un árbol. Se preparaba para saltar sobre ellos, cuando percibió un aroma inconfundible. Unos humanos se acercaban. De hecho, estaban bastante cerca ya. Intentó escuchar algo, pero con las orejas humanas era complicado.

Pensó en restarle importancia a eso, ya que como tenía su apariencia humana, tal vez aquellos humanos ni le tuvieran en cuenta.

Volvió toda su atención a los conejos, ignorando todo lo demás.

-¡Ahora! -se susurró dispuesto a saltar sobre los animales, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que una red cayó sobre él, haciéndole caer al suelo de forma aparatosa. -¡Ouch! -se quejó, viendo como sus presas huían despavoridas de allí. -¡No! ¡Esperad! -se removió, intentando sacarse la red de encima. -¿Qué es esta cosa? -se preguntó con frustración.

-Vaya, vaya… -se escuchó una voz masculina tras el rubio. –Parece que he cazado algo -comentó burlón.

Naruto giró, viendo a dos ninjas de Konoha. Lo supo por el protector y sus ropas de chuunin, ya que sus rostros no le eran conocidos. Uno era castaño, y el otro rubio, ambos de ojos negros y con el mismo corte de pelo, largo hasta los hombros y con el flequillo tapándole uno de los ojos. Supuso que eran parientes, ya que los rasgos de ambos eran muy parecidos.

-¡Sacadme esta cosa de encima! -ordenó irritado, removiéndose hasta que consiguió ponerse de rodillas.

Se sintió aliviado cuando aquellos hombres le liberaron. Se puso de pie, algo molesto.

-No hay duda, este es ese niño que últimamente ha estado merodeando mucho por la aldea -comentó el castaño a su compañero, sin apartar la mirada del kitsune. –El del chakra siniestro.

-¿Siniestro? -repitió Naruto, confundido.

-Oye, niño, ¿de qué aldea eres? -preguntó el rubio.

-Yo… -balbuceó, pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Sabes? Hay gente que comenta… cosas sobre ti -prosiguió el castaño, sonriendo de una forma que Naruto no supo descifrar.

-¿Cosas? -repitió retrocediendo, pero al segundo paso, su espalda chocó contra el tronco del árbol en el que se había ocultado hacía un momento.

-Dicen que hace varias semanas, te vieron huir de Uchiha Itachi, y que tenías unas llamativas orejas y cola de zorro. Pero nadie lo asegura por completo, dicen que aquel kitsune corría tan rápido que sólo pudieron distinguir con claridad su cabello rubio. Y… que casualidad, tú eres rubio, y apareciste en Konoha cuando aquel incidente ocurrió.

-Él… también es rubio -atinó a decir Naruto, señalando al otro adulto.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, y después estallaron en sonoras carcajadas que dejaron confundido al ojiazul.

-¿Todos los kitsune sois así de estúpidos? -preguntó el hombre de cabello rubio, conteniendo la risa y secándose las lágrimas con una mano.

-¡No somos estúpidos, malditos humanos!

Los dos adultos se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, el suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Naruto de lo que había dicho.

-Quiero decir… -balbuceó, desviando la mirada con nerviosismo. –Eso es lo que habría dicho un kitsune si le hubieseis llamado estúpido -se sintió realmente extraño diciendo una mentira, él nunca hacía eso.

Ambos adultos se miraron a los ojos apenas un segundo, pensando lo mismo, cosa que el de ojos azules no notó por haber desviado la mirada hace un instante.

-Claro… -habló el castaño, restando toda importancia a la excusa del más pequeño. –Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jiraiya-sama? ¿No está contigo? -preguntó en un tono casual, mirando a su alrededor. El sannin siempre estaba con ese niño, y era extraño no verlo cerca.

La mirada de Naruto se empezó a tornar cada vez más desconfiada, como lo era en un principio. No quería desconfiar de nuevo de todo el mundo como hace un tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo.

-…no -fue todo lo que contestó.

Pensó que lo mejor sería marcharse de allí, pero ni siquiera pudo hacer el más mínimo movimiento, cuando sintió una mano del castaño en su hombro.

-¡No me toques! -exclamó removiéndose, ya que el tronco a su espalda no le daba mucha libertad de movimiento. No pudo evitar frotarse en la zona que aquel humano le había tocado, como acostumbraba a hacer al principio. –No me gustáis. ¡Dejadme en paz! -los fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues tú a nosotros sí nos gustas mucho -sonrió de lado el castaño, volviendo a tomar a Naruto del hombro con rapidez y obligándole a quedar de frente al tronco, sujetándole las manos tras la espalda.

-Hey, hey… esa mirada es realmente terrorífica para alguien tan pequeño -se burló el otro, empezando a palpar la cabeza de Naruto con ambas manos. –Vamos, pequeño kitsune, dinos dónde están tus orejas, queremos verlas con nuestros propios ojos.

-¡No me toquéis! ¡No me gusta! -se removió, a pesar de sentir dolor en los brazos al hacerlo.

-No hasta que nos muestres tus orejas y tu cola -insistió en palparle la cabeza, como si fuera a encontrar algo ahí. -¿Qué haremos con él? Sus poderes deben de ser increíbles, tan sólo sentir su chakra impone respeto. ¿Y si lo matamos y nos bebemos su sangre? Los ancianos contaban que…

-¡Qué asco! -exclamó el castaño, interrumpiéndole. –Es cierto lo de su chakra, pero si fuese tan poderoso como dices, nos habría matado desde el momento en que le pusimos la mano encima.

-Eso es cierto.

-Yo creo que nos será más útil estando con vida. Podríamos convertirlo en nuestro sirviente, estando con nosotros, nuestras cosechas siempre serán las mejores. Y además, sería una buena "arma". Piénsalo, con un kitsune de nuestro lado, seríamos invencibles.

-¡Sí! -sonrió. -No me parece mala idea.

-Y en nuestro tiempo libre, podría ser "algo más" que nuestro sirviente -sonrió socarrón. -Así no nos aburriremos.

-¿Te refieres a hacerlo nuestro amante? -preguntó incrédulo, sintiendo a Naruto tensarse bajo el tacto de sus manos al escuchar eso. -¡Joder! Ahora eres tú quien me da asco a mí -por fin dejó de palpar la rubia cabellera del más pequeño para mirar a su compañero. –Es sólo un crío, y peor aun… ¡un chico!

-Ya lo sé -recorrió con una mirada oscurecida el cuerpo del de ojos azules. -Pero no me niegues que está como quiere.

-Me entero de la peor forma de que mi hermano mayor es gay, y peor todavía, un futuro pederasta -rodó la mirada con hastío. –Ahora comprendo porqué lo prefieres vivo. Tsk… maldito pervertido... -susurró lo último.

Naruto temblaba ligeramente, asustado, incluso había dejado de forcejear. Se encontraba tan nervioso, que hasta temía que sus orejas y cola salieran en cualquier momento.

¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Pero si la quinta se enteraba de que había dañado a más humanos de la aldea, se enojaría mucho con él. La discusión de los otros dos le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Claro que no soy gay! -se molestó el rubio adulto. –Está bien, será nuestro sirviente y tu amante. ¡Pero más te vale no hacer… "esas cosas" con él cuando yo esté también en casa! -advirtió.

-Claro, claro… Como quieras -soltó a Naruto del agarre tan sólo para inclinarse un poco y poder abrazarle por el pecho. –Hoy es nuestro día de suerte. Veníamos a cazar zorros, pero nos hemos encontrado con algo mucho mejor -hundió el rostro en la curvatura del cuello del menor, aspirando su aroma con fuerza, sintiéndose embriagado. –Prepárate, porque cuando lleguemos a la aldea vas a gemir como nunca en tu vida lo has hecho. ¿Cómo te llamas, kitsune? Lo he escuchado alguna vez en la aldea, pero no lo recuerdo bien. Mn… Na… -habló pensativo, deslizando una mano del pecho a la cintura, acariciándola con cierta prisa, y empezando a alzarle un poco la camiseta después.

-Creo que se llama Naruto -frunció el ceño. -¿¡Y qué te acabo de decir! ¡No hagas "eso" frente a mí, pedazo de perve…!

El castaño alzó la mirada con curiosidad al notar que su hermano había enmudecido de repente, y había creído escuchar una muy apagada y leve queja de dolor. Abrió los ojos de par en par, estupefacto, al ver a su hermano con cuatro largos cortes cruzándole en diagonal desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el lado derecho del vientre. Parecía el arañazo de una bestia.

No pudo pensar en nada más, al instante sintió como Naruto le sujetaba del brazo con el que le acariciaba la cintura y le lanzaba por el aire con una fuerza increíble, haciéndole chocar de espaldas contra un árbol cercano. Escuchó la corteza del árbol crujir por el impacto, y algo más crujió, su hombro izquierdo se había dislocado.

-¡Mi brazo! -gritó adolorido. Al instante sacó un kunai con su mano libre, dispuesto a darle una lección a ese kitsune. Pero al mirar el rostro de éste, de nuevo quedó mudo por la sorpresa.

Los ojos de Naruto se habían vuelto rojos, sus pupilas estaban rasgadas. Las marcas de sus mejillas y los colmillos se habían acentuado, mostrándose más amenazante cuando gruñía, al igual que sus uñas que habían crecido un poco hasta asemejarse a unas garras. En las uñas de la mano derecha, pudo percibir rastros de sangre, sin duda era de su hermano. Pero de las orejas y cola de zorro, ni rastro.

-Si pides perdón ahora, puede que no salgas muy mal parado, kitsune -habló todavía desde el suelo. Por muy imponente que fuera su apariencia ahora, no dejaba de ser un niño que sin duda no pasaría de los catorce años según su punto de vista.

Mientras tanto, el rubio mayor se sujetaba el estómago mientras se quejaba de dolor, arrodillado en el suelo. Las heridas no eran profundas, pero sentía un escozor insufrible. Al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano sobre que el otro pidiera perdón, se sintió furioso. Casi le arranca el estómago de un zarpazo, y a su hermano al parecer le había roto el brazo ya que le escuchó quejarse de eso. ¿¡Y el muy idiota pensaba perdonarlo tan tranquilamente si pedía perdón!

¡No! ¡Eso no se quedaría así!

Con rapidez sacó un par de kunais y se los lanzó a Naruto. Uno le hizo un corte largo y profundo en una pierna, mientras que el otro se le clavó de lleno en el brazo derecho. Sonrió con arrogancia, pero ésta se borró al ver como el menor se arrancaba el kunai sin miramientos, lanzándolo al suelo con desprecio. Tragó duro al ver a Naruto acercarse tranquilamente, e interiormente temió por su vida y la de su hermano.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Los hermanos Uchiha cenaban en completa tranquilidad, mientras Itachi narraba sin entrar en detalles su última misión ANBU.

Cuando llegó a casa por la tarde, notó a su tonto hermano menor de un evidente mal humor. Pensó que sería por el hecho de que era su cumpleaños, sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba ser agobiado con regalos que no pedía e insistentes felicitaciones.

-Sasuke, cuando fui a informar a la quinta de la misión, en su despacho había un…

-Sí, fui yo -respondió cortante, sabiendo que Itachi iba a hablarle sobre el vistoso y nuevo gran agujero en el despacho de la quinta.

-Así que era cierto después de todo -se dijo. -¿Por qué, Sasuke? Tsunade-sama estaba furiosa. Dijo que te lo cobraría como sea.

-Eso es asunto mío, hermano.

-¿A qué se debe ese humor, tonto hermano menor? -preguntó sin sonar muy interesado. -¿Es porque te llenaron de regalos y felicitaciones hoy? ¿O te has peleado con tu amigo kitsune? Desde aquella vez que le encontré aquí, no le he visto más por la casa.

Itachi estaba al tanto de que Naruto entrenaba en Konoha con Jiraiya, aunque no gracias a Sasuke. Lo que no sabía era porqué el sannin le entrenaba, y por más que le preguntaba a su tonto hermano menor, no le decía nada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi amigo? -le miró con brevedad, con ojos inexpresivos.

-Bueno, para empezar, no sueles traer a nadie a casa. Me corrijo, nunca traes a nadie a casa. Al menos cuando yo estoy aquí -agregó.

-Mn.

–Y dime, ¿cuántas colas tiene Naruto-kun? He escuchado que Jiraiya-sama le está entrenando, así que tal vez ya tiene las nueve.

-No te ilusiones -esbozó una apenas sonrisa ladeada y burlona. -No es un kyuubi todavía. Y dudo que algún día encuentres alguno, no hay más kitsune en los bosques de Konoha. Así que… tienes dos opciones: puedes esperar a que la bola de pelos consiga tener las nueve colas, cosa que dudo, o puedes irte a recorrer el mundo en busca de más posibles kitsune.

-¿Por qué dudas que Naruto-kun consiga nueve colas?

-Es un dobe -fue toda su respuesta, en tono serio y obvio. Ya había hablado demasiado.

El silencio reinó después de aquello, y gracias a eso pudieron escuchar unos débiles golpes en la puerta. Ambos hermanos se miraron extrañados, pues no esperaban recibir visitas a esa hora. Es más, nunca recibían visitas, a no ser que previamente ellos citaran a alguien a ir allí.

-Itachi.

-Ni hablar. Ve tú.

-Tsk…

El menor rodó la mirada antes de ponerse de pie. Cuando abrió la puerta, casi se va de espaldas al ver allí precisamente a Naruto. A pesar de que éste le daba la espalda, era perfectamente reconocible.

-Usuratonkachi… -masculló serio. -¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

El de ojos azules volteó en cuanto escuchó la voz del pelinegro, esbozando una muy leve sonrisa.

-Teme, he venido a traerte tu regalo.

En una situación normal, Sasuke habría rechazado el regalo de la forma más desagradable posible. Pero ni siquiera escuchó bien lo que había dicho Naruto, ya que cuando éste giró para encararle, descubrió el rostro moreno manchado de sangre que parecía no ser suya, ya que no veía ninguna herida. Inspeccionándolo con la mirada, descubrió también algunos restos de sangre en las manos, pero tampoco veía heridas allí. No pudo descubrir si había manchas de sangre en la ropa, ya que ésta era negra precisamente por eso, para que no se notaran las manchas de sangre y para poder camuflarse bien en la oscuridad.

Aun así, fueron perfectamente perceptibles varios cortes en la ropa, sobre todo en la camiseta, donde pudo hallar un llamativo agujero en el brazo derecho.

-Déjame ver.

Apenas Sasuke dijo eso, tomó de la muñeca a Naruto para alzarle la manga y poder ver si donde estaba ese agujero había una herida. Era lo más lógico.

La cuerda se le cayó de las manos al kitsune al sentir el tirón en su brazo por parte del pelinegro. Antes de que Sasuke consiguiera alzarle un poco la manga, le empujó con cierta agresividad para apartarle, frotándose con insistencia la muñeca donde había sentido el agarre.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios…! -se enojó Uchiha pensando que ese kitsune era un maldito desagradecido. ¡Quería revisarle, y el ingrato le empujaba! Pero le desconcertó el ver cómo se frotaba donde le había tocado, cosa que había dejado de hacer actualmente. -¿Naruto? -preguntó, no queriendo sonar preocupado.

-Al principio no sabía que regalarte… -comenzó a decir, agachándose a recoger lo que se le había caído con la acción inesperada de Uchiha. –Pero recuerdo que un día dijiste que te gusta cortar cuerdas. Por eso te he traído esto -le extendió la gran cuerda enrollada, esperando que el otro la aceptara.

Sasuke miró las cuerdas con un gesto de incredulidad, y además, nunca pensó que Naruto creyera esa mentira tan obvia que dijo en ese momento para desactivar aquellas trampas.

-Esto es… -fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.

"Esto es lo más ridículo que he visto en mi vida."

Sí, eso es lo que habría querido decir. Pero en lugar de eso, tomó los extremos de la camiseta de Naruto para poder quitársela. Quería comprobar si ese dobe estaba herido, nada más.

-Oe… ¡teme! -protestó removiéndose, dejando caer la cuerda al suelo por segunda vez. -¡Suéltame! -gritó comenzando a enojarse. Se estaba empezando a asustar, igual que cuando ese humano le tocó en el bosque. -¡Teme! -lo fulminó con la mirada cuando el otro logró quitarle la camiseta entre el forcejeo de ambos, quedando su cuerpo expuesto de cintura para arriba. -¿Qué…? -apretó los puños y tomó una bocanada de aire, ya que respiraba de forma irregular debido al enojo, y sus ojos de vez en cuando cobraban un brillo rojizo. -¿¡Qué demonios os pasa a los humanos! -gritó a todo pulmón.

Por su parte, Sasuke ignoró totalmente el griterío, ocupado en examinar lo que tenía a la vista. No había ni rastro de heridas, es más, Naruto no tenía ni una sola cicatriz. Su piel estaba perfectamente limpia de marcas. El brazo derecho estaba manchado de sangre entre el hombro y el codo, pero no había ninguna herida.

-¿Esa sangre es tuya? -se atrevió a preguntar por fin Uchiha.

Naruto sustituyó la expresión de enojo por una de sorpresa. No tardó en empezar a observarse a sí mismo, encontrando sangre en su brazo derecho y manos.

-Yo… mn…

-¡Sí, o no! ¡Contesta de una vez, dobe! -se exasperó. -¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

-Sólo no le digas a Tsunade no baa…

-Tonto hermano menor, ¿qué son estos gritos? -preguntó Itachi saliendo al pasillo. –Oh, Naruto-kun, que sorpresa verte aquí.

-¡Itachi! –Uzumaki se cubrió la nariz con una mano nada más percibir el aroma del mencionado, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué haces eso, Naruto-kun?

-No le hagas mucho caso, hermano –intervino Sasuke con hablar tranquilo. -Siempre dice no sé qué cosas de los olores.

-Mn… -meditó el mayor, viendo al rubio sin camiseta y una cuerda en el suelo. Evitó pensar algo al respecto. –Me parece que he interrumpido algo. ¿Pero por qué está Naruto-kun…? ¿Está herido? -interrogó caminando hacia ellos.

-¡No te acerques a mí! -ordenó Naruto amenazante, aunque se ocultó tras Sasuke.

-Dobe, mi hermano no te hará nada -se hizo a un lado.

-¡Claro que sí! -se volvió a ocultar tras el otro.

Al ver aquello, Itachi finalmente se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos. Era inútil acercarse.

-No me tengas miedo, Naruto-kun.

-¡No te tengo miedo! -aseguró, asomándose por detrás de Sasuke. -¡Te odio, que es diferente!

Sasuke cerró los ojos, ceñudo por tanto griterío. Aunque Itachi pareció no inmutarse.

-Claro que me temes -aseguró tranquilo. Para probarlo sin más discusiones, activó su sharingan.

En un segundo, Sasuke se sintió sin aire en los pulmones cuando los brazos del rubio le rodearon con fuerza desmedida desde atrás, aunque también le sintió temblar.

-Itachi, deja de molestarle, o me asfixiará -se enojó, intentando zafarse del abrazo del otro.

-Parece que Naruto-kun le teme al sharingan -comentó lo obvio, volviendo sus ojos negros.

-¡Itachi! -se exasperó.

-De acuerdo. Deja de enfadarte así -caminó por el pasillo, perdiéndose de vista.

-Dobe, mi hermano ya se ha ido, así que suéltame de una vez -ordenó tajante.

Algo renuente, Naruto le soltó, aunque se mantuvo muy cerca de él.

-Te daré tu yukata. Ya está limpia -comentó el pelinegro. –Naruto, espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Apenas avanzó tres pasos y se detuvo al notar que el rubio le seguía como un animal asustado que no quiere separarse de su amo. Chasqueó la lengua, aunque decidió ignorar eso y siguió su camino, permitiendo finalmente que el de ojos azules fuera con él.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

-Y ahora… ¿me vas a decir a quién pertenece esa sangre? -preguntó Sasuke por enésima vez.

Naruto ya se había puesto su yukata y se había permitido la libertad de mostrar sus rasgos animales. Sasuke le había llevado al baño para que se lavara un poco y eliminara los rastros de sangre de su cara y brazos.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? -contestó con otra pregunta, ignorando nuevamente la interrogante del otro.

-Ni lo sueñes -no tardó en contestar, apoyado en la puerta del baño. -¿De quién es la sangre? -insistió.

-¿Por qué no?

El rubio tomó la toalla que previamente el otro le había dado para secarse.

-¿Olvidas que Itachi está aquí? -preguntó, intentando hacer desistir al otro.

-Pero voy a dormir contigo, no con Itachi -movió levemente la cola, esperanzado de que Sasuke finalmente aceptara.

-No.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio varios segundos, y gracias a eso pudieron escuchar perfectamente el rugido del estómago de Naruto que rogaba por algo de alimento.

-Tengo hambre -informó deprimido, con las orejas levemente caídas, como si con el ruido que había hecho su estómago no hubiese quedado claro ese detalle.

-¿Quieres comer?

-¡Sí! -sonrió.

-Entonces dime a quién pertenecía esa sangre.

Todo quedó nuevamente en silencio. Naruto apartó la mirada, evitando contestar.

-Bien -el pelinegro se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no le importara nada. –Vete a tu cueva, yo quiero dormir ya.

-No. ¡No quiero volver al bosque!

-¿Mn?

-Por favor… ¡Sólo por esta noche, déjame quedarme aquí!

No pasó desapercibido para él la mirada desesperada de Naruto, de repente se veía angustiado con la simple idea de volver al bosque. Y además, escuchar a ese dobe pedir algo con un "por favor" era realmente extraño, lo que le preocupó más.

Recorriéndolo más detalladamente con la mirada, notó las peludas orejas algo agachadas, y parte de la cola le asomaba entre las piernas, clara señal de que estaba asustado.

Con andar seguro, pero lento, se acercó al rubio.

-Sai me dijo que una vez leyó en un libro que los amigos se lo cuentan todo -comentó en tono casual. Aunque obviamente aquello era mentira.

-¿En serio? -le miró curioso.

-Sí.

-¡Ah! Nosotros somos amigos -sonrió, viéndose algo más tranquilo.

Sasuke le miró fijamente, esperando que su sencillo plan diera resultado. Naruto siempre hacía cualquier cosa que Sai le decía haber leído en un libro, aunque fuese una estupidez. Vio el rostro moreno mostrarse pensativo e inseguro.

-Bueno, está bien -habló dubitativo. –Pero sólo quiero que lo sepas tú, teme.

-Descuida. Esto quedará entre nosotros.

-Unos humanos… -se rascó la cabeza, dudando todavía en si continuar o no. –Ellos me molestaron -fue lo único que dijo al final.

Uchiha frunció el ceño ante esa escueta explicación. ¿Unos humanos le molestaron? ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y a qué se refería exactamente con "molestar"?

-¿Te atacaron? -como toda respuesta, vio a Naruto pasar corriendo por su lado, saliendo del baño. -¡Oi, tú! ¡Dobe! -le siguió.

Sus pasos le llevaron a la cocina, donde descubrió a Naruto comiendo con gula su cena inacabada precisamente por culpa de éste que llegó a interrumpir hace un rato. Se llevó una mano a la frente, mascullando una maldición, pero finalmente lo dejó comerse su cena por dos motivos: el primero y más importante era que el rubio estaba cogiendo la comida con las manos en vez de utilizar los palillos, y el segundo fue que por la forma desesperada en que éste comía, realmente debía de estar hambriento.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

No sabía cómo, pero al final el dobe se las había arreglado para quedarse a dormir ahí una vez más. En su habitación, desde su cama, vio al rubio tirar sin cuidado alguno el futón al suelo, sin importarle como caía.

El idiota sin duda alguna estaba emocionado. No hacía falta más que ver el ímpetu con el que su cola se movía, y la boba sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Recordó la "misión" que les había encomendado la quinta sobre vigilar a Naruto para comprobar si él era el culpable de la "lluvia" de shinobis heridos últimamente. Y todo parecía indicar que así era, a juzgar por el aspecto con el que se presentó en su casa esa noche, con la ropa rasgada y ensangrentado.

Naruto se dio un lento vistazo a sí mismo, viendo detenidamente la ropa que Sasuke le había prestado para dormir. Una camiseta negra de manga corta con un extraño dibujo en la espalda de color rojo y blanco, y un pantalón corto de color gris.

-No me gusta esta ropa.

-A ti nada te gusta.

-¡Pero huelo a ti de nuevo! -sonrió, señalando la camiseta.

-Es imposible que esa ropa huela a mí, hace años que no me la pongo porque me quedó pequeña.

-¿Sí? -con curiosidad se alzó la camiseta y la olfateó. –Pues yo sí noto tu olor, aunque muy débil.

-Como sea. Duérmete ya.

-¿Podrías…? -habló dubitativo.

Sasuke miró al rubio, viendo que éste se señalaba una de sus orejas zorrunas en una clara muestra de que quería que le rascara. Ese kitsune estaba obsesionado con eso. ¿Por qué no se rascaba él mismo y ya?

-No -se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-¡Pero…!

-Cállate si no quieres que te lleve al bosque a la fuerza.

Aquella amenaza surtió efecto al instante. Tan sólo escuchó el leve ruido que Naruto hizo al acomodarse en el futón, seguramente hecho un ovillo como siempre dormía.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo la garganta algo reseca. Tenía sed. Giró despacio la cabeza a un lado, comprobando que sobre el futón donde Naruto debería estar durmiendo, no había nadie. Paseó la mirada por la habitación, sin hallarlo.

Se sentó en la cama y se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de llevar la mirada al reloj. Aun con la penumbra de la habitación, pudo distinguir que el reloj marcaba las cuatro y media. Todavía era de noche, ¿dónde demonios se había metido la bola de pelos? Apenas se preguntó aquello, se encogió de hombros sin importarle demasiado la respuesta. Tal vez había regresado al bosque.

Sin querer perder más tiempo despierto, bajó a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.

Camino de regreso, descubrió entreabierta la puerta que daba al jardín interior de la casa. Frunció levemente el ceño, acercándose despacio. Tal vez había un ladrón. Deslizó un poco más la puerta sin hacer ruido, descubriendo solamente a Naruto sentado en el suelo, junto al estanque.

Con más seguridad y tranquilidad por descubrir que sólo se trataba de Naruto, abrió la puerta completamente, saliendo también al jardín.

-Ah, teme -sonrió al verle parado a su lado. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo -contestó, sentándose.

-No podía dormir -por un momento su expresión fue algo triste, pero con rapidez mostró una sonrisa. -¡Hay una lluvia de estrellas fugaces! -señaló el cielo con emoción.

-¿Mn? -observó con brevedad el firmamento.

-Sakura-chan me lo dijo ayer -agregó a pesar de que Sasuke no le hubiera preguntado nada. –Dijo que quería verlas contigo porque era… mn… romántico. Sí, creo que eso fue lo que dijo.

-¿Y no te dijo Sakura que no me dijeras nada a mí? -preguntó. No se imaginaba a la chica pidiéndole a Naruto que le dijera que planeaba ver las estrellas fugaces con él porque era algo romántico.

Y tras la pregunta de Uchiha, Naruto recordó las palabras de Sakura:

_-He escuchado que mañana habrá una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Le pediré a Sasuke-kun que las veamos juntos. Será tan romántico…__ -suspiró. -¡Pero no le digas nada a Sasuke-kun, Naruto! -instruyó levemente avergonzada._

-Ah… sí -sonrió algo apenado tras ese recuerdo, rascándose la cabeza. –Pero tú dijiste que los amigos se lo cuentan todo. Sai lo leyó en un libro -puntualizó, como si eso fuese la cosa más importante del mundo.

Sasuke suspiró con hastío al escuchar de nuevo sobre Sai y sus libros. Todavía sentía deseos de matar a ese tipo por decirle en su cara que era gay y zoofílico.

-Mn… teme -le llamó inseguro. No recibió respuesta, pero aun así continuó hablando. -¿Tú piensas que mi chakra es siniestro?

Los ojos negros se posaron en el rostro moreno al instante. Naruto sonreía levemente, aunque en sus ojos notaba un brillo de tristeza. La sonrisa de Naruto era fingida, sin duda.

-¿Qué importa lo que yo piense? -fue todo lo que contestó.

-…a mí me importa mucho -le dijo después de unos breves segundos de silencio.

Sasuke apartó la mirada. Era cierto que el chakra de Naruto era… bueno, no lo calificaría de siniestro, pero sí era diferente. Cuando lo conoció, y las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo de tan mal humor, sí se sintió algo intimidado por ese chakra tan cargado de odio y resentimiento, pero cuando Naruto estaba feliz y tranquilo, no era así.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?

-¿También te parece siniestro? -afirmó en una pregunta.

-No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho, dobe -le miró ceñudo.

-¿Entonces piensas que no lo es? -sonrió súbitamente feliz y aliviado, agitando la cola con energía.

-Tsk… Te acabo de decir que no pongas en mi… -pero al ver la sincera alegría del otro, se obligó a interrumpirse y callar.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía, teme! ¡Sabía que tú no pensarías eso de mí!

Sasuke podría jurar que si Naruto continuaba moviendo la cola con esa energía, empezaría a levantar polvo a sus espaldas. ¿Tan importante era para él lo que pensara sobre su chakra?

-¡Vamos a jugar, teme!

La exclamación animada le tomó por sorpresa, y tampoco vio venir al rubio cuando le saltó encima, tirándole al suelo como un depredador que caza a su presa.

-¡Naruto…!

Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, murió ahogado en su garganta al sentir el peso de Naruto sobre su vientre cuando éste se sentó ahí a horcajadas. Y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando el kitsune le mordió juguetonamente una oreja, tirando levemente de ella.

Incluso antes de pensarlo, sus manos ya habían sujetado a Naruto y lo habían arrojado a un lado, algo alejado de él. Se sentó con rapidez en el suelo, mirando con incredulidad pero sobre todo con enojo al rubio que se quejaba por el golpe contra el suelo.

-¡Tú… usuratonkachi! -se llevó una mano a la oreja, sintiéndose estúpido al notar un leve calor en las mejillas.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, teme? -preguntó adolorido, incorporándose hasta quedar también sentado.

-¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo!

-Sólo estaba jugando -le miró, todavía sin entender porqué la reacción violenta del otro.

-¡Eso no es jugar, idiota! ¡Pretendías meterme mano, maldito kitsune pervertido! -aseguró.

Un largo silencio inundó el lugar. Ambos mirándose fijamente. La negra mirada fulminando a la confusa mirada azulada.

-¿Para los humanos "meter mano" es… aparearse?

Sasuke casi le da un puñetazo a Naruto por idiota. Su voz sonaba muy inocente, pero bien que el dobe podía fingirla para salir airoso del problema.

-¡Deja de mirarme así, teme! -frunció también el ceño. -¡Ya te dije que sólo quería jugar! ¡Cuando era un cachorro, jugaba así con mis amigos!

Uchiha pareció calmarse levemente y recapacitó en la acción del otro. No sabía porqué, pero de repente recordó haber visto en ocasiones a los perros ninja de Kakashi sensei jugar mordiéndose ligeramente las orejas. Y además, Naruto en realidad era un zorro, así que aunque tuviese esa apariencia humana, actuaba como tal.

Además, Naruto una vez dijo:

_-Sí. Los amigos humanos… ¿qué hacéis? ¡Yo solía jugar con mis amigos cuando era un cachorro! -sonrió alegre, pero con un leve toque de nostalgia._

Su mirada se suavizó y la llevó al frente al tiempo que se destapaba por fin la oreja.

-Na, teme… ¿De verdad pensabas que yo iba a…?

-Cállate.

-¡Que gracioso eres! -exclamó con una risita ahogada. -¡Pensaste que iba a aparearme contigo! ¿Es que no ves que somos dos hombres? -preguntó en tono obvio, intentando contener el temblor de sus hombros por la risa. –Además, yo soy un zorro, nunca haría algo así con un humano, y no porque Inari kami-sama lo prohíba, sino porque no quiero.

Al sentir que Sasuke le fulminaba con la mirada, se esforzó por dejar su risa de lado y se prometió no intentar jugar de nuevo con él, por muy contento o aburrido que estuviese.

-Tengo una duda sobre los humanos -le dijo cuando su risa se calmó, recostándose de lado en el suelo para no perder de vista a su amigo.

-Si es una estupidez, no digas nada.

-¡No lo es! Quería saber que es lo que hace que a un humano le guste otro humano. Sai me dijo que no es igual que nosotros los zorros, pero no me explicó más porque dijo que primero tenía que buscar en un libro.

-Ah… -suspiró hondo, recostándose también y pasándose las manos tras la cabeza. Pero él quedó boca arriba, contemplando el cielo.

-Por ejemplo, tú le gustas a Sakura-chan. Pero, ¿por qué? -siguió hablando.

-Tsk… No me apetece hablar -contestó en un intento de zanjar la conversación.

-¿Será que le atrae tu olor? -ignorando lo que Sasuke le dijo, empezó a olfatearle desde su lugar. –Mn… reconozco que tu olor corporal es… -guardó silencio unos segundos, pensando cómo calificarlo.

-¿Es…? -preguntó con desinterés.

-Me gusta -confesó tranquilo. -Creo que por eso también le gustas a ella.

Sasuke prefirió ignorar lo que sintió con las palabras del rubio, y le miró con seriedad.

-¿Cómo le va a gustar mi olor? Si ni siquiera yo puedo olerme -alzó un brazo a la altura de su nariz, olfateando con brevedad. Tal vez olía un poco como… las sábanas de su cama, o algo así. Nada especial.

-¿No? -preguntó muy sorprendido. En un parpadeo, estaba recostado nuevamente en la misma posición, pero más cerca de Sasuke. -¿Entonces por qué le gustas a ella? Y ahora que me paro a pensarlo, a Ino también le gustas.

-Si sólo fuese a ellas dos -masculló, recordando los continuos acosos de chicas que morían por tener algo con él. –Mira, dobe, escucha atento porque no voy a estar toda la noche explicando ésta estupidez.

-Aja -asintió.

-Hay personas que están con otras por razones económicas. Principalmente porque quieren tener una vida fácil donde no les falte el dinero. Otras simplemente se fijan en el aspecto físico, a otras les atrae la personalidad que ven en la otra persona -suspiró con pereza. –A otras les atrae un poco de físico y otro poco de personalidad. Tsk… en fin, depende de cada persona -se cansó de hablar.

-¿Y tú? ¿A ti por qué te gusta otra persona?

-No lo sé -fue todo lo que dijo. Es más, ni había entendido bien la pregunta.

-¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? ¿Quién te gusta?

-¿Y a ti? -contestó mirándole.

-Nadie -negó con la cabeza.

-A mí tampoco -volvió la mirada a las estrellas.

-¿¡Eh! -casi gritó por la sorpresa. -¿¡Acaso eres de piedra, teme!

-Mira quién fue a hablar -se giró para quedar frente a frente con él, doblando un brazo para apoyar la cabeza en el, observándole levemente ceñudo. -A ti tampoco te gusta nadie -le recordó.

-¡Pero eso es diferente! ¡Yo no tengo a nadie de mi especie, así que no tengo a nadie que me pueda gustar! ¡Pero tú sí!

Sasuke calló. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar, pero con ese kitsune que no se callaba ni para respirar, era difícil quedarse en silencio.

-Te gustaba Sakura.

-Sakura es linda, pero no me gusta -le corrigió.

-Como sea, por ahí se empieza para que te guste alguien.

-También pienso que Hinata e Ino son lindas -al no escuchar nada por parte de Sasuke, siguió hablando. –Bueno, Sai y tú también sois lindos. Aunque tú nunca sonríes, y la sonrisa de Sai es algo rara, como si le faltara algo -le dijo con una leve risita.

Sasuke prefirió hacer como que no había escuchado lo último que dijo.

Pero… ¿lindo el pintor de cuarta? ¿Dónde? Lo miraras por donde lo miraras parecía un muerto con esa palidez mayor que la suya, y encima era un vil remedo suyo. Sin mencionar esa hipócrita sonrisa que siempre mostraba y que le daba ganas de desaparecerle con un puñetazo.

-¡Ah! ¡Una estrella fugaz!

Salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente con semejante grito del rubio que en décimas de segundo se había sentado en el suelo y había empezado a señalar el cielo con insistencia.

-Deja de gritar, dobe -le reprendió serio, incorporándose hasta quedar también sentado. -Itachi está durmiendo.

-¿La has visto, teme? -preguntó con emoción, ignorando lo anterior.

-No -alzó levemente una ceja, mirando al rubio con cierta burla al verle cerrar los ojos momentáneamente, algo pensativo. ¿Estaría pensando un deseo? -¿Y ahora vas a pedir tu deseo?

Naruto recordó que Sakura le explicó que si le pedías un deseo a una estrella fugaz, ésta te lo concedía.

-¡Sí! -sonrió, sin reparar en el tono burlón de Sasuke. -¡Deseo encontrar a los demás kitsune! -apenas acababa de gritar aquello, vio otra estrella fugaz cruzar el firmamento. Su mirada se iluminó de alegría. -¡Otra! ¡Quiero conseguir tener nueve colas!

-Dicen que si pides tus deseos en voz alta, nunca se cumplirán -comentó Sasuke con tono aburrido.

-¿Q-qué? -tartamudeó incrédulo. -¡No puede ser posible! -exclamó deprimido.

Las peludas orejas se agacharon mientras un aura deprimente le envolvía. ¿Sus mayores deseos no se iban a cumplir sólo por haberlos pedido en voz alta? ¡Eso era injusto!

Sasuke observó con un gesto entretenido el teatro del otro.

-¡Jum! ¿Cómo puedes creer algo tan infantil, dobe?

-¿Acaso tú no has pedido ningún deseo? -le observó con recelo.

-Claro que no -contestó en tono obvio, pero tranquilo. –Nadie puede cumplir nuestros deseos, más que nosotros mismos. No podemos sentarnos a esperar que una estrella nos los cumpla. ¡Qué patético!

El rubio desvió la mirada, levemente ceñudo y sonrojado. Pero después observó al pelinegro con decisión.

-Sakura-chan me contó que tampoco creías en los kitsune… ¡Y mírame! -se señaló con énfasis. -¿Por qué una estrella no podría cumplir nuestros deseos?

-Créeme si te digo que te tengo al lado y aun así no me creo esto del todo -hizo un leve ademán con una mano. –Me refiero al tema de los kitsune. Poderes increíbles… Transformaciones… Vida milenaria…

Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces, mirándole totalmente sorprendido.

-En serio, teme, eres la persona más incrédula que he visto nunca.

-Sólo creo lo que veo.

-¡A mí me estás viendo, y aun así no crees esto del todo! -exclamó algo exasperado.

-Hum…

¿Hum? ¿Qué clase de repuesta era "hum"? Dejó escapar un corto suspiro y paseó la mirada a su alrededor. Se puso de pie al ver unas plantas que le llamaron la atención. No estaba seguro, pero parecía que nunca antes las había visto, y además, parecían estar marchitas.

Se acercó y se agachó, tocando con cierto temor una de las hojas. La planta presentaba un aspecto lamentable, y Naruto pensó que con sólo mirarla quedaría fulminada en el suelo.

-Oe, teme, ¿qué es esta planta? ¿Por qué se ve tan mal?

-Ah… son tomates.

-Querrás decir que eran tomates -le corrigió.

-Tsk… como sea. Ni Itachi ni yo tenemos tiempo para regarla lo suficiente. Y cuando tenemos algo de tiempo, se nos olvida -confesó.

-¿Te gustan los tomates?

-¿A ti no? -contestó, mirando a Naruto por primera vez como si fuese un bicho raro por el hecho de que tal vez no le gusten los tomates.

-Mmn… no lo sé. Sea como sea… ¡Prefiero el ramen! -respondió finalmente, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Esa comida no es nada saludable -comentó, recibiendo al instante una mirada de desaprobación de Uzumaki, pero no le dio importancia y se puso de pie con cierta pereza. –Me vuelvo a la cama -avisó mientras se alejaba.

El rubio volvió nuevamente la mirada a la planta de tomates. Dudaba que de ahí brotara al menos un mísero tomate, y no es que a él le importara mucho, pero… al teme parecían gustarle bastante.

Sin dudar se llevó un dedo a la boca y mordió con fuerza la yema hasta que empezó a gotear sangre. Sonrió levemente, y acercó el dedo a la planta marchita.

A Sasuke, sin duda le gustaría aquello.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola de nuevo! Er… siento que el capítulo sea largo, je…

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta. Me hace feliz, de verdad ^^

Me gustaría empezar a escribir un nuevo fic yaoi de Naruto, pero no estoy muy segura de algunos detalles. En mi profile he abierto una encuesta sobre el tema. Está arriba del todo, sólo tienes que pinchar donde pone "**Vote Now!**". Vota 6 opciones a la vez, pero por favor, no me votes cosas contradictorias a la misma vez, como "One shot" y "Large fic o Long fic", o "Final feliz" y "Final dramático" ^^Uu

¡Oh! Una última cosa, he empezado un nuevo intento de doujinshi, me gustaría que lo veas y me des tu opinión ^/^U Como no, es un SasukexNaruto.

Página 1: http: / / takaita. deviantart. com / art / Un-hogar-Pagina-1-174157933?q=&qo=

(Pega el link, y elimina los espacios)

Y como siempre… ¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Un kitsune Un arma

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 8: "Un kitsune. Un arma.":

A la mañana siguiente, Itachi se dirigía a la cocina para desayunar algo después de haberse aseado. Un olor conocido, pero poco usual en su casa, le llamó la atención. Al entrar en la cocina, descubrió a Sasuke con un humeante tazón de ramen en las manos. Parpadeó confuso ante semejante escena.

¿Sasuke había preparado ramen? ¿Sasuke desayunando ramen?

-No sabía que te gustara tanto el ramen como para comerlo en el desayuno -comentó.

-No es para mí, es para Naruto. Le fascina esta cosa.

-¿En serio?

La voz de Itachi se escuchó tranquila, aunque muy interesada, y eso no pasó por alto para Sasuke que entrecerró la mirada, observándole fijamente.

-¿Qué estás pensando, hermano?

-¿Puedo llevárselo yo?

-Ni hablar -negó rotundo. -Necesito dárselo yo para sacarle cierta información a la bola de pelos.

-¿Información? -repitió. –Así que piensas comprar información con comida. ¿Hay algún problema con Naruto-kun?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño al ver cómo de forma disimulada su hermano se iba acercando cada vez más a él. Se giró un poco para quedar de perfil y estiró los brazos lo más lejos posible de Itachi, enviándole una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Por qué la insistencia en llevárselo tú?

-Naruto-kun no quiere ni que le mire -fue todo lo que dijo.

-O sea, que quieres comprar su… confianza con comida.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? -preguntó con rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Para qué quieres ser amigo de la bola de pelos?

-¿Estás celoso, tonto hermano menor? -preguntó ocultando su diversión todavía con ese rostro inexpresivo.

Al instante recibió una mirada fulminante de Sasuke acompañada de un grito irritado.

-¿¡Por qué debería!

-Vamos, vamos… -se acercó otro poco. –Tú ya eres amigo de Naruto-kun, seguro que te dice por las buenas todo lo que quieras saber. Necesito tener su confianza para que así al menos tenga interés en luchar conmigo cuando consiga las nueve colas.

Sasuke dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro, quedando en silencio varios segundos. Le molestaba la absurda obsesión de Itachi de medir fuerzas luchando con un nueve colas. Después de meditarlo brevemente, extendió un brazo hacia su hermano, acercándole el tazón con los palillos sobre él.

Itachi no tardó en tomar lo que su hermano le daba.

-Sólo déjame decirte algo, Itachi. Naruto odia el contacto con los humanos, así que no lo toques -advirtió. –Tiene cara de idiota, pero puede ser bastante agresivo si se enfada.

-Yo te vi tocarle anoche cuando ibais a dormir, y no se quejó -le recordó.

-Sólo no lo toques -insistió.

-No entiendo porqué tú sí lo puedes tocar así como así, y los demás no. ¿Por qué?

-No siempre me deja que le toque. Y ya ve a darle eso.

-¿No será que no quieres que lo toque porque…? -dejó la pregunta al aire, sin terminarla.

-¿Mn?

-No te voy a quitar a Naruto-kun -esbozó una apenas perceptible sonrisa, girando para salir de la cocina.

Un tic se apoderó de la ceja derecha de Sasuke. ¿Quitar? ¿¡Cómo que "quitar"! No habría pensado mal si no fuese por la maldita sonrisa con la que Itachi dijo aquello. ¿¡Qué demonios les ocurría a todos! ¡No dejaban de joderle la vida insinuando, o afirmando cosas sobre él! ¡Que si era gay! ¡Que si era zoofílico! ¡Que si Naruto era suyo!

Itachi encaró despacio a su hermano al escuchar como éste azotaba con fuerza la palma de la mano contra la mesa. Se encontró con el sharingan brillando con intensidad, pero no se inmutó ante eso.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? -preguntó con tranquilidad.

La voz del menor sonó fría, aunque intentaba controlarse y hablar despacio y calmado.

-Naruto no es mío.-

-¿Y por eso te pones así? Me parece que alguien ha pasado una mala noche. Tienes un carácter peor que de costumbre. Deberías calmarte.

-¡Yo te estoy advirtiendo, y tú te pones a afirmar estupideces! -masculló con los dientes apretados, casi rechinando por la presión. -¡Sólo te he dicho que no lo toques! ¡Pero haz lo que quieras! ¡Si después quiere arrancarte los ojos, no es mi problema!

-¿…a ti también ha intentado arrancarte los ojos? -por unos segundos su rostro mostró sorpresa.

Sasuke solamente alzó una mano en total silencio y se señaló el protector con el pulgar, donde entre los negros mechones del flequillo se hallaba el arañazo horizontal que cortaba el símbolo de la hoja por la mitad. Sus ojos se volvieron negros nuevamente al sentirse algo más tranquilo.

-Ve ya, Itachi. El ramen se enfría.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Itachi entró con cierta cautela en la habitación de su hermano menor. Debía ser prudente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el kitsune al verle. Parpadeó al encontrar al rubio arrodillado en la cama de Sasuke, con las sábanas totalmente revueltas y agitando la cola con energía. Parecía alegre por algo. Le daba la espalda, así que se movió un poco hasta que pudo verle el perfil, descubriendo a Naruto oliendo las sábanas de la cama y pasándoselas de vez en cuando por la mejilla.

-Qué suave, y qué bien huele -susurró por enésima vez el de ojos azules con una sonrisa. Alzó un poco la cabeza y olfateó el aire. Olía a… -¡Ramen! -exclamó contento, mirando a la puerta. -¡Itachi! -y como ya venía siendo costumbre, se cubrió la nariz con una mano.

-Me voy a ofender si sigues haciendo eso cada vez que me ves, Naruto-kun.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? ¡No te acerques! -hablaba acelerado.

-Te recuerdo que es mi casa. Vengo en son de paz -habló tranquilo, alzando el tazón con una mano. –Te traigo esto.

-¡No quiero nada de ti! -desvió el rostro, pero se sonrojó levemente cuando su estomago rugió impaciente por comida.

-Tienes hambre, claro que quieres.

Sin decir nada más se acercó a la cama, viendo cómo a cada paso que daba, Naruto se apegaba cada vez más al cabezal de la cama mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. Pero no hizo caso a los ojos azules y dejó el tazón en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, para después alejarse unos pasos. No demasiado.

Era obvio que Naruto deseaba comer ese tazón de ramen, su mirada ansiosa le delataba. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y efectivamente, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando Naruto cogió el tazón tan rápido como un rayo y empezó a comerlo. Uchiha observó en silencio durante un momento.

-Sasuke me ha dicho que no te gusta que te toquen. ¿Por qué? -preguntó directamente.

-¿Dónde está el teme? -preguntó sin mirarle, dejando nuevamente el tazón sobre la mesita de noche. Ésta vez vacío.

-¿Teme? -repitió. -¿Te refieres a mi hermano? -preguntó, ya que la noche anterior creyó escuchar al rubio llamar así a Sasuke un par de veces. Al ver la afirmación silenciosa de Naruto, contestó. –Está en la cocina. Y ahora dime porqué no te gusta que te toquen.

-Iré con el teme.

Naruto se puso de pie y avanzó por la habitación, muy cerca de la pared para estar lo más alejado posible del pelinegro, hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Espera.

No fue su intención obedecer a Itachi, pero por inercia se detuvo y volteó a verle de forma fría pero interrogante.

-¿Puedo tocarlas? -preguntó acercándose despacio. –Me refiero a tus orejas -aclaró.

-¡No! -lo fulminó con la mirada. -¡No te acerques más!

-Si dejaras que los demás te tocaran, descubrirías que no es desagradable.

El rubio sintió el cuerpo totalmente rígido cuando aquella mano empezó a tocarle la oreja izquierda con insistencia.

-Hemos empezado con mal pie, Naruto-kun. Sé que aquella vez en el bosque te asusté, pero aunque no era mi intención matarte, no me dejaste otra opción más que usar mi sharingan. Te pusiste muy agresivo después de que te dije mi nombre, y además, recuerdo que me llamaste asesino a pesar de que yo nunca te había visto antes.

Al escuchar lo que Itachi dijo, volvió a recordar aquello. Por culpa de ese humano era que había tenido que salir huyendo de Konoha sin poder comprobar con certeza que había ocultado sus rasgos animales, también era su culpa que el bosque estuviese lleno de trampas desde entonces, y por supuesto también era su culpa que ahora no pudiese vivir en paz en su adorado bosque como siempre había estado.

No pensaba explicarle a Itachi porqué le llamó asesino. Ese humano no merecía saber nada sobre él, al igual que a él no le interesaba saber nada sobre Itachi.

Apartó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, pero aquella mano volvió a buscarle y continuó tocando su peluda oreja como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Pero él se sentía terriblemente incómodo.

-Deja de tocarme -ordenó serio. Ésta vez no demostraría que Itachi le daba miedo.

-Naruto-kun, ¿es cierto lo que cuentan las leyendas? -preguntó ignorando completamente la orden. –Que los kitsune eran utilizados como sirvientes, o como amantes, y que si bebes la sangre de uno, te vuelves muy poderoso.

Como respuesta recibió un inesperado, pero fuerte y contundente mordisco en el brazo que acariciaba la oreja. Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño ante el dolor, pero no dejó escapar ninguna queja. Con su mano libre tomó a Naruto del hombro con firmeza, provocando que al instante éste le soltara y le observara con furia.

-¿Por qué me atacas? -afiló la mirada, sin soltarle. –No te he hecho nada.

-Yo… yo… -balbuceó. Itachi no tenía esa tranquila mirada de siempre, y empezaba a sentir miedo ante la posibilidad de ver esos ojos rojos de nuevo. -¡Te dije que no me tocaras!

-Recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi, me dijiste que la misión de los kitsune era proteger, entre otras cosas, a los humanos. Y que teníais prohibido dañarlos.

-Los humanos no merecen ser protegidos -masculló con un palpable rencor en su tono de voz.

Itachi se confundió y sorprendió por igual. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero con sorpresa vio a Naruto desaparecer de su vista. Parpadeó totalmente contrariado, y al mirar abajo se encontró con un zorro de tamaño mediano y pelaje anaranjado que se marchaba corriendo por el pasillo.

-Sorprendente -comentó para sí mismo. –Es cierto que pueden transformarse.

Estuvo a punto de ir tras él, totalmente fascinado, pero pensó que su hermano sería más adecuado para tranquilizar a Naruto, ya que le tenía más confianza.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sasuke degustaba una bola de arroz arrodillado en el suelo de la cocina, frente a la mesa, disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en esos momentos. Con cierta pereza, apoyó un codo en la mesa y recargó la mejilla en la mano.

Vio a Itachi pasar frente a él y dejar el tazón en el fregadero.

-Parece que lo has conseguido -comentó el menor al ver que su hermano había vuelto con el tazón vacío. -¿Ya eres amigo de la bola de pelos?

-Sasuke… -giró, mirándole de brazos cruzados y con expresión sumamente seria. –Creo que Naruto-kun tiene afefobia.

-¿Afequé? -le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido por el desconcierto.

-Fobia al contacto físico -explicó. -Esa insistencia en no querer ser tocado no debe de ser normal.

-No me lo digas… le tocaste y te atacó -afirmó.

Como toda respuesta, Itachi se alzó un poco la manga derecha, dejando ver la mordida que levemente sangraba.

Sasuke sintió un tic en una ceja por haber sido desobedecido en su insistente advertencia.

Itachi no sabía nada. Naruto tenía un motivo para odiar a los humanos, y además, había estado solo muchísimos años, sin tener contacto con nadie. Aunque él no se iba a molestar en poner a su hermano al día en la historia de Naruto.

-Bueno, la próxima vez seguro me haces caso cuando te advierta algo -su tono de voz era tranquilo, pero le reprendía con la mirada.

-Sólo quería tocarle la oreja. Además, le pedí permiso.

-Que educado -susurró para sí mismo, sarcástico. Pero recapacitó en lo dicho por su hermano. -¿No te dejó tocarle la oreja?

-¿No es obvio?

Sasuke se mantuvo pensativo. A Naruto le encantaba que le tocaran las orejas, siempre estaba molestándole con eso.

-Entonces… -comenzó a decir.

-¿Qué?

-La bola de pelos te odia demasiado -se puso de pie cuando terminó de comerse la bola de arroz. –A mí siempre me está diciendo que le toque ahí, y es realmente molesto -miró al mayor. –Dale algo de tiempo. Si aceptó al idiota de Sai, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que te acepte a ti también.

-¿Me estás comparando…? -no terminó de hablar cuando le vio salir de ahí.

Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación con pasos tranquilos. Tenía que hablar con Naruto para conseguir sacarle de una vez de quién demonios era la sangre que tenía en el rostro y los brazos la noche anterior.

-Dobe -le llamó ingresando, pero encontró la habitación totalmente vacía. -¿Dónde se ha metido ahora? -se preguntó.

Estaba por irse, pero revisó la habitación una vez más, en ésta ocasión con enojo. Su cama estaba totalmente deshecha, y él recordaba haberla hecho antes de ir a la cocina a preparar el ramen. Y casi nada estaba en su sitio, clara señal de que aquel kitsune manazas había estado tocándolo todo.

-Ya verá cuando lo encuentre -masculló.

Buscó en otras habitaciones, excepto en la de Itachi porque era obvio que allí no estaría, hasta que al entrar en el baño encontró a Naruto con su apariencia animal sentado en una esquina, dándole la espalda.

-Oi, Naruto. ¿Qué haces ahí? -caminó hasta detenerse tras él. -¿Por qué estás en tu apariencia animal? -como toda respuesta tan sólo vio al zorro girar un poco la cabeza, observándole de soslayo. –Oye, contéstame -ordenó agachándose.

Naruto se puso de pie y encaró el pelinegro. Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, apoyando las delanteras en las piernas de Sasuke.

-¿No me quieres contestar? ¿O no puedes hablar en tu apariencia animal?

Casi pierde el equilibrio cuando el zorro tomó impulso y se subió en sus piernas, apoyando ésta vez las patas delanteras en su pecho. Cerró un ojo al sentir cosquillas húmedas en la mejilla. Naruto le lamía con insistencia.

-¡Oe, para! -lo sostuvo con ambas manos para alejarlo un poco de sí, cogiéndolo en brazos. -¡Me estás babeando la cara! -le riñó mientras se ponía de pie.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido para el gusto de Sasuke. Estaba pensando en dejar a Naruto en el suelo, cuando éste sin previo aviso tomó su apariencia semihumana entre sus brazos. Quiso soltarle, pero sintió como el kitsune le abrazaba con sus brazos y piernas. Por inercia estampó al rubio contra la pared junto a ellos para evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo por el brusco cambio de peso.

-Avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso, usuratonkachi -le miró ceñudo. –Ahora, suéltame.

El rubio bajó levemente el rostro, sin obedecer la orden de Sasuke y sin protestar por el brusco golpe en la espalda. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-…quiero irme -murmuró.

-Pues no se nota mucho porque no me sueltas, idiota -contestó levemente malhumorado.

-Quiero irme de la aldea, del bosque, y buscar a los demás kitsune. Aquí me siento asfixiado y solo.

La expresión de Sasuke cambió completamente. Mostró una breve sorpresa al notar la tristeza en los ojos azules. No dijo nada al ver que el otro iba a seguir hablando.

-Pero no sé a dónde ir. Seguro me perdería, je… -esbozó un intento de sonrisa. –Además, no me gustan los desiertos, y tengo miedo de estar vagando por todos lados sin poder encontrar a otro kitsune. Pero no quiero estar solo para siempre -finalizó casi en un susurro.

Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar ante la repentina depresión del kitsune. Esa mañana, cuando despertaron, Naruto estaba con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre plasmada en la cara y hablando sin parar de cosas que a él ni le importaban.

Pero su hermano no le había mencionado nada más en la cocina aparte de que el kitsune le había mordido por querer tocarle la oreja.

¿Tan mal le había ido con Itachi?

Aunque en el fondo se sintió mal al saber que una de las razones por las que el rubio no se había marchado ya, era por la mentira que él inventó hace tiempo, cuando le dijo que sólo encontraría desierto al salir del bosque en el que vivía. Y sí, sabía que era un egoísta, porque prefería tener allí a Naruto a la fuerza y engañado para que protegiera a Konoha, aunque estuviera triste.

-¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar, teme? -preguntó decaído. –Si tú vivieses rodeado de kitsunes, ¿no te gustaría ir a buscar por lo menos a un humano?

Uchiha nuevamente guardó silencio.

¡Claro que le gustaría, y sin duda lo haría!

La necesidad de decirle la verdad al kitsune se agolpó en su pecho. Aunque Naruto fuese un zorro, era obvio que también tenía sentimientos y que estaba sufriendo. Y él lo estaba viendo y tratando simplemente con un arma, cegado por proteger la aldea.

No podía decirle la verdad ahora, pero estaba decidido a que se la diría. Cuando todo ese asunto con la aldea del Sonido finalizara, le diría la verdad. Naruto le odiaría después por haberle engañado, pero se lo merecía.

-…no estás solo, dobe -atinó a decir finalmente. -Es absurdo que te sientas así. Tienes amigos aquí, ¿o no?

-¡Pero quiero tener amigos de mi especie! ¡Quiero tener una compañera de mi especie! -exclamó angustiado, afirmando el abrazo que mantenía con sus brazos y piernas en el pelinegro. –Pero si me fuese, te echaría mucho de menos, y seguro que tú a mí también, ¿verdad?

-…hum -"contestó", sin tener intenciones de que fuese una afirmación, o negación. Que el kitsune lo interpretara como quisiera. –Oi, Naruto, no es tu estilo estar tan… deprimido. Deja de angustiarte así, sólo te sentirás mal y no lograrás nada con eso.

Naruto le sonrió levemente, aunque obviamente no era una sincera. No podía sentirse bien de un segundo a otro. Se sentía demasiado abrumado desde hacía tiempo, y después de lo de Itachi había explotado.

-Naruto… -volvió a hablar, dubitativo. –No sé qué ha pasado entre Itachi y tú, pero… mi hermano no es malo. Su problema es que es idiota -aclaró. –Está obsesionado con la idea de luchar con un kyuubi para medir su capacidad, pero no quiere matarte.

Vio a Naruto desviar la mirada como toda respuesta.

Cerró los ojos con resignación, dejando el tema en paz de momento. Le exasperaba la insistente desconfianza de Naruto. Pero si se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente, no le extrañaba. Naruto había estado solo durante 100 años, y también estaba el hecho de que un humano asesinó a sus progenitores. Y no cualquier humano, sino precisamente un Uchiha.

-Suficiente cháchara. Bájate.

-¡No! -protestó, sin querer deshacer el firme abrazo.

-¿Cómo que no? -preguntó repentinamente ceñudo. -¡Oe! Pesas. Así que bájate.

El ojiazul negó agitando la cabeza, y después ocultó el rostro en la curvatura del blanco cuello. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no le abrazaban… que había olvidado lo bien que se sentía aquello.

-Un momento, teme. Me siento muy tranquilo estando así -susurró con voz apenas audible.

¿Tranquilo?... ¿¡Había dicho tranquilo! Tal vez había escuchado mal, porque él sentía todo el cuerpo totalmente rígido, y su corazón parecía haberse detenido durante unos segundos, sintiendo la tibia respiración golpear en su cuello de forma insistente.

En un arrebato, sintiendo prisa por quitarse a Naruto de encima, llevó una mano a una de las piernas enrolladas en su cintura. Un estremecimiento le recorrió cuando la palma de su mano hizo contacto de lleno con la piel del moreno muslo, cerca de la rodilla, pero no la apartó. Y recapacitó en que su otra mano ahora estaba en el trasero del rubio, sosteniéndolo de ahí.

Tragó duro, sintiendo la garganta algo reseca.

De repente era como si su cuerpo hubiese perdido la rigidez y se hubiese vuelto más receptivo. Notaba claramente los brazos contrarios rodeándole el cuello, con intenciones claras de no soltarle de momento. La pausada respiración golpeando todavía en su cuello. Las piernas rodeándole la cintura con tal firmeza, que incluso juraría sentir el calor de aquellos muslos que parecía estar quemándole a través de la ropa. Y la pelvis contraria haciendo firme contacto con su bajo vientre, provocándole un suave cosquilleo en esa zona.

Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño de forma apenas perceptible, respirando algo agitado por la nariz.

Su mente empezaba a llenarse de pensamientos oscuros, y vagamente empezó a preguntarse cómo sería la voz de Naruto gimiendo de puro placer bajo su cuerpo mientras se retorcía gustoso y suplicaba por más.

Se imaginó a sí mismo embistiendo contra el moreno cuerpo sin descanso, cada vez más fuerte, más intenso, hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su ser y marcarlo.

Con la razón nublada y bastante lejos, la mano empezó a ascender lenta pero firme por el muslo, apretándolo levemente, hasta perderse bajo la yukata. Movió lentamente la cadera, rozándose con el otro cuerpo de forma inconsciente en busca de mayor contacto.

Naruto pareció despertar de la ensoñación en la que se había sumido al sentir los movimientos de Sasuke. Alzó la cabeza, mirándole confuso por tener la mano del pelinegro dentro de la yukata y sin dejar de palparle, como si quisiera encontrar algo.

-Na, teme… ¿Qué haces?

Parpadeó un par de veces cuando los ojos negros le enfocaron. Se veían… diferentes. No sabía explicarlo. Como si hubiese un fuego ardiendo dentro de ellos, pero no se veía enojado.

Sasuke inclinó el rostro, dispuesto a dejar una llamativa marca en el cuello contrario ahora expuesto. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver la peluda oreja frente a él alzarse en señal de alerta.

Y como un latigazo, su razón volvió.

-_"¿Qué estaba… haciendo?" _-no se atrevía ni a pestañear siquiera. Repentinamente su respiración se había vuelto pesada. –"_¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!_" -se gritó mentalmente.

No podía creerlo. Todo eso no tenía sentido. Seguro la falta de sueño de la noche anterior le estaba pasando factura ahora. ¡No tenía que haberse quedado viendo estúpidas estrellas fugaces con el dobe!

Él había… deseado…

Sintiéndose repentinamente asqueado con sus pensamientos anteriores, soltó a Naruto con una rapidez increíble y se alejó varios pasos de él, ignorando la queja de dolor que emitió el rubio al caer de sentón en el suelo.

Naruto… ¡Naruto era un chico! ¡Y él definitivamente **no** era gay! No, peor que eso… ¡Naruto podía ser su bisabuelo! ¡O su tatarabuelo! No, no, no… Mucho peor que eso. ¡Naruto era un zorro! ¡Y él sin duda alguna **no** era zoofílico!

-¡Ouch! -se quejaba todavía el kitsune, sentado en el suelo. -¡Teme! ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso! -protestó enojado, pero su expresión se suavizó al ver la cara del otro. –Sasuke… estás muy pálido. ¿Estás bien?

Ambos se miraron fijamente, recapacitando al mismo tiempo en que Naruto le había llamado solamente por su nombre por primera vez.

-Quiero decir… -agregó de inmediato el rubio. –Sasuke teme -se corrigió, desviando la mirada.

En ese momento Sasuke fue consciente de hasta que punto Naruto era inocente. Se veía tan tranquilo, es más, estaba preocupado por él.

Resulta que ahora no se conformaba con verle y tratarle como un arma, también le metía mano y se imaginaba cosas "raras" con él.

Eso le hizo sentirse bastante… miserable.

¡Malditas hormonas!

Se acercó al kitsune, con caminar algo rígido, y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Sintió arder la palma de la mano cuando entró en contacto con la otra, pero ignoró eso.

Naruto se arregló la yukata un poco y apretó el nudo una vez que se puso de pie.

-Todavía no me has contestado si estás bien.

-¿…por qué me lamías la cara? -fue lo que atinó a decir para no tener que contestarle.

Parpadeó confundido al ver a Naruto girar el rostro a un lado, obviamente avergonzado, ya que un suave rubor era perceptible en la mejilla que estaba a su vista.

-Ah, eso… -balbuceó el kitsune.

-¿Qué?

-Esto… -esbozó una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, queriendo encarar al pelinegro pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

No entendía porqué Naruto estaba tan abochornado, como si hubiese hecho la cosa más vergonzosa del mundo. Y desde su punto de vista, sólo le había babeado la mejilla.

-Yo sólo… estaba…

Lo demás fueron murmullos in entendibles para Sasuke.

-¡Habla claro, usuratonkachi! -se exasperó.

-¡Sólo te estaba dando un beso! -confesó azorado.

Un largo, largo silencio quedó en el baño. Sasuke estaba tan descolocado que no sabía si reírse, aunque eso sería raro, o qué hacer.

-Un… ¿beso? -quiso asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

-E-es que Sai leyó en un libro…

-Tsk…

-…que una buena forma de agradecer a alguien, era con un beso o un abrazo, o las dos cosas.

Sasuke se preguntó si sería bueno hacer arder la biblioteca de Konoha con un katon o dos para que Sai no pudiera tener contacto con los libros por una buena temporada.

-Eso se podría aplicar para agradecer a tus padres, no a todo el mundo -explicó con brevedad, no queriendo tocar mucho el tema de los padres. -Con un "gracias" sería suficiente -agregó.

-Oh -fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¿…y qué se supone que me estabas agradeciendo?

-Por dejarme dormir anoche aquí -contestó más tranquilo. –Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que no quería volver al bosque.

Vaya, que oportuno. Naruto había sacado el tema de lo de anoche.

-Con respecto a eso.

-¿Mn?

-La sangre de ayer, dime de quién era.

La seria mirada de Sasuke no daba opción a un cambio de tema como acostumbraba a hacer. Así que finalmente contestó.

-Era mía, y de esos humanos que me molestaron.

-¿No podrías ser más específico? -habló serio, aunque algo impaciente. –No entiendo qué quieres decir con que te molestaron.

-Es tal como suena.

-¡Deja de dar rodeos para no contestar! No vas a salir de aquí hasta que hables -amenazó.

-No importa -repentinamente sonrió y agitó la cola. –Me siento cómodo aquí, contigo.

El pelinegro casi se va de espaldas por la inesperada respuesta. Tal vez debería probar con otra cosa.

-Si no sales de aquí, no comerás. Ni siquiera ramen.

-¿¡Qué! -gritó, y el movimiento de su cola se detuvo en seco. -¡Eso no! -se lamentó.

-¡Sólo habla! ¡No tengo todo el día! -lo intentó una última vez.

El rubio suspiró quedo, pensando que Sasuke era un humano con una terquedad más grande que la suya propia.

-Bueno, vale -aceptó a regañadientes. Aunque lo explicaría rápido, no tenía ganas de rememorar eso de nuevo. –Eran dos hombres, pero nunca antes los había visto. Me atraparon en una cosa… que no sé cómo se llama.

-"_Qué buena explicación._" -pensó con un serio sarcasmo, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Cuando me liberaron, empezaron a hablar cosas extrañas sobre mí. Y cuando me di cuenta, uno de ellos empezó a tocarme demasiado, ¡y no me gustaba! Yo… no pretendía hacer eso, pero me sentía tan asustado que sin querer perdí el control. Cuando me calmé… bueno… -finalizó en un susurro, sin querer seguir hablando.

Sasuke casi se atraganta con su propia saliva por todo lo escuchado. E inevitablemente se preguntó qué habría pasado de seguir tocando al kitsune tal y como lo estaba haciendo hace un momento. Seguramente Naruto le habría arrancado los ojos de un zarpazo, o tal vez otra parte de su anatomía situada más abajo.

Pero no era momento de estar pensando en eso.

Aunque también se preguntaba cuánto habría tocado ese tipo a Naruto. Sabía que el kitsune se enfurecía con el más mínimo roce, sobre todo si era alguien desconocido para él o que le desagradaba, así que tal vez el contacto no había sido para tanto. Pero el aspecto con el que llegó el rubio anoche, manchado de sangre…

Eso le provocó otra duda más importante.

-Naruto… ¿Ellos están… muertos?

-No lo sé. Después de eso vine aquí, no quería dormir en el bosque. Tenía mucho miedo -confesó. -¿Y si volvían para matarme? -preguntó, recordando el final de su progenitora después de que aquel Uchiha se encaprichara con ella. Las peludas orejas decayeron levemente en señal de tristeza. –Yo… realmente no tengo un motivo para estar aquí y seguir vivo, pero… no quiero morir todavía.

Al pelinegro le sorprendió lo último que escuchó. Al parecer el de ojos azules se sentía demasiado decaído.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, bola de pelos?

Naruto se sintió levemente frustrado de que el otro no le entendiera. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios con enojo.

-Tú tienes una meta, ¿verdad? Ser un ANBU como Itachi. ¿¡Pero y yo qué! ¡Ayudar a Konoha cuando el Sonido ataque! ¡Y después nada!

-Tu meta es proteger las cosas que debes como kitsune -habló totalmente calmado.

-No quiero hablar de eso de nuevo. Y no es una meta -le discutió.

-Bueno… querías ser un kyuubi, ¿no? Ser tan fuerte como tu padre. Dijiste que siempre habías soñado con ser como él.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Uchiha, enmudeció un momento, hasta que finalmente su expresión se suavizó y esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

-Dependo de ero sennin para mejorar, y él ya no me va a entrenar más.

-Pues entonces no empieces a lamentarte y busca a otra persona que lo haga.

-¿Lo harías tú? -preguntó esperanzado.

Sasuke estaba por negarse cuando escuchó a Itachi llamándole desde el pasillo. Al parecer había dicho algo sobre que había llegado una visita. Arqueó levemente una ceja, preguntándose quién sería.

-Huelo a Sakura-chan.

Ahora que su duda estaba resuelta gracias al comentario de Naruto, caminó fuera del baño con el ceño levemente fruncido por la duda. ¿Qué querría Sakura?

La kunoichi, sentada a la mesa con Itachi, sonrió nada más verle entrar en la sala.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Sakura -fue todo lo que dijo.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, hasta que ella volvió a hablar. Ésta vez algo apenada.

-He venido porque quería traerte algo.

La de ojos verdes llevó las manos a la mesa para coger un paquete envuelto en papel que había dejado ahí al llegar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba. Desconcertada, volteó en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué es esto, Sakura-chan?

Sakura giró, viendo a su espalda a Naruto sosteniendo el desaparecido paquete con ambas manos, y olfateándolo con insistencia.

-¿Naruto? -le sorprendió encontrarlo allí, pero rápido señaló lo que el kitsune tenía en las manos. –Dale eso a Sasuke-kun. No es para ti.

-¿Pero qué es? -insistió.

-No puedo decírtelo, sino no sería un regalo.

Sasuke entonces comprendió que ese era un regalo por su cumpleaños.

-Sakura, no…

Recibió una fija mirada de Itachi, como advirtiéndole, y eso le frenó para rechazar al instante el regalo. Además, Sakura era una amiga de la infancia, y aunque siempre negara su regalo en un principio, por pura cortesía e insistencia de la chica, terminaba aceptándolo.

-¡Toma, Sasuke teme! -se lo acercó el rubio con impaciencia, agitando levemente la cola. -¡Quiero ver qué es!

-Entonces ábrelo tú.

-¿Puedo?

Los ojos azules brillaron emocionados al ver el asentimiento de Sasuke, todo lo contrario a los ojos verdes de Sakura.

-Pero, Sasuke-kun…

Antes de que ella terminara de hablar, el rubio había hecho añicos el papel de regalo, descubriendo una tela azulada, bien doblada.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto? -tomó la tela, alzándola, y descubrió que era una yukata. -¡Woah! ¿Lo has hecho tú también, Sakura-chan?

-Mn… realmente no -sonrió levemente. –He comprado la que he creído que era de la talla de Sasuke-kun, y he bordado detrás el símbolo del clan Uchiha -informó.

Como Sasuke estaba frente a Naruto, podía ver claramente el abanico blanco y rojo plasmado en la tela azul marino.

-¿Símbolo del clan? -repitió Uzumaki sin entender a qué se refería exactamente. Movió un poco la prenda, y al instante escuchó el sonido metálico de algo cayendo al suelo. Cuando bajó la mirada, descubrió que era un protector completamente nuevo, ya que la zona metálica brillaba bastante, y la tela estaba impecable. -¿Eso también es para el teme?

-Sí, el de Sasuke-kun está rayado, así que se me ocurrió darle uno nuevo.

Naruto miró a Sakura, después a Sasuke, y finalmente dio un muy fugaz vistazo a Itachi, descubriendo que los tres tenían el protector. Es más, era raro que alguien en Konoha no lo portara, y se sintió un poco fuera de lugar.

Se echó la yukata al hombro y tomó el protector del suelo, colocándoselo en la frente, sin anudarlo. Se lo sujetaba con ambas manos por los extremos metálicos.

-¿Cómo me veo, Sasuke teme? -preguntó con una sonrisa alegre.

Sakura no dijo nada porque el rubio le daba la espalda y no podía verlo. Itachi tan solo dejó escapar un suave "jum", viendo raro a Naruto de perfil con el protector cuando tenía las orejas zorrunas visibles. Mientras que Sasuke tan sólo arqueó las dos cejas en una clara expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar, Sakura-chan? -preguntó volteando a verla.

-Nada de eso. Esos regalos son para Sasuke-kun -contestó tajante.

-Pero el teme ya tiene uno -señaló el que el mencionado portaba en la frente.

-Si tanto deseas un protector, gradúate en la academia y hazte gennin -le aconsejó.

-¿Academia? -repitió. -Gen… ¿Qué?

-Aunque bueno… primero deberías aprender a leer y escribir -comentó, en esta ocasión sin mala intención.

-Mn… -la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, recordando aquella vez que se burló de él por no saber leer y escribir.

-No me mires así, baka. Sólo digo la verdad -se puso de pie. –Con respecto a eso… podríamos ir a preguntarle a Tsunade-sama si ya habló con Iruka sensei -se susurró lo último a sí misma. –Naruto, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo un momento?

-¿…adónde? -preguntó con desgano. No le apetecía ir a ningún lugar, se sentía muy a gusto allí ahora, a pesar de la presencia de Itachi.

-A ver a Tsunade-sama, y así podemos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Siempre estás con Sai, o con Sasuke-kun, pero tú y yo apenas hemos compartido algún momento juntos.

Naruto recapacitó en que la chica tenía razón en lo que dijo, pero no le contestó nada.

-Y después te invitaré a comer ramen -finalizó.

-¡Woah! ¿¡En serio, Sakura-chan! -grito emocionado, dejando caer los regalos de la chica al suelo. En un flash, tenía ocultos sus rasgos animales y una camiseta negra que encontró en el armario de Sasuke, atada a la cintura. -¿A qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos de una vez! -instó impaciente.

-Acaba de comer ramen… ¿y todavía quiere más? -le preguntó Itachi a su hermano.

-Parece que nunca se sacia cuando come esa cosa.

No había terminado de hablar cuando vieron cómo Naruto prácticamente sacaba a Sakura a rastras de allí y cerraba con un portazo al tiempo que se despedía, asegurando regresar más tarde.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Por fin un momento de paz, espero que tarde horas en volver.

-No hables como si te molestara la presencia de Naruto-kun. Se ve que sois buenos amigos.

El menor quiso carcajearse al escuchar eso. ¿De verdad esa era la imagen que daban Naruto y él? Él no definía a Naruto como un amigo exactamente. Simplemente le soportaba todas sus tonterías a la bola de pelos porque sería necesario en un futuro cercano para Konoha. No era conveniente hacerle enojar y que por ello se marchara.

-Por cierto, Sasuke… Buen trabajo con los tomates.

El menor se sintió desconcertado al no escuchar burla en aquella felicitación. Aun así, él lo tomó como tal.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No he tenido tiempo para regarlos desde que Naruto apareció -se excusó.

-Pues para no haber tenido tiempo, la planta ha dado unos tomates fantásticos. Y muchos.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, con rostro serio, esperando que en cualquier momento su hermano mayor le dijera que estaba bromeando.

Itachi, al no escuchar a su hermano decir algo, continuó hablando.

-¿Los has probado ya? Jamás en mi vida había probado un tomate tan bueno.

Totalmente intrigado por lo que su hermano decía, aunque sin aparentarlo, se encaminó al jardín interior de la casa. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver su supuestamente planta muerta de la noche anterior, con un color verde que denotaba su buen estado, sobretodo porque estaba rebosante de tomates de buen tamaño y un color rojo intenso. Incluso la planta ahora le llegaba al pecho, cuando la noche anterior no le llegaba ni a las rodillas.

Sasuke nunca había visto unos tomates tan… perfectos.

Casi corriendo se acercó y arrancó uno, frotándoselo un poco contra la camiseta antes de darle un impaciente bocado. El sabor era simplemente exquisito, tenía un punto exacto entre acidez y dulzura, un sabor suave.

-¡Itachi! -volvió con rapidez sobre sus pasos, yendo con el mencionado. -¿Qué significa esto? -exigió saber, mostrándole el tomate en su mano.

-¿Que significa de qué? Hemos tenido una buena cosecha de tomates, eso es todo.

-Anoche estuve en el jardín con el dobe, y la planta estaba… bueno, ¡ni siquiera era una planta!

Itachi miró a su hermano, obviamente sin creerle. Él no podía confirmar lo que Sasuke había dicho ya que últimamente había estado más en misiones que en casa, y ni siquiera se había acordado de la planta. Pero entonces una posible respuesta pasó por su cabeza. ¡Claro! Seguro se trataba de eso.

-Si tú no has regado la planta, y yo tampoco… -comenzó a decir.

-¿Aja…?

-Entonces es cosa de Naruto-kun. Recuerda que los kitsunes atraen las buenas cosechas.

Sasuke recordó que después de que él se fuese a dormir, Naruto se había quedado un rato más en el jardín antes de seguirle a la habitación. Pero… realmente era sorprendente como en unas horas habían crecido tantísimos tomates. Más bien daba la sensación de que alguien había sustituido su vieja planta por una nueva.

-Seguro que eso fue mejor que cualquier regalo de cumpleaños que pudieran haberte dado -comentó con una muy leve sonrisa ladeada, sin perder de vista a su hermano frente a él. –Tengo la mesa de la cocina llena de tomates que recogí después de que fuiste a buscar a Naruto-kun, y la planta todavía está a rebosar.

El menor observó fijamente el tomate en su mano. Sin duda Naruto había hecho aquello porque él le dijo la noche anterior que le gustaban los tomates. ¿Por qué razón sino lo habría hecho?

Sintió una leve punzada de culpabilidad. Naruto realmente le consideraba un amigo.

-Itachi… -le llamó, algo indeciso. –Si es por el bien de la aldea, entonces… ¿está bien tratar a una… -no sabía si decir "persona", "criatura" o como calificarle. -… a alguien como una herramienta?

-¿Mn? Bueno… básicamente, los ninjas somos algo así como herramientas, ¿no? Aunque a algunos no les guste, o a otros simplemente les dé igual.

-¿…y si no estoy hablando de un ninja?

El otro permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos antes de contestar, esta vez con voz más seria.

-Naruto-kun -fue todo lo que dijo, viendo al instante como Sasuke desviaba levemente la mirada con cierto disimulo. –Pensaba que erais amigos, no que teníais ese tipo de… relación -agregó

–_Pero si me fuese, te echaría mucho de menos, y segur__o que tú a mí también, ¿verdad?_

Él ni siquiera se acordaría de la bola de pelos cuando se marchara de Konoha, pero al parecer Naruto se había encariñado con él, como un verdadero amigo.

-Es que para él sí soy un amigo -afirmó. –Bueno, él simplemente se me acercó un día y dio por sentado que somos amigos. Pero yo no hice nada para que él pensara eso.

-…entiendo -se puso de pie. –No sé qué contestarte, o qué es lo que quieres oír, Sasuke. Esa respuesta sólo la posees tú. Aunque si quieres escuchar lo que pienso… no me parece bien que le des ilusiones si no quieres una amistad con él. ¿Qué harás cuando todo el asunto con el Sonido termine? ¿Lo ignorarás? -sin esperar una respuesta, siguió hablando. -Sólo haz lo que creas mejor -le dijo, antes de salir de la sala con caminar tranquilo.

Sasuke se mantuvo pensativo, observando nuevamente la hortaliza en su mano. Su fruta favorita: tan rojo, blando y brillante.

Al principio no había sentido ningún tipo de remordimiento cuando pensó en utilizar a Naruto como un arma que ayudara a Konoha. Sabía que la aldea disponía de muy buenos ninjas, pero una ayuda nunca viene mal, así se evitarían mayores daños y pérdidas, y el poder militar de Konoha no se vería muy reducido.

Habían pasado tres meses ya desde que conoció a la bola de pelos, y por aquel entonces todos estaban alertas por la inminente invasión del Sonido que todavía no llegaba. Seguramente planeaban que Konoha se confiara y relajara para entonces atacar. Le preocupó no poder retener a Naruto en la aldea el tiempo suficiente. Si el kitsune se cansaba de esperar y nada ocurría, era probable que se marchara, y no sabía qué inventaría entonces para retenerlo.

-Tsk…

Se sintió molesto al notar que sus pensamientos de nuevo tomaban un rumbo egoísta. Sólo pensando en Konoha, y no en Naruto y en cómo se sentía. A pesar de que era obvio que el kitsune se sentía solo y triste, por más que tratara de disimularlo con una de esas bobas sonrisas tan típicas de él, ahora lo veía claro.

La primera vez que vio a Naruto, cuando lo salvó del incendio y despertó en su habitación, recordaba que fugazmente pensó que tal vez las sonrisas del kitsune eran fingidas.

Ahora lo confirmaba.

-De acuerdo -se susurró. -Le diré la verdad… cuando todo acabe.

Estaba claro que Naruto le odiaría después por haberle mentido, pero se lo merecía. Además, después de eso el kitsune se iría y no se volverían a ver nunca más, así que no importaba.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola a todos! Uf, intenté hacer el capítulo más corto, pero me salió igual que el anterior x_xU

Desde hace días quería actualizar, pero Agosto siempre absorbe todo mi tiempo, aunque bueno… como he recibido tantos reviews, aquí estoy, actualizando a las tres de la madrugada ^^Uu

¡Muchas gracias a todos por las alertas, favoritos y reviews! ^^ ¡Todos me hacen muy feliz y me animan a actualizar antes!

La encuesta en mi profile sigue abierta. Me sorprende que vaya ganando el AU, pensaba que no era un género muy querido o_ô? ¡Podéis seguir votando! ^^

Bueno, como compensación pondré un trocito de lo que ocurrirá un poco más adelante. ¡Ojo, **no** en el siguiente capítulo, sino más adelante!:

"El castaño intentó formar una sonrisa para darle a entender a Sasuke que no le intimidaba. Aunque hablaba con dificultad por la falta de aire.

-¿Y qué pasa… si me acerco a Naruto?

Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa torcida y entrecerró levemente los ojos, provocando que su sharingan cobrara un brillo rojo intenso.

-No te gustará saberlo. Créeme.**"**

Y como siempre… ¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Una señal: Quedarse, o marchare

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 9: "Una señal: Quedarse, o marcharse":

Naruto esperaba con impaciencia en el despacho de la quinta, de brazos cruzados y dando unos constantes golpecitos con uno de sus pies descalzos en el suelo.

Esperaban a un shinobi, según había dicho la rubia, pero no le había dado más detalles.

Por otra parte, Sakura y Tsunade conversaban de forma amena.

-Tsunade baa-chan, ¿cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que esperar? -protestó cansado.

-Sólo han pasado quince minutos -contestó, y al recapacitar en lo dicho por el rubio, afiló la mirada. -¡No me llames así!

-¿Por qué no? Así seremos amigos -aseguró.

-¿Qué? -el ceño fruncido seguía plasmado en su rostro, pensando que Naruto se burlaba de ella.

-No le haga caso, maestra -intervino Sakura con un tono conciliador. –Son cosas de Sai y sus libros.

Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta, y cuando la rubia concedió permiso, ésta se abrió, mostrando a un chuunin de piel morena y una cicatriz en el rostro.

-He venido en cuanto me han avisado -habló cerrando la puerta tras él. -¿Para qué me necesita, Tsunade-sama?

-Iruka, ¿recuerdas cuando te hablé sobre un chico al que me gustaría que le enseñaras a leer y escribir?

-Claro, Tsunade-sama -contestó con una expresión afable. -Ya le dije que en lo que duraban las vacaciones de verano, podía ocuparme de él.

-Pues bien, te presento a Uzumaki Naruto.

El chuunin que hasta ahora había mantenido la mirada fija en la Hokage, miró a su lado izquierdo, descubriendo a Sakura y a un niño rubio familiar para él. Además, ese nombre… él lo conocía.

-¡Tú! -exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Ah? -Naruto arqueó una ceja y frunció la otra al ver como le miraba aquel adulto. Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado. -¿Tú vas a ser mi maestro?

-T-tú… ¿No te acuerdas de mí? -su voz sonaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez, al tiempo que se acercaba al rubio que a cada paso que daba, retrocedía.

-No. Nunca te he visto en mi vida -su ceño se frunció levemente, enviándole una mirada de advertencia para que aquel hombre no se acercara más, pero parecía no funcionar.

-¡Sí! Me salvaste en el bosque cuando tenía 8 años. Han pasado 18 años, pero jamás olvidaría tu cara. Esas marcas tan peculiares en tus mejillas, tus orejas de zo… ¿Eh? ¡No tienes orejas de zorro! -se alarmó.

-Un momento, Iruka -no tardó en intervenir la quinta al escuchar lo dicho por el otro. -¿Conocías de antes a Naruto? -preguntó incrédula.

-Sí. Pero parece que él no me reconoce -comentó con desilusión. Volvió a llevar la mirada al rubio. -¡Vamos, haz un esfuerzo! No he cambiado tanto. ¡Seguro que me recuerdas! -le animó. –Cuando te conocí, yo era más o menos así de alto -señaló su altura de aquella época con una mano, y con la otra se señaló el rostro. –Y ya tenía ésta cicatriz.

Naruto parpadeó. Él recordaba vagamente a un torpe niño con una cicatriz como esa en el rostro, pero aquel humano no era tan alto como el que estaba frente a él en ese momento. De hecho, él era más alto que ese niño.

-Bueno… había un niño… -balbuceó. –Sí. Una vez ayudé a un niño con una cicatriz como esa en el rostro. Era tan torpe… -suspiró.

Una gota de sudor le recorrió la sien al hombre, sonriendo levemente.

-Tenía 8 años -repitió, excusándose.

-Así que es cierto que os conocéis -comentó la rubia.

-¿Y de qué te salvó Naruto, Iruka sensei? -preguntó curiosa la pelirosa.

-Em… -dudó un poco, levemente sonrojado. –Como los ancianos contaban historias sobre los kitsune, fui al bosque para buscar uno. Pero caí en una trampa que un equipo de gennin había preparado para capturar al hurón perdido de una señora.

Iruka se sumergió en sus memorias, relatándolo todo en voz alta al tiempo que recordaba:

Gritó ayuda por enésima vez, cansado de estar colgado cabeza abajo en la rama de aquel árbol, incluso ya le dolía el tobillo derecho por el firme agarre de la áspera cuerda. Hubiese cortado la cuerda él mismo con un kunai, pero cuando quedó colgando en esa posición, todo su armamento, que sólo eran un par de kunai y cuatro shurinken, fueron a dar al suelo.

-¡Socorro! –exclamó el niño. –Creo que la sangre se me está subiendo a la cabeza… -susurró.

Estaba anocheciendo, y ya casi se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que dormir como un murciélago. Deseaba que alguien hubiese notado su falta en la aldea y fuese a buscarle, pero sin unos padres que se preocuparan por él, dudaba que eso fuera posible.

Cerró los ojos un momento, pero al escuchar ruido en unos matorrales frente a él, los abrió con rapidez. Se sintió aliviado al ver el rostro de un niño rubio asomar por el arbusto, y tuvo que frotarse los ojos con incredulidad al ver unas peludas orejas anaranjadas.

-¡Un kitsune! -gritó de alegría, viendo al instante como el otro se volvía a ocultar. -¡No! ¡No, espera! -extendió el brazo hacía él, como si con eso pudiera detenerlo. -¡No te vayas! ¡Ayúdame!

Segundos después, el kitsune salió de su escondite, mostrándose completamente, aunque le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No paras de gritar, y estás asustando a mi comida.

-¿Asustar a tu comida?

Como respuesta, el otro señaló unos pájaros que picoteaban en el suelo, algo alejados del árbol donde él estaba colgado.

-¿Venías siguiendo a los pájaros? -preguntó con decepción. –Yo pensé que habías venido a salvarme -confesó, aunque no fue escuchado. Aquel rubio tenía puesta toda su atención en aquellos pájaros, devorándolos con la mirada. –Oe, tienes hambre, ¿no? Si me ayudas, te daré comida. ¡Mucha comida!

-¿…en serio? -preguntó desconfiado.

-¡Claro! Ahora… si no te importa… ya me duele la cabeza, y está anocheciendo.

Naruto se acercó y recogió uno de los kunai en el suelo. Se preparó y lo lanzó, haciendo un corte limpio en la cuerda que sostenía a Iruka boca abajo.

El moreno cayó de cabeza al suelo, quedando tendido boca abajo

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso ha dolido! -se quejó, todavía tirado en el suelo.

-¿Y mi comida? -preguntó impaciente, guardando una distancia prudencial con el otro.

-¿Eh…? No la tengo aquí. Tendría que ir primero a mi casa, pero ya casi es de noche.

-¿Y eso qué? -frunció levemente el ceño.

-Mañana por la mañana te traeré comida -aseguró algo nervioso al ver el rostro grave del de ojos azules.

-Quiero carne -exigió.

-Vale, como quieras. Pero tengo que irme ahora, sino no sabré como regresar en la oscuridad -avanzó unos pasos inseguros al sentir la fija mirada del otro que parecía atravesarle. –Confía en mí.

Iruka se marchó corriendo, sintiéndose feliz por haber encontrado a un kitsune. ¡Las leyendas eran ciertas! Pero no le contaría nada a nadie, no quería que alguien más supiera sobre él. Se haría amigo de aquel kitsune, sin duda.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como prometió, Iruka se presentó en aquel mismo lugar con un obento lleno de arroz blanco, carne y algo de pescado. Con una rapidez increíble, el rubio lo devoró todo con las manos. Fue algo difícil conseguir saber el nombre de aquel kitsune tan arisco, aunque después de mucha insistencia, lo consiguió. Uzumaki Naruto era su nombre. También descubrió que tampoco tenía padres, como él. Sintió cierta empatía con el otro, y deseó con más fuerza ser su amigo.

Él le dijo su nombre al kitsune, y le confesó que su sueño era ser maestro en un futuro.

Pero después de ese día, no volvió a ver a Naruto por más que regresó al bosque.

Iruka dejó de hablar, y salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar la voz de Sakura.

-Oh, así que así fue -comentó ella.

-¡Ah, entonces sí eres ese niño! -le señaló Naruto.

-¿Ya me recuerdas? -le sonrió.

-Pero… no eras tan alto. Incluso recuerdo que eras más bajo que yo. ¿Cómo es que has crecido tanto?

-Yo creo que la pregunta aquí sería, ¿cómo es que tú estás exactamente igual que aquel día? No has crecido absolutamente nada.

-Claro que no -contestó en tono obvio. –Todavía soy un niño.

-Y vuelta con eso -susurró Sakura, hastiada. –Iruka sensei, "el niño" ya tiene ciento dieciséis años, pero parece ser que los kitsune crecen muy, pero que muy despacio.

-¡Impresionante! -Iruka miró a Naruto totalmente fascinado. -¿Pero qué ha pasado con tus orejas y tu cola? ¿Por qué eres humano?

-¡No soy humano! -contestó con rapidez, horrorizado de tan sólo pensar en eso. –Sólo las he ocultado por protección.

Al ver la cara de confusión de Iruka, Tsunade decidió ponerle al tanto de la situación, contándoselo todo de la forma más breve posible.

-Te pido mucha discreción, Iruka. Sólo unos cuantos sabemos la verdad.

-¿Unos cuántos? -repitió Sakura para sí en un susurro algo sarcástico. –Yo creo que ya lo saben demasiadas personas.

-Naruto se ha convertido en algo así como… una leyenda urbana, todos hablan sobre él, afirmando que es un kitsune, pero en realidad no lo han visto -llevó una seria mirada al kitsune durante unos segundos. –Bueno… no demasiado -agregó.

-Claro, Tsunade-sama, guardaré el secreto -hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza, sintiendo una ceja temblar levemente mientras mascullaba para sí mismo. –Aunque me molesta que Kakashi lo supiera y no me dijera nada. Él sabía sobre mi deseo por encontrar un kitsune -alzó nuevamente la cabeza para observar a la mujer. –Mañana podré empezar con Naruto. Puede ir a mi casa, allí estaremos más cómodos.

Un sonoro rugido proveniente del estómago de Naruto llamó la atención de todos. El rubio ladeó el rostro con un leve rubor en las mejillas mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago.

-Sakura-chan, tengo hambre -casi susurró, sin mirarla.

La chica suspiró. Naruto siempre, siempre tenía hambre. ¿Sería que por tener un poder tan grande, necesitaba comer más? Y además, ¿dónde demonios le cabía tanta comida a ese kitsune? ¿Acaso tenía una pierna hueca?

Dejando esas dudas a parte, se despidieron de los adultos después de que Iruka le dijera a Naruto a qué hora quedarían para empezar la clase. La kunoichi, de camino a Ichiraku, le indicó al rubio dónde vivía Iruka sensei.

Después de que casi se quedara sin dinero para un mes por tener que pagar todo lo que el kitsune comió, o engulló desde su punto de vista, fueron a la casa de ella. Sus padres nuevamente no estaban allí.

Naruto se tomó la libertad de mostrar sus rasgos animales y empezar a tocarlo todo de nuevo, hasta el jarrón que estaba reemplazando el que él rompió la última vez.

-¡Tú! ¡Deja de toquetearlo todo! -le riñó, temerosa de que rompiera algo y su madre le volviera a regañar.

-Los humanos tenéis muchas cosas extrañas.

Fue todo lo que comentó soltando el jarrón en su lugar sin mucho cuidado, el cual se tambaleó un poco ante la asustada mirada de la chica que después suspiró aliviada al ver que la pieza de cerámica por suerte no había caído y seguía en pie.

Uzumaki se acercó a algo que captó toda su atención. Una especie de caja negra, con botones. En casa de Sasuke había visto algo igual, pero no sabía qué era.

-Na, Sakura-chan, ¿qué es esto?

-¿Llevas tres meses viniendo a la aldea y todavía no sabes lo que es un televisor?

Iba a protestar diciendo que había estado demasiado ocupado con el entrenamiento de ero sennin, cuando vio a la chica acercarse y pulsar un botón.

Segundos después, en la pantalla se mostró a un chico bailando con una chica una música lenta en un amplio salón. Él rodeando la cintura de ella con un brazo, y con su mano libre tomando la otra de la chica.

-¡Woah! -gritó Naruto espantado, cayendo de sopetón al suelo e ignorando el dolor que eso causó en su trasero. -¡Hay humanos atrapados ahí dentro! -señaló con una mano temblorosa, y con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas por la impresión.

La chica se golpeó el rostro con una mano, murmurando un "tonto" que Naruto no escuchó por estar totalmente pendiente a la pantalla. Consiguió explicarle al kitsune que la gente que se mostraba en pantalla no estaba atrapada dentro de "la caja negra" como éste le llamaba. Y aunque Naruto dijo que lo había entendido, ella no estaba muy segura.

-¿Bailamos? -preguntó la chica de forma repentina, sonriéndole y tendiéndole una mano.

-Yo no sé hacer eso, Sakura-chan -contestó, sin dejar de mirar la televisión con algo de sorpresa todavía.

-Vamos, no es difícil. ¡Yo te enseño!

De forma sorpresiva, tomó la mano de Naruto y le atrajo hacia ella, obligándole de paso a que se pusiera de pie. Después de indicarle cómo debía colocarse, inició con lentos movimientos para guiar bien al rubio que se movía de forma patosa.

-Naruto, no mires a la televisión, mírame a mí. No está bien ignorar a tu compañera de baile de ese modo -apegó un poco más al rubio a su cuerpo. –Y tienes que mantener cerca a tu pareja.

Asintió a todo lo que decía ella, pero apenas la había escuchado y no dejaba de prestar atención a la televisión. Se dejaba guiar por la kunoichi, moviéndose por inercia y de forma mecánica. Incluso no reparaba en el hecho de que había demasiado contacto físico entre ellos.

-Ya no bailan, Sakura-chan -habló, refiriéndose a los jóvenes de la pantalla.

Los chicos que Naruto había visto bailando, ahora caminaban tomados de las manos por un jardín lleno de árboles, rosales blancos y rojos, bajo la luz de una amplia luna llena.

Sakura pensó que esa era una escena demasiado cursi, pero un segundo después deseó vivir esa escena con Sasuke. Y por estar inmersa en su imaginación, pisó a Naruto sin querer.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Naruto, yo…

La chica no tuvo tiempo de excusarse adecuadamente, ya que el de ojos azules le contestó con un enérgico pisotón. Se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar escapar una queja de dolor por la brusquedad del otro.

-Bailar es algo muy raro. ¿Por qué tenemos que pisarnos, Sakura-chan?

-Eres la torpeza personificada -masculló separándose de él, antes de que le fuera a romper el pie con otro pisotón.

Él no la escuchó y al instante se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la televisión, moviendo la cola con alegría mientras sonreía.

-Ah… es la típica escena romántica -comentó ella, llevándose las manos a la cintura. –Seguro que termina con un beso -negó con la cabeza. –Que poca imaginación. Siempre es igual.

Y tal como había predicho hacía menos de un minuto, el chico se inclinó y besó a la chica excesivamente tímida. A Naruto le recordó fugazmente a Hinata, antes de que una expresión de asco se posara en su rostro.

-Eso es asqueroso. ¡Puaj! -y como si fuera a él a quién habían besado, se frotó los labios con el dorso del puño con insistencia.

-Al final Sasuke-kun va a tener razón y sí que eres un dobe -se arrodilló junto al rubio. -¿Acaso nunca has besado a nadie? ¿O nunca te han besado?

-Claro que sí -la miró fijamente. –Besé al teme justo antes de que tú llegaras a su casa.

A Sakura casi le da infarto al escuchar eso, imaginándose a Naruto besando a su querido Sasuke-kun.

¡El muy idiota le confesaba algo como eso, tan tranquilo! Llena de celos, tomó a Naruto por el pecho de la yukata, y lo zarandeó un poco.

-¿¡Besaste a Sasuke-kun!

-Suéltame -demandó serio.

Ella le soltó al instante al recordar el humor explosivo del kitsune, pero aun así le seguía fulminando con la mirada.

-¿Cómo te atreviste? -le reprochó. –Haces el papel de niño inocente, pero vas y besas a Sasuke-kun. ¡A Sasuke-kun!

-¿Y qué hay de malo? Sólo fue un beso.

-No lo digas de ese modo, idiota. No sabes lo que yo daría por poder besar a Sasuke-kun -refunfuñó.

-Pues hazlo, no es tan difícil -se encogió de hombros.

A Sakura le molestó que el kitsune hablara de Sasuke como si fuera un chico fácil que anda aceptando besos de cualquiera. Aunque ese pensamiento le provocó una duda.

-¿Sasuke-kun aceptó tu beso?

-¿Aceptarlo? -repitió. –Sólo me dijo que le estaba babeando la cara.

-¿Eh…? No te entiendo.

El rubio sonrió, y con un lento movimiento cortó la distancia entre ellos y pasó la lengua por la mejilla de ella.

-Un beso -finalizó sin borrar su sonrisa.

Parpadeando confundida, se llevó una mano a la mejilla húmeda, intentando entender todo aquello. Para Naruto… un beso era… ¿eso? No sabía si estallar en carcajadas por haber pensado mal del rubio, o dejar escapar el mayor suspiro de alivio de su vida.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa contigo, Naruto? -le preguntó con una sonrisa. –De verdad, no me puedo creer que seas tan inocente. Hasta siento deseos de adoptarte como mi hermano menor.

El kitsune pensó que Sakura debía de ser bipolar. Hace un segundo se le veía claramente enojada, y ahora le mostraba la sonrisa más linda que le había visto desde que la conoció.

Definitivamente, era rara.

Pero no pensó en nada más cuando sintió como ella le sujetaba el mentón, y después unos labios se posaron en su mejilla un par de segundos, antes de alejarse nuevamente.

-Un beso -ésta vez lo dijo ella, riendo levemente al ver un apenas perceptible sonrojo en las morenas mejillas. –Bueno, has estado demasiado tiempo solo, así que supongo que tienes excusa para ser tan inocente. Creo que harías una linda pareja con Hinata.

El rubio hizo un mohín de disgusto. No le gustaba que le trataran como a un niño, aunque lo fuera. Nunca le había gustado. Pero parpadeó un par de veces cuando recapacitó en lo que ella había dicho sobre Hinata.

-¿Una humana?

-Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Inari Kami-sama me castigaría de una forma horrible -alzó los brazos al aire, cruzándolos en un intento de hacer una equis. –Emparejar humanos y kitsunes: ¡prohibido!

-Ah, algo de eso me habías comentado antes. Así que… ¿no puedes estar con ningún humano? ¿Ni siquiera con Sasuke-kun? -la alegría empezó a llenarle. Un rival menos.

-¿Por qué querría estar con él? -frunció el ceño. -¡Es humano, y otro hombre!

-¿Eres homófobo? Es una lástima. Sai se veía muy interesado en ti.

-¿Homo qué?

No contestó la duda de Naruto y siguió inmersa en su mundo de suposiciones.

-No estoy segura, pero me parece que a Sai le gustas.

Los pelos de las orejas y la cola de Naruto se crisparon de forma exagerada, mientras la piel de su rostro se volvía azul. ¡A Sai le gustaba como compañero! ¡No, imposible!

-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan… -tartamudeó. –No digas eso -rogó, volviendo el color azulado de su cara a uno normal cuando la impresión pasó. –Sakura-chan… ¿cómo sabes cuándo alguien te gusta como compañero?

-¿Um? -le miró. –Pues… supongo que siempre tienes en mente a esa persona, y lo único que deseas es verla feliz. Y con sólo sentir una mirada de esa persona, tu corazón parece querer salirse del pecho de lo fuerte que late. Sientes nervios, pero a la vez es como si flotaras. Y te ruborizas, por más que intentes evitarlo. Y si sientes que tu día es gris, con sólo tener a tu persona especial cerca, ese día se vuelve el mejor -rió levemente. -Sientes mariposas en el estómago.

-¿Mariposas… en el estómago? -preguntó con un tic en una ceja.

-No lo vayas a tomar en sentido literal, tonto -le avisó. –Quiero decir que se siente un cosquilleo cálido y agradable -explicó.

-Ah, eso -contestó. –Nunca he sentido nada parecido -confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica dejó de sonreír. ¿En ciento dieciséis años Naruto no se había sentido siquiera mínimamente atraído por alguien? Eso era algo bastante triste.

-Aunque… -agregó el rubio. –Cuando mis padres me sonreían, sentía algo así como calidez. ¡Sí, eso! ¡Calidez! Pero no… mariposas en el estómago.

-Es que no es lo mismo -explicó, negando suavemente con la cabeza. –Tienes mucho que aprender todavía, Naruto.

-¿Cómo qué? -frunció levemente el ceño, presa de la curiosidad.

-Eh… Bueno, muchas cosas -contestó sin prestarle realmente atención al rubio. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa. –Naruto, ¿sabes cuántos años tendrías si fueses humano?

-¿Ah? Pues no estoy seguro. Tal vez unos… once años.

-¿¡Tan poco! -gritó por la sorpresa.

El rubio sintió que los tímpanos de sus sensibles oídos reventarían por la estridente voz de la chica. La fulminó brevemente con la mirada, antes de hablar algo más tranquilo.

-¿Qué parte de "soy muy joven todavía" no has entendido, Sakura-chan? Cuando digo que soy joven, es porque soy joven -recalcó.

-Vale, vale, ya lo capto. Pero no me mires con esa cara, ¿quieres? -agitó levemente las manos, algo nerviosa. –Sólo preguntaba porque pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte a encontrar pareja. Vamos, ¿qué podría hacerte Inari Kami-sama por amar a una humana?

-No lo sé, y no quiero averiguarlo.

-¿Eeh? -arqueó una ceja. -¿De qué tienes miedo? Por lo que sé, a estas alturas seguro que Inari Kami-sama ya te tiene un buen castigo preparado. Es decir, nunca has obedecido en nada: No proteges a los humanos, es más, los atacas a la más mínima provocación, tampoco has cuidado nunca de Konoha… ¿Qué va a pasar por una cosa más en la que no obedezcas? -se encogió de hombros.

El rubio llevó la mirada al suelo con un leve brillo de tristeza. Toda esa conversación le estaba trayendo recuerdos de una charla parecida que tuvo con su padre.

Minato muchas veces le había dicho que haría buena pareja con una niña que junto con su gemela iba con frecuencia a buscarle al bosque para jugar, aunque él siempre la ignoraba. Aun así, esa chiquilla y su hermana siempre regresaban al día siguiente.

Hasta que… ese Uchiha…

-Mi padre siempre pensó que… -comenzó a susurrar con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Qué? -se acercó un poco al escuchar al otro balbucear bajito.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, esforzándose por dibujar una sonrisa sincera mientras se ponía de pie.

-Es hora de que vuelva a casa, Sakura-chan.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Mañana nos vemos -contestó rápidamente, antes de que ella fuera a insistir en que se quedara o algo así.

Ya sabía dónde estaba la salida, así que sin esperar a la de cabellos rosas, se dirigió hacia allí mientras ocultaba sus rasgos animales.

Dejó escapar un sonoro resoplido, sintiéndose cansado de toda aquella situación. De repente, recordar a su padre la había hecho pensar en lo ocurrido en todo este tiempo. Se suponía que su acuerdo con ero sennin era, básicamente: "Ayuda a cambio de poder" o "Entrenamiento a cambio de protección." ¡Ah! Pero ahora de repente y sin motivo aparente el sannin no le iba a entrenar más, pero él sí que tenía que proteger Konoha de ese Orochi… lo que sea.

¡Se sentía engañado! Y porqué no decirlo… ¡enojado también!

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Sakura le despidió antes de que él cerrara la puerta.

Cada día le veía menos sentido a estar ahí. Había encontrado a personas que le agradaban, sí, ¡pero ese no era su lugar! Su lugar estaba en el bosque, con otros kitsune.

Así no se sentía ni medianamente feliz. A pesar de que siempre mostrara una, según Sasuke, tonta sonrisa.

Sólo necesitaba una señal que le indicase qué hacer: Quedarse, o marcharse. De cualquier forma, ero sennin ya había roto su acuerdo, así que no podría reprocharle nada si se marchaba.

Cuando estaba cerca de los portones de la villa, giró con cierta agresividad al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro.

-Hola -saludó Sai con su típica sonrisa. –Por favor, no me mires así -agregó soltándole, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

Naruto recapacitó en que prácticamente estaba despedazando al pelinegro con la mirada. Además, le dolía el entrecejo. Se frotó suavemente el espacio entre las cejas, calmándose un poco. Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera había olido a Sai acercarse.

-¿A dónde vas con semejante expresión? Así asustarás hasta a los perros.

-Iba a casa.

Ambos permanecieron mirándose fijamente un momento. Sai volvió a cerrar los ojos en su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el rubio, rompiendo el silencio.

Sin decir nada, Sai sacó un cuaderno de su mochila, un pincel y la tinta. Y así tal cual, de pie, empezó a dar suaves pinceladas en el papel.

-¿Qué haces, Sai?

-Algo que quedaría mejor si sonrieras un poco -contestó sin dejar de lado su labor.

-¿Ah…? -arqueó una ceja, confuso. -¿Qué tiene que ver que sonría, o no?

Naruto esperó un momento para ver si el otro se dignaba a decirle lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente bufó de forma sonora y se puso a un lado de él para ver qué hacía.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó el blanco de piel, enseñando el dibujo. –Te ves bastante serio, Naruto. Aun así, está bien. Hace tiempo que quería dibujarte.

Uzumaki arqueó una ceja, viendo el dibujo. No tenía idea de que Sai dibujara. Al instante, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sai, ¿me lo puedo quedar?

-Claro -le tendió el papel.

-Se lo daré al teme para que tenga un recuerdo mío -le dijo, tomando el dibujo con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal.

-¿Un recuerdo? Pero si te vemos todos los días.

-Aun así… -su sonrisa vaciló un poco. No quería decirle sobre lo que le estaba atormentando hasta hace un momento. –Iré con el teme, y después iré a casa -alzó la mano libre, despidiéndose, antes de echar a correr nuevamente a los adentros de la villa.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Caminaba despacio por el barrio Uchiha, absorto en contemplar el dibujo. Era cierto que se veía algo serio, pero estaba bastante natural después de todo.

Tropezó al sentir el leve empujón de dos niños de unos siete años que cruzaban corriendo la calle entre risas.

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó uno de ellos.

Los miró algo ceñudo, ya que casi le hacen arrugar el papel sin querer. Vio que esos dos niños se reunían con otros y con un anciano que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la puerta de una de las casas, al parecer les estaba contando algo a los chiquillos que le miraban con total atención.

Lleno de curiosidad se acercó un poco al creer escuchar la palabra "kitsune". No demasiado.

Había tres niños y dos niñas. Todos parecían tener más o menos la misma edad. En cuanto al hombre mayor, tenía un bigote grisáceo al igual que su cabello corto, la piel blanca y arrugada, y los ojos negros.

-¡Pero viejo, mi abuela me contó que los kitsune son buenos! -habló una niña.

-Eso nos hacen creer -negó, alzando el dedo índice. –Los kitsune son criaturas retorcidas. ¿Acaso nunca has escuchado la historia de los kitsune?

-¿Historia? -repitió ella.

-¡Yo sí! -exclamó un niño.

-Yo también -habló otro.

El de ojos azules fulminó al anciano con la mirada. ¿A quién llamaba "criaturas retorcidas"? ¡Se notaba que no se había detenido a observar a los suyos! ¡Los humanos eran los únicos retorcidos!

-Sí, la historia de cómo un Uchiha sobrevivió al ataque a muerte de un kyuubi -explicó.

Naruto sintió su corazón detenerse en seco durante unos segundos con esas palabras. ¿Sería qué…? ¿Ese hombre estaba hablando de…?

-¡Oh, yo no he escuchado nunca esa historia! -habló impaciente una de las niñas. -¡Quiero escucharla!

-Bueno, yo no estuve presente. Ni siquiera había nacido. Así que no sé todos los detalles. Ésta historia se remonta aproximadamente a cien años atrás -habló con voz interesante, intentando captar la atención de hasta los niños que ya conocían la historia. –Según cuentan, sin motivo alguno los kitsune enloquecieron, y uno de ellos, un kyuubi que al parecer era su líder, atacó a un Uchiha -hizo una breve pausa, sintiéndose satisfecho al tener la atención de todos los chiquillos. –Uchiha Madara.

-Oh, pobre Madara-san -habló una niña.

Los ojos azules del rubio se cerraron con fuerza justo en el momento en que ella dijo "Madara-san". Era como si hubiese sentido una punzada fugaz en las sienes. Ese nombre… ¡Ese nombre…!

-¿Pobre Madara-san? ¡Ja! -el anciano soltó una carcajada jocosa. –Mejor compadece a ese maldito kyuubi que intentó matar a uno de los nuestros. Ese kitsune se llevó su merecido.

El dibujo se arrugó totalmente cuando las manos morenas lo estrujaron con violencia. Naruto temblaba levemente, sintiendo la ira crecer en él a una velocidad increíble. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada, pero a la vez rápida y algo jadeante.

-Después de aquello, todos los kitsune desaparecieron. Y es una pena porque todos los Uchiha habían planeado eliminar a los kitsune en venganza por haber atacado a Madara.

-Los kitsune son malos -comentó la niña que no conocía la historia, asustada.

-¡Hey, viejo! -le llamó la atención un niño. -¿Es cierto el rumor que corre por la aldea? Dicen que hay kitsunes de nuevo en el bosque.

El anciano se dispuso a contestar, pero su rostro se torno serio al sentir un fuerte chakra cerca, muy cerca. Era un chakra denso y algo molesto.

Alzó la mirada de los ojos inocentes de los niños, atisbando a unos pasos de ellos al chico rubio del que todos hablaban en la aldea, estrujando con violencia un papel entre sus manos. Los ojos azules del rubio empezaban a tomar un tono rojizo por momentos.

Había escuchado hablar de ese niño, decían que era el protegido de la Hokage, Tsunade-sama, y de Jiraiya-sama, por eso nadie se atrevía a hacerle nada a ese niño. Aunque la gran mayoría afirmaba que era un kitsune, y otros más incrédulos decían que eso no era posible.

Fuera como fuera, a él eso le importaba muy poco, no quería a ese niño allí. Sin amedrentarse por ese chakra que envolvía al chico de las marcas en las mejillas, se puso de pie y se posicionó frente a los niños a modo de escudo.

-¿Qué buscas aquí? ¡Vete! -le ordenó.

-¡Todo lo que has dicho es mentira! -gritó con tal fuerza que los pocos que no se habían parado a observarle, ya lo habían hecho. -¡Todo es mentira! -sin darse cuenta, sus uñas que habían crecido un poco, estaban rasgando el papel arrugado entre sus manos.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, mocoso? -preguntó en tono despectivo.

-¡Porque yo…!

Casi se le escapa decir: "Porque yo estuve allí". Miró a su alrededor al escuchar unos murmullos. Había mucha gente observándole, hombres, mujeres, niños… Todos con esos malditos ojos negros.

-Es el chico del chakra siniestro -susurró una mujer. -¿Qué hace aquí?

-Sus ojos son rojos -susurró sorprendido un adolescente.

Un hombre joven salió de entre el grupo de gente y se acercó al anciano, deteniéndose a su lado.

-¿Está todo bien, abuelo?

-Hum -asintió con un movimiento de cabeza para contestar la pregunta, y después observó al rubio frente a él. –Ya te ibas, ¿verdad? -le dijo a Naruto con tono frío. No quería que hubiera peleas delante de niños pequeños.

-¡No! -le gritó en respuesta. -¡No me iré hasta que admitas que lo que dijiste es mentira! ¡Mis padr…! -se mordió la lengua para no terminar la palabra. -¡Los kitsune no son malos! -respiró agitado, intentando reprimir sus deseos de atacar a esos humanos. -¡Toda la culpa es de ese Uchiha que…!

-Suficiente, niño -ordenó el hombre junto al anciano. –Vete, o te echaremos a la fuerza. No nos gustas.

-¡Vosotros a mí tampoco! -gritó en respuesta, irritado.

-En ese caso… -activó su sharingan. –vete ahora mismo y no vuelvas.

Naruto se tensó al ver aquellos ojos rojos que tanto temía. Retrocedió un par de pasos y sus ojos volvieron a su color azul, aunque mostraban un claro brillo de miedo que no pasó desapercibido para muchos.

-Te hemos visto demasiadas veces junto a Sasuke-kun, y eso no nos gusta -agregó el adulto. –Aléjate de él.

Al escuchar ese nombre, no hizo caso a la orden e intentó correr en dirección a la casa de Sasuke. Con él se sentía seguro. Pero apenas avanzó un paso para cruzar entre la gente, vio más ojos negros volverse rojos.

Retrocedió varios pasos con torpeza, temblando levemente como un animal enjaulado. De forma fugaz vio que el círculo de gente se abrió justamente en dirección a donde estaba la salida del barrio, así que sin dudar salió a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya lo había entendido. Esa era la señal que necesitaba. No volvería nunca más a Konoha, de eso estaba seguro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

La encuesta en mi profile sigue abierta. Si todavía no has votado… ¡Vota ya! XD

**¿Sabías qué…****?**

Cuando se llama por teléfono en Japón, lo primero que se dice es "moshi-moshi" porque parece ser que un kitsune es incapaz de pronunciar esa palabra y por lo tanto el que habla se está asegurando, o asegurando al que le escucha de que no es un zorro transformado.

Y como siempre… ¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	10. ¿Dónde estás, kitsune?

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 10: "¿Dónde estás, kitsune?":

Sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza, aun así no detuvo su carrera hasta que llegó al río, a la zona donde siempre solía bañarse.

Se dejó caer en la orilla de rodillas, respirando agitado. Cuando acercó las manos al agua para poder beber, si dio cuenta de que en una de ellas llevaba el dibujo que Sai le había dado. Estaba totalmente arrugado, y al abrirlo pudo percibir que también tenía agujeros.

Soltando un suspiro lánguido, dejó caer el papel al agua, observando cómo la corriente tranquila se lo llevaba hasta que se hundió.

Finalmente tomó algo de agua con ambas manos y bebió, para después empaparse el rostro repetidas veces y un poco el cabello, en un intento de serenarse.

Madara-san… Estaba seguro de que ese nombre… De tan sólo pronunciarlo en su mente, sentía escalofríos, y a su cabeza llegaba un recuerdo fugaz de lo ocurrido hace años.

Se incorporó y caminó en dirección a la montaña donde se hallaba su cueva. Conforme más subía, el terreno de la montaña se volvía más irregular y rocoso. Era algo complicado, pero él estaba acostumbrado a ir por allí. Después de andar bastante, llegó a un llano repleto de árboles de cerezo. Sus ramas se agitaban suavemente por la fresca brisa.

Contradictoriamente, el lugar le trasmitía paz a pesar de no tener recuerdos muy gratos.

Se acercó a uno de los árboles en especifico, el más rebosarte de rojas cerezas, y se arrodilló frente al tronco. Deslizó la mano por la madera, donde unos kanjis estaban tallados. No sabía leer, pero aun así sabía lo que ponía:

"Minato y Kushina"

Porque a los pies de ese árbol yacían sus padres.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, recargando también la frente en el tronco. Sentía el pecho encogido, y los ojos le hormigueaban.

Aun así, no iba a llorar. Él era fuerte. Eso es, su padre siempre le decía que era fuerte, y él no demostraría lo contrario.

Su mente se vio asaltada por recuerdos de cuándo sus padres todavía vivían y eran felices habitando ese bosque junto a los demás kitsune:

Naruto despertó con bastante pereza, y cuando enfocó la vista, descubrió que se hallaba solo en la cueva.

Eso en realidad no le hubiese preocupado de no ser porque su estómago clamaba por algo de comida. Olfateó el aire, buscando el rastro de sus padres, o de algún otro kitsune.

Tras caminar un par de kilómetros, por fin encontró a sus padres y a unos cuantos kitsunes más acompañados de muchos niños humanos. Con razón no había ningún kitsune en la cueva. Nunca permitían que los humanos estuvieran cerca de su hogar, por protección.

Torció el gesto en señal de inconformidad. No le gustaba que los humanos estuviesen siempre en el bosque. Prácticamente desde que amanecía hasta el atardecer estaban allí. ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

A lo lejos vio a su madre arrodillada en la hierba con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo coronas de flores silvestres que después ponía sobre las cabezas de las niñas que estaban con ella.

-¡Ouch! Jaja… ¡Eso hace cosquillas!

Agitó las orejas al escuchar a su padre reír. Lo vio sentado no muy lejos de su madre, rodeado de niños. Uno de ellos parecía estar fascinado con la larga y peluda cola de su padre, ya que no dejaba de tocarla y acariciarla, o intentaba atraparla cada vez que ésta se movía. Otros le hacían cosquillas a Minato, de ahí que estuviera riendo.

Minato vestía una yukata de color verde suave, y Kushina vestía una yukata femenina de color naranja con espirales de color negro estampadas.

Naruto dejó escapar un sonoro bufido, molesto y sobre todo celoso de que esos niños humanos acapararan la atención de sus padres. Se fue a sentarse al pie del tronco de un árbol, en la sombra, y se cruzó de brazos en señal de indignación con un notable ceño fruncido en el rostro.

Pero no duró mucho tiempo así, ya que con una velocidad increíble vio aparecer el rostro de su progenitor muy cerca del suyo, provocándole un respingo.

-¡Papá! -protestó por el acto inesperado.

-¿Sabes quienes han venido? -le susurró en un tono confidente, llevándose una mano a un lado de la boca.

-No -contestó sin rastro de enojo, siendo sustituido por la curiosidad. -¿Quienes?

-Aiko y Shizuka.

-Ah… ¿Te refieres a esas niñas que son iguales? -preguntó con repentino desanimo.

-No me puedes negar que las gemelas del clan Uchiha son bonitas. Sólo míralas -las señaló con un dedo, de forma disimulada. –Además, estoy más que seguro de que Aiko te quiere.

-¿Y eso qué más da? -se encogió de hombros con desinterés. -Es humana.

-Pero es una bonita humana -puntualizó. –Harías buena pareja con ella.

El menor se alarmó al escuchar eso, sintiendo el pelo de sus orejas y cola erizarse de golpe.

-¿¡Acaso quieres que Inari Kami-sama me arranque la piel a tiras!

-No tienes porqué alterarte -le habló totalmente tranquilo.

-¡Eso lo dices porque tú no tuviste problemas con mamá, después de todo ella es un kitsune!

-No lo entiendes, hijo -negó un par de veces con la cabeza. –Me habría enamorado de tu madre aunque fuera una humana, un hombre, o cualquier otra cosa. Y te aseguro que habría acabado junto a ella sin importarme el castigo de Inari Kami-sama -posó una mano en los rubios cabellos de su hijo. –Prefiero mil veces tener una vida plena y feliz, aunque eso conlleve un castigo, antes que una larga vida que me haga infeliz.

Naruto observó con total incredulidad a su padre, y Minato tan sólo sonrió pensando que después de todo su hijo era demasiado joven como para entender sobre asuntos amorosos.

Tal vez lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

-Ese niño del clan Nara está obsesionado con mi cola -comentó.

Kushina se acercó a ellos, arrodillándose junto a Minato. Los observó con una mueca curiosa.

-¿Qué estáis secreteando vosotros dos? -pero antes de recibir respuesta continuó hablando. –Por cierto, Naruto, la pequeña Aiko está aquí. ¿Por qué no juegas con ella? -sugirió con una sonrisa afable.

-No quiero -desvió el rostro a un lado.

-¡No seas antipático! Ella viene aquí todos los días expresamente para poder jugar contigo, y tú siempre la ignoras -tomó las manos de Naruto y lo puso de pie. –Ven, vamos con ella.

El kitsune se puso de pie a regañadientes, viendo a unos pasos de él a las gemelas Uchiha. Aiko le sonreía con timidez, sujetando la mano de su hermana. Mientras que Shizuka estaba más pendiente del chico del clan Nara que estaba recostado en la hierba y observaba el cielo con fijeza.

Ambas niñas vestían una yukata femenina de color blanco, sólo que Aiko tenía estampados de flores rojas, y Shizuka tenía estampados de flores negras. Ambas con el cabello lacio, largo y negro, y los ojos del mismo color.

Naruto frunció levemente el ceño y los labios, sintiéndose disgustado. ¿Cómo podía quererle una niña con la nunca había hablado? Es más, apenas y la miraba.

Los humanos eran, sin duda, muy extraños.

-Vamos, hijo. ¡No seas tímido! -exclamó con una sonrisa el adulto, palmeándole una vez la espalda. -¡Ya eres todo un hombre! Hace poco has aprendido a tomar tu forma semihumana tú solo. Ya no dependes de nosotros para hacerlo.

-Ya era hora de que aprendiera. Tengo diez años -casi susurró, avergonzado.

Minato esbozó una ligera sonrisa al escuchar el tono avergonzado de su hijo. Naruto debería de sentirse muy orgulloso por su logro con esa edad. Lo normal para un kitsune, era aprender a tomar su apariencia semihumana y humana a los cincuenta años, y algunos incluso no aprendían hasta los cien años.

Y Naruto, con diez años ya había aprendido. Sin duda era fuerte. Sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo por su hijo.

-Bueno, yo aprendí más o menos con tu edad, así que no te sientas cohibido por eso. Se necesita mucha energía después de todo.

-Casualmente, ellas también tienen diez años -agregó Kushina con una sonrisa.

Naruto negó agitando la cabeza con fuerza. ¡No quería que le obligaran a jugar con los humanos! Se soltó del agarre de su madre y se alejó corriendo para buscar a otros kitsunes con los que jugar.

Pero chasqueó la lengua al ver aparecer a su padre corriendo a su lado. No entendía cómo podía correr tan rápido, a veces le daba la sensación de que parecía un rayo amarillo. Aunque bueno, después de todo era un kyuubi. Se detuvo, logrando que su padre lo hiciera también.

-Sólo voy a buscar algo de comer -fue lo primero que atinó a decir para excusarse.

Minato se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, observándole fijamente.

-No entiendo porqué nunca te acercas a los humanos, Naruto. Son sólo unos niños, y quieren jugar.

-¿Pero por qué tienen que estar siempre con mamá y contigo? ¡Hay más kitsunes con los que pueden jugar!

Naruto se arrepintió medio segundo después de haber protestado aquello, y giró el rostro a un lado.

El mayor sonrió al comprender que le sucedía a Naruto. Sin duda estaba celoso de esos niños humanos, y por eso no le gustaba estar con ellos. Está bien, Naruto tenía tiempo de sobra para adaptarse a la presencia de los humanos en el bosque, así que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado por eso.

Posó nuevamente una mano en los rubios y rebeldes cabellos de su hijo y los agitó un poco.

-Ibas a buscar algo de comer, ¿no? Voy contigo, también tengo hambre.

-¡Sí! -exclamó sonriente y emocionado. -¡Vamos a cazar juntos!

-Aunque… Naruto -le llamó repentinamente serio. –Si lo que sientes por alguien es sincero, no importa si es humana o kitsune. Inari Kami-sama no puede castigarte por ser feliz.

El menor dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro pesado, algo hastiado de ese tema de conversación. ¡Claro que Inari Kami-sama les castigaría! Les haría arder en el infierno por toda la eternidad. ¡Seguro!

-Papá…

-Hablo en serio -interrumpió. –Cuando encuentres a alguien con quien ser feliz, no lo pienses, y acéptala.

Su expresión pasó de ser seria, a preocupada. De tan sólo pensar que tal vez Naruto pudiera enamorarse de una humana y no la aceptara por temor a un castigo de Inari Kami-sama, le angustiaba. No quería que su hijo fuera infeliz.

-¿Lo prometes, Naruto?

-No voy a prometer nada -farfulló, evadiendo la mirada de su padre. No le gustaba verle así de preocupado.

-Naruto…

-Está bien -habló rápido para acabar de una vez con ese tema. –Y ahora vamos a cazar de una vez.

Salió a correr sin importarle dejar a su padre atrás, sabía que éste le alcanzaría rápido.

Le molestaba el hecho de que su padre diera por sentado que se enamoraría de una humana. ¿Acaso le creía loco para pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad?

Antes muerto que acabar junto a una humana.

Uzumaki volvió a la realidad, dejando sus recuerdos de lado por el momento. Todavía permanecía apoyado en el tronco donde estaban tallados los nombres de sus padres.

-Papá… -susurró en un hilo de voz. –Mamá…

Abrió los ojos, carentes de brillo. Se sentía tan solo… vacío y perdido. No sabía qué hacer. Y sobre todo no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, mezclándose con los humanos que tanto odiaba.

Sólo por conseguir poder había aceptado estar con ellos y tratarlos, y le molestaba el hecho de recordar eso. Ahora no tenía necesidad de conseguir un gran poder, ya no tenía que matar a ese Uchiha porque estaba muerto.

Entonces, ¿qué necesidad había de hacerse más fuerte?

Tal vez porque a pesar de todo todavía quería ser un kyuubi como su padre, y no sabía otro método para conseguir poder. Pero todo aquello era demasiado, prefería seguir siendo un sanbi y terminar de dominar la cuarta cola por sí solo, lejos de los humanos.

-¿Qué debería hacer? -susurró. –Si vosotros estuvierais aquí, todo sería tan diferente…

Fugazmente recordó los amigos que había hecho en Konoha y que dejaría atrás, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si pensarían en él al notar su ausencia.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke…

Uchiha Sasuke… Uchiha Madara… Ironías de la vida. Un Uchiha le arrebató a su familia, y un Uchiha le salvó la vida.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, intentando bloquear un recuerdo que se empeñaba en salir a la luz. Aquel desagradable recuerdo del momento en que Madara asesinó a sus padres frente a sus propios ojos:

-¡Hum…! –Uchiha sonrió con sorna, volviendo a coger su espada. La sacudió una vez, con fuerza, para retirar el exceso de sangre de la hoja. -Después de todo no me has servido de nada -comentó mirando a la pelirroja.

Aunque Naruto había intentado correr hacia sus padres para detener lo inevitable, no llegó a tiempo y cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando la sangre de sus progenitores le salpicó en el rostro.

Observó a aquel humano sacudir la espada manchada de sangre y hablar con tono despectivo. No podía verle el rostro porque el sol estaba a su espalda, así que sólo distinguía una silueta oscura con una voz fría.

Ignoraba los llamados de otros kitsunes algo alejados, ordenándole que corriera y se alejara de allí. Pero él no reaccionaba, no podía, estaba totalmente ensimismado observando los cuerpos inertes de sus padres sobre un charco de sangre cada vez más grande.

-Papá… -dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado, intentando retener las lágrimas. –Mamá…

Aguantó la respiración y su cuerpo se volvió rígido al sentir un frío y filoso metal acariciar su cuello, obligándole a alzar la cabeza si no quería ser cortado. Entrecerró los ojos cuando el sol volvió a golpearle en el rostro, viendo la negra silueta de aquel Uchiha.

Cada vez que un espasmo azotaba su cuerpo por algún sollozo ahogado, sentía la punta de la afilada espada arañarle bajo la barbilla.

-Oh… que sorpresa. ¿Son tus padres? -preguntó con voz jocosa. –No, perdona… ¿**Eran** tus padres? -se corrigió, recalcando el pasado.

Naruto gruñó de forma audible, sacándole una ruidosa carcajada al humano. Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero la espada le pinchó levemente en el cuello como advertencia, así que a regañadientes permaneció arrodillado.

-Tranquilo, pequeño kitsune. Terminaré pronto con tu sufrimiento.

El rubio sintió como el filo del arma descendía en una caricia rasposa desde su cuello hasta el pecho, sobre el corazón.

-¡Te mataré! –masculló Uzumaki con los dientes apretados, frunciendo tan profundamente el ceño que hasta le dolía.

-Acabo de matar a un kyuubi -habló, como si fuese una novedad para el otro. -¿Qué te hace pensar que tú, pequeña escoria, vas a poder conmigo?

El kitsune cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir un repentino escozor en la mejilla provocado por un corte.

Fulminó con la mirada aquella silueta negra de la cual solamente podía distinguir dos ojos rojos como la sangre brillar con malicia.

-Tal vez podría llevarte conmigo como pago por el desprecio de tu madre. Pero no me van los niños, así que lo siento por tu mala suerte. Prefiero matarte y beberme tu sangre -blandió la espada con rápidos movimientos, preparándose para atacar. -¡Muere!

Instintivamente Naruto se encogió un poco, cubriéndose con ambos brazos el pecho, donde estaba su único punto vulnerable y que le provocaría la muerte.

Si Uchiha no le atravesaba el corazón con su espada, sentía que igualmente su corazón se pararía de lo fuerte que latía.

Tenía miedo.

No podía morir. ¡No quería morir!

-¡Madara-san!

La espada se detuvo a centímetros del rubio, y el mencionado volteó al escuchar el llamado de una chiquilla, viendo a varios niños observarle desde lejos.

-¿Qué pasa, Uchiha-san? -preguntó ésta vez un niño. -¿Po-por qué están…? -señaló con una mano temblorosa a los kitsunes sin vida.

-Tsk… -el pelinegro volvió la mirada a Naruto que temblaba como una hoja, encogido y arrodillado en la hierba con la mirada aguada por las lágrimas retenidas. –Parecer ser que después de todo tienes suerte, pequeña escoria -paseó el filo de la espada por los brazos del menor, tentado a hacer algún corte. –Te dejaré con vida. No merece la pena manchar mi espada contigo -finalmente apartó el arma, guardándosela.

Madara giró al tiempo que desactivaba su sharingan, intentando esconder una leve sonrisa divertida al escuchar los incontenibles sollozos del kitsune a su espalda.

Se acercó a los niños, fingiendo cojear de su pie derecho y con falsa expresión abatida.

-Uchiha-san, ¿está bien? -se preocupó un niño.

-Es terrible, niños. Tenéis que salir de aquí, los kitsunes han enloquecido y me han atacado.

-¿Qué?

-No me ha quedado más remedio que defenderme y los he tenido que matar.

Los niños entonces entendieron esa escena y se sintieron preocupados por el estado de Madara. Aunque unos ojos negros en particular, observaban a Naruto sollozar arrodillado en el suelo.

-Naruto… -susurró Aiko. –Sus padres… están…

-No, Aiko-chan, no te acerques. Ese pequeño kitsune también ha enloquecido -aseguró, fingiendo una voz de preocupación para con los niños. -Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que aparezcan más kitsunes. Estoy algo malherido y no podría protegeros a todos -instó.

Obviamente todo era mentira. Apenas y tenía algún rasguño, nada grave.

Aquel kyuubi idiota no había peleado en serio con él porque decía no sé qué cosa sobre que tenían prohibido dañar a los humanos. Era obvio que ese tipo sólo quería proteger a su mujer, pero no matarle, tan sólo le pedía una y otra vez que dejara libre a Kushina y evitaba sus ataques. Y él se aprovechó de eso para matarle.

Observó con despreció disimulado a la pelirroja sin vida. Esa kitsune se había atrevido a rechazarle. No había sido su intención matarla, ella se atravesó cuando planeaba matar al kyuubi, pero era mejor así, prefería verla muerta a verla con otro.

Echó una última mirada al rubio que ahora lloraba desconsolado, todavía sin moverse un ápice de donde estaba antes. Se había quedado con las ganas de matar al hijo de la mujer que se había atrevido a rechazarle, pero no podía arriesgarse a hacerlo frente a los niños. Los kitsune eran unas criaturas muy queridas en Konoha por la ayuda que brindaban a sus aldeanos, y si el Hokage se enteraba de su acto, tendría problemas.

Los otros kitsune seguían alejados, intimidados por su presencia. Pero eso no se quedaría así. Hablaría con los del clan para resolver ese asunto. Algo para eliminar a esos seres de los bosques de Konoha.

Naruto alzó levemente la mirada, viéndolo todo borroso debido a las lágrimas, y lo último que sus ojos enfocaron fue un pálido rostro de ojos y cabello negro. El humano que asesinó a sus padres: un Uchiha.

Una vez más, Naruto dejó los recuerdos de lado y se incorporó con torpeza por querer hacerlo tan deprisa. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, queriendo volver a enterrar ese recuerdo tal y como había estado todos estos años. De nada servía ahora estar atormentándose con eso, no había nada que él pudiera hacer ya.

Sus padres estaban muertos. Uchiha Madara también.

Totalmente decidido y sin intenciones de mirar atrás, salió a correr para alejarse de aquel árbol de cerezo, de la montaña, del bosque, de Konoha…

Alejarse de todo.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sasuke paseó la mirada por el jardín interior de su casa, hasta toparse con la planta todavía llena de tomates. Sus ojos negros miraron el cielo limpio de nubes al escuchar el trinar de unos pájaros, aunque en realidad no veía nada, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Un mes había pasado, estaban casi a últimos de Agosto, y desde aquel día en que Sakura fue a darle su regalo de cumpleaños, no había vuelto a ver a Naruto. Y si no recordaba mal, el kitsune aseguró que volvería.

Pero nunca volvió.

A veces se sentía extraño, despertaba en mitad de la noche esperando ver al rubio durmiendo sobre el futón y el cobertor hechos una bola aplastada en el suelo. Y el caso es que… Naruto no había dormido mucho en su habitación como para haberse acostumbrado a su presencia.

Obviamente, todos habían notado la ausencia de Naruto en la aldea. Al principio pensaron que estaba enojado por el hecho de que Jiraiya no pudiera seguir entrenándole, pero eso ya era demasiado como para tratarse de un simple enojo.

Cuando los días empezaban a pasar, Kiba, Hinata y Akamaru fueron al bosque, expresamente a buscar a Naruto para saber qué le ocurría y el porqué de su repentina ausencia en Konoha. Pero el castaño y la chica llegaron con la noticia de que no había ni rastro del kitsune en el bosque. Ni Akamaru, ni él, habían captado su olor en ningún lado, y la chica no había encontrado rastro de Naruto con su byakugan.

No había querido admitirlo, pero… estaba preocupado.

Naruto era tan inocente e ignorante, que rayaba en lo ridículo. No quería pensar que algo podía haberle ocurrido, además, el dobe era más o menos fuerte, así que... si algo pasaba, podría defenderse, ¿no?

Como cuando le contó que aquellos dos humanos le molestaron en el bosque. Naruto se había defendido.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al recapacitar en algo y rápido salió de su casa, sin avisar a Itachi.

Caminó con cierta prisa y sin detenerse en dirección al hospital.

Recordaba que el primero en preguntar por Naruto fue Sai, apenas dos días después de la última vez que vio al kitsune, y él no le dio importancia:

-Sasuke-kun, ¿has visto hoy a Naruto?

Fulminó con la mirada aquella sonrisa que parecía estar grapada en el blanco rostro, y después giró la cara a un lado.

-No. Seguro estará en su cueva.

Tras contestar, se encogió de hombros y estaba por irse, pero la voz del otro le detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Te gustó el recuerdo de Naruto?

-¿Qué recuerdo?

-Anteayer le dibujé, y dijo que quería dártelo como recuerdo antes de irse a casa.

Uchiha frunció levemente el ceño, no entendiendo porqué el rubio quería darle un recuerdo. Además que Naruto nunca volvió a su casa después de marcharse con Sakura, y ya habían pasado dos días de aquello.

-No me dio nada -contestó, llevándose con desgano las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. -¿Y para qué querría yo un recuerdo suyo? Ese dobe está tomando la costumbre de estar con frecuencia por mi casa.

-Entiendo. Es algo normal -se llevó una mano a la barbilla, con verdadera expresión pensativa. –Una vez leí en un libro que a los enamorados les gusta pasar mucho tiempo juntos, encerrados en casa, y hacer…

Sai tuvo que dejar de hablar para bloquear una certera patada que iba dirigida a su rostro.

-Termina esa frase, y te estamparé un chidori en la lengua -amenazó con los dientes apretados.

Y cómo olvidar que unos días después, Lee, Kiba con su inseparable Akamaru, Hinata, Chouji y Shikamaru le preguntaron por Naruto. No entendía porqué todos tenían la maldita manía de preguntarle a él. ¡No era la madre de Naruto para saber todo el tiempo dónde estaba!:

-Si vosotros no sabéis dónde está el dobe, ¿qué os hace pensar que yo sí lo sé?

Si hubiese predicho la respuesta que recibiría, no habría preguntado eso.

Kiba le observó con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando, antes de contestarle.

-Es obvio que tú lo sabes. Después de todo, Naruto es tu sirviente.

Sasuke no pudo evitar la estúpida expresión de sorpresa que durante unos segundos invadió su rostro. Y totalmente incrédulo vio como los demás asentían en silencio a lo dicho por Kiba.

-¿Qué le hiciste, Sasuke? -volvió a preguntar el castaño. –A todos nos parece sospechoso que de repente Naruto haya dejado de venir a la aldea.

Inuzuka estaba totalmente seguro de que el desgraciado de Sasuke tenía a Naruto esclavizado, y que el kitsune, harto de aquella situación, había decidido escaparse de las "garras" de ese Uchiha pervertido.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, idiota? -contestó ceñudo.

-Seguro que eres el amo más cruel y retorcido del mundo, y por eso Naruto se ha ido -siguió hablando.

-Sasuke… eres muy problemático -comentó Shikamaru con pereza.

Ésta vez intervino Lee, alzando un puño a la altura de su cara con una mirada decidida.

-Es inútil que lo niegues. Lo sabemos todo. ¡Tu apasionado fuego de la juventud se ha sentido atraído hacia el brillante y cegador fuego de Naruto-kun!

-¿Qué? -Sasuke arqueó una ceja totalmente confuso, sin entender qué hablaba de fuegos apasionados y brillantes. -¿Te has golpeado la cabeza, Lee?

El especialista en taijutsu permaneció petrificado en aquella posición, con el puño en alto, aunque un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua de forma sonora, preguntándose qué demonios le ocurría al idiota como para sonrojarse.

-Amantes -fue todo lo que dijo Lee, avergonzado.

Uchiha suspiró levemente, sin entender todavía lo que quería decir el otro.

-¡No te hagas el inocente, Sasuke! -intervino de nuevo Kiba. –Lo que Lee intenta decir, es que todos sabemos perfectamente que Naruto y tú sois amantes. Y también sabemos que Naruto es tu sirviente -se llevó las manos a la cintura. -¡Pobre Naruto! ¡Te aprovechas de su inocencia!

Akamaru ladró un par de veces, dándole la razón a su dueño.

El sharingan apareció de forma fugaz en los ojos de Sasuke, para segundos después volver a aparecer. Y contrariamente a lo que todos pensaban, el pelinegro esbozó una leve sonrisa ladeada y ocultó la mirada tras su flequillo. Despacio alzó ambas manos y comenzó a hacer unos sellos, estaba por hacer el último cuando de repente sintió que no se podía mover. Frunció el ceño notablemente al ver su sombra siendo retenida.

-Shikamaru… -siseó con voz amenazante. –Suéltame.

-No voy a dejar que nos achicharres a todos con un chidori, Sasuke, eso sería demasiado problemático.

El castaño de los triángulos en las mejillas se adelantó un par de pasos y señaló a Sasuke de forma acusadora mientras sonreía socarrón.

-¡Ja! Si se enfada, es porque es cierto -sentenció.

-Ki-Kiba-kun… -habló por fin Hinata. –Sólo… habíamos venido a preguntarle a Sa-Sasuke-kun sobre Na… Naruto-kun.

-Oh, es cierto -llevo la mirada al furioso Uchiha que tenía el sharingan cobrando un brillo más intenso por momentos. –Sasuke, confiesa, ¿dónde está Naruto? ¿Lo tienes encerrado en tu casa? ¿O tal vez ha huido por tu culpa? Es eso, ¿verdad?

-Sólo espera a que Shikamaru se canse de retenerme, y entonces te diré dónde está Naruto -contestó con enojo contenido, intentando en vano poder moverse. Por suerte sabía que Nara no podía aguantar mucho tiempo con el kage mane no jutsu. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo poder vengarse. Ese Inuzuka estaría una larga temporada en el hospital… si lograba sobrevivir.

Pero en ese momento llegó Sakura de lo más "oportuna" diciéndole a Sasuke que Tsunade quería verle para que su equipo saliera a una misión.

¡Siempre que quería vengarse, algo se interponía!

Y para rematar, también Itachi estuvo preguntando, y desde su punto de vista molestando, para saber qué había sido de Naruto medio mes después de la ausencia de éste:

-¿Le has confesado a Naruto-kun que no lo consideras un amigo, tonto hermano menor? Porque no se me ocurre otro motivo por el que de repente haya dejado de venir a la aldea.

Sasuke fulminó a su hermano con la mirada. ¿¡Por qué todos pensaban que la ausencia de Naruto era su culpa! ¡Él no tenía la culpa!

Ya se estaba cansando de todo eso. De verdad necesitaba electrocutar a alguien con un chidori para eliminar la frustración que sentía por todos los rumores acerca de él. Ahora no sólo era gay y zoofílico, también era el amo cruel y bastardo que tenía a Naruto esclavizado y obligado a ser su amante, y que se aprovechaba de su inocencia.

¿¡Qué les ocurría a todos! ¿¡Por qué no se buscaban una vida propia y le dejaban a él en paz de una vez!

¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

¡A él le daba exactamente igual dónde se encontraba la bola de pelos en ese momento! De hecho, si no estuviesen preguntando por él a cada momento, ni lo recordaría.

¡Si Naruto no quería ir a Konoha, pues bien, que no fuera! ¡Pero a él que le dejaran en paz!

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Itachi al no recibir respuesta. –Tienes mala cara.

-¡Si tanto te preocupa Naruto, ve a buscarlo tú mismo! -casi gritó, sin mirarle. –Ahora, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? -más que una sugerencia, sonó como una orden.

-Me he fijado en cómo sonreía Naruto-kun cuando te miraba -comentó tranquilo, ignorando descaradamente el enojo de su hermano. –Le agradabas mucho, más de lo que quería aparentar.

-Pues lo siento por él, se encariñó de la persona equivocada porque no es algo reciproco -contestó con frialdad, hastiado.

¡Oh, sí! Seguro que ahora Itachi también diría algo que le enfurecería, como que si Naruto era suyo, o algo así. Pero su hermano no dijo nada más, cosa que le desconcertó. Finalmente giró el rostro para verle, encontrándole pensativo.

-¿Has tratado de imaginarte a Naruto-kun completamente humano, y con unos años más en apariencia física? No sé… con tu edad, o con la mía.

-¿…qué con eso? -su voz sonó más aliviada, agradeciendo infinitamente que Itachi no afirmara cosas erróneas sobre él como hacían los demás.

-Creo que se vería bastante… llamativo.

Sasuke tan sólo le dedicó una fija mirada a su hermano mayor, preguntándole sin hablar qué quería decir con eso.

-Olvídalo. Es una tontería -habló, dejando sus pensamientos de lado. –Es obvio que tú no, pero yo echo de menos ver al revoltoso de Naruto-kun por aquí. Por momentos nuestras vidas dejaban de ser monótonas.

El rostro de Sasuke se tornó serio, y siguió dedicando esa fija mirada a su hermano.

-Eso ha sonado dramático, Itachi.

También recordó fugazmente cuando tres días después de la desaparición de Naruto, Tsunade los mandó llamar a Sakura, Sai y él a su despacho para hablarles sobre los dos últimos ninjas encontrados heridos en el bosque.

Unos hermanos gemelos llegados hace unos seis meses a la aldea, ambos chuunin, apellidados Takahashi. Los dos estaban heridos de gravedad, y según Tsunade, aquellos hermanos habían reconocido a Naruto como su agresor. Así que, su "misión" de vigilar al kitsune para corroborar si él era el responsable de aquellos ataques, había terminado.

Tsunade se encontraba furiosa, dando pequeños paseos cerca de su mesa en el despacho, de brazos cruzados.

-¿¡Pero qué pasa con ese maldito kitsune! ¿Qué planea? ¿Dejar a Konoha sin ninjas?

-Tsunade-sama… -intentó hablar Sasuke, pero fue ignorado.

-¡Traedlo inmediatamente frente a mí! -ordenó la rubia, llevándose un pulgar a la boca para mordisquearse levemente la uña como solía hacer cuando se sentía inquieta. -¡Le daré su merecido a esa bola de pelos! -mascullaba por tener la boca ocupada.

Sakura y Sai caminaron para salir del despacho y cumplir la orden de la quinta, pero Uchiha no se movió y frunció el ceño por ser ignorado, sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que no dejaba de caminar junto a la ventana tras el escritorio.

La kunoichi y el ANBU se detuvieron junto a la puerta al notar que Sasuke no les seguía.

Finalmente, Tsunade se dejó caer sentada en su silla y comprobó que el pelinegro no se había movido ni un ápice.

-¿No me has escuchado, Sasuke? Quiero a ese kitsune aquí. ¡Ya!

-No fue culpa de Naruto -habló, aprovechando que tenía la atención de la rubia.

-¿Qué?

-Naruto me contó que unos humanos le molestaron en el bosque. Él sólo se defendió.

La quinta apoyó los brazos en el escritorio, observando fijamente a Sasuke.

-¿A qué te refieres con que le molestaron? Cuando ésta mañana atendí a los hermanos Takahashi en el hospital, dijeron que cuando volvían de una misión, Naruto se les lanzó encima sin motivo alguno y empezó a atacarles totalmente enloquecido.

-¿…te crees eso? -interrogó con repentina seriedad.

-Como Hokage, tengo fe en mis aldeanos.

-Ah… ¿De eso se trata? -Sasuke rodó la mirada, sin ocultar su gesto burlón. –Sólo porque son de Konoha les crees.

-¡No es eso, mocoso Uchiha! ¡Y háblame con más respeto! -frunció el ceño, fulminándole con la mirada. -¡Todas las pruebas indican que Naruto es el responsable! ¡Los hermanos Takahashi vieron a Naruto en el momento del ataque!

-Me pregunto qué pensarías si el dobe fuese un shinobi de Konoha -habló Sasuke, falsamente pensativo e ignorando a posta a la mujer. -¿Le creerías a él?

Sakura, al notar el creciente enfado de su maestra, se preocupó por Sasuke. Intentó acercarse, pero vio a Sai negar con la cabeza, indicándole que no se metiera.

La quinta se puso de pie, azotando las manos en la mesa.

-¡Ya basta, Sasuke! Si tanto crees en la inocencia de Naruto, tráelo aquí para que yo misma escuche su versión.

-No he dicho que Naruto sea inocente -le discutió con voz calmada, dándole la espalda. –Sólo digo que no los atacó sin motivo.

Sin agregar nada más, Sasuke salió del despacho siendo seguido por Sai, mientras que Sakura hacía repetidas reverencias ante Tsunade, disculpándose en nombre de Sasuke.

Aunque la rubia siguió rechinando los dientes de coraje durante un rato, recordando que Sasuke todavía tenía que pagar por el agujero que hizo en su despacho y que ya estaba arreglado.

Tal y como la quinta había ordenado, habían buscado a Naruto durante horas en el bosque, pero no encontraron ni el menor rastro de él. Sakura y Sai regresaron a Konoha preocupados, pero Uchiha no le dio demasiada importancia al hecho de no encontrar al kitsune.

Pero eso fue en aquel momento, porque ahora…

Sasuke se detuvo y salió de sus recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido durante el mes anterior al llegar al hospital. Preguntó por los hermanos Takahashi en recepción y fue a la habitación.

Entró en ella sin tocar, sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos que hablaban en ese momento, sentados en sus respectivas camas y apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de éstas. A Sasuke le sorprendió que a pesar de haber pasado ya un mes, los dos tenían literalmente todo el cuerpo vendado. Sin duda porque tenían varias fracturas y heridas.

-¿Quién es este niño? -preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-¿A quién llamas niño?

-Esos rasgos… -comenzó a decir el castaño. –Eres un Uchiha, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué importa eso? -contestó. -¿Vuestros nombres? -preguntó escuetamente.

-Soy Sak… -comenzó a decir el rubio.

-¿Qué importa eso? -interrumpió el castaño, imitando la contestación de Sasuke y fulminando a su hermano con la mirada por casi meter la pata. –Somos los hermanos Takahashi. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-Hace un mes os encontrasteis con Naruto en el bosque. Un niño rubio, con cara de idiota -explicó brevemente. -Él dice que le molestasteis. ¿Qué le hicisteis?

-¡Pff…! -el castaño ahogó una risa, aunque eso le provocó algo de dolor en las costillas. -¿Y quién eres tú para que te importe eso? ¿Su madre?

Un tic sacudió la ceja derecha de Sasuke. Él a veces se había sentido como la madre del dobe. Pero tan sólo mantuvo una fría mirada sobre los hermanos.

-Si le hicimos algo, o no, es asunto nuestro -habló el otro.

-Por el estado en el que os encontráis desde hace un mes, más bien diría que fue Naruto el que os hizo algo a vosotros -comentó jocoso.

-¡Maldito niño…! -exclamó el rubio nuevamente.

-¿Qué le hicisteis a Naruto? -insistió, y no pensaba repetirlo de nuevo.

-Ya que esa bestia parece importarte tanto, te lo diré -esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Recordaba haber visto a ese pelinegro varias veces con Naruto por la aldea, así que tal vez podría sacarle información. –Pero a cambio tú tienes que confirmarse si ese niño es, o no, un kitsune.

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño, esa conversación estaba tomando un rumbo muy extraño. Él sólo quería averiguar si la desaparición de Naruto había tenido algo que ver con el encuentro que tuvo con esos dos.

-¿Un kitsune? -fingió una sonrisa socarrona y rodó la mirada. –No. ¿Acaso le ves a ese idiota cara de criatura con poderes sobrenaturales?

-¿Pues entonces de dónde provenía su fuerza monstruosa y ese chakra tan siniestro?

El pelinegro recordó fugazmente la pregunta que Naruto le hizo la última noche que lo vio, mientras veían la lluvia de estrellas fugaces:

_-Mn… teme. ¿Tú pien__sas que mi chakra es siniestro?_

_-¿Qué importa lo que yo piense?_

_-…a mí me importa mucho._

-¿Te dejas intimidar por el chakra de un niño? Que patético -se burló.

-Me gustaría verte a ti intentando tocarle más de la cuenta, mocoso -se enojó el castaño.

Otro recuerdo golpeó la mente de Sasuke, en ésta ocasión fue cuando de forma ilógica y estúpida, su razón se había ido a volar bien lejos y había empezado a imaginar cosas y a manosear a Naruto por debajo de la yukata en el baño. En ese momento agradeció que el dobe fuese tan inocente y que no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada. Pero eso entonces quería decir que si alguien más le tocaba de la misma manera… Naruto… ¿reaccionaría igual?

¡Un momento! Ese tipo había dicho…

Se acercó a la cama del castaño, despedazándolo con una fría mirada afilada.

-Te sobrepasaste con Naruto -afirmó frunciendo el ceño. –Tú… ¡Maldito!

-¿Qué? No me dio tiempo, ese niño se convirtió en una bestia y empezó a atacarnos como loco. Tendrías que haberlo visto, sus ojos se volvieron rojos. ¡De verdad parecía un demonio!

Sasuke no pudo evitar dejar escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro aliviado, suavizando su expresión. Aunque no le agradó que calificara a Naruto de bestia, o demonio.

-¡Ja! -se burló el rubio de su hermano mayor. –Eso es para que aprendas, pervertido. ¡Pederasta! Así no pensarás más en violar a niños que encuentres por el bosque. Por tu culpa me atacó a mí también, y eso que yo sólo le palpé la cabeza para verificar que no tuviese orejas de zorro. ¡Eras tú quién quería hacerlo su amante!

El castaño miró ceñudo a su hermano, sentado en la cama de al lado. Estaba por replicarle, pero sintió una fuerte y repentina presión en el cuello que apenas le dejaba respirar. Al llevar la mirada al frente, comprobó que el brazo de Sasuke estaba contra su cuello, empujando con firmeza. Intentó alejarle, pero con un brazo roto y el otro bastante lastimado no podía hacer gran cosa.

-No vuelvas… ¡Nunca! -el sharingan apareció en sus ojos, brillante y amenazante. –a acercarte a Naruto.

-¡Hermano! -se preocupó el rubio. Si ambos estuviesen en buenas condiciones en ese momento, no se tendría que preocupar por él, pero ambos a penas se podían mover. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero sintió una punzada en el estómago, donde todavía tenía los arañazos que apenas se habían curado a pesar de haber pasado un mes. Las heridas que Naruto les había hecho, no eran normales, tardaban mucho en cicatrizar. -¡Bastardo! Déjale -instruyó.

El castaño intentó formar una sonrisa para darle a entender a Sasuke que no le intimidaba. Aunque hablaba con dificultad por la falta de aire.

-¿Y qué pasa… si me acerco a Naruto?

Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa torcida y entrecerró levemente los ojos, provocando que su sharingan cobrara un brillo rojo intenso.

-No te gustará saberlo. Créeme.

-¿¡Y a ti qué te importa lo que le pase a ese niño! -preguntó enojado el rubio, frustrado por no poder defenderse de un simple adolescente.

-Eso… -secundó su hermano mayor, ahogando las ganas de toser que sentía por la falta de aliento. -¿N-no me digas que lo quieres para ti? O no… ¿tal vez será que ya es tu amante?

¡Y vuelta con eso! Tal parecía que hablar de Naruto significaba que todo el mundo diera por sentado que era su amante, su esclavo, sirviente, o lo que sea. ¡Ya se estaba cansando de negarlo a cada hora!

Un par de venitas palpitantes aparecieron en la frente de Sasuke, aunque se controló.

¿Eso era lo que todos querían escuchar? ¡Pues bien!

-Sí, lo es -afirmó en tono seco, aflojando ligeramente la presión en el cuello ajeno al ver que el rostro del hombre se empezaba a tornar azulado. –Y pobre del idiota que vea acercarse demasiado a Naruto.

Ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa por la respuesta afirmativa. El castaño sólo había pretendido hacer enfadar a Sasuke con su comentario.

El rubio señaló a Sasuke, con un gesto bobalicón en el rostro.

-¿No te parece que eres demasiado joven para eso? -fue lo único que atinó a decir, sin salir del todo de la sorpresa.

Sasuke fulminó al rubio con la mirada, sintiéndose tentado a clavarle un kunai en el centro de la frente a aquel idiota. Pero no quería buscarse mayores problemas, así que volvió la mirada al castaño. No iba a sacar nada en claro con ese par de idiotas, sólo le estaban haciendo enojar.

-Recuerda mis palabras: No te quiero cerca de Naruto. Si lo haces… -despacio se acercó para poder susurrarle al oído al tiempo que con su mano libre sacaba un kunai de su bolso trasero. –te cortaré cierta parte de tu anatomía que todo hombre aprecia -con la misma lentitud se alejó, está vez liberándole también de la presión en el cuello. –Me entiendes, ¿verdad? -habló de forma pausada, señalando en un ligero movimiento con la punta del kunai la virilidad del castaño, el cual por inercia llevó una mano a la zona para cubrirse mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Sonrió levemente con verdadera diversión, desactivando el sharingan y guardando el arma. –Ya veo que sí.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de aquella habitación con total tranquilidad.

El castaño maldijo a Sasuke mil veces en su mente mientras se frotaba la zona antes oprimida de su cuello.

-Maldito Uchiha bastardo… -masculló. –Pero quién ríe el último, ríe mejor.

-Esto es humillante, hermano. ¡Sólo es un adolescente!

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada más de momento. Tenemos una misión, no lo olvides. Orochimaru-sama nos encomendó personalmente infiltrarnos en esta apestosa aldea para descubrir sus planes de defensa y sus puntos débiles para que así el ataque del Sonido a Konoha sea todo un éxito. Sólo tenemos que reunir información, no llamar la atención. Podremos desquitarnos y matar todo lo que queramos más adelante.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero ya no aguanto más tiempo llevando ese protector con el símbolo de la hoja, y con este henge las veinticuatro horas del día. Además, Ukon, tú te cansas muy pronto si estás mucho tiempo separado de mi cuerpo.

El castaño le dedicó una breve mirada a su hermano, antes de hablar.

-¿No te lo dije? Kabuto-san me dio unas píldoras para solucionar eso -comentó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. –Por cierto, Sakon, ¿tú crees que realmente ese niño… Naruto, sea un kitsune?

-No lo sé, hermano. Pero sea como sea, a Orochimaru-sama le interesará mucho saber sobre él. Tal vez le puede servir para alguno de sus experimentos.

-O como próximo contenedor -agregó, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí, también -concordó, imitando la sonrisa del mayor.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

El pelinegro caminaba por la aldea con el ceño levemente fruncido, aunque interiormente estaba muy enojado. Estaba harto de toda esa situación, últimamente le estaba molestando mucho el hecho de que Naruto hubiese desaparecido sin decir nada. Él sabía el deseo del kitsune por marcharse y buscar a los suyos, pero… ¡al menos podía haber avisado y así no tendría a media Konoha preocupada por él!

…incluido él mismo, aunque odiara admitirlo.

–_Pero si me fuese, te echaría mucho de menos, y segur__o que tú a mí también, ¿verdad?_

_-…hum._

Igual que también odiaba admitir que empezaba a echarlo de menos. Y todo eso no tenía nada que ver con que Naruto fuera a ayudar a Konoha con la invasión del Sonido. No. Simplemente… quería a Naruto ahí, molestándole como siempre con sus tontos comentarios y su ruidosa compañía.

Frunció el ceño y se dio un suave golpe en la frente para desaparecer todos esos pensamientos que en su opinión se estaban tornando cursis. Solamente era que finalmente había empezado a extrañar a Naruto porque era algo así como un amigo.

Fin de la historia.

Se detuvo frente la casa de Sakura y golpeó un par de veces la puerta, viendo poco después como la chica abría con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Sakura, ven conmigo.

-¿Eh? -su sonrisa se desvaneció, quedando sustituida por una expresión curiosa ante aquel mandato. -¿A dónde?

-Al bosque.

-Es… ¿una cita? -casi susurró, sonrojada.

Uchiha siguió con expresión seria y sin apartar la mirada de ella. Prefirió no hacer caso a la absurda pregunta y decirle el motivo de su presencia allí.

-Tenemos que buscar a Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Tsunade-sama quiere que lo busquemos de nuevo?

-La quinta no tiene nada que ver. Lo buscaremos por nuestra cuenta.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, empezó a caminar, sabiendo que la chica no tardaría en seguirle.

Ahora sólo quedaba encontrar a Sai.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

Ahí está, el asesino de los padres de Naruto era quién todos estabais esperando xDU

¿Qué habrá sido de Naruto? Eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo. Además, Sasuke encontrará a Naruto, ¿qué crees que pasará?

**¿Sabías qué…****?**

Los japoneses creían que cuándo una persona era poseída por un kitsune le aparecían unos extraños "bigotes" y hacían muchas travesuras en ese estado.

**Otro dato más:**

Los kitsune son particularmente conocidos por convertirse en bellas mujeres. Había una creencia popular en el Japón medieval en la que si se encontraba una mujer solitaria, especialmente al anochecer o durante la noche, podía ser un zorro.

Los "bigotes", hacer travesuras, transformarse en bellas mujeres… ¿No os sugiere a Naruto? xDD

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. ¡Te encontré, kitsune!

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 11: "¡Te encontré, kitsune!":

-Así que vamos a buscar a Naruto de nuevo -comentó Sai con una de sus sonrisas.

Sasuke y Sakura habían encontrado al ANBU a un par de calles de la casa de la chica, cosa que Uchiha agradeció, ya que así no perderían más tiempo.

-Eso he dicho -contestó Sasuke.

-Pero ya lo buscamos hace un mes y no lo encontramos.

-Ésta vez buscaremos en un área más amplia. Eres un ANBU, así que tu capacidad para rastrear nos será de ayuda. Esta vez podrías buscar por el aire con tu choujuu giga.

-¿Me estás halagando, Sasuke-kun? -cerró los ojos, sin borrar su sonrisa. –Qué amable de tu parte.

Sasuke apretó un puño, tentado a darle un puñetazo en ese pálido rostro que le hiciera cruzar Konoha por los aires. Pero no, Sai ahora era necesario. Así que a regañadientes les dio la espalda a ambos y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la aldea.

-En marcha.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Hacía horas que buscaban al kitsune en el bosque, incluso en las zonas más alejadas de lo que Naruto frecuentaba normalmente.

Sai buscaba por el aire con un gran pájaro hecho de tinta, y con pequeños ratones de tinta por el suelo. Sakura buscaba por el río y los llanos. Y Sasuke buscaba por las montañas y las zonas densas del bosque.

Pero no lo encontraron. Ni el menor rastro de él, como la vez anterior.

Llegó al punto de encuentro, donde Sai y Sakura ya le esperaban, y por sus rostros serios, supo que no tenían noticias del kitsune.

La chica se adelantó un paso, observando fijamente a Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿has encontrado algo?

Negó con la cabeza una vez como única respuesta. No había duda, Naruto no estaba en el bosque.

Sai observaba a su alrededor, pensativo. Repentinamente encaró al otro pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿has buscado a Naruto en su cueva? Nosotros no sabemos dónde está, así que no hemos podido mirar allí -dijo, refiriéndose a ella y él mismo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que está allí? Hace un mes miré, y no estaba.

-Bueno, en ésta ocasión hemos buscado en un área más amplia, pero yo no descartaría que tal vez esté en su cueva.

El ceño de Uchiha se frunció levemente, apartando la mirada de la sonrisa del otro. Era absurdo que después de estar horas buscándolo, Naruto resultara estar en su cueva. Sin querer hacerse falsas ilusiones, se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien. Miraremos en la cueva y después regresaremos, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

Sakura y Sai se dejaron guiar por Sasuke hasta llegar a una cueva al pie de una montaña. Uchiha se adelantó varios pasos, aunque pensó que era algo inútil seguir acercándose, pues la luz del sol penetraba un poco en la cueva y se veía vacía.

Apoyó una mano en la pared rocosa de la entrada y sin quererlo un leve brillo nostálgico opacó su mirada un momento fugaz. ¿Quién diría que iba a extrañar, aunque sea un poco, a la bola de pelos? Frunció el ceño, alerta, al escuchar un suave sollozo apagado en el interior de la cueva, donde la luz del sol no llegaba. Con pasos seguros se adentró en ella, sintiéndose cegado un momento al pasar de un lugar luminoso a un lugar oscuro. Se frotó los ojos con una mano, sintiendo prisa por poder ver con claridad.

Paulatinamente consiguió ver cuando su vista se acostumbró a la penumbra del lugar. Y totalmente incrédulo, vio a Naruto sentado en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho y con la frente apoyada en las rodillas, sollozando débilmente y con las peludas orejas gachas. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando cerciorarse de que lo que veía era cierto.

-¿…Naruto?

Los lamentos cesaron un segundo después, de forma instantánea. Y como a cámara lenta vio al kitsune alzar la cabeza y mirarle sorprendido.

-¿Sasuke?

Le resultó realmente extraño que el rubio le llamara solamente por su nombre, pero mejor así. Ya empezaba a pensar que "teme" iba a pasar a ser su nombre.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado al ver como Naruto se secaba las lágrimas con el brazo en un movimiento un tanto violento y después esbozaba una sonrisa, o al menos eso intentaba, porque sólo veía una mueca tensa en los labios del kitsune.

Ese idiota… siempre sonriendo.

Cortó la distancia, acercándose hasta quedar de pie frente al otro, observándole con seriedad.

-No sonrías.

Y automáticamente, el intento de sonrisa del rubio se esfumó y bajó el rostro para no ver esos ojos negros clavándose en los suyos.

Sasuke se agachó, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, para buscar los ojos azules que se escabullían de los suyos.

-No sonrías cuando te sientes triste.

El kitsune hipó levemente, y al instante se mordió el labio inferior con firmeza, negándose a mirar a Sasuke y a dejar escapar el llanto que se atoraba en su garganta.

-Si quieres llorar, hazlo.

Naruto le observó de soslayo, algo ofendido. Ahora Sasuke pensaría que era un llorón. Su voz se escuchó quebrada cuando le contestó.

-N-no quiero… llorar -suspiró hondo, intentando calmarse. –Soy fuerte -aseguró algo más firme.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja al notar que el orgullo del kitsune no le permitía llorar libremente frente a él. Le sorprendió un poco, no conocía esa parte de Naruto.

En realidad… apenas conocía a Naruto.

-Hasta los más fuertes necesitan llorar de vez en cuando.

Esa frase fue como un detonante para el rubio que sintió las lágrimas agolparse con violencia en sus ojos y descender rápido y sin control por sus mejillas. Por más que las secara, éstas volvían a mojarle el rostro.

Uchiha miró al de ojos azules, preguntándose si querría que le dejara solo para desahogarse. No tuvo que estar mucho tiempo debatiendo eso en su cabeza, ya que de forma inesperada sintió los brazos de Naruto rodearle en un abrazo necesitado, y poco después notó el hombro derecho ligeramente humedecido por las lágrimas.

Sin olvidar el odio que sentía el kitsune a que le tocaran, algo dudoso apoyó una mano en la espalda de éste, sin saber muy bien cómo confortarlo. Realmente no servía para eso. Aunque cuando él era un niño y se sentía triste por la pérdida de sus padres, un abrazo de Itachi siempre le hacía sentir mejor. No hacían falta palabras absurdas de consuelo, sólo un abrazo.

Y como si Uzumaki le hubiera leído la mente, en ese momento habló, todavía con voz lánguida.

-Abrázame.

Sin necesidad de que Naruto tuviera que repetirlo, rodeó la espalda de éste entre sus brazos, apegándole más a su cuerpo, con la misma necesidad con la que el rubio le había abrazado antes.

Fuera de la cueva, Sai y Sakura esperaban. El ANBU recargado en un árbol con una expresión tranquila, y ella algo preocupada.

-Sasuke-kun está tardando mucho, ¿no crees, Sai?

-Sí, pero eso es buena señal -mostró una de sus sonrisas. –Quiere decir que Naruto está ahí dentro.

-¿Tú crees?

-No se me ocurre otro motivo por el que no haya salido ya.

-¿Y si hay un agujero en el suelo y ha caído en él? -se preocupó ella.

-Sinceramente, no veo a Sasuke-kun tan torpe como para eso.

-Bueno… tienes razón. Pero de todos modos voy a ir a echar un vistazo.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y siguió a la chica hasta la cueva. No se detuvo hasta que ella lo hizo. A unos pasos distinguió a dos sombras arrodilladas en suelo, abrazadas, descubriendo que se trataban de Sasuke y Naruto. Esbozó una poco usual, y muy leve, sonrisa sincera. Tomó del brazo a Sakura y tiró suavemente de ella para sacarla de ahí. Según había leído en un manga romántico, a los enamorados había que dejarlos solos.

Naruto se separó un poco cuando se sintió más tranquilo, volviendo a secarse por enésima vez las lágrimas. Quiso alejarse completamente, pero los brazos de Sasuke no le dejaron hacerlo. Le observó algo confundido, pero no le enojaba el hecho de que el pelinegro le abrazara, porque él mismo se lo había pedido y se sentía bien así.

La voz de Uchiha rompió el silencio de la cueva, hablando con un tono suave que nunca antes había utilizado.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, dobe?

-Tenías razón -contestó. Al notar el desconcierto del otro, continuó. –Cuando salí del bosque, había desierto.

Sasuke parpadeó confundido, sin apartar la mirada del otro, hasta que entendió a qué se refería el rubio.

-¿Has estado en el desierto? -se sorprendió.

-Sí… Bueno, no -negó con la cabeza. –Apenas lo vi a lo lejos, tomé otro camino.

El pelinegro permaneció pensativo un momento. Si Naruto se había topado con el desierto, era seguro que se había encaminado en dirección a Suna. Repentinamente su expresión tranquila desapareció y frunció el ceño mientras soltaba al kitsune del abrazo.

-¿Sasuke…?

-Tú… ¡usuratonkachi!

-¿Ah? ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, teme? ¿Por qué te enojas de repente?

-¿Por qué te marchaste? ¡No puedes desaparecer sin decir nada, idiota! -le reprendió con voz severa.

El rubio apartó el rostro, dudando en responder.

Había estado vagando por el bosque, totalmente perdido durante días, hasta que sin pretenderlo hace un par de días había llegado nuevamente a la zona del bosque que él frecuentaba y conocía como la palma de su mano. Y no pudo resistir el impulso de quedarse allí, después de todo, sus padres estaban en ese lugar. Además… en su búsqueda no había hallado a ningún otro kitsune y eso únicamente le hizo sentirse más triste y solo de lo que ya se sentía antes de marcharse.

-Me perdí y sin querer volví aquí. No pude encontrar a más kitsunes.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto, frunció levemente el ceño en señal de desconcierto. Se suponía que los animales tenían un sentido de la orientación… ¿no? Ese kitsune sin duda era un gran idiota, pero en ese momento aquello le alegró, ya que gracias a eso Naruto había vuelto.

-¿Volviste… sin querer? ¡Idiota! ¿Acaso no pretendías volver?

-No -se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

Le sorprendió la sincera respuesta del de ojos azules.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? No querías volver por culpa de esos ninjas que te molestaron la última vez, ¿no? -quiso asegurar.

-¿Ellos…? -preguntó, observándole con curiosidad. -¿No están muertos? -su voz se escuchó algo aliviada.

-No. Están en el hospital. Y no volverán a molestarte.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Ya me encargué de eso. No te molestarán más, y si lo hacen… -dejó la frase incompleta.

En un primer momento no entendió qué quería decir Sasuke con que se había encargado de eso. Y además había dejado esa frase a medias. Si esos humanos le molestaban de nuevo, podría ser que Sasuke…

-¿Me defenderás? -cuestionó, pero su única respuesta fue una fija mirada de Uchiha. Por más que quiso evitarlo, su cola empezó a agitarse con alegría y sus orejas se alzaron. Aunque su ceño se frunció levemente y se cruzó de brazos. –No necesito que me defiendas, teme. ¡Yo solo puedo hacerlo perfectamente! ¡Hum!

Sonrió de lado al ver la escena tan contradictoria que hacía Naruto, con su rostro "enojado" mientras que su cola se movía de forma incansable, delatando su felicidad.

No sabía porqué, pero ver a Naruto contento le hacía sentirse bien.

Se puso de pie, sintiendo las piernas algo entumecidas, aunque trató de ignorar eso. Le tendió la mano al kitsune.

-Vamos.

-¿Eh? ¿Adónde? -aun así, tomó la mano que le era ofrecida y que le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-A Konoha -tiró suavemente de él para incitarle a andar, pero no consiguió mover al rubio de su lugar. –Vamos, dobe -instó.

-No -se soltó de la otra mano con cierta brusquedad. -¡No quiero ir allí!

Le sorprendió el repentino enojo de Naruto. Lo volteó a ver entre confundido y molesto.

-¡Frunce el ceño todo lo que quieras, teme! ¡No voy a regresar allí nunca!

-¡Dobe ingrato! ¡Hay personas preocupadas por ti en la aldea!

-¡No me hagas reír!-

Naruto se sorprendió al escucharse a sí mismo utilizando ese tono sarcástico que siempre había escuchado en Sasuke y que antes nunca entendía.

Al pelinegro también le sorprendió un poco ese inesperado sarcasmo tan marcado. Se llevó una mano a la cintura, alzando una de las comisuras de los labios en un gesto levemente burlón.

-Oh, después de todo sabes ser sarcástico, kitsune.

-¡Por tu culpa! -le señaló de forma acusadora, como si ser sarcástico fuese un delito. -¡Se me está pegando lo teme!

La sonrisita divertida de Sasuke se transformó en todo lo contrario, y su ceño se frunció.

Sai y Sakura escuchaban a los chicos dentro de la cueva discutir, aunque no entendían muy bien qué decían por el eco que había dentro de ésta.

El ANBU se cruzó de brazos y miró a la chica a su lado.

-Creo que eso es lo que se llama "pelea de enamorados", ¿no?

-Es una pelea normal y corriente, tonto. **No** están enamorados.

Sai guardó un momento de silencio, y después sonrió mientras chocaba suavemente un puño en la palma de su otra mano.

-Oh, claro. Es cierto. No hace falta estar enamorado cuando hay una relación "amo-sirviente", ¿verdad?

-…idiota -susurró Sakura, negando con la cabeza.

Sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirar la entrada de la cueva. Le había sorprendido ver a Sasuke y a Naruto abrazados, siendo que el pelinegro no era nada afectivo, y el kitsune menos todavía pues odiaba el contacto físico.

Poco después, vieron salir a Sasuke de la cueva y a Naruto tras él, algo indeciso.

Ya en la luz del sol, Uchiha se dio cuenta de que el rostro del kitsune estaba manchado de tierra y que tenía hojas en el cabello totalmente revuelto. Además que, parecía estar algo más delgado. Cosa que no notó cuando lo abrazó en la cueva porque él no había abrazado al kitsune anteriormente con frecuencia.

-Necesitas un baño.

Naruto se observó a sí mismo, viendo su preciada yukata totalmente polvorienta y algo deteriorada sobre todo en la zona de las mangas, pero no estaba rota por suerte.

Alzó la cabeza lentamente, percibiendo más olores allí además del de Sasuke. Los reconoció, sin duda pertenecían a Sai y Sakura. Y sonrió al verlos a unos pasos de ellos, en la sombra de uno de tantos árboles.

-Hola -saludó el pelinegro con su permanente sonrisa.

-¡Naruto, idiota! -Sakura le señaló de forma acusadora, fulminándolo con la mirada. -¿¡Dónde demonios te habías metido! ¡Todos estábamos preocupados por ti!

El rubio no contestó, y su semblante se volvió algo serio, preguntándose si la preocupación que Sakura decía que todos tenían era por el hecho de que él se hubiese marchado de Konoha antes de la supuesta y segura invasión del Sonido.

¡No! ¡No tenía que pensar mal! Sabía que no todos en Konoha lo estarían, pero tal vez sus amigos sí estaban realmente preocupados.

-¿Acaso eres sordo? -siguió hablando la chica, ya algo más calmada, aunque mantenía el ceño fruncido. –Vamos a la aldea, se alegrarán de verte.

Naruto negó con un movimiento firme de cabeza y al instante se dio la vuelta para correr dentro de su cueva, pero sintió una mano apresarle del cinturón de la yukata, por atrás, y eso le hizo detenerse.

-¡Teme, suéltame! -protestó.

-Ni hablar. ¿Has visto tu aspecto, bola de pelos? Te vas a dar ese baño.

El kitsune frunció el ceño, dispuesto a gritar que no iba a ir a Konoha, pero con sorpresa se vio siendo levantado y colocado con facilidad en uno de los hombros de Sasuke.

-Tú… ¡Maldito teme, déjame en el suelo! -pataleó, dándole golpes no muy fuertes en la espalda. Sólo quería llamarle la atención y que obedeciera su orden dejándole de buena manera en el suelo, no que Uchiha se enojara y le dejara caer al suelo sin cuidado alguno, eso dolería. -¡Sasuke! -gritó.

El aludido sujetó al rubio de la cintura con un brazo, y con tranquilidad empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a donde sus compañeros estaban.

Sai contempló la escena casi sin parpadear. Se cruzó de brazos, pero al instante cambió de posición y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, sin dejar de mirar a Naruto hacer su berrinche, y a Sasuke.

-Mmn… ¿Te has fijado, Sakura? Los tiempos cambian.

-¿Ah? -ella le observó algo confundida, sin entender. -¿Qué quieres decir?

El pelinegro recordó una escena de un manga romántico que leyó el otro día en un intento de comprender los sentimientos del amor y lo que provocaba en los "afectados".

-Me refiero a que… normalmente el chico carga a la chica en brazos al estilo nupcial, ¿no es así? Pero parece ser que ahora lo normal es echarse a la chica, o al chico, al hombro -cerró los ojos y esbozó su leve sonrisa. -Sí, sin duda los tiempos cambian.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, deseando darle a Sai un puñetazo, pero sabiendo que no serviría de nada para eliminar su idiotez.

Por su parte, Sasuke caminaba con cierta dificultad, intentando ver el camino frente a él, pero la esponjosa cola de Naruto que se movía rápidamente por el enojo, no dejaba de golpearle en el rostro.

-¡Oye, dobe, para esa cosa!

El kitsune apoyó las manos en la espalda de Uchiha en un intento de erguirse, pero era difícil.

-¡No llames "cosa" a mi cola! -ésta vez la movió a posta, golpeando de forma certera el blanco rostro. Sonrió satisfecho y algo divertido, pero un par de lagrimones se acumularon en sus ojos de forma instantánea al sentir un fuerte tirón en ella. -¡Teme, eso ha dolido! -se quejó.

-¿No me digas? -preguntó sarcástico. Con su mano libre seguía sujetando la esponjosa cola. –En ningún momento lo hice para que no te doliera -se tuvo que detener en seco al ver a Sai detenerse frente a él. Su expresión se volvió seria, contrastando totalmente con la del pelinegro sonriente. -¿Y tú ahora qué quieres?

-¿Vas a bañar a Naruto de nuevo?

El rubio sonrió al instante, recordando aquella vez que sintió las manos de Sasuke frotar su cabeza con movimientos suaves y circulares, y cómo le rascaba detrás de la oreja. De repente no le parecía mala idea ir a Konoha, quería bañarse de nuevo en esa cosa llamada "bañera", con gel y champú para oler igual que el teme.

-¡Sí! -celebró Naruto con una sonrisa, alzando un puño todo lo que pudo.

-No -le contestó Sasuke a Sai, con una mueca malhumorada. –Lo llevaré al río, y se bañará él mismo -aclaró con desgano, sólo porque no quería que hubiera más malentendidos.

-Bueno… -empezó a decir Sai, desviando la mirada levemente. –En-entonces Sakura y yo nos vamos… -se detuvo al recordar que una vez leyó que cuando una persona mentía, tendía a evadir la mirada de la persona con la que hablaba y a balbucear. Así que con decisión encaró a Sasuke y le observó de cerca, muy cerca, provocando un escalofrío en éste, y habló con rapidez. –Sakura y yo nos vamos a Konoha. Puedes estar tranquilo, Sasuke-kun, no te espiaremos.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¡Aléjate!

El sonriente pelinegro obedeció, sintiéndose satisfecho por haber mentido tan bien. Cuando vio a Sasuke alejarse y perderse entre los árboles cargando todavía a Naruto, se acercó a Sakura, la cual empezó a protestar diciendo que quería quedarse con Sasuke. Se acercó para susurrarle algo.

-No nos iremos, Sakura. Espiaremos a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto, siento curiosidad por saber qué tan profundo es el lazo que los une.

-¿Lazo…? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Sai?

El ANBU alzo su dedo índice, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿No sientes curiosidad por saber la verdadera relación de Sasuke y Naruto? Se dicen muchas cosas sobre ellos, ¿pero cuál de todas es verdad?

La chica no quería caer en la tentación, pero no pudo evitarlo y asintió una vez con la cabeza. Ella también sentía curiosidad por saber qué de todo lo que se decía era verdad.

Nada más llegar a la orilla del río, en la zona donde el kitsune solía bañarse, Sasuke lanzó a Naruto al agua sin ningún cuidado, con la yukata puesta todavía. Se sacudió las manos un par de veces, como si acabara de finalizar la mayor hazaña de su vida. Apenas dos segundos después, vio al rubio emerger del agua con una mueca de espanto y tosiendo levemente. Aquello le causó gracia, y apretó los labios, dejando escapar el aire por la nariz para no reírse de forma audible.

-¡Sasuke teme! ¡Te mataré! -amenazó aun dentro del agua, alzando un puño.

Pero Uchiha no tomó la amenaza como tal, sino como una especie de juego. Acumulando chakra en los pies, caminó sobre el agua hasta detenerse frente al otro.

-Será divertido ver cómo lo intentas.

Naruto acumuló chakra en las manos y las apoyó en la superficie del agua. Chapoteó un poco hasta que consiguió salir y ponerse de pie, sintiendo la yukata algo pesada por estar mojada. Sin dudarlo, se deshizo de la pegajosa ropa, lanzándola a la orilla. No le avergonzaba mostrarse desnudo, después de todo Sasuke era otro hombre y él ya le había visto desnudo antes.

Para el pelinegro fue algo inesperado que el otro se quitara la ropa sin tapujos, aunque él ya había visto antes a Naruto desnudo. Lo observó de abajo a arriba, lentamente, incluso ignorando la expresión de enojo que todavía portaba el kitsune por haber sido lanzado así al agua.

El rubio se decidió y saltó sobre Sasuke como si fuera su presa, aunque en realidad en ese momento lo era, y cayó sobre él. Se sintió frustrado por no lograr tirar a Uchiha dentro del agua, ya que éste había acumulado chakra en la parte trasera de su cuerpo para no hundirse. Lo vio apoyarse sobre sus codos, con una expresión ahora también enojada.

-Creía que dijiste que ibas a matarme, no a saltarme encima, dobe.

Desvió levemente su mirada azulada del rostro bajo él. Se acomodó mejor sobre Sasuke, sentándose en el estómago de éste.

-¡Sólo dije eso en un arranque de furia! No haría daño a un amigo.

Sasuke ni siquiera le escuchó, viendo el cuerpo desnudo y mojado sentado sobre el suyo. Un tic involuntario sacudió los dedos de su mano derecha, como si fuera una corriente eléctrica, tentado a empujarle para quitarse a Uzumaki de encima, pero sin atreverse siquiera a tocarle después de recordar lo ocurrido aquella vez en el baño, cuando después de tocar la morena piel su razón parecía haberle abandonado hasta que reaccionó al ver la peluda oreja de Naruto y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Al parecer, el kitsune le estaba diciendo algo, ya que le veía mover los labios. Intentó esforzarse por prestar atención a lo que le decía y nada más.

-…no me molesta si eres tú quién lo hace. Así que, gracias.

-¿Eh?

Se reprendió mentalmente, pues su voz había sonado algo estúpida, y no sabía porqué demonios empezaba a sentir un ligero calor en el rostro y las orejas. ¡Era incómodo!

-¡Teme, estás sordo! -protestó. –Te decía que hacía tiempo que no lloraba, y que ahora me siento mejor. Me gustó ser abrazado por ti, sabes que no me gusta que me toquen, pero me he dado cuenta de que no me molesta si eres tú quien lo hace -sonrió algo avergonzado. –Gracias.

El pelinegro tan sólo asintió en un movimiento mecánico de cabeza y nuevamente se dio a la tarea de examinar el cuerpo desnudo, reprendiéndose por hacerlo pero sin poder evitarlo. Pero cuando llegó a las peludas orejas, su sonrojo se evaporó y su palidez aumentó, siendo totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo… ¡con un zorro!

Sin querer cortó el flujo de chakra y cayó al agua con Naruto sobré él, aunque ambos emergieron rápidamente por la poca profundidad que había. Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de la impresión, y descubrió al rubio nadando tranquilamente, alejándose.

¿¡Por qué demonios pasaba eso! No podía creer que se sintiera así por ver el cuerpo de un niño, que en realidad era un zorro, desnudo. Agradecía que el ver las peludas orejas le hubiesen hecho reaccionar de nuevo de aquel trance. Sobre todo agradecía que el idiota de Naruto de nuevo no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada. ¿De verdad no notaba que estaba observando todas las partes de su cuerpo excepto su rostro?

De nuevo se sentía miserable.

Por otra parte, Sai observaba escondido tras unos arbustos, mientras que Sakura tenía el rostro tapado con ambas manos por la vergüenza en el momento en que vio al rubio desnudarse. Habían ocultado su chakra lo máximo posible para no ser descubiertos.

-Parece que Naruto no sabe dominar del todo su transformación semi humana -comentó el ANBU.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Sai? ¿Pasa algo? -se preocupó, aunque no se destapó el rostro.

-Sí… Naruto la tiene demasiado pequeña -contestó serio. –¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Será un fallo en la transformación?

Sakura sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza, y juraría que de sus orejas había salido humo.

-¡Idiota! ¡No pretenderás que mire "eso"!

-No se llama "eso", Sakura -sonrió levemente. –Genitales, recuérdalo -explicó con brevedad.

-¡Ya lo sé, imbécil! -casi gritó, totalmente roja. –Todo esto es absurdo, ¡me voy a casa! -se dio la vuelta mientras se destapaba el rostro y salía a correr.

-Oh, espera, voy contigo -salió a correr tras ella.

Sasuke caminaba hacia la orilla para poder salir del agua. A diferencia de Naruto que le llegaba el agua a la altura del ombligo, a él le llegaba por los muslos. Apoyó las manos en la orilla para poder salir, pero la voz del kitsune le detuvo.

-¡Oe, Sasuke!

Giró despacio la cabeza, viendo al rubio algo alejado y con el agua hasta los hombros mientras le saludaba con un brazo con alegría, como si no le hubiese visto en mucho tiempo. Al parecer el agua en aquella zona era más profunda y la corriente tenía algo de fuerza.

-¡No salgas del agua! ¡Vamos a jugar!

Uchiha frunció levemente el ceño al recordar aquella vez que Naruto también quiso "jugar" mientras veían las estrellas fugaces, y lo que hizo fue saltarle encima y mordisquearle una oreja. Ahora que el kitsune estaba desnudo, de ningún modo lo quería cerca.

-No -contestó. –Ya conozco tus "juegos"

-¿Ah? -arqueó una ceja y frunció la otra. –No entiendo lo que quieres decir, teme.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, ignorándole, y salió del agua. Sentía la ropa pesada, pero él no iba a desnudarse completamente. Solamente se quitó la camiseta y la dejó extendida en el suelo para que se secara. Se recostó en la hierba y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo y relajado, como si ya no llevara una pesada carga encima.

Tal vez sería porque… Naruto estaba ahí.

El kitsune siguió chapoteando un poco más en el agua, nadando de aquí para allá. Pero de repente sintió la ausencia de Sasuke, así que lo buscó con la mirada y sin darse cuenta empezó a olfatear el aire con cierta desesperación, queriendo captar su aroma inconfundible. Lo localizó a unos pasos de la orilla, recostado en la hierba. Sin pensarlo salió del agua y se acercó con sigilo, arrodillándose junto al otro. Sonrió, dispuesto a dar un grito para asustarle, pero se detuvo y empezó a observar a Sasuke por completo a medida que su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo. Sintiendo algo de envidia, empezó a comparar su torso con el de su amigo.

Sasuke era alto y fuerte, sus músculos estaban levemente marcados, sin exagerar.

Volvió a compararse con Sasuke, y se sintió enclenque a su lado. Parecía que él era menor, cuando en realidad era al revés. Deseaba ser tan alto y fuerte como su amigo, pero todavía le faltaban muchos años para alcanzar su altura.

Uchiha permaneció expectante, sintiendo desde hace un momento el chakra de Naruto muy cerca, pero no escuchaba ningún ruido. Algo contrariado abrió los ojos, atisbando al rubio a su lado con una expresión parecida al enojo, o a la tristeza, no estaba seguro. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados, curvados hacia abajo.

Se preguntó qué estaría pensando Naruto como para tener esa expresión. Tal vez debería decirle, o hacer algo. Algo dubitativo comenzó a alzar una mano hasta alcanzar una de las orejas empapadas y rascar tras ella.

Al instante el rubio se sintió derretir y ladeó el rostro hacia aquella mano, ronroneando levemente. Cómo había extrañado aquello mientras estuvo vagando por el bosque, entre otras cosas.

-Naruto… los tomates… -comenzó a decir.

El kitsune balbuceó con voz temblorosa por el ronroneo, sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que había dicho el pelinegro, ni a lo que él mismo decía.

-¿Q-qué son… tomates?

-Mn…

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada, con rostro serio. Repentinamente abandonó la oreja del kitsune para descender hasta la mejilla y pellizcarla, tirando de ella con algo de fuerza hasta que sintió su brazo ser alejado por un manotazo del rubio.

-¡Teme! -protestó mientras se acariciaba la zona que empezaba a cobrar un color rojizo.

-Los tomates… -insistió.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Cuando vimos las estrellas fugaces, la planta… y al día siguiente…

El rubio cerró los ojos en una sonrisa y se llevó un dedo a los labios, como si le indicara silencio al otro.

-Es un secreto de kitsune.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, notando la sonrisa de Naruto totalmente diferente a todas las que le había visto hasta ahora. Estaba convencido de que aquella sonrisa era totalmente sincera. Aunque él seguía sintiendo curiosidad por saber cómo demonios había hecho eso con su planta de tomates, y sabía cómo hacerle hablar.

-Y bien… -empezó a decir con desinterés, volviendo a rascar detrás de la oreja del kitsune. -¿Cómo lo hiciste? -repitió con voz tranquila.

-La sa-sangre… -murmuró algo embobado, pero segundos después reaccionó y apartó la cabeza con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras empezaba a señalar al otro de forma acusadora. -¡Sasuke teme, te aprovechas de mi debilidad!

-¿Sangre? -reiteró con interés.

El rubio suspiró por la nariz y se despeinó los húmedos cabellos de la nuca con una mano.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Eres el humano más incrédulo que conozco.

-Habla -instruyó.

-Tsk… teme mandón -murmuró algo ceñudo. Pero finalmente decidió hablar. –Con nuestra sola presencia, los kitsune atraemos las buenas cosechas, pero eso lleva algo de tiempo. Como yo tenía prisa, utilicé unas gotas de mi sangre. Espero que la planta todavía dé tomates, como sólo soy un sanbi, mi sangre no es tan poderosa.

Sasuke parpadeó inevitablemente sorprendido. La planta no había dejado de dar tomates desde aquel día, y ahora Naruto decía que su sangre no era tan poderosa. ¿Entonces qué habría pasado si hubiese sido un kyuubi?

-No me extraña que la gente se vuelva loca y obsesiva con la idea de beber sangre de un kitsune -comentó el pelinegro para sí mismo en voz baja, pero fue escuchado por las sensibles orejas del kitsune.

-Nuestra sangre es muy poderosa. Aunque bueno, ninguna puede compararse con la de un kyuubi. Cuanto más fuerte te haces, más colas obtienes y más poderosa es tu sangre.

-Si tu sangre pudo revivir al remedo de planta que había en mi jardín, creo que tu sangre es bastante poderosa a pesar de que seas un sanbi.

El rubio se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa algo boba en los labios.

-¿Eso ha sido un cumplido?

-No. Fue un simple comentario, dobe.

-Oh… -atinó a decir, algo decepcionado.

-Ya que tengo ese tema algo más claro, ponte la ropa -instruyó.

-¿Por qué? Estoy bien así -se dejó caer en la hierba de espaldas, con los brazos y piernas extendidos. –Hace mucho calor -suspiró.

-Nos vamos a Konoha.

Nada más pronunciar el nombre de la aldea, Sasuke recibió una mirada fulminante al tiempo que el kitsune tomaba impulso y se sentaba.

-No -replicó.

-Ya te he dicho que esos ninjas no te molestarán, así que deja de hacerte el difícil -estiró el brazo para recoger la yukata naranja que oportunamente estaba a su lado, y la lanzó sobre las piernas del rubio. –Ahora que lo pienso… ellos…

-¿Qué? -preguntó curioso, tomando lo que el otro le daba y empezando a vestirse.

-Me dijiste que uno de ellos empezó a tocarte demasiado.

-Sí -se encogió de hombros, anudándose la prenda.

-¿Qué te hicieron exactamente?

-¿Tengo que hablar de eso otra vez? -preguntó exasperado. Por la mirada que Sasuke le enviaba, sabía que su respuesta era un obvio "sí". Se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose disgustado. –Esos humanos hablaron sobre beberse mi sangre, luego uno de ellos dijo que me convertirían en su sirviente, su arma…

-¿Qué? -interrumpió.

-…y amante.

-¿¡Qué!

-Y después de eso fue cuando uno empezó a abrazarme y a tocarme demasiado -se removió en su lugar, pasándose una mano por el cuello como si todavía pudiera sentir el aliento de aquel hombre golpeándole en la piel. -¡Arg! ¡Qué asco! Me dijo que cuando llegáramos a la aldea, iba a gemir como nunca. Después de escuchar eso fue cuando perdí el control…

El kitsune dejó de hablar al ver como de forma mecánica, Sasuke se ponía de pie con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo y empezaba a caminar.

-¡Oe, teme! -protestó. –Insistes en que te cuente esto y ahora me ignoras. ¡No es justo! -estiró un brazo, logrando retener a Uchiha al sujetarle del pantalón, en la pierna derecha.

Por inercia, el pelinegro se detuvo al sentir un tirón en el pantalón, pero su mente estaba bien lejos, planeando mil formas de matar que fueran lentas y dolorosas. Muy dolorosas. ¡Tenía que haber castrado a ese tipo cuando lo tuvo enfrente!

-¡Sasuke! -le llamó por enésima vez, pero era ignorado y eso le frustraba. -¡Tú, bastardo!

Ese grito provocó que Sasuke reaccionara y se dignara a hablar por fin, todavía dándole la espalda.

-Tengo algo que hacer. Mañana volveré.

-¿Qué? -se sorprendió. –Espera, no…

-Ahora mismo no puedo perder el tiempo aquí. Tengo que irme.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente la cerró y soltó al otro del agarre. Se puso de pie, caminando en dirección contraria. No sabía qué era eso que sentía, pero cuando Sasuke había dicho que no podía perder el tiempo ahí, algo había dado un vuelto en su interior. No entendía porqué Sasuke había ido a buscarle a la cueva si no podía perder el tiempo allí.

Pero era mejor así, de ese modo Sasuke dejaría de presionarle para que fuera a Konoha.

-Naruto, ¿dónde vas?

Se detuvo y giró para encarar a Uchiha, notando que éste le observaba fijamente. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente, antes de contestar.

-A casa -fue todo lo que dijo, para después seguir su camino.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para volver a Konoha, pero sus pies no se movieron y en cambio volvió a girar hasta ver al rubio. Tenía pensado ir a la aldea, matar a esos tipos con sus propias manos y regresar mañana con Naruto como si nada hubiera pasado, pero por su cabeza cruzó la posibilidad de que nuevamente podría encontrar la cueva y el bosque sin rastro del kitsune.

Con pasos largos, cortó la distancia que le separaba del kitsune y ésta vez fue él quien le retuvo, sujetándole del codo.

-¿Mn?

-Pensándolo mejor… puedo hacer eso en otro momento.

Naruto le miró un momento, sin saber qué decir. Sin ser brusco se soltó del agarre, pero no porque le molestara ser tocado por Sasuke.

-Está bien. De todas formas, yo voy a…

-Tú no vas a ningún lado -interrumpió.

El rubio iba a protestar, gritándole a Sasuke que dejara de darle ordenes, pero de repente sintió como éste se sentaba en la hierba y le llevaba con él, obligándole a sentarse porque le había vuelto a sujetar del codo.

Sasuke descubrió su camiseta a unos pasos de ellos. Con la prisa casi se va a Konoha y se la deja allí.

-Teme, quiero ir a casa -masculló ceñudo. –Suéltame.

-Claro, en un momento nos vamos a la aldea. Ahora que lo pienso, Itachi tal vez esté preocupado, acabo de recordar que me fui sin avisar.

El kitsune se mordió levemente el labio inferior, temblando de enojo ante la insistencia de Sasuke en que volviera a la aldea. Además, ¡le estaba ignorando!

-¿¡Cómo tengo que decirte que no voy a volver a Konoha! ¡No quiero ir! No… ¡No me quieren allí!

Los gritos de Naruto quedaron en un segundo plano para Sasuke al escuchar lo que dijo. Le miró casi sin parpadear.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quiénes?

-La última vez que nos vimos... cuando me fui con Sakura-chan, después quise volver a tu casa para darte un dibujo que Sai había hecho de mí. Cuando estaba cerca, escuché que hablaban mal de los kitsune, estaban diciendo mentiras, y eso me hizo enojar porque… hablaban de mi padre y su asesino -casi susurró lo último. –Y después todos esos ojos negros se volvieron rojos, y sentí miedo. Me dijeron que no les gustaba verme cerca de ti y que no volviera a Konoha.

-¿El clan Uchiha…? -casi susurró, incrédulo.

Repentinamente el rubio sonrió y volvió a hablar, interrumpiendo al otro.

-Pero no importa, de cualquier forma no pensaba regresar allí.

El ceño del pelinegro se frunció, furioso con los hermanos Takahashi, con el clan Uchiha y con la falsa sonrisa que de nuevo volvía a ver en los labios de Naruto. ¿Por qué el idiota se lo callaba todo y seguía sonriendo como si nada? Se le secaba la boca de saliva diciendo que eran amigos, pero luego se lo guardaba todo para él.

En un movimiento rápido encaró al rubio y le tomó del rostro con ambas manos con tal firmeza que los ojos azules se cerraron durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué parte de "no sonrías cuando te sientes triste" no has entendido, usuratonkachi? -afiló levemente la mirada, intentando controlarse al menos un poco. -¡No sonrías!

-Sa-Sasuke… -intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Vas a volver a Konoha, aunque tenga que arrastrarte hasta allí -afirmó el agarre de forma dolorosa al ver que el kitsune negaba levemente con la cabeza e intentaba soltarse. Apoyó la frente en la contraria. –Nadie te hará sentir mal de nuevo, te lo prometo. Pero promete tú también algo. No sonrías más así, sólo hazlo cuando de verdad sientas que quieres hacerlo. No tienes que fingir que eres feliz. No tienes que demostrar nada a nadie.

Los ojos azules se cerraron con pesadez y las peludas orejas se agacharon un poco, sintiéndose repentinamente agotado. Desde que se quedó solo, no había encontrado otro modo de combatir un poco su soledad y sufrimiento, más que sonriendo y asegurándose a sí mismo que era fuerte. Pero desde que llegó a Konoha, esos sentimientos negativos habían crecido y ya no sabía cómo combatirlos. Sentía que sonreír no era suficiente, y ya no creía en su propia fortaleza, esa de la que tanto había presumido.

No quería volver. Regresar a Konoha significaba que esos sentimientos negativos crecerían, y no quería eso. Quería dejar de sentirse triste y solo.

El pelinegro esperó paciente una respuesta, o al menos un movimiento de cabeza, pero Naruto sólo había cerrado los ojos y nada más. Los mechones húmedos de su flequillo se habían entremezclado con los rubios al tener sus frentes todavía juntas. A él le gustaba el silencio, pero en ese momento le resultaba exasperante.

-¡Di algo, dobe!

El kitsune suspiró por enésima vez en ese día. Permanecía todavía con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke le estaba diciendo que regresaría a Konoha, aunque fuera a la fuerza, así que no sabía qué esperaba que le contestara.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? -susurró.

El pelinegro sintió cosquillas en los labios cuando el aliento del rubio le golpeó tras aquel suspiro. Pero más importante que eso, volvía a notar el desánimo del otro, y eso no le gustaba, le hacía sentirse frustrado y con una ligera presión incómoda en el pecho.

-Lo que sea. ¡Maldición…! Sólo dices estupideces, y las cosas importantes te las guardas para ti solo. ¿Acaso olvidas que no estás solo? Si te sientes mal, o tienes problemas, puedes hablar con alguien.

-Ah, entiendo -susurró. Con desgano abrió los ojos, encontrando la negra mirada muy cerca de la suya, y a pesar de que seguía pensando que esa mirada era muy similar a la de Uchiha Madara, los ojos de Sasuke le gustaban. –Me siento mal, y si me obligas a volver a Konoha, me sentiré peor -confesó.

El agarre que Sasuke mantenía en el rostro del kitsune tembló levemente, sorprendido por escuchar eso. Ésta vez fue él quien cerró los ojos, derrotado. Más o menos sabía todo lo que había sufrido el kitsune, había notado las miradas que muchos en la villa le dedicaban, y era consciente del estado de ánimo de Naruto.

Aun así… lo quería de vuelta en Konoha.

Sabía que era egoísta. ¡Lo sabía! Y a pesar de todo su cerebro sólo podía pensar en formas para hacer regresar al rubio, aunque fuera atado y amordazado. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Sintió una mano de Naruto posarse en uno de sus hombros desnudos y prefirió ignorar la sensación que eso le provocó. No abrió los ojos todavía, aunque escuchó lo que él otro tenía que decirle.

-Hey, Sasuke, ¿puedo pedirte algo? ¿Puedo?

-¿Qué es?

-Ven a verme a diario -no entendía porqué, pero después de aquella petición se sintió terriblemente avergonzado, así que alejó su rostro del otro, logrando deshacerse del agarre que Sasuke mantenía en él y que éste abriera los ojos. –Bu-bueno… sólo si quieres -desvió la mirada, rascándose con un dedo una mejilla.

El pelinegro estuvo a punto de aceptar sin rodeos, pero sin quererlo su egoísmo nuevamente salió a flote.

-Sólo si tú vas de vez en cuando a la aldea.

Los ojos azules perdieron su brillo tímido y se volvieron serios al tiempo que enfocaban los negros.

-No puedes pedirme algo como eso. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme? -preguntó frustrado. –Sai leyó en un libro que los amigos se…

-No me interesa saber lo que ese idiota leyó en uno de sus libros -interrumpió, también con una mirada seria.

-Sasuke… sé que te preocupa que deje a tu aldea sin protección, pero te prometo que ésta vez no será así. Permaneceré en el bosque, y si hay peligro en Konoha iré a ayudar… porque tú estás allí. ¡Prometo que ayudaré! -bajó levemente el rostro. –Desde aquel día de la tormenta, cuando me contaste que tus padres habían muerto en una invasión de otra aldea… no dejo de preguntarme si tal vez yo hubiese podido…

-Basta -demandó.

Solo eso le faltaba ahora, que Naruto se sintiera culpable por la muerte de sus padres. Se llevó una mano a la frente, acariciándola levemente. Además, su empeño por tener al kitsune en Konoha no era porque estuviese preocupado por la invasión de la aldea del Sonido. Konoha había sufrido otras invasiones antes, y se las había arreglado bien sin ayuda del kitsune. Pero le resultaba muy embarazoso decirle de frente que le quería en Konoha porque le echaba de menos. No era parte de su personalidad ser una persona abierta y habladora, y él ya había hablado demasiado.

-Siempre serás un idiota -casi susurró.

-Pero, Sasuke, yo… no fui a ayudar y…

-No fue tu culpa. Fin del asunto.

Tras decir aquello se puso de pie y recogió su camiseta que todavía yacía en el suelo totalmente arrugada. Después de colocársela, comenzó a caminar, alejándose. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, ese dobe no quería regresar, y cuanto más le presionaba, más tenso se volvía el ambiente.

Naruto permaneció sentado, sintiendo crecer un desagradable nudo en el estómago conforme veía la espalda de Sasuke alejarse más y más, hasta perderse de vista tras unos árboles. De repente se sentía algo ansioso, y su respiración se agitó un poco. Y como si Uchiha fuera una especie de imán para él, en el momento en que sus ojos no pudieron verle se puso de pie casi de un salto y corrió hacia él. De repente sentía el bosque demasiado grande para él solo. No le gustaba esa sensación.

En cuanto vio a su amigo a unos pasos de él, se detuvo y le gritó:

-¡Sasuke!

El aludido detuvo su andar y giró despacio, parpadeando al ver que Naruto le había seguido.

-¡No te vayas! Quédate… conmigo.

-¿Qué…?

-Si te quedas… ¡te prometo que volveré a Konoha contigo! Pero hoy quédate aquí.

Uchiha le miró fijamente, sin parpadear siquiera, notando que el kitsune le observaba de forma suplicante, con los puños apretados. Una expresión afable se formó en su rostro, caminando despacio hacia el rubio que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ansioso por recibir una respuesta.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, apresó la morena muñeca con una mano y tiró de él con un movimiento seguro, pero suave, hasta sentir a Naruto chocar con cierta torpeza contra su pecho, y le abrazó, rodeándole la espalda con ambos brazos.

Si hubiese sabido que el kitsune cedería así de fácil al verle a él alejarse, se habría marchado desde el principio.

-Recuerda que lo has prometido.

Los ojos azules permanecían abiertos por la sorpresa, apenas parpadeando. Le había tomado totalmente desprevenido recibir ese abrazo, y aunque todavía se sentía algo extraño al estar tan cerca de alguien, no negaba que también sentía una sensación agradable y cálida al estar entre los brazos de Sasuke.

Su cola comenzó a agitarse incansable de un lado a otro, y las orejas se agacharon un poco al sentirse algo avergonzado. Olfateó levemente el aroma que el pelinegro desprendía y sus manos fueron a dar a la espalda del otro, respondiendo el abrazo.

-Mañana volveremos -habló Sasuke nuevamente.

El kitsune alzó la cabeza para decir algo, pero frunció los labios al notar de forma más evidente la diferencia de altura de ambos al estar tan cerca. Le empezaba a resultar molesto que Sasuke fuera más alto. ¡Él era mayor! ¡Mucho mayor!

Y apenas le llegaba a Sasuke a los hombros.

-Lo de los tomates… -comenzó a decir Uchiha, deshaciendo el abrazo y desviando la mirada con disimulo. –Estuvo bien.

-¿Eh? -preguntó, sin entender el intento de agradecimiento de su amigo.

Sasuke caminó por donde había venido, yendo nuevamente al río y sentándose en la hierba a la sombra de los árboles. No pasó ni un segundo cuando de soslayo vio al rubio sentarse a su lado con una sonrisa animada.

Al final, todo había terminado bien.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^ Cada vez que leo un review, me pongo a escribir, son un verdadero aliciente para seguir escribiendo xDD ¡Gracias!

Para las que ansiaban ver a Sasuke y a Naruto teniendo algún tipo de acercamiento, espero que con éste capítulo hayáis quedado más o menos satisfechas xD

¿Quieres un adelanto del capítulo 12? ¿Sí? Pues lee lo que hay entre comillas aquí abajo xD

"Naruto le observaba expectante, y se sintió algo cohibido cuando un dedo comenzó a pasearse por su rostro. Los ojos negros estaban fijos en los suyos, y no sabía qué hacer; era como si Sasuke esperara que él hiciera algo, pero no sabía qué. Sintió sus mejillas algo calientes cuando Uchiha se inclinó un poco y notó el blanco rostro más cerca del suyo. Sin saber porqué, recordó cuando en casa de Sakura vio a esos dos jóvenes bailando dentro de "la caja negra", y como después el chico besaba a esa chica que le recordó a Hinata por lo tímida que era.

Pero… ¡Pero Sasuke no haría algo como eso! Ambos eran hombres. Un kitsune y un humano. ¡Eso sería algo demasiado raro!**"**

**Un ****dato sobre kitsunes:**

La palabra japonesa **Kitsune** (狐, **_Kitsune_**) significa zorro, un animal que constituye un elemento de singular importancia en la cultura Japonesa, hasta el punto en que dicha palabra se utiliza tradicionalmente para nombrar a aquel espíritu del bosque con forma de zorro, cuya función clásica es la de proteger bosques y aldeas. Cabe aclarar que con kitsune se denomina al zorro independientemente de si éste posee o no poderes mágicos.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	12. De vuelta en Konoha

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 12: "De vuelta en Konoha":

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sentados en la hierba y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Un par de mariposas revolotearon frente a Naruto, el cual extendió un brazo lentamente hacia ellas, como incitándolas a que se posaran en la palma de su mano, pero estas pasaron de largo.

-Sasuke… -a pesar de no recibir respuesta, continuó hablando. -¿Alguna vez has tenido mariposas en el estómago?

-¿Qué?

-Sakura-chan me dijo que cuando te gusta alguien…

-Ah, entiendo -interrumpió con desinterés por la pregunta. –Supongo que querías preguntar si alguna vez he sentido como mariposas en el estómago, ¿no?

-Sí, eso -asintió con una sonrisa.

Uchiha meditó unos breves segundos, y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-No.

Naruto iba a decir algo más, pero sintió un leve peso en la mano que todavía mantenía alzada. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de un pájaro de plumaje amarillo y blanco que se había posado en la palma de su mano y movía de forma inquieta la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras trinaba de vez en cuando. Otro pájaro más se posó en uno de los hombros del kitsune.

El pelinegro parpadeó curioso, observando la escena.

-Si esos pájaros supieran que en realidad eres un zorro, no se te acercarían con tanta confianza -comentó.

Y como si los pájaros hubiesen entendido lo que Sasuke había dicho, ambos emprendieron el vuelo a la misma vez, perdiéndose de vista. Naruto formó una fugaz expresión de desilusión cuando se fueron, pero rápido sonrió y observó a su amigo sentado a su lado.

-Oe, Sasuke. ¿Qué te gustaría ser si volvieras a nacer?

-¿Mn? -llevó la mirada a los ojos azules, algo pensativo. –Nunca he pensado en eso. No lo sé. Supongo que ser humano está bien.

La cola de Naruto comenzó a ondearse de un lado a otro.

-¿No te gustaría ser un kitsune? ¡Piénsalo! ¡Woah, sería genial si tú también fueses un kitsune!

Sasuke meditó lo escuchado, y no, no le resultaba atractiva para nada la idea de ser un kitsune. De sólo pensar en lo que había vivido Naruto, con humanos sedientos de su poder y sin poder vivir en paz, desechó la idea rápidamente.

-¿No sería mejor si tú fueses humano, dobe?

La sonrisa de Naruto se borró al instante y el movimiento de su cola se detuvo en seco.

-¡No! -agitó la cabeza un par de veces, negando con vehemencia. -¡Ser humano sería como un castigo para mí! -de repente se sintió alarmado, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. -¡Aah! ¡Tal vez no tenía que haberlo dicho en voz alta, Inari kami-sama puede escucharme, y sé que él me tiene un buen castigo preparado!

-¿Qué estás diciendo, bola de pelos? -el pelinegro apartó la mirada del otro y la llevó al frente, observando la tranquila corriente del río. -Esto sólo es una simple conversación.

El rubio se calmó rápidamente, recordando porqué le había preguntado a Sasuke qué le gustaría ser si pudiera volver a nacer.

-Papá decía que si pudiera volver a nacer, le gustaría volver a ser un kitsune, o un pájaro para poder volar a cualquier lugar -mostró una sonrisa leve, pero feliz. -Tal vez esos pájaros de hace un momento eran mis padres.

El otro prefirió no decir nada y permaneció callado. De soslayo vio al kitsune frotarse el estómago con ambas manos, seguramente tenía hambre, como siempre. Aunque para que negarlo, él también empezaba a sentir hambre, y en ésta ocasión no llevaba nada de comida consigo.

La voz de Naruto rompió el silencio.

-¿Te gusta el pescado? -cuestionó, poniéndose de pie.

-Sí.

-¡Perfecto! Espérame aquí.

-Alto ahí, usuratonkachi -le frenó poniéndose también de pie, sabiendo lo que pretendía hacer el otro. -¿Vas a pescar con tu apariencia animal?

-Sí, no sé otra forma de hacerlo.

-No pienso comer nada que hayas tenido antes en tu boca, y menos en tu forma animal -sentenció.

-¡Teme ingrato! -masculló ceñudo. –Si lo hago con esta apariencia, los peces se me escurren de las manos -se excusó. -¿Acaso tú sabes pescar?

-Tú sólo dime dónde hay peces, y ya lo verás.

Naruto guió a Sasuke a una zona alta del río donde el agua apenas era profunda. Al kitsune le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Después de que Uchiha diera unas breves explicaciones, Naruto estaba de pie dentro del agua y Sasuke fuera con un kunai en la mano.

-Ya sabes qué hacer, bola de pelos. Intenta sacar al pez fuera del agua, yo haré el resto.

-¡No me llames bola de pelos! -protestó, aunque no dejaba de mirar los peces dentro del agua que nadaban a contracorriente. Sonrió al ver un pez de buen tamaño. Dio un violento manotazo dentro del agua, consiguiendo que el pez saltara fuera del agua, y justo en ese momento, antes de que el pez volviera a caer en el río, vio una racha metálica cruzar con velocidad frente a él y el pez desapareció. -¿Pero qué…? -entre sorprendido y confundido empezó a mirar a su alrededor, atisbando al pez clavado en el tronco de un árbol cercano por un kunai. Volteó a ver a Sasuke que le miraba fijamente, mientras sacaba otro kunai del estuche de su pierna. -¡Teme, ten cuidado! ¡Casi me cortas! -medio gritó, alzando un puño al aire. Bufó al ver que Sasuke ni siquiera se había inmutado ante su protesta, y después señaló al pez atravesado con el arma. –Ese pez es para…

-Para mí -interrumpió lo que el otro iba a decir. –Ahora, haz salir otro.

Naruto masculló mil maldiciones, aunque se detuvo en seco al ver un pez de mayor tamaño que el anterior y que justamente nadaba a su lado. Sin dudarlo un segundo, volvió a dar un manotazo en el agua y lo hizo salir. Pero ésta vez tuvo la precaución de apartarse un poco y con rapidez para que el kunai no le diera a él.

-¡Entonces ese será para mí! -exclamó rápidamente el kitsune, antes de que Uchiha se le adelantara.

Además de los dos anteriores, pescaron tres más. Dos serían para Sasuke, y tres para Naruto. Luego, buscaron algo de leña para encender una pequeña fogata. Sasuke utilizó su katon para hacerlo, dejando al kitsune tan sorprendido con aquello que casi le aplaude en señal de admiración, pero se contuvo para no subir el ego del pelinegro.

Naruto cogió uno de los peces con ambas manos, sintiéndose ansioso por llenarse el estómago.

-Y ahora… ¡a comer!

-Espera.

Cuando el rubio estaba por darle un mordisco, Sasuke le quitó el alimento, provocando que Naruto se mordiera los dedos y emitiera un grito ahogado de dolor.

-¡Teme! ¡Bastardo! -lloriqueó con un par de lagrimones amenazando con escapar de sus ojos.

Pero Sasuke no hizo mucho caso a eso. Ensartó los peces en unos palos y los clavó en la tierra, cerca del fuego.

-¿No pretenderías comértelos crudos, idiota? -preguntó con voz tranquila. –No he encendido el fuego para nada.

El kitsune ladeó la cabeza sin entender aquello. Él siempre los había comido crudos, así que no sabía cuál era el problema. Minutos después, un hilillo de saliva amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios cuando un exquisito aroma le golpeó, y provocó que su estómago rugiera por enésima vez.

-Huele muy bien -comentó. -¿Podemos comer ya?

-Sí. Ya están listos.

Le ofreció uno de los peces, todavía ensartado en el palo, al rubio.

Naruto casi emite una exclamación de felicidad cuando dio el primer bocado. ¡Estaba delicioso! Y lo comió con tal prisa, que Sasuke temió por un momento que se atragantara, o se comiera hasta el palo, pero por suerte no fue así.

Una vez terminaron de comer, apagaron el fuego ayudándose del agua del río junto a ellos hasta asegurarse de que no se volvería a encender.

-Sasuke… -aunque no recibió respuesta, siguió hablando. –Hay un lugar que me gustaría enseñarte.

-¿Mn?

-¡Pero sólo si me prometes que será un secreto entre nosotros dos! -agregó de inmediato. -¡Promételo!

-Claro.

Ante eso, el rubio se sintió más tranquilo y emprendió el camino en dirección a las montañas, indicándole al otro con un sutil movimiento de mano que le siguiera.

Por un momento Sasuke pensó que Naruto le llevaría a la cueva, pero no fue así. Dejaron la cueva atrás y subieron la montaña donde ésta estaba situada. El terreno cada vez se mostraba más dificultoso. Esperó pacientemente hasta ver dónde era el lugar que el rubio le quería mostrar. Llegaron a un llano, y parpadeó al ver que estaba repleto de árboles de cerezo.

-Es aquí -indicó Naruto, adentrándose entre los árboles hasta detenerse frente a uno en particular.

El pelinegro le siguió con caminar tranquilo hasta detenerse a su lado. Observó lentamente su alrededor, agradeciendo la suave brisa que soplaba en ese alto lugar en aquel atardecer caluroso. Recordó que Naruto dijo la primera vez que le vio, que él conocía una parte del bosque donde había árboles de sakura.

_-¡Ah, Sakura! Conozco una parte del bosque donde hay muchos árboles de sakura. Tienes nombre de flor, y además tu cabello tiene el color de esa flor._

-¿Este es el lugar del que le hablaste a Sakura cuando despertaste en mi casa la primera vez?

-Sí.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a su alrededor, viendo solamente árboles de cerezo; y no entendió porqué razón le había hecho Naruto prometer que sería un secreto entre ellos. Ese lugar no tenía nada de especial.

Captó su atención el escuchar al rubio hablar en voz baja, como si no quisiera ser escuchado siquiera por él mismo. No pudo evitar prestar atención de forma disimulada.

-Este es mi mejor amigo, se llama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sintiéndose intrigado, el mencionado llevó la mirada al kitsune, descubriendo que éste observaba algo fijamente y un poco cabizbajo. Miró en aquella dirección, encontrando dos nombres tallados en la parte baja del tronco del árbol frente a ellos, aunque estaban algo difusos. Estuvo por preguntar algo, pero volvió a escuchar al otro hablar en voz baja.

-Pero… ¡Pero no hay de qué preocuparse! Es un Uchiha, pero es bueno conmigo, y sé que nunca me haría daño.

El pelinegro habló antes de que el otro fuera a decir algo más.

-Oi, Naruto. ¿Con quién estás hablando?

Naruto miró brevemente a su amigo, ondeando ligeramente la esponjosa cola antes de contestar.

-Con mis padres -vio la expresión normalmente tranquila de Sasuke mostrar una leve sorpresa. –Es por ellos que decidí quedarme aquí cuando regresé por accidente después de perderme. Eres el primer humano que ve esto, por eso… quiero que sea secreto, ¿entiendes?

Sasuke no dijo nada, tan sólo asintió en un leve movimiento de cabeza. Se sentía algo extraño. No sabía que Naruto le tuviera tanta confianza como para mostrarle ese lugar. Sin duda ese tonto le consideraba un amigo, y para que negarlo, él empezaba a corresponder ese sentimiento.

Por un breve momento, nuevamente pasó por su cabeza la opción de no decirle la verdad a Naruto nunca. Pero en esta ocasión no era con intención de retenerlo en Konoha, sino para no sentir la mirada enojada, decepcionada y de odio que seguramente le dedicaría el kitsune cuando le contara que hasta hace poco únicamente lo había visto como un arma que ayudaría a Konoha, y que le mintió cuando le dijo que al salir del bosque de Konoha, sólo encontraría desierto.

De repente notó el semblante de Naruto mostrarse fugazmente afligido mientras las peludas orejas se agachaban levemente. Le vio retroceder unos pasos, seguramente estaba teniendo malos recuerdos.

Sin más, tomó al rubio del brazo y tiró suavemente de él, incitándole a andar para marcharse de allí. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que estaba pensando el kitsune, seguramente estaría recordando la muerte de sus progenitores.

-Teuchi-san preguntó por ti -comentó casual, disfrazando su intención de sacar esos pensamientos de la mente de Naruto.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién es ese?

Sasuke casi se va de espaldas al escuchar la estúpida pregunta. Pero tan sólo le soltó del agarre en el brazo y continuó caminando como si nada.

-Es el viejo de Ichiraku, dobe. No puedo creer que hayas pasado días allí y no sepas su nombre.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo recuerdo! –sonrió, alzando las anaranjadas orejas. –Ah… mencionar a Ichiraku hace que desee comer ramen.

-¿Y cuándo no? -se preguntó en un susurro para sí mismo, aunque se sintió interiormente satisfecho al ver que había logrado su propósito. Ahora Naruto sonreía.

El resto del día no pasó con mayores percances. A excepción de que cuando iban a dormir en la cueva, Naruto se había empeñado al principio en que Sasuke le abrazara igual que lo había hecho esa tarde, a lo que Uchiha se negó en rotundo fingiendo demencia. Dormir abrazado a alguien sería demasiado bochornoso, y él estaba acostumbrado a tener su espacio personal. Aunque no pudo impedir que el rubio se acurrucara a su espalda, muy cerca.

Ahora Naruto no se parecía casi en nada al Naruto que él conoció hace varios meses atrás. Antes era totalmente arisco, y parecía una fiera indomable. Pero ahora, más bien parecía un pequeño animal ansioso por recibir cariño y atención, aunque seguía teniendo un carácter fuerte.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

El regreso de Naruto a Konoha fue mejor visto de lo que ellos dos pensaban. En la entrada de la aldea se toparon con Lee, Sai y toda la generación de Sasuke. El día anterior, cuando Sakura y Sai notaron que ni Sasuke ni Naruto regresaban a la aldea y ya había anochecido, fueron a pedir ayuda al equipo 10 para salir al día siguiente en su búsqueda, pensando que les había ocurrido algo. Pero los demás equipos se enteraron y quisieron cooperar, unos con mayor entusiasmo que otros.

Shikamaru le recibió con su típica pereza, pero su expresión era levemente afable.

-Eres muy problemático, Naruto. Todos estábamos preocupados por ti.

Rock Lee comenzó a hacer unas rápidas flexiones, arrodillándose en el suelo hasta quedar acuclillado, para rápidamente volver a enderezarse y alzar los brazos al cielo.

-¡Haré unas flexiones en agradecimiento de que Naruto-kun haya vuelto!

Pero Sakura le interrumpió con una voz extremadamente seria que le hizo detenerse.

-Lee, estás molestando con eso.

Neji tan sólo le dijo a Naruto que se debía al destino que él hubiera regresado a Konoha, cosa que el kitsune no logró entender bien, así que sólo le mostró una leve sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa se amplió al ver a Hinata cabizbaja, chocando la punta de ambos dedos índices de forma incansable.

-Na-Naruto-kun… yo… yo…

-¿Tú? -la animó a seguir, totalmente curioso.

-Yo… quería decirte que… -habló cada vez más bajo, hasta que su voz era un susurro inaudible. –me alegra… Yo… Naruto-kun…

-¡Habla claro! -se exasperó por no entender nada.

Pero su expresión pasó a ser una de leve sorpresa y susto al ver aparecer el rostro de Shino muy cerca del suyo. Un escalofrío le recorrió, e inconscientemente retrocedió un paso.

-Shi-Shino… -balbuceó con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Está mal desaparecer sin decir nada a nadie. ¿Por qué? Porque entonces preocupas a personas a las que le importas.

-O-oh… Ya.

Dejó escapar una risita floja al tiempo que seguía retrocediendo lentamente, hasta que chocó con alguien. Sin necesidad de girarse, gracias a su olfato supo que había chocado con Kiba. Aun así, volteó para encararlo.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido todo éste tiempo? -exigió saber con preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Bueno, estuve… -intentó contestar, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Confiesa la verdad! ¿Te marchaste por culpa de Sasuke? Seguro que es un amo cruel y sin corazón.

-¿Que Sasuke qué? -preguntó totalmente confundido.

Sasuke se adelantó unos pasos y habló antes de que ese odiado tema de conversación se saliera de control.

-Suficiente cháchara. Vamos, Naruto -fue todo lo que dijo, antes de seguir caminando.

-Ah… ¡Voy! ¡Espérame! -y dejando a todos atrás, se fue corriendo tras su amigo. Aunque no pudo evitar detenerse un par de segundos junto a Akamaru y dedicarle un leve gruñido que el perro correspondió con un sonoro resoplido por la nariz.

Kiba observó curioso a Sasuke y al kitsune, entrecerrando la mirada.

-¿Habéis notado cómo Naruto ha obedecido sin chistar?

Sakura no se pudo quedar callada ante eso.

-¿De verdad pensáis que ellos dos mantienen una relación "amo-sirviente"? ¿O que son amantes? -un asentimiento de cabeza unísono fue su respuesta, dejándola sorprendida. -¡Pues no lo son! -afirmó.

Ino suspiró y se acercó hasta palmear suavemente la espalda de su amiga.

-Resígnate, Sakura frontuda. Sasuke-kun es gay, y al parecer le "gustan los animales" -llevó una mirada insinuante a Sai. –Aunque por suerte hay más chicos guapos en Konoha.

Sai no entendió que Ino le acababa de piropear disimuladamente, sólo notaba que ésta le observaba con una extraña sonrisa, así que cerró los ojos en su acostumbrada sonrisa como respuesta.

Por su parte, Kiba no cambiaba de parecer tan pronto.

-Esos dos… -se susurró pensativo. Y después llevó la mirada a los demás que hablaban entre ellos. –Oe, ¿creéis seguro dejar a Naruto a solas con Sasuke?

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cintura, hastiada de la paranoia del castaño.

-¡Ya! Deja eso, Kiba. Sasuke-kun ha demostrado ser un buen amigo para Naruto. ¿Qué podría hacerle?

Kiba no contestó, pero su preocupación junto con su imaginación le jugaron malas pasadas y empezó a visualizar en su mente lo que el bastardo de Sasuke le podría hacer al pobre e inocente Naruto en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. ¡Oh, sí! Ya podía ver a Uchiha tirando del brazo de Naruto y lanzándole al suelo sin compasión, en un rincón. Y después, ocurriría algo como esto:

_-Sasuke… -susurró el kitsune adolorido por el golpe de la caída. Al ver al pelinegro acercarse con aire intimidante mientras se desabrochaba el cierre del pantalón, se acurrucó más en la esquina y sus peludas orejas se agacharon._

_-¡Cállate! -demandó arrodillándose. Con movimientos bruscos le abrió la yukata, separó las morenas piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. Una muy leve sonrisa con un brillo malicioso apareció en sus labios. –Has sido un kitsune muy malo. Esto te enseñará a no escapar de nuevo de tu amo._

Y después…

Censurado. Censurado. ¡Y más censurado!

Kiba se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, balbuceando cosas incoherentes y negando frenético con la cabeza, hasta que un buen coscorrón de Sakura le hizo volver a la realidad. Vio a la kunoichi soplarse el puño para eliminar el exceso de calor tras el golpe que le había dado. Y Kiba supo que un golpe como ese le sacaría un chichón.

-¿Por qué me golpeas? -casi gritó.

-No sé qué demonios estás imaginando, pero Naruto no es una niña en peligro, sabe defenderse. Y por si no lo has notado, odia que le toquen, así que dudo que alguien pueda hacerle algo que él no quiera –

Y eso, por fin, parecía haber calmado a Inuzuka.

Sakura dejó escapar un sonoro bufido. Si los demás supieran que por culpa de Naruto casi media Konoha había terminado en el hospital, dejarían de ver al kitsune como un ser inocente e inofensivo. Bueno, inocente era, pero de inofensivo no tenía nada.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Naruto caminaba muy cerca de Sasuke, siguiéndole sin descanso. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de pisar al pelinegro, pero aun así, no se alejaba.

Ambos caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la torre Hokage. Sasuke había intentado que Naruto caminara a su lado, pero éste negaba y seguía caminando tras él, casi pisándole constantemente de lo apegado que estaba. Y tal como esperaba, cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho de la quinta, Naruto chocó con él.

Tras golpear suavemente la puerta y recibir contestación, ingresó en el despacho seguido del rubio. Cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Tsunade-sama… -comenzó a decir, pero fue ignorado por ella.

-¡El kitsune! -se puso de pie al instante, apoyando las manos en el escritorio. -¿Cuándo ha aparecido?

-Ayer.

Tsunade se acercó a los chicos, pisando firme el suelo y sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azules. Puso una mano en uno de los hombros de Uchiha y suavemente lo movió a un lado para poder ver al rubio que se ocultaba tras él. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero juraría que Naruto estaba algo más delgado, y se veía muy nervioso.

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-Tsunade no baa-chan… yo sólo… -balbuceó.

-¿Qué? -instó para que continuara. -¡Y no me llames así!

-Sólo quería buscar a los demás kitsune… -intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Por qué atacaste aldeanos de Konoha? ¡Idiota! ¡Te han reconocido como el agresor! ¡No te imaginas en el problema que me metes!

Sasuke no pudo mantenerse al margen y habló con su expresión tranquila de siempre.

-Los hermanos Takahashi te mintieron. Naruto los atacó porque intentaron sobrepasarse con él, al menos uno de ellos tenía esa intención.

-¿No me digas que se intentaron sobrepasar en el sentido de…?

-En el peor sentido de todos. Piensa mal.

La mirada de Tsunade sobre el kitsune se tornó preocupada. Entonces, Sasuke tenía razón aquella vez que le dijo que Naruto no atacó a los hermanos Takahashi sin motivo. Observó al pelinegro y frunció el ceño al ver que éste le dedicaba una seria mirada, como diciéndole: "Te lo dije."

¡Ese mocoso Uchiha…!

-Está bien, lo de los hermanos Takahashi tiene explicación. Pero, ¿y los demás casos? Hubo más aldeanos que fueron atacados "misteriosamente" -alzó ambas manos para simular unas comillas en la última palabra con los dedos.

La expresión de Sasuke se volvió seria. Había olvidado que más aldeanos habían sido atacados, y por ende se le había olvidado preguntarle a Naruto sobre ello.

El rubio se decidió a contestarle a la quinta.

-Los aldeanos… ¡Seguían cazando zorros en el bosque, por eso les ataqué! -exclamó.

La rubia se sorprendió, pues ella había prohibido estrictamente la caza de zorros. Después frunció el ceño, pensando que había sido desobedecida a sus espaldas.

-Tú… -masculló, observando al rubio.

Naruto llevó una mano a su espalda, palpando con desesperación la pared y esperando encontrar el pomo de la puerta para poder huir. La Hokage tenía una mirada muy rara, y temió por su vida. Justo cuando sus dedos rozaron el pomo, se vio siendo rodeado por los firmes brazos de la rubia y su rostro quedó entre los grandes pechos.

-¡Kitsune idiota! ¡Me tenías preocupada! -le reprochó, afirmando más el abrazo.

Uzumaki intentó separarse, y al no conseguirlo, manoteó en el aire en busca de oxígeno como si eso pudiera servirle de algo. En el momento en que pensó que iba a desfallecer entre los brazos y pechos de la quinta, ésta le soltó. Al instante jadeó en busca de aliento.

-Pe-pensé que moría -balbuceó en un susurro.

Sasuke observó la escena entre divertido y sorprendido. No esperaba esa reacción tan… maternal de parte de la Hokage, no sabía que le tuviera tanta estima a Naruto. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, varios en Konoha apreciaban a ese kitsune cabeza hueca que a pesar de ser idiota, se hacía de querer con facilidad.

-Hokage-sama, ya está todo aclarado. Nos vamos.

Tsunade asintió a lo dicho por Uchiha, y después observó a Naruto.

-Jiraiya se alegrará mucho de verte, te ha echado mucho de menos. El muy idiota pensó que no querías venir a Konoha porque él ya no te estaba entrenando.

El kitsune sonrió al escuchar que le habían extrañado. Se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Él también los había extrañado a todos.

-Además, si alguien te molesta, o ves a algún aldeano cazando zorros, házmelo saber. No tomes la justicia por tu mano, para eso estoy yo aquí.

El rubio asintió a lo último dicho por ella. Le avisaría si veía a aldeanos cazando zorros. Pero no le avisaría si alguien le molestaba, él mismo sabía y podía defenderse, y no quería ir de llorón con la Hokage diciéndole que alguien le había molestado. ¡Eso sería humillante!

-Dobe, vamos.

Al ser quien más cerca estaba de la puerta, el kitsune la abrió y cerró cuando ambos salieron.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora, Sasuke?

-A mi casa. Necesitamos un baño en condiciones y ropa limpia.

-¿Itachi está allí? -alzó una mano, tapándose la nariz como si de verdad estuviera oliendo al mencionado.

Sasuke le observó en silencio, y tras unos segundos contestó.

-No hagas eso -ordenó. –Itachi… ha estado preocupado por ti.

-¿Eh? -atino a decir, sorprendido. –Ah, entiendo. Le preocupa no poder pelear con el único kitsune disponible, ¿no?

-No -contestó serio. –No es eso. Él… -apartó la mirada del rubio y observó al frente. –estaba preocupado de verdad -y en un susurro para sí mismo, agregó. –Incluso más que yo.

Naruto escuchó a Sasuke susurrar algo, pero no entendió qué dijo. Estaba seguro que de haber tenido sus orejas animales en lugar de esas humanas, lo habría escuchado bien.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Cuando estaban por entrar al barrio Uchiha, Naruto se detuvo en seco y su mirada se tornó nerviosa de nuevo.

Sasuke, al no escuchar pasos a su espalda, volteó.

-Oi, vamos -hizo un suave movimiento de cabeza, indicándole que caminara.

-No creo que sea buena idea que entre ahí.

-Deja de decir estupideces -se acercó a Uzumaki. –Estoy contigo, bola de pelos.

El rubio estaba tan nervioso que ni reparó en el insulto.

-E-es que… tengo miedo de ver todos esos ojos rojos otra vez -confesó.

Sasuke sintió curiosidad por saber si los del clan Uchiha sólo le habían mostrado el sharingan, sin más, o habían utilizado alguna técnica sobre él.

-¿Cuándo viste el sharingan… sentiste algo?

-Miedo -insistió.

-Aparte de eso.

El kitsune se mantuvo pensativo, haciendo memoria.

-No.

Apenas contestó aquello, sintió que Sasuke le agarraba de una de las mangas de la yukata y tiraba suavemente de él. Soltando un suspiro, se dejó llevar.

-Sólo ignóralos.

Al notar que Naruto se dejaba llevar y no ponía resistencia, le soltó sin dejar de caminar, percatándose al instante de que el kitsune de nuevo caminaba tras él, muy cerca.

Y como era de esperar, sintió las miradas sobre ellos, o más bien sobre Naruto. Algunas eran de desprecio, y la mayoría sorprendidas. Escuchó algunos murmullos, y sintió coraje de que su propio clan fuera quien peor trataba al rubio. Sin ser consciente, envió una mirada gélida a todos los que observaban a Naruto. La respuesta que recibió fue que todos, o la gran mayoría, volvieran a sus quehaceres.

Aun así, había quien no se rendía.

Dos mujeres se detuvieron frente a Sasuke, a unos pasos de él, con expresión preocupada. Ambas con los típicos rasgos de un Uchiha: cabello y ojos negros, y piel blanca.

-Sasuke-kun… -le susurró una, llevándose una mano a un lado de la boca como si con eso pudiera lograr que el niño que estaba junto a Uchiha no le escuchara. Con su mano libre, señaló a Naruto de forma disimulada. –Deberías tener cuidado. "Eso…" ¿Qué hace aquí?

La otra mujer asintió en silencio, y agregó.

-Aléjate. Puede ser peligroso -le susurró también, aunque era algo estúpido porque Naruto estaba muy cerca de Sasuke y también lo escuchaba todo.

El kitsune apretó los puños con coraje y frunció el ceño, observando a ambas mujeres.

-¡No soy "eso"! ¡Yo…!

Sasuke alzó una mano en un gesto aparentemente tranquilo, indicándole con ello a Naruto que se callara.

-Su nombre es Naruto. Y a partir de ahora vivirá aquí.

Tanto las mujeres, como el kitsune, se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

-¿¡Qué! -preguntaron ellas.

-¿¡Ah! -fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio.

Uchiha no agregó nada más, y les dedicó una seria mirada de advertencia antes de continuar su camino, siendo seguido por Naruto.

-Oe… teme -le llamó, sintiéndose inquieto por la repentina noticia. -¿Qué ha sido eso? No puedo vivir en Konoha, tengo mi hogar, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí. Y también recuerdo que tú prometiste ayer…

-¡Prometí venir a Konoha contigo! -interrumpió. -¡No vivir aquí!

El pelinegro guardó silencio un momento antes de hablar nuevamente con su tranquilidad de siempre.

-Pensaba que cumplías tus promesas. Me decepcionas.

Una vez llegaron a su casa, deslizó la puerta de entrada, cerrando tras Naruto que mascullaba enojado cosas in entendibles. Se descalzó y se encaminó por el pasillo.

-Además, pensaba darte tu querido cobertor –agregó sin dejar de caminar.

En milésimas de segundo, el enojo y frustración de Naruto fue sustituido por una amplia sonrisa. Corrió hasta pararse frente a Sasuke, haciéndole detenerse también.

-¿De verdad? -casi gritó. Y el brillo de sus ojos aumentó al ver al otro asentir en silencio con la cabeza. -¡Gracias, teme! -en un impulso de felicidad, se lanzó sobre el pelinegro, abrazándole a la altura de la espalda.

El abrazo tan efusivo le tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa. Trastabilló, aunque finalmente consiguió seguir de pie. Puso las manos en los hombros del más pequeño, incitándole con eso a que se apartara, pero Naruto seguía inmerso en su mundo de repentina felicidad, sin aflojar el abrazo.

-¿Desde cuándo eres dado a los abrazos? ¿De verdad eres la misma bola de pelos que odiaba el contacto físico?

-¡No me llames bola de pelos! -protestó alzando la cabeza para verle. –Y además, ya te dije que no me molesta si eres tú quien me toca.

Uchiha apartó la mirada, intentando ignorar lo que había sentido cuando escuchó aquello nuevamente. Saber que era el único que podía tocar a Naruto cuanto quisiera, y que a éste no le molestaría, le provocó algo que no quería molestarse en descifrar.

Despacio bajó la vista hasta toparse con los ojos azules que le observaban fijamente. Notó que Naruto todavía mantenía su apariencia humana, y se preguntó si esas orejas le provocarían la misma reacción al rubio si las tocaba. ¿Ronronearía también?

Bueno… sólo había un modo de averiguarlo.

Alzó una mano y despacio delineó la oreja derecha de Uzumaki con un dedo, esperando en silencio qué reacción tendría. Escuchó una suave risita.

-Me haces cosquillas, Sasuke.

Su dedo no se detuvo y continuó paseándose por el moreno rostro. Primero por esos "bigotes" en las mejillas que siempre le habían llamado la atención, después descendió por el puente de la nariz hasta llegar a la punta, y finalmente dio un roce sutil en el labio inferior.

Naruto le observaba expectante, y se sintió algo cohibido cuando un dedo comenzó a pasearse por su rostro. Los ojos negros estaban fijos en los suyos, y no sabía qué hacer; era como si Sasuke esperara que él hiciera algo, pero no sabía qué. Sintió sus mejillas algo calientes cuando Uchiha se inclinó un poco y notó el blanco rostro más cerca del suyo. Sin saber porqué, recordó cuando en casa de Sakura vio a esos dos jóvenes bailando dentro de "la caja negra", y como después el chico besaba a esa chica que le recordó a Hinata por lo tímida que era.

Pero… ¡Pero Sasuke no haría algo como eso! Ambos eran hombres. Un kitsune y un humano. ¡Eso sería algo demasiado raro!

Una exclamación de sorpresa murió en su garganta cuando de forma inesperada sintió las manos del pelinegro ceñirse a su cintura. El corazón le comenzó a latir de forma violenta, totalmente nervioso.

-Sa-Sasuke…

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás en casa?

Nada más escuchar la voz de Itachi desde el final del pasillo, se vio libre de todo agarre y encontró a Sasuke casi a diez pasos de él.

-Sí, hermano -fue todo lo que dijo.

Itachi no tardó en aparecer, caminando a paso tranquilo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, tonto hermano menor? Estuve… ¿Naruto-kun? -su voz sonó levemente sorprendida.

El rubio giró para verle, intentando no cubrirse la nariz como era su costumbre.

-Voy a darme un baño -fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke mientras les pasaba de largo, hasta que se perdió de vista en el pasillo.

Naruto quiso ir con él, a pesar de sentir todavía el corazón algo acelerado por esa cosa tan rara que acababa de ocurrir. Prefería a Sasuke antes que a Itachi.

-Me alivia ver que has vuelto sano y salvo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con un tono seco y algo cortante.

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio, notando que el trato que recibía del kitsune seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Aunque claro, ¿por qué Naruto iba a cambiar su comportamiento con él de un día para otro?

-A Sasuke le gustó lo que hiciste con su planta de tomates. Me pregunto cómo lo hiciste.

-Eso no te importa.

El pelinegro se mantuvo calmado, como si no hubiese escuchado la respuesta del kitsune.

-¿Por qué habías desaparecido? ¿Sasuke… te dijo algo?

La última pregunta captó el interés de Naruto.

-¿Decirme algo? No entiendo.

-Nada. Olvídalo.

-¡No me preguntes cosas que no entiendo para luego decirme que lo olvide! ¿Qué pensabas que me dijo Sasuke? -exigió saber.

-¿Sabes…? Mi tonto hermano menor estaba muy preocupado por ti -comentó con total tranquilidad.

Para Naruto no pasó desapercibido que Itachi había dicho "muy preocupado". Una sonrisa boba y feliz apareció al instante, recordando aquel abrazo cálido, firme y reconfortante que recibió en la cueva. Después recordó ese segundo abrazo en el bosque, que aunque fue más breve, fue igual de agradable que el anterior. Y por último a su mente llegó cómo Sasuke le había defendido con su particular aire tranquilo de siempre frente a esas dos mujeres en el barrio Uchiha.

No es que él necesitara ser protegido y defendido, pero saber que le importaba a alguien como para ser defendido, le hacía sentirse realmente feliz.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sasuke dio un breve suspiro y cerró los ojos. Después de haber llenado la bañera de agua tibia y desnudarse, se metió en ella y recostó la cabeza en el borde en un intento por relajarse.

Pero no podía.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba lo que acababa de pasar, y simplemente quería golpearse la cabeza contra cualquier cosa por ello. No sabía qué demonios le había pasado, no lo entendía.

Primero recordaba que se había preguntado si la oreja humana de Naruto sería tan sensible como la animal, y por eso la acarició. Sólo era curiosidad por saber qué reacción tendría el dobe.

Pero luego, de repente había recordado unas palabras de Itachi:

_-¿Has tratado de imaginarte a Naruto-kun completamente humano, y con unos años más en apariencia física? No sé… con tu edad, o con la mía._

Y en ese momento, al tener a Naruto tan cerca, trató de imaginarlo. En su mente sustituyó esos ojos grandes y de apariencia todavía aniñada, por unos algo más afilados y maduros. Su cuerpo más alto y fuerte, con una leve musculatura de un muchacho de diecisiete años. Brazos y piernas firmes. La boca un poco más grande, no mucho, sólo lo suficiente para se acoplara a la perfección con la suya.

Después no supo más hasta que escuchó la voz de Itachi, y tuvo la sensación de que se había roto una especie de cálida burbuja que él mismo había creado.

Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo y sobre todo con su hermano.

¡Todo era culpa de Itachi por hacer comentarios de ese tipo!

-¡Maldito Itachi! -masculló

Deseó que de la nada surgiera una especie de remolino en la bañera y se lo tragara por su estupidez. Rogaba que Naruto no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, pero lo había notado algo ruborizado cuando se alejó.

No tenía sentido que cuando estuviera cerca de ese dobe se comportara así. ¡No tenía sentido! O tal vez la explicación más "lógica" sería que de tanto escuchar que Naruto era su amante, inconscientemente se empezaba a comportar como si lo fuera.

Apenas pensó en esa posibilidad tan ridícula y se puso de pie con una rapidez pasmosa, derramando agua al suelo; y su rostro mostró una mueca de incredulidad y espanto.

-¡No puede ser…! -exclamó casi en voz baja. –Me estoy volviendo loco -sentenció.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Después del baño, caminó a su habitación portando tan sólo una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Con la prisa por bañarse, y porqué no decirlo, también por escapar de Itachi y Naruto, se había metido en el baño sin llevar ropa limpia con él.

A unos pasos de su habitación, escuchó la voz inconfundible del kitsune tarareando la palabra "cobertor" sin descanso y entre risitas divertidas.

Al ingresar, encontró al rubio mostrando ahora sus rasgos animales y recostado boca abajo en el suelo sobre el cobertor que como siempre estaba hecho una total bola arrugada. La esponjosa cola de Naruto se ondeaba de un lado a otro en un movimiento hipnotizante que captó la atención de sus ojos negros.

Estaba seguro de que si la bola de pelos supiera escribir, ese cobertor ya tendría un cartel que diría: "Propiedad de Uzumaki Naruto"

De repente vio al kitsune alzar la cabeza y observarle curioso, y como segundos después se convertía en una seria mirada fija que le recorría de pies a cabeza.

-¿A qué viene esa mirada?

Naruto giró el rostro en respuesta. De nuevo sentía envidia al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke. Se preguntó seriamente qué había hecho Uchiha para ser así de alto y fuerte. Tal vez comía algo especial, o hacía un entrenamiento singular que sólo él conocía.

-No es justo -masculló.

El pelinegro le observó atentamente al no entender qué había querido decir Naruto.

-No es justo -repitió algo más alto. –Soy mayor que tú, y a tu lado parezco un niño.

Sasuke no entendió a qué venía esa queja, aun así le contestó.

-Eres un niño. Bueno… eso es lo que siempre dices.

Naruto se irguió un poco, quedando a cuatro patas y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro de forma frenética.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Con alguna comida especial? ¿Un entrenamiento intensivo?

-No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, dobe -frunció levemente el ceño debido al desconcierto. -¿Cómo hago qué?

El kitsune se movió de nuevo, quedando ésta vez de rodillas, y se abrió la yukata por el pecho. Se señaló a sí mismo, y después señaló al pelinegro.

-Mira, ¿ves? ¡Mira! Soy cien veces más fuerte que tú, y sin embargo físicamente soy un enclenque en comparación contigo -habló totalmente frustrado. -¡No es justo!

Sasuke pensó que Naruto bromeaba; pero no, esa expresión de berrinche mezclado con enojo dejaba claro que no bromeaba. ¿Por eso le miraba así? ¿Por qué tenía envidia de su cuerpo?

-Por eso quiero saber qué es lo que haces, teme -siguió hablando mientras se cerraba bien la yukata.

Uchiha parpadeó un par de veces. Se observó a sí mismo, y después observó al rubio. Ese asunto de verdad parecía un problema muy serio para el kitsune.

-Es cuestión de tiempo -comenzó a decir, sin darle la importancia que le daba el otro. -Por lo que veo en ti, y lo poco que sé, los kitsune crecéis muy despacio.

-¡Pero…! -intentó protestar.

-Aunque si tanto te interesa saberlo, no hago ningún entrenamiento especial, y como de todo. Las verduras…

-¿Las verduras son esas cosas rojas y verdes que tanto comes?

-¿"Cosas"?

-¡A mí no me gusta eso! -negó agitando la cabeza. -¡Me gusta la carne, la fruta y el ramen!

-¿Qué clase de dieta es esa? -preguntó serio, alzando levemente una ceja. –Si no comes verduras, no crecerás -sintió un tic nervioso sacudirle la ceja derecha al pensar que de nuevo parecía la madre de Naruto, en esta ocasión regañándole por no comer bien.

Naruto se imaginó a sí mismo comiendo esas verduras que Sasuke siempre comía tan alegremente, como si tuvieran el mejor sabor del mundo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al tiempo que arrugaba levemente la nariz en señal de repulsión.

-¡Puaj! No. ¡Qué asco!

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando nunca las has comido? Por ejemplo, la lechuga…

-¿Lechuga? -reiteró interrumpiéndole. –¡Oe, teme! No soy un ciervo para comer cosas verdes, te recuerdo que soy un zorro.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros ante la tozudez del kitsune y se encaminó al armario para buscar algo de ropa.

-Entonces no tiene caso seguir con ésta conversación.

Se colocó la ropa interior bajo la toalla. Aunque sonara ridículo, no quería mostrarse desnudo frente a la bola de pelos. Una vez puesta, se retiró la toalla y la lanzó sobre la cama antes de buscar ropa cómoda que ponerse.

Naruto, todavía de rodillas sobre el cobertor, giró levemente la cabeza para seguir a Uchiha con la mirada en su recorrido hasta el armario. Cuando vio a Sasuke vistiendo únicamente la ropa interior de color negro, sin pretenderlo le observó con más atención, detallando en las largas y firmes piernas, y en la fuerte espalda. Distinguió algunas gotas de agua deslizarse desde los negros cabellos de la nuca, recorriendo toda la espalda hasta ser absorbida por el elástico de la ropa interior en la cintura.

Su cola empezó a moverse ligeramente, sintiendo un leve calor en las mejillas. Era la misma sensación que había tenido cuando había abrazado a Sasuke hace un momento en el pasillo. De golpe sintió todo su rostro arder, y su cola se puso rígida sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro con violencia. Con un movimiento brusco de cabeza dejó de mirar al pelinegro y se dejó caer nuevamente boca abajo en el cobertor, ocultando también su rostro. Aunque por más que lo intentaba, no podía detener el movimiento de su cola.

Una vez vestido, tomó la toalla para llevarla al baño, pero encontró a Naruto recostado boca abajo, con el rostro oculto, y agitando la cola con una rigidez y rapidez increíble. Supuso que el kitsune estaba pensando en ramen y por eso se veía así de… entusiasmado. O tal vez estaba nervioso porque estaba hambriento. La verdad, no lo sabía.

-Oi, ¿tienes hambre?

Cuando vio a Naruto alzar la cabeza para contestarle, lo encontró totalmente sonrojado y respirando de forma pesada.

-Tengo calor -contestó casi en voz baja.

-Ah, eso es. Ve a bañarte.

El kitsune sonrió, aunque todavía sentía su rostro arder un poco.

-¿Me bañarás?

-¡Claro que no! -contestó, casi interrumpiéndole. –Ahora que recuerdo… -se acercó al otro hasta arrodillarse frente a él. -Ya que vas a vivir aquí, necesitas saber y respetar unas reglas.

-¿Eh?

Naruto no lo entendió del todo, pero presentía que fuera lo que fuera iba a ser muy aburrido.

-Lo primero que harás será utilizar calzado. Dejarás de andar descalzo.

-¿¡Ah! ¿Por qué? -exigió saber. -¡Toda mi vida he estado así, y no voy a cambiar porque ahora tú lo digas, teme!

-Por si no lo has notado, ensucias la casa al entrar con los pies sucios -contestó con seriedad, pero con calma. –Usarás calzado -sentenció.

-Teme mandón -masculló.

-Además, tú también harás las tareas del hogar: limpiarás, lavarás, ordenarás…

-¡Eso sí que no! -interrumpió. -¡No voy a ser tu sirviente, maldito bastardo!

Sasuke apretó los labios y un par de venitas palpitantes aparecieron en su frente.

-¿Quién está hablando de que seas mi sirviente? Con lo torpe que eres, prefiero no tener sirviente.

-¡Teme!

-Compartiremos las tareas del hogar entre los tres, eso es lo que quise decir -siguió hablando como si nada. –Nadie será el sirviente de nadie. Y otra cosa más…

-¿Hay más? -preguntó aburrido, agachando las orejas.

-Aprenderás a dormir adecuadamente en un futón. También comerás con cubiertos o palillos, nada de utilizar las manos.

Naruto negó agitando la cabeza con fuerza, sintiéndose agobiado. Él siempre había sido libre, había hecho lo que quería cuando quería. Y ahora se sentía como si de repente Sasuke se convirtiera en su amo y con esas palabras le acabara de poner un apretado collar alrededor del cuello y una cadena para asegurarse de que obedecía a cada una de sus exigencias.

Pensaba que el pelinegro le aceptaba tal y como era, y eso le hacía feliz. Pero ahora quería cambiarle y transformarle en algo que no era.

-Te buscaré algo de ropa -comentó el pelinegro, encaminándose nuevamente al armario.

A Naruto no le gustaba ese Sasuke.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^ Sobre todo a aquellos que veo que me están siguiendo desde el primer capitulo.

Lo sé, no hubo beso ^^U ¡Pero no desesperes, que ya se acerca uno!

Quise actualizar antes, pero la página me daba problemas. Además de que tuve otros… inconvenientes.

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Los kitsune tienen fobia y desprecio a los perros, inclusive en su forma humana, y algunos se turban ante su presencia al punto que se convierten en zorros y huyen.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	13. ¡Acéptame, Sasuke teme!

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capitulo 13: "¡Acéptame, Sasuke teme!":

Tres semanas habían pasado, y Sasuke nunca imaginó que sería tan complicado enseñar al kitsune a comportarse de forma más o menos civilizada y educada. Naruto, además de infantil, gritón e hiperactivo, era terco.

No recogía lo que ensuciaba, no dormía adecuadamente en el futón, sino que seguía durmiendo sobre su adorado cobertor hecho una bola arrugada en el suelo, comía con las manos, no ayudaba en nada, y para rematar, seguía caminando descalzo. Sasuke intentó llevar a Naruto con él para comprarle calzado, pero el kitsune se negaba y escapaba.

Cada vez que pretendía enseñarle algo a Naruto, era como si éste se sintiera ofendido, y no entendía por qué.

Así que, totalmente hastiado le pidió ayuda a su hermano mayor para que así entre los dos pudieran "domesticar" al kitsune.

Itachi aceptó, pensando que sería entretenido y de paso podría iniciar un acercamiento con Naruto.

Y su plan no fue del todo equivocado.

Itachi era más permisivo que su hermano menor, y Naruto se dio cuenta de eso, así que, cuando Sasuke se obstinaba en que él hiciera algo, el kitsune huía a refugiarse en Itachi que trataba de enseñarle las cosas con más paciencia.

Por otro lado, Naruto inició sus clases en casa de Iruka sensei a pesar de que las clases en la academia hubiesen empezado, y nunca imaginó que aprender a leer y escribir fuese algo tan aburrido. Pero era algo que de verdad deseaba aprender, así que trató de ponerle entusiasmo.

La relación de Naruto con sus demás amigos había mejorado, aunque Kiba seguía siendo el único que le había visto con sus rasgos animales además de Sakura y Sasuke.

Y mientras que Uchiha Sasuke sufría de frustración por no poder adiestrar al kitsune, Sakura se asignó a sí misma la importante misión de encontrarle una pareja a Naruto, así que programó varias citas para el rubio, tanto con chicos como con chicas.

Naruto aceptó encantado el hecho de tener citas, aunque lo que Sakura no sabía era que para Uzumaki una cita era sinónimo de pasar un rato divertido con un amigo, y no intentar encontrar el amor en la persona citada.

La primera fue Hinata. Sakura pensó que hacían la pareja perfecta. Ambos eran inocentes, y juntos podrían iniciarse en ese maravilloso mundo del amor aprendiendo del otro.

Quiso dejarlos a solas cuando se encontraron, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y se quedó a espiar. La "cita" fue todo un desastre ya que en cuanto Naruto saludó a la chica y quedó a dos pasos de distancia de ella para poder escuchar sus susurros inentendibles, Hyuuga se desmayó totalmente sonrojada y no despertó en horas.

El siguiente candidato que Sakura pensó sería el adecuado, fue Sai. Ambos eran unos ignorantes, y en ocasiones Naruto tenía esa sinceridad que rayaba lo cínico tan típica en Sai. Sí, ellos dos eran perfectos para ser pareja. Los dos aprenderían juntos a comportarse adecuadamente con los demás. Además, estaba convencida de que el ANBU veía al kitsune más allá de un simple amigo.

Nuevamente no pudo evitar quedarse a espiar. Sai y Naruto habían permanecido sentados en un banco a la sombra de un árbol. Los minutos pasaban y lo único que había ocurrido era que Sai leía un libro considerablemente grueso y Naruto de vez en cuando interrumpía para preguntarle algo que no entendía. Nada fuera de lo normal, ya que siempre que esos dos se habían juntado eso era lo que hacían: Sai leía en voz alta y Naruto preguntaba.

Cuando pensaba que nada interesante ocurriría, vio a Naruto apoyar la cabeza con los ojos cerrados en uno de los hombros del ANBU. Una sonrisa de pura emoción se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio a Sai dejar el dichoso libro a un lado y tomar al kitsune por los hombros.

¡Tal vez le robaría un beso! ¡Y estaba totalmente convencida de que sería el primer beso para ambos!

Pero no.

Lo que ocurrió fue que Sai apoyó la cabeza del rubio en sus piernas y continuó tranquilamente con su lectura. Además de que, ahora que se fijaba, Naruto estaba profundamente dormido. Tal vez arrullado por la voz del pelinegro al leer.

Después lo intentó con Kiba. Ambos eran unos chicos enérgicos, así que pensó que se llevarían bien como pareja. Una vez más se quedó a espiar, y pensó que Kiba era el indicado cuando vio a los chicos con sus frentes unidas.

¡Seguro que ahora sí había beso!

Pero en ésta ocasión tampoco fue así.

Lo que de verdad ocurría fue que como siempre Kiba y Naruto habían empezado a molestar al otro para averiguar quién de los dos poseía un mejor olfato. Naruto ganó, y eso a Inuzuka le molestó mucho. Ambos empezaron a pelear, aunque sin gritar, hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas, ambos fulminándose con la mirada. Y para finalizar la "estupenda" cita, Akamaru, al ver a su dueño enojado, empezó a ladrarle al kitsune. El rubio le gruñó en respuesta al perro, y se fue corriendo de allí cuando sintió que dejaría libres sus rasgos animales debido al enojo.

Sakura se desesperó. Lo intentó citando a Naruto con Lee, y los encontró con sus manos entrelazadas cuando los espió, pero porque ambos estaban peleando para saber quién de los dos era mejor en taijutsu y habían entrelazado sus manos en un intento de empujar al otro. Por supuesto, Lee ganó sin apenas esforzarse.

Lo intentó con Shikamaru, pero todo lo que hicieron fue recostarse en la hierba a observar las nubes, y ambos se quedaron dormidos bajo el sol del atardecer.

Hasta lo intentó con Neji y Chouji, pero el kitsune huyó aburrido cuando Hyuuga inició una conversación muy confusa sobre el destino, y con Akimichi estuvo todo el día compitiendo por saber quién comía más de los dos.

¡Todo fue un total desastre!

Sakura no dudó en abandonar aquella complicada misión. Prefería que la enviaran a ella sola a asesinar a Orochimaru, antes que buscarle pareja sentimental a Naruto.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

El kitsune caminaba por el barrio Uchiha. Todavía se sentía incómodo andando por ese lugar, notaba que algunos le miraban de mala manera o le señalaban "discretamente", pero haciendo caso a Sasuke, los ignoraba.

Abrió la puerta de la casa con total confianza, encontrándose a Itachi sentado en la escalera frente a la puerta, colocándose el calzado para salir.

Naruto siempre olvidaba decir "Estoy en casa" o "Bienvenido a casa" según la situación. Y ese día no era la excepción.

-Naruto-kun, ¿no olvidas decir algo?

-Oh, sí. ¡Estoy en casa!

Uchiha se puso de pie y palmeó una vez con suavidad la rubia cabeza en un gesto de aprobación que Naruto entendió.

-Bienvenido -contestó.

El kitsune sonrió y mostró sus rasgos animales. Vestía un pantalón corto y una camiseta de manga corta que Sasuke le había prestado, además de llevar una camiseta de manga larga atada a la cintura para cubrir el agujero que quedaba en el pantalón cada vez que tomaba su apariencia completamente humana.

Sasuke ya se había resignado a que tendría que agujerear todos sus pantalones, aunque no era un problema muy grave porque la ropa que Naruto utilizaba ahora, era la que él vestía cuando tenía doce o trece años y obviamente toda esa ropa a él ya no le iba a servir más. Aunque no conservaba mucha ropa de aquella época.

-Itachi, he tenido una divertida cita con Chouji -habló con entusiasmo.

El pelinegro quedó petrificado en su lugar, aunque su expresión seguía siendo tranquila. ¿Una cita con Akimichi? ¿A Naruto le gustaba ese chico?

Naruto siguió hablando al ver que tenía la atención del otro.

-¡Hemos comido carne! ¡Mucha, mucha carne a la barbacoa! -exclamó contento, pero un segundo después desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha con un dedo. –Aunque Chouji me ganó -casi susurró. -¡Pero fue divertido!

-Esto es desconcertante, Naruto-kun. Te confieso que siempre he pensado que si alguna vez tenías una cita con un hombre, sería con mi tonto hermano menor.

Ante lo dicho por Itachi, el rubio recapacitó en que nunca había tenido una cita con él. Y sonrió al pensar que sería divertido.

Itachi agregó algo más aprovechando el silencio del kitsune.

-Y si no era con Sasuke, sería conmigo –agregó.

-¿Una cita contigo? -reiteró. -Nunca lo había pensado -confesó, sonriendo levemente. -¡Ya se! ¡Vamos a tener una cita ahora!

El pelinegro le observó levemente sorprendido. Aunque claro, nadie sabía que Naruto no definía una cita como un encuentro amoroso, sino como una salida de amigos. Por eso a Uzumaki le fascinaba tanto el tener citas.

-Me sorprendes de nuevo, Naruto-kun.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

-Podría decirse que en estas tres semanas hemos empezado a entablar una amistad.

-Sí -concordó. –Bueno… no eres un Uchiha malo como yo pensaba –admitió bajando un poco el tono de voz.

-Pero que tengamos una cita es algo inesperado. No sabía que tenías ese tipo de interés en mí.

Naruto arqueó una ceja y ladeó levemente la cabeza al no entender a que se refería Itachi. Estaba por preguntarle qué quería decir con "ese tipo de interés", pero se detuvo al sentir como el pelinegro le rozaba la peluda oreja izquierda con un dedo. La sensación fue agradable, pero no se comparaba en nada a ese estremecimiento que le provocaba Sasuke cuando lo hacía.

-En éste momento no puedo, Naruto-kun. La quinta me mandó llamar y no puedo faltar. Otro día será.

Aun después de que Itachi cerrara la puerta al salir, se quedó ahí de pie, pensativo. Pero por más que lo meditaba, no sabía que había querido decir el pelinegro con "ese tipo de interés"

El característico olor de Sasuke le llegó a la nariz, y en respuesta su cola se movió un poco y sus orejas se alzaron. Caminó por el pasillo de puntillas, y con cautela se asomó a la sala, descubriendo a Sasuke sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo un pergamino con interés. Vestía su ropa negra de chuunin, a excepción del chaleco, el protector de la frente y las bolsas traseras donde guardaba su equipo.

Se cubrió la boca con una mano para sofocar una risilla divertida que quería escapar. Acababa de pensar una pequeña travesura. Se acercaría por detrás y le daría un buen susto a Sasuke. Sería divertido ver esa típica expresión impasible y a veces enojada, asustada. Sería algo fácil para él, los zorros por naturaleza eran muy ágiles y silenciosos. Volvió a caminar de puntillas, ingresando en la sala y acercándose al pelinegro. Se detuvo a un paso de él, recogió en sus pulmones todo el aire que pudo, y…

-Dobe.

Dejó escapar el aire en un sonoro soplido desganado al escuchar a Sasuke hablar tan tranquilo, sin moverse un ápice. De hecho, seguía leyendo ese pergamino en sus manos y no lo había volteado a ver. ¿Cómo demonios le había descubierto?

Pero en vez de preguntarle esa duda, se arrodilló en el suelo y abrazó a Uchiha por los hombros con ambos brazos de forma amistosa y sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Estoy en casa!

Sasuke no contestó, pero sí se movió levemente, indicándole en silencio que le soltara. El kitsune le soltó, pero no se alejó y empezó a ojear lo que ahí estaba escrito como si de verdad pudiera entenderlo. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Uchiha y se inclinó hasta casi apoyar también la barbilla en uno de los hombros.

-¿Qué pone ahí? -señaló la palabra con un dedo.

-Katon -contestó.

-¿Y aquí?

-Jutsu.

-¿Y aquí?

-Usuratonkachi.

-¿Usuratonka…? -comenzó a decir, totalmente sorprendido, pero luego recapacitó y se frenó. -¡Oi! ¡Estoy seguro de que no pone eso!

Uchiha enrolló el pergamino con tranquilidad y lo alzó, llevándolo a tientas hacia atrás hasta golpear suavemente la cabeza del kitsune.

-No fisgonees por encima de mi hombro.

-Eres tan aburrido, Sasuke teme… -se quejó en un susurro.

-Hn…

-¡Ya se! Hace un momento se me ocurrió algo, Sasuke.

La voz del aludido sonó totalmente desganada al contestar mientras nuevamente abría el pergamino para continuar con su lectura.

-¿Y eso es…?

-¡Tengamos una cita!

Las manos blancas apretaron el pergamino de forma inconsciente, pero no dijo nada.

-Por favor, ¡di que sí! -exclamó al tiempo que lo volvía a abrazar como hace un momento, queriendo convencerlo. –Podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos. ¡Jugaremos!

Naruto estaba ansioso, imaginando como sería una cita con su amigo. Podrían competir para saber quién de los dos era mejor en varias cosas, o simplemente molestarse el uno al otro llamándose "teme" y "dobe". Cualquier cosa estaría bien. La compañía de Sasuke era la que más le agradaba.

Sasuke analizó la súplica del kitsune en su cabeza. Y mientras que Naruto pensaba todo lo anterior, él pensaba que el rubio se refería a otro tipo de "juegos". Es decir, él nunca antes había tenido una cita porque no las aceptaba, pero no había que ser muy listo para saber que se hacía en ellas. Y ese dobe se acercaba tan tranquilo a pedirle una cita y proponerle "jugar" en ella.

¡Tan inocente que parecía, y en realidad era un kitsune pervertido!

En un arrebato se removió y golpeó a Naruto con el codo en el estómago, logrando que éste le soltara al fin. En cuanto se vio libre, sin levantarse del suelo giró hasta encarar al kitsune.

-¿¡Q-qué demonios…!

-¡Ng…! Teme, eso ha dolido -se quejó con voz ahogada, posando una mano sobre su estómago adolorido.

-¿¡Una cita contigo! ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

Naruto olvidó el dolor del golpe con aquellas palabras hirientes. El dolor de estómago parecía haber ascendido hasta acomodarse en su pecho y presionar su corazón de forma asfixiante. Su expresión se ensombreció y sus peludas orejas se agacharon. En silencio se puso de pie.

-Naruto…

Sasuke no recibió respuesta, y observó al rubio salir de la sala a paso tranquilo. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, arrepentido de sus palabras anteriores. La petición de Naruto había sido demasiado repentina e inesperada, y cuando al girar vio las peludas orejas, su boca soltó aquellas palabras ofensivas antes siquiera de pensarlo.

Dejando el pergamino abandonado en el suelo, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia su habitación, tal vez el rubio estaría allí. Sus sospechas no fueron equivocadas.

Tuvo una sensación de vuelco en el estómago al ver a Naruto sentado sobre el cobertor, dándole la espalda. Había ocultado sus rasgos animales y no paraba de tocarse una de sus orejas humanas.

Avanzó un par de pasos, ingresando en su propia habitación algo dubitativo.

-Naruto…

Vio al rubio tensarse de forma sutil, pero no volteó a verle. Le debía una disculpa, y él no llevaba muy bien ese asunto. Su orgullo era un estorbo en esos momentos.

-Lo que dije…

Finalmente, Uzumaki se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pelinegro.

-Está bien, Sasuke teme. Lo entiendo.

Uchiha frunció levemente el ceño en señal de desconcierto ante esas palabras. ¿Lo entendía? Vio que Naruto no dejaba de tocarse la oreja con rostro pensativo, parecía estar ausente.

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

-¡Ah! Acabo de recordar que Iruka sensei quería invitarme a comer ramen.

-Naruto…

-¡Te veré después! -se despidió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke observó en silencio a Naruto salir y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Los minutos pasaron y permaneció ahí, de pie.

-Una… ¿cita? -se susurró, todavía incrédulo.

No podía aceptar algo como eso así como así. Si Naruto le pedía una cita, era porque como mínimo sentía atracción hacia él.

Conocía un poco sobre esas leyendas donde un kitsune tomaba apariencia de una mujer hermosa y se casaba con un humano sin que éste supiese su verdadera identidad, ¡incluso tenían descendencia!. Hasta que el kitsune era descubierto y devuelto al bosque por el mismo esposo que se quedaba con el hijo de ambos. ¡Pero él no podía hacer algo así! Imaginarse a sí mismo teniendo una relación más allá de la amistad con Naruto le provocaba escalofríos.

Ese dobe era su amigo, finalmente lo había aceptado, era importante para él.

Pero eso era todo.

Ya que sabía que disculparse con palabras sería imposible para él, lo intentaría de otro modo.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Itachi caminaba rumbo a su casa. Cerca de la zona que limitaba la entrada al barrio Uchiha, encontró al kitsune caminando cabizbajo y tocándose una de sus orejas humanas con insistencia.

-Naruto-kun -le llamó cuando le alcanzó.

El rubio alzó la mirada, dedicándole una breve sonrisa en respuesta.

-Vas a casa, ¿no? –cuestionó ante el silencio del más pequeño.

-Sí

Itachi esperó en silencio, pensando que el otro agregaría algo más. Normalmente, Naruto solía explicarle lo que había hecho durante el día aunque él no le preguntara, así que ese silencio no era normal.

-¿Algo va mal, Naruto-kun?

-Es solo que estoy algo aburrido

El kitsune bajó la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Estar con los humanos no era bueno, se estaba acostumbrando a mentir con una facilidad pasmosa. Tal y como acababa de hacer en ese momento.

Y como también le había mentido a Sasuke diciéndole que iría a comer ramen con Iruka sensei. Aunque en su paseo por Konoha se había topado con Jiraiya, y éste le había invitado a comer ramen. Le había alegrado mucho encontrarse a ero sennin y por un breve momento olvidó lo que le afligía. Aunque… no sabía si era por lo ocurrido con Sasuke, pero tuvo la sensación de que el ramen no estaba tan bueno como de costumbre.

Al ver que Itachi retomaba su camino a casa, él le imitó, caminando a su lado.

-¿Has discutido con Sasuke? –afirmó Itachi en una pregunta.

-¿Eh…? –alzó la cabeza, atisbando al más alto. –No, claro que no.

-Siempre que tienes esa expresión, es porque has peleado con Sasuke después de que él te quisiera enseñar algo a la fuerza. ¿Qué fue ésta vez? ¿Quería obligarte de nuevo a utilizar calzado?

El rubio apartó la mirada, pensativo. Tras meditarlo unos segundos se decidió a contestarle.

-Es que… alguien me dijo que era asqueroso tener una cita conmigo.

Uchiha se detuvo en cuanto escuchó eso, observando el semblante afligido de Naruto. Se sintió algo confundido. Antes de ir con Tsunade, Naruto se veía muy feliz porque acababa de tener una cita con Akimichi Chouji.

-¿Le pediste a alguien que tuviera una cita contigo, Naruto-kun?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo saber a quién?

La voz de Itachi tenía un tinte de curiosidad. Pensaba que Naruto había salido con Chouji porque el chico le gustaba, pero ahí había algo raro.

-Eso… no importa.

-Si realmente no importara, no tendrías esa cara.

-Es que era alguien importante para mí, y no esperaba…

-Sasuke –interrumpió.

-¿Qué?

-Fue Sasuke, ¿verdad? –afirmó con voz tranquila.

Itachi ya no necesitaba hacer más preguntas. Era obvio que se trataba de su tonto hermano menor. Naruto constantemente buscaba la compañía de Sasuke, aunque muchas veces tuvieran peleas infantiles llamándose "teme" y "dobe". Y también había notado que el mínimo gesto de desaprobación de parte de Sasuke a Naruto, afectaba demasiado a éste último.

El kitsune parpadeó repetidas veces, sorprendido. ¿Cómo lo había sabido Itachi?

-…sí, fue él –admitió finalmente.

Cuando estaban frente a la puerta de su hogar, el pelinegro se detuvo y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del más pequeño para que le imitara.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta Sasuke? –preguntó directamente.

-¿Ah? Bueno, es un teme mandón, pero me gusta.

-¿Entonces porqué has tenido una cita con Chouji?

-¿Porqué? Pues porque es mi amigo.

-No te entiendo, Naruto-kun –su voz sonaba tan serena como siempre, pero su mirada delataba su confusión. -¿Quién te gusta, Chouji o Sasuke?

-Los dos. ¿Por qué tengo que elegir a uno? Ambos son mis amigos –se encogió de hombros. –Me parece injusto tener citas con todos, excepto con el teme.

Itachi cada vez se sentía más perdido. No entendía para nada el razonamiento del rubio.

-¿Entonces porqué me pediste una cita a mí?

-¿No puedo?

-Se supone que debes tener citas con la persona que te gusta, Naruto-kun, no con todos tus amigos.

-¿Porqué? –frunció levemente el ceño en señal de desconcierto. –Sigo pensando que es injusto.

-No es injusto para nada dedicarle tiempo a la persona que amas. Las citas son para eso.

Los ojos azules se abrieron al máximo, sorprendido. ¿Las citas eran para pasar tiempo con la persona amada? ¿Entonces porqué Sakura-chan le buscó citas con todos sus amigos? ¿Por qué nadie le explicó eso? Si no recordaba mal, Haruno se le acercó una mañana preguntándole si le gustaría tener una cita con Hinata, y él aceptó porque la chica le agradaba aunque nunca entendiera que era lo que susurraba entre sonrojos y algún que otro "Naruto-kun"

_-Naruto, he pensado que sería bueno que tuvieras una cita._

_-¿Una cita? ¡Suena divertido!_

_-Creo que Hinata sería la indicada. Y si las cosas con ella no salen bien, probaremos con otra persona._

_-¿Pero qué es una cita, Sakura-chan?_

_-Es cuando tienes un encuentro con una persona que te agrada, y si las cosas marchan bien, entonces…_

_-¡Woah! ¡Acepto!_

Tal vez no debió interrumpirla, seguramente le habría dado una explicación más detallada de lo que era una cita. Se sintió algo avergonzado, había tenido una cita con casi todos sus amigos, y tal vez ahora ellos pensarían que él estaba enamorado de ellos, o algo así. Entonces… seguramente por eso Sasuke…

-Itachi, ¿cuándo habías preguntado si Sasuke me gusta…? –comenzó dubitativo. -¿Querías decir si estoy enamorado… de él?

-Claro. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

Antes de pensarlo siquiera, sus manos se aferraron a la camiseta de Itachi, queriendo desesperadamente que éste escuchara lo que iba a decir.

-¡To-todo fue una confusión! ¡No me gusta Sasuke! Quiero decir… ¡sí que me gusta! ¡Pero no estoy enamorado de él! ¡No estoy enamorado de nadie! –se detuvo apenas un segundo para tomar aire. -¡Amar a alguien humano sería mi fin! Yo… ¡Yo pensaba que las citas eran pasar un rato divertido con los amigos! ¡Lo juro!

El pelinegro dejó escapar un breve suspiro, entendiendo por fin algunas cosas. Por un momento llegó a pensar que si Naruto tenía citas con todos sus amigos, con el tiempo acabaría siendo un promiscuo, o algo parecido.

-Está bien. Parece ser que todo fue una confusión, como tú has dicho. Entonces, pensabas que las citas eran eso. Ahora comprendo –hizo una breve pausa. –Aunque lo que no entiendo es porque sería tu fin si amaras a alguien humano.

Naruto también suspiró, y se dispuso a explicarle a Itachi sobre Inari kami-sama mientras ingresaban en la casa.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sasuke salía de la cocina a paso tranquilo. Ese día le había tocado a él preparar la cena. Había hecho ramen para Naruto, en un intento de disculpa, y para Itachi y para él había preparado otra cosa.

Buscó a su hermano y al rubio para avisarles que la cena estaba lista. Al ingresar en la sala, no había nadie, pero descubrió abierta la puerta corredera que daba al jardín interior. No le dio mucha importancia, pero escuchó un grito de Naruto provenir de ahí. Había sido un grito de rabia, como si estuviera enojado.

Con pasos rápidos se dirigió hacia allí, y le sorprendió lo que encontró: Itachi y Naruto estaban peleando. Más bien el rubio le atacaba insistentemente, y el más alto apenas se movía de su lugar para contraatacar.

Naruto corrió hacia Itachi, y cuando estaba a un par de pasos de él, saltó y giró en el aire para darle una patada en el rostro. Pero Uchiha le sujetó de la pierna, y girando una vez sobre sus propios pies para tomar impulso, soltó al rubio que cayó a varios pasos de él en el suelo, de espaldas.

-Ese fue un ataque muy flojo, Naruto-kun.

El kitsune gruñó levemente mientras se ponía de pie, frustrado. Itachi lucía perfectamente, mientras que él estaba totalmente polvoriento y con algún que otro raspón al que no le dio importancia. Curaría rápido.

-¡Ahora verás…!

Se dispuso a saltar sobre él, pero se detuvo en seco al ver aparecer a Sasuke frente a él, dándole la espalda y estirando un brazo, como indicándole que no se acercara a Itachi.

-¿Sasuke…? –susurró confundido.

-Aniki, ¿qué demonios estas haciendo? –exigió saber, frunciendo el ceño.

El mayor tan solo arqueó una ceja de forma apenas perceptible, notando como Sasuke protegía a Naruto cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento su tonto hermano menor activaría el sharingan y se lanzaría a atacarle, aunque él seguía observándole impávido.

-¿Porqué atacas a Naruto? –cuestionó nuevamente. –Pensaba que ya habías dejado a un lado esa obsesión tuya de pelear con un kyuubi.

-Eh… Sasuke –se atrevió a hablar el rubio, algo inseguro. -¿Porqué estas enojado?

-Solo estábamos peleando porque Naruto-kun quiere aprender algo de taijutsu para pelear con Rock Lee –explicó Itachi.

Sasuke giró, observando fijamente al rubio, como pidiéndole que corroborara lo que Itachi había dicho. Vio a Naruto asentir una vez con la cabeza.

-¡Es una pelea amistosa! –exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa animada.

En ese momento, Sasuke se sintió algo avergonzado de su actuación. Había estado a punto de electrocutar a su hermano con un chidori nagashi si hubiera sido necesario, al pensar que estaba lastimando a Naruto. Y ahora resulta que ese par de idiotas estaban teniendo un combate amistoso.

Apartó la mirada y se dirigió con cierta prisa a la sala.

-Solo quería deciros que la cena está lista –masculló antes de perderse de vista.

Itachi ladeó una de las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Había notado la mirada fiera de Sasuke, y como estaba dispuesto a atacarle para defender a Naruto. Aunque su hermano no lo demostrara abiertamente, para él era obvio que Naruto le importaba demasiado, hasta el punto de enfrentarse con quien sea para defenderle, incluso sería capaz de enfrentarse con él, su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, Naruto no le dio mayor importancia a eso. Solo había sido un malentendido. Se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. En ocasiones tenía la sensación de que el teme era muy sobre protector con él, y sin embargo a veces parecía como si a Sasuke no le importara en absoluto.

-Itachi, a veces pienso que Sasuke es raro.

-Con el tiempo conocerás mejor a Sasuke –fue todo lo que dijo.

-Supongo… ¡Mejor sigamos peleando!

-¿No estas cansado?

-¡Para nada! –negó entusiasmado.

-Como quieras –no puso ninguna pose defensiva. Para él los movimientos de Naruto eran demasiado obvios aun sin el sharingan.

-Si consigo pelear tan bien como tú, podré patear a Lee –rió de tan solo pensar en eso.

-Me halagas. Aunque el taijutsu no es el estilo de lucha habitual de los Uchiha. Primero utilizamos nuestros jutsus y doujutsus, y si se diera el caso de que no es suficiente, entonces recurrimos al taijutsu como última opción.

Naruto dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y admiración. Los Uchiha estaban llenos de recursos. Ahora comprendía porque todos portaban ese aire arrogante y seguro de sí mismos.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

La cena transcurrió silenciosa. Nadie mencionó nada sobre lo ocurrido en el jardín, y Sasuke lo agradeció en silencio. Aunque también notó el mutismo de Naruto. Estaba comiendo en silencio, cuando lo normal era que la sala estuviera llena de su voz narrando cosas sin sentido y sus risas.

En cuanto el rubio terminó su tercer tazón de ramen, se puso de pie.

-Me voy a dormir.

-Que descanses, Naruto-kun.

Sasuke siguió a Naruto con la mirada en silencio. Itachi se percató de ello, podía leer a través de la mirada impasible de Sasuke y notaba cierta ansiedad en ella, como si deseara levantarse de su lugar e ir detrás de Uzumaki.

Se aclaró levemente la garganta para llamarle la atención.

-Ésta tarde me ha pasado algo curioso con Naruto-kun –y como esperaba, los ojos negros de su hermano se posaron en él al decir aquel nombre. –Me pidió una cita.

-¿Qué…?

-Me sorprendió mucho. Pero lo que no sabía es que Naruto-kun define las citas como un encuentro amistoso.

-¿Amistoso? –reiteró confundido.

-Así es. Para Naruto-kun, una cita significa pasar un rato divertido con un amigo, sin intenciones que vayan más allá de eso. Él mismo me lo explicó.

Apenas había dicho aquello cuando vio a Sasuke ponerse de pie en silencio.

-Solo te estoy explicando esto porque… es seguro que tarde o temprano Naruto-kun te pida una cita a ti también. Después de todo me dijo que eres alguien importante para él. No me gustaría que hubiera un mal entendido –habló, fingiendo un tono inocente y tranquilo.

Y una apenas sonrisa perceptible apareció en sus labios cuando Sasuke abandonó la sala con prisa mal disimulada.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sasuke dio la luz de su habitación, hallando a Naruto recostando en su tan preciado cobertor totalmente arrugado, dándole la espalda. Sin preocuparse por hacer ruido, se acercó. Dudaba que el rubio estuviera dormido, no habría tenido tiempo.

-Naruto… -le llamó, arrodillándose tras él. No recibió respuesta. –Sé que estas enfadado conmigo. Pero yo no sabía que tú…

-No estoy enojado –interrumpió sin moverse. –Me siento decepcionado.

El pelinegro guardó silencio al escuchar eso, sin saber bien como sentirse. Vio a Naruto alzar una mano y tocarse la oreja tal y como había hecho esa tarde, y ahora que se fijaba, desde que le dijo aquello al kitsune, no había abandonado su forma totalmente humana.

Tal vez ahora Naruto se sentía incómodo tomando su apariencia semi humana frente a él.

Dejó escapar un breve suspiro, recordando que le había prometido a Uzumaki en el río que nadie le haría sentir mal de nuevo, y había roto completamente su promesa.

-No sabía que para ti una cita era pasar un rato divertido con un amigo, dobe. Me sorprendiste. Pensé que estabas enamorado… de mí.

El kitsune frunció levemente el ceño y se apoyó sobre sus codos para encarar al otro.

-¡Claro que no, maldito teme engreído!

Sasuke frunció el ceño también, dispuesto a gritarle algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Nunca me enamoraré de un hombre, y menos si es humano. Y si alguna vez me volviera loco y eso ocurriera, seguro me enamoraría de Itachi –le sacó la lengua, viéndose demasiado infantil a los ojos de Sasuke. –Él es mejor que tú, y no le resulto asqueroso, teme.

Eso fue como una patada en el estómago para el pelinegro. Siempre había odiado que le compararan con Itachi, y le infravaloraran cuando ambos estaban juntos, sobre todo cuando lo hacía su padre. Por eso quería ser un ANBU como Itachi, para demostrarle a todos, a Itachi, e incluso a sí mismo, cuanto valía.

-¿Tú también…? –masculló Uchiha con voz resentida. -¡Muy bien! –exclamó sarcástico. –Ahora, explícame que tiene Itachi de fantástico para convertirlo en alguien mejor que yo –demandó.

-Para empezar, él no quiere cambiarme a la fuerza y convertirme en algo que no soy –afiló la mirada. –No puedo evitarlo, ¡me siento decepcionado! ¡Pensaba que me aceptabas tal y como soy, pero eres el único que no lo hace!

-¡Tú, bola de pelos! ¡El hecho de que no te deje hacer lo que te dé la gana, no significa que no te acepte!

-¡Pues no lo parece! –casi gritó. -¡Muchas veces he notado que me miras de mala manera cuando tengo mi apariencia semi humana! ¡Que no diga nada, no significa que no me dé cuenta, teme!

El pelinegro se quedó mudo. No podía negar eso, y menos cuando Naruto aseguraba haberse dado cuenta. Era cierto que no le agradaba que el rubio fuera un zorro, y no terminaba de comprender porqué, pero muchas veces se descubría a sí mismo deseando que Naruto fuera humano siempre.

Aunque por otra parte, las contadas ocasiones en las que su razón misteriosamente se había ido a volar bien lejos, el ver las peludas orejas siempre le había hecho frenarse, y en el fondo agradecía que Naruto tuviera esa apariencia semi humana.

Entonces… el hecho de que Naruto no hubiese mostrado su apariencia semi humana desde que le pidió que tuvieran una cita y él le rechazó… ¿Lo hacía en un intento de que él le aceptara? Aunque no sabía si lo hacía consciente, o inconscientemente.

Sin decir nada más, se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación.

Cuando el kitsune se halló sólo en la habitación, abandonó su mirada fiera y relajó su expresión. Se volvió a recostar de lado, pensativo.

Solo quería que Sasuke le aceptara como sus demás amigos lo hacían, que no le dedicara esa fea mirada que muchos de los aldeanos le dedicaban. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, ésta vez con una mirada seria y determinada. En lugar de lamentarse, haría lo que sea para que ese tonto teme le aceptara.

Estaba decidido. ¡Era una promesa!

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Un par de semanas habían pasado. La relación de Sasuke y Naruto había vuelto a la normalidad al día siguiente de aquella disputa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Aunque para Uchiha no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que desde entonces el rubio no hubiera tomado su apariencia animal, ni semihumana. Todo el tiempo mostraba su apariencia humana, hasta para dormir. También había notado que cada vez que él hacía algo, el kitsune le imitaba y competía con él queriendo superarle. Era como si quisiera decirle: "¡Mírame, teme, yo también sé hacer lo que tú haces!"

Incluso cuando iba sólo a entrenar al bosque, Naruto le espiaba. Hasta que él se cansaba de fingir que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del kitsune y le decía que saliera de su escondite. Después de eso, Uzumaki le exigía que peleara con él cuerpo a cuerpo, y como siempre, el rubio terminaba mordiendo el polvo por culpa de sus movimientos demasiado poderosos pero torpes. Era demasiado impetuoso y no pensaba ni estudiaba al oponente antes de lanzarse a atacar, y esa era su perdición.

Todo eso al principio le resultó gracioso, pero ahora le hastiaba un poco. Estaba seguro de que si se lanzara por un acantilado, Naruto también se lanzaría y competiría con él para ver quién de los dos se estrellaba primero contra el suelo.

-Tsk…

Bufó hastiado. En ese momento no era la excepción. Estaba en la cocina, troceando algunas verduras para la comida, y cuando menos lo esperó, Naruto se había plantado a su lado con un cuchillo en la mano y había empezado a trocear verduras también. Aunque el idiota estuvo a punto de cortarse más de una vez, y hacía unos trozos demasiado grandes, o muy pequeños.

-Dobe, deja eso –demandó.

-Ni hablar.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo trocear la verdura. Lo estás haciendo mal.

En vez de darse por vencido, Naruto se inclinó un poco, como si el hecho de ver de más cerca la verdura le ayudara a trocearla mejor, y puso más empeño en lo que hacía. Aunque el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: pésimo.

-No vas a dejarlo diga lo que diga, ¿verdad? –afirmó Uchiha, resignado.

-No ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!

Sasuke cerró los ojos un par de segundos. Dejar a Naruto haciendo eso él sólo no era buena idea, algunos trozos eran exageradamente grandes. Finalmente se colocó detrás del rubio y puso las manos sobre las morenas, provocándole un leve sobresalto.

-Ya que no vas a parar, te diré como debes hacerlo –al notar que Naruto iba a decir algo, agregó. –Y no aceptaré una negativa. Te enseñaré, y punto –sentenció.

Sin soltar las manos del rubio, las movió con las suyas, mostrándole con cuidado como debía hacerlo.

Naruto prestó atención durante unos segundos, hasta que inevitablemente se despistó cuando el inconfundible aroma de Sasuke llegó a su nariz. Cuando tenía su apariencia completamente humana, su sentido del oído no era tan bueno, pero su sentido del olfato no se veía alterado. Despacio ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de olfatear. Se preguntaba porque el aroma de Sasuke era el único que le fascinaba y le dejaba embobado. Sintió sus mejillas acaloradas, e inconscientemente se apegó más al cuerpo tras él.

El pelinegro parpadeó al sentir de repente el cuerpo de Naruto demasiado cerca del suyo. Bajó levemente la cabeza, y en cuanto aflojó el agarre en las manos contrarias, Uzumaki se soltó. Frunció levemente el ceño, desconcertado al notar como los ojos azules le observaban fijamente.

El kitsune se puso de puntillas, dejándose guiar por un impulso. Los labios de Sasuke eran su objetivo. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlos con los suyos, Uchiha hizo levemente la cabeza hacia atrás y acabó rozándole la barbilla con los labios de una forma tan efímera, que Sasuke dudó que el contacto hubiera llegado a producirse.

Uchiha soltó el cuchillo en su mano como si le quemara y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Eso había sido…

¿¡El inocente del dobe había intentado besarle!

Con movimientos mecánicos tomó una mano de Naruto y dejó en la palma de su mano el cuchillo que acababa de soltar.

-Sigue troceando la verdura, bola de pelos. En realidad lo estabas haciendo perfectamente.

-¿Sasuke…?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada porque el pelinegro salió rápido de la cocina, aunque sin llegar a correr. Cuando su nariz dejó de captar el embriagante aroma de Sasuke, parpadeó repetidas veces como si hubiese salido de un sueño.

-¿…adonde ha ido el teme? –preguntó a la nada, casi en voz baja.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Como siempre hacía en su tiempo libre, Sai estaba sentado en un banco a la sombra de un árbol, leyendo un libro. Alzó la mirada al sentir pasos acercarse hasta que dejaron de escucharse justo a su lado.

-Sasuke-kun –lo nombró a modo de saludo, cerrando los ojos en su típica sonrisa leve.

Uchiha suspiró. Por fin había encontrado al maldito ANBU después de estar casi media hora buscándolo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Sai, hay algo que quiero saber –empezó a decir, sin rodeos.

-¿De qué se trata?

-En mi cumpleaños estuviste leyendo un libro sobre zorros, ¿te acuerdas?

-Así es.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo es…? –hizo una breve pausa para mirar a su alrededor y asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca. Inspiró por la nariz y se inclinó un poco para continuar preguntando en voz baja. -¿Cuándo es la época de celo del zorro?

Sai abrió los ojos, eliminando cualquier rastro de su falsa sonrisa y estudiando el rostro de Sasuke. Lo veía serio, pero un leve rubor era apreciable en sus mejillas por lo blanco de su piel.

-¿Lo preguntas en serio, Sasuke-kun?

-Tsk. ¡Contesta! –demandó ocultando su impaciencia.

Él recordaba que Sai leyó los datos sobre los zorros en voz alta, pero justo cuando hablaba sobre el celo, Sakura empezó a decirle algo y no pudo escuchar aquello:

_-Bueno… -Sai buscó con la mirada cierta información que sabía debía venir en el libro. –La época del celo suele ser en…_

_-Sasuke-kun… -le llamó Sakura en voz baja. –Feliz cumpleaños -jugó algo nerviosa con sus manos de tan solo imaginarse besando aquella blanca mejilla. –Mn… me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos… He escuchado que esta noche hay una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, y quería saber si te gustaría…_

_-¿¡Qué estas insinuando, Sai! -el grito del kitsune casi se escuchó en toda Konoha. -¡No soy un pervertido!_

_-Pero en tu época de celo seguro que buscarás compañera desesperadamente, así que creo que lo adecuado sería que no vinieras a la aldea durante ese tiempo… por el bien de la población femenina -comentó llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. –Aunque tengo una duda. Si eres el único kitsune en el bosque, y nunca antes habías venido a la aldea… En tu época de celo… ¿qué hacías?_

_-…nada -contestó confundido, encogiéndose de hombros. –Nunca he sentido una necesidad urgente de aparearme._

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿me estas escuchando? -preguntó la chica._

-Si no recuerdo mal, su época del celo suele ser en invierno. En Enero o Febrero.

-¿Entonces qué demonios…? –murmuró aturdido.

Uchiha frunció levemente el ceño. Pensaba que Naruto había hecho aquello porque tal vez había entrado en la época del celo, pero ahora estaban en pleno Septiembre, y el celo era en invierno. Además qué… según Naruto, en su época del celo no hacía nada porque nunca había sentido necesidad de… aparearse.

¿¡Entonces qué demonios había sido lo que había pasado en la cocina!

-¡No puede ser! –susurró Sai, intentando demostrar que estaba preocupado, aunque su voz sonó tan monótona como siempre. -¿Naruto ha entrado en celo y te ha violado? –antes de recibir respuesta, continuó hablando. –Así que después de todo el celo de un kitsune es diferente al de un zorro ordinario –comentó poniéndose de pie y cerrando el libro en sus manos. –Esto es grave, Sasuke-kun, tenemos que aislar a Naruto ahora mismo.

Sasuke detuvo al ANBU poniendo una mano en el pecho de éste y empujándolo suavemente para que se volviera a sentar. Un par de venitas palpitaban en su frente y le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, idiota? –cuestionó con seriedad. –Solo era una simple duda.

-Oh. ¿Entonces Naruto no está en celo?

-No –su voz sonó firme, aunque interiormente lo dudaba.

-Es un alivio –volvió a esbozar su leve sonrisa. Al ver que Uchiha se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse, le habló. –Sasuke-kun…

-¿Mn?

-¿Cómo te va con Naruto? ¿Has conseguido adiestrarlo? –preguntó sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño.

-No hables de él como si fuera un perro. Además, no quiero adiestrarlo, solo pretendo enseñarle un mínimo de modales. Tiene que entender que Konoha no es su bosque –rebatió sereno.

-Como sea –se encogió de hombros. –No sé si sabes que cuando no estás en casa, Naruto se va al bosque y no regresa hasta que sabe que tú lo haces.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-El mismo Naruto me lo cuenta. Dice que si tú no estás en casa, no se siente cómodo en ella, ni siquiera en Konoha. Por eso… había pensado que tal vez sería bueno colocarle un localizador.

-¿Localizador? –preguntó con interés.

-Sí, como los que les colocan a los gatos. Leí en un libro que es de utilidad para recuperar una mascota perdida –explicó poniéndose de pie y hurgando en uno de sus bolsos traseros donde guardaba parte de su equipo. –Aquí está.

Sasuke casi se va de espaldas al ver que Sai le mostraba un cascabel con una cinta de color rojo. Ese no podía ser el "localizador", seguro que ese idiota le estaba tomando el pelo. Y además, ¿lo había leído en un libro? ¿¡Qué clase de libros leía ese estúpido ANBU!

-Átale esto al cuello a Naruto, y así sabrás donde está –sonrió, atreviéndose a abrir uno de los bolsillos en el pecho del chaleco chuunin de Sasuke e introduciendo ahí el cascabel. –No hace falta que me des las gracias. Lo hago porque Naruto es mi amigo después de todo. Y otra cosa más, ¿te has fijado que algunas estatuas de zorro del templo de Inari tienen un cascabel atado al cuello?

Uchiha intentó calmarse. Sería un desperdicio de energía darle un puñetazo al pintor de cuarta. No, lo mejor era ignorarlo y marcharse a casa. Además, había dejado a Naruto sólo.

Sin más, se marchó de allí sin despedirse.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

El rubio estaba en la sala, sentado en el suelo, viendo "la caja negra" con interés. Sabía cómo encenderla y apagarla, pero no como cambiar de canal. Dentro se veía a un hombre de apariencia madura, cocinando y dando explicaciones que él no podía entender. Aunque la comida que preparaba se veía deliciosa.

En cuanto tenía alguna oportunidad, le gustaba ver "la caja negra". Le entretenía y divertía mucho.

-_Y esto ha sido todo por hoy_ –habló el cocinero. -_Recuerden tener a mano papel y lápiz para anotar los ingredientes de la receta de mañana._

-¿Mañana prepararás ramen? –le cuestionó sonriente, chocando la cola contra el suelo al moverla.

-_Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora._

Al ver al hombre "desaparecer" y ver en su puesto unas letras, frunció levemente el ceño.

-¡Hey, te estaba hablando! –protestó.

Ondeó levemente su esponjosa cola de un lado a otro a ras del suelo. En cuanto Sasuke había salido de casa, tomó su apariencia semi humana. Había estado tantos días mostrando su apariencia humana sin descanso, que se sentía algo débil.

Respingó levemente al escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, y después pasos acercándose. Su olfato captó el olor de Sasuke, así que al instante ocultó sus rasgos animales y mostró su apariencia humana nuevamente. Sonrió cuando vio al pelinegro entrar en la sala.

-Sasuke, ¿dónde estabas?

-Recordé que tenía que hacer algo urgente.

El rubio iba a preguntar algo más, pero a cada paso que Uchiha daba, escuchaba una especie de tintineo. Totalmente curioso, se puso de pie y se acercó a su amigo que retrocedía a cada paso que él daba.

-Teme, quédate quieto –ordenó, dando un pequeño salto y así logrando retener al más alto sujetándole de los hombros. -¿Qué es ese sonido? –se sintió tentado a dejar libres sus orejas de zorro para poder escuchar mejor que era aquello, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

El pelinegro abrió el bolsillo de su chaleco y extrajo el cascabel, sujetándolo de la cinta roja. Lo agitó levemente, escuchando un suave tintineo.

Los ojos azules brillaron fascinados. Nunca había visto algo así.

-¡Woah! ¡Teme! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es eso?

-Un cascabel.

-¡Cascabel! –repitió para memorizar su nombre, sin apartar la mirada del objeto. –Y… ¿para qué sirve?

-Um… bueno, según el idiota de Sai sirve para encontrar mascotas perdidas. Me lo dio para ti –confesó.

Naruto sonrió lleno de alegría, arrebatándole el cascabel y haciéndolo sonar. Frunció levemente el ceño al repetir las palabras de Sasuke en su cabeza. ¿Para encontrar mascotas perdidas?

-¿Y por qué es para mí?

-Sai me ha dicho que cuando no estoy en la aldea por una misión, te vas al bosque y no regresas hasta que sabes que yo he vuelto. ¿Por qué haces eso?

-Es que… -dudó un momento. –Echo de menos mi hogar, y además, sin ti me aburro.

Ante el silencio de Sasuke, volvió a pensar en las palabras de éste. Los cascabeles servían para encontrar a mascotas perdidas, y Sai se lo había dado porque él se iba al bosque cuando Sasuke tenía una misión.

¡Un momento!

-Tú… ¡Sasuke teme! ¡No soy tu mascota para que me des un cascabel! –gritó de repente.

El pelinegro arqueó levemente una ceja, sorprendido.

-Fue idea del idiota de Sai. Yo no…

-¡Tú eres el idiota! –interrumpió con irritación. -¡Ya estoy cansado! No sé… ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Solo porque yo sea un zorro y tú un humano no pienses que soy inferior a ti! ¡Soy igual que tú! ¡Puedo hacer las mismas cosas que tú haces, y si me lo propongo incluso mejor!

Respiró agitado después de gritar todo aquello, sintiéndose algo aliviado al soltar lo que pensaba. En los últimos días había intentado de todo para que Sasuke le viera con otros ojos, para que le tratara como a un igual. ¡Incluso había estado días en su apariencia completamente humana! Pero nada servía, y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Se sentía frustrado. Solo quería que Sasuke le viera.

Uchiha frunció el ceño. ¿Qué mosca le había picado ahora a ese dobe? De repente empezaba a gritarle todo aquello.

-Bola de pelos, cálmate ahora mismo y dame ese cascabel –instruyó, extendiendo una mano para recoger el objeto y así devolvérselo a Sai en cuanto pudiera.

El rubio también frunció el ceño, sintiéndose todavía molesto. ¡Odiaba que Sasuke le ordenara las cosas! ¡No era su mascota! ¡Ya solo faltaba que le pusiera un collar al cuello y lo sacara a pasear como a un perro!

Alzó la cabeza levemente en un gesto arrogante. No obedecería a Sasuke. ¡Nunca!

-¡Hum! –dejando escapar ese sonoro bufido, salió de la sala.

-¿Naruto? ¡Oi! –le llamó, confundido con el comportamiento del rubio, pero fue ignorado. -¿Pero qué le pasa ahora? –se susurró, ceñudo.

El resto del día fue un desastre.

De repente era como si Naruto se hubiera rebelado contra él. No paraba de hacer travesuras, como un niño pequeño que ansiaba llamar la atención de los demás. Su paciencia estaba agotándose, y cuanto más le ordenaba a Naruto que se comportara, peor era el comportamiento de éste.

Con un mal humor creciente y sintiendo la garganta seca de tanto gritarle a la bola de pelos, fue a la cocina para prepararse un té. Encontró a Naruto sentado en el suelo, frente a la mesa. Parecía estar haciendo algo, pero no quiso ni preguntarle y prefirió aprovechar el momento de silencio que reinaba en la casa.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando finalmente su té estuvo listo y empezó a llenarse un vaso, escuchó a Naruto salir de la cocina. Sin darle importancia, se arrodilló en el suelo, frente a la mesa, para poder beber tranquilamente. Casi escupe el té al ver que ponía "Uzumaki Naruto" tallado en la madera de la mesa, con una caligrafía lamentable y temblorosa. ¡Eso era lo que había estado haciendo el dobe hasta hace un momento!

Su cabeza se lleno de un sinfín de venitas palpitantes.

-¡Naruto! –gritó furioso, poniéndose de pie.

El kitsune estaba sentado en la cama de Sasuke, con las piernas cruzadas y con rostro pensativo. Había ignorado completamente el grito enojado del pelinegro. Así no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Solo estaba logrando acrecentar más y más el enfado de Sasuke, pero esa no era la reacción que quería conseguir.

Así no lograría ser reconocido por Sasuke.

Se cruzó de brazos, todavía con expresión pensativa. Y varios segundos después, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Claro! ¡Ya lo tengo! –de un salto se puso de pie y empezó a registrar los cajones de Sasuke, hasta que halló el nuevo y flamante protector de la frente que Sakura le había regalado por su diecisiete cumpleaños al teme. -¡Aquí está!

-¡Naruto!

Ignoró el grito cercano de Sasuke y amplió su sonrisa.

Porque a partir de ahora todo iba a ir bien.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^ Por eso he actualizado antes de lo previsto.

¿Adelanto del capitulo 14? Ok, uno breve en agradecimiento por los reviews. Lee lo que hay entre comillas:

"-¿Besarte… en los labios? –Uchiha quiso asegurarse de que no era otra confusión como lo ocurrido con las citas.

-Sí –asintió en un suave movimiento de cabeza.

-Estás loco, dobe. ¿¡Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo!

-¡Claro que lo sé! Te estoy pidiendo un beso.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Los kitsune son muy conocidos como amantes, usualmente en historias que involucran un joven varón humano y un kitsune que toma la forma de una mujer humana. Los kitsune pueden ser seductores, pero estas historias ofrecen un aspecto más romántico. Típicamente, el hombre joven desconoce que se casa con un zorro, quien se muestra como una esposa devota. El hombre eventualmente descubre la verdadera identidad del zorro, y la esposa es forzada a dejarlo. En algunos casos, el esposo despierta de un sueño, con inmundicia, desorientado y lejos del hogar. Él debe entonces regresar a confrontar a su abandonada familia deshonrada.

Muchas historias presentan a las esposas zorro teniendo hijos. Si los hijos son humanos, heredan cualidades físicas especiales o sobrenaturales.

Otras historias muestran a los kitsune casándose con otro. Cuando llueve con un cielo despejado, es llamado a veces _K__itsune no yomeiri_ o _La boda del kitsune_, en referencia a una leyenda que describía a una boda entre las criaturas que ocurrió durante dicha lluvia. El evento es considerado un buen augurio, pero los kitsune obtendrán venganza de cualquiera que no fue invitado.

Esto tiene que ver con uno de los pensamientos que tuvo Sasuke en el capitulo.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	14. Sasuke sensei

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capitulo 14: "Sasuke sensei":

Las cosas no podían haber ido peor.

Naruto suspiró hondo y lánguido. Estaba sentado en la baranda de un puente. El día anterior pensó que las cosas marcharían bien, pero solo habían empeorado.

Sakura y Sai, de pie frente a él, le observaban fijamente, y solo la chica tenía una expresión de preocupación.

-Entonces, Naruto, ¿nos vas a contar que te tiene así de abatido? –preguntó Haruno por enésima vez.

-Be-beso… -balbuceó.

-¿Beso? –reiteró ella.

-Sasuke… y yo…

-Naruto, no te entiendo.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cintura tras decir aquello. Sai y ella habían encontrado al kitsune sentado en la baranda del puente donde muchas veces solían esperar a Kakashi sensei, y el rubio tenía un aura deprimente a su alrededor que casi se podía palpar con las manos. Por más que le preguntaba qué le pasaba, éste no paraba de susurrar "Beso" y "Sasuke" entre balbuceos.

De repente todo su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza.

No… eso… ¡No podía ser posible!

Se sintió sudar frío, y evitó precipitarse en sus suposiciones sobre lo que le ocurría a Uzumaki. Carraspeó levemente y se obligó a formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Naruto… ¿qué te parece si mejor nos cuentas que te ha pasado?

El rubio suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Lo sentía tan reciente como si acabara de pasar hace cinco minutos.

Ayer, después de que garabateara la mesa de la cocina en un intento de llamar la atención de Sasuke, cosa que logró, se fue a la habitación de éste a pensar en una forma mejor de ser reconocido por él.

Y entonces una brillante idea le vino a la mente. Si se convertía en ninja como Sasuke, si se volvía tan fuerte como él… entonces sería reconocido. Sin más remedio, el teme tendría que verle como un igual.

Pero todos los ninjas portaban un protector, y él no tenía ninguno, por eso empezó a registrar los cajones de la habitación de su amigo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Sonriendo lleno de emoción, se lo colocó en la frente y lo anudó.

Pero su sonrisa vaciló un momento al ver a Sasuke entrar con una expresión de enojo severo. Dio un salto hacia atrás, subiendo en la cama tras él, y empezó a dar pequeños saltos en ella.

-¡Sasuke, tengo algo que decirte! –exclamó alegre.

-¡Maldita bola de pelos! ¿¡Cuándo vas a aprender a comportarte! –casi gritó, ignorando totalmente lo que el otro había dicho. -¿Y qué haces con mi protector? ¡Quítatelo! –ordenó.

-¡No! Tú ya tienes uno –rebatió decidido, sin dejar de saltar sobre la cama. –Desde ahora yo también soy un shinobi de Konoha –se señaló el protector de la frente con el dedo pulgar. -¿Ves?

-Tener un protector no te convierte en ninja, usuratonkachi.

-¿No? –preguntó confundido. -¿Entonces qué?

Uchiha abrió la boca para contestarle que primero tenía que graduarse en la academia ninja y convertirse en un gennin, donde entonces sí le darían su propio protector, unos compañeros de equipo, un capitán y empezarían a asignarles misiones de bajo rango, pero su explicación murió en su garganta al ver los cajones abiertos, con la ropa sobresaliendo de ellos y totalmente desordenada.

¡Toda su habitación estaba hecha un desastre!

Su paciencia murió ahí. Le daría su merecido a ese dobe. ¡Naruto aprendería a comportarse, sí, o sí!

Naruto se preocupó al ver al pelinegro acercarse a él con aire intimidante. Dio un par de saltos algo más bruscos sobre el colchón con la intención de tomar impulso y poder saltar lejos de Sasuke, pero uno de sus pies se enredó entre las sábanas revueltas gracias a sus saltos y cayó de boca… sobre la boca de Sasuke.

Ambos emitieron una leve queja de dolor, pues sus dientes chocaron en el brusco contacto, y después Naruto cayó al suelo boca abajo, junto a Sasuke que estaba tendido boca arriba. Ambos con una mano tapándose la boca.

-¡Tú…! –masculló Sasuke, sin destaparse la boca.

El rubio al instante se puso de pie, temiendo por su vida.

-Fue… ¡Fue un accidente!

Pero Sasuke no le creyó. No cuando había notado que Naruto había intentado besarle en la cocina. Además que lo normal hubiera sido que hubiesen chocado sus frentes, incluso sus narices, ¡pero no sus labios!

-¡Te mataré!

-¡Woah! ¡Cálmate, Sasuke teme! ¡Fue un accidente!

El kitsune dejó a un lado sus intentos por excusarse y salió corriendo de la habitación y de la casa sin quitarse el protector. Tenía que huir del teme, se veía muy enojado. Pensó a donde podría ir mientras esperaba a que a su amigo se le bajara el enojo, y no se le ocurrió un mejor lugar que ir a casa de Iruka sensei.

¡Claro! Era la opción ideal. Podría pedirle a Iruka sensei que le diera una clase. Por una razón que no conocía, siempre que Iruka le explicaba algo, su mente parecía abandonar su cuerpo e irse a otro mundo, haciéndole olvidarse de todo, incluso de lo que tenía que aprender en ese momento. Si Iruka le daba una clase ahora, podría olvidar el incidente del beso al menos por un rato.

En cuanto se halló frente a la puerta de la casa del castaño, alzó un puño para golpear suavemente la madera, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar a su sensei gritar. Dejó escapar un suave respingo, preocupado. Con rapidez miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna ventana entreabierta, o algo. Sonrió al encontrar la ventana más cercana a él, abierta. Por eso había podido escuchar tan bien el grito de Iruka. Con el sigilo digno del zorro que era, se coló por la ventana, y una vez dentro caminó de puntillas, dejándose guiar por el sonido del castaño.

Se asomó con todo el cuidado del mundo a una habitación que gracias a sus anteriores visitas a esa casa sabía que era la cocina.

Casi deja escapar un grito sorprendido al ver que su sensei no estaba sólo. Kakashi estaba con él, y al parecer, Hatake era el culpable de que Iruka emitiera esos gritos ahogados. Pero… no estaban peleando. ¿Entonces porqué gritaban? Y además… ¿¡por qué demonios los dos estaban desnudos!

Iruka apoyaba las manos en la mesa de la cocina, y Kakashi estaba tras él, abrazándole, moviéndose sin descanso y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del castaño.

Sintió todo el rostro caliente al escuchar a Umino suplicar más entre gemidos. Eso… parecía gustarle mucho a su sensei. En realidad parecía gustarle mucho a los dos.

Poco después vio a Iruka girar levemente la cabeza y ambos adultos unieron sus labios con desesperación, o eso le pareció a él.

Recordó fugazmente cuando hace menos de una hora había sentido sus labios contra los de Sasuke durante un par de segundos. A Sasuke y a él aquello les había desagradado, pero a Iruka y Kakashi no.

No terminaba de comprender qué demonios sucedía ahí, pero su instinto le decía que lo mejor era marcharse. Intentando ser lo más silencioso posible salió de allí y se alejo rápidamente.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Corriendo se dirigió a la torre Hokage, y entró en el despacho de la quinta sin tocar antes la puerta.

-¡Tsunade no baa-chan!

-¿¡Qué manera es esa de entrar! ¡Y no me llames así!

-Yo… ¡Yo…!

La rubia frunció levemente el ceño, observando con más detalle a Naruto. El chico se veía totalmente sonrojado y alterado. Su expresión se tornó preocupada. ¿Sería que tal vez alguien le había hecho algo?

-Naruto, cálmate. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-N-no quiero…

-¿Qué?

-¡No quiero dar clases en casa de Iruka sensei! –exclamó, sintiendo su rostro más caliente si es que se podía.

-¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó aliviada. Se había preocupado para nada. –Está bien. ¿Qué te parece en la academia? –propuso apoyando los codos en el escritorio, y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos apoyó la barbilla en ellos.

-No. ¡No! –negó rápidamente con la cabeza. -¿No podría tener otro profesor?

-¿Cuál es el problema? No conozco a nadie más capacitado que Iruka. Pensé que te sentirías más cómodo con él, ya que conoce tu… "secreto".

-Bueno, sí, pero… -desvió la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado al recordar lo que había visto.

La quinta suspiró y se mantuvo pensativa sin apartar la mirada del rubio. Naruto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, y no paraba de frotarse las palmas de las manos contra el pantalón. Seguramente le sudaban. Tan concentrada estaba estudiando esos detalles, que no reparó en el protector que el rubio lucía en la frente.

-¿Pu-puedes hacer algo, baa-chan?

-Hum… -una venita palpitó en su frente, pero desapareció igual de rápido que apareció al pensar en el candidato perfecto para sustituir a Iruka. –Tengo en mente un sustituto para Iruka. Seguro que te agrada, Naruto, así que no te preocupes. Mejor vuelve a casa y toma un baño caliente, o un té, e intenta tranquilizarte.

Olvidando por completo que todavía era demasiado pronto para regresar y que Sasuke seguramente todavía seguiría furioso, se dirigió a casa.

Uchiha le recibió en el pasillo, de brazos cruzados y con rostro impasible. Escuchó que Sasuke le decía algo, pero se sentía muy turbado como para iniciar una discusión de "teme" y "dobe", así que caminando despacio y arrastrando los pies, le pasó de largo y se encaminó a la habitación en busca de su adorado cobertor.

Sí… su cobertor le daría consuelo.

-Naruto… ¿estás bien? –preguntó siguiéndole.

El rubio giró levemente la cabeza para ver a su amigo y forzó una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa.

-Cla-claro…

En cuanto se halló frente a su queridísimo cobertor, se dejó caer sobre el sin mucho cuidado. Dormir le haría olvidar lo que había visto… al menos hasta que volviera a despertar.

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño, preocupado por Naruto. El dobe se veía totalmente sonrojado y muy nervioso.

-Oi, Naruto. ¿Alguien te ha molestado?

-¿Molestarme? –fue lo único que atinó a decir. Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo sacarse de la mente los gemidos ahogados de los dos adultos, pero parecía imposible.

Sasuke se arrodilló en el suelo y sujetó el rostro del kitsune con ambas manos para que se detuviera.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? Estás muy caliente.

-¿Qué es enfermo?

El pelinegro se mordió la lengua para no gritarle "usuratonkachi" al recordar que el kitsune poseía una sangre muy poderosa, y que seguramente gracias a eso nunca había enfermado y por eso no sabía lo que era.

-Quiero decir… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No notas algo raro en ti?

-Bueno… sí –balbuceó. –Tengo mucho calor. ¡Y me siento muy nervioso!

El pelinegro se mantuvo pensativo, y por su cabeza pasó algo que no le gustó.

-Dobe, ¿alguien ha intentado sobrepasarse contigo de nuevo? –preguntó. -¿Quién ha sido? –exigió saber.

El rubio cerró los ojos al sentir que el agarre que Sasuke mantenía en su rostro se volvía doloroso.

-¿¡Fueron esos estúpidos hermanos Takahashi otra vez! ¡Contesta!

-N-no es eso –logró responder con dificultad. –Oe, teme… me haces daño.

Sasuke aflojó el agarre, pero todavía mantuvo las manos en las mejillas del rubio. Suavizó su expresión, sintiéndose aliviado. ¿Entonces porqué Naruto estaba tan sonrojado y nervioso?

-¿No me vas a decir qué te tiene así? –medio afirmó en la pregunta.

-Es que es muy vergonzoso, teme.

El pelinegro suspiró por la nariz y frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Vergonzoso? ¿Qué le había pasado a la bola de pelos? Varias posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza, pero cada una le agradaba menos que la anterior. Y en cada una de ellas el resultado era que alguien había tocado "demasiado" a Naruto. Ese kitsune era tan idiota que seguramente ni se había quejado y había permitido que algún desgraciado le manoseara a su antojo.

Igual que cuando él empezó a tocarle en el baño, y el muy dobe ni se quejó. ¿Eso quería decir que él también era un desgraciado? ¡No! ¡Él no lo era!

Pero quien se hubiera atrevido a tocarle, y que no fuera él… ¡sí que lo era!

Apretó los labios, enojado. Sentía un fuego en su interior, quemándole. Conocía esa sensación, era lo mismo que sentía cuando alguien le comparaba con su hermano mayor y le menospreciaba. Eso eran… celos.

¿Sentía celos de que tal vez alguien hubiera podido tocar a Naruto?

No, eso era ridículo. Pero… esa sensación…

Y la pregunta que hizo Naruto después, provocó que el fuego en su interior se descontrolara un poco más y casi estallara.

-Sasuke… ¿Está bien si dos hombres se besan?

Su expresión se volvió grave y se inclinó un poco, acercando su rostro al otro. Su cuerpo quería… No, ¡tenía que controlarse! Ya no era un crío, no podía dejarse llevar. Sabía que después se arrepentiría.

¡Maldita sea! Ni él mismo entendía lo que sentía por… un zorro con apariencia humana.

Finalmente optó por cerrar los ojos y apoyar la frente en la contraria, notando en su piel la frialdad del metal del protector que todavía Naruto llevaba.

-Si lo preguntas por lo que pasó antes…

-No –le interrumpió. –Lo nuestro fue un accidente. Yo quiero saber si está bien cuando dos hombres se besan porque quieren hacerlo.

No entendía a qué venía esa repentina duda de Naruto. ¿Tendría algo que ver con que hubiese querido besarle en la cocina y él se apartara?

-No lo sé –respondió finalmente.

El rubio no se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta. Y por otro lado, tener a Sasuke tan cerca hacía que su corazón latiera más acelerado de lo normal, pero no era miedo lo que sentía, más bien estaba nervioso. Sentía como si quisiera alejarlo, pero a la vez no.

Y otra vez el aroma de Sasuke inundó sus sentidos.

Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar sin querer un ruidito parecido a un leve ronroneo. Se sentía más tranquilo, y las imágenes en su cabeza que le tenían tan turbado habían quedado en un segundo plano.

No sabía si estaba bien, o no, que dos hombres se besaran, aunque a él en particular se le hacía muy raro. Y a pesar de eso, en los últimos días se había preguntado cómo se sentiría juntar sus labios con los de otra persona. Sí, con otra persona, porque ya se había resignado a que no encontraría a otros kitsunes, y no tenía pensado pasar su larga vida sólo. Y en alguna que otra ocasión debía confesar que Sasuke había pasado por su mente. Pero cuando hace un momento sus labios se habían chocado con los de Uchiha, no sintió nada agradable, ¡solo dolor en los dientes!

Minutos después el pelinegro se separó un poco, notando que Naruto se había quedado dormido. Con cuidado le alzó la cabeza con una mano y con la otra le retiró el protector, dejándolo a un lado en el suelo. Despacio tomó al kitsune en brazos y se incorporó, caminó hasta su cama y lo recostó en ella. Las sábanas todavía estaban totalmente revueltas, pero no le dio importancia. Guardó el protector donde antes estaba y salió de la habitación, sin poder ver que Naruto al sentir entre sueños su olor impregnado en la cama, se había abrazado a la almohada mientras susurraba su nombre.

Sakura permaneció atónita tras escuchar lo que había contado Naruto. ¡Sus sospechas se habían hecho realidad! ¡Sasuke y Naruto se habían besado! …aunque según el rubio había sido un accidente, pero no sabía si creerlo o no. Ella notaba la forma en como Naruto siempre observaba a Sasuke, y el empeño que ponía por obtener siempre su atención.

Aunque le había aliviado saber que a Sasuke-kun le había desagradado aquel beso, o intento de beso. Ella confiaba en que los rumores no fueran ciertos y el pelinegro no fuera gay.

Sai observaba a Uzumaki por primera vez con una expresión levemente sorprendida. Naruto lo había contado todo con demasiado detalle para su gusto, y había sido todo muy sorprendente e inesperado.

-¿Estas diciendo que Iruka y Kakashi sensei…? –comenzó a preguntar él.

-¡No! ¡No me lo recuerdes! –exclamó el rubio con una mueca de total espanto.

-¿Kakashi sensei llevaba su máscara? –cuestionó Sakura con total interés. -¿Le viste la cara? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo?

-No lo sé. Tenía la cara oculta en el cuello de Iruka sensei, y además, me daban la espalda.

-¡Rayos! ¡Que mala suerte! –masculló. –Ah, ¿ya sabes quién será tu nuevo maestro, Naruto?

-No.

-¿Y dónde está Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sai.

-Con Tsunade no baa-chan, ésta mañana lo mandó llamar pero no sé para qué -alzó la mirada al captar un olor conocido. A unos pasos visualizó a Jiraiya, caminando hacia ellos. -¡Ero sennin!

-Naruto… ¿se puede saber a qué viene esa cara? –preguntó preocupado, ignorando el apodo que ya sentía como si fuera su nombre.

-No quieres saberlo, ero sennin.

-¿Porqué no? –alzó una ceja, intrigado.

-Yo vi… un erizo pervertido…

-¿Ah?

Sakura intervino al instante con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras reprendía disimuladamente a Naruto con la mirada.

-Ji-Jiraiya-sama, justamente Naruto estaba comentando que le encantaría ir a comer ramen.

-¿Sí? –le preguntó al rubio y se acercó a éste, abrazándolo amistosamente por los hombros. -Entonces vamos, así me cuentas con más calma lo del erizo pervertido, tal vez me sirva de inspiración para mi saga "Icha Icha"

-No, mejor no… -sonrió nervioso Uzumaki. No quería que ero sennin terminara tan turbado como él. -¡Pero sí quiero comer ramen! –exclamó de pronto con una sonrisa más animada.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sasuke chirriaba los dientes y fulminaba a la quinta con la mirada tras haber mantenido una "amena" y "tranquila" conversación.

Mientras que ella, tan solo estudiaba a Uchiha con una seria mirada, sentada en la silla tras su escritorio.

-Puedes fruncir el ceño todo lo que quieras, Sasuke. No voy a cambiar de idea.

El pelinegro se había presentado en el despacho de la Hokage después de que un chuunin fuera a su casa diciéndole que Tsunade quería verle. Lo que la rubia le había dicho era que quería que fuera el nuevo maestro de Naruto.

¿Cómo le pedía la vieja algo como eso? El alcohol la tenía trastornada, sin duda.

Se había negado en redondo, pero ella no le daba opción, se lo estaba ordenando. Lo peor era que no cobraría nada por ello.

-No pienso aceptar –rebatió todo lo sereno que pudo. –La bola de pelos come más que Itachi y yo juntos, necesito hacer misiones para conseguir dinero, no estar haciendo de niñera.

-He notado que últimamente aceptabas misiones de bajo rango, pero no sabía que era por eso –comentó calmada. –¿Acaso Itachi no ayuda con los gastos?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio un momento. Itachi había intentado ayudarle, pero como la "fabulosa" idea de meter a Naruto en su casa había sido únicamente suya, él se había hecho cargo de llevar los gastos, rechazando la ayuda de su hermano.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –contestó tajante.

El rostro de la rubia se volvió serio y una venita palpitante adornó su frente. ¡Ese niñato maleducado!

-Volviendo al tema: Serás el maestro de Naruto –sentenció con la voz firme que la caracterizaba. –No solo te encargarás de enseñarle a leer y escribir, le enseñarás todo lo que él quiera saber. Serás su maestro en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¿Qué pasa si me niego?

-Te suspenderé por tanto tiempo de tu cargo de chuunin, que cuando vuelvas no recordarás ni como se cogía un kunai.

Chasqueó la lengua de forma sonora al escuchar eso. ¡Maldita vieja!

-Aceptarás, Sasuke. Te conviene –una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una que demostraba que se sentía satisfecha. –Me juré a mí misma que me cobrarías el agujero que hiciste en mi despacho con ese chidori, y ahora tengo la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Así que te estas vengando?

-Más o menos. Por ese motivo no te pagaré tu trabajo como maestro.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño. No se daría por vencido. Si lo iba a obligar a hacer algo que no quería, mínimo que le pagara.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron de emoción al ver lo que Jiraiya sostenía en su mano. No sabía como se llamaba eso, pero era de color azul y tenía dos palitos de madera sobresaliendo por abajo, y ero sennin le había dicho que se comía.

El sannin separó los polos y le dio uno a Naruto, quedándose él con el otro. Empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por el más pequeño.

-Cómelo con calma. Está frío.

Uzumaki asintió, y al meterlo en su boca le sorprendió lo frío que estaba a pesar de que el otro ya se lo había advertido, nunca había comido algo helado, pero el sabor era bueno.

-¿Te gusta? –quiso saber el adulto.

-¡Sí! ¡Está delicioso! –lamió con más ímpetu un par de veces. –Ero sennin, hay algo que quiero saber.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Cómo estáis tan seguros de que la aldea del Sonido va a atacar Konoha? Hace meses que estoy aquí y no ha pasado nada.

Jiraiya se detuvo y se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura del rostro del rubio. Miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiese alguien cerca, y entonces habló todo lo bajo que pudo.

-Tenemos un par de espías infiltrados en la aldea del Sonido desde hace bastante tiempo. Cada cierto tiempo vienen a pasarnos información, por eso sabemos sobre sus planes de atacar la aldea. Aunque me siento algo preocupado, hace tiempo que no han venido a informar y no quiero pensar que les ha ocurrido algo.

-¡Oh! –exclamó sorprendido. -¿Por eso pensabais que yo era un espía del Sonido?

-Bueno… fue principalmente por tu chakra. Sino no habríamos sospechado de ti –finalizó, posando una mano en los rubios cabellos y arrancándole con eso una sonrisa a Uzumaki. –Podría decirse que esto es la calma antes de la tormenta.

Naruto olfateó el aire al captar el aroma de Sasuke, su sonrisa amplia y feliz se transformó en una algo boba. Al instante dirigió la mirada hacia donde provenía el olor, y poco después pudo visualizar a Uchiha acercándose desde el final de calle. Caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y mantenía el rostro inclinado. Llevó la mirada al sannin, sin borrar su sonrisa y terminando de comerse el polo con impacientes mordiscos y alguna que otra lamida.

-Hablando de tormenta, ero sennin, nunca te di las gracias por enviar a Sasuke a vigilarme a mi cueva en la última tormenta. Pero las tormentas no me dan miedo, ¡me encantan!

El adulto parpadeó repetidas veces sin entender una palabra de lo que Naruto había dicho.

-¿Qué? –atinó a decir.

-Sasuke fue a mi cueva en la última tormenta, y me dijo que tú le habías enviado porque pensabas que me asustaban las tormentas –explicó manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Naruto… yo nunca he hecho eso. Si Sasuke fue a la cueva, fue porque quiso, yo no le ordené que lo hiciera.

El rubio frunció levemente el ceño con expresión confundida. Él recordaba perfectamente que Sasuke le había dicho que Jiraiya le envió allí.

–_Jiraiya-sama… me envió para ver… como estabas. Pensó que te asustaban las tormentas._

-¿Sasuke me mintió? –preguntó casi en voz baja, incrédulo. -¿Pero por qué haría algo así?

-Bueno… solo se me ocurre la posibilidad de que estuviera preocupado por ti y le avergonzara decírtelo de frente. Sasuke no es una persona que exprese con facilidad lo que siente.

-¿Estaba preocupado por mí? –aunque lo dijo en voz alta, más bien se lo estaba preguntando a sí mismo.

-Es lo más probable.

Naruto se mantuvo cabizbajo, observando sus pies descalzos como si fuesen lo más importante del mundo. No entendía que era esa especie de cosquilleo concentrado en su estómago, además que una amplia sonrisa luchaba por mostrarse en sus labios. Se sentía feliz, muy feliz.

Alzó la cabeza justo en el momento en que Uchiha llegaba adonde él estaba. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero el pelinegro les pasó de largo sin dejar de caminar y todavía con la mirada al frente. Olvidándose de Jiraiya, salió a correr tras él, alcanzándolo en un par de zancadas.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Teme distraído! Has pasado junto a mí y ni me has notado.

-Hn.

-¿Qué quería Tsunade no baa-chan? –al no recibir respuesta, le sujetó del brazo para llamarle la atención. -¡Sasuke! ¿Qué pasa?

El pelinegro se detuvo de golpe, encarando a Uzumaki.

-¿Porqué le pediste a la quinta que te cambiara de maestro?

-Ah… eso… -balbuceó, soltándole.

-Iruka sensei es perfecto para ser tu maestro.

-Pero yo no quiero –susurró apartando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

El rubio apartó la mirada de nuevo, jugando nervioso con sus manos al rememorar la escena que parecía estar condenado a recordar de por vida.

-Iruka sensei y el erizo pervertido… yo los vi.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, dobe?

Naruto suspiró. Si Sakura-chan y Sai ya lo sabían, no veía inconveniente en contárselo también a Sasuke.

-Te lo explicaré en casa.

-…de acuerdo. Vamos.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sasuke, sentado en la cama de su habitación, observaba y escuchaba con detalle todo lo que el rubio, sentado en su famoso cobertor, le relataba.

-¿Qué demonios…? –se susurró Uchiha totalmente incrédulo. -¿Iruka sensei y Kakashi sensei son amantes?

-Por eso no quiero que sea mi maestro, no podría mirarle a la cara –agachó un poco el rostro, algo sonrojado. –Me moriría de vergüenza.

El pelinegro suspiró, todavía procesando la inesperada noticia. Kakashi e Iruka actuaban con tal naturalidad cuando estaban juntos, que nunca había sospechado nada.

-Yo seré tu nuevo maestro –habló con calma, aunque con un toque desganado.

Naruto fue ésta vez el sorprendido, y al instante una expresión de total felicidad apareció en su rostro.

-¿¡De verdad! –gritó emocionado.

-Sí. Aunque quiero saber una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Le dijiste a la quinta que querías que yo fuera tu maestro?

-No. Solo le dije que no quería que Iruka lo fuera, y ella me contestó que tenía en mente al candidato perfecto y que no me preocupara –se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír. -¡Pero esto es genial!

-Sí… genial –repitió en un obvio sarcasmo.

Uzumaki borró su sonrisa al escuchar el tono sarcástico que ahora sí comprendía.

-¿No quieres ser mi maestro? –medio aseguró en una pregunta.

-La vieja no me pagará nada.

-Parece que eso es algo importante para los humanos –alzó una mano, rascándose la cabeza con rostro pensativo. -Mn… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Dinero.

-Claro que es importante.

-¿Porqué?

-Prácticamente, sin dinero no eres nada.

-¡Woah! ¡Eso no suena bien! –exclamó preocupado. -¿Y cómo conseguís los humanos el dinero?

-Trabajando, o haciendo misiones si eres un shinobi, o vendiendo algo… Hay muchas formas de conseguirlo.

-¡Entonces está decidido!

-¿Mn?

-En lo que me convierto en shinobi, trabajaré y conseguiré dinero para ayudarte en…

-No –sentenció tajante.

-¡Pero…!

-No –insistió. –Y no me hagas repetirlo.

Ni loco dejaría a Naruto trabajando, con lo patoso que era seguro que en vez de traer dinero a la casa le crearía deudas porque había roto algo o cualquier otra cosa. También corría el riesgo de que en un descuido el dobe dejase libres sus rasgos animales y lo descubrieran. Y tampoco le agradaba la idea porque era consciente de la mala manera en que muchos aldeanos miraban a Naruto. No quería que le hicieran sentir mal.

-Ya encontraré la manera de que esa vieja me pague.

-¿Entonces sí serás mi maestro?

El pelinegro se hizo un poco hacia atrás y apoyó las manos en el colchón, observando fijamente la tonta mueca ilusionada que de repente tenía Naruto.

-Seré tu maestro en todo el sentido de la palabra. Te enseñaré a leer, escribir, y cualquier otra cosa que te interese aprender –recitó, con las palabras de la quinta grabadas a fuego en su mente. Todo fuera por no ser suspendido.

-¡Entonces ahora eres Sasuke sensei!

-Tsk… no me llames así.

-¿Prefieres teme sensei? –cuestionó con una risita divertida, recibiendo a cambio una mirada fulminante. –Vale, vale, ya me callo. Solo bromeaba.

-Solo te advierto que no seré ni la mitad de paciente de lo que es Iruka sensei.

-No importa. ¡Me siento muy feliz!

Uchiha observó detenidamente a Naruto. Ese idiota se veía tan contento, que parecía sentirse contagiado de esa alegría porque una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios durante unos segundos. Se puso de pie, apartando la mirada con cierto esfuerzo. Era como si se hubiese quedado hipnotizado mirándole.

-Iré a buscar mis libros de la academia. Creo que todavía los conservo –comentó.

-¡Bien! Yo iré a bañarme –respondió, poniéndose de pie de un ágil salto.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sasuke encontró los libros antes de lo esperado. No había tardado ni quince minutos pues estaban en un armario, guardados en una caja que estaba a la vista. Con los libros entre las manos, se dispuso a ir a la sala, encontrándose en el pasillo con Itachi que llevaba una toalla en las manos.

-Naruto está ocupando el baño ahora –le avisó, pensando que su hermano mayor quería bañarse.

-Lo sé. Pero cuando Naruto-kun se metió en la bañera, me dijo que no había ninguna toalla limpia en el baño, así que fui a recoger una del tendedero.

-Oh, ya.

Avanzó un par de pasos, pero de repente se detuvo en seco. ¿Itachi había dicho "Cuando Naruto-kun se metió en la bañera"? Despacio giró, encarando a su hermano con seriedad. ¿Había visto a Naruto desnudo?

-¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke?

-¿Cuándo se metió a bañar tú estabas también en el baño? –cuestionó con una forzada voz tranquila y desinteresada que pudo fingir a la perfección.

-En realidad yo ya estaba en el baño, lavándome las manos, cuando Naruto-kun entró y se metió a bañar –corrigió. –Me sorprendió que fuera tan poco pudoroso. Se desnudó frente a mí y se metió en la bañera como si estuviera sólo. Fue entonces cuando me pidió la toalla.

Sasuke dejó caer al suelo los libros impolutos que tan esmeradamente había cuidado en su niñez. Sin mediar palabra, le arrebató la toalla a su hermano y se encaminó al baño.

Itachi ladeó una de las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha. Lo que le había contado era cierto, y Sasuke había tenido la reacción esperada: celos.

No podía asegurar que su tonto hermano menor estuviera enamorado de Naruto-kun, pero lo que sí sabía era que sentía algo.

Escuchó el sonoro portazo que dio Sasuke al entrar en el baño y cerrar tras él, como diciéndole de forma muda que no quería que entrara.

Naruto estaba sentado dentro de la bañera llena de agua tibia, más bien casi fría. No había empezado a bañarse por haber estado imaginando lo maravillosa que sería su vida como shinobi de Konoha, hasta que un repentino portazo le provocó un respingo. Vio a Sasuke entrar con una toalla en la mano.

-¡Teme, me has asustado! –protestó fingiendo enfado. -¿Dónde está Itachi? Pensé que él me traería la toalla.

-Y eso habría sido fantástico, ¿no? –cuestionó levemente burlón.

-En realidad no –se encogió de hombros sin reparar en el tono que empleó el otro. –Solo que como se la pedí a él, pensé que él la traería. Pero eso no importa –extendió un brazo hacia el pelinegro, tendiéndole la mano y esbozando una sonrisa. -¡Ven!

Sasuke se acercó, parándose de pie a un lado de la bañera. Sintió como el kitsune le cogía la mano y se la alzaba hasta posarla en los rubios cabellos.

-¡Enjabóname! –exclamó contento.

En respuesta, el pelinegro apartó la mano y se agachó para estar a la misma altura que el otro.

-¿Te desnudaste frente a Itachi? –preguntó serio pero calmado.

-Sí –contestó totalmente confundido por la duda de su amigo. -¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces desnudándote así como así frente a los demás?

-¿No está bien? –ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que fruncía levemente el ceño en señal de desconcierto.

-¡Claro que no!

-No entiendo. Otras veces me he desnudado frente a ti y nunca me has dicho que eso esté mal.

Uchiha no supo que responder. Apartó la mirada, sintiendo las mejillas algo calientes.

-Bu-bueno… -se reprendió de inmediato tras haber tartamudeado, eso le hizo sentirse idiota. Volvió a enfrentar los ojos azules. –Ahora soy tu maestro, ¿no? Si te digo que está mal mostrarte desnudo ante cualquiera, es porque está mal.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –asintió. Y restándole toda importancia a ese tema de conversación, alzó ambas manos y atrapó uno de los brazos del otro. -¡Ahora enjabóname!

-Ni hablar.

-¡Teme! –protestó, tironeando levemente del blanco brazo.

-No –se vio obligado a soltar la toalla y apoyar la mano libre en el borde de la bañera al sentir los tirones repentinamente más intensos. -¡Dobe, para ya!

-¡No! ¡Enjabóname!

Sasuke abrió la boca para negarse por enésima vez, pero cayó de forma estrepitosa dentro de la bañera, logrando que el agua mojara parte del suelo al derramarse. Alzó la mirada, buscando fulminar los ojos azules. Se encontró con que Naruto mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír, pero no podía evitar el temblor que sacudía sus hombros.

-Ni se te ocurra reírte –amenazó todo lo serio que pudo.

Pero al instante el rubio estalló en sonoras carcajadas, llegando incluso a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –exigió saber, molesto.

Naruto se forzó a cortar su risa y se retiró las lágrimas que estaban por abandonar sus ojos.

-E-es que… tu cara… Tenías que haber visto tu cara de susto al caer en la bañera, teme –una leve risita se le volvió a escapar -¡No tenía precio!

Al ver a Naruto reír así, paulatinamente su seria expresión se convirtió en una muy ligera sonrisa, como si se sintiera contagiado una vez más de aquella alegría.

-¡Ya sé! –exclamó de repente Uzumaki. –Ya que estás dentro… ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¿Porqué siempre eres tan aburrido? Solo sabes decir "no"

Sasuke suspiró y apoyó las manos en los bordes de la bañera, dispuesto a salir, pero Naruto se abrazó a él con firmeza para impedírselo. Las alertas del pelinegro se activaron al instante. Ese rubio estaba desnudo, empapado y completamente pegado a su cuerpo. No era bueno. ¡Eso no era bueno!

-¡No te dejaré salir hasta que me enjabones!

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo que quieras, usuratonkachi! ¡Solo suéltame!

Su voz sonó algo desesperada, pero no importó porque finalmente logró que el kitsune le soltara. Totalmente resignado, estiró un brazo y tomó el bote de champú. Solo le enjabonaría la cabeza. ¡Nada más!

-Mn… Sasuke.

El llamado de Naruto sonó repentinamente suave y hasta dubitativo, y eso le llamó la atención. Al ver el moreno rostro, lo notó ligeramente sonrojado. De repente el rubio se veía avergonzado.

-Dijiste que me enseñarías todo lo que quisiera saber, ¿no?

-Así es. ¿Qué pasa?

-Bésame.

Tras esa petición hecha en voz baja, el bote de champú se deslizó entre las manos del pelinegro hasta caer en el agua. Ambos se miraban fijamente, sin parpadear. La negra mirada totalmente sorprendida e incrédula, y la azul tímida y avergonzada.

-Bé-bésame –reiteró un poco más alto, pensando que tal vez Uchiha no le había escuchado.

-¿Es una broma? –fue lo único que logró articular.

-¡No lo es! –exclamó en respuesta, totalmente azorado y sintiendo su rostro arder. -¡Me dijiste que me enseñarías todo lo que quisiera aprender! ¡Eres mi maestro! Y yo… ¡no sé besar!

Con movimientos mecánicos, Sasuke tomó el bote de champú y lo colocó en su sitio, olvidando que pretendía enjabonar los rubios cabellos hace un momento.

-¿Besarte… en los labios? –Uchiha quiso asegurarse de que no era otra confusión como lo ocurrido con las citas.

-Sí –asintió en un suave movimiento de cabeza.

-Estás loco, dobe. ¿¡Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo!

-¡Claro que lo sé! Te estoy pidiendo un beso.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, repitiéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez que Naruto solo estaba bromeando. ¡Eso es! Los kitsunes tienen fama de ser unas criaturas traviesas y que disfrutan de gastar bromas. Sí… era una broma.

-Por favor, Sasuke. Solo un beso. ¡Solo uno!

-¿Por qué quieres aprender a besar? –preguntó levemente ceñudo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, porque no sé hacerlo.

-Ya aprenderás cuando tengas pareja, aprenderás con ella. –explicó brevemente, con calma. -Además, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo quien te enseñe? Soy tu nuevo maestro, pero hay un límite en lo que debo o no enseñarte.

-¿Debería pedírselo a Itachi entonces? –preguntó curioso y con verdadera inocencia.

-¿Qué? –masculló.

-No quiero esperar a aprender con mi pareja. ¡Quiero ahora! ¿Qué pasa si mi pareja sabe besar y yo no? ¡Me moriría de vergüenza, teme! –se cruzó de brazos.

-Realmente eres idiota –fue todo lo que dijo.

Naruto apartó el rostro a un lado, indignado con la enésima negativa que Sasuke le daba como respuesta.

-¡Está bien! Itachi me enseñará. Él siempre me enseña las cosas con más paciencia que tú.

Los dientes de Sasuke chirriaron levemente al ser apretados de forma repentina.

Seguro que el problema radicaba en lo que Naruto vio entre Iruka y Kakashi, y había que sumarle a eso que el dobe últimamente veía mucho la televisión. De otra forma no podía entender que ese tonto que odiaba el contacto físico y que no sentía mucho aprecio por los humanos, le estuviese pidiendo algo como eso.

Posó una mano de forma algo brusca en la rubia cabeza y empujó hacia abajo, queriendo hundir al otro que se resistió sujetándose de los bordes de la bañera.

-¡Si le pides eso a Itachi, volverás al bosque de una patada! –exclamó furioso, dejando de ejercer presión para intentar hundir a Uzumaki, pero dejando todavía la mano ahí.

-¡Bastardo! ¿¡Pretendías ahogarme! ¿Cuál es tu problema? –le gritó, respirando algo agitado por el susto. -¡Y no le temo a tu amenaza de enviarme al bosque porque después de todo ahí está mi hogar, y fuiste tú quien…! –se calló de forma repentina al notar que de pronto el rostro del pelinegro estaba muy cerca del suyo. -¿Sasuke? –susurró.

El rubio hizo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para mantener todavía la distancia, repentinamente dubitativo sobre la idea de que un humano le besara. La mano todavía en su cabeza se deslizó hasta posicionarse en su nuca, y la otra mano de Uchiha la sintió en la mejilla izquierda.

Sin ser realmente consciente, apretó ligeramente los labios y cerró los ojos, respirando de forma irregular por la nariz. Se sentía tan nervioso que hasta podría dejar libres sus rasgos animales por accidente. Sintió un suave roce en los labios, y segundos después ese roce se convirtió en una leve presión. Al estar tan cerca, sus sentidos se llenaron del aroma de Sasuke. Ese aroma único que le atraía, le embobaba y le tranquilizaba.

El pelinegro movió sus labios sobre los contrarios, despacio, dando suaves roces. Y a pesar de lo excesivamente calmado del beso, sentía su corazón latir desbocado, incluso juraría que podía escuchar sus propios latidos. Al no sentir ningún movimiento por parte de Naruto, se alejó y le observó detalladamente, aun sin soltarle.

Uzumaki abrió los ojos al no notar los labios de Sasuke. Sentía las mejillas excesivamente calientes, y aunque el agua de la bañera ya estaba fría, se sentía acalorado. ¿Y qué era esa extraña sensación concentrada en el estómago? Era algo así como un cosquilleo cálido e intenso. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los negros, su corazón palpitó frenético.

-Cuando tu pareja te bese, debes corresponderle, dobe –comentó para romper el denso silencio, intentando sonar lo más casual posible, como si ese simple beso no hubiese causado estragos en su interior. -Si no le creará una sensación de rechazo y pensará que no te gusta cómo te besa.

El rubio reaccionó, parpadeando repetidas veces.

-A-ah… Sí, es que me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

-Dijiste que solo uno –le recordó.

-Pero no te respondí, y no quiero que pienses que no me gustó tu beso, teme –protestó algo nervioso, alzando las manos hasta posarlas en las mejillas del pelinegro.

-No he pensado nada de eso…

Naruto no le permitió decir nada más al unir sus labios con cuidado, temiendo hacer algún movimiento brusco que les provocara nuevamente dolor de dientes. Intentando dejar sus nervios a un lado, imitó con cierta torpeza los movimientos que había hecho Sasuke al besarle, notando al momento como los labios del pelinegro también se movían.

De repente, un recuerdo le llegó a Naruto:

_Sakura-chan… ¿cómo sabes cuando alguien te gusta como compañero?_

_-¿Um? Pues… supongo que siempre tienes en mente a esa persona, y lo único que deseas es verla feliz. Y con sólo sentir una mirada de esa persona, tu corazón parece querer salirse del pecho de lo fuerte que late. Sientes nervios, pero a la vez es como si flotaras. Y te ruborizas, por más que intentes evitarlo. Y si sientes que tu día es gris, con solo tener a tu persona especial cerca, ese día se vuelve el mejor. Sientes mariposas en el estómago._

_-¿Mariposas… en el estómago?_

_-No lo vayas a tomar en sentido literal, baka. Quiero decir que se siente un cosquilleo cálido y agradable._

_-Ah, eso. Nunca he sentido nada parecido._

Y era cierto, nunca había sentido nada parecido… hasta ese momento. Se sentía sofocado, y hasta mareado, como si su cabeza diera vueltas y tuviera que sujetarse a algo para no caer. Pero no quería alejarse de Sasuke todavía.

El pelinegro intentó colar su lengua para profundizar el beso, pero al parecer Naruto no entendía lo que pretendía hacer y le negaba la entrada a su boca apretando los labios de forma fugaz, o haciendo amago de alejarse y finalizar el beso. Y en uno de esos intentos, el rubio se alejó y se abrazó a él con fuerza, respirando agitado como si el beso hubiese sido apasionado y hubiese durado una eternidad.

-¿Naruto…?

-¡Woah! Me… Me siento mareado. ¡Tengo calor!

Algo desconcertado por el comentario del rubio, le rodeó con ambos brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Cálmate, solo fue un beso.

Aunque su voz había sonado tan tranquila y serena como siempre, sentía sus manos temblar levemente. Las presionó en la morena espalda desnuda y húmeda, intentando detener así el temblor. Él también tenía calor.

Le incomodaba sentirse así, parecía una niña de academia recibiendo su primer beso. Que Naruto reaccionara así era normal, ese tonto era la inocencia personificada, pero él no. ¡Ya tenía diecisiete años! Tal vez hablando se disiparan los nervios.

-Oi, Naruto…

-¿Qué?

-En la cocina… ayer, cuando te enseñaba a cortar verduras… -comenzó a decir. -¿Cuándo te acercaste a mí ibas a besarme? –preguntó sin más rodeos.

-Am… bueno, últimamente me estaba preguntando como se sentiría juntar mis labios con otros. ¡En la caja negra lo hacen mucho, y parece que les gusta!

Sasuke suspiró. Como pensaba, ese repentino deseo de Naruto por ser besado era culpa de la televisión. Sintió un desagradable nudo en el estómago. Por un momento, en alguna parte de su cabeza había pensado que tal vez… Naruto…

-Y cuando olí tu aroma… mi cuerpo se movió sólo –agregó el rubio.

Despacio, el pelinegro sujetó a Naruto de los brazos para que le soltara del abrazo. Una vez separó al rubio de él, le observó fijamente, algo serio.

-Bien, ya sabes como se siente. No es necesario que se lo pidas a Itachi. Solo escucha esto con atención, y por una vez en tu vida hazme caso, usuratonkachi.

Uzumaki hizo un leve mohín de disgusto, forzándose a no replicar nada por el insulto. Asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

-No tengo la menor idea de cómo os relacionáis los kitsune entre vosotros cuando estáis en vuestra apariencia humana o semihumana, pero ahora estás con humanos. No sé si sois monógamos y polígamos como los zorros ordinarios. Pero solo puedes besar a tu pareja de ese modo. No pienses que puedes ir por ahí repartiendo besos a quién quieras.

Naruto asintió repetidas veces, como si eso fuera el asunto más serio e importante del mundo.

-Solo puedo besar a mi persona especial, ¿verdad?

-Exacto.

-Entonces… -se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que ladeaba un poco la cabeza y fruncía levemente el ceño en señal de duda. –como te he dado mi primer beso a ti, ¿te convierte eso en mi persona especial?

De alguna retorcida y ridícula forma, Sasuke se sintió henchido de orgullo y satisfacción al escuchar de los propios labios de Naruto que su primer beso había sido con él. Aunque segundos después recapacitó en la pregunta y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-No. Ese beso no tuvo importancia, solo fue para enseñarte, tal y como tú querías. No te precipites con eso, ¿no se supone que eres un niño?

-No se supone, soy un niño.

-Y tengo una duda. ¿No habías dicho que nunca te enamorarías de un humano? Y ahora estás hablando de tener pareja.

-S-sí –admitió, sabiendo que no serviría de nada negarlo. –Pero… he estado pensándolo mucho, Sasuke. ¿Y si nunca más encuentro a otro kitsune? Sé que Inari kami-sama me castigará después, pero aun así, quiero tener a alguien a mi lado, no quiero pasar mi larga vida sólo.

Larga vida.

Esas dos palabras penetraron en el cerebro de Sasuke, dejándole una sensación amarga. Tenía a Naruto a unos centímetros de él, pero de repente lo sentía muy lejano, como si fuera inalcanzable para él.

Sintió la boca repentinamente seca, hasta que logró articular algo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo suele vivir un kitsune?

-Unos diez mil años, más o menos.

Los ojos negros se ocultaron tras sus parpados con pesar. Su vida sería un corto suspiro comparada con la de Naruto. Seguramente él moriría y ese estúpido kitsune acabaría olvidándose de él, como si nunca hubiese formado parte de su vida, como si nunca le hubiese salvado de aquel incendio en el bosque, como si nunca se hubiesen conocido, como si nunca le hubiese dado su primer beso…

Por primera vez en su vida deseó, aunque fuera de forma fugaz, ser un kitsune. Así viviría tanto tiempo como Naruto.

¿Quién cuidaría de ese idiota cuando Itachi y él ya no estuvieran?

-Se supone que cada mil años, un kitsune consigue una cola nueva –siguió hablando el rubio. De repente una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en sus labios. –Y yo obtuve siete colas en cien años. Soy genial, ¿verdad? –al no escuchar nada por parte del otro, continuó. –Bueno, no sé dominarlas. ¡Pero domino tres colas! ¡Definitivamente, soy genial!

Uzumaki parpadeó confundido y su sonrisa desapareció al notar que de repente la expresión de Sasuke había cambiado. Parecía preocupado, o triste. Y eso era extraño porque lo normal era ver una expresión impasible en su amigo. No le gustaba verle así.

Algo dubitativo, se acercó al pelinegro y despacio rozó sus labios repetidas veces con los de él, algo ansioso por sentir todo lo que Uchiha había provocado en él antes. Si el beso le había hecho feliz a él, tal vez en Sasuke provocaría lo mismo. Apenas se separó un poco cuando notó como su amigo volvía a cortar la distancia y ahora iniciaba un beso algo desesperado que no lograba corresponder por su inexperiencia. De nuevo sintió la lengua de Sasuke lamerle los labios y eso le hizo separarse otra vez.

-Te-teme… ¡no me beses así de impaciente! ¡No me dejas responderte! –protestó avergonzado por su torpeza.

-…te acabo de decir que no puedes ir repartiendo besos a cualquiera.

-¡Pero tú no eres cualquiera! Me importas mucho, eres mi amigo.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar y se forzó a no reaccionar ante esas palabras. Recordó que tenía que enjabonar al rubio. Estiró un brazo y cogió el bote de champú.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente en un gesto de anticipación por lo que sabía que vendría cuando vio al pelinegro echarse algo de champú en la palma de su mano libre. Ronroneó complacido al sentir por fin aquellas manos masajeando con suaves movimientos circulares su cabeza, acompañado del aroma del champú.

De repente se sentía el ser más feliz del mundo, todo lo malo que había vivido hasta ahora no importaba, y ese cosquilleo en su estómago no desaparecía.

Uchiha retiró un poco de champú que descendía por la frente de Naruto para evitar que le cayera en los ojos que mantenía abiertos. El kitsune no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y eso le incomodaba un poco.

-Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

-¡Un secreto! –exclamó emocionado. –Sai me dijo que eso es un símbolo de amistad.

-Tú y yo tendremos un secreto.

-¿Y qué secreto es?

-…el beso –dijo, aunque sabía que lo correcto habría sido decir "los besos" -Lo que ha ocurrido ahora aquí, será un secreto de los dos.

-¡De acuerdo! –asintió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado cuando vio al otro asentir tan fácilmente. No olvidaba que cuando Naruto contó el día de su cumpleaños que le había enjabonado la cabeza y que habían dormido en la misma habitación, todos le habían tachado de gay, zoofílico y no sé cuantas cosas más. Y si ahora el dobe contaba que se habían besado, no quería imaginar lo que dirían de él.

Había terminado de enjabonar los rubios cabellos, y pensó que era la ocasión perfecta para marcharse, pero un bote de gel de baño y una esponja de color naranja aparecieron frente a su cara. Esa era la esponja de Naruto.

-Enjabóname –repitió por enésima vez, sonriendo emocionado mientras echaba un poco de gel en su esponja y se la daba a Sasuke con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Tsk…

Más que el amigo de Naruto, o su maestro, parecía su niñera o su sirvienta. Pero sabiendo que no serviría de nada negarse, tomó la esponja y empezó a enjabonarle el pecho y los brazos. Estuvo por pedirle que se diera la vuelta para enjabonarle la espalda, pero al pensar que después tendría que seguir enjabonando más abajo, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Sasuke…? ¿Por qué paras?

Uchiha soltó la esponja y se puso de pie algo azorado, saliendo rápidamente de la bañera antes de que a Naruto se le ocurriera abrazarse a él de nuevo para detenerle.

-También tienes dos manos. Enjabónate tú mismo.

Caminó algo cabizbajo en un intento de ocultar el ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas, y salió de allí dejando un camino de agua a su paso.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? –se preguntó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos algo disgustado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

Los momentos que muchas habéis estado esperando han llegado por fin. El segundo baño y el beso. ¡Seguro que muchas pensasteis por un momento que tampoco habría beso ésta vez! xDD

¿Me creéis si os digo que el KakashixIruka ni siquiera me llama? ^^U

Estoy haciendo un fan art del fanfic, espero tenerlo listo para la próxima vez que actualice XP

**¿Sabías qué…?**

La palabra kitsune fue originalmente una onomatopeya. "_Kitsu_" representaba al aullido del zorro y dio como significado a la palabra zorro. "_Ne_" es una expresión afectiva.

"_Kitsu_" es ahora un arcaísmo, ya que en el japonés moderno el aullido del zorro es representado como "_kon kon_" o "_gon gon_".

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	15. Miedo

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capitulo 15: "Miedo":

Sasuke acababa de cambiarse la ropa mojada por una seca. Su cabello no se había mojado por suerte. Estaba por llevar la ropa húmeda a lavar cuando escuchó a Naruto acercarse mientras cantaba algo sobre que el ramen estaba delicioso. Casi se va de espaldas por la impresión al ver a Uzumaki entrar completamente desnudo, con el cabello húmedo y caminando tan campante. ¿¡Es que ese niño era exhibicionista! Se llevó una mano a la cara, mascullando un "usuratonkachi" que el otro no escuchó.

-Voy a empezar a pensar que mi aniki tiene razón y no eres nada pudoroso –habló retirando la mano de su rostro.

-¿Qué es pudoroso? –preguntó curioso, encaminándose al armario y abriéndolo.

Sasuke se obligó a sí mismo a girar la cara a un lado cuando se percató de que sus ojos negros no podían despegarse del desnudo cuerpo frente a él que le daba la espalda. ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de pervertido!

-¿Qué parte de "no está bien mostrarte desnudo ante cualquiera" no has entendido, dobe? –masculló.

El rubio giró la cabeza para verle con una ligera expresión de puchero infantil y ceño levemente fruncido. Sin más volvió la mirada al interior del armario y por instinto sacudió un poco la cabeza para retirarse el exceso de agua del cabello.

-Es que la toalla que me trajiste estaba en el suelo y mojada. No me quedó más remedio que salir así.

El pelinegro recordó que había soltado la toalla antes de caer dentro de la bañera. Aunque para no haberle quedado más remedio, ese cabeza hueca se veía tan tranquilo caminando desnudo.

Naruto sonrió al encontrar la yukata azul que Sakura le había regalado a Sasuke en su cumpleaños. Sin pensarlo la cogió y se la puso, anudándola con impaciencia. Frunció levemente el ceño al ver que la prenda le quedaba grande, sus manos quedaban ocultas en las mangas de forma graciosa. La tela se deslizó un poco y un hombro le quedó al descubierto.

-¿Me veo bien, Sasuke teme?

El mencionado volvió la mirada al frente, encontrando a Naruto con su yukata todavía sin estrenar, puesta. Al instante sus ojos se dirigieron al hombro expuesto. Seriamente se preguntó si Naruto estaba tratando de seducirle, o algo parecido. De otro modo no entendía que le pidiera un beso, que quisiera que le enjabonara, se mostrara desnudo ante él y que ahora vistiera ropa holgada pero que le quedaba condenadamente bien. Los kitsunes tenían fama de ser seductores, y había que añadirle a eso la incógnita de si ese tonto estaba o no en celo.

Uzumaki esperó que Sasuke le contestara, pero éste solo le observaba fijamente, sin parpadear. No supo porqué, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquella mirada. Tan solo atinó a sacarle la lengua en un gesto infantil y salir corriendo de la habitación. Se dirigió a la sala para poder ver un rato "la caja negra", pero al ver abierta la puerta corredera que daba al jardín interior, se encaminó hacia allí. Encontró a Itachi sentado en el suelo de madera del pasillo exterior. Sin dudarlo se sentó a su lado con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo al instante la mirada del más alto sobre él.

-Naruto-kun –pronunció con voz calmada. -¿Esa no es la yukata de Sasuke?

-Sí. ¿A que me veo bien?

-…te queda grande –fue todo lo que dijo.

El pelinegro notó que Naruto prácticamente brillaba de felicidad. Tenía una permanente sonrisa en los labios, un ligero rubor en las mejillas y sus ojos azules se veían más vivos que nunca.

-Parece que el baño te ha sentado bien.

-¡Sí! –asintió en un movimiento enérgico. –Itachi, ¿sabes qué? ¡Voy a convertirme en un shinobi de Konoha, como Sasuke!

-¿Qué?

-¿¡A que es genial! ¡Ya tengo un protector! Pero el teme me dijo que tener un protector no me convierte en ninja.

-Eso es cierto.

-¡No importa! ¡Me esforzaré al máximo! ¡Daré todo de mí!

Uchiha guardó silencio durante unos segundos, observando la actitud decidida del rubio. Realmente no veía a Naruto capacitado para ser un ninja, pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin sonar cruel. Después de todo, Naruto era un niño.

-Naruto-kun, ¿sabes qué es lo primero que aprende alguien que quiere ser ninja?

-¿Qué?

-Desde niño tiene que aprender a eliminar su miedo a la muerte. Un ninja asustado no es útil, y morirá pronto. El miedo paraliza y nos vuelve inútiles –lentamente giró la cabeza hasta contemplar los ojos azules que le observaban fijamente. -¿Le temes a la muerte, Naruto-kun?

Uzumaki abrió un poco más los ojos, totalmente sorprendido. Esquivó la mirada de Itachi antes de responder casi en un susurro.

-¿Quién no le temería a la muerte?

-Un verdadero ninja –contestó con calma. -La vida de un ninja… es una vida temeraria. Ahora mismo estoy hablando contigo, y tal vez mañana ya esté muerto.

El rubio sintió un nudo en el estómago. Él le tenía miedo a la muerte. ¡Claro que le temía! ¡Le aterraba! Y no imaginaba manera de eliminar ese temor. Cuando Madara quiso matarle, estuvo días llorando por el miedo que eso le causó y la angustia de haber perdido a sus padres. Y cuando tuvo su enfrentamiento con Itachi la primera vez que le vio, igualmente se puso a llorar cuando Uchiha se fue después de hacerle aquello con sus ojos rojos.

-Muchos estudiantes de academia creen tener dominado su temor a la muerte –continuó hablando el pelinegro. –Pero cuando se gradúan y se enfrentan a su primera misión seria, muchos se quedan paralizados y se convierten en ninjas inútiles. No todo el mundo está capacitado para ser shinobi.

Naruto jugó con sus manos, algo nervioso. De repente la idea de ser ninja no le parecía nada tentadora. No quería morir. Pero entonces seguramente nunca vería en Sasuke esa mirada que quería que le dedicara.

Itachi observó disimuladamente al rubio. De repente lo veía nervioso y asustado. Era obvio que Naruto le tenía miedo a la muerte, nada más había que ver la expresión que había aparecido en su rostro cuando le preguntó si le temía a la muerte. Y todavía recordaba que cuando vio por primera vez a Uzumaki y quiso pelear con él en el bosque, Naruto se había quedado paralizado y no reaccionó hasta que le dijo su nombre.

-En mi opinión, Naruto-kun, estás perfectamente como sirviente de Inari kami-sama, cuidando del bosque y la aldea.

Naruto guardó silencio largo rato, meditando todo lo escuchado. Él tenía la gran ventaja de que si sufría algún daño, éste sanaba rápido gracias a su poder de regeneración. Su único punto débil era su corazón, así que, no tenía por qué temer siempre y cuando protegiera esa parte de su cuerpo.

¡Sí! ¡Estaba decidido! ¡Se convertiría en un ninja tan poderoso, que a Sasuke no le quedaría más remedio que reconocer su fuerza!

Uchiha notó como paulatinamente la expresión asustada del rubio se transformaba en una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada decidida.

-Naruto-kun, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te vi y te seguí al bosque?

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Nunca me has explicado por qué me llamaste asesino en aquella ocasión. Fue después de decirte mi nombre cuando te enfureciste.

El más pequeño dudó un momento, pero finalmente empezó a hablar.

-Pensaba que tú eras el asesino de mis padres: Uchiha Madara.

-¿Madara? –reiteró incrédulo, pero sin subir la voz. -¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy. Por eso odiaba a los humanos. Bueno, en realidad todavía muy pocos me agradan.

-Pero si Uchiha Madara…

-¿Qué pasa con él? –de repente un desagradable pensamiento le llegó. -¿¡No me digas que está vivo! –aunque al instante esa idea le resultó atractiva, así podría matar a ese Uchiha con sus propias manos.

-No es eso. Uchiha Madara murió hace muchos años. Pero él es una leyenda porque fue el único humano capaz de derrotar a un kyuubi. Por eso siempre he querido enfrentarme a un kyuubi, para saber si podía ser tan fuerte como él. Pero entonces, ese kyuubi que derrotó…

-Era mi padre –contestó con pesar. –Y no solo mató a mi padre, también a mi madre, y quiso matarme a mí.

Itachi parpadeó sorprendido por semejante noticia.

-¿Matarte a ti? ¿Por qué?

-Ese Uchiha se encaprichó en que mi madre fuese su amante, pero ella se negó. Mi padre y él pelearon, y Madara los mató a los dos. Mi padre no luchó en serio con ese humano, lo sé, no quería desobedecer a Inari kami-sama dañando a un humano. Tan solo quería recuperar a mi madre –suspiró algo abatido al rememorar todo aquello. –Sus ojos rojos eran tan fríos y crueles…

-¿Por eso le temes al sharingan? –afirmó en una pregunta.

Itachi no esperó respuesta de Naruto. Tan solo repitió en su mente toda la información recibida. Cuando era niño, en el clan Uchiha se hablaba sobre un Uchiha poderoso, Uchiha Madara, el único capaz de vencer a un kyuubi que había enloquecido. Y ahora se llevaba la decepción de que Madara había ganado porque ese kitsune se dejó para no romper las reglas de Inari y que se había enfrentado a ese kyuubi solo porque quería quitarle a la mujer.

Una revelación sin duda decepcionante.

-Siempre había deseado enfrentarme a un kyuubi para saber si podía ser tan fuerte como Uchiha Madara –reiteró. –Pero esto es… -no supo como terminar la frase.

-Él dijo que los kitsunes habíamos enloquecido, pero eso es mentira. El único que parecía estar loco era él. Poco después todos los kitsunes huyeron y yo me quedé para vengar la muerte de mis padres. Entrené durante cien años, queriendo hacerme más fuerte. Pero de haber sabido que la vida de los humanos es tan… breve, no habría entrenado durante tanto tiempo.

La voz de Sasuke se escuchó a un lado de ellos.

-Así que el nombre del asesino de tus padres es Madara –habló, parado junto a la puerta. –Juraría que la primera vez que te vi me dijiste que no sabías su nombre.

-Solo escuché su nombre una vez, y lo había olvidado.

Naruto se sintió extraño al no haber notado que Sasuke se acercaba. Ahora que se fijaba, su aroma estaba presente en el ambiente. Pero se había acostumbrado tanto a aquel aroma, que ya lo sentía habitual y no notaba cuando Sasuke estaba cerca o lejos.

Itachi se percató de que su hermano y el rubio se observaban fijamente, como si estuviesen hipnotizados con los ojos contrarios. Seguro que si había una explosión en ese momento, ninguno de los dos se enteraría. Él no era una persona de naturaleza curiosa, pero de repente se preguntaba qué había pasado en el baño entre ellos, porqué Naruto vestía la yukata de Sasuke y porqué su hermano menor se había cambiado de ropa.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar y parpadeó un par de veces. Alzó una mano, mostrando un libro que captó la atención del rubio.

-Dobe, hora de leer.

Uzumaki se puso de pie y siguió al pelinegro que acababa de entrar en la sala tras decirle aquello. Bostezó y se frotó un ojo con pereza, se sentía repentinamente agotado, como sin energías. Tal vez el baño le había relajado demasiado.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a Uchiha que le esperaba con el libro abierto sobre la mesa y le explicaba lo que quería que leyera. Aquello le resultaba aburrido, pero lo haría lo mejor posible para impresionar a su amigo.

Sasuke escuchaba la forma extremadamente lenta en que Naruto leía, tartamudeando repetidas veces y equivocándose de vez en cuando, pero en sus ojos se notaba el empeño que ponía. Y ahora que se fijaba en sus ojos, se veía algo ojeroso, como si llevara días enteros sin dormir. Pero eso no era posible, él había escuchado a Uzumaki emitir leves ronroneos y balbucear entre sueños cada noche.

En cuanto vio al kitsune alzar la cabeza después de terminar de leer la página, acercó una mano y alzó un poco el rubio flequillo para visualizar mejor los ojos azules. Efectivamente, Naruto lucía cansado.

-¿Estás bien? –no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

-Perfectamente –sonrió.

Pero a Uchiha no le convenció esa sonrisa. Apartó la mano y cerró el libro, dejando a Naruto confundido.

-Mejor dejamos la lectura para mañana. Ve a dormir.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera es de noche! Y casi es hora de cenar.

-¿Y?

-No quiero dormir –rebatió, y con toda la naturalidad del mundo cambió de tema. -¿He leído bien? –cuestionó ansioso por recibir una aprobación por parte de su amigo.

En respuesta, Sasuke alzó una mano y la posó en la cabeza del otro, acariciando brevemente el rebelde cabello rubio.

-He estado pensando… -comenzó a decir, retirando la mano. –Pronto comenzará a hacer frío. Deberíamos ir a comprarte ropa más abrigadora.

-Estoy bien así –contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. –No es necesario. Ya me has comprado muchas cosas: –alzó una mano, enumerando al tiempo que hablaba –cepillo de dientes, esponja para el baño, algo de ropa, y toda la comida que como la pagas tú. Además, antes dijiste que el dinero es importante…

-Es mi dinero, y hago con él lo que quiero –interrumpió sereno. –Me pregunto cómo podías soportar cada invierno en el bosque, vistiendo tan solo esa yukata naranja, y además caminando descalzo.

-Durante el invierno permanezco en mi apariencia animal para no pasar frío –explicó sonriente. –Y de primavera a otoño, en mi forma semi humana.

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño de tan solo pensar que durante todo el invierno tendría a Naruto en su forma original. No podría escuchar su voz alegre y a veces irritante llamándole "teme" o diciendo cualquier tontería. Se sentiría como si tuviera una mascota, y esa sensación no le gustaba.

-Olvídate de hacer eso éste invierno, dobe. Seguirás en tu apariencia humana y vestirás ropa abrigadora.

-¡Que dejes de darme ordenes, Sasuke teme! –exclamó alzando un puño con berrinche.

Itachi pasó junto a ellos, observando sereno pero a la vez entretenido la rabieta de Naruto que no hacía inmutarse a Sasuke lo más mínimo.

-Iré a preparar la cena –avisó sin detenerse.

Sasuke no contestó y Naruto sonrió al escuchar eso. Ya tenía hambre. Un nuevo bostezo se le escapó y un par de lágrimas estuvieron a punto de abandonar sus ojos. Los frotó con ambos puños con cierta brusquedad. Realmente se sentía agotado, y no entendía por qué. La única vez que se había sentido así de cansado, fue esa vez que Itachi le hizo aquello con sus ojos rojos en el bosque. Tal vez sí debería irse a dormir.

El pelinegro observó con detalle el moreno rostro y nuevamente habló.

-Naruto, ve a dormir –insistió, ésta vez con voz suave. –Si quieres te aviso cuando la cena esté lista.

Uzumaki asintió con pereza y se puso de pie, saliendo de la sala con pasos pesados, medio arrastrando los pies.

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron con preocupación. Hace unas horas Naruto se veía perfectamente, pero ahora se veía sin energía, apagado. Apenas había pasado un minuto desde que el rubio abandonó la sala cuando él también se puso de pie y fue a buscarle.

El kitsune se dirigía a la habitación de Sasuke, pero se detuvo en el pasillo. Vio una puerta de una habitación en la que nunca había sentido curiosidad de entrar, y supo que no era la habitación de Itachi porque no sentía su olor. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una cama grande, mucho más grande que la de Sasuke. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, no encontrando nada llamativo hasta que vio un pequeño portarretratos sobre una cómoda con espejo.

Lleno de curiosidad se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos. Eran un hombre y una mujer, por sus rasgos estaba claro que eran del clan Uchiha: cabellos y ojos oscuros y piel clara.

De repente el portarretratos le fue arrebatado de las manos, y al girar encontró a Sasuke que dejaba la foto en su lugar. Entonces nuevamente observó la foto y después el rostro de Sasuke. ¡Claro! ¡Sasuke se parecía mucho a la mujer! Ambos tenían el cabello negro, pero con algún que otro reflejo azulado en ocasiones. Y ahora que se fijaba, Itachi se parecía bastante al hombre. Aunque los ojos del adulto poseían unas ojeras más pequeñas que las de Itachi.

-¿Son tus padres? –afirmó en una pregunta, emocionado por su descubrimiento. -¡Woah! Tu madre es muy guapa, te pareces mucho a ella.

-Era –le corrigió sin ningún tono de voz en particular. –Recuerda que está muerta.

Naruto bajó la mirada, algo arrepentido. Seguro que le había traído malos recuerdos a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo se llamaban? –preguntó, preso de la curiosidad.

-Fugaku y Mikoto.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa antes de hablar.

-¡Mis padres se llamaban Minato y…!

-Kushina –interrumpió. –Lo sé. Vi los nombres tallados en el árbol de sakura.

-Oh, cierto –asintió. –Ya que yo he visto a tus padres, tú verás a los míos.

Sasuke esperó que Naruto sacara una foto de quien sabe donde o algo así, pero no ocurrió nada de eso. Con sorpresa vio como el kitsune en un segundo se veía envuelto en una nube de humo, y al disiparse apareció un hombre rubio con dos largos mechones a ambos lados de su cara como los que él tenía, alto y de ojos afilados y azules.

-¿Henge no jutsu? –musitó sorprendido.

El rubio nuevamente se vio envuelto en una nube de humo y ésta vez pudo ver a una mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo, pero no pudo reparar de forma más detallada en ella porque en ese momento la mujer desapareció y se mostró Uzumaki, respirando algo jadeante y visiblemente cansado.

-Naruto –le llamó con cierta preocupación.

El aludido tan solo se frotó la frente, sintiéndose aturdido y como si fuese a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

-Cre-creo que mejor me voy a dormir.

Apenas avanzó un paso cuando sintió que Uchiha le detenía sujetándole de la muñeca para después alzarle el brazo y pasárselo por los hombros. Notó la otra mano de Sasuke en la cintura, agarrándole con firmeza.

-Estoy bien –susurró en un hilo de voz.

Uchiha frunció el ceño ante tan obvia mentira, y eso que según Naruto no le gustaba mentir.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Naruto?

-Solo me siento cansado, pero no sé porqué –confesó.

Comenzó a andar llevando al rubio sujeto de la cintura, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-No sabía que podías transformarte en lo que quisieras.

-La transformación es algo innato en un kitsune –hizo una breve pausa para tomar aliento, como si hubiese estado un rato sin respirar. –Puedo ser un hombre, una mujer, un anciano… lo que quiera.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, quiso llevar a Uzumaki a la cama para que estuviera más cómodo, pero éste negó al instante diciendo que quería estar en su cobertor. Con cuidado lo dejó sentado y lo soltó, quedando acuclillado frente a él.

Naruto, en cuanto estuvo sentado sobre el cobertor, se dejó caer de lado y se acomodó brevemente, teniendo prisa por cerrar los ojos.

-Si puedes transformarte en lo que quieras... –comenzó a hablar el pelinegro, algo inseguro. -¿porqué siempre adoptas ésta forma de… niño? ¿Por qué no tomas la apariencia de un adolescente? …como yo, por ejemplo.

Los ojos azules se entreabrieron con pesadez, enfocando a Sasuke algo borroso los primeros segundos, y después volvió a bajar los párpados.

-Porque soy un niño. Ésta es la forma que me dieron mis padres cuando me transformaron en semi humano la primera vez, cuando yo todavía no podía hacerlo sólo. Pero pronto creceré y seré un adolescente como tú.

Pronto. ¿Naruto había dicho pronto? Parpadeó, dejando ver un fugaz destello curioso y ansioso a la vez, aunque su voz sonó serena.

-¿Cuándo?

Uzumaki tardó un momento en contestar, estando más dormido que despierto conforme los segundos pasaban.

-En… unos doscientos o trescientos años –musitó con voz apenas audible.

Sasuke dejó escapar un largo suspiro resignado. Claro, para Naruto doscientos años no eran nada, después de todo tenía una vida milenaria. No pudo evitar reprenderse y gritarse idiota en su mente. Aunque pudiera ver a ese dobe con una apariencia adolescente gracias a un henge, su mente seguiría siendo la de un niño y tampoco eliminaría el hecho de que era un kitsune. Un kitsune al que no le agradaban demasiado los humanos y muy pocos tenían el privilegio de tener un lazo con él.

Odió enormemente el hecho de tener una vida tan miserablemente corta, pero nada se podía hacer contra eso.

Se puso de pie y evitando hacer ruido salió de la habitación, aunque dudaba que de haber hecho ruido Uzumaki se hubiera despertado. Al parecer estaba profundamente dormido.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Itachi colocaba los últimos platos sobre la mesa cuando vio entrar a Sasuke. Al instante notó algo raro en él, pero no dijo nada.

-Justamente iba a llamaros para cenar –comentó, pero no vio reacción alguna en el menor. -¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?

Finalmente Sasuke alzó la mirada y contempló a su hermano un momento antes de arrodillarse en el suelo, frente a la mesa.

-Durmiendo. No se encuentra muy bien –respondió de forma escueta, tomando los palillos y empezando a comer de lo que tenía más a mano sin fijarse realmente, que resultó ser pescado a la plancha.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –aunque en su voz no se aparentara, estaba preocupado.

-Está cansado, pero no sabe porqué.

El mayor tomó asiento frente a Sasuke, observándole fijamente, como esperando que dijera algo más, pero solo hubo silencio.

-¿Estás preocupado por Naruto-kun? –afirmó en una tranquila pregunta.

-Claro que no –respondió casi de inmediato, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Algo te pasa, tonto hermano menor. Ni siquiera has mirado tu onigiri –lentamente alzó una mano, señalando un plato estrecho y rectangular que contenía cuatro bolas de arroz. La comida favorita de Sasuke.

El menor bufó levemente ante la insistencia de Itachi.

-Solo pensaba que Naruto vivirá diez mil años, y puede que yo…

-Podrías morir mañana mismo –finalizó lo que sabía que diría su hermano. –La vida de un shinobi es así, va de la mano con la muerte constantemente.

Sasuke finalmente tomó una de las bolas de arroz, queriendo zanjar ese tema de conversación que apenas había iniciado. Cosa que Itachi notó.

-Naruto-kun me ha contado que quiere convertirse en ninja.

-Sí, tiene tendencia a decir estupideces –fue todo lo que contestó.

-Pues yo lo he visto muy determinado. Se le notaba en la cara.

-Ese dobe pone esa cara de determinación hasta para ver la televisión.

-Así que no tomas en serio lo que dijo.

Sasuke tan solo observó a su hermano, dejándole claro con la mirada que su respuesta era negativa.

-¿Y qué pasaría si Naruto-kun se empeñara en ser ninja? ¿No te preocupa?

-¿Porqué debería?

-Naruto-kun no está capacitado para ser ninja. Lo mires por donde lo mires no tiene futuro. Le tiene un miedo atroz a la muerte, lo supe la primera vez que lo vi y peleé con él en el bosque. Su miedo le dejó paralizado. Y he podido ver que es algo bueno manejando el kunai, pero para todo lo demás no tiene talento.

-Sí… es bastante torpe.

-Sé que el propósito de que Naruto-kun esté en Konoha es para ayudarnos en la invasión del Sonido, pero…

El menor dejó de comer al instante y encaró a su hermano. No le había gustado ese último pero.

-No lo veo capacitado para pelear, Sasuke. Sus conocimientos son prácticamente nulos –insistió.

-Naruto es fuerte –interrumpió con voz seca. -¿No te conté lo que le hizo a los hermanos Takahashi?

El mayor permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Sabía lo de los hermanos Takahashi porque Sasuke se lo había contado después de que él también viera al rubio manchado de sangre una noche que apareció en su casa. Pero aun así, no veía a Naruto capacitado. Incluso la última vez, cuando tuvieron esa pelea amistosa en el jardín, muchas veces el rubio se había quedado paralizado sin saber qué hacer por el miedo a ser golpeado.

-El miedo provoca varias reacciones: –comenzó a explicar como si Sasuke le hubiese preguntado algo al respecto. –quienes se sienten más fuertes, atacan lo que les asusta, unos se quedan paralizados y otros huyen. En Naruto-kun predomina la segunda opción, en alguna ocasión la tercera y casi nunca la primera. Todos tenemos miedo, pero depende de cada uno saber dominarlo. Incluso tú, Sasuke, con toda tu preparación recibida desde niño en la academia, una vez fuiste un gennin asustado de la sed de sangre de otros ninjas. Si yo fuera tú… -habló por fin sobre lo que realmente quería decir. –no dejaría que Naruto-kun ayudase a la aldea. Konoha siempre se las ha sabido arreglar sin él. Siendo sincero, pienso que Naruto-kun no sobreviviría si participase en la pelea que se avecina.

Sasuke azotó ambas manos en la mesa y se puso de pie lentamente, sin mirar a su hermano. Tomó el plato de onigiri y se enderezó.

-Voy a ver si Naruto tiene hambre –fue todo lo que dijo, en un tono seco, saliendo de allí.

Itachi le siguió con la vista y después su mirada recayó en la cena prácticamente intacta de su hermano. Al parecer, todos los que conocían el secreto de Naruto le sobrevaloraban en mayor o menor grado por el simple hecho de que fuese un kitsune y hubiese dejado a los hermanos Takahashi en estado crítico. Pero él no podía hacerlo. Naruto en realidad no era ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que todos sospechaban que era.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sasuke ingresó en la habitación y se agachó junto al cobertor donde el rubio dormía hecho un ovillo como era su costumbre. Abrió la boca dispuesto a llamarlo y preguntarle si quería comer, pero segundos después la cerró. Se levantó y dejó el plato de onigiri sobre su mesita de noche.

Se dejó caer sentado en su cama con desgano, sin apartar la mirada de Uzumaki. Él no había llevado a Naruto a Konoha para que luchara contra el Sonido, sino para tenerlo a su lado, tal y como estaba ahora. Y siendo franco consigo mismo, él tampoco veía al rubio capacitado para pelear, no en ese momento ni en un tipo de lucha como la que se avecinaba. Tal vez con un poco más de entrenamiento…

-Mn…

Ese quejido de Uzumaki le llamó la atención, parecía que iba a despertar. Efectivamente, segundos después los párpados se alzaron, dejando ver unos ojos azules que todavía reflejaban agotamiento.

-¿Tienes hambre? –cuestionó rápidamente por si al kitsune se le ocurría cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-Sí –musitó con pereza.

Al ver que el rubio se sentaba, Sasuke tomó una bola de arroz y se sentó a su lado, extendiéndole el alimento. Naruto lo cogió y empezó a comerlo con una lentitud totalmente extraña en él.

-Gracias, Sasuke.

-La cena todavía está servida, deberías bajar y…

-No –interrumpió. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando un pensamiento le llegó. -¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido amigos, ni siquiera cuando mis padres vivían. Como los humanos iban a jugar con nosotros, prefería mantenerme alejado, y nunca imaginé que tener amigos me podría hacer sentir así de feliz. Sobre todo tú, eres la persona que más aprecio, y te has convertido en mi mejor amigo –su sonrisa se convirtió en una avergonzada tras haber confesado aquello, pero no desapareció. –Yo también soy tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

Sasuke miraba a Naruto con una leve mueca sorprendida, pero al escuchar aquella última pregunta, reaccionó y se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres comer más?

-No. Prefiero dormir –nada más decir aquello, se volvió a recostar de lado y cerró los ojos.

Uchiha se pasó una mano por los cabellos y se acercó a su cama. Él tampoco tenía hambre, así que intentaría dormir a pesar de que era bastante temprano.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Naruto ingresó en el barrio Uchiha y no tardó en sentirse observado, pero aun así hizo caso de las palabras de Sasuke y los ignoró. A pesar de eso, notaba algo raro en el ambiente, no eran solo miradas y cuchicheos. Se sentía acechado. Volteó, notando que varias personas le seguían, con los ojos negros fijos en él.

Y en apenas unos segundos se vio siendo rodeado. Inevitablemente recordó aquella vez que se vio encerrado en un corro de gente del clan Uchiha antes de marcharse de Konoha. Todos empezaron a hablar, pero no entendía lo que le decían, y su peor temor se cumplió al ver como todos los ojos negros que le estudiaban se convertían en rojos con destellos malvados.

Al instante quedó congelado en su lugar, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke… Debía ir con Sasuke.

Sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer para estar seguro y a salvo, pero sus pies parecían no querer obedecerle y moverse.

De repente vio que la gente se apartaba un poco, pero no para dejarle salir de aquel circulo de gente, sino para dejar entrar a alguien. Totalmente sorprendido y sintiendo repentina falta de aire vio a Uchiha Madara abrirse paso con caminar altivo e ingresar en el circulo de gente.

¡Estaba vivo!

-¡T-tú…!

¿¡Pero cómo era posible! ¡Sasuke le dijo que para un humano era un milagro vivir cien años! ¿Entonces por qué Madara estaba ahí, y peor aún, exactamente igual que la primera y última vez que le vio hace cien años?

-Que poco has cambiado en éste tiempo, pequeña escoria.

La respiración de Naruto se aceleró, volviéndose jadeante, al escuchar aquella voz. Frente a él tenía a la persona que siempre había querido matar, y ahora no era capaz de moverse. Se sentía terriblemente asustado, y no se atrevía siquiera a parpadear.

-¿No me digas que todavía me guardas rencor por lo que hice, kitsune? –preguntó serio pero evidentemente burlón. –Te dejé con vida, deberías estar agradecido y besar el suelo por donde piso.

En respuesta el rubio gruñó y frunció el ceño. Se atrevió a avanzar dos pasos, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que Madara también activaba su sharingan, no porque lo necesitara, si no para asustarle. Expectante lo vio desenvainar lentamente la espada.

-Basta de cháchara. Solo he venido a terminar lo que hace cien años no pude.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, Uchiha blandió la espada y corrió hacia el rubio que seguía congelado en su lugar, temblando de miedo. Con violencia le clavó la espada en el pecho, atravesándole el corazón, y después retiró la hoja con la misma brutalidad para que la sangre pudiera brotar libremente y se desangrara antes.

Naruto solo pudo ver varias miradas satisfechas y escuchar risas crueles a su alrededor antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos, totalmente sobresaltado y asustado. Miró a su alrededor repetidas veces, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que estaba en la habitación de Sasuke. Notó que era de noche y todo estaba en penumbra. Se observó a sí mismo, buscando su herida en el pecho, pero no había rastro de ella, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba en su apariencia animal.

Al parecer todo había sido un sueño. Aun así, su cuerpo no podía parar de temblar.

Despacio caminó hacia la cama con la cola entre las patas, y con un ágil salto se subió en ella. Acercó el hocico a los negros cabellos del que dormía y los olfateó repetidas veces, dejando escapar unos lloriqueos apenas audibles mezcla de alivio y alegría porque nada de aquello había sido verdad y tenía ahí a Sasuke.

Con movimientos lentos se subió en el estómago del pelinegro y se acurrucó ahí para dormir.

Uchiha despertó al sentir movimiento en la cama y finalmente un peso en el estómago. No podía identificar lo que era. Con cuidado entreabrió los ojos, viendo en la penumbra que se trataba de algo peludo. Un animal, sin duda. ¿Cómo había entrado ahí? Fingiendo que se acomodaba entre sueños, coló una mano bajo la almohada, cogiendo un kunai que ahí guardaba. Con rapidez sujetó al animal y acercó el arma hacia donde más o menos pudo distinguir que se encontraba el cuello.

El kitsune despertó sobresaltado por segunda vez al sentir algo afilado haciendo presión en la parte trasera del cuello. ¡Y ésta vez no lo estaba soñando!

-¿Un zorro? –susurró sorprendido Uchiha. Pero entonces recordó algo y rápido desvió la mirada al cobertor, encontrándolo vacío. Volvió la mirada al animal y alejó el arma. -¿Naruto?

Al instante del zorro se puso de pie con la cola entre las patas y las orejas gachas, todavía sobre el estómago de Uchiha. Le ladró un par de veces con una voz algo estridente típica de un cachorro.

El pelinegro le mandó callar llevándose un dedo a los labios y después sujetó a Naruto del pelaje de la parte de atrás del cuello, alzándolo un poco y estudiándolo con la mirada. Pelaje anaranjado con las puntas de las orejas y la cola de color blanco. Sí, sin duda era el dobe.

Hacía tanto tiempo que solo veía al rubio con su apariencia humana, que por un momento había olvidado que podía adoptar una apariencia animal. Escuchó al zorro dedicarle otro ladrido estridente, y casi podría jurar que ese ladrido significaba un: "¡Suéltame, teme!" Lo dejó sobre el colchón.

-Naruto, ¿qué haces así? ¿Tienes frío? –escuchó al animal emitir unos suaves lamentos que apenas se escuchaban. –Dobe, no entiendo nada –frunció el ceño.

Uzumaki agitó un poco la cola, nervioso por no poder comunicarse con Sasuke y contarle su horrible sueño. Por más que intentaba tomar una apariencia humana, o semi humana, no podía hacerlo.

El pelinegro resopló molesto por no entender porqué Naruto estaba en su apariencia animal. Lo única opción que se le ocurría era que tenía frío, pero en ese momento la temperatura no era baja, sino una bastante agradable.

Alargó un brazo y palmeó un par de veces la cabeza del zorro que no tardó en saltar sobre él, apoyando las patas delanteras en el pecho, y al instante sintió una lengua recorriendo su mejilla derecha con insistentes lametones. Con rapidez le sujetó la cara con ambas manos para frenarle y evitar que siguiera babeándole la cara.

-¿Ves porqué tengo que comprarte ropa abrigadora? Todavía hace calor y tú ya adoptas ésta forma porque tienes frío, bola de pelos.

El zorro volvió a ladrar y agitó un poco la cola de forma errática.

-¡Cállate! –exclamó bajito. –Vas a despertar a Itachi.

-¡Yip!

-Será mejor que te busque otro cobertor más y un pijama de…

No terminó de hablar cuando Naruto saltó de su regazo y se acomodó en la cama, agitando la cola con emoción.

-¿No estarás pensando que vas a dormir en mi cama? Ni lo sueñes, lo pondrás todo lleno de pelos.

El animal gimoteó un poco en protesta y después se removió, quedando boca arriba como un perro que quiere que le rasquen la barriga.

Sasuke suspiró hondo y miró la hora. El reloj marcaba casi las tres de la madrugada.

-…de acuerdo. Puedes dormir a los pies de la cama –concedió para poder continuar durmiendo de una vez.

Naruto emitió ruiditos que delataban su júbilo y todavía boca arriba empezó a removerse nuevamente al tiempo que ladraba una vez más, agitando la esponjosa cola.

-Solo cállate, dobe –demandó guardando el kunai bajo la almohada y volviendo a recostarse.

El zorro se incorporó rápidamente y siguió agitando la cola un momento más, pero al no ver ningún movimiento por parte del pelinegro, ésta de detuvo paulatinamente. Con movimientos precavidos, se volvió a acercar a él y se subió sobre su estómago, acurrucándose.

Agachó las orejas al sentir nuevamente una mano sobre su cabeza, pensando que Sasuke nuevamente le volvería a alzar para alejarle, pero no, ésta vez la mano se deslizó despacio por todo lo largo de su cuerpo para después volver a cabeza y trazar el mismo recorrido un par de veces más en lentas caricias que le arrancaron unos suaves ronroneos a Naruto.

-Duerme –susurró Sasuke.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Los ojos negros se abrieron lentamente, y al instante notó que Naruto no estaba durmiendo sobre su estómago. Alzó ligeramente la cabeza, buscándolo con la mirada, pero el kitsune no estaba en la cama ni en su cobertor. Soltando un largo y pesado suspiro volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, notando que la luz del sol ya se colaba por la ventana. Apenas había podido dormir, a cada momento despertaba para comprobar que ese dobe estaba bien.

Eran las diez de la mañana y sabía que debería despertarse, pero prefirió volver a cerrar los ojos y recuperar un poco del sueño perdido. Unos minutos después, cuando sentía el sopor invadirle, notó un cálido peso acomodándose sobre él lentamente. Pero ese peso era demasiado grande para tratarse de la bola de pelos.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, y sí era Naruto quien estaba sobre él, pero no en su forma animal. Los ojos azules le observaban con un brillo alegre.

-¡Sasuke, buenos días!

El pelinegro alzó una mano y se rascó la cabeza con pereza.

-Pensé que te habías levantado ya.

-He pensado que mejor me quedo un rato más contigo.

-¿Y tienes que estar sobre mí?

El rubio no contestó la pregunta y siguió hablando tan tranquilo y sonriente.

-He desayunado con Itachi, me he bañado y me he lavado los dientes –explicó como un niño pequeño que desea ser recompensado con algún gesto aprobatorio después de haber hecho algo.

Sasuke no dijo nada y observó nuevamente a Naruto, notando que en realidad estaba en su forma semi humana. Las peludas orejas estaban alzadas y la esponjosa cola se ondeaba despacio sobresaliendo bajo la tela de la yukata azul, ya que no tenía agujero por donde poder pasar. Se le hizo raro ver al rubio así, desde hacía semanas que solo lo había visto en su apariencia humana y ya se había acostumbrado.

Uzumaki se alzó un poco y se sentó sobre el estómago del pelinegro al notar que éste miraba fijamente sus peludas orejas. Con la incomodidad reflejada en su rostro, alzó ambas manos e intentó tapárselas, pero no era agradable tener sus sensibles orejas oprimidas.

-Sé que no te gustan, pero no puedo esconderlas ahora.

-¿Qué…? –susurró.

No supo que más decir. Anteriormente, cuando apenas conocía a Naruto y mencionaba algo sobre su aspecto semi humano, ese dobe siempre le había gritado cosas como:

_-¡Si tanto te molesta verme así, no me mires!_

_-¡Ya te dije que si te molesta, no me mires!_

Y ahora Naruto se veía avergonzado de su propio aspecto solo porque había notado que a él no le agradaba demasiado. Alzó las manos y sujetó las del rubio, instándole con cuidado a que dejara de cubrirse las orejas.

-¿Porqué te importa lo que yo piense?

Naruto tan solo apartó un poco la mirada y agachó las orejas, deseando al menos ocultarlas entre su cabello, aunque sabía que eso era algo difícil de conseguir.

-No debería importarte lo que piensen los demás, dobe. Esas orejas y cola son parte de ti, y como tú bien has dicho, a quien le moleste, que no mire.

El rubio comenzó a excusarse al instante a pesar de lo que Uchiha acababa de decirle.

-He estado tanto tiempo en mi forma humana sin descanso, que me había quedado sin chakra, por eso ahora necesito estar un tiempo con ésta apariencia. Aunque sería mucho mejor si estuviera en mi forma original.

-No. Está bien así.

Sabía que su comentario era egoísta, como siempre. Pero prefería ver a Naruto en su forma semi humana, a verle en su apariencia animal.

Algo dubitativo, Naruto alzó un poco las orejas y esbozó una sonrisa cuando Sasuke dijo que estaba bien así.

-Creo que a Itachi le gustan mis orejas. Mientras desayunábamos no dejaba de tocarlas.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño de forma apenas perceptible, imaginando a su hermano toqueteando las orejas de Naruto, y éste ultimo ronroneando complacido y pidiéndole más.

Suspiró por la nariz, observando al rubio con expresión algo seria.

-Todavía me sorprende que de repente te lleves tan bien con mi aniki. Según tú, lo odiabas.

-Sí, pero me he dado cuenta de que no es malo –contestó moviendo levemente la cola.

-Yo ya te había dicho que no es malo.

-Y me gusta mucho estar con él –agregó.

Un tic sacudió de forma fugaz el ojo derecho de Sasuke, y después alzó una de las comisuras de los labios en un intento de sonrisa, aunque fue algo tétrica y le provocó un escalofrío a Uzumaki.

-Sí… lo he notado.

El movimiento de la cola de Naruto se detuvo paulatinamente. El tono de voz de Sasuke había sonado muy raro, aunque no estaba seguro si había sido sarcástico.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Naruto… dijiste que si te enamoraras de un hombre humano, lo harías de Itachi. Y que él era mucho mejor.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Uchiha siguió hablando.

-¿Puede ser que tu repentino interés por aprender a besar sea porque Itachi te gusta?

-¿Qué? –atinó a decir, totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Estás enamorado de mi hermano? –preguntó directamente y con voz algo seca.

Uzumaki negó un par de veces con la cabeza, todavía impresionado por aquella duda de su amigo.

-No. Pero… de repente estaba pensando que me gustaría tener un hermano como Itachi. ¡Debe de ser genial! –exclamó sonriente.

El pelinegro relajó su expresión y despacio soltó el aire que inconscientemente había empezado a retener cuando le preguntó eso último a Naruto.

-Además, te confesaré algo –susurró el kitsune observando la puerta de la habitación para asegurarse de que Itachi no estaba cerca. Volvió nuevamente la mirada a los ojos negros, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. –En realidad pienso que tú eres mejor. Y me gustas mucho más.

Los ojos negros se abrieron un poco más con semejante confesión. Se sintió algo abochornado, pero supo mantener una expresión impasible.

Naruto cerró los ojos con firmeza, sintiéndose avergonzado. Tal y como le dijo a Itachi una vez, Sasuke le gustaba. No era que le gustase como pareja, ni que estuviese enamorado de él, de hecho, no estaba enamorado de nadie. Pero Sasuke, su mejor amigo, era el único que lograba que su corazón latiera de esa forma, su aroma era el único que lograba hacerle olvidar hasta su nombre, y sus manos eran las únicas que le provocaban algo agradable cuando le tocaban.

Y ahora, el silencio de Sasuke le ponía muy nervioso.

-T-tú sabes… eres mi mejor amigo…

Uchiha alzó las manos y sujetó con suavidad el rostro del chico sentado sobre él, instándole a que se inclinara un poco.

Naruto obedeció y siguió aquellas manos, inclinándose un poco. Tal vez su amigo también quería confesarle algo. De pronto notó los labios del pelinegro rozando los suyos repetidas veces de forma efímera. Al instante sintió las mejillas calientes, sus orejas se agacharon y su cola se ondeó frenética, delatando su nerviosismo. Sintió los labios contrarios repartiendo sutiles besos breves y lentos sobre los suyos, pasando de vez en cuando a las comisuras, o incluso recorriendo la barbilla. Quiso alejarse cuando la lengua contraria empezó a lamerle los labios, pero las manos que le sujetaban el rostro se lo impidieron.

No era que le molestara ser besado por Sasuke, todo lo contrario, pero no entendía por qué lo hacía si el día anterior prácticamente le tuvo que suplicar por un mísero beso.

Negó frenético con la cabeza cuando la punta de la lengua del pelinegro se coló entre sus labios, y agradeció que finalmente aquellas manos le libraran del agarre. Apoyó las manos en el pecho contrario y se irguió ligeramente, balbuceando incoherencias. Ya había notado lo que el otro pretendía hacer y no quería que la lengua de Sasuke se introdujera en su boca. ¡Eso sería tan…!

-¿Estás asustado? –medio afirmó Sasuke en una pregunta tranquila.

-No es eso –rebatió al momento. –No quiero tu lengua dentro de mi boca. ¡Es algo… raro y sucio!

Sasuke no esperó aquello, pero para nada le enojó porque sabía de sobra de la inocencia de aquel tonto. Se tapó la boca con una mano y por más que intentó contenerlo se le escapó un breve ruidito parecido a una risa floja.

-¡No te rías! –protestó el rubio, avergonzado.

El pelinegro se destapó la boca, sin el menor rastro de sonrisa en sus labios, y movió la mano levemente, indicándole a Uzumaki que se volviera a acercar.

-Confía en mí, dobe. Solo déjate llevar.

Cuando vio a Naruto asentir con la cabeza, no lo pensó y tomándolo ésta vez de la nuca lo atrajo hacia él, volviendo a unir sus labios. No quiso iniciar de nuevo con cortos besos, directamente continuó por donde antes se había quedado y volvió a la tarea de abrirse paso en la boca del rubio. Finalmente lo consiguió, aunque la lengua de Naruto se empeñaba en escabullirse de la suya y evitar cualquier contacto, pero al ver que era algo imposible, aquella lengua empezó a empujar a la suya para echarle, correspondiendo el beso sin realmente pretenderlo.

La mano libre de Uchiha se paseó por la espalda del ojiazul, bajando y subiendo de forma insistente, visualizando en su mente por segunda vez a aquel Naruto que una vez imaginó. Ese Naruto adolescente que de forma cada vez más continua anhelaba ver. Sabía que era un idiota por desear cosas imposibles, pero no podía evitarlo.

Algo reticente, rompió el contacto entre sus labios para dejar respirar al rubio que se fatigaba con facilidad por la falta de costumbre. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Tomando impulso hizo que sus cuerpos giraran sobre el colchón y ocultó el rostro en la curvatura del bronceado cuello, aspirando su aroma y recorriendo con sus labios aquella piel.

Naruto estaba totalmente sonrojado y levemente tembloroso. Sasuke le había dicho que confiara en él, y de hecho era el único humano en el que confiaría ciegamente, pero esa situación era demasiado para él. El verse debajo del cuerpo de su amigo le hacía sentir algo asustado, y hasta desvalido. Y esos labios trazando caminos húmedos por su cuello le provocaban extrañas sensaciones que no sabía identificar bien. Como si fuera algo agradable, pero a la vez no.

Sasuke sintió la necesidad de probar y recorrer más de aquella piel, y no se negó a su deseo. Descendió un poco, dirigiéndose al pecho, pero se encontró con la estorbosa tela de la yukata que Naruto le había quitado ayer y se había puesto como si fuera suya. Apenas se separó lo suficiente para desabrocharle el nudo del cinturón y abrirle la prenda, topándose con la sorpresa de que el rubio no llevaba ropa interior.

Y ahora que recordaba, ayer Naruto solo se puso la yukata sin más y salió corriendo. Y tal y como estaba viendo ahora, había hecho lo mismo después de bañarse esa mañana.

Si en algún momento se había movido con cierto autocontrol, en ese instante se evaporó. Separó las piernas del rubio y se acomodó entre ellas, aunque cuidando no dejar caer su peso sobre el otro.

Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos y ladeó el rostro, totalmente sonrojado y nervioso. Su cola se movía de forma errática y frenética. Su respiración se había vuelto jadeante, notando una de las manos de Sasuke acariciarle la cadera, uno de los muslos y de vez en cuando el vientre o el pecho. Su estómago parecía contraerse de forma violenta a cada instante, y una sensación como de calor y hormigueo mezclados empezaba a formarse en su bajo vientre. No comprendía que le pasaba. Eran muchas sensaciones desconocidas de golpe y no podía asimilarlas en unos segundos.

Le tomó por sorpresa un suave gemido que sin querer escapó de sus labios. Abrió los ojos y creyó ver una fugaz sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de Sasuke, pero no podía asegurarlo ya que de nuevo se había inclinado para besarle y lamerle el estómago. Un estremecimiento le recorrió y un corto jadeo abandonó sus labios. Ésta vez no lo soportó y empezó a removerse con violencia.

-Dé-déjame… ¡Suéltame! ¡Para ya!

Con un fuerte empujón consiguió separar un poco al pelinegro, y al instante le dio una contundente patada en el estómago.

Uchiha quedó arrodillado en el colchón al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la zona duramente golpeada y tosía un poco. En un parpadeó vio a Naruto de pie y varios pasos alejado de la cama, cerrándose de forma brusca la yukata, rojo de vergüenza y con los dientes fuertemente apretados. Y cuando lo vio agachar las peludas orejas, fruncir más profundamente el ceño y tomar aire de forma sonora por la nariz, supo que le gritaría.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así! ¡Nunca!

Respiró agitado tras gritar aquello, intentando calmarse, pero parecía imposible. Notaba una sensación incómoda en la entrepierna, y en un intento de aliviarla se llevó ambas manos hacia allí para cubrirla, pero no sintió ninguna mejoría. Un par de lagrimones de frustración se formaron en sus ojos.

-¡Sasuke, idiota! –le gritó a todo pulmón antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Uchiha permaneció en su lugar un momento más después de aquello, apenas parpadeando y con la mano todavía puesta sobre el estómago.

Él preocupándose por si Naruto estaba en celo y ahora resultaba que el único que parecía estar en celo ahí era él. Y con eso quedaba claro para él que el rubio no estaba en celo.

Uzumaki tenía razón, era un idiota. Naruto ni siquiera se había acostumbrado a la sensación de ser besado, y él ya había pretendido llegar más lejos sin tenerle en cuenta. Y por lo que había visto, Naruto había empezado a excitarse, pero al ser una sensación desconocida para él, se había asustado.

Bajó la mirada con los ojos levemente abiertos por la sorpresa. Nunca esperó algo así de sí mismo. Él siempre se había enorgullecido por saber controlarse bien en cada situación, y ahora de repente se comportaba como un pederasta. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, enojado consigo mismo.

-¡Maldición! –masculló con los dientes apretados.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^ No he podido contestar los reviews de algunas personas porque de repente han desactivado su opción para recibir mensajes privados. Como por ejemplo, "_Coco Cu_", "_Shizune Uchiha_" si leeis esto, activad la opción para enviaros mensajes privados, sino no podré responderos u.ùU

Seguro que alguien piensa que lo que en realidad Sasuke quiso decirle a Naruto fue: "-Confía en mí, dobe. _Voy a violarte_, solo déjate llevar." XD

Bueno, por problemas en mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi no he podido actualizar antes. Si no puedo actualizar en las dos páginas a la vez, no lo hago ^^U

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Las formas que puede asumir el kitsune son de mujeres hermosas, chicas jóvenes o de hombres ancianos. Estas formas no estaban limitadas por la edad o por el género del zorro.

Las criaturas que pueden transformarse en humanos se conocen como **hengeyōkai** (変化妖怪). A pesar de la transformación, permanecen rasgos de su auténtico ser, por ejemplo, los ojos o el carácter.

No es necesario que un zorro tenga poderes como un dios para transformarse, es algo inherente a él.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	16. La decisión de Sasuke

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capitulo 16: "La decisión de Sasuke":

Itachi dejó de prestar atención a la televisión al escuchar al rubio gritar. Se puso de pie para ir a ver qué ocurría, y apenas avanzó un paso cuando le tomó por sorpresa ver a Naruto en su forma animal pasar corriendo por su lado y agazaparse bajo la pequeña mesa.

Se colocó a cuatro patas junto a la mesa e inclinó un poco más la cabeza para poder ver.

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué haces ahí escondido?

Al verlo encogido y temblando, Itachi acercó una mano a él, pero la tuvo que alejar con rapidez cuando el zorro intentó morderle. Frunció levemente el ceño, desconcertado. Se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas, sin apartar la mirada de la mesa como si pudiese ver a Uzumaki a través de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? Sabes que no voy a hacerte daño –habló con su típico tono de voz calmado.

Minutos después, Naruto salió de debajo de la mesa cuando se sintió más tranquilo, con las orejas gachas y la cola entre las patas. Se acercó a Uchiha y se subió en sus piernas, lamiendo brevemente la mano más cercana en señal de disculpa por haber intentado morderle. Itachi pareció entenderle y con su otra mano le acarició un par de veces la cabeza.

-Te escuché gritar –comentó. –Supongo que has peleado con Sasuke -un leve gruñido de Naruto fue la respuesta que recibió. –El carácter de mi hermano a veces es algo complicado, pero fuera de lo que pretende aparentar, sé que él te aprecia demasiado, Naruto-kun. Sea lo que sea lo que ha ocurrido, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Sasuke nunca te haría daño, no al menos intencionadamente.

El zorro alzó la cabeza, encontrando que Itachi le observaba con una expresión serena y durante unos segundos le dedicaba una muy leve sonrisa alzando apenas las comisuras de los labios.

Aquello pareció animar a Naruto que levantó un poco las orejas. Era cierto, él había notado que Sasuke muchas veces se preocupaba por él y le cuidaba. Tal vez no tenía que haberle gritado de ese modo, pero se había asustado y no había sabido que otra cosa hacer. Agitó levemente la cola y se acomodó en las piernas del pelinegro, recostándose dispuesto a permanecer en esa forma un rato más para recuperar el chakra perdido.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sasuke no salió de su habitación hasta que fue la hora de comer. Cuando Naruto se marchó corriendo, él se fue a darse un baño, cambió las sábanas de la cama llenas de pelos por unas limpias y se volvió a recostar. No se durmió, pero sí estuvo pensando en lo que había hecho, y lo que había pretendido hacer.

Seguramente ahora Naruto le odiaba de nuevo.

Aunque le sorprendía que el rubio tan solo le hubiese dado una patada y no le hubiese dejado en estado crítico como a los hermanos Takahashi.

No sabía qué hacer. Lo único que le pasaba por la mente era golpearse la cabeza contra algo lo suficientemente duro como para que le dejase inconsciente por un rato.

El no había deseado que aquello se saliera de control de esa forma. Es más, ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza besar a Naruto. Pero…

_-Además, te confesaré algo. En realidad pienso que tú eres mejor. Y me gustas mucho más._

_-Y me gustas mucho más._

_-… me gustas…_

Era vergonzoso admitírselo a sí mismo, pero esas palabras le habían provocado un remolino de sensaciones en su interior. Todas ellas agradables.

Y entonces fue cuando sintió deseos de besar a Naruto.

Cuando un sutil aroma a comida le llegó, se decidió a bajar por fin para poder comer algo. Tenía hambre, no había desayunado y la noche anterior apenas cenó.

Al entrar en la sala encontró a Itachi que colocaba unos platos en la mesa. Buscó con la mirada a Naruto, y lo halló en su forma original sentado frente a la puerta abierta que daba al jardín interior, rascándose una oreja con una de sus patas traseras. Aprovechando que en ese momento su hermano salía, seguramente para ir a la cocina por más platos, se acercó al zorro y se arrodilló a su lado, llamando la atención de éste que al instante le miró y dejó de rascarse.

-…Naruto –le llamó, acercando una mano para acariciarle la cabeza, pero un gruñido de advertencia del animal le hizo desistir. –Entiendo que estés enfadado. Solo quería decirte que no pretendía hacerte daño.

Tras decir aquello, se puso de pie y caminó hasta arrodillarse frente la mesa, observando la televisión como si en ese momento mostrara algo que realmente le interesara. Vio un par de platos y un vaso, vacíos sobre la mesa. Al parecer el rubio había comido antes de que él bajara.

El kitsune observó fijamente a Uchiha, arrepentido por haberle gruñido, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Itachi entró con un plato y un vaso en las manos y los dejó en la mesa, arrodillándose después junto a su hermano menor.

-Le he dicho a Naruto-kun que comiera él primero, parecía estar hambriento.

Sasuke observó de soslayo los platos vacíos y casi relucientes, seguramente ese idiota los había lamido para comer hasta la última migaja. Siempre tan maleducado. Pero ese pensamiento le trajo una duda.

-¿No habrá comido en esa forma?

-No. Adoptó su forma semi humana para comer.

Itachi miró a su hermano menor, el cual tenía la mirada puesta en el kitsune en ese momento, viendo como Naruto de pronto saltaba fuera de la sala y corría al jardín interior para atrapar un par de pajarillos que se habían posado en el suelo, junto al estanque. Pero estos habían salido volando al instante y se habían vuelto a posar en poco más lejos. Naruto los volvió a perseguir, pero no con intención de cazarlos, sino de jugar.

-La bola de pelos se comporta más como un gato, o un perro –comentó.

-¿Algo va mal con Naruto-kun, Sasuke?

El menor dejó de mirar al zorro y llevó la mirada a su hermano un momento antes de desviarla a su propio plato de comida intacto todavía.

-Nada –fue todo lo que dijo.

-Lo escuché gritar, y después vino aquí totalmente asustado.

-…eso es asunto mío.

Itachi cerró los ojos un momento y guardó silencio unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Deberías ser más paciente con Naruto-kun. Recuerda que solo es un niño, y hay muchas cosas sobre los humanos que todavía desconoce. Él quiere aprender, pero si le presionas le agobiarás.

Sasuke no contestó nada y empezó a comer.

-En cierto modo, Naruto-kun me recuerda a ti. A cuando eras un niño pequeño ansioso por aprender, siempre con una sonrisa entusiasta en los labios. Hace un rato me pidió que le enseñara a lanzar shuriken. Igual que tú cuando me pedías que te ayudara en tu entrenamiento con shuriken.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja con disimulo, de forma apenas perceptible y sin dejar de comer. ¿Por qué le había pedido Naruto eso a Itachi? Se suponía que él era su maestro ahora, si quería aprender algo tenía que pedírselo a él.

A no ser… que Naruto estuviera muy enojado por lo ocurrido hace rato y no le quisiera cerca.

-¿Y le vas a entrenar? –cuestionó con un fingido tono casual, como si no le importara.

-Hoy tengo la tarde libre, supongo que podría dedicarle un momento.

Sasuke ya no dijo nada más hasta que terminó de comer y dejó sus platos a un lado.

-Voy a salir –avisó poniéndose de pie.

Aquello captó la atención de Naruto que alzó las orejas e ingresó en la sala, sentándose nuevamente junto a la puerta que daba al jardín.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Itachi.

-…a entrenar.

Sin agregar nada más, se dirigió a la salida y se sentó en las escaleras frente a la puerta para ponerse el calzado.

Naruto adoptó su apariencia semi humana y avanzó unos pasos con la intención de ir con su amigo, pero Itachi le interrumpió.

-¿También vas a salir, Naruto-kun?

-Voy con Sasuke.

-Había pensado que ésta tarde podría enseñarte el lanzamiento de shuriken.

El rubio dudó un par de segundos al escuchar eso, pero aun así prefirió ir con Sasuke.

-Otro día –fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la sala.

Sasuke terminó de ponerse la última sandalia cuando escuchó pasos acercarse a él. Sabía perfectamente que era Naruto, pero prefirió actuar como si no hubiera notado su presencia. Estaba por ponerse de pie cuando un par de brazos rodeándole desde atrás se lo impidieron. Parpadeó algo consternado, pero no volteó.

-Sasuke… siento lo de antes.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, sabiendo que ese era el momento perfecto para admitir que la culpa había sido suya y disculparse con Naruto. Pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios. Como siempre, su orgullo era un estorbo.

Y Naruto en su eterna inocencia pensaba que la culpa era suya.

-No quise gritarte y golpearte, pero me asusté –de repente su voz se escuchó algo más animada. –Pero Sai me contó una vez que los amigos a veces también pelean, y que cuando se reconcilian son más amigos que antes. Entonces… ¡Entonces tú y yo ahora tenemos un lazo mucho más fuerte! –exclamó alegre.

Uchiha dejó escapar el aire por la nariz en un intento de risa suave. Sin duda Naruto era tan noble que rayaba en lo idiota. A tientas llevó una mano hacia atrás y palmeó la cabeza del rubio, revolviéndole ligeramente los cabellos después. Sus dedos se encontraron con algo suave y peludo, al instante lo identificó como una oreja. Rascó brevemente la zona, siendo recompensado al instante con unos suaves ronroneos complacidos que cesaron cuando apartó la mano.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Vamos –respondió deshaciéndose con tranquilidad del abrazo para ponerse de pie. -¿Ya puedes adoptar tu apariencia humana?

-Puedo estar sin problema unas horas.

Sasuke giró para ver a Uzumaki y lo encontró vistiendo la yukata azul que le quedaba tan condenadamente bien a pesar de que le estaba grande y se le deslizaba por un hombro. Chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Pero primero cámbiate de ropa. Y no te pongas más ropa que no es tuya.

-Sí… sí… -sacudió la mano, provocando que la manga que le quedaba grande se agitara de forma graciosa.

-¡Y ponte ropa interior!

-…sí –reiteró con desgano, alejándose del pelinegro.

Minutos después, Naruto regresaba mostrando su apariencia humana, vistiendo una camiseta de manga corta de color negro, un pantalón que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y una camiseta atada a la cintura.

-Vas a entrenar al bosque, ¿verdad? –afirmó entusiasmado, saliendo de la casa delante de su amigo. Y antes de que éste pudiera decir algo, volvió a hablar. -¡Bien! ¡Tenía ganas de ir allí!

-¿…echas mucho de menos el bosque? –preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Sí –confesó.

"¿Te gustaría volver allí?" Casi se le escapa preguntar eso. Pero por suerte se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Sabía que la respuesta que el rubio le daría sería afirmativa, y él después no podría decirle como si nada que regresara al bosque. No, definitivamente no quería dejar ir a Naruto.

Con total naturalidad se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y empezó a caminar junto a Uzumaki, como si el tema anterior de conversación nunca hubiese existido.

No caminaron mucho cuando un niño se detuvo frente a Naruto, observándole con una amplia sonrisa.

-Naruto nii-chan, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

El rubio se detuvo en seco para no chocar con el niño, mirándolo sorprendido por aquella repentina propuesta. Era la primera vez que un niño del clan Uchiha se le acercaba de esa forma.

-¡Vamos, di que sí! –le animó el pequeño, tomando a Uzumaki de una mano y tironeando levemente de él. -¡Jugaremos a los ninjas!

Naruto alzó la cabeza un poco confundido. Aquel niño hablaba en plural, pero no veía a nadie más. A unos pasos atisbó a otros cuatro niños más, invitándole a que se acercara con movimientos de brazos y amplias sonrisas.

Sasuke observó la escena en silencio. Aquellos niños no tendrían más de nueve o diez años, y por la apariencia física de Naruto lo estaban confundiendo con un niño un poco más grande que ellos. Vio al rubio sonreír lleno de emoción y con sus ojos azules brillando. Era obvio que Uzumaki iba a aceptar esa propuesta, y se sintió algo molesto al verse reemplazado por unos niños, aunque no lo demostró.

-Nunca te hemos visto jugar con otros niños, Naruto nii-chan, así que puedes jugar con nosotros.

-Yo… ¡Claro! ¡Sí quie…!

En ese momento una mujer tomó al niño de los hombros y lo alejó de Naruto.

-Se terminaron los juegos por hoy –habló ella, tomando al menor de la mano. –Papá te espera para enseñarte algunas técnicas de fuego.

-¡Ah! ¿En serio? –cuestionó lleno de alegría. –Ya jugaremos otro día, Naruto nii-chan –sin decir nada más, se soltó de la mujer y echó a correr.

El rubio se sintió algo decepcionado. Mientras que Sasuke tan solo frunció el ceño, viendo a la mujer que en ese momento se daba la vuelta para marcharse tras su hijo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –exigió saber con voz serena.

-Creo que está claro –respondió ella. –No quiero a mi hijo cerca del chico del chakra siniestro –agregó con un tono despectivo.

Uchiha frunció profundamente el ceño, fulminando a la mujer con la mirada y tragándose las ganas de soltarle alguna grosería. No quería tener problemas con el clan y que por culpa de eso la tomaran con Naruto todavía más.

-Deberías tener cuidado, Sasuke-kun, si éste chico es un kitsune podría enloquecer algún día y matarte.

-Naruto no haría daño a nadie.

-Entiendo que debe de ser emocionante tener a un kitsune por mascota, después de todo, estas criaturas se creían extintas…

-No es un kitsune –interrumpió. –Y no vuelvas a hablar de Naruto como si fuese mi mascota –advirtió con voz sumamente seria.

-Eso es lo que tú dices, Sasuke-kun, pero si se descubre que realmente es un kitsune, alguien lo capturará y probablemente lo matará para beberse su sangre sin importar que sea el protegido de la Hokage, o de Jiraiya-sama.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó los labios para no golpearla y maldecirla mil millones de veces. Pero era difícil contenerse. En un arrebato tomó a Naruto de la muñeca y tiró levemente de él.

-¡Suficiente! Naruto, vamos.

Pero el kitsune no se movió ni un milímetro. Y ahora que pensaba, le extrañaba que Naruto no se defendiera de los comentarios de esa mujer. Lo volteó a ver, encontrando que el rubio observaba fijamente al frente sin parpadear, con una expresión entre triste y nostálgica. Llevó la mirada en la misma dirección para saber qué captaba su atención, y halló bastante alejado al niño de antes en brazos de un hombre, riendo y hablando sin parar. Poco después, la mujer que acababa de añadir a su lista de personas odiadas se unía a ellos sonriendo.

Un perfecto cuadro de familia feliz.

-Naruto…

-Sasuke –interrumpió, mirándole por fin. –Adelántate, te alcanzaré después. Quiero estar sólo un rato.

-Ni hablar. Olvida lo que esa idiota dijo y…

-¿Lo que dijo de qué? –preguntó confundido.

-¿No la escuchaste?

-Estaba algo distraído –se excusó esbozando una leve sonrisa nerviosa. -¿Qué dijo?

-Nada importante –respondió afirmando un poco el agarre que mantenía en la muñeca. –Y olvídate de tu rato a solas, te vienes conmigo –sentenció tirando del rubio para que le siguiera.

Naruto se dejó llevar. Su mirada seguía clavada en aquella familia que se alejaba, pero sobre todo en la cara de felicidad de aquel niño en brazos de su padre. Su expresión se volvió nostálgica una vez más, recordando a sus padres. Como le gustaba ir a cazar con su padre, o lanzarse sobre él para jugar. La sonrisa de su madre que conseguía animarle cuando se sentía triste, y como le gustaba dormir acurrucado a ella, sintiendo su calor.

Cuando salió de sus recuerdos, notó que ya habían salido del barrio Uchiha y Sasuke todavía tiraba de él con firmeza pero sin ser brusco. Él seguía dejándose llevar y caminaba por inercia.

Unos olores conocidos llegaron a su nariz y le hicieron detenerse, logrando que el pelinegro también lo hiciera.

-Huelo a Sai y a Sakura-chan –comentó. –Quiero verlos –sin esperar a que Sasuke dijera algo, se soltó del agarre y echó a caminar.

-Espera. Voy contigo.

-¡Sígueme! Están un poco lejos.

Uchiha dejó escapar un breve suspiro y siguió al rubio que caminaba delante. A varias calles de distancia por fin divisó a Sakura cargando una bolsa de papel llena hasta arriba de cosas que no se molestó en estudiar, y a Sai con una revista entre manos, aparentemente leyendo sin dejar de caminar.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa y corrió hacia ellos, arrebatándole por sorpresa la revista a Sai y empezando a hojearla con la emoción de saber que entendería la mayoría de lo que ahí estaba escrito.

-Naruto, que sorpresa –comentó Sakura por la repentina aparición de Uzumaki. Y si el rubio estaba ahí, estaba claro que Uchiha no andaría muy lejos. Efectivamente, el pelinegro se acercaba a ellos. -¡Sasuke-kun! –exclamó con una sonrisa.

El kitsune seguía concentrado en leer una condenada frase resaltada en negrita en el inicio de la página y que se le resistía.

-L-los mejores… tru-trucos para atraer… a… a un… hombre.

Sai se acercó y leyó de un tirón todo lo que ahí ponía.

-Dice: "Los mejores trucos para atraer a un hombre. ¡Prestad atención!"

-Sí, eso –asintió Naruto, y después miró al pelinegro con el ceño levemente fruncido por el desconcierto. –Mn… ¿Atraer a un hombre?

-Estoy leyendo una revista que Ino le prestó a Sakura para así poder entender el arte de seducción de las mujeres. Me parece algo realmente complejo.

-¿Eh…?

-Las mujeres dicen que quieren sinceridad, pero si les dices lo que piensas, se enojan.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Por ejemplo, si le digo a Sakura lo que pienso sinceramente y le digo que es fea…

-¡Sai! –gritó la chica, casi echando humo por la nariz de la furia.

-…se enoja –completó el ANBU la frase.

Sakura intentó darle un merecido puñetazo al pelinegro, pero éste se escabulló con maestría y sin apenas moverse, con su típica sonrisa plasmada en los labios a pesar de ver el agujero que hizo la chica en el lugar donde antes estaba él.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, notando que Sai tenía razón. Hojeó nuevamente las páginas de la revista, y vio que alguien había escrito algo al final de la página izquierda:

"_Sasuke-kun sería de éste tipo._"

Eso era lo que decía. Arqueó una ceja, confuso, y leyó con más detenimiento:

"**Tipos de hombre: ¿A cuál pertenece él?:**

**Don Juan: **

_Siempre andan de flor en flor endulzando oídos. ¡A ver cuál cae! Sus tácticas son palabras bonitas y detalles significativos. Saben que sentados nunca van a conseguir novia, así que buscan acción y visten a la moda para no pasar desapercibidos. _

**Los lentos: **

_Son muy tímidos y poco osados. Ni en broma mueven un dedo para flirtear y si alguien les atrae, lo más probable es que se conviertan en sus mejores amigos y confidentes para estar más cerca. Su táctica consiste en alejarla de los demás y persuadirla. _

**Los cavernícolas: **

_No te sorprendas si un día alguien te empuja y luego te declara su amor. Es la manera que utilizan estos chicos para conquistar. Ellos son muy rudos y poco expresivos, no están acostumbrados a lo cursi y se avergüenzan de aceptar sus sentimientos._"

Justamente al lado de "Los cavernícolas" era donde estaba escrito "Sasuke-kun sería de éste tipo."

Alzó la mirada y visualizó a Uchiha a unos pasos de ellos, el cual estaba en silencio y observando con tranquilidad los intentos fallidos de Sakura por golpear a Sai con una mano mientras seguía sujetando la bolsa con la otra. Se acercó a él.

-Sasuke, aquí dice que eres un cavernícola.

-¿Mn?

-Mira, aquí –alzó la revista y la extendió de modo que el pelinegro pudiera leer sin tener que sujetarla.

El rostro tranquilo de Sasuke cambió paulatinamente a uno de leve ceño fruncido con un ligero tic nervioso en una ceja. Y cuando pensó en arrebatarle la revista a Naruto y lanzarla bien lejos, éste alejó la revista y continuó leyendo tan tranquilo mientras se acercaba al otro pelinegro.

-Sai, toma. No entiendo las cosas que ponen aquí.

-¡Claro que no! –se unió Haruno a la conversación. –Son cosas para chicas después de todo. ¡Un hombre no debería leer eso!

-¿Porqué no? –cuestionó Sai cerrando los ojos en una leve sonrisa. –Ponen muchas cosas interesantes. Dice que las mujeres pueden seducir a través de la mirada.

-¿Seducir? –reiteró el rubio.

Sai pensó que sería un buen momento para llevar a cabo lo aprendido en aquella revista femenina y saber si era cierto lo que ahí estaba escrito. Acercó el rostro al del kitsune hasta el punto de sobrepasar su espacio personal, provocándole un escalofrío a Uzumaki.

-Dice que tienes que mirar fijamente a la persona que quieres seducir, y cuando sientas que tienes su atención, apartas la mirada para después volver a mirarle. Algo así como un juego –esperó un par de segundos y continuó hablando. –¿Y bien…? Dime, ¿te sientes seducido?

Naruto permanecía estático, con los ojos bien abiertos del miedo y sintiendo incontables gotas de sudor deslizarse por su rostro. Esos ojos negros inexpresivos tan cerca de los suyos le provocaban escalofríos.

-So-solo siento miedo –balbuceó.

-¿En serio? –preguntó el ANBU al tiempo que se alejaba y se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. –Creo que no entendí bien la información de la revista.

Pero Uzumaki no le prestó mucha atención y se fue a buscar refugio detrás de Sasuke que observaba a Sai con una pequeña gota de sudor deslizándose por su sien. Ese tipo se volvía más idiota por días. ¿A quién demonios pretendía seducir con esa mirada? Casi mata a Naruto del susto.

-Oh, por cierto, Naruto –volvió a hablar el ANBU.

-¿Q-qué?

-Bueno… ya que en ningún libro he encontrado información sobre los kitsune, he buscado información por mí mismo preguntándole a las personas más ancianas que he encontrado por la calle. Y me han dicho cosas sorprendentes.

El rubio nuevamente se sintió confiado y salió de detrás de Sasuke, acercándose al otro pelinegro que sacaba de entre sus ropas una pequeña libreta y la abría más o menos por la mitad.

-Algunos aseguran que los kitsune tienen poderes realmente extraños: posesión de personas pero sin poder esconder su cola la mayoría de las veces, lanzar fuego por la boca, transformación, volar, invisibilidad, creación de ilusiones mejores que cualquier genjutsu. Incluso hay quien afirma que un kitsune con forma humana no puede reflejarse en un espejo, que tiene el poder de curvar el tiempo y el espacio, volver locas a las personas… Y lo más desconcertante que me han dicho es que los kitsune se alimentan de la energía vital de los humanos a través del contacto sexual.

Sasuke sintió un corrientazo por toda la espina dorsal que lo hizo permanecer estático durante unos segundos. Mientras que Sakura arqueó ambas cejas en una mueca sorprendida.

-Ahora comprendo, Naruto –comenzó a decir Sai con su acostumbrada sonrisa. –Por eso no has escapado de las garras de Sasuke-kun y has aceptado ser su amante, así puedes robarle la energía. Después de todo, los Uchiha están dotados con un gran chakra.

Naruto y Sakura enrojecieron, y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

Haruno de repente se imaginó a su pobre Sasuke-kun tendido en una cama, totalmente desnudo, sin energía y con el alma a punto de salirle por la boca de la extenuación. Y a su lado a un Naruto igualmente desnudo, entusiasmado mientras agitaba su esponjosa cola y rebosante de energía.

…energía que le había robado a Sasuke-kun después de hacer…

¡No! ¡No! ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías! Para empezar Sasuke-kun ni siquiera era gay.

-¿Qué estupideces son esas? –contestó Uchiha con voz seria.

-No son estupideces, Sasuke-kun –respondió el ANBU. –La gente anciana está llena de sabiduría y conocen muchos secretos –llevó la mirada al rubio. –Naruto, dinos si todo lo que he dicho es cierto.

Uzumaki no tuvo tiempo ni de abrir la boca para responder cuando nuevos aromas conocidos llegaron a su nariz. ¡Iruka sensei y Kakashi se acercaban!

Totalmente azorado sujetó uno de los brazos de Sasuke y tironeó de él. No quería ver a Iruka sensei, se moriría de vergüenza en cuanto le mirase a los ojos.

-Oi, ¿qué haces? –cuestionó Uchiha.

-Vámonos, Sasuke. ¡Rápido! Iruka sensei y Kakashi están cerca. ¡Muy cerca!

-¿Y qué con eso? –habló calmado, sin moverse un ápice a pesar de que el rubio no dejaba de tirarle del brazo.

-¡No quiero encontrármelos después de…!

-Oh, Naruto –se escuchó la voz de Iruka algo alejada.

Los cuatro jóvenes miraron en dirección a aquella voz, atisbando a Iruka y Kakashi acercándose con libros y pergaminos entre los brazos.

Umino se detuvo frente a ellos con una sonrisa y Kakashi a su lado.

-Hola, chicos.

Sakura y Sai contestaron, mientras que Uchiha ni siquiera abrió la boca. El rubio se mantuvo cabizbajo, sintiendo las mejillas levemente acaloradas al rememorar en su mente aquella escena en la cocina y los gemidos de su ex sensei.

-Naruto… la quinta habló conmigo ayer y… ¿Había algo que te molestara de mis clases? Cuando Tsunade-sama me informó que dejaría de ser tu maestro, me dijo que era para que pudiera dedicar mi tiempo completamente a la academia. Me comentó también que te buscaría un nuevo maestro y que no me preocupara. Pero no sé… siento que hay algo raro.

-¡No! ¡No es eso, Iruka sensei! –contestó alzando la cabeza para verle, pero al hacerlo su rubor aumentó y volvió a bajar el rostro.

Los dos adultos observaron algo confundidos aquella reacción.

-Bueno, si lo dices de esa forma… -sonrió levemente. –Y bien, ¿quién es tu nuevo maestro?

Uzumaki cerró los ojos y sonrió feliz al tiempo que soltaba el brazo del pelinegro y lo rodeaba en un abrazo efusivo que hizo trastabillar a Uchiha.

-¡Es Sasuke! –exclamó estrujando entre sus manos la camiseta del mencionado para afirmar el abrazo.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –reiteró Sakura, sorprendida.

-Tsk… Tú, ¡suéltame!

-Bueno, se te ve feliz, Naruto, así que supongo que no tengo que preocuparme –comentó Iruka. –Pero podemos juntarnos de vez en cuando para comer ramen, ¿te parece?

-Hun –asintió el rubio en un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Hatake observaba todo en silencio, pero notaba algo raro en el ambiente y no era precisamente el ver que aquel kitsune que odiaba el contacto físico hubiera abrazado a Sasuke de esa forma tan efusiva. No, no era eso. Se sentía vigilado. Y al mirar al frente sintió un escalofrío al ver que Sakura y Sai le observaban fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Ella con el ceño levemente fruncido y expresión curiosa y el ANBU con su típica expresión neutra.

-¿Ocurre algo? –atinó a decir cerrando su ojo visible en una sonrisita nerviosa.

Pero no recibió respuesta, y se percató que también Sasuke le miraba de vez en cuando de una forma algo extraña mientras intentaba sacarse a Naruto de encima.

Sakura, Sai y Sasuke habían empezado a observar a Kakashi para poder descubrir si su sensei hacía algo que delatara que mantenía una relación con Umino. Pero todo se veía aparentemente normal. Hatake estaba parado a una distancia prudencial del otro adulto y no se dedicaban miradas cómplices, ni sonrisas.

Pero ellos estaban seguros de que su sensei tendría algún descuido. Por eso le miraban sin parpadear siquiera.

-Si quieres podemos ir en unas horas a comer ramen, Naruto –seguía hablando Iruka, ajeno a aquellas miradas en su compañero. –Pero primero Kakashi y yo tenemos que ir a dejar esto en la academia.

Naruto finalmente soltó a Sasuke del abrazo que mantenía en él para poder ver mejor al adulto.

-Hoy no. Pero otro día aceptaré siempre y cuando no venga el erizo pervertido –contestó con una sonrisa.

Sakura y Sasuke se tensaron al escuchar aquello último que dijo Uzumaki. Y ambos se lanzaron a la misma vez sobre el rubio para taparle la boca con una mano.

-¿Erizo pervertido? –reiteró el ex profesor del rubio. -¿Quién es el erizo pervertido? –esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa al ver lo que hacían Sakura y Sasuke. En Uchiha aquello se le hizo algo raro. -¿Chicos…?

Naruto frunció el ceño al verse con la boca tapada, pero eso no impidió que señalara a Kakashi con ambas manos para darle más énfasis.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? –cuestionó curioso Hatake.

Iruka reprendió con la mirada al otro adulto al tiempo que hablaba.

-¿Ves? Te advertí que leer ese tipo de libros delante de menores no crearía una muy buena impresión de ti.

-Erizo… pervertido… -susurró el jounnin con aire deprimido.

Sasuke agradeció a todos los cielos que los adultos pensaran que la acusación de Naruto era por el tipo de libros que leía Kakashi. De pronto separó a Sakura, sin ser brusco, y con prisa se echó al rubio sobre un hombro.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –preguntó ella confundida.

-¡Woah! ¡Teme! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-Nos vamos –fue todo lo que dijo Uchiha, empezando a caminar con cierta prisa antes de que el bocazas de Uzumaki dijera algo más.

Sai sonrió cerrando los ojos cuando Sasuke pasó por su lado sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada.

-Sasuke-kun, sigo pensando que quedaría más romántico si cogieras en Naruto en brazos al estilo nupcial en vez de echártelo al hombro.

Un par de venitas palpitantes aparecieron en la sien de Sasuke, pero prefirió ignorarle y seguir caminando como si nada. No dejó al rubio en el suelo hasta que se alejaron tres o cuatro calles.

-¡Usuratonkachi! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!

-Solo quería que Kakashi sepa lo que es –cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

Sasuke cerró los ojos brevemente, recordando las palabras de su hermano.

_-Deberías ser más paciente con Naruto-kun._

Paciencia. Ésta bien, lo intentaría de otro modo que no fuera regañándole.

-Naruto… Iruka sensei y Kakashi sensei no pueden saber que los viste… en un momento… íntimo –habló sereno, pero balbuceando levemente al no saber como decirlo para que el rubio lo entendiera. –Debe de ser un secreto.

Uzumaki frunció levemente el ceño y ladeo la cabeza en señal de duda.

-¿Porqué?

-Ah… -suspiró de forma breve. –Les provocarías la misma vergüenza que tú sentiste al verles.

-Oh, entiendo.

Uchiha casi sonríe de alivio por haber logrado que Naruto entendiera algo tan pronto. Sí, tal vez su aniki tenía razón y tan solo tenía que ser más paciente con ese cabeza hueca.

Por el contrario el kitsune casi aplaude emocionado dando un par de saltitos.

-¡Cada vez tenemos más secretos, Sasuke! ¿No es genial? ¡Nuestro símbolo de amistad es cada vez más grande!

-Hn.

Prefirió no responderle y dejar al rubio en su mundo de felicidad. Solo esperaba que Naruto supiera guardar los secretos. Aunque bien dicen que se coge antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo.

Sintió como Uzumaki le agarraba de un brazo y tiraba de él, instándole a caminar.

-¡Vamos! Ya quiero ir al bosque.

El pelinegro no contestó una vez más, tan solo se dejó llevar. Caminaron en silencio hasta que cruzaron el portón de la villa, y el kitsune nuevamente habló.

-Hey, Sasuke, ¿después de que entrenes podemos jugar?

-¿…jugar?

-¿A qué jugáis los niños humanos? –sin dejarle al otro decir algo, continuó. -¡Woah! ¿Te puedes creer que esos niños querían jugar conmigo? -cuestionó totalmente emocionado.

-No vamos a jugar, Naruto.

-¿Porqué no? –protestó desilusionado.

-Ya no soy un niño. Hace mucho que perdí interés en los juegos.

-¡Jo…! Eres aburrido. Papá y mamá siempre jugaban conmigo.

Paulatinamente Uchiha caminó más despacio hasta que finalmente se detuvo, recordando la expresión de tristeza de Naruto cuando había visto a aquella familia alejarse. Y no era la única vez. Cuando Naruto le mostró el lugar donde sus padres yacían, también le vio aquella expresión. Uzumaki se detuvo y volteó al no escuchar a su amigo caminar tras él.

-¿Sasuke?

-…sé que extrañas a tus padres, pero no puedes vivir eternamente en el pasado.

-¿Eh…? –fue lo único que atinó a decir ante aquellas palabras.

-No estoy diciendo que te olvides de ellos, pero es hora de que mires al frente, Naruto. Tus padres no volverán por muy triste que te pongas. No puedes estar deprimido para siempre.

El rubio bajó la mirada, esquivando la de Sasuke.

-…ya sé que no volverán. Pero me gusta recordarles, me hace sentir menos sólo.

-Te hace sentir triste –corrigió. –Y no estás sólo, idiota.

-¡Ya lo sé! –exclamó frunciendo el ceño. –Pero aun así… a veces… -balbuceó. –No tengo familia, ni hay nadie de mi especie aquí. ¡Estoy sólo entre humanos!

-Naruto…

Sin más Uzumaki se dio la vuelta y caminó algo rápido, casi corriendo, y se perdió tras unos árboles.

Sasuke no le siguió, concediéndole a Naruto su momento a solas como le había pedido en un principio. Y además, estaban en el bosque, e irónicamente tenía la sensación de que el rubio estaba más seguro ahí que en Konoha. Y más ahora que los aldeanos habían dejado de colocar trampas.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

El área del bosque donde había estado intentando entrenar estaba hecha un desastre. Troncos con cortes o parcialmente quemados, ramas por el suelo, algún que otro árbol tirado, agujeros en el suelo…

Había pretendido entrenar, pero había terminado descargando toda su frustración, o al menos parte de ella.

De repente se sentía enojado, frustrado, agobiado...

Recordando el continuo trato de desprecio que su clan le daba a Naruto, lo que había intentado hacerle esa mañana al rubio, esa expresión de tristeza y nostalgia que no lograba eliminar de Naruto y su estúpido deseo que se empezaba a tornar en obsesión por ver al kitsune con una maldita apariencia adolescente.

¡Todo estaba mal!

Y para rematar, las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Uzumaki sobre sus padres, y que ahora que lo meditaba tal vez habían sido crueles. Naruto solo era un niño, era normal que extrañara a sus padres. Si hasta él extrañaba a los suyos todavía.

Empezó a hacer los sellos para un katon, pero se detuvo. Dirigió la mirada a uno de los troncos en específico y habló algo alto para asegurarse de que era escuchado.

-Naruto, sé que estás ahí.

Uzumaki salió de su escondite y saltó a una rama del árbol de al lado para poder ver mejor a Sasuke.

-Siempre me descubres –se quejó con un puchero infantil, sentándose en la rama.

-No ocultas tu chakra completamente y puedo sentirte.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, un poco frustrado. Apenas había llegado y Sasuke le había descubierto.

Había ido a visitar a sus padres, pero el escuchar bastante estruendo en el bosque le hizo dirigirse hacia allí para encontrarse con que el causante de semejante destrozo era Sasuke.

-Si sigues maltratando de ésta forma el bosque, me enojaré –advirtió balanceando las piernas hacia delante y atrás, cosa que hizo que su advertencia perdiera toda credibilidad.

-Tsk… -chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada. Ahora no podía ni descargar su frustración. Aunque le tranquilizaba un poco el ver que el ojiazul se veía más animado a simple vista. –Oi, Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo que dijo Sai sobre los kitsunes es cierto?

El rubio se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar una risilla divertida, sin dejar de balancear las piernas.

-¡Oh, sí! –exclamó con un falso tono entre dramático y sarcástico, sofocando su risa. –Deberías alejarte de mí antes de que te haga enloquecer. Si pudiésemos volar, mi padre nunca habría deseado ser un pájaro para poder volar si pudiera volver a nacer. Lo que casi me hace reír fue lo último que Sai dijo.

-¿…lo de que os alimentáis de la energía vital de los humanos a través del contacto sexual?

-Sí, eso –asintió riendo levemente. -¿Te imaginas?

Uchiha casi se pone a imaginarlo, pero sacudió la cabeza para evitarlo.

-Es cierto que no podemos reflejarnos en un espejo en nuestra forma humana y semihumana. Si me pongo frente a un espejo reflejará mi forma original. También es cierto que muchas veces al transformarnos no podemos ocultar la cola. Como te dije hace tiempo, las orejas y la cola es lo más difícil de esconder. También podemos hacer ilusiones, pero te confieso que yo no sé. Nunca he sido bueno con eso.

Uzumaki saltó a pesar de la altura y cayó con agilidad al suelo.

-¿Me enseñas a lanzar shuriken? –preguntó de pronto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke relajó su expresión al notar que efectivamente Naruto se veía mejor. Asintió con la cabeza y le indicó al rubio con una mano que se acercara, mientras la otra buscaba algunos shuriken de cuatro puntas en su bolso trasero.

-¡Genial! –celebró.

-Bueno, observa –comenzó a decir. Tenía un par de estrellas ninja en la palma de la mano izquierda y cogió una con la mano derecha. –No sujetes el shuriken utilizando todos los dedos. Preferentemente hazlo con el pulgar, índice y corazón. Puedes hacer lanzamiento horizontal o vertical. –sujetó la estrella ninja como le había explicado. Y después de asegurarse de que los ojos azules le habían visto, se posicionó separando ligeramente las piernas, con la izquierda más adelantada que la otra, al tiempo que alzaba el brazo derecho echándolo un poco hacia atrás hasta que la mano quedó a la altura de la oreja. –Observa tu objetivo, calcula la distancia y la fuerza que debes emplear en el lanzamiento –lanzó el arma a un tronco algo alejado y en un parpadeo estaba clavada en el centro.

-¡Woah! ¡Quiero probar yo ahora! –exclamó con entusiasmo e impaciencia.

El rubio sujetó la estrella que su amigo le dio tal y como había visto, se posicionó pisando con firmeza el suelo, con las piernas separadas y la izquierda más adelantada. Tragó duro, divisando el tronco donde quería clavar al shuriken. En el mismo donde Sasuke lo había hecho. Sin más lanzó, pero fue tan débil que a mitad de camino el shuriken cayó al suelo y para colmo el arma ni siquiera se dirigió al lugar que Naruto quería.

Ambos sintieron una gota de sudor escurrirles por la sien. Y al ver que el más pequeño frunció el ceño y hacía un mohín de berrinche y decepción mezclados, Uchiha carraspeó, ofreciéndole después otra estrella a Naruto.

-Como son tus primeros intentos, deberías buscarte un objetivo grande, que sea fácil de golpear y que esté cerca. El lanzamiento vertical sería mejor para ti –comentó. Divisó un tronco a unos cuatro o cinco pasos de ellos. –Lanza hacia allí.

Naruto lo volvió a intentar con el mismo entusiasmo, pero no tenía muy buenos resultados y empezó a desesperarse con cada intento. Quería hacerlo bien al menos una vez y que Sasuke le elogiara.

-No te desesperes, dobe. No vas a aprender en unos minutos. Ahora solo te queda practicar y practicar.

Al escuchar aquello el rubio cerró los ojos gruñendo levemente y con cierto enojo lanzó el shuriken sin siquiera fijarse. Abrió los ojos al escuchar el inconfundible sonido del arma clavándose en la madera. Y sonrió feliz al ver la estrella clavada en uno de los troncos.

-Bueno… ese lanzamiento no ha estado mal. Aunque fuese con los ojos cerrados.

-¡No los he cerrado! Solo los había entrecerrado un poco para fijar mejor mi objetivo.

-Mn… ¿a quién no le gustaba mentir?

Uzumaki se llevó una mano a la boca y después sonrió avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, mentir se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual que hacía sin darse cuenta.

Recogió una de las estrellas que yacían en el suelo y se preparó para lanzar nuevamente. Cuando alzó el brazo dispuesto a lanzar, sintió que Sasuke le sujetaba la muñeca con suavidad desde atrás.

-No lo estás haciendo bien –explicó con voz serena. -Flexiona un poco más la rodilla izquierda y también inclínate ligeramente hacia delante. No apartes la mirada en ningún momento del objetivo.

-Aja –respondió obedeciendo dócilmente a las explicaciones.

Sasuke todavía no había soltado la muñeca de Naruto, así que le instó a que doblara un poco más el brazo con un movimiento suave.

-Ahora lanza moviendo el brazo en línea recta hacia abajo con un movimiento rápido y fuerte. Con firmeza, como si tu brazo fuera una espada.

Uzumaki asintió moviendo apenas la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos. Sentía que ahora era capaz de hacerlo. Cuando Sasuke le soltó la muñeca y lo escuchó retroceder un par de pasos, lanzó tal y como le había indicado. La estrella golpeó en el centro del tronco y quedó débilmente clavada en el, amenazando con caerse, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

-¡Lo conseguí! –celebró el rubio alzando un puño al cielo con alegría.

-Ahora solo resta que lo intentes una y otra vez –comentó alzando levemente una de las comisuras de los labios en una media sonrisa. –Siempre debes recoger las estrellas con la mano izquierda, y solo sujetarlas con la mano derecha cuando vayas a lanzar. Sujetar el shuriken con la mano derecha te dará un aire ofensivo aunque en realidad no pretendas atacar.

-¡Entendido! –asintió.

–Bien –permaneció unos segundos en silencio, hasta que se decidió a seguir hablando. -…Itachi me dijo que le habías pedido que te enseñara a lanzar shuriken.

-Oh… sí –respondió algo inseguro. Recogió todos los shuriken y se los entregó a su amigo que los guardó en su bolsillo trasero. –Como estaba algo enfadado contigo, preferí pedírselo a él antes de que bajaras a comer. ¡Pero…! –agregó rápidamente. –Pero si tú me enseñas soy más feliz.

-…idiota –susurró para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos con una expresión tranquila que no duró mucho tiempo porque una duda le asaltó de pronto. -Naruto…

-Dime.

-¿Porqué dormiste anoche conmigo? ¿Tenías frío? ¿O simplemente… querías estar conmigo?

-Anoche tuve un sueño horrible –ante el silencio de su amigo, continuó hablando. –Estaba en el barrio Uchiha, y de repente había muchos ojos rojos mirándome de forma extraña. ¡Y luego, de la nada apareció Uchiha Madara y me mató clavándome su espada en el corazón! –casi gritó agitando los brazos con nerviosismo.

-Cálmate, solo fue un mal sueño.

-Ya lo sé –contestó más tranquilo. –En mi sueño quería ir contigo para estar a salvo, pero tenía tanto miedo que no me pude mover, y Madara me mató.

A la mente de Sasuke llegaron las palabras de su hermano dichas la noche anterior.

_-El miedo provoca varias reacciones: quienes se sienten más fuertes, atacan lo que les asusta, unos se quedan paralizados y otros huyen. En Naruto-kun predomina la segunda opción, en alguna ocasión la tercera y casi nunca la primera._

Y como siempre, su hermano tenía razón. Nunca se equivocaba. Si hasta el mismo Naruto reconocía que el miedo le había paralizado.

_-Siendo sincero, pienso que Naruto-kun no sobreviviría si participase en la pelea que se avecina._

La expresión de su rostro se volvió sombría por momentos. Apretó los labios hasta que formaron una delgada línea recta, y ocultó la mirada tras el flequillo.

-Pero mi miedo se fue cuando me dejaste dormir contigo…

-Naruto –interrumpió con un llamado serio.

-¿Um?

-Pelea conmigo. Ahora.

Naruto ignoró el irritante tono demandante que tanto odiaba en Sasuke y asintió con una sonrisa, preparándose para saltarle encima al pelinegro como otras veces había hecho. Pero la voz de su amigo le detuvo.

-Ésta vez será diferente. Quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tengas, si quieres liberar alguna cola, hazlo. Está bien.

-¿Qué…? –intentó preguntar algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Atácame como atacaste a los hermanos Takahashi –instruyó.

Uzumaki abrió un poco más los ojos por la sorpresa y después parpadeó incrédulo. Sasuke le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera daño de verdad. Sus "peleas" siempre habían sido breves y sencillas, más bien eran algo así como un juego, cuando iba a espiar a su amigo en su entrenamiento, le saltaba encima a Sasuke y éste le tiraba al suelo haciéndole morder el polvo. Eso era todo. Negó con un movimiento firme de cabeza.

-¡No voy a hacer eso!

-Hazlo –ordenó serio.

-¡No! –insistió tajante. –Es más, ni siquiera sé que le hice a esos humanos. Ya te dije que tenía tanto miedo que perdí el control.

-Tsk…

Sasuke frunció más profundamente el ceño sin mirar al rubio. Otra vez esa condenada palabra: "Miedo". Hasta ahora no había notado lo ligada que estaba esa palabra a Naruto.

-Si vas a ayudar a Konoha en la invasión, no pienses que el enemigo simplemente te lanzara al suelo y se marchará. Intentará matarte.

Naruto bajó la cabeza y frunció levemente el ceño, como si meditara algo.

-Pues entonces pelearé con el enemigo con todo lo que tengo. ¡Pero no contigo!

El pelinegro bufó de forma breve pero audible, hastiado por la terquedad del rubio.

-Naruto… ¿recuerdas la noche que dormí en tu cueva por primera vez? En aquella ocasión te enfureciste, liberaste una cola además de la que siempre muestras y me atacaste –alzó una mano y se señaló el protector de la frente con el dedo pulgar, concretamente el arañazo horizontal que atravesaba todo el símbolo de la hoja. -¿Te acuerdas?

–_Es más… desde mi punto de vista te ves bastante débil._

Naruto asintió con una clara mueca de arrepentimiento. Recordaba que el detonante de su enfado fue que Sasuke le golpeó y le llamó "débil". Pero por suerte en ese momento se encontraba sin fuerzas tras lo que Itachi le hizo en el bosque, y también estaba hambriento, así que no pudo hacerle más que aquel arañazo en el protector al pelinegro. Cosa que ahora le aliviaba inmensamente.

-Si en aquella ocasión no te importó pelear en serio conmigo, no debería importarte ahora.

-¡No es lo mismo! –discutió. -¡En aquel momento no eras importante para mí!

Algo dio un fugaz vuelco en el interior de Uchiha tras esas palabras que admitían que era importante para Naruto. Pero alejó rápido esa sensación y se posicionó separando ligeramente las piernas, percibiendo al momento que los ojos azules le observaban con cierta desconfianza que desde hace tiempo no veía.

-Durante la pelea el enemigo puede hacerse pasar por alguien conocido para ti con un henge para engañarte. ¿Y…? ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Esperarás paciente a que te mate?

-N-no… Yo…

Dejó de balbucear al ver desaparecer a Sasuke en un pestañeo. Algo nervioso paseó la mirada a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de él. De pronto sintió una suave brisa fugaz acompañada del aroma de su amigo, y medio segundo después, una respiración tenue golpeando contra su oreja izquierda desde atrás. Se tensó completamente cuando el pelinegro tras él comenzó a hablarle al oído.

-El enemigo no siempre atacará de frente –metió un pie entre las piernas de Uzumaki para hacerle trastabillar. -¡Vigila también tu espalda! –completó dándole una patada en un costado al más pequeño que le hizo rodar un poco por el suelo.

Naruto se arrodilló algo adolorido, llevándose una mano a la zona golpeada. Frunció el ceño, fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada.

-Con esa mirada no vas a conseguir nada –dijo con voz algo seria al tiempo que caminaba lentamente hacia el rubio. –Siempre has presumido de ser fuerte. Ésta es tu oportunidad para demostrar si realmente lo eres y hacer que no sean simples palabras huecas.

El kitsune se puso de pie y retrocedió un paso sin abandonar la mirada que le dedicaba al otro. Apretó los puños y se decidió a lanzarse sobre Uchiha, pero una vez más el pelinegro había desaparecido en un parpadeo y apareció frente a él, muy cerca, sobresaltándole.

-¡Es rápido! –masculló para sí mismo.

Sasuke le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago al rubio, sacándole el aire y un ahogado quejido de dolor, seguido de una patada en la mejilla derecha que lo derribó al suelo de forma aparatosa.

Naruto jadeó adolorido y apoyó las manos en el suelo para incorporarse. Pero al ver que Uchiha se había acercado de nuevo y se había detenido frente a él, alargó los brazos y agarró al otro de los tobillos con fuerza, dando un sorpresivo tirón que lanzó al pelinegro de espaldas al suelo. Se habría reído en otro momento por una caída tan tonta de parte del perfecto Uchiha Sasuke, pero en lugar de eso se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se lanzó sobre él. Pero a medio camino ambos pies de Sasuke impactaron contra su pecho, siendo él ahora quien caía de espaldas al suelo e incluso rodando una vez.

Sasuke se puso de pie sin mayor dificultad y curvó ligeramente los labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que por fin lograba lo que quería. Por fin Naruto iba a pelear. Adoptó una pose defensiva al verlo ponerse de pie, tal vez el rubio liberaría un par de colas y había que añadir a eso que era bastante rápido.

Escuchó a Uzumaki toser brevemente mientras se sobaba el pecho y respiraba de forma jadeante. Sin darle tiempo a reponerse, corrió hacia él y le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara, pero Naruto consiguió esquivarlo por poco saltando hacia atrás para apoyar fugazmente los pies en el tronco de un árbol cercano y así tomar impulso para saltar sobre Uchiha, pero no esperó que Sasuke también saltara hacia él.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces, Naruto! ¡Muéstrame tu poder!

Después de ese grito, el kitsune solo sintió una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo envió con rapidez al suelo, golpeándose duramente el pecho.

El rubio se quejó de forma ahogada, sintiendo incluso falta de aire por un momento fugaz. Respirando de forma pesada, se incorporó y giró buscando encontrar al pelinegro.

-¿Esta es toda tu fuerza? –cuestionó Uchiha, serio y burlón. –Muéstrame tu poder –reiteró con un tono demandante.

Sasuke permaneció quieto a unos pasos del otro, sus ojos se encontraron con los azules tan solo un par de segundos. Después de eso, observó totalmente sorprendido como el rubio se daba la vuelta y salía a correr. ¡Un momento! ¡…estaba huyendo!

-¿Qué demonios…? –

Sin perder más tiempo hizo unos rápidos sellos y al instante un clon apareció frente a Naruto, cortándole el paso y haciéndole detenerse con su sola presencia.

El kitsune miró reiteradas veces tras él y al frente, viendo totalmente pasmado a los dos pelinegros. Era la primera vez que veía un bunshin. Cuando Jiraiya le entrenaba, le prometió que le enseñaría a crear clones cuando aprendiera a moldear y ocultar su chakra, pero eso nunca llegó a ocurrir.

¿Y ahora qué? Como si no tuviera suficiente con Sasuke, ahora también su clon seguramente se uniría a golpearle.

Sorpresivamente un brazo le rodeó el pecho desde atrás, atrapando también sus brazos. Al instante se removió con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! –demandó en un grito furioso.

Los ojos azules empezaban a cobrar leves reflejos rojizos por momentos. Sintió la mano libre de Uchiha posarse en su frente, y después se vio siendo atraído al cuerpo tras él, quedando su cabeza casi recostada sobre uno de los hombros del más alto. Su nerviosismo y enojo disminuyeron al sentir el acelerado golpeteo de los latidos del corazón del pelinegro chocando contra su espalda. Aunque no entendía porque latía así si apenas se había movido y en todo momento se había mostrado calmado. El corazón de Sasuke latía tan fuerte como el suyo.

-Calma, Naruto –habló con voz serena.

El aludido se permitió relajarse entre los brazos de Uchiha a pesar de lo ocurrido, y más después de que el bunshin desapareciera en una nube de humo.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestionó Sasuke con el mismo tono de voz.

-Sí. El dolor se pasa pronto gracias a mi poder de sanación.

Sasuke tan solo cerró los ojos, queriendo limitarse solamente a ese momento y no pensar ni decir nada. Solo sentir a Naruto cerca y nada más. Pero inevitablemente una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzó ligeramente y dejó escapar el aire por la nariz en un intento de sonrisa resignada.

No sabía si Naruto había reaccionado así por miedo, o quizá no quería dañarle porque era él quien le atacaba. Pero lo que estaba claro era que de haber sido esa una pelea real, el rubio habría muerto antes del primer minuto.

Se preguntó como demonios había podido Naruto dejar en ese estado a los hermanos Takahashi y a todos aquellos aldeanos que iban al bosque a cazar zorros. Tal vez el odio tan intenso que antes tenía a todos los humanos era un buen impulsor para que Naruto atacara.

Su sonrisa resignada aumentó un poco.

-¿Y así pretendes convertirte en ninja de Konoha? –preguntó con un tono de voz desapasionado.

El rubio bajó la mirada, ya que por culpa de la mano en su frente no pudo bajar la cabeza. Él quería ser ninja, realmente quería serlo. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a los humanos, más le sorprendía lo increíblemente fuertes que eran. Él siempre pensó que los humanos eran una raza débil y patética. Todos excepto Uchiha Madara. Y por eso no les temía, tan solo los odiaba pero a parte de eso no le inspiraban nada más.

Pero después conoció a Itachi y tras intentar dañarlo creyendo que él era Madara, quedó en un estado lamentable. También estaba Jiraiya, quien había comprobado que también era fuerte tras haberle estado entrenando unos meses, aunque estaba seguro de que no había visto ni la mitad de la fuerza del sannin. También estaba Lee que aunque siempre tuviera peleas amistosas con él, le era imposible ganarle. Sakura, que a pesar de ser una chica poseía una fuerza monstruosa. Shikamaru y sus extrañas técnicas con sombras. Incluso en la pelea amistosa que tuvo con Itachi en el jardín interior de la casa, o con Sasuke cada vez que iba a espiarle al bosque para verle entrenar, tampoco había podido ganarles nunca, ni siquiera darles un buen golpe.

Y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que los humanos no eran precisamente una raza débil y patética. Y cuando menos lo esperó el miedo había empezado a ganar terreno en él y no tenía idea de cómo combatirlo. Últimamente se sentía intimidado a cada momento cuando recapacitaba en que vivía entre humanos, los enemigos de los kitsunes, quienes anhelaban cazarles para beberse su sangre. No todos eran así, pero sí la gran mayoría.

A veces se preguntaba seriamente porqué seguía permaneciendo en Konoha, cuando sabía de sobra que estaría más seguro en su amado bosque, pero entonces recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Sasuke sobre ayudar a la aldea el día que éste le encontró llorando en su cueva.

Y él siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

Además, debía confesar que le gustaba mucho estar con Itachi y Sasuke. Se había encariñado demasiado con ellos y los sentía como si fuesen su nueva familia.

-Yo quiero ser ninja –contestó al fin la pregunta de Sasuke. -¡Lo seré! Quiero poder proteger a las personas que quiero.

Sasuke quiso creer en las palabras decididas que aseguraban que sería ninja, pero no pudo. Y en su cabeza una odiosa vocecita le estaba susurrando algo que el quería ignorar pero que en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor.

Era lo mejor, pero él no quería eso.

Pero por una vez en su vida dejaría de ser un egoísta. Haría lo que debía y no lo que quería.

Estaba decidido.

Soltó a Naruto del abrazo que todavía mantenía en él y empezó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a la aldea, escuchando al instante los pasos de Uzumaki tras él, siguiéndole.

Había tomado una decisión y no se echaría atrás.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

Siento no haber actualizado antes. Como sé que a nadie le interesa mi vida, no pondré excusas y me limitaré a decir que me fue totalmente imposible actualizar.

¿Adelanto del capitulo 17? Bien, aunque no estaba segura de qué parte poner:

**"**Pensó que ese era el momento adecuado para hacerle saber al rubio la decisión que había tomado con respecto a él. Ya podía visualizar en su mente la estúpida expresión feliz que pondría al saberlo.

-Naruto…

-¿Tampoco me vas a besar más?

Sasuke parpadeó una vez con clara confusión. La voz de Naruto no había sonado aliviada al preguntarle aquello, al contrario. Giró la cabeza para encarar al kitsune, encontrándolo con las orejas gachas y una expresión de tristeza y decepción mezcladas, como si acabara de darle la peor noticia de su vida.

-¿Qué tonterías preguntas? Claro que no.

-¿Porqué no? –cuestionó al instante. -¡A mí me gusta cuando me besas!

El corazón del pelinegro se aceleró brevemente, aunque pudo mantener una expresión impasible.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Otras habilidades sobrenaturales que se le atribuyen comúnmente al kitsune incluyen la posesión, la aparición de fuego o luz en la boca o en las colas (son conocidos como _kitsune-bi_; literalmente "zorro de fuego"), la manifestación voluntaria en los sueños de otros, la capacidad de volar, invisibilidad, y creación de ilusiones bien elaboradas que son casi indistinguibles de la realidad.

En algunas historias se menciona al kitsune con poderes más grandiosos, como curvar el tiempo y el espacio, volver locas a las personas, o tomar formas fantásticas como un árbol de considerable altura o una segunda luna en el cielo. Otros kitsune tienen características similares a los vampiros o los súcubos y se alimentan de la energía vital o del espíritu de los seres humanos, generalmente a través del contacto sexual.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	17. Egoísta

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capitulo 17: "Egoísta":

La noche estaba tranquila, una suave brisa fresca soplaba de vez en cuando y el silencio solo era interrumpido a veces por el chirrido de algún grillo. El cielo estaba algo nublado, dejando pequeñas manchas oscuras salpicadas de estrellas.

Un par de ojos negros permanecían fijos en la planta de tomates del jardín interior.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo de madera del pasillo exterior, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Quería estar sólo un rato, o unas horas. Cuanto más tiempo, mejor.

Era de madrugada y apenas había podido dormir, a cada momento despertaba y sus ojos se quedaban clavados en ese rostro aniñado que dormía babeando el cobertor. Su mente buscaba cualquier excusa para retractarse de la decisión que había tomado en el bosque ese día, quería ser egoísta una vez más. Pero a la vez era consciente de que ser egoísta ésta vez podría costarle muy caro.

De repente se había empezado a sentir asfixiado en la cama y se levantó, pero no fue suficiente para aliviarle y por eso salió al jardín.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y al instante una persona se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? –preguntó Itachi directamente.

-Es imposible que te haya despertado, he sido extremadamente silencioso.

-¿Qué clase de ninja sería si no pudiera sentir a mi tonto hermano menor?

Sasuke no dijo nada, tan solo le dedicó una breve mirada seria al mayor antes de volver a mirar al frente.

-Hace casi dos horas que estás aquí. ¿Qué pasa? –insistió.

-…solo quería tomar el fresco.

Itachi tan solo dejó escapar un corto suspiro, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

-Cuando eras niño, éste tipo de conversaciones eran más sencillas. A veces ni tenía que preguntarte para que me contaras lo que te atormentaba.

-Ya no soy un niño.

-Para mí siempre serás mi tonto hermano menor.

Sasuke se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, notando que su hermano estaba realmente preocupado.

-Solo pensaba… en Naruto… -habló dubitativo, y aunque no le gustaba escucharse hablar sin la seguridad que le caracterizaba, su lengua parecía querer enredarse con cada palabra. -¿Qué harías tú… en mi lugar?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Por respuesta recibió el chirrido insistente de un par de grillos, nada más. Así que siguió hablando.

-Bueno… yo solo he tenido un par de novias, pero eran humanas, así que no sé que habría hecho en tu lugar. El amor es algo complicado, sobre todo cuando los sentimientos no están claros.

Sasuke por fin cambió su expresión seria y mostró una leve sorpresa al escuchar aquello al tiempo que encaraba a su hermano.

-¿Amor? ¿Quién está hablando de amor? –cuestionó algo ceñudo.

-Oh… pensé que me habías preguntado qué habría hecho en tu lugar de haber estado enamorado de Naruto-kun.

El menor frunció más el ceño y apretó los labios, aunque un pequeño rubor se formó en sus mejillas que gracias a la penumbra no fue visible.

-¿¡Quién se enamoraría de ese idiota!

Itachi se encogió de hombros en un movimiento apenas perceptible y llevó la mirada al frente.

-Desde mi punto de vista, Naruto-kun podría enamorar a cualquiera. Tiene una personalidad alegre y atrayente. Su inocencia a veces resulta graciosa, en estos tiempos es raro encontrar a alguien así.

El menor mantuvo el ceño fruncido y observó a su hermano como quien mira a su peor enemigo. ¿Personalidad alegre y atrayente? ¿Inocencia graciosa?

-¿Así que te gusta Naruto? –afirmó con cierta acidez que no pudo contener.

-No –contestó tranquilo, sin reparar en el tono de su hermano. –Pero no descarto que pueda llegar a gustarme. Ese niño es único.

Tras esa respuesta arrolladoramente sincera que para nada le gustó, Sasuke afiló la mirada y tensó la mandíbula al apretar los dientes con fuerza. Cuando se percató de que Itachi giraba la cabeza para mirarle, intentó relajar su expresión y formar una impasible, pero apenas lo consiguió, así que optó por apartar el rostro y bajar la mirada, encontrándose con que inconscientemente tenía los puños fuertemente apretados del coraje.

-¿Eres consciente de tus palabras, aniki? –preguntó con seriedad y un toque resentido. -Ese "niño" es un zorro. Un zorro que se hace pasar por humano con un henge. ¡Es un zorro!

-…no sería el primer humano interesado en un kitsune. ¿No recuerdas las historias que te contaba de niño? En esas leyendas, un humano y un kitsune se casan y forman una familia.

-Solo tú te crees esas patéticas historias –masculló sin mirarle. –Además, con Naruto no podrías formar una familia, te recuerdo que es un chico.

Pero el obvio comentario de Sasuke no hizo desistir a su hermano, cosa que le disgustó.

-No importa si es un chico, o un kitsune. Está bien así mientras los dos sintamos lo mismo –contestó con sencillez.

El menor formó una sonrisita retorcida cuando un recuerdo le llegó.

-Pues siento romper tu burbuja de una ideal vida feliz con Naruto. A él no le gustas, soy yo quien le gusta. Él mismo me lo dijo.

Y después de su comentario ácido que tenía toda la intención de desmoronar los sentimientos que pudiera tener Itachi hacia Naruto, tan solo hubo silencio. Un largo silencio.

Repentinamente Sasuke abrió un poco más los ojos en señal de sorpresa, y acto seguido frunció el ceño, maldiciéndose. Con ese último comentario había quedado demasiado expuesto. Había dejado en evidencia sus confusos sentimientos, pero sobre todo sus celos, sus condenados celos. Deseó que su hermano no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero Itachi era muy perspicaz y no se le engañaba tan fácilmente.

-No es que eso me importe, Itachi, solo quería que lo supieras –agregó de inmediato con algo de prisa. –Un humano y un kitsune juntos es una locura, solo hay contras lo mires por donde lo mires. Para empezar, un kitsune vive diez mil años. Hasta mis tataranietos conocerán a Naruto.

El mayor notó el ligero tono amargo en las últimas palabras de su hermano. Disimuladamente lo observó tan solo moviendo un poco los ojos. Sasuke parecía angustiado, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-Precisamente por eso dejaría mis dudas a un lado y aprovecharía cada día, cada momento de mi vida junto a Naruto-kun. En comparación a un kitsune, la vida de los humanos es muy corta, y más la de un ninja que constantemente tiene que arriesgar su vida.

-¿Y te quedarías tan tranquilo sabiendo que cuando mueras Naruto se quedará sólo y extrañándote? –preguntó algo serio.

-Es algo que irremediablemente pasará. Y ya sea como amigo, o algo más, Naruto-kun extrañará mi perdida.

Sasuke no agregó nada más. De repente había notado que aquella conversación estaba tomando un rumbo extraño. Era como si Itachi no se refiriese a sí mismo, más bien sentía como si disimuladamente le estuviera diciendo lo que tenía que hacer con Naruto.

Carraspeó, sintiéndose algo incómodo. Tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico.

-He tomado una decisión con respecto a Naruto.

-¿Qué decisión? –al no obtener respuesta por parte de su hermano, continuó hablando. –Antes de tomar tu decisión… ¿has tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de Naruto-kun?

-¿…sus sentimientos?

-No puedes decidir algo sobre Naruto-kun sin tener en cuenta que quiere él.

-Sé lo que él quiere –contestó tajante. –Es más, le alegrará mi decisión.

-Pues por tu expresión a ti parece no alegrarte tu decisión.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar la respuesta que daría cuando escucharon pasos acercarse. Ambos hermanos miraron hacia la puerta abierta, viendo a Naruto frotarse un ojo con expresión adormilada.

-Naruto-kun, ¿te hemos despertado? –cuestionó con voz suave, aunque dudaba que eso fuera posible porque no habían hecho ruido.

-No siento el olor de Sasuke en la habitación y no puedo dormir.

Los hermanos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Itachi habló de nuevo.

-¿No puedes dormir si no percibes el aroma de mi hermano cerca?

-Supongo que me he acostumbrado –atinó a decir, para después llevarse una mano a la boca y bostezar de forma sonora.

Sasuke apartó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo de madera como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.

-Ve a dormir, Naruto –instruyó algo cortante.

-¿Y tú qué? –protestó sin hacer mucho caso al tono que Sasuke empleó para hablarle. –Además, ¿por qué estás aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Quiero estar sólo. Ve a dormir –reiteró.

El rubio frunció el ceño e infló levemente una de las mejillas en un mohín de berrinche infantil.

-¡Pero no estás sólo! ¡Itachi está contigo!

-Naruto-kun, será mejor que dejemos a Sasuke sólo.

-¡Pero yo quiero estar con Sasuke!

-Tsk… -el aludido chasqueó la lengua de forma audible, comenzando a sentirse irritado.

Itachi puso una mano en uno de los hombros de su hermano antes de que éste le gritara algo inapropiado a Naruto. Se acercó un poco a él para poder hablarle en susurros al oído.

-Lo he intentado, pero él prefiere estar contigo. Supongo que cuando dijiste que le gustas a Naruto-kun es cierto. Me parece que no tengo oportunidad frente a ti.

Sasuke apartó el rostro sintiéndose algo avergonzado al recordar la forma en que había dejado expuestos sus celos.

-¡Aniki, deja de molestar y vete a dormir! –ordenó ceñudo.

El mayor cerró los ojos en una leve sonrisa y se puso de pie, acercándose a Uzumaki.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

-¡Que descanses! –contestó con una sonrisa.

En cuanto Naruto no percibió el aroma de Itachi cerca, se acercó al pelinegro y se recostó en el suelo boca arriba para colocar la cabeza en las piernas de Sasuke.

-Tú, bola de pelos, no soy tu almohada –le dijo sin mirarle.

-¿Porqué estás aquí? –cuestionó nuevamente. -¿Has tenido un mal sueño?

El silencio fue la respuesta que el kitsune recibió. Resopló levemente. Algo aburrido con ese largo silencio, tomó una de las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas y comenzó a jugar con ella. Se sintió entretenido los primeros segundos, hasta que Uchiha apartó la mano con un movimiento firme y algo brusco. Frunció el ceño al instante, buscando los ojos negros, pero estos seguían observando cualquier punto que no fuera él.

-¡Jo, Sasuke! –protestó. -¿Qué pasa?

-Te he dicho que quiero estar sólo, y tú no dejas de molestar.

-¡Hoy has estado actuando de forma extraña! –le señaló con un dedo de forma acusadora, pero ni con eso los ojos negros se dignaron a mirarle. –Desde que hemos regresado del bosque apenas me has hablado, incluso tengo la sensación de que me has estado esquivando. Ésta tarde me golpeaste en el bosque, y ésta mañana me saltaste encima y me hiciste esas cosas raras –al tener la cabeza todavía recostada en las piernas del pelinegro, lo notó tensarse ligeramente ante sus últimas palabras. –Eres raro. Siento que eres el único humano al que no puedo comprender. Primero me dices que no puedo mostrarme desnudo ante cualquiera, y ésta mañana tú me estabas desnudando. Y me estabas besando en el cuello como Kakashi le hacía a Iruka sensei cuando…

De repente todo fue silencio. Eso llamó la atención de Sasuke que algo curioso buscó los ojos azules. Encontró a Naruto observándole de forma extraña, y no estaba seguro de si las morenas mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero a pesar de la penumbra podría jurar que sí.

-¡Sasuke teme! –gritó alarmado. -¡Querías hacerme lo que Kakashi le estaba haciendo a Iruka sensei! ¡Querías aparearte conmigo!

De inmediato Sasuke apoyó las manos en el suelo para tomar impulso y correrse con brusquedad a un lado estando todavía sentado, haciendo que Naruto se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo con algo de fuerza.

-¡Ouch! –al instante Uzumaki cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, rodando ligeramente por el suelo. -¡Duele!

-¿¡Estás loco, usuratonkachi! ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio querría hacer algo así contigo!

Naruto se sentó con rapidez y giró para observar a Sasuke con una mueca entre curiosa y enojada.

-¿Entonces qué querías hacerme? ¡Me estabas tocando de la misma forma que vi que Kakashi tocaba a Iruka sensei!

-¡Más quisieras, dobe!

-¡Woah! ¿Los humanos también tenéis una época de celo? –preguntó de pronto con repentina sorpresa.

-¿Qué estupideces estás…?

-¡Estás en celo! –aseguró de forma aplastante.

Uchiha se llevó una mano a la cara, soltando una maldición y de paso ocultando el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Naruto se había dado cuenta de lo que había pretendido hacerle, pero no sabía que excusa decirle por su acto de esa mañana. No se le ocurría nada bueno.

Lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Se apartó la mano de la cara para hablar.

-Naruto… estaba pensando que no tienes que estar todo el tiempo en tu forma humana. Cuando estés en casa puedes mostrar tu apariencia semi humana como hacías en un principio. Así no volverás a quedarte sin chakra.

El rubio sonrió y asintió. Como oportunamente tenía puesta su yukata naranja, al instante dejó visibles sus peludas orejas y su cola pasó por el agujero de la prenda, quedando algo oculta en la camiseta atada en la cintura. Se acomodó mejor, encarando a Sasuke y arrodillándose mientras apoyaba los puños en sus piernas, quedando erguido.

-¿Y…? –comenzó a preguntar Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás en celo? ¿O no?

Sasuke casi se va de espaldas al ver que su cambio de tema no había logrado que el rubio se olvidara de eso.

-¡Claro que no, idiota!

El kitsune empuñó ambas manos sobre sus piernas con algo más de fuerza y observó a Sasuke mezcla de alivio e incredulidad al tiempo que erguía completamente sus peludas orejas.

-¿En serio? –preguntó rápidamente, casi echando humo por la nariz. -¡Que alivio! –sonrió.

-Hn… -apartó la mirada con una expresión seria. –Tendremos otro secreto.

-¿Otro más? –juntó ambas manos con alegría y agitó la cola. -¿Cuál? ¿Cuál es?

-Lo que pasó ésta mañana. No lo hables con nadie. Es más, olvídalo, haz como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Olvidarlo? –reiteró ladeando la cabeza con una expresión confusa.

-¿Porqué recordar algo que te fue tan… desagradable? Olvídalo.

El pelinegro apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos, queriendo eliminar ese nudo amargo en el estómago.

Por su parte, Naruto bajó un poco las orejas y observó fijamente a Sasuke durante unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar.

-N-no fue tan desagradable –al instante notó los ojos negros clavados en los suyos, y eso le puso algo nervioso. –Yo… Mi cuerpo… -bajó la mirada, sintiendo las mejillas arder por la vergüenza. Se llevó una mano al estómago y la otra al vientre. –Sentí cosas nuevas y extrañas aquí, y tuve miedo. Además, me mirabas de una forma muy rara, y no sabía qué hacer.

-Ésta bien, solo olvídalo. No volverá a ocurrir.

Pensó que ese era el momento adecuado para hacerle saber al rubio la decisión que había tomado con respecto a él. Ya podía visualizar en su mente la estúpida expresión feliz que pondría al saberlo.

-Naruto…

-¿Tampoco me vas a besar más?

Sasuke parpadeó una vez con clara confusión. La voz de Naruto no había sonado aliviada al preguntarle aquello, al contrario. Giró la cabeza para encarar al kitsune, encontrándolo con las orejas gachas y una expresión de tristeza y decepción mezcladas, como si acabara de darle la peor noticia de su vida.

-¿Qué tonterías preguntas? Claro que no.

-¿Porqué no? –cuestionó al instante. -¡A mí me gusta cuando me besas!

El corazón del pelinegro se aceleró brevemente, aunque pudo mantener una expresión impasible.

-…no sabes lo que dices.

Apoyó las manos en el suelo dispuesto a ponerse de pie, pero las manos de Naruto se cerraron en torno a su muñeca para impedírselo.

-Ya sé que hay muchas cosas que todavía no entiendo sobre los humanos. Pero eso no impide que pueda decidir por mí mismo qué me gusta, o no. ¡Así que sí sé lo que digo!

Uchiha movió el brazo con brusquedad para deshacerse del agarre del rubio, observándolo ceñudo.

-No. ¡No lo sabes! –sentenció con voz severa. –No somos novios, ni nada parecido para estar besándonos. Solo te besé esa vez en el baño porque lo pediste y me estabas provocando dolor de cabeza con tu insistencia. ¡Nada más!

-…ésta mañana no te lo pedí y me besaste –le recordó.

-Tsk… Te dije que olvides eso.

-¡Pero no quiero olvidarlo! –protestó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Pues ese es tu problema. Para mí ese asunto está olvidado.

Naruto agachó las orejas, sintiéndose totalmente desconcertado. Muchas veces había visto a Sasuke enojado, pero ésta vez había algo diferente en su mirada y en su forma de hablarle. Lo sentía distante y frío. Ni siquiera cuando no se conocían y él le odiaba por ser un humano, Sasuke le había tratado así.

¿Pero ahora porqué sí? ¿Qué había cambiado de repente? No lo entendía, y eso le frustraba.

-Sasuke… ¿qué pasa? ¿Algo está mal?

El aludido casi emite una carcajada socarrona por aquellas preguntas. ¿Qué si algo estaba mal? ¡Todo estaba mal! Y estúpidamente estaba retrasando a posta el momento de decirle a Naruto aquello que había decidido en el bosque esa tarde.

-No sé qué te pasa, y si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte, Sasuke teme –habló con evidente frustración en su voz. –Quiero ayudarte. Somos amigos, ¿no? –le dedicó una leve sonrisa, a pesar de que por enésima vez los ojos negros no le estuvieran mirando.

-¡Jum…! –una contenida risita burlona fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta.

El rubio frunció profundamente el ceño y apretó los puños. Algo le pasaba a Sasuke, pero por más que pensaba qué podía ser, no se le ocurría nada. Hizo memoria de lo vivido ese día, y meditó que fue después de pelear en el bosque cuando su amigo empezó a mostrarse distante y frío.

¿Pero porqué? Sasuke no podía estar enojado con él si ni siquiera le había dañado aunque él mismo se lo ordenara. Aunque… ¡tal vez era eso! A lo mejor su amigo estaba decepcionado porque no quiso luchar contra él y prefirió huir.

-¿…estás decepcionado de mí? –preguntó algo angustiado.

-¿Hum? –Sasuke giró para encarar al rubio. -¿Decepcionado porqué?

-Porqué no luché contra ti en el bosque como tú querías.

-No. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Y no espero que lo entiendas, después de todo eres solo un niño.

Aquellas palabras le habrían dado igual a Naruto si Sasuke las hubiera pronunciado con un tono tranquilo, o desapasionado. Pero las había pronunciado con el mismo tono y mirada despectiva que empleaban los demás Uchiha y muchos en la aldea al hablarle. Eso le dolió y le causó un vuelco desagradable en el estómago.

-¡No me mires así! –exclamó encorajado. -¡Tú no!

Paulatinamente, la mirada despectiva de Sasuke se suavizó hasta tornarse en una tranquila con un fugaz tinte arrepentido que Naruto no logró percibir. Aunque no duró mucho así y en un segundo su expresión se volvió angustiada al tiempo que inclinaba el rostro para que Uzumaki no le viera.

-¡Sé que soy un niño, pero eso no me convierte en idiota! ¡Si me explicas lo que te pasa, lo entenderé!

-¿Y de qué serviría que lo entiendas? No puedes hacer nada.

-…pero al menos no me sentiría tan preocupado por ti.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de Sasuke, Naruto se decidió y con cautela estiró los brazos hacia él al tiempo que se acercaba, rodeando finalmente a su amigo en un abrazo. Casi al momento de hacerlo, sintió ambas manos del pelinegro sujetarle de los brazos para alejarle, pero él no lo permitió afirmando el abrazo.

-No me abraces con esa confianza. ¡Suéltame!

-¡No te pienso soltar hasta que seas el Sasuke de siempre!

Sasuke dejó de moverse cuando sintió que se quedaría sin aire en los pulmones con la fuerza de aquel abrazo. Bien podía sacarse al rubio de encima en un segundo si quisiera, pero ese era el problema, no quería. Se maldijo mil veces por ser tan débil y sucumbir al calor de Naruto. ¡Se sentía estúpido!

Se vio siendo atraído con premura hacia Uzumaki, y como éste era más bajo que él, quedó algo encorvado y con la barbilla apoyada en uno de los hombros del otro.

El aroma inconfundible de Naruto le golpeó los sentidos debido a la cercanía. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sintiéndose cada vez más tranquilo por momentos. Se preguntó desde cuando había comenzado a percibir el aroma del otro. Se sentía como el rubio cuando decía sentir el olor de alguna persona.

A pesar de sentirse confortado entre aquellos brazos, la posición le resultaba algo incómoda. Quiso alejarse, pero el otro se lo impidió. Chasqueó la lengua y abrió los ojos. Sin previo aviso rodeó a Uzumaki de la cintura y se hizo un poco hacia atrás hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada en la pared tal y como estaba en un principio, pero llevando al otro con él.

Ante el inesperado acto de Uchiha, Naruto tan solo atinó a dejar de abrazarle y apoyar ambas manos en los hombros del más alto para sostenerse, cayendo sentado con algo de torpeza en los muslos de su amigo, con ambas piernas al costado izquierdo de Sasuke. Alzó la mirada, buscando los ojos negros, aunque sin pretenderlo un segundo después estaba observando los labios frente a él. Ondeó ligeramente la cola y rindiéndose a su deseo se acercó para besar al pelinegro en los labios, pero el ver que éste giraba la cara a un lado le hizo detenerse. Ignorando el rechazo de Sasuke, lo intentó una vez más y buscó aquellos labios de nuevo, pero Uchiha giró la cara en dirección contraria.

-Naruto, para –instruyó serio.

-Solo quiero darte un beso –explicó en tono obvio, como si fuese lo más normal entre ellos.

Sasuke llevó la mirada al frente y enfrentó los ojos azules, preguntándose en qué momento le había dado a entender a Naruto que podía besarle cuando se le antojara. Precisamente le acababa de dejar claro que no podían andar besándose como si tal cosa, pero ese idiota solo comprendía lo que le interesaba. Al notar que ese terco rubio intentaba besarle una vez más, habló.

-¿Quieres besarme a pesar de lo que te hice ésta mañana?

No supo cómo sentirse al ver que como respuesta Uzumaki tan solo se encogía de hombros, como si el asunto de esa mañana no tuviera importancia alguna. Y él que había pensado por un momento que Naruto guardaría las distancias con él. Pero esa tarde, en el bosque había tomado una decisión con respecto a ese tonto, y eso implicaba no besarle.

-¿No me tienes miedo?

-¿Porqué debería? Sé que no me harías daño –respondió el kitsune tranquilo, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-¿…eres idiota? No puedes haber olvidado lo de ésta tarde en el bosque.

Uzumaki suspiró brevemente, olvidando por un momento los labios contrarios.

-Lo de ésta tarde me hizo comprender que necesito más entrenamiento.

-Así es, por eso he decidido que lo mejor es que te…

-¡Pero no me daré por vencido con unos golpes! –interrumpió con voz decidida. –Todavía tengo tiempo de mejorar, y entonces, ¡me convertiré en ninja! ¡Seré el ninja número uno de Konoha, y los demás me admirarán y reconocerán mi fuerza! ¡Y entonces nadie murmurará cosas sobre mí, ni me señalarán cuando me ven!

Sasuke no dijo nada y dejó que Naruto siguiera en su mundo de fantasía. Todo sería perfecto si las cosas se dieran como el rubio decía, pero la realidad era muy distinta.

-¡Daré todo de mí! ¡Me esforzaré al máximo para volverme más fuerte! –exclamó con una sonrisa entusiasta. –Después de todo, tengo un buen maestro. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Incluso seré mejor que tú!

El pelinegro rodó los ojos en un gesto burlón que hizo que Naruto inflara las mejillas y frunciera el ceño en un berrinche infantil. Sasuke tan solo alzó ambas manos y apretó las infladas mejillas, sacándole el aire contenido a Uzumaki con un gracioso sonido.

-Deja de soñar despierto, bola de pelos.

-¡No sueño despierto! Seré un ANBU incluso antes de que tú lo seas –en ésta ocasión su afirmación le arrancó una sola y seca carcajada burlona a Sasuke. -¡No te rías! –protestó. Y después de un breve silencio por parte de ambos, volvió a hablar. -No seré un ANBU…

-Claro que no.

-Me convertiré en Hokage –finalizó con un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

Uchiha frunció levemente el ceño debido a la sorpresa y el desconcierto que esa noticia le causó. Lo que le faltaba por escuchar, un kitsune Hokage. Naruto hablaba muchas tonterías, pero esa había sido la mayor de todas.

Una suave brisa fresca le sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba empezando a refrescar. Lo mejor sería ir a dormir ya, después de todo no podía estar sólo. Posó las manos en los hombros del rubio para poder quitárselo de encima, y al instante vio a éste sonreír con emoción mientras agitaba la cola con rapidez. Se preguntó que estaría pasando por la cabeza de ese tonto para ponerse así de emocionado con tan solo tocarle. Y supo lo que Naruto pensaba cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y poner morritos de una forma graciosa, esperando un beso. Ese usuratonkachi había pensado que cuando le puso las manos en los hombros era para darle un beso.

-Levántate –instruyó, ignorando lo que hacía el más pequeño. -Hora de dormir.

Naruto abrió los ojos y suspiró por la nariz, sintiéndose decepcionado. Pero ese sentimiento apenas le duró unos segundos. En un arrebato de decisión, con una expresión determinada posó las manos en las mejillas de Sasuke y se acercó con prisa para unir sus labios, pero debido a su inexperiencia sus labios se toparon con la barbilla del otro. Eso le resultó gracioso y le sacó una risa suave antes de alzar un poco la cabeza y finalmente presionar los labios del pelinegro con más lentitud.

Un par de segundos después, se alejó con una amplia sonrisa con un toque avergonzado y un tenue rubor en las mejillas. Deseaba un beso algo más prolongado, como aquel que Sasuke le dio en la bañera y le provocó tantas sensaciones nuevas y agradables. Y obviamente quería que su amigo iniciara el contacto pues él se sentía bastante torpe.

Aunque por la seria mirada que Uchiha le dedicaba, estaba casi seguro de que no obtendría ningún beso de él, ni siquiera un roce de labios. Es más, sentía como si Sasuke le estuviese reprendiendo con la mirada y ese leve ceño fruncido. Agachó ligeramente las orejas y se removió algo inquieto sobre las piernas de su amigo.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó el rubio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que sientes cuando nuestros labios se tocan. Debes de sentir algo, como yo –supuso.

El pelinegro abrió un poco más los ojos ante semejante duda y tardó un momento en contestar, tanto que Naruto pensó que no lo haría.

-¿…qué sientes tú?

-¿Yo? ¡Woah! ¡Siento tantas cosas…! –exclamó con cierta emoción. Con una sonrisa se llevó una mano al estómago, recordando esa extraña sensación de hormigueo intenso en aquella zona. –No sé por donde empezar. ¡Pero definitivamente sé que me gusta!

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al instante se frenó y la cerró. Endureció levemente la mirada.

-No debería gustarte.

-¿Eh? –atinó a decir, algo contrariado.

-Aunque bueno, al ser algo nuevo para ti, supongo que es normal –comentó nuevamente con ese tinte socarrón en su voz que al rubio no le gustaba.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir…? -Uzumaki bajó la mirada y frunció levemente el ceño mientras meditaba las palabras de su amigo. -¿Quiere decir que sentiría lo mismo sin importar quién me bese? –alzó la mirada, esperando escuchar qué respuesta le daría Sasuke. Pero tan solo le vio fruncir el ceño y dedicarle la misma mirada de esa mañana cuando le preguntó si estaba enamorado de Itachi. –Yo pensaba que solo sentía esto porque eras tú quien me besaba.

Ambos se observaron fijamente un instante. Y el rubio, al no recibir respuesta continuó pensando en las palabras de Sasuke, sintiéndose algo decepcionado al saber que sentiría lo mismo con cualquiera que le besara. Él no podía discutir esas palabras porque no había besado a nadie más. Solo a Sasuke.

Lo que sí podía asegurar era que muchas personas habían tocado sus peludas orejas, y solo cuando Sasuke lo hacía se sentía extremadamente bien.

Debería probar la teoría del pelinegro y descubrir si besando a otra persona sentiría lo mismo. Y cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor, sentía mucha curiosidad. A esas horas de la noche, además de Sasuke, solo había otra persona disponible cerca.

-¿Itachi estará dormido ya?

-¿Para qué necesitas ahora a mi hermano?

-¿Para qué va a ser? –cuestionó en tono obvio pero calmado. –Para descubrir qué sentiré al besarle –apoyó las manos en los hombros de su amigo para poder ponerse de pie. –Espérame aquí, enseguida regreso.

Apenas Naruto había pronunciado la última palabra, las manos de Uchiha lo sujetaron de los brazos para obligarlo a permanecer sentado en sus piernas. Frunció el ceño, sin soltar todavía al más pequeño. Estaba empezando a pensar seriamente que Naruto hacía ese tipo de comentarios de Itachi a posta, para provocarle esa odiosa sensación de fuego en el estómago.

Para ponerle celoso.

Pero el rubio tenía en la cara esa tonta expresión inocente de siempre, y eso le hacía dudar de que quisiera ponerle celoso intencionadamente. Además, él ocultaba perfectamente sus celos. ¿…verdad? Naruto no podía haberse dado cuenta de esas molestas sensaciones que le invadían cuando lo veía cerca de Itachi.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir a Uzumaki revolverse ligeramente entre sus brazos, y notó que había afirmado tanto el agarre que probablemente le estuviera haciendo daño. Aflojó el agarre al instante, pero aun así no le soltó.

-Tú… dobe, te dije que solo podías besar de esa forma a tu persona especial –habló lo más sereno que pudo, cosa que logró bastante bien. -¿Porqué nunca haces caso?

Naruto ondeó la cola con cierta ansiedad.

-Recuerdo eso. ¡Pero no quiero esperar! Solo será un beso, ¿qué hay de malo?

¿Que qué había de malo? ¡Mucho! ¡Ese usuratonkachi…!

-No vas a besar a Itachi –sentenció con voz firme. Al ver que Naruto claramente le iba a decir algo que seguramente sería un "¿porqué?", se apresuró a hablar nuevamente. –A Itachi no le gustas. Es decir… le gustan las mujeres. ¡No es gay!

De verdad esperaba que ese rubio cabeza hueca desistiera. Ya le había dado varias razones.

-…oh.

-¿Oh? –reiteró el pelinegro, inseguro sobre lo que quería decir Naruto con eso.

El kitsune abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero presentía que esa duda haría enojar al pelinegro. Aunque otro pensamiento también había asaltado su mente de pronto, y ese sí se lo dijo a su amigo.

-Oi, Sasuke, de repente tengo una duda.

-Mn… -tan solo rodó los ojos con hastío. Aunque no quisiera escucharlo, Uzumaki le plantearía su duda de cualquier forma, y podía apostar lo que fuera a que seguramente era una duda estúpida. -¿Qué es?

-Yo… ¿Yo soy lo que los humanos consideráis "guapo"? –al ver como su amigo fruncía levemente el ceño en señal de duda, volvió a hablar. –No puedo ver el reflejo de mi apariencia humana, por eso no sé si soy guapo o feo. ¿Cómo soy?

-¿…qué importa eso? –respondió con otra pregunta.

-En el tiempo que llevo aquí, he notado que para los humanos eso es importante. Sakura-chan a menudo dice que eres guapo y suspira continuamente. Y cuando Sai llamó fea a Sakura-chan, ella se enfadó mucho.

Después de un breve silencio, Sasuke alzó una mano y la posó en la cabeza del más pequeño.

-Eres rubio… -comenzó a decir, respondiendo a la pregunta que anteriormente le hizo Naruto. –Tus ojos son grandes y azules, tu mirada es muy expresiva. Y tienes unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas. Exactamente tres rayas en cada una, parecen bigotes.

-¡Woah! ¿De verdad? –cuestionó sorprendido, tocándose la cara con emoción como si así pudiese verificar lo que su amigo había dicho.

-Sí. Resumiendo, tienes cara de idiota.

-Tú… ¡teme! –masculló con una venita palpitante en la frente, pero ésta desapareció pronto. –No entiendo lo de las marcas en las mejillas. No las había visto en ningún kitsune.

Sasuke recordó fugazmente que cuando Naruto hizo ese henge para que viera como eran sus padres, el hombre no tenía aquellas marcas en la cara, y a la mujer pelirroja apenas la pudo ver, pero juraría que tampoco poseía semejantes marcas.

-¿No es algo común en vosotros? –quiso asegurarse.

-No –negó suavemente con la cabeza. De repente inclinó el rostro con cierto aire dramático fingido. -¿Eso quiere decir que soy raro? ¿O feo?

-Para nada.

Naruto alzó rápido la cabeza y los ojos azules chocaron con los negros, siendo ambos conscientes de la respuesta que había dado el pelinegro. El kitsune sonrió y alzó las orejas al tiempo que agitaba la cola, mientras que Sasuke se maldijo por haber contestado sin pensar.

-Quiero decir que para nada eres raro, no que seas guap…

Se apresuró a corregir, pero aunque hubiera querido decir algo más no pudo porque Naruto le abrazó por el cuello con ímpetu y le dio fugaces e insistentes besos rápidos en los labios, obviamente contento y emocionado.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa bola de pelos? En vez de tenerle miedo por lo que le hizo esa mañana, parecía que era todo lo contrario, como si le estuviera provocando para que le hiciera lo mismo.

Ya que misteriosamente sus manos no querían obedecer a la orden de su cerebro que demandaba que alejara al rubio de un empujón, apartó el rostro a un lado. Pero eso no detuvo a Naruto que continuó besándole la mejilla, aunque con más calma. Intentó mostrarse impávido para darle a entender al otro que quería que se alejara, porque ahora también su boca se negaba a abrirse para ordenarle a Uzumaki que se detuviera.

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, frustrado con su propio comportamiento.

Estaba empezando a hacer frío, y por la cercanía de ambos, Sasuke podía notar la calidez del cuerpo de Naruto. Era un calor atrayente, quería más, sentirlo más cerca.

Y en ésta ocasión sus manos sí respondieron y se posaron en la espalda del rubio, empujándole hacia él e instándole a juntar ambos pechos. Sabía que Naruto no era consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego y se iba a quemar. Despacio giró la cara, buscando aquellos labios que insistían en besarle la mejilla, y en cuanto los tuvo a su alcance los cazó con los propios. Tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente para tener un mayor contacto, mientras que el rubio tuvo que alzar un poco la cabeza al ser más bajo. Notaba los movimientos torpes e impacientes que hacía la boca más pequeña al querer corresponder el beso que le daba. El contacto era lento y superficial, intentando que el rubio pudiera seguir su ritmo. Debía controlarse si no quería que nuevamente Naruto huyera asustado y al borde del llanto. Ese tonto perdonaba rápido, pero no tenía que aprovecharse de eso.

Los brazos de Naruto intentaron retener a Sasuke cuando éste cortó el contacto entre sus labios, pero no lo consiguió. Se mantuvo en silencio y reparó en las sensaciones que le invadían: el calor que sentía en las mejillas, los labios parecían quemarle a pesar de que los de Uchiha estuvieran fríos por la temperatura externa, los latidos rápidos de su corazón que delataban su nerviosismo, esa sensación ya conocida de cosquilleo intenso en el estómago, el movimiento frenético de su cola que no podía detener por más que quisiera, y por supuesto la tonta sonrisa de felicidad que insistía en querer formarse en sus labios.

Y aunque Sasuke se lo hubiera dicho, no podía imaginarse sintiendo todo eso al ser besado por cualquier otra persona. Además que no le resultaba nada atractiva la idea de ser besado por alguien que no fuera Sasuke, aunque estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo para probar si las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas.

Esbozó una fugaz sonrisa y sin pensarlo presionó una vez más los labios de Sasuke con los suyos, pero hasta ahí llegó su atrevimiento. No sabía besar y eso le avergonzaba y frustraba a partes iguales. Podría imitar los movimientos hechos anteriormente por el pelinegro, pero estaba seguro de que lo haría mal y por eso prefirió quedarse quieto. Alzó las orejas al notar que el pelinegro se separaba apenas unos milímetros para morderle suavemente el labio inferior y tironear de el, haciéndole abrir ligeramente la boca. Agachó las orejas, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo en un segundo todo el rostro arder cuando la lengua de Sasuke ingresó en su boca, recorriéndola al instante. En ésta ocasión no se amedrentó y se dejó llevar, permitiendo que la lengua contraria se enredara y rozara con la suya una y otra vez, que las manos en su espalda se movieran hacia arriba y abajo, dando sutiles caricias…

Era como si Sasuke quisiera devorarle en ese beso, provocando que su pecho se inflamara, como si el calor de su rostro se estuviera contagiando al resto de su cuerpo.

No, estaba seguro de que nadie más podría hacerle sentir así. Solo Sasuke.

Segundos después, se vio obligado a separarse por falta de aire y buscó refugio en la curvatura del cuello del pelinegro, aspirando el aroma de éste cada vez que inspiraba aire. Se sentía tan cómodo así… Podría pasar lo que restaba de noche en esa postura sin cansarse.

Uchiha cerró los ojos brevemente, intentando tranquilizarse para no obligar a Naruto a alzar la cabeza y asaltarle con más besos. La respiración del otro golpeándole en el cuello le provocaba ligeras cosquillas, pero no protestó por ello, sino que afirmó ligeramente el abrazo con un brazo, apretándole contra él. Mientras que la otra mano buscó una de las peludas orejas del kitsune y la rascó brevemente, acariciándola después. Ladeó una de las comisuras de los labios en una ligera sonrisa apenas perceptible al escuchar los esperados ronroneos de Naruto y ver como ondeaba la cola en señal de complacencia.

Olvidó la peluda oreja y a tientas trazó el contorno de la mandíbula inferior del rubio con la yema de los dedos hasta llegar a la barbilla, descendió al cuello donde sintió en un lado el rápido golpeteo del pulso. Para cerciorarse de que no había sido producto de su imaginación, apoyó la palma de la mano en el bronceado pecho, entre la abertura de la yukata.

Efectivamente, el corazón de Naruto latía tan, o más acelerado que el suyo.

Suspiró hondo, apoyando la cabeza en la pared y agradeciendo que la fresca brisa de la noche enfriara su cuerpo. Apenas moviendo un poco los ojos, divisó el rebelde cabello rubio. De pronto, sus pensamientos egoístas comenzaron a aflorar de nuevo. Aunque esa tarde había tomado una decisión con respecto a Naruto, no tenía porqué hacérselo saber tan pronto. Podría esperar algunos días para decírselo, tal vez dos, tres o cinco. Seguro que no habría problema por ser egoísta tan solo unos días más.

Sintió a Uzumaki temblar ligeramente al tiempo que vio como encogía las piernas y movía la esponjosa cola hasta posarlas sobre sus piernas, intentando darse algo de calor.

-Naruto, vamos a dormir.

Al mencionado pareció agradarle la idea porque no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie, abrazándose a sí mismo para combatir un poco el frío que empezaba a sentir. Siguió al pelinegro hasta la habitación, y cuando lo vio meterse en la cama, se acercó hasta arrodillarse en el colchón. Los ojos negros le observaron con cierto tinte de duda.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy dormiré contigo –respondió con una sonrisa, como si dormir juntos fuese algo común entre ellos.

-Ni hablar. Vete a tu cobertor –sentenció recostándose y dándole la espalda.

El kitsune se cruzó de brazos con cierto disgusto. Nunca entendería a Sasuke. A veces parecía como si no le quisiera cerca, y otras veces era todo lo contrario.

-¡Tengo frío! –protestó.

El otro recapacitó en que Naruto tan solo portaba esa ligera yukata, así que se puso de pie y se encaminó al armario, sacando un pijama de manga larga de un color azul muy claro. Parte de la ropa que él utilizaba hace unos años y que por suerte conservaba. Se acercó a la cama y sacó de debajo de la almohada el kunai que ahí guardaba. A cálculo hizo un pequeño agujero en la parte trasera del pantalón. Había agujereado tantas prendas, que ya sabía el lugar exacto donde hacerlo.

-Toma, ponte esto –instruyó dejando lo que tenía en las manos sobre la cama, cerca del rubio, para a continuación guardar el arma donde antes estaba.

Naruto se puso de pie de un salto, se retiró la yukata y se colocó la ropa, pero al ser la primera vez que vestía con un pantalón y camiseta de manga larga, se sintió terriblemente incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a llevar los antebrazos y parte de las piernas al descubierto. Con prisa, se remangó hasta los codos y se subió los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, idiota? –cuestionó Sasuke sin entender porqué Uzumaki se remangaba si supuestamente decía tener frío.

-Ésta ropa es agobiante –dejó escapar un bufido de inconformidad al sentir las ligeramente ceñidas prendas, nada comparado con la ropa holgada que acostumbraba a vestir. -¡No me gusta!

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y bajó las mangas de la camiseta de Naruto, pero éste al instante las volvió a alzar hasta los codos mientras negaba frenético con la cabeza, delatando que realmente le agobiaba vestir de largo. Así que solo por eso no insistió más y lo dejó estar.

Se metió en la cama y se recostó, arropándose hasta el pecho.

-Así no te quitarás el frío –comentó.

-No importa, puedo tomar mi apariencia animal.

Al instante el pelinegro frunció el ceño, desagradándole totalmente la idea de que Naruto adoptara su verdadera forma. Sin mediar palabra, retiró levemente las sábanas y se movió a un lado, dándole espacio al rubio que pareció entenderle ya que de momento sonrió ampliamente y corrió a meterse en la cama. Sasuke los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos porque de repente Uzumaki empezó a mover las piernas con insistencia, como pateando las sábanas, hasta que finalmente ambos quedaron destapados. Uchiha suspiró ligeramente por la nariz, hastiado, y después los volvió a arropar a ambos, pero un par de segundos después el kitsune había pateado de nuevo las sábanas hacia atrás con una expresión de ceño fruncido.

-¡Usuratonkachi! –exclamó con la paciencia a su límite. -¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡No quiero dormir así! –protestó. -¡Es más incómodo todavía!

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara, y sacando paciencia de donde no había, se acarició brevemente el puente de la nariz. Naruto sí que era realmente problemático, como diría Shikamaru. Estaba por preguntarle al kitsune porqué le resultaba incómodo dormir arropado, pero antes de hacerlo, recapacitó en que desde que Naruto llegó a su casa nunca había dormido arropado. Simplemente se lanzaba sobre su adorado cobertor y se hacía un ovillo para dormir. No le dio importancia a eso porque el clima era caluroso al ser verano. Pero meditándolo más profundamente, cuando el rubio vivía en el bosque había dormido siempre al raso, sin nada que lo cubriera más que la yukata, o al menos eso era lo que había podido ver las dos noches que pasó en la cueva de Naruto.

-…no te agobies –habló lo más sereno que pudo. –Esto te quitará el frío. Ven –se recostó, invitando al otro a acercarse.

Naruto dudó un momento, pero finalmente se acomodó en el colchón, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño con disgusto cuando sintió las sábanas cubrirle hasta el estómago. Inconscientemente empezó a mover las piernas para destaparse, pero la voz seria de su amigo le detuvo.

-Naruto, para.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y apenas un segundo después empezó a removerse, como si el colchón le quemara. Estar tan tapado le agobiaba. Dejando escapar un largo y sonoro bufido, se sentó de sopetón en la cama, prefería mil veces pasar frío a dormir así.

-No lo soporto, me voy a mi cobertor –sentenció.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, imaginando que seguramente en cuanto Naruto se recostara en el cobertor, adoptaría su apariencia original para quitarse el frío. Y aunque ya se había vuelto más tolerante con respecto a ver a Naruto en su apariencia semi humana, verlo en su forma animal no le agradaba en absoluto. Sin más agarró al rubio por la camiseta y de un firme tirón lo hizo caer en la cama de espaldas.

-¡Ouch! ¡Tú…!

-Cállate y duerme.

-¡Que dejes de darme ordenes! –casi gritó, irritado.

Uchiha le ignoró completamente. Sentándose en la cama retiró las sábanas y los cubrió a ambos con la sábana más fina hasta el pecho. Tal vez así Naruto no se sentiría tan incómodo.

El rubio se giró hasta quedar de lado para poder ver mejor a su amigo.

-No te entiendo, Sasuke. Cuando quería dormir contigo, tú no querías, y ahora que yo no quiero, tú sí quieres –torció ligeramente los labios y frunció el ceño en señal de desconcierto. -De verdad que los humanos sois raros.

El otro tan solo suspiró ligeramente. No iba a discutir por enésima vez el tema sobre quien de los dos era más raro. Lo más inteligente era quedarse callado, porque ese cabeza hueca tenía razón en lo que había dicho. Sin darse cuenta con más frecuencia estaba empezando a comportarse como un idiota. Pero no podía evitarlo, a veces no sabía qué pensar, o qué debía hacer cuando estaba con Naruto. ¡Se iba a volver loco!

Uzumaki parpadeó al no escuchar a Sasuke decir algo con respecto a su último comentario. Por un momento pensó que iniciarían una discusión sobre quién de los dos era más raro, como habían hecho otras veces. Pero su amigo se había limitado a suspirar y ahora cerraba los ojos. Sin darle importancia, se encogió de hombros ligeramente y se acercó a Sasuke, acurrucándose en el pecho de éste pero sin abrazarle y cerró los ojos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, mi tiempo es escaso, y ahora mismo me acabo de dar cuenta de que en el capitulo anterior se me olvidó avisar que tardaría en actualizar. ¡Lo siento! Aunque ahora no se me olvidará avisar, lo más probable es que no pueda volver a actualizar en lo que queda de Diciembre, éste mes tengo muchos compromisos y trabajo. Pero prometo actualizar en los primeros días de Enero. Así que aunque seamos 11 de Diciembre, os deseo a todos feliz navidad y un prospero año 2011 ^^

Para compensar la tardanza, os dejaré un adelanto del capitulo 18. Ese capitulo será más largo:

"-Yo también tengo deseos de matarlo, Ukon –comentó con resentimiento, y a continuación siguió hablando con un tono muy bajo. –Orochimaru-sama cambiará de cuerpo en cuanto termine con ésta apestosa aldea. Dice que si el niño rubio tiene unos poderes tan sorprendentes como los que le comenté y sobrevive al ataque del Sonido, lo convertirá en su nuevo cuerpo.

El otro sonrió levemente de forma retorcida ante las palabras de su rubio hermano.

-¡Jum! Me gustaría ver la cara de ese mocoso Uchiha cuando vea que Orochimaru-sama se ha apoderado del cuerpo de su amante, lo disfrutaría demasiado. Y después lo mataré, me vengaré… -se detuvo en seco cuando sus propias palabras cargadas de odio le dieron una idea mejor. Si mataba a Sasuke, terminaría pronto con su sufrimiento, y él quería aportarle el mayor daño posible, tanto moral como físico. Y para ver realizado su deseo, debía… -Matar al niño rubio –completó sus pensamientos en un susurró para sí mismo con una risita suave.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Los kitsune mantienen sus promesas y se esfuerzan por pagar cualquier favor.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	18. Distancia

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capitulo 18: "Distancia":

Naruto caminaba con paso extremadamente lento y casi desganado por las calles de Konoha. Su expresión estaba mezclada a partes iguales entre preocupación y tristeza. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se molestaba en esquivar a las personas que venían de frente para no chocar con ellas, pero ese no era un gran problema ya que los demás le esquivaban incluso antes de llegar a él.

El motivo de su estado de ánimo era Sasuke.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella noche en la que habían dormido juntos, y habían sido las dos semanas más largas de toda su vida. Desde el día siguiente a esa noche, algo había cambiado en Sasuke, lo notaba a cada momento más frío, esquivo y hasta malhumorado. Al principio pensó que a Uchiha eso se le pasaría pronto, pero con el paso de los días notó que ese trato tan seco solo se lo daba a él, con los demás se veía tan tranquilo como siempre.

El único momento en el que cada día podía compartir un rato con su amigo, era cuando le daba clase para enseñarle algo. El resto del día cada uno iba por su lado. A pesar de la presencia de Itachi, Naruto empezó a sentirse sólo, lo que provocó que buscara compañía y afecto en sus otros amigos.

Ino y Sakura tomaron costumbre de ir a menudo a buscarle para salir todos juntos, y así de paso poder ver a Itachi, a Sasuke, o a los dos y así recrearse la vista. Naruto aceptaba encantado, y a pesar de pedirle al pelinegro que saliera con ellos, éste siempre negaba alegando que tenía cosas que hacer.

Un día Sasuke le llevó a una tienda para comprarle ropa abrigadora, tal y como le dijo. Se sintió feliz y por un momento pensó que todo volvería a estar bien entre ellos. En la tienda, Naruto se enamoró a primera vista de un chándal de color naranja con un poco de azul en la chaqueta y un cuello alto y blanco. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar lo que le dijo su amigo cuando literalmente le suplicó que le comprara esa prenda, afirmando que con esa ropa parecería todo un shinobi:

_-¿Qué mundo ha conocido un ninja vestido de naranja?_

Aun así, el pelinegro terminó comprándole ese chándal, junto con otras prendas. Ambos tuvieron que salir casi corriendo de allí, excusándose con que tenían prisa, cuando la dependienta le sugirió con una sonrisa que se mirara en un espejo para que viera como le quedaba ese chándal naranja del que se había enamorado a primera vista.

El espejo hubiese reflejado su verdadera forma y eso habría sido todo un problema.

Sin dejar de caminar por la calle con el mismo desgano, se observó a sí mismo. La parte de él que podía ver no era mucha, pero Itachi le había dicho que ese chándal naranja, que casualmente ahora mismo también portaba, le quedaba bien. Aunque él prefería que se lo hubiera dicho Sasuke. Le había gustado tanto, que no quiso hacerle un agujero al pantalón. Siempre tomaría su apariencia humana para vestir esa prenda.

Dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro al recordar que de repente su amigo se había vuelto más mandón que de costumbre. Sasuke ya no le dejaba dormir sobre su adorado cobertor y le había obligado a dormir adecuadamente en un futón, cosa que le enfureció y le hizo tener una larga discusión con el pelinegro que incluso llegó a los golpes y de la que salió perdedor, dejándole totalmente frustrado. No le dejaba comer nada con las manos, si desordenaba algo debía de ordenarlo al instante, y le obligaba a hacer parte de las tareas del hogar. Aunque lo último no le molestaba, era aburrido hacerlo, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que debía hacerlo. Al más mínimo error que cometía, ahí estaba Sasuke para reñirle.

Recordaba que hace tiempo, cuando empezó a vivir en Konoha, Sasuke le hizo saber esas reglas, pero después de un periodo de tiempo insistiéndole, dejó de intentar obligarle hacer esas cosas al no obtener resultado.

Un par de veces trató de besarle, cuando los ánimos entre ellos parecían estar calmados y le daban una falsa sensación de que todo estaba bien. Pero Sasuke le había rechazado con una mirada fulminante que le provocaba escalofríos a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

Por primera vez pensó que tal vez Sasuke le odiaba. Pero rápido descartó esa opción, ya que él no le había hecho nada al pelinegro para merecerlo.

Empezó a visitar el bosque cada vez con más frecuencia y pasaba horas enteras allí, correteando de aquí para allá, jugando él sólo como había hecho toda su vida, visitando a sus padres, bañándose en el río, o simplemente se quedaba sentado tranquilamente en su cueva. A pesar de que algunos días volvía a casa entrada la noche, su amigo nunca le preguntaba donde había estado, clara señal de que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Tan solo Itachi le decía cosas como:

_-Naruto-kun, no deberías volver tan tarde._

_-Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte, Naruto-kun, me tenías preocupado._

Después se descubría a sí mismo observando a Sasuke de forma suplicante, ansioso porque le preguntara dónde había estado y porqué regresaba tan tarde a casa, pero su amigo tan solo apartaba el rostro y prestaba atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera él.

Hace un par de días, estando en el bosque se le ocurrió una pequeña travesura: pasaría la noche en su cueva y no volvería a casa. Aprovecharía que Itachi había salido de misión y no estaba en la aldea. Estaba totalmente convencido de que ésta vez Sasuke sí se preocuparía por él y saldría a buscarle, tal y como hizo aquella vez cuando le buscó junto a Sai y Sakura para que volviera a Konoha. Y seguro que volvería a abrazarle como en aquella ocasión, para después insistirle en que regresara a Konoha. ¡Y entonces todo estaría bien entre ellos!

Pero su intento de llamar la atención del pelinegro fue un total desastre. Para colmo no pudo dormir bien, despertó innumerables veces para ver si por casualidad Uchiha estaba en la cueva, pero al no percibir su aroma sabía que no había rastro de él en el bosque, y precisamente por no sentir su aroma le costó dormir. A la mañana siguiente, al volver a casa encontró a su amigo desayunando tranquilamente en la cocina, y éste al notar su presencia tan solo le dedicó una breve mirada mientras decía:

_-Mn… has vuelto._

A Naruto le dolió ese tono despreocupado que para él sonó más bien como un: "¿Ya estás aquí? Vaya por Dios".

No entendía porque Sasuke estaba tan distante. No lo entendía. ¡No podía entenderlo!

Lo que sí sabía es que no había hecho nada para merecer ese trato y ya se estaba cansando de permanecer en esa casa. A veces sentía deseos de volver a su querido bosque y no poner un pie en Konoha hasta que el Sonido atacara. Pero el solo pensar en alejarse de Sasuke, Itachi y todos los amigos que había hecho hasta ahora le provocaba una sensación desagradable.

Aunque bueno, con Sasuke no habría mucha diferencia. Ambos estaban tan distantes, que si no fuera porque vivían en la misma casa y dormían en la misma habitación, no se verían ni hablarían nunca.

-¡Oi, Naruto!

Aquella voz le sacó de sus recuerdos. Se detuvo y miró a su derecha, encontrándose con Teuchi-san. Parpadeó sorprendido al descubrir que estaba pasando junto a Ichiraku y ni se había dado cuenta. Ahora el aroma inconfundible del ramen le inundaba los sentidos y empezaba a provocarle hambre.

-Chico, ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga? –preguntó el hombre. –Es raro no verte con una sonrisa.

-Ah… bueno… -balbuceó sin saber qué decir.

-Sé qué te animará: ¡un buen tazón de ramen!

-¡Woah, eso sería genial! –exclamó con una sonrisa, pero ésta se desvaneció rápido al darse cuenta de algo. –Pero no tengo dinero.

-Eso no importa. ¡Ven! –con un brazo le indicó que se acercara. Cuando tuvo al rubio lo suficientemente cerca, le dijo en un tono confidente. –Siéntate, invita la casa.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! –casi gritó, sentándose en un taburete.

El rubio sonrió nuevamente, y ahora que tenía frente a él un suculento tazón de ramen, veía las cosas de otro modo. Desde ese momento dejaría de lamentarse y preguntarse porqué Sasuke se mostraba tan distante. Hablaría con ese teme y solucionarían las cosas.

-¡Que aproveche! –exclamó ensanchando su sonrisa.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sasuke se dejó caer sentado en su cama con cierta pesadez. Se le hacía algo raro ver vacío el espacio donde antes siempre permanecía el adorado cobertor de Naruto. Espacio que ahora era cubierto únicamente por las noches con un futón en el que el rubio no se acostumbraba a dormir todavía. El pesado silencio que reinaba en la casa le desagradaba. No se escuchaba el más mínimo ruido, ni siquiera el miserable trinar de un pájaro. Itachi no estaba en casa, aunque de haber estado seguro que no habría mucha diferencia porque su hermano era una persona calmada y silenciosa.

Las dos últimas semanas habían sido las más largas de toda su vida. Recordar su comportamiento en ese periodo casi le daba ganas de reír. Todavía no había sido capaz de decirle a Naruto la decisión que había tomado sobre él, y eso le hacía enojarse consigo mismo. Lo único que había atinado a hacer era alejar al rubio dándole un trato frío y hasta desagradable. Eso era lo mejor, Naruto debía de alejarse, tenía que estar lejos. Lejos de él, de Konoha… Pero a pesar de ese trato, Uzumaki acababa regresando a él, y eso le alegraba y frustraba a partes iguales.

Todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban revueltos, concentrados y retorciéndose constantemente.

El pesado silencio fue roto por el sonido de unos pasos dentro de su habitación. Rápido alzó la cabeza, pensando por un fugaz momento que era Naruto, pero al momento de hacerlo recapacitó en que el rubio nunca caminaba tan silencioso. Era como un torbellino, haciendo ruido y dejando destrozos a su paso. Y estos pasos que él escuchaba ahora eran suaves.

-Hermano –habló mirando al mencionado que vestía su uniforme ANBU, parado de pie frente a él. Acababa de llegar de su última misión. –Bienvenido.

-La quinta dice que quiere veros a Naruto-kun y a ti en su despacho –habló con su típica serenidad. Dio un breve vistazo general a la habitación, y agudizó el oído por si escuchaba algún ruido, pero solo había silencio. -¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?

-…no lo sé –fue todo lo que contestó.

-Cada vez está en casa con menos frecuencia –comentó, como si solo él hubiese notado ese detalle.

Sasuke tan solo se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender a su hermano que lo sabía pero que le daba igual.

El mayor observó fijamente al otro, como si así pudiese leer sus pensamientos. Pero Sasuke tan solo le devolvía una mirada impasible, hasta que segundos después le vio alzar con sutileza una ceja en señal de duda.

-¿Quieres algo más, Itachi?

-¿Recuerdas… la conversación que tuvimos sobre Naruto-kun en el verano? –cuestionó manteniendo el mismo tono de voz calmado. –Aquel día que Sakura vino a traerte un regalo por tu cumpleaños –especificó. –Me preguntaste que si por el bien de la aldea estaba bien tratar a alguien como una herramienta.

_-Itachi… -le llamó, algo indeciso. –Si es por el bien de la aldea, entonces… ¿está bien tratar a una… -no sabía si decir "persona", "criatura" o como calificarle. -… a alguien como una herramienta?_

Sasuke asintió una vez con un suave movimiento de cabeza, recordando aquello en silencio. Aunque se preguntaba interiormente a qué venía aquella duda.

-¿Todavía ves a Naruto-kun como un arma que ayudará a Konoha?

Al instante el menor frunció el ceño, sintiéndose entre desconcertado y molesto.

-¿Porqué me preguntas eso? –cuestionó con cierta seriedad.

-Aunque no haya dicho nada, en los últimos días he notado un evidente distanciamiento entre vosotros. Naruto-kun solo viene a casa para comer y dormir, y constantemente lo veo algo deprimido –explicó. –Os veíais bien juntos, como buenos amigos, y ahora de repente estáis como al principio, o incluso peor. Por eso quiero saber si todas tus atenciones hacia Naruto-kun en el pasado eran parte de algún plan tuyo para utilizarlo como un arma en el futuro.

El menor apretó los labios y empuñó ambas manos contra el colchón, logrando que sus nudillos se volvieran algo más blancos que el resto de su piel. Era normal que Itachi pensara eso de él teniendo en cuenta que hace unos meses él mismo le confesó que solo veía a Naruto como un arma, pero aun así odió enormemente que su hermano siguiera teniendo esa idea de él. Se sintió ofendido.

Por un momento se vio tentado a desahogarse y contarle a su hermano como se sentía, sus enredados pensamientos y el porqué de su actitud actual con Naruto. Decirle cual era su decisión sobre el rubio, que quería que éste volviera al bosque para que estuviera tranquilo y a salvo. Pero si el kitsune llegaba a enterarse de sus verdaderas intenciones, su plan no resultaría, Naruto no se alejaría, no volvería a su bosque.

Sin más se puso de pie y sacó del armario su chaleco chuunin, poniéndoselo mientras salía de su habitación.

-¿Sasuke?

-Voy a buscar a Naruto. No quiero hacer esperar más a la quinta o sino tendré que soportar su mal humor.

Itachi no siguió a su hermano y se mantuvo pensativo. Normalmente podía leer a través de ese rostro impasible en su hermano, y para él estaba claro que algo atormentaba a Sasuke. Podía asegurar casi con totalidad que ese "algo" era Naruto-kun.

Pero se sentía un poco confundido con aquella actitud de su hermano. De repente era como si Naruto-kun no le importara. En los últimos días el rubio había regresado realmente tarde a casa, y en ningún momento había visto en Sasuke la más ligera mueca de preocupación, ni el mínimo indicio de que quisiera salir a buscarle para cerciorarse de que nada le había pasado.

Era igual que aquella vez que Naruto-kun estuvo desaparecido un mes. Su hermano se veía relajado y tranquilo, mientras que todos los demás, incluido él mismo, estaban preocupados por el rubio:

_-¡Si tanto te preocupa Naruto, ve a buscarlo tú mismo! -casi gritó, sin mirarle. –Ahora, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? -más que una sugerencia, sonó como una orden._

_-Me he fijado en como sonreía Naruto-kun cuando te miraba -comentó tranquilo, ignorando descaradamente el enojo de su hermano. –Le agradabas mucho, más de lo que quería aparentar._

_-Pues lo siento por él, se encariñó de la persona equivocada porque no es algo reciproco -contestó con frialdad, hastiado._

Había algo raro ahí, algo le pasaba a Sasuke y estaba claro que éste no quería decírselo.

Hace unas semanas había empezado a pensar que su tonto hermano menor estaba albergando sentimientos por Naruto-kun, cosa que no le disgustaba para nada, solo quería que Sasuke fuera feliz. Por eso, cuando aquella noche hace un par de semanas encontró a su hermano en el jardín interior y le preguntó qué haría él en su lugar, viéndose algo angustiado aunque intentara mostrar su rostro impasible, disimuladamente le aconsejó que aprovechara el momento, que fuera feliz con Naruto sin importar que éste fuera un kitsune o un chico. Aunque no se lo dijo claramente porque sabía que su tonto hermano menor se enojaría, alegando que él no necesitaba esos consejos porque no estaba enamorado del rubio.

_-No importa si es un chico, o un kitsune. Está bien así mientras los dos sintamos lo mismo –contestó con sencillez._

_-Precisamente por eso dejaría mis dudas a un lado y aprovecharía cada día, cada momento de mi vida junto a Naruto-kun. En comparación a un kitsune, la vida de los humanos es muy corta, y más la de un ninja que constantemente tiene que arriesgar su vida._

Pero tal vez sus pensamientos y suposiciones habían sido erróneos. A lo mejor Sasuke seguía "queriendo" a Naruto por interés, única y exclusivamente como un arma que ayudaría a Konoha, tal y como en un principio.

Aquel último pensamiento le hizo sentirse ligeramente decepcionado de su hermano. Era consciente que desde la muerte de sus progenitores, el carácter de Sasuke había cambiado a uno más frío, calmado y hasta algo antisocial, pero nunca imaginó que tuviera la sangre fría de utilizar a un niño para llevar a cabo sus planes, en éste caso: proteger Konoha.

Tanto su hermano, como él, sabían perfectamente que la aldea estaba llena de excelentes ninjas. Konoha tenía un buen poder militar. Por eso no entendía la insistencia de Sasuke en usar al kitsune de esa forma.

Naruto-kun no merecía aquello, y menos después de todo lo que había sufrido.

En ese caso, para él lo mejor era que Naruto-kun regresara a su bosque, lejos de las garras de su egoísta hermano.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en el rostro, Naruto se palmeaba el estómago con ambas manos. Al final, el bueno y generoso Teuchi-san le había invitado a dos tazones más de ramen.

Se detuvo en seco al percibir el aroma de Sasuke cada vez más cerca. Lo buscó con la mirada al instante. Dio un respingo al ver al pelinegro caer de pie frente a él tras haber saltado del tejado de una casa cercana.

Los ojos azules observaron con desconcierto al otro, esperando que tal vez Uchiha le ignorara como venía haciendo últimamente.

-Te estaba buscando –habló el pelinegro.

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en los labios de Naruto al tiempo que se señalaba a sí mismo con gesto incrédulo.

-¿A mí?

-Vamos –instruyó, comenzando a caminar.

-¿Adónde? –preguntó con entusiasmo, siguiendo a su amigo.

-A la torre Hokage, la quinta quiere vernos.

El rubio tan solo asintió, algo decepcionado al saber que Sasuke solo le buscaba por ese motivo. No avanzaron mucho cuando a su nariz llegaron unos olores conocidos pero que le desagradaron. Intentó identificar a quienes pertenecían, y a unos pasos de ellos vio de quienes se trataban.

Uchiha se detuvo al sentir que de repente Naruto se había apegado demasiado a él. Pensó que lo hacía con intención de molestarle, pero lo sintió temblar ligeramente. Había algo que estaba incomodando al kitsune, pero él no veía nada fuera de lo común. Tal vez Naruto había sentido la presencia de un perro, después de todo esos animales y los zorros eran enemigos. Pero no, no había ningún perro a la vista.

Repentinamente frunció el ceño al descubrir el motivo de que el kitsune estuviera nervioso. Esos tipos… como olvidar a ese castaño y ese rubio de ojos negros. Ambos con una cara, desde su punto de vista, horrenda. A unos pasos de ellos, estaban los hermanos Takahashi, observándoles de vuelta con el mismo odio que él les dedicaba. Los veía hablar entre ellos sin quitarles le mirada de encina, lo que le hizo suponer que estaban hablando de Naruto y él.

-Ukon, son ese chico Uchiha y el niño rubio –le habló su hermano en voz baja a pesar de saber que los mencionados no podrían escucharles a esa distancia.

-Lo sé.

-Esa estúpida Hokage nos ordenó que…

-¡También lo sé, Sakon! –masculló el castaño sin levantar el tono de voz.

¿Cómo no recordarlo? Un par de días después de que aquel mocoso Uchiha fuera al hospital y les amenazara con que no volvieran a acercarse a Naruto, la quinta se presentó con un aura maligna rodeándola, junto con su ayudanta Shizune. Por un momento ambos hermanos pensaron que aquella mujer les mataría, y ese pensamiento no fue del todo equivocado. Sobre todo cuando Tsunade comenzó a hablarles con ese tono de voz tan firme característico de ella:

-Me mentisteis, hermanos Takahashi. Lo sé todo.

Ambos hombres prefirieron guardar silencio para no meter la pata al no saber de qué hablaba.

-Naruto me ha contado lo que quisisteis hacerle en el bosque y que por eso os atacó. No se lanzó sobre vosotros sin motivo alguno como me habíais contado al ingresar aquí –el silencio fue la respuesta que recibió, por lo que se aclaró la garganta de forma exagerada y se crujió los nudillos de ambas manos en una clara señal de que si no hablaban los golpearía. -¿Y bien…?

-Bueno… fue… -balbuceó el hombre del pecho vendado, Sakon.

-Lo cierto es que ese día estábamos algo pasados de copas y no sabíamos qué hacíamos –se apresuró a excusarlos el otro. –Lo sentimos mucho, Tsunade-sama.

Los dos hermanos hicieron una muy leve reverencia tras aquellas últimas palabras, ya que al estar llenos de vendas no podían moverse muy bien.

La rubia los miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, delatando su desconfianza en aquellos hombres.

-Ambos sois nuevos en Konoha, no lleváis más de un año aquí y no se sabe mucho sobre vosotros, así que no esperéis que confíe en vosotros tan a la ligera. Pero no es a mí a quien le debéis una disculpa. Os disculpareis con Naruto, los dos. Y para asegurarme de que no se volverá a repetir algo como lo del bosque, ordenaré que un par de ANBU os vigilen las veinticuatro horas durante el periodo de tiempo que estime necesario.

-¿¡Qué! –casi gritó el castaño. Si eran vigilados, no podrían pasarle información a Orochimaru-sama.

-¿Algún problema? –cuestionó con tono seco la rubia. –Si ese es el caso, decídmelo para tomar medidas… más drásticas. No quiero pederastas sueltos en mi aldea.

El rubio masculló un par de palabras mal sonantes y una que otra maldición a su hermano. Por culpa del capricho de su hermano con aquel rubio de marcas en las mejillas, ahora serían vigilados todo el tiempo, cosa que entorpecería su misión.

-¿¡Algún problema! –volvió a preguntar la Hokage, ésta vez con un tono tan alto que casi deja sordos a los presentes.

-No –murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Así me gusta. ¡Shizune, vámonos!

-S-sí, Tsunade-sama.

El castaño salió de sus recuerdos, gruñendo de forma sonora. Con disimulo miró a su alrededor, descubriendo a dos ANBU: uno espiándoles desde un callejón y otro sobre el tejado de una casa. ¡Maldita vieja Hokage! Escupiría sobre el cadáver de esa estúpida cuando Orochimaru-sama la matara.

Llevó otra vez la mirada al frente, atisbando nuevamente a Uchiha y Naruto. No le apetecía para nada, pero para no buscarse más contratiempos en la misión se disculparían con ese niño, tal vez así la vieja les retirase la vigilancia.

Sasuke adoptó una pose precavida al ver a los adultos acercándose. Alargó un brazo frente a Naruto para cubrirlo sin dejar de mirar a los otros dos con un ceño profundamente fruncido.

-No hace falta esa actitud tan recelosa, Uchiha –comenzó a decir el castaño, Ukon, deteniéndose a un par de pasos del mencionado con su hermano. –No voy a hacerle nada a tu amante.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua ligeramente, sin moverse un ápice a pesar de las palabras del otro. Se maldijo por haberle dicho en el hospital a esos estúpidos, mientras intentaba asfixiar al castaño, que Naruto era su amante.

_-Eso… -secundó su hermano mayor, ahogando las ganas de toser que sentía por la falta de aliento. -¿N-no me digas que lo quieres para ti? O no… ¿tal vez será que ya es tu amante?_

_-Sí, lo es -afirmó en tono seco, aflojando ligeramente la presión en el cuello ajeno al ver que el rostro del hombre se empezaba a tornar azulado. –Y pobre del idiota que vea acercarse demasiado a Naruto._

Uzumaki frunció una ceja y arqueó la otra al sentir extraño que alguien fuera de su grupo de amigos dijera que él era amante de Sasuke, aunque no replicó para no tener la atención de aquellos hombres sobre él. Bajó ligeramente la mirada y se sintió feliz al ver como su amigo pelinegro interponía un brazo frente a él con aire protector. Eso quería decir que a pesar de todo le importaba a Sasuke y se preocupaba por él.

-¿Entonces qué queréis? –demandó Uchiha en tono seco.

-Solo disculparnos con tu amante –respondió el castaño con un repentino hablar cansino. -¿Verdad, hermano?

-Sí –nada más afirmar aquello, se inclinó levemente en una reverencia. –Sentimos lo ocurrido en el bosque, eh… -dudó un momento, haciendo memoria del nombre del chico de las marcas en las mejillas. –…Naruto.

-Lo sentimos –reiteró el castaño, haciendo otra ligera reverencia.

Ambos adultos fruncieron el ceño y entrecerraron los ojos con un brillo de odio intenso en ellos en el breve momento que se inclinaron. Los dos sintiendo las mismas ganas de retorcerles el cuello a esos niños y torturarlos hasta el cansancio.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo. Mientras que Sasuke tan solo arqueó ligeramente una ceja con sorpresa, no esperando aquella escena de los hermanos. Sintiendo ganas de quitásemos pronto de encima, alzó una mano y la sacudió con desinterés antes de hablar.

-Sí, sí… Naruto os perdona. Ahora, no volváis a acercaros a nosotros nunca más.

Sin esperar respuesta de los otros dos, agarró al kitsune del brazo y tiró de él con firmeza, pero sin ser brusco, para que le siguiera.

El castaño apretó los dientes hasta el punto en que le chirriaron un poco, fulminando la espalda de Sasuke con la mirada. Realmente quería matar a ese niño por su maldita arrogancia y también por la humillación que le hizo pasar en el hospital. Ese maldito Uchiha se creía la gran cosa solo por poseer una técnica de línea sucesoria. Le frustraba el hecho de no poder hacer nada de momento, no hasta que Orochimaru-sama diera la orden de atacar, y eso les hacía quedar a su hermano y a él como un par de idiotas patéticos.

-Juro que mataré a ese idiota con mis propias manos –masculló con tono venenoso.

El otro formó una ligera expresión de confusión al no saber a ciencia cierta si su hermano se refería a Uchiha por lo que le hizo en el hospital, o a Naruto por lo que les hizo en el bosque y les tuvo empotrados en una cama de hospital durante semanas. Seguramente se refería al niño de ojos azules.

Hace una semana, ambos se las habían ingeniado para que él pudiera escapar a la vigilancia de los ANBU y abandonar la aldea para reunirse en un punto del bosque donde sabía que Orochimaru-sama y su inseparable ayudante le esperarían. Entre otras cosas referentes a Konoha, Sakon le habló al sannin sobre el poder de Naruto y sus sospechas de que posiblemente fuera un kitsune, sabiendo que seguramente le interesaría como nuevo cuerpo. Pero el pelinegro no se había mostrado tan interesado como esperó, exponiendo que lo más importante ahora era arrasar con la aldea de la hoja hasta los cimientos, y después, si ese niño rubio que presumiblemente era un kitsune lograba sobrevivir, entonces sería digno de convertirse en su nuevo cuerpo.

-Yo también tengo deseos de matarlo, Ukon –comentó con resentimiento, y a continuación siguió hablando con un tono muy bajo. –Orochimaru-sama cambiará de cuerpo en cuanto termine con ésta apestosa aldea. Dice que si el niño rubio tiene unos poderes tan sorprendentes como los que le comenté y sobrevive al ataque del Sonido, lo convertirá en su nuevo cuerpo.

El otro sonrió levemente de forma retorcida ante las palabras de su rubio hermano.

-¡Jum! Me gustaría ver la cara de ese mocoso Uchiha cuando vea que Orochimaru-sama se ha apoderado del cuerpo de su amante, lo disfrutaría demasiado. Y después lo mataré, me vengaré… -se detuvo en seco cuando sus propias palabras cargadas de odio le dieron una idea mejor. Si mataba a Sasuke, terminaría pronto con su sufrimiento, y él quería aportarle el mayor daño posible, tanto moral como físico. Y para ver realizado su deseo, debía… -Matar al niño rubio –completó sus pensamientos en un susurró para sí mismo con una risita suave.

-¿Has dicho algo, hermano?

-Sí. Vamos, te lo contaré en casa.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Naruto abrió la puerta del despacho de la Hokage sin tocar previamente, siendo seguido por Uchiha que caminaba más tranquilo. El despacho, como casi siempre, estaba con el escritorio lleno de libros, pergaminos y papeles. Incluso en el suelo había algún que otro libro, pero ambos ignoraron ese desorden.

-¡Tsunade no baa-chan! –exclamó a modo de saludo con una sonrisa. -¿Querías vernos?

-¿Qué forma de entrar es esa? –cuestionó ella algo seria. -¡Y te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!

-¡Pero si es un símbolo de amistad, baa-chan!

-¡Naruto! –gritó tan fuerte que las paredes retumbaron ligeramente.

Sasuke ignoró el hecho de que los otros estuviesen discutiendo, y le habló a la mujer como si nada.

-Nos hemos encontrado con los hermanos Takahashi.

-¿Um? –la rubia puso toda su atención en Sasuke, evaporándose su ceño fruncido al instante. -¿Ahora?

-Sí. Se acercaron a nosotros, según ellos para disculparse con Naruto –explicó con voz serena, y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, prosiguió. –Aunque no me creo el repentino arrepentimiento de esos dos.

-Se disculparon con Naruto porque yo misma se los ordené poco después de saber qué pasó realmente. Aunque se han tardado bastante, hace dos semanas que salieron del hospital –se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla, dedicándole una mirada al kitsune. –Naruto, por si acaso, no quiero que vayas sólo a ninguna parte.

-¿¡Qué! –casi gritó, desagradándole aquello.

-Es una orden –sentenció tajante. Ignoró la expresión de enojo del ojiazul mezclada con berrinche, en realidad esa mueca de ceño fruncido y mejillas infladas le resultaba graciosa, pero se obligó a mostrar un rostro inexpresivo para hacerse respetar. –Y ahora pasemos a otro asunto. Os he hecho llamar porque quería saber que tal os iba como maestro y alumno –los miró a ambos con interés. -¿Todo bien?

-Sería perfecto si me pagaras –opinó Sasuke.

-Ya hablamos sobre eso –fue todo lo que le contestó la quinta.

-De acuerdo. Si eso era todo… –reprimiendo sus ganas de hacer otro vistoso agujero en alguna pared con un Chidori, se dio la vuelta. –Naruto, vamos.

El rubio siguió a su amigo cuando éste abandonó el despacho, pero de forma inesperada se dio la vuelta e ingresó nuevamente en el despacho, donde descubrió a Tsunade murmurando una sarta de improperios hacia Sasuke por no respetarla como Hokage y dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Sin pensarlo azotó las manos con algo de fuerza en el escritorio, consiguiendo captar la atención de ella.

-¡No me parece justo, baa-chan! –protestó.

-¿Eh?

-¿Porqué no le pagas a Sasuke? Él me ha estado comprando muchas cosas, necesita el dinero.

-Sasuke destrozó una de las paredes de mi despacho hace tiempo con un Chidori, Naruto. Es su castigo.

-¡Pues entonces envíalo de misión! Desde que es mi maestro no ha vuelto a salir de misión.

-No lo entiendes, Naruto. No puedo asignarle a un shinobi dos misiones al mismo tiempo, y Sasuke ahora tiene una misión: ser tu maestro.

-¡Pues hasta donde sé, las misiones se pagan! –siguió reclamando, señalando de forma acusadora a la mujer e ignorando la explicación que ésta le había dado del porqué no le pagaba a su amigo por su trabajo. -¡Puedes castigar al teme de otro modo!

-Éste tema no es tu asunto, Naruto –fue todo lo que dijo.

El mencionado frunció el ceño y apretó ligeramente los labios. Sasuke era su amigo, su mejor amigo. ¡Claro que era su asunto!

-¡Cuando yo sea Hokage no seré tan mal Hokage como tú! –sentenció con tono firme, casi echando humo por la nariz.

La furia de la mujer se disipó casi por completo al recapacitar en las palabras de Naruto.

-¿Ser Hokage? ¿…tú?

-Así es –asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. –¡Tienes frente a ti al próximo Hokage de Konoha!

Tsunade se mantuvo callada, imaginándose a Naruto en su apariencia semihumana vistiendo la capa y el sombrero de Hokage que le quedarían excesivamente grandes. Se le escapó una ligera risotada, pero la contuvo pronto al taparse la boca.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, baa-chan? –cuestionó confundido, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

En ésta ocasión ella ignoró el insulto y apoyó los codos en el escritorio, recargando la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrecruzados.

-No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que acepte pagarle a Sasuke, ¿verdad? –afirmó con calma.

-¡Exacto! Haré lo que sea.

La quinta dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien. Le pagaré…

-¡Bien!

-Le pagaré las clases que dé desde hoy –completó lo que antes intentó decir.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Le pagarás todas las clases que me ha dado hasta ahora!

-No. Suficiente he hecho con ceder a tu capricho. Tsk… ¿qué Hokage hace eso? –preguntó más bien para sí misma.

-Le pagarás las dos semanas anteriores.

-Le pagaré las clases que dé desde ahora, más cinco días anteriores a hoy.

-¡Diez días!

-Seis.

-Siete. ¡Una semana!

Bastante hastiada con la terquedad del rubio, apoyó la frente sobre sus dedos entrecruzados en señal de derrota.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Le pagaré las clases que dé desde ahora, más lo de la semana pasada. ¿Contento? –preguntó bastante aburrida.

-¡Mucho! –exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Perfecto. Y ahora vete –ordenó haciendo un ademán desganado con una mano.

Recargado en la pared junto a la puerta del despacho, en el pasillo, Sasuke escuchaba la "charla" de Naruto con la quinta algo sorprendido por el empeño que le ponía ese dobe en que la Hokage le pagara.

Cuando se marchaba, al no sentir de repente los pasos del rubio siguiéndole, regresó para buscarle, llegando en el momento en que el kitsune exclamaba que Tsunade podía castigarle de otro modo. Eso le llamó la atención al no entender lo que quería decir exactamente, y le hizo recargarse en la pared para enterarse de qué hablaban.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al kitsune hablar, cerca de la puerta.

-Le diré a Sasuke que venga para que le des la noticia, baa-chan.

-¡Ni hablar! –contestó ella al instante. –Mejor díselo tú. No quiero ver su odiosa sonrisa prepotente cuando le diga que le pagaré.

-Como quieras –se encogió de hombros. –Adiós…

-Naruto –interrumpió. –Recuerda mi orden, no salgas sólo.

El rubio tan solo hizo un ligero mohín de disgusto y asintió porque sabía que esa era la respuesta que ella quería recibir. La despidió con un movimiento de mano y salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él. Le resultó raro no ver a Sasuke en el pasillo pero sí percibir su aroma con intensidad.

-Ya era hora, bola de pelos.

Naruto casi grita por el susto al escuchar la voz de su amigo a su espalda, muy cerca. Con rapidez se dio la vuelta y encontró a Sasuke recargado en la pared, en el otro lado de la puerta del despacho.

-¡Me has asustado! –le reprochó.

El otro no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar, pasando junto a Naruto como si nada. El kitsune le siguió al instante.

-¡Adivina, Sasuke! ¡Adivina! –exclamó esbozando una amplia sonrisa impaciente, sin dejar de mirarle mientras caminaba a su lado. -¡Tsunade no baa-chan te pagará por ser mi maestro!

Uchiha se mantuvo todavía en silencio, preguntándose seriamente porqué a pesar del trato tosco que le había dado los últimos días a Naruto, éste hacía algo como insistirle a la Hokage que le pagara por su trabajo.

Una sensación conocida pero desagradable le embargó. Otra vez se sentía miserable.

-¡Sasuke! ¿No vas a decir nada? –protestó el rubio entre enojado y decepcionado. –Pensaba que como mínimo suspirarías, o dirías algo como: "Que alivio". ¡No sé! Se supone que necesitas dinero, ¿no?

El pelinegro dejó escapar un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Qué alivio –dijo, para después mirar al rubio. -¿Contento?

-No –murmuró ceñudo. De pronto se detuvo en seco en mitad del pasillo y se cruzó de brazos. –No estoy contento. ¡Hace días que no estoy contento!

Al escuchar eso, el más alto se detuvo y volteó a mirar los ojos azules. Alzó una ceja de forma apenas perceptible al ver que de pronto Naruto le señalaba de forma acusadora, preparándose para gritarle.

-¡Si tienes algún problema conmigo, dímelo de frente! –exigió, ignorando totalmente que otros shinobi que caminaban por el pasillo le miraban al pasar, toda su atención estaba puesta en Sasuke, pero éste no contestó nada. -¡No lo entiendo! ¿¡Porqué de repente eres así conmigo!

-…no sé de qué hablas.

-¡Sí que lo sabes! –aseguró tajante, sintiéndose cada vez más enojado. –Últimamente, todo el tiempo me tratas como si te estorbara. Sé que piensas que no me daré cuenta porque soy estúpido, ¡pero no lo soy!

Sasuke se sintió descubierto, y no sabía qué respuesta darle a la exigencia de Naruto. Disimuladamente miró a su alrededor, notando que por culpa del griterío del rubio, un par de ANBU, algún que otro jounnin y chuunin se habían detenido a observarles.

-Naruto, mejor seguimos hablando en casa…

-¿¡Hablar! –le interrumpió con un grito tan sarcástico que se escuchó extraño proviniendo de él. -¡Pero si estoy hablando yo sólo, teme!

El pelinegro bufó de forma sonora y frunció ligeramente el ceño. No pensaba seguir dando el espectáculo frente a esos tipos. Sin más se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse con caminar tranquilo, esperando que Uzumaki dejara de gritar y le siguiera.

-¡Sasuke! –le gritó, pero fue ignorado. Con furia apretó los puños, frunció profundamente el ceño y sus dientes chirriaron levemente. En sus ojos azules se percibían fugaces destellos rojizos y las marcas en sus mejillas amenazaban con acentuarse más. Sentía tantas ganas de gritarle, golpearle, exigirle una respuesta para saber por qué demonios de repente Uchiha era así con él. Solo quería que todo fuera como antes. -¡…Sasuke, cobarde, no me ignores!

Justo en el momento en que el pelinegro volteaba para verle, Naruto echó a correr hacia él con un puño en alto, ansiando darle un buen golpe. A un par de pasos de él, en un parpadeo se vio inmovilizado por los dos ANBU y un jounnin. Mientras que otro jounnin y un chuunin se colocaban frente a Sasuke a modo de escudo.

El rubio se sintió tan desconcertado que su enojo se evaporó de golpe. Lo estudió todo con la mirada, descubriendo que efectivamente estaba siendo retenido con rudeza por tres hombres, mientras que a Sasuke tan solo lo estaban protegiendo.

Sasuke parpadeó con la misma confusión que sentía Naruto, solo que en su típico rostro inexpresivo no se notó. La voz del chuunin que le cubría le llamó la atención.

-Sasuke-kun, márchate tranquilo. Nosotros nos encargaremos del chico del chakra siniestro.

El shinobi al lado del chuunin asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y continuó hablándole.

-Lo llevaremos ante Tsunade-sama, por muy protegido suyo que sea, no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados cuando sepa que éste chico pretendía atacarte sin motivo alguno, Sasuke-kun.

El pelinegro se sintió enojado en un segundo. Hablaban del rubio como si fuese un demonio, y odiaba terriblemente el apodito que los aldeanos le habían colocado a Naruto: "El chico del chakra siniestro".

En un arrebato, con brusquedad empujó a ambos ninjas que le estaban cubriendo. Le sorprendió encontrar que Uzumaki no estaba forcejeando por liberarse, tan solo estaba ligeramente cabizbajo, con una expresión resignada. Con decisión se acercó a él, pero antes siquiera de poder tocarle, la mano libre de uno de los ANBU se cerró en torno a su muñeca mientras le hablaba.

-Es mejor que te marches, Sasuke. Nosotros nos haremos cargo del chico.

Con un movimiento brusco, Uchiha se liberó del agarre firme del ANBU.

-Se llama Naruto, y no me voy de aquí sin él –sentenció. Ante el silencio de todos, agregó. –Soltadlo.

El mismo ANBU de antes le contestó nuevamente.

-Si lo hacemos seguramente intentará atacarte de nuevo. Lo mejor será llevarlo ante Hokage-sama.

-Yo provoqué a Naruto primero, por eso quería atacarme –explicó con cierto desgano, aunque sintiendo prisa porque liberaran al rubio. –No fue su culpa, y tampoco veo necesario informar a Tsunade-sama de la pelea de un niño y un adolescente, imagino que ella tendrá asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse. Así que soltadlo ya.

Los tres shinobi que retenían a Uzumaki se observaron un momento, hasta que finalmente asintieron y soltaron al rubio, el cual se acarició uno de los brazos con una ligera mueca de dolor.

Intentando no verse más preocupado de lo que estaba, Sasuke posó una mano en uno de los hombros del más pequeño.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?

Al instante los ojos azules se posaron en él, fulminándole con una mirada fría que no veía desde que conoció al dueño de estos.

-Déjame en paz –masculló alejando con un manotazo el contacto de Sasuke antes de marcharse de allí corriendo.

-¡Naruto! –a pesar de que intentó detenerlo llamándolo esa única vez, no lo siguió. Por la mirada que le había dedicado, era obvio que el rubio estaba furioso, y si lo seguía tal vez darían otro espectáculo en la calle que causaría más problemas. Lo mejor sería dejarlo sólo para que se calmara. Y él también necesitaba estar sólo un momento para pensar.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Naruto no dejó de correr hasta que se alejó unas calles de la torre Hokage. Pasó saliva de forma dolorosa, sentía la garganta cerrada y sus ojos hormigueaban un poco por las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en ellos, así que para desaparecer esa sensación los frotó con un brazo de forma violenta, eliminando cualquier indicio de llanto. No iba a llorar, ese idiota de Sasuke no merecía que se sintiera triste por su culpa.

Entre la gente, vio acercarse al equipo 10. Shikamaru caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, Chouji comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas e Ino le saludaba desde la distancia con un enérgico movimiento de brazo mientras le sonreía.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó ella.

El mencionado cortó la distancia acercándose a ellos casi corriendo.

-Hola, chicos –les sonrió levemente. –Hacía días que no sabía nada de vosotros.

-Hemos estado de misión diez días. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a casa… -con un gesto presumido hizo su larga coleta rubia hacia atrás. -¿Sasuke-kun no está contigo? –como respuesta tan solo vio a Naruto negar una vez con la cabeza. –Habíamos ido a casa de Sasuke-kun a buscaros, pero Itachi nos dijo que estabais en la torre Hokage. Íbamos allí ahora.

-¿Para qué nos estabais buscando? –cuestionó curioso el kitsune.

-Para celebrar nuestro regreso exitoso de la misión, vamos a ir todos a comer barbacoa –juntó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho con expresión animada. -¿No es genial?

Chouji asintió a lo dicho por la chica, masticando con prisa lo que tenía en la boca para poder hablarle al rubio.

-Sí. Solo faltáis Sasuke y tú. Y lo mejor de todo es que Shikamaru paga.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Nara perdió ese gesto apático tan típico de él, siendo sustituido por uno de leve ceño fruncido pero sorprendido a la vez.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué yo?

Naruto agarró ambas manos de Shikamaru y las agitó con una expresión de total felicidad. Anteriormente había probado la barbacoa cuando competía con Chouji para ver quién de los dos comía más, y le encantaba.

-¡Woah! ¡Shikamaru, que generoso eres!

-Tsk… sí, qué remedio. Solo falta Sasuke. ¿Dónde está?

El rubio soltó las manos de Nara y su expresión quedó bastante seria tras aquella pregunta. Por un momento pensó en decir una mentira para que desistieran en buscar a Sasuke, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

-Se quedó en la torre Hokage cuando yo me fui. No sé dónde está ahora –dejó escapar un breve suspiro antes de continuar. –Pero creo que es mejor que no lo busquemos, ya sabemos que no va a venir con nosotros porque estoy yo.

Los otros tres parpadearon confusos ante esas palabras, incluso Chouji dejó de comer un par de segundos para hablarle.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Naruto?

-No puede ser que no hayáis notado que últimamente Sasuke nunca va al mismo lugar donde estoy yo, o donde sabe que iré.

Los integrantes del equipo 10 se miraron un momento, hasta que Ino le dedicó una breve sonrisa conciliadora al rubio.

-Naruto, eso no puede ser posible. Sasuke-kun no te evita. Vivís juntos, y hasta donde sé, dormís juntos.

-Sois tan problemáticos… -masculló Shikamaru. –Seguro son cosas tuyas.

-Pero desde hace unos días, Sasuke siempre dice estar ocupado cuando los llamamos para salir a él y a Naruto –agregó Akimichi. -¿No es sospechoso?

Nara y la chica se llevaron una mano a la cara ante la metedura de pata del otro. Ellos habían intentando que Naruto no se preocupara por la actitud de Sasuke. Actitud que sí habían notado en el pelinegro, pero no querían hacer sentir mal al rubio y por eso habían dicho aquello. Pero al parecer, Chouji ni se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendían hacer.

-Chouji… -mascullaron ambos con un largo suspiro.

-¿Lo veis? –habló Uzumaki al instante. –Chouji también lo ha notado. No son cosas mías.

Ino pensó que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, así que de forma amistosa pasó un brazo por los hombros del rubio y lo incitó a andar.

-Mejor vamos a comer barbacoa, ¿eh, Naruto? Los demás nos esperan.

-¡Sí, vamos! ¡Tengo hambre! –contestó, contagiándose del ánimo de la chica.

-¿Tú cuando no? Me recuerdas a Chouji.

Akimichi y Shikamaru observaron a los rubios alejarse, y un par de segundos después se decidieron a seguirlos.

-Chouji, eres muy problemático.

El aludido no le dio importancia a aquello al ser una frase que su amigo decía con bastante frecuencia. Tan solo se encogió de hombros.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Cuando llegaron al local, ya todos estaban allí. Como eran muchos, para no sentarse en mesas separadas se sentaron bastante juntos. Naruto se sentó en un extremo, teniendo a su lado a Kiba, y frente a él al equipo 10.

Sakura fue la primera en notar que Uchiha faltaba.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

Ino dejó escapar una leve sonrisita burlona antes de contestarle.

-Lo siento por ti, frontuda. Sasuke-kun no vendrá.

-¡Cállate, Ino cerda!

Kiba se cruzó de brazos, recargándose mejor en el respaldo del asiento pero sin apartar la mirada de Yamanaka al escucharla decir aquello.

-No me lo digas… ¿Sasuke está ocupado otra vez? –cuestionó con un ligero toque jocoso.

-No es eso. No sabemos dónde está –se encogió de hombros.

Naruto cogió un filete de carne con los palillos y lo colocó en la parilla, aunque no le hubiese importado comérselo crudo. Escuchaba la conversación de los otros y no pudo evitar decir algo.

-De cualquier forma, el teme no habría venido si yo también venía –afirmó.

-¿Eh? –fue lo único que Kiba atinó a decir.

-A Sasuke le molesta mi presencia, lo he notado.

Inuzuka meditó las palabras de Naruto, notando que efectivamente hacía días que no veía a esos dos juntos, cuando antes lo raro era ver a Naruto o a Sasuke por su lado.

-¿Qué clase de amante es Sasuke? Lo normal es estar con tu amante –se cruzó de brazos con cierto disgusto. -¿No será qué…? –comenzó a decir.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con interés Uzumaki.

-¿No será que Sasuke se ha cansado de ti? ¡Ese bastardo…! Tratándote como si fueses un objeto del que deshacerse cuando se cansa.

-Sa-Sasuke y yo no somos… amantes –contestó el rubio con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-No es necesario que lo niegues, Naruto. Todos los sabemos. Aunque es comprensible que lo niegues, después de todo ese Uchiha es un idiota, seguro te avergüenza tener un amante como él.

-No entiendo nada de lo que… -intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Sakura que escuchaba la conversación casi desde la otra punta de la larga mesa.

-¡Kiba! ¡Vuelve a hablar mal de Sasuke-kun y no vivirás para contarlo!

Inuzuka la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido y después la ignoró.

Por su parte, Naruto acercó los palillos a la parrilla para coger su filete de carne, pero no lo encontró. Aquello le extraño, pero tal vez en realidad no había puesto ninguno y solo lo había imaginado. Sin más se encogió de hombros y volvió a coger otro filete crudo, dejándolo en la parilla.

Sai, sentado junto a Sakura, dio un sorbo a su té y después observó a Kiba con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Creo saber porqué Sasuke-kun se ha cansado de ser amante de Naruto –antes de que el castaño siquiera abriera la boca para preguntarle el porqué, continuó hablando. –Seguramente Sasuke-kun se ha cansado de terminar sin chakra cada vez que lo hace con Naruto –comentó tranquilamente.

Ino escupió el té que estaba bebiendo en ese momento, salpicando un poco la cara de Kiba sentado enfrente y que la fulminó con la mirada. Neji se atragantó ligeramente con el pedazo de carne que estaba a punto de tragar, sintiendo al momento unas enérgicas palmadas de Lee en la espalda que en lugar de ayudarle a pasar la comida, le hacían sentir peor. Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza con vergüenza. Y Sakura le dio una sonora bofetada en la mejilla a Sai que lo derribó del asiento y le dejó una roja marca bastante llamativa de los dedos en la blanca piel.

-¡Sai, idiota! ¿¡Como se te ocurre decir algo como eso! –le recriminó sintiendo deseos de darle otra bofetada.

El ANBU tomó asiento con cierta torpeza en su lugar mientras se acariciaba la zona afectada por el golpe sin borrar su típica sonrisa leve con los ojos cerrados, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero no he dicho nada malo.

Kiba terminó de secarse la cara con una servilleta y le habló a Sai.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? Lo has leído en un libro, ¿no? –afirmó con hablar cansino.

-No, me lo dijeron unos ancianos de la aldea un día que buscaba información sobre los kitsune. Aseguran que estas criaturas pueden absorber tu chakra a través del contacto sexual.

-¿¡En serio! –gritó abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Todos, o la mayoría, observaron al instante a Naruto, como esperando que éste dijera si la explicación de Sai era verdadera o falsa. Pero el rubio no se percató de las miradas sobre él, ya que nuevamente había notado que su filete había desaparecido de la parrilla y ésta vez no lo había imaginado, estaba seguro de que había dejado uno cocinándose. Con desconfianza, tomó otro filete crudo y lo volvió a dejar en la parrilla. Ésta vez no le quitaría la mirada de encima en ningún momento. Pero sorpresivamente sintió que Kiba le abrazaba con un brazo por los hombros en un gesto amistoso y eso le hizo dejar de prestar atención a su comida.

-Vaya, Naruto, ¿quién lo diría? Tan inofensivo que te veías…

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido por aquel comentario.

-Si Sasuke ya no quiere ser tu amante, él se lo pierde. Además, mejor para ti, así podrás buscarte alguien mucho mejor.

-¡Pero si el teme y yo no somos amantes! –protestó, aunque fue ignorado por el castaño que siguió hablándole tan tranquilo.

-Y dime, Naruto, ¿hay alguien que te guste?

Uzumaki ésta vez estaba preparado y con el tiempo había aprendido que para los humanos, "gustar" era algo semejante a "amar", así que en ésta ocasión podía responder sin temer a equivocarse como ya le había ocurrido anteriormente.

-No –respondió con simpleza.

-¡Pues entonces estás de suerte por tener un amigo como yo! Conozco a muchas chicas guapas que puedo presentarte. Um… ¿o tal vez prefieres un chico? Digo, como estabas con Sasuke…

-¿Presentármelas para qué?

-¿Para qué va a ser? –cuestionó en tono obvio. –Para que alguna sea tu novia.

-Oh, entiendo. ¿Pero como hago para que alguna sea mi novia?

-Ey, no tan rápido, Naruto –esbozó una sonrisa. –Primero te presento a las chicas, y si alguna te entra por los ojos, la cortejas, después le confiesas tus sentimientos y si eres correspondido, ya tienes novia –explicó como si fuera algo que se conseguía de un día para otro. Al ver la cara de leve desconcierto del rubio, agregó. –Ya sabes, Naruto. Le juras amor eterno, un par de besos, y ya es tuya.

Sakura no estuvo de acuerdo con Kiba y nuevamente habló.

-No presiones a Naruto, Kiba. Ya encontrará una novia cuando llegue su momento.

-¿Eh…? –entrecerró los ojos, observándola con cierta burla. –Lo dices precisamente tú que nos buscaste una cita a casi todos con Naruto, engañándonos al decirnos que solo era una salida de amigos. Y me apuesto lo que sea a que lo hiciste pensando en alejar a Naruto de Sasuke.

Haruno enrojeció completamente. No sabía cómo, pero habían descubierto su plan de aquella vez. Tan solo atinó a esbozar una leve sonrisa nerviosa, aunque una venita palpitaba en su sien, ansiando golpear al castaño.

-Yo solo lo hice porque Naruto es muy inocente y sé que nunca tomaría la iniciativa para comenzar un romance con alguien –se defendió.

-Aja –respondió con burla.

-¿Y quiénes son todas esas chicas que según tú conoces y le presentarás a Naruto? Hasta donde sé, con la única chica que te he visto hablar desde que te conozco, es con Hinata –le sacó la lengua.

Kiba enrojeció ligeramente y frunció el ceño. Era cierto que no conocía a ninguna chica, solo quería presumir un poco frente a Naruto y causarle envidia, reacción que no había logrado pues solo vio los ojos azules tornarse confundidos.

Naruto se dispuso a coger con los palillos por enésima vez su trozo de carne, y justo en ese momento, otros palillos le arrebataron su comida. Totalmente furioso alzó la mirada, descubriendo que era Chouji, sentado frente a él, quien le estaba quitando la comida. Con rapidez tomó el filete por el otro extremo con los palillos, deteniendo al otro.

-¡Ese filete es mío! –exclamó Naruto, tironeando de la carne.

-Lo estabas cocinando demasiado, no podía permitir que se quemara –protestó Akimichi, negándose a dejar libre la comida.

-¡Lo cocino como yo quiero! ¡Es mío!

-¡Yo lo cogí primero!

-¡Pero yo lo puse a cocinar!

-¡Yo lo vi en cuanto nos sentamos!

-¡Y yo lo olí mucho antes de entrar aquí!

Neji suspiró ligeramente, sintiendo vergüenza ajena por los gritos de Kiba y Sakura peleando, y los de Chouji y Naruto.

-Todos nos están mirando –comentó sin subir el tono de voz, siendo solo escuchado por los dos integrantes de su equipo sentados a su lado, y siendo Tenten la única que le dio la razón, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza con desgano.

-¡Sí! ¡Esa es la llama de la juventud! –casi gritó Lee alzando un puño. –¡Vamos, Naruto-kun, pelea por lo que es tuyo!

-Lee, cállate –le ordenó Tenten con un tic en la ceja derecha.

Por su parte, Kiba y Sakura seguían enzarzados en su pelea, incluso Akamaru había entrado al escuchar los gritos de su amo y había empezado a ladrar. Naruto, al sentir la presencia del animal, se sintió más alterado y se puso nervioso, alzando mucho más su tono de voz en consecuencia.

-¡A ti lo que te pasa es que le tienes envidia a Naruto porque te ha quitado a Sasuke! –exclamó Inuzuka con varias venitas palpitantes en la frente.

-¡Naruto no me ha quitado nada porque Sasuke-kun no es gay!

Ino no pudo evitar meterse en aquella discusión.

-¡Frontuda, afronta la realidad! Sasuke y Naruto viven juntos, se bañan juntos y duermen juntos. ¡Son amantes! …o lo eran.

-¡Tú no te metas, Ino cerda!

Sai también se metió al escuchar lo que la rubia dijo.

-Yo solo he visto a Sasuke-kun abrazar a una persona, y ese es Naruto, aquella vez en la cueva cuando fuimos a buscarle porque llevaba un mes desaparecido. Y después se bañaron juntos en el río, Naruto totalmente desnudo. Y recuerdo perfectamente que un día Sasuke-kun se acercó a mí expresamente para preguntarme en qué época era el celo de los zorros.

Sakura, Ino y Kiba parpadearon incrédulos ante las palabras del ANBU. Segundos después, Inuzuka y la rubia estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Ahora no me quedan dudas –comenzó a decir el castaño. -¡Sasuke es gay!

-Es una lástima que un chico tan atractivo sea gay –comentó Ino llevándose una mano a la mejilla, brevemente desolada. –Pero no todo está perdido. Sai se parece mucho a Sasuke-kun.

Naruto, que todavía tironeaba de su filete de carne, se alteró un poco más al escuchar las palabras de Ino.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Sai no se parece a Sasuke en nada! –exclamó al instante, sorprendiendo a la rubia que no esperaba que él hablara. -¡Sasuke es mejor! ¡Mucho mejor!

Kiba arqueó ambas cejas, también sorprendido por la intromisión del rubio en su discusión.

-¿Te pones de parte de Sasuke aunque él te ignore?

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, Shino sentado junto a Inuzuka, abrió la boca con su habitual tono de voz tranquilo.

-Es normal que Naruto defienda a Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Porque el amor es ciego.

A Uzumaki le aparecieron un par de venitas palpitantes en la frente al no entender la última frase que éste dijo, cosa que le hizo sentir algo ofendido.

-¡No estoy ciego, Shino! ¡Veo perfectamente! ¡Sasuke es mejor que Sai!

Sakura se puso de pie, azotando ambas manos en la mesa y haciéndola crujir un poco por su fuerza sobrehumana.

-¡Naruto! ¡No digas eso tan a la ligera, hieres los sentimientos de Sai! –le reprendió. -¡Recuerda que a él le gustas!

Las palabras anteriores lograron que el ANBU borrara su permanente fingida sonrisa, formando una leve pero verdadera expresión confundida.

-¿Me gusta Naruto? –reiteró verdaderamente interesado. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y lo meditó. Como él no sabía mucho sobre los sentimientos, no se sentía seguro como para negar las palabras de la chica. Sakura sí sabía sobre los sentimientos, así que si ella decía que a él le gustaba Naruto, era porque así era. Sin más se puso de pie. –Iré a la biblioteca un momento –comentó, aunque solo fue escuchado por Neji, Tenten y tal vez Shino. Los demás estaban discutiendo, y los que no, estaban pendientes de la discusión o demasiado cerca de los gritos como para escuchar la voz tranquila del pelinegro. –Nos veremos después –fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de allí.

Ino se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, como si hubiera recibido la peor noticia de toda su vida.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Le gusta Naruto! –gritó.

-Así es, Ino cerda –Sakura sonrió totalmente satisfecha, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura. –Tal vez yo he perdido a Sasuke-kun, pero tú tampoco tendrás a Sai.

-¡Eso lo veremos!

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, bastante hastiado. Se suponía que esa iba a ser una reunión de amigos, divertida y tranquila. No un circo. ¿En qué momento aquello se había salido de control? Ino y Sakura gritándose y fulminándose con la mirada como cuando eran unas chiquillas de doce años, Akamaru ladrándole y gruñéndole a Naruto con insistencia, Naruto y Chouji tironeando con los palillos de un pobre filete que ya seguramente estaría frío y en cualquier momento se partiría, Lee animando como poseso a Uzumaki para que no perdiera su comida, y Kiba discutiendo con cualquiera que tuviera al alcance. Mientras que Hinata, Neji y Tenten parecían estar deseando mentalmente que la tierra se los tragara. De Shino no sabía qué decir porque con su ropa y las gafas no podía ver su expresión. Sai no estaba ahí, y ni había notado en qué momento se había ido. Tal vez él debería hacer lo mismo y marcharse, así de paso no pagaría esa enorme cuenta. Se recargó en su asiento, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-Tsk… que problemáticos.

Ino también se llevó las manos a la cintura, sin despegar su mirada de la chica de cabellos rosas.

-¡Ya verás que conseguiré tener a Sai! ¡Le confesaré mis sentimientos antes de la invasión del Sonido!

-¿Y por qué tanta prisa, Ino cerda? –cuestionó burlona. -¿Estás desesperada por conseguir a Sai antes de que Naruto te lo quite ahora que no está con Sasuke-kun?

-¡Claro que no! Por si no lo has notado, frontuda, se aproxima una pelea. No sabemos si saldremos vivos de ésta, por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo con Sai.

Aquellas palabras dejaron muda a Sakura e hicieron desaparecer su expresión de burla mezclada con enojo. Despacio se sentó en su asiento con rostro pensativo, como si la pelea con Ino nunca hubiera existido.

Naruto casi se pone a llorar cuando finalmente Akimichi consiguió quitarle el filete.

-¡No! ¡Mi comida!

El otro le ignoró, y con calma remojó un extremo del filete en la salsa antes de comérselo de un bocado. Cuando se lo tragó, torció los labios en un gesto de disgusto.

-Estaba frío –comentó bastante serio. Con los palillos tomó tres filetes crudos y los dejó en la parrilla. –Por tu culpa, Naruto, no he podido saborear éste exquisito filete.

-¿¡Por mi culpa! –gritó irritado, con un par de lagrimones de frustración amenazando con abandonar sus ojos.

-Comer barbacoa es un ritual –continuó hablando el otro sin inmutarse ante los lagrimones del rubio y dándole tranquilamente la vuelta a sus filetes con ayuda de los palillos. –Hay que esperar a que la carne se cocine hasta su punto óptimo. Ni muy crudo, ni muy hecho. Entonces… -sus ojos emitieron un brillo ansioso, y con una rapidez increíble pescó los tres filetes en los mismos palillos y los remojó abundantemente en salsa para después llevárselos todos de golpe a la boca, apenas masticándolos. –Así es como se disfruta de una verdadera barbacoa.

Naruto apretó los puños con total frustración al ver que ya no quedaban filetes crudos. ¡Y no había podido comer ninguno!

-¡No me vengas con esas estupideces! –le gritó señalándole de forma acusadora. -¡Te has comido todos los filetes! ¡Gordo!

Al instante todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, con miedo y sorpresa, y los que estaban discutiendo enmudecieron en ese momento, observando con varias gotitas de sudor deslizándose por sus rostros a Chouji.

Akimichi se puso de pie, echando humo por la nariz como si de un toro furioso se tratase.

Shikamaru fue el primero en reaccionar, abalanzándose sobre su amigo e intentando retenerlo.

-Chouji, ¡contrólate! –instó con esfuerzo.

Ino también saltó sobre su corpulento amigo para ayudar a Nara.

-¡Vamos, Naruto no sabía que no podía decir "esa" palabra!

Naruto era el único que no se sentía intimidado ante el enojo de Akimichi, pues no entendía la situación. Tan solo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo un poco el ceño en una expresión confusa.

-¿Qué palabra? –quiso saber el rubio. -¿Gordo?

Todos, excepto Naruto, temieron por su vida en el momento en que Chouji se quitó de encima a sus compañeros de equipo con una fuerza bruta. Su rostro estaba rojo de furia, y sus pequeños ojos estaban entrecerrados en una mirada asesina que intimidaría a cualquiera.

-¡No estoy gordo, solo tengo los huesos anchos! –gritó al tiempo que alzaba las manos para hacer un jutsu. -¡Nikudan sensha!

En menos de cinco segundos, entre gritos de dolor y asustados, medio local se vino abajo. Y minutos después, cuando todos consiguieron salir de entre los escombros del lugar, se podía ver a los culpables del desastre haciendo insistentes reverencias al dueño del local que los miraba con enfado y de brazos cruzados. Le dieron todo el dinero que llevaban encima en ese momento para compensar los daños, excepto Naruto que no tenía dinero.

Sakura puso una mano en la nuca del rubio y con brusquedad lo obligó a hacer varias reverencias a una velocidad increíble, dejándolo casi mareado.

-¡Discúlpate tú también! ¡Naruto idiota! –le exigió soltándole. -¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada! –se quejó sobándose la nuca con una mueca adolorida. –Fue Chouji quien tiró el local abajo, ¡no yo!

Yamanaka suspiró de forma pesada, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa mientras le contestaba a su amiga y rival.

-Fue culpa de Naruto por decir la palabra tabú, pero él no sabía que no podía decir esa palabra. Que yo sepa, nadie le advirtió que esa palabra estaba prohibida.

-Bueno, tal vez tienes razón –se conformó la de ojos verdes, y después miró a Uzumaki. –Recuerda, Naruto, nuca, pero nunca jamás, llames así a Chouji. Ya has visto que no es bueno hacerle enfadar.

El rubio tan solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se sacudía el rebelde cabello con ambas manos para retirar el exceso de polvo.

Tras el incidente, Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata y Shino se marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

Inuzuka se acercó a Naruto, sujetándolo del brazo con cierta prisa, aunque con una sonrisita divertida.

-Bueno, tú y yo nos vamos.

-¿Adónde, Kiba? –preguntó algo reticente a dejarse llevar por el castaño.

-A conocer chicas, obviamente.

Ino se acercó a ellos con curiosidad.

-Me parece bien que quieras buscarle una novia a Naruto, Kiba, pero…

-¿Qué? –contestó éste.

-Naruto es un niño, así que no creo que deba conocer a chicas de nuestra edad. Lo mejor para él sería conocer a niñas de su edad.

El castaño rodó la mirada y después dejó escapar una risotada estridente.

-Eso sería ideal, pero no hay niñas de ciento… -miró al rubio. -¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?

-Ciento dieciséis –respondió contento.

-Oh, cierto – volvió su atención a Yamanaka. –No hay niñas de ciento dieciséis años.

Haruno se acercó a Naruto y lo tomó del otro brazo para evitar que se fuera con Kiba.

-Pero Ino tiene razón. Naruto debería conocer a niñas de su edad, bueno… de la edad que aparenta y su edad mental. Como ella bien ha dicho, es un niño. Lo mejor para Naruto sería buscarle una compañera de unos… doce o trece años –esbozó una ligera sonrisa y sacudió una mano. –Pero con esa edad una niña no puede saber cuando está enamorada de alguien.

Kiba arqueó ambas cejas cuando ella dijo eso último. Y no pudo resistir las ganas de molestarla un poco más.

-¿Hablas por experiencia, Sakura? –se burló. –Porque recuerdo que con esa edad, tú ya afirmabas amar a Sasuke con todas tus fuerzas. Y no solo tú, Ino también. Todavía recuerdo que cuando algún idiota extendió el rumor de que a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas de pelo largo, vosotras os lo dejasteis crecer por "amor" a él.

Las dos chicas se ruborizaron de forma notable y fruncieron ligeramente el ceño. Estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre Kiba para abofetearlo, pero la voz curiosa de Naruto las detuvo.

-¿Al teme le gustan las niñas con el pelo largo? –se cruzó de brazos con confusión, y antes de recibir respuesta, volvió a hablar. –Pero se supone que solo besas en los labios a la persona que te gusta, ¿verdad? Entonces… -alzó una mano y tomó entre sus dedos uno de sus cortos mechones rubios. Estuvo por decir algo más, pero recordó que los besos entre Sasuke y él debían de ser secreto, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Entonces qué? –preguntaron ellas al unísono.

-No, nada –se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza en una pose despreocupada. –Prefiero no conocer a ninguna niña.

-No hay problema, te presentare a unos chicos entonces –contestó el castaño. -Aunque será más difícil para mí.

Uzumaki arrugó la nariz ligeramente y negó con la cabeza, desagradándole también aquella opción. Hasta donde sabía, solo podía besar a su persona especial, y esa persona especial sería su novio, o novia. De solo imaginarse besando en los labios a cualquier persona, una sensación desagradable se concentraba en su estómago.

-Tampoco quiero.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? –cuestionó el otro con evidente duda y cierta preocupación. -¿Quedarte sólo el resto de tu vida?

Naruto abrió ligeramente los ojos ante esa opción. Precisamente había empezado a asimilar la posibilidad de tener una pareja humana para no pasar el resto de su larga vida sólo. Pero era algo difícil para él cuando solo podía imaginarse siendo besado, acariciado y abrazado por Sasuke.

Después de todo era su mejor amigo y la persona con la que más tiempo pasaba, exceptuando las dos anteriores semanas, así que era algo normal que se sintiese tan apegado a Sasuke.

Como Inuzuka todavía esperaba una respuesta, tan solo se encogió de hombros y se alejó caminando tranquilamente, aunque le dedicó una mala mirada a Akamaru cuando pasó por su lado.

-Me lo pensaré, Kiba.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^ ¡Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo!

Como prometí, a primeros de Enero traigo la actualización. ¡Espero que recordéis el hilo de la historia! Traigo un capitulo extra largo para compensar la tardanza. Ojalá que hayáis pasado unas felices fiestas, y os deseo un feliz año 2011, lleno de salud, dinero, amor y mucho yaoi (sobre todo si es de Naruto), jajaja…

Bueno, creo que ya sí está más o menos claro cuál es la decisión que tomó Sasuke capítulos atrás, ¿verdad? Aun así, muchas chicas lo adivinaron hace tiempo, me sorprende XD

Y ahora, adelanto del capítulo 19:

"-Tengo un problema, Sasuke-kun. Necesito encontrar un libro donde se expliquen los sentimientos de una persona enamorada.

Al notar la insistencia del dichoso ANBU en iniciar una conversación, Sasuke suspiró con pesadez y contestó.

-¿Te has enamorado? Lo siento por la chica.

-No es una chica, es un chico.

Esa confesión sorprendió ligeramente a Uchiha, aunque no lo demostró.

-Es igual, en ese caso lo siento por el chico –habló mientras se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Me podrías ayudar a descubrir si estoy enamorado de Naruto? –preguntó en cuanto lo vio girarse, logrando que se detuviera en seco cuando apenas había avanzado un paso.

Sai no estaba seguro, pero casi juraría que cuando Uchiha giró lentamente para encararle, un fugaz destello rojizo del Sharingan había aparecido en sus ojos. Aun así, no se sintió intimidado, ni siquiera por la seria y fría mirada que el otro le dedicaba. Tan solo mantuvo su sonrisa leve con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Has dicho… de Naruto?

-Sí.

-Naruto… ¿El usuratonkachi?

-El mismo.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Otra de las propiedades del zorro japonés es que puede vivir miles de años, pero a veces mueren más jóvenes (tal vez porque en alguna de sus aventuras les capturan y les matan). Los que llegan a semejantes edades milenarias, suelen tener 9 colas y poderes iguales a los de un dios (kyuubi kitsune 九尾狐, zorro de nueve colas; también llamado tenko 天狐, zorro celestial).

Me estoy quedando sin datos sobre kitsune u.ùU ¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	19. Malentendidos y confusiones

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 19: "Malentendidos y confusiones":

En la biblioteca de Konoha, Sasuke observaba algunos libros en las estanterías sin mostrar mucho interés. Se sentía idiota, o para ser más específicos, se sentía como el idiota de Sai buscando información en unos libros.

Aunque solo había ido allí en un intento de distraer su mente leyendo un poco y olvidar lo ocurrido en la torre Hokage.

Uno de los libros llamo su atención, era el que estaba buscando, ya lo había visto antes en manos del ANBU. Era el libro sobre zorros que Sai leyó el día de su cumpleaños. Ese libro tal vez le ayudaría un poco más para entender a Naruto, aunque no fuera un zorro ordinario. Sin pensarlo mucho, estiró un brazo y cogió el libro, abriéndolo y pasando las páginas con rapidez en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos. Al azar se detuvo en una página que hablaba sobre la relación de los cachorros con sus madres, leyendo en voz baja, para sí mismo:

-Al igual que ocurre con los humanos, la madre zorra se "infantiliza" para jugar con sus crías. Al cachorro se le está permitido cualquier tipo de juego, desde morder, hasta saltar sobre su madre, y ésta siempre le seguirá el juego.

Bueno, al menos ahora comprendía un poco esa insistencia de Naruto en mencionar a cada momento que sus padres jugaban con él.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun.

El mencionado cerró el libro. Alzó la mirada con pereza y miró a su derecha al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz: Sai. El pelinegro se acercaba a él con un libro entre las manos del cual no logró distinguir el titulo.

-Nunca antes te había visto aquí –continuó hablando el ANBU sin borrar su sonrisa. Leyó el título del libro que Uchiha tenía en las manos. –Ese libro es bastante interesante, yo me lo llevé en Julio.

Ambos pelinegros se observaron, Sasuke con aburrimiento, esperando con paciencia a que el otro se marchara, y Sai con su eterna sonrisa fingida, esperando que Uchiha le dijera algo. Pero solo hubo silencio, así que siguió hablando él.

-Tengo un problema, Sasuke-kun. Necesito encontrar un libro donde se expliquen los sentimientos de una persona enamorada.

Al notar la insistencia del dichoso ANBU en iniciar una conversación, Sasuke suspiró con pesadez y contestó.

-¿Te has enamorado? Lo siento por la chica.

-No es una chica, es un chico.

Esa confesión sorprendió ligeramente a Uchiha, aunque no lo demostró.

-Es igual, en ese caso lo siento por el chico –habló mientras se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Me podrías ayudar a descubrir si estoy enamorado de Naruto? –preguntó en cuanto lo vio girarse, logrando que se detuviera en seco cuando apenas había avanzado un paso.

Sai no estaba seguro, pero casi juraría que cuando Uchiha giró lentamente para encararle, un fugaz destello rojizo del Sharingan había aparecido en sus ojos. Aun así, no se sintió intimidado, ni siquiera por la seria y fría mirada que el otro le dedicaba. Tan solo mantuvo su sonrisa leve con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Has dicho… de Naruto?

-Sí.

-Naruto… ¿El usuratonkachi?

-El mismo.

Un denso silencio quedó después. Sasuke fulminando con la mirada al otro, ansiando hacerlo desaparecer. Una gotita de sudor le bajó al ANBU por la mejilla, delatando su nerviosismo. Con gesto ligeramente incrédulo, recogió aquella diminuta gota con la punta de los dedos. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir emociones, y ahora mismo Sasuke le estaba provocando nervios y tensión.

-Sakura dijo ésta tarde que estoy enamorado de Naruto, y como yo no entiendo sobre los sentimientos y las emociones, no me siento seguro como para negarlo. Ella sí sabe sobre eso, y si dice que estoy enamorado de Naruto, debe de ser así.

-…y si yo te digo que eres estúpido, ¿me creerás ciegamente? –no recibió respuesta a su pregunta, así no supo cómo interpretarlo. –Créeme, eres estúpido.

-¿Me vas a ayudar, o no? Después de todo, Naruto y tú ya no sois amantes.

Sasuke se preguntó seriamente quien era el idiota que se encargaba de extender esos rumores sin sentido. Durante meses todos estuvieron diciendo que Naruto y él eran amantes, aunque lo negara hasta el cansancio. Y ahora de repente el nuevo rumor era que ya no eran amantes.

-¿Quién dice eso?

-Naruto dice que te incomoda su presencia y no quieres estar en el mismo lugar que él esté –al no recibir respuesta por parte de Sasuke, agregó. –Kiba ha pensado en buscarle una novia o un novio a Naruto, por eso necesito saber si estoy enamorado de él antes de que encuentre pareja.

Uchiha entrecerró los ojos con evidente molestia, aunque de inmediato recobró la compostura y mostró un rostro inexpresivo. ¿Quién se creía que era ese estúpido de Inuzuka para ir buscándole pareja a Naruto? Y para rematar, el odioso ANBU ahora le venía con que tal vez estaba enamorado del dobe.

-No tengo que ayudarte en nada. No estás enamorado de Naruto –sentenció tajante para dar el tema por finalizado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? –pero Sai no pensaba dejar ese tema a un lado hasta que lo tuviese todo claro.

Sasuke tan solo chasqueó ligeramente la lengua. Mientras que Sai de inmediato abrió el libro que sostenía en las manos, buscando entre las páginas hasta detenerse en una en específico.

-Hace un momento leí sobre la amistad. Decía que esos sentimientos a veces pueden terminar en amor, pero no decía nada si eran dos hombres –volvió a cerrar el libro y encaró los otros ojos negros. –Confieso que me gusta la compañía de Naruto, pero no sabría decir si es amor.

Al igual que le ocurrió con su hermano Itachi, sin pretenderlo Sasuke dejó ver sus celos, ese sentimiento que parecía no iba a abandonarle hasta la muerte.

-No es amor. Y si lo fuera, no serías correspondido porque soy yo quien le gusta a Naruto.

Al instante Uchiha se reprendió mentalmente por sus palabras. Suerte que Sai era un negado para los sentimientos y seguramente no había notado sus celos. Justo en ese momento, lo vio abrir de nuevo el libro y buscar entre las páginas.

-¿Podría ser que lo que sientes son celos, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó sin despegar la mirada del libro, por lo que no pudo contemplar la fugaz expresión sorprendida del mencionado. –Antes he leído que los celos son un sentimiento de temor a perder a la persona amada. Cuando mantienes, o has mantenido una relación con una persona, es probable que los celos actúen como un mecanismo de defensa… -pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque el libro le fue arrebatado de las manos.

-Ya has leído suficiente por hoy –y sin más se marchó de allí llevándose su libro y el de Sai.

Caminó directo a casa. Por un momento había pensado en dejar en la biblioteca el libro que le había quitado a Sai, pero se arriesgaba a que lo volviera a encontrar.

El mundo se había vuelto loco. Sai enamorado de Naruto, eso sí que era de risa. Aunque lo último que sentía después de recibir semejante noticia, eran ganas de reír. Y además le apetecía terriblemente retorcerle el cuello al entrometido de Kiba por andar de celestino.

Abrió y cerró la puerta de mala gana, se descalzó en el rellano de la entrada y no avisó que había llegado a casa por seguir dándole vueltas al mismo asunto. Ese cabeza hueca de Naruto se había vuelto tan sociable con el paso del tiempo, que no le extrañaba que de repente le saliera un posible enamorado, o más de uno. Y estaba seguro de que si Kiba le presentaba a Naruto algún chico o chica, sin problemas los podría enamorar con esa personalidad alegre y simple que poseía.

Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en todo eso. Como ya el clima no era tan caluroso por ser otoño, se bebería un vaso de té caliente y dejaría la mente en blanco por un rato. Pero antes de ir a la cocina a calentar agua, pasaría por la sala para dejar ahí los libros. A unos pasos de entrar, escuchó la inconfundible voz de Naruto, pero no sonaba jovial como siempre, sino que se escuchaba cansado y jadeante. Al parecer su hermano estaba con él.

-¿Ya estás cansado, Naruto-kun? –se escuchó la voz de Itachi provenir de la sala.

-Cla-claro –suspiró de forma sonora. –Después de todo es mi primera vez haciendo esto, ya te lo he dicho –después de una breve pausa que uso para recobrar el aliento, continuó -¿Podemos descansar… un momento?

-No. Debemos terminar rápido antes de que Sasuke regrese.

Al escuchar su nombre, Sasuke no pudo evitar apoyarse en la pared, junto a la entrada, para escuchar mejor qué estaban hablando y qué tenía que ver con él. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al preguntarse por qué demonios Naruto se escuchaba tan fatigado al hablar. Itachi también se escuchaba algo cansado, pero apenas se notaba en su voz. Sería muy fácil resolver sus dudas asomándose a la sala, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que lo mejor era no hacerlo, pues estaba empezando a imaginar algo que no le estaba gustando para nada.

-¿Qué importa el teme? –cuestionó el rubio. –Si viene, le decimos que no entre. ¡Pero yo quiero descansar!

-No podemos dejar esto a medias, Naruto-kun.

-¡Me duele la espalda! –se quejó con cansancio. -E-eres cruel, igual que Sasuke.

-¿No me digas que ya has intentado hacer esto con mi tonto hermano menor?

-Sí… -respondió con un suspiro. –Ese teme mandón me quiso obligar por la fuerza a que hiciera esto. ¡Pe-pero yo huí!

En lugar de asomarse, Sasuke continuó sacando conjeturas a partir de lo que escuchaba: las voces fatigadas de Naruto y de Itachi, aunque en su hermano se notaba menos, y además escuchaba un sonido extraño, como si algo se frotara contra el suelo constantemente.

Naruto había dicho que le dolía la espalda. ¿Podía ser su espalda la que se frotaba contra el suelo una y otra vez? Y también había dicho que él, el teme mandón según el dobe, le quiso obligar por la fuerza a hacer lo que ahora hacía, pero que huyó. Como un latigazo, en su mente se formó una imagen demasiado nítida para su gusto de lo que pasaba ahí dentro, y era muy semejante a lo que ocurrió entre él y Naruto hacía unas semanas, cuando su razón se evaporó, se propasó con el rubio y éste huyó al borde del llanto por el miedo.

Su respiración se aceleró un poco de forma repentina, volviéndose rápida pero pesada.

Itachi no podía estar ahora entre las piernas de Naruto, desnudándole, haciéndole suyo como él trato de hacer semanas atrás. ¡No! ¡No podía!

Su hermano no haría eso. No le haría eso.

-¿Y porqué conmigo no huyes, Naruto-kun?

-Mn, bueno… -dejó escapar un largo suspiro, delatando su cansancio. –No es que no sienta deseos, pero tú eres más amable que Sasuke y por eso no te he dicho que no.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó al apretar los dientes con repentina fuerza. ¡Eso era el colmo! ¡Naruto estaba dejando que Itachi le hiciera suyo solo porque era más amable!

¡Oh, claro…! ¿Cómo no había pensado eso? ¡La próxima vez que quisiera meterle mano a Naruto tendría que ser amable para que éste se dejara! Nótese el sarcasmo.

Y además, ¿qué demonios hacía el dobe diciéndole a Itachi que él le quiso obligar cuando habían quedado en que todo sería un secreto? ¡Ese idiota no sabía guardar secretos! Fuera como fuera, no iba a dejar que esos dos llegaran más lejos de lo que ya habían llegado.

Algo indeciso en un principio, pero armándose de valor rápidamente, tomó aire e ingresó en la sala con pasos decididos. Notó el suelo ligeramente húmedo, pero no le prestó atención a eso. Su expresión de enojo fue sustituida por una de duda al no encontrar la escena desagradable que esperaba: Naruto estaba en el suelo a cuatro patas, con un trapo algo mojado entre las manos y frotando el suelo con ímpetu, de ahí el constante sonido de algo frotándose contra el suelo y la respiración agitada del rubio. Itachi estaba arrodillado en el suelo, algo alejado de Uzumaki y también con un trapo en las manos, pero él no frotaba pues le estaba mirando desde que entró. Y entre ellos había un cubo con agua.

Por eso el suelo estaba húmedo.

Parpadeó repetidas veces con incredulidad, aunque no se notó mucho en su expresión. ¿No se suponía que Itachi y Naruto estaban teniendo sexo a escondidas de él?

-Sasuke… -comenzó a decir el mayor. -¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

-¿…habéis estado limpiando todo el tiempo? –fue lo único que atinó a decir, haciéndole sentir idiota.

-Sí. Hemos limpiado varias habitaciones, aprovechando que hoy Naruto-kun está tan colaborador con las tareas del hogar –cerró momentáneamente los ojos en una ligera sonrisa. –Pero como no está acostumbrado a éste tipo de cosas, está agotado.

Sasuke se sintió tan aliviado en ese momento que por fin fue consciente de lo tenso que había mantenido todo el cuerpo, y también la mente. Se prometió en ese mismo instante que no volvería a escuchar conversaciones ajenas nunca más.

El rubio levantó un poco las peludas orejas y ondeó la cola cuando olisqueó el aroma de Sasuke en el ambiente, pero aun así no alzó la cabeza para verle, ni dejó de lado su tarea. Con el trato actual que su amigo le daba, sentía que no merecía la pena siquiera levantar la cabeza y dedicarle una sonrisa. ¿Para qué? Seguramente le ignoraría y se marcharía, como últimamente hacía.

Aunque era algo complicado para él, porque realmente quería observar a Sasuke, dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas que no tenía que forzar ya que al ver a su amigo ésta aparecía sola, y hablar con él sobre cualquier cosa.

Aun así, interiormente esperaba que Sasuke le dedicara alguna palabra aprobatoria al verle por fin haciendo parte de las tareas del hogar por voluntad propia. Estando tan aburrido, y teniendo tanto tiempo para pensar, por su cabeza pasó la posibilidad de que el trato despectivo que le daba el pelinegro podría deberse a que no obedecía ninguna de las reglas que en su día su amigo le dijo que debía cumplir. Por eso, ahora, haría cualquier cosa que Sasuke le pidiera con tal de que todo volviera a ser como hasta hace unas semanas.

Movió levemente las orejas al escuchar a su amigo caminar hasta la mesa. Lo siguió disimuladamente con la mirada y vio que dejaba un par de libros sobre ella, para después caminar en silencio y salir de allí. Y justo en ese momento notó que había estado algo tenso desde el instante en que Sasuke había puesto un pie en la sala. Suspiró hondo por la nariz, y algo cansado de frotar el suelo, se sentó y observó a Itachi.

El más alto, al notar los ojos azules clavados en él, le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Naruto-kun? –cuestionó con voz suave. Y antes de recibir respuesta, agregó algo más. –De nuevo vas a decir que Sasuke es raro, ¿no? Confieso que yo alguna vez también he llegado a pensarlo.

-No es eso. De repente me estaba preguntando algo.

Itachi metió el trapo en el cubo de agua cuando finalizó su tarea, y se acomodó mejor para escuchar al rubio, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien en los labios?

El pelinegro arqueó un poco las cejas en señal de sorpresa y parpadeó un par de veces. Después observó fijamente a Uzumaki, cuestionándole de forma muda si aquella pregunta iba en serio, aunque después lo exteriorizó con palabras.

-¿Eso es lo que te estabas preguntando? –quiso asegurarse, todavía algo consternado aunque no lo aparentara.

-Sí. Quiero saberlo.

-Bueno… Sí, he besado a alguien en los labios.

-¿A más de una persona?

Itachi tan solo asintió una vez con la cabeza en ésta ocasión, y Naruto se irguió ligeramente, viéndose algo emocionado al recibir la respuesta afirmativa.

-¡Woah! ¿En serio? –agitó un poco la cola. –Entonces… ¿Entonces es cierto que sientes lo mismo sin importar a quién beses?

Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio un breve momento, sintiendo extraña aquella conversación con un niño que siempre había destacado por su extrema inocencia.

-¿Porqué tienes unas dudas como esas, Naruto-kun?

-Es que Sasuke me dijo que sentiría lo mismo sin importar a quién bese –de repente se cruzó de brazos, viéndose algo molesto. –Pero yo no creo que eso sea cierto. ¡Sería tan decepcionante…! –exclamó bajando las peludas orejas.

Una ligera sonrisa surcó por un segundo los labios del mayor. Pero ésta se borró al instante al pensar en algo.

-Naruto-kun, ¿en qué momento has tenido esa conversación con mi hermano?

-Aquella noche que os encontré a los dos en el jardín interior de la casa.

-Ya veo –casi murmuró. -Ahora soy yo quién tiene una duda.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Has besado a alguien en los labios?

Nada más preguntar aquello, Itachi observó fijamente al rubio, esperando mayormente ver la respuesta de su cuerpo que escuchar su contestación. Con la boca se puede mentir, pero nuestro lenguaje corporal siempre nos acaba delatando. Internamente le resultó graciosa la inocencia de Naruto cuando le vio negar con la cabeza notoriamente tenso, sonrojado y esquivándole la mirada. Efectivamente, una clara señal de que mentía.

-¿En serio? –su voz sonó en un tono ligeramente inocente perfectamente fingido. -¿Entonces porqué Sasuke y tú tuvisteis esa conversación?

El rubio frunció apenas el ceño, pensando todo lo rápido que podía una excusa. Los besos entre Sasuke y él eran un secreto.

-Solo sentía curiosidad –seguidamente señaló la televisión con una mano. –En la caja negra se besan… y parece gustarles… -finalizó balbuceando.

-Ah, así que era eso –comentó, simulando creer la excusa del otro. –Bueno, todavía eres un niño, así que es mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo cuando llegue tu momento.

Sin más, Itachi se puso de pie y al instante escuchó unos pasos estrepitosos acercarse a él y un agarre en la camiseta a la altura del pecho. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Uzumaki que le observaban con cierto tinte ansioso.

-¡No quiero esperar a que llegue mi momento! –le discutió. –Quiero saberlo ahora.

El pelinegro sujetó las manos de Naruto y con tranquilidad hizo que le soltara del agarre. Dejó escapar un corto suspiro al pensar que ni siquiera con su hermano menor había tenido una conversación como esa, y por eso no pudo evitar sentirse algo extraño.

-No sé cómo decírtelo para que lo entiendas. Cuando beses a alguien que amas, efectivamente sentirás cosas. Pero puede ser que por varios motivos con el tiempo ames a otra persona, y también sentirás algo al besarle –explicó lo más breve que pudo.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero se sintió algo decepcionado al escuchar aquello. Él seguía sin poder imaginarse besando a alguien que no fuera Sasuke y que le provocara lo mismo que su amigo le hacía sentir.

En un arrebato, se puso de puntillas y posó las manos en los hombros del mayor. Y notó que Itachi era incluso más alto que Sasuke cuando se percató de que no lograba alcanzar los labios del otro. Le empujó un poco por los hombros, instándole a que se agachara, pero Itachi parecía no entenderle, o no quería obedecerle.

Uchiha sabía perfectamente lo que Naruto quería hacer tan de repente, y eso sí que le tomó por sorpresa. Se negó a agacharse, a pesar de la insistencia del otro en tirar de él.

-Naruto-kun, detente.

-Solo quiero darte un beso –se excusó, como si eso fuese lo más natural del mundo. –Quiero saber qué se siente. Pero no alcanzo. ¡Agáchate!

Itachi negó suavemente con la cabeza y una vez más retiró las manos del rubio, dejando a éste confundido. Como todo niño, Naruto ansiaba experimentar y aprender cosas nuevas, era algo normal. Y a pesar de que él le había ayudado y enseñado varias cosas, no iba a hacer algo como eso. Se agachó a recoger el trapo de Naruto olvidado en el suelo, el cubo, y caminó a la salida mientras hablaba.

-No puedo ayudarte con eso. Deberás descubrirlo por ti mismo cuando encuentres a la persona indicada –fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir de la sala.

Uzumaki frunció el ceño de forma notable e infló las mejillas en una mueca de enojo bastante infantil. No terminaba de comprender eso de "la persona indicada" o "especial". ¿Cómo rayos podía saber cual era esa persona? ¿Tenía que besarle para saberlo o qué? ¡No lo entendía!

Sin ser consciente, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ondeaba la cola de forma incansable.

Los humanos siempre hablaban sobre "gustar" de otra persona, o estar "enamorados". ¿Pero como estar seguro de cuando te gusta o estás enamorado de alguien? Tal vez cuando él se comportara como Sakura-chan lo hacía cuando veía a Sasuke y empezara a suspirar, ruborizarse y hacer cosas extrañas, quizá lo entendería mejor.

Y ahora que precisamente pensaba en Sakura, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con ella justamente antes de que decidiese marcharse de Konoha y estuviera desaparecido un mes.

_-¿¡Besaste a Sasuke-kun!_

_-Suéltame -demandó serio._

_Ella le soltó al instante al recordar el humor explosivo del kitsune, pero aun así le seguía fulminando con la mirada._

_-¿Cómo te atreviste? -le reprochó. –Haces el papel de niño inocente, pero vas y besas a Sasuke-kun. ¡A Sasuke-kun!_

_-¿Y qué hay de malo? Sólo fue un beso._

_-No lo digas de ese modo, baka. No sabes lo que yo daría por poder besar a Sasuke-kun -refunfuñó._

_-Pues hazlo, no es tan difícil -se encogió de hombros._

En aquella ocasión, Sakura-chan se enojó mucho con él por haber besado a Sasuke. Aunque ahora sabía que aquello no fue un beso, sino un lametón en la mejilla. En ese momento no le importó saber que su amiga ansiaba besar a Sasuke, pero por alguna razón ahora aquello le molestaba. Le molestaba bastante.

Se preguntó si desde que tuvieron esa conversación hasta ahora, Sakura-chan había besado a Sasuke. Sacudió con vehemencia la cabeza, deseando con fuerza que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-Naruto.

El llamado de su amigo le sacó de sus enredados pensamientos. Al instante giró para verle, y sin poder evitarlo le dedicó una sonrisa al tiempo que su cola comenzaba a agitarse. Notó un libro en las manos de Sasuke, y entonces entendió que el pelinegro le iba a dedicar un momento para enseñarle algo. En silencio se acomodó en el suelo, frente a la mesa, y el otro se sentó junto a él. Vio sobre la mesa los dos libros que anteriormente también había traído el pelinegro, pero no les prestó mayor atención.

-¿Qué me vas a enseñar hoy? –preguntó impaciente. Y antes de que el otro siquiera abriera la boca, continuó hablando. -¡Enséñame esa técnica rara!

-¿Rara? –reiteró con voz monótona, pero algo confundido. -¿Cuál?

-Eso que era… -intentó explicarse, inseguro. -¡Cuándo salía otro Sasuke!

-Oh, bunshin no jutsu.

-¡Esa!

Con desinterés, Sasuke abrió el libro que tenía en las manos, buscando algo en específico.

-Es una técnica básica, y bastante sencilla. No te vendría mal aprenderla.

-¡Exacto! ¡Exacto! –asintió con energía. -¡Así seré un ninja genial!

-Pero no idealices esa técnica. Bunshin no jutsu sólo crea copias de la persona que la realiza, pero no son cuerpos reales. Su finalidad es engañar al enemigo y desorientarlo.

-¿Ah…? –cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, desconcertado y desilusionado. -¿Sólo eso? ¿Los clones sólo son adornos?

-Te acabo de decir que no son cuerpos reales –apoyó un codo en la mesa y descansó una mejilla en la palma de la mano. –Pero con el kage bunshin no jutsu es distinto.

-¿Por qué?

-Esa técnica requiere más nivel, por eso no aparece en los libros de la academia. Es ofensiva, defensiva y además puede confundir al enemigo. Kage bunshin crea cuerpos reales con una cantidad de chakra equivalente en cada uno. Si el cuerpo real sufre algún daño, pierde la consciencia, o cae en un genjutsu, los clones se deshacen o sufren el mismo daño. Pero para ésta técnica se requiere de una gran cantidad de chakra.

-¡Eso no es problema! ¡Yo tengo mucho! –exclamó al instante, y segundos después agregó más tranquilo. -…al menos eso me dijo ero sennin.

-Eso es cierto. Pero deberías de ser capaz de distribuirlo en partes iguales entre los clones, y tú todavía a duras penas sabes ocultar completamente tu chakra de vez en cuando.

El rubio frunció el ceño y los labios, sintiéndose ofendido. De pronto le arrebató el libro a Sasuke, buscando entre las páginas hasta que encontró dónde estaban escritos y dibujados los sellos necesarios para el bunshin no jutsu.

-No tan rápido, dobe –habló, llamando la atención de éste. –Primero debes concentrarte. Si lo haces a lo loco no te va a salir, y menos si es la primera vez.

Naruto se puso de pie de un salto e intentó hacer lo que Sasuke le había dicho, pero no sabía qué tenía que hacer exactamente para estar concentrado, así que se limitó a permanecer quieto y tranquilo, esperando que su amigo le dijera que más hacer.

-Concentra tu chakra –alzó las manos e hizo tres sellos con lentitud para que Uzumaki los viera bien. –Los sellos son: hitsuji, mi y tora –al instante un clon apareció junto a él. –Ahora inténtalo tú –habló al tiempo que la copia desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-Bien… -alzó las manos y con evidente torpeza imitó los sellos hechos por su amigo. -¡Bunshin no jutsu! –una versión deformada y pálida de él mismo apareció a su lado, asustándole. -¿¡Qué demonios es eso!

Un segundo después el clon desapareció, aliviando al rubio. Mientras que Sasuke se limitó a seguir hablando con calma, ya que había previsto que obviamente no lo haría bien.

-No has utilizado el chakra suficiente –explicó.

-¡Jo! –protestó bajando las orejas con cierto desanimo que terminó casi cuando empezó. -¡Otra vez! –casi gritó con renovada energía, levantando las orejas.

Uzumaki lo intentó varias veces, siendo el resultado el mismo. Incluso en alguna ocasión ni siquiera había aparecido un clon. A Sasuke le gustaba la perseverancia del rubio cuando quería aprender algo, pero aun así dejó de prestarle atención al noveno intento y prefirió observar el libro. Unos minutos después, apenas moviendo ligeramente los ojos observó a Naruto en el justo momento en que éste se dejaba caer sentado en el suelo, algo cansado.

-No lo entiendo, Sasuke. ¿Qué hago mal? –preguntó frustrado.

-Supongo que te falta concentración y manipular mejor el chakra. A veces utilizas demasiado, y en ocasiones muy poco. Tienes un duro camino por delante, bola de pelos.

-¡No me llames así! –protestó indignado alzando un puño al aire.

Sasuke contestó alzando de forma efímera una de las comisuras de los labios, pero Naruto notó ese sutil movimiento y se sintió contento, pues desde que su amigo había empezado a comportarse tan distante con él, no le había visto esbozar ni un miserable intento de sonrisa.

-Oi, Naruto.

-Dime –respondió al instante.

-…últimamente sales mucho –comentó en un tono casual, sin apartar la mirada del libro.

El rubio frunció una ceja y arqueó la otra, sintiéndose desconcertado. Pero un segundo después sonrió ampliamente al percatarse de que Sasuke sí había notado que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa.

-Sí –fue todo lo que dijo, reafirmando las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Sai se ha comportado extraño contigo recientemente?

-¿A qué te refieres con extraño?

Tras un momento de silencio, Sasuke por fin contestó.

-Nada. Olvídalo.

Sabiendo que por más que insistiera, Sasuke no le diría porqué le había preguntado aquello, Naruto no insistió y aunque fuera raro en él, asintió dócilmente en un movimiento de cabeza.

-Oh, ahora que mencionas a Sai… -comenzó a decir el rubio, llamando la atención del chico a su lado. –Ino dijo esta tarde que Sai se parece mucho a ti. Pero por más que yo te miro, no encuentro parecido.

-Ese idiota y yo no tenemos parecido alguno.

-¿Verdad que no? Tú eres mejor. ¡Mucho mejor!

Uchiha observó el brillo en los ojos azules de Naruto cuando exclamó eso último con total emoción. Y aunque un comentario petulante se quedó bailando en sus labios, no lo dijo y se limitó a apartar la mirada de la forma más natural posible.

-Además, las chicas suspiran cuando te ven. Con Sai nunca he notado que hagan eso, a excepción de Ino. Y creo que algunos chicos te tienen envidia.

-¿Cómo tú? –cuestionó algo jocoso.

-¡No te tengo envidia! –protestó al instante.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees, dobe.

-¡Tú…! ¡Creído!

Aquello no molestó a Sasuke lo más mínimo, de hecho le entretenía bastante estar teniendo esa discusión absurda con Naruto. Por primera vez en varios días, no sentía el ambiente tenso entre ellos.

-¿Y si no me tienes envidia por qué varias veces te he sorprendido espiándome cuando he ido yo solo a entrenar al bosque?

El kitsune apartó la mirada y no dijo nada. Recordaba aquellas ocasiones en las que Sasuke le había sorprendido espiándole, después él salía de su escondite y se lanzaba sobre su amigo, pero al instante éste le tiraba al suelo con una rapidez increíble haciéndole morder el polvo.

Tal vez en un principio sí, pero ahora no era envidia lo que sentía.

Le admiraba.

Sasuke era fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, prácticamente todo lo hacía bien, desde luchar, hasta cocinar, era inteligente, y sin hacer nada provocaba los suspiros de las chicas y la envidia de los chicos.

Quería ser como su amigo, y aunque era consciente de que todavía le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para lograrlo, no le importaba. Tenían mucho tiempo por delante.

Uchiha permaneció en silencio, viendo como poco después de que Naruto desviara la mirada, volvía a mirarle. Por la expresión de su rostro, parecía estar pensando en algo. Los segundos pasaban y los ojos azules seguían clavados en él. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, ordenándole de forma muda que dejara de mirarle, pero el rubio parecía estar inmerso en sus cavilaciones. Algo hastiado estrelló de forma un poco tosca la palma de la mano derecha contra la cara de Naruto, empujándole ligeramente hacia atrás.

-En lugar de estar mirándome, podrías hacer algo más productivo como leer o practicar ese jutsu.

Con brusquedad, Uzumaki apartó la mano del otro y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, cubriéndose especialmente la nariz al sentirla adolorida.

-¡Idiota! –le gritó en respuesta. Y después agregó para sí mismo algo más en voz baja. –Podrás ser perfecto, pero tu carácter es insoportable.

-Deja de murmurar y lee –ordenó.

De mala gana, el rubio se acarició el puente de la nariz por última vez antes de tomar el libro con ambas manos y empezar a leer. Paulatinamente, su expresión de disgusto se suavizó y de soslayo observó a su amigo.

-…Sasuke –a pesar de no recibir respuesta, continuó hablando. –Gracias.

El aludido al instante posó la mirada sobre el rubio al no entender aquel repentino agradecimiento.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo que pasó en la torre Hokage… Bueno, en realidad por todo –habló sin apartar la mirada del libro en sus manos. -Ésta tarde me sentía muy enojado por la forma en que me tratabas últimamente, pero en el fondo pienso que debe de ser muy molesto estar todo el tiempo ocupándose de mí –alzó una mano y se la pasó por la nuca, delatando su repentino nerviosismo. –Has gastado mucho dinero en mí, y al principio no le di importancia porque no sabía lo importante que es para los humanos. Desde que estoy en Konoha he aprendido muchas cosas, y eso me hace feliz. Además, aceptaste ser mi maestro a pesar de que no te iban a pagar por ello. Por eso, desde ahora prometo no dar problemas y obedeceré las reglas que me dijiste hace tiempo. ¡Aunque lo de llevar calzado sigue sin gustarme!

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, procesando las palabras escuchadas. Tanto tiempo intentando que Naruto obedeciera alguna de las reglas que en su día le puso, con pésimo resultado, y ahora de la nada el rubio aceptaba todo en una actitud demasiado dócil nada típica de él.

Pero algo en su interior se activó y le indicó que aquella actitud sumisa en el kitsune era peligrosa. No, Naruto no debía rendirse y hacer una convivencia más grata. Eso sólo empeoraba las cosas. Él había decido semanas atrás que debía mantener a Naruto lejos. Lejos de él y sobre todo de Konoha. Y ahora de repente se sentía con el valor suficiente para hacérselo saber. Era el momento perfecto.

-Naruto… Echas de menos el bosque, ¿no?

El mencionado no entendió aquella repentina pregunta que no tenía nada que ver con lo que él había dicho anteriormente. Aun así contestó.

-Sí.

El pelinegro separó los labios, pero ni el más mínimo sonido escapó de ellos, cosa que le hizo sentir algo estúpido. Lo intentó una vez más, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Era como si de repente se hubiese quedado mudo. Enfadado consigo mismo, cerró la boca y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Es la segunda vez que me preguntas eso, Sasuke –comentó Uzumaki. -¿Sabes lo que más extraño del bosque? –sin esperar respuesta del otro, habló con cierto entusiasmo repentino. -¡Bañarme en el río! –exclamó alzando los brazos con una amplia sonrisa. –Allí puedo nadar y chapotear todo lo que quiera. Pero en la bañera no puedo hacerlo, y eso es aburrido –finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

De repente Sasuke pareció haber recuperado la voz.

-Si tanto extrañas el bosque, vuelve allí.

Los ojos azules se abrieron un poco más debido a la sorpresa que aquellas palabras le causaron. Extrañaba el bosque, sin duda, pero no tanto como para regresar. Se conformaba con estar un rato allí cada día.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Uchiha se puso de pie y le dedicó una breve mirada inexpresiva al rubio que le observaba notablemente nervioso todavía sentado en el suelo, con las peludas orejas completamente erguidas.

-Dudo que con esos sensibles oídos no me hayas escuchado.

Cuando Naruto vio que el pelinegro se encaminaba a la salida, se puso de pie de forma estrepitosa.

-¡Pe-pero yo no he dicho que quiera regresar! –exclamó con torpeza por querer decirlo tan rápido. –¡Además, ahora eres mi maestro! Si me marcho…

Sasuke encaró al otro al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cintura, como si aquella situación le resultara aburrida.

-¿Qué? –su voz sonaba impasible. -Yo no quería ser tu maestro, lo sabes.

-Pero tú… -intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Sólo acepté porque la quinta me amenazó con suspenderme de mi cargo durante tiempo indefinido.

Dando aquella conversación por finalizada, prosiguió con su camino hacia la salida. Pero al parecer Naruto no quería zanjar el tema todavía, ya que volvió a hablar.

-¡Espera, Sasuke! Si no quieres ser mi maestro, está bien, por mí no hay problema. Hablaré con Tsunade no baa-chan para que me busque otro maestro –explicó con rapidez, temiendo que su amigo se marchara y le dejara con la palabra en la boca. –Shikamaru sería un buen maestro. O tal vez podría volver con Jiraiya, aunque ahora que lo pienso últimamente no lo he visto por la aldea. ¡O podría aprender solo!

No recibió respuesta y vio en silencio como Sasuke salía de la sala, dejándole bastante frustrado y confundido. No comprendía qué había ocurrido. Sólo le había dado las gracias a su amigo por todo lo que había hecho por él hasta ahora, y de la nada éste le dice que regrese al bosque.

A lo mejor Sasuke había malinterpretado sus palabras y cuando dijo que echaba de menos el bosque, pensó que quería regresar. Sí, eso tenía sentido. Seguramente había malinterpretado sus palabras. Además, no podía regresar al bosque con la amenaza de ataque del Sonido. Todavía recordaba aquella conversación en el bosque que tuvieron Sasuke y él, donde su amigo le insistía que regresara a Konoha y él se negaba:

_-Nos vamos a Konoha._

_Nada más pronunciar el nombre de la aldea, Sasuke recibió una mirada fulminante al tiempo que el kitsune tomaba impulso y se sentaba._

_-No -replicó._

_-Ya te he dicho que esos ninjas no te molestarán, así que deja de hacerte el difícil._

Por eso ahora no le veía sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía ser que un día su amigo prácticamente le obligara a ir a la aldea, y después le ordenara marcharse al bosque.

Sin querer darle más importancia a lo ocurrido, desde su lugar observó los libros sobre la mesa. Uno de ellos ya lo había visto antes en manos de Sai, era ese libro que hablaba sobre zorros. El otro era un libro bastante grueso que tenía por título: "Conocer la mente y el corazón." Finalmente se encogió de hombros y salió de allí.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Una hora después, Sasuke salió de baño vistiendo ropa cómoda para estar por casa. Tenía una toalla sobre los hombros y el cabello algo húmedo a pesar de que ya no hacía calor como para dejarlo así. Se había tomado su tiempo bañándose, evitando pensar algo y haciendo tiempo para que Naruto se marchara. Seguramente el rubio ya estaría en el bosque. Pensar eso le provocaba una ligera sensación desagradable, pero la ignoró porque sabía que eso era lo mejor. El lugar de Naruto era el bosque, allí estaría a salvo.

Se encaminó a la cocina para picar algo, no tenía tanta hambre como para comer gran cosa. A varios pasos, se detuvo al percibir el chakra de Naruto, y no lo estaba imaginando. Aceleró el paso, y al entrar encontró a Uzumaki hablando animadamente con Itachi, ambos haciendo algo que no pudo ver pues le estaban dando la espalda. Pero parecía ser que estaban cocinando, cosa que le resultó totalmente extraña. ¿Naruto cocinando?

-Creo que no me ha quedado bien, Itachi –comentó el de ojos azules, bajando las peludas orejas algo afligido. -¿Y si a Sasuke no le gusta?

El recién llegado avanzó unos pasos, acercándose a los otros dos.

-¿Gustarme qué?

Itachi y Naruto giraron para verle. Y al instante el rubio sonrió y alzó algo en sus manos.

-¡Mira, Sasuke! ¡Te he preparado esto!

El aludido arqueó ligeramente una ceja. Lo que Uzumaki tenía en las manos era un intento de onigiri, ya que no tenía el tamaño y la forma correcta, sino que era total y perfectamente esférico. A Sasuke le pareció más una bola de nieve de tamaño mediano. Y algo que le resultó gracioso, aunque no lo exteriorizó, fue que tenía varios trozos de alga Nori por toda la bola de arroz.

Aunque al instante frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí Naruto? Se suponía que ahora mismo debía de estar en el bosque y no volver a verlo en mucho tiempo, o en su defecto, nunca. Pero al parecer había sido un iluso al pensar que Uzumaki se marcharía así como así sólo porque se lo dijera una vez.

Esa sensación amarga en su interior se evaporó al instante, siendo sustituida por alivio, en cuanto vio la sonrisa cálida e infantil del rubio.

-¡Toma, Sasuke! Dime si está bueno. ¡Me he esforzado mucho!

Con un suspiro, el pelinegro tomó el onigiri cuando el otro se lo dio, cogiéndolo con ambas manos para que no se rompiera por su tamaño más grande de lo normal. Algo dubitativo, le dio un primer bocado, y tras saborearlo brevemente pensó que no estaba nada mal. Se notaba que Itachi le había ayudado, sino estaba seguro de que no sería comestible.

Por su parte, Naruto esperaba con emoción que Sasuke dijera algo.

-¿Está bueno? ¿Está bueno?

-No está mal –comentó en voz alta lo que pensaba.

-¡Me alegro! Aunque no le he podido dar la forma que quería –se quejó.

-La forma no importa, dobe.

A pesar del conocido insulto, Naruto sonrió al ver que Sasuke se comía el onigiri relleno de atún que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer. De repente, la voz de Itachi le llamó la atención.

-Naruto-kun, espero que no hayas olvidado lo más importante.

-¿El qué? ¿La sal? –cuestionó al instante, totalmente curioso.

-No. ¿Te has lavado las manos antes de comenzar a cocinar?

-Oh, eso… -esbozó una ligera sonrisa nerviosa. –No.

En ese instante Sasuke dejó de masticar lo que tenía en la boca, inseguro sobre si tragarlo o escupirlo. Y por un momento se debatió entre fulminar a Naruto con la mirada por no haberse lavado las manos, o a Itachi por haber preguntado aquello.

-Pero no pasa nada –agregó el kitsune, ésta vez con una sonrisa sincera. -Sasuke teme se lo está comiendo.

Sasuke decidió comerse el último bocado. Total, ya se había comido el resto.

-La próxima vez, no olvides lavarte las manos, idiota.

-Sí –respondió con una sonrisa, ignorando el insulto.

El resto del día fue bastante raro. Naruto estaba extrañamente hacendoso: ayudó a Itachi a preparar la cena y a poner a mesa, cuando terminaron de cenar se ofreció a quitar la mesa, rompiendo un vaso en el proceso debido a su falta de experiencia para manejar cosas frágiles. Incluso lavó los platos negándose a recibir ayuda, pero temiendo que el rubio no los dejara adecuadamente limpios, Sasuke le echó una mano.

Se preguntó si el afán de Uzumaki por hacer las tareas domésticas era debido a que temía que le echara de casa y le dijera una vez más que se fuera al bosque. Era cierto que antes de que eso ocurriera, el kitsune le había dicho que cumpliría las reglas que hace tiempo le puso, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera tan estrictamente.

Era raro no escuchar a Naruto quejándose por algo. Y lo más extraño fue cuando llegó la hora de dormir. Normalmente Uzumaki solía protestar diciendo que extrañaba su adorado cobertor y que no le gustaba dormir en el futón. Pero esa noche tan sólo dijo:

-No está tan mal dormir en el futón –comentó con una leve sonrisa, metiéndose en éste por primera vez de forma adecuada. –Es bastante cómodo.

Lógicamente Sasuke no le creyó cuando vio a Naruto arroparse con una mueca de incomodidad. Estaba claro que al rubio le seguía desagradando el futón. Pero prefirió no decir nada y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Uzumaki abrió los ojos y sin meditarlo se puso de pie, apartando en el proceso la colcha del futón con total desagrado.

Se detuvo a un par de pasos de la cama del pelinegro, observándole por primera vez con una mirada inexpresiva. Su cola no se movió sola como normalmente acostumbraba a hacer cuando veía a Sasuke, tan sólo permaneció caída y la corriente boba sonrisa no apareció en sus labios.

No había podido dormir casi nada. Todo el tiempo había estado pensando sobre lo que Sasuke hizo esa tarde. Le había sorprendido mucho que de repente le dijera que se fuera al bosque, así como así, sin darle ningún motivo. Cuando el pelinegro le insistió aquella vez en el bosque que fuera a Konoha, se sintió necesitado, y aunque realmente no quería ir, se sintió feliz al saber que era necesario para alguien. Por eso había estado pensando que si ahora de repente el pelinegro no le quería allí, debía de ser porque no era tan fuerte como Sasuke imaginó y probablemente no sería de ayuda a Konoha. Seguramente Sasuke le consideraba alguien débil. O tal vez era porque no había obedecido ninguna de las reglas que le puso hace tiempo y le estaba causando muchos problemas.

Fuera como fuera, no se iba a quedar quieto para esperar a descubrirlo. Se volvería fuerte por su cuenta y no causaría problemas. Apretó los puños en señal de determinación y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Media hora después Sasuke despertó, extrañado por no escuchar el constante ronroneo que Naruto emitía cuando dormía. Todo estaba en silencio. Para asegurarse giró la cabeza, descubriendo entre la penumbra de la habitación que el futón estaba vacío.

Tal vez había ido al baño, así que no se preocupó.

No fue consciente de en qué momento se había vuelto a quedar dormido esperando a que el rubio regresara del baño, pero podría jurar que había pasado más de media hora desde entonces. Sin pensarlo retiró las sábanas y se puso de pie, caminando de la forma más silenciosa posible para no despertar a su hermano. Revisó todas las habitaciones, pero todas estaban con la luz apagada, lo que indicaba que ahí no estaba. Aun así dio la luz en cada una de ellas para asegurarse.

Sólo le quedaba por revisar el jardín interior y la habitación de Itachi. Y más le valía a esa bola de pelos estar en el jardín.

Encontró abierta la puerta corredera que daba al jardín, así que desechó la idea de que Uzumaki estuviese con Itachi. Con sigilo se dirigió hacia allí, descubriendo que Naruto estaba, al parecer, entrenando. Aquello le sorprendió, no era hora para hacer eso. No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber qué era lo que hacía exactamente el rubio. Estaba practicando bunshin no jutsu, pero el resultado no era muy diferente del primer intento que hizo Naruto. Cada clon que creaba, era una versión deformada y pálida de Uzumaki. A pesar de eso, éste no se rendía y seguía intentándolo una y otra vez sin descanso. Eso era admirable.

Aprovechando que Naruto no había reparado en su presencia, activó el sharingan, pues todavía recordaba que el rubio le temía a ese doujutsu. Una vez que sus ojos se volvieron rojos y las tres comas negras aparecieron, pudo ver el flujo de chakra de Uzumaki. Siempre había sabido que Naruto estaba dotado con una gran cantidad de chakra, pero aquello que veía era demasiado. Gracias a su técnica ocular pudo descubrir cuál era el problema del otro: Naruto no concentraba el chakra en un mismo punto, por lo que tenía que tomar en cada intento una cantidad considerable de éste, desperdiciándolo. El chakra fluía a su propio aire en el cuerpo de Uzumaki.

En un segundo, vio los iris azules posados en él, por lo que se apresuró a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, estos volvían a ser negros.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?

-¿Entrenando a estas horas? –respondió con otra pregunta, como si no hubiese escuchado la de Naruto. -¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-Pensé que sería bueno entrenar un poco.

Después tan sólo hubo silencio. Sasuke esperando a que el rubio continuara entrenando, y éste esperando a que Uchiha se fuera para poder entrenar solo. Viendo que el pelinegro no tenía intenciones de marcharse de momento, el de marcas en las mejillas esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Quieres algo?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué no te vas a dormir?

-Quiero verte entrenar.

-Eso no te importa. Ya no eres mi maestro.

Naruto alzó ambas manos y cuando hizo dos de los tres sellos que necesitaba la técnica, fue interrumpido.

-¿Estás practicando bunshin no jutsu? –cuestionó con voz serena y un ligero tinte de falsa curiosidad.

-…sí.

-Si no te concentras y concentras tu chakra no lograrás nada.

-¡Ya lo sé, listo! –exclamó con cierto sarcasmo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Pues si tan bien lo sabes, muéstrame un clon –habló con la misma tranquilidad de antes.

El kitsune apartó la mirada. No quería que Sasuke le viera haciéndolo mal de nuevo, quería demostrarle que aunque entrenara solo podría conseguir dominar la técnica. Ese tonto de Sasuke no le hacía falta para mejorar, era sólo que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para dominar la técnica.

Con total naturalidad fingida, se llevó las manos a la nuca en una pose despreocupada y le dio la espalda al otro.

-No tengo porqué mostrarte nada. Además, ya he dominado la técnica perfectamente, puedo crear hasta dos clones a la misma vez.

-¿Mn? ¿En tan poco tiempo ya lo has dominado hasta ese punto? –preguntó con falsa sorpresa. –Muéstramelo.

El rubio se tensó notablemente ante aquella demanda. Fingiendo no haberle escuchado, caminó unos pasos todavía dándole la espalda al otro.

-Ya he terminado por hoy –comentó con plena tranquilidad. -Ahora practicaré algo de taijutsu.

Nada más decir eso, escuchó pasos tras él acercándose con velocidad. Totalmente curioso dio media vuelta, y tuvo el tiempo justo para cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos cuando vio que un puño estaba por golpearle. Retrocedió unos pasos con torpeza, y bastante consternado observó a Sasuke.

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso! –protestó.

-Has dicho que vas a practicar taijutsu –fue todo lo que contestó, con total tranquilidad, como si lo anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Sé lo que he dicho! ¡Pero querías golpearme!

-Si practicas tú solo no vas a lograr nada.

Naruto parpadeó, confuso en un principio, pero después comprendió qué quiso decir Sasuke. Quería ayudarle a entrenar.

-No necesito tu ayuda –sentenció girando la cara a un lado en un gesto orgulloso.

El pelinegro no dijo nada más. Con rapidez se acercó a Uzumaki y sujetándolo de un brazo lo alzó para después lanzarlo al suelo, cayendo éste boca arriba al tiempo que emitía un ahogado quejido de dolor.

A Naruto aquello le recordó horriblemente a esa ocasión en el bosque donde Uchiha le golpeó mientras le insistía que le mostrara su poder.

-¿¡Qué pretendes! ¿¡Darme otra paliza! –preguntó con irritación repentina.

-Sólo si no te defiendes.

Cuando Naruto vio que un pie de su amigo estaba por impactar de lleno en su estómago, con rapidez rodó un poco por el suelo para esquivarlo y seguidamente se puso de pie lo más veloz que pudo. Gruñó de forma audible, enojado. No sabía porqué, pero en ésta ocasión no sentía temor, al contrario, tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de darle un buen puñetazo al idiota de Sasuke. Tal vez era por todo lo ocurrido las últimas semanas. Pues bien, si ese teme quería pelea, se la daría. No volvería a verse con un débil llorón frente a él nunca más.

Haciendo uso de su extraordinaria velocidad, corrió hacia Sasuke y saltó sobre él, propinándole consecutivos puñetazos y patadas que el otro detenía con una facilidad que le fastidiaba. Pero en un parpadeo las tornas cambiaron y ahora era él quien a duras penas lograba detener un torrente de puñetazos dirigidos a su rostro. Tan sólo atinó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y a cruzar los brazos frente su cara para protegerse.

-¡No cierres los ojos! –instruyó Sasuke con una seria voz demandante.

De pronto los golpes se detuvieron y Naruto entreabrió los ojos, desconfiado. En un segundo sintió una certera patada en el estómago que le hizo quedarse sin aire por un fugaz momento y caer de espaldas al suelo en un ruido seco. Se incorporó un poco, apoyando un codo en el suelo y secándose con la mano libre un delgado hilo de saliva que descendía por una de las comisuras de sus labios.

La voz del pelinegro nuevamente le llamó la atención.

-Nunca cierres los ojos cuando te están atacando. Mantenlos abiertos –mandó con voz firme. –Necesitas estar atento, ver de dónde proviene y dónde recibirás el ataque para poder defenderte y contraatacar.

Naruto no contestó. En cambio arrugó el entrecejo de forma notable, apretó los dientes y en sus ojos se mostraron unos reflejos rojizos al tiempo que las marcas de sus mejillas se volvían más definidas y las uñas de sus manos se convertían en unas largas y afiladas, semejantes a unas garras.

De un salto se puso de pie y le propinó un arañazo al pelinegro en el torso, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando traspasó trastabillando aquel cuerpo. Y entendió qué ocurría cuando Uchiha desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¡Era un clon!

Antes de que el humo terminara de disiparse por completo, recibió un golpe por detrás que le volvió a enviar al suelo. Pero en ésta ocasión se puso de pie de inmediato y giró para darle un zarpazo al pelinegro, siendo el resultado el mismo. Era otro clon. Cuando el bunshin volvió a desaparecer en otra nube de humo, supo que el verdadero Sasuke aprovecharía ese lapso de tiempo para atacarle, así que se previno. Alzó completamente las peludas orejas para adivinar por donde vendría el pelinegro, ya que el humo le dificultaba utilizar el olfato.

Escuchó unos pasos. ¡Por detrás otra vez! Con agilidad giró y lanzó un zarpazo a la silueta que logró atisbar entre el humo medio desaparecido. ¡Le había dado! Cuando el poco humo restante desapareció, descubrió a Sasuke cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo, donde tenía cuatro largas rayas ensangrentadas que llegaban desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Cuando lo vio apartar el brazo, sin reparar en la ligera mueca de dolor reflejada en su rostro, le lanzó un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha con todas sus fuerzas, logrando desestabilizar momentáneamente a Uchiha, cosa que aprovechó para lanzarse sobre él y derribarlo al suelo de espaldas.

Raudo, sujetó los brazos de Sasuke a la altura de su rostro mientras se sentaba en el estómago de éste, fulminándole con la mirada.

-¡Derribado! –exclamó el rubio, todavía con ese ligero brillo rojizo empañando sus ojos azules.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero era consciente de que había subestimado más de la cuenta a Naruto, ya que en esa ocasión en el bosque no quiso darle una pelea seria, asumió que en ese momento tampoco lo haría.

Por otro lado, sentía un escozor insufrible en el brazo. Había sido herido con anterioridad por armas y nunca había sentido escozor semejante. Era como si la herida quemara de forma insoportable y ese calor se propagara también por la mano y el resto del brazo, a pesar de que esas zonas no estaban lastimadas.

Fue por eso que Naruto pudo darle aquel puñetazo. Esa sensación repentinamente abrasadora en el brazo le había desconcentrado momentáneamente.

Se obligó a apretar ligeramente los labios, ya que Uzumaki le sujetaba de los brazos y estaba presionando de forma insoportable la herida.

Tras varios segundos, la respiración ruidosa de Naruto se fue suavizando al sentirse más tranquilo. Sus ojos recobraron el color azul, la expresión de su rostro se suavizó, y las uñas junto con las marcas en las mejillas volvieron a la normalidad. Empezó a estudiar con la mirada al chico bajo él, o al menos lo que podía ver. Descubrió un pequeño corte que apenas sangraba en el labio inferior, cerca de la comisura. Sentía una de las manos húmedas, y de inmediato supo que era la sangre de la herida del brazo anteriormente agredido. Se observó la palma de la mano, empapada totalmente de sangre. Tembló de forma fugaz.

-Sa-Sasuke… yo no… -balbuceó arrepentido, poniéndose de pie.

Uchiha alzó el brazo, observando los cortes. Eran algo profundos, pero no tanto como para que saliera tanta sangre como en ese momento. Al parecer el daño había sido mayor del que se apreciaba a simple vista.

De repente vio ambas manos de Naruto frente a él, una de ella empapada de líquido rojizo, ofreciendo su ayuda para que se pusiera de pie. Buscó los ojos del rubio, notando en su mirada arrepentimiento y temor. Empezaba a pensar que si no decía algo, Naruto comenzaría a llorar de un momento a otro debido a la culpa de haberle dañado.

Negó en un movimiento suave de cabeza y se puso de pie sin ayuda. Debía curarse. Se retiró la camiseta y tapó ligeramente la herida que goteaba para no manchar el suelo de la casa. Mientras caminaba, el rubio se colocó a su lado sin quitarle la mirada intranquila de encima.

-¡L-lo siento, Sasuke! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Te duele?

El pelinegro suspiró brevemente, cerrando la puerta del jardín con la mano libre una vez ingresaron en el hogar. Le dolía como mil demonios, pero presentía que si le decía la verdad, entonces sí que vería a ese rubio cabeza hueca llorando a todo pulmón. Negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que éste insignificante arañazo me molesta? He tenido heridas peores, dobe.

Aquella verdad a medias logró tranquilizar al kitsune. Realmente había tenido heridas peores, pero no que le hicieran sentir que hasta su piel se derretiría por semejante ardor.

Su camino al baño se vio truncado al sentir un repentino abrazo efusivo que le hizo apretar los labios una vez más para ahogar un quejido de dolor cuando notó su brazo lastimado aprisionado entre ambos cuerpos.

-¡Que alivio! ¡Me alegro! –celebró con una amplia sonrisa, agitando la esponjosa cola de un lado a otro con insistencia.

-Bien –atinó a decir con voz algo ahogada, pero con rostro inexpresivo. –Pero alégrate lejos de mí, bola de pelos –finalizó alejándolo con la ayuda de su mano libre.

Naruto siguió a su amigo al baño, donde con total atención lo observó lavar, desinfectar y vendar la herida. Sasuke no se había quejado en ningún momento, así que realmente no le dolería, o sería un dolor tan insignificante que ni lo sentía. Por una vez en su larga vida se alegró de ser débil.

Por otro lado, Uchiha se preguntó si los hermanos Takahashi habían sentido algo parecido cuando Naruto los atacó. Recordó que esos dos tenían vendas por casi todo el cuerpo, y si a él se le hacía terriblemente molesto ese arañazo, no quería imaginarse lo que habían pasado esos dos. Aunque no los compadecía. Si por él fuera, esos dos no estarían en Konoha desde el mismo día en que le pusieron un dedo encima al rubio.

-Eh, Sasuke –le llamó con voz suave.

-¿Mn? –contestó mientras intentaba anudar la venda ayudándose con la mano libre y los dientes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en curar una herida en los humanos?

Uchiha se irguió una vez que finalizó su tarea, prestando atención al rubio.

-Depende –fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿De qué?

-Del tamaño y profundad de la herida. También hay que cuidar que no se infecte…

-¿Infectar? –interrumpió repentinamente alarmado. -¡Eso no suena bien!

-…sí. Si la tratas adecuadamente no hay problema. En unos días mi herida estará completamente curada.

-¿Unos días? –reiteró, y segundos después sonrió ampliamente cuando una idea se le ocurrió. –Yo puedo ayudarte a que se cure más rápido. ¡Curará ahora mismo!

-¿Cómo? –quiso saber, interesado en la posibilidad de dejar se sentir aquella quemazón más pronto.

-Sólo necesito algo que corte –contestó observando a su alrededor, buscando algún objeto afilado.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó escueto.

-Necesito cortarme –habló con una calma que tomó por sorpresa al otro. -¡Ah! En la cocina hay cuchillos.

Naruto avanzaba seguro hacia la puerta del baño, hasta que sintió un firme tirón en la cola que le arrancó un leve quejido de dolor y le hizo retroceder unos pasos.

-¡Eso duele, teme! –casi gritó, olvidando que Itachi dormía.

-Olvida los cuchillos. No vas a cortarte –ordenó con un ligero ceño fruncido.

-Pero yo sólo quería…

-No me hagas repetirlo –interrumpió. –Vamos a dormir.

-¡Que no me des ordenes!

El pelinegro le ignoró y se encaminó a su habitación. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse para qué demonios quería Naruto un cuchillo y cortarse. Una vez en su habitación, se metió en la cama cuidando de mover lo menos posible el brazo herido. Estaba seguro que de haber tenido un hueso roto, le habría dolido menos que esos arañazos.

Notó un ligero peso extra en el colchón cuando se disponía a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, vio a Naruto arrodillándose a su lado en la cama, nuevamente con esa mirada de preocupación.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua de forma sonora.

-Quita ya esa mirada, pareces idiota.

-¡No soy idiota! –protestó, aunque de inmediato continuó hablando con más calma. –Sólo estoy preocupado por ti.

-Era una pelea, obviamente alguien debía de resultar herido –explicó con un tono de voz obvio pero a la vez cansino. –Ahora vete a dormir.

Bastante renuente, Naruto asintió en un movimiento de cabeza y se fue a su futón. No podía evitar estar preocupado porque Sasuke era importante para él, y por eso no entendía porqué había estado a punto de perder el control en el jardín. Si eso hubiese ocurrido, probablemente habría atacado a su amigo sin compasión alguna hasta que no se pudiera mover.

No se lo perdonaría nunca si eso hubiese ocurrido.

Finalmente, cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un largo bostezo que delataba su sueño. A pesar de su preocupación, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^ ¡Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo!

Y quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a _**Coco Cu**_. Muchas gracias, niña, ya estoy corrigiéndolo todo ^^

Adelanto del capítulo 20. Se llamará: "Celos":

"El rubio no dijo nada durante unos segundos, tan sólo siguió observando con enojo al más alto.

-Te gusta Sakura-chan, ¿verdad? –afirmó molesto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, dobe?

-¡Yo lo vi cuando vine a dejar el té! ¡La estabas abrazando, y después estabais tomados de las manos!

La respiración de Naruto se volvió errática. Se sentía tan enojado… No, era algo mucho más intenso que eso y no sabía cómo exteriorizar ese sentimiento, cosa que le enojaba más. Sólo sabía que no quería ver a Sakura cerca de Sasuke nunca más.**"**

Ahora seguro que todas os habéis quedado en blanco porque pensabais que el celoso (una vez más) sería Sasuke teme, ¿verdad? Jajaja… Pues no, es Naruto dobe. ¿Sorprendidas?

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Un kitsune puede tomar la forma humana, una habilidad que se aprende a cierta edad, usualmente a los 100 años, aunque otras historias mencionan que a los 50 años.


	20. Celos

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 20: "Celos":

Esa mañana Naruto despertó antes de las diez. Desde hacía rato había un ruido que penetraba en sus sensibles oídos y no le dejaba continuar durmiendo. Con pereza y el ceño ligeramente fruncido abrió los ojos y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos mientras movía ligeramente las peludas orejas, intentando averiguar de dónde procedía aquel sonido. Venía de la cama de Sasuke. Bastante curioso apartó las manos y dirigió la mirada hacía allí. Su amigo dormía, pero tenía una respiración pesada y algo ruidosa, como pequeños jadeos ahogados. Además que un tenue sonrojo era apreciable en las mejillas normalmente blancas.

Siendo embargado por la preocupación al instante, de un salto se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama.

-Sasuke, despierta –le puso ambas manos en los hombros, moviéndolo un poco. -¿Estás bien?

El mencionado alzó los párpados con un desgano extraño en él. Lo primero que logró ver fueron un par de ojos azules. Unos constantes pinchazos de dolor en el brazo le hicieron salir completamente del ligero sopor que todavía sentía. Además, tenía calor y notaba las mejillas anormalmente calientes.

Con lentitud, alzó el brazo sano y se posó la mano en la frente, confirmando sus sospechas, tenía fiebre. Tal vez se había resfriado, pero se le hacía algo extraño que fuera así de repentino. Ayer por la noche se sentía perfectamente. Una nueva punzada de dolor en el brazo le hizo sospechar que no se trataba de un resfriado, sino que la herida se había infectado a pesar de que ayer la trató correctamente.

-¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar el rubio con mayor impaciencia.

-Perfectamente –respondió sentándose.

Uzumaki quiso creerle, pero notaba algo diferente en su amigo que le hacía sospechar que mentía.

-Naruto –le llamó con voz serena. –Busca a Sakura y tráela.

-¿A Sakura-chan? ¿Para qué?

-Tú sólo obedece.

-¡No soy tu mascota para que me estés ordenando cosas! –protestó poniéndose de pie de un salto. –Ve tú a buscarla.

Una venita palpitante saltó en la frente de Sasuke por el ataque de rebeldía del rubio. Aun así, intentó sonar tranquilo al hablarle.

-Debes ir tú –insistió Uchiha. –Creo que me he resfriado, y si salgo podría contagiar a alguien. Tú también te podrías resfriar, dobe.

Sasuke rodó la mirada cuando vio al rubio emocionarse con la idea de resfriarse, y enseguida recordó que Naruto era prácticamente inmune a ese tipo de cosas por su poderosa sangre. Lo bueno era que parecía haberse creído su mentira sobre el resfriado.

-Aunque acabo de recordar que los idiotas no se resfrían, así que es probable que aunque estés a mi lado no te contagies.

El rubio apretó los puños con coraje y formó un gracioso mohín infantil.

-Está bien, iré a buscarla. ¡Pero sólo porque yo quiero ir, no porque tú lo ordenes! –exclamó mientras salía de allí, dispuesto a ir al baño para asearse.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sakura no tardó mucho en llegar, no estaba en su casa pero Naruto la había encontrado pronto gracias a su excelente olfato. La chica llegó totalmente preocupada, imaginando a Sasuke postrado en su cama, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, bañado en sudor y sin camiseta para combatir el exceso de calor en su cuerpo.

La emoción de ver al pelinegro ligero de ropa, competía con la preocupación de encontrarlo mal por el resfriado. A lo largo de su vida, poquísimas habían sido las veces que había visto a Uchiha enfermo, así que seguramente su amigo de la infancia y amor de su vida lo estaría pasando mal debido a la falta de costumbre de sentirse débil y enfermo.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al ingresar delante de Naruto en la habitación de Sasuke, lo encontró tranquilamente sentado en su cama y completamente vestido de negro con el típico uniforme ninja, sólo que sin el chaleco y el protector de la frente.

Se sintió decepcionada al no hallarlo semidesnudo, o al menos en pijama. Pero a la vez se sintió aliviada, ya que eso indicaba que Sasuke no se sentía tan mal.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?

El pelinegro no respondió, sólo observó a los recién llegados, prestando especial atención al kitsune.

-Naruto, ve y prepara té –instruyó. –Dile a Itachi que te explique cómo se hace.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera protestar por ser mandado una vez más, Sakura habló.

-Si es por mí no es necesario, Sasuke-kun. No quiero té –rechazó con una sonrisa amable.

-Pero yo sí. Dobe, haz ese té.

Bufando de forma sonora, Naruto salió de allí azotando la puerta con tal fuerza que asustó un poco a la chica.

-Ese Naruto… siempre tan burro –comentó ella con un suspiro.

-Sakura –la llamó Sasuke con cierta premura. –No hay tiempo que perder. No te he hecho venir por un resfriado.

-¿No? –interrumpió algo confundida.

En total silencio Sasuke se alzó una de las mangas, descubriendo una venda que le cubría desde el codo hasta la muñeca, la cual retiró con algo de prisa. Sakura observó con sorpresa cuatro largos arañazos con bastante mal aspecto, sin duda la herida estaba infectada.

-Anoche traté la herida correctamente, aun así se ha infectado –habló el pelinegro. –Sin duda, la fiebre es por culpa de la infección.

Ella no tardó en acercar las manos a la herida, y reuniendo chakra en éstas comenzó a curarla.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso, Sasuke-kun?

-Anoche, peleando con Naruto –respondió escueto.

-¿¡Naruto te hizo esto! –casi gritó con repentino enojo. -¡Ya verá cuando vuelva!

-No, Sakura –la cortó al instante con voz firme, captando la atención de ella. –Estaba ayudando a la bola de pelos con el taijutsu. Ese idiota estaba totalmente preocupado, por eso no quería que estuviera aquí. Él piensa que estoy resfriado, nada más.

Haruno no agregó nada más a eso, aunque frunció el ceño al notar que había algo extraño en aquel arañazo, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sakura?

-No puedo sanar la herida por completo. No lo entiendo, tan sólo es un arañazo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero tampoco le sorprendió aquello pues sabía que las heridas de los hermanos Takahashi habían tardado muchísimo tiempo en cerrarse. Tal vez Naruto no era tan débil como había estado pensando últimamente. Sólo era cuestión de que alguien le enseñara cómo usar ese poder. De ser así, quizá no sería necesario que Naruto se fuera de Konoha. Tal vez podría ingeniárselas para que el rubio no estuviera en Konoha durante la invasión y hacerle regresar cuando las cosas estuvieran nuevamente tranquilas. Aquella opción le gusta más que su primer plan de enviarlo definitivamente al bosque.

Por otro lado, la chica insistía en cerrar aquella herida, pero parecía imposible lograrlo. La mano y el resto del brazo de Sasuke no presentaban muy buen aspecto, además estaban ligeramente hinchados. Seguramente a Uchiha le dolería horrores, pero por su orgullo se obligaba a no mostrarlo.

-Al parecer el chakra de Naruto es tan fuerte que causó más daño del que se aprecia a simple vista, Sasuke-kun –comentó apartando las manos. –Al menos he podido eliminar la infección, la fiebre bajará pronto. Pero la herida tardará tiempo en cerrarse.

-Está bien –contestó con simpleza. –Gracias, Sakura.

-Debería ir por una venda limpia…

No terminó de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Naruto que entraba sujetando el vaso de té con ambas manos y caminando excesivamente despacio sin despegar la mirada del líquido que se movía a cada paso que daba, temiendo que se derramara.

El pelinegro observó como Uzumaki dejaba el vaso en la mesa de noche. Y justo en el momento en que éste giraba para mirarle, recapacitó en que tenía la herida al descubierto. Si ese tonto la veía, de nuevo empezaría a mirarle con esa insistente preocupación. Así que en un acto terriblemente extraño en él, actuó sin pensar y pasó el brazo herido por la espalda de la chica, dando una especie de abrazo amistoso en un intento de ocultar el brazo.

-Aquí tienes tu té, teme mandón –habló con voz monótona.

Naruto parpadeó confuso con la escena que encontró: Sasuke estaba abrazando con un brazo a la chica por la espalda, y Sakura estaba sorprendida y sonrojada. Volvió a parpadear y pasó de forma insistente la mirada de los ojos negros a los verdes, hasta que la voz de Uchiha le llamó la atención.

-Perfecto. Ahora vete y déjanos solos.

Pero el rubio estaba inmerso en lo que veía. ¿Por qué estaban Sasuke y Sakura tan cerca? Y peor todavía, ¿por qué le molestaba? Esa sensación vagamente conocida era incómoda y extraña. No sabía qué hacer para desaparecerla.

Era como cuando veía a sus padres jugando con los niños humanos que iban al bosque, pero más intenso.

-Oi, dobe. Vete –insistió Uchiha.

Uzumaki frunció el ceño y formó una fugaz mueca de berrinche, pero finalmente salió de la habitación aunque en realidad no quisiera.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Sasuke suspiró brevemente. Sin él pretenderlo, su aliento chocó con el cuello de la chica, provocándole un escalofrío a ésta que le hizo pensar que tal vez quería que la soltara. Así que sin más lo hizo.

-Sakura, ve al baño y trae vendas, creo que las dejé sobre el lavabo. Date prisa, antes de que vuelva Naruto.

Totalmente sonrojada y casi sudando de la emoción, Sakura asintió en un movimiento mecánico de cabeza y rápido obedeció al pelinegro. No tardó ni un minuto en regresar, todavía con ese llamativo color en las mejillas que delataba su vergüenza a pesar de estar feliz. Apenas se sentó en la cama, Uchiha extendió el brazo lastimado hacia ella para que lo vendara, cosa que la kunoichi hizo al instante sin chistar.

Una sonrisa boba de enamorada se formó en sus labios. Tal vez… no todo estaba perdido con Sasuke-kun. Y si Ino iba a conquistar a Sai, ella también tendría el valor de conquistar al chico por el que suspiraba desde que era niña.

-Sasuke-kun –le llamó con una repentina voz tímida pero melosa. –Desde ayer… Ino dijo algo que me hizo pensar… -habló insegura, anudando la venda.

Sasuke la observó mientras se bajaba la manga de la camiseta, atento a lo que ella diría. Parecía ser algo importante, así que no la interrumpió.

-No estamos seguros de cuándo ocurrirá, pero sabemos que se avecina una batalla… -continuó balbuceando. Esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se pasaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. –No sabemos si sobreviviremos, tal vez sea nuestra última batalla juntos…

El pelinegro evitó chasquear la lengua al notar el rodeo de Haruno para decirle algo. Parpadeó al sentir una de las manos de Sakura posarse sobre su mano sana, y le descubrió un notable rubor en las mejillas. Cuando estaba por apartar la mano, ella entrelazó sus dedos en un gesto íntimo que a él no le agradó en absoluto.

-Sakura… -apenas pudo mencionar su nombre porque fue interrumpido.

-Por eso… aunque tú ya lo sabes, quiero decirte que lucharé por…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con tal brusquedad que hizo un ruido sordo al chocar con la pared, sobresaltando a los chicos en la habitación, en especial a Sakura.

Naruto ingresó con pasos seguros y el ceño fruncido hasta pararse frente a ellos y señalarlos de forma acusadora.

-¡Itachi dice que si estás resfriado, tienes que dormir, teme! –ordenó, y después miró a la chica. –Sakura-chan, hay que dejar solo al tonto de Sasuke. Tienes que irte.

Los otros parpadearon algo consternados, en especial Haruno que fue la única que dijo algo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que has oído! Además, si no te marchas te resfriarás –con cierta brusquedad, sujetó a la chica de un brazo y la obligó a levantarse de la cama. –Por mí no te preocupes, Sakura-chan, Sasuke dice que los idiotas no se resfrían y él dice que soy idiota.

-Naruto, no entiendo qué estás… -atinó a decir entre el forcejeo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

En total silencio, Sasuke observó entre confundido y sorprendido como Naruto sacaba a Sakura de la habitación con cortos e insistentes empujones. En menos de un minuto se quedó solo en la habitación. Atisbó el vaso de té, y tras encogerse ligeramente de hombros, lo cogió y dio un largo trago mientras pensaba qué mosca le había picado al rubio para comportarse así de pronto.

-Es idiota –dedujo finalmente, dejando el vaso en su lugar.

Escuchó pasos acercarse nuevamente, pensó que sería Itachi, o Naruto, pero no. Era Haruno quien de nuevo ingresaba en su habitación.

-¿Sakura?

La aludida cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a la cama, sentándose donde antes estaba.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? –cuestionó Uchiha.

-Ah… no estoy segura. Creo que Itachi dijo que iba a comprar y Naruto se ofreció a ir con él.

El pelinegro notó que Sakura le observaba fijamente, de una manera algo rara, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos. Tal vez esperaba que él le pidiera que retomara la conversación que quedó a medias por la interrupción de Uzumaki, cosa que no iba a hacer pues no le gustaba el rumbo que había empezado a tomar aquel monólogo de la chica.

-Sasuke –le llamó de pronto, y enseguida esbozó una sonrisa. -…kun –agregó rápidamente. -¿Qué piensas de Naruto?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?

Ella tan sólo dejó escapar una risa floja al tiempo que agitaba una mano levemente.

-A nada en especial. Bueno, es sólo que últimamente Naruto piensa que te molesta su presencia.

-…es un idiota.

-¡Idiota tú! –gritó al instante alzando un puño, pero en un segundo recobró la compostura mientras soltaba otra risita floja. –Eso es lo que te habría contestado él si estuviera aquí, ¿verdad? Je, ese Naruto…

Sasuke la observó brevemente mientras arqueaba ligeramente ambas cejas por los ataques de risa tonta de Sakura. Finalmente asintió en un suave movimiento de cabeza, dándole la razón a la chica en lo último que dijo.

-Aunque me gusta su perseverancia –confesó él con voz serena. –Es bastante torpe, pero no se rinde. Sólo es hábil utilizando el kunai, para todo lo demás es un negado, y aun así sigue intentando mejorar –dejó escapar una suave risa jocosa y desvió la mirada, observando el lugar donde solía dormir Uzumaki. -¡Jum! Dice que quiere ser Hokage –tras un breve silencio, agregó. –Con lo terco que es, empiezo a pensar que seguramente lo conseguiría.

Como si saliera de una burbuja, Uchiha parpadeó un par de veces recapacitando en todo lo que había dicho. Una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente decirlo en voz alta frente a alguien más. Aunque no lo demostró, se sintió avergonzado.

-Pero no se lo digas a ese usuratonkachi –habló de inmediato con voz más seria.

En lugar de recibir una respuesta de la chica, de pronto se vio siendo abrazado por ella con tal efusividad que casi cae de espaldas en el colchón. Con prisa la sujetó de los hombros y la intentó separar, pero parecía imposible y más con un brazo malherido.

¡Maldición! Sakura hoy estaba demasiado afectuosa, primero tomándole de la mano y ahora abrazándole con esa confianza.

Sintió erizarse todo el vello de su cuerpo cuando de forma inesperada la vio alzar el rostro dispuesta a besarle en los labios. ¡Eso sí que no!

-Sakura, para –ordenó con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir para frenarla. Al no obtener resultado, alzó el brazo sano y le tapó la boca con esa mano. –Para –reiteró.

Ella apartó el rostro de la mano que le tapaba la boca y rió levemente con diversión. El pelinegro frunció ligeramente el ceño, pues para él eso no era nada divertido. Arrugó más profundamente el entrecejo cuando sintió las manos de la chica posarse en sus hombros y sobarlos constantemente, irritándole. De repente era como si tuviera frente a él a esa Sakura de doce años multiplicada por dos.

-Dime, Sasuke-kun…

-¿Mn? –atinó a decir de mala gana.

Haruno ignoró el tono de voz que delataba el creciente mal humor del otro y le sonrió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-¿Yo te gusto?

Sasuke pensó que eso era el colmo. Actualmente Sakura le agradaba bastante porque ya no le atosigaba como cuando eran unos niños, y ahora de repente sentía que el aprecio que le tenía a la chica se estaba evaporando con una velocidad increíble.

Con más brusquedad de la que quiso emplear apartó las manos de Sakura y sujetándola de los brazos la alejó lo más que pudo de él.

-Sakura, será mejor que te vayas.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos y ladeaba ligeramente el rostro.

-¿Pero te gusto? ¿O no?

Uchiha ni siquiera escuchó la insistente pregunta cuando vio la postura que adoptó Sakura. Era la misma postura que ponía Naruto cuando no entendía algo. Inclinó ligeramente el rostro y entrecerró los ojos con total desconfianza.

-Sakura… te invito a comer ramen –habló de pronto.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al instante y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

-¿…o debería decir Naruto?

-¿Ah?

Haruno apenas tuvo un segundo para saltar de la cama y esquivar un certero puñetazo dirigido a su rostro.

-¿¡Qué haces, idiota! –protestó ella.

-Tú… ¡usuratonkachi! ¡Deshaz ahora mismo ese henge! –se puso de pie, ansiando darle un golpe. -¿¡Qué pretendes haciéndote pasar por Sakura!

-¡Só-sólo bromeaba! –se excusó retrocediendo a cada paso que el otro daba, hasta que inevitablemente chocó con la pared. En un intento de bajar el enfado del pelinegro deshizo la transformación, mostrándose en su forma humana. –No te enojes, teme –pidió con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Inevitablemente Naruto se tensó cuando Sasuke se detuvo a un paso de él, demasiado cerca para su gusto, y lo vio inclinarse mientras apoyaba un brazo en la pared para estar más o menos a su altura.

-Dime qué pretendías conseguir con eso.

Uzumaki desvió la mirada con evidente nerviosismo, pero eso no eliminaba el hecho de que Sasuke estaba tan cerca que hasta sentía la respiración de éste chocando en su cara.

-Naruto –insistió con voz seria.

De pronto el rubio arrugó el entrecejo y alzó la cabeza de forma tan repentina que Uchiha no pudo evitar echar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

-¡Me molestó que me echaras de aquí para que tú pudieras abrazar tranquilamente a Sakura-chan y tomaros de las manos! –protestó. -¡Esta habitación también es mía, y si quiero estar aquí tú no me puedes echar!

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, mayormente porque no entendió lo que había dicho Naruto.

-¿…abrazar? –atinó a decir.

El rubio no dijo nada durante unos segundos, tan sólo siguió observando con enojo al más alto.

-Te gusta Sakura-chan, ¿verdad? –afirmó molesto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, dobe?

-¡Yo lo vi cuando vine a dejar el té! ¡La estabas abrazando, y después estabais tomados de las manos!

La respiración de Naruto se volvió errática. Se sentía tan enojado… No, era algo mucho más intenso que eso y no sabía cómo exteriorizar ese sentimiento, cosa que le enojaba más. Sólo sabía que no quería ver a Sakura cerca de Sasuke nunca más.

Y de repente, algo pareció tomar sentido para Uzumaki.

-¡Claro, ahora lo entiendo! ¡Por eso quieres que vuelva al bosque, para que puedas estar a solas con Sakura-chan!

Sasuke frunció el ceño al no entender qué demonios le ocurría a Naruto. De repente se estaba comportando como un novio celoso con todo ese griterío sin sentido.

-¡Y por eso aquella noche me dijiste que ya no me vas a besar más, porque prefieres besar a Sakura-chan! ¿¡Verdad! –continuó gritando, sin importarle demasiado si Uchiha le estaba escuchando o no, pero al menos decir todo lo que pensaba le estaba aliviando un poco. -¡No quiero que Sakura-chan vuelva aquí nunca más!

El pelinegro parpadeó totalmente incrédulo. Lo que menos esperaba ver desde que conoció a ese cabeza hueca. ¡Naruto estaba celoso! Y aunque estuviera totalmente fuera de lugar, una sonrisa de satisfacción luchaba por mostrarse en sus labios. En lugar de ordenarle que dejara de gritar y se callara de una vez, se mantuvo en silencio para seguir disfrutando de los celos de ese usuratonkachi. Por una vez sentiría todo lo que él había estado sintiendo desde hacía tiempo.

Recordó que en un intento de ocultar la herida de los ojos de Naruto, había abrazado a Sakura, pero únicamente fue por ese motivo.

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso! –exigió saber el rubio con un creciente mal humor. –Tú… ¡Teme!

Sasuke ya no se pudo resistir y alzó una de las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisita que provocó en Naruto ganas de darle un puñetazo para borrarla.

-Estás celoso –afirmó con una tranquilidad aplastante.

Nunca imaginó que algo así le provocaría tanta satisfacción. Si hasta tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento Naruto se iría corriendo a buscar a Sakura para amenazarla o algo semejante. Pero esas dos palabras parecieron ser mágicas, ya que calmaron a Uzumaki al instante.

Los ojos azules se abrieron un poco más por la sorpresa que esas palabras le causaron. ¿Lo que sentía eran… celos? Celos de Sakura. ¿Y por qué a Sasuke eso le resultaba tan gracioso? Hace un momento le miraba con ganas de matarle, y ahora tenía una sonrisita en los labios que le seguía fastidiando.

-¡No sonrías!

La sonrisita del pelinegro se convirtió en una pedante, pero no desapareció. Todo eso era demasiado divertido como para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer si Sakura viene a casa?

Uzumaki se comenzó a sentir algo avergonzado y arrepentido de sus gritos anteriores, así que por eso no contestó la pregunta del otro. Algo sonrojado, alzó un puño y frunció el ceño.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

Sasuke pensó que ya se había divertido bastante molestando al rubio, así que finalmente borró su sonrisa y suspiró dispuesto a enderezarse. Pero antes de poder separar el brazo de la pared, sintió ambas manos de Naruto sujetarle de la muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

-No quería decir… eso –titubeó brevemente, mostrándose de repente calmado. De pronto había recordado que le prometió a Sasuke que no causaría más problemas, y no lo estaba cumpliendo. –Esta es tu casa, y si tú deseas que Sakura-chan venga yo no puedo quejarme.

-…olvida eso.

Una vez más, Uchiha intentó alejarse, pero el agarre de Naruto no desaparecía. Al parecer quería decirle algo más.

-No me has contestado si te gusta Sakura-chan.

-Tsk… Naruto… -intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Sólo contesta! –exclamó impaciente. –Si quieres, te guardaré el secreto. ¡Sé guardar secretos!

El otro cerró los ojos un momento, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado y sin ganas de contestar algo tan obvio. Finalmente enfrentó los ojos azules antes de hablar.

-No me gusta.

-¿Y por qué estabais cogidos de las manos? –preguntó, desconfiando de la respuesta que le había dado su amigo.

-Ella me cogió la mano –fue todo lo que dijo.

-Pero tú la abrazabas –comentó. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Kiba, Lee y a veces Ino me abrazan como tú abrazabas a Sakura-chan. ¿Era un abrazo amistoso?

-Sí… -y en un susurro para sí mismo agregó. –Algo así.

De repente Naruto cerró los ojos y esbozó una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Aquella desagradable sensación había desaparecido de su interior y se sentía increíblemente aliviado. De forma inesperada, soltó el brazo de Sasuke y lo abrazó con efusividad por el pecho mientras dejaba escapar una suave risita. Como respuesta sintió una mano de su amigo palmearle una vez de forma sutil la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora me puedo ir, dobe? –cuestionó con hablar cansino.

El rubio le soltó del abrazo y le reprendió con la mirada.

-¿Irte? ¡Ni hablar! Itachi dijo que debías quedarte en la cama al menos por hoy.

Sin darle tiempo a Sasuke de decir algo, le cogió de la mano y tirando de él lo guió a la cama, donde lo hizo sentarse con un suave pero firme empujón en el pecho. Escuchó al pelinegro dejar escapar un sonoro y breve bufido de inconformidad.

-Naruto, ya estoy bien. Sakura ha curado mi resfriado, no tengo que estar en la cama.

Uzumaki se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y se inclinó ligeramente, enfrentando los ojos negros a corta distancia, como si así pudiese comprobar por él mismo si realmente Sasuke ya se sentía bien. La verdad era que lo veía mucho mejor que cuando despertaron. Le dedicó una sonrisa, dándole a entender que le creía. Y antes de incorporarse, eliminó la corta distancia que les separaba y rozó de forma sutil los labios contrarios.

Lo más probable era que su amigo le dedicase una mirada fulminante como últimamente hacía, aunque no le importaba, extrañaba sentir el tacto de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

Pero no, cuando se separó un poco no encontró rastro alguno de mirada fría o ceño fruncido. Y eso le animó para acercarse nuevamente, ansiando imaginar que el pelinegro también había añorado sentir sus labios juntos. Posó ambas manos en las mejillas del chico frente a él y cerrando los ojos unió nuevamente sus bocas. Todavía se sentía avergonzado por su inexperiencia, a pesar de eso ésta vez se atrevió a besarle de forma superficial, friccionando sus labios con suavidad.

Sin detenerse, entreabrió ligeramente los ojos cuando notó las manos de Sasuke posarse en su cintura, y por un momento pensó que le iba a alejar, ya que no le estaba correspondiendo el beso. Pero lo que ocurrió fue que aquellas manos se deslizaron hasta que se detuvieron en sus nalgas, abarcándolas con las palmas. Repentinamente avergonzado y con la cara completamente roja, terminó el beso, aunque las manos del pelinegro le impidieron alejarse.

-¡Woah! –gritó sorprendido. -¿¡Qué haces tocándome ahí!

Pero Sasuke ni reparó en el grito que exigía una respuesta obvia. Tal sólo atrajo el cuerpo más pequeño, obligándolo con un pie a que separara ligeramente las piernas para que se sentara sobre él.

Notablemente nervioso, Naruto se acomodó mejor con las piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Uchiha. Y aunque se mostraba algo reacio, su amigo se empeñaba de forma silenciosa en que sus cuerpos estuviesen en mayor contacto posible. No es que le desagradara estar tan cerca de Sasuke, pero se sentía muy inquieto y de repente tenía calor, bastante calor.

Uchiha deslizó una de las manos hasta el muslo izquierdo del rubio, buscando el final de la tela de la yukata para colar la mano dentro. Pero había llegado a la rodilla y no sentía aquella piel bronceada contra su palma. Entonces recapacitó en que Naruto no vestía la yukata, sino ese chándal naranja que tanto le gustaba a éste. Chasqueó la lengua de forma sonora. Sin rodeos llevó las manos a la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta bajarla completamente, descubriendo bajo ésta una camiseta negra. En ésta ocasión rodó los ojos con cierto desespero por no poder tocar piel. De haber vestido el rubio la yukata todo sería más fácil.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó el cuerpo más pequeño temblar ligeramente. Encaró a Naruto, encontrándolo totalmente sonrojado y sin saber hacia dónde mirar de los nervios que sentía.

Siendo embargado por la frustración al instante, apoyó las manos en el colchón y alzó la cabeza, enfocando el techo al tiempo que reprimía un suspiro.

Ese idiota… primero le provocaba y luego se asustaba.

Pero los segundos pasaban y Naruto no se había levantado. Algo consternado le volvió a mirar a la cara.

-El miedo te ha dejado paralizado –afirmó Sasuke sin ningún tono en especial.

Uzumaki reaccionó al instante y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¡No tengo miedo! –replicó azorado, y un segundo después regresó su timidez de hace un momento. –M-me siento nervioso –confesó. –Estamos tan cerca… y tocándome así…

El rubio dejó escapar un largo suspiro, intentando calmarse. Le gustaba estar cerca de Sasuke, pero no podía evitar ponerse a temblar de los nervios y que el corazón le latiera con tanta fuerza que le hiciera sentir que se le saldría del pecho. Además, su amigo le tocaba mucho y él no sabía qué hacer. ¿Tenía que tocarle también?

-Yo… -volvió a hablar Naruto. -¿Tengo que hacer algo?

El silencio reinó un momento después de aquella pregunta. Sasuke solamente atinó a parpadear al comprender que Naruto realmente quería corresponderle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, de ahí que estuviera nervioso. Además que no olvidaba que era la primera persona que llegaba tan lejos con el rubio, así que su excesiva timidez era normal. Su frustración se desvaneció, sintiéndose de nuevo tranquilo. Finalmente contestó la duda del otro.

-No "tienes" que hacer algo, no te sientas obligado. Si haces algo, debe ser porque así lo deseas –explicó brevemente.

Naruto asintió en silencio. Y recordó unas palabras que le dijo Sasuke aquella vez que le besó y le tocó de tal forma que le pateó para que le dejara en paz antes de salir corriendo al borde del llanto.

_-Confía en mí, dobe. Sólo déjate llevar._

-¿Sólo tengo que dejarme llevar? –medio afirmó en una pregunta.

Ésta vez fue el pelinegro quien asintió en un movimiento de cabeza antes de hablar. Aunque su voz sonaba serena, interiormente se sentía algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?

El rubor se apoderó por completo del rostro de Naruto que tan solo atinó a bajar ligeramente la cabeza, recordándose a sí mismo por un momento a la tímida Hinata.

-Quiero besarte –confesó casi en voz baja, y un segundo después añadió algo más. –Pero quiero que tú también me beses.

Sasuke agradeció que Uzumaki se mantuviera todavía cabizbajo, o sino habría notado el tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Odiaba esa sensación, pero no podía evitar sentirse abochornado. Después de todo, él tampoco era ningún experto en la materia. De todos modos alzó el brazo sano, el izquierdo, y llevó la mano a la nuca de Naruto, toqueteando los rubios cabellos. Sin soltarle, con un movimiento firme pero suave, le atrajo hacia él, viéndose obligado a inclinarse ligeramente por la diferencia de altura. Apoyó la frente en la contraria.

Cuando vio al kitsune alzar lentamente la cabeza, inconscientemente se humedeció de forma fugaz los labios en un gesto de anticipación. Ahora los ojos azules le observaban con expectación y un toque de decisión. Y en el momento en que pensó eliminar la escasa distancia entre sus bocas, Naruto se le adelantó.

No tardó ni un segundo en responderle ésta vez y en marcar el ritmo del beso.

Ladeó un poco más la cabeza, queriendo profundizar el contacto a pesar de recordar perfectamente que una vez Naruto le gritó que eso era algo sucio y raro.

Ese dobe quería que le besara, ¿no? Pues eso iba a hacer.

Ayudándose con la lengua, consiguió separar esos labios que realmente no opusieron resistencia alguna y se abrió paso entre ellos a la boca contraria. Pudo notar como la lengua de Naruto, contraria a otras ocasiones, aguardaba a la suya impaciente. Así que no la hizo esperar y se enredó con ella con ansia disimulada, tanteando ligeramente el paladar e incluso rozando el contorno de los dientes. No quería dejarse nada sin recorrer. Olvidando el dolor que todavía sentía en el brazo derecho, posó esa mano en la cintura del rubio.

Naruto intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Sasuke, y en un principio no fue muy complicado ya que no era la primera vez que él le besaba así, pero después sí lo fue ya que la lengua contraria se movía por toda su boca de forma impredecible. Incluso juraría que quería llegarle hasta la campanilla. Y cuando pensaba que moriría asfixiado, el pelinegro se separó respirando con cortas y rápidas bocanadas de aire. Completamente agitado, Uzumaki se abrazó a su amigo, intentando también recuperar el aire.

Cuando se sintió más tranquilo cerró los ojos y esbozó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Después de haber estado varios días sin poder besar a Sasuke porque éste le rechazaba, por fin había podido sentir sus labios una vez más. Se sentía feliz. Ahora de repente no importaba el trato despectivo que el pelinegro le había dado todos esos días. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro, ya totalmente calmado. Pero esa sensación no le duró mucho y fue sustituida por un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda cuando sintió la lengua de su amigo deslizarse por el contorno de su oreja derecha. E incluso antes de pensar en separarse en un poco, los brazos de Uchiha le rodearon la espalda y le obligaron a permanecer así de cerca, como adivinando que se alejaría si no le retenía.

Sasuke alzó de forma apenas perceptible una de las comisuras de los labios al comprobar que su pensamiento sobre que Naruto se intentaría alejar era correcto. Pero ahora lo tenía abrazado, y no lo soltaría a menos que el otro se lo pidiera claramente. Cuando notó que el rubio abandonó su pobre intento por apartarse y nuevamente permaneció quieto entre sus brazos, alzó una mano para deslizarle la chaqueta por uno de los hombros, dejando el cuello más expuesto. Sin rodeos se inclinó lo suficiente hasta posar los labios en la bronceada piel, dando roces y besos muy sutiles, esperando la reacción que tendría Naruto.

Una vez más lo sintió temblar ligeramente.

-E-eso hace cosquillas –balbuceó Uzumaki casi en un susurro.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y continuó con lo que hacía, presionando de vez en cuando un poco más sus labios contra aquella piel, o simplemente aspirando su aroma. Separó ligeramente los labios y a continuación los volvió a cerrar en un roce húmedo contra el cuello que le provocó una breve agitación al cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Aun así, Naruto no le estaba deteniendo, cosa que le animaba a avanzar un poco más.

Movió una de las manos por la espalda del rubio, apenas tocándole con la yema de los dedos, esperando una vez más la reacción del otro. Al no recibir una respuesta negativa por su acción, paseó la mano por uno de los costados y después por el pecho, haciendo algo más de presión. Le estaba acariciando sobre la camiseta, y no es que no deseara colar la mano por esa prenda, pero sabía que si lo hacía, probablemente Naruto le patearía de nuevo. Arriesgándose un poco más, deslizó la lengua por toda la longitud del cuello al tiempo que con el dedo índice presionaba levemente uno de los pezones del rubio. Y sin esperarlo, en ese momento un corto gemido ahogado se escuchó de Naruto.

Uzumaki se removió un poco, y como respuesta sintió nuevamente un dedo haciendo presión en su pezón con el roce levemente áspero de la camiseta de por medio, mientras los labios contrarios nuevamente volvían a pasearse por su cuello, ésta vez succionándole ligeramente la piel. Jadeó por la sorpresa ante el cúmulo de sensaciones que le inundaron.

En un arrebato, aunque sin ser brusco, con ambas manos sujetó la de Sasuke, deteniéndole.

-Ya… -musitó con voz apenas audible, totalmente abochornado. Esa situación era demasiado para él. Había más contacto físico del que estaba acostumbrado a tener, y las sensaciones que sentía le abrumaban. –Confío en ti… pero no puedo dejarme llevar más.

Uchiha obedeció, aunque sin muchas ganas, y se detuvo. Segundos después, sin soltarse del agarre que Naruto mantenía en su mano, posó la palma en el pecho de éste, percibiendo al instante los alocados latidos del corazón. La voz del rubio le llamó la atención.

-Ahora sólo quiero abrazarte.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, los brazos del kitsune le rodearon en un afectivo abrazo. Casi al instante, una expresión afable se formó en su rostro ante ese cálido contacto. Sólo cerró los ojos, dispuesto a permitir que Naruto estuviera sobre él, abrazándole todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Mientras tanto, Itachi caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Sasuke. Hacía bastante rato, Naruto había llegado a la cocina pidiéndole que le enseñara a hacer un té para Sasuke, ya que como éste estaba resfriado no podía bajar él mismo a hacérselo. Aquello le extrañó, pues el día anterior había visto a su tonto hermano menor perfectamente. Y poco después de subirle el té a Sasuke, el rubio regresó a la cocina con una visible mueca de enojo, murmurando varios "Sasuke teme" que para él fueron audibles. Ignorando con tranquilidad el enfado de Uzumaki, tan solo dijo:

-Iré a decirle a Sasuke que si se ha resfriado no salga de la cama y duerma un poco.

Y al instante el kitsune le había frenado gritándole que él lo haría, y sin más se perdió corriendo por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y ahora, los minutos pasaban y el rubio no había vuelto a bajar, por lo que no había podido preguntarle sobre su tonto hermano menor.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, escuchó un golpe seco y la voz inconfundible de Naruto quejándose. Al ingresar, encontró al kitsune sentado en el suelo y a Sasuke sentado en la cama. Itachi no sabía decir quién de los dos estaba más sonrojado.

-¡Sasuke teme! –protestó Uzumaki con indignación. -¿Por qué me empujas de repente?

-Te has caído tú solo, idiota –contestó con voz seca, o eso intentaba.

Naruto tan sólo fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada, sin poder entender que su amigo le había empujado de esa forma tan repentina para que Itachi no les descubriera abrazados. Pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando el recién llegado se acercó a él y se agachó a su lado.

-¿Todo bien, Naruto-kun?

Pero antes de que éste pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Sasuke contestó de forma escueta.

-Perfectamente.

Itachi ayudó a Naruto a ponerse de pie, y después encaró a su hermano con una mueca curiosa apenas perceptible.

-Así que te has resfriado –comentó. Y al verlo algo sonrojado, añadió. -¿Tienes fiebre?

Apenas hizo el amago de levantar la mano para posarla en la frente de su hermano, éste giró el rostro a un lado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Sakura ya se ha encargado de eso. Estoy bien.

En ese momento, Naruto caminó hacia la puerta, llamando la atención de los hermanos.

-Me voy –avisó.

-Un momento –le detuvo Sasuke con sus palabras. -¿Adónde?

-A pasear –fue todo lo que dijo.

-Nada de eso –sentenció casi al instante. –La quinta ha dicho que tienes prohibido salir solo.

El rubio curvó los labios hacia abajo en un mohín de disgusto y cierto berrinche infantil.

-No pienso estar todo el día encerrado –le discutió.

Uchiha sintió un fugaz tic en una ceja. ¿Todo el día encerrado? Pero si no hacía ni una hora que ese tonto había salido para buscar a Sakura. ¿Qué no había sido suficiente paseo?

Chasqueó la lengua de forma sonora y arrugó un poco el entrecejo cuando vio a la bola de pelos salir de la habitación. Se puso de pie y avanzó unos pasos para detenerle, ignorando por completo a su hermano mayor. De pronto sintió un agarre en la muñeca lastimada que le hizo cerrar un ojo y dejar escapar una apagada y seca queja de dolor. Giró la cabeza, fulminando a Itachi con la mirada a pesar de ser consciente de que su hermano no le había querido hacer daño a posta, pues no sabía sobre su herida en el brazo.

-No vas a salir, Sasuke –sentenció con voz serena, sin prestar atención a la mirada que el aludido le dedicaba. Sin soltarle, alzó la otra mano y la posó en la frente del menor. –Tienes algo de fiebre.

Apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor, Sasuke movió el brazo con más brusquedad de la que quiso para soltarse del agarre de Itachi, haciéndose más daño.

-No me voy a morir por eso –le discutió evidentemente molesto, aunque sin subir el tono de voz. Segundos después, su expresión se suavizó un poco y dejó escapar un corto suspiro. –La fiebre no es por un resfriado –confesó.

El mayor formó una expresión de duda apenas perceptible, viendo como su hermano se alzaba una de las mangas para descubrir que tenía el brazo vendado desde la muñeca hasta el codo.

Aunque Sasuke no acostumbraba a dar explicaciones, Itachi a veces era una excepción, como en ese momento.

-Anoche ayudé al dobe en su entrenamiento de taijutsu, y me arañó. A pesar de que traté bien la herida, esta mañana estaba infectada, de ahí la fiebre.

-Por eso Sakura estaba aquí –comentó lo obvio, viendo el asentimiento de cabeza del menor. -¿Puedo ver la herida?

Sasuke negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras se bajaba la manga de la camiseta. No quería preocupar a su hermano.

-No es nada del otro mundo, sólo un arañazo.

-Si tú lo dices… -se conformó, sabiendo que no obtendría más explicaciones de su hermano. En silencio, alzó una mano y golpeó la frente de Sasuke con los dedos índice y corazón, notando como al instante éste cerraba los ojos y chasqueaba la lengua. –Vigila ese arañazo, tonto hermano menor.

Sasuke dejó escapar un breve pero sonoro bufido al tiempo que se acariciaba la frente y se dejaba caer sentado en la cama. Cuando supo que Itachi había salido, dejó de fingir que le molesta que su hermano le hiciera aquello y relajó su expresión. Realmente no le molestaba ese gesto de su hermano, pero nunca se lo diría.

Recapacitó de pronto en que Naruto se había marchado y no lo había podido detener. Pero sabía que ahora sería inútil salir a buscarlo, con el olfato que poseía el rubio, podría huir de él con facilidad.

De pronto rememoró lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos, y su mano izquierda se movió apenas un poco, tentada a alzarse y tocarse los labios. Pero antes siquiera de hacerlo, agitó la cabeza, pensando que hacer eso era algo estúpido y que sólo una tonta chiquilla enamorada haría. A pesar de eso, siguió recordando hasta el momento en que los celos del rubio hicieron aparición.

Aquello fue tan… raro.

Y no era que le desagradara saber que era celado por Naruto, al menos un poco, pero nunca imaginó que algo así ocurriría.

_-Te gusta Sakura-chan, ¿verdad? –afirmó molesto._

Pero si Naruto se había sentido celoso de que Sakura estuviera cerca… ¿eso quería decir que sentía algo por él?

Se obligó a descartar aquella posibilidad al instante. Ese tonto siempre había odiado a los humanos.

_-Y tengo una duda. ¿No habías dicho que nunca te enamorarías de un humano? Y ahora estás hablando de tener pareja._

_-S-sí –admitió, sabiendo que no serviría de nada negarlo. –Pero… he estado pensándolo mucho, Sasuke. ¿Y si nunca más encuentro a otro kitsune? Sé que Inari Kami-sama me castigará después, pero aun así, quiero tener a alguien a mi lado, no quiero pasar mi larga vida solo._

Aunque aquella noche en el jardín interior de la casa, Naruto dijo que le gustaba lo que sentía cuando se besaban.

_-¿Yo? ¡Woah! ¡Siento tantas cosas…! –exclamó con cierta emoción. Con una sonrisa se llevó una mano al estómago, recordando esa extraña sensación de hormigueo intenso en aquella zona. –No sé por donde empezar. ¡Pero definitivamente sé que me gusta!_

Pero también había que tener en cuenta que él era una nueva experiencia para ese cabeza hueca. Así que era entendible que aquello le gustara, ¿no? Por eso ese dobe insistía cada vez que podía en besarle, porque le gustaban aquellas nuevas sensaciones, pero no porque él le gustara.

Pero aun así, había sido bastante satisfactorio ver al menos una vez a Naruto celoso, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que Sakura no volviese a acercarse.

Aunque en realidad no le importaba lo que el rubio sintiera por él. A él no le gustaba ese usuratonkachi, claro que no. Era sólo que… ¡maldición, estaba en la edad! Nunca había tenido ese tipo de experiencia, y Naruto no paraba de tentarle y ofrecérsele con esa tonta sonrisa inocente a cada momento.

Si perdía el control, no era su culpa, era culpa del dobe.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^ ¡Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo!

Siento el retraso, pero ahora mismo estoy editando los capítulos pasados del fic para corregir unos detalles ortográficos ^/^U

Bueno, ya tocaba que un capítulo de la historia se llamara así, ¿no? xD Este capítulo fue un SasukexNaruto íntegro, ¿alguien lo notó? jaja…

En mi profile he abierto una nueva encuesta: "¿Qué es lo que más te molesta encontrarte en un fanfic?" Puedes votar todas las opciones que quieras.

Adelanto del capítulo 21:

"Uzumaki cerró un ojo y chasqueó la lengua ante la brusquedad de aquel abrazo tan sorpresivo, pues Sai nunca en la vida le había abrazado. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, encarándole.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tan de repente?

Y si Naruto tuvo intención de decir algo más, lo olvidó en el instante en que notó los ojos negros fijos en los suyos, causándole un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda. ¿Y era su imaginación, o el rostro de Sai se acercaba lentamente al suyo? Sintió todo el vello de su cuerpo erizarse de golpe y abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿¡Sai iba a besarle en los labios!

Totalmente horrorizado con aquel descubrimiento, comenzó negar de forma frenética con la cabeza e intentó alejarse, pero aquel brazo sobre sus hombros le acercó un poco más. Dejó de respirar de pronto y un par de lagrimones de puro horror adornaron sus ojos cuando sintió el aliento del pelinegro chocar en sus labios.**"**

¡Y hasta ahí!

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Los kitsune son mensajeros del Dios shinto Inari-sama 稲荷神さま, Dios zorro patrón de las cosechas, la fertilidad y los negocios. Un Dios muy venerado y que cuenta con multitud de templos por todo Japón.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	21. Una confesión inesperada

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 21: "Una confesión inesperada":

En la torre Hokage, sentada en su silla tras el escritorio, se encontraba Tsunade con una mueca sería y un tinte de preocupación que apenas se permitía mostrar.

Jiraiya estaba de pie frente a ella, devolviéndole la mirada con un rostro tranquilo. Había ido a hablar con ella sobre el asunto de los dos espías de Konoha infiltrados en la aldea del sonido y de los cuales no sabían nada desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Jiraiya? Podría enviar a un par de ANBU a rastrear la zona.

El sannin negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero encargarme personalmente de ese asunto –contestó. –Si nuestros espías han sido descubiertos, probablemente estén muertos. Además en la aldea del sonido sabrán que estamos al tanto de sus planes y seguramente estarán cambiando de estrategia.

La rubia entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa, sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

-Eso explicaría porqué desde que estamos al tanto de la invasión gracias a nuestros espías, no ha ocurrido nada todavía. Seguramente estarán cambiando de estrategia, o esperando a que nos confiemos en que no harán nada y pillarnos con las defensas bajas.

-Sí. Lo mismo creo yo.

Tsunade frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua con evidente molestia.

-Desde hace meses la actividad de la villa es casi nula, apenas acepto misiones, y eso significa una pérdida de dinero importante para Konoha –explicó sin mirar al otro. –Sólo envío de misión a algunos grupos de gennin. Quiero que la aldea tenga todo el tiempo el mayor número de shinobi por si se presenta el ataque en cualquier momento, así estaremos preparados.

-Entiendo tu plan, Tsunade, pero no puedes tener a la aldea sin actividad eternamente. Cada misión que rechazas, se la ofrecerán a otra aldea, y la reputación de Konoha se verá mermada.

-Lo sé –dejó escapar un corto suspiro resignado. -¿Cuándo vas a salir?

-Lo antes posible. Entre hoy y mañana.

La habitación quedo en total silencio después de aquella contestación, ambos observándose fijamente. Después, Tsunade soltó otro suspiro, intentando liberarse de la tensión que estaba empezando a sentir.

-…ten cuidado.

Jiraiya esbozó una amplia sonrisa algo infantil para su edad, y después hizo un leve ademán con una mano, como restándole importancia al asunto.

-No lo dudes, Tsunade. Además, soy uno de los sannin legendarios. ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Idiota… –comentó casi en voz baja. –Si hay algún problema, envía una rana mensajera e iremos cuanto antes.

-Tú no tienes que ir a ningún lado. Eres la Hokage, tu deber es quedarte aquí y proteger la aldea –de pronto formó una sonrisita burlona, alzando levemente las cejas repetidas veces. -¿Y a qué se debe esa excesiva preocupación? ¿Por fin te has rendido a mi encanto?

La mujer frunció profundamente el ceño y un tenue rubor apenas visible apareció en sus mejillas, aunque Jiraiya no supo decir si era de vergüenza o enojo.

-¿¡Qué encanto! –gritó. -¡Sólo estoy preocupada porque en la aldea del sonido está Orochimaru! ¡No estamos hablando de un cualquiera!

La sonrisa se esfumó al instante de los labios del hombre, formando una expresión seria que no era común en él.

-Lo sé, Tsunade. Sé perfectamente cuales son las capacidades de Orochimaru, no por nada fuimos amigos una vez.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con fuerza, dando paso a un borrón naranja y amarillo.

-¡Tsunade no baa-chan! –exclamó Naruto en tono cantarín y una sonrisa que se amplió al notar que Jiraiya también estaba ahí. -¡Oh, ero sennin! –corrió hacia él.

-¿Cómo te va todo, chico?

-Creo que bien –a pesar de su respuesta, no dejó de sonreír con verdadera alegría.

-¿Crees? –reiteró el hombre. -¿Qué pasa? –antes de recibir respuesta, volvió a hablar. –No encuentras una chica, ¿es eso?

-¿Ah?

-No te preocupes, soy un experto en el tema –Jiraiya se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, alzando la cabeza lleno de orgullo. –Te enseñaré la manera correcta para que puedas encontrar una chica hermosa de grandes pechos.

Naruto ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sin poder entender en qué momento habían empezado a hablar de mujeres hermosas.

-¿…grandes pechos? –reiteró.

-Exacto. Las mujeres de grandes pechos son el deseo de cualquier hombre. Si pudieras encontrar una mujer con el cuerpo de Tsunade pero con un mejor carácter, sería estupendo –con una sonrisa pervertida, movió ambas manos sobre su propio pecho, como si estuviera manoseando los curveados senos de una mujer. –¡Aunque eso sería imposible!

El rubio cerró los ojos sin entender nada de lo que el hombre le decía, aunque no fuera la primera vez que tuvieran una conversación similar. Pero fingiendo que lo comprendía, empezó a reír con él, hasta que Tsunade estampó ambas manos sobre el escritorio en un ruido seco que dejó mudos a ambos.

El sannin notó su error al hablar de más y se llevó una mano a la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tsunade… en realidad quería decir…

Pero Naruto no entendía la situación y empezó a hablarle a la rubia con total tranquilidad.

-Baa-chan, quiero hablar contigo.

Segundos después, Jiraiya tenía en una mejilla la notable marca roja de una mano. Mientras que Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo del pasillo después de haber sido lanzado por la mujer sin delicadeza alguna con un: "¡Ahora estoy ocupada!".

-¡Ouch…! Duele –masculló Uzumaki poniéndose de pie sin comprender porqué Tsunade la había echado del despacho con esa agresividad. -¡Esa vieja…! –exclamó bajito.

Y sintió un notable escalofrío cuando la voz de la rubia se escuchó a través de la puerta cerrada.

-¿Has dicho algo, Naruto? –cuestionó con voz grave.

-N-no. Nada –respondió al instante con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El kitsune empezó a caminar con cierta prisa, observando a su alrededor por primera vez con calma. Había otras puertas en aquel pasillo, y al no tener nada que hacer, empezó a preguntarse con verdadera curiosidad qué habría tras ellas.

Intentó abrir una, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Pensó en desistir e intentar con otra, pero recapacitó en que si estaba así era porque había algo importante tras ella. Observó a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Vio a un chuunin al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha, pero éste caminaba alejándose y le daba la espalda.

Empujó la puerta, tiró del pomo, pateó la madera… pero la puerta no se abría. Bufó frustrado. Sin meditarlo demasiado, el azul de sus ojos fue sustituido por una sombra rojiza y sus uñas crecieron hasta asemejarse a unas garras. Entonces dio un contundente zarpazo al pomo, arrancándolo de la puerta y dejando cuatro visibles rayas en la madera.

Su aspecto volvió a la normalidad cuando vio la puerta abrirse, y sonrió.

De repente le recorrió una especie de tensión mezclada con diversión al saber que estaba haciendo a escondidas algo que no estaba bien. Hacer travesuras siempre era divertido.

Palpó la pared hasta encontrar un interruptor, el cual pulsó. Estaba en un pequeño cuarto, con una estantería en la pared izquierda, otra en la del frente y otra en el lado derecho. Todas ellas repletas de libros empolvados, sobres, pergaminos de diferentes tamaños...

Al dar un vistazo al suelo, no encontró algo muy diferente: más libros, pergaminos y sobres, además de algunas cajas cerradas.

Frunció ligeramente los labios en una mueca de decepción al no encontrar nada interesante.

Con bastante menos energía de la que tenía al ingresar ahí, se acercó a un pergamino que llamó su atención por su gran tamaño. Era casi tan grande como él. Lo abrió, intentando leer rápidamente su contenido, pero todavía no tenía ese nivel de lectura.

Al parecer ese gran pergamino estaba repleto de técnicas, y ante ese descubrimiento su desánimo empezó a desaparecer. De pronto, dos palabras llamaron totalmente su atención: kage bunshin.

Una amplia sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Después de todo había hecho un gran hallazgo. De repente sintió el impulso de llevarse ese pergamino para él, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin ser descubierto. Además, sabía que si hacía eso le causaría problemas a Sasuke, y no quería eso. Así que manteniendo el rollo abierto, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a memorizar los sellos para la técnica.

Tan concentrado estaba leyendo, que no percibió el olor de un ANBU que sigiloso se acercaba a él por detrás, hasta que notó como de la nada una sombra tapaba las letras. Alzó la cabeza para comprobar si la bombilla se había fundido, pero lo que encontró fue una máscara que asemejaba el rostro de un gato.

No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en gritar por la sorpresa o alejarse, cuando una mano le tapó la boca y un brazo le rodeó por el pecho obligándole a ponerse de pie.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Tsunade conversaba con Jiraiya, cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta acompañados de unos quejidos ahogados. Embargada por la curiosidad, dio permiso al instante de entrar a aquella persona.

Quien abrió la puerta fue un ANBU con una máscara de gato que vestía una especie de túnica larga hasta el suelo, con capucha. En sus manos llevaba a Naruto, el cual parecía estar maniatado porque le veía los brazos tras la espalda y cómo forcejeaba.

-¡Suéltame, bastardo! –gruñó el rubio.

Pero fue totalmente ignorado por el otro que comenzó a hablar con total tranquilidad.

-Hokage-sama, siento interrumpirla. Pero he encontrado al chico del chakra siniestro leyendo un pergamino de técnicas prohibidas. Ha destrozado la cerradura de la puerta.

Jiraiya y Tsunade parpadearon un par de veces. ¿Chico del chakra siniestro? ¿Leyendo un pergamino de técnicas prohibidas?

Un nuevo grito de Naruto se escuchó en el despacho.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes, maldito! ¡No me toques!

La rubia se puso de pie al instante, hablando con un tono bastante serio.

-Suéltalo –instruyó.

El ANBU obedeció tras asentir con la cabeza. Aunque no despegó la mirada de Uzumaki cuando éste fue rápidamente a refugiarse en Jiraiya.

-Hokage-sama, he intentado interrogarle para saber sus propósitos, pero no ha dicho nada al respecto. Tal vez esté planeando algo contra Konoha.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte –fue todo lo que dijo la quinta. –Yo me encargaré.

Después de que el ANBU se marchara y cerrara la puerta, la mirada de la mujer recayó en los ojos azules de Naruto, el cual estaba medio escondido tras Jiraiya y forcejeando con las cuerdas que le tenían atados los brazos tras la espalda.

-Naruto –le llamó con voz grave, consiguiendo la atención de éste al instante. -¿Es cierto?

El mencionado dejó de forcejear y apartó la mirada unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sólo sentía curiosidad por saber qué había en esa habitación, y uno de los pergaminos llamó mi atención. ¡Pero no planeo nada contra la aldea! –afirmó tajante.

-Lo sé –respondió con un tono tranquilo.

Jiraiya se agachó y desató a Naruto, el cual se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. Después el adulto se enderezó y observó a la mujer para hablarle.

-Parece ser que Naruto no es muy bien visto en la villa. Ya antes había escuchado a los aldeanos hablar sobre "el chico del chakra siniestro"

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza. Ella también había escuchado ese apodo alguna vez, y le molestaba demasiado. Naruto estaba ahí para ayudar a Konoha, gracias a su poder se salvarían muchas vidas. Pero claro, eso los aldeanos no lo sabían. Y no se le ocurría algún modo de hacérselo saber a los habitantes de la villa sin tener que mencionar que Naruto era un kitsune. Si confirmaba las sospechas de muchos y decía que el rubio era una de esas criaturas milenarias, le causaría problemas a Naruto.

Así que sólo le quedaba esperar. Cuando todos vieran que Uzumaki luchaba para ayudarles, seguro que sería bien visto ante los ojos de todos.

-Naruto, te agradezco mucho que estés dispuesto a ayudar a nuestra aldea, por eso no tomaré medidas ésta vez –comenzó a decir, frunciendo un poco ceño. -Pero si algo así se vuelve a repetir, tendrás un castigo.

El rubio asintió en un movimiento mecánico de cabeza y un escalofrió fugaz le recorrió la espalda, preguntándose qué clase de castigo le pondría Tsunade si volvía a causar problemas. Quizá le guardaría rencor durante mucho tiempo, como ocurría con Sasuke. Y ahora que pensaba en su amigo, recordó el motivo por el que había ido a la torre Hokage.

-¡Baa-chan, quería hablar contigo sobre Sasuke! –exclamó al recordarlo de pronto.

Ella se fue a sentarse nuevamente tras el escritorio y observó fijamente a Uzumaki.

-¿Algún problema? –cuestionó directamente.

-No, no es eso –negó varias veces con la cabeza. –Es sólo que ya no quiero que Sasuke sea mi maestro.

Tsunade se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero pronto arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? Primero no quieres que Iruka sea tu maestro, y ahora no quieres que Sasuke lo sea.

-Es que… -fue todo lo que susurró.

-No me quisiste decir porqué no querías que Iruka fuera tu maestro, y lo dejé pasar porque en aquel momento eras un manojo de nervios, pero ahora no pienses que cederé tan fácilmente. Si no me das una buena razón, Sasuke seguirá siendo tu maestro.

El kitsune se mantuvo pensativo, dudando entre decirle o no a la quinta que en realidad era Uchiha quien no quería ser su maestro y que él lo había aceptado de buena gana para no causarle problemas a su amigo.

-Bueno… -paseó la mirada a su alrededor, y de pronto agarró a Jiraiya de un brazo. -¡Es que prefiero que ero sennin vuelva a enseñarme! –exclamó con una falsa sonrisa entusiasmada que le salió a la perfección.

Aquello no era del todo mentira. Le gustaría que Jiraiya le volviera a enseñar, pero prefería mil veces más la compañía de Sasuke. Alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó al hombre hablarle.

-Lo siento, Naruto. Me es imposible, no estaré en Konoha durante un tiempo.

El rubio se sintió algo decepcionado al saber que no vería a Jiraiya tan seguido. Después volvió a observar a Tsunade.

-Pues entonces entrenaré solo. Ya he aprendido varias cosas y no necesito que el teme esté conmigo todo el tiempo. ¡Es tan agobiante…! –mintió, y se sorprendió interiormente de haberlo hecho tan bien. Su tono había sonado muy convincente, al menos para él mismo.

Segundos después, la mujer asintió en un movimiento suave de cabeza, con una expresión que a Uzumaki repentinamente le transmitió comprensión.

-Si ese es el caso…. Supongo que tienes razón. Debe de ser agobiante tener todo el tiempo a Sasuke contigo, y más con ese carácter tan exasperante que posee –se inclinó un poco y sacó un archivador de uno de los cajones, empezando a hojearlo con cierta prisa.

-¿Qué estás mirando, baa-chan?

-Si Sasuke no va a ser tu maestro, lo mandaré de misión.

Naruto sonrió al instante y se acercó al escritorio, apoyando las manos en éste y observando el archivador que la mujer tenía en las manos a pesar de que desde su lugar lo veía todo del revés.

-¡Me parece perfecto! A Sasuke le gustará saberlo.

Ella dejó de pasar las páginas y se detuvo casi al final, señalando la página de la derecha y esbozando una sonrisita siniestra de satisfacción.

-He encontrado la misión ideal para él.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es? –preguntó con impaciencia.

-Una misión de rango C: Custodiar el tesoro de un señor feudal. Duración: cuatro días aproximadamente.

-¡Woah! ¡Un tesoro! –celebró Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

Jiraiya se acercó también al escritorio con la duda reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Una misión de rango C? ¿No estás en un error? Estamos hablando de Uchiha Sasuke. El chico está bastante capacitado, más que cualquier otro chuunin.

Naruto miró a ambos adultos sin comprender la conversación. Hablaban como si una misión de rango C fuese algo malo. Y tal vez lo era, pero él no tenía ni idea de esas cosas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Una misión de rango C es algo malo? –preguntó en voz alta lo que pensaba.

Pero la duda de Naruto fue ignorada y la quinta le contestó a Jiraiya su pregunta anterior.

-No, Jiraiya. No estoy en un error, sé perfectamente lo que hago. Sasuke tiene un castigo pendiente, y Naruto necesita perderle de vista durante unos días. ¡Es perfecto! Todos salimos ganando.

-¿Castigo? –preguntó el hombre bastante confundido por el hecho de que un chico tan sereno como Uchiha Sasuke mereciese un castigo.

Naruto mostró una mueca de enojo ante las palabras de la mujer y protestó al instante.

-¿¡Todavía vas a castigar al teme! ¡Y además, yo no he dicho que quiera perderle de vista!

Una venita palpitante saltó en la frente de la quinta, pero prefirió ignorar a Naruto y hablar como si nada.

-Hazle saber a Sasuke cuanto antes que quiero verle. La misión debe iniciarse mañana mismo.

-Está bien, baa-chan –tras decir aquello sin ningún tono en particular, observó al hombre. -¡Espero verte pronto, ero sennin! –le despidió con un movimiento de mano acompañado de una amplia sonrisa y salió corriendo de allí, dejando la puerta abierta.

La mujer reaccionó tarde al insulto insistente de Naruto y gruñó de forma sonora con evidente enojo. Y de repente notó algo.

-¿Naruto ha venido solo?

-Parece ser que sí. ¿Por qué?

-Tsk, ese idiota… Le ordené que no saliera solo.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, Tsunade. Pero comprende que Naruto ha estado muchísimo tiempo solo, y siempre ha sido libre de hacer lo que ha querido. No esperes que cambie eso de un día para otro –tras decir aquello, caminó hacia la puerta. –Iré a prepararlo todo para partir cuanto antes.

-…está bien. Te cuidado –insistió sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

Jiraiya giró un poco la cabeza, dedicándole una leve sonrisa a la rubia para inspirarle confianza, y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir del despacho.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura caminaba bastante pensativa hacia la floristería de Ino para comprar unas flores que su madre le había encargado. No paraba de recordar lo ocurrido cuando fue a curar a Sasuke-kun.

Él… la había abrazado.

Aunque por culpa del drama que hizo Naruto, alegando que se podía contagiar si se quedaba junto a Sasuke y la echó de allí, no pudo terminar de confesarle sus sentimientos. Aunque en realidad no eran ningún secreto, pues el día que ambos conocieron a Naruto, se le escapó decir que le gustaba el pelinegro.

En cuanto llegara a la floristería, se lo diría a Ino para que viera que ella también tenía oportunidad con Sasuke-kun. ¡Oh, sí!

Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar varias exclamaciones sorprendidas de unos chiquillos junto a la voz inconfundible de Naruto. Curiosa miró a su alrededor, encontrando al final de la calle a Uzumaki con las manos tras la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisita presumida mientras hablaba de algo que desde la distancia no podía entender pero que a los niños parecía fascinarle.

Conforme se iba acercando, pudo escuchar lo que decía el rubio.

-Y ahora que tengo en mi poder una nueva técnica, ¡seré invencible! –presumía Naruto.

Un niño de cabellos marrones y ojos negros de unos ocho años tironeó un par de veces de la chaqueta de Uzumaki para llamarle la atención.

-¿Nos enseñas tu nueva técnica, Naruto nii-chan?

La sonrisa presuntuosa de Naruto se esfumó al instante y bajó la cabeza, notando que todos los niños le observaban con un brillo especial en los ojos, totalmente interesados en ver su nueva técnica… la cual no dominaba y de la que solamente sabía los sellos de memoria.

Se apresuró en mostrar una falsa sonrisita.

-L-lo que pasa es que el kage bunshin es una técnica tan poderosa que no puedo hacerla dentro de la aldea –inventó, consiguiendo como respuesta otra exclamación sorprendida de varios chiquillos. Al ver que el niño que anteriormente le hizo una pregunta tenía en sus manos unos shuriken de cartón, cambió de tema. –Pero os puedo mostrar cómo lanzar una estrella ninja –sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a recitar las palabras que una vez le dijo Sasuke en el bosque. -Siempre debéis recoger las estrellas con la mano izquierda, y sólo sujetarlas con la mano derecha cuando vayáis a lanzar. Sujetar el shuriken con la mano derecha os dará un aire ofensivo aunque en realidad no pretendáis atacar –explicó, como si fuese todo un experto en el tema. Estuvo por seguir hablando, pero la voz de Sakura le interrumpió.

-Naruto.

El rubio miró a la izquierda, viendo a Haruno a unos pasos acercarse con una sonrisa. Al instante le devolvió la sonrisa, y olvidando completamente a los niños, se acercó a ella.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun? ¿Le ha bajado la fiebre?

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció en el momento en que mencionó a Sasuke, recordando que se sentía molesto con ella. Apartó la mirada, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Está perfectamente, ya no tienes que ir más a curarle.

-Me alegro.

El tono alegre que la chica empleó le llamó la atención. Volvió a mirarla, ésta vez detalladamente. Sakura le parecía bastante guapa, aunque no tuviese grandes senos como las mujeres perfectas que suele mencionar Jiraiya, la chica tenía su encanto. Y se preguntó, con una repentina sensación amarga, si de verdad a Sasuke no le gustaba Sakura.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo, Naruto? –cuestionó al notar la fija mirada sobre ella.

-Sakura-chan… -la llamó, ignorando la pregunta anterior. –A ti te gusta Sasuke, ¿verdad? Lo dijiste el día que os conocí a los dos.

Haruno sintió un tenue calor en las mejillas. Sin mediar palabra, tomó a Naruto de la muñeca y le instó a caminar con ella, llevándoselo lejos de los niños para que no escucharan lo que diría después.

-Naruto, si te soy sincera, nunca he creído ese rumor que afirmaba que Sasuke-kun y tú erais amantes.

-¿Ah…? –atinó a decir el rubio sin comprender el repentino cambio de tema.

-Es más… ni siquiera creo que sea gay. Pero a pesar de eso, necesito que tú me confirmes lo que yo sé para sentirme más tranquila.

-¿Que te confirme qué?

-Sasuke-kun y tú no habéis sido, ni sois amantes, ¿cierto? Entre vosotros no ha habido besos, ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad? –preguntó con premura, ansiando escuchar la respuesta negativa para después ir lo más rápido posible a decírselo a Ino.

El kitsune ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos ante aquellas dudas. Pero recordando que los besos entre Sasuke y él eran secreto, solamente negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! –celebró ella con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto arrugó ligeramente el ceño, sintiendo por primera vez deseos de romper el secreto y hablar en voz alta sobre sus besos con Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan, ¿tú todavía quieres besar a Sasuke?

La kunoichi formó una sonrisa tímida, pero todavía conservando su alegría.

-Claro que sí –se llevó un dedo índice a la barbilla, repentinamente pensativa. –Me pregunto cómo besará Sasuke-kun. ¿Será gentil? ¿O tal vez apasionado? –se preguntó para sí misma con una suave risita, aunque fue escuchada por el otro debido a la cercanía entre ambos. -Seguro que en nuestro primer beso será delicado.

Uzumaki sintió un vuelco desagradable en el estómago, semejante a unas fugaces nauseas, y fulminó a la chica con la mirada. De nuevo esa sensación… celos. Su respiración se agitó un poco, y antes de pensarlo siquiera, las palabras empezaron a escapar de sus labios.

-¡El teme no es delicado! –exclamó, recordando aquel primer beso accidental que le causó un gran dolor de dientes. -¡A mí me estuvo doliendo durante horas! –exageró debido al enojo, pues gracias a su poder de sanación el dolor no le duró ni quince minutos.

Sakura bajó de su nube de felicidad al escuchar lo que el otro casi gritó. Totalmente incrédula le miró, apenas parpadeando.

-¿Te… dolió? –atinó a repetir en un balbuceo.

Naruto asintió en un movimiento brusco de cabeza, casi echando humo por la nariz por la irritación que sentía.

-¡Es un bruto! ¡Y cuando menos lo esperas, ya estás desnudo y el teme te está tocando con sus manos largas! –casi gritó, en ésta ocasión recordando aquella vez en la que tuvo que patear a Sasuke debido al miedo que sintió.

Ahora Sakura sintió que se caía al suelo con lo escuchado. Suerte que la pared estaba cerca y quedó apoyada en ella. Su cara se volvió totalmente pálida. ¿Sasuke un bruto? ¿A Naruto le dolió durante horas? ¿Naruto desnudo? ¿Sasuke con sus manos largas?

¿Seguro que Naruto hablaba de un beso?

Al ver la palidez anormal en la chica, Uzumaki salió de su burbuja de enojo y parpadeó confundido. Sakura de repente se veía muy mal, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? No quería gritarte, lo siento.

Bastante ausente, Haruno asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Quiso alejarse de allí cuanto antes, pero las piernas parecían no reaccionarle.

-Sakura-chan… -la llamó de nuevo, ésta vez dubitativo. Se sintió algo nervioso al recapacitar en que había confesado algo que no debía. Había roto el secreto que mantenía con Sasuke. –Lo que he dicho ahora… ¿me guardarías el secreto?

Otro asentimiento más de cabeza por parte de ella dejó a Naruto tranquilo y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Entonces me voy, Sakura-chan –se dio la vuelta y salió a correr. -¡Tengo que decirle algo importante a Sasuke! –le gritó.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sai permanecía con la espalda cómodamente apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, con un libro entre las manos del que por primera vez no conseguía la información que quería.

Deseaba averiguar si por Naruto sentía algo especial, y si ese era el caso, la forma correcta de hacerle saber sus sentimientos recién conocidos. Pero no encontraba nada de eso.

Con decepción, aunque sin demostrarlo en su expresión, alzó la mirada de las páginas y observó a la gente que caminaba de aquí para allá. Vio alguna que otra pareja, y estudió sus comportamientos. Se sonreían mutuamente, caminaban muy juntos o tomados de las manos.

Logró divisar a Iruka y Kakashi, caminando juntos, pero no tanto como otras parejas. Cerró los ojos en su acostumbrada sonrisa leve y alzó un brazo a modo de saludo cuando estos le vieron y le saludaron.

Hatake se acercó a él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Mientras que Iruka continuó su camino.

-Sai, ¿qué tal todo?

-Bien –fue su escueta respuesta.

El adulto, al ver que Sai no dejaba de observarle fijamente, arqueó ligeramente una ceja.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-…me estaba preguntando algo, y por más que busco en libros no sé la respuesta.

-¿Qué cosa?

Sai lo meditó brevemente, y pronto recordó que Kakashi era amante de Iruka, otro hombre, y de repente el adulto le pareció la persona ideal para responder su duda. Después de todo, al parecer supuestamente él estaba enamorado de otro hombre, así que Kakashi le sabría aconsejar a la perfección.

-Estoy enamorado de Naruto –dijo sin tapujos, como era su costumbre. –Pero no sé cuál sería la forma correcta para confesarle mis sentimientos.

El jounin tenía su ojo visible muy abierto por la sorpresa ante semejante noticia. Tal vez se trataba de una broma, pero Sai no era bromista. Por otra parte, el pelinegro se había caracterizado siempre por ser un chico que no conocía los sentimientos, y escucharlo asegurar con esa calma que estaba enamorado era desconcertante. Además que decía estar enamorado ni más ni menos que de Naruto, otro chico, que en realidad era un zorro y además se caracteriza por ser poco afectivo. O eso le parecía a él.

Ante el silencio del hombre, Sai siguió hablando.

-Tal vez me podrías ayudar, Kakashi sensei.

-A-ah… -balbuceó parpadeando. -¿Entonces es en serio?

Sai solamente guardó silencio, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos contrarios. Kakashi salió de su estupefacción y finalmente creyó al pelinegro, decidiendo prestarle su ayuda con consejos. Aunque aquello seguía pareciéndole realmente desconcertante.

-Bueno, antes que nada… ¿has notado que Naruto tenga algún comportamiento especial contigo?

-¿Especial?

-Sí. Que busque tu compañía antes que la de cualquier otra persona, que te preste más atención a ti… En fin, algo que te haga sentir que eres especial para él.

Sai se llevó una mano a la barbilla y frunció las cejas ligeramente en una verdadera expresión pensativa, haciendo memoria.

-Cuando Naruto empezó a volverse un poco más sociable, constantemente me buscaba y se sentaba a mi lado para que le leyera en voz alta. A cada momento interrumpía mi lectura para preguntarme cosas que no entendía.

-¿Algo más?

-Mn… un día se quedó dormido sobre mi hombro.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó Hatake, repentinamente contento. -¿Qué hiciste tú entonces?

-Como no me dejaba leer bien, coloqué su cabeza sobre mi regazo y seguí leyendo.

-¿Algo más? –insistió.

-No. Cada vez Naruto pasa más tiempo con Sasuke-kun –hizo una breve pausa, meditando algo. -¿Debería sentirme celoso? –preguntó realmente intrigado, aunque en su tono de voz no se notó mucho. –Hace poco leí en un libro que los celos son un sentimiento de temor a perder…

-¡Olvida eso! –exclamó con premura. –Si realmente estás enamorado de Naruto, debes lanzarte a por él. Confesarle tus sentimientos es la decisión acertada. No conozco mucho sobre Naruto, pero Iruka me ha hablado bastante de él y dice que es un niño alegre, despistado y bastante inocente. Por eso pienso que no deberías ir muy rápido o lo podrías asustar.

-Oh… ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Ve despacio, pero ve al grano. Tómale de la mano, y en todo momento mírale a los ojos para que entienda que tus palabras son sinceras. Y entonces, cuando llegue el momento oportuno, bésale.

En total silencio, Sai se colocó el libro bajo el brazo, sacó un pergamino de entre sus ropas con su correspondiente pincel y tinta, y empezó a anotar lo dicho por el adulto.

Una gotita de sudor se deslizó por el rostro de Kakashi al ver lo que hacía el pelinegro, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y besarle le convierte en mi pareja?

-Si te corresponde, le convierte en tu pareja –le corrigió.

El ANBU asintió con la cabeza mientras enrollaba el pergamino y guardaba todo nuevamente.

-Gracias por la información productiva, Kakashi sensei.

El aludido se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras reía levemente, cerrando su ojo visible. Sonrisa que le devolvió el otro simplemente cerrando ambos ojos y sonriendo de forma tan leve que ni se notó.

-No ha sido nada.

-¿Así es como conquistaste a Iru…?

Pero un rayo amarillo corriendo les llamó la atención a ambos. Kakashi al instante alzó un brazo, agitándolo para llamar la atención de Uzumaki.

-¡Oe! ¡Naruto!

El mencionado se detuvo al instante y sonrió al ver a los otros dos bajo la sombra de un árbol. Se acercó a ellos.

Hatake rápidamente se inclinó un poco para hablarle a Sai en susurros.

-Ahora es tú oportunidad. Después me cuentas como te fue.

-¡Hola! –saludó el rubio nada más llegar.

-Hola, hola… -saludó con cierta prisa el adulto. –Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, llego tarde.

Sin más se marchó, dejando al rubio algo desconcertado pues no había podido hablar con él siquiera. No pensó demasiado en eso y se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer sentado sin mucho cuidado en el suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyando la espalda en el tronco tras él.

-Hace un momento me encontré con Iruka sensei. Tal vez Kakashi va a buscarle, ¿no te parece, Sai?

Pero el ANBU no contestó y en silencio se sentó junto a Naruto, observándole fijamente. El otro, al sentir esa mirada permanente sobre él, le encaró con cierta confusión.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sai?

_-Tómale de la mano, y en todo momento mírale a los ojos para que entienda que tus palabras son sinceras._

El pelinegro quiso tomar una de las bronceadas manos, tal y como le había dicho Kakashi, pero Naruto estaba de brazos cruzados. Entonces alzó un brazo y de forma algo tosca y mecánica se lo pasó por los hombros y le atrajo hacia él.

Uzumaki cerró un ojo y chasqueó la lengua ante la brusquedad de aquel abrazo tan sorpresivo, pues Sai nunca en la vida le había abrazado. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, encarándole.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tan de repente?

Y si Naruto tuvo intención de decir algo más, lo olvidó en el instante en que notó los ojos negros fijos en los suyos, causándole un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda. ¿Y era su imaginación, o el rostro de Sai se acercaba lentamente al suyo? Sintió todo el vello de su cuerpo erizarse de golpe y abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿¡Sai iba a besarle en los labios!

Totalmente horrorizado con aquel descubrimiento, comenzó negar de forma frenética con la cabeza e intentó alejarse, pero aquel brazo sobre sus hombros le acercó un poco más. Dejó de respirar de pronto y un par de lagrimones de puro horror adornaron sus ojos cuando sintió el aliento del pelinegro chocar en sus labios.

Y reaccionando a tiempo, empujó al ANBU por el pecho y a continuación le dio un contundente puñetazo que lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo junto con el libro. Tan rápido como pudo, el rubio se puso de pie y señaló al otro de forma acusadora, con aquellos grandes lagrimones todavía en sus ojos.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!

Mientras que Sai, bajo la atención de algunas miradas, se volvió a sentar en el suelo mientras se acariciaba la mejilla golpeada. Con prisa sacó el pergamino donde acababa de apuntar las instrucciones de Kakashi, sintiéndose algo confundido por el resultado. Tal vez había hecho algo mal.

-¡Espera! Aquí dice que… -comenzó a decir sin despegar la mirada del papel.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, o conocerás mi furia! –amenazó entre alterado y asustado, para después salir corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo.

-¿Un golpe significa que he sido rechazado? –se preguntó con una curiosidad que no se notó en su voz.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Naruto corría sin un rumbo fijo, solamente quería alejarse de Sai lo antes posible por si a éste se le ocurría ir tras él. Cuando a lo lejos divisó el portón de la villa, sin pensarlo lo cruzó y se adentró en el bosque. No dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la zona del río donde solía bañarse, donde se detuvo apoyando la espalda en el tronco de uno de tantos árboles, y entonces se permitió pensar sobre lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. Con otra mueca de horror adornando su rostro, se dejó caer sentado en el suelo.

-Sa-Sai iba a… -balbuceó. Repentinamente alzó una mano y con el dorso se frotó los labios con brusquedad, sin importarle si se lastimaba. -¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco?

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza a ambos lados, ansiando entretener su mente con cualquier cosa para olvidar eso.

-Oh, ¡ya sé!

De un salto se puso de pie, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro de pronto al pensar qué podía hacer. Entrenaría un poco e intentaría hacer el kage bunshin no jutsu. Se detuvo un par de segundos a recordar qué sellos debía hacer, y entonces se puso manos a la obra.

Gritando "kage bunshin no jutsu" a todo pulmón una vez tras otra, como si gritar sirviese de algo, e intentando hacer un clon miles de veces, se le pasaron tres horas como si hubieran sido minutos. El resultado no era muy diferente a cuando intentaba hacer el bunshin no jutsu, sólo lograba crear clones deformes que desaparecían segundos después.

Se sintió bastante frustrado, pero no por eso se dio por vencido. Si la técnica era difícil de dominar, significaba que era un jutsu poderoso.

A pesar de sentirse algo cansado por el desperdicio de chakra en los intentos de crear clones, no se paró a descansar. Acumulando chakra en los pies, subió por el tronco de un árbol y metió la mano en un gran agujero de éste.

Desde que se quedó solo en el bosque, Naruto había estado guardando armas y cuerdas que obtenía de desactivar trampas, en los agujeros de los troncos de los árboles y debajo de una piedra de considerable tamaño que había dentro de la cueva donde antes solía dormir.

Sacó un par de kunai y cinco shuriken, dejándolos caer al suelo. Ahora entrenaría un poco su lanzamiento de armas. Saltó al suelo, cayendo con agilidad a pesar de la altura. Recogió un kunai del suelo, e imitando lo que había visto en algunos chiquillos de la aldea, dibujó en la madera del tronco un círculo bastante deforme y otro circulo más pequeño dentro del anterior, en un intento de hacer una diana.

Varios minutos después, lo único clavado en el centro de aquella diana eran los dos kunai y un shuriken, las demás estrellas ninja estaban clavadas alrededor del circulo más grande, fuera de la diana. Sus lanzamientos con kunai eran buenos, pero todavía le faltada perfeccionar su lanzamiento de shuriken.

Al escuchar el chillido de un águila que sobrevolaba el cielo, dirigió la mirada hacia allí al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por la frente. Fue consciente de que llevaba bastante tiempo entrenando pues el sol estaba en todo lo alto, aunque algunas pequeñas nubes blancas amenazaban con ocultarlo.

Suspiró de forma sonora y caminó hacia el río, donde se arrodilló en la orilla y llenó ambas manos de agua para poder beber y saciar su sed. El agua estaba tan fresca, y él tenía tanto calor en ese momento a pesar de que el sol no calentara con la fuerza de los meses anteriores, que no pudo ignorar el impulso de darse un baño. Se puso de pie y se desprendió de sus ropas lo más rápido que pudo, dejándolas esparcidas por el suelo. Con una risita divertida de anticipación, corrió hacia el río y se lanzó de lleno en el agua. Cuando asomó la cabeza a la superficie, eran visibles sus orejas animales. La sacudió con fuerza para retirar el exceso de agua de su cabello. Nadó hacia la orilla y apoyó ahí los brazos, doblándolos para acomodar la cabeza entre ellos.

Cerró los ojos, no molestándole lo fría que estaba el agua. Estaba acostumbrado, ya que toda su vida se había bañado ahí.

Sin alzar los párpados y dejándose arrullar por el sonido suave de la corriente del río y el trinar de los pájaros, comenzó a recordar, retrocediendo en sus memorias hasta aquel día en que conoció a Sasuke y a Sakura-chan. Varios meses habían pasado ya desde entonces, y si la memoria no le fallaba, los conoció a últimos del mes de Abril, o a primeros de Mayo.

Recordaba que Sakura-chan le encantó por ser tan amable con él, mientras que a Sasuke lo odió a pesar de ser quien le había salvado la vida en aquel incendio, odio que creció cuando supo que era un Uchiha.

Sin duda había empezado con mal pie con Itachi y Sasuke, a quienes por un tiempo quiso matar con sus propias manos, hasta que descubrió que el asesino de sus padres había muerto hacía varios años. Y todo fue por no saber que los humanos milagrosamente llegaban a los cien años.

Realmente nunca había sabido nada de los humanos, ya que cuando los kitsune todavía habitaban en ese bosque y los niños humanos iban allí a jugar, él prefería mantenerse alejado de ellos y jugar con algún otro niño de su especie. Pero todos los kitsune más jóvenes preferían jugar con los humanos, por lo que muchas veces terminaba quedándose solo, sentado a los pies del tronco de algún árbol mientras observaba a los demás jugar. También estaban esas gemelas del clan Uchiha llamadas Aiko y Shizuka, las cuales iban a buscarle cada día para jugar, pero él las ignoraba completamente.

Después ocurrió el asesinato de sus padres frente a sus propios ojos, llenándose de un remolino de sensaciones amargas que se llevaron la sonrisa que siempre solía adornar su rostro, siendo sustituido por un constante ceño fruncido y alguna sonrisa perfectamente fingida.

La frustración de no tener el poder y la fuerza suficiente para salvar a sus padres, la desesperación que sintió al verlos morir sin poder hacer nada, pues Madara les había atravesado el corazón, el único punto vulnerable que puede matar a los kitsune, y el temor que le invadió al contemplar aquellos ojos rojos llenos de maldad. Todas esas sensaciones dieron paso al mayor odio y rencor que nunca había sentido, ansiando encontrar a aquel Uchiha y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.

Después de que los kitsune decidieran marcharse a un lugar más seguro y dejar a la aldea de la Hoja sin protección, se quedó solo, volviéndose con el paso del tiempo en un ser que tan sólo albergaba en su interior sentimientos negativos hacia los humanos y Konoha: odio, resentimiento y ansias de venganza.

Pero después recibió la noticia de que la persona que quería matar había muerto, haciéndole sentir frustrado y encorajado en un principio, pero ahora era como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

Y fue a partir de ahí que empezó a tratar más a los humanos, descubrió gracias a Sai que Sasuke le llamaba "dobe" y "usuratonkachi" porque quería ser su amigo. Y conoció a Jiraiya, quien le ofreció un trato: protección a cambio de poder.

La idea de obtener poder y volverse fuerte le pareció atractiva y acabó aceptando, pero con el paso del tiempo se empezó a sentir vacío y solo, a pesar de haber iniciado una amistad con algunos ninjas de la aldea, pues su ambición siempre había sido volverse fuerte para matar a Madara. Pero después descubrió que no tenía un motivo por el que querer volverse fuerte. Solamente tenía que proteger a Konoha cuando la invadieran, y después nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Cuando se marchó para buscar a los demás kitsune y estuvo un mes desaparecido, la insistencia de Sasuke en que volviera a Konoha le hizo sentir necesitado por alguien, y aquello le alegró. Y aunque en ese momento realmente no quería volver a la aldea, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Aunque nunca lo imaginó, Sasuke había terminado siendo su mejor amigo y la persona más apreciada para él, a pesar de que a veces fuese un idiota y le ignorase durante días enteros sin ningún motivo aparente. A su lado había aprendido muchas cosas, incluso aprendió a adoptar su apariencia humana, y todo porque Sasuke le dijo que era pésimo en su transformación humana aquella vez que le llevó a Konoha para que Sakura-chan le tomara medidas para hacerle la yukata.

–_Ya que eres pésimo en tu transformación humana, pensaré algo para que no seas descubierto._

_-¿Pésimo? -repitió con acidez, siguiéndole._

_-Eso he dicho._

_-¡Practicaré por el camino, y ya verás que conseguiré mantener esa apariencia humana durante un rato! -aseguró._

_-Claro… como digas -hizo un leve ademán con la mano._

Dejó escapar una suave risa divertida al recordar aquello, todavía manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Recordó la confusión que le creó cuando los humanos hablaban sobre gustar de alguien. Siempre, cuando los humanos decían gustar de alguien, para él no era un sinónimo de amar, más bien era algo parecido a simpatizar. Y por ese motivo, una vez le dijo a Itachi que Sasuke le gustaba.

Pero ahora tenía bien definida esa condenada palabra, y no volvería a cometer errores de ese tipo.

Y ahora también entendía qué quería decir Sakura-chan cuando afirmaba que Sasuke le gustaba. Sakura-chan quería a Sasuke como su pareja, probablemente lo amaba. Y lo que no comprendía, es porqué tener conocimiento de aquello le causaba esas sensaciones tan desagradables, balanceándose constantemente entre la tristeza y el enojo. El sólo escucharla a ella mencionando el nombre del pelinegro, le hacía crisparse en un segundo. Le enfurecía el recordar que Sakura-chan quería besar a Sasuke, y le entristecía el pensar que Sasuke podría besarla de la misma forma en que le besaba a él.

Otra vez… De nuevo sentía ese vuelco en el estómago, como si algo ardiera en su interior y subiera por su garganta. Y como un eco, en su cabeza parecía escuchar de pronto la voz de Sasuke:

_-Estás celoso –afirmó con una tranquilidad aplastante._

Se removió algo incomodo, agachó las peludas orejas y ocultó un poco más el rostro entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era tan molesto… No quería que Sakura estuviera cerca de Sasuke. Tal vez se estaba convirtiendo en un amigo demasiado posesivo, después de todo, Sasuke era su primer y mejor amigo, un verdadero lazo que habían ido formando con el paso del tiempo.

A lo mejor a Sasuke le molestaría si seguía comportándose así de celoso y posesivo con él, así que intentaría mantenerse más tranquilo de ahora en adelante, aunque sería difícil. Últimamente había notado algo, no sabía cómo descifrarlo, pero cada vez que tenía la mirada de su amigo sobre sí, algo en su interior parecía agitarse. Su corazón latía como loco, y algo dentro de él crecía. Más y más.

Algo… ese algo…

Ese algo parecía querer asfixiarle cuando sentía sus labios unidos a los de Sasuke, o cuando lo sentía muy cerca.

Todo el tiempo había ansiado besar a alguien más, fuera quien fuera, para probar si realmente sentiría lo mismo que Sasuke le provocaba. Y hoy le había surgido esa oportunidad, Sai había querido besarle, pero lo único que sintió a pesar de que no hubo contacto fue repulsión y unas increíbles ganas de golpearle y salir corriendo cuanto antes.

No, ya no quería comprobar si Sasuke tenía razón o no. Le daba igual. Ya no quería besar a alguien más.

Aunque no todos los humanos le agradaban, se sentía contento de estar en Konoha. Con frecuencia aprendía algo nuevo, sabía leer y escribir, había aprendido a caminar sobre el agua o subir el tronco de un árbol acumulando chakra en los pies, el lanzamiento de armas, tenía conocimiento sobre algunas técnicas aunque no supiese realizarlas, y también sabía ocultar su chakra aunque algunas veces no supiera hacerlo completamente, y ahora tenía en su poder una nueva técnica que juraba dominaría lo más pronto posible: kage bunshin no jutsu.

Había aprendido tanto… y quería seguir haciéndolo.

Ahora tenía otras ambiciones, quería convertirse en ninja, ser tan o más fuerte que Sasuke, y con el paso del tiempo se volvería el Hokage de Konoha, donde muchos dejarían de mirarle con malos ojos, señalarle y murmurar cosas cuando le veían. Todos le respetarían y reconocerían su fuerza.

Su buen ánimo volvió de pronto. Había permanecido quieto tanto tiempo, que incluso un par de pájaros se habían posado en su cabeza, y otro más en su hombro izquierdo. Levantó las orejas, abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con que su chaqueta se estaba moviendo sola. Todo el vello de su nuca se erizó por el susto, pero entonces notó una esponjosa cola sobresaliendo y ondulándose con gracia de un lado a otro. Era una cola igual a la suya, era un zorro lo que había debajo de su chaqueta. Olfateó ligeramente, reconociendo el olor de aquel animal.

De pronto vio una cara peluda asomarse por debajo de su chaqueta. Ese zorrito era el mismo que meses atrás salvó de aquella pareja de ancianos que lo tenían encerrado en una jaula creyendo que era un kitsune. Sonrió de pronto, señalándolo.

-¡Tú! –exclamó con alegría.

El animal salió de su escondite y se acercó al rubio dando graciosos saltos juguetones. Ante eso, los pájaros que todavía permanecían sobre Naruto alzaron el vuelo aleteando de forma escandalosa.

-¡Woah! ¡Cómo has crecido! –celebró rascándole brevemente detrás de una oreja, justo donde a él le gustaba que Sasuke le rascara. El zorro solamente ladeó un poco la cabeza, delatando que aquello le gustaba, pero no ronroneó como él hacía normalmente. -¿Qué haces aquí tú solo?

Como respuesta recibió una especie de ladrido, y después lo vio acercarse a la orilla del río para beber agua con rápidos lametones.

-¡Oh! Tenías sed –comentó lo obvio.

Cuando el animal sació su sed, se acercó a Uzumaki, apoyó las patas delanteras en el hombro izquierdo de éste y empezó a mordisquearle la oreja y tironear de ella, aunque sin lastimarle. De hecho, a Naruto aquello le hacía cosquillas.

-Ahora no puedo jugar contigo. Tengo muchas cosas que pensar –se excusó, aunque el zorro pareció ignorarle pues seguía entretenido mordisqueándole la oreja. –Tengo que pensar sobre qué siento cuando estoy con Sasuke. ¿Te acuerdas de Sasuke? –recibió un suave gruñido como respuesta. -¡Sí, ese! El que tenía cara de amargado –respondió.

Al notar que Naruto no respondía a su juego, el pequeño zorro se sentó frente al rubio, mirándole expectante un momento antes de dejarse caer al suelo de costado y colocarse boca arriba, incitando una vez más al otro para que jugara con el.

Bastante pensativo, Naruto acercó una mano y rascó con suavidad la barriga del animal que al instante empezó a removerse lleno de júbilo.

-¿Sabes…? Los humanos son muy raros, aun así siento que me gusta estar con ellos. Tengo muchos amigos, ¡pero Sasuke es el mejor de todos! Me deja vivir en su casa, me alimenta y me deja dormir en un odioso pero cálido futón –tan concentrado estaba hablando, que paulatinamente dejó de rascar al animal. -¡Sasuke tiene un río en su casa! –exclamó de pronto, y un segundo después se llevó una mano a la cabeza, haciendo memoria. –No, espera, no se llamaba así. ¡Oh! ¡Estanque! Se llama estanque.

Ante el monologo del otro, el zorro se sentó en la hierba, rascándose el cuello con una de sus patas traseras y bostezando después del aburrimiento.

-¿Tú sabías que los humanos no suelen vivir más de cien años? ¡Yo no tenía ni idea! Si yo fuese un humano, hace tiempo que habría muerto. ¡Qué miedo! –sus orejas se alzaron, quedando completamente erguidas al sentir un escalofrío al pensar en la muerte. –Pero mi vida apenas comienza, y todavía tengo mucho que aprender al lado de Sasuke…

Su voz repentinamente se apagó al recapacitar en algo tremendamente importante. Tuvo la sensación de que el aire dejó de llegarle durante unos breves segundos. Y sus orejas que todavía seguían alzadas, se agacharon, abatido por su descubrimiento.

Sasuke… Sasuke también era humano, y eso no era ningún descubrimiento, pero el recapacitar con detenimiento que como tal no viviría más de cien años, fue peor que recibir un golpe. Con desesperación alzó ambas manos a la altura de su rostro y empezó a contar con los dedos.

-Sasuke tiene diecisiete años, ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿Entonces cuántos años le quedan? –empuñó ambas manos con repentina frustración. –¡No sé!

El animal ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, observando el semblante abatido de Uzumaki. Se volvió a acercar a él y le lamió un par de veces uno de los puños cerrados. Cuando los ojos azules le miraron, le ladró una vez y nuevamente inició con saltos juguetones. Pero antes de que el rubio siquiera pensara en hacer algo, escucharon otro ladrido semejante algo alejado. Ambos alzaron las peludas orejas y observaron en dirección de aquel sonido.

-¿Es tu madre?

La respuesta que obtuvo fue otro ladrido del pequeño, y después lo vio alejarse corriendo hasta que se perdió de vista tras unos arbustos.

De repente recordó que tenía que avisarle a Sasuke para que fuese a la torre Hokage. Con prisa, salió del agua al tiempo que ocultaba sus rasgos animales. Empezó a vestirse sin esperar a secarse, por lo que fue algo complicado colocarse la ropa, ya que se le pegaba a la húmeda piel.

Una vez estuvo vestido, se fue corriendo. Dejando los kunai y shuriken olvidados.

-¡Me olvidé por completo de avisar a Sasuke! ¡Tsunade no baa-chan se enojará!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

¡Estoy feliz! He superado los 300 reviews, una cifra que nunca antes había alcanzado, ni esperaba nunca alcanzar. ¡De nuevo muchísimas gracias!

He publicado en mi DA un extra de "Kitsune no kokoro" para S. Valentín. Algo así para representar como sería esa fecha entre ellos, y de paso agradecer los +300 reviews. Este dibujo es para todos los que me animan con sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Espero que os guste. Aquí está el link, me gustaría que me dijerais que os parece ^/^U

(Copia el link y elimina los espacios)

Ht tp : / / takaita. deviantart. com/ art/ Extra-de-San-Valentin-2011-197457813

¡Ah, el otro día vi un zorro! Es lo bueno que tiene vivir en una "aldea oculta", ves muchos. Y si no es porque estaba lloviendo a mares, hubiese saltado del coche para ir a perseguirlo, jajaja…

Adelanto del capítulo 22:

"-¿Sasuke? –ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, curioso por el mutismo de su amigo.

-No lo sé. No puedo imaginarte.

Sin más volvió la mirada al techo. No pensaba decirle a Naruto que lo imaginaba como un adolescente con tal vehemencia que casi podía palparlo. Sería vergonzoso.

El rubio frunció un poco el entrecejo y los labios, decepcionado. Pero al instante sonrió con cierta emoción mientras hablaba.

-¡Pues yo sí me imagino! Seguro seré alto como tú, ¡pero más fuerte! ¡Woah…! ¡Ya puedo verlo, hasta los demás hombres sentirán envidia al ver mi genial cuerpo! –cabeceó varias veces, convencido de sus palabras. –Y sumando mi increíble cuerpo con mi gran conocimiento sobre técnicas ninja, seré un Hokage perfecto.

Sasuke dejó escapar el aire por la nariz de forma seca en una ligera y breve risa burlona al escuchar tanta tontería.

-¡Hum! Lástima que no viviré para verlo, habría sido entretenido ver tu "perfección".

Naruto salió de su mundo de fantasía ante aquellas palabras y su sonrisa se evaporó al instante, quedando en un largo silencio. El movimiento de su cola se detuvo en seco, las peludas orejas se agacharon, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y sus ojos reflejaron cierta tristeza repentina sin dejar de observar al más alto. Algo estaba haciendo presión en su pecho de forma incómoda, dificultándole un poco la respiración.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

El kitsune posee un carácter más bien travieso y tramposo, en contraposición de sus contrapartes del continente, el zorro chino de nueve colas llamado huli jing, y el kumiho coreano, que tienen un carácter más bien siniestro.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	22. La angustia del kitsune

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 22: "La angustia del kitsune. ¡Quiero estar cerca de ti, Sasuke!":

A medida que Naruto se acercaba corriendo al portón de la villa, era perceptible para él el olor de Jiraiya. Recordó que el sannin le había dicho que no estaría un tiempo en Konoha y también que no se había despedido adecuadamente de él en el despacho de Tsunade, así que siguiendo el olor, cruzó el portón y encontró al hombre a un par de calles con una mochila a la espalda.

-¡Naruto! –lo saludó nada más verlo.

El mencionado corrió con una sonrisa hasta detenerse frente al adulto.

-¿Ya te marchas, ero sennin?

-Sí –contestó ignorando el apodo que ya sentía como su nombre. Reparó en que las ropas de Naruto estaban bastante polvorientas y el rubio cabello húmedo. -¿De dónde vienes?

-Del bosque. ¡He estado entrenando! –exclamó animado.

-¿Tú solo?

-¡Sí! –respondió sin perder el ánimo.

El sannin observó un momento a Uzumaki en silencio, y después sonrió por saber que Naruto se estaba esforzando por volverse más fuerte. Se agachó un poco para mirar los ojos azules desde más cerca.

-Cuando regrese, te enseñaré una técnica.

La mirada de Naruto emitió un brillo repentino de emoción.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué técnica es?

Jiraiya se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos para darse un aire importante frente a la mirada de admiración que el rubio le dedicaba.

-Es una técnica que está a un nivel superior, incomparable con otras técnicas –hizo una breve pausa. –Una técnica de rango S.

-¡Woah! ¿Cómo se llama esa técnica?

-Lo sabrás cuando vuelva. Por ahora sólo recuerda estas palabras: rotación de chakra, poder y detención.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! –agitó la cabeza una vez de forma brusca, asintiendo con emoción.

-Mientras tanto, sigue entrenando en mi ausencia, ¿de acuerdo?

Con una gran sonrisa, Naruto se llevó una mano a la frente, como si fuese un soldado.

-¡Sí, señor!

El hombre cerró los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque fue una más leve. Finalmente continuó su camino a la salida de la villa al tiempo que alzaba una mano a modo de despedida.

-¡Ero sennin! –le llamó cuando apenas éste se había alejado unos pasos. Cuando el nombrado giró para verle, continuó hablando. -Con esa nueva técnica, ¿seré tan fuerte como Sasuke?

Naruto se sintió bastante decepcionado cuando vio a Jiraiya negar con la cabeza, pero lo que éste dijo después hizo que su decepción volara bien lejos.

-Serás más fuerte que Sasuke.

La sonrisa de Uzumaki se amplió de forma notable, llenó de emoción y felicidad. Ya estaba deseando que Jiraiya regresara para aprender esa nueva técnica. Pondría mucho más empeño en aprender el kage bunshin no jutsu, y después, al aprender la técnica que Jiraiya le enseñaría, se volvería increíblemente fuerte.

Totalmente ilusionado y con el ánimo por las nubes, se volvió a encaminar a casa cuando el sannin se perdió de vista el girar en una esquina.

Tras caminar unas calles, se percató de un grupo de ninjas. Todos eran hombres adultos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima mientras hablaban bastante alto, como queriendo que él los escuchara. Eran cinco en total.

-Ahí va ese chico… el del chakra siniestro –habló uno con un tono bastante más alto de lo normal, obviamente queriendo llamar la atención de Naruto.

El rubio frunció el ceño y les dedicó a todos una mirada enojada. Le molestaba ese apodo. Y aunque Sai le había dicho que los apodos eran un símbolo de amistad, cuando los aldeanos le llamaban de esa forma no lo sentía así.

-Oh, ¡qué miedo! –comentó otro con evidente burla. -¡Nos está mirando! No tenías que haberle llamado así, quizá prefiere ser llamado kitsune de Inari Kami-sama –comentó, sin dejar de lado su tono socarrón.

Un tercero llamó la atención de los que acababan de hablar.

-Dejadlo en paz, sólo es un chiquillo.

El primero que había hablado, le contestó.

-Oye, Tatsuto, tu mujer y tú queréis tener un hijo, ¿verdad?

El mencionado le miró algo confuso por el repentino cambio de tema.

-Sí, pero por más que lo intentamos no lo conseguimos –suspiró.

-Llévate al chico del chakra siniestro –le respondió. –Si ese chico es un kitsune, un enviado de Inari Kami-sama, seguro que tu mujer queda embarazada pronto y además, tendréis buenas cosechas.

Naruto retrocedió un paso de forma inconsciente, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Yo… ¡no soy un kitsune! –casi gritó, sintiéndose en el fondo molesto por negar lo que era. -¡Así que dejadme en paz! –ordenó, señalándoles con firmeza.

Cuatro de ellos rieron con breves carcajadas, hasta que el de antes volvió a hablar.

-Está bien, mocoso. Te dejaré en paz si me traes cosas de valor… "kitsune" –pronunció la última palabra de forma marcada.

Uno de ellos, el que había estado en silencio hasta ahora, se decidió a hablar. Naruto lo reconoció, era un Uchiha, pues antes lo había visto caminando por el barrio.

-No. Si éste niño realmente es un kitsune, recuerda que son criaturas tramposas, bromistas y mentirosas. Las leyendas cuentan que los kitsune nunca pagan con cosas de valor. Probablemente te engañará y te dará cosas sin valor como hojas o ramas transformadas en dinero con un jutsu.

-Oh… tú sí que sabes sobre esas criaturas.

-Sé mucho –continuó hablando el del clan Uchiha. -Son peligrosos, no son de fiar, y para colmo vive en mi barrio. No sé como Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun consienten que esta criatura viva bajo su mismo techo, seguramente los tiene bajo un hechizo. Quizá algún día enloquezca e intente matarlos, como ocurrió hace años con nuestro antepasado Uchiha Madara.

Naruto ya no soportó más y apretó los puños totalmente enfadado.

-¡Dejadme en paz, yo no soy peligroso! –les gritó. -¡Cuando me convierta en Hokage, dejareis de hablar mal de mí y me tendréis que respetar!

Todos se quedaron mudos ante lo último que escucharon, totalmente sorprendidos.

-Hokage… ¿tú…? –pero no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos reconocieron aquella voz seria que exigía una respuesta, en especial Naruto que giró la cabeza a la derecha, viendo a Sasuke a unos pasos de ellos con una bolsa en la mano izquierda.

-Sasuke… -susurró.

El pelinegro se acercó hasta pararse a un lado del de ojos azules.

-Vamos a casa, Naruto.

El nombrado asintió, y antes de irse les sacó la lengua a los adultos en una mueca burlona e infantil. Sasuke se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, viendo al otro alejarse, y finalmente encaró a los adultos.

-Dejad a Naruto en paz –ordenó sumamente serio.

Cuatro de los adultos fruncieron el ceño, y el otro Uchiha fue el primero en hablar.

-Nosotros solamente hablábamos con él.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, obviamente sin creer aquella mentira. Él había escuchado a lo lejos a Naruto gritar que le dejaran en paz, pero cuando llegó junto a ellos, todos estaban en silencio, al parecer sorprendidos por algo.

A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Uzumaki, llamándole.

-¡Sasuke, vamos!

Cuando apenas avanzó un paso, uno de los adultos le llamó también.

-Sasuke-kun, ese chico…

Pero se calló al ver de pronto los ojos negros del menor clavados en los suyos con una mirada fría. En un parpadeo, los ojos se tornaron rojos, adornados con las tres comas negras, y entrecerrándose con un brillo amenazante en la mirada.

Los otros no dijeron nada más y dejaron que Sasuke se marchara, notando que el adolescente estaba sumamente enfadado.

-Lo que os he dicho –comentó el Uchiha adulto con los demás. –Los tiene hechizados.

El kitsune esperó a Sasuke hasta que éste le alcanzó y caminaron uno al lado del otro.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Naruto? –le preguntó sin dejar de mirar al frente. Antes había notado las ropas del rubio bastante polvorientas, y eso le preocupó un poco. -¿Te han hecho algo?

-Eso no importa –le restó peso a lo ocurrido, haciendo un ademán con una mano. Y aunque le alegraba que Sasuke hubiera llegado de forma tan oportuna, le molestaba y avergonzaba no haber logrado por sí mismo que aquellos hombres le dejaran tranquilo.

-Tu ropa… -comenzó a decir.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Está toda sucia –respondió.

-¡Oh, eso! Es que he estado en el bosque, entrenando –y antes de que Sasuke siquiera pudiera pensar algo al respecto, agregó. -¡Ah, eso me recuerda algo! Tsunade no baa-chan quiere verte para mandarte de misión.

Sasuke rodó la mirada al escuchar lo que dijo el otro.

-Ya lo sé, idiota. Tendrías que habérmelo dicho hace horas. Ahora mismo vengo de allí.

Cuando apenas él y su hermano habían terminado de comer, un chuunin llegó diciendo que la Hokage quería verle. Y una vez allí, la mujer le comentó que le había ordenado a Naruto decirle que quería verle, sintiéndose bastante molesta por ver que al rubio se le había olvidado. También le comentó que ya no era necesario que fuera el maestro de Naruto, por lo que le asignó una misión. Pero no cualquier misión, sino una miserable misión de rango C que le puso de mal humor. Obviamente, al instante Sasuke notó que aquello era parte del castigo de Tsunade. Y aunque sintió ganas de discutir para conseguir una misión más acorde a su nivel, no lo hizo pues sabía que no lograría nada, y además necesitaba el dinero. Pero eso no eliminaba el hecho de que hacer una misión de rango C le pusiera de mal humor.

-Lo siento, me ocurrió algo desagradable que me hizo olvidarlo por completo –se excusó, recordando lo ocurrido con Sai.

Sasuke no prestó atención a la excusa de Uzumaki y abrió la puerta de casa en cuanto llegaron. Se quitó el calzado ayudándose con sus propios pies.

-Estamos en casa –habló por los dos, sabiendo que al cabeza hueca de Naruto se le olvidaría avisar como siempre.

El pelinegro se encaminó a la cocina, siendo seguido por el otro, donde encontraron a Itachi bebiendo un vaso de agua. Dejó sobre la mesa la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

-Bienvenidos –habló el mayor con voz tranquila. -¿Qué quería la Hokage, Sasuke?

-Salgo de misión –fue su escueta respuesta. No quería decirle a su hermano que le enviaban a una mediocre misión de rango C.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

-Entre tres y cuatro días si no hay ningún problema. Salgo mañana a primera hora.

-Bien –respondió, y entonces llevó la mirada al rubio que les observaba curioso mientras ellos hablaban. -¿Dónde estabas, Naruto-kun? No has venido a comer.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza, riendo levemente.

-Estaba practicando una técnica genial en el bosque.

Los hermanos le miraron con un leve tinte de interés al escuchar la respuesta de éste. Hasta que la mirada de Sasuke se tornó algo burlona junto con su tono de voz.

-¿Qué técnica? ¿Cómo comer más ramen en menos tiempo?

-¡No! –exclamó repentinamente ruborizado y ceñudo. -¡Es un secreto!

-Mn.

-¿Qué significa "mn"? ¡Sasuke teme!

Itachi observó a los dos que daban la impresión de que en cualquier momento empezarían una larga discusión. En silencio salió de ahí, tenía cosas que hacer.

Pero contrario a lo que Itachi pensó al irse, Sasuke no continuó hablando para no iniciar una pelea, dejando a Uzumaki algo desconcertado. El pelinegro tan sólo se acercó a la bolsa que anteriormente había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió para sacar su contenido.

-No quiero que le causes problemas a Itachi en mi ausencia, ¿entendido? Y eso incluye no decirle que te lleve a Ichiraku a comer ramen –cuando vio al rubio fruncir los labios dispuesto a protestar, continuó hablando. –Por eso he comprado esto.

Con repentina curiosidad, el kitsune se acercó a su amigo, descubriendo dentro de la bolsa varios vasos alargados tapados por arriba. Sin saber qué era eso, cogió uno y leyó lo que ponía. Su mirada se iluminó de felicidad al leer las palabras "ramen instantáneo". Contó los vasos, había diez en total.

Se sintió tan feliz de que su amigo le hubiese comprado tanta cantidad de algo que le gustaba, que se lanzó hacia él, abrazándole con ímpetu.

-¡Gracias, Sasuke!

El pelinegro trastabilló con el inesperado abrazo, y su pierna izquierda chocó con la pequeña mesa de la cocina, cayendo sentado sobre ésta y con Naruto todavía abrazado a él.

-Usuratonkachi… ¡suéltame!

Y aunque su orden no sonó muy firme, Uzumaki le soltó y empezó a abrir el bote de ramen instantáneo que no había soltado en ningún momento.

-Me lo comeré ahora. ¡Que aproveche!

-¡Espera!

Naruto estaba por ir a por unos palillos, pero la voz de Sasuke le detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No los puedes comer así, idiota. Primero tienes que calentarlos.

Uchiha se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio que le observaba algo curioso.

-Primero tienes que calentar agua. Igual que lo hiciste esta mañana cuando me hiciste el té, después lo echas en el ramen instantáneo, lo tapas y esperas tres minutos a que se haga –explicó lo más breve posible.

-¡Woah! ¡Ya entiendo!

El rubio hizo todo lo que su amigo le había explicado, bajo la mirada vigilante de éste. Los tres minutos que tuvo que esperar se le hicieron eternos. Pero cuando por fin pudo degustar su adorado ramen, sus mejillas se sonrojaron muy levemente debido a la emoción.

-No sabe como en Ichiraku. ¡Pero está delicioso! –aprobó mientras tomaba más fideos con los palillos.

-Hay diez vasos –comenzó a decir Sasuke. –Bueno, había –se corrigió al ver el que Uzumaki se estaba comiendo. –Esos vasos te tienen que durar los días que esté fuera.

El kitsune frunció los labios y las cejas en señal de disgusto. Era imposible que algún vaso de ramen le durara intacto hasta que Sasuke regresara.

-¿Cuántos días dijiste que estarías fuera?

-Entre tres o cuatro. Así que tú sabrás cómo te organizas para no quedarte sin esa cosa que tanto te gusta antes de que yo regrese –avisó. Conociendo a Naruto, era capaz de dejar a Itachi sin dinero de tanto pedirle a todas horas que le llevara a Ichiraku a comer ramen.

Naruto suspiró al ver el vaso ya vacío en su mano, tenía más ganas de ramen. Quizá sería mejor terminar de saciar su apetito comiendo otra cosa, tal vez carne.

-Iré a preparar todo para mañana –avisó el pelinegro saliendo de la cocina.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Después de que Uzumaki calmara su hambre, nuevamente se fue al bosque. Sasuke estaba ocupado preparando su equipo para el día siguiente, y al parecer Itachi se estaba bañando, ya que cuando pasó frente a la puerta del baño escuchó el sonido del agua correr. Así que se encogió de hombros y se marchó sin avisar. De cualquier forma, no tenía costumbre de avisar a dónde iba en cada momento.

Siguió insistiendo en su entrenamiento con el kage bunshin, y aunque notaba una ligera mejoría en sus intentos, no creaba clones perfectos.

Nuevamente, cuando descansaba un poco sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, el pequeño zorrito volvió a visitarle y a incitarle para que jugara con suaves mordiscos y saltos juguetones de un lado a otro. Naruto de nuevo no jugó con él al estar más preocupado pensando una forma para conseguir crear clones perfectos, pero sí le puso un nombre al pequeño zorro en un símbolo de amistad.

-Desde ahora serás Naruto. ¿A que es un nombre genial? –una sonrisa presumida surcó sus labios, pero desapareció al escuchar un suave gruñido disconforme del animal. -¡No es un nombre feo! –protestó.

No se marchó a casa hasta bien entrada la tarde, y además, ahora oscurecía un poco más temprano que hacía unas semanas. Nada más cruzar la puerta de casa, olvidando por supuesto avisar que había llegado, Sasuke le recibió con una mirada fulminante.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, bola de pelos?

Naruto no se enfadó por el insulto, sino que sonrió al notar un ligero tinte de preocupación en aquella exigencia de Sasuke. Hace un tiempo, cuando su amigo le había estado ignorando sin motivo aparente, por más que desaparecía de casa durante horas, Sasuke nunca le preguntaba dónde había estado, ni mostraba el mínimo interés por saberlo. Por eso ahora le alegraba que quisiera saberlo.

Cerró la puerta y subió de un salto las dos escaleras que le separaban de su amigo.

-He estado entrenando mi técnica secreta. Y también he estado con Naruto.

-¿Naruto? –dejando a un lado el tono de enfado, habló con su habitual calma. –No entiendo.

-¿Recuerdas el cachorro de zorro que heroicamente salvé de aquella pareja de ancianos? –infló el pecho, lleno de orgullo.

-Ah, hablas del zorro que le robaste a esos ancianos.

El porte orgulloso de Naruto se evaporó, dando paso a una venita palpitante en su frente.

-¡No lo robé! ¡Lo salvé! –le corrigió. Ante el silencio de Sasuke, continuó hablando con más calma. –Le he llamado Naruto, así seremos amigos –explicó.

Sasuke tampoco dijo nada en esta ocasión, no tenía nada que comentar al respecto. Pero el rubio continuó.

-Naruto cree que tienes cara de amargado.

-¿Mn? –musitó enviándole una seria mirada a Uzumaki.

-Qui-quiero decir… -se apresuró a hablar al ver aquella mirada. –Naruto, el zorrito del bosque, no yo –aclaró. Pero aquella seria mirada seguía sobre él, inmutable. -¡Es cierto! ¡El me lo dijo cuando le pregunté si te recordaba!

El pelinegro apartó la mirada, entendiendo que al parecer la bola de pelos podía hablar con los zorros. Pero claro, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo? Después de todo Naruto también era un zorro. Sólo que su cerebro parecía estar empeñado en olvidar a veces ese "pequeño" detalle.

Volvió la mirada al rubio, notando que sus ropas estaban incluso más polvorientas que antes. Se preguntó qué técnica estaría entrenando Naruto como para llegar así de sucio a casa.

-De acuerdo. Mejor ve a darte un baño, cenaremos pronto.

-¡Sí! –sonrió. -¿Me bañas tú? –cuestionó siguiendo al pelinegro cuando éste comenzó a caminar.

-No.

-¿Y si nos bañamos juntos?

-No.

Siguiendo a Uchiha, llegó hasta la habitación de éste. Las negativas de Sasuke no le molestaron, de hecho las esperaba, pero no estaba de más intentarlo.

-¿Y si tú me haces compañía mientras yo me baño?

El más alto emitió un sonoro suspiro de fastidio ante la insistencia del otro.

-Te bañarás tú solo. Y deja de insistir.

El kitsune se cruzó de brazos con un mohín de disgusto notable en su rostro.

-Naruto tiene razón –masculló Uzumaki. -No sólo tienes cara de amargado, lo eres.

-¿Qué dices?

Una sonrisa nerviosa bailó en los labios del rubio al instante, notando una mirada fulminante en su persona.

-Es que de repente me preguntaba si ya no tienes fiebre –inventó con rapidez mientras se acercaba a su amigo. Alzó una mano y la posó en la frente de éste. No estaba muy seguro de cómo se hacía, hasta donde sabía lo mejor era poner la mano en la frente.

-¿Y bien…? –cuestionó con desinterés.

-No sé. ¿Cómo sé si tienes fiebre?

-Tsk… si mi piel está caliente, tengo fiebre –explicó con brevedad.

-¡Oh! Entonces no tienes –sonrió aliviado.

-Ya lo sé, idiota –respondió en tono obvio, pues se sentía bien a excepción de un ligero dolor en el brazo vendado.

-¡Deja de llamarme así! –protestó.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como uno.

Uzumaki fulminó con la mirada los ojos negros, mientras que Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada con porte inexpresivo. Poco a poco, la expresión enojada del rubio se suavizó hasta volverse serena, pero no por eso dejó de mirar los ojos contrarios.

Recordó que cuando Sasuke le insistió para que volviera a Konoha, en el pasillo de casa su amigo de pronto había comenzado a delinear su rostro con un dedo, hasta que Itachi les interrumpió. Sintió deseos de hacer lo mismo, y no se contuvo. Separó ligeramente la mano de la frente de Sasuke y con la yema del dedo índice trazó la nariz hasta llegar a la punta.

Notó la mirada entre curiosa y desconcertada que el pelinegro le envió, pero tan sólo le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y deslizó la yema del dedo por el labio inferior, dirigiéndose a la mejilla derecha. No estaba haciendo nada especial, pero se sintió un poco nervioso, y ahí estaba de nuevo ese "algo" que provocaba el golpeteo rápido de su corazón contra el pecho.

Dejándose llevar por aquella sensación y un repentino deseo, se puso de puntillas con la intención de posar sus labios en los contrarios, pero no logró alcanzarlos y esas sensaciones se desvanecieron de pronto cuando Uchiha cortó el contacto al retroceder un paso. Lo vio encaminarse como si nada al armario, abriéndolo y buscando dentro de el en silencio.

Lo siguió con la mirada, observándolo también en silencio y sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que hubiera rechazado su beso. Los segundos pasaban y ninguno decía nada. Cuando vio a Sasuke enderezarse un poco, finalmente dijo algo.

-Oe, Sasuke… ¿Te gustan las mujeres de grandes senos como Tsunade no baa-chan? ¿O las prefieres planas como Sakura-chan?

Ante semejante pregunta, Sasuke casi cae de cabeza dentro del armario. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta tan de repente? Naruto había mencionado a Sakura, tal vez… ¿estaba celoso otra vez? Con curiosidad, aunque sin reflejarlo en su rostro, se enderezó con un pijama limpio para Naruto en las manos.

-¿…qué? –su voz sonó casi en un susurro.

-Ya sabes… ¡senos! –imitando lo que le había visto hacer a Jiraiya, movió las manos de forma curva sobre su propio pecho, como si fueran los de una mujer.

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio, cuestionándose si la pregunta de Naruto era en serio, o solamente era una broma. Al no recibir respuesta, el kitsune continuó hablando.

-Sakura-chan está plana como una tabla, pero tiene su encanto. Sus ojos son bonitos –al recapacitar en que estaba hablando bien de ella y que aquello quizá podría hacer que Sasuke sintiera interés en Sakura, se mordió la lengua para silenciarse. –Bueno… ¡en realidad sólo sus ojos son bonitos!

Uchiha le observó casi sin parpadear y en silencio, sin entender qué demonios hablaba Naruto tan de repente.

-O a lo mejor te gusta algo más normal, así como Ino. ¡Ah, ya sé! A lo mejor te gusta así.

-¿Así? –reiteró.

Dejando escapar una risita traviesa, Naruto alzó ambas manos e hizo unos sellos.

-¡Oiroke no jutsu!

Sasuke observó con cierta expectación como Uzumaki se veía envuelto en una nube de humo. Aunque el nombre de la técnica le provocó un escalofrío y un mal presentimiento. Cuando el humo comenzó a desvanecerse, descubrió a una chica de cabello rubio y largo recogido en dos coletas. Y aunque algunos rastros de humo seguían cubriendo las partes íntimas de ella, eran notables sus grandes pechos.

Un tic le sacudió la ceja derecha al ver a Naruto concluir la técnica con una pose sensual, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, guiñándole un ojo y mandándole un sonoro beso. Otro tic más le hizo temblar la ceja y apretó ligeramente los dientes. No sabía dónde demonios había aprendido Naruto algo así, ni en qué momento ese tonto había empezado a observar el tamaño de los pechos de las chicas, pero lo que era obvio es que "ese" no era el dobe con exceso de inocencia que él había conocido meses atrás.

¡Estar entre los humanos lo estaba corrompiendo!

De pronto escuchó a Naruto hablarle con una voz sedosa y femenina que le resultó desagradable e irritante. Prefería mil veces la voz aniñada, algo chillona y obviamente masculina de Uzumaki.

-¿Te gusta más así… Sasuke-kun?

Lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado rápido. Se escuchó un sonoro golpe acompañado de un fuerte "usuratonkachi". Y un segundo después, Naruto estaba agachado en el suelo en su forma humana, sujetándose un gran chichón que le había salido en la cabeza tras el golpe que el pelinegro le había dado. Un par de lagrimones luchaban por abandonar sus ojos.

-¡Teme! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-¡Deja de hacer el idiota de una vez y ve a bañarte! –ordenó dejando el pijama del rubio sobre la cama para después salir de allí con el ceño fruncido.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Murmurando cosas como "maldito teme", "bruto", "bastardo" o cosas por el estilo, Naruto fue a bañarse. Ero sennin decía que las mujeres de grandes senos eran el sueño de todo hombre. ¿Entonces por qué Sasuke teme se había mostrado violento? ¡Los humanos eran extraños! Solamente había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo le gustaban al teme.

Más tarde, aunque quiso cenar ramen instantáneo, Sasuke no le dejó y tuvo que comer lo que Itachi había preparado, que aunque estaba bueno, no se comparaba con el delicioso sabor de su querido ramen. Y además, no podía evitar apartar las verduras a un lado del plato.

Durante la cena, de vez en cuando Sasuke observó de soslayo a Naruto, disimuladamente, meditando que de repente Uzumaki estaba perdiendo su característica inocencia a pasos agigantados.

No sabía si eso era bueno, o malo.

Ahora ese tonto observaba el tamaño de los pechos de las chicas, ¿y qué vendría después? ¿No se supone que era un niño? ¿Qué diablos hacía entonces haciendo ese tipo de cosas? Incluso había inventado una estúpida técnica erótica. Aunque si lo pensaba más detenidamente, según las leyendas los kitsune se transformaban en hermosas mujeres para seducir a los hombres humanos.

Quizá… ¿ese había sido un vano intento de Naruto para seducirle?

No. Sacudió la cabeza al instante, descartando esa posibilidad.

O a lo mejor ahora Naruto se estaba empezando a sentir interesado por las mujeres. Eso sería lo normal. Un hombre interesado en una mujer, no en alguien de su mismo sexo.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué se había sentido Naruto celoso esa mañana? Y de pronto, pensó que quizá estaba equivocado, a lo mejor el kitsune no quería ver a Sakura en casa porque temía que él se la quitara.

No, eso era todavía más ridículo. A Naruto le gustaba él, ¿…verdad? O al menos eso aparentaba.

La siempre tranquila voz de Itachi le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto-kun, comete también la verdura.

El de ojos azules observó con una mueca de desagrado los trozos de cebolleta verde.

-¡Pero no me gusta! –protestó éste, agachando ligeramente las peludas orejas.

-Si no lo comes todo, no apreciarás el verdadero sabor del teriyaki.

-¡Claro que lo aprecio! –con los palillos, cogió el mayor número de trozos de cebolleta y miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa muy amistosa. –A ti te gustan mucho estas cosas, Sasuke. Eh… verduras. ¿Quieres? –y a pesar de que le estaba preguntando, sin esperar respuesta dejó las verduras en una esquina del plato cuadrado de su amigo, sonriendo satisfecho por su hazaña.

Itachi emitió un suave suspiro, pensando que sería imposible hacer que Naruto comiera verduras algún día. Mientras que Sasuke no respondió, y dejando su comida inacabada, se puso de pie.

-Estaba muy bueno –habló con voz mecánica. –Voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Los otros observaron a Sasuke abandonar la sala. Naruto ladeó la cabeza sin entender porqué de repente se marchaba sin terminar de comer. Todavía quedaba un poco de pollo en su plato, y también las cebolletas que acababa de darle.

-¡Oe, Sasuke! –pero no recibió respuesta, así que observó a Itachi. -¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé –respondió. –Tal vez quiere estar descansado para la misión de mañana –comentó para no preocupar al rubio. Era consciente de que la más mínima cosa que le ocurriera a su hermano menor, a Naruto le afectaba.

Siendo menos educado que Sasuke, el kitsune se comió con una velocidad increíble lo que quedaba en su plato, manchándose con un poco de salsa la camiseta del pijama y el muslo derecho. Se puso de pie y sin decir nada se fue tras su amigo. Pasó por el baño para lavarse los dientes con cierta prisa. Y entonces, fue a la habitación, encontrando a Uchiha recostado en la cama boca arriba, con la mano izquierda tras la cabeza y la otra acomodada sobre el estómago. Las sábanas le cubrían hasta la cintura.

Sonrió al descubrirlo todavía despierto.

-Sasuke, te has marchado de repente –comentó lo obvio en un intento de iniciar una conversación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue todo lo que dijo.

Naruto no le tomó mucha importancia a aquella pregunta.

-Ya he cenado, vengo a estar contigo.

-Yo quiero dormir. Mejor ve con Itachi, está solo.

El de ojos azules abrió el armario y sacó el futón y la colcha, extendiéndolos en el suelo mientras hablaba.

-Pero prefiero estar contigo. Además, mañana te vas.

Uchiha giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver al rubio acomodando el futón, dándole la espalda.

-¿No me digas que me vas a echar de menos, bola de pelos? –cuestionó ligeramente socarrón. –Solamente serán unos días.

El otro no quiso girar, pero frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Quién te extrañaría, Sasuke teme? Estaré mejor sin ti, así podré comer todo el ramen que quiera, podré dormir en mi adorado cobertor otra vez, y no tendré a nadie que me esté mandando constantemente.

Sasuke no dijo nada esta vez, así que Naruto pensó que le había creído. En silencio se puso de pie y empezó a despojarse de su pijama sucio. Por primera vez se preguntó si su amigo le estaría observando mientras se desnudaba. Despacio giró la cabeza, descubriendo que efectivamente el pelinegro le estaba mirando, aunque con un rostro inexpresivo.

De pronto los ojos azules y los negros chocaron, y un segundo después ambos habían apartado la mirada. Naruto con un rápido giro de cabeza y Sasuke de forma más disimulada, como si de pronto algo en el techo le hubiera llamado la atención.

Uzumaki se sintió algo ridículo al recapacitar en que por primera vez sentía cierta vergüenza de que su amigo le viera desnudo. Sasuke le había visto desnudo tantas veces que hasta había perdido la cuenta. ¡Era absurdo sentirse así de repente! De todas formas no pudo evitar coger con cierta rapidez otro pijama limpio, ansiando esconder su infantil cuerpo. Tiró el pijama sucio a un rincón de la habitación, sin ser notado eso por el pelinegro que seguía muy entretenido con la mirada clavada en el techo.

Todos sus pijamas tenían un agujero en el pantalón para que pudiera adoptar su apariencia semi humana al dormir, y ya que estaba en su forma semi humana, pasó la cola por el agujero del pantalón.

Se sentó sobre el futón con las piernas cruzadas, observando al pelinegro fijamente mientras movía lentamente la cola.

-Sasuke –le llamó con voz suave, pero el mencionado no se movió un ápice y tampoco le contestó. -¿Cómo crees que seré cuando sea un adolescente como tú?

Ahora sí, los ojos negros volvieron a encontrarse con los azules, levemente curiosos por aquella pregunta.

-¿Físicamente?

-Sí.

El pelinegro recordó aquella vez que intentó imaginarse a Naruto como un adolescente humano, y no pudo evitar hacerlo otra vez. Sustituyó la cara redondeada por una alargada con la barbilla ligeramente más afilada, los grandes ojos azules se convirtieron en unos más pequeños y quizá algo rasgados, reflejando un aire más maduro en su mirada. Su sonrisa seguiría siendo amplia, pero dejarían de ser sonrisas infantiles lo que mostrara. Su cuerpo más alto y con una ligera musculatura como la que él poseía. Su voz no sería estridente…

-¿Sasuke? –ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, curioso por el mutismo de su amigo.

-No lo sé. No puedo imaginarte.

Sin más volvió la mirada al techo. No pensaba decirle a Naruto que lo imaginaba como un adolescente con tal vehemencia que casi podía palparlo. Sería vergonzoso.

El rubio frunció un poco el entrecejo y los labios, decepcionado. Pero al instante sonrió con cierta emoción mientras hablaba.

-¡Pues yo sí me imagino! Seguro seré alto como tú, ¡pero más fuerte! ¡Woah…! ¡Ya puedo verlo, hasta los demás hombres sentirán envidia al ver mi genial cuerpo! –cabeceó varias veces, convencido de sus palabras. –Y sumando mi increíble cuerpo con mi gran conocimiento sobre técnicas ninja, seré un Hokage perfecto.

Sasuke dejó escapar el aire por la nariz de forma seca en una ligera y breve risa burlona al escuchar tanta tontería.

-¡Hum! Lástima que no viviré para verlo, habría sido entretenido ver tu "perfección".

Naruto salió de su mundo de fantasía ante aquellas palabras y su sonrisa se evaporó al instante, quedando en un largo silencio. El movimiento de su cola se detuvo en seco, las peludas orejas se agacharon, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y sus ojos reflejaron cierta tristeza repentina sin dejar de observar al más alto. Algo estaba haciendo presión en su pecho de forma incómoda, dificultándole un poco la respiración.

-Yo… mi sangre… -susurró en un balbuceo.

-¿Mn? –musitó.

-No sé si serviría de algo, pero a lo mejor… ¡si bebes mucha, mucha cantidad de mi sangre, quizá tu vida se alargue un poco! –exclamó de forma atropellada.

-¿…qué? –atinó a decir, arqueando las cejas totalmente sorprendido con lo escuchado.

–Nunca he visto a un kitsune dándole su sangre a un humano, pero podríamos intentarlo. ¡A lo mejor funciona! –finalizó bastante ansioso.

Sasuke ni siquiera parpadeó tras escuchar aquello, todavía siendo embargado por la sorpresa. Él sabía gracias a leyendas, que si un humano bebía sangre de kitsune se volvería increíblemente poderoso, pero nunca había escuchado nada sobre que su vida se alargara ni siquiera un minuto.

Observó la determinación en los ojos azules de Naruto y el cómo apretaba los puños sobre sus piernas, totalmente dispuesto a dejarle beber de su sangre todo lo que quisiera con tal de alargarle la vida aunque sea un poco. Pero no le parecía agradable la idea de beber sangre, y además, no era seguro que algo así funcionara.

-¿Lo intentamos ahora? –quiso saber el rubio de inmediato, buscando con la mirada algún objeto cortante. -¿Y el estuche donde guardas tus kunai?

-No.

-Pero Sasuke… -intentó protestar, mirándole confundido por su negativa.

-…quizá en otro momento –agregó tras un segundo de silencio, y aquello pareció calmar a Naruto que asintió con la cabeza. –Ahora quiero dormir.

-De acuerdo. ¡Pero antes de eso…!

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por ayudarme esta tarde.

Para Sasuke seguía sonando extraño un agradecimiento de los labios de Naruto, ya que antes nunca decía "gracias" ni "por favor". Se encogió de hombros antes de contestarle.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás qué te estaban haciendo?

El rubio exhaló un largo suspiró, recordando.

-Sólo me estaban molestando –contestó. Sintiéndose frustrado, bajó un poco la mirada. –Se supone que yo debería cuidar de ti y protegerte, no al revés.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Soy un kitsune! Mi misión es proteger, no ser protegido. Y yo solo no he podido deshacerme de esos humanos, y tú con tu presencia los has hecho callar. ¡Quiero ser yo quién te proteja a ti!

Sasuke parpadeó, notando que al parecer a pesar de que Naruto estaba agradecido por haberle ayudado, también se sentía herido en su orgullo.

-Naruto, tienes la apariencia de un niño. Sería imposible que ellos te tomaran en serio ni aunque les amenazaras con matarlos.

Aunque el pelinegro intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, aquello hizo sentir a Uzumaki más frustrado.

-¿Entonces se trata de eso? ¡Los humanos sois crueles! No paran de molestarme porque soy un niño. Si fuese un adulto, me dejarían en paz.

-Así son las cosas.

Uchiha notó que la expresión frustrada mezclada con enojo no desaparecía del otro. En silencio alzó una mano, indicándole con un sutil movimiento que se acercara. Cuando el rubio se acomodó arrodillado junto a la cama y con los brazos flexionados sobre el colchón, acercó la mano a una de las peludas orejas, rascando detrás con suavidad.

-Dobe… deja de preocuparte por eso.

Naruto quiso protestar, diciendo que haría lo que fuera para que todos le respetaran. Pero cualquier pensamiento racional se esfumó de su mente, y tan sólo pudo emitir suaves ronroneos complacidos y ladear un poco la cabeza hacia aquella mano, ansiando más contacto.

Cuando dejó de rascar, se notaba que el rubio estaba más tranquilo.

-Ahora sí, bola de pelos, quiero dormir.

El kitsune asintió y se dirigió a su cobertor después de haber apagado la luz, metiéndose en éste y cubriéndose hasta el pecho.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

La noche estaba algo fría, evidenciando la llegada del otoño. Soplaba un suave viento y en el cielo se podían apreciar pequeñas nubes que no llegaban a ocultar la luna creciente.

Naruto no sabía la hora que era, tampoco le importaba ya que ni se había molestado en mirarla. Solamente quería observar a Sasuke dormir hasta que se aburriera o el sueño le venciera, lo que primero ocurriera. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasaba por más que el tiempo transcurría.

De nuevo estaba arrodillado junto a la cama, con los brazos flexionados y apoyados en el colchón. No había dado la luz por temor de despertar a su amigo, pero la luz lunar le servía para distinguirle mínimamente y con eso se conformaba.

Sasuke se veía diferente al dormir, su expresión tranquila le gustaba.

Respiraba con la boca entreabierta, de forma pausada y silenciosa. Y ese par de labios captó la atención de sus ojos azules, observándolos medio hipnotizado, apenas parpadeando. De pronto una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, recordando cada vez que ellos se habían besado. Siempre era agradable ser besado por Sasuke, a pesar de que él siempre tuviera que tomar la iniciativa y los nervios le volvieran repentinamente torpe a la hora de responderle.

Sintió un súbito calor en el rostro al ser consciente de que quería besarle. Un beso como el de esa mañana. Pero no sólo quería besarle, también tocarle, aunque fuera un poco. No se atrevió a besarle, pero sí posó la mano sobre la de su amigo que se hallaba encima de la almohada. Cuando ambas palmas se unieron, se entretuvo estudiando la diferencia de tamaño de ambas manos. La piel de Sasuke era blanca, y su mano un poco más grande que la suya.

Pero apenas estuvo unos segundos así, hasta que un trozo de vendaje en la muñeca de Sasuke sobresaliendo por la manga le llamó la atención. Recordó el arañazo que le hizo, y se preguntó si realmente en unos días estaría sanada la herida. No sabía cómo de rápido se curaban los humanos, sólo lo que Sasuke le dijo la noche anterior. Se sintió tentado a subirle la manga y retirar la venda para ver el estado de la herida, pero apenas separó su mano de la otra y la acercó a la manga, Uchiha había movido el brazo hasta esconderlo bajo las sábanas. Entre sueños lo vio arroparse un poco más. Parecía tener frío.

Prefirió dejar de tentar a la suerte y volvió a limitarse a apoyar los brazos en el colchón y observarle.

Se sentía tonto por no haber reparado antes en la vida miserablemente corta de Sasuke. Es decir, sabía que los humanos no vivían más de cien años gracias a que su amigo se lo dijo, pero le había dado igual en aquel momento y no había pensado detenidamente en ello. Sin embargo ahora le parecía muy injusto. ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo? Y peor todavía, ¿por qué Sasuke tenía que ser un humano?

¡Definitivamente no era justo!

Tenía una rara sensación. Sasuke estaba ahí, a su lado, pero lo sentía lejano, muy lejano. Como si hubiera una especie de barrera invisible entre ellos que los distanciaba.

¿Qué sería de él cuando Sasuke muriera? Estaba seguro de que lo extrañaría tanto, o incluso más que a sus padres.

Y no sólo Sasuke, también Itachi, ero sennin, Tsunade no baa-chan, los amigos que había hecho hasta ahora.

¿Otra vez se quedaría solo? No podría soportar un dolor como ese de nuevo.

Un desagradable nudo se estancó en su garganta, impidiéndole tragar saliva y respirar. Sus ojos empezaron a hormiguear al humedecerse.

No quería que Sasuke…

No quería volver a perder a alguien importante para él.

Un corto sollozo se le escapó y alzó el brazo para cubrirse a tiempo los ojos, antes de que alguna lágrima escapara de ellos. Con la mano libre estrujó su camiseta, sobre el área del corazón. Le dolía, y sabía que era un dolor que su poderosa sangre no podría curar en unos minutos porque no era un dolor físico. Intentando serenarse, se puso de pie con cierta torpeza y de sus labios brotó un suspiro lánguido. Se frotó los ojos con el brazo para asegurarse de retirar las lágrimas, y entonces bajó ambos brazos.

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, o los que hicieran falta para eliminar el nudo asfixiante que sentía en la garganta.

Ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de estar al lado de Sasuke. No quería estar lejos de él, y si no quedaba más remedio, quería que estuviesen alejados lo menos posible.

Cuando se sintió mejor tras beber unos vasos de agua, pensó en regresar. Dirigió la mirada a la ventana de la cocina cuando creyó ver un destello, y comprobó que no había sido su imaginación. Alcanzó a ver una estrella fugaz al final de su estela, y aquello le extrañó. Era raro poder ver una estrella fugaz.

De pronto sonrió, recordando pedir un deseo. Pero apenas abrió la boca para decirlo en voz alta, recordó que Sasuke le dijo aquella noche que vieron la lluvia de estrellas fugaces que si pedía su deseo en voz alta, no se cumpliría.

-Quiero… -susurró muy bajito.

Al instante cerró la boca y los ojos, pidiendo su deseo mentalmente. Frunció un poco el entrecejo, como si así realmente pudiese lograr que aquella estrella cumpliera su deseo.

Segundos después, abrió los ojos y se fue a la habitación con paso rápido pero intentando no hacer ruido.

Más dormido que despierto, Sasuke creyó escuchar la puerta de su habitación siendo cerrada. Algo estaba tocando sus piernas, palpando torpemente, y ascendiendo por éstas hasta la cintura. Entreabrió los ojos, y en un segundo los abrió por completo al comprobar que no era un sueño, realmente habían unas manos palpándole, ahora ascendiendo desde su vientre hasta el pecho.

Algo alarmado, tomó el kunai que ocultaba bajo la almohada y apoyó su peso en el codo del brazo izquierdo para incorporarse un poco. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más, cuando de bajo las sábanas apareció una alborotada cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules que se abrieron impactados al ver el filo del kunai tan excesivamente cerca.

-¡Woah! ¡Sasuke teme! –exclamó espantado. -¿¡Qué haces!

Uchiha reaccionó a tiempo y volvió a ocultar el arma en su lugar, dedicándole una mirada ceñuda al otro que estaba prácticamente recostado sobre él.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

-Solamente quiero dormir contigo.

-No. Y quítate de encima.

Naruto rodó la mirada y emitió un ligero bufido hastiado. Sasuke sólo sabía decir "no".

-No. Esta vez no te voy a hacer caso.

El pelinegro se sintió irritado al instante. Tenía que levantarse casi con la salida del sol, y ese idiota no podía haber escogido una mejor noche para incordiarle con sus niñerías y sus ataques de rebeldía.

-No lo diré de nuevo, dobe. Quítate de encima –ordenó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero el otro no se movió ni un ápice. –Dijiste que no causarías problemas –le recordó.

Ante eso, Naruto bajó un poco la mirada. No quería causarle problemas, solamente quería dormir con él. Era culpa de Sasuke por complicarlo todo con sus "no". Si le hubiese dicho que sí le dejaba dormir con él, nada de eso estaría pasando.

El más alto entrecerró los ojos, notando el semblante que ahora mostraba Uzumaki. Chasqueó suavemente la lengua.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó con hablar cansino.

-…no quiero causarte problemas. ¡Sólo quiero dormir contigo!

Sasuke continuó observando al otro en la penumbra de la habitación, preguntándose el porqué del repentino interés de Naruto por dormir con él. Suavizó la expresión de su rostro al pensar que tal vez era porque el rubio ya le estaba echando de menos a pesar de no haberse marchado. Ignorando que el verdadero motivo era que el kitsune quería estar cerca de él para dejar de sentir ese nudo en la garganta y esa presión en el pecho. Finalmente asintió en un movimiento de cabeza, permitiéndole a Naruto dormir con él.

-Sólo no te muevas mucho, o te patearé fuera de la cama –ayudándose de su brazo sano, empujó al rubio a un lado para quitárselo de encima. –Y no estés tan cerca. Necesito mi propio espacio para dormir.

-Está bien –contestó dócilmente.

Pero a pesar de que esa había sido su respuesta, en cuanto Sasuke cerró los ojos dispuesto a continuar durmiendo, Naruto se acurrucó tan cerca de él, que apoyó la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Uchiha. El pelinegro abrió los ojos al instante al sentir un latigazo de dolor recorrerle todo el brazo herido. Apretó los dientes para ahogar un quejido de dolor.

-¿Q-qué te acabo de decir, bola de pelos? –gruñó, empujándolo un poco con el otro brazo.

Naruto se sintió frustrado, pero a pesar de eso se dio por vencido y se acomodó acurrucándose otra vez para dormir, ésta vez sin apegarse a su amigo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Teriyaki:** Pechugas de pollo fritas con su piel hasta que ésta quede crujiente, salsa teriyaki y semillas de sésamo. Se puede acompañar el plato con arroz blanco y/o cebolleta verde.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

¡Siento mucho la tardanza! No es mi intención estar con excusas, pero bueno, un familiar mío ha estado muy mal de salud, y como entenderéis, no me sentía con ánimos para dedicarme al fanfic.

Y cambiando de tema, también quería agradecer los comentarios en el dibujo de "_San Valentín_". Me estaba preguntando si hacer más dibujos referentes a esta historia, algunas chicas me han pedido anteriormente que hiciera dibujos sobre el fic, y pensé que me podríais sugerir escenas que os hayan gustado hasta ahora de "_Kitsune no kokoro_" para dibujarlas (si no es alguna muy complicada, supongo que puedo hacerla. Tampoco soy una experta dibujando XD) Acepto cualquier sugerencia, y después veré si se me da bien dibujarla, o no X/DU

Adelanto del capítulo 23:

"Itachi quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, tiempo que Naruto aprovechó para seguir hablando.

-Por favor, deja de decir que no estoy preparado. Confía en mí como lo hacen Tsunade no baa-chan y ero sennin.

-¿…y Sasuke? ¿Crees que él confía en ti?

-¡Claro que sí! –respondió al instante, lleno de una firmeza que sorprendió una vez más al pelinegro. –Sino no me habría pedido con tanta insistencia que protegiera Konoha.

-Entonces no me equivoco, estás aquí por Sasuke –insistió. –Soy consciente de tus miedos, Naruto-kun. El sharingan te aterra, en una pelea seria te quedas paralizado, pensar en la muerte te causa pavor, y tu conocimiento de ninjutsu es bastante pobre. Necesitarías al menos tres años para alcanzar un nivel decente –hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. –No deberías ir tan lejos por alguien como mi hermano, o saldrás herido.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Naruto no comprendió si Itachi se refería a una herida física, o herido emocionalmente. O quizá se refería a ambas cosas. Lo que sí comprendía, era que Itachi quería advertirle algo sobre Sasuke, y al parecer no se atrevía a decírselo claramente. Al no recibir respuesta del más alto, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué me estás intentando decir sobre Sasuke? –exigió saber.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Los avariciosos piden un pago o recompensa que incluía dinero o bienes materiales, pero el kitsune pagará con papel viejo, hojas, ramitas, piedras u objetos similares sin valor que están bajo un hechizo que los hace aparentar bienes con valor. Los verdaderos regalos del kitsune son intangibles, como la protección, el conocimiento, etc.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	23. La misión de Sasuke

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 23: "La misión de Sasuke. ¡No te extrañaré, teme!":

Cuando Naruto despertó a la mañana siguiente, yacía recostado en el centro de la cama, solo. No percibía el olor de Sasuke, por eso se había despertado. Apenas había luz solar en la habitación, por lo que adivinó que todavía era muy temprano. Seguramente estaba amaneciendo.

A pesar de lo cálido que se sentía entre las sábanas, de un salto se puso de pie y corrió al baño para asearse.

Minutos después, en el pasillo, Itachi despedía a Sasuke mientras éste último estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, colocándose el calzado.

-Ten cuidado, tonto hermano menor.

-Lo tendré –fue todo lo que contestó, con voz monótona al recordar que iba a una absurda misión de rango C.

El mayor se acercó a su hermano con la mochila de éste en las manos, la cual le extendió. Una vez que Sasuke se la puso, éste abrió la puerta.

-Adiós, Sasuke.

El mencionado sólo le respondió la despedida con un ligero movimiento de brazo.

-Vuelve a dormir, Itachi. Hoy es tu día libre –cuando estaba por salir se detuvo, tentado a decirle al mayor "Cuida de Naruto", pero al final lo que escapó de sus labios fue algo totalmente diferente. –Si la bola de pelos te causa problemas, regáñale. Eres muy permisivo con él.

Itachi cerró los ojos y arqueó las cejas hacia abajo en una ligera y breve sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Después se encaminó por el pasillo para hacer caso al comentario de su hermano y dormir un poco más. Un borrón amarillo pasó por su lado, y supo que era Naruto, seguramente iría a ver a Sasuke antes de que se marchara.

Apenas Sasuke cerró la puerta, ésta se volvió a abrir con cierta violencia, descubriendo a Naruto que le observaba con reproche. Estaba en pijama, y a pesar de haberse aseado, tenía el cabello algo revuelto por la carrera.

-¡Teme! ¿Te ibas a ir así sin más? ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros de una forma apenas perceptible antes de responder.

-En ningún momento me dijiste que lo hiciera.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo, asintiendo finalmente para darle la razón a su amigo.

-Eso es cierto -de pronto mostró una sonrisa animada, observando al más alto a los ojos. –Sasuke, un beso estaría bien ahora, ¿verdad?

Uchiha observó al otro en total silencio, queriendo decirle que no con la mirada. Y aunque no era la primera vez que esa bola de pelos hablaba tan tranquilamente sobre besarse, no podía dejar de pensar que estar entre los humanos estaba corrompiendo a Naruto.

El de ojos azules, al no recibir respuesta, se encogió de hombros imitando lo antes hecho por Sasuke. Posó las manos en los hombros de su amigo al tiempo que se ponía un poco de puntillas. Cuando alcanzó los labios, los rozó un poco con los propios y después los presionó con suavidad, sintiendo los contrarios totalmente quietos. Segundos después se separó lo suficiente, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y una tonta sonrisa de felicidad en los labios. Con ánimo, alzó la mano a modo de despedida.

-Nos vemos, Sasuke teme. ¡Y ten cuidado!

Un segundo después, Sasuke salió de su ligero estupor y reaccionó, recordando que estaba en la puerta. Observó pronto a su alrededor por si alguien les había visto. Por suerte, a esas horas era raro encontrarse a alguien.

Con total curiosidad, Naruto se asomó al exterior y siguió la mirada de Uchiha.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué miras, Sasuke?

-Idiota, nos podría haber visto alguien –comentó con seriedad.

Uzumaki se sintió ligeramente molesto, y no fue por el insulto.

-¿Y qué importa eso? Es más… no entiendo porqué nuestros besos tienen que ser un secreto.

Sasuke se quedó con una mano alzada, dispuesto a taparle la boca al rubio para silenciarlo, pero era tarde, ya lo había dicho. Volvió a observar a su alrededor, sintiéndose aliviado al no ver a nadie.

-¡Sasuke! –protestó al verlo mirando constantemente a su alrededor de forma disimulada. -¿Por qué tiene que ser secreto? ¡Es molesto!

-Antes estabas feliz porque un secreto era un símbolo de amistad, no entiendo porqué ahora te molesta, dobe.

-¡Es que…! ¡Siento como si…! –balbuceó de forma atropellada, sin saber él mismo lo que quería decir.

El pelinegro alzó una mano, indicándole silencio con ese simple gesto que Naruto entendió.

-No soy un zoofílico, y tampoco un pederasta, ¿entiendes? –habló serio.

Naruto rememoró aquella vez que llamaron así a Sasuke. Si no recordaba mal, fue el día del cumpleaños de éste. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándola brevemente.

-Creo saber lo que es zoofílico. Pero, ¿qué es pederasta?

-Tsk… -chasqueó la lengua y resopló suavemente. –Me voy. Llegaré tarde.

Al ver que Sasuke se alejaba, Naruto asintió con la cabeza, viendo como el otro se alejaba hasta perderse de vista.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Varias horas después, Ino, en su tienda preparaba un llamativo ramo de rosas rojas. Observó con una sonrisa maliciosa que pretendía ser inocente a la persona que le había hecho aquel pedido al tiempo que se lo entregaba.

-Aquí tienes, Asuma sensei.

El adulto se veía visiblemente nervioso. Le pagó a la rubia con prisa, queriendo marcharse pronto de allí. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, en un rincón de la tienda notó que estaba Sakura, extrañamente muy quieta y callada, observando algunas flores sin mirarlas realmente. Parecía decaída.

Aquella distracción la aprovechó Yamanaka para hablarle al adulto.

-¿Para quién son? –preguntó con una voz inocente y dulce totalmente fingida. Notó que el hombre se tensaba de pronto y se apuraba para abrir la puerta. Rió al notar lo tímido que podía ser su antiguo maestro. Para ella estaba más que claro para quién eran esas bonitas rosas, pero le divertían las reacciones de Asuma. -¡Dale recuerdos a Kurenai sensei de mi parte! ¡Y vuelve pronto!

Volvió a reír ligeramente, y entonces llevó la mirada a su amiga de la infancia una vez que el hombre se marchó, la cual no se había movido de un rincón de la tienda. Sakura desprendía un aura tan cargante, que juraría que marchitaría las flores a su alrededor. Curiosa se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Haruno por fin despegó la mirada de las flores, con una mueca de confusión. Notó que su amiga estaba junto a ella, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Eh? Ah… sí –musitó.

-No creo que hayas venido solamente para "ver" las flores, Sakura. Estás así de deprimida desde ayer por la tarde, cuando viniste a comprar esas flores para tu madre.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose profundamente desolada.

-Ino… -murmuró casi con voz lánguida. –Teníais razón, todos. Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…

-¿Qué? –preguntó con preocupación. –No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Sasuke-kun y Naruto son amantes. Naruto me lo confesó ayer, fue tan inesperado… Y después me pidió que le guardara el secreto.

A Ino no le sorprendió aquello. Para todos, excepto para Sakura porque se negaba a verlo, era obvio que esos dos tenían ese tipo de relación.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé –atinó a decir, con un tono cargado de tristeza.

Yamanaka dejó escapar un suave suspiro, sintiéndose en el fondo mal por ver a Sakura así. Aunque ahora eran rivales, de niñas habían sido las mejores amigas, y podía decirse que todavía lo eran, aunque con sus constantes peleas no lo parecía.

Dudó un momento entre animar a Sakura, o terminar de abrirle los ojos para que aceptara que Sasuke estaba con Naruto. Tal y como ella tuvo que aceptarlo meses atrás, cuando puso su atención en Sai.

-Ino, no sé qué hacer –volvió a hablar. –Sasuke-kun, yo… le quiero tanto…

-Sakura… -dudó un breve instante. -¿Estás segura de que no escuchaste mal lo que dijo Naruto?

_-¡El teme no es delicado! ¡A mí me estuvo doliendo durante horas!_

_-¿Te… dolió?_

_Naruto asintió en un movimiento brusco de cabeza, casi echando humo por la nariz por la irritación que sentía._

_-¡Es un bruto! ¡Y cuando menos lo esperas, ya estás desnudo y el teme te está tocando con sus manos largas!_

Ante el silencio de Sakura, Ino volvió a hablar en un intento de seguir animándola.

-Sakura, una vez me contaste que Naruto te había dicho que Sasuke y él tuvieron un beso accidental. Tal vez tuvieron otro beso accidental, o quizá…

-Antes no lo había notado, cuando me negaba a creer lo que todos decíais, pero Naruto…

-¿Qué?

-Estoy segura de que siente algo por Sasuke-kun. Desde ayer lo he estado pensando y, cuando le dije que quería besar a Sasuke-kun, él se enojó. Y también ayer, por la mañana estuve en casa de Sasuke-kun, él me mandó llamar con Naruto para que fuera a curarle…

-¿Curarle qué? –interrumpió.

-Eso no importa –respondió, no creyendo adecuado que Ino supiera sobre el arañazo que Uzumaki le hizo. –El caso es que, Sasuke-kun en todo momento quiso que él y yo estuviéramos a solas y echó a Naruto de la habitación. Y Sasuke-kun… ¡él me abrazó!

-¿¡Qué! –casi gritó por la sorpresa.

-¡Sí! –asintió con repentina energía. –¡Me abrazó, y Naruto nos vio! Y aunque Sasuke-kun le había echado de la habitación, rato después Naruto llegó y me echó de allí. También se veía bastante enojado en esa ocasión.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Naruto está celoso? –quiso asegurarse de haber entendido las palabras de su amiga. Aunque para ella era normal que Naruto estuviera celoso de Sasuke. Eran amantes.

-Sí. Estoy totalmente segura. Estaba a punto de decirle mis sentimientos a Sasuke-kun, cuando él llego e interrumpió –hizo una breve pausa. -¿Qué debería hacer Ino? No puedo dejar de lado mis sentimientos en un momento. Le quiero desde que era una niña, lo sabes.

-Lo sé, lo sé –concordó. –Supongo qué… sería importante saber qué es lo que siente Sasuke-kun. Tal vez Naruto sólo es un amante y no siente nada por él –hizo un ademán con una mano, restándole importancia al asunto. –Sólo un deseo carnal… ya sabes.

Y aquellas palabras por fin parecieron hacer desaparecer esa expresión de tristeza en Sakura, la cual alzó la cabeza de pronto.

-¡Sí, eso es cierto! Además, soy amiga de Sasuke-kun desde que éramos niños, y al cabeza hueca de Naruto lo conoce solamente desde hace unos meses. ¡Definitivamente yo tengo más oportunidades que Naruto frente a Sasuke-kun para tener algo serio con él!

Ino sonrió, sintiéndose contenta al haber eliminado ese aura deprimente en la otra. Aunque también se sentía inquieta por haberle dado esperanzas a Sakura. Aquella situación se le hizo extraña, siempre había estado segura de que Sasuke y Naruto eran amantes, y ahora de repente Sakura le dice que Sasuke la había abrazado y todo el tiempo quiso estar a solas con ella.

-Tengo una idea. Naruto pasa con frecuencia por esta calle, podría hablar con él y sacarle información. Así tendríamos claro qué siente él por Sasuke-kun, y qué tipo de relación mantienen.

Haruno sonrió, sintiendo deseos de abalanzarse sobre su amiga para darle un abrazo, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, sus ojos se humedecieron al instante.

-¡Gracias, Ino!

-¿Gracias por qué? –se hizo la desentendida. -¡Y no vayas a llorar! Eres una niña, siempre llorando.

La chica de cabellos rosas se pasó una mano por los ojos, retirando con suavidad las lágrimas antes de que abandonaran sus ojos. A pesar de que Ino y ella discutieran constantemente, sin duda eran grandes amigas.

Y unas horas más tarde, a mediodía, cuando Yamanaka estaba a punto de cerrar la floristería para irse a comer, ambas vieron al rubio pasar caminando frente la puerta del local.

Naruto se veía algo polvoriento, y constantemente miraba hacia atrás sin dejar de caminar. Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien le había estado siguiendo, aunque en realidad era más que eso, había estado percibiendo el mismo olor cerca de él desde que terminó de entrenar y decidió regresar a la aldea para comer. Volteó de pronto una vez más, y por más que observó no encontró a nadie sospechoso. Varias personas le miraban, pero eso no era nada extraño, siempre era así.

-¡Naruto!

Reconoció la voz de Ino al instante. Volvió a mirar tras él, y vio a la rubia indicándole con un movimiento de brazo que se acercara. Caminó hacia ella, y la siguió cuando entró en el local. Quedó totalmente fascinado cuando vio la gran habitación llena de flores. Flores de todas las clases y colores. Su desarrollado olfato se vio inundado de varios aromas agradables y dulzones.

-¡Un bosque! –exclamó contento.

Sakura e Ino no entendieron lo que quiso decir el rubio.

-¿Qué? –pronunciaron casi al unísono.

Naruto entonces notó que Sakura también estaba allí, y le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-Sí, éste lugar es como un bosque. Sólo que no tiene árboles –comentó paseando la mirada a su alrededor. -¡Los humanos tenéis cosas increíbles! Sasuke tiene un río en su casa, no… bueno, un estanque. ¡Y aquí hay un bosque!

Ambas chicas se dedicaron una mirada cómplice en el momento en que el otro mencionó al pelinegro. Podrían sacar el tema de Uchiha de forma natural. Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

-Naruto, ¿cómo está Sasuke-kun?

-Bien –asintió. Y pronto agregó algo más, ligeramente acelerado. -¡Pero no tienes que ir más a curarle! –insistió. –Es más, ni siquiera está en casa.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Está en una misión. No volverá en unos días.

Ino entrelazó las manos y las alzó a la altura del pecho, mostrando una mueca actuada de preocupación.

-Entonces debes de echar mucho de menos a Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, es normal extrañar a tu amante cuando está lejos. Ya no podrás sentir sus besos, ni sus caricias, ni tener su mirada puesta en ti.

Cuando Ino mencionó los besos, Naruto se tensó de forma fugaz, llevando al instante la mirada a Sakura, reprendiéndola.

"¡Se lo has dicho a Ino!"

Quiso decirle eso, pero con la mirada que le dedicó, fue suficiente para que la de cabellos rosas entendiera y negara con ambos brazos.

-No es lo que piensas, Naruto. No he dicho nada.

Yamanaka fingió no haber escuchado nada y posó una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto para llamarle la atención.

-Seguro que Sasuke-kun te compensa cuando regrese.

-¿Compensarme?

-Sí. Seguramente será más afectuoso contigo, y después… -hizo una ligera pausa, ruborizándose un poco. –ya sabes.

-¿Ya sé qué?

-Sí, ya sabes. Por la noche, cuando estéis a solas, tendréis… -se inclinó un poco para hablarle en voz baja. –sexo.

Naruto permaneció tan quieto y callado después de aquello, que ellas pensaron que no había entendido a Ino. Así que Sakura lo intentó de otro modo.

-¿No entiendes? Ino quiere decir que Sasuke-kun y tú… ¿Cómo lo decías tú? ¡Ah, sí! Sasuke-kun y tú os apareareis.

Uzumaki siguió en silencio, pues desde la primera vez lo había entendido. Era sólo que el imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo algo como eso con Sasuke era…

Bueno, en realidad no lo sabía. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que la palabra "desagradable" no cruzó por su mente en ningún momento, y eso le asustó. Ni siquiera sintió repulsión, o algo semejante. A decir verdad, aquella vez que descubrió a Iruka sensei y a Kakashi haciendo "aquello", ambos parecían estar pasándolo bien. Sobre todo Kakashi, porque Iruka hacía unos ruidos raros que no sabía catalogar si eran de dolor, u otra cosa.

De pronto se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza al sentir toda la sangre de su cuerpo acumularse allí por la vergüenza. ¿Qué hacía pensando algo como eso?

La voz de Haruno le volvió a la realidad.

-Aunque me pregunto cómo puede soportarlo Sasuke-kun –comentó llevándose un dedo a la mejilla. -Dicen las leyendas que los kitsune absorben la energía espiritual a través del contacto sexual.

-¡Oh, pobre Sasuke-kun! –se lamentó Ino. –También me pregunto cómo puede aguantarlo.

La voz de Naruto pareció haber regresado de pronto, así que se apresuró en contestarles.

-¡No! Yo… ¡Sasuke y yo no nos apareamos! Es decir… eso que decís vosotras, se…

-¿Sexo? –completó la rubia.

Naruto todavía sentía toda la cara excesivamente caliente, por lo que no se atrevía a mirar a ninguna de las chicas. Sólo paseaba la mirada por las flores, apretando los puños de vez en cuando para intentar eliminar el bochorno.

-¿Seguro? –volvió a decir ella. –A nosotras no es necesario que nos mientas. Somos tus amigas.

-¡Pero es cierto!

-Bueno, bueno, Sakura y yo te creemos –hizo un ademán con una mano. -¿Y vuestra primera vez será pronto? ¿Quién tiene más prisa por dar ese paso? ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿O tú?

¿Primera vez? ¿Prisa? ¿Paso? ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Él? Naruto sacudió la cabeza con energía, se estaba haciendo un lío con las raras y constantes preguntas.

-¡Espera! No entiendo. ¿Prisa por dar qué paso la primera vez?

Sakura se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

-Naruto, no te despistes. Ni siquiera hemos cambiado de tema –comentó, pensando que el rubio decía aquello en un intento por evadir la pregunta.

Ino se llevó las manos a las mejillas, sonriendo ampliamente.

-La primera vez siempre es maravillosa, Naruto. Incluso verás luces de colores a tu alrededor y te sentirás en el cielo.

-¿Todavía estás hablando del apareamiento? –quiso asegurarse.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la cabeza de la rubia, y después esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sería mejor si lo llamaras "relaciones sexuales" o simplemente "sexo"

-Quizá –se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

-Bueno, Naruto, los amigos se lo cuentan todo. Así que… ¿Cuándo tengas tu primera vez con Sasuke-kun nos lo contarás? –se aventuró a preguntar con cierto descaro. –O quizá podrías contarnos cuál es vuestra verdadera relación. ¿Sois novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ¿Sólo amigos?

Naruto se pasó las palmas de las manos por el pantalón, frotándolas en un intento de retirar el repentino sudor que se empezaba a formar allí. Cuando la rubia dijo que la primera vez era maravillosa, volvió a imaginarse a sí mismo en una situación así con su amigo pelinegro. ¿De verdad se sentiría así? Si el simple hecho de unir sus labios ya se sentía increíblemente placentero, incluso estar cerca de él se sentía bien.

Olvidó completamente contestar las últimas preguntas, totalmente concentrado en pensar todo lo anterior.

-¿De verdad… la primera vez es maravillosa? –balbuceó.

-¡Claro! –contestó Sakura.

-Sí, y después lo querrás repetir una y otra vez –agregó la rubia.

Naruto sintió las mejillas arderle, y observó a las chicas totalmente fascinado al tiempo que las señalaba. Hablaban tan seguras sobre el tema, que seguramente eran unas expertas.

-Entonces… ¿vosotras ya habéis tenido vuestro primer apareamiento?

Ahora fue el turno de ellas de ruborizarse. Se observaron entre ellas, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí…

-Por supuesto…

Por supuesto era mentira, pero Naruto en su inocencia les creyó y sintió cierta envidia. Ellas habían sentido algo maravilloso, y él en sus ciento dieciséis años de vida, no. Se preguntó si Sasuke también habría tenido ya su primera vez.

-Em… yo tengo una duda –comenzó a decir. -¿Qué es pederasta?

Las dos se confundieron con aquella pregunta, pero Haruno fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que Sasuke dice que no es un zoofílico, ni un pederasta.

Sakura observó a Ino con una sonrisa. Pues había interpretado aquello como que Sasuke rechazaba a Naruto. Sin borrar su sonrisa, le contestó.

-Un pederasta es un adulto que abusa sexu… em, un adulto que… se aparea con niños –explicó en un balbuceo, preguntándose si Naruto lo habría entendido.

Uzumaki asintió una vez con la cabeza, y después agregó.

-Pero Sasuke no es un adulto, él dice que es un adolescente.

Ellas solamente se encogieron de hombros. Al instante el de ojos azules reparó en que se había entretenido demasiado allí.

-¡Tengo que irme! ¡Itachi me espera para comer! ¡Adiós!

Salió corriendo de allí, y nada más cruzar la puerta chocó con fuerza contra alguien. Se acarició ligeramente la nariz, quejándose en susurros. Alzó la cabeza, encontrando a un adulto con gafas oscuras y un pañuelo en la cabeza, donde lucía el protector de Konoha. Y aunque no podía ver los ojos de aquel hombre, juraría que le enviaba una mirada severa a través de esos cristales oscuros.

-El chico del chakra siniestro –susurró en tono despectivo, tan bajo que ni él mismo se escuchó.

Naruto lo vio mover los labios, pero no logró escuchar lo que susurró. Después lo vio alejarse, ignorándole totalmente.

-¡Konohamaru-kun! –gritaba el adulto. -¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Esto no es gracioso!

Y otra vez, el rubio tuvo la sensación de que era observado. Miró a su alrededor, viendo gente caminar de aquí para allá, y al hombre con el que acababa de chocar observando el generoso escote de una mujer que pasaba junto a él. Al parecer ese tipo era otro pervertido, como ero sennin.

Ignorando aquella sensación, se marchó corriendo a casa, donde Itachi le esperaba con la comida sobre la mesa. Sintió extraño que nadie le riñera por no decir "Estoy en casa", o por llegar tarde a comer, pero mejor así.

La comida estaba siendo silenciosa, hasta que Itachi inició con una pregunta.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el entrenamiento, Naruto-kun?

El nombrado se apresuró en tragar lo que tenía en la boca para poder hablar libremente y de forma entendible.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya empiezo a dominar mi técnica!

-¿De qué técnica se trata?

Naruto negó con un dedo índice mientras esbozaba una sonrisita traviesa, queriendo darse un aire de importancia frente a Itachi.

-Es un secreto –se tapó la boca con ambas manos, intentando ocultar una risita maliciosa. -¡Pero cuando Sasuke la vea se morirá de envidia!

¡Oh, sí! Naruto ya podía visualizarse a sí mismo creando montones y montones de kage bunshin, mientras que Sasuke no podría hacer más que un mísero bunshin que para nada servía. Y después le rogaría que le enseñara a hacer el kage bunshin. ¡Definitivamente Sasuke se moriría de la envidia cuando viera su genial técnica!

Itachi relajó la expresión de su rostro, a punto de esbozar una tenue sonrisa con el comentario del otro.

-¿Echas de menos a Sasuke?

-¿Ah? –contestó confundido con el repentino cambio de tema. Negó en un movimiento firme de cabeza -¡Claro que no! No tengo a nadie que me ordene cosas y me riña cada vez que hago algo mal, podré comer ramen cuando quiera, y esta noche pienso dormir en mi cobertor. ¡Pero no se lo digas a Sasuke cuando regrese!

Uchiha asintió en un movimiento suave de cabeza. Dejó de comer por un momento, centrando toda su atención en Naruto. Ahora que Sasuke no estaba, podría hablar con total tranquilidad con el rubio, sin temor a ser interrumpido o escuchado. Siendo que Sasuke y Naruto estaban prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos, le había sido algo complicado encontrar un momento a solas con el kitsune.

-Naruto.

-¿Mn?

-Ya llevas muchos meses aquí. ¿No echas de menos el bosque?

La reacción instantánea que esa pregunta causó en el kitsune, fue que dejara de comer y sus alertas se activaran, rememorando automáticamente la última vez que Sasuke le preguntó exactamente lo mismo:

_-Naruto… Echas de menos el bosque, ¿no?_

_-Sí. Es la segunda vez que me preguntas eso, Sasuke. ¿Sabes lo que más extraño del bosque? ¡Bañarme en el río! Allí puedo nadar y chapotear todo lo que quiera. Pero en la bañera no puedo hacerlo, y eso es aburrido._

_-Si tanto extrañas el bosque, vuelve allí._

Naruto se forzó a mostrar una amplia sonrisa, como si no presintiera porqué Itachi le había preguntado aquello. Negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada –mintió. -¡Me encanta estar aquí, contigo y con Sasuke! Es cierto que últimamente paso mucho tiempo en el bosque, ¡pero sólo es porque necesito un lugar tranquilo para entrenar! ¡Me cuesta trabajo concentrarme! –se apresuró en excusarse.

Itachi pareció disconforme con la respuesta, aunque no lo mostró en su expresión.

-Eso es un problema –se susurró.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Mi hermano… -continuó hablando como si no hubiese escuchado la anterior pregunta. -¿Qué es Sasuke para ti?

-¿Eh? –arqueó una ceja y frunció la otra. Itachi estaba haciendo extrañas preguntas. –Es mi amigo. ¡No, mejor que eso! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! –sonrió.

La expresión de Uchiha pasó de ser una tranquila a ser una que mostraba seriedad. Y Naruto sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda al notar aquello. ¿Itachi también quería que volviera al bosque? ¿Por qué?

No se molestaría en preguntarlo, debía hacerle ver al pelinegro que se sentía bien allí, antes de que le echara.

-N-no me gustaría volver al bosque –tartamudeó.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso de repente, Naruto-kun?

-Yo no… Yo… -cerró la boca al sentirse ridículo por no poder formular una frase. Parecía Hinata con sus continuos balbuceos.

Itachi meditaba que era un problema que Naruto no sintiera deseos de regresar a su bosque. Desde hacía un tiempo, cuando le preguntó a Sasuke si todavía veía a Naruto como un arma que ayudaría a Konoha, tomó la decisión de que lo mejor sería hacer regresar al kitsune a su hogar. Pensó que Uzumaki lo aceptaría de buena gana, pero ahora se encontraba con el gran inconveniente de que éste se había encariñado demasiado con Sasuke y no quería regresar a su hogar.

¿Pero cómo decirle a Naruto-kun que Sasuke solamente le veía como una herramienta y que cada buen trato que le daba, incluyendo su amistad, formaba parte de un plan para tenerlo contento y en la aldea?

_-Itachi… -le llamó, algo indeciso. –Si es por el bien de la aldea, entonces… ¿está bien tratar a una… -no sabía si decir "persona", "criatura" o como calificarle. -… a alguien como una herramienta?_

_-¿Mn? Bueno… básicamente, los ninjas somos algo así como herramientas, ¿no? Aunque a algunos no les guste, o a otros simplemente les dé igual._

_-¿…y si no estoy hablando de un ninja?_

_El otro permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos antes de contestar, esta vez con voz más seria._

_-Naruto-kun -fue todo lo que dijo, viendo al instante como Sasuke desviaba levemente la mirada con cierto disimulo. –Pensaba que erais amigos, no que teníais ese tipo de… relación -agregó_

_-Es que para él sí soy un amigo -afirmó. –Bueno, él simplemente se me acercó un día y dio por sentado que somos amigos. Pero yo no hice nada para que él pensara eso._

_-…entiendo -se puso de pie. –No sé qué contestarte, o qué es lo que quieres oír, Sasuke. Esa respuesta sólo la posees tú. Aunque si quieres escuchar lo que pienso… no me parece bien que le des ilusiones si no quieres una amistad con él. ¿Qué harás cuando todo el asunto con el Sonido termine? ¿Lo ignorarás? -sin esperar una respuesta, siguió hablando. -Sólo haz lo que creas mejor -le dijo, antes de salir de la sala con caminar tranquilo._

Y al parecer Sasuke había seguido adelante con ese plan de utilizar a Naruto como una mera herramienta:

_-¿Todavía ves a Naruto-kun como un arma que ayudará a Konoha?_

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

_-Aunque no haya dicho nada, en los últimos días he notado un evidente distanciamiento entre vosotros. Naruto-kun sólo viene a casa para comer y dormir, y constantemente lo veo algo deprimido. Os veíais bien juntos, como buenos amigos, y ahora de repente estáis como al principio, o incluso peor. Por eso quiero saber si todas tus atenciones hacia Naruto-kun en el pasado eran parte de algún plan tuyo para utilizarlo como un arma en el futuro._

Recordaba que aquella vez Sasuke no le contestó y sin más se fue, alegando que tenía que buscar a Naruto para no hacer esperar a la quinta y soportar su mal humor.

Naruto no merecía ser engañado así, por nadie.

-Naruto-kun, no dudo que estés bien aquí, pero estoy seguro de que vivirías mejor en tu hogar, en el bosque.

El rubio se sintió algo deprimido al confirmar sus sospechas, Itachi quería que regresara al bosque, sólo que se lo estaba diciendo con más amabilidad de la que Sasuke empleó con él. Quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué. Ya le había dicho que no quería regresar al bosque, ¿qué más podía decirle?

Ante el mutismo del kitsune, Uchiha continuó hablando.

-Ésta no es tu aldea, no tienes porqué tomar la responsabilidad de protegerla.

-Soy un kitsune, y mi deber es proteger…

-No mientas –interrumpió con voz serena. –Ambos sabemos que no estás aquí porque sea tu deber proteger las aldeas y sus habitantes. Estás aquí por Sasuke, ¿verdad? Seguramente te lo ordenó, o te convenció de alguna forma.

Y Naruto no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez que gracias a la insistencia de Sasuke volvió a Konoha cuando estuvo desaparecido un mes y juró que no regresaría nunca más.

El nuevo silencio de Naruto, Itachi lo interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa.

-Naruto-kun, no estás preparado para lo que se avecina –habló con claridad, pero sin dejar de lado su porte tranquilo. –Si no deseas proteger Konoha, no lo hagas. Nadie puede reprocharte nada, ni siquiera Sasuke. ¿No sientes deseos de ir a buscar a otros kitsune y vivir entre los tuyos?

Uzumaki se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños sobre la mesa, sintiéndose frustrado y algo enojado.

-Ya sé que no estoy preparado. ¡Lo sé! –casi gritó, pero rápido soltó el aire, intentando continuar hablando más tranquilo. –Pero quiero estar aquí, quiero proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí. Por eso me estoy esforzando cada día. ¡No quiero estar solo de nuevo! Además… ¡Además! ¡Ero sennin me dijo una vez que un corazón que quiere proteger a alguien es fuerte! ¡Y yo quiero protegerlos a todos! ¡Eso me volverá fuerte!

Itachi quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, tiempo que Naruto aprovechó para seguir hablando.

-Por favor, deja de decir que no estoy preparado. Confía en mí como lo hacen Tsunade no baa-chan y ero sennin.

-¿…y Sasuke? ¿Crees que él confía en ti?

-¡Claro que sí! –respondió al instante, lleno de una firmeza que sorprendió una vez más al pelinegro. –Sino no me habría pedido con tanta insistencia que protegiera Konoha.

-Entonces no me equivoco, estás aquí por Sasuke –insistió. –Soy consciente de tus miedos, Naruto-kun. El sharingan te aterra, en una pelea seria te quedas paralizado, pensar en la muerte te causa pavor, y tu conocimiento de ninjutsu es bastante pobre. Necesitarías al menos tres años para alcanzar un nivel decente –hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. –No deberías ir tan lejos por alguien como mi hermano, o saldrás herido.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Naruto no comprendió si Itachi se refería a una herida física, o herido emocionalmente. O quizá se refería a ambas cosas. Lo que sí comprendía, era que Itachi quería advertirle algo sobre Sasuke, y al parecer no se atrevía a decírselo claramente. Al no recibir respuesta del más alto, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué me estás intentando decir sobre Sasuke? –exigió saber.

Itachi se sintió algo inseguro sobre si continuar hablando. No quería que Naruto-kun lo pasara mal, no quería que fuera utilizado como una simple herramienta. Pero sobre quién estaban hablando era su tonto hermano menor. No podía hablar cualquier cosa de él así como así.

-Lo mejor sería que él te lo diga claramente cuando regrese.

-Hablas como si fuera algo malo –pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta, Itachi se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los platos, dando la conversación por finalizada. -¡Oe! ¡Itachi!

-Sasuke te lo dirá todo cuando regrese. Mientras tanto mantente calmado.

Naruto se sintió enojado. No podía insinuarle cosas malas y después decirle que se mantuviera calmado.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

El trayecto estaba siendo tan tranquilo, que Sasuke tuvo que reprimir un bostezo. Estaban en los primeros días de Octubre, pero el sol brillaba radiante sobre un cielo totalmente limpio de nubes y hacía demasiado calor para la fecha en la que estaban.

Lo único bueno de esa aburrida misión, es que Kakashi también estaba allí como capitán del equipo, que constaba de ellos dos, y un par de gennin emocionados por su primera misión de rango C junto al gran Hatake Kakashi, "El ninja copia", y Uchiha Sasuke, un ninja prodigio de dicho clan. Entre los cuatro escoltaban un carro tirado por un caballo. Los gennin iban delante del animal, mientras que Kakashi y Sasuke iban detrás del carro, protegiendo la parte trasera, donde se hallaba el tesoro.

Si no ocurría algo pronto, Sasuke pensó que quizá se dormiría caminando.

Hatake observaba de vez en cuando a Sasuke, sonriendo bajo la máscara. Era obvio que el pelinegro estaba molesto por estar ahí. Y aquello le habría desconcertado de no ser porque Tsunade le explicó el motivo de que tan extraordinario chuunin fuera a una misión de ese tipo.

-¿Aburrido, Sasuke?

El nombrado no se molestó ni en mover la cabeza para responder lo obvio. Solamente mantuvo la vista al frente, con rostro inexpresivo.

-Supongo que Itachi se ha quedado al cuidado de Naruto –comentó. Y otra vez no recibió respuesta por ser demasiado obvio lo que dijo. -Si Itachi también tiene que salir de misión, ¿con quién se quedará Naruto?

Kakashi por fin obtuvo la atención de Uchiha, al instante los ojos negros se habían posado en él, como si no hubiese pensado en esa posibilidad, pero no dijo nada.

El adulto prosiguió hablando.

-Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse. Iruka podría cuidarle, o quizá Sai.

-¿Sai? –reiteró. No le había extrañado que mencionara a Iruka, pues era obvio que estaba encariñado con Naruto. ¿Pero Sai? -¿Por qué él?

-¿Eh? ¿Naruto no te dijo nada ayer? –cuestionó algo sorprendido.

-¿Decirme qué?

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que son pareja porque ayer Sai iba a…

-¿Qué? –masculló de pronto.

-…confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto –finalizó tranquilamente.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada el único ojo visible del adulto, como si así pudiese corroborar que aquello no era una broma de mal gusto. Aunque en el fondo sospechaba, o más bien estaba casi totalmente seguro de que aquello no era una broma. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día que se topó con el idiota de Sai en la biblioteca y éste le pidió ayuda para saber si estaba enamorado de Naruto.

Le había arrebatado el libro donde se estaba informando sobre los sentimientos. ¿Qué no fue suficiente para quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza?

Al parecer no.

Vio a Kakashi llevar la mirada al cielo, soltando un suspiro al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-Maa… Ahora no podré saber si Naruto correspondió a Sai, o no.

El pelinegro sintió que su estómago se revolvía de forma desagradable al escuchar aquello.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que Sai iba a confesarle ayer sus "sentimientos" al cabeza hueca de Naruto?

-Porque yo mismo le aconsejé la forma correcta para que lo hiciera, y justo en ese momento, Naruto llegó y los dejé a solas.

Un segundo después de haber escuchado aquello, Sasuke podía asegurar que odiaba a Hatake Kakashi desde lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Ahora era un celestino que andaba por ahí formando parejas?

Y no cualquier pareja, sino que ni más ni menos que al estúpido sin sentimientos de Sai, y al usuratonkachi con exceso de inocencia de Naruto.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? –exigió saber.

-¿Mn? –Kakashi dejó de mirar el cielo para encarar a su antiguo alumno. -¿Qué he hecho?

-Juntar a Naruto con un humano. ¡Los kitsune…! –al recapacitar en que no estaban solos, bajó el tono de voz, aunque no dejaba de escucharse molesto. –Los kitsune tienen prohibido estar con humanos en ese sentido.

-¿De verdad? –se sorprendió. –Pero si Naruto aceptó a Sai, será que debe darle igual eso, ¿no? –se encogió de hombros, sin darle al asunto la importancia que Sasuke le daba.

Uchiha suavizó por un momento fugaz su expresión de enojo, rememorando aquella vez en la que Naruto le dijo que estaba pensando la posibilidad de tener una pareja humana porque no quería pasar su larga vida solo.

-Sai no está enamorado de Naruto –aseguró con firmeza.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-¡Ese idiota ni siquiera sabe cuándo tiene que sentirse triste! –exclamó, sintiéndose exasperado. -¿¡Cómo va a saber si está enamorado!

Kakashi observó disimuladamente a su antiguo alumno. Viéndolo caminar con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Sasuke estaba molesto, sin duda.

-¿…te molestaría que Naruto fuera pareja de Sai? –se aventuró a preguntar. -¿No me digas que eres homófobo? –y al no recibir respuesta, agregó algo más. –O quizá es todo lo contrario, tal vez estás celoso.

Una venita palpitante saltó en la frente de Sasuke y arrugó el ceño de forma muy ligera y fugaz, mostrando finalmente una expresión neutra.

-¿Quién estaría celoso de semejante idiota?

-Otro idiota –susurró, pero no lo suficientemente bajo porque al instante Uchiha le fulminó con la mirada. Soltando una risa floja y fingida, se llevó una mano a la nuca, como si nunca hubiese dicho lo anterior. –Maa, Sasuke… en realidad quería decir que…

De repente todo fue silencio. Kakashi enmudeció y cambió su risa nerviosa oculta tras la máscara por un rostro repentinamente serio. Sasuke también dejó de prestar atención al adulto, agudizando el oído y llevando la mirada al frente. Sin embargo, los dos gennin todavía inexpertos, parecían no percatarse de nada. Estaban siendo observados.

Uchiha miró de soslayo a Kakashi, el cual asintió de forma sutil con la cabeza al tiempo que hablaba en voz baja, sin dejar de caminar cerca del carro.

-Sasuke, hay cuatro a las tres en punto.

El nombrado no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más cuando de pronto la tierra empezó a temblar con tal brusquedad que hasta se abrieron grietas en el suelo. Los gennin, entre sorprendidos y asustados por no haber previsto la amenaza, sacaron cada uno y par de kunai y estudiaron su alrededor. El caballo se detuvo en seco, relinchando asustado y alzándose sobre sus patas traseras.

Dos ninjas aparecieron por la parte trasera del carro, y otros por la parte delantera, rodeándoles. No tenían protector y llevaban las caras ocultas de tal forma que solo se distinguían sus ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, los cuatro hicieron unos sellos y entrelazaron sus manos a la altura de sus pechos, concluyendo la técnica. Un segundo más tarde, la tierra tembló con más violencia y unos muros de tierra comenzaron a salir del suelo.

La expresión ligeramente asustada de los novatos gennin, contrastaba totalmente con la tranquila pero prudente de Kakashi, y la serena y casi aburrida de Sasuke.

El pelinegro fue el primero en moverse. Aquellos shinobi eran de elemento tierra, y más todavía los imprudentes habían hecho los sellos sin ocultar las manos. Aquella pelea estaba ganada. Hizo unos sellos y un chidori apareció en su mano. La tierra era débil frente al rayo.

-¡Sasuke! –le llamó el adulto. –Encárgate de estos dos, yo me ocuparé de los otros.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando los cuatro enemigos yacían tirados en el suelo, atados e inconscientes.

Los gennin trataban de calmar al asustado animal y sacarlo junto al carro del inestable terreno, mientras que Kakashi buscaba algún protector o algo que le indicara de qué aldea eran aquellos hombres, pero no encontró nada.

-Ninjas renegados –comentó incorporándose y acercándose a su antiguo alumno, el cual le daba la espalda. –Seguramente pretendían robar el tesoro para conseguir algo de dinero para una buena temporada –concluyó. -Eso me recuerda, Sasuke… ¿No deberías ponerte un nuevo protector? El tuyo está rayado de tal forma que da la impresión de que eres un ninja renegado de Konoha. Podrían confundirte con uno que desprecia totalmente su aldea por el tamaño del arañazo que atraviesa la hoja.

Pero Kakashi no recibió respuesta. No le extrañó en un principio, pues el pelinegro no era muy hablador. Pero creyó verlo temblar de forma fugaz, y además, se sujetaba el brazo derecho con insistencia. Preocupado, pero sin expresarlo demasiado, se acercó hasta estar frente al otro.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

El nombrado asintió en un mecánico movimiento de cabeza, respondiendo que estaba bien, pero el adulto no se sintió conforme. El leve ceño fruncido de Sasuke y el ver cómo apretaba los dientes, le delataba. Dos gotas de líquido escarlata escurriendo por los dedos de Uchiha hasta caer al suelo, le llamaron la atención.

Sin esperar más, tomó el brazo derecho del adolescente y le alzó la manga, descubriendo un vendaje perfectamente colocado desde la muñeca hasta el codo y bastante empapado de sangre.

-Estoy bien, Kakashi –intentó sonar sereno y despreocupado, pero la voz le tembló por un momento al sentir una ardiente punzada de dolor. –Es una herida sin importancia.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio mientras el adulto le retiraba el vendaje, seguramente para ponerle uno limpio. Al hacer el último chidori, había olvidado por un momento el arañazo y había movido el brazo despreocupadamente, sufriendo ahora las consecuencias de aquello. De nuevo sentía aquel dolor insoportable y abrasador.

Kakashi abrió en señal de sorpresa su ojo visible. A simple vista, la herida de Sasuke no era gran cosa, solamente cuatro largo arañazos. Pero sangraban demasiado, como si la herida fuese muy profunda a pesar de que no lo era.

-Sasuke, esto tiene muy mal aspecto. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

El otro no sintió deseos de hablar, además que si abría la boca sentía que algún quejido de dolor se le acabaría escapando.

-S-sólo date prisa y venda la herida –masculló malhumorado por el dolor.

Por suerte, todos los ninjas siempre tenían conocimientos sobre primeros auxilios. Sasuke agradeció que Kakashi estuviera ahí, pues él se sentía tan adolorido que no podía mover ni un ápice el brazo, y de haber dependido de aquel par de gennin torpes y despistados, estaba seguro de que habría terminado desangrándose.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

En fin, Itachi preocupado por Naruto, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere traicionar a su hermano menor.

Hay una nueva encuesta en mi profile, vota si quieres.

Adelanto del capítulo 24:

"Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio, percibiendo la angustia que Sasuke sentía. Su ceño fruncido, sus pupilas contraídas por el enojo y brillantes por el reflejo del fuego en ellas, su cuerpo tenso y su respiración agitada.

-Estás preocupado por Naruto, ¿no es así, Sasuke? –al notar que la mirada del pelinegro se relajaba y mostraba una ligera sorpresa, agregó. –Te preocupa que vuelva a estar solo como en un principio, te preocupa que alguien le haga daño. Te preocupa Naruto –reiteró.

El adulto lo meditó un momento, recordando que cada vez que había mencionado los nombres "Sai" y "Naruto" en la misma frase, había recibido una mirada mortífera de Uchiha. Mostró una leve mueca de preocupación.

-Sasuke… ¿cómo es de importante Naruto para ti?**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

El kitsune posee una rivalidad con el tanuki. El tanuki es como una especie de mapache japonés, que siempre preside las entradas de algunos negocios o restaurantes, mostrando una abultada barriga blanca, su calabaza con sake y un gorrito de paja en su espalda. Es el otro rey de la transformación y puede llegar a ser mucho más camorrista que el kitsune, porque tiene mucho afán a las bebidas alcohólicas.

Habitualmente ambos animales no suelen tratarse mucho, porque claro, ambos están aquí para estafar, engañar, divertirse y comer. Así que si se encuentran tienen un trato un poco distante, aunque no siempre. Hay muchísimas leyendas sobre ambos animales juntos, siempre con competiciones curiosas.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	24. El peligro se acerca

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 24: "El peligro se acerca. La sombra que acecha":

En los bosques de Konoha, cerca del río, Naruto observaba fijamente al cielo sin verlo realmente. Como ya empezaba a ser costumbre, el pequeño zorrito, Naruto, había ido allí y estaba recostado en la hierba a unos pasos del rubio.

-Me pregunto… -comenzó a susurrar. –qué estará haciendo Sasuke ahora.

No era que extrañara a ese tonto teme. ¡Claro que no! Solamente sentía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de misión estaría desempeñando su amigo. Seguramente sería una muy emocionante.

Desde que había tenido esa rara conversación con Itachi durante la comida, no había podido sacarse a Sasuke de la cabeza. Sentía una necesidad urgente de verle y aclararlo todo.

–_No deberías ir tan lejos por alguien como mi hermano, o saldrás herido._

No entendía qué quiso decir Itachi con aquello. Sasuke nunca le haría daño, ¿por qué Itachi estaba convencido de lo contrario?

Sasuke era su amigo, y estaba seguro de que creía en él, ya que fue la primera persona que le pidió ayuda para proteger Konoha. Aunque más que una petición, en un principio fue presionado. Pero ahora estaba en la aldea por su propia voluntad, realmente quería proteger ese lugar que era importante para Sasuke y donde estaban sus amigos y personas queridas.

No quería regresar al bosque, y tampoco quería marcharse para buscar a los demás kitsune.

Quién lo diría, él que desde siempre había evitado y aborrecido a los humanos y a la aldea de Konoha, ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerlos.

¿Qué pensarían los demás kitsune si supieran que estaba dispuesto a proteger la aldea que dejaron de lado hace cien años?

Pero no podía evitarlo, ya ignoró una vez a Konoha, cuando la aldea del Cielo atacó. En esa ocasión, los padres de Sasuke murieron, y no paraba de preguntarse si él habría podido evitar aquello ejerciendo su tarea de protección como kitsune y no mirando a otro lado como hizo en aquel momento.

-Sasuke… -susurró nuevamente.

El pequeño Naruto, todavía recostado a unos pasos de Uzumaki, bostezó y después gruñó levemente. No pasó ni un segundo cuando el rubio volteó a verle, algo enojado y con un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

-¡No me paso las horas pensando en Sasuke! Quiero decir… ¡es mi mejor amigo, es normal que a veces piense en él!

El zorrito alzó ambas orejas, alerta, y dirigió la mirada a una zona del bosque. Naruto le imitó, olfateando el ambiente. Alguien se acercaba, y el olor que percibía cada vez más cerca, era el mismo que sintió ayer cuando tenía la sensación de que alguien le seguía. Notaba el aroma muy cerca, había alguien ahí, pero no se mostraba.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –exigió saber.

Un reflejo metálico le alertó para apartarse a tiempo. Un kunai salió de entre los matorrales, quedando clavado en uno de tantos troncos. El pequeño zorro salió a correr al instante, asustado. Mientras que Naruto frunció el ceño y recogió el kunai, empuñándolo con decisión.

-¡Muéstrate! –ordenó.

Naruto vio con bastante confusión a un niño de cabello castaño y ojos negros caminar hacia él. Tenía una llamativa bufanda atada alrededor del cuello, y tenía más o menos la misma altura que él. Aquel desconocido le señaló con un movimiento de brazo exagerado mientras le gritaba.

-¡Por fin te atreves a luchar conmigo!

-¿Ah? –ante la confusión que sintió con aquellas palabras, dejó de lado su pose defensiva. -¿Luchar contigo?

-¡Sé quién eres, por eso pelearé contigo y te venceré!

Naruto no pudo evitarlo, una vez más se convenció de que los humanos eran raros. Aquel niño desconocido aparecía de la nada, gritándole cosas sin sentido.

-Tú sabes quién soy, pero yo no sé quién eres tú –fue todo lo que le contestó el kitsune.

El otro se sorprendió de que no supiera quién era él. Con decisión, caminó hacia el chico de marcas en las mejillas mientras le hablaba.

-¡Soy Sarutobi Konohamaru, futuro Hokage de Konoha, y nieto del gran Sarutobi Hiruzen!

-…ah –balbuceó. De pronto se sintió algo aburrido, y casi deja caer el arma al suelo al sentirse nada intimidado con aquel niño. -¿Quién es ese?

Konohamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo por la pregunta del rubio.

-¡Sarutobi Hiruzen fue sandaime Hokage! –al ver que Naruto seguía observándole con aquella mueca confundida, como si no entendiera nada de lo que decía, agregó. –¡La tercera cara plasmada en la montaña, idiota!

-¡Ah! ¿Ese viejo?

El castaño explotó de coraje, y caminó casi corriendo hacia el otro para terminar de eliminar la distancia.

-¡Un respeto! ¡Estás hablando de…! –pero en su camino tropezó con una piedra, cayendo de boca al suelo, casi encima de los pies de Naruto. Se quejó algo adolorido, y enfurruñado alzó la cabeza para ver los ojos azules. -¡Has colocado una trampa!

-¿Qué trampa, idiota? –frunció el ceño. -¡No he colocado ninguna trampa! ¡Te has caído tú solo!

-¡Sí, querías hacerme caer! –rebatió poniéndose de pie. -¡Querías hacerme caer!

Uzumaki no lo meditó, solamente alzó un puño cerrado al aire y lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza del otro.

Sarutobi se llevó ambas manos a la zona adolorida totalmente sorprendido. Nunca, nadie, se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima por ser nieto del fallecido gran sandaime. Por más travesuras que hiciera, por más que gritara para llamar la atención o se escapara, nunca nadie le reprendía. Todos le sonreían, y le parecían sonrisas falsas, sin embargo ese rubio le había golpeado tan tranquilamente. Y al parecer sentía deseos de darle otro golpe.

-¿¡Tienes idea de lo que has hecho! –gritó Konohamaru, más herido en su orgullo que físicamente. -¡Soy el futuro Hokage, nadie me pone una mano encima!

Y por segunda vez, Naruto estrelló el puño en la cabeza del otro con una expresión bastante aburrida adornando su rostro. Ese niño le estaba empezando a causar dolor de cabeza.

-Tú… no sé qué estás buscando aquí, pero me estás cansando con tus gritos. Y otra cosa, yo seré el próximo Hokage, no tú.

Konohamaru contuvo las lágrimas de dolor y frunció más profundamente el ceño. Ese niño rubio no le trataba como los demás aldeanos, y eso le hacía sentir extraño.

-¡Tú no puedes ser Hokage, eres un kitsune! –y mostró una sonrisa astuta al ver que Naruto se había delatado al mostrar una expresión de sorpresa ante su exclamación. –En la aldea todos hablan sobre ti. Dicen que has hechizado a Itachi-san y a su hermano para poder vivir en Konoha. ¡Dicen que planeas atacar a los aldeanos y destruir nuestra aldea! Pero yo he venido a detenerte. Pelearé contigo y todos me reconocerán por mi fuerza, no por mi apellido.

El de ojos azules no supo bien cómo reaccionar con aquellas palabras. Él no tenía hechizado a nadie, y mucho menos pretendía dañar a los aldeanos o a Konoha. Pero algo más importante le llamó la atención, Konohamaru le recordó a él mismo, quería ser reconocido y también soñaba con ser Hokage.

Pero se vio obligado a salir de sus cavilaciones cuando el más pequeño saltó sobre él. Se hizo a un lado, esquivándole, y con su mano libre agarró un extremo de la bufanda del otro, haciéndolo caer al suelo de sentón. Konohamaru no parecía muy experto en la pelea, incluso era más torpe que él.

-¡Lo que dicen en la aldea no es cierto! ¡No pretendo dañar a nadie! ¡Yo sólo quiero convertirme en ninja, superar a Sasuke y ser Hokage!

En ese momento, de entre los matorrales apareció un hombre. Naruto se tensó al no haberlo olido por estar ocupado con Konohamaru. Pero reconoció a ese adulto con gafas oscuras y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Era el mismo con el que chocó cuando salió de la tienda de Ino y que observaba los pechos de las mujeres con muecas pervertidas.

-¡Konohamaru-kun! –gritó el recién llegado algo alarmado. -¿Estás bien? ¡No deberías estar aquí tú solo! ¡El chico del chakra siniestro es peligroso!

La paciencia de Naruto se estaba terminando con respecto a aquel estúpido apodo que le habían colocado los aldeanos. Olvidó a Konohamaru, y afilando la mirada de forma intimidante encaró al hombre.

-¡Ebisu sensei! –exclamó Konohamaru poniéndose de pie una vez más.

Pero el nombrado le ignoró al percibir la mirada que le dedicaba el rubio. Con pose presuntuosa se llevó una mano a la cintura y con la otra se acomodó las gafas. Era obvio que el chico del chakra siniestro quería pelear con él por la forma en cómo cerraba y abría los puños constantemente.

-¿Quieres atacarme? Adelante, sólo déjame decirte primero que nunca en mi vida he perdido una pelea.

En respuesta, Naruto soltó una suave y seca risita burlona, como las que le había escuchado anteriormente a Sasuke. Alzó ambas manos para hacer un sello.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu –musitó con una serenidad que rara vez poseía.

Dos clones perfectos aparecieron, uno a cada lado del original.

Ebisu se mostró ligeramente sorprendido al no saber que el chico del chakra siniestro tenía conocimiento sobre una técnica como esa, a pesar de eso, no se sintió intimidado.

-Interesante técnica. Así que pretendes ganarme con mayoría numérica, muy bien. Pero eso no te servirá de nada. Puedes crear todos los kage bunshin que quieras.

Uzumaki no contestó, concentrándose en mantener a los kage bunshin, y con una mirada de total decisión que nunca había mostrado, ni siquiera en las peleas de entrenamiento que había tenido anteriormente.

El adulto se mantuvo expectante cuando vio a los tres rubios alzar las manos para hacer unos sellos. ¿Qué técnica utilizaría ésta vez?

-¡Oiroke no jutsu! –gritaron los tres a la vez.

En unos segundos, tres chicas rubias de ojos azules, curvas pronunciadas y grandes pechos estaban abrazadas a Ebisu. Una le abrazaba de frente, otra aferrada al brazo izquierdo del hombre y la otra estaba abrazándole por detrás, casi colgada de su cuello.

El hombre se quedó en blanco y un hilito de sangre le escurrió por la nariz, sintiendo el constante roce de varias manos y de los pechos femeninos apretarse contra su espalda, su brazo y pecho. ¡Aquello era el paraíso! Y después colapsó, cayendo al suelo inconsciente y con una hemorragia nasal más pronunciada.

Los kage bunshin desaparecieron y el verdadero Naruto volvió a su forma de antes, pasándose el dedo pulgar bajo la nariz al tiempo que dedicaba una mirada de desprecio a aquel hombre.

-¡Hum! Pervertido cuatro ojos.

Konohamaru abrió los ojos totalmente fascinado. Nunca había visto derrotado a su sensei, y la forma en que había sido vencido había sido aun más impresionante. ¡Había sido fabuloso! Por primera vez observó a Naruto con admiración, como si fuese su modelo a seguir.

Pero la mirada enojada que Uzumaki le dedicó, le volvió a la realidad.

-Y tú… -masculló el de ojos azules. –si de verdad quieres convertirte en Hokage algún día, trabaja duro, esfuérzate y no te rindas. ¡Deja de hacer el idiota! Y sobre todo, tendrás que superarme a mí.

Tras decir aquello, Naruto se marchó sin mirar atrás. Volvería a casa. Por el camino, percibió constantemente el aroma de Konohamaru, lo que significaba que le estaba siguiendo… otra vez. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y le ignoró, pensando que tarde o temprano ese pesado se cansaría de perseguirle.

En una de las calles se encontró con Gai y su equipo, al parecer también salían de misión. No tuvo ni tiempo de abrir la boca, o alzar el brazo para saludarles, cuando Lee se lanzó hacia él saltando en el aire para darle una patada que logró esquivar. Aquello no le sorprendió, eran parte de sus "juegos". Lee y él varias veces habían tenido un enfrentamiento amistoso en plena calle, ante las miradas curiosas de los demás, las quejas de Tenten, los bufidos de Neji y los ánimos de Gai hacia su alumno.

-Bien, Naruto-kun, has sido rápido esquivando mi patada a pesar de tomarte desprevenido –felicitó el especialista en taijutsu, llevándose una mano a la espalda y alzando la otra al frente, poniéndose en posición.

Uzumaki sonrió y también se posicionó para pelear. Nunca había ganado a Lee, pero ahora que había vencido al pervertido cuatro ojos, sentía más confianza en sí mismo. Corrió hacia el pelinegro, atacándole con una serie de puñetazos y patadas que el otro bloqueaba sin moverse demasiado.

Gai observaba emocionado a ambos jóvenes pelear, mirando con detalle como atacaban, evadían y buscaban salir vencedores. Cuando vio a Lee aplicarle una llave al rubio que lo hizo caer boca arriba en el suelo, se sintió orgulloso de su querido alumno.

-¡Eso es, Lee! ¡Que no se apague el fuego de la juventud que hay en ti! –estiró el brazo y le alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación al tiempo que le dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia y blanca, que Naruto aun en el suelo, creyó verle un destello cegador en los dientes.

Lee le devolvió el gesto a su maestro, alzándole el dedo pulgar y enviándole otra amplia y radiante sonrisa que dejó ver un destello cegador. Después llevó la mirada a Naruto que se ponía de pie.

-Has mejorado, Naruto-kun, pero todavía no estás a mi nivel.

El kitsune no se quiso dar por vencido, y cuando pensó en atacarle de nuevo, Gai le dirigió la palabra, haciéndole detenerse.

-Te confesaré un secreto, Naruto –habló de pronto. –Te revelaré el motivo por el que Lee y yo somos tan fuertes.

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron con intensidad, emocionado con lo escuchado. Guardó silencio, viendo como Maito buscaba algo en la mochila que llevaba a la espalda, hasta que sacó un traje verde igual al que él y Lee lucían.

-¡Este es el secreto de nuestro increíble poder! –exclamó con orgullo, ignorando la vergüenza ajena que sentían Tenten y Neji con aquella escena.

-¿El secreto es la ropa? –cuestionó el rubio con total sorpresa, verificando que los dos pelinegros vestían igual y eran fuertes, así que quizá el secreto sí estaría en la ropa. Otra cosa más que era rara en los humanos.

-No es un traje cualquiera, Naruto –inspiró de forma sonora por la nariz, antes de continuar hablando con energía. -¡Es el definitivo traje fácil de poner y que se amolda totalmente a tu cuerpo! ¡Llévalo cuando entrenes y notarás la diferencia! ¡Es la pieza más importante para cualquier ninja! Está hecho de un tejido especial, es transpirable y ligero, permite una gran capacidad de movimiento, además de ser impermeable e isotérmico.

Como si fuera un tazón de ramen gigante, Uzumaki miró el traje que Gai le entregaba. Ese traje verde parecía brillar con luz propia. Se visualizó a sí mismo en su mente portando ese fabuloso traje junto a Gai y Lee, los tres juntos alzando el dedo pulgar y esbozando amplias sonrisas con brillos cegadores en los dientes. ¡Aquello era fantástico!

-¡Woah! ¡Ya quiero probarlo!

-En cuanto te lo pongas, notarás los resultados –reiteró el adulto.

Rock Lee se acercó, cerrando un puño con energía a la altura de su cara.

-¡Gracias a este traje me convertí en lo que soy ahora: "La bestia verde de Konoha"!

-¿Eres una bestia? –preguntó confundido el rubio. –Con razón nunca puedo ganarte, ¡una bestia contra un kitsune no es justo!

La única chica presente soltó un largo y cansado suspiro.

-Lee, deja de decir tonterías –reprendió. –Estás confundiendo a Naruto –después observó al de ojos azules, llevándose las manos a la cintura. –No lo tomes en sentido literal. Es una forma que tiene Lee de referirse a sí mismo, como si se dijese "Gran ninja" o "Gran guerrero". ¿Entiendes?

-Sí.

-Perfecto. Y ahora… -giró para observar a su maestro. -¿Nos podemos ir ya? Llevamos mucho retraso –se quejó.

Neji asintió en silencio a lo dicho por ella, dándole la razón.

Minutos después, Naruto los despedía con efusivos movimientos de brazos que solamente eran respondidos por Gai y Lee. Tenten sólo soltó un escueto "adiós" y Neji algo parecido a un breve bufido.

Cuando los perdió de vista, Naruto volvió su expresión más seria y caminó hasta un poste de la luz cercano, descubriendo tras él a un muy mal escondido Konohamaru. Chasqueó la lengua de forma sonora y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de perseguirme?

El de ojos negros le observó con una expresión fascinada que a Uzumaki le resultó fuera de lugar. Le estaba mostrando un rostro enojado a ese niño, y como respuesta recibía aquello.

-¡He sido descubierto! ¡No podía esperar menos de mi líder!

-¿…líder? –arqueó una ceja mientras observaba a su alrededor, pero Sarutobi seguía observándole fijamente. -¿Hablas de mí? –cuestionó con un repentino tono inocente, señalándose a sí mismo.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! –asintió animado, saliendo de su escondite. –Desde ahora te nombro mi líder. ¡Has vencido a Ebisu sensei! ¡Eres increíble! –exclamó con emoción. –Dime, ¿cómo has aprendido esa técnica tan genial?

Naruto se sintió algo aturdido con tanta información repentina y halagos de alguien que no era su amigo.

-¿Kage bunshin?

-No. ¡La otra!

-¿Oiroke no jutsu?

-¡Esa!

El kitsune se encogió de hombros, rememorando como fue que aprendió aquella técnica. Cuando hizo aquel trato con Jiraiya: "Poder a cambio de protección", una tarde el sannin le había llevado al bosque, cerca del río, pero se negaba a entrenarle porque decía que estaba algo retrasado con el libro que escribía. Y de hecho, el adulto se había sentado sobre una roca, con unos papeles sobre las piernas y con un pincel en la mano, pero no escribía nada, solamente miraba el cielo, bastante pensativo:

-No se me ocurre nada –habló Jiraiya en voz alta, llevando una vez más la mirada a los papeles en blanco.

Naruto se sentía bastante enojado, por más que le pedía al adulto que le prestara atención, éste le ignoraba.

-¡Entréname! –demandó por sexta vez.

-No hasta que avance en mi novela. Todos esperan una buena continuación de la saga "Icha icha" y no pienso decepcionarles –dejó escapar un suave suspiro abatido. -¡Pero no se me ocurre nada! ¡Necesito algo que me inspire! –de pronto su rostro se tornó algo serio. Apoyó un codo en una de sus piernas y recargó la barbilla en la mano, observando fijamente al rubio. –Oye, Naruto…

-¿Qué? –masculló enojado.

-¿Es cierto que los kitsune os transformáis en hermosas mujeres?

El rubio no entendió a qué vino esa pregunta, pero igualmente respondió, dejando por un momento el enojo de lado.

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿Tú lo has hecho alguna vez?

-No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Podrías hacerlo ahora?

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar aquello.

-¿¡Qué!

-Si me muestras dos hermosas calabazas, dejaré mi novela de lado para entrenarte.

-¿Calabazas? –cerró los ojos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño. -¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Tal vez hay en casa del teme! –estaba por marcharse corriendo a la aldea, pero la voz del otro le detuvo.

-¡Espera! Creo que no me has entendido –cuando los ojos contrarios le enfocaron nuevamente, alzó ambas manos y las pasó por su propio pecho, simulando la forma curveada de unos senos femeninos. –No me refería a esas calabazas, me refiero a "estas" calabazas.

Ahora sí que Naruto se sentía perdido. Cerró los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo por un momento, intentando comprender a qué se refería el sannin. Hasta que de pronto pareció entenderlo.

-¡Oh! ¿Cuándo dices "calabazas" quieres decir "tetas"?

-¡No seas tan vulgar! –masculló. –Y sí, me refería a eso. Si me muestras una hermosa mujer desnuda, te prometo que dejaré mi novela de lado.

-¡Eres un pervertido! –le señaló de forma acusadora.

Pero después nada ocurrió, ambos se quedaron observándose unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que Jiraiya tomó la palabra.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó ante la quietud de Uzumaki. -¿No me digas que no sabes cómo es el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Cuando era un cachorro, siempre me he bañado con mi madre y otras mujeres en el río!

Jiraiya arrugó el entrecejo, sintiendo envidia al imaginarse a Naruto bañándose en el río con un montón de mujeres desnudas. Pero esa expresión desapareció al ver al rubio cerrar los ojos, intentando concentrándose.

Tras unos escasos segundos, el rubio se vio envuelto en una nube de humo que cuando empezó a disiparse mostró a una chica de rubio cabello largo recogido en dos coletas, unos brillantes e inocentes ojos azules, y lo más llamativo de todo, sus grandes pechos y sus remarcadas curvas femeninas.

El adulto abrió la boca de par en par, embobado y con una ligera hemorragia nasal. Alzó ambas manos, ansiando ponerlas sobre aquellos senos de considerable tamaño. Mostró una sonrisa pervertida cuando vio a la chica llevarse un dedo a los labios, mostrando una expresión de timidez mientras le hablaba con una voz sedosa, dulce y muy femenina.

-Jiraiya-sama… ¿me entrenarás hoy?

-¡Claro, preciosa! ¡Lo que tú quieras! –dejó los papeles en el suelo, se puso de pie y estiró los brazos, ansiando tocarla. Cuando estaba por estrujar entre sus manos los carnosos senos, una nueva nube de humo cubrió a Uzumaki, y cuando ésta desapareció, tenía sus manos puestas sobre el plano pecho de Naruto. La sensación de observar un hermoso rostro femenino, a encontrarse de pronto con el rostro de un niño poco atractivo, fue desagradable. -¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –le riñó apartando las manos de pronto. –Sólo por eso no te entrenaré –sentenció cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

-¿¡Qué! –gritó alterado. -Tú… ¡viejo pervertido! ¡Me habías prometido entrenarme! ¿¡Qué clase de promesas haces que no duran ni cinco minutos! –continuaba gritando, cada vez más enfadado.

-¡Hum! –únicamente dejó escapar un bufido. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió unos delgados y estilizados brazos femeninos rodearle a la altura del estómago en un abrazo, y unos abultados senos estrujándose en su espalda. Mostró una sonrisa pervertida, reconociendo que nuevamente Naruto se había transformado en chica. –Uh, eres tú de nuevo. Sabía que volverías.

-Por favor, entréname… Jiraiya-sama. Si me haces esperar más, me sentiré triste.

-No te preocupes, encanto –al sentir como ella le soltaba y se alejaba, giró para verla al tiempo que seguía hablando. –Te prometo que te dedicaré todo mi tiempo… -pero tras él solamente estaba Naruto en su apariencia masculina, de brazos cruzados y observándole con un ceño profundamente fruncido -…completamente a ti –completó en un balbuceó decepcionado.

-¡Lo has prometido!

-¿…no puedes mostrarme esa técnica erótica durante el entrenamiento? Así me sentiré más motivado.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Pervertido!

Volviendo al presente, Naruto dejó de recordar cómo fue que creó aquella técnica. Visualizó a Konohamaru frente a él, el cual todavía esperaba una respuesta. Pero no sintió ganas de contarle todo aquello a alguien que no le agradaba.

-Fue gracias a ero sennin –se limitó a decir.

-No sé quién es ero sennin, ¡pero esa técnica es fabulosa! ¡Tienes que enseñármela, así podré deshacerme de Ebisu sensei cuando se pone tan pesado y no me deja en paz!

-Sí, pero… -balbuceó, buscando a su alrededor una salida rápida. -¡Quizá otro día! –apenas exclamó aquello, de un gran salto se subió en el tejado de una casa cercana y salió a correr, huyendo de ese chico tan pesado y dirigiéndose a casa.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

La noche llegó pronto, sin grandes contratiempos para Naruto, todo fue bastante tranquilo, incluso Itachi no insistió sobre la conversación que tuvieron hace horas sobre Sasuke, cosa que le hizo sentir más tranquilo.

Por otra parte, Kakashi y Sasuke no podían decir lo mismo. Poco antes de que el sol se ocultara, habían vuelto a ser atacados. En esta ocasión por cuatro ninjas vestidos igual que los anteriores. Al parecer eran un equipo de refuerzo para conseguir hacerse con el tesoro si el primer equipo fracasaba. Uchiha, sin poder mover el brazo, se sintió enormemente frustrado e inútil. Y para colmo, fue herido. Y mientras que los gennin una vez más se hacían cargo del caballo y el carro, Kakashi se ocupó él solo de los enemigos, reduciéndolos en un santiamén.

Cuando la noche calló, decidieron acampar cobijados entre la espesura de los árboles para estar ocultos y algo resguardados del frío nocturno. Sasuke se ofreció a quedarse de guardia esa noche, vigilando el tesoro, el fuego y los alrededores, pensando que quería ser útil de algún modo si no iba a poder pelear cada vez que intentaran ser asaltados.

Varias horas después de que todos excepto Sasuke se hubiesen ido a dormir, solamente se escuchaba el chirrido de algún grillo y el chasquido que de vez en cuando hacía la fogata.

El pelinegro se cobijó mejor con una manta que se había echado sobre los hombros al sentir un ligero escalofrío, y después echó al fuego un tronco mediano junto a él, preparado para no dejar que la llama se apagara. Escuchó un ruido a su espalda, pero no se molestó en girar.

-Kakashi, vuelve a dormir –habló tranquilo, pero evidentemente aquello era una orden.

El nombrado no obedeció y se sentó junto a su antiguo alumno, llevando también una manta que le cobijaba del frío. Observó a Sasuke, o más específicamente la venda alrededor de su cabeza y que le tapaba una herida en la frente.

-¿Qué tal la herida? –rompió el nuevo silencio.

-¿Cuál de las dos? –masculló arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo, pero una suave punzada en la frente le obligó a suavizar su expresión.

-¿Qué tal las heridas? –se corrigió, cerrando su ojo visible en una sonrisa.

-Bien –contestó de forma escueta.

Por supuesto el adulto no le creyó, pero conociendo como era de orgulloso el pelinegro, era consciente de que no iba a admitir ninguna dolencia. También estaba claro para él que Sasuke se sentía enojado por haber sido herido por unos ninjas que obviamente podía haber vencido él solo de no ser por su brazo dañado.

Suspiró con suavidad antes de hablar bajo para no despertar a los dos que todavía dormían.

-Deberías cambiar esa cara tan fea, Sasuke. Ambos sabemos que de haber estado en buenas condiciones, no te habrían alcanzado, y menos en la frente. Además, sólo fue mala suerte que tu protector se aflojara y se cayera justo en el momento en que uno de ellos te lanzó un kunai.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio un momento, afilando la mirada y sin sentirse siquiera algo animado tras las palabras de Kakashi.

-He sido herido en una absurda misión de rango C. Si la vieja se entera, seguro se burlará y me mandará a misiones de rango D, como si fuese un inútil gennin –masculló, apretando los dientes.

Kakashi volteó a ver a los dos que dormían por si habían escuchado la parte de "inútil gennin", pero todo seguía tranquilo. Nuevamente llevó la mirada al pelinegro.

-No creo que eso suceda. Por otra parte, recuerdo que hasta siendo un gennin, eras bastante competente. Ser un gennin, no es sinónimo de ser inútil –explicó con calma, pero fue totalmente ignorado, o eso creyó él, ya que no vio la más mínima expresión en el rostro del adolescente. Únicamente vio a Sasuke sujetarse con suavidad el brazo derecho. -¿Todavía te duele? –al no recibir respuesta, lo tomó como una afirmativa. -¿Ahora sí me dirás cómo te has hecho eso?

-…fue Naruto.

-¿Naruto? –reiteró con cierta sorpresa.

-Anteanoche pensé en ayudarle con su entrenamiento de taijutsu, pero le hice enojar y me atacó.

-Pero eso no explica el hecho de que aun siendo una herida poco profunda, sangre tanto. Y cuando la vi, daba la sensación de que era reciente a pesar de haber pasado dos días.

Tras un breve silencio, Sasuke le contestó.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de los hermanos Takahashi?

-Sí. ¿Pero qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?

-Hace un tiempo, Naruto los atacó en defensa propia y quedaron bastante malheridos. Yo fui a verles un mes después de que ingresaran al hospital, y daba la sensación de que solamente había pasado una semana, todavía se veían adoloridos.

Hatake se mostró algo sorprendido al escuchar aquello, pensando que Uzumaki era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-Habrá que pedirle a Tsunade que te revise cuando lleguemos.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, pensando que si la quinta sabía que Naruto le había atacado, quizá le causaría problemas al cabeza hueca cuando en realidad fue su culpa por haber provocado a Naruto.

-No.

-No seas terco. Ella seguramente sabrá qué hacer para…

-He dicho que no –sentenció serio. –Sakura puede encargarse de revisarme.

-Sakura es muy buena en ninjutsu médico, pero todavía no se compara a Tsunade. Se lo diré cuando lleguemos, es por tu bien.

Uchiha frunció el ceño, molesto de la insistencia del adulto.

-Si le hablas a Tsunade sobre esto, yo le contaré la secreta relación que mantienes con Iruka sensei.

Kakashi se sintió tan sorprendido que no pudo disimularlo tras su rostro normalmente inexpresivo y tranquilo. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sasuke volvió a hablar.

-Te estás preguntando cómo lo sé. No sólo yo lo sé. Sai, Sakura y Naruto también lo saben.

-¿Pero cómo…? –susurró atónito.

-Naruto os descubrió un día en casa de Iruka sensei… haciendo… -dejó la frase a medias a posta, sin sentir deseos de completarla.

A pesar de intentar ocultarlo, la máscara no fue suficiente para esconder el rubor que se extendió por toda la cara de Kakashi. Ellos que siempre habían sido tan cuidadosos para llevar su relación, y el saber de pronto que habían sido descubiertos nada más y nada menos que en un momento íntimo fue impactante. Pero seguramente lo fue más para el pobre Naruto.

Sasuke después suspiró, arrepentido de la amenaza que antes había dicho sin meditarlo.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, Kakashi sensei, no diré nada.

-Te lo agradezco –susurró con alivio.

-Aun así, no quiero que la quinta sepa nada. Sé que Sakura puede revisarme sin problemas.

-Como quieras.

Después todo quedó en silencio. Sasuke pensó que el adulto ya se iría a dormir, pero no fue así, siguió sentado a su lado y momentos después volvió a hablarle.

-Sasuke, ¿no te parece extraño que Iruka y yo…? –dejó la pregunta al aire.

-Sí –confesó sin rodeos. –Sobre todo cuando Naruto me lo contó. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, así que no tengo nada que opinar.

La ceja visible de Kakashi se arqueó hacia abajo al tiempo que cerraba el ojo en una sonrisita leve.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Sasuke?

-¿Yo qué, Kakashi?

-Desde que te tomé como mi alumno, siempre te he visto como un chico tranquilo, responsable y bastante solitario. Pero me imagino que eso no significa que no haya alguien por ahí que te quita el sueño.

-Pues no, no lo hay –respondió. –Tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la frente de Kakashi al escuchar aquella fría respuesta.

-Hablas como si estar enamorado fuese un contratiempo.

-¿Y no lo es? –respondió con una leve ironía, sin despegar la mirada de las llamas frente a ellos. –Mi meta ahora es convertirme en un ANBU, Kakashi. Tener esa clase de sentimientos entorpecería mi ambición, me volvería débil. Todo el tiempo preocupado de la persona que ocupe mis pensamientos.

-¿De verdad crees eso? –cuestionó con una ligera sorpresa, recibiendo una mirada seria que reafirmaba lo antes dicho. –Yo pienso… No, estoy totalmente seguro de que tener esa clase de sentimientos te vuelve más fuerte, Sasuke. No sólo estar enamorado, sino el tener lazos en general. Si tienes personas que aprecias a tu alrededor, querrás volverte más fuerte, no por ti mismo, sino para proteger a aquellas personas que te importan.

Pero Sasuke parecía no estar de acuerdo, como si no le entendiera o no quisiera entenderle.

-Cuando Itachi y yo nos quedamos solos, por un tiempo tuvo que dejar de lado su cargo como ninja para cuidar de mí. Únicamente podía hacer misiones que finalizaran en un día. Era pequeño para valerme por mí mismo en varias cosas, y sé que sólo fui un estorbo. Por mi culpa, por culpa de los sentimientos de mi hermano hacia mí, tuvo que dejar de lado sus ambiciones hasta que me creyó capacitado para valerme por mí mismo mientras él salía a misiones. Y fue sólo entonces cuando pudo empezar a hacerse fuerte.

-Itachi lo hizo porque te quiere. Y además, ¿no ha cumplido Itachi sus metas desde hace tiempo? Estoy seguro de que su meta no era únicamente ser un ANBU, sino sacarte a ti adelante, cosa que hizo de forma admirable.

Sasuke suavizó su expresión y estuvo a punto de mostrar una ligera sonrisa, sintiéndose orgulloso de su hermano mayor, su modelo a seguir desde que tenía uso de razón.

-Estoy seguro de que el amor de Itachi hacia ti le hizo volverse más fuerte con mayor rapidez, para así poder hacer misiones de mayor rango y por tanto recibir una mayor paga.

-…tal vez –susurró.

Hatake, al notar que estaba convenciendo a Sasuke, continuó insistiendo para eliminar de su mente ese frío pensamiento de que el amor era un estorbo.

-También puedo utilizar como ejemplo a Sai. Está enamorado de Naruto, pero eso no le ha vuelto más débil, sigue siendo un excelente ANBU. Y con un poco de suerte, quizá Naruto lo vuelva más… humano. No puede haber nada malo en estar enamorado, Sasuke, todo son pros.

La tranquila expresión de Sasuke se evaporó, cambiando a un ceño fruncido que no desapareció a pesar de sentir una punzada en el corte de la frente. Apretó los dientes y tensó la mandíbula, dedicando una cortante mirada al otro. Respiró algo agitado por nariz, intentando calmarse un poco y apaciguar el fuego que de pronto sentía concentrado en sus entrañas.

-Sai no está enamorado de Naruto –masculló, afirmándolo con una seguridad aplastante. –Además, ¿qué puede tener de ventajoso estar enamorado de una bola de pelos? –apenas pasaron dos segundos de silencio desde que formuló aquella pregunta, y como no recibió respuesta, se sintió frustrado. -¡Nada! No tiene nada de ventajoso.

-…Sai será feliz, eso ya es una ventaja.

-¡No me hagas reír, Kakashi! –levantó el tono de voz más de lo que hubiese deseado, y a pesar de sus palabras anteriores, su rostro estaba sumamente serio, sin mostrar el más mínimo amago de risa. -¿Feliz hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que todos le tachen de zoofílico? ¿De pederasta? ¿O tal vez hasta que algún aldeano intente dañar al idiota de Naruto de nuevo?

-Si están juntos, superarán los problemas y serán felices.

Sasuke sintió el estómago revuelto, y tuvo la sensación de que la cena de horas antes quería ir a parar a su boca al imaginarse lo que Kakashi había dicho. Sai y Naruto, juntos y felices.

-¿Juntos cuánto tiempo? –vociferó. -¡Los humanos no llegamos ni a los cien años, y los kitsune viven diez mil años! ¿¡Y entonces qué! ¡Ese dobe se quedará solo otra vez! Joder… ¡no hay nada ventajoso en eso!

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio, percibiendo la angustia que Sasuke sentía. Su ceño fruncido, sus pupilas contraídas por el enojo y brillantes por el reflejo del fuego en ellas, su cuerpo tenso y su respiración agitada.

-Estás preocupado por Naruto, ¿no es así, Sasuke? –al notar que la mirada del pelinegro se relajaba y mostraba una ligera sorpresa, agregó. –Te preocupa que vuelva a estar solo como en un principio, te preocupa que alguien le haga daño. Te preocupa Naruto –reiteró.

El adulto lo meditó un momento, recordando que cada vez que había mencionado los nombres "Sai" y "Naruto" en la misma frase, había recibido una mirada mortífera de Uchiha. Mostró una leve mueca de preocupación.

-Sasuke… ¿cómo es de importante Naruto para ti?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro, el cual suavizó totalmente la expresión de su cara y volvió a observar el fuego que danzaba entre chasquidos. Se pasó una mano por la nuca y suspiró con suavidad, delatando sin querer que de pronto se sentía algo inquieto.

Recordó a ese tonto kitsune, su cabello rubio y corto que siempre lucía como si estuviera algo despeinado, sus ojos azules de mirada alegre, sus bobas sonrisas, desde las traviesas hasta las inocentes. Sus peludas orejas, siempre erguidas cuando estaba alegre y animado, o gachas cuando se sentía asustado o triste. Su esponjosa cola que se agitaba frenética e incansable cuando su dueño se sentía feliz, o que se ocultaba entre las piernas del rubio cuando éste tenía miedo. Esa facilidad que poseía para perdonar y volver a sonreír como si nada después de sus discusiones, esa absurda costumbre de gritar "¡Woah!" cada vez que algo le sorprendía o le asustaba, su rara obsesión por comer ramen, esa inocencia que poseía y que rayaba en lo ridículo, sus ronroneos al dormir y cuando le rascaba detrás de las peludas orejas, esa manía de ladear la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño cuando no entendía algo.

Y podría seguir recordando tantas cosas…

La retorcida sensación de regocijo que le invadía al ser consciente del interés que Naruto tenía en él. Tenerlo cerca, sólo mirándole a él, sonriéndole y hablándole sobre cualquier tontería… todo aquello de alguna forma le gustaba. Por otra parte, también era divertido hacerle enojar y escucharlo llamándole "¡Sasuke teme!" con su voz algo gritona y aniñada.

Y lo placentero que era besar sus labios cuando ese cabeza hueca de pronto le asaltaba con besos inexpertos y torpes, a veces tímidos y otras veces ansiosos.

Hasta ahora no había sido consciente de que conocía todo de Naruto, hasta el más mínimo de sus gestos o de sus costumbres. Prefería pensar que aquello era producto de los meses de convivencia, a meditar que había estado estudiando demasiado a Naruto cuando estaban juntos.

Se sintió un poco ridículo al tener de pronto la necesidad de estar cerca a ese dobe, y también por tener pensamientos tan… cursis.

¿Que cómo era Naruto de importante para él?

Prefería obligarse a no responderse esa pregunta.

El adulto esperó una respuesta, pero Sasuke se mantuvo totalmente quieto, observando las llamas mientras, al parecer, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Tal vez meditando la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho sobre Naruto. Varios minutos habían pasado, y no recibió una contestación, por lo que continuó hablando.

-He escuchado rumores por la aldea que dicen que Naruto quiere ser un ninja.

Sasuke parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y observando al adulto sin decir nada. Sólo asintió en un suave movimiento de cabeza, viéndose más tranquilo.

-Los aldeanos parecen no estar muy contentos con eso –siguió hablando Kakashi.

-Eso no le importa a la bola de pelos, quiere ser ninja y lo será.

-¿Crees que será un buen ninja?

-Mn… quién sabe –se encogió de hombros. –Con bastante entrenamiento, tal vez sí.

-Aunque Naruto viva diez mil años, o incluso más, al convertirse en ninja corre el riesgo de morir incluso antes que cualquier humano si algo sale mal en alguna misión, hasta podría morir cuando el Sonido decida atacarnos.

El pelinegro endureció la mirada, reconociendo en el fondo que Kakashi tenía razón. Naruto tenía una larga vida, pero no era inmortal. Por otro lado, sus palabras le recordaron a las que Itachi le dijo una vez:

_-Si yo fuera tú… -habló por fin sobre lo que realmente quería decir. –no dejaría que Naruto-kun ayudase a la aldea. Konoha siempre se las ha sabido arreglar sin él. Siendo sincero, pienso que Naruto-kun no sobreviviría si participase en la pelea que se avecina._

-Por eso, Sasuke, pienso que el asunto de que Naruto viva muchísimos más años no es tan relevante si lo miras de ese modo. Lo que deberían de hacer ellos dos, es aprovechar cada momento juntos.

Con movimientos un tanto bruscos, Sasuke se puso de pie sin apartar la mirada del fuego. Su expresión se veía tranquila, sin mostrar cómo se sentía realmente por dentro. Había una molesta punzada en su interior, y no sabía decir si eran celos, dolor, o cualquier otra cosa. No quería siquiera reparar en esa sensación.

Sin mirar al adulto que le observaba curioso, habló bastante serio.

-Ya que no tienes sueño, relévame, me voy a dormir. Hace horas que estoy vigilando.

Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Kakashi era consciente de que había tocado algo dentro de Sasuke que lo había alterado. Aunque como siempre, el pelinegro no era muy dado a reflejar cómo se sentía en las expresiones de su rostro, y menos con palabras. Al parecer, a su antiguo alumno le molestaba la posibilidad de que Sai y Naruto pudieran ser pareja, sentía gran preocupación por el kitsune, y aversión hacia Sai.

¿Podrían ser celos? Varias veces se había encontrado con Sasuke y Naruto por las calles de Konoha, y los veía comportarse como buenos amigos, cada uno a su manera, uno más expresivo que el otro.

Y dicho sea de paso, ahora comprendía porqué durante un tiempo Naruto le había estado observando como si fuese un asesino en serie, y Sakura, Sai y Sasuke le habían estudiado con la mirada con más atención de la acostumbrada en ellos.

¿Pero podría ser que detrás de aquella amistad, Sasuke sintiera algo más? Quizá Uzumaki le gustaba, y seguramente por eso se había sentido molesto cada vez que había hablado sobre la posibilidad de que actualmente Sai y Naruto fueran pareja.

A pesar de que nunca hubiera visto al pelinegro mostrar alguna clase de sentimiento parecido al enamoramiento, la idea no le parecía descabellada. De ese modo sí podía comprender la repentina angustia de Sasuke y sus enojos que parecían salir de la nada.

Sasuke sentía algo por Naruto, lo que no sabía, era cómo de profundo era aquel sentimiento. Y era consciente de que si le preguntaba algo al pelinegro, no recibiría respuesta.

Despacio giró la cabeza, observando a los tres que dormían a su espalda, pero detuvo la mirada en Uchiha, mirándole con preocupación.

–Sasuke, tú… –musitó para sí mismo, dejando la frase al aire.

Los minutos pasaban, y por más que Sasuke permanecía con los ojos cerrados no sentía nada de sueño. Al contrario, estaba muy despierto. Aunque por lo menos ahora no tenía que escuchar a Kakashi hablando tonterías.

¿Sai y Naruto juntos y felices? ¡Menuda estupidez! Casi, casi siente deseos de esbozar una sonrisa irónica. Pero se limitó a arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo. Para que ese kitsune fuera feliz, debería de estar con los de su especie, y Sai con una mujer tan rara como él.

Inconscientemente se puso en el lugar de Sai, imaginándose a sí mismo como el novio de ese tonto kitsune, y se detuvo a analizar todos los pros y los contras de esa situación.

Pros había pocos, y muchos contras.

Pros: Ambos serían felices al estar juntos, y… no se le ocurría nada más.

Contras: Él sería tachado de zoofílico y pederasta, ya que Naruto era un niño tanto física como mentalmente, y además un zorro, aunque esto último no estaba muy claro para todos los aldeanos. Los más incrédulos veían a Naruto como un chiquillo normal y corriente, pero con un chakra algo extraño. Con semejantes insultos, probablemente el hecho de ser gay pasaría a un segundo plano. Los ataques de los aldeanos sobre Naruto serían más continuos, y puede que algunas veces pudiera defenderle, pero no siempre estaría junto al rubio para protegerle. Además, según había dicho Uzumaki, los kitsune tenían prohibido estar con humanos en ese sentido. La diferencia abismal con respecto al tiempo que vivirían era mejor ni mencionarla. Ni siquiera reparar en el hecho de que inevitablemente envejecería mientras que Naruto seguiría viéndose como un niño. Y también, según contaban las leyendas, los kitsune absorbían tu energía vital al través del contacto sexual. ¿Entonces cómo demonios iban a…? Bueno, quizá podrían limitarse a besos y un poco de contacto físico. Si estaba al lado de Naruto, cualquier cosa estaba bien. Además, mejor eso que nada.

De pronto abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente sorprendido.

–¿Qué demonios…? –masculló con los dientes apretados.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo imaginándose a sí mismo como el novio de Naruto y barajando los pros y los contras que esa relación podría traerles?

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, o a lo mejor otra vez tenía fiebre a pesar de que se sentía bien. Sí, eso era, tenía fiebre.

Él no… ¡No estaba enamorado de Naruto!

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

En los límites de Konoha, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche que se intensificaba al introducirse en la espesura del bosque, dos sombras saltaban por las ramas de los árboles con sigilo. Ambos hombres de ojos negros podían pasar perfectamente desapercibidos en la oscuridad debido a sus ropajes del mismo color de sus orbes.

Los hermanos Takahashi tenían una sonrisa torcida en sus rostros, como si estuvieran entusiasmados con lo que iban a hacer a continuación. Ambos iban sin los protectores de Konoha, los habían dejado en el "hogar" que allí tenían.

El castaño, Ukon, le hizo una muda seña a su hermano menor con un brazo, indicándole que bajaran. Habían llegado al punto indicado.

Ambos saltaron al suelo, en un pequeño claro que estaba ligeramente iluminado. Y enseguida una sombra se mostró, saliendo detrás de un tronco y caminando hacia ellos con lentitud. Era un hombre que vestía una túnica y tenía la cara oculta por una capucha.

Los hermanos inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia.

–Orochimaru–sama –habló el rubio.

El hombre salido de las sombras, dejó escapar una sutil risa soltando aire por la nariz. Después se retiró la capucha, mostrando un rostro joven, de cabellos grisáceos recogidos en una coleta baja, ojos negros y gafas redondeadas.

Sakon y Ukon se sorprendieron ligeramente al alzar la cabeza.

–¿Kabuto–san? –pronunció el castaño mientras observaba a su alrededor. –Pensé que sería Orochimaru–sama quién se presentaría. Después de todo, eso fue lo acordado la última vez que vinimos a pasar información de Konoha.

Kabuto alzó una mano, acomodándose las gafas con expresión tranquila mientras respondía.

–Sí, eso fue lo acordado –asintió en un suave movimiento de cabeza. –Pero el estado de Orochimaru–sama es delicado, está llegando a su límite. Si continúa así, pronto tendré que administrarle medicación de rango 10, o su cuerpo no lo resistirá.

–¿Entonces qué pasa con el plan de ataque a Konoha? –volvió a hablar Ukon. –¿Queda anulado hasta que Orochimaru–sama cambie de cuerpo?

–No subestimes a Orochimaru–sama –Kabuto frunció ligeramente el ceño. –Aun en su estado de debilidad, es capaz de reducir Konoha a escombros y terminar con su patética Hokage –y recordando el motivo por el que se habían reunido allí, agregó. –La fecha del ataque será el día 10. Estad preparados.

Los hermanos asintieron con una seria expresión, agradándoles la idea de por fin poder dejar de fingir un buen comportamiento forzado, y de paso vengarse de cierto muchacho del clan Uchiha por la humillación que les hizo pasar en el hospital.

Al rubio le surgió una duda en ese momento.

–Kabuto–san, ¿qué hacemos con Uzumaki Naruto? Aunque lo hemos estado espiando a veces, no sabemos con certeza si es un kitsune. Pero sí estamos seguros de que en su interior guarda un inmenso poder.

–Tal y como Orochimaru–sama dijo en un principio, si ese supuesto kitsune es tan poderoso como decís y sobrevive a la invasión, inmediatamente después será secuestrado para ser el nuevo cuerpo de Orochimaru–sama si resulta ser compatible –explicó con tranquilidad.

Ukon, el castaño, se pasó la lengua por los labios en un discreto movimiento al tiempo que un brillo malicioso cruzaba por su mirada de forma fugaz.

–¿Y si el chico zorro muere…? –comenzó a hablar, ocultando un tono ansioso. –No habrá problema, ¿cierto?

–Ninguno –respondió Kabuto. –Si no tiene un mínimo de fortaleza, no es digno de ser un cuerpo de Orochimaru–sama. Ésta batalla servirá para mostrar su fuerza.

Como si hubiesen escuchado una buena noticia, los hermanos se observaron de soslayo, escondiendo una sonrisa macabra que quería formarse en sus labios.

Ya podían saborear su venganza. Ese estúpido Uchiha se arrepentiría de por vida por la humillación que les hizo pasar cuando estaban ingresados en el hospital por culpa del rubio. Y a Naruto le cobrarían con creces el daño que les causó.

Tendrían su venganza. Ya deseaban que ese día llegara, y aunque faltaba poco, a ellos les parecía una eternidad.

Kabuto se colocó la capucha mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse con la misma lentitud con la que llegó.

–No nos volveremos a ver hasta el día del ataque. Aunque si surge un cambio de última hora, me pondré en contacto con vosotros.

El de gafas se adentro en la espesura de los árboles, acelerando ligeramente el paso. A media hora de llegar a la guarida que actualmente les servía de escondite, se puso alerta y sacó un kunai al escuchar el ruido que hacían unos arbustos a su izquierda. Permaneció expectante un momento, y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el arma, dos largas serpientes salieron arrastrándose sinuosas por las hierbas, siseando de vez en cuando al sacar la lengua. Ambas pasaron entre los pies de Yakushi hasta perderse de vista.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, guardando el arma y relajándose. Tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado, pero por un momento había jurado sentir la presencia de Orochimaru cerca cuando vio esas serpientes.

–Kabuto…

El nombrado alzó la cabeza al instante al reconocer aquella voz perfectamente. Después de todo no lo había imaginado. Orochimaru estaba a unos pasos de él, de brazos cruzados y recargando la espalda cómodamente en el tronco de un árbol.

Con preocupación, se acercó a él hasta pararse a su lado.

–Orochimaru–sama, no debería salir. Su estado es delicado.

–Tú siempre preocupándote de más, Kabuto –comento, como si no hubiese escuchado lo anterior. –Por eso has ido tú en mi lugar a encontrarte con nuestros subordinados a escondidas.

–No era mi intención desobedecer sus ordenes –escuchó una ronca y breve risa del otro ante sus palabras. –Ya está todo a punto. Como acordamos, la fecha indicada es el día 10 de octubre.

Orochimaru dejó ver parte de su larga lengua, relamiéndose con ganas ante aquella buena noticia y después mostró una sonrisa torcida, afilando la mirada.

–Se acerca el momento, Kabuto –comentó, girando para empezar a caminar despacio en dirección a la guarida, siendo seguido de cerca por su fiel subordinado. –Derrocaré a Tsunade y destruiré Konoha, no quedarán ni los cimientos –apenas dijo aquello, estalló en roncas y sonoras carcajadas que pronto se vieron acalladas por un golpe de tos que le obligó a taparse la boca.

–¡Orochimaru–sama!

–Estoy bien, Kabuto. Todavía no… Todavía no estoy en mi límite –y de nuevo una sonrisa torcida adornaba sus labios, casi saboreando su venganza antes de haberla conseguido.

El de gafas emitió un ligero suspiro, siguiendo al pelinegro hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista en la oscuridad de la noche.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a _**K–SIS**_.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

Hay una nueva encuesta en mi profile "¿_De qué pareja quieres que sea mi próximo fanfic_?":

_**Fira Lili**_, aquí está tu dibujo del capítulo 11 de "_KnK_" ^^ (Pega el link y elimina los espacios)

Ht tp: / / takaita. deviantart. com/ art/ Kitsune- no- kokoro- Request- 206263247

Después de algunos… contratiempos, aquí estoy. Bien, Sasuke regresará en el próximo capítulo.

Adelanto del capítulo 25: "La inocencia del Kitsune":

"Buscando estar más cómodo, Naruto se movió un poco hasta quedar sentado sobre Sasuke, específicamente en el vientre de éste. Sintió claramente tenso el cuerpo de su amigo al contacto entre ellos, y entonces pensó que sí, efectivamente Sasuke era muy tímido. Más que él mismo. Cuando apenas se inclinó un poco para poder besarle, la mano izquierda del pelinegro se posó en su pecho deteniéndole.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó Uzumaki con confusión.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

Naruto sonrió, intentando disipar la supuesta timidez en el otro antes de responderle.

-Te ayudo para que seas más afectivo.

-¿…eh? –balbuceó, reprendiéndose al instante por lo tonta que había sonado su voz.

-Vamos a tener sexo, ¿no?

La seguridad con la que Naruto afirmó aquello, dejó pasmado a Sasuke. Y además, ¿cómo demonios conocía el dobe la palabra "sexo"? Uchiha estuvo seguro en ese instante de que ese rubio sentado sobre él, no era la misma bola de pelos que le despidió con un casto beso en los labios y una sonrisa avergonzada antes de marcharse a la misión.

¡Ese no era Naruto!**"**

Pues sí, Sasuke teme, sí es Naruto. Y no, lectoras (no sé si tendré algún lector), no es un sueño de Sasuke, ni de Naruto, ni de nadie.

**¿Sabías qué…?**

El kitsune tiene en Japón varias categorías o niveles, estos van representados por el número de colas que se van incrementado con la edad, alcanzando las nueve en su etapa final. En sus primeros niveles tenemos a los _**zenko**_, o zorros celestiales, asociados con el Dios Inari y la lluvia; y los _**yako**_ o zorros de campo, zorros salvajes que tienden a ser traviesos e inclusive malvados. Conforme crecen sus habilidades adquieren el poder sobre el fuego, sus bocas y colas se pueden encender, son conocidos en este nivel como _**kitsune-bi**_ o zorros de fuego, inspiradores del moderno navegador _**Firefox**_.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	25. La inocencia del kitsune

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 25: "La inocencia del kitsune":

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Uchiha se fue de misión, y Naruto no echaba de menos a Sasuke. No, ¡claro que no!

Durante esos días, había podido comer ramen, dormir sobre su adorado cobertor otra vez, caminó desnudo por la habitación sin nadie gritándole que se vistiera, no había nadie regañándole u ordenándole cosas. Con Itachi todo era más tranquilo.

Por otra parte, el mayor de los Uchiha se conformaba con saber a dónde iba Naruto cada vez que salía; y si después el rubio llegaba a casa a la hora de comer, e intacto, todo estaba bien. Por lo demás, a Itachi le daba igual si Naruto dormía en un futón o un cobertor, o incluso si comía ramen una vez o cinco veces al día.

También sabía que si era paciente con Naruto-kun, podría conseguir hasta que le ayudara casi por voluntad propia en las tareas del hogar.

Cuando Itachi notó que el sol empezaba a ocultarse, se encaminó a la cocina para hacer la cena. Naruto se había marchado hacía horas al bosque, así que no tardaría mucho en volver.

Casi una hora y media más tarde, Naruto corría por las calles de Konoha en dirección a su hogar. Su estómago rugía impaciente por algo de comida, pero no era ese el verdadero motivo de su carrera. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Sasuke salió de misión, y tenía el presentimiento de que al llegar a casa le encontraría allí. Se sentía tontamente emocionado, como si hubiese estado meses sin ver a su amigo. Ya quería escucharlo llamándole "usuratonkachi", o cualquier otra cosa.

Los cuatro días anteriores habían sido algo aburridos para Naruto, a pesar de haber aprovechado bien el tiempo y haber hecho prácticamente de todo, sobre todo entrenar. Había pasado más tiempo con sus otros amigos, visitó a sus padres cada día, contándoles sobre sus progresos en el entrenamiento. También ayudó a una anciana a llevar un equipaje demasiado pasado para alguien de su edad, recibiendo como recompensa unas cuantas verduras que ella cargaba mientras el rubio llevaba todo lo demás. Naruto casi tira las verduras al suelo, pero finalmente se las dio a Itachi. También ayudó a bajar de un árbol el gato de una chiquilla que se negaba a moverse de ahí, recibiendo una tanda de arañazos en pleno rostro por parte del asustado animal. Suerte que las heridas sanaron por completo en menos de cinco minutos. Pero Naruto declaró como sus enemigos a todos los gatos, sobre todo los que estuvieran asustados y subidos a un árbol.

Ese tal Konohamaru no dejó de seguirle por todos lados, llamándole "¡Líder, esto!", "¡Líder, aquello!"

¡Era tan molesto!

Y no sólo Konohamaru le seguía, dos amigos de éste último estaban con él. Un niño con cara de simplón y una niña con dos coletas, de los cuales ni quería conocer sus nombres. Aunque Sarutobi y sus amigos dejaron de resultarles molestos cuando ayer cada uno le regaló un vale de una comida gratis en Ichiraku ramen. Así, sumando esas tres comidas con el ramen que tenía en casa, que era bastante poco, se sintió inmensamente feliz. Además que, el día anterior Teuchi-san le invitó amablemente a un tazón de ramen, como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones.

Sí, había estado bastante ocupado. A pesar de eso, cuando menos lo esperaba tenía a Sasuke en su mente, y empezaba a preguntarse si estaría bien, si su misión sería aburrida o peligrosa, y si volvería pronto.

En cuanto llegó a casa, abrió y cerró la puerta con increíble velocidad, saltó los dos escalones que daban inicio al pasillo y corrió veloz a la sala.

-¡Estoy en casa! –casi gritó. -¡Sasu…!

Pero Naruto enmudeció y su sonrisa desapareció al ver que en la sala solamente se encontraba Itachi, con la cena preparada sobre la mesa. Olfateó el ambiente, percibiendo únicamente el olor de Itachi y la comida. Nada más.

No pudo esconder la decepción que sus ojos azules mostraron, aunque tampoco intentó hacerlo.

-Bienvenido –el pelinegro rompió el silencio. Con un sutil movimiento de mano, le indicó a Uzumaki que se acercara. –Sasuke no ha regresado todavía –agregó por si el otro todavía tenía dudas al respecto.

El rubio obedeció y se sentó junto al otro, algo cabizbajo.

-Pero Sasuke dijo que estaría fuera entre tres o cuatro días. ¡Tenía que volver hoy!

-Hay veces en que las misiones se alargan más de lo acordado, Naruto-kun –comentó con calma, empezando a comer. Lo observó con brevedad de soslayo, antes de añadir algo más. –No deberías impacientarte, se supone que no extrañabas a mi tonto hermano menor.

Naruto infló las mejillas en un mohín avergonzado. Con rapidez y movimientos violentos, tomó gran cantidad de comida con los palillos y se lo llevó todo a la boca, haciendo gala de sus escasos buenos modales a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sasuke.

-¡Y no le extraño! Es sólo que… ¡Es sólo que se está terminando el ramen que Sasuke me compró!

Itachi observó en total silencio al otro, haciéndosele algo entretenido lo mal que mentía Naruto. ¿Por qué simplemente no admitía que echaba de menos a Sasuke? ¿Le daba vergüenza?

-¡Es por el ramen! –reiteró Naruto ante el silencio del otro.

-Si ese es todo el problema, yo puedo comprarlo.

-¡No! –contestó al instante. –Sasuke se enojará si lo haces.

Itachi no entendió porqué su hermano se enojaría si le compraba ramen al rubio, aunque sospechó que era una excusa de Naruto. Pero no le dio importancia al asunto y ambos continuaron comiendo.

Vieron la televisión un rato y después recogieron todo y fregaron los platos. Mientras todo esto ocurría, el pelinegro notaba cómo Naruto miraba cada cierto tiempo hacia la puerta, como si esperara ver aparecer a alguien en cualquier momento.

Más tarde, Naruto se fue a darse una ducha rápida y a dormir. Pero una vez que se halló recostado sobre su adorado cobertor, no pudo conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentaba. Observó fijamente la cama de Sasuke, como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Sin meditarlo más, se puso de pie y se sentó en ella. Agitó la cola y sonrió un poco al percibir que ahí, casi extinto, estaba el aroma de Sasuke. Con efusividad se dejó caer recostado bocabajo, hundiendo la nariz con cierta desesperación en el edredón.

Aunque… ¡si se metía en la cama quizá percibiría mejor el olor de Sasuke!

Con la misma desesperación retiró las sábanas y se metió en la cama, volviendo a estar boca abajo y esbozando una tonta sonrisa de felicidad mezclada con emoción.

Ya quería ver la cara que pondría Sasuke cuando le viese dentro de su cama, seguramente le gritaría algo como "¡Sal de mi cama, usuratonkachi! ¡Lo estás llenando todo de pelos!"

Pero los minutos pasaron, y por más que esperaba Sasuke no aparecía, dando paso al aburrimiento y a un ligero sopor. ¡Pero no quería dormirse! Estaba convencido de que su amigo regresaría hoy. ¡Debía regresar hoy! Y quería estar despierto para recibirle y quejarse por hacerle esperar.

O quizá la misión de Sasuke se había alargado, tal y como Itachi dijo. Ante aquel pensamiento, torció los labios en una ligera mueca de disgusto. Si para mañana por la mañana el teme no había vuelto, iría a buscarlo a dónde hiciera falta.

Ese tonto de Sasuke… ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

–Puede… que sí te eche de menos –balbuceó.

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la repentina sensación de sueño. Con parsimonia observó la habitación, buscando algo con lo que mantenerse despierto. En la mesita de noche encontró un libro que anteriormente había visto, ese que se llamaba: "Conocer la mente y el corazón".

Sí. ¡Quizá leyendo se mantendría despierto!

Todavía recostado boca abajo, estiró un brazo y tomó el libro, dejándolo sobre la almohada y abriéndolo en las primeras páginas. Encontró un título al inicio de la página izquierda.

"**¿QUÉ SON LOS SENTIMIENTOS? ¿QUÉ SON LAS EMOCIONES?:**"

Sin sentir curiosidad, se saltó unos cuantos párrafos.

"_Las emociones son un conjunto complejo de respuestas químicas y neuronales que…_"

Aburrido. No estaba entendiendo nada. Saltó más párrafos y continuó leyendo.

"_Los sentimientos, en cambio, son la evaluación consciente que hacemos de la percepción de nuestro estado corporal durante una respuesta emocional. Los sentimientos son…_"

Más aburrido. Naruto se estaba quedando dormido de no entender absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué tenía Sasuke un libro tan raro? Se parecía a los que Sai le había leído en voz alta hace tiempo.

Pasó varias páginas y volvió a la lectura al encontrar un título que le llamó la atención:

"**¿QUÉ SON LOS CELOS?:**

_Son una respuesta emocional que surgen cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera suyo. Comúnmente se denomina así a la sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada nos reste atención en favor de otra. También se le conoce así, al sentimiento de envidia hacia el éxito o posesión de otra persona._"

Naruto tuvo que releerlo más de seis veces para comenzar a comprenderlo. Sería más sencillo si alguien se lo explicara. Pero las palabras "persona amada" parecían estar escritas en mayúscula y en negrita para él, ya que resaltaban demasiado y captaban su total atención.

Él se había sentido celoso anteriormente. Cuando sus padres jugaban con los niños humanos que iban al bosque, sentía celos. Y hace poco, sintió celos cuando vio a Sakura tan cerca de Sasuke.

"_-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso! –exigió saber el rubio con un creciente mal humor. –Tú… ¡Teme!_

_Sasuke ya no se pudo resistir y alzó una de las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisita que provocó en Naruto ganas de darle un puñetazo para borrarla._

_-Estás celoso –afirmó con una tranquilidad aplastante._"

Y de sólo recordarlo, volvía a sentir ese fuego en el estómago. ¡Era tan molesta aquella sensación…!

Retrocedió varias páginas al azar, intentando encontrar algo que llamara su atención, y vaya si lo encontró:

"**CONCEPTO DE ENAMORAMIENTO:**

_El concepto de enamoramiento, se trata de una experiencia con una gran carga emocional que podría oscilar entre una felicidad extrema y una tristeza profundamente dolorosa._

_Nos encontraríamos ante dos estados, el de la __**unión**__, que seria un amor correspondido que llevaría consigo una sensación de éxtasis y totalidad, y el de la__** separación**__, que se trataría de aquel amor no correspondido que viene acompañado de ansiedad, desesperación y un sentimiento intenso de vacío. En__todo caso se puede apreciar tanto en un caso como en otro, que estamos ante un estado de activación fisiológica muy importante._

_Cuando nos enamoramos podemos estar horas y horas pensando en la otra persona, preocupándonos de cómo esté o qué estará pasando, tenemos deseos de conocerla y de que nos conozca, incluso podemos llegar a idealizar la relación o directamente a la persona. Aparecerá una gran atracción sexual y tendremos sentimientos positivos y gratificantes cuando todo va bien, pero se transformarán en negativos si no todo va bien. En nuestra cabeza existirá el deseo de una unión completa y permanente._

_Nuestra forma de comportarnos cambia, haremos todo lo posible por saber a ciencia cierta lo que la otra persona siente por nosotros, haremos cosas por ella, querremos estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, saber cómo es, e incluso con tantas emociones juntas podremos tener comportamientos ilógicos y un poco irracionales."_

Uzumaki no entendió algunas cosas, pero los dos últimos párrafos sí que los entendió. Perfectamente. Y se sintió algo abatido al comprender que la mayoría de aquellas cosas le habían ocurrido a él… con Sasuke.

Frente al zorrito Naruto no quiso reconocerlo, pero en el fondo era consciente de que siempre pensaba en su amigo pelinegro. Sasuke le preocupaba, por supuesto también sentía deseos de conocer todo de él; y desde hace un tiempo había ansiado que el interés que él tenía en Sasuke fuese recíproco. Haría cualquier cosa por él, ¡lo que fuera! Lo haría sin dudar.

También tenía claro que por Sasuke sentía un aprecio más intenso que por sus otros amigos. Un aprecio más fuerte que el que sentía también por Itachi, Iruka, Jiraiya, o cualquier otra persona que le agradaba.

Y el constante deseo de besar o ser besado únicamente por Sasuke…

Su amigo le había dicho aquella vez que se besaron en la bañera, que solamente debía hacer eso con su persona especial.

Y de pronto, una conversación que tuvo con Sakura hace tiempo le llegó de forma fugaz:

–_Sakura-chan… ¿cómo sabes cuándo alguien te gusta como compañero?_

_-¿Um? -le miró. –Pues… supongo que siempre tienes en mente a esa persona, y lo único que deseas es verla feliz. Y con sólo sentir una mirada de esa persona, tu corazón parece querer salirse del pecho de lo fuerte que late. Sientes nervios, pero a la vez es como si flotaras. Y te ruborizas, por más que intentes evitarlo. Y si sientes que tu día es gris, con sólo tener a tu persona especial cerca, ese día se vuelve el mejor -rió levemente. -Sientes mariposas en el estómago._

_-¿Mariposas… en el estómago? -preguntó con un tic en una ceja._

_-No lo vayas a tomar en sentido literal, tonto -le avisó. –Quiero decir que se siente un cosquilleo cálido y agradable -explicó._

_-Ah, eso -contestó. –Nunca he sentido nada parecido -confesó encogiéndose de hombros._

Actualmente entendía perfectamente aquello de "mariposas en el estómago", y también aquella sensación donde el corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho de lo fuerte que latía. ¡Lo entendía completamente todo!

Naruto cerró el libro con cierta brusquedad y lo dejó nuevamente donde estaba, sin sentir deseos de terminar de leer el concepto del enamoramiento. No, ya había leído demasiado.

Se giró en la cama, quedando de lado. La ansiedad y los nervios se adueñaron de él en segundos.

Lo que sentía por Sasuke…

Todo aquello que sentía de forma tan intensa y de forma cada vez más constante…

Todo era más profundo que una amistad cualquiera, más fuerte que lo que sentiría por un "mejor amigo"; y no, no se trataba de un simple gusto. Sasuke no sólo le gustaba. Y podía afirmarlo con total seguridad, porque ahora entendía el significado de "gustar de otra persona".

Tragó saliva de forma sonora, reteniendo el aire un momento antes de hablar en un susurro para sí mismo. Sintiéndose algo incrédulo, pero a la vez tonto por no haberlo entendido antes:

–Yo… estoy… ¿enamorado de Sasuke?

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Pasada la media noche, se escuchaba el murmullo de unas suaves pisadas sigilosas en el pasillo de la casa de los hermanos Uchiha.

Sasuke avanzaba tranquilo, llevando la mochila a la espalda, sin dar la luz al conocer cada rincón de su hogar de memoria. Se detuvo al escuchar una puerta abrirse, y el pasillo se llenó de una ligera luz por un momento. Itachi quedó bajo el marco de la puerta de su propia habitación, observándole. Sasuke resopló ligeramente, pues a pesar de ser sigiloso, Itachi siempre le escuchaba.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke –habló sereno y casi en voz baja.

El menor hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y pretendió seguir su camino, pero la voz de Itachi le detuvo nuevamente.

-Al final Naruto-kun no se equivocó del todo –comentó. –Estaba convencido de que volverías hoy. Aunque ya son más de las doce, así que estaría mejor decir que lo dijo ayer –reparó mejor en el aspecto de Sasuke, y señaló los vendajes que éste lucía en la frente. -¿Y eso? –realmente se le hizo raro que su hermano hubiese sido herido en misión.

-Un arañazo sin importancia.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de continuar caminando. Cuando pasó al mayor de largo, nuevamente le escuchó hablar.

-Naruto-kun se alegrará mucho de verte. Te ha extrañado.

Itachi esperó paciente la reacción que tendría Sasuke ante sus palabras, en el caso de que tuviera alguna. Quería hacerle ver al otro que Naruto-kun realmente le estimaba. Únicamente vio a su tonto hermano menor detenerse escasos segundos, en total silencio, para después continuar caminando como si nada hasta entrar en su habitación.

A Sasuke le extrañó encontrar la luz de su habitación encendida. Por un momento pensó que la bola de pelos todavía estaría despierto. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido al encontrar al rubio acurrucado en la cama, recostado de lado, abrazando la almohada y casi enrollado entre las sábanas.

Despacio se retiró la mochila y el chaleco chuunin, y sin apartar la mirada del que dormía, se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama. Contempló el rostro aniñado por tanto rato, que perdió la noción del tiempo por un momento, y cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía, apartó la mirada. Pero no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando los ojos negros nuevamente estaban puestos sobre Naruto, observándole de forma minuciosa. No muy seguro al principio, alzó una mano y la posó de forma sutil en los rubios cabellos, descendiendo en una caricia hasta toparse con la peluda oreja que inconscientemente se movía en un tic nervioso por el agradable contacto. Pero pronto apartó la mano para no despertarle. Estaba algo cansado, y lo único que deseaba era dormir. Pero esa bola de pelos estaba justamente recostado en el centro de la cama.

Y mientras Sasuke pensaba en silencio cómo hacer al kitsune a un lado sin despertarlo para poder acomodarse en la cama, Naruto percibió el olor de Sasuke entre sueños. Con pereza entreabrió los ojos azules mientras olfateaba el aire, confirmando que sí, el olor de Sasuke se sentía fuerte, y muy cerca.

¿Podría ser que…?

Con prisa giró la cabeza, encontrándose con su mejor amigo sentado en la cama, devolviéndole la mirada con un rostro inexpresivo. Al instante se formó una sonrisa en sus labios y sus orejas se alzaron de completa felicidad.

-Sasuke… -murmuró apartando las sábanas y arrodillándose con prisa en el colchón, para después abalanzarse sobre su amigo. -¡Sasuke!

El pelinegro consiguió guardar el equilibrio y no caer de espaldas en la cama ante el brusco abrazo. Naruto le abrazaba por el cuello con fuerza, como si quisiera ahogarle en vez de recibirle. Pero el efusivo movimiento de la esponjosa cola, delataba que el dueño de ésta se sentía muy contento y entusiasmado. Y cuando pensó que el rubio le soltaría, sintió los labios de éste presionando los suyos con una torpe vehemencia, besándole de forma superficial, únicamente friccionando sus labios de forma insistente y con ritmo descompasado.

Ese usuratonkachi… podrían estar besándose toda la vida y ese tonto rubio nunca aprendería a besar de forma mínimamente decente. Aunque en el fondo a él no le importaba enseñarle cómo besar. Sasuke alzó las manos, dispuesto a sujetar el moreno rostro por las mejillas y tomar el control de aquello con un ritmo más tranquilo, pero no llegó ni a tocarle cuando Naruto dio por terminado el beso, aunque no el abrazo.

Uzumaki le observaba algo ceñudo, fingiendo una mueca de enojo, y con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

-Sasuke teme, has tardado mucho en volver –protestó.

Con calma, el mencionado alejó de sí los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello de forma casi asfixiante, y en total silencio se subió en la cama completamente, dejándose caer recostado boca arriba. Soltó un breve suspiro ante la comodidad que le invitaba a cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero el casi grito de Naruto no le permitió hacerlo.

-¿¡Qué te ha pasado!

Los ojos negros captaron el momento en que el rubio le señalaba la frente con una expresión de preocupación.

-Es sólo un arañazo. Nada importante –le restó total importancia. Kakashi había sido un exagerado al vendarle así. Con un parche habría sido suficiente, pero su sensei insistía en que el vendaje se sujetaría mejor y no se desprendería ante movimientos bruscos como una pelea.

-¿Quién te lo ha hecho? –cuestionó al instante.

-El que me lo hizo ya recibió su merecido.

Naruto dejó escapar un suave suspiro y acto seguido reprendió a su amigo con la mirada.

-Sasuke teme, no puedo dejarte solo unos días. Te hieren.

El rostro blanco no dejó ver expresión alguna, pero una venita saltó en la frente del pelinegro ante el estúpido comentario del otro. Como si él fuese el débil y Naruto el que siempre le estaba protegiendo, cuando la realidad era totalmente al revés.

Naruto no recibió respuesta alguna, aunque tampoco la esperaba. Después no dijo nada más, y sus ojos azules recorrieron a su amigo con detalle, empezando por el rostro y pasando después al cuerpo. Su cola no había dejado de moverse desde el momento en que despertó, demostrando que todavía se sentía muy feliz por ver a Uchiha. Quería hacer y decirle muchas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, únicamente podía observar a Sasuke y sonreír. Se sentía nervioso por sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, pero intentaba comportarse como siempre para no causar sospechas. ¿Debería decirle a Sasuke lo que había descubierto sobre sí mismo? De cualquier forma, ¿cuál sería la manera correcta de decírselo?

Quizá algo así:

"¡Woah! ¡Sasuke, acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti!"

O a lo mejor así:

"¡Sasuke! ¡No te vas a creer esto! ¡Leyendo un libro me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti desde no sé cuándo!"

¡No! Eso era demasiado embarazoso, decirlo así como así, de frente, como si hablaran del clima. Haría el ridículo. Y además, ¿era así cómo debía decirlo? ¿Cómo demonios lo hacían los humanos? Pero tenía otra duda mucho más importante, ¿a Sasuke le gustaba alguien?

Tomó aire, comenzando a hablar con decisión, pero un segundo después su voz sonó dubitativa.

–¡Oe! …Sasuke –el silencio fue su respuesta, y armándose nuevamente de valor, continuó hablando. –¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Al pelinegro le tomó por sorpresa una duda como aquella. ¿Y era su imaginación, o Naruto se mostraba más tímido y nervioso que de costumbre? Las peludas orejas estaban gachas y el movimiento de la cola había cesado completamente de pronto, mientras que los ojos azules no dejaban de observarle con inquietud. Se limitó a negar suavemente con la cabeza, y aquella respuesta pareció ser el detonante para que el buen humor que hace un momento poseía el rubio, volviera. La cola otra vez se agitaba frenética, las orejas de nuevo estaban alzadas, y los ojos azules brillaban junto con una amplia sonrisa en el moreno rostro.

Sasuke no quiso darle importancia al raro comportamiento repentino de la bola de pelos y desvió la mirada al techo mientras hablaba, cambiando de tema tranquilamente.

–Por tu bien espero que no le hayas causado problemas a Itachi en mi ausencia.

Uzumaki se arrodilló más cómodamente en el colchón y se cruzó de brazos con un mohín de disgusto adornando su rostro.

–¿Por quién me tomas? ¡No soy una molestia! Además, apenas he estado en casa, me he pasado los días en el bosque, entrenando. ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Ya domino mi nueva técnica! –exclamó, sustituyendo su expresión anterior por una nueva sonrisa. –¡Ya no puedo esperar para ver cómo te mueres de envidia, Sasuke teme! –alzó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia. –Alguien de tu nivel no podría hacer ese jutsu. ¡Es una técnica de alto rango! –esperó unos segundos, y al no escuchar nada abrió un ojo, encontrando que Sasuke tenía los ojos entrecerrados, a punto de dormirse sin despegar la mirada del techo. –¡Woah! ¡Maldito teme, no te duermas! –protestó moviéndolo un poco.

Sasuke se espabiló un poco y reprendió al otro con una seria mirada. Estaba molido, necesitaba dormir. En la misión, desde aquella noche que habló con Kakashi no había podido dormir bien. Todo el tiempo había estado pensando y preocupándose por estupideces. Especialmente preguntándose si realmente Sai y Naruto eran pareja, y aunque sabía que él mismo no podría responderse aquella duda, no dejaba de cuestionarse aquello una y otra vez.

A pesar de que ahora tenía al lado a la persona que le resolvería su duda, no se atrevía a preguntarle. Existía la posibilidad de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Y a pesar de que Naruto le había dado un intento de beso como recibimiento, aquello no le aclaraba nada, pues ese tonto siempre se había tomado la libertad de besarle cada vez que se le antojaba.

–Naruto.

–¿Qué?

Con bastante paciencia que no solía poseer, Naruto esperó casi un minuto completo para escuchar qué quería Sasuke, pero éste no dijo nada más.

–¿Qué quieres? –insistió, ahora con impaciencia.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, pero no con intención de dormirse, sino de pensar con más calma. ¿Qué importaba si Naruto y Sai eran novios? No tenía nada que ver con él. Naruto podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con quién quisiera, y a él no debía importarle.

–Sólo me estaba preguntando si has visto a esos tipos en mi ausencia. Los hermanos Takahashi –aclaró antes de que el otro dijera algo.

–No. Es como si hubiesen desaparecido de repente. ¡Pero mejor así! ¿Verdad? –asintió.

El pelinegro no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

–Sasuke, ¿por qué tienes un libro tan raro como ese? –señaló el que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, junto con el otro libro que hablaba sobre los zorros. –Me recuerda a los libros que Sai me leía antes.

Ante la mención del nombre del pelinegro, Uchiha sintió una fugaz punzada en su interior. Y no quiso siquiera admitirse a sí mismo que aquello eran celos, recordando que ese libro fue el que le quitó de las manos a Sai el día que éste le afirmó tan tranquilo que estaba enamorado de Naruto.

–Se lo pedí prestado –masculló, aun así el otro le entendió claramente gracias a sus orejas animales.

–¿Lo has leído? ¡Se descubren cosas interesantes!

El más alto abrió los ojos, mostrando una mirada ligeramente burlona al tiempo que alzaba de forma apenas perceptible una de las comisuras de los labios, mostrando una mueca tensa en lugar de una sonrisita.

–¿Cómo por ejemplo que estás enamorado? –cuestionó con evidente sarcasmo.

Naruto se sintió descubierto, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo y abrir los ojos de par en par. ¿Tan obvio era? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió el más mínimo sonido, sintiéndose algo incómodo por el tono burlón en que Sasuke había preguntado aquello.

El de ojos negros alzó una mano, dándole un ligero golpe en la nuca al otro al tiempo que nuevamente hablaba.

–De verdad que eres idiota, bola de pelos. ¿Cómo has podido creerle?

El rubio ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear, mirando expectante y en silencio a su amigo para saber con claridad a qué se refería.

–Sai sólo dice estar enamorado de ti porque Sakura se lo dijo y porque leyó esto –señaló el condenado libro con desgano, volviendo a hablar. –Piensa un poco, dobe, solamente por leer un libro no puedes saber lo que sientes. Es absurdo.

El kitsune se sintió totalmente desconcertado en esta ocasión. ¿No se suponía que Sasuke hablaba de él? ¿Qué tenía que ver Sai ahí? Cerró los ojos al tiempo que arrugaba el entrecejo y ladeaba la cabeza.

–¿Lo es?

–Claro que sí, idiota. ¿No es obvio? –le dedicó una severa mirada. –El estúpido ANBU sólo está confundido porque leyó ese libro, pero no está enamorado de ti. Lo mejor sería que lo dejaras.

–¿Dejarle? –reiteró, más confundido a cada momento. –No entiendo, Sasuke. Bueno… estos días he estado evitando a Sai, no me siento cómodo con él desde que quiso hacerme aquello.

Las alertas de Sasuke se activaron por completo, y al instante apoyó el codo del brazo sano en el colchón para incorporarse un poco.

–¿Hacerte qué? –preguntó, sin siquiera acordarse de fingir un tono desinteresado.

–Quiso besarme. ¡Así como así! –frunció el ceño de sólo recordarlo. –¡Pero no le dejé! ¡Le di un puñetazo!

Y ahora fue Sasuke quién se sintió confundido. Naruto siempre haría querido besar a alguien más para saber qué sentiría. ¿Por qué había rechazado aquella oportunidad?

–¿Un puñetazo? –casi susurró. –¿No sois novios?

–¿¡Qué! –casi gritó Naruto, olvidando que Itachi dormía. –¡Claro que no! Y si intenta besarme de nuevo, ¡le daré una paliza con mi nueva técnica!

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, se sintió tan aliviado que esbozó una sutil y fugaz sonrisita; y Naruto, pensando que el pelinegro sonreía por su último comentario, le respondió el gesto con una más amplia.

El más alto se dejó caer en el colchón, suspirando de forma sonora y sintiendo que los molestos celos se habían evaporado. Aunque en el fondo se sentía idiota, diciéndole a Naruto que dejara a su "novio". Agradecía que el dobe fuese tan inocente y despistado, sino seguramente habría notado sus celos.

Por otra parte, el de ojos azules observaba a su amigo fijamente, esperando algo. Todavía recordaba que Ino y Sakura-chan le dijeron que Sasuke sería más afectivo cuando regresara de la misión, pero su amigo se comportaba como siempre, siendo reacio al contacto físico hasta que él iniciaba todo con algún beso. Naruto lo había notado; Sasuke nunca empezaba un beso, a excepción del que le dio en la bañera porque él mismo se lo pidió, y el que le dio aquella vez que le desnudó y le manoseó demasiado.

¿Sería que Sasuke era extremadamente tímido para ese tipo de cosas?

Si ese era el caso, entonces él tendría que dar el primer paso como había hecho en todas las ocasiones anteriores. Quizá Sasuke sí quería ser más afectivo con él, pero la timidez le ganaba.

Y no es que él no sintiera vergüenza también, pero de sólo visualizar sus labios unidos con los contrarios, podía soportar aquello.

Buscando estar más cómodo, Naruto se movió un poco hasta quedar sentado sobre Sasuke, específicamente en el vientre de éste. Sintió claramente tenso el cuerpo de su amigo al contacto entre ellos, y entonces pensó que sí, efectivamente Sasuke era muy tímido. Más que él mismo. Cuando apenas se inclinó un poco para poder besarle, la mano izquierda del pelinegro se posó en su pecho deteniéndole.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó Uzumaki con confusión.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

Naruto sonrió, intentando disipar la supuesta timidez en el otro antes de responderle.

-Te ayudo para que seas más afectivo.

-¿…eh? –balbuceó, reprendiéndose al instante por lo tonta que había sonado su voz.

-Vamos a tener sexo, ¿no?

La seguridad con la que Naruto afirmó aquello, dejó pasmado a Sasuke. Y además, ¿cómo demonios conocía el dobe la palabra "sexo"? Uchiha estuvo seguro en ese instante de que ese rubio sentado sobre él, no era la misma bola de pelos que le despidió con un casto beso en los labios y una sonrisa avergonzada antes de marcharse a la misión.

¡Ese no era Naruto!

Alzó los brazos para empujarle y quitárselo de encima, pero como si el rubio hubiese prevenido que iba a hacerlo, le había sujetado por los hombros antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Oe, tranquilo, teme. A mí también me da vergüenza todo esto. No tengo idea de qué hacer –confesó con cierto nerviosismo. –Iruka sensei y Kakashi estaban contra la pared aquella vez. ¿Por qué no te pones contra la pared y yo detrás de ti?

Sasuke parpadeó, casi sintiéndose sudar frío. ¿Iba en serio? ¿¡La bola de pelos iba en serio! Pero mucho peor que eso… ¿¡Naruto pretendía dejarle como el pasivo! ¡De ninguna manera! Además, hacerlo de pie sería imposible. ¿Cómo pretendía embestirle el dobe? ¿Subiéndose en una silla para alcanzarle?

-No pienso hacerlo. ¡Bájate! –ordenó.

Pero Naruto no le hizo ni caso y se llevó las manos a la espalda, comenzando a soltar el nudo del cinturón de la yukata. Apenas empezó a deslizar la prenda por sus hombros, cuando las manos blancas apresaron sus muñecas, impidiéndole continuar. Confundido vio cómo Sasuke se intentaba sentar en la cama, pero con él encima no pudo, así que después el pelinegro estiró los brazos, cogiendo el cinturón del kitsune y atándolo a la espalda de éste a tientas, apretando con fuerza en el nudo final y casi sacándole el aire a Naruto.

-¡Teme! –protestó, apresurándose a aflojar el cinturón apretado, pero no lo logró.

Uchiha todavía se encontraba estupefacto por lo que ocurría. No entendía cómo demonios habían pasado de una conversación normal, a "tener sexo". Mientras Naruto forcejeaba con el nudo del cinturón para poder aflojarlo, él se dedicó a pasear la mirada por la porción de pecho bronceado que dejaba ver la yukata mal colocada y por lo tanto más abierta de lo que debería estar en aquella parte. Sin rodeos descendió a la cintura y luego a las piernas.

Respiró hondo, resistiéndose con éxito al deseo de sujetar al rubio de la cintura y empujarlo un poco para que estuviera sentado sobre otra parte de su anatomía. Sintió un ligero y agradable escalofrío al imaginarlo.

¡Pero no! Él sabía controlarse perfectamente ante cualquier situación, y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Pero tenía una gran duda.

-Dobe, ¿de dónde has sacado que tú y yo vamos a…?

-¿Aparearnos? –interrumpió con una sonrisa, finalizando la pregunta.

Exactamente Sasuke iba a haber dicho "tener sexo", pero se limitó a asentir con un seco movimiento de cabeza. Todavía le sorprendía la sencillez con la que el rubio cabeza hueca estaba tratando ese tema.

-Bueno, se suponía que cuando regresaras de tu misión, serías más afectivo conmigo y después tendríamos sexo. Ya sabes, ¡aparearnos! –puntualizó, como si el que poseía el exceso de inocencia fuera Sasuke y no él.

Uchiha abrió un poco más los ojos y alzó ambas cejas, dejando ver en aquella expresión una parte de su desconcierto y sorpresa. No entendía cómo había llegado Naruto a semejante conclusión. Nunca le había insinuado a Uzumaki nada de lo que éste decía. De todas formas, intentó hablar con calma y no meter la pata como en aquella ocasión donde le dijo a Naruto que tener una cita con él sería asqueroso.

-Nada de eso va a pasar.

-¿¡Qué! –cuestionó con bastante sorpresa. -¿Por qué? –pero antes de recibir respuesta, volvió a hablar. -¡Ah, ya sé! ¿No estás en celo? –pareciendo estar totalmente en desacuerdo con aquello, se cruzó de brazos. -¡Woah! ¡Ese es un gran contratiempo! ¿Cuándo será tu época de celo, teme?

Sasuke sintió un insistente tic en la ceja derecha ante la absurda palabrería del otro. Y se llevó otra sorpresa, el dobe de Naruto conocía una palabra como "contratiempo". Con lentitud se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza, masajeándose la sien. No sabía si era culpa del cansancio, o de Naruto, pero estaba empezando a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-Usuratonkachi… -suspiró, dejando de masajearse la sien. -Creo haberte dicho ya que los humanos no tenemos una época de celo.

El otro ladeó un poco la cabeza, arqueando una ceja y frunciendo la otra mientras respondía.

-No, nunca me lo has dicho.

-Sí lo hice –insistió con calma.

-¡Claro que no! Sino lo recordaría, teme.

El pelinegro rememoró la conversación que tuvieron hace varias noches atrás en el jardín interior de la casa, cuando tomó la decisión de que mandaría a Naruto al bosque para mantenerlo lejos de Konoha:

_-¡Woah! ¿Los humanos también tenéis una época de celo? –preguntó de pronto con repentina sorpresa._

_-¿Qué estupideces estás…?_

_-¡Estás en celo! –aseguró de forma aplastante._

De acuerdo, en ese momento no se lo dijo:

_-¿Y…? –comenzó a preguntar Naruto._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Estás en celo? ¿O no?_

_-¡Claro que no, idiota!_

No, efectivamente la bola de pelos tenía razón. Solamente le dijo que él no estaba en celo, no que los humanos no tuvieran una época de celo.

-Pues escucha atentamente ahora, no estoy en celo porque los humanos no tenemos una época de celo como los animales, ¿entiendes?

-Claro –asintió. –¿Pero entonces cuándo os apareáis los humanos? –quiso saber, sintiéndose verdaderamente intrigado.

Sasuke hizo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar el aire por la nariz en un sonoro suspiro. Ese tema de conversación era raro, y porqué no decirlo, también incómodo.

-Naruto… mejor vamos a dormir –fue todo lo que dijo, queriendo zanjar aquel tema.

El nombrado arrugó el entrecejo, sintiéndose rechazado e ignorado. ¿Por qué no estaba pasando lo que Ino y Sakura-chan dijeron? Sasuke no estaba siendo afectivo, y tampoco se le veían ánimos de aparearse, o como decían ellas, de tener "sexo" o "relaciones sexuales".

¿Habría hecho algo mal? Tal vez tenía que ser más directo.

-¡No quiero dormir, Sasuke teme! ¡Quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo!

No siendo poseedor de su lucidez mental en ese preciso momento, a Sasuke le llevó tres segundos procesar lo escuchado. Abrió de golpe los ojos y la boca para decir algo, pero Naruto había sido más rápido y en ese breve espacio de tiempo se había inclinado, y posando las manos en el pecho del pelinegro, había iniciado con breves lamidas en el blanco cuello expuesto.

En esa ocasión donde se mostró celoso de Sakura, Sasuke le había besado y lamido el cuello, y aquello fue agradable. Por eso, quería que su amigo sintiera lo mismo que él sintió aquella vez. Olisqueó brevemente aquel aroma, ahora más que nunca le gustaba. Alzó la cabeza y estrelló los labios de ambos en un tosco beso que casi les deja con dolor de dientes. Enfrentó los ojos negros al notar que Uchiha estaba tan quieto como una estatua y con una mueca tensa en los labios, medio apretándolos.

–No me lo dejes todo a mí solo –protestó Uzumaki, totalmente avergonzado. –¡No sé qué hacer!

Si estuviese en su época de celo, tal vez su instinto animal le habría dicho cómo hacerlo. Pero no estaba en celo, así que no tenía ni idea. Únicamente sabía que ambos debían desnudarse, ya que Iruka sensei y Kakashi estaban en esas condiciones; y otro requisito indispensable parecía ser estampar a tu persona querida contra la pared.

Naruto suspiró interiormente, agachando ligeramente las orejas, fugazmente deprimido por su ignorancia y la falta de colaboración del teme. Ero sennin era un gran pervertido, ¿por qué nunca le había enseñado algo así? Ahora le habría sido muy útil. Pero pronto alzó nuevamente las orejas, observando los ojos negros de cerca y con sospecha.

–¿Por qué tan quieto, Sasuke teme? –murmuró algo serio. –¿Tú tampoco te has apareado nunca? –afirmó en una pregunta.

Sasuke supo disimular la sorpresa que aquello le causó. Y se sintió ligeramente molesto, pensando que ya eran demasiadas sorpresas en la misma noche, en menos de una hora. Y a continuación la incomodidad le invadió al ser consciente de que Naruto había notado su inexperiencia. Aquello era un golpe bajo para su orgullo, porque… no, nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie. ¡Joder…! ¡Si ni siquiera había tenido pareja! Aunque tenía conocimiento sobre algunas cosas relacionadas con ese tema, era tan puro como el dobe de Naruto, ¡pero ni bajo amenaza de muerte lo reconocería!

De pronto vio al de ojos azules llevarse las manos a la cabeza, alarmado mientras volvía a hablar.

–¡Woah! ¡Que mala suerte! Espera, iré por ayuda.

Por supuesto que eso le causó un mal presentimiento a Sasuke, por lo que se apresuró a detener a Naruto, sujetándolo de la cintura antes de que éste siquiera pensara en ponerse de pie.

–¿Dónde vas? –exigió saber con una voz algo seria que no hizo inmutarse al otro.

–A buscar a Itachi para que nos explique cómo hacerlo –respondió con naturalidad, como si fuese algo obvio.

El pelinegro sintió su dolor de cabeza aumentar de forma considerable, y ahí estaba otra vez su tic en la ceja. Se imaginó a Itachi de pie, junto a la cama, explicando con una paciente voz neutra lo que debían de hacer paso por paso y cómo hacerlo correctamente. Como cuando un capitán de equipo explica una misión a sus subordinados para que todo sea un éxito:

"_Bien, tonto hermano menor, ahora te colocas entre las piernas de Naruto y…_"

¡No! ¡Aquello sería tan condenadamente raro…! Sin duda le dejaría un trauma. ¿¡Y qué diantres hacía él imaginándose algo como eso!

Salió de sus absurdos pensamientos al notar que el rubio se intentaba soltar para salir de ahí.

–¡Ng…! Sasuke, suéltame –reclamó entre el forcejeo.

Pero Sasuke no iba a soltarle ni loco. No para que Naruto fuera y le dijera a su hermano con una estúpida sonrisa inocente: "Itachi, ¿nos enseñas al teme y a mí a aparearnos?" ¡No! Afirmó con cierta brusquedad el agarre, sacando una suave queja del otro, y con la misma rudeza le atrajo hacia él al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada severa.

–No vas a ir –sentenció, intentando ignorar el trasero que amenazaba con restregarse en su hombría.

Uzumaki dejó de removerse al comprobar que era imposible escapar, pues las manos de Sasuke se habían afianzado a su cintura de forma algo dolorosa e incómoda. Tal vez quedándose quieto le soltaría. Buscando comodidad una vez más, se recostó completamente sobre el pelinegro, apoyando los brazos en el pecho de éste y dejando una de sus piernas entre las otras.

Por otro lado, Sasuke pensaba que de ahora en adelante podría sentirse orgullosísimo de sí mismo, y jactarse de ser el adolescente con mayor autocontrol en toda la faz de la tierra. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Naruto sobre él, pero se le estaba haciendo una eternidad, y aun así estaba soportando y logrando no sucumbir con total éxito. Desde el momento en que el rubio se había sentado sobre él, había iniciado una lucha interminable entre su cabeza y su cuerpo. La primera, y más sensata, obligándole a controlarse. Y su cuerpo, ansiando tener más contacto con el contrario, porque a pesar de tener al otro sobre él, no parecía suficiente. Quería más. Por eso todavía no había mandado lejos a Naruto de un firme empujón, porque en el fondo aquella cercanía le gustaba y provocaba una tensión hasta cierto punto agradable en su cuerpo.

Y si todavía seguía controlándose y no sucumbía a lo que Naruto quería que hicieran, no era por su inexperiencia en ese campo, era porque sabía que después se arrepentiría. Le corroería el hecho de recordar lo que había hecho con un niño; con un zorro. Además, estaba seguro de que Uzumaki no era consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Todavía recordaba aquella ocasión en la que Naruto le confesó que él le gustaba más que Itachi, y como aquellas simples palabras provocaron que se dejara llevar, tocando al kitsune de una forma demasiado íntima que incomodo a éste a tal punto de recibir una patada en el estómago y un "¡Sasuke, idiota!"

Y de pronto se vio siendo sacado de sus pensamientos al notar una vez más los labios contrarios friccionándose con los suyos. Parecía estar condenado a ceder, por más que se resistiera. No quería que a la mañana siguiente los dos estuvieran con la misma estúpida expresión de arrepentimiento en sus rostros. Pero Naruto se movió un poco, provocando que el muslo derecho de éste se restregara por un momento contra su entrepierna. Y a pesar de estar totalmente seguro de que el dobe no había hecho con intención aquel movimiento que le provocó un agradable escalofrío a lo largo de la columna, derribó todo su autocontrol.

Se permitió de pronto relajarse y agudizar sus sentidos, percibiendo cómo estaba pegada a él cada parte del cuerpo del rubio. Notó que todavía lo estaba sujetando de la cintura, a pesar de que el kitsune ya no forcejeaba por marcharse. Movió las manos, sobando con las palmas aquella zona y los glúteos. Intentó responder el beso, pero los labios contrarios se movían de forma impredecible y la mayoría del tiempo sin ritmo. Sujetó las morenas mejillas con ambas manos, y apenas rompiendo el beso, habló en un susurro.

-Con calma, dobe.

Apenas pronunció aquello, lamió los labios del rubio, notando como estos se entreabrían en una petición inconsciente de un beso más profundo. Y él no se negó. Ladeando un poco la cabeza volvió a lamerle los labios, recibiendo a cambio un tenue suspiro apenas audible que le dejó notar la impaciencia de Naruto. Y sin hacerse más de rogar, encajó ambas bocas, guiando al rubio con movimientos lentos, e introduciendo de vez en cuando la punta de la lengua en aquella cavidad. Cuando Uzumaki le siguió sin problemas, aumentó el ritmo, iniciando por fin un juego con la lengua contraria que le esperaba tan ansiosa como su dueño.

Sasuke no sabría decir desde cuándo, pero era consciente de que había estado deseado un momento como ese con Naruto. Especialmente después de estar cuatro días sin verle, y siendo atormentado por los celos, imaginando que el rubio era pareja del estúpido ANBU.

Ignorando completamente las punzadas de dolor en el brazo herido, llevó ambas manos al nudo del cinturón de la yukata. En medio del beso, forcejeó un poco con el dichoso nudo, pero estaba muy apretado y le era imposible siquiera aflojarlo; menos todavía con un brazo bastante inútil. Y recordó que fue él quién hizo ese nudo odiosamente fuerte para evitar hace un momento que Naruto se desnudara. Se maldijo mentalmente varias veces.

Mientras que Uzumaki, sentía un remolino de emociones en su interior. Agitación, alegría, nerviosismo… Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, algo abochornado por escuchar los sonidos húmedos que hacían sus bocas cada vez que se separaban escasos segundos para volver a encontrarse con la misma intensidad. Sintió por un momento a Sasuke forcejear por retirarle el cinturón de la yukata, sin éxito, y al instante las manos blancas se colaron bajo la tela, acariciándole los muslos y más arriba. No entendía la insistencia del teme en manosearle el trasero, al parecer le gustaba.

Totalmente agitado con todas esas emociones arremolinándose en su interior, rompió el beso. Los ojos azules observaron de cerca los negros, notando un brillo diferente en ellos que no sabía explicar. Dejó escapar una risita divertida al ver que los labios estaban ligeramente rojizos y brillantes por los rastros de saliva compartida.

–Sasuke, tus labios están rojos.

El pelinegro alzó la mano izquierda, deslizando la tela de la yukata por el hombro del kitsune, dejándolo a la vista, mientras respondía.

–Idiota, tú estás igual.

Y al instante se lanzó a cazar aquel hombro con besos, rozando en ocasiones con los dientes, tentado a morder. Se le antojó dejar una llamativa marca en ese lugar, y abarcó una porción de piel con la boca, succionándola. Mientras que su otra mano continuaba acariciando al rubio bajo la yukata, a pesar del dolor en la herida del brazo. Sintió a Naruto tensarse un poco, pero no le escuchó quejarse, así que asumió que aquello no le molestaba. Cuando consideró que la bronceada piel estaría notablemente rojiza, se separó un poco. Torció los labios en una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, meditando que era la primera persona que conseguía marcar de esa forma al kitsune. Y mientras pensaba aquello, su sonrisa se borró, notando que paulatinamente la marca desaparecía hasta quedar el color original de piel. Aquello le sorprendió los primeros segundos, pero enseguida recordó el poder de sanación del otro.

Con cuidado apartó de sí a Naruto para poder sentarse, quedando éste sentado sobre sus muslos. Abrió la yukata por la parte de arriba, mostrando todo el pecho y parte del estómago mientras nuevamente se lanzaba a besarle en los labios. En esta ocasión no inició despacio para poder guiar al otro, sino que en cuanto se abrió paso con la lengua, le besó con ganas. Ya no quería contenerse más, ni negar algo que era consciente había estado deseando y ocultando desde tiempo indefinido. ¿Qué importaba si mañana se arrepentía? ¿Si se arrepentían ambos? ¡Daba igual! Ahora mismo eso no importaba. Solamente importaba sentir su mano derecha en la cintura de Naruto, su mano izquierda recorriendo el bronceado pecho con sutiles roces, y su boca saboreando la contraria. Imprevistamente fue alejado de un empujón en los hombros, y como otras veces, Uzumaki había terminado ocultando el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, boqueando en busca de aliento.

Pero en esta ocasión no permitió que todo terminara ahí.

Con la mano derecha le alzó el rostro e intentó besarle otra vez, pero el rubio se negaba girando la cabeza para evadirle. Y pensó que seguramente había hecho algo que molestara al kitsune.

-Naruto… -apenas musitó eso, fue interrumpido por el nombrado.

-¡No! –exclamó, completamente sonrojado. -¿Pretendes asfixiarme, teme? ¡Déjame respirar!

Sasuke sólo atinó a fruncir levemente el ceño en señal de desconcierto, esperando que el otro dijera algo más.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tú te ves tan tranquilo, Sasuke? Casi muero asfixiado con ese beso, y tú te ves bien.

El pelinegro casi emite una suave risa, de esas que apenas mostraba, pero supo controlarse. Ahora entendía porqué cuando se habían besado anteriormente, Naruto tenía esa costumbre de refugiarse en su cuello, respirando agitado como si estuviese a punto de morir. Alzó una mano y pinzó la nariz de Uzumaki con los dedos índice y pulgar, soltándole tras unos segundos.

-Simplemente respira por la nariz, usuratonkachi.

El de ojos azules parpadeó, ignorando totalmente el insulto. Ya estaba más tranquilo, y el rubor de su rostro había desaparecido ligeramente.

-¿Por la nariz?

-Si tienes la boca ocupada, respira por la nariz –reiteró.

Naruto entonces alzó las peludas orejas al comprenderlo, esbozando una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Ya entiendo! –celebró.

-Idiota… -susurró, con una sonrisa amenazando con curvar las comisuras de sus labios. Pero al final mostró una expresión afable.

Sujetó con cierta firmeza la cintura del kitsune con ambas manos, instándole a que se alzara para que dejara de estar sentado sobre él, pero todavía permaneciendo de rodillas. Si objetivo era tener aquel pecho a la altura del rostro. Y Naruto, dócilmente se dejó guiar, esperando ver qué haría Sasuke.

-Ahora entiendo porqué tú nunca parecías asfixiarte… -su voz se volvió cada vez menos audible, hasta ser un hilillo, cuando los labios del más alto iniciaron un recorrido en su pecho, cerca del pezón izquierdo. Cerró un ojo al tiempo que agachaba un poco las orejas y metía la cola entre las piernas al ser mordido con algo de fuerza. –Tú… ¡Sasuke teme! –protestó. -¡Se supone que debes ser afectivo! ¡Afectivo!

El pelinegro pronunció un breve "hn", más entretenido en seguir degustando el botoncillo ahora erecto; lamiéndolo, succionándolo y rozándolo con los dientes, sin llegar a morder de nuevo.

Naruto apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos, no estando seguro de si aquello le resultaba agradable o incómodo. Aunque el calor que sentía estaba aumentando, y su respiración era ligeramente más agitada.

El pelinegro se alejó un poco con la intención de darle el mismo trato al otro pezón, pero en ese momento fue consciente de la inmovilidad del otro. Naruto solamente se dejaba hacer con suma docilidad, sin quejarse por el trato recibido, pero también sin participar. Aquello era cosa de dos; y haciéndolo así, tenía la sensación de estar forzando a Naruto, a pesar de que fue éste quién insistió en que hicieran aquello. ¿Acaso ese cabeza hueca no sentía deseos de tocarle? Aunque ahora que recordaba, desde hace un tiempo Uzumaki simplemente se dejaba hacer y únicamente respondía sus besos. Como mucho, al finalizar le abrazaba para esconderse en la curvatura de su cuello. Pero nada más. Alzó la mirada, enfrentando los ojos azules que le observaban con leve desconcierto.

–Puedes tocarme también –fue todo lo que dijo.

–¿Eh? –musitó.

Sasuke chasqueó suavemente la lengua antes de tomar las manos de Naruto y hacer que las colocara sobre sus hombros, incitándole a que le abrazara. Pero el kitsune se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa y mover la anaranjada cola con energía, como si se sintiese completamente satisfecho con ese simple contacto. Sin darse por vencido, como pudo obligó a los bronceados brazos a rodearle, intentando no mover demasiado su propio brazo adolorido.

-Oye, Sasuke –le llamó al tiempo que con movimientos mecánicos medio abrazaba al mencionado por el cuello.

-¿Qué? –respondió sin ningún tono en particular, comenzando una vez más a acariciar el pecho del otro.

-¿Esto también tiene que ser un secreto?

Uchiha se detuvo en seco nada más escuchar aquella pregunta. Encaró al kitsune con rapidez, viéndose algo tenso; aunque su voz sonó tan tranquila como siempre al responder.

-"Esto", más que ninguna otra cosa, debe ser un secreto, Naruto.

El kitsune agachó las orejas y el movimiento de su cola se detuvo, quedando decaída, tal como la expresión que en ese momento se formó en su rostro.

-¿Por qué? –arrugó de forma fugaz el entrecejo, meditando. –Todo lo que hacemos siempre tiene que ser un secreto. ¡Me molesta eso! Ya no quiero tener más secretos.

El pelinegro emitió un breve suspiro; y mientras pensaba, inconscientemente la mano que acariciaba a Naruto descendió hasta posarse cómodamente en el muslo derecho de éste. Aunque ellos hubiesen sido una pareja normal, es decir, un chico y una chica; habría querido que aquello fuera un secreto. Sería incómodo ir ventilando ese tipo de cosas a los demás. Pero ese no era el caso, así que con mayor motivo deseaba que aquello fuera secreto. Le fastidiaba un poco que Naruto ya no sintiera el entusiasmo de un principio cuando hablaban sobre tener un secreto, eso le facilitaría mucho las cosas.

-Tú quisiste que mantuviera en secreto el lugar dónde están tus padres, y no me quejo.

-¡Pero es distinto!

-No lo es.

-¡Sí lo es! Yo lo dije para que nadie moleste el descanso de mis padres. Pero tú quieres que cada cosa que hacemos juntos sea un secreto, y me siento como si… ¡como si te avergonzaras de mí!

Después todo fue silencio, uno bastante pesado.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, pensando que tal vez sus sospechas no eran erróneas. Mientras que Sasuke giró la cabeza a un lado, a pesar de que los ojos azules no le miraban a la cara. No era que se avergonzara de Naruto, no era eso exactamente. Pero sabía que les causaría problemas a ambos el que los demás supieran qué tipo de cosas hacían cuando estaban a solas.

Pero es que… aunque lo explicara, Naruto no podría entenderle. Ese dobe no podría entender sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que se forzaba a enterrar en el rincón más oscuro de su corazón, cada vez con menos éxito. No podría entender lo que era tener ciertos sentimientos que no quería mencionar por alguien tan diferente. Era como una tortura. Un completo imposible.

No, Naruto no lo entendería.

Esa bola de pelos sólo entendía de cosas infantiles, pues era un niño con unas enormes ganas de aprender cuánta cosa veía. Y ahora que recordaba, Naruto una vez vio a Kakashi sensei y a Iruka sensei haciendo… "eso". ¿No sería que ese cabeza hueca quería hacerlo por eso?

-No es eso, Naruto –respondió finalmente.

El rubio no alzó la cabeza, pero frunció el ceño con molestia al recibir una contestación tan tardía. Sasuke no lo había negado al instante como le habría gustado.

-¿Entonces qué es? –la molestia era notable en su voz.

-Eres un niño, no lo entenderías.

Los ojos azules enfrentaron los negros con enojo, y automáticamente deshizo el abrazo que hasta ahora había permanecido. Él que había estado deseando con tanta fuerza que Sasuke regresara pronto a casa, sano y salvo, y ahora se encontraba con que no sólo le provocaba vergüenza al pelinegro, sino que éste pensaba que por ser un niño era un estúpido que no entendía nada. Giró la cabeza con un gesto airado y trató de ponerse de pie, pero Uchiha se lo impidió sujetándole de la cintura.

-No es eso, Naruto. Créeme –insistió sin perder la calma.

Uzumaki no supo si fue culpa del tono sereno que utilizó Sasuke, o de los ojos negros clavados en los suyos, pero le creyó totalmente. Se sintió algo tonto; hace un segundo estaba terriblemente enojado, y ahora estaba calmado, confiando en él como siempre. ¿Sería por culpa de estar enamorado?

-Dobe, respóndeme algo –volvió a hablar al notar que había tranquilizado al otro. -¿Por qué querías de forma tan repentina que tú y yo…? Ya sabes –al no recibir una rápida respuesta, añadió. -¿Es porque viste a Iruka sensei y Kakashi sensei en esa situación y quieres aprender? –medio afirmó en una pregunta.

-¡No! –exclamó veloz. –No es que fuera iniciativa mía. Se suponía que tú serías afectivo al regresar de la misión y tendríamos sexo.

Totalmente confundido, Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin dejar de estudiar al otro con la mirada. ¿Que no fue iniciativa suya? ¡Pero si fue él quien se lanzó así como así!

-¿Se supone? –reiteró. -¿Por qué pensaste algo como eso?

-Ino y Sakura-chan me lo dijeron. Mientras estabas fuera, me dijeron que al volver serías afectivo conmigo y nos aparearíamos.

Sasuke no pudo esconder la estupefacción que le causó la noticia. ¿Ino y Sakura? ¿Por qué ellas harían algo como eso? Sobre todo estaba sorprendido por Sakura, pues recordaba que su amiga de la infancia estaba interesada en él desde que eran unos críos. ¿Qué demonios pretendían esas dos contándole esas cosas a alguien tan ridículamente inocente como Naruto?

Y la voz del rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ellas dos ya han tenido su primer apareamiento. ¿Puedes creerlo? –cuestionó sorprendido. –Siento envidia –admitió. –Pero me pregunto porqué no han tenido crías. Tiempo después del apareamiento, nacen las crías –explicó como si sólo él fuese conocedor de aquella información.

Sasuke tuvo una retorcida sensación de _déjà vu_. Era igual que aquella ocasión donde estaban en el baño y Naruto insistió en que él le besara, y después sólo fue porque había visto aquello en televisión y había sentido curiosidad por saber qué sentiría; no porque realmente lo deseara. Y ahora era exactamente lo mismo, Naruto sólo había querido tener sexo con él porque Ino y Sakura se lo dijeron, no porque él lo deseara.

Se sintió de pronto tan terriblemente frustrado y furioso a partes iguales, que no tardó ni dos segundos en empujar a Naruto a un lado, cayendo éste al suelo de forma aparatosa. ¿¡Es que esa bola de pelos no podía ser más usuratonkachi! ¡Había insistido en hacer algo tan serio con él únicamente porque un par de tontas con falta de vida social se lo habían dicho!

Con movimientos un tanto violentos, se puso de pie, retiró las sábanas y se metió en la cama aun estando vestido. Se arropó y le dio la espalda al otro que se quejaba entre susurros por el golpe. En el fondo sabía que no era culpa de Naruto; ese tonto siempre se había creído cualquier cosa que alguien le hubiese dicho, aquello era parte de su tonta e inocente personalidad. Pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso, porque se había mostrado vulnerable y había estado a punto de ceder ante aquellos sentimientos asfixiantes que se negaban a continuar en el fondo de su corazón.

Entre quejas Naruto se puso de pie, acariciándose la parte baja de la espalda al sentirla adolorida. Aunque sabía que en minutos aquel dolor desaparecería. Fulminó a Uchiha con la mirada.

-¡Sasuke…! ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué me tiras al suelo?

-¡Cállate, usuratonkachi! ¡No quiero escuchar nada de alguien tan idiota que se cree a la ligera todo lo que escucha!

El enojo del rubio desapareció al notar que Uchiha estaba notablemente más enfadado que él; estaba furioso, y no entendía porqué. Él no había dicho nada ofensivo para que el otro reaccionara así.

-¿Sasuke? –susurró sorprendido. –Sasuke… -esta vez le llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó algo exasperado. –No sé porqué de pronto estás tan enfadado. Mn, bueno… estoy seguro de que es por mi culpa, ¡pero no sé que he hecho! Así que sólo perdóname.

Los segundos de silencio dieron paso a los minutos. Naruto perdió la cuenta de cuánto había estado esperando que su amigo dijera algo, y se sintió algo ansioso. Se entretuvo mientras tanto en soltar por fin el apretado nudo de la yukata y atarlo más suave, pero el silencio continuaba. Apretó ligeramente los puños y avanzó un paso.

-Oe, Sasuke… ¿Estás dormido? –preguntó casi en voz baja.

Dudó los primeros segundos, pero después avanzó despacio hacia la cama y se metió en ella, arropándolos a ambos con cuidado para no despertar al otro. Con un brazo rodeó a Sasuke en un abrazo, deseando que su amigo se diera la vuelta y correspondiera su gesto. En realidad dudaba que en tan pocos minutos el pelinegro se hubiera dormido, por lo que habló en voz baja.

-De verdad no sé porqué estás enfadado, pero lo siento. Sólo déjame dormir contigo.

Uchiha permanecía con los ojos abiertos y el entrecejo fruncido. Bien, ahora ese tonto quería dormir abrazado a él. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Lo había visto en televisión? ¿Alguien se lo había dicho? ¿Lo había leído en algún libro? Quién sabe, y tampoco quería saberlo. Lo que sí sabía, es que Naruto no volvería tomarle con la guardia baja, no derribaría su defensa fácilmente nunca más. Porque mientras que él en contadas ocasiones mostraba sus odiosos sentimientos, Naruto solamente estaba experimentando cosas nuevas con él por curiosidad; era su conejillo de indias. Y eso provocaba que tuviera la sensación de que sus estúpidos sentimientos eran pisoteados, al igual que su orgullo. Además, el hecho de recordar que había estado a punto de olvidar todo y hacer aquello con Uzumaki, le enojaba más todavía.

¡Malditas hormonas!

Realmente, se sentía muy frustrado y enfadado ahora.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a _**SeikaDragon**_. He querido dedicarte este capítulo porque me ha impresionado cómo has sabido ver a través de Sasuke en esta historia. Has entendido a la perfección cómo se siente él. Tienes razón en todo, absolutamente en todo lo que me dijiste en tu review del capítulo 23.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^ Y un agradecimiento especial a aquellas personas que me siguen en _Amor Yaoi_, y por problemas en dicha página se han tomado la molestia de venir a _Fanfiction_ y dejarme un review aquí.

Mil perdones por el retraso, pero no he podido actualizar antes por mucho que quisiera. No estoy en mi mejor momento. Quizá para mi próxima actualización habré resurgido de mis cenizas –_-U

Adelanto del capítulo 26:

"-Le contarás toda la verdad a Naruto-kun, Sasuke, y lo harás hoy mismo.

-¿…la verdad?

-La verdad –reiteró con seriedad. –Le dirás que para ti solamente es un arma que ayudará en la invasión del Sonido.

Sasuke se tensó ligeramente. Itachi no podía estar hablando en serio.

-No puedo decírselo.

-No quieres decírselo –le corrigió.

-¡Si se lo cuento, él…!

Pero no terminó de hablar e intentó calmarse. Se sentía inseguro de contarle a su hermano sobre sus verdaderos planes, sus verdaderos y actuales sentimientos. Pero no quería que Itachi interfiriera en sus planes.

-Si se lo cuentas, él se marchará al bosque, a su hogar. Ese es el lugar donde Naruto-kun debe estar, donde siempre debió haber estado. No aquí, rodeado de gente que le miente, le desprecia y le utiliza.

Las palabras de Itachi fueron como una patada en el estómago. Y un segundo después, la conocida punzada de celos le invadió.

-¿A qué se debe tanta preocupación? La bola de pelos te gusta, ¿no?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos. Solamente se trata de proteger a Naruto-kun. Él no merece arriesgar su vida por ningún habitante de esta aldea, Sasuke, y sé que en el fondo lo sabes.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Las famosas** bodas de zorros (kitsune yomeiri):** Una pareja sale vestida de boda con sendas máscaras de kitsune, suben en una jinrikisha (carritos de dos ruedas tirados por una persona) y son paseados por todo el lugar para beneficiar las cosechas. Es un matsuri con 250 años de tradición. La identidad de los que llevan la máscara es secreta, la chica que hace de novia se dice que conseguirá un buen matrimonio.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	26. Sólo confiaré en ti

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 26: "Sólo confiaré en ti":

El trinar de algunos pájaros hizo despertar a Sasuke. La noche se le había hecho terriblemente corta, no había descansado lo necesario. Sentía un calorcito agradable en el pecho, y al abrir los ojos descubrió al dueño de aquella fuente de calor: Naruto dormía abrazado a él. Pero no sólo eso, en algún momento de la noche él se había dado la vuelta y había correspondido aquel abrazo. Rodeaba el otro cuerpo con tal firmeza, que dudaba que el rubio se pudiera mover.

Eso era vergonzoso. ¿Acaso ya no era dueño de sí mismo?

Intentando no despertarle, despacio deshizo el abrazo, viendo cómo el kitsune al instante ronroneaba incómodo y se removía queriendo acurrucarse en su pecho de nuevo. Pero no lo permitió. Consiguió ponerse de pie sin problema, pero apenas avanzó un paso, fue llamado por la voz adormilada del otro.

-Sasuke… ¿ya es de día?

–…sí.

Continuó su camino y se dirigió al armario para buscar ropa limpia. Mientras que el rubio estiró los brazos, desperezándose mientras emitía un sonoro bostezo que le sacó una lágrima. Se sentía algo entumecido, como si no se hubiese movido en toda la noche.

–Oe, Sasuke, ¿vas a bañarte? –preguntó poniéndose de pie.

–Sí –contestó cerrando el armario, con la ropa en las manos.

–¡Ah! ¡Vamos a bañarnos juntos! –propuso con una sonrisa animada.

–¡No! –su voz sonó severa y tajante. Si nunca había querido bañarse con la bola de pelos, mucho menos iba a querer ahora después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Su camino a la puerta se vio bloqueado por Naruto que se colocó frente a ésta con los brazos extendidos y expresión ceñuda.

–¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? –afirmó en una pregunta.

Sasuke reprimió un suspiro cansado. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero por su comportamiento aparentaba todo lo contrario.

–Que no quiera que me llenes de pelos, no significa que esté enfadado.

–¡Oh! ¿Ese es el problema? Puedo adoptar mi apariencia humana.

Rápidamente se volvió al armario para buscar ropa limpia. Y al terminar notó que Sasuke se había marchado, así que sin llevarse la ropa limpia corrió al baño y entró sin tocar siquiera una vez la puerta. Encontró al pelinegro sin camiseta y a punto de bajarse los pantalones; mientras que la bañera apenas contaba con cinco dedos de agua, pues estaba empezando a llenarse. Cuando Sasuke giró a verle, quedó congelado junto a la puerta; e ignorando la expresión enojada de éste, le estudió por completo con la mirada. La anaranjada cola comenzó a ondearse mientras que un suave calorcito acudía a sus mejillas. Ahora que recordaba, nunca había visto a su amigo totalmente desnudo, y pensar eso le causó cierta ansiedad mezclada con vergüenza.

–¿Qué te acabo de decir, dobe? No quiero que nos bañemos juntos. ¡Fuera!

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos de forma fugaz, para después volver a hundirse de lleno en ellos mientras volvía a mirar el cuerpo de Sasuke. Era especialmente llamativa la porción de ropa interior que se lograba ver en la cintura por culpa de los pantalones muy ligeramente bajados. Además, su amigo todavía olía a bosque porque la noche anterior no se bañó, y ese aroma mezclado con el propio olor corporal de Sasuke le fascinaba. Caminó de forma automática hacia él, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, el más alto le detuvo sujetándole de los hombros.

–No lo repetiré de nuevo, bola de pelos. ¡Fuera! –ordenó con un tono de voz cortante.

El otro se sintió enojado de pronto, y eso se notó en su rostro.

–¡Sigues enfadado conmigo, teme! –afirmó rotundo. –¡Ya me he disculpado! ¿¡Qué más quieres que haga!

Uchiha guardó silencio unos breves segundos, llamándole la atención lo último dicho por el kitsune. Su expresión volvió a ser la tranquila de siempre mientras hablaba.

–¿De verdad no quieres verme enojado? –la respuesta que recibió fue un brusco asentimiento de cabeza por parte del otro y una mirada de decisión. –Bien… hay algo que puedes hacer.

–¿Qué? –preguntó al instante.

–Simplemente deja de creerte tan ciegamente todo lo que los demás te digan. Eso será suficiente.

El rubio cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño al tiempo que ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza; y nada más ver aquella expresión, Sasuke supo que Naruto no le había entendido.

–¿Lo que me digan todos? ¿Incluso mis amigos? ¿Tengo que desconfiar de todo el mundo otra vez? ¿Incluso de ti? –le asaltó con preguntas, señalando al más alto al final.

–No es necesario que seas tan extremista. Quiero decir que debes ser más atento, no todo lo que los humanos decimos es cierto. Hay personas más mentirosas que otras –intentó explicar.

–¿Pero cómo sé cuándo me mienten? –cuestionó con notable confusión en su tono de voz.

–Por eso te digo que seas más atento. Si sigues con esa actitud tan inocente y crédula, te traerá problemas.

Naruto guardó silencio, meditando todo lo escuchado. Sasuke tenía razón, los humanos eran unos mentirosos. Él nunca antes había mentido, y desde que tuvo contacto con los humanos, él también había empezado a mentir aunque nunca le hubiese gustado hacerlo.

–Entiendo. Desde ahora solamente confiaré en ti –dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría los brazos en un intento de rodear al otro en un abrazo, pero las manos en sus hombros le detuvieron.

–Yo también miento, dobe, y más de lo que crees –comentó repentinamente algo más serio.

Todavía no olvidaba que si tenía a Naruto en Konoha era gracias a una mentira tras otra y la ingenuidad del kitsune. A pesar de que bastante tiempo había pasado de aquello, todavía sentía las palabras atoradas en su garganta; la verdad deseando ser contada y así quitarse un peso de encima. Pero el temor de ser odiado por el rubio le ganaba a sus ganas por contar la verdad.

Se sorprendía a sí mismo al descubrir lo mezquino que era, incluso con quién de forma imparable atravesaba su coraza y llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser por más que quisiera evitarlo.

Y peor se sintió al ver la sincera sonrisa infantil que el de ojos azules le dedicó antes de lanzarse a él y abrazarle.

–Pero sé que a mí nunca me mentirías.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, la inocencia y la credulidad del kitsune hacían escena de nuevo. Acababa de darse cuenta de que Naruto le tenía totalmente idealizado, y que éste se llevaría un gran desengaño cuando le conociera más a fondo.

Se sintió inevitablemente tenso al ser consciente de la cercanía entre ellos. Las palmas de las manos de Naruto parecían quemarle la espalda, los rubios cabellos le hacían cosquillas en la barbilla y la mandíbula inferior, y la tibia respiración golpeaba de forma constante contra su clavícula izquierda.

–Oi, Sasuke –dijo casi en un susurro. –¿Todavía necesitas tener vendado el brazo?

Los ojos negros se abrieron levemente más de lo normal al recapacitar que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, por lo tanto el vendaje había quedado expuesto a los curiosos ojos de Naruto. Pensó en ocultar el brazo tras él, pero al instante supo que aquello sería ridículo; Uzumaki ya lo había visto.

–Los humanos nos curamos más despacio que los kitsune, ya te lo dije –comentó con aparente calma.

Naruto asintió al recordarlo y tomó la mano derecha de Sasuke, observando las vendas como si pudiese ver a través de ellas.

–¿Puedo ver la herida?

Al instante el pelinegro retiró el brazo con rapidez, pero sin ser brusco.

–Lo que puedes hacer es salir de aquí para que pueda bañarme, dobe.

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con cierto hastío. Con la mano izquierda sujetó a Naruto de un brazo, dispuesto a sacarle de allí por la fuerza, pero éste se removía para evitarlo. No entendía cómo demonios era que había extrañado a esa revoltosa bola de pelos. ¡Ni siquiera podía bañarse tranquilo!

–¡Espe–espera! ¡Sasuke! ¡Quiero preguntarte algo!

–Puede esperar.

Naruto sabía que podía esperar, pero la curiosidad era muy fuerte. Anoche quiso decirle y preguntarle millones de cosas a Sasuke, pero no pudo hacerlo. Por eso ahora no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad. Sacando provecho a su habilidad, se libró del agarre de su amigo al transformarse en zorro; se escabulló entre las piernas de éste y al llegar al fondo del baño volvió a tomar su apariencia semi humana.

Todo fue tan rápido para Sasuke, que solamente atinó a mirarse la palma de la mano con la que hace un segundo sujetaba a Naruto.

–Anoche me dijiste que no te gusta nadie.

Uchiha giró, descubriendo tras él al rubio. Arrugó un poco el entrecejo al no entender de pronto a qué venía aquello y guardó silencio.

-Me estaba preguntando… -desvió brevemente la mirada al sentir un suave calor en las mejillas. –si yo podría gustarte.

El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir con violencia ante aquellas palabras que habían sido pronunciadas cada vez más bajo, pero para él habían sonado como un grito. Respiró hondo, forzándose a permanecer tranquilo. No quería que ocurriera lo mismo que la noche anterior. Naruto no diría algo como eso así como así, algo ocurría. Observó ceñudo al rubio que esperaba ansioso una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿También te lo han dicho Ino y Sakura? –medio afirmó en la pregunta.

-¿Eh…? No –respondió aturdido.

-Entonces es algo que has visto en televisión –aseguró con temple en el tono de su voz.

-¿En televisión? –repitió. ¿Por qué Sasuke no le respondía "sí" o "no"? Sólo le preguntaba cosas raras.

-¿O es que sientes curiosidad? –mencionó con un sutil sarcasmo. –Dile a la persona que te dijo que me preguntaras eso, que es estúpida y que se busque una vida propia –se acercó a la bañera para cerrar el grifo, casi olvida que la bañera estaba llenándose. –Ahora vete de aquí.

-¡Pero…!

Sasuke se giró de forma repentina, encarando al otro con enfado. No estaba de humor para tolerar la ignorancia e inocencia de Naruto, para volver a hacerse estúpidas ilusiones y salir herido. Esta vez no.

-Eres un niño, un zorro; está claro que nunca podrías gustarme.

Los ojos azules se abrieron estupefactos, el rubor en las mejillas se evaporó, y una intensa e inesperada punzada en el pecho le hizo apretar los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido de dolor. Tras unos segundos salió de la impresión. Si algo le caracterizaba, era su perseverancia; no se iba a rendir a la primera negativa.

-¿Y si yo fuese una chica? –casi gritó con la impaciencia impregnada en su voz. Rápidamente alzó las manos e hizo unos sellos. -¡Oiroke no jutsu!

Sasuke giró una vez más con aparente desinterés, encontrando otra vez a aquella chica de voluminosos pechos pocos llamativos para él, cintura con curvas pronunciadas, largos cabellos rubios recogidos en dos coletas y ojos azules con largas pestañas. Por mucho que la chica estuviese totalmente desnuda, no le causaba la más mínima atracción, por lo que volvió la mirada al frente.

-Así me gustarías menos todavía.

-¿¡Qué! –su voz femenina sonó tan estridente como la última vez, cosa que provocó que el otro frunciera el ceño. -¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡A ti te gustan las niñas con el pelo largo! –señaló con un movimiento firme las largas coletas. -¡Se lo escuché decir a Kiba, Ino y Sakura-chan!

"_-¿Al teme le gustan las niñas con el pelo largo? –se cruzó de brazos con confusión, __y antes de recibir respuesta, volvió a hablar. –Pero se supone que sólo besas en los labios a la persona que te gusta, ¿verdad? Entonces… -alzó una mano y tomó entre sus dedos uno de sus cortos mechones rubios. Estuvo por decir algo más, pero recordó que los besos entre Sasuke y él debían de ser secreto, así que se mantuvo en silencio._

_-¿Entonces qué? –preguntaron ellas al unísono._

_-No, nada –se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza en una pose despreocupada."_

Ahí estaba de nuevo; Naruto se había creído ciegamente otra estupidez que había escuchado. La expresión de su rostro se endureció lo suficiente como para sacarle un ligero respingo por el susto cuando giró a verle, y que el kitsune volviera a su apariencia masculina y semi humana.

-Suficiente –masculló acercándose a Uzumaki.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue a Naruto quejándose, la puerta siendo abierta, un sonoro golpe y después ésta siendo azotada con violencia al cerrarse.

En el pasillo, el kitsune estaba tirado con las rodillas y el pecho contra el suelo, algo adolorido por la caída. Sasuke había sido un bruto al lanzarle así.

-¡Bastardo! –le gritó poniéndose de pie. Resopló por la nariz y caminando con la cabeza alta, se fue a buscar a Itachi para que le diera el desayuno. Al parecer el aroma del pelinegro venía de la cocina.

Sasuke dejó escapar el aire retenido cuando escuchó las fuertes pisadas de Naruto al alejarse. Sólo entonces se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, el vendaje del brazo, el de la frente, y se introdujo en el agua, sentándose en la bañera. Ni siquiera el agua agradablemente tibia le ayudó a relajar la tensión que acumuló desde la noche anterior. Todo siempre había sido… raro al lado de Naruto, pero últimamente las cosas tomaban un rumbo más que extraño. No sabía cómo comportarse frente a él, y Naruto no hacía más que complicar las cosas con sus extraños comportamientos e inesperados comentarios.

_-Me estaba preguntando… si yo podría gustarte._

Frunció el entrecejo y se sintió realmente idiota al notar un leve calor en las mejillas. ¿Cómo demonios le preguntaba ese dobe algo así? Seguro que Ino y Sakura también tenían algo que ver con eso, o tal vez la bola de pelos otra vez estaba siendo influenciado por la televisión.

Aunque en el fondo le habría gustado que Naruto le hubiera dicho aquello con verdadera sinceridad. Y entonces, tal vez podría haber contestado algo diferente.

Apenas reparó en sus propios pensamientos, estrelló de forma tosca los puños en el agua, salpicándose el rostro con pequeñas gotas. ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando? Naruto no le gustaba, nunca podría gustarle. Jamás debía llegar a gustarle siquiera un poco. Tener esa clase de sentimientos por un zorro, sería cometer el mayor error de toda su vida. Convenciéndose a sí mismo de aquello, observó los arañazos en su brazo derecho, todavía reacios a curarse lo suficiente como para que la herida no se abriera ante movimientos bruscos.

Acomodándose mejor en la bañera con la intención de poder relajarse un poco, apoyó la cabeza en uno de los bordes. Recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior al llegar a Konoha de la misión. Kakashi había escrito el informe sobre la misión antes de partir hacia Konoha, así que simplemente despidió a sus subordinados y se marchó a la torre Hokage, estando casi seguro de que a pesar de ser casi las once de la noche, era probable que Tsunade todavía estaría allí. Pero Sasuke también estaba casi totalmente convencido de que Kakashi sacaría a relucir el tema de Naruto, por lo que le siguió ocultando su chakra.

Mientras el adulto ingresaba en la torre, él acumuló chakra en los pies y subió por la pared hasta llegar al tejado donde se situaban las grandes ventanas del despacho de la rubia. Con sutileza asomó la cabeza, descubriendo a Tsunade allí a pesar de la hora que era, sentada en su gran asiento, de perfil hacia la ventana; bebiendo sake tranquilamente mientras leía papeles. El despacho como casi siempre era un desastre, todo desordenado; nada raro. Volvió a ocultarse. Minutos después escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta, y tras el permiso de la mujer, escuchó a Kakashi hablar, saludándola e informándola del motivo de su visita.

-Ah, el informe –comentó Tsunade cogiendo lo que el hombre le daba. Abrió el pergamino y apenas le dio un breve vistazo, cerrándolo de nuevo. –Buen trabajo, Kakashi. Como siempre.

-¿Mucho trabajo acumulado? –medio afirmó Hatake al ver el desastre del despacho. Bajo un montón de papeles, libros, pergaminos, y alguna que otra cosa más, estaba lo que anteriormente era una mesa.

-Demasiado –fue toda su respuesta antes de dar un trago a su sake. –No me quejaría si quisieras echarme una mano.

El jounnin sintió una gotita de sudor bajarle por la sien mientras cerraba su ojo visible en una sonrisita forzada. Alzó una mano, negando en un suave movimiento.

-No, Tsunade-sama. Mejor voy a casa a descansar –avanzó con cierta prisa a la puerta, pero no llegó a su destino y volvió a mirar a la mujer. –Tengo una duda.

-¿Has reconsiderado lo de ayudarme? –cuestionó sin mirarle.

Kakashi se abstuvo de repetir la negativa y formuló su verdadera duda.

-Quería saber algo sobre Naruto.

Sasuke prestó atención y afiló la mirada al confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Seguramente Kakashi buscaba saber algo sobre las heridas que un kitsune podía hacer.

Ella dejó de prestar atención al papeleo en su escritorio y alzó la mirada para ver al hombre.

-¿Sobre Naruto? ¿Y qué es?

-En realidad siento curiosidad por saber cosas sobre los kitsune. En la aldea se dicen muchas cosas, pero apuesto que más de la mitad de lo que cuentan es mentira –se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, intentando mostrar una mirada desinteresada. –Tal vez tú sabes algo sobre esas criaturas. Apenas conozco a Naruto, no tengo mucha confianza con él como para preguntarle.

Tsunade se mantuvo un momento en silencio, pensativa y sin encontrar extraña la duda de Hatake. Giró la silla para verle de frente, dándole la espalda a las ventanas.

-Los kitsune son unas criaturas muy conocidas desde tiempos antiguos, eso todo el mundo lo sabe sin excepción. No hay persona que no haya escuchado hablar sobre los kitsune al menos una vez en su vida –comenzó a decir. –Cuando supe lo que Naruto era realmente aquel día que Sasuke lo trajo ante nosotros y Jiraiya, estuve buscando en todos los archivos de Konoha, hasta en el más antiguo, para ver si decían algo sobre esas criaturas.

-¿Y qué encontraste?

-Nada.

El ojo visible de Kakashi se abrió en sorpresa. Konoha fue fundada hace muchísimos años, ¿cómo era posible que no hubiera nada? Guardó silencio al ver que ella iba a seguir hablando.

-Al parecer, antiguamente era tan común ver a un kitsune como ahora para nosotros ver a un perro, por lo que no hay nada escrito sobre ellos en los archivos de Konoha al no considerarlo algo especialmente importante que merezca ser recordado.

-…ya veo.

-Yo tampoco sé gran cosa, sólo que esas criaturas viven para proteger todo lo que les rodea, ya sea un bosque, una aldea y sus habitantes… Lo que sea. Supongo que quienes más información tienen al respecto, son Itachi y Sasuke al vivir con Naruto –con cierta pereza, volvió a llenarse el pequeño vaso de sake. –Siento no ser de gran ayuda, Kakashi. Incluso a mí me gustaría saber más al respecto. Creo que debería tener una charla con Naruto.

-No hay problema. Aunque últimamente me estaba sintiendo algo preocupado, Naruto se ve todo un chiquillo ingenuo y algo torpe, me siento mal al tenerle aquí para que nos ayude con la aldea del Sonido.

La rubia estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada, pero finalmente la mantuvo alzada.

-Yo también he estado pensando lo mismo desde hace un tiempo. Ahora que sacas el tema, Kakashi, me he estado planteando el pedirle a Naruto que regrese a su hogar si así lo desea. No quiero que se vea involucrado en esto si no quiere. Además, Naruto no pertenece a Konoha, y me parece que le hemos hecho sentir obligado a protegerla. Pero no es porque tema que Naruto no sea fuerte, ese niño es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, y algunos aldeanos pueden confirmarlo.

-¿Como quienes?

-¿Conoces a los hermanos Takahashi? Llevan un tiempo viviendo aquí.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara al entrar por fin en el tema de conversación que quería. Le había costado un poco desviar la conversación hasta ese punto.

-Sí –asintió.

-Naruto los hirió de muerte hace algunos meses.

El jounnin ya sabía eso porque Sasuke se lo dijo, pero fingió una expresión de sorpresa para que ella le siguiera contando más sobre el asunto.

-¿Naruto? ¿Él solo?

-Sí. Tenían varias fracturas y arañazos por todas partes, ingresaron al hospital en un estado deplorable –recargó los codos sobre la mesa, mostrándose algo más seria. –Estuvieron como un mes en el hospital. Las fracturas curaron bien, incluso podría decirse que algo rápido. Pero los arañazos, a pesar de que algunos eran superficiales, tardaron mucho en sanar.

Hatake se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, ocultando la ansiedad que de pronto sentía por saber sobre aquello y qué fue lo que hizo Tsunade para curarles.

-Esas heridas no eran normales, un par de veces se infectaron a pesar de estar perfectamente curadas, por lo que me puse a investigar sobre ello.

-¿Y qué encontraste? –preguntó rápidamente, esperando no recibir otro "nada" por respuesta.

-Algo interesante. Cuando Naruto entra en un estado de alteración, su chakra se desestabiliza tanto que se vuelve peligroso. Los hermanos Takahashi me comentaron que sus heridas ardían constantemente de forma insoportable, y la sensación de quemazón se extendía hasta zonas sanas. Para decirlo en pocas palabras, el chakra de Naruto es como un potente veneno que actúa poco a poco, extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo. No sé los efectos que podría llegar a tener si no llega a tratarse.

-¿Y qué tuviste que hacer para curarles? No parecía nada fácil.

-Tenía que hacerles revisión y curarles constantemente, y ellos guardaron reposo, es lo único que pudimos hacer. Si hacían esfuerzos, las heridas se abrían con bastante facilidad.

Kakashi ya tenía la información que quería saber, por lo que asintió.

-Será mejor que me vaya, hace más de media hora que estoy aquí –soltó una suave risita tonta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Sasuke no necesitó escuchar más y se dirigió a tierra firme. No había avanzado mucho por la calle cuando se tuvo que detener en seco al ver a Kakashi saltar frente a él.

-Espero que la información te haya sido de ayuda, Sasuke. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El pelinegro se hizo el desentendido y le rebasó para continuar su camino.

-No sé de lo que hablas.

-Sé que estabas escuchando mi conversación con Tsunade-sama –respondió con una sonrisa. –Nos despedimos en la entrada de la villa porque supuestamente vosotros os ibais a casa mientras yo entregaba el informe, y qué casualidad que casi una hora después te encuentro rondando por aquí.

-Tsk…

Sasuke parpadeó, enfocando el techo del baño. Abrió los ojos completamente al notar que casi se queda dormido dentro de la bañera recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se observó las heridas del brazo un momento, antes de decidirse a enjabonarse de una vez. Tenía hambre, y ya llevaba demasiado tiempo metido en el agua.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Naruto miraba el nulo contenido de su vaso de ramen instantáneo, como si mirándolo mucho el ramen volviera a aparecer listo para ser devorado. Ese era el último ramen instantáneo de todos los que Sasuke le compró antes de marcharse de misión.

Itachi observaba al rubio mientras comía arroz tranquilamente.

–Naruto–kun, no hay más ramen en casa. Pero si quieres arroz… –no terminó de hablar cuando el otro ya negaba con la cabeza. –Como quieras.

El rubio reprimió las ganas de lamer el interior del vaso hasta donde le alcanzara la lengua, recordando que eso sería un acto maleducado. Le devolvió la mirada al más alto con gesto pensativo.

–Itachi, quiero preguntarte algo.

–Adelante.

-¿Yo podría gustarte? –Naruto parpadeo al notar que pudo preguntar aquello sin dificultad, todo lo contrario de lo que sintió cuando se lo preguntó a Sasuke y la vergüenza le hizo balbucear como si fuese Hinata. –Gustarte como compañero –especificó para ahorrar malentendidos.

Al pelinegro casi se le caen los palillos de las manos con aquella pregunta tan inesperada, aunque consiguió mostrar esa expresión tranquila típica en él. Quiso preguntarle si aquello era una broma, pero la mirada que le enviaban los ojos azules le hizo comprender que no era así. Se preocupó al pensar que tal vez Naruto le había preguntado aquello porque sentía algo por él, aunque eso sería extraño ya que el rubio siempre había estado más apegado a Sasuke. Desde su punto de vista, lo esperado era que esa pregunta hubiese sido formulada a su tonto hermano menor, no a él. Además, desde hace tiempo había jurado ver esa brillante mirada enamorada en los ojos azules cuando estos miraban a Sasuke, acompañados de una amplia sonrisa.

Rememoró que unas noches atrás le dijo a Sasuke que no descartaba la posibilidad de que alguna vez Naruto llegara a gustarle, pero eso no había ocurrido.

_-¿Así que te gusta Naruto? –afirmó con cierta acidez que no pudo contener._

_-No –contestó tranquilo, sin reparar en el tono de su hermano. –Pero no descarto que pueda llegar a gustarme. Ese niño es único._

A él siempre le habían gustado las mujeres, y aquella noche había dicho esas palabras para intentar ayudar a Sasuke, pensando que quizá éste sentía algo por Uzumaki. El tiempo había pasado, y Naruto se había vuelto para él otro tonto hermano menor al que cuidar. Por eso mismo, no sabía qué respuesta darle sin herirle y juraría que por primera vez en su vida iba a comenzar a balbucear, pero por suerte no fue así.

–No lo sé, Naruto–kun –respondió tranquilo. –A mí siempre me han gustado las mujeres.

El kitsune únicamente atinó a asentir en un suave movimiento de cabeza, rememorando que anteriormente Sasuke le había dicho eso.

_-No vas a besar a Itachi –sentenció con voz firme. Al ver que Naruto claramente le iba a decir algo que seguramente sería un "¿por__ qué?", se apresuró a hablar nuevamente. –A Itachi no le gustas. Es decir… le gustan las mujeres. ¡No es gay!_

Uchiha observó a Naruto jugar con desgano y algo ausente con el vaso de ramen instantáneo. Quizá había hecho sentir mal al rubio con su respuesta, pero sabía que era mejor decir la verdad aunque doliera.

–Pero no te desanimes, seguro encontrarás a alguien interesado en ti.

–¡Yo no quiero a alguien más! ¡Le quiero a él! –casi gritó, estrujando el vaso de ramen con violencia entre sus manos.

El otro alzó de forma apenas perceptible ambas cejas, desconcertado. Naruto había dicho "él". ¿Entonces no se refería a él? Eso le causó alivio. Apartó el tazón vacío de arroz a un lado y apoyó los codos en la mesa, muy interesado en el rubio.

–¿Así que hay alguien que te gusta? Un chico –ahora que se sentía tranquilo al descubrir que él no era la persona que a Naruto le gustaba, incluso se le hacía entretenido ese tema de conversación. Con Sasuke nunca había pasado nada parecido.

–Sí, pero yo no le gusto a él. Sólo somos amigos –comentó desanimado. –Como soy un kitsune y un chico, me dijo que nunca le gustaré. ¡Yo no quiero rendirme tan pronto! Pero no sé qué hacer para gustarle.

Itachi entendió que Naruto se había fijado en un imposible, pero no quería desanimarle totalmente, aunque a ese chico que le gustaba a Naruto no fuera gay. ¿Podría ser que el kitsune hablaba de Sasuke?

–Las leyendas dicen que los kitsune son criaturas seductoras, no debería de serte complicado al menos llamar su atención.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa y alzó las peludas orejas en señal de alegría.

–¿De verdad lo crees?

–Claro. Pero no te obsesiones demasiado, hay más personas que te podrían gustar, Naruto–kun.

–¡Pero no me quiero rendir con él! No tan pronto al menos.

Itachi mostró una expresión afable, admirando en silencio la perseverancia de Naruto y su fuerza para no rendirse ante el primer obstáculo. Aunque sabía que el kitsune lo tenía bastante difícil, pero confiaba que con el tiempo se interesara en otra persona.

–Naruto–kun, las leyendas dicen que los kitsune tienen prohibido estar con humanos…

–Es cierto –interrumpió. –Pero no me importa lo que Inari Kami–sama pueda hacerme –apoyó los codos en la mesa y colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas. –Creo que ahora puedo entender a papá.

El más alto arqueó de forma sutil una ceja, esperando que Naruto contara qué era lo que entendía, pero éste parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, seguramente recordando a su progenitor.

–_Prefiero mil veces tener una vida plena y feliz, aunque eso conlleve un castigo, antes que una larga vida que me haga infeliz._

Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a las palabras de su padre. Y por primera vez no mostró una sonrisa nostálgica al recordarle.

–Naruto–kun –con sólo llamarle le sacó de sus pensamientos. –¿Dónde está Sasuke?

–Bañándose.

El pelinegro sabía que en lo que llevaban de mañana Sasuke no le había confesado la verdad a Naruto, de otro modo estaba seguro de que el kitsune no estaría ahí desayunando tranquilamente con él.

–Naruto–kun… –volvió a decir. –Sasuke hablará sobre algo serio contigo, y lo hará pronto.

–¿Algo serio? –reiteró.

–Sólo quiero que entiendas que Sasuke no siempre ha sido así de… manipulador. Desde que murieron nuestros padres…

–¿Qué es manipulador? –interrumpió con curiosidad.

Uchiha permaneció callado, pensando que si hablaba de más terminaría contando todo. Y él quería que fuera Sasuke quién lo hiciera, cuanto antes mejor. Y deseaba que fuera hoy mismo a ser posible, de eso se encargaría él.

–¡Oe, Itachi! ¿Qué es manipulador? –frunció levemente el entrecejo, pensando que estaba siendo ignorado. Y se habría enojado de no ser porque había percibido el olor de Sasuke acercándose.

Sasuke ingresó con calma en la cocina, guiándose por el aroma a comida. Nada más entrar por la puerta fue recibido por una extraña y demasiado seria mirada de Itachi, y una amplia sonrisa de Naruto, como si hace un momento no hubiese ocurrido nada raro en el baño. Ignorando ambas expresiones tan diferentes la una de la otra, se sirvió el desayuno: arroz, pescado y sopa de miso. Se arrodilló en el suelo, frente la mesa, dispuesto a empezar a comer en total silencio. Había olvidado darle los buenos días a Itachi al notar la rara mirada que todavía le estaba dedicando. Ni siquiera cuando él era un niño pequeño y su hermano mayor le había regañado alguna que otra vez, le había mirado así. De soslayo observó al rubio, notando que éste no le quitaba la mirada de encima y todavía le sonreía como un tonto. Se sintió algo incómodo. Pero olvidó todo y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente al ver rayado "Uzumaki Naruto" en la mesa. Todavía recordaba cómo en un intento de llamar su atención, el estúpido kitsune había garabateado su mesa con su pésima y temblorosa caligrafía. Giró la cabeza al escuchar de pronto al dueño de aquel garabato hablarle.

–Tú también has notado como ha mejorado mi letra, ¿verdad? –señaló lo tallado en la mesa. –Cuando escribí esto, mi pulso temblaba mucho. Pero ahora no –finalizó con su permanente sonrisa.

Itachi recogió los platos y cubiertos que había utilizado. Y en cuanto éste estuvo frente al fregadero, dándoles la espalda, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y sin previo aviso dejó un efímero beso en la mejilla derecha de Sasuke para después volver a recargar los codos en la mesa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Tú… ¡usuratonka…!

Pero no terminó el insulto al ver a su hermano girar a verles con una mueca curiosa. No quería que éste le preguntara qué ocurría, así que suavizó la expresión de su rostro y continuó comiendo como si nada. Aunque Sasuke juraría que ni siquiera ayer por la noche, cuando estuvo a punto de cometer esa locura con Naruto, había sentido sus mejillas arder tanto.

-Bola de pelos, ve a bañarte –instruyó minutos después, temiendo que en otro descuido de Itachi, Naruto hiciera otra tontería que podría ser descubierta por su astuto hermano mayor.

-¡Sí! –exclamó poniéndose de pie casi de un salto.

En cuanto el rubio salió corriendo de allí, Itachi se sentó en el suelo, teniendo a Sasuke justo enfrente y lo observó fijamente.

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar.

-Adelante –dijo, esperando escuchar lo que el otro le quería decir.

El más alto hizo una muy breve pausa antes de hablar.

-…Naruto-kun te extrañó demasiado el tiempo que has estado fuera. Aunque se empeñara en decir que no era así. Se nota que es un niño, miente bastante mal.

El otro pelinegro permaneció quieto y callado, esperando que su hermano dijera algo más, pero solamente hubo silencio tras aquella frase.

-¿Y…? –le animó a continuar.

-Naruto-kun te aprecia mucho, y como tú mismo me dijiste una vez, creo que se encariñó de la persona equivocada porque no es reciproco.

_-Me he fijado en cómo sonreía Naruto-kun cuando te miraba -comentó tranquilo, ignorando descaradamente el enojo de su hermano. –Le agradabas mucho, más de lo que quería aparentar._

_-Pues lo siento por él, se encariñó de la persona equivocada porque no es algo reciproco -contestó con frialdad, hastiado._

Sasuke parpadeó, recordando a qué se refería Itachi. Pero no entendía porqué ahora le decía eso, por lo que siguió en silencio, esperando que el mayor se lo explicara.

-Le contarás toda la verdad a Naruto-kun, Sasuke, y lo harás hoy mismo.

-¿…la verdad?

-La verdad –reiteró con seriedad. –Le dirás que para ti solamente es un arma que ayudará en la invasión del Sonido.

Sasuke se tensó ligeramente. Itachi no podía estar hablando en serio.

-No puedo decírselo.

-No quieres decírselo –le corrigió.

-¡Si se lo cuento, él…!

Pero no terminó de hablar e intentó calmarse. Se sentía inseguro de contarle a su hermano sobre sus verdaderos planes, sus verdaderos y actuales sentimientos. Pero no quería que Itachi interfiriera en sus planes.

-Si se lo cuentas, él se marchará al bosque, a su hogar. Ese es el lugar donde Naruto-kun debe estar, donde siempre debió haber estado. No aquí, rodeado de gente que le miente, le desprecia y le utiliza.

Las palabras de Itachi fueron como una patada en el estómago. Y un segundo después, la conocida punzada de celos le invadió.

-¿A qué se debe tanta preocupación? La bola de pelos te gusta, ¿no?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos. Solamente se trata de proteger a Naruto-kun. Él no merece arriesgar su vida por ningún habitante de esta aldea, Sasuke, y sé que en el fondo lo sabes.

El menor bajó levemente la mirada, entendiendo que ambos querían proteger a Naruto de aquella lucha enviándole al bosque. Pero no quería decirle la verdad, no quería ser odiado por Naruto. Era lo último que deseaba. Pero no se le ocurría otro modo de hacer que el rubio volviera a su hogar en el bosque.

-Está bien, Itachi. Le diré todo a Naruto, pero dame algo de tiempo –finalizó, pensando que tal vez habría un modo de contar la verdad sin que sonara tan ruin.

-De acuerdo –concedió con un tono de voz más suave. –Mañana saldré de misión, y estimo que volveré en cinco o seis días. Te doy cinco días para que Naruto-kun sepa todo, para cuando yo regrese él ya no debe estar en esta casa.

Muy pocas eran las cosas que Itachi le había ordenado a Sasuke, y esta era una de ellas. Sasuke asintió con un movimiento desganado de cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto algo desanimado.

-Si Naruto-kun sigue en esta casa cuando regrese, yo mismo le contaré todo lo que sé, Sasuke –amenazó, y juraría que era la primera vez en su vida que amenazaba a su hermano menor, a su persona más preciada; pero no podía permitir que Sasuke tratara a los demás como meros objetos los cuales utilizar a su antojo.

-¡No es necesario que me amenaces, se lo diré! –exclamó algo irritado por la presión.

El mayor asintió en un suave movimiento de cabeza y se puso de pie, caminando tranquilamente a la salida mientras hablaba.

-Voy a ver a Tsunade-sama –y sin más salió de allí.

Sasuke no tuvo ni tiempo para pensar algo cuando por el pasillo escuchó la inconfundible voz de Naruto gritando "¿Te vas, Itachi? ¡Adiós!", para segundos después ver al kitsune entrar en la cocina con el cabello casi goteando agua. Seguro que se había puesto ese llamativo chándal naranja sin haberse secado bien antes. El de ojos azules le había dedicado una gran sonrisa en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron; y como si hubiesen estado días enteros sin verse, el kitsune se arrodilló en el suelo y le rodeó en un firme abrazo. A Uchiha le tomó por sorpresa, y meditó que Naruto estaba demasiado afectivo ese día. Intentó separarle, sin poner mucho empeño en ello realmente.

-Suéltame ya.

-¡Espera! Sólo un poco más.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos. Tal vez molestando a la bola de pelos le soltaría sin tener que llegar al forcejeo.

-No seas tan pegajoso. ¿Tanto me has extrañado?

Nada más preguntar aquello, sintió afianzarse más los morenos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Sí –susurró el rubio sin moverse. –Te he echado mucho de menos. Me empezaba a desesperar no poder olerte, verte, escucharte…

-Sólo han sido cuatro días –interrumpió, no queriendo escuchar cosas que harían saltar a su tonto corazón.

-Pues a mí me pareció mucho más tiempo –rápidamente le soltó del abrazo, encarándole. -¡Pero no se lo digas a Itachi! No quiero que sepa que tenía razón.

El más alto asintió una vez con la cabeza y empezó a recoger su desayuno sin terminar. Entre su conversación con Itachi y las palabras de Naruto se le había ido el hambre. Naruto le seguía como un perro a su amo en cada trayecto de la mesa al fregadero o a la nevera. Aquello le ponía algo nervioso, pero no lo mostraba.

-Oe, Sasuke. Itachi me dijo que tenías que hablar sobre algo serio conmigo. ¿Qué es?

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y permaneció estático frente al fregadero, totalmente callado. Al no escuchar nada, Naruto siguió hablando.

-¿Qué es manipulador? Itachi dijo que tú no siempre has sido así de manipulador.

El otro dejó escapar el aire retenido en un suave y largo suspiro. Era el momento perfecto para hablar con Naruto, ¡pero las malditas palabras no querían salir! Prefirió hacer otra cosa, cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué día es hoy? –cuestionó casi sin voz lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Ocho de octubre –respondió de forma mecánica. Pero ese pobre cambio de tema no le hizo olvidar lo que quería saber. -¿De qué tienes que hablar conmigo, Sasuke?

-Te lo diré en otro momento, ahora tengo que salir –olvidando que se disponía a fregar los platos, caminó a la salida, escuchando al instante tras él los pasos del otro.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Voy contigo! –sonrió.

Uchiha caminó a su habitación y buscó dinero. Se acercó al rubio y lo dejó en una de las palmas de las manos de éste.

-Toma, vete a comer ramen –fue todo lo que dijo.

El kitsune observó el dinero que había recibido y se sorprendió al percibir que con esa cantidad tendría como para cinco tazones de ramen. Se sintió emocionado, Sasuke nunca le había dado tanto dinero para comer su comida favorita. Estuvo por salir corriendo de allí al instante en dirección a Ichiraku, pero esa situación era sospechosa. Normalmente tenía que suplicarle a su amigo para que éste le comprara ramen, y ahora, sin pedírselo le daba esa cantidad de dinero.

-No quiero pensar mal, Sasuke, pero… ¿me has dado esto para que no vaya contigo? –preguntó con verdadera inocencia, encarando los ojos negros con curiosidad.

Un ligero tic sacudió una de las cejas de Sasuke cuando Naruto adivinó el motivo de que le hubiera dado el dinero. Sin duda ese rubio no era tan tonto como aparentaba.

-De acuerdo, si no quieres comer ramen, dámelo –ordenó extendiendo la palma de la mano hacia el otro para recibir el dinero.

-¡No! –empuñó ambas manos contra su pecho, protegiendo el dinero de esa forma tan infantil como el niño que era. –Nos vemos después –a pesar de haber desayunado, no podía decirle que no a un suculento tazón de ramen en Ichiraku.

Esperó quince minutos desde que Naruto se fue para salir él también de casa. Caminó con algo de prisa a la casa de Sakura. La madre de ella le recibió con una sonrisa y le invitó a pasar a la sala.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –sonrió Sakura al verlo en su hogar. –Buenos días. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo.

De momento ella le indicó con un movimiento de brazo que le siguiera, y aun sabiendo que a su madre no le gustaría que estuviera sola en su habitación con un chico, llevó a Sasuke allí. Cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-¿De qué se trata, Sasuke-kun?

-La herida del brazo –fue todo lo que dijo, alzándose la manga y descubriendo la venda.

La de cabello rosa asintió. Retiró el vendaje y acumulando chakra en las manos las acercó a los arañazos.

-Sakura. Ino y tú…

-¿Qué? –le animó a continuar sin dejar lo que hacía.

-¿Qué le habéis dicho a Naruto? –al notar que ella no le había entendido, decidió ser más claro. –Él dijo anoche que vosotras dos estuvisteis hablando con él sobre relaciones sexuales.

La chica abrió los ojos en sorpresa y encaró a su amigo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué hicisteis algo así? Naruto es un niño.

Ella volvió la mirada a lo que hacía, arrepentida.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Sólo queríamos saber si era cierto lo que se decía de vosotros.

-Todo ese asunto me está cansando –confesó con seriedad y algo hastiado. –No sé quién demonios inventa esas cosas. No tengo nada que ver con Naruto.

Haruno no pudo ocultar la expresión alegre y la amplia sonrisa que surgieron al escuchar aquello.

-¿Entonces todo son rumores? –sus ojos verdes brillaron de pura emoción. -¿Tú y Naruto no sois nada? Nada más que amigos, claro –aclaró con una risita.

-Nada –respondió escueto.

La chica tuvo que apretar los labios para ahogar un grito emocionado. ¡Sasuke-kun no era gay! ¡No tenía nada que ver con Naruto!

Pero de pronto recordó algo.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto dijo una vez… Bueno, no lo dijo claramente, más bien lo insinuó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que vosotros os habíais besado.

_-Sakura-chan, ¿tú todavía quieres besar a Sasuke?_

_La kunoichi formó una sonrisa tímida, pero todavía conservando su alegría._

_-Claro que sí –se llevó un dedo índice a la barbilla, repentinamente pensativa. –Me pregunto cómo besará Sasuke-kun. ¿Será gentil? ¿O tal vez apasionado? –se preguntó para sí misma con una suave risita, aunque fue escuchada por el otro debido a la cercanía entre ambos. -Seguro que en nuestro primer beso será delicado._

_Uzumaki sintió un vuelco desagradable en el estómago, semejante a unas fugaces nauseas, y fulminó a la chica con la mirada. De nuevo esa sensación… celos. Su respiración se agitó un poco, y antes de pensarlo siquiera, las palabras empezaron a escapar de sus labios._

_-¡El teme no es delicado! –exclamó, recordando aquel primer beso accidental que le causó un gran dolor de dientes. -¡A mí me estuvo doliendo durante horas! –exageró debido al enojo, pues gracias a su poder de sanación el dolor no le duró ni quince minutos._

_Sakura bajó de su nube de felicidad al escuchar lo que el otro casi gritó. Totalmente incrédula le miró, apenas parpadeando._

_-¿Te… dolió? –atinó a repetir en un balbuceo._

_Naruto asintió en un movimiento brusco de cabeza, casi echando humo por la nariz por la irritación que sentía._

_-¡Es un bruto! ¡Y cuando menos lo esperas, ya estás desnudo y el teme te está tocando con sus manos largas! –casi gritó, en ésta ocasión recordando aquella vez en la que tuvo que patear a Sasuke debido al miedo que sintió._

_Ahora Sakura sintió que se caía al suelo con lo escuchado. Suerte que la pared estaba cerca y quedó apoyada en ella. Su cara se volvió totalmente pálida. ¿Sasuke un bruto? ¿A Naruto le dolió durante horas? ¿Naruto desnudo? ¿Sasuke con sus manos largas?_

_¿Seguro que Naruto hablaba de un beso?_

-Aunque juraría que insinuó algo más que un beso –comentó pensativa.

Sasuke apartó el brazo y recogió la venda, dándole a entender a la chica que quería que le vendara. Los arañazos no se habían cerrado, pero al menos aquella constante sensación de ardor había disminuido un poco.

-Las leyendas dicen que los kitsune son criaturas bromistas, Sakura. Me parece que el usuratonkachi te tomó el pelo.

–…oh –musitó algo avergonzada por haberse dejado engañar por un niño. –Era complicado no pensar algo así, Sasuke–kun. Los rumores… y después aquella insinuación de Naruto…

Escuchó al pelinegro chasquear la lengua, probablemente fastidiado con aquel tema de conversación, por lo que dejó de hablar. Anudó la venda, y procedió a curarle con chakra un corte en la frente, el cual cerró completamente. Bajando el rostro sonrió débilmente y de forma discreta, sintiéndose emocionada.

Ahora más que nunca lo sabía, no todo estaba perdido con Sasuke–kun.

Era hora de actuar, y lo haría pronto.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Kakashi suspiró interiormente al ver a Sai a lo lejos, apoyando los brazos en la baranda del puente y observando el correr del agua con una expresión que no mostraba nada. Había estado buscándolo toda la mañana, se sentía realmente curioso por averiguar si Naruto y Sai eran novios.

Intentando fingir que se lo había encontrado por casualidad, con aire desinteresado se acercó al pelinegro.

–Hola, Sai.

En nombrado levantó la cabeza y descubrió a Kakashi acomodándose a su lado en la misma posición que él estaba.

–Hola –respondió.

Después todo fue silencio. Sólo escuchándose el correr del agua bajo ellos y el sutil sonido de la suave brisa que soplaba. Hatake esperaba que Sai dijera algo, pero éste seguía tan callado como si no hubiese nadie a su lado.

–¿Y bien…? –comenzó a preguntar. Al notar que el adolescente le miró, prosiguió. –¿Cómo te fue con Naruto? ¿Seguiste mis consejos?

–Lo hice –respondió sin ningún tono en concreto. –Y Naruto me golpeó.

–¿Te golpeó? –repitió con sorpresa. –Tal vez fuiste demasiado sincero –comentó, viendo como el otro se encogía de hombros en respuesta. –¿Entonces no sois novios? –afirmó en una pregunta.

–Me he estado informando –comenzó a decir, sin responder lo obvio. –y quizá no estoy enamorado de Naruto como pensaba.

–¿Eh? No lo entiendo, Sai.

–Naruto me agrada, pero como amigo. Lo comprendí al leer…

–Me puedo hacer una idea de cómo lo comprendiste –interrumpió. –¿Se lo has dicho a Naruto?

–No, desde aquel día me evita –cerró los ojos en una sonrisa.

–Se supone que no deberías sonreír por algo así –murmuró, pero fue ignorado.

–Después de todo Sasuke–kun tenía razón. No estoy enamorado de Naruto.

Kakashi guardó un breve silencio tras escuchar aquello.

–¿Sasuke te dijo eso? –al instante vio al pelinegro asentir en un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Kakashi se acomodó mejor en la baranda y su sospecha sobre ciertos sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Naruto crecieron.

Siempre se preguntó qué clase de persona sería aquella que lograra llamar la atención del serio y tranquilo Uchiha Sasuke y cautivarle. Pensó en algunas posibles candidatas, y ahora se llevaba la sorpresa de que la persona elegida por su antiguo alumno posiblemente era un chico. Pero no cualquier chico, sino un zorro, un chiquillo con una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la de Uchiha

–Interesante –se susurró a sí mismo de forma imperceptible.

Ahora sólo le quedaba averiguar qué sentía Naruto hacia Sasuke.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta. ¡Me animan muchísimo para continuar! ^^

¡Ah! El final de "_Kitsune no kokoro_" está próximo, (todo depende de cuánto me explaye en cada capítulo, quizá tenga sobre 30-32 capítulos, no estoy segura) por eso he hecho una nueva encuesta en mi profile: "¿Cuál crees que será el final de _Kitsune no kokoro_?" Podéis votar todas las opciones que queráis. Y además de votar, me gustaría que a través de un review me dijerais qué final creéis que tendrá la historia. Me interesa mucho saber qué pensáis.

Adelanto del capítulo 27:

"El bosque volvió a sumirse en el tenso silencio de hace un momento. El rubio sintió de pronto que respirar por la nariz no era suficiente, le comenzaba a faltar el aire, así que separó los labios, respirando a bocanadas. Negó con la cabeza, negándose a creer todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho.

¿Un arma? ¿Sólo había sido un arma? ¿Acaso no eran amigos?

La frustración y la furia le invadieron como un latigazo, haciéndole apretar los puños y entrecerrar los ojos mientras fruncía profundamente el ceño.

-¿Cómo has podido…? –comenzó a susurrar, hasta que de pronto tomó aire de forma sonora y su voz sonó como un grito casi desgarrador. -¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Sasuke!**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Se cree que los cocineros de los templos, sobre todo los monjes que llegan sin llegar a saber nunca de dónde son, son zorros.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	27. La angustia de Sasuke

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 27: "La angustia de Sasuke. Preparado para ser odiado":

En Ichiraku, Naruto se comía el quinto tazón de ramen con la misma desesperación con la que se comió el primero. No había terminado de tragar cuando ya se llevaba más fideos a la boca, y de vez en cuando daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

–Come con calma, Naruto –dijo Teuchi, temiendo que el rubio se atragantara.

Pero Uzumaki no le hizo ni caso y no se detuvo hasta vaciar completamente el tazón. Soltó un suspiro satisfecho al terminar y sonrió lleno de felicidad. Estaba por decirle algo a Teuchi, pero unas voces a su lado le llamaron la atención. Miró a su derecha, encontrando a un chico y una chica. Naruto calculó que probablemente tendrían la edad de Sasuke, o quizá algo más grandes. El chico tenía vendado el brazo derecho y torpemente intentaba sujetar los palillos con la mano izquierda para poder comer. De pronto ella le arrebató los palillos y se ofreció a darle de comer con una sonrisa.

–Déjame a mí –dijo la chica. –Tu brazo resultó herido en la última misión.

Naruto casi grita con un sonrojo en el rostro cuando los vio unir sus labios de forma rápida y muy breve. Era la primera vez que veía de tan cerca a alguien besarse. Pero paulatinamente su vergüenza fue disminuyendo para darle paso a los celos. La complicidad de esos dos le causó envidia, además, se habían besado en la calle y parecía no incomodarle a ninguno de los dos. La forma en que se observaban y sonreían, le recordó a la manera en que sus padres lo hacían. Se veían tan felices juntos que no podía evitar los celos.

Estaba celoso, sentía envidia… porque sabía que Sasuke y él nunca harían algo así. Nunca se darían un beso fuera de casa, si incluso dentro de ésta a veces era rechazado; nunca tendrían esa complicidad, ni se sentarían tan cerca hablando entre susurros confidentes y sonrisas.

Porque todo lo que hacían tenía que ser un secreto.

A Naruto ya no le gustaban los secretos, aunque estos fueran un símbolo de amistad.

Cuando aquella pareja terminó de comer y pagaron, se tomaron de la mano y se alejaron caminando con calma. En un gesto infantil de berrinche, Naruto le sacó la lengua a las espaldas de aquellos jóvenes y después se dispuso a pagar. Despidió a Teuchi y Ayame con una ligera sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto se marchó de allí.

–No me dais envidia –masculló, como si aquella pareja que ya se había perdido de vista pudiera escucharle.

–Naruto.

El nombrado respingó y rápido giró a encarar al pelinegro que le observaba con una mano en la cintura.

–¡Sasuke! –sonrió nada más verle. –No te había olido. ¿Ya has terminado lo que tenías que hacer?

–Sí.

–¡Genial! ¿Vamos al bosque? –sin siquiera darle tiempo de responder, agregó. –¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Nos bañaremos en el río y jugaremos!

–No –fue todo lo que dijo.

El kitsune se irritó. Cruzándose de brazos, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a imitar a su amigo.

–No –se burló Naruto con una voz algo rara. No estaba de humor para suplicarle a Sasuke por hacer algo juntos, menos aun después de recordar a aquella pareja de enamorados. –Haz lo que quieras. Volveré a casa en un rato. –sin decir nada más se marchó.

–Ese dobe… –se susurró.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Cuando Naruto estaba próximo a llegar a su adorado río, percibió dos aromas familiares y odiados que se acercaban. Al instante adoptó su apariencia animal y se escondió en unos arbustos lo mejor que pudo, concentrándose para poder ocultar su chakra. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó a los hermanos Takahashi hablar mientras se acercaban.

–¿De dónde vamos a sacar una jaula? –cuestionó el rubio a su hermano.

–No lo sé. Pero sería interesante encerrarle en una. Cuando un zorro pasa ciertas horas encerrado en un espacio pequeño, su desesperación es tal que acaba atacándose a sí mismo, destrozándose la cola hasta casi dejarla en el hueso.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. ¿Por qué no probamos a encerrarle en un lugar estrecho a ver qué pasa? –propuso Ukon con una sonrisa torcida.

–Eso sería interesante, pero dijiste que lo querías muerto.

–Torturarlo antes de matarle estaría bien, ¿no crees?

Naruto movió las anaranjadas orejas para intentar escuchar mejor. ¿Acaso esos dos estaban hablando de cazar zorros? ¡Malditos humanos! Quiso seguirles para continuar escuchando, pero no quería arriesgarse a ser encontrado. Así que sólo formó una mueca de frustración cuando no pudo seguir escuchándoles.

–Pero si el niño rubio no es un zorro, no se atacará a sí mismo. No conseguirás torturarle y les darás tiempo a sus amigos para poder encontrarle –comentó Sakon, pensativo.

–Eso es cierto.

–Pienso que sería mejor seguir con el plan inicial. Una muerte rápida y adiós Naruto.

Continuaron hablando por varios minutos, pero de pronto callaron cuando a unos metros vieron que Sasuke se acercaba con paso algo rápido. Los hermanos sonrieron y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

–Hola, Uchiha –dijeron.

Sasuke se detuvo y los observó ceñudo. Pero abandonó su actitud defensiva al pensar que tal vez esos dos se habían encontrado con Naruto.

–¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? –preguntó sin rodeos.

El castaño dejó de sonreír, odiando profundamente la actitud engreída del adolescente.

–¿Y tú? –le devolvió la pregunta.

El pelinegro no contestó, estando más ocupado en ese momento en preocuparse por Naruto. Quizá esos dos se lo habían encontrado por el camino y le habían hecho algo. Y si así fuera, estaba claro que no le dirían nada. ¡Maldición! ¡No tenía que haber dejado solo a Naruto!

–Si le habéis hecho algo, lo pagaréis caro –amenazó antes de pasarles de largo corriendo, alejándose de allí.

Sakon y Ukon se observaron sin entender aquella amenaza, pero no le dieron mayor importancia y continuaron caminando mientras hablaban sobre su plan.

Mientras corría, Sasuke dudó sobre qué camino tomar. Notó que estaba más cerca del río que de la cueva donde una vez vivió Naruto, así que tomó aquella dirección. Apenas salió de la espesura de los árboles, notó las ropas de Uzumaki tiradas por el suelo, y aquello le causó una sensación desagradable. Pero desapareció al escuchar la inconfundible risa de Naruto acompañada de chapoteos.

Encontró a Naruto dentro del río en su forma semihumana, arrojando agua con ambas manos a un pequeño zorrito que jugueteaba en la orilla, intentando no mojarse huyendo de los "ataques" del rubio.

–Naruto… –pronunció en un susurro de gran alivio. Por un momento le preocupó el hecho de que aquellos hermanos le hubieran podido hacer algo malo.

Los otros dos movieron las peludas orejas y observaron al pelinegro a varios pasos de ellos.

–¿Sasuke? –cuestionó confundido, viéndolo acercarse. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Los hermanos Takahashi estaban aquí. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó para asegurarse.

El rubio asintió en un movimiento de cabeza antes de hablar.

–Los he visto, pero ellos a mí no. Me escondí.

A Sasuke le invadió tal tranquilidad, que prácticamente se dejó caer sentado en la hierba de la orilla.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –repitió Uzumaki.

Uchiha no quería admitir que había ido ahí por la preocupación de dejarlo solo y porque deseaba pasar tiempo con él.

-Recuerda que la quinta te prohibió estar solo, tengo que vigilarte… -pero dejó de hablar al ver que de pronto Naruto se intentaba ocultar la boca con una mano y empezaba a susurrarle cosas al zorrito, el cual le contestaba con suaves ruidos extraños.

-Sí, así es –susurraba el rubio. –Este es el teme con cara de amargado.

-Usuratonkachi… te escucho perfectamente.

El kitsune mostró una ligera sonrisa nerviosa y rápido cambió de tema.

-¿Nos bañamos juntos? –su sonrisa se volvió una sincera.

-¿No te cansas de preguntarlo?

-¿Y tú no te cansas de negarte?

-No –respondió escueto y tranquilo.

-Amargado –susurró ceñudo.

-Dobe –respondió de forma audible.

Naruto se sumergió completamente en el agua y emergió frente a Sasuke. Se observaron fijamente, en silencio, hasta que de pronto el rubio escupió una gran cantidad de agua retenida en su boca en el rostro de su amigo. Después sólo se escucharon unas exageradas carcajadas de parte de Uzumaki, mientras que el zorrito Naruto movía la cola ante la divertida escena.

Con una expresión de enojo, el pelinegro estiró un brazo para atraparle, pero Naruto fue más rápido y volvió a hundirse completamente, apareciendo segundos después en la orilla de enfrente.

-¡Vuelve aquí! –casi gritó, retirándose los restos de agua con una mano.

-¡Atrápame si puedes! –exclamó, casi con voz cantarina.

Sasuke intentó calmarse, definitivamente notó que Naruto intentaba provocarle para que entrara en sus juegos infantiles, cosa que no iba a hacer. Así que permaneció tranquilo en su lugar, relajando su expresión. Parpadeó al sentir un ligero toque en la pierna derecha, y al bajar la mirada vio al zorrito Naruto apoyando una pata en él, intentando captar su atención con ese suave toque y con ruiditos suaves.

-¿Mn? –murmuró.

-Naruto quiere que le acaricies –explicó el rubio desde su lugar.

En silencio, Uchiha posó una mano sobre la cabeza del animal. Enseguida comenzó a rascarle detrás de una de las orejas, sintiendo curiosidad por ver si reaccionaría igual que Uzumaki. El zorrito ladeó la cabeza y movió un poco la cola, pero no ronroneó como acostumbraba a hacer el de ojos azules.

El kitsune observaba la escena con una sonrisa que paulatinamente se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo al notar que el tiempo pasaba y Sasuke no dejaba de acariciar al animal. El teme nunca le había acariciado a él durante tanto tiempo seguido. Y sin esperarlo la molesta punzada de los celos le atravesó. Su cuerpo se movió solo y con rapidez nadó a la otra orilla, salió del río, y sin importarle estar escurriendo agua se dejó caer arrodillado en el suelo y envolvió a Sasuke en un abrazo posesivo.

Antes de que Uchiha pudiera decir algo o quejarse por el repentino acto, el kitsune le susurró algo al oído.

-Acaríciame.

El pelinegro se tensó de forma fugaz y casi exhala un breve suspiro ante aquel susurro incitante. Pero recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no quiso obedecer al kitsune ni a sus propios deseos.

-Naruto…

-¡Por favor! –interrumpió, estando seguro de que el otro se negaría. –Sólo un poco –cerró los ojos, esperando sentir las manos blancas acariciándole la cabeza o rascando detrás de sus orejas, pero nada ocurrió. Aquello le hizo sentir frustrado. -¡No es justo! ¿Por qué a Naruto sí y a mí no?

Sasuke no entendió en un principio, pero enseguida comprendió que se refería a Naruto el zorrito.

-Dobe… ¿no me digas que estás celoso otra vez?

Con su frustración aumentando por momentos, el rubio arrugó el entrecejo y se mantuvo en silencio. Eso se le hizo raro a Sasuke. Naruto no quería reconocer en voz alta que sentía celos porque no quería que su amigo volviera a mostrar aquella sonrisa que le hizo enojar cuando se puso celoso de Sakura.

Sólo quería ser acariciado. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? No pudo evitar preguntarse de pronto si se había enamorado de la persona equivocada. Sasuke y él eran muy diferentes, su amigo pelinegro no era nada afectuoso, las pocas muestras de afecto que le había dado habían sido a regañadientes. Sasuke tenía razón, leyendo un libro no podía saber que estaba enamorado. Quizá era un amigo tan especial que se había confundido. Pero el concepto del enamoramiento era tan igual a lo que él sentía por Sasuke… No podía estar equivocado, estaba enamorado de él. Con sólo percibir su aroma, estando ambos tan cerca, su corazón se aceleraba. Pero tenía un gran problema, su amigo parecía no estar interesado en él, y aquello le causó una sensación desagradable. ¿Qué podría hacer para gustarle?

Debía insistir, y tal vez podría…

Su mente quedó en blanco al sentir que rascaban detrás de su oreja derecha, y no pudo evitar emitir suaves ronroneos breves. Olvidó todo durante el corto momento que aquello duró. Torció los labios en un mohín de disgusto cuando dejó de sentir el agradable contacto. Se removió un poco, queriendo darle a entender que quería más, pero Sasuke no le entendía o no quería hacerle caso.

–Más –pronunció en un susurro. Sujetó una de las manos de Sasuke y lo obligó a posar la palma en su costado, cerca de la cintura, para que empezara de una vez.

Uchiha se sentía abrumado, dudando entre ceder o negarse por infinita vez y alejarle. Tener a Naruto tan cerca siempre era un problema porque mantenía a su cuerpo y su mente en una larga batalla que sólo lograba confundirle más, y al final sólo atinaba a decir "no" y prometerse a sí mismo que no volvería a sucumbir a Naruto. Pero cuando menos lo esperaba, ese rubio cabeza hueca lograba hacerle ceder con su insistencia. Igual que en ese momento.

Cuando el kitsune alzó la cabeza para mirarle de frente sin soltarle del abrazo, él cerró los ojos para no ver los contrarios. Temía que Naruto pudiera hacerle ceder con sólo mirarle. Estuvo por abrirlos cuando sintió las bronceadas manos acariciarle ligeramente el rostro y después apartarle un poco el flequillo.

¿Por qué diablos Naruto tenía que ser tan afectivo? Prefería a aquella bola de pelos arisca que odiaba cualquier contacto físico, eso le traería menos problemas.

–Sasuke, ahora que me fijo bien… no tienes la venda de la frente. ¿No tenías una herida?

–Sakura se encargó de curarla hace un rato.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no debió de haber dicho eso cuando sintió al rubio tensarse ligeramente. Abrió los ojos, encontrando que el otro se mostraba repentinamente enfadado.

–Sakura–chan… –pronunció en un balbuceo, conteniendo el enojo. –¿Venías de estar con ella cuando nos encontramos en Ichiraku? –afirmó en una pregunta. Tal y como esperaba no recibió respuesta, lo que tomó como una afirmación. –¿Por qué no querías que fuera contigo? Querías estar a solas con ella –se respondió él mismo, sin esperar a que su amigo dijera algo.

Nuevamente hubo silencio, siendo roto únicamente por el agradable sonido del agua al correr y el trinar de algunos pájaros. Con desgano, Naruto apartó las manos del blanco rostro y bajó la mirada.

–Sasuke…

–Fui a verla para que me curara el corte de la frente –fue todo lo que dijo.

Uzumaki apretó los labios y arrugó profundamente el entrecejo, respirando con calma forzada en un intento de no alterarse.

–¿Por qué ella? –cuestionó con voz suave, pero con un claro tono resentido. –¿Por qué no me lo pides a mí? Yo también puedo curarte. Mi sangre…

–No quiero tu sangre –interrumpió.

La expresión de Sasuke se volvió seria cuando los ojos azules le observaron. No quería la sangre de Naruto, no quería que ese tonto le ayudara, no quería deberle nada. No lo merecía, y menos después de lo que haría próximamente, revelarle una cruel verdad para mantenerlo alejado definitivamente. Por eso no aceptaría su ayuda por más que éste insistiera.

El kitsune volvió a bajar la mirada, esta vez con tristeza. El concepto del enamoramiento tenía razón, podía oscilar entre una felicidad extrema y una tristeza profundamente dolorosa. Apenas se había percatado por completo y sin dudas de sus sentimientos hacía Sasuke, y se sentía muy contento a pesar de no saber expresarlo correctamente; pero ahora se sentía frustrado y decepcionado de sí mismo. ¿Por qué ese tonto teme no quería su ayuda? Cualquier humano daría lo que fuera por probar un poco de su sangre, pero Sasuke la rechazaba de forma tajante, como si su sangre no fuera nada poderosa. Se sentía menospreciado.

–Naruto.

Apenas alzó la cabeza para ver al pelinegro, esperando en silencio lo que tenía que decirle.

–No merezco que gastes ni una gota de tu sangre en mí. No insistas.

El rubio levantó por completo la cabeza, encarando al otro con una expresión de confusión. ¿Qué no lo merecía? Desde su punto de vista eso no era cierto.

–Y deja esos celos de una vez, dobe –agregó.

Las morenas mejillas se ruborizaron un poco. Era fácil decirlo, pero difícil hacerlo. A él también le gustaría dejar de sentir esa molesta punzada de celos. Pero no podía evitarlo. Quería que los ojos negros sólo le miraran a él, que Sasuke únicamente le hablara a él, quería ser la única persona a la que Sasuke bese y toque; deseaba ser el centro de atención de Sasuke, que le perteneciera sólo a él.

Se sorprendió al notar sus deseos y pensamientos excesivamente egoístas. Él nunca había sido así con nadie.

¿Sakura–chan también se sentiría así con respecto a Sasuke? ¿Cómo dominaba ella esos intensos y egoístas sentimientos? Porque a él le resultaba difícil.

–…Sasuke, ¿alguna vez te has sentido egoísta?

El mencionado se desconcertó un poco por el cambio de tema que había hecho Naruto de forma tan calmada, pero era mejor así. No quería seguir escuchando reproches. No tuvo que meditar mucho la pregunta, pues el motivo de sus pensamientos y deseos egoístas estaba a unos centímetros de distancia. Estaba claro que alguna vez se había sentido egoísta, y no podía evitarlo.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Acabo de notar que de pronto tengo pensamientos muy egoístas y me siento un poco preocupado por eso. A papá y a mamá no les gustaría.

Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia. Seguro que ese tonto se estaba preocupando por nada.

–¿Qué pensamientos?

El kitsune no se atrevió ni siquiera a abrir la boca para explicar lo que pensaba. Era muy vergonzoso decir algo así, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Sasuke al saberlo. Negó con la cabeza como respuesta, cambiando nuevamente de tema con la naturalidad anterior.

–¿Ahora sí me vas a decir de qué tenías que hablar conmigo? Itachi me ha dejado con la curiosidad.

Ahora fue el pelinegro quien ni se atrevió a abrir la boca y sintió deseos de cambiar de tema. ¡Joder! ¿Desde cuándo era tan cobarde, o considerado con alguien? No debería serlo, tenía que hablar ahora. O quizá podía esperar unos tres días más para hacerlo. No, tres días era mucho, tal vez mañana.

¡Maldición! ¡Sólo quería estar un poco más junto a Naruto!

Pero el ceder demasiado tiempo a sus deseos egoístas, podría traerle problemas a Naruto. La invasión podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, y sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era dejar de exponer a ese cabeza hueca al peligro y enviarlo a un lugar seguro. ¿Dónde podría estar mejor que con los demás kitsune viviendo pacíficamente en algún bosque lejos de Konoha? Pero cuanto más pensaba en alejarlo, su cuerpo ansiaba doblemente tenerlo cerca y no dejarlo ir bajo ningún concepto.

Y Naruto preocupándose tontamente por ser egoísta, sin sospechar siquiera la clase de pensamientos probablemente muchísimo más egoístas que él tenía. De los dos, el único egoísta ahí era él, Naruto solamente era un chiquillo inocente y majadero.

–Sasuke –le llamó, pero fue totalmente ignorado. Notó que su amigo tenía la mirada algo perdida, como si estuviera inmerso en sus pensamientos. Lo que le confundió fue notar que de pronto tenía una expresión que no sabía decir si era de tristeza o preocupación. Apoyó las manos en la hierba y se acercó un poco, llamándole más fuerte. –Sasuke.

Uchiha parpadeó y prestó atención al rubio, percibiendo que estaba tan cerca que si se movía hacia delante y se inclinaba un poco, podría besarle. Pero no lo hizo. Finalmente optó por complacer el anterior deseo del kitsune y alzó una mano para rascarle detrás de una de las orejas peludas. Además, era consciente de que cuando hacía eso, Naruto olvidaba hasta su nombre, y así quizá dejaría de insistirle con lo de Itachi. Al menos por el momento. En menos de tres segundos tuvo al rubio totalmente rendido, medio acurrucado en su pecho y moviendo ligeramente la cola todavía algo húmeda. Llevó la otra mano a la bronceada espalda, y tocando apenas con las puntas de los dedos descendió en una caricia hasta llegar al final, donde dejó de sentir la suave piel para percibir el inicio de la anaranjada y peluda cola. Con cierta curiosidad la tocó un poco, escuchando a Naruto emitir un suave sonido de complacencia. Al parecer no sólo era sensible al tacto en las orejas, también en la cola.

El ambiente se había vuelto muy relajado entre ellos, y Sasuke quiso permitirse dejar de pensar y de preocuparse al menos un momento. Sólo vivir aquel momento con ese tonto rubio.

-¿Hueles eso? –cuestionó en voz baja contra el pecho de su amigo, totalmente relajado.

La voz de Uzumaki le llamó la atención. Dejó de palpar la cola, pero no de rascar detrás de la oreja.

-¿El qué?

-Tierra mojada, huelo a humedad en el ambiente. Va a llover pronto.

Sasuke alzó la mirada, descubriendo varias nubes blancas y esponjosas que la brisa fresca traía. Pero no tenía aspecto de ponerse a llover. Disimuladamente olisqueó un poco, tal y como hacía Naruto, pero no olió nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Instinto animal?

-Sí –aunque no lo deseaba, se irguió, provocando que el agradable contacto con la blanca mano desapareciera. –Iré a ver a mis padres. ¿Quieres venir?

El pelinegro tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Si no queda más remedio… -se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado para no dejar en evidencia que en realidad sí quería ir.

El kitsune se puso de pie para recoger su ropa esparcida. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Naruto en algún momento se había marchado y estaba bien lejos, pues apenas percibía su olor. Adoptó su apariencia humana antes de comenzar a vestirse. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al notar los ojos negros clavados en él, hasta que de pronto Sasuke pareció encontrar algo realmente interesante en el suelo porque no despegaba la mirada de ahí. Se le hacía muy tonto avergonzarse ahora, se había mostrado desnudo frente a su amigo muchísimas veces y siempre le había resultado de lo más normal.

-Ya estoy –avisó.

Y sólo entonces Uchiha volvió a levantar la mirada, poniéndose de pie. El trayecto hasta llegar a aquella parte de la montaña repleta de árboles de cerezo fue bastante silencioso. Una vez parados frente a un árbol en concreto con nombres tallados en el tronco, Sasuke observó de vez en cuando al rubio con cierto disimulo. En el momento en que viera una expresión triste o nostálgica en su rostro, se lo llevaría de allí

–Sasuke –el nombrado sólo le miró, dándole a entender que le escuchaba. –¿Tú nunca visitas a tus padres?

–No –respondió sin ningún tono en concreto, volviendo la mirada al frente.

–Entiendo. Es doloroso. Yo a veces he pensado en no venir más, pero no puedo evitarlo.

En cuanto el pelinegro vio una diminuta sonrisa nostálgica adornar los labios del kitsune, hizo un movimiento de cabeza, señalando el camino por donde habían venido.

–Vámonos.

–¿Eh? –balbuceó sorprendido. –¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! Sólo un poco más.

El más alto accedió y asintió con la cabeza, manteniéndose en silencio.

Naruto sonrió agradecido cuando su amigo accedió a quedarse. Después bajó un poco la mirada, observando fijamente la mano izquierda de Uchiha. ¿Cómo sería caminar de la mano con Sasuke? Todavía recordaba a aquella pareja de adolescentes que vio en Ichiraku, y el sentimiento de envidia seguía ahí. Sin meditarlo más, pasó saliva de forma sonora y despacio acercó su mano a la otra. La tomó con suavidad, y a pesar de eso sintió perfectamente cómo Sasuke se tensó y al instante giraba a verle bastante desconcertado. Los ojos negros estudiándole en silencio en busca de un motivo por su acto le pusieron notablemente nervioso. En décimas de segundo toda su cara se volvió roja por la vergüenza, y alzó ambas manos unidas a la altura de su rostro.

–¡Só–sólo quería ver la diferencia de tamaño entre nuestras manos! –habló con tal velocidad que el otro pudo entenderle de milagro. –¡Woah! ¡Tu mano es… más grande! –casi gritó.

El pelinegro le miró en silencio durante breves segundos que a Naruto le parecieron eternos. ¿Y si Sasuke se enfadaba? ¿Y si no le había gustado que le tomara la mano?

–Siendo que te saco una cabeza es normal que mi mano sea más grande, usuratonkachi.

Al escuchar la voz calmada con la que Uchiha contestó, Naruto dejó escapar el aire retenido en un intento de suspiro aliviado. Por un momento pensó que se le saldría el corazón de lo rápido que había empezado a latir de pronto. Pero al comprobar que Sasuke no se había enojado, se sintió con confianza para sonreír y hablar.

–Pero creo que últimamente he crecido un poco –soltó la blanca mano y sujetó a Sasuke por los hombros para poder medirse con él. –Juraría que la yukata me queda un poco más corta.

El más alto arqueó una ceja, observando la rubia cabellera que le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla. Él no veía a Naruto más alto, al contrario, tal vez él había crecido un poco más. Lo notaba en su ropa, la cual amenazaba con quedarse algo corta.

–Yo te veo un poco más pequeño, dobe.

El kitsune levantó la cabeza, alarmado al escuchar aquello. Los ojos azules se habían contraído de golpe.

–¿¡Me estoy encogiendo! –casi gritó, asustado.

–Claro que no idiota. Yo he crecido.

–¿¡Más! –aunque sintió alivio al saber que no estaba encogiendo, le sorprendió totalmente el saber que su amigo todavía estaba creciendo.

–Todavía estoy en la edad.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio un instante, meditando algo.

–Si sigues creciendo más, no podré besarte. ¡Incluso ahora me tengo que poner de puntillas! –y para reafirmar sus palabras, se apoyó sobre la punta de sus pies en un intento de estar a la altura del otro y afirmó el agarre en los hombros contrarios. –¿Ves?

Y al estar tan cerca, el rubio no pudo evitar caer en tentación de querer robarle al menos un fugaz beso. Pero Sasuke le había apartado suavemente tomándole también de los hombros.

–Aquí no. Es una falta de respeto –con la mirada señaló aquel árbol de cerezo en específico.

–¿Falta de respeto? –reiteró. Y al comprenderlo se alejó de un salto, cerró los ojos con fuerza y juntó ambas manos a la altura de su rostro, como si fuese a empezar a rezar. –¡Woah! Papá, mamá… lo siento. ¡Lo siento mucho!

–Deja de dramatizar y volvamos a casa.

Naruto asintió y tras despedirse de sus padres se marchó caminando detrás de su amigo rumbo a Konoha.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

El bosque estaba extrañamente silencioso, no se escuchaba ni el miserable trinar de un pájaro, y eso volvía el ambiente horrorosamente tenso. Ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a soplar.

Los ojos negros observaban inmutables a los azules, permaneciendo en completo silencio. Por fin, finalmente se había armado de valor y le había confesado la verdad a Naruto. No fue fácil, pero lo hizo. Lo mejor era marcharse, pero tontamente permaneció ahí, de pie y quieto, esperando ver la reacción del rubio. A pesar de estar a varios pasos de distancia, percibía claramente lo tenso que estaba Naruto, incluso distinguía el temblor de los ojos azules. La forma incrédula y sorprendida en que le observaba.

-¿E-es una… broma? –logró balbucear, casi sin voz.

Y Sasuke siguió tan impávido como había estado desde que la verdad fue revelada.

-Absolutamente todo es cierto.

El bosque volvió a sumirse en el tenso silencio de hace un momento. El rubio sintió de pronto que respirar por la nariz no era suficiente, le comenzaba a faltar el aire, así que separó los labios, respirando a bocanadas. Negó con la cabeza, negándose a creer todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho.

¿Un arma? ¿Sólo había sido un arma? ¿Acaso no eran amigos?

La frustración y la furia le invadieron como un latigazo, haciéndole apretar los puños y entrecerrar los ojos mientras fruncía profundamente el ceño.

-¿Cómo has podido…? –comenzó a susurrar, hasta que de pronto tomó aire de forma sonora y su voz sonó como un grito casi desgarrador. -¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Sasuke!

Varios pájaros salieron de entre los árboles y emprendieron el vuelo, aleteando desesperados y asustados.

En el momento en que Sasuke vio a Naruto alejarse corriendo, se obligó a cerrar los ojos para no sucumbir a la tentación de ir tras él. Aquello era lo mejor, no volver a verse nunca más y ser odiado por Naruto para siempre.

Los ojos negros se abrieron de golpe al tiempo que el dueño de estos respiraba con desesperación por la boca. Enfocó entre la penumbra y bastante borroso el techo de su habitación. Le tomó unos segundos ubicarse y comprender que estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama, y que por la casi nula luminosidad del lugar debía de ser de madrugada.

-Un sueño –su voz fue un susurro notablemente aliviado, pero su corazón seguía latiendo con desesperación. Alzó la mano izquierda, cubriéndose los ojos; se sentía angustiado. –Naruto… -murmuró.

_-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Sasuke!_

Tuvo la apremiante necesidad de ver a Naruto, tocarle, besarle… Lo que fuera para confirmar que el rubio todavía seguía ahí con él, que aún no le odiaba. Con prisa alejó la mano al notar movimiento y calidez a su derecha. Giró la cabeza, pudiendo apenas distinguir la silueta de Naruto durmiendo a su lado. En algún momento la bola de pelos se había colado en su cama sin permiso. Pero no le importó en absoluto. Con cuidado se giró para poder tenerle de frente, y aunque sintió molestia al apoyar su peso sobre su brazo lastimado, se aguantó. Cuando su visión se acostumbró a la oscuridad, pudo ver de forma ligeramente más nítida. A tientas alzó una mano y la posó con suma delicadeza en el rostro del que dormía, procurando no despertarle. Tanteó los mechones del flequillo y una de las peludas orejas, esperando que con ese mísero contacto se desvaneciera la angustia que todavía sentía por esa pesadilla.

Sin duda alguna eso es lo que ocurriría cuando le contase la verdad a Naruto, sería odiado por él para siempre. Sentía que se iba a volver loco de un momento a otro por culpa de la maldita presión y sus constantes debates internos sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Tenía que estar preparado para ser odiado por Naruto. Debía de ocultarse tras una máscara de expresión inmutable, como en su sueño, y dejar marchar al rubio a un lugar mejor.

Incluso Tsunade y Kakashi estaban preocupados por ese dobe y querían protegerle:

_-No hay problema. Aunque últimamente me estaba sintiendo algo preocupado, Naruto se ve todo un chiquillo ingenuo y algo torpe, me siento mal al tenerle aquí para que nos ayude con la aldea del Sonido._

_La rubia estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada, pero finalmente la mantuvo alzada._

_-Yo también he estado pensando lo mismo desde hace un tiempo. Ahora que sacas el tema, Kakashi, me he estado planteando el pedirle a Naruto que regrese a su hogar si así lo desea. No quiero que se vea involucrado en esto si no quiere. Además, Naruto no pertenece a Konoha, y me parece que le hemos hecho sentir obligado a protegerla. Pero no es porque tema que Naruto no sea fuerte, ese niño es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, y algunos aldeanos pueden confirmarlo._

Pero era consciente de que por mucho que Tsunade, Kakashi o Itachi le pidieran a Naruto por las buenas que regresara a su hogar en el bosque para estar a salvo y seguro, ese tonto kitsune no les haría caso. Siempre tan terco. El único que podría hacer que Naruto se marchara de la aldea, era él, contándole toda la verdad. Esa maldita verdad que se negaba a ser contada.

Sólo… Sólo quería estar un poco más junto a Naruto. Aunque a la larga fuese más doloroso.

-Sólo un poco más –musitó sintiendo la garganta cerrada. –Sólo un poco.

Sin poder evitarlo, con extrema lentitud se movió para buscar la boca contraria que en esos momentos se encontraba algo entreabierta. Rozó de forma sutil el labio inferior y al instante se separó, acomodándose donde antes estaba y retirando también la mano.

Unos suaves toques en la ventana le llamaron la atención, descubriendo que estaba empezando a llover de repente con cierta intensidad. Después de todo Naruto no se había equivocado cuando dijo que iba a llover pronto. Finalmente cerró los ojos, intentando volver a dormir.

Uzumaki agitó brevemente una de sus anaranjadas orejas y entreabrió los ojos al jurar sentir algo rozando sus labios. Pero todo estaba en calma. Quizá lo había soñado. Abrió los ojos por completo, sorprendido cuando la habitación fue iluminada por la intensa luz de un relámpago durante menos de un segundo, y al instante se escuchó un sonoro trueno. Estaba lloviendo con fuerza. Se sintió tentado a correr hacia la ventana y ver la tormenta, pero prefirió seguir disfrutando del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Sasuke. Se preguntó si su amigo se había despertado con el sonido del trueno.

-¿…Sasuke? –preguntó tan bajo que apenas él mismo se escuchó. -¿Estás despierto?

El nombrado le escuchó perfectamente, pero prefirió fingir que dormía. No sabía si Naruto le estaba llamando porque había notado el mísero intento de beso que le había dado. Aunque la realidad era que Uzumaki le estaba llamando simplemente para confirmar si estaba dormido; y al no recibir respuesta, sonrió y se acercó más, acurrucándose a su lado y rodeándole con un brazo. El kitsune no sospechaba que interiormente Sasuke agradecía inmensamente aquel abrazo que le estaba dando. Lo necesitaba.

Cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana. Estaba cómodamente abrazado a Sasuke, casi recostado sobre éste que se encontraba boca arriba, ligeramente incorporado al estar apoyado en el cabezal de la cama. Al alzar la mirada, se encontró de lleno con unos inexpresivos ojos negros que le observaban fijamente y que le hicieron sonrojar ligeramente.

-Y bien, bola de pelos, espero que tengas una buena excusa para haberte colado anoche en mi cama y estar utilizándome como almohada –a pesar de su mirada, su voz había sonado sumamente tranquila, delatando lo cómodo que se sentía en ese momento.

El calor en el rostro de Uzumaki aumentó, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza; y todo porque había pensado que su vida sería perfecta si cada día pudiese amanecer de esa forma, abrazando así a Sasuke.

El pelinegro parpadeó al no escuchar respuesta. La bola de pelos le observaba fijamente, totalmente quieto.

-¿Por qué tan callado?

En ese instante el rubio juraba que comprendía perfectamente eso que los humanos llamaban "guapo" y "feo". Y también entendía porqué Sakura insistía en decir que Sasuke era guapo mientras soltaba largos suspiros. Era como si Sasuke brillara y le hipnotizara; sus ojos negros, su labios delgados, su cabello negro que a pesar de estar algo despeinado hacía que su dueño se siguiera viendo igual de atrayente ante sus ojos azules. Exhaló un sonoro suspiro, y su estómago pareció contraerse en un espasmo cuando sintió las mariposas aleteando en su interior.

-¿…Naruto? –frunció el ceño, intentando no mostrarse preocupado, pero el ver a ese dobe callado durante más de tres segundos era realmente alarmante.

Naruto no lo meditó ni un segundo y apoyó su propio peso sobre sus manos para poder acercarse a la boca ajena. No le sorprendió sentir una blanca mano cerrándose sobre uno de sus brazos para detenerle, lo esperaba.

-Quiero besarte –fue lo primero que dijo en toda la mañana. Su voz fue un susurro anhelante que estremeció de forma fugaz a Uchiha.

-Naruto… -y aunque intentó decir algo, fue interrumpido.

-¡Déjame hacerlo! Quiero besarte, ¡realmente quiero besarte!

Sasuke no supo si fue por lo decidida que sonó la voz de Naruto o porque interiormente él también lo deseaba, pero segundos después soltó con lentitud el agarre y le esperó con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Cerró los ojos nada más sentir la boca más pequeña sobre la suya, iniciando un beso excesivamente lento donde sus labios se acariciaban con calma, tomándose su tiempo para reconocerse. Las blancas manos se posaron en las mejillas del kitsune, queriendo mantenerle ahí. No olvidaba que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a sucumbir ante Naruto para no salir herido, pero no podía evitarlo; siempre terminaba cayendo ante él, y si ese era el precio por salir herido después, podría soportarlo.

Se dieron un par de besos cortos antes de separarse un poco.

Y Sasuke percibió que tras ese beso Naruto estaba indudablemente contento. Las peludas orejas estaban agachadas en un gesto de timidez, los ojos azules brillaban junto con una amplia sonrisa, y un bulto se movía bajo las sabanas, el cual identificó como la anaranjada cola que tendía a moverse frenética cuando su dueño estaba feliz.

Y de repente pensó que no estaría mal amanecer cada día al lado de ese kitsune revoltoso, compartiendo un beso como ese, o muchos más.

Pero se obligó a salir de su mundo de fantasías y volver a la realidad. Se movió un poco para darle a entender al otro que quería levantarse, pero Uzumaki le ignoró totalmente y se abrazó a él, quedando casi completamente recostado sobre su cuerpo.

–Oi, Naruto. Tengo que hacer el desayuno.

Bastante renuente el de ojos azules se alejó hasta ponerse de pie, en parte porque tenía hambre y quería comer ya.

–¡Yo te ayudaré! –se ofreció con una sonrisa animada. –Así terminarás antes.

Durante el desayuno, Naruto se sentía algo incómodo. Sentía de forma constante la mirada de Itachi sobre sí, y cuando dejaba de mirarle era para observar fijamente a Sasuke. Apenas habían hablado un poco sobre que el mayor saldría de misión ese día.

–Naruto–kun… –comenzó a decir Itachi con su típico tono sereno. –¿cuánto hace que te conocemos?

–Mn… no estoy seguro.

Sasuke intervino, aclarando aquella duda con aparente tono desinteresado.

–A finales de octubre hará seis meses.

El kitsune sonrió con alegría mientras ondeaba la anaranjada cola.

–Te acuerdas perfectamente, Sasuke. ¿Recuerdas que día fue con exactitud?

El pelinegro se sintió tontamente avergonzado al recapacitar que se había mostrado muy interesado a pesar de haberlo intentado ocultar.

–Sólo recuerdo que fue sobre las últimas semanas de abril cuando me encontré con un dobe que esperaba en medio del fuego para ser quemado vivo.

El rubio hizo un mohín de disgusto, frunciendo los labios de forma graciosa.

–Ya te dije que esperaba al asesino de mis padres –de forma súbita algo pasó por su cabeza al rememorar aquello. Estampó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa, haciendo saltar ligeramente todos los palillos y platos. –¡Es cierto! Sasuke, nunca te he agradecido adecuadamente el haberme salvado la vida aquella vez.

A pesar de ser Itachi quien había iniciado la conversación, se sintió totalmente excluido de ella cuando los otros comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Aunque no le importó, sino que se entretuvo en observar a su tonto hermano menor y a Naruto conversando. Deseaba ser ignorado para poder comprobar cómo se comportaban esos dos estando juntos.

–¿Qué dices? –atinó a decir el menor de los Uchiha.

–Antes odiaba a los humanos, y ni obligándome te lo habría agradecido correctamente. Pero ahora quiero hacer algo por ti, haré lo que quieras –aseguró.

El pelinegro apoyó un codo en la mesa y recargó la mejilla sobre esa mano, estudiando al otro con la mirada mientras recordaba aquel día que conoció a Naruto:

–_Y tu salvador es Sasuke-kun. ¿Eso significa que te vas a convertir en su sirviente, Naruto?_

_-Ni hablar -negó. –Yo no le pedí a Sasuke-kun que me salvara -se excusó sin dignarse a mirar al de ojos negros._

_Una gotita de sudor se deslizó por la sien de Sakura. Al parecer ese pequeño zorro era un convenenciero._

_-No quiero ningún sirviente -habló por fin Uchiha, y después observó a Naruto. –Y tú, bola de pelos, no me llames Sasuke-kun. Para ti soy Sasuke._

–¿Lo que quiera? –reiteró con voz calmada. –¿Incluso ser mi sirviente?

Naruto no se sintió molesto, ya que había percibido el ligero tono burlón en la última pregunta y supo que su amigo no lo preguntaba en serio. Pero Itachi no entendió aquella situación a pesar de saber también que Sasuke no había preguntado aquello en serio, por lo que entrecerró la mirada, prestando más atención a aquella conversación. Quizá su hermano lo había preguntado por lo que decían las leyendas sobre los kitsune sirvientes.

–Si es lo que deseas… –respondió el rubio con calma.

–No. Serías un sirviente demasiado patoso, además, me gusta hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

–¿Entonces…?

El silencio reinó por el breve momento en que Sasuke meditó algo que realmente le gustaría, pero nunca lo diría:

"Quédate conmigo para siempre"

¡Joder! ¿Desde cuándo era tan cursi? Además, lo último que querría Naruto después de saber la verdad, sería quedarse con él.

–Nada –respondió finalmente. –Aunque si insistes, un "gracias" estaría bien.

El rubio no se sintió satisfecho. Un simple "gracias" no expresaba lo que sentía. Sasuke había hecho muchas cosas por él, la más importante de ellas fue salvarle la vida cuando cayó inconsciente entre las llamas por la inhalación de humo. Mientras que él, meditándolo con calma no había hecho nada por su amigo; quizá lo más significativo fue revivir aquella planta de tomates que estaba más muerta que viva. Pero nada más.

–¡Un "gracias" no es suficiente! –protestó, aunque sin gritar. –Sé que desde el principio te he causado muchos problemas. Quise arrancarte los ojos y matarte, cuando en realidad tú sólo querías ayudarme y hacer que dejase de odiar a los humanos.

La expresión de Sasuke pasó de ser relajada a mostrarse seria. Era cierto que él quiso que Naruto dejase de odiar a los humanos, pero únicamente fue con el objetivo de llevarlo a Konoha para que la protegiera junto con los aldeanos. Sólo lo hizo en beneficio propio, no por ayudar realmente al rubio.

–Y cuándo me escapé de Konoha, cuando me sentía más solo que nunca, fuiste tú quién me encontró, Sasuke, junto con Sai y Sakura–chan. Gracias a ti regresé a la aldea, tengo amigos y personas que me aprecian, he aprendido muchísimas cosas; ahora me siento feliz de nuevo –sus manos que todavía permanecían sobre la mesa, se volvieron dos puños firmemente cerrados. –Eres demasiado importante para mí, por eso un tonto "gracias" no es suficiente.

Itachi parpadeó, sorprendido de escuchar todo aquello aunque sin mostrarlo abiertamente a través de la expresión de su rostro. Ante sus ojos, era como si de pronto Naruto hubiese madurado a pesar de continuar en el cuerpo de un niño que no mostraba más de trece o catorce años. Se veía totalmente decidido. Disimuladamente miró a Sasuke, descubriendo que éste también se encontraba sorprendido y que no había podido disimularlo.

Y ante el silencio, Naruto continuó hablando.

–Ahora más que nunca sé que lo que tengo que hacer es quedarme aquí, proteger Konoha, a sus aldeanos, todo lo que sea importante para ti, Sasuke. Viviré para protegerte –y la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció cuando su amigo se puso de pie con rapidez y salió de la cocina. Totalmente confundido, se puso de pie para ir tras él. –¡Sasuke! –pero un agarre en su muñeca derecha le detuvo. Curioso bajó la mirada, descubriendo que era Itachi quién le sujetaba. De pronto pareció salir de su burbuja, por un momento sólo habían existido Sasuke y él; Itachi había desaparecido completamente. Se sintió un poco avergonzado. –Pero Sasuke…

–Es mejor dejarle solo un momento.

Cuando Uzumaki sintió un suave tirón, accedió a volver a sentarse, aunque estaba preocupado. Y más cuando escuchó el portazo que dio su amigo al cerrar la puerta que seguramente sería la de su habitación.

–¿…he dicho algo malo? –quiso asegurarse.

–No, Naruto–kun. No has dicho nada malo.

A pesar de lo seguras que se escucharon las palabras de Itachi, por alguna razón Naruto sintió que era todo lo contrario.

En su habitación, tras haber azotado la puerta con furia, Sasuke permaneció de pie y estático junto a ésta. El entrecejo estaba profundamente fruncido y las manos empuñadas con tal fuerza que hasta se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de forma dolorosa, pero no le importó. Sólo deseaba que Naruto no le siguiera, quería estar solo. Necesitaba pensar.

Al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, un cúmulo de pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones le habían asaltado.

Se sentía furioso, pero a la vez la tristeza le embargaba. Le remordía la conciencia, la verdad que se negaba a ser contada se estaba volviendo una carga muy pesada. Y no había querido admitírselo a sí mismo, pero… tenía miedo. Tenía tanto miedo que se sentía como un inútil gennin en su primera misión de rango C, o incluso peor.

Temía ser odiado por Naruto, pero también temía que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle si se quedaba ahí. Orochimaru no era cualquier rival, era alguien bastante peligroso; y su mano derecha, Kabuto, también.

Estaba totalmente confundido. Desde hacía tiempo había notado que al parecer era especial para Naruto, pero no había querido prestarle atención a ese hecho. El kitsune no le había hablado claramente sobre eso, y alguna vez ese tonto rubio le había hecho sentir como si fuese su conejillo de indias. Y era ahí cuando se preguntaba si era algo más que un amigo para Naruto, y a pesar de que sentía deseos de preguntárselo directamente, no lo hizo nunca.

Porque en el fondo tenía miedo de saber con certeza que era correspondido.

Si eso ocurría, su plan fallaría completamente. No tendría la determinación para enviar a Uzumaki al bosque y de esa forma protegerle. Además, ellos dos eran demasiado diferentes, y sería complicado estar juntos. Una relación así no podría funcionar, al menos no mucho tiempo. Sería más doloroso tener que separarse después de haber estado juntos.

Al abrir las manos, sintió adoloridos los dedos al dejar de ejercer tanta fuerza. Con movimientos mecánicos caminó a la cama y se dejó caer sentado en ella.

No quería pensar más, sólo le traería un inmenso dolor de cabeza y no solucionaría nada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta. ¡Me animan muchísimo para continuar! ^^

Algunas personas me han dicho que no podían votar en la encuesta de mi profile porque les daba error, podéis intentar votar de nuevo, espero haberlo solucionado.

¡Oh! Hablando de la encuesta, al parecer ha habido algunos malentendidos con respecto a la encuesta anterior. La encuesta **NO** es para que los lectores decidan el final de _KnK_. El final del fanfic está escrito y únicamente pensado por mí desde el año pasado (2010) y no lo pienso cambiar. La encuesta es únicamente para saber qué final creen/piensan/imaginan los lectores que le daré yo a _Kitsune no kokoro_. El resultado de la encuesta no alterará el final que ya está escrito. Eso es todo, espero haber aclarado el malentendido ^^

Adelanto del capítulo 28:

"Uchiha deseó enormemente no seguir estando sonrojado en ese momento para que el usuratonkachi no le viera. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una especie de declaración o algo así? Naruto estaba diciendo sus sentimientos de frente; sólo le faltaba finalizar con un broche de oro pronunciando un "Te quiero, Sasuke". Y al pensar en eso su corazón palpitó ansioso, esperando escuchar esas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo reprochándose por ello. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la nariz de Naruto rozándose con la suya, acercándose lentamente, y la respiración contraria golpeando su rostro.

–Eres especial, Sasuke.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Las familias con tradición de poderes mágicos tenían sirvientes zorros sometidos por un hechizo.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	28. Un plan de última hora

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 28: "Un plan de última hora":

En la cocina todo estaba en silencio. Itachi terminaba de fregar los platos y Naruto los secaba y colocaba en su correspondiente lugar con movimientos mecánicos. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Sasuke, estaba preocupado por él. Era muy extraña la forma en que había salido casi corriendo de allí, y por más que pensaba no se le ocurría qué podía haber dicho para que su amigo se hubiese marchado así.

Tan concentrado estaba pensando eso, que un vaso se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo. El sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos sacó a Naruto de su burbuja de pensamientos y preocupaciones. Al instante se agachó a recogerlo, pero nada más tocar uno de los trozos, se cortó la yema del dedo índice derecho.

-Naruto-kun, debes ser más cuidadoso –habló el otro, agachándose a su altura. –Déjame ver –tomó la mano herida del rubio, observando el corte que era algo profundo.

-Estoy bien, Itachi. Curará pronto.

El pelinegro asintió y recogió los trozos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo. Cuando terminó, vio que Naruto se pasaba la lengua por el dedo para retirar la sangre, dejando visible que la herida había desaparecido completamente.

-Has estado muy callado de pronto. Estás preocupado por mi tonto hermano menor, ¿no es así?

-Sí –confesó, aunque en realidad no tenía intención de ocultarlo. –Quiero ir con él y saber qué le pasa.

Itachi se mostró algo serio de pronto y alzó la mirada, buscando ver la hora en el reloj de pared que había en la cocina. Todavía tenía tiempo antes de irse a la misión.

-Naruto-kun, hay algo que me gustaría saber. ¿Realmente es mi hermano tan importante para ti?

-Sí –contestó casi de inmediato, con voz suave pero segura.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya lo he dicho antes, gracias a él estoy aquí y soy feliz de nuevo. Ya no odio a los humanos, en realidad no todos me agradan, pero puedo convivir con ellos sin problema, y todo es gracias a Sasuke. Aunque en el clan Uchiha todavía no me aceptan del todo, ¡pero es cuestión de tiempo! –finalizó con una sonrisa animada.

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio, pensando que próximamente era seguro que Naruto volvería a odiar a los humanos, y que tal vez volvería a convertirse en esa criatura arisca y reacia a cualquier tipo de contacto físico como era en un principio. Sería una lástima ver a alguien tan alegre como lo era ahora Naruto, convertido en un ser desconfiado, amargado y solitario.

-Naruto-kun, a veces los humanos hacemos cosas egoístas, sólo pensamos en nosotros mismos. A lo largo de tu vida encontrarás a muchas personas así, pero no permitas que eso te haga odiar de nuevo a los humanos.

El rubio asintió con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Sí, entiendo. Hay humanos buenos y malos –retrocedió un par de pasos. –Y ahora quiero ir con Sasuke…

-¿El chico que me dijiste que te gusta es Sasuke?

La pregunta fue tan repentina y directa que el rubio se quedó paralizado en su lugar, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, y aunque intentó no mostrarse alterado, su sonrisa nerviosa le delató. No sabía si debía decir la verdad, quizá eso le traería problemas. No quería decírselo a nadie hasta poder hacérselo saber claramente a Sasuke él mismo. Quería que Sasuke fuese el primero en saberlo.

-¿Sasuke teme? –reiteró tontamente, pues estaba claro a qué Sasuke se referían. Se rascó la nuca mientras dejaba escapar una boba risita desganada. –Claro que no. Sasuke es mi mejor amigo.

Para Itachi no pudo ser más obvio que Naruto estaba mintiendo, o al menos eso intentaba.

-No te obsesiones con mi hermano, Naruto-kun. Te digo esto por tu bien.

-N-no estoy obsesionado –discutió.

-Tú mismo me confesaste ayer que "ese chico" te dijo que nunca le gustarás porque eres un kitsune y un chico. Por eso, mejor olvídalo.

Naruto bajó la mirada con un brillo de tristeza. Si siendo un kitsune y un chico nunca le gustaría a Sasuke, y siendo una chica le gustaría menos todavía… ¿entonces qué demonios tenía que ser para gustarle? Alzó la cabeza al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro derecho, topándose con unos tranquilos ojos negros.

-Ahora quizá sientas que el mundo se te viene encima porque "ese chico" que según tú no es Sasuke no te corresponde, pero con el tiempo encontrarás a otra persona que capte tu atención nuevamente –esperó algún tipo de respuesta de parte del rubio, pero éste solamente le observaba en silencio, viéndose de pronto decaído. Se sintió cruel al arrebatarle la ilusión a un niño de forma tan directa, pero en el fondo sabía que era mejor así. Suspiró, soltándole. -¿Podrías ir a llamar a Sasuke mientras yo busco mi mochila y el resto de mis cosas? Me tengo que marchar en unos minutos.

Con sólo mencionar aquel nombre la sonrisa volvió a los labios de Uzumaki, el cual salió corriendo de allí para llamar a su amigo, a pesar de que la yukata no le dejaba hacerlo con la rapidez que le gustaría. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de un firme movimiento y cerró con la misma energía. De pronto se le ocurrió algo que hasta ahora no había pasado por su cabeza. ¿Y si se mostraba como un adolescente de la edad de Sasuke? Así no sería un niño, ni una chica. Aunque tal y como ya le había explicado una vez hace tiempo a su amigo, seguiría siendo un kitsune, eso no podía cambiarlo de ningún modo, y su mentalidad seguiría siendo la de un niño. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, preguntándose cómo debería verse para gustarle a su amigo. Buscó con la mirada un espejo, pero al instante supo que sería inútil, pues lo único que se vería reflejado sería un pequeño zorrito de tamaño mediano. Pero en la búsqueda del espejo encontró al pelinegro sentado en la cama, totalmente inmóvil y cabizbajo, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón. ¿Se habría dormido?

-¿Sasuke? –al no recibir respuesta, se acercó con pasos sigilosos y se acuclilló frente a su amigo para así poder verle el rostro, descubriendo que estaba despierto. –¿Estás bien?

Los ojos negros estudiaron el bronceado rostro aniñado con detalle y en total silencio. ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera podía hablar porque sentía un asfixiante nudo en la garganta.

Naruto se sintió preocupado al percibir que la mirada de Sasuke lucía apagada y triste. No le gustaba verlo así. Alzó una mano y apartó un poco uno de los negros mechones a ambos lados de la cara de su amigo para poder observarle mejor.

–Sasuke… –murmuró. –Estás así por algo que he dicho, ¿verdad? –dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar. –Anoche ocurrió lo mismo. Últimamente meto mucho la pata. Lo siento.

Los ojos negros se ocultaron tras los párpados breves segundos, en un intento de serenarse antes de hablar.

–No es tu culpa –pronunció casi en voz baja.

–¿Entonces por qué te has ido casi corriendo cuándo he dicho eso en la cocina?

–¿…quién ha salido corriendo, dobe? –preguntó intentando sonar disgustado. –Sólo recordé de pronto que tenía algo que hacer.

Sasuke casi siente deseos de aplaudirse a sí mismo con evidente sarcasmo por tan patética excusa. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera alguien tan inocente como Naruto le creería. Pero atinó a parpadear ligeramente sorprendido al ver al kitsune ladear un poco la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados en ese conocido gesto que hacía éste cuando no entendía algo. ¿Le había creído esa absurda excusa?

–¿De verdad? ¡Y yo preocupándome por nada! –su voz sonó como una queja mezclada con alivio. –Desde el principio podía haber venido detrás de ti en vez de estar en la cocina hablando cosas raras con Itachi.

El pelinegro sintió su cuerpo rígido en un segundo. ¿Hablando cosas raras con Itachi? ¿Le habría insinuado la verdad? No. Tenía que calmarse. Si Naruto sospechara la verdad, no estaría ahí preocupándose por él con esa tonta expresión infantil de inquietud.

–¿Qué… cosas raras? –se atrevió a preguntar, molestándole el hecho de que su voz sonara algo insegura.

Uzumaki permaneció callado, meditando. Itachi le confundía mucho, sentía que cada vez le comprendía menos. Hacía un tiempo, Itachi no paraba de decirle cosas buenas sobre Sasuke, como en aquella ocasión donde se enfadó con su amigo porque éste le había desnudado y manoseado demasiado:

_-Te escuché gritar –comentó. –Supongo que has peleado con Sasuke -un leve gruñido de Naruto fue la respuesta que recibió. –El carácter de mi hermano a veces es algo complicado, pero fuera de lo que pretende aparentar, sé que él te aprecia demasiado, Naruto-kun. Sea lo que sea lo que ha ocurrido, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Sasuke nunca te haría daño, no al menos intencionadamente._

Pero últimamente las cosas habían cambiado, y ahora Itachi sólo le insinuaba cosas malas sobre Sasuke. Eso le inquietaba:

–_No deberías ir tan lejos por alguien como mi hermano, o saldrás herido._

_-No te obsesiones con mi hermano, Naruto-kun. Te digo esto por tu bien._

Pero en vez de responder la duda de Sasuke, de la cual Naruto ya ni se acordaba, preguntó algo.

–Sasuke, tú nunca me harías daño, ¿verdad?

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio, aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviese sorprendido. ¿A qué venía una pregunta como esa de repente? Anteriormente había escuchado a Naruto afirmar con total calma y seguridad que él nunca le haría daño. ¿Por qué ahora lo dudaba?

Mientras que Uzumaki se arrepintió al instante de haber preguntado algo así, pero ahora quería conocer la respuesta.

–No es que desconfíe de ti. Es sólo que… Es que… –habló de forma atropellada. –Si tú lo dices, me sentiré más tranquilo.

Sasuke reprimió un suspiro, notando que a pesar de que Naruto acababa de decir que no desconfiaba de él, en el fondo era apreciable su inquietud. Pero no pensaba responder una mentira. No quería más mentiras que cargar. Pero mucho menos quería decir la verdad. Apenas llevaba tres segundos de silencio cuando el rubio volvió a hablar.

–N–no hace falta que contestes. Yo sé que no –se apresuró a decir. –Somos amigos, y cuando te dije que solamente confiaría en ti, no mentía.

-Naruto… -pronunció casi interrumpiendo al nombrado.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero estar solo –fue todo lo que dijo, casi sin voz.

Si Naruto continuaba diciendo cosas de ese tipo, no podría soportarlo. Nunca en toda su vida le había remordido tanto la conciencia como en ese momento. Apartó la mirada para no seguir viendo los ojos azules.

Con total desgano, el rubio se puso de pie para marcharse, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo. Estaba preocupado por la actitud de su amigo. Permaneció ahí, frente al otro, de pie y quieto.

-Eh, Sasuke –y aunque esperó respuesta, no la recibió -¿Estás triste? –de nuevo todo fue silencio, lo que provocó que la anaranjada cola se ondeara ligeramente en un gesto inquieto –Es que tu cara… se ve triste. Yo… quiero ayudarte –balbuceó.

Los segundos pasaron de forma extremadamente lenta y silenciosa para el kitsune que no recibió respuesta alguna nuevamente. Es más, Sasuke ni siquiera había movido un milímetro la cabeza para afirmar o negar. Pero desde su punto de vista, estaba casi completamente seguro de que Sasuke estaba triste, aunque no supiera el porqué. Igualmente quería ayudarle y hacerle sentir mejor.

Y de pronto sonrió al recordar como aquella vez cuando se encontraba llorando solo en su cueva, un abrazo de Sasuke le calmó de forma increíble. ¡Un abrazo era la solución! Sólo esperaba que su amigo no le apartara tan rápido como de costumbre. Procurando no ser brusco, pasó un brazo por los hombros contrarios y la otra mano la posó en los negros cabellos para finalmente atraer a su amigo hacia él, quedando la cabeza de Sasuke contra su estómago.

-Si quieres llorar, hazlo –dijo, recordando que esas fueron las mismas palabras que le dijo Sasuke aquella vez.

Sasuke se removió un poco en un pobre intento por separarse, pero los bronceados brazos no se lo permitieron. Finalmente suspiró y levemente se acomodó.

-Usuratonkachi, no quiero llorar.

El rubio hizo un mohín de disgusto, frunciendo los labios y arrugando el entrecejo al sentirse ofendido con el típico insulto. Pero no protestó por ello, si no que siguió en su tarea de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo.

-Hasta los más fuertes necesitan llorar de vez en cuando –volvió a pronunciar las palabras que el pelinegro le dijo ese día.

Naruto esperó cualquier tipo de reacción, pero otra vez todo fue un silencio pesado, ignorando totalmente el nudo que nuevamente sentía Sasuke en la garganta. El kitsune pensó que no era bueno consolando a los demás, por lo que finalmente optó por complacer la petición de Sasuke y dejarle solo. Pero apenas le soltó del abrazo cuando sintió las manos blancas posarse en su cintura para detenerle en su intento de alejarse.

-¿Sasuke? –susurró desconcertado. Y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando aquellas manos se deslizaron hacia la espalda hasta formar un abrazo. Pero lo sentía diferente, su amigo nunca le había abrazado de esa forma tan… necesitada. Sin dudar un segundo, correspondió aquel gesto con la misma intensidad –Aquí estoy.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, agradecido y saboreando el momento, disfrutando el agradable calor reconfortante que emanaba del cuerpo contrario.

-Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya no sientes deseos de buscar los tuyos? Hace un tiempo dijiste que sí.

-En realidad no. Ya no.

-Pero, ¿y si los demás kitsune volvieran aquí a buscarte? ¿Te marcharías con ellos? –procuró que su voz no mostrara emoción alguna al formular aquellas preguntas.

-Lo dudo –se encogió de hombros. –Estoy seguro de que ellos me dan por muerto a manos de Uchiha Madara desde hace muchos años, así que dudo que me extrañen. De lo contrario habrían venido a buscarme. De cualquier forma, es imposible que ellos regresen, odian tanto Konoha que no se acercarían por aquí.

-¿Pero y si aún así los kitsune volviesen algún día? ¿Te irías con ellos?

Naruto soltó un largo suspiro, y al hacerlo él mismo se recordó a Sakura cuando soltaba aquellos suspiros enamorados. Sí, sin duda acababa de suspirar como Sakura-chan lo hacía cuando veía a Sasuke.

-No podría hacerlo –con una mano, empezó a toquetear los negros cabellos de forma distraída –Me desagrada la idea de estar lejos de ti. Te extrañaría demasiado. Sólo iría si tú quisieras venir conmigo –confesó.

Sasuke se removió incómodo al sentir las molestas mariposas aleteando desesperadas en su estómago, pero no rompió el abrazo que mantenían.

-¿Ir contigo? –reiteró. Se imaginó a sí mismo conviviendo entre todos aquellos kitsune que evidentemente odiaban cualquier cosa referente a Konoha. No sería agradable estar con ellos. Igual que le había ocurrido a Naruto al estar con los humanos –Se me lanzarían encima nada más saber que soy de Konoha, y más aún un Uchiha.

-Yo no dejaría que te hicieran daño, pelearía con todo lo que tengo para protegerte.

El pelinegro esbozó una muy sutil sonrisa alzando una de las comisuras de los labios, pensando en decir algo para molestar a Naruto como "Seguro que al final tendría que protegerme yo mismo, dobe", pero el otro continuó hablando antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca.

-Odiaría a quien te haga daño o intente hacerlo. Eres lo más importante para mí.

Sasuke agradeció tener el rostro oculto, porque estaba seguro de que el ligero calor que sentía en las mejillas era porque estaba algo sonrojado. Ese dobe… ¿por qué decía tan tranquilo ese tipo de cosas? Y peor aún, ¿por qué él se ruborizaba como una tonta chiquilla de academia enamorada?

El rubio se liberó del abrazo para agacharse un poco, buscando ver el rostro de su amigo para hablarle de frente.

-Por eso no me gusta verte así. Si tú estás triste, yo también lo estaré.

Uchiha deseó enormemente no seguir estando sonrojado en ese momento para que el usuratonkachi no le viera. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una especie de declaración o algo así? Naruto estaba diciendo sus sentimientos de frente; sólo le faltaba finalizar con un broche de oro pronunciando un "Te quiero, Sasuke". Y al pensar en eso su corazón palpitó ansioso, esperando escuchar esas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo reprochándose por ello. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la nariz de Naruto rozándose con la suya, acercándose lentamente, y la respiración contraria golpeando su rostro.

–Eres especial, Sasuke.

Debido a la cercanía, el pelinegro no pudo ver la boba sonrisa enamorada que se formó en los labios de Naruto cuando le susurró eso último, ni el tenue rubor en las morenas mejillas, y mucho menos vio cómo se agitaba la peluda cola de un lado a otro. Pero sí pudo percibir el brillo atrayente en los ojos azules.

Estaba paralizado, pero a pesar de eso, esperaba mucho más ansioso que de costumbre sentir los labios de Naruto tocando los suyos. Aunque fuera por unos miserables segundos. Finalmente pudo sentir los labios contrarios en un efímero roce que no duró más de tres segundos. Y después, vio con total desconcierto cómo el rubio se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

¿Ya está? ¿Ese beso era todo? En el fondo esperaba y deseaba uno algo más prolongado. Y más después de que Naruto dijera todo aquello.

Arqueó una ceja de forma sutil al ver al rubio juguetear con sus manos en un gesto tímido, tal y como haría Hinata. Y la anaranjada cola no dejaba de moverse arriba y abajo, golpeando constantemente en la cama con un ruido acolchado. Seguramente estaba avergonzado por lo que acababa de decirle.

–Sasuke, ¿todavía quieres que te deje solo? –casi musitó.

Estaba terriblemente avergonzado por haber dicho sus sentimientos, y en el fondo le habría gustado ser correspondido con un "Tú también eres especial" o algo parecido. Pero no se sintió desanimado por ello.

El nombrado negó con la cabeza. Estando solo únicamente volvería a pensar estupideces. Al menos teniendo a Naruto cerca, su angustia se aliviaba un poco. No estuvieron en silencio por mucho tiempo, ya que Uzumaki volvió a hablar.

–¿Cuando nos conocimos alguna vez imaginaste que con el tiempo terminaríamos así?

–¿Así? –reiteró al no entender a qué se refería exactamente.

–Sí, así. Siendo amigos, viviendo juntos y… besándonos a escondidas –alzó una mano, rascándose una mejilla con un dedo –Yo nunca lo imaginé.

–Yo tampoco.

–Todos esos años que estuve solo, pensaba que mi vida se resumiría a matar a Uchiha Madara, buscar a los demás kitsune y convertirme en un kyuubi tan fuerte como mi padre. ¡Pero al final nada salió como lo planeé! –exclamó. –La vida está llena de sorpresas, ¿verdad? –finalizó dedicándole una sonrisa.

–Sí –concordó.

–Pero no importa, está bien así. Ahora estoy contigo –dijo, y dejó escapar una suave risa alegre. Sin borrar su sonrisa, observó los ojos negros –¡Me alegro un montón de haberte conocido, Sasuke!

Definitivamente Naruto estaba empeñado en hacerle sentir incómodo y avergonzado con sus palabras. ¡Era demasiado directo para su gusto! Era como si en el fondo Naruto sospechara la separación inminente y quisiera confesarle todo lo que sentía antes de que eso ocurriera. Pero era imposible que Naruto sospechara nada; Itachi le había prometido tiempo para hablar con la bola de pelos, así que dudaba que le traicionara. Con cierta preocupación, apartó la mirada.

–¿No puedes quedarte callado un momento? –masculló, arrugando ligeramente el ceño.

–¿Eh? –ladeó la cabeza, confundido. –¿Te estoy molestando? –medio afirmó en una pregunta, agachando un poco las orejas. –Ya no te ves triste, así que mejor sí te dejo solo…

No pudo terminar y apenas se puso de pie cuando una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca izquierda y tiró de él. En un parpadeo se vio recostado en la cama, boca arriba, teniendo a su amigo casi a cuatro patas sobre él.

–No es eso –habló con cierta seriedad palpable en su voz. –Necesito pensar, pero no me dejas concentrarme –se excusó.

–¿Pensar sobre qué? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Los ojos negros observaron a los azules durante un breve momento de silencio, antes de decidirse a hablar.

–No quiero que protejas Konoha.

–¿Qué? –atinó a decir, sorprendido. –¿Por qué no?

–No sabes dónde te estás metiendo. Esto es demasiado peligroso.

–¿Me estás diciendo… que huya o algo así? –se atrevió a preguntar para salir de dudas.

–Sólo hasta que todo este asunto con el Sonido termine. Después podrás regresar.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo, sintiéndose ofendido y a la vez enojado.

–¡No soy un debilucho, teme!

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de enojarse con una rapidez impropia de él.

–¡No he dicho eso! –respiró de forma sonora por la nariz, intentando calmarse. –Orochimaru es demasiado peligroso, Naruto. Y su mano derecha, Kabuto, también.

–¿Después de todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, pretendes que ahora salga corriendo con la cola entre las piernas? Llevo aquí casi seis meses y nada ha pasado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría que estar escondiéndome? Además, eso es de cobardes, ¡y yo no lo soy!

–Este tema no está a discusión. No protegerás Konoha, y no hay más que hablar.

–¡No te entiendo, Sasuke! Hace tiempo no parabas de insistirme con que ayudara a la aldea y me hiciste venir aquí a regañadientes; y ahora pretendes que me marche así como así. ¡No lo entiendo! –insistió. –¿Por qué antes sí me creías lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger Konoha y ahora no?

–¡No lo entiendes! ¡Yo sólo…!

–¡Claro que no lo entiendo! ¡Acabo de decírtelo! –se exasperó. Intentó incorporarse, pero las blancas manos se cerraron sobre sus muñecas con firmeza, obligándole a permanecer recostado –¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Por qué me dices esto precisamente ahora que me siento tan determinado? ¡Quiero y puedo proteger Konoha! –insistió. Apartó el rostro, formando una expresión de enfado –Yo pensaba que confiabas en mí, ¡pero no es así! –exclamó, y agachando las orejas murmuró. –Me siento decepcionado.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con evidente frustración marcada en su rostro. ¿Por qué Naruto le ponía las cosas tan difíciles? Aunque él mismo se lo había buscado por insistirle en el pasado que fuera a Konoha a ayudar.

–Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión –rebatió sereno.

–¡Y yo no pienso hacer lo que me digas! –exclamó encarándole. –No soy tu mascota para que me ordenes cosas.

El pelinegro bufó. ¿En qué momento habían pasado de un Naruto diciendo cosas hasta cierto punto melosas, a estar discutiendo? Su intento de mandar al rubio al bosque sin contarle la verdad estaba siendo un rotundo fracaso. Sólo había conseguido hacer sentir a Naruto enfadado, triste y decepcionado.

–Tú… ¡kitsune estúpido! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que…? –hizo una breve pausa. No era el momento de dejarse llevar por el orgullo que le impedía decir ese tipo de cosas. Quizá diciendo las palabras adecuadas podría convencer a Uzumaki. Lo intentó de nuevo, hablando con más calma, aunque eso no significaba que no le costara horrores decir aquello. –¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que estoy preocupado por ti? Independientemente de lo fuerte que seas ahora.

Los ojos azules temblaron, y cualquier rastro de enojo, tristeza o decepción desaparecieron de Naruto, quedando sustituidos por la sorpresa. Sasuke sólo quería alejarle para protegerle, no porque pensara que era débil o porque no confiase en él. Aquello le hizo sentir muy aliviado, tanto que esbozó una leve sonrisa significativa. Forcejeó un poco, y cuando logró por fin que el otro le liberara, sujetó el blanco rostro con ambas manos y le besó en los labios. No le molestó dejar que Sasuke tomara el control de aquello, ni le incomodó el notar de pronto el otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, acercándose lo suficiente para sentirse sin incomodarse el uno al otro. Estaba muy contento de saber que le importaba a su amigo tanto como para que éste quisiera alejarle del peligro, le hacía sentir especial.

Naruto rompió el contacto entre sus bocas cuando un delgado hilo de saliva deslizándose por una de las comisuras de sus labios le hizo cosquillas. Y al instante Sasuke lo eliminó con un lametón para pasar después a repartir sutiles besos efímeros por la barbilla y el cuello. Escuchó al kitsune emitir una breve risita tonta que le hizo suponer que le estaba haciendo cosquillas, pero no se detuvo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Sasuke –pronunció en voz baja, disfrutando el trato afectuoso que su cuello todavía recibía. –Me había enojado el pensar que no confiabas en mi fuerza, como Itachi.

Al momento el pelinegro se detuvo para alzar la cabeza y observar los ojos azules, lo que incitó a Uzumaki a seguir hablando.

-Itachi últimamente me pone nervioso.

-¿Por qué? –habló tan bajo como el otro lo hacía.

-Me insinúa cosas malas sobre ti, y no entiendo porqué lo hace. En un principio siempre hablaba bien de ti.

Los ojos negros temblaron brevemente al pensar que la mentira estaba pendiente de un hilo, y que el más mínimo movimiento en falso haría que ésta cayera al suelo y todo se descubriera.

-Me dijo que hablarías conmigo de algo serio, y que tú nunca habías sido así de manipulador. ¿Pero qué es manipulador?

Sasuke inclinó el rostro con pesar. Esa conversación ya la habían tenido antes, y la evadió tontamente preguntándole a Naruto qué día era. Sabía que no podía evitar el tema para siempre. Se lo contaría todo en ese momento, sería lo mejor. Quiso apartarse para sentarse correctamente en la cama, pero las manos contrarias se cerraron sobre sus brazos, impidiéndoselo.

-Puedes quedarte así, no me molesta –sonrió el rubio.

El más alto soltó un suspiro, repentinamente algo cansado.

-Naruto.

-¿Mn?

-Naruto… -después enmudeció, pensando desesperadamente las palabras correctas. Pero no las halló. Lo dijese como lo dijese, le haría daño al kitsune–Cuando nos conocimos…

-¿Qué? –cuestionó ante el silencio de su amigo, animándole a continuar.

-Al principio sí, pero después todo cambió –balbuceó. Se sentía idiota. –Y cuando desapareciste de Konoha…

Uchiha prefirió quedarse callado al notar que obviamente Naruto no estaba entendiendo nada. Si ni siquiera él mismo se estaba entendiendo, era imposible que el rubio lo hiciera. Chasqueó la lengua con frustración y apartó la mirada con cierto enojo hacia sí mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que cambió, Sasuke? –preguntó totalmente confundido. –Sé que vas a decir que soy un dobe, pero no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

-Todo –fue lo único que dijo para responder la anterior pregunta.

Uzumaki ladeó un poco la cabeza, completamente desconcertado. Sasuke siempre hablaba claro y sin rodeos, era muy raro escucharle balbucear o tartamudear. Y ahora no sólo balbuceaba, sino que decía cosas sin sentido.

Mientras que el enojo del pelinegro crecía. ¿Cómo demonios decirlo? No debería ser tan difícil decirle a Naruto que cuando le conoció, únicamente vio en él un arma que le sería útil a Konoha, que comenzó a tratarlo para ganarse su confianza y así poder utilizarle, que su empeño en que dejara de lado el odio hacia los humanos y Konoha era para que accediera a protegerles; decirle que durante bastante tiempo solamente pretendió utilizarle y después deshacerse de él cuando el peligro hubiera pasado. Que no le había importado en absoluto herirle para cumplir sus metas egoístas.

No debería ser tan difícil, pero para él era lo más complicado del mundo.

Aunque le dijera a Naruto que ya no era una simple arma para él y que todos esos sentimientos ruines habían cambiado completamente, no le evitaría una gran decepción al de ojos azules; y tampoco evitaría ser odiado por éste. Ni siquiera jurándole que realmente ansiaba su bienestar y que no quería que la sonrisa desapareciera de su aniñado rostro. Nada de eso cambiaría el enojo que causaría en el otro.

Alzó la mirada, enfocando los desconcertados ojos azules que le estudiaban con curiosidad. Con lentitud volvió a recostarse sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, cuidando no incomodarle, y pudo notar un sutil sonrojo en las bronceadas mejillas.

-Hey, Naruto –susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Quieres agradecerme cómo sea el que te salvara la vida aquella vez, ¿no?

-Sí –asintió decidido.

-¿Realmente harías lo que sea?

-¡Sí! –reiteró con energía.

-Entonces regresa a tu hogar.

-¿…qué? –musitó confuso.

-Y no vuelvas hasta que el peligro haya pasado completamente –agregó.

Sasuke acababa de tomar una decisión repentina. Le costaba aceptar los sentimientos que tenía hacia un zorro con apariencia humana, pero lo que sí aceptaba y sabía con certeza era que no quería alejarlo de él definitivamente, y mucho menos quería ser odiado por él.

Se tragaría aquella jodida verdad para que no viera nunca la luz. Aquello ya pertenecía al pasado, y era allí donde debía permanecer, enterrado en el pasado. Itachi no podía obligarle a contar aquello. Y aprovechando que éste se marchaba de misión, mentiría a su propio hermano. Su plan encajaba perfectamente. Cuando Itachi se marchara de misión, mandaría a Naruto al bosque, de ese modo cuando su hermano regresara y no encuentre a la bola de pelos en casa, asumiría que le contó la verdad. Podría visitar a Naruto en su cueva en secreto y a diario. Y cuando todo el peligro pasara, haría que el rubio volviera, y para que el tema de conversación tan odiado por él nunca volviera a mencionarse, podría decirle a Itachi algo como:

-Naruto me ha perdonado por lo que le hice y ha decidido regresar con nosotros a cambio de no hablar nunca sobre ello.

Itachi era astuto, pero puliendo algunos detalles de su plan, podría arreglarlo todo para que su hermano ni siquiera tuviera la posibilidad de sospechar nada.

Su plan no podía salir mal.

-Sasuke.

La voz de Naruto le sacó de sus pensamientos y le prestó atención para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-Sé que estás preocupado por mí, y eso me hace feliz. Pero ya te he dicho que no pienso huir.

Un bufido se le escapó a Uchiha. Su plan era perfecto, pero no había contado con que la bola de pelos no colaboraría tan fácilmente, aunque era de esperarse.

–Entonces no digas cosas que no vas a cumplir. No harías lo que fuera para agradecerme –afirmó en voz baja. No había necesidad de hablar alto, pues sus rostros estaban bastante cerca.

Naruto frunció un poco el entrecejo y se removió inquieto.

–Eso no es cierto, Sasuke. Pero no quiero estar solo, quiero estar contigo.

–Idiota… –musitó intentando reunir paciencia. –No es algo definitivo, sólo temporal. Después podrás volver y continuar viviendo con nosotros.

–¿Hasta cuándo? –cuestionó con cierto enojo. –¿Hasta que quieran atacar la aldea de nuevo? ¿Me vas a echar de aquí cada vez que haya peligro?

Sasuke quiso responderle: "Sólo hasta que te vea capacitado para defenderte por ti mismo sin morir en el intento", pero supo que esa respuesta sería como una bomba y enfurecería a Naruto. No quería pelear con él, sólo convencerle por las buenas. ¡Pero era condenadamente difícil! ¡Además de usuratonkachi era terco!

Segundos después, unos toques en la puerta les hicieron reaccionar. Ambos sabían que se trataba de Itachi, y entonces Naruto recordó que tenía que haberle avisado a Sasuke que su hermano ya se iba a marchar, pero con todo lo ocurrido se le había olvidado por completo. Con un desgano que no mostró, Uchiha se levantó de la cama seguido del otro.

El kitsune corrió a abrir la puerta, mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada.

–Lo siento, Itachi. Se me olvidó completamente avisarle a Sasuke.

–Lo he notado –respondió tranquilo.

Itachi dedicó una breve mirada a su hermano menor para verificar cómo se encontraba. A simple vista parecía estar tranquilo y relajado, aunque sabía que probablemente sería una máscara. Se encaminó a la puerta de salida de la casa, seguido de los otros dos.

–¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Itachi observándolos una vez que se detuvo. –Hace rato escuché voces. ¿Estabais discutiendo? –afirmó en una pregunta.

–Todo está bien –se adelantó a responder Sasuke. –Es sólo que la bola de pelos siempre habla demasiado alto –dijo como excusa.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –protestó el mencionado. Y al notar que casi había gritado, bajó el rostro con un mohín infantil de berrinche y un sonrojo abochornado en las mejillas. –Teme –susurró.

–Naruto–kun, ¿podrías ir a mi habitación a coger mi protector? Acabo de notar que no lo llevo.

El rubio parpadeó algo sorprendido y después asintió.

–No conocía esa faceta tuya, Itachi. Después de todo tú también eres un despistado.

Sasuke no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de molestar a Uzumaki, aunque tampoco intento contenerse. Torció los labios en una sonrisita burlona.

–Conoces la palabra "faceta". Muy bien, dobe, no eres tan cabeza hueca como aparentas.

Un par de venitas palpitantes adornaron la frente de Naruto al tiempo que fulminaba a su amigo con la mirada. A veces realmente le daban ganas de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa burlona de los labios de Sasuke con un buen puñetazo.

–¡Idiota! –masculló antes de irse a hacer lo que Itachi le pidió.

En cuanto Naruto se perdió de vista en el pasillo, la leve sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció y encaró a su hermano.

–Dime, Itachi, no has olvidado el protector, ¿verdad?

–Siempre tan perspicaz, Sasuke. No, no lo he olvidado –señaló la mochila, indicándole dónde estaba el protector.

Sasuke supo entonces que Itachi había mandado allí a Naruto para hablar con él a solas un momento.

–Habla, Itachi.

El mayor asintió. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que debía ser claro.

–Buen intento, tonto hermano menor, pero pienso que decirle la verdad a Naruto–kun sería lo mejor.

El cuerpo contrario se tensó ligeramente al escuchar eso. ¿Buen intento de qué? ¿Acaso Itachi había escuchado toda la conversación que tuvieron Naruto y él?

–No sé de qué hablas –finalmente optó por hacerse el desentendido.

–Fui a buscaros y escuché que Naruto–kun y tú estabais discutiendo algo sobre que no protegería Konoha, y él te gritaba que no es un debilucho. Decidí dejaros solos un momento y más tarde regresé.

El menor se obligó a permanecer calmado mientras contestaba.

–Tranquilo, Itachi. Le contaré todo a Naruto, de hoy no pasa –aseguró.

El otro asintió. Aunque le sorprendió la repentina serenidad de su hermano, siendo que el día anterior Sasuke se mostró angustiado y le pidió tiempo para contarle todo a Naruto.

–Es lo mejor, Sasuke –tras una breve pausa, volvió a hablar. –Por cierto, la otra noche escuché a Naruto–kun gritar que quería tener relaciones sexuales contigo.

Sasuke casi se atraganta con su propia saliva por lo repentino del comentario. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Había escuchado bien? No, no podía ser. Seguro que había escuchado mal. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué Naruto–kun dijo algo como eso? –frunció el ceño levemente, preguntándose si entre ellos dos había pasado algo. –¿Ocurrió algo?

Con cierto nerviosismo que supo ocultar, Sasuke miró al pasillo para ver si Naruto venía mientras pensaba a toda velocidad una buena excusa.

–Tienes que dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, hermano –pronunció con un ligero enojo.

–Entonces me confirmas que Naruto–kun dijo eso –comentó. –Y no estaba escuchando, estaba dormido y su grito me despertó, pero no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien. Estuve tentado a ir, pero no sabía lo que podría encontrarme.

El menor reprimió un suspiro. Por suerte Itachi sólo escuchó eso.

–Lo que ocurrió en realidad fue que la bola de pelos escuchó eso por la calle, y el muy idiota me lo estaba proponiendo sin saber realmente lo que me estaba diciendo –inventó, aunque en realidad era una verdad a medias. No pensaba contar ciertos detalles.

Sin duda alguien debía premiarle por su velocidad en crear mentiras. ¡Joder…! En seis meses había mentido más que en sus diecisiete años de vida. Pero le alivió el comprobar que Itachi se mostró más tranquilo, señal de que le había creído.

–Naruto–kun siempre tan inocente –comentó negando con la cabeza. –A mí me ocurrió algo parecido con él una vez. Me pidió una cita sin ser consciente de lo que me estaba pidiendo.

–Ese idiota dice las cosas sin pensarlas antes.

A Itachi le alivió enormemente saber que todo solamente fue una confusión. Por un momento temió que Naruto hubiera gritado aquello siendo totalmente consciente de lo que estaba pidiéndole a Sasuke, y que su hermano hubiese accedido. Para él ahora estaba más claro que nunca que Naruto–kun sentía algo por Sasuke, pero su hermano al parecer no le correspondía. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que como mucho actualmente viera en el kitsune un amigo, o tal vez un hermano menor. Preguntaría para averiguarlo. Quizá los sentimientos de Sasuke habían cambiado; a lo mejor Naruto ya no era una simple arma.

–Sasuke, ¿Naruto–kun para ti es…?

Pero se vio obligado a guardar silencio al escuchar las sonoras pisadas del kitsune acercarse corriendo por el pasillo.

–Itachi, no lo encuentro –dijo deteniéndose frente al nombrado. –¿Dónde está? He mirado hasta debajo del colchón.

El pelinegro recogió la mochila recargada en una de las paredes y se la colgó.

–No importa, Naruto–kun. Debo irme ya, en diez minutos tengo que estar en el portón de la aldea.

–Bien –asintió. –¡Cuídate, Itachi!

–Tú también –respondió con un tono de voz sereno. Se sentó en una de las escaleras frente a la puerta para ponerse el calzado. Y meditando que probablemente esa sería la última vez que vería al rubio, agregó algo más mientras se ponía de pie. –Nunca te lo he dicho, pero en este tiempo te has convertido para mí en otro tonto hermano menor al que cuidar. Me alegra haberte conocido.

Una gran sonrisa de felicidad apareció al instante en el rostro de Uzumaki. Las peludas orejas se alzaron y la anaranjada cola se agitó con energía. Se llevó una mano a la nuca en un gesto tímido, con un sutil rubor en las mejillas. No supo qué decir, simplemente atinó a soltar una risita floja. Se sentía muy contento al saber que Itachi le consideraba como su familia.

–Espero que todo te vaya bien, Naruto–kun –llevó la mirada a su hermano. –Nos vemos, Sasuke.

El pelinegro menor asintió en un movimiento de cabeza, y arrugo el entrecejo al notar que ese último comentario de Itachi dejó confundido a Naruto.

Cuando Itachi salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras él, el kitsune giró para ver a su amigo.

–¿Por qué lo último que Itachi dijo sonaba como una despedida?

–Porque se está despidiendo, se va de misión.

–Es cierto –concedió sin estar muy convencido. –Pero otras veces ha salido de misión y nunca había dicho algo así.

–No seas pesado, dobe –dijo para zanjar aquel tema, encaminándose a la cocina. –Bien que te ha gustado que te dijera eso.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto ansioso. Alcanzó a su amigo en unas zancadas y se puso a caminar hacia atrás frente al otro.

–¡Me siento tan contento, Sasuke…! –exclamó eufórico, gesticulando de forma exagerada con los brazos. –Un hermano. ¡Tengo un hermano! Siempre he querido tener uno. ¡De nuevo tengo una familia! –rió emocionado.

Por un breve momento Sasuke se sintió contagiado de la alegría de Naruto y una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios. No comprendía cómo algo tan simple como ver a ese tonto sonreír podía hacerle feliz a él, aunque no lo expresara más que con una diminuta sonrisa.

Era poco más de las una, así que entre los dos prepararon la comida entre monólogos y risas de Naruto, y algún que otro comentario de Sasuke.

Durante la comida, justo en el momento en que Uchiha se llevó algo de arroz a la boca, Naruto llegó a ver una porción de venda en la muñeca de su amigo cuando la manga se bajó un poco. Y como un flash, recordó a aquella pareja en Ichiraku. Sin meditarlo le arrebató los palillos y el cuenco de arroz al pelinegro.

-Naruto, ¿qué…?

-Déjame a mí, tu brazo está herido.

Sasuke estuvo dispuesto a protestar, pero se vio obligado a abrir la boca por pura inercia cuando vio los palillos cargados de arroz dirigirse con demasiada velocidad a su boca, temiendo que si no la abría, Naruto le rompería algunos dientes con los palillos. Sin apenas masticar, tragó para poder hablar. Y pudo detener a tiempo otro cargamento de arroz que iba disparado a introducirse en su boca al sujetar al rubio de la muñeca.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, dobe? –cuestionó con seriedad.

-Te doy de comer –respondió lo obvio con una sonrisa afable. –¡Abre la boca! –agregó, agitando la cola con entusiasmo.

-Puedo comer solo –al instante le arrebató el cuenco y los palillos al otro.

-Pero tu brazo…

-Nunca me ha molestado para poder comer por mí mismo –habló de inmediato. Aunque lo cierto era que varias veces el dolor del brazo sí fue un incordio, pero no se lo diría a Naruto.

El kitsune bufó con molestia y decepción, disponiéndose él también a empezar a comer. A veces le resultaba realmente irritante recibir solamente negativas de Sasuke, pero desde el principio su amigo siempre había sido así. Tal vez sólo era cuestión de acostumbrarse a esa forma de ser de Sasuke.

-De acuerdo –accedió finalmente.

Uchiha se detuvo al escuchar aquello, sorprendiéndole la docilidad de Naruto. Por un momento había estado preparándose mentalmente para tener que pelear cuando éste le insistiera mil veces más que quería darle de comer. Incluso llegó a imaginar que el dobe intentaría arrebatarle otra vez el cuenco y los palillos para continuar. Normalmente Uzumaki resultaba molesto con sus insistencias; como cuando le pedía una y otra vez que se bañaran juntos en el río, que él le enjabonara, o cualquier otra cosa. ¿Y ahora aceptaba esa negativa tan tranquilo?

-Hey, hey, Sasuke –le llamó, sacando al otro de sus pensamientos. Cuando los ojos negros le enfocaron, continuó hablando. –De pronto me estaba preguntando… -se llevó los palillos a los labios, con expresión pensativa. -¿Yo podría aprender el sharingan?

El otro parpadeó confuso al escuchar aquello. ¿Acaso a Naruto no le aterraba ese doujutsu?

-El sharingan es una técnica de línea sucesoria.

-¿Y? –cuestionó, sin entender nada de la respuesta anterior.

-El sharingan es un rasgo distintivo del clan Uchiha. Si no eres un Uchiha, es imposible tener estos ojos –al decir aquello recordó a Kakashi como excepción a la regla, pero era una historia muy larga como para contársela ahora al rubio.

Y entonces Naruto pareció comprenderlo porque bajó la mirada con decepción.

-Ah…

-¿A qué viene esa duda? ¿No le temías al sharingan?

-No le temía, le temo –corrigió. –Pero pensé que aprendiéndolo dejaría de sentir miedo y además me volvería más fuerte.

-¿Acaso Iruka sensei no te habló sobre los doujutsus cuando te dio clase?

-Un poco –asintió. –Pero cuando me quiso explicar sobre el sharingan, no quise escucharle.

-¿Te gustaría saber sobre el ahora?

-Sí.

Sasuke asintió y se dispuso a comenzar con su explicación.

-El sharingan ofrece bastantes ventajas: con el puedes copiar otros jutsus, a excepción de las técnicas de línea sucesoria; también puedes prever movimientos…

-¡Woah! –exclamó sorprendido cuando la explicación del pelinegro apenas empezaba.

-También puedes crear genjutsus…

-¡Como los kitsune! –volvió a interrumpir, con un tono notablemente emocionado. –Podrías enseñarme, definitivamente no soy bueno con eso –reconoció. –El sharingan también provoca dolor de cabeza y debilidad, ¿verdad?

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Es que cuando conocí a Itachi y me miró con su sharingan, tuve recuerdos desagradables; me desmayé y cuando desperté me sentí débil durante horas y con dolor de cabeza.

Sasuke recordó aquella ocasión, cuando apenas conocía a Naruto, donde al verlo tan solo y deprimido después de descubrir que el asesino de sus padres había muerto, decidió quedarse a dormir con él por primera vez. Rememoró que el rubio se veía cansado, ojeroso y terriblemente desconfiado con todo a su alrededor:

_-No sé qué fue lo que me hizo con esos ojos rojos, pero todavía no me recupero del todo._

_-¿Qué…?_

_-No puedo utilizar mis poderes todavía. Apenas y puedo mantener mi apariencia humana. Así que… -todavía de rodillas, se giró para quedar frente al pelinegro. –Ahora es tu oportunidad para matarme, porque te aseguro que cuando me recupere no tendré piedad con vosotros. Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora. Supongo que conoces mi único punto débil, ¿no?_

_-¿Punto… débil…?_

_Naruto tomó a Sasuke de la muñeca y colocó la pálida mano sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón._

-Eso fue porque Itachi utilizó en ti otro nivel de sharingan. El mangekyou sharingan.

-¿El sharingan tiene niveles? –y cuando vio al otro asentir con la cabeza, arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo. –Ahora entiendo porqué todos los Uchiha sois tan creídos y os sentís superiores a todos.

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron al tiempo que el dueño de estos dejaba escapar un ligero gruñido de advertencia para el rubio. Pero éste ni se inmutó.

-Eh, Sasuke, ¿tú también tienes ese nivel de sharingan?

-No, yo no –respondió volviendo a estar calmado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hace falta un requisito imprescindible para obtenerlo.

-¿Y cuál es? –su voz cada vez sonaba más curiosa, si es que se podía.

El pelinegro dudó bastante en hablar, pero la mirada insistente del otro le hizo responder al final.

-La muerte de alguien importante –pronunció escueto.

Las peludas orejas se alzaron junto con la esponjosa cola al escuchar semejante respuesta. Todo el pelaje anaranjado se había erizado.

-¿…muerte? –musitó consternado. Sacudió la cabeza para salir de la sorpresa. –Pero si Itachi lo tiene…

-Itachi no consiguió el mangekyou sharingan porque lo deseara. Hace varios años, en una misión, su mejor amigo resultó herido de gravedad. No tenía salvación y Shisui lo sabía, por eso le pidió a mi hermano que terminara con su vida para acabar con su sufrimiento.

Naruto permaneció en silencio hasta que asimiló la información recibida. De pronto encaró a Sasuke con una mueca de ligero espanto.

-Eso… ¿Eso quiere decir que…? ¿Si tú me matas puedes conseguir el mangekyou sharingan?

La única respuesta que recibió fue los ojos negros posados en los suyos y un largo silencio, pero aquello fue suficiente para hacerle tragar saliva de forma sonora. Aquello tenía sentido. Itachi lo consiguió después de verse obligado a matar a su mejor amigo, y Sasuke y él eran mejores amigos.

-Pero no me interesa conseguir el mangekyou –habló por fin el pelinegro.

-Ah, ¿no? –parpadeó confuso.

-Una vez que empiezas a usarlo, tus ojos van perdiendo su luz hasta quedar ciego. Estoy seguro de que podría entrenar mi sharingan lo suficiente y llevarlo a un nivel superior por mi cuenta.

-¿¡Ciego! ¡Eso es terrible!

El más alto tuvo claro que no le iba a contar a Naruto la forma en la que se podía remediar la ceguera. Seguramente le daría un ataque. Y pensó dejar los detalles que le quedaban por explicar para otro momento.

-¡Los humanos sois raros!

-Y vuelta con eso –musitó el otro, rodando la mirada.

Naruto no insistió como de costumbre sobre las rarezas de los humanos, sino que se mantuvo pensativo y más calmado antes de volver a hablar.

-Realmente… los Uchiha sois poderosos –comentó de forma audible, aunque más bien lo hizo para sí mismo. Ignorando que había hinchado el ego de su amigo, continuó hablando. –Recuerdo que en una clase, Iruka sensei me dijo que enfrentarse a un usuario del sharingan en un uno contra uno sería como suicidio.

-Y más para un usuratonkachi como tú –aseguró, todavía con el orgullo inflado por las anteriores palabras del rubio.

Uzumaki se puso de pie de un salto, apretando un puño a la altura de su cara y señalando con la otra mano al pelinegro de forma descarada.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! ¡Vamos a comprobarlo ahora mismo, teme creído! ¡Te patearé el trasero! –una venita palpitó en su frente al ver que el mencionado le ignoraba, sujetando el casi vacío cuenco de arroz con una mano, mientras con la otra se llevaba el alimento con calma a la boca. -¡No me ignores, cobarde!

Cuando Naruto vio a Sasuke ponerse de pie sin soltar el tazón y los palillos, se puso alerta y en posición de ataque, esperando alguna patada al ver que las manos estaban ocupadas. Pero no recibió ninguna patada, sino que de forma inesperada sintió uno de los pies contrarios meterse entre los suyos, haciéndole trastabillar y con un sutil empujoncito de ese mismo pie en el estómago, cayó de espaldas al suelo con una queja ahogada en la garganta. Notó uno de los pies descalzos de Sasuke posarse sobre su pecho, y al alzar la mirada, vio que éste le dedicaba una torcida sonrisita burlona.

-¿Qué decías que me ibas a hacer, bola de pelos?

-¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Quiero una pelea en serio! –exclamó frustrado.

-No voy a pelear dentro de casa –fue todo lo que dijo, volviendo a tomar asiento donde antes estaba y dejando el cuenco junto con los palillos en la mesa.

Uzumaki tomó impulso y se sentó nuevamente. Asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Sasuke sobre lo de no pelear dentro de casa.

–Pero hablo en serio, Sasuke, quiero una pelea de verdad contigo.

–¿Um? –murmuró apenas girando la cabeza para mirarle, sin tomarle realmente en cuenta. La mayoría de sus peleas con Naruto siempre habían sido algo así como juegos, tal y como acababa de pasar en ese instante.

–Quiero ver cuánto he mejorado. Estoy dispuesto a sacar mis colas para ganarte.

Pero Sasuke no estaba convencido con aquella repentina petición.

–¿Y si tengo que usar mi sharingan qué harás? ¿Salir corriendo?

–¡Claro que no! –exclamó ruborizado por la vergüenza. –Me da miedo, ¡pero me lo aguantaré!

–Saldrás huyendo, como aquella vez –afirmó con calma.

La expresión decidida del kitsune desapareció tras escuchar eso, rememorando lo que ocurrió aquella vez cuando Sasuke le exigió que peleara contra él:

_-¿¡Qué crees que haces, Naruto! ¡Muéstrame tu poder!_

_-¿Esta es toda tu fuerza? –cuestionó Uchiha, serio y burlón. –Muéstrame tu poder –reiteró con un tono demandante._

–Eso… Bueno… –balbuceó.

–No insistas.

Al instante el rubio se exasperó y encaró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

–¡No fue mi culpa! Todo fue muy repentino, ¡no me sentía preparado!

–Excusas –fue todo lo que dijo.

–De repente te comportaste raro, me mirabas de forma extraña –continuó diciendo, como si no hubiese escuchado lo anterior. –¡No quería tener esa clase de pelea contra ti! Parecía que no eras tú, incluso después me estuviste evitando de repente.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado un breve instante, recordando de forma fugaz todo aquello. El momento justo en que tomó la decisión de apartar a Naruto de su lado, y sin embargo ahí lo tenía todavía. ¿Dónde demonios había quedado su firmeza para llevar a cabo sus decisiones?

–Está bien. Si tantas ganas tienes, tendremos una cuando surja el momento –dijo simplemente para dejar satisfecho al otro.

–¡Bien! –y Naruto quedó conforme con esa respuesta. Finalmente se dispuso a terminar su desayuno, llevándose grandes cantidades de comida a la boca para acabar pronto. –Más tarde iré al bosque, ¿quieres venir?

Sasuke quiso decir un "sí" claro y conciso, pero no quería mostrarse demasiado interesado. Sería vergonzoso para él.

–Qué remedio. Según palabras de la quinta, no puedes andar solo.

–¡Tsunade no baa–chan dijo eso hace tiempo, y siempre he estado solo! ¡No quiero que vengas conmigo por obligación!

–De acuerdo… iré.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa, pensando que podría pasar más tiempo con Sasuke.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta. Me siento afortunada por haber creado un fanfic con tan buena aceptación ^^

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke teme! Aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños, igual que el año pasado, actualización y dibujo. Quién quiera verlo, que vaya a mi cuenta en DA.

Hablando de cumpleaños, el día cuatro de este mes, "_Kitsune no kokoro_" cumplió un año. Así que, ¡feliz cumpleaños también! XD ¡Afú, cómo pasa el tiempo!

Y pasando a otro tema, a pesar de la nota aclaratoria que dejé en el capítulo pasado, me han seguido llegando mensajes privados de personas que habían entendido mal la finalidad de la encuesta. Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo para que se entienda. Los lectores no van a elegir el final; el final de esta historia está escrito y pensado por mí desde el 2010.

Para evitar más malos entendidos, he borrado la encuesta.

Adelanto del capítulo 29:

"Y Sasuke pensó sin proponérselo que un excelente regalo de cumpleaños atrasado sería poder ver a un Naruto adolescente, vistiendo la yukata azul con el símbolo del clan a la espalda que Sakura le regaló. Para ser más específico, vistiendo únicamente esa prenda. Pudo visualizar a Naruto recostado en su cama, con las piernas un poco separadas, mostrando los muslos de forma sugerente; y los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza, revelando gracias a la apertura de la prenda el bronceado pecho hasta casi el ombligo. Los ojos azules entrecerrados y mostrando un brillo que seguramente le calentaría la sangre en segundos, en las mejillas un tenue rubor apenas perceptible, y la boca ligeramente abierta en espera de ser devorada en un apasionado beso que él muy gustoso estaba dispuesto a darle.

Salió abruptamente de su escabrosa imaginación cuando un fugaz cosquilleo le azotó en el bajo vientre y sintió un excesivo calor en las mejillas. Automáticamente inclinó el rostro con el entrecejo dolorosamente fruncido.

–Joder… No soy un pervertido –se masculló a sí mismo con cierto enojo.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Otra de las manifestaciones de los kitsune son los llamados fuegos de zorro, kitsune-bi 狐火. Cuando un zorro lanza un poco de su aliento, éste se convierte en unas llamitas entre blancas y azules que flotan a su alrededor. Lo que nosotros diríamos que son "fuegos fatuos". En realidad es un fenómeno siempre relacionado con apariciones fantasmales o de fenómenos paranormales, ya sean fantasmas u o-bake (1)

(1) O-bake: Se denominan a una serie de animales capaces de cambiar de forma por sí mismos (tanuki, kitsune) u objetos poseídos por espíritus que buscan venganza, o simplemente han sido muy usados por los humanos y han cobrado vida (lámparas, libros..).

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	29. Un final feliz imposible

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 29: "Un final feliz imposible":

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto terminaron de comer e hicieron algunas tareas domesticas, ambos se encaminaron al bosque. El rubio caminaba unos pasos por delante, observando todo a su alrededor con la misma alegría de siempre, como si esperase descubrir algo nuevo entre los árboles de un día para otro. A pesar de que Sasuke no podía verle el rostro, estaba seguro de que una estúpida sonrisa emocionada le adornaba los labios a Uzumaki. Sin duda alguna esa bola de pelos era la felicidad personificada cuando estaba en el bosque.

De pronto Naruto se detuvo y encaró a su amigo.

-Sasuke, te voy a dar algo.

El nombrado también detuvo sus pasos, con una expresión curiosa apenas perceptible mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Y qué es?

-Algo que te gustará.

Sin decir nada más, reuniendo chakra en pies y manos trepó el tronco de un árbol considerablemente alto hasta detenerse un poco más arriba de la mitad, donde podía verse un agujero en la madera. Naruto se llevó un leve susto al ver un par de pequeños ojos relucir en la oscuridad del agujero, pero pronto descubrió que se trataba de un búho que huía de la luz del día y que había encontrado cómodo permanecer ahí, sobre todas las cuerdas y algunas armas que el rubio había guardado en aquel lugar.

–Oye, este hueco es mío –le dijo, y al instante vio como el animal torcía de la cabeza de una forma exageradamente graciosa, parpadeando. –Tienes que salir de aquí.

Viendo que sería imposible echar de ahí a aquel búho con otro método que no fuera mediante la fuerza bruta, Naruto se dio por vencido y descendió al suelo para trepar a otro árbol no muy lejano.

–¿Con quién demonios hablas, dobe? –cuestionó intrigado.

–Con un búho. Ese hueco es mío y lo ha ocupado sin más –protestó con un breve mohín de disgusto, mientras descendía por el tronco con un rollo de cuerda sobre el hombro. –Toma, Sasuke, esto es para ti –dijo extendiéndosela con una sonrisa. –Yo tengo mucha y no la uso.

–Ah… –musitó, y aunque su expresión era neutral, una gotita de sudor se deslizó por su sien. Había esperado que Naruto le diera otra cosa, ¿pero qué podría darle? No tenía absolutamente nada. –¿Por qué me das esto… otra vez? –si la memoria no le fallaba, en su cumpleaños el rubio le dio lo mismo.

–Sé que te gusta cortar cuerdas. ¡Si quieres te daré todas las que tengo! –exclamó alzando los brazos para dar a entender que tenía muchísimas. Señaló todos los árboles a su alrededor, agregando. –Durante todos estos años, he estado guardando armas y cuerdas en los huecos de los árboles y en mi cueva.

En un gesto nada disimulado, Sasuke se estampó la palma de la mano contra la frente, reprimiendo un "usuratonkachi". No podía ser posible que todavía realmente Naruto no hubiera entendido que dijo aquello únicamente para ayudarle:

_El pelinegro cogió el kunai clavado en la hierba y se acercó a la trampa, cortando la cuerda._

_-Si haces eso la trampa no funcionará -comentó Naruto como si sólo él supiese eso._

_-Gracias por decírmelo -contestó serio, pero con un leve tinte de sarcasmo._

_Naruto nuevamente no entendió ese tono, así que ladeó un poco la cabeza. Observó cómo Sasuke cortaba la cuerda de otra trampa._

_-¿Por qué haces eso?_

_-Me gusta cortar cuerdas._

_-…eres un humano algo extraño -arqueó una ceja, confundido._

–Naruto, aquello sólo fue un sarcasmo.

–Oh… Por aquel entonces no entendía ese tono tan raro –comentó pensativo. –¿Entonces no te gustan? –quiso asegurarse.

–No –respondió sinceramente. No era algo que le llamara tanto la atención como para decir que le gustaba. Simplemente era una cuerda, y ya.

–Entonces… ¡Entonces…!

–¿Mn?

–¿No te gustó mi regalo de cumpleaños? –afirmó con cierto toque de alteración en su tono de voz. –¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –apenas vio al otro encogerse de hombros, seguramente porque no sabía qué responder. –¡Ahora tengo que darte un regalo de cumpleaños que te guste para compensarte!

Y Sasuke pensó sin proponérselo que un excelente regalo de cumpleaños atrasado sería poder ver a un Naruto adolescente, vistiendo la yukata azul con el símbolo del clan a la espalda que Sakura le regaló. Para ser más específico, vistiendo únicamente esa prenda. Pudo visualizar a Naruto recostado en su cama, con las piernas un poco separadas, mostrando los muslos de forma sugerente; y los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza, revelando gracias a la apertura de la prenda el bronceado pecho hasta casi el ombligo. Los ojos azules entrecerrados y mostrando un brillo que seguramente le calentaría la sangre en segundos, en las mejillas un tenue rubor apenas perceptible, y la boca ligeramente abierta en espera de ser devorada en un apasionado beso que él muy gustoso estaba dispuesto a darle.

Salió abruptamente de su escabrosa imaginación cuando un fugaz cosquilleo le azotó en el bajo vientre y sintió un excesivo calor en las mejillas. Automáticamente inclinó el rostro con el entrecejo dolorosamente fruncido.

–Joder… No soy un pervertido –se masculló a sí mismo con cierto enojo.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

Algo alarmado por descubrir que había sido escuchado, Sasuke levantó la cabeza con cierta rapidez, viendo a Naruto mover ligeramente las peludas orejas. ¡Maldición! Por eso le había escuchado ese susurro apenas audible, gracias a su desarrollado sentido del oído animal. Carraspeó, mostrando una expresión neutra mientras observaba a su alrededor de forma casual e ignorando descaradamente la pregunta.

–No entiendo esa absurda manía que has tomado de pronto por querer compensarme por todo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

–Simplemente pienso que te lo mereces.

Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio, reprimiendo un "Piensas mal" que quiso decirle. Arqueo una ceja de forma sutil al ver que el kitsune se llevaba una mano a la nuca con una tímida sonrisa queriendo formarse en sus labios.

–Sasuke.

–Qué.

–¿Sa–sabes…? El uno de enero es mi cumpleaños… –comenzó a decir, aunque rápido se corrigió. –En realidad no es mi cumpleaños de verdad, pero como te dije una vez, al no recordar la fecha exacta el uno de enero me agrego un año más. Durante esos cien años estuve tan centrado en mi entrenamiento y mi venganza que olvidé el día. Aunque creo que era sobre esta fecha.

–No me has dicho nada nuevo, dobe.

–¡Pero no es eso lo que quería decir! –y al instante volvió la timidez de hace un momento. –Lo que quería saber era si me regalarás algo ese día. ¡Sería mi primer regalo en mi cumpleaños!

Sasuke pensó por un momento que sin duda Naruto sería tremendamente feliz si junto a todos los amigos que éste había conseguido hasta ahora celebraran su cumpleaños. Probablemente ese tonto lloraría de emoción.

–Claro. Podría regalarte calzado para que dejes de ensuciar la casa por estar todo el tiempo con los pies sucios.

–¿Ah? –arqueó una ceja y frunció la otra, desagradándole la idea. –¡No!

–O podría regalarte un equipo de limpieza para las tareas del hogar –comentó llevándose una mano a la barbilla en una pose interesante.

–¡Ni hablar!

-Quizá te gustaría más un buen cepillo para arreglarte esa maraña amarilla, naranja y blanca que llamas pelo.

–¿¡Cómo que maraña! –protestó ofendido, con las orejas y la cola alzada y casi echando humo por la nariz.

Finalmente el más alto hizo un gesto con ambos brazos.

–Nada te parece bien, dobe. Mejor no te regalo nada.

–¡No! ¡Espera, no! –gritó casi interrumpiéndole. –¡Lo que sea estará bien! ¡Cualquier cosa que venga de ti me gustará! ¡Te lo aseguro! –habló acelerado.

–Hn –sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una tenue sonrisa sin rastro de burla. Le había agradado aquella parte de "cualquier cosa que venga de ti".

–Me haría enormemente feliz recibir un paquete envuelto en un llamativo papel naranja. ¡Así de grande! –alzó una mano a la altura de su pecho, indicándole cómo le gustaría que fuera el tamaño de su regalo. –Y después, al abrirlo… ¡Woah! ¡Dentro habría un tazón de ramen gigante con mucha, mucha carne de cerdo! –exclamó alzando los brazos con una alegría infantil.

–Tan idiota como de costumbre –susurró Sasuke reprimiendo un suspiro. ¿De verdad pensaba que existían tazones gigantes de ramen?

El kitsune se llevó las manos al estómago, frotándolo con emoción y relamiéndose constantemente al imaginarse devorando el tazón gigante de ramen de sus ilusiones. Y a pesar de que escuchó el insulto de Sasuke, lo ignoró y se encaminó al río siendo seguido por el otro.

-Ahora me apetece bañarme en el río.

-¿Y cuándo no? –se murmuró siguiéndole. –Oe, ¿no te molesta la temperatura del agua? El sol apenas calienta ya.

-No. Me gusta el agua fría, siempre me he bañado ahí –y sin más salió a correr, sintiendo prisa por llegar.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro audible y continuó caminando a su paso. Cuando estaba próximo a su destino se detuvo al sentirse observado. No sentía ningún chakra, pero estaba seguro de saber de quién se trataba. Se puso alerta al percibir una ráfaga de viento, ese alguien se acercaba con velocidad. En el último segundo se hizo a un lado sin moverse mucho, haciendo que Naruto cayera de boca en el suelo con un ruido sordo y levantando algo de polvo.

-Ouch… -murmuró el rubio desde el suelo.

-¿Qué pretendías saltándome encima desde un árbol, idiota?

El insultado se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Quería saltarte encima y sorprenderte. Pero es imposible, ¡pareces tener ojos en la nuca! –protestó. -¿Cómo es posible que me hayas visto? ¡Estabas dándome la espalda!

-No me subestimes. No necesito verte, con escucharte me basta.

Naruto arrugó los labios y el entrecejo, sintiendo envidia. Ese idiota de Sasuke… ¡siempre tan perfecto!

-¡Hum! –hizo un gesto airado con la cabeza, alzándola con orgullo y pasando junto al otro. De pronto y sin previo aviso, le soltó un puñetazo directo al rostro, pero Sasuke lo detuvo con una mano. Alzó una pierna para patearle en un costado, pero la otra mano de su amigo soltó la cuerda y le detuvo. Gruñó con frustración. Lo que había empezado siendo un juego, se estaba tornando más serio para él. –Todavía no he terminado.

Sin soltar al kitsune, el pelinegro se inclinó un poco para tener más cerca el bronceado rostro y susurrarle con una ligera sonrisa torcida.

-Tendrás que hacer más que esto si quieres al menos llegar a rozarme, dobe.

Uzumaki se sintió atontado cuando el cálido aliento de su amigo le golpeó de forma sutil en los labios, y el calor se formó en sus mejillas, olvidando por completo que estaba siendo sujetado por un puño y una pierna de forma incómoda. Pero en menos de un segundo salió abruptamente de su burbuja de enamorado al sentir una fuerte patada en el estómago que le tiró al suelo. Se acarició la zona adolorida, observando al otro con enojo.

-Estamos en una pelea, ¿no? No te quedes mirándome como un tonto.

A Sasuke no le preocupaba emplear fuerza en sus golpes, ya que era consciente del poder de sanación que poseía Naruto, y que gracias a éste el dolor pasaba muy rápido. Con curiosidad disimulada siguió con la mirada al otro cuando se puso de pie y trepó por el tronco de un árbol.

–¿Otra vez vas a saltarme encima?

Si no le había funcionado antes, ¿qué le hacía pensar a ese tonto que ahora sí? Al percibir un destello metálico acercarse a él, saltó para esquivarlo, descubriendo que se trataba de un shuriken que seguramente el rubio había sacado de algún agujero en el tronco que acababa de subir.

Desde la altura, Naruto saltó cayendo con agilidad en el suelo y sujetando en su mano derecha un kunai; sus ojos azules brillaban con decisión. Estaba seguro de que portando un arma tenía gran ventaja sobre Sasuke y le ganaría. Se acercó corriendo a él, atacándole con patadas o con el kunai de forma consecutiva, pero el más alto le evadía perfectamente ayudándose de sus brazos y piernas para frenar los golpes sin recibir daño alguno. Frunció el ceño con frustración y de un salto se alejó para mantener cierta distancia con el otro que se mostraba ante él erguido y tranquilo.

¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡Siempre tan perfecto!

Pensó en utilizar el kage bunshin, pero eso sería un dos contra uno y sería humillante no poder contra Sasuke en un uno contra uno. ¿Tan grande seguía siendo la diferencia de nivel entre Sasuke y él? No se detuvo más a pensar, y haciendo uso de su gran velocidad se acercó corriendo al otro, consiguiendo propinarle un puñetazo en la mejilla. Intentó un segundo golpe, pero en esta ocasión su puño fue interceptado y sujetado con firmeza, sin permitirle alejarse. Tiró con cierta brusquedad, pero Uchiha no liberaba su puño. Chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño. Justo cuando pensaba hacer uso del kunai, vio que Sasuke entreabría la boca y con un movimiento lento deslizaba la punta de la lengua por el lado izquierdo del labio inferior, recogiendo una pequeña gota de sangre producto del golpe anterior recibido. Inconscientemente él también entreabrió la boca y asomó apenas la punta de la lengua, repentinamente hipnotizado con los labios contrarios. Pero sacudió la cabeza con rapidez para despabilarse.

–¡Deja de hacer cosas para distraerme, teme! –protestó ruborizado.

Sasuke no entendió aquella queja, pues él no había hecho nada con intención de despistar a Naruto. No al menos intencionadamente.

–¿Qué dices? Si te distraes es culpa tuya, dobe –rebatió con una firme seriedad.

–¡No es cierto!

El kitsune no tuvo tiempo de seguir quejándose cuando sintió un rápido golpe seco en la muñeca que le hizo tirar el kunai sin querer. Un tirón en su brazo derecho le hizo desistir de su intento de agacharse a recuperar el arma, y un quejido se le escapó cuando su amigo le torció el brazo tras la espalda de forma dolorosa. Intentó alejarle, pero cualquier movimiento brusco le provocaba más dolor en el brazo. Y finalmente se detuvo por completo al sentir los dedos índice y corazón de Sasuke apoyarse en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, como si fueran un arma filosa amenazante a punto de cortarle.

–Es inútil –susurró el más alto.

El cálido aliento golpeando contra la sensible y peluda oreja provocó que ésta se agitara brevemente en un tic inconsciente. Un rubor de vergüenza y enojo apareció en las bronceadas mejillas. Sasuke tenía razón, era inútil; era inútil pelear contra él, ¡le era imposible concentrarse! A cada momento se distraía y se quedaba embelesado como un idiota mirando a Sasuke como si fuera la perfección personificada en toda la tierra.

¡Era tan vergonzoso y frustrante…!

Le resultaba mil veces más fácil tener una pelea contra Lee, que contra Sasuke, aunque al final el resultado en ambas peleas fuese el mismo de una forma u otra.

–Suéltame, teme –masculló enojado consigo mismo.

–¿Te he herido el orgullo, kitsune?

Uzumaki se removió inquieto e intentó esconder la cabeza como si de una tortuga se tratase para dejar de sentir el aliento de Sasuke azotando en su oreja de forma agradable. ¡Seguro que lo hacía apropósito!

–¡Juro que algún día te patearé el trasero! Tú… ¡creído!

–¡Hum! –una breve risita jocosa se le escuchó antes de contestar todavía con ese tono de voz confidente, como si lo que le decía fuese un secreto. –Esperaré impaciente ese día –finalizó con un ligero sarcasmo, soltándole.

Naruto giró mientras se acariciaba el hombro con una mueca de total berrinche adornando su rostro, viendo como el pelinegro se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminaba tranquilamente el poco trayecto que quedaba hasta el río.

En cuanto Uchiha se sentó en la orilla, vio pasar al rubio corriendo, totalmente desnudo, y lanzarse al río de un gran salto que le empapó a él parcialmente.

–¡Ten más cuidado, idiota!

–¡No es mi culpa que estés tan cerca! –rebatió Uzumaki, sacándole la lengua después.

Naruto pensó la posibilidad de quedarse allí nadando y chapoteando hasta que el sol se ocultara, pidiéndole de vez en cuando a su amigo que se uniera a él con insistentes: "¿Nos bañamos juntos?", que el otro respondía con sus típicas negativas. La alegría del kitsune aumentó al ver aparecer entre los arbustos al zorrito Naruto, pensando que por fin tenía a alguien con quién jugar; pero su felicidad se evaporó al ver que el animal no le prestaba atención e iba directo hacia Sasuke, pidiéndole caricias con suaves ruiditos como la vez anterior.

Las peludas orejas, a pesar de estar empapadas, se irguieron completamente del enojo y casi echa humo por la nariz al ver a Sasuke complaciendo al pequeño Naruto con caricias en el lomo. Quiso gritar y quejarse, aunque no sabía si gritarle al animal o a Sasuke. Se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos, dejándolo más alborotado que de costumbre, en un intento de eliminar esa odiosa sensación en su interior. ¡No quería estar celoso nunca más! Finalmente decidió apartar la mirada; si no veía nada, no sentiría celos. Aun así, gracias a su sensible oído escuchaba los ruiditos de júbilo que hacía el animal, crispándole los nervios.

Nadó a la orilla y salió del agua para empezar a vestirse sin importarle en absoluto estar empapado. Cuando terminó se acercó a Sasuke, el cuál le escuchó pero no alzó la vista para verle mientras le hablaba.

-Nunca imaginé que los zorros ordinarios son animales afectivos con los humanos –comentó sin dejar de acariciar al pequeño Naruto.

-No lo son –respondió más serio de lo que quiso mostrarse. –Por algún motivo que desconozco, Naruto se ha encariñado contigo, siendo que eres un teme mandón y gruñón.

Sasuke captó al instante el tono enojado que empleó el rubio al hablarle. Con cierta curiosidad alzó la mirada, sin comprender aquel enfado, siendo lo primero que vio el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos azules carentes de aquel brillo de alegría.

-¿A qué viene eso, usuratonkachi? –cuestionó con seriedad.

-Me voy a casa –fue todo lo que dijo

Con un gesto airado, Naruto se dio la vuelta. Sasuke alzó una mano para detenerle, pero no lo consiguió porque justo en ese momento la peluda y mojada cola le golpeó de lleno en la cara después de que el rubio se girara. Con un leve gruñido, se retiró la humedad del rostro mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba tras el otro, olvidando completamente al pequeño Naruto que le llamaba con estridentes ladridos.

-Tú… ¡dobe!

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ni siquiera otro insulto, y el mencionado tampoco se detuvo. Caminando un par de pasos detrás de Naruto, comenzó a estudiarlo con la mirada. Las orejas y la cola estaban agachadas, y todo el cuerpo parecía estar tenso. Una sutil sonrisa verdadera se quiso formar en sus labios cuando entendió todo. No había duda alguna, ese tonto kitsune estaba celoso de nuevo, lo que provocó que su ego se inflara de una tonta alegría que no pudo evitar. Naruto y sus celos de niño siendo expresados con un berrinche. Aquello le causaba gran satisfacción. Pero por otra parte le daban ganas de reír, ¿realmente consideraba Naruto a ese cachorro de zorro una amenaza como para causarle celos? Entendía que sintiera celos de Sakura, ¿pero sentir celos de un cachorro de zorro? Tal vez, al ser Naruto mitad animal provocaba que sintiera celos de otros animales; aquello tenía sentido. ¿Pero acaso era ese rubio tan tonto como para pensar que él podría sentir algo especial por un animal? Él no era zoofílico.

-Es toda una sorpresa que hayas resultado ser tan celoso –comentó el pelinegro, comenzando a caminar a su lado. -No te gusta que acaricie a otra bola de pelos. Es sólo un cachorro.

Naruto se sonrojó por la vergüenza, pero su ceño se frunció también.

-¡Yo soy un niño, y conmigo no eres así de afectivo! –le reprochó casi en un grito.

El más alto guardó silencio, reconociendo que con el rubio no podía ser así de afectivo. Para empezar, el cachorro de zorro no despertaba ningún deseo en él como lo hacía el usuratonkachi que caminaba a su lado, por eso era sencillo brindarle unas simples caricias a aquel animal pero no dárselas a Naruto. Cuando tocaba a Uzumaki, era como si un chispazo de corriente le azotara por completo, aunque hasta el momento lograba disimularlo tras su máscara de expresión neutra.

Al no recibir respuesta, el kitsune siguió quejándose.

-¡Eres tan injusto…! ¡La mayoría de las veces te apartas de mi lado, no quieres tocarme, ni…! –pero un par de blancos dedos sobre sus labios le hicieron callar.

-Silencio –demandó con voz tranquila. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que el otro obedecería, alejó la mano y se llevó ambas a la cintura. -¿Te vas a poner así cada vez que esté cerca de alguna persona o animal?

Aquella pregunta fue formulada con tal calma que hizo sentir avergonzado al rubio, coloreándole las mejillas de un tenue sonrojo y haciéndole apartar la mirada. Sin saber qué responder, se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Él no quería sentirse así cada vez que veía a Sasuke cerca de alguien más, pero no podía evitarlo! Por otra parte se sentía confundido y perdido; era la primera vez en su vida que estaba enamorado, nunca antes había tenido ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien más y no sabía qué hacer o decir exactamente para que Sasuke sintiera lo mismo que él. Horas atrás le había confesado que es especial, le había dicho lo importante que es para él, pero su amigo no le había correspondido. No al menos como le habría gustado.

Ante el pesado silencio, Sasuke miró al cielo y tomó aire, dejándolo escapar después en un largo y suave suspiro mientras pedía un poco de paciencia. No podía quejarse de los celos de Naruto, pues él también los sentía como cuchillas clavándose en su pecho cuando veía a alguien cerca de ese dobe. Volvió la mirada al frente, percatándose de que todavía el rubio estaba cabizbajo. ¿Estaría llorando? Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, algo dubitativo levantó una mano hasta posarla con suavidad en la cabeza del kitsune, deslizándola después hasta una de las agachadas orejas para rascar mientras le hablaba.

-Olvida lo que he dicho. Mejor vamos a casa.

Cuando el pelinegro retiró la mano y dejó de sentir su contacto, asintió y alzó la cabeza, sin saber que había causado alivio en Sasuke al comprobar que no estaba llorando.

-Pero primero quiero ver a papá y mamá.

-Está bien –respondió, conteniendo un bufido. ¿Es que no podía estar un solo día sin visitarlos?

Para alivio del pelinegro, apenas estuvieron ahí unos pocos minutos y después se marcharon a la aldea. Le llamó la atención que mientras caminaban por el bosque, sintió la mano de Naruto rozar un par de veces la suya, haciéndole creer que le tomaría de la mano para caminar. Tontamente aquello le puso algo nervioso, por lo que con disimulo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón en un movimiento casual. Después de aquello, no cruzaron palabra hasta llegar a Konoha; y Sasuke no sabía decir si aquel era un silencio tenso o agradable.

Naruto había ocultado sus rasgos animales unos metros antes de cruzar el portón de la villa, y se anudó bien la camiseta atada a la cintura para evitar que se le fuera a caer. Sonrió cuando divisó a lo lejos a Kiba sentado en la baranda de un puente, hablando con Kakashi. Pero arrugó el ceño cuando vio al inseparable Akamaru junto al castaño. Aún así, corrió hasta acercarse a ellos, no sin antes enviarle una mirada amenazante al perro que le contestó con un gruñido.

–¡Hola! –saludó Uzumaki. Al tener más cerca a Inuzuka, notó en la mejilla izquierda de éste la llamativa marca roja de una mano. –¿Y eso? –señaló.

Kiba se masajeó la zona adolorida mientras dejaba escapar un bufido.

–Ah, Naruto. No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó totalmente curioso.

Sasuke se acomodó en la pared de una vivienda a varios de pasos de los otros, de brazos cruzado. Al instante vio a Kakashi cerrar su ojo visible en una sonrisa y saludarle con una mano, gesto que el correspondió apenas levantando el brazo.

–Estaba con una chica que me gusta mucho… –comenzó a explicar Kiba, siendo interrumpido por el de ojos azules.

–¿Una cita? –cuestionó con emoción infantil.

–Se podría decir que sí – se encogió de hombros. –En realidad sólo estábamos dando un paseo. Como la vi tan nerviosa cuando la gente nos miraba al pasar, le sugerí que fuésemos a un lugar donde poder estar solos y tranquilos; pero ella al instante se puso furiosa y me dio una bofetada, gritándome que los hombres sólo pensamos con la cabeza de abajo –frunció el ceño, indignado. –¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡No soy un pervertido! Sólo quería que dejara de estar nerviosa, ¡no iba a hacerle nada! –aseguró, aunque un segundo después se ruborizó un poco. –Bueno, tal vez le hubiese robado un beso, ¡pero nada más! –al notar la mueca de total desconcierto de Uzumaki, sonrió con cierta burla. –No has entendido lo que he dicho, ¿verdad?

A Naruto le molestó la sonrisa que Kiba le dedicó, haciéndole sentir tonto. Realmente no había entendido lo que el otro había dicho, pero para no quedar en ridículo, mintió. Mostró una falsa risita suave, como si supiera perfectamente de qué iba la conversación.

–Claro… la cabeza de abajo, jeje… –su voz sonó convincente, aunque interiormente se preguntaba qué demonios era "la cabeza de abajo". ¿Acaso los humanos tenían más cabezas que los kitsune y él había ignorado ese hecho todos estos años?

Los otros dos observaron con sorpresa a Uzumaki, no esperando que hubiera entendido aquel comentario pervertido disfrazado. La sonrisa burlona de Kiba se amplió antes de hablar.

–Vaya, qué sorpresa. El Naruto inocentón que conocimos hace unos meses no habría entendido un comentario como ese –alzó la cabeza, observando brevemente a Uchiha a cierta distancia de ellos. –Parece que pasar tiempo con Sasuke tiene sus consecuencias.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada a Kiba cuando éste le miró, sospechando que quizá estaban hablando de él. Estaba por acercarse para poder escuchar cuando unos comentarios junto con las risitas tímidas de unas niñas le llamaron la atención. Giró la cabeza, descubriendo a tres niñas y un niño de aproximadamente doce o trece años.

–¡Qué guapo! –dijo una de ellas.

–Me gustan sus ojos –comentó otra.

Sasuke resopló fastidiado, asumiendo que aquellas chiquillas hablaban de él como hacían varias en la aldea. Pero al estudiarlas mejor con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que miraban con una muy mala discreción en dirección a Kakashi, Kiba y Naruto. Al instante las escuchó hablar otra vez.

–A mí me gusta su sonrisa.

–¿Sabéis cuántos años tiene? Parece de nuestra edad –volvió a hablar la primera.

Ahí Sasuke tuvo la certeza de que hablaban de Naruto, y eso le molestó. Pero a pesar del enojo, se acomodó, escuchando con disimulo la conversación de aquellas chiquillas.

–Un día ayudó a mi gatito a bajar de un árbol, y no pidió nada a cambio. Mi gatito le arañó la cara después, pero por suerte veo que no le han quedado marcas –finalizó con un largo suspiro enamorado, mirando fijamente y sin disimulo a Naruto que hablaba con Kakashi y Kiba.

Las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza, hablando una de ellas después.

–Una amiga mía me contó que Naruto ayudó a su abuela a llevar unas cosas pesadas. ¡Es tan atento…!

–Pues a mi hermano pequeño un día le mostró cómo lanzar un shuriken, aunque era de cartón.

Sin duda alguna, Sasuke confirmó que hablaban de Naruto. Y aunque se sintió celoso, en el fondo le alegró saber que fuera de su círculo de amigos había personas que no veían con malos ojos a Naruto, aunque fueran unas tontas chiquillas enamoradizas. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando escuchó al único chico del grupo hablar.

–Para mí no es tan genial, ni siquiera es un ninja –comentó, sintiendo envidia de que el otro fuera el centro de atención de las chicas. –Además, en la aldea se comenta que es un kitsune. Dicen que eso es algo malo, puede ser peligroso.

–Sólo son rumores –aseguró una de ellas al instante, haciendo un ademán con ambos brazos para restarle mayor importancia. –Aunque a mí no me molestaría que lo fuese –miró a sus compañeras. –¿Imagináis a Naruto–kun con orejas y cola de zorro? –preguntó emocionada. –Sin duda se vería adorable, no peligroso. Las otras asintieron con las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos brillantes de emoción. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y evitó que su ceño se arrugara más de lo que ya estaba. –Y Konohamaru–kun me ha contado que Naruto–kun venció a Ebisu en una pelea sin apenas tocarle.

–¡Eso no puede ser posible! –contradijo el único chico del grupo.

Uchiha parpadeó incrédulo, aunque apenas mostrándose en su expresión. ¿Naruto venció a Ebisu? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Estaban hablando del Ebisu que él pensaba? Aunque no conocía a ningún otro Ebisu más. Quiso continuar escuchando, pero ellas habían vuelto a hablar sobre lo guapo que era Naruto y la posibilidad de invitarle a una cita. ¡Ja! Pobres ilusas, la bola de pelos no les haría el menor caso. Lo mejor sería dejar de escuchar aquella conversación absurda e ir con Uzumaki.

Nada más llegar con los otros, Kakashi le puso una mano en el hombro, llamándole la atención.

–¿Me prestas a Naruto un momento, Sasuke? Me gustaría hablar con él a solas.

El pelinegro tuvo un mal presentimiento con aquella repentina petición tan excesivamente amable. Estaba por negar, pero Naruto se adelantó a contestar.

–¿Por qué le pides permiso a él? ¡Yo puedo decidir por mí mismo!

Hatake se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, esbozando una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

–Tienes razón. Entonces, sígueme –hizo un movimiento de cabeza, indicándole el camino antes de echar a andar.

–Ahora vuelvo, Sasuke. ¡No tardaré! –avisó.

Naruto caminaba un par de pasos por detrás del jounnin, sintiendo curiosidad por saber qué le diría. Del bolso trasero del adulto vio sobresalir un libro que le llamó la atención, así que con todo el sigilo del mundo tiró suavemente hasta sacarlo y abrirlo más o menos por la mitad sin dejar de caminar. Por el título supo que era uno de los libros de Jiraiya.

–¿Cómo te va todo, Naruto? –cuestionó sin detenerse.

–Supongo que bien –guardó unos segundos de silencio, leyendo unos renglones de la página derecha. –¿Y a ti cómo te va con Iruka sensei? ¿Lo has vuelto a estampar en la pared de la cocina para aparearte con él? ¿O sólo fue aquella vez? –preguntó con sincera curiosidad e inocencia.

Kakashi se puso rígido, y se detuvo tan repentinamente que Naruto no pudo evitar chocar con él y darse en la cara con el libro abierto.

–¡N–no digas eso en mitad de la calle! –masculló girándose con leve nerviosismo.

Uzumaki se acarició el puente de la nariz con cierto disgusto por la detención brusca del otro. Cerró el libro y se lo devolvió con expresión aburrida al más alto.

–No entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí –comentó sin hacer caso de las palabras del otro.

Kakashi recogió el libro y lo guardó, pensando que era normal que Naruto no pudiera apreciar una obra de arte como aquella con semejante inocencia que poseía. Tomó al rubio de la muñeca y lo guió hasta un banco, sentándose ambos en el. Al lo lejos todavía podían divisar a Sasuke y Kiba.

–Bueno, Naruto, ya que has iniciado con preguntas de ese tipo, yo también quiero hacerte una –dijo como excusa, pues desde el principio quería decirle lo que iba a peguntar a continuación.

–¿De ese tipo? –reiteró.

–Ya llevas algún tiempo viviendo en Konoha. ¿No hay nadie que te guste? –cerró su ojo visible en una sonrisa para que el otro tuviera confianza de responder.

Naruto bajó la mirada, sintiéndose incómodo con la pregunta. Primero Itachi preguntando ese tipo de cosas, y ahora Kakashi. ¿Por qué a los demás les interesaba saberlo? Sólo quería que Sasuke lo supiera de momento, nadie más.

–No –fue todo lo que respondió, sin alzar la mirada.

–¿Mn? –giró a verle, totalmente curioso. –¿No? –reiteró con una interior desconfianza.

–No –insistió sin moverse.

Kakashi no se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa divertida que apareció en sus labios, pues la máscara la tapaba. En ese momento agradecía totalmente que Naruto fuese alguien tan crédulo.

–¿Sabes, Naruto? Nunca te lo he dicho, pero tengo un poder especial.

Al instante el mencionado alzó la cabeza para observarle con total atención y emoción.

–¿De verdad? ¿Qué poder?

–Sé leer la mente.

En un parpadeo Naruto estaba en la otra punta del banco, intentando taparse la cabeza con ambos brazos y medio negando con movimientos frenéticos, totalmente asustado de que el adulto pudiera leerle la mente.

Kakashi se sintió divertido con aquella reacción. Naruto se lo había creído, como siempre.

–Eso me hace sospechar que tienes algo que ocultar. ¿Tal vez sí te gusta alguien? –fue perceptible para él la tensión que sufrió el cuerpo del rubio ante aquella pregunta. –Mn… déjame ver.

–¡No me leas la mente! –protestó.

–Oh, es demasiado tarde. Tu mente está llena de pensamientos sobre Sasuke.

Naruto se encogió en su lugar, totalmente abochornado y sonrojado.

–¿Có–cómo…? –musitó incómodo. –No se lo digas a nadie –dijo al final, derrotado por haber sido descubierto.

Kakashi sonrió con malicia en su interior, satisfecho de que su mentira hubiese logrado hacer confesar a Naruto lo que él ya sospechaba. Ese kitsune suspiraba por Sasuke.

–Dejaré de leerte la mente, ¿de acuerdo? Pero contéstame con sinceridad, ¿qué sientes por Sasuke?

El rubio dejó de cubrirse la cabeza y volvió a acercarse a Kakashi para que nadie más pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-Sasuke es… -con desconfianza miró hacia donde el mencionado cruzaba algunas palabras con Kiba, temiendo que incluso hablando bajo le pudiera escuchar a semejante distancia. –Es un buen amigo.

-¿Eh?

En cuanto Naruto tuvo la mirada del jounnin sobre él, temió que volviera a leerle la mente, así que lo confesó todo de un tirón.

-¡Sasuke me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡Estoy enamorado de él! –masculló a toda velocidad, apenas siendo entendible lo que dijo. -¡Pero no me leas más la mente!

¡Bingo! Por fin le había sacado a Naruto las palabras que él ya sospechaba. Había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Y al kitsune parecía que le había costado mucho pronunciar aquellas palabras, pues su respiración se había agitado un poco, tal vez por la tensión o los nervios.

-¿Y desde cuándo tienes esa clase de sentimientos por Sasuke? –preguntó con calma.

-No sé desde cuándo. Me di cuenta leyendo un libro hace poco.

-¿Mn? –el ojo visible de Hatake se abrió un poco más debido a la sorpresa. Esa era una respuesta que Sai habría dicho si se lo hubiera preguntado a él. -¿Quieres decir que si no hubieses leído ese libro todavía ignorarías tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke?

-Tal vez –atinó a decir, llevándose una mano a la nuca en un gesto nervioso mientras observaba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante en aquel momento. –Es la primera vez que tengo esta clase de sentimientos, por eso pensaba que Sasuke era un amigo más especial que los demás.

Kakashi reprimió un suspiro, pensando que realmente la inocencia de Naruto era única.

-¿Y se lo vas a decir a Sasuke?

-Me gustaría, pero en el fondo tengo miedo –confesó sin mirarle, todavía se mantenía cabizbajo.

-Es comprensible que tengas miedo al rechazo, más siendo tu primera vez, pero si no se lo dices no sabrás si eres correspondido.

Entonces Naruto levantó la cabeza para observar fijamente a Kakashi en silencio, como queriendo decirle algo; a continuación giró a mirar a Sasuke unos breves segundos para después volver la vista al adulto.

-Tú… ¿crees que yo podría ser correspondido?

-¿Acaso tú no lo crees? –contestó con otra pregunta para no tener que responder la de Naruto, pues no sabía qué decirle.

Uzumaki suspiró por la nariz y volvió a bajar la mirada, balanceando las piernas suavemente hacia delante y atrás mientras respondía.

-Me atreví a preguntarle a Sasuke si yo podría gustarle –hizo un ligera pausa antes de continuar. –Y él me dijo que nunca le gustaría porque soy un niño y un zorro. Entonces le pregunté si le gustaría si fuese una chica, ¡incluso me transformé en una!

-¿Y…? –le apremió a continuar.

-Me contestó que así le gustaría menos todavía –habló con notable frustración en su tono de voz. –No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tengo que ser para gustarle?

La expresión de Kakashi se suavizó, sin saber qué contestarle; aunque en el fondo quisiera darle ánimos a Naruto para que no se rindiera no sabía si eso estaría bien, pues podría crearle falsas esperanzas.

Ante el silencio, el de ojos azules continuó hablando.

-Había pensado convertirme en un adolescente de la edad de Sasuke, pero no creo que así le guste porque seguiría siendo un zorro, y mi mentalidad seguiría siendo la misma que tengo ahora. Eso no cambia gran cosa, sólo mi apariencia exterior.

Hatake llevó la mirada a Sasuke mientras meditaba que Naruto no había planteado la pregunta correcta. La cuestión ahí no era lo que Naruto debía ser para gustarle a Sasuke, sino lo que no debía ser para gustarle. Estaba seguro de que el problema ahí era que Sasuke rechazaba a Naruto por su condición animal, no porque fuera alguien de su mismo sexo, o un niño.

Todavía recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke una de las noches en las que ambos estuvieron de misión. Recordaba las miradas cortantes que le dedicaba el pelinegro cada vez que mencionaba los nombres "Sai" y "Naruto" en la misma frase; y cómo olvidar su palpable angustia en aquella conversación:

_-Sai no está enamorado de Naruto –masculló, afirmándolo con una seguridad aplastante. –Además, ¿qué puede tener de ventajoso estar enamorado de una bola de pelos? –apenas pasaron dos segundos de silencio desde que formuló aquella pregunta, y como no recibió respuesta, se sintió frustrado. -¡Nada! No tiene nada de ventajoso._

_-…Sai será feliz, eso ya es una ventaja._

_-¡No me hagas reír, Kakashi! –levantó el tono de voz más de lo que hubiese deseado, y a pesar de sus palabras anteriores, su rostro estaba sumamente serio, sin mostrar el más mínimo amago de risa. -¿Feliz hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que todos le tachen de zoofílico? ¿De pederasta? ¿O tal vez hasta que algún aldeano intente dañar al idiota de Naruto de nuevo?_

_-Si están juntos, superarán los problemas y serán felices._

_Sasuke sintió el estómago revuelto, y tuvo la sensación de que la cena de horas antes quería ir a parar a su boca al imaginarse lo que Kakashi había dicho. Sai y Naruto, juntos y felices._

_-¿Juntos cuánto tiempo? –vociferó. -¡Los humanos no llegamos ni a los cien años, y los kitsune viven diez mil años! ¿¡Y entonces qué! ¡Ese dobe se quedará solo otra vez! Joder… ¡no hay nada ventajoso en eso!_

_Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio, percibiendo la angustia que Sasuke sentía. Su ceño fruncido, sus pupilas contraídas por el enojo y brillantes por el reflejo del fuego en ellas, su cuerpo tenso y su respiración agitada._

-Naruto –le llamó el adulto con voz suave. -¿No dicen las leyendas que los kitsune tienen prohibido estar con humanos?

-Es cierto. Pero yo realmente quiero estar con Sasuke ¡Es lo que más deseo! Cuando nos besamos, siento…

-¿¡Os habéis besado! –casi gritó, impactado, temiendo después haber sido escuchado por alguien más.

Uzumaki giró a verle con una expresión confundida e inocente en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¿No habías leído eso en mi mente? –al no recibir otra respuesta que no fuera la mirada estupefacta de Hatake, se asustó. -¿¡No lo sabías! –se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al instante, como si con eso pudiese remediar algo.

El adulto solamente atinaba a parpadear con sorpresa. Aquella revelación le hacía comprender los celos que percibió en Sasuke aquella noche, cada vez que mencionaba que Sai podría ser novio de Naruto. Pero a la vez le había dejado confundido.

–Hay algo que no entiendo, Naruto –cuando los ojos azules le observaron, continuó hablando. –¿Por qué dices que no sabes qué hacer para gustarle a Sasuke? Si Sasuke te ha besado, es seguro que os gustáis el uno al otro.

–En realidad… –balbuceó con algo de timidez. –siempre soy yo quien insiste y presiona a Sasuke para conseguir un beso. Soy yo quien inicia todo –reconoció. -Muchas veces me rechaza y no me quiere cerca, ni siquiera quiere rascarme detrás de las orejas. No quiere que nos bañemos juntos, no quiere que duerma en su cama… –de pronto su entrecejo se arrugó. –¡Siempre me dice que no a todo! ¡Pero ve a Naruto y se pasa minutos y minutos acariciándolo! –se quejó.

–¿Eh? –musitó sin entender la última frase.

–Naruto es mi amigo, es un cachorro de zorro ordinario –explicó más calmado.

El de cabello gris procesó lo más rápido que pudo todo lo escuchado. ¿No era el rubio, según palabras de Iruka, una criatura excesivamente inocente? Sin embargo Naruto acababa de confesarle que tomaba la iniciativa en ese tipo de actos. Se mantuvo varios segundos en silencio, intentando comprender la actitud de Sasuke con Naruto. Para él quedó claro aquella vez que estuvo de misión con Sasuke, que éste sentía algo por el kitsune; pero Uzumaki acababa de decir que era él quien tenía que iniciar todo y aún así el pelinegro muchas veces le rechazaba.

¿Qué pasaba con Sasuke?

Se cruzó de brazos y llevó la mirada al cielo, rememorando la conversación que tuvo con Uchiha aquella noche, queriendo encontrar algo que le hiciera entenderle:

_-¡Los humanos no llegamos ni a los cien años, y los kitsune viven diez mil años!_

¿Sería que tal vez…?

Pero no pudo completar su pregunta mental porque fue interrumpido por Uzumaki.

–Pero no lo entiendo. Mi padre era guapo y fuerte, era un kyuubi; y mi madre era guapa y valiente –se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo mientras continuaba hablando. –Mis padres me dijeron una vez que tengo la cara de mi madre y el cabello de mi padre. Entonces eso quiere decir que estoy buenísimo, ¿no?

Kakashi no entendió mucho de aquel monólogo, sólo cerró su ojo visible mientras arqueaba la ceja hacia abajo y dejaba escapar una suave risita desganada.

–No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con eso, Naruto.

–Pues que no entiendo porqué soy rechazado si soy guapo. Eso es importante para los humanos.

–No creo que ese sea el problema.

–¿Um? –musitó curioso. –¿Entonces cuál?

Kakashi abrió la boca dispuesto a responder, pero el ver a Sasuke acercarse a ellos le hizo cerrarla y permanecer callado.

–Naruto –le llamó Sasuke cuando llegó. –Vamos a casa.

–Pero todavía no he terminado de hablar con Kakashi –respondió. –Espera un poco.

–No voy a esperar –rebatió fastidiado, pues estaba seguro de que aquella conversación era sobre él; de otro modo no entendía el motivo de que él no pudiese saber de qué hablaban, ya que Kakashi y él siempre habían tenido bastante confianza. –Te espero en casa –comenzó a caminar, pensando que Naruto le seguiría al instante como siempre hacía.

Y no estuvo muy equivocado. Naruto se había puesto de pie en cuanto le vio alejándose para ir con él, pero un agarre del jounnin en su brazo izquierdo le detuvo y le hizo volver a sentarse.

–¿Te vas a ir sin dejarme decirte cuál creo que es el problema? –le susurró con calma.

–¿Y cuál es? –preguntó curioso, aunque sin despegar la mirada del pelinegro que se alejaba.

–Naruto… ¿cuánto tiempo debe pasar para que llegues a ser un adolescente? Y no me refiero sólo al físico, también mentalmente.

Y entonces el rubio miró al adulto mientras meditaba la respuesta.

–Creo que unos doscientos o trescientos años aproximadamente.

–Mn… es mucho tiempo –comentó para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por el otro.

–¿Mucho tiempo? ¡Para nada! Cuando menos lo espere, seré mucho más alto, fuerte y guapo de lo que soy ahora –se cubrió los labios con ambas manos para ocultar una risilla divertida e impaciente, deseando que esos trescientos años pasaran rápido.

–Quizá para un kitsune no sea nada, pero para un humano es muchísimo tiempo. Demasiado, ya que un humano ni siquiera puede vivir tantos años.

Entonces Naruto reaccionó y su risa se esfumó tan rápido como si nunca hubiese existido, recordando que los humanos no eran tan longevos. ¡Maldición! ¡Lo había olvidado! Por un momento había deseado que los siguientes trescientos años pasaran en un parpadeo para que Sasuke pudiera verle en su verdadera apariencia adolescente y así quizá gustarle.

La cruda realidad le dejó algo deprimido.

Entonces sintió una mano de Kakashi posarse en su hombro para llamarle la atención mientras con la otra señalaba con discreción a un anciano que caminaba lentamente entre la gente, apoyándose en un bastón de madera.

–Sasuke ahora está en la mejor etapa de su vida; es joven, guapo, fuerte, posee talento e inteligencia. Pero comparado con los kitsune, en nosotros es algo efímero y terminamos convirtiéndonos en débiles ancianos.

Los ojos azules observaron al anciano, percibiendo la evidente dificultad del hombre al andar y su debilidad; no irradiaba un aura viva y enérgica, sino una apagada.

–Ahora, Naruto, por un momento imagina que Sasuke te corresponde y sois una pareja –vio al rubio asentir en un movimiento de cabeza animado. –Mientras Sasuke continua creciendo y envejeciendo, tú seguirás mostrando esta apariencia de niño. La diferencia entre vosotros será abismal, y…

El kitsune bajó levemente la mirada, pensando todo lo que Kakashi le decía.

-¿Y? –reiteró con un repentino tono de voz apagado. No le estaba gustando esa conversación.

–Probablemente te cansarás de Sasuke y buscaras a alguien joven con quien seguir compartiendo tu vida.

Un remolino de sensaciones azotaron a Naruto. No sabía decir si estaba enojado, ofendido o triste; sólo entendía que se sentía realmente mal.

–¡Nunca dejaría a Sasuke! –rebatió casi en un grito que sonó algo estridente, apretando los puños con fuerza.

–No creo que a un niño le resulte agradable besar a un anciano de, por ejemplo, ochenta años. Es inevitable, Naruto, terminarás reemplazando a Sasuke por alguien más joven.

Naruto mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, desviando la mirada y preguntándose a sí mismo si en un futuro sería capaz de hacer algo tan horrible como abandonar a Sasuke simplemente porque había dejado de ser un hombre joven y activo. Por otra parte, Kakashi tenía razón en que no le resultaba atractivo besar en los labios a un anciano, pero quizá con Sasuke no se sentiría desagradable por ser su persona amada. ¡Realmente no lo sabía!

–Pienso que ese es el problema, Naruto, el porqué de la actitud de Sasuke. Le conozco bastante bien y, siendo honesto, pienso que aunque Sasuke sintiera lo mismo que tú, nunca te aceptaría.

Y justamente después de escuchar eso, los ojos empezaron a hormiguearle a Naruto por las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse, aunque intentó reprimirlas.

–No es justo –musitó con voz lánguida y desganada.

Por ser un kitsune y tener una vida más larga nunca podría estar al lado de la persona que amaba. ¡Realmente era injusto! Por primera vez en su vida, maldijo su condición de kitsune. Se llevó una mano al pecho, apretando la tela de la yukata entre sus dedos al sentir su corazón palpitar con rapidez. Le dolía.

Kakashi le observó con preocupación, aunque no se arrepentía de sus palabras. Quería que Naruto entendiera a Sasuke, y lo que implicaba estar con un humano.

–Ahora entiendo porqué los kitsune y los humanos tienen prohibido estar juntos como pareja –comentó Hatake. –Realmente es algo incompatible en todos los sentidos, una relación así no tiene futuro. Es imposible tener un final feliz –y aunque iba a seguir hablando, se vio obligado a guardar silencio al escuchar un leve sollozo ahogado de parte del rubio que se restregaba los ojos con un brazo con movimientos algo violentos. –Naruto…

–Yo realmente quiero a Sasuke. ¡No es mi culpa ser lo que soy! –se quejó, totalmente frustrado e intentando reprimir el llanto.

Entonces el jounnin sí sintió un leve remordimiento por sus palabras. Nunca había visto a Naruto llorar, y los sentimientos que decía tener por Sasuke parecían ser totalmente puros y sinceros. Soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

–Nadie tiene la culpa, pero es algo inevitable el ser lo que sois. Sé que será difícil, pero pienso que deberías buscar a alguien como tú, otro kitsune, para compartir tu vida.

Naruto se sintió irritado al instante, y en consecuencia sus lágrimas casi desaparecidas volvieron a surgir con fuerza.

–¿¡Y dónde quieres que busque! ¡No sé dónde están los demás! ¡Estoy solo!

Por más que retiraba las lágrimas, nuevas volvían a salir. Le molestaba estar llorando de esa manera, porque sabía que con el llanto no arreglaría nada, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba desahogarse. Además, no quería a ningún otro kitsune, ¡quería a Sasuke! Pero todo lo que le había dicho Kakashi… ¿quería decir que debía desistir? ¿Olvidar sus sentimientos? No podía hacerlo, ¡y mucho menos quería! No soportaría ver a Sasuke compartiendo su vida con alguien que no fuera él. Pero otra parte de él en el fondo sentía temor de que las palabras del adulto se cumplieran y abandonase a Sasuke cuando éste fuera un anciano.

¡Se sentía confundido!

Volvió a retirarse las lágrimas con movimientos desesperados, ansiando eliminar cualquier rastro de llanto. Aspiró con fuerza por la nariz y dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro largo y apagado para intentar serenarse.

–No sé qué hacer –confesó en un murmullo desganado.

–Tal vez… –comenzó a hablar el de cabello gris con duda, queriendo ayudar al kitsune pero sin estar seguro de si sería correcto hacerlo. –lo que te he dicho no es del todo cierto, es sólo lo que yo pienso, pero puede que esté equivocado. Supongo que si estás seguro de tus sentimientos, deberías cerciorarte sobre qué siente Sasuke por ti antes de decidir hacer otra cosa.

Viéndose más tranquilo, Uzumaki encaró al otro.

–¿Qué fue lo que tú hiciste para estar con Iruka sensei?

–En realidad no tuve que hacer gran cosa. Como los dos sentíamos lo mismo, fue inesperadamente sencillo; no tuve necesidad de conquistarle.

–¿Conquistarle? –repitió para sí mismo en un susurro.

Kakashi rememoró que no hace mucho vivió una situación similar, cuando aconsejó al supuestamente enamorado Sai para conquistar a Naruto. Y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo para que el rubio pudiera al menos tener oportunidad de conquistar a Sasuke. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a él hacer ese tipo de cosas? Aunque en esta ocasión él se lo había buscado, pues fue él quien fue con Naruto para poder hablar con él y descubrir sus sentimientos.

–A ver, Naruto, te preguntaré algo. ¿Has notado que Sasuke tenga algún comportamiento especial contigo?

–¿Especial? –reiteró, tal y como había hecho Sai cuando Kakashi le formuló esa misma pregunta.

-Sí. Que busque tu compañía antes que la de cualquier otra persona, que te preste más atención a ti… En fin, algo que te haga sentir que eres especial para él –y contestó exactamente lo mismo que le dijo al ANBU en su día.

El kitsune lo pensó un momento. Pronto sonrió al recordar cómo Sasuke había querido enviarle al bosque porque estaba preocupado por él. Sí, aquello le hizo sentir especial. ¡Oh, sí! Y también aquella vez cuando Sasuke fue a buscarle a su cueva junto con Sai y Sakura, y le abrazó. También cuando Sasuke le permitió dormir en su cama en su forma animal aquella noche donde tuvo esa horrible pesadilla, donde era asesinado por Uchiha Madara. Recordaba que Sasuke estuvo acariciándole desde la cabeza hasta el inicio de su cola hasta que el sueño le venció. Además no podía olvidar la cantidad de dinero que Sasuke había gastado en él, comprándole ropa, utensilios para su aseo personal y por supuesto la comida que cada día ingería.

Aunque no se sentía completamente seguro de decir que su amigo le prestaba más atención a él que a cualquier otra persona, o buscara su compañía antes que la de cualquier otro. Había visto a Sasuke hablar anteriormente con Sakura y Sai, pero con el resto de sus amigos no parecía ser muy cercano.

–Bueno… no estoy seguro. A veces sí me he sentido especial, ¡pero es confuso! A veces es como si no me quisiera cerca, y luego de repente es todo lo contrario. Y después se excusa diciendo: –tomó aire y se cruzó de brazos mientras intentaba imitar la neutra expresión típica en el pelinegro y su tono de voz. –Eres un niño, no lo entenderías –su imitación de Sasuke fue tan mala que a Kakashi se le escapó una sutil risita. –Sé que soy un niño, ¡pero no soy idiota! Ng… ¡maldito teme! ¡A veces me desespera! –exclamó haciendo movimientos exagerados con los brazos para dar más énfasis a su queja. –Igual que cuando quise aparearme con él; al principio se negó, después de pronto cambió y parecía que me quería comer, ¡casi muero asfixiado cuando nos estábamos besando! ¡Además no dejaba de manosearme el trasero! –explicó con un tenue rubor en las mejillas por la vergüenza. –Y luego de pronto me lanzó al suelo de un empujón, viéndose tan furioso que casi daba miedo –sin reparar en la expresión de total shock que estaba oculta tras la máscara de Kakashi, continuó protestando. –¿Y sabes qué es lo que más me molesta de todo? ¡Que todo lo que hacemos tenga que ser un secreto! ¡Siento como si se avergonzara de mí! –finalmente, dejó escapar un audible suspiro, sintiéndose calmado después de haberse desahogado. Encaró al adulto, esbozando una tenue sonrisa tímida al recapacitar en que había hablado demasiado, y además había dicho cosas que Kakashi ya sabía porque le había leído la mente antes. –¿Tú no te sentirías mal si Iruka sensei quisiera mantener en secreto todo lo que hacéis?

Al jounnin le llevó varios segundos salir de su estado de estupefacción. Cuando volvió en sí, parpadeó repetidas veces. Después de esas palabras, temía que no volvería a ver a Sasuke con los mismos ojos. Ya quería ver la cara de Iruka cuando le asegurara que el, según él, inocente Naruto, ya no tenía nada de inocente.

Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

–Lo nuestro siempre ha sido un secreto –después observó a Naruto de soslayo y agregó. –Hasta que cierto niño nos descubrió –recibió una sonrisita avergonzada del kitsune. –De cualquier forma, no me siento mal por ello. Es un secreto por mutuo acuerdo, no queremos que nadie lo sepa; así estamos bien. Y aunque a ti te moleste, comprendo perfectamente que Sasuke quiera mantenerlo en secreto.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó rápidamente, queriendo comprender a su amigo.

–Las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo no están muy bien vistas. La gente puede ser muy cruel si sabe…

–Pero nuestros amigos siempre han dicho que somos amantes, aunque en realidad fuera mentira, y nunca han sido crueles con nosotros –explicó interrumpiéndole.

–Eso es toda una suerte, Naruto –cerró su ojo visible en una afable sonrisa. –Aún así, yo creo que Sasuke hace bien en querer mantenerlo en secreto, eso os ahorraría muchos problemas.

Naruto bajó la mirada mientras formaba un notable mohín de disgusto. Así que… ¿Sasuke estaba haciendo lo correcto en querer mantenerlo todo en secreto? Después de todo no debía de sentirse enojado por ello, pero igualmente se sentía frustrado.

–Supongo que tienes razón –suspiró derrotado. –Pero… pienso que aunque sea un secreto, no debería de actuar tan raro aún cuando estamos solos. ¡Nadie nos está viendo, así que no hay motivo para comportarse así! Como si quisiera pero a la vez no. Yo tengo muy claros mis sentimientos; me gusta lo que siento cuando nos besamos, cuando me mira, me toca o me abraza. Mi cuerpo tiembla, mi corazón se acelera demasiado, siento mariposas aquí –dijo llevándose ambas manos al estómago. –y unos ruidos raros se me escapan a veces.

Kakashi sentía que estaba recibiendo más información de la deseada, a pesar de eso, le causaba curiosidad todo aquello que Naruto le decía. De repente una duda le asaltó.

–Naruto, ¿por casualidad tú…?

–¿Mn?

–¿Estás en celo?

Uzumaki arrugó el ceño en señal de desconcierto. No era la primera persona que le cuestionaba aquello.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Siempre he escuchado sobre ti que eras un chiquillo extremadamente inocente, pero por tus palabras y todo lo que me cuentas, no percibo ninguna gran inocencia en ti. Al contrario, pareces ansiar "contacto físico" con Sasuke –simuló con los dedos unas comillas en las correspondientes palabras para darle un doble sentido.

Pero Naruto nunca había sido bueno captando las frases con doble sentido, y menos con un sentido pervertido. Asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una tonta expresión inocente al tomar en sentido literal aquella frase.

–Claro. Me gusta estar cerca de él, que me toque –admitió. –Pero no estoy en celo –y aunque lo aseguró, al final añadió un pequeño susurro –…creo –se rascó la cabeza con cierta confusión. En realidad no sabía cómo se sentía estar en celo. Era cierto que le gustaba estar en contacto con Sasuke, y realmente no le importaría aparearse con él, ¿pero eso significaba que estaba en celo?

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por Kiba que se acercaba a ellos cargando unas bolsas llenas de comida.

–¿Ah? Naruto, ¿todavía estás aquí? Creí que te habías marchado con Sasuke –antes de que el rubio siquiera pudiera pensar en decir algo, sonrió ladino y volvió a hablar. –Por cierto, esas niñas de allí estaban teniendo una conversación interesante sobre ti –señaló con el pulgar al grupo a su espalda que constaba de tres niñas y un niño. –No son nada discretas en sus conversaciones. Están comentando sobre lo guapo que eres y la posibilidad de que vayas al cine con alguna de ellas.

Naruto y Kakashi parpadearon desconcertados, en especial el de ojos azules. ¿Unas chicas diciendo que él es guapo? ¿Invitarle a dónde? ¿Cine? ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Giro para ver al adulto cuando éste le dijo algo.

–Vaya, Naruto, al parecer estás empezando a ser popular.

El kitsune mostró una ligera sonrisa emocionada y un casi invisible rubor adornó sus mejillas durante un par de segundos. Al mirarlas a ellas, a pesar de la distancia fue audible un general y emocionado "¡Nos está mirando!", acompañado de unas risitas.

Kiba dejó las bolsas en el suelo, y al ver la quietud del kitsune que observaba a las chicas como si fuesen bichos raros, le tomó de la muñeca y le obligó a ponerse en pie.

–¡Ki–Kiba! –protestó ante la acción repentina.

–No te quedes ahí parado, vamos para que las conozcas –explicó mientras tiraba del rubio en dirección a aquellas niñas. –Es tu oportunidad perfecta para tener novia.

Mientras tanto, Hatake observó la escena apenas parpadeando, sabiendo que aquellas niñas serían rechazadas al instante. La conversación con Naruto todavía no había terminado, pero la dejaría así de momento para que el rubio pudiera meditar sobre lo que habían hablado; que estudiara los pros y los contras que acarrearían el mantener una relación amorosa con un humano, y que pudiera decidir qué hacer con sus sentimientos y con Sasuke.

Su mirada mostró un leve tinte afligido, pues presentía que el deseo de Naruto de estar junto a Sasuke no podría cumplirse finalmente.

Al final, todo dependía de la decisión que Sasuke tomara.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Aviso importante: No** voy a poder actualizar hasta septiembre, **no** sé la fecha exacta, pero espero que sea sobre los primeros días de septiembre. Agosto es mortal para mí, mucho trabajo, familiares indeseados pasando sus vacaciones en mi casa, muchas salidas, y probablemente a finales de agosto me iré de vacaciones… otra vez. En septiembre todo estará más calmado. (A ver si poniendo el aviso en negrita consigo que todos lean la nota. Me desespera un poco que me manden el mismo mensaje una y otra vez para preguntarme algo que ya he dicho en las notas de autora.) Bien, para compensar, el capítulo ha sido un poco más largo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

¡Kakashi ha aparecido! Ya era hora de volver a verle por aquí, ¿no? Ya ha conseguido la información que quería sobre los sentimientos de Naruto, y también ha obtenido detalles de más, jaja… Ha intentado abrirle los ojos a Naruto para que vea cómo son realmente las cosas, pero después no ha podido evitar querer darle un poco de esperanza ¡Que levante la mano a quien le guste Kakashi! (Obviamente me refiero al de Kishimoto)

Adelanto del capítulo 30:

"-Entonces… ¿qué opinas sobre la posibilidad de que un kitsune se enamorase de un humano?

Sasuke notó que evidentemente Uzumaki estaba dando rodeos para no decir directamente lo que quería, cosa que le exasperó un poco, pero en esta ocasión se limitó a permanecer tranquilo y no forzó al rubio para saber qué quería decirle realmente. Si lo presionaba quizá se echaría atrás y no diría nada.

-Está prohibido por Inari Kami-sama –se limitó a decir.

-Eso lo sé –aseguró con cierta frustración, reprimiendo un suspiro. Aunque un segundo después volvió a enfrentar a Sasuke con una sonrisa y las orejas alzadas. -¡Pero supongamos que al kitsune no le importa!

-Pensaría que el kitsune es idiota por no buscar a alguien igual que él –dijo, sospechando a qué venía aquella conversación.

Naruto hizo un notable mohín de disgusto y desvió la mirada con cierta desilusión. Pero no se rindió.

-¿Y si al kitsune no le importara ser un idiota, ni ser castigado por Inari Kami-sama?

Sasuke no entendía porqué Naruto se refería a sí mismo en tercera persona, era obvio que hablaba de él ya que no habían más kitsune en los alrededores.

-Sigo pensando lo mismo.

El rubio encaró a Sasuke con repentina determinación en su mirada, apretando los puños.

-Pero el kitsune nunca abandonaría al humano del que está enamorado, ni siquiera cuando sea un anciano de ochenta años. ¡Siempre estaría a su lado! ¡Siempre!**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Muchos zorros de fuego se comportan como los fuegos fatuos, atrayendo con sus luces a los viajeros y perdiéndolos en los bosques.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	30. Cuando la genialidad se transforma en

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 30: "Cuando la genialidad se transforma en estupidez":

Desde la cima de una montaña, unos ojos amarillos observaban con entretenimiento la aldea de La Hoja. Le divertía el hecho de saber que los aldeanos ignoraban totalmente que sus miserables vidas terminarían mañana mismo y que su Hokage sería derrocada.

Sí… ya podía saborear su victoria.

Orochimaru escuchó unas suaves pisadas que se acercaban hasta detenerse a su espalda, pero no se molestó en voltear al saber de quién se trataba.

–¿Ocurre algo, Kabuto? –preguntó con la voz ligeramente enronquecida, producto de su debilitada salud.

–El Kazekage acaba de llegar a Konoha, Orochimaru–sama.

–Eso es algo inesperado –comentó sin tono alguno en su voz.

–Konoha y Suna son aliadas desde hace un tiempo, así que probablemente se van a reunir para hablar sobre la amenaza del Sonido sobre Konoha.

Una gran sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios del sannin, sin sentirse en absoluto preocupado.

–Tsunade debe de estar realmente preocupada para pedir ayuda a Suna. Aún así, no podrán contra mí.

–Claro que no –apoyó Kabuto acercándose hasta quedar al lado del otro. –Nuestro plan será todo un éxito; la aldea de La Hoja dejará de existir, y quizá pueda conseguir un nuevo cuerpo.

–Te refieres a ese supuesto kitsune del que Sakon y Ukon hablan.

El de gafas envió una mirada al otro, guardando silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

–¿Acaso tiene a otro posible contenedor en mente?

–El kitsune no me parece una mala opción, de hecho me otorgaría unos poderes increíbles. Pero hay alguien más que me ha interesado desde hace años; un genio, un ninja de élite con un talento inigualable, un Uchiha.

Kabuto asintió, dándole la razón. Los Uchiha eran ninjas extraordinarios.

–¿De quién se trata?

–Uchiha Itachi.

Cuando Orochimaru todavía vivía en Konoha, quedó totalmente fascinado cuando vio al, por aquel entonces, pequeño Itachi haciendo gala de su gran talento durante un entrenamiento que éste mantenía. Fue en ese momento que supo que algún día ese cuerpo sería suyo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

–Mn… buena elección, Orochimaru–sama.

–Lo sé –una sonrisa pérfida dibujó sus labios. –Si tuviera que elegir entre el kitsune y Uchiha Itachi… me inclino más hacia Itachi –se relamió los labios con su larga lengua, dejando ver un brillo ansioso en sus ojos. –Quiero su cuerpo.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

De pie en medio de la sala, Sasuke observaba a cierta distancia el paquete envuelto en papel naranja sobre la mesa mientras volvía a reprimir un suspiro.

Al percatarse de que Naruto no caminaba tras él para volver a casa, cuando pasó junto a Ichiraku y el inconfundible olor del ramen le llegó no pudo evitar detenerse y acercarse, alzando la pequeña cortina del puesto al ingresar. Teuchi se sorprendió de verle, pues el pelinegro no solía pasar por allí. Mientras que Uchiha, ignorando la mirada extrañada que el hombre le enviaba, le preguntó si por casualidad vendía algún tipo de ramen especial, que fuera servido en algún tazón más grande que el de costumbre. Se sintió tonto haciendo esa pregunta, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Teuchi le dio una respuesta afirmativa y rápido se dispuso a cocinar.

Y ahí estaba ahora, mirando fijamente el paquete naranja y debatiéndose entre deshacerse de el antes de que Naruto volviera o dárselo.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras soltaba un resoplido, pensando nuevamente que se sentía tonto haciendo aquello.

Justo estaba por deshacerse del paquete cuando escuchó la puerta corredera de la entrada ser abierta y cerrada con energía, seguido de pasos acercándose corriendo.

El rubio se dejó llevar por el olor de Sasuke y corrió a la sala mientras dejaba visibles sus rasgos animales, quedando la cola oculta bajo la camiseta atada a la cintura.

-¡Adivina, Sasuke! –exclamó con efusividad parándose en el marco de la puerta. -¡Unas niñas me han dicho que soy guapo! Y me han invitado a ir a… -se detuvo unos segundos para hacer memoria. -¡al cine! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Desde su lugar Sasuke le observó en silencio, notando la evidente alegría del otro y asumiendo que las niñas de las que hablaba eran las mismas que él escuchó halagar al dobe sin descanso. Y aunque sintió la acostumbrada punzada de celos, mostró un rostro y tono inexpresivo mientras contestaba.

-¿Quién invitaría a una bola de pelos? Seguramente te lo estás inventando.

Naruto se sintió molesto de inmediato.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? –rebatió acercándose unos pasos. -¡Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia, teme!

El pelinegro no dijo nada y se encaminó a la salida con calma, intentando no captar la atención de Uzumaki que había empezado a olfatear el aire al encontrar un olor conocido y fascinante para él. Los ojos azules hallaron sobre la mesa un paquete de tamaño mediano envuelto en papel naranja. Si su olfato no le fallaba, y nunca lo hacía, el olor a ramen provenía de ahí. Con emoción y agitando la cola señaló el paquete mientras giraba para ver a su amigo que estaba por salir de la sala.

-¡Oe, Sasuke! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Huele a ramen!

El mencionado se detuvo en seco cuando su intento de huir antes de que Naruto descubriera el regalo fue frustrado. Despacio giró para verle, encontrando una amplia sonrisa en el rostro aniñado, las peludas orejas alzadas y la cola moviéndose inquieta bajo la camiseta atada a la cintura. Incomodo por tener los ojos azules sobre él, miró a otro lado.

-Deja de mirarme y ábrelo de una vez –ordenó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

En un par de zancadas, Naruto eliminó la distancia que le separaba de la mesa y se arrodilló frente a ésta. Con emoción destrozó el papel naranja y abrió la caja, encontrando dentro un tazón gigante de ramen. ¡Era su añorado tazón gigante de ramen! El rico aroma de su comida favorita le inundó los sentidos cuando sacó el tazón con los palillos de la caja, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Estaba por devorarlo de inmediato cuando un pensamiento le llegó. El paquete envuelto en papel naranja, el tazón gigante de ramen con mucha carne de cerdo… Un momento. Él le había hablado a Sasuke horas atrás sobre lo feliz que sería si recibía algo así. Entonces eso quería decir que…

-Sasuke –le llamó girando a verle justo en el momento en que éste planeaba retomar su huida silenciosa. Parpadeó incrédulo por su descubrimiento -¿Has comprado esto para mí? Quiero decir… porque sabías que yo deseaba algo así.

El otro masculló una maldición al verse descubierto. Que inoportuno que precisamente ahora la estupidez e inocencia de Naruto no hubieran actuado. O sería que quizá no era tan idiota y lo había subestimado pensando que simplemente se comería el ramen sin notar nada raro.

Sasuke volvió a darse la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Piensa lo que quieras –fue su escueta respuesta.

Apenas avanzó un paso cuando sintió un peso extra en su espalda que le hizo trastabillar un poco, junto a unos brazos y piernas que le rodearon.

-¡Woah! ¡Sasuke teme, gracias! –chilló con emoción infantil.

Y aunque el pelinegro pensó que quedaría sordo tras semejante grito en su oreja derecha, por suerte no fue así. Al instante se vio asaltado con sonoros besos en la mejilla.

-¡Dobe, deja de hacer eso! –instruyó removiéndose para quitárselo de encima.

Para su alivio Naruto obedeció y sin abandonar su expresión alegre se dispuso a comerse el adorado tazón gigante de sus sueños. Tenía más carne de cerdo que de costumbre, además de otros ingredientes que el ramen de siempre no llevaba. Aquello era fantástico, ¡era como comer dos raciones de ramen en una!. Tomó los palillos previamente preparados y empezó a comer.

Uchiha salió de la sala y momentos después regresó con un pergamino en la mano. Se sentó en el suelo y recargó la espalda en la pared mientras abría el pergamino, comenzando a leer en silencio. Pero éste no duró mucho, porque pronto alzó la mirada, observando el perfil del rubio.

-Oe… Naruto.

El nombrado giró a verle con un montón de fideos colgando de sus labios.

-¿Mn?

-¿De qué has hablado antes con Kakashi? –pudo ocultar su curiosidad perfectamente en su voz tranquila.

Naruto terminó de sorber los fideos con un gracioso ruido y después se mantuvo en silencio, intentando idear una mentira rápidamente. Pero Sasuke pareció notarlo.

-Nada de mentiras, dobe.

-¡No voy a mentir! –afirmó.

-Entonces contesta de una vez –apremió.

-Kakashi sólo quería… saber un poco sobre los kitsune –atinó a decir casi en un balbuceo.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño de inmediato, notando la obvia mentira. Si eso hubiera sido cierto, entonces Kakashi no habría tenido motivo para llevarse a Naruto y hablar a solas. Si no le habían dejado estar presente en la conversación, era porque hablaban de él.

-¿En serio? –le observó fijamente, presionándole con la mirada para que confesara.

-Claro –mostró una sonrisa para dar mayor credibilidad a sus palabras. –No es tan raro, después de todo alguna vez tú también has querido saber algo sobre los kitsune.

El otro no creyó la pobre excusa, pero decidió no insistir más al saber que Naruto no diría la verdad. Volvió a su lectura.

Uzumaki se terminó de comer lo poco que le quedaba, preguntándose si Sasuke le habría creído, aunque sospechaba que no. Cuando terminó se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y observó de forma discreta a su amigo, rememorando lo hablado con Kakashi.

No podía parar de preguntarse si serían ciertas las palabras del adulto que decía que aunque Sasuke sintiera lo mismo que él nunca le aceptaría.

Pero él no se daría por vencido. Seguro que había alguna forma de que Sasuke pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos. Y sonrió al recordar algo. ¡Claro! Los kitsune son seductores por naturaleza, quizá seducir a Sasuke era la solución. Rememoró también que Sai le dijo que las mujeres eran capaces de seducir con la mirada, ¿funcionaría también con un hombre? Bueno, sólo podía averiguarlo si lo probaba.

Arrodillado en el suelo, se acomodó mejor, apoyando los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas y observando fijamente al pelinegro, casi sin parpadear. Los segundos pasaban y Sasuke parecía no darse cuenta de nada, pues continuaba leyendo tan tranquilo.

Pero Naruto no sabía que estaba equivocado, pues desde el primer momento Sasuke había notado los ojos azules puestos sobre él de forma insistente. Justo cuando alzó la mirada, Uzumaki apartó la suya. Sin darle importancia continuó con su lectura, y volvió a notar la mirada del otro sobre él. Y otra vez cuando alzó la mirada el otro la apartó. Un tic apareció en su ceja derecha cuando lo anterior volvió a repetirse un par de veces más, haciéndole sentir incómodo y hastiado.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? –preguntó con calma forzada.

Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces, preguntándose si su intento de seducción no había tenía efecto. Al parecer Sasuke no se sentía seducido.

-¿No sientes nada?

-Siento deseos de leer, pero cierta bola de pelos no me deja.

El rubio formó un mohín de disgusto y se aguantó las ganas de protestar. Todo quedó en total silencio, pero Naruto no pensaba darse por vencido todavía.

-Oe, Sasuke. ¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo dije que nunca me enamoraría de un humano?

Aunque aquella pregunta captó completamente la atención de Uchiha, se resistió a levantar la mirada y fingió continuar leyendo.

-Sí.

-¿Y recuerdas que también dije que si eso ocurriera me enamoraría de Itachi? –preguntó una vez más, esbozando una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

Esta vez Sasuke no pudo resistir alzar la mirada, atisbando al kitsune que se rascaba una mejilla mientras reía ligeramente con nerviosismo. Por supuesto que recordaba aquello, y también lo enojado que le hizo sentir.

_-__Nunca me enamoraré de un hombre, y menos si es humano. Y si alguna vez me volviera loco y eso ocurriera, seguro me enamoraría de Itachi –le sacó la lengua, viéndose demasiado infantil a los ojos de Sasuke. –Él es mejor que tú, y no le resulto asqueroso, teme._

-Lo recuerdo –atinó a decir, sin ningún tono de voz en especial.

-Entonces… ¿qué opinas sobre la posibilidad de que un kitsune se enamorase de un humano?

Sasuke notó que evidentemente Uzumaki estaba dando rodeos para no decir directamente lo que quería, cosa que le exasperó un poco, pero en esta ocasión se limitó a permanecer tranquilo y no forzó al rubio para saber qué quería decirle realmente. Si lo presionaba quizá se echaría atrás y no diría nada.

-Está prohibido por Inari Kami-sama –se limitó a decir.

-Eso lo sé –aseguró con cierta frustración, reprimiendo un suspiro. Aunque un segundo después volvió a enfrentar a Sasuke con una sonrisa y las orejas alzadas. -¡Pero supongamos que al kitsune no le importa!

-Pensaría que el kitsune es idiota por no buscar a alguien igual que él –dijo, sospechando a qué venía aquella conversación.

Naruto hizo un notable mohín de disgusto y desvió la mirada con cierta desilusión. Pero no se rindió.

-¿Y si al kitsune no le importara ser un idiota, ni ser castigado por Inari Kami-sama?

Sasuke no entendía porqué Naruto se refería a sí mismo en tercera persona, era obvio que hablaba de él ya que no habían más kitsune en los alrededores.

-Sigo pensando lo mismo.

El rubio encaró a Sasuke con repentina determinación en su mirada, apretando los puños.

-Pero el kitsune nunca abandonaría al humano del que está enamorado, ni siquiera cuando sea un anciano de ochenta años. ¡Siempre estaría a su lado! ¡Siempre!

Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos un poco más ante la sorpresa que esas palabras le causaron. Su corazón se aceleró un poco, pero se forzó a permanecer tranquilo.

-¿Un kitsune enamorado de un viejo? –cuestionó con palpable sarcasmo y expresión totalmente seria. –No me hagas reír.

-¿Por qué no? –rebatió casi interrumpiéndole.

-Porque es estúpido –aseguró de forma tajante. –Un kitsune y un humano… Algo así no tiene futuro.

Naruto sintió deseos de llorar al notar que Sasuke dijo las mismas palabras de Kakashi, pero se contuvo con éxito. ¡No se iba a rendir! Con frustración azotó las palmas de las manos contra el suelo, encarando a Sasuke con determinación.

-¡Sí tiene futuro! ¡Sólo hace falta que el humano sienta lo mismo que el kitsune! ¡Lo demás no importa!

Inconscientemente Sasuke apretó un poco el pergamino entre sus manos, permaneciendo en silencio. Naruto le estaba diciendo de forma indirecta que estaba enamorado… de él.

No, no debía pensar estupideces.

Era cierto que desde hacía un tiempo había tenido la sospecha de que le gustaba a Naruto, pero había que recordar que ese dobe ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba "gustar", así que mucho menos podía saber si estaba enamorado. Recordando experiencias pasadas, seguramente había confundido el término con otra cosa.

Sí, seguro estaba confundiéndolo con otra cosa.

Se obligó a creer aquello y matar cualquier ilusión antes de que incluso tuviera oportunidad de aparecer. Se forzó también a no recordar en ese momento los celos que Naruto sentía cuando le veía cerca de alguna persona, o incluso algún animal. Debía eliminar cualquier atisbo de ilusión.

-Deja de decir idioteces –fue todo lo que dijo, dando la conversación por finalizada.

Sin más llevó la mirada al pergamino, fingiendo que leía. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido. Le molestaba la fantasía de Naruto que aseguraba que el romance entre un humano y un kitsune era posible. Con anterioridad muchas veces había pensado que ese rubio era tonto, pero ahora comprobaba que era más que eso. Para él estaba claro que era imposible la unión de un humano y un kitsune; quizá en un principio todo iría bien, pero una relación así no podría durar mucho tiempo. Un kitsune joven y activo no podría amar o simplemente permanecer al lado de un viejo.

Era tan ridículamente imposible, que a cada momento le molestaba más la fantasía de Uzumaki.

Las anaranjadas orejas del kitsune se movieron inquietas al percibir el ambiente algo tenso, pero no podía ver el rostro de su amigo para confirmar si estaba enojado. Finalmente decidió dejar el tema, pero sólo por ahora, y concederle a Sasuke un rato a solas para que pudiera leer. Sin hacer ruido abandonó la sala y se fue a darse un baño; necesitaba pensar sobre la conversación con Kakashi y una manera de lograr que el teme sintiera lo mismo que él.

Cuando Naruto terminó de bañarse, como era su costumbre se encaminó algo mojado y desnudo a la habitación, a pesar de que el clima ya no era excesivamente caluroso. Al abrir uno de los cajones para coger algo de ropa, encontró en una esquina y hecho una bola arrugada el traje verde que Gai le regaló; estaba tal y como él lo dejó. Emocionado lo tomó y se lo puso después de ocultar sus rasgos animales, sin colocarse antes la ropa interior. Sólo pensaba probárselo para ver cómo le quedaba puesto.

Era una lástima no poder reflejarse en un espejo, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con lo que podía ver de sí mismo. Notaba cómo la prenda se adaptaba al cuerpo, y era increíblemente cómoda. ¡Ya estaba deseando entrenar con ese traje! Seguro que notaría una rápida mejoría, y con un poco de suerte podría convertirse en otra "Bestia verde de Konoha", o incluso mejor.

Al escuchar los pasos de Sasuke ingresando en la habitación, rápidamente levantó la cabeza al tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa con destellos cegadores en los dientes y alzaba el dedo pulgar; imitando la pose de Gai y Lee.

-¿Cómo me veo, Sasuke?

Al nombrado casi se le cae el pergamino de la mano ante tal escena. Sintió un tic nervioso en una ceja, y contuvo las ganas de frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que esa copia barata y rubia de Gai y Lee era Naruto. Quizá era producto de su imaginación.

-Estás… -musitó.

-Sí, ya lo sé –habló ante el silencio del otro, llevándose las manos a la cintura en una pose presumida. –Me veo perfecto, ¿verdad?

-Estás ridículo –sentenció con seriedad. -¡Quítate eso ahora mismo!

El kitsune abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y casi automáticamente se enojó.

-¡No estoy ridículo! ¡Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de mí porque yo tengo un traje tan genial como este, y tú no!

-Tsk… ¿Por qué demonios siempre crees que siento envidia de ti? –farfulló acercándose. Tironeó un poco de la prenda para poder quitársela, pero no encontraba algún botón o cremallera.

-¡Déjame! –protestó removiéndose, hasta que consiguió alejarlo de un empujón.

Los ojos azules y los negros se encontraron por largos segundos, observándose como si a quién tuviesen delante fuese su peor enemigo. Caminando despacio, Sasuke se acercó a su mesa de noche para dejar ahí el pergamino; siendo todo observado fijamente por un desconfiado rubio que por momentos retrocedía hasta que su espalda chocó inevitablemente con la pared.

Inesperadamente, Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Naruto, tironeando con más energía que antes al tener ambas manos libres. Mientras que el rubio a duras penas podía impedirlo.

-¡Te vas a quitar este ridículo traje ahora mismo!

-¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame, Sasuke teme!

En un tirón demasiado brusco, la tela crujió un poco, alarmando a Naruto que se detuvo en seco al temer que su adorado traje se rompiera.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Me lo quitaré, ¡pero para ya! –habló exaltado.

Uchiha obedeció y se detuvo, pero se alejó sólo un paso por si a ese tonto se le ocurría huir con ese ridículo traje puesto. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Naruto quedó totalmente desnudo después de haberse quitado esa "cosa" verde. La sorpresa no era por verle desnudo, no era la primera vez después de todo; sino porque esperaba que llevara ropa interior. Pero definitivamente ese cabeza hueca parecía tener algo en contra de la ropa interior, ya que a cada oportunidad que tenía no se la ponía. Pero reaccionando rápido, le arrebató la prenda al de ojos azules y se la llevó a la espalda cuando éste intentó quitársela.

Inevitablemente su cuerpo se puso rígido al notar el cuerpo contrario apegado al suyo, aunque sin moverse mucho podía evitar que Uzumaki alcanzara lo que deseaba. Ahora que se fijaba, Naruto parecía estar recién bañado, pues olía deliciosamente a jabón y su cabello se veía húmedo y con las puntas algo caídas hacia abajo. Cuando sintió deseos de palpar la bronceada piel, inconscientemente apretó entre sus manos el dichoso traje verde culpable de esa situación, debatiéndose entre cortarlo en pedacitos o prenderle fuego con un katon hasta que no quedaran ni las cenizas.

No. Debía controlarse.

-¡Sasuke teme! ¡Devuélvemelo! –demandó estirando los brazos en pobres intentos por lograr su objetivo, pero el otro con pocos movimientos lograba impedirlo. -¡Ya me lo he quitado! ¿Qué vas a hacer con mi traje especial?

-Voy a deshacerme de el.

-¡No!

Al instante Naruto se abrazó a Sasuke para impedirlo, viéndose como un niño pequeño al que su madre quiere privarle de su juguete favorito. Y aquella cercanía no era buena para el pelinegro que aunque quería alejar a Uzumaki no lo hacía.

-Suéltame, dobe –masculló tenso, con los dientes apretados.

-¡No lo haré! –casi gritó, afianzando más el abrazo e intentando llegar a tientas a las manos de su amigo. En el fondo se debatía entre morder a Sasuke o amenazarle con pisotear su planta de tomates por querer eliminar su traje.

Uchiha pensó que podría soportar hasta que ese tonto se diera por vencido y aceptara que no iba conseguir el condenado traje verde; no pensaba dárselo y arriesgarse a que saliera a la calle vistiendo esa "cosa" horrible. Pero percibió que de pronto algo había cambiado, Naruto se había detenido y había ocultado el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Al sentir la respiración contraria chocando de forma insistente contra su cuello, supo que estaba oliéndole, y eso le puso tenso.

Quería tocar a Naruto, al menos un poco.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Debía centrarse.

Eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba, o se obligaba a pensar. Mientras que Naruto seguía centrado en su nueva tarea de aspirar el aroma que su amigo poseía. Después se puso de puntillas y alzó los brazos hasta rodear al más alto por el cuello en un afectivo abrazo.

Uchiha se puso alerta cuando vio al otro alzar la cabeza, y giró el rostro justo a tiempo cuando el rubio quiso unir sus labios en uno de sus bruscos besos. Volvió a girar la cabeza para esquivar un segundo intento de beso, haciendo sentir frustrado al de ojos azules.

–Naruto, para –ordenó.

Pero Naruto estaba tan acostumbrado a los "Para" de Sasuke con sus nulos forcejeos, que no le hizo caso, como siempre. Deshizo el abrazo para sujetar el blanco rostro con ambas manos y evitar que le esquivara cuando unió sus labios con tosquedad; pero apenas un par de segundos después Uchiha deshizo el contacto, mostrando un ceño fruncido.

–¿Por qué demonios siempre tienes que ser tan brusco? ¡Usuratonkachi!

El kitsune se ruborizó de enojo y vergüenza, aunque más por lo segundo. En venganza estiró de las mejillas de Sasuke; y en otro momento se habría reído a carcajadas por ver graciosamente deformado el siempre perfecto rostro, pero no ahora.

–¡Si no me evitaras, no tendría que ser brusco!

–Deja de poner patéticas excusas. Tu problema es que no sabes besar.

Uzumaki bajó las manos hasta el pecho del otro para sujetarle de la camiseta con cierta violencia.

–¡Es tu culpa por no querer enseñarme a besar, Sasuke teme!

–¡No tengo porqué hacer tal cosa! Además, ya nos hemos besado suficiente como para que sepas.

–¡Pues para mí no es suficiente!

Y aunque el pelinegro abrió la boca para decir algo, la volvió a cerrar y permaneció callado, pensando que para él tampoco era suficiente. ¡Cuando se trataba de ese rubio cabeza hueca nada era suficiente!

Parpadeó y bajó la mirada para ver los ojos azules cuando sintió aquellas manos nuevamente sobre sus mejillas, esta vez tocándole con cuidado.

–Está bien, teme, lo haré despacio. ¡Pero no me alejes!

Sasuke contuvo las ganas de rodar la mirada ante lo escuchado. ¿Es que ese idiota no comprendía que si le alejaba era porque no quería que le besara? Bueno, en realidad sí quería; pero no debían hacer aquello.

Por otro lado, mientras Uchiha estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Naruto se puso nuevamente de puntillas y con un cuidado nunca antes visto en él presionó los labios contrarios con los suyos en un casto beso mientras cerraba los ojos. Temiendo que Sasuke le rechazara como en ocasiones anteriores, no dudó en comenzar a friccionar sus labios, y por primera vez se decidió a dar el siguiente paso en un beso. Tal y como había hecho Sasuke con él anteriormente, toqueteó y lamió de forma sutil los labios de éste, deseando que por fin se decidiera a responderle y le permitiera entrar.

Se sintió emocionado cuando notó que abría la boca un poco, pero no tuvo ni oportunidad de pensar en profundizar el beso cuando la lengua de Sasuke salió para buscar a la suya, encontrándose ambas por un breve momento fuera de sus bocas que a Naruto le pareció más fugaz de lo que en realidad fue; lamiéndose mutuamente. Aún con los ojos cerrados, percibió cómo Sasuke se inclinaba un poco para salvar mejor la diferencia de altura entre ambos, cosa que agradeció pues era incómodo tener que estar tanto tiempo de puntillas. Mientras que él deslizó las manos hasta los hombros de su amigo para poder sujetarse mejor.

Sin poder resistirse más, Uchiha dejó caer el traje verde y llevó las manos a la bronceada espalda para recorrerla sin perder tiempo mientras su boca descendía al cuello. Quiso abrazar a Naruto contra su cuerpo, pero era difícil poder sentirse por completo porque él estaba inclinado hacia delante. Si seguía así iba a terminar con un terrible dolor de espalda. ¡Jodida diferencia de altura!

Algo renuente y lentamente, alejó un poco al rubio. Sin meditarlo demasiado se quitó la camiseta y la dejó caer a sus pies.

Parpadeando con curiosidad Uzumaki observó a su amigo, sin entender la mirada que éste le dedicaba en ese momento. Le miraba fijamente, con intensidad, y sabía que Sasuke le había mirado de esa forma alguna vez, pero no sabía identificarla. Ignorando que la mirada que el pelinegro le dedicaba era una de deseo, con tranquilidad apoyó la espalda en la pared.

–¿Sasuke? ¿Tú también vas a darte un baño?

Naruto continuó igual de calmado cuando vio a Uchiha acercarse, ignorando lo que ocurriría a continuación.

–Sujétate a mí.

–¿Qué…? –pero no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar nada más cuando sorpresivamente se vio siendo alzado por los muslos. Y a pesar de la orden de su amigo, apoyó las palmas de las manos en la pared tras él, temiendo caerse. –¡Woah, Sasuke teme! ¿Qué haces? –habló algo alterado por la sorpresa.

–He dicho que te sujetes a mí, no a la pared –insistió con voz tranquila, disfrutando interiormente más de lo que esperaba del simple hecho de poder ver a Naruto a la cara sin tener que inclinar la cabeza.

Un poco inseguro, el rubio posó las manos en los hombros de Sasuke. Y ante la insistencia de las manos de éste en sus muslos, le rodeó con las piernas. No entendía porqué Sasuke quería que le abrazara de esa forma si cuando lo hizo hace un momento en la sala para agradecerle por el tazón gigante de ramen se mostró enfadado. Y hace tiempo, en el baño también le abrazó de esa forma y su amigo simplemente le dejó caer al suelo.

Sintiéndose satisfecho cuando el rubio cumplió su demanda, se apegó un poco más a él, dejándole atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared. Pudo apreciar casi al instante un rubor en las mejillas de Uzumaki. Reprimiendo una sonrisita que luchaba por formarse en sus labios, cortó la distancia entre ambos, repartiendo efímeros besos en la barbilla y ascendiendo por el contorno de la mandíbula hasta llegar a la oreja derecha, donde lamió brevemente e incluso introdujo un poco la lengua.

Naruto se agitó ante eso, incómodo y avergonzado.

–¡No hagas eso! ¡Es raro! –protestó alzando una mano para retirarse la saliva.

Pero a Sasuke no le molestó aquello, sino todo lo contrario; pues recordaba que una vez Naruto le dijo que no quería un beso con lengua porque era algo "raro y sucio", y ahora no se quejaba por ello. Incluso hace un momento había intentado tomar la iniciativa en algo que calificó como "raro y sucio". Resopló por la nariz de forma sonora para ahogar una risa divertida, y sin más se inclinó para continuar con lo que hacía, ahora besándole el cuello. Y aunque Naruto quiso protestar y decirle al teme de Sasuke que no se riera, quedó mudo ante los besos en su cuello, alternándose de vez en cuando con succiones o lamidas.

Pero prefería sentir sus labios unidos.

Y justo cuando comenzó a inclinar la cabeza para buscar sus labios, Sasuke levantó la suya hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Uzumaki se acercó hasta descansar su frente en la contraria al tiempo que se atrevía a abrazarle por el cuello. Todavía notaba ese brillo en los ojos negros. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle un pausado y breve beso en los labios, siendo seguido de varios más; tocando sus labios con calma y alejándose con pereza, para después volver a buscarse.

Entre beso y beso, Sasuke entreabrió los ojos y de soslayo observó la cama a su derecha que se mostraba tentadora para continuar allí con lo que estaban haciendo. Quería acariciar a Naruto, y al estar sosteniéndole no podía hacerlo.

Sin abandonar ese juego de besos sosegados, sujetó mejor al rubio y caminó unos pasos para llegar a su objetivo. Una vez allí, apoyó una rodilla y una mano en la cama y despacio se inclinó hasta recostarle en el colchón, quedando él encima. Sintió que el abrazo alrededor de su cuello desapareció, por lo que se apresuró en llevar las manos a los muslos de Uzumaki para detenerle antes de que siquiera pensara en romper el contacto con su cuerpo. Ignorando la mirada interrogante que recibió, se arrodilló en la cama y alzó a Naruto por la cintura lo suficiente para acomodarlo sobre sus muslos, restregando su hombría contra las nalgas a su alcance.

Ambos se estremecieron ligeramente.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque no sabía qué; pero un breve beso le silenció. Estaba muy nervioso, y esa conocida sensación de mariposas en el estómago era más intensa que nunca. Ladeó un poco la cabeza cuando los labios de su amigo descendieron a su cuello, repartiendo besos húmedos y encaminándose al pecho. Notaba el rostro extremadamente caliente y su respiración se estaba acelerando, comenzando a hacerse audible. Apretó los labios cuando uno de esos ruidos raros quiso escapar de su boca tras recibir un lametón en el pezón izquierdo. Sin saber qué hacer, a tientas llevó una mano a la cabeza de Sasuke y la otra al hombro izquierdo de éste, sintiendo nuevamente aquella lengua sobre sus pezones, chupando en ocasiones y otras tantas desviándose al estómago.

Empuñó algunos negros mechones en su mano y tironeó de ellos apenas sin fuerza, no sabiendo si eso le resultaba agradable o no, como ya le había ocurrido alguna vez. Y Sasuke se apartó, pero sólo para subir hasta la boca de Uzumaki y cazarla con ganas con la suya mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo bajo él, sin dejar de rozarse. Cambió los movimientos, pasando a simular suaves embestidas.

Un gemido se ahogó en la garganta de Naruto en medio del beso. Las mariposas en su estomago parecían haber descendido de forma vertiginosa al vientre, o incluso más abajo. Se removió un poco al percibir que con el constante vaivén de Sasuke y la cercanía de ambos, su miembro estaba siendo friccionado. Otro gemido más bien parecido a un lamento se le escapó cuando una leve punzada de dolor en la entrepierna le tomó por sorpresa.

Con un gruñido, Sasuke rompió el beso cuando Naruto le mordió la lengua, observándole ceñudo y dispuesto a reñirle hasta que ese dobe suplicara por su perdón. Pero el enojo quedó totalmente olvidado al observar cómo apretaba los labios para no dejar escapar el más mínimo sonido, el rubor que cubría casi todo su rostro, los ojos azules entreabiertos y brillantes, y cómo arqueaba ligeramente la espalda mientras estrujaba la colcha de la cama entre sus manos con cada embestida recibida.

Rendido ante esa imagen, volvió a acercarse para besarle el cuello, morderle, aspirar su aroma hasta marearse, acariciarle la cintura; lo que fuera para calmar las ansias que sentía.

Le deseaba. Deseaba a Naruto.

Una parte de él le urgía que le hiciera suyo, y no sólo en cuerpo. Quería atarle a él de tal forma que nadie pudiera alejarle de su lado, ni siquiera el propio Naruto tras saber que en un principio sólo fue un arma para él.

-Sasuke… -musitó.

El deseo del pelinegro creció al escuchar la forma en que Naruto pronunció su nombre; siendo apenas audibles las vocales y escuchándose más las consonantes.

Tuvo la necesidad de quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior al sentir que le apretaban demasiado, pero debía controlarse; si iba muy rápido seguramente asustaría a Naruto. Aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría disimular su desesperación.

El rubio sintió que su propia respiración se volvía jadeante, y eso le incomodaba. Sasuke no hacía esos ruidos raros, ¿por qué él sí? Además, le empezaba a resultar molesto el dolorcito palpitante en la entrepierna. Una de las manos de Uchiha le acarició el muslo izquierdo, ascendiendo por el vientre hasta el estómago. Y esas caricias no tardaron en ser acompañadas con sutiles besos cerca del ombligo.

Una risita sofocada se le escapó; por suerte Sasuke no se detuvo a preguntarle de qué se reía, porque ni él mismo lo sabía. Quizá serían los nervios, la vergüenza, la expectación que sentía, la sensación de no saber con exactitud qué pasaría a continuación, o el cosquilleo intenso concentrado en el vientre y más abajo. ¡No tenía idea!

Intentó rememorar si alguna vez había sentido a Sasuke tan cerca, con sus pieles tocándose de esa forma; pero si ya de por sí normalmente era malo concentrándose, en ese momento era peor todavía porque no podía ni hacer el intento de ponerse a pensar. Sintió cosquillas cuando Uchiha acercó tanto los labios a su oreja que estos le rozaron al hablarle.

–Naruto –susurró con voz enronquecida y anhelante.

El nombrado respondió con un gemido más parecido a un lamento al recibir un inesperado corrientazo en su parte baja. Apenas los labios contrarios hicieron contacto con los suyos, se apresuró en posar las manos en los hombros del chico sobre él y alejarle un poco; lo suficiente para poder verse a sí mismo y así poder descubrir porqué demonios le dolía "ahí abajo". Abrió los ojos de par en par al descubrir que "esa" parte de su cuerpo no estaba como siempre la había visto.

¡Había cobrado vida propia!

Aunque abrió la boca para gritar su acostumbrado "¡Woah!", no emitió el más mínimo sonido.

A pesar de que Sasuke se sintió desconcertado al ser alejado, le intrigó el ver la mueca estupefacta que de pronto había aparecido en el sonrojado rostro de Uzumaki al mirar hacia abajo. Arqueando una ceja de forma sutil y disimulando la curiosidad, miró hacia abajo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de ver nada porque instantáneamente fue alejado de un brusco empujón.

Cuando le sorpresa de ser rechazado pasó tras un par de segundos, arrugó el entrecejo profundamente y envió al rubio una mirada fulminante. Pero esa expresión se suavizó un poco al descubrir a Naruto recostado de perfil, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, encogido sobre sí mismo y temblando de vez en cuando mientras se empeñaba en ocultar su miembro con ambas manos.

Sasuke comprendió que Naruto se había vuelto a asustar al sentirse excitado, tal y como le ocurrió ya una vez. Pero saber eso no hizo que su enojo y frustración se fueran, sino que aumentaban a cada momento, sintiendo ganas de gritarle a ese kitsune cabeza hueca. ¡No podía ser que ese usuratonkachi siempre le provocara, y que cuando él finalmente cedía, le apartara!

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró en un intento de serenarse. Debía permanecer tranquilo. Era normal que el rubio se sintiera asustado, siendo que era demasiado inocente y su experiencia en ese tipo de cosas era nula.

¡Pero él también tenía miedo, y aunque tenía ciertos conocimientos sobre el tema, su experiencia también era nula! Además, ¿no fue Naruto quién gritó una vez que quería tener relaciones sexuales con él? ¿¡Entonces por qué demonios ahora que lo iban a hacer le alejaba!

–Lo siento… Sasuke –musitó en un hilo de voz tembloroso, sin mirarle. –N–no puedo dejarme llevar más.

Los ojos negros se abrieron un poco más debido a la sorpresa, y acto seguido su expresión se volvió una seria. Se reprendió interiormente, dándose cuenta de que por culpa de su egoísmo y deseo casi se plantea la posibilidad de presionar a Naruto para continuar con aquello, sin tener en cuenta cómo se sentía. Incluso sin importarle si realmente Naruto podía robarle la energía vital a través del contacto sexual como decían algunas leyendas.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Era normal que Naruto tuviera miedo, y estaba seguro de que estaba mil veces más asustado que él. Ese tonto había estado completamente solo por años, sin nadie que le pudiera enseñar absolutamente nada. Estaba claro que Naruto no estaba preparado para dar un paso como ese. Lo mejor sería marcharse de allí; su deseo por sentir al rubio todavía no desaparecía, y no era bueno permanecer cerca.

Cuando el kitsune percibió movimiento en la cama, seguido de unos pasos alejándose, abrió los ojos. Pero los cerró por unos segundos al escuchar un sonoro portazo. Se sintió preocupado, estando completamente seguro de que Sasuke estaba enojado con él por haberle alejado. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Se había sorprendido y asustado al verse a sí mismo. Además, ese constante dolor en su parte baja no le dejaba centrar su atención en lo que Sasuke le hacía. ¡Era realmente incómodo!

Recordó que la primera vez que Sasuke le desnudó y le tocó demasiado, también percibió cierta incomodidad en la entrepierna, ¡pero no había cobrado vida propia! La molestia cesó con bastante rapidez aquella vez, pero ahora los segundos pasaban y la incomodidad seguía ahí.

Apartó las manos para verse, y se sintió preocupado y asustado al ver que seguía igual. La angustia se mostró con dos lagrimones adornando sus ojos, preguntándose porqué su poder de sanación no eliminaba "ese" dolor.

-Maldito teme… -susurró casi sollozando. -¡Es tu culpa!

Inspiró hondo para evitar que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos, y lo logró. Debía encontrar una forma de solucionar el problema sin tener que pedir ayuda a Sasuke. Eso sería lo último que haría. Si Sasuke le viese "así", seguramente se reiría de él. No, no quería que Sasuke le viera ahora mismo.

Aunque si Naruto se hubiera molestado en mirar los pantalones de Uchiha en algún momento, habría visto una llamativa protuberancia.

¿Sería que algo estaba cambiando en su cuerpo? Tal vez estaba creciendo un poco más y por eso su poder de sanación no actuaba como siempre. Aunque eso sólo le había ocurrido las dos veces que su amigo le tocó demasiado, por eso el culpable era el teme. De pronto abrió los ojos de par en par cuando un pensamiento le vino a la mente.

-¿Estoy en celo? –se preguntó casi sin voz debido a la sorpresa.

Debía decírselo a alguien rápidamente. ¡Menos a Sasuke! Eso sería muy vergonzoso. Sakura-chan parecía buena opción, ella era ninja médico, y seguro sabría ayudarle. Apenas pensó esa posibilidad, recordó que Tsunade era incluso mejor que Sakura por lo que había escuchado. Esbozó una leve sonrisa al percibir que el dolor había disminuido un poco. En cuanto se sintiera mejor, iría con La Quinta para contarle su problema.

Por otra parte, mientras en el cuarto de baño la bañera se llenaba de agua fría, Sasuke se mantenía con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con la vista perdida y totalmente pensativo.

Desde que recordaba, siempre había sido considerado un genio por los aldeanos; pero acababa de comprobar que definitivamente su genialidad y talento se transformaban en estupidez cuando estaba cerca de Naruto. Quiso culpar al dobe de ello, pero lamentablemente sabía que la estupidez no era algo contagioso. Era perfectamente consciente de que todo lo que había ocurrido era su culpa. Debió de haber alejado a Naruto desde el principio, haberse llevado ese horrible traje verde al jardín y prenderle fuego allí; pero no, tuvo que permitir la cercanía del usuratonkachi, y no sólo eso, sino también corresponderle hasta el punto de tener la firme intención de hacerle suyo completamente en ese mismo momento.

Lo peor de todo es que se había admitido a sí mismo que deseaba a Naruto.

Y si no hubiese sido detenido por el rubio, quién sabe qué más cosas habría terminado admitiéndose a sí mismo mientras estaba cegado por el deseo.

No pudo evitar pensar que desear a un zorro y un niño era algo enfermo.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos azules, sus sonrisas, los rubios y rebeldes cabellos, la suavidad de su piel, el calor de su cuerpo… Todo Naruto era imposible de ignorar.

Y su entrepierna pareció estar de acuerdo con ese último pensamiento, porque se lo hizo saber con una sutil punzada que le hizo fruncir el ceño al instante y bajar la mirada para verse.

Buscando alivio se retiró el pantalón y la ropa interior; y por un momento, sólo un instante fugaz, por su mente cruzó la idea de masturbarse pensando en Naruto para poder aliviarse.

Con ambos puños cerrados golpeó la pared tras él con fuerza. ¡Se había convertido en un pervertido! Sabía que estaba en la edad y que sus malditas hormonas estaban revolucionadas como el adolescente que era, ¡pero aquello ya era demasiado! ¡Debía poder controlarse!

Llamó su atención el agua que estaba próxima a desbordarse de la bañera, por lo que corriendo se acercó y cerró el grifo. Sin pensarlo se metió dentro y se sentó, derramando igualmente algo de agua. Estaba muy fría, pero la necesitaba para poder enfriar su cuerpo y mente.

Minutos después llamó su atención unos pasos que corriendo pasaron de largo, y justo cuando se alejaban, regresaron hasta detenerse frente la puerta del baño.

-¿Sasuke?

El nombrado le escuchó perfectamente, pero no quiso responder.

-¿Puedo entrar?

Un segundo después los ojos negros vieron con tranquilidad como el pomo se movía repetidas veces, sabiendo que la puerta no se abriría porque él mismo había cerrado con seguro por dentro. Después cualquier movimiento se detuvo y todo fue silencio, pero el pelinegro sabía que Naruto no se había ido de allí.

-Sasuke… ¿estás enojado conmigo?

Fue perceptible para él la preocupación en la voz de Naruto, pero continuó sin contestar. Necesitaba estar solo. Si había alguien con quien estaba enojado, únicamente era consigo mismo; el dobe no tenía la culpa de nada. Y aunque sabía que a Naruto le habrían tranquilizado esas palabras, no se las dijo.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Iré… yo… Iré a ver a Tsunade no baa-chan un momento, pero volveré pronto.

Notó que de pronto Uzumaki hablaba algo acelerado, seguramente sintiéndose incomodo y con ganas de irse de allí. Lo entendía perfectamente. No tardó en escuchar pasos alejarse corriendo, hasta que todo fue nuevamente silencio. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en el borde, sabiendo que era él quien debía disculparse, y no al revés. Pero como siempre, su orgullo era un problema.

-Yo también lo siento, Naruto –susurró tan bajo que él mismo apenas pudo escucharse.

Pero definitivamente, lo peor de todo era que en realidad no se sentía completamente arrepentido.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Durante más de una hora, Tsunade estuvo hablando con el Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, sobre la amenaza del Sonido, planeando la forma de unir fuerzas e incluso proponiendo la posibilidad de crear una alianza con las demás aldeas ocultas, o ser ellos quienes atacaran al Sonido por sorpresa. Al final todo había quedado planeado; Suna ayudaría a Konoha durante la invasión.

Gaara había llegado acompañado de sus dos hermanos mayores: Kankuro y Temari. Los tres habían sido recibidos en las puertas de Konoha por Shikamaru, quién les guió hasta la torre Hokage y a petición de Tsunade permaneció ahí para escuchar la conversación y aportar posibles ideas.

Deseándoles un buen regreso, Tsunade se despidió de ellos. Al ser el Kazekage, Gaara no podía permitirse el lujo de estar fuera de su aldea por mucho tiempo, a no ser que fuera un asunto que sólo pudiera tratar él mismo como Kage.

Apenas cerraron la puerta del despacho después de salir, Shikamaru habló.

-Sigo pensando que al menos por hoy deberíais quedaros aquí para recuperar fuerzas. Apenas habéis llegado, y en unas horas anochecerá.

Kankuro dejó escapar una breve risita socarrona.

-¿Por quiénes nos tomas? No somos tan débiles como los de Konoha.

Nara suspiró y se rascó la nuca con aparente despreocupación.

-Qué problemático –susurró de forma imperceptible.

Un grito al final del pasillo les alertó, en especial a Shikamaru que reconoció aquella voz infantil. Naruto estaba siendo sujetado con violencia por dos chuunin; uno le retenía rodeándole el cuello con un brazo desde atrás y el otro le sujetaba los brazos por delante.

-¡Soltadme! –exigió Uzumaki con voz ronca, removiéndose todo lo que podía. -¡No puedo respirar!

En un arrebato por liberarse, pisó a quién le sujetaba por detrás y mordió la mano del que le retenía por delante. Salió a correr en dirección al despacho de La Quinta, notando que era seguido por esos ninjas.

-¡El muy maldito me ha mordido! ¡Me ha hecho sangre en la mano!

-¡Vuelve aquí! –gritó el otro.

El que había sido mordido sacó un kunai al tiempo que el otro ninja se preparaba para propinarle un buen golpe por detrás. Pero inesperadamente una mano de arena rodeó la muñeca del primero con tal fuerza que le obligó a soltar el arma, mientras que el otro terminó impactando su puño en un escudo de arena.

Sin dejar de correr, Naruto giró brevemente la cabeza al no escuchar pasos tras él, y justo entonces chocó con algo que le hizo caer de culo. Al alzar la mirada se topó de lleno con unos ojos verdes que desde arriba le observaban fijamente, y los llamativos cabellos rojos captaron su atención al instante. ¿Quién era ese chico? Nunca lo había visto en Konoha. Notó que no estaba solo, y justo en ese momento el que iba vestido de negro y con la cara pintada habló.

-¿Qué les pasa a los ninjas de Konoha? ¿Ahora van agrediendo a chiquillos?

Shikamaru le extendió una mano al rubio, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?

-Sí.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te estaban atacando? –preguntó dejando de lado su típico tono de voz pasota.

Antes de responder, Uzumaki miró a su espalda para confirmar que no le seguían, viendo que una mano y un escudo de arena retenían a aquellos adultos.

-¡No he hecho nada! –se apresuró a decir. –Me preguntaron a dónde iba, y cuando les dije que iba a ver a Tsunade no baa-chan se mostraron agresivos y no me querían dejar entrar ni siquiera en la torre. ¡Pero yo salí corriendo! Hasta que me atraparon ahí –señaló el final del pasillo. –Me dijeron que ella estaba reunida con no sé quién.

-Tsk… No seas tan irrespetuoso. Tsunade-sama estaba reunida con el Kazekage de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, por eso no te permitían el paso.

Los ojos azules volvieron a observar al muchacho pelirrojo que sin expresión alguna en su rostro y de brazos cruzados le miraba fijamente. Esa mirada le hacía sentirse algo incómodo, sentía como si esos ojos verdes pudieran calar hasta en sus más profundos pensamientos.

¿Y si también sabía leer la mente como Kakashi? Descubriría que él es un kitsune. ¡Eso era terrible!

Empujando un poco a Shikamaru y a Kankuro logró abrirse paso para alejarse corriendo en dirección al despacho. Temari arqueó una ceja, manteniendo un rostro serio.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a ese niño?

Shikamaru solamente soltó un suspiro, sin comprender tampoco la inesperada reacción de Naruto, aunque tampoco se molestó en buscar una explicación porque sería muy problemático. La voz de Kankuro captó su atención.

-¿Quién es ese mocoso?

-Se llama Uzumaki Naruto.

-¡Qué desagradecido!

Gaara no dejó de observar al niño hasta que lo vio entrar de forma impetuosa en el despacho, sin tocar previamente la puerta. Había sentido algo diferente en ese rubio de ojos azules. Su chakra no era normal para un niño, y eso le había dejado totalmente intrigado. Con semejante cantidad de chakra, sin duda era alguien poderoso, ¿entonces por qué se defendió de una forma tan pobre de esos dos chuunin?

-Uzumaki Naruto –repitió en un susurro para sí mismo.

Inevitablemente sentía deseos de saber algo sobre ese niño. Quizá Shikamaru podría contarle algo en el recorrido hacia el portón de la villa.

-Kazekage-sama, por favor, suéltenos –habló el que estaba siendo sujetado por la mano de arena.

La arena se movió sinuosa, hasta que finalmente volvió a su lugar de origen.

Shikamaru se acercó a los otros, enviándoles una seria mirada. Los adultos, al notar la mirada se apresuraron en excusarse.

-El niño del chakra siniestro tuvo la culpa. Nosotros le dijimos que no podía pasar porque Tsunade-sama estaba reunida con el Kazekage.

A Nara no le gustó cómo llamaron a Naruto, pero se mantuvo tranquilo.

-No era necesario que hubieseis sido tan agresivos. Sólo es un niño.

-Estoy seguro de que tú también eres consciente de que ese rubio es algo más que un simple niño. Los rumores de que es un kitsune cada vez son más fuertes.

Shikamaru no dudó en mentir para defender a su amigo, aunque tuviera que mentir a los de su propia aldea.

-Si Naruto fuera un kitsune no os habría permitido que le pusierais la mano encima. Pero ya habéis visto su forma de defenderse: un pisotón y un mordisco; tan infantil y poco poderoso.

Ambos adultos tuvieron que darle la razón, pero se sentían algo desconfiados todavía.

-¿Entonces qué nos dices de esa energía que se percibe a su alrededor?

Oportunamente, Temari se acercó e interrumpió.

-¿Todo bien, Shikamaru?

-Sí –le respondió, y seguidamente les envió una breve mirada a los adultos. –Tsunade-sama sabrá de esto –avisó antes de marcharse, siendo seguido por los tres hermanos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Por fin! ¡Ya estoy aquí! Capítulo dedicado a "Sofy-Chan" por ser mi primer review 500, y a todas las personas que me ofrecieron su ayuda con el problema de mi pendrive ^^

¡Gaara ha hecho aparición! La frase que dice: "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver" le viene que ni pintada a Sasuke, ¿eh?

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^ Sobre todo agradecerles especialmente a quienes me ayudaron a intentar solucionar el problema con mi pendrive. ¡Mil gracias! No pude recuperar "_Kitsune no kokoro_" y otro fic de Naruto que pensaba publicar después de este; además de algunos dibujos porque están dañados.

Como ya dije en la nota donde pedía ayuda, **estoy volviendo a escribir "**_**Kitsune no kokoro**_**", así que seguramente mis actualizaciones no serán tan regulares como eran hasta ahora**. Lo siento mucho, sé que joden las largas esperas, pero no puedo hacer más de lo que hago. La historia la escribí el año pasado, y aunque recuerdo lo que ocurre, me cuesta más trabajo recordar las conversaciones. Es como si yo recuerdo que Sasuke y Naruto hablan del clima, pero no puedo recordar si hablaban sobre lo soleado que está el día, o el frío que hace. Por eso se me está complicando más x_xU

Pero bueno, gracias a los ánimos se me hace un poco más liviano. ¡Gracias! ^^

Adelanto del capítulo 31. Un poquito más largo para compensar la espera:

"-Es la primera vez que estoy en celo, y estoy algo nervioso –confesó.

La mujer apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio y suavizó su expresión, como si a quien estuviese observando fuese a su propio hijo a punto de dejar de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre.

-Entiendo tu nerviosismo –habló con voz suave para intentar tranquilizarle. –Pero eres un zorro, tu instinto animal te dirá qué debes hacer.

-Es muy fácil decirlo –casi susurró, formando un mohín infantil de disgusto. –Pero es difícil hacerlo. Cuando estoy con Sasuke, no sé qué hacer, y aunque quiero estar cerca de él me acabo asustando.

La rubia parpadeó confundida al no entender lo último que dijo Naruto. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke en aquella conversación? ¿No estaban hablando del celo del rubio?

-¿Sasuke? –reiteró.

-Sí. Estábamos a punto de aparearnos, pero de pronto mi… -sin querer decirlo en voz alta, señaló su entrepierna con timidez –de repente cobró vida. ¡Menos mal que Sasuke no lo vio!

La Hokage abrió los ojos de par en par con lo escuchado. Separó los labios para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero parecía haberse quedado sin voz. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, totalmente incrédula. No, Naruto no podía haber dicho lo que ella creía haber escuchado. ¡No era posible! Cuando salió del shock, golpeó el escritorio con ambos puños con tal fuerza que le sacó un respingo a Naruto.

-¡Shizune! –gritó ella.

No pasaron ni quince segundos cuando la mencionada entró a toda velocidad en el despacho, llevando al cerdito en brazos.

-¿S-sí, Tsunade-sama?

-Trae sake. ¡Ya! –gritó al final.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Existe un debate acerca del origen de los mitos del kitsune, algunos destacan en fuentes extranjeras o en ideas indígenas japonesas alrededor del siglo V a. C. Es ampliamente conocido que algunos mitos de los zorros pueden ser encontrados en China, Corea, la India o Grecia. Muchas de estas primeras historias están registradas en el "_Konjaku Monogatari"_, una colección del siglo XI de narraciones chinas, indias y japonesa. []Las historias folclóricas chinas relatan acerca del _huli jing_, un espíritu de zorro parecido al kitsune y que posee nueve colas. En Corea existe el _kumiho_ (zorro de nueve colas), una criatura mitológica que llegaba a vivir los mil años.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	31. El kitsune está en celo ¿O lo está Sasu

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 31: "El kitsune está en celo. ¿O lo está Sasuke?":

La Hokage se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando la puerta fue abierta y cerrada con brutalidad, pero frunció el ceño al ver que se trataba de Naruto, el cual había azotado las manos contra el escritorio, viéndose totalmente agitado. Unas venitas palpitaron en su frente, sintiendo ganas de reprender a ese kitsune idiota, pero éste le interrumpió.

–¡Está vivo!

La rubia parpadeó y relajó su expresión al notar que al parecer Naruto se veía alterado porque quería decirle algo sumamente importante.

-¿Vivo? ¿Quién está vivo?

La curiosidad la embargaba. Que ella supiera, no había nadie que hubiese estado al borde de la muerte o que hubiera muerto recientemente. ¿Entonces quién estaba vivo? Atinó a parpadear confundida al ver cómo Uzumaki se ruborizada de forma casi instantánea y después se alejaba unos pasos para quedar visible mientras se señalaba la entrepierna. Pero no pudo decir nada, preguntándose si Naruto estaba diciendo lo que ella pensaba que estaba diciendo.

-Yo… -musitó el rubio ante el silencio. –estoy en celo.

La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Completamente! –respondió al instante.

Tsunade no sabía si reírse o mostrar un rostro serio. Aquello parecía ser realmente importante para Naruto, incluso se veía asustado.

-Definitivamente te hace falta pasar más tiempo con Jiraiya –dijo en voz alta, casi dejando escapar una risita, aunque más bien fue un comentario para sí misma.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuál es el problema? Ve al bosque y busca una chica… -rápidamente se interrumpió para corregirse. –Bueno, en tu caso sería una zorra. Vamos, ¡ve! –le animó con un movimiento de mano, incitándole a cumplir sus palabras.

Pero Uzumaki negó con la cabeza, todavía con aquella expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Es la primera vez que estoy en celo, y estoy algo nervioso –confesó.

La mujer apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio y suavizó su expresión, como si a quien estuviese observando fuese a su propio hijo a punto de dejar de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre.

-Entiendo tu nerviosismo –habló con voz suave para intentar tranquilizarle. –Pero eres un zorro, tu instinto animal te dirá qué debes hacer.

-Es muy fácil decirlo –casi susurró, formando un mohín infantil de disgusto. –Pero es difícil hacerlo. Cuando estoy con Sasuke, no sé qué hacer, y aunque quiero estar cerca de él me acabo asustando.

La rubia parpadeó confundida al no entender lo último que dijo Naruto. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke en aquella conversación? ¿No estaban hablando del celo del rubio?

-¿Sasuke? –reiteró.

-Sí. Estábamos a punto de aparearnos, pero de pronto mi… -sin querer decirlo en voz alta, señaló su entrepierna con timidez –de repente cobró vida. ¡Menos mal que Sasuke no lo vio!

La Hokage abrió los ojos de par en par con lo escuchado. Separó los labios para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero parecía haberse quedado sin voz. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, totalmente incrédula. No, Naruto no podía haber dicho lo que ella creía haber escuchado. ¡No era posible! Cuando salió del shock, golpeó el escritorio con ambos puños con tal fuerza que le sacó un respingo a Naruto.

-¡Shizune! –gritó ella.

No pasaron ni quince segundos cuando la mencionada entró a toda velocidad en el despacho, llevando al cerdito en brazos.

-¿S-sí, Tsunade-sama?

-Trae sake. ¡Ya! –gritó al final.

La morena dio un saltito en su lugar, viendo asustada la extraña expresión que la Hokage tenía.

-¡Enseguida, Tsunade-sama!

Cuando volvieron a estar solos, la mujer enfrentó al rubio que seguía estático en su lugar.

-¿Sasuke y tú? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Pero cómo…? –había tantas cosas que de repente quería preguntarle, que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Al parecer esos dos eran novios en secreto y ella no se había dado cuenta. Aunque claro, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocupase que estar investigando sobre la vida amorosa de sus aldeanos. -¿Desde cuándo sostenéis esa clase de relación?

-¿Esa clase de relación?

-Sí. ¿Desde cuándo sois novios?

Un rubor adornó las mejillas de Naruto. ¿Novios? ¿Por qué asumía Tsunade que ellos eran eso?

-No somos novios, somos amigos.

-Con derecho a roce –agregó la mujer con un tono serio.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido al no comprender aquella expresión. -¿Derecho a qué?

La puerta del despacho se abrió, dando paso a Shizune que entraba con una botella de sake y un vaso, siendo seguida por Ton-ton.

-Aquí tiene, Tsunade-sama –dijo dejando las cosas en el escritorio.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se clavaron sobre el cerdito, observándolo con interés y relamiéndose de forma sutil los labios. Ese cerdito estaría delicioso en un tazón gigante de ramen. Pero no pudo seguir fantaseando con ello porque Shizune lo tomó en brazos, enviándole una mirada que claramente decía "Ton-ton no es comida", y salió de allí, dejándole nuevamente solo con la rubia. Cuando llevó la mirada al frente, la vio empinándose un vaso de sake a rebosar y bebérselo casi de un trago. A su olfato llegó el aroma de la bebida, y no le agradó mucho.

-Así que sois algo así como… ¿amantes? –se llevó una mano a la cara. –No puedo creerlo –masculló.

Aunque sus amigos habían afirmado muchas veces en el pasado que Sasuke y él eran amantes, nunca se sintió tan avergonzado como en ese momento estaba. Quizá porque ahora sabía sobre sus sentimientos por Sasuke y sus deseos de aparearse con él.

-En realidad no –confesó. –Sasuke siempre me rechaza.

La rubia resopló al sentirse totalmente perdida en aquella conversación.

-No entiendo nada, Naruto. ¿No acabas de decir que Sasuke y tú estabais a punto de aparearos? Y ahora dices que Sasuke siempre te rechaza. ¿Qué clase de relación tenéis vosotros dos?

-Somos amigos –aseguró. Y un poco dubitativo continuó hablando. –Yo estoy… enamorado de Sasuke, pero él no de mí –confesó, suspirando con pesadez. –Y aunque él nunca quiere, constantemente le presiono para al menos obtener un beso y…

Un brutal puñetazo contra el escritorio le sacó un gritillo asustado a Naruto acompañado de un salto. Si en ese momento hubiera estado en su forma semi humana, su cola se habría ocultado entre sus piernas y sus peludas orejas se habrían escondido en su rubio cabello. Tsunade de pronto se veía muy seria.

-¿¡Eres idiota o qué!

-¿Ah? –balbuceó.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Si Sasuke no corresponde tus sentimientos, no puedes presionarle de esa forma. Tienes que aceptarlo y buscar a otra persona… o animal que te corresponda.

-Yo sólo quería…

-¡Tú nada! –interrumpió. Con prisa se llenó otro vaso de sake y se lo empinó de un trago. –Imagínate cómo te sentirías si por ejemplo… Sakura hiciera contigo lo que tú haces con Sasuke.

Naruto se detuvo un momento a imaginarse a Sakura insistiéndole y presionándole hasta conseguir un beso suyo, y aquello no le agradó. Recordó aquella vez que Sai casi le besa en los labios, imaginando ahora al ANBU insistiéndole por conseguir un beso, o besándole por sorpresa como él acostumbraba a hacer con Sasuke. Ahora que se ponía en el lugar de Uchiha, realmente no resultaba agradable tener a alguien que no te gusta besándote en los labios cuando menos lo esperas. Realmente ahora comprendía porqué su amigo siempre le rechazaba.

Bastante deprimido, bajó la mirada mientras la mujer tomaba la palabra.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora, Naruto? –preguntó con voz suave. –No sé cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo algo así, pero sinceramente, si las cosas entre vosotros son así como dices, pienso que Sasuke ha tenido mucha paciencia contigo –apenas llevaba unos segundos de silencio cuando recordó el actual problema de Uzumaki –Estar cerca de Sasuke será un problema ahora que estás en celo. No sólo para ti, también para Sasuke. Quizá deberías volver a tu bosque por unos días.

-¡No! –contestó de inmediato. -¡Prometo que no molestaré más a Sasuke! ¡Sabré controlarme!

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡S-sí! –asintió con un enérgico movimiento.

–…de acuerdo –concedió con un suspiro. –Pero si sientes que el asunto se te va de las manos, vuelve a tu bosque hasta que te sientas mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio forzó una sonrisa antes de responder.

–¡Claro!

Sin más se encaminó a la puerta, pero apenas la abrió cuando la mujer le habló.

–Naruto, una cosa más.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sin moverse.

–Discúlpate con Sasuke.

–Está bien –musitó saliendo de allí.

Cuando se supo sola, Tsunade sólo atinó a empinarse otro vasito de sake. Se sentía un poco preocupada por Sasuke, pensando que si cuando Naruto no estaba en celo había estado presionando al pelinegro para ese tipo de cosas, qué sería capaz de hacer ese kitsune ahora que estaba en celo, viviendo ambos bajo el mismo techo. Tal vez había puesto demasiada confianza en Naruto, quizá le debería de haber mandado al bosque durante una temporada aunque le jurara que sabría controlarse. ¿Algún animal en celo sabía controlarse?

Se masajeó las sienes, y justo entonces recordó el día que Sasuke tiró abajo una de las paredes de su despacho con un katon:

_-¡Katon...!_

_-¡Sasuke-kun! -Sakura se sorprendió._

_-¡Sasuke! -gritó la quinta, pero ni eso detuvo a Sasuke, ni a Sai que continuaba hablando como si nada con una sonrisa._

_-Aunque me sorprende, Sasuke-kun. No aparentas ser gay, y mucho menos zoofílico._

_-¡...goukakyu no jutsu!_

Ahora que recordaba más detalladamente, Sai había comentado que Sasuke y Naruto se bañaban y dormían juntos. Uchiha se había mostrado muy violento. Lo extraño era que por aquel entonces Naruto pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Sai, o al menos eso le parecía a ella, y todavía no se veía muy cómodo entre los humanos.

¿Por aquel entonces a Naruto ya le gustaba Sasuke? Aquello ocurrió en julio y ahora estaban en octubre. Si el kitsune había estado desde entonces molestando a Uchiha, era demasiado tiempo.

Giró la silla, mirando por la ventana el cielo casi encapotado por blancas nubes esponjosas.

Tal vez debería hablar con Sasuke y hacer algo al respecto.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Shikamaru y los hermanos Sabaku caminaban en dirección al portón de la aldea. Kankuro y Temari iban delante, mientras que Gaara y Shikamaru iban unos pasos por detrás. Cuando estaban próximos a llegar, el pelirrojo aminoró la velocidad de sus pasos hasta casi detenerse.

-Uzumaki Naruto…

Nara se puso nuevamente a la par del Kazekage al escucharle pronunciar el nombre de su rubio amigo.

-¿Quién es Uzumaki Naruto? –cuestionó Gaara con voz tranquila.

El otro se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, dudando entre confesar la verdad sobre Naruto al Kazekage; después de todo Suna y Konoha eran aliadas, y si guardaban un secreto de ese tipo, quizá podría traer conflictos con La Arena.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber sobre él?

-Aquellos hombres le llamaron de esa forma… "El chico del chakra siniestro", además dijeron algo sobre unos rumores acerca de que es un kitsune; y yo pude percibir una energía muy poderosa en él –observó de soslayo al de la coleta. –Uzumaki Naruto no es un simple niño, ¿verdad? –afirmó con calma.

Shikamaru suspiró y detuvo su andar, siendo imitado por el pelirrojo.

-Lo cierto es que… -antes de terminar de hablar, miró a su alrededor, notando que eran observados por algunos curiosos. –Qué problemático –se susurró. -Cuando lleguemos al portón te lo contaré todo, Gaara. Aquí las paredes oyen.

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a su destino, donde Shikamaru confesó a los hermanos la verdadera naturaleza de Naruto a cambio de mantenerla en secreto.

-¿¡Qué! –casi gritaron al unísono Temari y Kankuro, mientras que Gaara se mantuvo en silencio y de brazos cruzados.

Shikamaru observó con desconfianza a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie rondando por ahí que pudiese escucharles.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, Shikamaru –aseguró ella bastante incrédula. –Ese niño no puede tener más de cien años. ¡Es imposible!

-No si realmente es un kitsune –habló el pelirrojo con calma.

-Así es –asintió Nara llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. –Naruto es el único kitsune que queda en los bosques de Konoha.

Kankuro se acercó un paso para llamarle la atención mientras hablaba.

-No tiene sentido. Yo he escuchado que los kitsune viven en grupos, ¿por qué este está solo? –antes de recibir respuesta, continuó preguntando. -¿Lo habéis traído aquí para utilizarlo como arma en la invasión? –inquirió.

-¿Naruto un arma? ¿Quién haría algo tan retorcido? –preguntó algo fastidiado. –En realidad yo no sé gran cosa sobre el pasado de Naruto. Sasuke es quien mejor le conoce.

Entonces el pelirrojo intervino en la conversación.

-Si no es un arma, entonces no entiendo qué hace aquí un kitsune. Ellos viven en los bosques, no van paseándose por las aldeas así como así. Además, al parecer no es bien recibido en Konoha.

-Y no te equivocas, Gaara –respondió, y seguidamente chasqueó la lengua de sólo pensar que tenía que hablar demasiado. Qué problemático. –Cuando yo era niño, Sandaime y los ancianos de la aldea contaban historias sobre los kitsune, hablaban de ellos como criaturas benévolas y traviesas capaces de proteger los bosques y aldeas. Pero con el paso de los años esa imagen se ha ido distorsionando hasta el punto de afirmar que los kitsune son criaturas malvadas que pueden hacerte enloquecer o matarte, sobre todo después de la aparición de Naruto y su estancia en Konoha –hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. –Aunque la mayoría de los aldeanos crean lo segundo, Naruto no es malo, sino todo lo contrario. Desde mi punto de vista es demasiado inocente, confiado y bueno para su propio bien.

El marionetista se cruzó de brazos cuando una duda le asaltó.

-¿Y le gusta estar aquí, solo y con gente que le desprecia y le agrede? Ese kitsune es estúpido –concluyó. –Debería marcharse al norte, hace tiempo escuché que había muchísimos kitsune en el País de la Tierra. Quizá por eso desde hace tiempo no tienen conflictos allí –le envió una mirada a su hermana. –Deberíamos buscar algunos y llevarlos a Suna.

-Imposible –sentenció de forma tajante Shikamaru. –Se dice que los kitsune no soportan los climas excesivamente calurosos y los terrenos áridos. Además, en Suna no hay bosques donde ellos puedan habitar.

-Puede que tengas razón –asintió Temari. -Nunca he escuchado que alguna vez haya habido kitsunes en el País del Viento.

Tras un breve silencio, la voz de Gaara se escuchó.

-Quiero verle.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en él, y Shikamaru reprimió un suspiro, pensando que se avecinaba algo problemático. Y ante el nuevo silencio, el Kazekage volvió a hablar.

-Quiero ver al kitsune; quiero conocerle.

Nara se rascó la cabeza con bastante pereza, chasqueando una vez más la lengua.

-Eso será complicado, Gaara. Naruto siempre ha sido bastante reacio con los desconocidos. No te dará un trato cortés porque no le importará quién eres tú. En realidad… Naruto es algo maleducado.

El de ojos verdes no se inmutó ante esa excusa y continuó mirando fijamente al otro. Nunca había visto a un kitsune, y sin duda no perdería la oportunidad de conocer a esa criatura. Por ser el Kazekage no podía abandonar su aldea cuando se le antojara, y ahora que estaba en Konoha debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se presentaba.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, dándose por vencido.

-Veré qué puedo hacer. Pero si Naruto no quiere verte, no le obligaré.

La chica se sintió algo desconcertada.

-Pero, Gaara, ¿le vas a ver ahora? Ni siquiera sabemos si sigue en la torre Hokage.

Kankuro habló antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hacerlo.

-Entonces pasaremos la noche aquí. Lo cierto es que yo también quiero conocer a ese kitsune para decirle en su cara lo idiota que es –ocultó tras esa excusa sus deseos de ver al rubio.

-Pero le dijimos a Baki que nos marcharíamos después de hablar con la Hokage, además, Gaara es el Kazekage y… -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el marionetista.

-¡Bah! Podemos recuperar el día perdido acelerando el paso -le restó total importancia.

Los ojos verdes del Kage se clavaron en Shikamaru antes de hablarle.

-Decidido, pasaremos la noche aquí.

-De acuerdo –respondió Nara. –Yo iré a informar a la Hokage y después a buscar a Naruto; mientras vosotros podéis ir a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.

Y así lo hicieron, mientras los hermanos fueron a buscar dónde pasar la noche, Shikamaru fue a ver nuevamente a Tsunade para informarle de la estancia del Kazekage y sus hermanos durante esa noche en Konoha, y también sobre el percance ocurrido en el pasillo con Naruto. La Hokage, sintiéndose algo hastiada del trato que recibía Uzumaki, pensó en darle un castigo a esos dos shinobi; quizá un buen sermón y suspenderlos de sus puestos durante un breve periodo, o algo por el estilo. Así quizá los demás también se lo pensarían antes de estar molestando a un niño.

Tras eso, Nara fue a casa de Sasuke para buscar a Naruto, pero no había nadie allí. Suspiró con cansancio y se fue a buscar nuevamente a Gaara para decírselo y así de paso saber dónde se hospedaban. Qué problemático. O bueno, quizá no tanto, así podría ver a Temari.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Desde que terminó de bañarse y descubrió que realmente Naruto al parecer se había ido a ver a Tsunade tal y como dijo, no dudó un segundo en salir también por si acaso el rubio volvía pronto; no quería verle ahora. Estaba realmente furioso consigo mismo. Era consciente de que si hablaba con el usuratonkachi y le explicaba "ciertas cosas", la próxima vez, si es que la había, no se quedaría con las ganas. Pero sus pensamientos se contradecían constantemente con sus sentimientos y deseos; en un momento no quería tener al dobe a menos de cien metros, por precaución para conservar su autocontrol, y al siguiente minuto quería devorarle completamente sin importarle si después se arrepentiría.

Necesitaba estar lejos de él un momento.

Fue a ver a Sakura para que le revisara la herida del brazo, y después de curarle, la chica decidió que ya no era necesario que siguiera utilizando la venda y que sería mejor dejarla al aire pues ya no estaba propenso a que sangrara con cualquier pequeño movimiento.

Haruno le había propuesto dar un paseo, y pensó que estaría bien aceptar el deseo de la chica en una forma de agradecerle las veces que le había curado el brazo, pero realmente quería y necesitaba estar solo. Quizá hubiese aceptado en otro momento, pero no en ese. Se excusó diciendo que estaba ocupado y que mejor lo dejaran para otra ocasión.

Caminando por la calle, se detuvo un momento a observar a unos chiquillos que jugaban, correteando con despreocupación de aquí para allá, simulando una lucha. Uno le lanzó un shuriken de cartón a otro que casi de inmediato se tiró al suelo, haciéndose el muerto. El resto de niños aplaudieron desde sus lugares, celebrando la caída del que era el malo en ese juego.

-¡Bien! ¡Madara-san ha matado al kitsune!

Desde su lugar, Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo al comprender el juego de esos niños de más o menos diez años. El chiquillo que hacía de Madara se acercó a él con una sonrisa emocionada que él devolvió con una fría mirada pero que no hizo inmutarse al pequeño.

-¡Sasuke-san, juega con nosotros! –en lugar de una invitación, parecía casi una orden entusiasmada. -¡Tú serás Uchiha Madara, y tienes que matar al kitsune! –explicó señalando al niño que se levantaba del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

Con un rostro sumamente serio, Sasuke permaneció sin moverse, sintiéndose bastante enojado.

-¿Matar al kitsune? –se limitó a musitar.

-¡Sí! –asintió animado el niño. –Como eres un Uchiha, eres perfecto para ser Madara-san.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el pelinegro se dignó a hablar.

-¿Por qué matar al kitsune?

-Porque los kitsune son malos –contestó como si fuese algo obvio. –Papá y mamá me lo han dicho.

-Los kitsune no son así –rebatió con una tranquila seriedad.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó con total curiosidad. -¿Acaso has visto algún kitsune? ¡Oh! ¿Acaso es cierto que Naruto es un kitsune?

Sasuke reprimió un bufido de molestia. Al parecer todos los padres se estaban esmerando en instruir bien a sus hijos sobre el peligro que representan los kitsune y sobre la posibilidad de que Naruto fuese una de esas criaturas.

-No he visto ninguno, y no, Naruto no es un kitsune. Pero Sandaime Hokage nos contaba historias sobre los kitsune, y… nunca mencionó que ellos fuesen criaturas malvadas, sino todo lo contrario. Ellos protegen los bosques, las aldeas y sus habitantes.

Explicó lo más breve posible. Era cierto que Hiruzen contaba historias a los niños, hablando sobre los increíbles poderes de los kitsune y sus tareas de protección; pero él nunca creyó en esas cosas, así que prefería irse él solo a entrenar en lugar de quedarse con los demás niños a escuchar.

Sasuke notó que el niño le observaba como si fuese un bicho raro por lo que acababa de decir, y tras unos segundos de silencio éste se encogió de hombros y se fue a seguir jugando, olvidándose de que quería que él se uniera a ellos para hacer el papel de Madara. Pero mejor así. Volvió a retomar su camino, ahora dirigiéndose a su hogar. Cuando llegó, Naruto todavía no estaba allí. Quizá seguiría con la Hokage, o habría ido como cada día al bosque a ver a sus padres. Fue a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena, y al mirar hacia la ventana, llamaron su atención los tonos rojizos, naranjas, amarillos y azules que se apreciaban reflejados en el cielo y las nubes. Pronto anochecería.

Los tonos rojizos eran especialmente llamativos, parecía… sangre. El resplandor del sol le recordaba a la sangre.

Apenas pensó eso, negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a continuar con lo que hacía.

No fue hasta un par de horas después que el rubio llegó, a tiempo para cenar. Naruto no saludó con su ánimo habitual de siempre, sino que se veía algo cohibido; aunque después de lo ocurrido entre ellos hacía apenas unas horas, era normal. Pero como siempre que había ocurrido algo entre ellos, Naruto parecía tener amnesia porque momentos después ya le dirigía la palabra y sonreía como si nada, cosa que en el fondo le alivió.

En cuanto el kitsune terminó se fue casi corriendo a la habitación, haciéndole pensar a Sasuke que iba a dormir. Por eso, cuando veinte minutos después ingresó en su habitación le desconcertó ver al rubio sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia la pared; asumió que estaba haciendo algo por la forma en que movía los brazos.

-Dobe, ¿qué haces? –preguntó caminando hacia él.

Naruto giró la cabeza rápidamente, y al ver a su amigo acercarse, se apresuró en ocultar con su cuerpo lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, cosa que hizo que Uchiha se detuviera y arrugara el entrecejo al no entender aquella reacción.

-No estoy haciendo nada.

Pero para Sasuke era demasiado obvio que la bola de pelos estaba haciendo algo. Aunque no iba a insistir; si Naruto no quería decírselo no importaba. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa para colocarse un pijama de manga larga, procurando no mostrar los arañazos del brazo. Sintió los ojos azules clavados en él hasta que se metió en la cama. Minutos después, cuando estaba por quedarse dormido, sintió que una mano le tomaba del hombro y le movía suavemente.

-Sasuke, ¿estás dormido?

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua ante la estúpida pregunta. Aunque hubiese estado dormido, eso le habría despertado. Abrió los ojos y se alzó hasta apoyar su peso en el brazo izquierdo, atisbando al otro arrodillado en el suelo, junto a la cama.

-¿Qué? –se limitó a preguntar.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa entre tímida y divertida que al pelinegro le intrigó. Parpadeó cuando ante su rostro apareció un kunai que tenía atada una cinta roja con un cascabel. Al instante lo reconoció, ese cascabel era el "localizador" que Sai le dio para que se lo colocara a Naruto en el cuello y así saber dónde estaba siempre.

-¿Y esto? –cuestionó Uchiha.

-¡Lo he hecho para ti! –respondió con cierta emoción. –Un regalo. Así tendrás algo que yo te he dado.

-…ah.

-Pero no quiero que lo uses para luchar, quiero que lo tengas aquí de recuerdo.

El pelinegro asintió en silencio. Aunque de todas formas sería imposible utilizarlo para luchar con esa cinta tan larga; y peor aún, el tintineo del cascabel le delataría a cada momento. Tomó el kunai y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

-Sasuke, ¿qué es un cine? –al no recibir una rápida respuesta, continuó hablando. –Esas niñas me invitaron a ir allí, pero no sé qué es eso.

El otro se acomodó hasta quedar sentado y con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama, pensando cómo explicarlo para que Naruto lo entendiera

-Es… algo así como un televisor gigante…

-¿Gigante? –interrumpió con un grito de sorpresa. -¡Tenemos que ir allí! ¡Vamos juntos! –más que una petición, fue una orden.

-Ahora está cerrado. Y deja de gritar, bola de pelos.

-Pues… ¡vamos mañana! –exclamó emocionado, ignorando cómo le había llamado Sasuke.

-¿No ibas a ir con esas niñas?

Aunque intentó ocultar un tono molesto para no dejar en evidencia los celos, no le salió muy bien. Por suerte Naruto no se dio cuenta.

-Nunca he dicho eso. Sólo dije que me invitaron a ir, no que iría –corrigió. -¡Pero ahora que sé lo que es, prefiero ir contigo! –insistió con alegría. –A ellas les dije que no. Eran raras, no dejaban de mirarme de forma extraña y decirme lo guapo que soy.

Sasuke reprimió un bufido de molestia y apartó la mirada. Pero al sentir movimiento en la cama volvió a mirar al rubio, descubriendo que éste se había sentado en el colchón.

-¿Y tú, Sasuke?

-¿Mn?

-¿También piensas que soy guapo?

El otro se sintió interiormente sorprendido por la repentina y directa pregunta. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Dónde estaba el usuratonkachi tímido? Ni siquiera se había sonrojado un poco tras preguntarle aquello, sólo le observaba fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Ya una vez Naruto le preguntó si era guapo, y quizá ahora le volvía a preguntar porque quería recibir una respuesta más explícita de la que le dio aquella vez. Se apegó un poco más al cabezal cuando notó que Uzumaki se acercaba despacio, seguramente con intención de besarle. Tan seguro estaba de ello que no pudo evitar que el desconcierto se reflejara en su rostro cuando Naruto se detuvo en seco a escasos centímetros de su boca y se alejó con una expresión que no supo descifrar, como si él le hubiese rechazado de la peor manera posible. Pero no había dicho nada, ni siquiera su acostumbrado "Naruto, para" al que Uzumaki no hacía ni caso. ¿Entonces por qué se alejaba? No era que se hubiese quedado con ganas de un beso, y aunque fuese así no se lo admitiría a sí mismo, era solamente que le intrigaba la reacción del otro.

Sin decir nada, Naruto se puso de pie y sacó un pijama de un cajón para ponérselo e ir a dormir. Cuando tomó su apariencia semihumana y estaba por dejarse caer sobre el futón previamente preparado, notó que Sasuke le miraba fijamente, todavía en la misma posición. Apartó la mirada, recordando las palabras de Tsunade:

_-¿¡Eres idiota o qué!_

_-¿Ah? –balbuceó._

_-¡No puedes hacer eso! Si Sasuke no corresponde tus sentimientos, no puedes presionarle de esa forma. Tienes que aceptarlo y buscar a otra persona… o animal que te corresponda._

Le había prometido que no molestaría a Sasuke y sabría controlarse con su celo. Pero era difícil. Incluso ahora mismo, tan sólo con percibir su conocido aroma sentía deseos de acercarse a él y besarle. Se sentó en el futón, preguntándose si para Sasuke realmente habrían sido tan desagradables todas las veces que él le presionó para que se besaran. Quería preguntárselo.

-Sasuke…

-Qué –respondió con bastante rapidez sin notarlo, pensando que Naruto le llamaba para explicarle el porqué de su repentino alejamiento.

-¿Cuándo nosotros…? –sin estar seguro de si realmente quería recibir una respuesta, permaneció callado unos segundos. Sasuke nunca aceptaba sus besos sin antes intentar detenerle; claro que habría sido desagradable –Buenas noches –dijo al final, metiéndose en el futón y dándole la espalda.

Uchiha tuvo el impulso de ponerse en pie, pero se controló y terminó recostándose nuevamente en la cama. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué le había querido preguntar el kitsune, pero no pensaba suplicarle para que se lo contara. Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Sasuke volvió a abrir los ojos, percibiendo calidez a su lado izquierdo. Aunque sentía el otro cuerpo apegado al suyo, movió ligeramente una mano, comprobando tras palpar un brazo ajeno que efectivamente Naruto se había vuelto a colar en su cama. Al parecer se iba a tornar en una costumbre.

-Naruto –le llamó; y la única respuesta que recibió fue que el rubio se acurrucara más junto a él, tanto que por un momento pensó que Uzumaki apoyaría la cabeza sobre su pecho. –Dobe –a pesar de alzar el tono de voz, no recibió respuesta.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto durante los primeros segundos; pero tras meditar que el kitsune tenía el sueño pesado y no tenía intenciones de despertar pronto, giró para tenerle de frente. Arriesgándose, se atrevió a rodearle con un brazo y acercarle un poco, rozándose ambos cuerpos y quedando el rostro del kitsune bastante cerca de su cuello.

-Mn… ¿Sasuke? –musitó el rubio con pereza, todavía medio dormido.

El nombrado abrió los ojos sorprendido y estuvo tentado a romper el abrazo a la velocidad de la luz, pero entonces pensó que si lo hacía sería demasiado obvio que estaba despierto. ¡Qué mala suerte! Si permanecía sin moverse y mañana Naruto comentaba algo sobre el abrazo, siempre podría excusarse diciendo que estaba dormido y no recordaba haber hecho tal cosa. Su mente quedó en blanco cuando notó un brazo rodeándole y el rostro de Naruto contra su cuello, con la tibia respiración de éste golpeando constantemente contra su piel. Un agradable escalofrío le recorrió por completo ante la cercanía, y cerró los ojos para continuar durmiendo.

Apenas un par de horas después, Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, algo asustado al escuchar a Sasuke hacer ruidos raros; jadeaba mucho, quizá estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Uchiha estaba boca arriba, y el rubio había terminado medio recostado sobre el otro buscando su cercanía entre sueños.

-Sasuke… ¡Sasuke, despierta!

Automáticamente los ojos negros se abrieron, parpadeando con desconcierto durante breves segundos. Le costó un poco ubicarse. Respiraba de forma entrecortada y estaba muy acalorado, casi sudando. Reparó en que tenía las manos en la espalda de Naruto, y que éste se hallaba casi completamente sobre su cuerpo. Una punzada sutil proveniente de su miembro le hizo comprender casi instantáneamente el porqué de su estado de alteración. Deseando con todas su fuerzas estar equivocado, llevó una mano hacia allí, confirmando que estaba en lo cierto al palpar la dureza bajo el pantalón.

Se alteró al notar que una de las piernas de Naruto estaba alarmantemente cerca, por lo que rápidamente lo alejó de un brusco empujón que casi tira al otro de la cama.

-¿¡Qué rayos haces durmiendo sobre mí! –preguntó más alterado de lo que en realidad quiso mostrarse. Pero el hecho de pensar que Naruto podía haberse dado cuenta de su estado le enojaba.

-¡Teme! ¿Por qué te enfadas? –protestó frunciendo el ceño. -¡Te despierto de una pesadilla y así me lo agradeces!

Sasuke se sentó en la cama, y cerrando los ojos dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al comprender que Uzumaki no había notado su excitación en ningún momento. Apenas percibió movimiento en la cama, se apresuró a hablar.

-No des la luz –ordenó.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo vuélvete a dormir, vete a tu futón –instruyó con seriedad. -No quiero que vuelvas a colarte en mi cama, ¿entendido?

Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos que a Sasuke se le hicieron eternos.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Había intentado controlarme y no venir, pero no puedo. ¡Estoy en celo!

Pero Sasuke estaba tan preocupado con su problema palpitante que ni reparó realmente en lo que dijo Naruto y respondió por inercia.

-Soy yo quien está en celo –masculló rápidamente con enojo, arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Eh? –preguntó al no escucharle bien, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que continuó hablando. –Sé que te molesta que te abrace y te bese, pero prometo que intentaré…

-Después me lo dices, dobe –habló apresurado mientras se levantaba de la cama, nuevamente sin hacer caso a las palabras del rubio.

Sin dar la luz salió de la habitación. Era su casa, así que la conocía perfectamente. Tras cerrar con fuerza la puerta del baño, por fin dio la luz, y bufó de forma sonora al contemplar el bulto en sus pantalones. Y como si quisiera torturarse a sí mismo, a su mente llegaron fugaces imágenes de su reciente sueño: la voz excitada de Naruto pidiéndole más, las exhalaciones sofocadas de ambos, la fricción de sus cuerpos desnudos, los besos húmedos, la placentera calidez del interior de Naruto… Realmente se había quedado con ganas de poseer a Naruto, con muchas ganas.

¡No! ¡Basta!

Totalmente frustrado se pasó una mano por el cabello, dudando entre otro baño de agua fría o quizá ahora sí masturbarse con las recientes imágenes de su sueño.

¡Joder! ¡Malditas hormonas! Necesitaba hacer algo para quitarse las ganas, sino presentía que esos sueños se iban a repetir muy a menudo.

Alzó la mano derecha, contemplando la palma, y a continuación miró brevemente el bulto en sus pantalones. De acuerdo, sólo sería esta vez. Se bajó la ropa hasta la mitad de los muslos para dejar libre su palpitante erección. Comenzó con roces inseguros al ser la primera vez que hacía algo así; pero poco a poco sus movimientos se volvieron firmes y más rápidos. Alzó la cabeza, soltando un apagado gemido de placer. Nunca imaginó que aquello se sentiría tan bien. Por su cabeza cruzó el pensamiento de que si con su mano era así de placentero, entonces sin duda alguna, estando con Naruto la sensación se intensificaría.

Y de repente sintió muchas más ganas de hacer suyo al rubio.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tensó todo el cuerpo, reprimiendo los sonidos que querían escapar de sus labios; no quería arriesgarse a ser escuchado. Aunque al momento de llegar al clímax, no pudo contener un ronco gemido. Nada más terminar, no se permitió tomarse ni un segundo para tranquilizarse, sino que con rapidez limpió el suelo manchado y fue a la bañera para, a pesar de haberse calmado, darse un baño de agua fría.

Cuando regresó a la habitación y dio la luz, encontró que Naruto todavía estaba recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y abrazando cómodamente la almohada. Se veía tan tranquilo y con su aire de extrema inocencia infantil, que sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por lo que había hecho en el baño. Una vez más se sentía miserable, y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había sentido así desde que conoció a Uzumaki. Caminó unos pasos y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

Nada más sentir el movimiento del colchón, el kitsune movió una de sus peludas orejas y abrió los ojos. Al ver que la luz estaba encendida y percibir el aroma de Sasuke en la habitación, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, todavía abrazando casi posesivamente la almohada por el simple hecho de tener impregnada el aroma del pelinegro. Le llamó la atención el ver que su amigo tenía el cabello mojado.

-Eh, Sasuke, ya pensaba que no ibas a volver.

Uchiha prefirió no girar y permaneció inmóvil, preguntándose si había hecho algún ruido que despertase al dobe.

-¿No estabas durmiendo?

-En realidad no, sólo tenía los ojos cerrados. Te estaba esperando.

Sasuke sólo atinó a rodar la mirada con cierto hastío por su mala suerte. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que la bola de pelos hubiese estado durmiendo en su futón cuando él llegó?

Ante el silencio, Naruto volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué te das una ducha a estas horas? Ya no hace calor por la noche.

-Hn.

-¡No me digas "hn"! –protestó. -¡Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso!

El pelinegro guardó silencio. Obviamente no iba a contestar la verdad, sería vergonzoso y definitivamente prefería cortarse la lengua antes de confesar el porqué de su ducha nocturna.

Al percibir movimiento en la cama, giró un poco, viendo cómo Naruto soltaba la almohada y gateando se acercaba hasta detenerse tras él.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke? Hoy he visto a un chico muy raro en la torre Hokage. Tenía una mirada muy… -al no saber cómo definirla, dejó la frase al aire. -¡Seguro que sabía leer la mente!

-Tan dobe como siempre –respondió, casi sintiendo deseos de reír jocoso por el tonto comentario. –Nadie sabe leer la mente.

-¡Claro que sí! –rebatió con total seguridad. –Kakashi sabe leer la mente.

-Oh, cierto –respondió con un serio tono burlón.

-¡Es verdad! Cuando he hablado a solas con él me ha leído la mente.

Sasuke giró hasta quedar sentado de lado para poder ver mejor al rubio arrodillado tras él.

-En el caso de que realmente Kakashi sensei supiera leer la mente, en la tuya no habría nada que leer porque eres un verdadero cabeza hueca.

El de ojos azules infló las mejillas y arrugó el entrecejo con enojo. ¿Por qué el teme no le creía?

-¡Kakashi supo lo que estaba pensando! –aseguró.

-Eso es porque eres muy simple y predecible; eres como un libro abierto –al notar las intenciones del kitsune en insistir sobre los poderes fantásticos de Kakashi, se apresuró en hablar. –Naruto, Kakashi sensei te ha gastado una broma –explicó con serenidad.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? –cuestionó con desconfianza.

-No lo sé –guardó unos breves segundos de silencio, meditando. –Como he dicho, quizá quería gastarte una broma, o tal vez quería sacarte algún tipo de información con la excusa de que sabía leer la mente. Pero no sé de qué habéis hablado, así que no puedo saber exactamente porqué lo hizo.

Naruto guardó silencio, cruzándose de brazos y recordando todo lo hablado con Kakashi. El adulto había adivinado que en ese momento él estaba pensando en Sasuke. ¡Claro que sabía leer la mente! El problema ahí era que el teme de Sasuke era excesivamente incrédulo. Si incluso después de conocerle, su amigo seguía diciendo que no creía del todo en los kitsune.

-Está bien, teme, ¡no me creas! Pero cuando veas a Kakashi dile que te lea la mente, ¡ya verás como acierta! Y entonces no tendrás más remedio que creerme.

El otro no dijo nada más para no alargar esa conversación absurda, quedando ambos callados un momento. Y fue entonces que Naruto volvió a rememorar la conversación con Tsunade. Le había prometido no volver a molestar a Sasuke, presionándole para besarse, pero eso no quería decir que no podía intentar que su amigo se fijara en él de otro modo; con palabras.

-Oe, Sasuke, ¿sabes? Cuando tenía diez años, papá siempre decía que haría buena pareja con una niña del clan Uchiha –al instante tuvo la mirada del pelinegro sobre él, sin poder ocultar la curiosidad que le había despertado lo que dijo. –Se llamaba Aiko y también tenía diez años; tenía una hermana gemela llamada Shizuka. Papá y mamá siempre querían que jugara con ella y así conocernos, pero yo la ignoraba.

Sasuke parpadeó confuso, sin comprender cómo Minato pudo decirle a su hijo que haría buena pareja con una humana y además incitarle a que se fijara en ella. ¿Es que Minato no se acordaba de Inari Kami-sama, o qué?

-Aiko… ¿era humana? –cuestionó Sasuke tontamente, pues la chiquilla era una Uchiha y eso significaba que era humana, pero quería asegurarse.

-Claro –sonrió. –Papá estaba totalmente seguro de que Aiko me quería, es decir, que estaba enamorada de mí –especificó para evitar alguna confusión.

-Pero los kitsune y los humanos no pueden…

-¿Amarse? –completó Naruto con una serenidad en su expresión y voz que por unos escasos segundos, hizo que ante los ojos de Sasuke se viera con un porte maduro a pesar de su aniñado rostro. –Es lo que yo también pensaba. Pero papá decía que prefería mil veces tener una vida plena y feliz, aunque eso conllevase un castigo, antes que una larga vida que le hiciera infeliz –esbozó una leve sonrisa nostálgica al recordarlo. –En aquel momento no lo entendí, de hecho, he estado toda mi vida sin comprenderlo… hasta ahora.

Sasuke se mantenía callado, prefiriendo no decir nada hasta que el rubio terminara.

-Antes me horrorizaba el hecho de imaginar un castigo de Inari Kami-sama, pero ahora pienso igual que papá. Además, Sakura-chan tiene razón en lo que me dijo una vez, ya he desobedecido en demasiadas cosas a Inari Kami-sama, ¿qué más da si le desobedezco en una cosa más? De cualquier forma, sé que tengo un buen castigo preparado; pero ya no tengo miedo.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Uchiha se mantuvo pensativo, percibiendo el cambio que había sufrido Naruto. Hace unos meses afirmaba con seguridad que nunca se enamoraría de un humano, además que Inari Kami-sama lo prohibía; y ahora decía tan tranquilo que le daba igual un castigo. La bola de pelos había pasado de un extremo al otro en cuestión de casi seis meses.

-Sasuke, antes te he preguntado qué opinas sobre la posibilidad de que un kitsune se enamore de un humano, pero, ¿si es al revés? ¿Y si es el humano quien se enamora del kitsune? Como ocurrió con Uchiha Aiko que se fijó en mí, o incluso con… -con cierto esfuerzo, pudo pronunciar el nombre. –Uchiha Madara que se obsesionó con mi madre.

El pelinegro notó la intensa mirada que Uzumaki le dedicaba, esperando la respuesta con una mal disimulada paciencia. Apartó la mirada antes de responder.

-¿Por qué insistes con eso? Entiende que una relación así no es compatible.

-¡Eres tan… terco! –exclamó con frustración.

-Mira quién lo dice –respondió llevando la mirada a él. –Entiéndelo, cabeza hueca, ¿cuánto tiempo puede durar algo así? Los humanos no somos tan longevos, y cuando menos lo esperamos ya nos hemos convertido en inútiles ancianos. ¡Así no vas a tener ninguna vida plena y feliz, estúpido kitsune! ¡Deja de soñar despierto de una vez!

Naruto arrugó profundamente el entrecejo y se mordió el labio inferior al sentirse frustrado y enojado por la actitud de su amigo. Se movió con rapidez, tomándole del pecho por la camiseta del pijama. Su respiración se volvió agitada, pensando que quizá Sasuke no sentiría nunca nada más que amistad hacia él, o que como Kakashi dijo, aunque sintiera lo mismo no le correspondería.

-¡No estoy soñando despierto! –gritó zarandeándole un poco, pero el otro ni se inmutó. -¡Lo entiendo todo perfectamente! ¡Sé qué es lo que quiero!

Aunque fuera un niño, Naruto estaba seguro de lo que quería, y eso era ser correspondido por Sasuke. Pero parecía imposible, era como empujar un muro, por más que se esforzaba, éste no cedía un ápice. Por otro lado, aunque su amigo tuviera razón y estando con un humano no pudiera tener una vida plena y feliz, sentía que si no estaba con él entonces su vida sería muchísimo más infeliz. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero casi al instante los abrió al sentir que el pelinegro le tomaba de las muñecas, pero no le obligó a soltarle del agarre que todavía mantenía en la camiseta.

-¿Y…? –murmuró Uchiha. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El kitsune enrojeció ligeramente, pero se dejó llevar por un impulso y habló con firmeza.

-¡Quiero que…! –pero aquel impulso desapareció tan pronto como llegó y comenzó a hablar cada vez más bajo. –Quiero que… Yo sólo quiero...

De pronto sintió miedo al rechazo, y además, había recordado las palabras de Tsunade otra vez. Si le decía a Sasuke que quería ser correspondido por él, ¿también le estaría presionando? Quizá últimamente había empezado a obsesionarse demasiado, así como Madara lo hizo con su madre, y eso le preocupó y asustó a partes iguales; o a lo mejor toda la culpa la tenía el hecho de estar en celo. Además, ahora sabía cómo se sentía el ser presionado así y era consciente de que no era agradable, ¿entonces por qué demonios no podía dejar de hacerlo?

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos suaves golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana. Estaba empezando a llover. Con movimientos mecánicos soltó a Sasuke y se puso de pie, alejándose a una distancia prudencial.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Ah, es tan tarde… me voy a dormir. ¡Buenas noches!

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron al percibir la fingida sonrisa de Naruto al momento en que se fue al futón. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, reprimiendo un suspiro. La situación empezaba a volverse insostenible entre Naruto y él. Uzumaki insistiendo de forma cada vez más constante, y él con sus negativas cada vez menos tajantes; hasta que uno de los dos cediera al final.

Alguna vez había deseado tener ese optimismo y fantasía que poseía Naruto, y así poder desechar de su mente todos los aspectos negativos que veía en la unión de un humano y un kitsune. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Sin querer pensar más en ello, se dispuso a dormir.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

Me fue imposible actualizar ayer, pero bueno, igualmente… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto! *lanza confeti* El kunai que Naruto le regala a Sasuke está en el link del dibujo que puse en el capítulo 2.

Sobre el hecho de que haya cine en Konoha… bueno, según la primera película de Naruto, sí hay.

Creo que anteriormente no puse el significado del nombre de las gemelas Uchiha, así que ahí va:

Aiko: Niña del Amor/Niña Amada [Ai: Amor + Ko: Niña]

Shizuka: Calmada, silenciosa, pacifica, serena.

Adelanto del capítulo 32. Pondría uno más interesante, pero no tengo el capítulo tan adelantado. ¡Qué frustrante!:

"-Sasuke, ¿qué es pensar con la cabeza de abajo?

Al nombrado casi se le caen de las manos un par de tazones y un plato antes de poder dejarlos en el fregadero. Naruto y su manía de hacer preguntas extrañas. Fingiendo no haberle escuchado, procedió a comenzar a enjabonar los platos sucios. Un segundo después, Uzumaki se había puesto a su lado para ayudarle e insistió con su pregunta.

-Le escuché a Kiba decir que los hombres sólo piensan con la cabeza de abajo, y yo fingí que lo había entendido para que no se burlara de mí –explicó mientras aclaraba bajo el chorro de agua cada cosa que el pelinegro le daba. –Pero en realidad no tengo idea de lo que es.

Pero el otro siguió en su tarea de fingir sordera y se secó las manos con prisa por marcharse de allí una vez que finalizó.

-¡Sasuke! –insistió, queriendo terminar rápido lo que hacía para seguirle, sin importarle si retiraba bien o no los restos de jabón.

-No lo sé, pregúntale a Kiba.

-Oh, no lo sabes. Pensaba que sí lo sabías, porque Kiba dijo que parece ser que pasar tiempo contigo tiene sus consecuencias –dijo con cierta desilusión, sin notar el tic que sacudió la ceja derecha de su amigo; y de pronto una idea le llegó. -¡Ya lo sé! –exclamó mientras seguía a Sasuke por inercia, hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Se secó las manos frotándolas contra la tela de la yukata. –Al igual que a los kitsune nos aparecen más colas conforme nos hacemos más fuertes, ¿puede ser que a los humanos os aparezcan más cabezas conforme os hacéis más fuertes? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos con una verdadera expresión pensativa. -¡Sí! ¡Debe de ser eso! –sonrió.** "**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Los kitsune son un tipo de _yōkai_, o entidad espiritual, y la palabra kitsune es a veces traducido como "Espíritu de zorro". Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que los kitsune sean fantasmas, ni tampoco que sean fundamentalmente diferentes a los zorros comunes. La palabra "espíritu" es usada para reflejar un estado de conocimiento o iluminación, ya que todos los zorros con larga vida adquieren poderes sobrenaturales

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	32. La determinación del kitsune ¡Yo

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 32: "La determinación del kitsune. ¡Yo también lucharé por Sasuke!":

Después de desayunar y con la mañana avanzada, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban haciendo algunas tareas domésticas. El pelinegro se había sentido aliviado cuando al despertar ambos, el kitsune le dio los buenos días con su ánimo de siempre.

Ingresó en su habitación, y lo primero que vio fue al kitsune doblando el futón, se acercó y le ayudó a colocarlo dentro del armario.

-Naruto, ayer escuché algo sobre ti en la calle.

A la velocidad de la luz, el nombrado se apresuró en excusarse antes de que el otro pudiera continuar hablando.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Esos humanos me saltaron encima y no me querían dejar entrar en la torre Hokage! ¡No dejan de decirme "el chico del chakra siniestro", y eso me molesta mucho! ¿¡Qué importa cómo sea mi chakra! ¡Yo nunca les he hecho nada!

El pelinegro parpadeó totalmente confundido, con un rostro serio. No tenía la menor idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

-¿En la torre Hokage? –cuestionó, queriendo saber a qué se refería.

Y ahí Naruto entendió que había hablado de más. Quiso taparse la boca, pero supo que sería algo absurdo hacerlo después de hablar. En cambio se llevó una mano a la nuca, soltando una risilla floja y tonta.

-¿…q-qué es lo que has escuchado sobre mí, Sasuke?

-¿Qué es eso de la torre Hokage? –respondió con otra pregunta. -¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Ah… mn… en realidad nada importante –dijo, haciendo un ademán despectivo con su mano libre.

-¿Tan poco importante como lo que te ocurrió con los hermanos Takahashi en el bosque, o como lo que te ocurrió con los de mi clan cuando estuviste desaparecido un mes? –inquirió con un serio sarcasmo, pues en aquellas ocasiones el rubio tampoco le quiso contar nada.

Uzumaki soltó un suspiro y se decidió a hablar sin dar más rodeos al asunto.

-Si lo comparas con esas ocasiones no es tan importante. Ayer fui a ver a Tsunade no baa-chan, te lo dije pero no sé si me escuchaste porque no me contestaste. Al llegar unos ninja me preguntaron dónde iba, y cuando les dije que quería ver a Tsunade no baa-chan no me querían dejar entrar en la torre porque decían que estaba reunida con el… -intentó recordar el nombre que ayer le dijo Shikamaru. –no sé qué kage, pero…

-¿No sé qué kage? –reiteró alzando una ceja en un gesto burlón.

-¡Es que no me acuerdo del nombre! –se excusó con un leve rubor. –Era ese chico pelirrojo del que te hablé anoche, el de la mirada indescriptible. Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, era una mirada penetrante.

-Así que el Kazekage estuvo ayer aquí –comentó para sí mismo al saber de quién hablaba el de ojos azules, pero fue escuchado por éste.

-¡Sí, ese! ¡Kazekage! –asintió enérgico.

-Bueno, Tsunade-sama estaba reunida con el Kazekage, ¿y después qué? –le instó a continuar.

-Yo no les creí, pensé que lo decían porque no me querían dejar pasar, así que entré a la fuerza. Ellos me persiguieron, pero el Kazekage me salvó con arena. ¡Con arena! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Fue increíble! –exclamó con los ojos brillantes de admiración hacia el pelirrojo.

Uchiha se llevó una mano a la cintura, molestándole el hecho de ver al dobe admirando con emoción a otra persona. Apartó la mirada.

-Manipula la arena con su chakra, no es la gran cosa –comentó, aunque en el fondo sabía que Gaara era un shinobi increíblemente fuerte, no por nada era el Kazekage; y mejor ni hablar de su defensa absoluta.

Aunque Sasuke dijera que no era la gran cosa, para Naruto no dejaba de ser increíble. Realmente algunos humanos eran sorprendentes. Pero saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se apresuró en cambiar de tema.

-¿Y qué es lo que habías escuchado de mí en la calle?

-Decían que venciste a Ebisu en una pelea sin apenas tocarle.

-¿Eh? –fue lo único que atinó a decir, alzando una ceja y frunciendo la otra en señal de total desconcierto. -¿Quién es Ebisu?

El pelinegro no respondió aquella duda, dando por sentado que si Naruto no sabía de quién hablaba era porque lo que escuchó de aquellas chiquillas era falso. Había sido absurdo creer algo así. Ebisu era increíblemente fuerte.

-¡Ah, espera! –exclamó de pronto el kitsune. -¿Te refieres a el pervertido cuatro ojos? –se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. –Claro, Konohamaru le llamó así aquella vez en el bosque –se dijo a sí mismo, recordando aquel encuentro en el bosque.

-¿Entonces es cierto? –no pudo ocultar cierta sorpresa en su tono de voz.

Totalmente orgulloso, Naruto se llevó las manos a la cintura y alzó la cabeza en un gesto presumido, ondeando la anaranjada cola de un lado a otro.

-¡Claro!

-No me lo creo –habló tajante, dejando la sorpresa a un lado. –Si has podido derrotar a Ebisu que es un ninja de élite, podrías haberme vencido a mí.

-Eso es porque la técnica que utilicé con él no tiene efecto contigo –se excusó, recordando aquella vez que utilizó el oiroke no jutsu con su amigo y éste ni se inmutó.

El pelinegro se sintió confundido. ¿Técnica? ¿Podría ser que Naruto se refería a su nueva técnica de la que anteriormente había presumido y de la cual no le quería decir nada? Pero acababa de decir que esa técnica que venció a Ebisu no tiene efecto en él. Hizo memoria, intentando recordar si alguna vez el rubio había empleado alguna técnica poderosa con él, pero no halló nada.

-¿Qué técnica empleaste?

-Te lo diré si tú me enseñas a hacer genjutsu –condicionó. –Tú sabes hacerlos, y aunque los kitsune también sabemos yo no soy bueno en eso.

-Tendría que utilizar mi sharingan –advirtió.

Un bufido de molestia se le escapó al kitsune. ¿Es que Sasuke tenía que utilizar el sharingan para todo? Bueno, si no quedaba más remedio tendría que aguantarse el miedo, todo fuera por aprender genjutsu. Se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

-Qué remedio –dijo con poco ánimo. -¿Comemos? Tengo hambre.

Fueron a la cocina para preparar la comida. Naruto echaba de menos a Itachi y se preguntaba si estaría bien, pero por otro lado también le agradaba la idea de estar solo en casa con Sasuke. Cuando comieron, estaban recogiendo los platos vacíos y demás cuando al kitsune le surgió una duda.

-Sasuke, ¿qué es pensar con la cabeza de abajo?

Al nombrado casi se le caen de las manos un par de tazones y un plato antes de poder dejarlos en el fregadero. Naruto y su manía de hacer preguntas extrañas. Fingiendo no haberle escuchado, procedió a comenzar a enjabonar los platos sucios. Un segundo después, Uzumaki se había puesto a su lado para ayudarle e insistió con su pregunta.

-Le escuché a Kiba decir que los hombres sólo piensan con la cabeza de abajo, y yo fingí que lo había entendido para que no se burlara de mí –explicó mientras aclaraba bajo el chorro de agua cada cosa que el pelinegro le daba. –Pero en realidad no tengo idea de lo que es.

Pero el otro siguió en su tarea de fingir sordera y se secó las manos con prisa por marcharse de allí una vez que finalizó.

-¡Sasuke! –insistió, queriendo terminar rápido lo que hacía para seguirle, sin importarle si retiraba bien o no los restos de jabón.

-No lo sé, pregúntale a Kiba.

-Oh, no lo sabes. Pensaba que sí lo sabías, porque Kiba dijo que parece ser que pasar tiempo contigo tiene sus consecuencias –dijo con cierta desilusión, sin notar el tic que sacudió la ceja derecha de su amigo; y de pronto una idea le llegó. -¡Ya lo sé! –exclamó mientras seguía a Sasuke por inercia, hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Se secó las manos frotándolas contra la tela de la yukata. –Al igual que a los kitsune nos aparecen más colas conforme nos hacemos más fuertes, ¿puede ser que a los humanos os aparezcan más cabezas conforme os hacéis más fuertes? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos con una verdadera expresión pensativa. -¡Sí! ¡Debe de ser eso! –sonrió.

Una gota de sudor le escurrió a Uchiha por la sien ante la estúpida conclusión. Negó con la cabeza, pensando que Naruto no tenía remedio; pero prefería que el rubio pensara eso a tener que explicárselo. En silencio sacó su chaleco chuunin y se lo colocó. Abrió los ojos en señal de sobresalto cuando el kitsune dio un grito de total espanto.

-¡Sasuke! ¿¡Entonces cuántas cabezas tiene Ero sennin! ¡Es el hombre más fuerte que conozco!

En su gran imaginación, Uzumaki podía visualizar a Jiraiya hasta con diez cabezas. ¡Era algo horrible! ¡Y también Itachi y Sasuke eran fuertes! ¿¡Cuántas cabezas tendrían ellos! ¿Y Lee, Neji, Shikamaru…? Sentía que no quería averiguarlo.

-Usuratonkachi –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¿Y ahora por qué me insultas? –preguntó frunciendo los labios y el entrecejo.

Unos toques en la puerta les interrumpieron. Sasuke fue a abrir mientras que Naruto permaneció ahí, y en menos de un minuto había vuelto. En silencio, el kitsune observó cómo su amigo volvía a abrir el armario y cogía el bolso trasero donde solía guardar parte de su equipo, revisando su contenido. Y entonces supo lo que pasaba.

-¿Vas a salir de misión? –más que preguntarlo, lo afirmó.

-Así es.

-¿Otra vez? –instantáneamente su tono fue de molestia.

-Soy un ninja –respondió con obviedad. Llevó la mirada un momento a los ojos azules. –En caso de que la misión sea larga, deberías quedarte en casa de Iruka sensei. No creo que le moleste acogerte unos días.

Las peludas orejas se agacharon en señal de enojo y frustración, mientras que la cola se agitaba inquieta. No quería que el teme se fuera, ya le extrañó demasiado en la misión anterior.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? –aún sabiendo la respuesta que recibiría, lo preguntó.

-No.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Ahora mismo, pero primero tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade-sama para recibir los detalles de la misión.

Sin más, Uchiha salió de la habitación con tranquilidad. Naruto apretó los puños, pensando qué podía hacer para impedir que se fuera, y entonces recordó las cuerdas que le regaló al teme el día de su cumpleaños y que éste ni siquiera había mirado. Una sonrisita maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

El pelinegro caminaba por el pasillo cuando escuchó los pasos de Naruto acercarse a él con una velocidad increíble. Apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta, y después todo fue demasiado rápido. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba atado con una cuerda, con los brazos inmovilizados, y cayó de culo al suelo tras un empujoncito que el kitsune le dio en el pecho. Frunció el ceño con enojo.

-Tsk… ¿se puede saber qué pretendes, dobe?

-¡No te vas a ir! ¡No te voy a dejar!

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Suéltame ahora mismo.

-¡No quiero que te vayas! –y después continuó hablando en un tono más bajo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. –Cuando estabas de misión, me sentía solo y te eché mucho de menos. ¡Por eso no te vas a ir otra vez!

Uchiha apartó un poco la mirada, sintiéndose algo avergonzado con aquella confesión. ¿Cómo podía decir que se había sentido solo si Itachi estuvo con él en casa? Ese rubio tonto… Parpadeó al verlo encaminarse a la salida.

-¡Oe! ¿Adónde vas?

-Voy a ver a Tsunade no baa-chan para decirle que no vas a ir –contestó sin detenerse. –Inventaré algo, que estás resfriado otra vez o cualquier otra cosa –al abrir la puerta, cayó de culo al ver allí a Sasuke, mirándole seriamente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón -¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo has…? ¡Es imposible! –exclamó señalándole.

-Los ninjas pueden desatar nudos. Recuerda eso, dobe.

-¡Woah…! –se sorprendió totalmente. Sasuke realmente había sido veloz desatándose y saliendo por alguna ventana para detenerle en la puerta. –Un momento… ¡si sabías desatar el nudo eso significa que desde el principio te habías dejado atar! ¡Te burlabas de mí! –protestó avergonzado.

Uchiha pasó por un lado de Naruto, ingresando en el rellano de la entrada para ponerse el calzado.

-Deja de hacer tonterías, Naruto. Voy a ir a la misión, si te sientes solo puedes jugar con algún chiquillo, o entrenar.

-¡Pero me ibas a enseñar genjutsu! –protestó en un intento de retenerle. -¡Quiero que me muestres un genjutsu para saber cómo son!

El pelinegro se puso de pie, observando al rubio todavía sentado en el suelo.

-Espero no encontrar la casa destruida a mi regreso.

-¡Teme! –le gritó poniéndose de pie. ¿Cómo podía pensar que destruiría la casa? Él también vivía ahí –Al menos déjame acompañarte a la torre.

El adolescente suspiró hondo, pensando después que no habría problema.

-Está bien, pero te quedarás afuera –advirtió. No quería arriesgarse a que el dobe le dijera a Tsunade que no le mandara de misión, aunque en realidad, si eso ocurría dudaba que la mujer le hiciera caso al rubio.

-Sí –asintió con ánimo.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso, Naruto cerró la puerta y se acercó a él.

-Pero primero quiero despedirte –dijo el de ojos azules. –Delante de la gente no me dejarás hacerlo.

Uchiha arqueó una ceja al no comprenderle bien. ¿Por qué no iba a dejar que Naruto le despidiera delante de la gente? Y al sentir las manos del rubio posarse en sus hombros y verle ponerse de puntillas, supo a qué tipo de despedida se refería, y no era precisamente una con palabras.

-Na… -pero no tuvo tiempo de completar el nombre porque fue interrumpido.

-¡Ya sé que no quieres! Pero esta vez será el último, lo prometo.

Unió sus labios a los de Sasuke sin la brusquedad acostumbrada, y tras unos breves roces entreabrió la boca, deseando que su amigo profundizara el beso. Se sintió feliz cuando Uchiha le complació y ambas lenguas juguetearon con tranquilidad, tornando el beso uno calmado. Deslizó las manos hacia la nuca, donde empuñó algunos mechones negros y empujó un poco para que Sasuke se inclinara ligeramente. Anheló que el tiempo se detuviera para alargar aquel momento, aún sabiendo que sería imposible que eso ocurriera. Saboreó el momento, porque tal como dijo, este sería el último beso. Tenía que dejar de presionar a Sasuke para hacer eso, ahora comprendía que aquello no estaba bien y que a su amigo no le agradaba. Claro, por eso siempre intentaba detenerle cuando él quería besarle. Extrañaría la calidez de aquella boca y el poder tener sus cuerpos así de cerca, de eso estaba seguro.

Antes de que Uchiha fuera a romper el beso, prefirió hacerlo él. Se alejó apenas unos centímetros, observando los ojos negros de cerca y sin soltar los cabellos entre sus manos. Una tenue sonrisa resignada se formó en sus labios al ver a Sasuke apartar la mirada, pensando que se sentía incómodo cuando en realidad era que estaba avergonzado. Así que le soltó y se alejó un par de pasos.

El pelinegro carraspeó ligeramente antes de hablar.

-…vamos de una vez.

-Claro, sólo dame un momento.

El otro asintió, viendo después cómo Naruto corría por el pasillo quién sabe a dónde. Bastante pensativo, se llevó el pulgar a la comisura derecha de los labios, retirando un pequeño resto de saliva.

-¿El último beso? –se susurró.

¿A qué había venido eso de repente? Por un momento había llegado a pensar que ese terco kitsune le estaría besando de por vida cada vez que se le antojara. ¿Entonces por qué ahora de repente dice que ese fue el último beso? ¿Sería acaso que se había aburrido de él? O quizá se había cansado de que siempre le rechazara. Una parte de él quería preguntarle a Naruto el porqué, pero enseguida se obligó a no hacerlo. Tampoco es que le importara si volvían a besarse o no.

Por supuesto que no, no le importaba… mucho. ¡No! ¡No le importaba lo más mínimo!

-¡Sasuke, estoy listo! –exclamó el rubio acercándose mientras ocultaba sus rasgos animales y se ataba a la cintura la camiseta que había ido a coger.

Uchiha salió el último para poder cerrar la puerta. El camino transcurría en silencio. Los ojos negros apenas se movieron un poco para poder ver a Naruto, encontrándolo tranquilo y observando cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Y como si hubiera sentido aquella mirada, el rubio le encaró sin dejar de caminar.

-Eh, Sasuke, cuando vuelvas podemos ir al cine –propuso, deseando ver aquel lugar donde se hallaba la televisión gigante. –y también podemos ir al bosque, ¡sé dónde hay un almendro grandísimo! –exclamó alzando los brazos, como si así pudiese abarcar el tamaño de aquel árbol. –Podremos comerlas. También podríamos… -se detuvo al ver algo que captó su atención. -¿Qué es eso? –en el tronco de un árbol que proporcionaba sombra a un banco a sus pies, vio escritos dos nombres, y en medio de estos algo parecido a un paraguas o una flecha que señalaba hacia arriba. -¿Qué es? ¿Qué significa? –insistió con curiosidad.

Sasuke observó el "Paraguas del amor", donde los niños y niñas escribían sus nombres. En su opinión era algo totalmente infantil. Ante la insistente mirada del otro, respondió con rapidez.

-Ese paraguas representa que esas dos personas están enamoradas –fue todo lo que dijo.

-¡Oh!

Naruto sonrió ligeramente, imaginando su nombre y el de Sasuke escritos bajo ese paraguas; pero rápido dejó de fantasear al notar que el pelinegro se alejaba tranquilamente. Le siguió, caminando de forma despreocupada unos pasos por detrás, ignorando las miradas que algunas personas le dedicaban al cruzarse con él.

-Sasuke, ¿cuando vuelvas me enseñarás tu cabeza de abajo?

El nombrado tropezó de una forma que a Naruto se le hizo graciosa, pues en realidad no había piedras o cualquier cosa en el camino. Apenas había empezado a reír cuando se vio obligado a callarse por la mirada extraña que los ojos negros le dedicaron.

-¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertado mientras se encogía de hombros. –En realidad sí siento curiosidad.

En un parpadeo el adolescente cortó la distancia entre ellos y tapó la boca del rubio con una mano, mientras que se preocupada de observar a su alrededor con cierto disimulo por si alguien había escuchado las palabras del dobe bocazas. Pero aparte de frías miradas dedicadas al rubio, como era usual, no vio nada que le indicase que habían escuchado aquello. Se inclinó un poco, acercando la boca a una de las orejas del otro.

-¡No digas algo como eso en la calle, usuratonkachi! –masculló bajito.

Con ambas manos, Uzumaki apartó la de su amigo para poder hablar.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó ladeando la cabeza al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja y fruncía la otra. Se puso ligeramente de puntillas para poder susurrarle sin ser escuchado por nadie más, imitando la forma en que Sasuke le hablaba. –Ya que tú has visto algunas de mis colas, pienso que sería justo que tú me mostrases tu cabeza de abajo.

Uchiha solamente pudo mostrar una expresión de total frustración arrugando el entrecejo, cerrando los ojos y tensando la mandíbula.

-Tú… eres tan… ¡usuratonkachi!

El insultado infló las mejillas dispuesto a protestar por haber sido insultado así otra vez, pero una alegre voz femenina les interrumpió.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Ambos miraron en dirección a dónde provenía. A espaldas de Sasuke se acercaban Sakura y Sai.

-¡Sakura-chan! –la saludó con ánimo, y después envió una mirada extraña al ANBU, recordando que desde que intentó besarle aquella vez no habían vuelto a hablar porque él le había estado evitando a conciencia gracias a su excelente olfato. -…Sai.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, mostrando su peculiar sonrisa.

-Naruto, hace tiempo que no te veía –comentó, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza del nombrado.

-Sasuke-kun –le llamó ella. –Justamente íbamos a tu casa para decirte que tenemos que salir de misión. Un chuunin acaba de avisarnos.

-Lo sé, a mí también acaban de avisarme. Iba a la torre Hokage.

-Entonces vamos juntos -le dedicó una sonrisa. –Pero antes… ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos, esperando paciente a que la chica hablase. Mientras que Sakura les envió una mirada severa a los otros dos, indicándole con movimientos de manos que se marcharan.

-Vosotros, dejadnos solos. Necesito hablar con Sasuke-kun un momento.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, Sai empezó a caminar, pero al notar que Naruto se mostraba algo reacio a dejar a Sasuke, se acercó a él.

-Naruto, vamos.

A regañadientes Naruto asintió y se fue con Sai. No quería dejar a Sasuke solo con Sakura porque conocía los sentimientos que ella tenía por Uchiha, y por eso sentía necesidad de permanecer lo más cerca posible de su amigo, como si quisiera marcar un territorio.

Sai giró un momento para hablarle a la de ojos verdes.

-Sakura, os esperaremos en la torre Hokage –avisó, después de todo estaban bastante cerca de allí.

Antes de darse la vuelta para poder seguir al rubio, notó la intensa mirada que Sasuke le dedicaba, con sus ojos negros afilados y el ceño fruncido. Era como si quisiera despedazarle con la mirada. Pero Sai, ignorando que aquella era claramente una mirada que le indicaba, o más bien le ordenaba que ni se le ocurriera acercarse a Naruto, le sonrió y se marchó detrás de Uzumaki. Tras torcer en una esquina le dio alcance al de ojos azules, y entonces vio cómo éste se subía en el tejado de una casa de un salto.

-¿Naruto?

-Quiero saber de qué van a hablar –fue todo lo que dijo.

-Oh, así que quieres espiarles –comprendió.

El pelinegro también saltó al tejado. Ambos ocultaron su chakra, y con total sigilo se acercaron a donde los otros se encontraban, hasta que se ocultaron entre las ramas de un árbol bastante cercano. Naruto frunció el ceño, disgustado porque la conversación entre ellos ya había comenzado a pesar de haber sido rápidos en volver. Veía cómo Sakura sonreía con timidez, y con un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

-Sé que quizá es absurdo que te lo haya dicho de nuevo, Sasuke-kun, y además así de repente; después de todo soy consciente de que tú ya lo sabías –apartó la mirada brevemente, denotando su vergüenza. –Pero quiero que entiendas que mis sentimientos son verdaderos. Yo… te quiero tanto, Sasuke-kun…

-Sakura… -intentó detenerla con aquel llamado suave para que no continuara.

-¡Te quiero demasiado! –pero ella no se iba a detener ahora que había reunido el valor para hacerlo. –Eres lo más importante para mí. Y sé que probablemente tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero eso no me parará, ni hará que lo que siento desaparezca –al ver que Uchiha abrió la boca con intenciones de hablar, se apresuró en eliminar la poca distancia que les separaba y le abrazó. –Lucharé hasta conseguir que tú sientas lo mismo por mí, y cuando eso ocurra no te arrepentirás. Seremos felices juntos. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Sasuke-kun.

Desde su escondite, Sai dejó de observar la escena al escuchar la corteza del árbol crujir muy levemente. Llevó la mirada a Naruto, viendo en él una rara expresión que no sabía identificar. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una mueca tensa; no sabía decir si Naruto se veía enfadado o triste, o quizá ambas cosas. Notó la forma en que apretaba el tronco del árbol, de ahí que hubiera crujido la corteza hace un instante. Sin decir nada, volvió a mirar a la pareja.

Por otro lado, Naruto intentaba tranquilizar su respiración que por momentos se volvía agitada y amenazaba con volverse ruidosa. Se sentía realmente enojado, deprimido, celoso… Sabía que Sakura sentía algo por Sasuke, pero escucharla confesarse definitivamente le hizo sentirse destrozado. Deseaba ir y empujarla lejos de Sasuke, ¿pero de qué serviría eso? Ni siquiera el propio Sasuke la estaba alejando. ¿Eso significaba entonces que Sasuke y Sakura-chan eran pareja? Apretó el tronco del árbol para contenerse y mantenerse ahí, quieto y escondido.

Mientras que Sasuke se mantenía estático, si saber cómo responder a aquella confesión a pesar de mostrar una expresión serena. Él sabía perfectamente lo que Sakura sentía por él, la chica disimulaba fatal y además se le escapó decirlo en voz alta el día que conocieron a Naruto. Y ahora que pensaba en el dobe… por un momento fugaz su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y había sustituido a Sakura por el rubio. Haruno era la primera persona que se le declaraba abiertamente y de frente, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan… vacío? ¿Por qué sentía la ansiedad de escuchar esas mismas palabras siendo pronunciadas por ese rubio cabeza hueca de Naruto? ¿Pero cómo podría decirle Naruto algo así? Si cada vez que éste intentaba un acercamiento él le alejaba. Incluso ya había desistido en besarle más.

Se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos incoherentes y con suavidad tomó de los hombros a la chica, separándola un poco. Dudó un momento, no queriendo ser muy cruel en sus palabras, después de todo Sakura era una gran amiga.

-Sakura, no insistas, sólo déjalo estar. Así está bien.

Casi al instante, Haruno sintió las lágrimas queriendo agolparse en sus ojos, pero se contuvo de dejarlas salir. A pesar de que Sasuke no la había rechazado de forma fría o burlándose de sus sentimientos, no eliminaba el hecho de que había sido rechazada. Aún así, tal y como dijo, no se iba a rendir.

Ambos miraron hacia un árbol cercano al escuchar unas ramas moverse, pero no vieron nada, así que no le dieron mayor importancia. La chica mostró una sonrisita forzada antes de hablar.

-Vamos, no están esperando –comentó como si nada, empezando a caminar.

Sai seguía a Naruto, saltando por los tejados, hasta que finalmente el rubio se detuvo en uno de ellos, mostrando una mueca seria pero pensativa.

-Oye, Sai… ¿está bien que Sakura-chan le haya dicho a Sasuke que le quiere? Si le dice sus sentimientos, está presionando a Sasuke para que la corresponda, ¿no?

Sin saber qué responder, el ANBU se encogió de hombros de forma apenas perceptible, mostrando su típica sonrisa leve. No entendía sobre ese tipo de cosas.

-Siento que no soy el más indicado para que tengas esta conversación, Naruto.

El rubio se sintió algo desanimado por la respuesta, volviendo después a recordar las palabras de Sakura. Tenía miedo de que ella pudiese despertar sentimientos en Sasuke.

_-Y sé que probablemente tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero eso no me parará, ni hará que lo que siento desaparezca. Lucharé hasta conseguir que tú sientas lo mismo por mí, y cuando eso ocurra no te arrepentirás. Seremos felices juntos. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Sasuke-kun._

Al menos sabía cómo se sentía Sakura-chan. Él también quería a Sasuke, y haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero ella tenía ventaja porque era humana y además, de la misma edad de Uchiha. Mientras que él no sólo era un niño, sino también un zorro; y Sasuke ya había dicho anteriormente que él no era un zoofílico, ni un pederasta:

_-No soy un zoofílico, y tampoco un pederasta, ¿entiendes?_

¡Rayos! Entre Sakura-chan y él, sin duda alguna él tenía todas las de perder. Se revolvió el cabello con total frustración. Y entonces volvió a recordar las palabras de su amiga:

_-Lucharé hasta conseguir que tú sientas lo mismo por mí, y cuando eso ocurra no te arrepentirás._

_-Lucharé hasta conseguir que tú sientas lo mismo por mí…_

_-Lucharé…_

De pronto se detuvo en seco, volviendo a la realidad y percibiendo que Sai seguía ahí con él, mirándole con aquella rara sonrisa impresa en los labios.

-¡Ya sé! –exclamó de pronto Uzumaki, con el ánimo más recuperado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Yo también tengo que luchar! –contestó, como si el pelinegro fuese a saber de qué hablaba con sólo decir aquello. –Si Sakura-chan va a luchar, yo también puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad? –una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios. -¡No me importa lo que diga Tsunade no baa-chan, o cualquier otra persona! Yo también lucharé hasta conseguir que sienta lo mismo por mí, ¡y no me echaré atrás! ¡Es una promesa! Sasuke es el único que podrá alejarme de su lado, nadie más. Ni Tsunade no baa-chan, ni Sakura-chan, ¡nadie! –reiteró.

Uzumaki frunció el ceño en señal de determinación. Él también lucharía por Sasuke, pero no como había hecho hasta ahora, presionándole constantemente para besarse, sino que intentaría hacerlo de otra forma diferente. Y si eso no funcionaba, lo intentaría de otro modo; y si así tampoco lo conseguía pensaría en otra cosa. No se rendiría, y mucho menos le dejaría el camino libre a Sakura-chan. Si al final el pelinegro le rechazaba y la prefería a ella, lo aceptaría aunque doliera, pero al menos sabría que había luchado todo lo que había podido.

-¡Bien! –se animó el rubio, apretando ambos puños a la altura de su rostro. –Sólo tengo que esperar a que mi celo termine, no quiero arriesgarme a hacer algo extraño –se dijo.

-¿Celo? –preguntó el otro.

-Sí. Estoy en celo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó llevándose una mano a la barbilla, esforzándose por mostrar una expresión verdaderamente curiosa, aunque no le salió bien. -¿Será que el libro se equivocó?

-¿Qué libro?

-El libro que leí en julio sobre zorros, decía que el celo suele ser en invierno, en enero o febrero. Pero apenas estamos a 10 de octubre.

-Quizá es diferente conmigo, yo no soy un zorro común.

-Puede ser –concedió con un leve asentimiento. –Entonces, ¿ahora mismo sientes deseos de aparearte conmigo? –afirmó en una pregunta.

Naruto no pudo evitar una expresión de repulsión al tiempo que retrocedía un paso.

-¡Claro que no! Sería imposible que sintiera algo así contigo –después apartó la mirada, ruborizado. –Sólo lo siento con Sasuke.

Pero el pelinegro no se sintió ofendido, sino que continuó mostrando aquella sonrisa que empezaba a irritar al de ojos azules.

-Eso es raro. ¿Seguro que estás en celo? Lo normal sería que sintieras deseos de hacerlo sin importar quién sea.

-Pues no, sólo con Sasuke –insistió.

-Entonces creo que no estás en celo. Aunque eso tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo.

Uzumaki se mantuvo un momento pensativo, sin aclarar sus dudas. Sin decir nada salió a correr en dirección opuesta, sintiendo de pronto deseos de estar un momento con sus padres.

-¿Dónde vas? –quiso saber Sai.

-¡Voy al bosque, a mi lugar secreto! –respondió sin detenerse.

El adolescente no mostró expresión alguna, aunque interiormente se preguntó cuál sería ese lugar secreto. Reaccionando, se encaminó a la torre Hokage. Seguramente Tsunade-sama o Sakura le regañarían por llegar tarde, quizá como excusa podría decir que había acompañado a Naruto a algún lado. Pensó que esa era una buena excusa, ignorando la mirada mortífera que le dedicaría Sasuke al decir aquello en el despacho.

.:**KITSUNE****no****KOKORO**SasukexNaruto**KITSUNE****no****KOKORO**:.

Naruto saltó del tejado al suelo y salió a correr, esquivando a las personas que venían caminando en dirección contraria. Cruzando un puente, atisbó una cabellera roja que le llamó la atención. Para asegurarse de que se trataba de quien sospechaba que era, detuvo su carrera, e instantáneamente unos ojos verdes se clavaron en él. Su cuerpo se puso algo tenso, viendo al chico a unos pasos de él. ¡Era el Kazekage! ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿…Gaara?

Sus pensamientos se evaporaron cuando el joven Kage ignoró completamente el río que hace segundos observaba para girar completamente hacia él, mirándole de brazos cruzados.

-Uzumaki Naruto –pronunció con voz calmada.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío y mostró una postura desconfiada hacia el otro. ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre?

-¿Cómo…? –comenzó a musitar, sorprendido. Pero entonces pensó en algo que le alarmó. -¡Ag! ¡Sabes leer la mente!

-¿Um? –Gaara se sintió desconcertado. Caminó unos pasos, acercándose, pero se detuvo al ver que con cada paso que daba, el otro retrocedía observándole con creciente desconfianza –No te haré daño –aseguró con calma.

-Tú… eres el Kazekage, ¿cierto? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

El pelirrojo estudió su alrededor; no había mucha gente transitando por la calle en ese momento, pero igualmente debía de ser discreto en sus palabras, y si no se acercaba a Uzumaki no podría hablar con tranquilidad. Volvió a intentar un acercamiento, y cuando el otro nuevamente comenzó a retroceder le hizo detenerse creando un pequeño muro de arena a espaldas de éste.

Naruto parpadeó confuso cuando su espalda chocó con algo, al girar vio que se trataba de una pared de arena casi tan alta y ancha como él. Chasqueó la lengua, y apenas avanzó dos pasos a su derecha para intentar una huída cuando otra pared exactamente igual a la anterior apareció frente a él. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía a Gaara a un paso de él y supo que escapar sería difícil sin llamar demasiado la atención de los demás.

-Tranquilo –dijo el Kazekage. –Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

-Hablar –repitió, y por su tono de voz simplemente se notó que no le creyó.

Para mayor seguridad y así evitar ser escuchado, Sabaku se inclinó un poco, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Naruto hizo saber su incomodidad de aquella cercanía intentando retroceder, pero la dichosa pared de arena seguía ahí. Inevitablemente un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas, recordando que nunca nadie había estado tan cerca a excepción de Sasuke y Sai en aquella ocasión en la que intentó besarle. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan cerca? ¿Qué rayos…? ¿¡No intentaría besarle también! ¡O quizá quería leerle la mente!

Justo estaba pensando en la posibilidad de estrellar su frente en la contraria para sacárselo de encima cuando el adolescente habló.

-Sólo quiero saber qué hace un kitsune en una aldea. ¿Estás aquí por algún motivo en especial? ¿Eres… el arma de Konoha? –cuestionó en voz baja para sólo ser escuchado por quien deseaba.

A pesar de que Shikamaru lo negó, él quería saber la respuesta de boca del propio Naruto.

-¿Ki-kitsune? –farfulló arrugando el entrecejo. –No sé de qué hablas.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, después de todo eres el único kitsune por aquí.

Uzumaki se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, dejando al otro desconcertado.

-¡Ya basta! –masculló bajito. –Deja de leer mi mente.

-¿Leer la mente? No poseo ese poder… -no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por el otro.

-De acuerdo, soy un kitsune –confesó en un susurro extremadamente bajo, apartando los brazos. No servía de nada negarlo, ya que el Kazekage le había leído la mente. –Pero no soy un arma. Aquí tengo personas que me aprecian tanto como yo a ellos, y nunca me harían algo tan despreciable.

Gaara dudó un momento antes de seguir hablando.

-No debería contarte esto, pero… Konoha está en amenaza de invasión y pensé que ellos quizá te habían traído aquí para utilizarte como un arma. Konoha y Suna son aliadas, pero soy consciente de lo ambiciosas que pueden ser algunas personas.

-Oh, te refieres a la invasión del Sonido.

-Así que después de todo lo sabes –comentó, lo que le hizo sospechar sobre su teoría de que probablemente ese rubio fuese un as bajo la manga que Konoha guardaba para contraatacar al Sonido. -¿Entonces ayudarás en la invasión por voluntad propia? –quiso saber.

-Claro que sí, tengo personas a las que quiero proteger. Y aunque Sasuke teme o Itachi no quieran que lo haga, lo haré –sonrió para sí mismo, pero casi al momento ésta desapareció, volviendo a enviar una mirada desconfiada al chico frente a él. -¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Siempre he querido ver un kitsune –respondió manteniendo la voz baja. –Y también me resultaba sospechoso ver a un kitsune en una aldea donde no es bien recibido. Pensaba que quizá alguien te había obligado a venir aquí para participar en la batalla.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, sin querer decir nada para no darle pie al otro a hacer más preguntas; aunque eso no pudo evitar que recordara que en un principio llegó a Konoha porque Sasuke le presionó a hacerlo. Hizo amago de marcharse, pero una sola mirada de Gaara le detuvo. Con incomodidad desvió la mirada, notando como algunos curiosos les observaban al pasar.

-Estaría bien tenerte en Suna, pero allí no hay bosques.

El rubio se sintió molesto al escuchar aquello.

-¿Quieres que sea tu arma? –afirmó en una pregunta.

-No –respondió con firmeza pero sin alzar la voz. –Pero a Suna le gustaría tenerte en su territorio, allí no despreciamos a los kitsune como aquí en Konoha. Pero por su clima y terreno, no hay ninguno.

-No iré a ningún lado, me quedaré donde Sasuke esté.

El pelirrojo recordó que Nara le comentó que quien mejor conocía a ese kitsune era Uchiha Sasuke. Conoció al chico en los exámenes chuunin hace años atrás, y habían cruzado palabra en alguna ocasión, pero no se trataban demasiado. En ese momento se preguntó cómo era que precisamente Sasuke fuese quien conocía mejor a Naruto, ya que por lo que había visto el pelinegro no era un chico sociable y amistoso. Más bien, Sasuke y él tenían una personalidad algo parecida en ese aspecto, aunque desde que tomó el puesto de Kazekage se había acostumbrado a ser un poco más sociable.

-Ya te he contestado, ¡ahora déjame en paz!

La voz de Naruto le sacó de sus pensamientos, viendo cómo el rubio pasaba corriendo por su lado con bastante rapidez. No intentó detenerle, pensando que quizá en un futuro podría tener otra oportunidad para verle, tal vez incluso en su apariencia semihumana. Era cierto que el kitsune se había mostrado algo reacio con él, pero al menos Shikamaru se había equivocado en decir que el kitsune era maleducado; no era el respeto en persona, pero eso a él no le importaba.

Y apenas pensó eso, vio cómo ya bastante alejado de él Naruto se detenía para girar a verle y sacarle la lengua en un gesto infantil, emitiendo un sonido gracioso, y después volvió a su carrera mientras se daba unas palmadas en el trasero hasta perderse de vista.

Bueno… quizá ese kitsune sí era algo maleducado.

Cuando Naruto cruzó por el portón de la aldea, dos pares de ojos negros le observaron con malicia. Sakon y Ukon esbozaron una sonrisa torcida al unísono. El rubio envió una mirada a su hermano mayor.

-¿Lo ves, Ukon? Te he dicho que ese niño pasa todos los días por aquí, en ocasiones le he estado observando desde lejos.

-Se dirige al bosque. Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás y después llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

Ambos se encaminaron al bosque, pero no con intenciones de ir tras Naruto… de momento. Primero "Los cinco del Sonido" debían reunirse y, después, se ocuparían de Uzumaki. Y cuando Orochimaru-sama o Kabuto dieran la señal, se encargarían de Konoha.

Naruto no detuvo su carrera hasta que se vio en aquel pequeño bosque de árboles de cerezo, arrodillado delante del que tenía los nombres tallados en el tronco. Dejó libres sus rasgos animales, sintiéndose seguro en la intimidad de aquel lugar.

-Papá, mamá… -los nombró a modo de saludo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de alegría, y no una nostálgica como las que acostumbrada a enseñar cuando estaba allí. –Ahora lo entiendo, papá. Yo también prefiero mil veces tener una vida plena y feliz, aunque eso conlleve un castigo, antes que una larga vida que me haga infeliz. Yo también quiero… –sintiendo las mejillas calientes por un tenue rubor, pasó saliva antes de hablar. -decirle a Sasuke que le quiero y que lucharé por ser correspondido. Le diré mis sentimientos. Sólo me preocupa un poco que… -cerró los ojos antes de continuar. –a lo mejor os puede molestar que quiera estar junto a un Uchiha, siendo precisamente un Uchiha el que os asesinó –de forma totalmente inesperada y casi sacándole un respingo por la sorpresa, Naruto juraría haber sentido una mano revolviéndole los cabellos, tal y como solía hacer su padre. Con las peludas orejas y cola completamente erguidas, rápidamente abrió los ojos y estudió su alrededor, descubriéndose completamente solo. Miró los nombres tallados en el tronco y sonrió ampliamente, con ánimo. –Gracias.

.:**KITSUNE****no****KOKORO**SasukexNaruto**KITSUNE****no****KOKORO**:.

Tsunade terminaba de dar los detalles de la inminente misión a Sakura, Sai y Sasuke. Uchiha reprimió un suspiro de fastidio al escuchar que la misión duraría al menos quince días si todo salía según lo planeado. La anterior misión fue breve y en todo momento no pudo sacarse a Naruto de la cabeza, como si hubiese estado meses sin verle. Presentía que esa quincena se le antojaría un año sin tener a ese dobe terco persiguiéndole a todos lados con su característica voz infantil y sus comentarios idiotas.

Rayos… ¿cómo podía ser posible que extrañara a alguien sin siquiera haberse marchado?

Al reparar en sus propios pensamientos se llevó una mano a la frente, acariciándola con vergüenza al darse cuenta de las tonterías que pensaba.

Tsunade envió una mirada seria a Uchiha al notarlo algo distraído, y al instante recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Naruto. Sería bueno hablar con él a solas en cuanto diera todos los detalles de la misión.

-¿Todo bien, Sasuke?

El nombrado apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar la mano de su rostro y abrir la boca cuando Shizune entró en el despacho sin tocar previamente, viéndose totalmente alterada.

-¡Tsunade-sama, una de las ranas mensajeras de Jiraiya-sama acaba de traer esto! –habló con agitación, dejando un papel doblado sobre el escritorio.

La Hokage se preocupó totalmente al ver el estado en que estaba Shizune. Debían de ser malas noticias, muy malas. Quizás… ¿le había ocurrido algo a Jiraiya? Con rapidez tomó el papel y lo abrió, leyendo el mensaje mentalmente todo lo rápido que podía.

-El enemigo ha intentado por todos los medios impedir que esa rana llegue. Está herida –comentó la mujer de cabello negro.

Conforme leía el mensaje, los ojos de Tsunade se abrían en señal de sorpresa y volvió a repasar de forma fugaz las frases que más llamaron su atención, intentando procesar la información rápidamente:

"_El 10 de octubre es el día elegido para la invasión de Konoha. No estoy totalmente seguro, pero Orochimaru enviará unos diez mil efectivos más o menos._"

"_He sido descubierto por el enemigo y estoy herido, nada grave. Pero quizá eso haya provocado que Orochimaru adelante el ataque. He escuchado rumores de posibles espías en Konoha, sería bueno que ordenaras a una unidad de patrulla que rehaga inmediatamente los patrones de seguridad de la villa. Espero que este mensaje no llegue demasiado tarde. Intentaré regresar lo antes posible."_

La voz de Sakura la volvió a la realidad.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Tsunade-sama?

-Orochimaru planea atacar hoy –con firmeza se puso de pie y empezó a dar órdenes. -¡Sakura, reúne a todo el equipo médico y esperad órdenes!

-¡Sí, Tsunade-sama! –exclamó para acto seguido marcharse de allí corriendo.

-¡Shizune, envía un mensaje a Suna informando sobre esto! ¡Y después haz llamar a Shikaku, a Shikamaru y al Kazekage, que estén aquí lo antes posible!

-¡Entendido! –rauda fue a cumplir aquellas órdenes.

-Sai, reúne un grupo y encárgate de llevar a los ancianos, mujeres y niños al refugio. Después volved para recibir nuevas instrucciones.

-Entendido.

-Sasuke, busca a Naruto y tráelo –por un momento había pensado en decirle a Sai que llevara al kitsune al refugio, pero recordando lo poco querido que era en la aldea, prefería que Uzumaki permaneciera junto a ella. –Después reúne a todos los chuunin y… -dejó de hablar al percatarse de que Uchiha no estaba allí. Lo buscó con la mirada y no lo halló en el despacho. -¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Y Sai que todavía permanecía allí, agachado y abriendo un pergamino en blanco, le contestó.

-Se fue corriendo cuando dijiste que Orochimaru planea atacar hoy –con rapidez escribió un mensaje. Alzó dos dedos frente a su rostro, efectuando una técnica. –Ninpou. Choujuu giga –susurró. Las letras cobraron forma hasta convertirse en dos pequeños pájaros de tinta que salieron del pergamino –Llevad este mensaje a Sasuke-kun. ¡Rápido! –instó con voz monocorde.

Tsunade se apresuró en abrir una de las ventanas tras ella para dejar salir a aquellas aves. Cuando giró, Sai tampoco esta allí. Dando largas zancadas y haciendo un ruido sordo con sus tacones allá por donde pasaba, la rubia salió del despacho dispuesta a seguir dando órdenes, con la esperanza de poder atacar por sorpresa a los efectivos Orochimaru antes de que estos llegaran a la aldea.

.:**KITSUNE****no****KOKORO**SasukexNaruto**KITSUNE****no****KOKORO**:.

Sasuke abrió con brusquedad la puerta de su hogar, y sin siquiera retirarse el calzado ingresó.

-¡Naruto! –le llamó, revisando habitación por habitación. -¡Dobe, contesta! –exclamó con cierta alteración.

Pero su recorrido terminó, descubriendo que el kitsune no estaba en casa. La preocupación le embargó. ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? Al descubrir que no estaba esperándole en la torre Hokage tal y como habían dicho, por un momento pensó que había regresado a casa. ¿Estaría en Ichiraku? Sólo le quedaba buscarle por toda la aldea hasta dar con él. A prisa salió de su hogar, y apenas avanzó unos pasos cuando se vio obligado a detener su carrera abruptamente al ver un par de borrones negros acercarse volando hacia él. Los reconoció como dos creaciones de Sai, sin duda. El par de aves se lanzaron en picado, estrellándose en el suelo a los pies de Sasuke y dejando dos charcos de tinta que cobraron forma hasta crear un mensaje:

"_Naruto está en el bosque, en su lugar secreto. Yo no sé dónde queda ese lugar, siento no ser de más ayuda, Sasuke-kun_"

¡Cierto, el bosque! No había pensado esa opción. Le llevó un par de segundos sospechar que el lugar secreto de Naruto seguramente debía ser aquel rincón escondido en la montaña repleto de árboles de cerezo. El lugar donde descansaban Minato y Kushina. Con un nudo angustioso formándose en su garganta por momentos, salió a correr nuevamente, pisando el mensaje en el proceso y dejándolo in entendible.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

Quiero avisar que no sé si podré traer pronto el próximo capítulo, estoy con la salud un poco tocada y también en breve empiezo a trabajar. Así que por favor, tenedme paciencia.

Sé que muchas queríais que Gaara se interesara en Naruto, algo así como un flechazo, pero actualmente no escribo sobre amores a primera vista, es más, odio ese tipo de historias. Será porque no creo en el amor a primera vista, je… Pero para otro fanfic que tengo planeado, Gaara sí será "cercano" a Naruto, kukuku…

Por cierto, vagando por internet he visto que mi fanfic "_Los __beneficios__…_" está en Facebook en un tema llamado "_Festival __Literario __SasuNaru. __Reconocimientos __especiales_" y yo ni enterada (¿será porque no tengo Facebook? ^^U) ¿Alguien me explica de qué va eso? O.o?

Adelanto del capítulo 33. Y no, esta vez no es un sueño:

"Una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios del kitsune ante esa amenaza. ¿Algo peor? Sasuke ya no podía hacerle algo peor. ¿Acaso no era suficientemente cruel saber que la persona a quien consideras tu mejor amigo y de la que estás estúpidamente enamorado sólo ve en ti una inútil herramienta a la que utilizar cuando sea necesario y desechar como si nada cuando se vuelve un estorbo? Él no podía imaginar algo peor que eso.

Los humanos eran unos malditos mentirosos, unos hipócritas. Por eso Itachi tomó la precaución de decirle que no volviera a odiar a los humanos. Ahora todo estaba tan claro para él, que se sentía terriblemente furioso por su actitud crédula y amistosa con los humanos. Algo en su interior quemaba de forma insoportable.**"**

¿Qué hará Naruto? ¿Odiará a Sasuke? ¿Odiará a los humanos nuevamente?

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Como consecuencia de todos los atributos mágicos que posee el kitsune, se le hacen ofrendas como si fuera una deidad.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	33. Cae la máscara La verdadera cara de

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 33: "Cae la máscara. La verdadera cara de Uchiha Sasuke":

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, de vuelta a Konoha. Tenía las manos tras la cabeza en una pose despreocupada, observando entre las copas de los árboles pedazos de cielo y algunas nubes grisáceas que acababan de ocultar el sol, privándole de su agradable calor. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Quizá debería dejar de ponerse la yukata hasta la próxima primavera, los días empezaban a volverse cada vez más fríos y cortos, y con la lluvia de las dos noches anteriores el ambiente estaba bastante fresco.

Se preguntó si Sasuke ya se habría marchado a la misión, aunque sospechaba que sí. En cuanto el teme regresara, le confesaría sus sentimientos. Con una emoción creciente en su interior, bajó los brazos y apretó los puños. ¡Sí! Le gritaría en la cara que le quiere, y le quitaría de la cabeza esa amargada forma de pensar que tenía. Le mostraría que un humano y un kitsune sí podían formar una pareja, aunque irremediablemente el humano falleciera cientos de años antes debido a su corta vida; pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo que sí podía hacer, era aprovechar cada momento a su lado, y eso era lo que quería hacer de ahora en adelante.

Movió levemente las anaranjadas orejas al escuchar un silbido metálico cortando el aire que se acercaba. De entre los árboles y algunos arbustos salió un kunai que le hizo un corte algo profundo en el brazo izquierdo, cerca del hombro, hasta que el arma quedó clavada en un árbol tras él. Le sorprendió ser atacado, pero lo que más le asombró fue el reconocer el aroma impregnado en aquel kunai. Con la mano derecha presionó el corte sangrante, aunque tampoco puso mucho esmero en ello, sino en comprobar que su olfato no le había engañado. Finalmente su atacante se mostró, observándole con sus serios ojos negros, y aunque Uzumaki esperó que se disculpara, éste no lo hizo. Infló las mejillas en un mohín infantil de enojo.

-¡Sasuke teme! ¡Ten más cuidado, me has herido! –para hacer más creíbles sus palabras, le mostró la ensangrentada palma de su mano derecha. Aunque su enojo desapareció tan pronto como llegó y sin más se limpio la mano restregándola contra la yukata. –No importa. Con mi poder de sanación curará rápido –comentó. En realidad ya no le dolía y el sangrado había disminuido de forma considerable. En unos minutos más no habría rastro de aquel corte.

-Suerte que posees ese poder de sanación, sino serías alguien completamente inútil. A pesar de que se dice que los kitsune son criaturas poderosas, tú ni como arma sirves.

Inmediatamente Naruto dejó de frotar la palma contra su yukata y alzó la mirada con total desconcierto. De repente había notado algo raro. La voz de Sasuke, su forma de mirarle… No pudo evitar mostrarse ligeramente tenso.

-¿Arma? –repitió con una sonrisita forzada, pensando que quizá había escuchado mal o había malinterpretado aquellas palabras.

-Mira, Naruto –empezó a decir Sasuke como si de repente la situación fuera muy cansina para él. –Te lo diré sin rodeos. He aguardado pacientemente alguna mejoría tuya en estos meses, pero no he visto ninguna, y por tu culpa mi plan para proteger Konoha ha sido todo un fracaso.

-¿Plan? –su voz fue casi un susurro, y por su expresión fue evidente que no había entendido nada.

-Te estoy diciendo que eras mi arma para proteger Konoha. Pero has resultado ser un arma bastante inútil y molesta, por eso quiero terminar con toda esta farsa de una vez.

El kitsune tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta repentinamente reseca. Tras unos segundos de total mutismo, rompió el silencio con una breve risita forzada.

-Muy gracioso, Sasuke –atinó a decir, aunque lo que menos le resultaba esa situación era graciosa.

Naruto esperó ansioso que el pelinegro dijera algo, o que al menos mostrara una de esas sonrisas burlonas y le dijera "usuratonkachi". Pero nada de eso ocurrió, el otro mantenía un rostro totalmente serio, observándole como si de repente no fuese más que un insecto que debía ser pisado. Sus nervios se crisparon con aquella tensión.

-Sasuke, esto es una broma de mal gusto. ¡No me mires así, me molesta!

-¿Y cuándo he bromeado yo?

Los ojos azules se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa. La sutil brisa se había detenido, los pájaros habían dejado de trinar, y el sol que se negaba a salir de su escondite otorgaba cierta penumbra al bosque a pesar de ser de día, tornando el ambiente más tenso. Avanzó unos pasos inseguros hacia el pelinegro, y se detuvo cuando éste volvió a hablar.

-Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Naruto?

-¿Eh…? –musitó apenas sin voz. Agitó la cabeza con desesperación. -¡No me lo creo! Tú… ¡cuando te conocí dijiste que no te interesaba mi poder y que desde tu punto de vista era bastante débil!

_-¡No quiero tu poder, no me interesa! Es más… desde mi punto de vista te ves bastante débil._

Uchiha se llevó una mano a la cintura, y tras encogerse de hombros habló.

-En un principio fue así –confesó. -Pero no puedes culparme por desear más poder y también lo mejor para Konoha, y tú, eras el arma perfecta.

-¡Deja de referirte a mí de ese modo! –ordenó hastiado.

-Cuando dijiste que querías marcharte a buscar a los demás kitsune, yo te dije que al salir de este bosque lo único que encontrarías sería un terreno árido y extremadamente caliente, ¿recuerdas? –apenas vio al rubio asentir, continuó hablando. –Es mentira. Sólo lo dije para retenerte aquí y que no dejaras a Konoha sin protección.

-¡Mentira! –rebatió al instante. –Cuando yo me escapé de Konoha y me perdí, vi el desierto y…

-Eso es porque te dirigiste a Suna. Aquello fue bastante oportuno.

El kitsune aguantó la respiración momentáneamente, negándose a creer todo aquello. ¿Un arma para proteger Konoha? Aunque sí recordaba, cuando ambos se conocieron, la insistencia de Sasuke cuando le decía que no podía dejar a Konoha sin protección y él se negaba.

-Todo fue previamente planeado –continuó hablando Uchiha. –Evitar que salieras de los bosques de Konoha para después llevarte a la aldea y hacer que te relacionaras con sus habitantes hasta que naciera en ti el deseo de proteger Konoha. Fue algo difícil, pero salió bien. Lo único que no salió conforme a lo planeado, fue que tú deberías ser incluso más fuerte que la Hokage, pero no alcanzas ni el nivel de un gennin y ya me he cansado de no obtener resultados –clavó sus ojos en los azules. –Ahora no eres más que una molestia, así que largo de mi vista.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –chilló con frustración. Unos pájaros salieron volando de entre los árboles, alejándose asustados. –¡No te creo! Tú querías protegerme, ¡me lo dijiste! Por eso no querías que protegiera Konoha. Y… ¡y…! –rebuscó con desesperación entre sus recuerdos. -¡Y cuando los aldeanos me molestaban, tú me defendías!

Una torcida sonrisa burlona alzó una de las comisuras de los labios de Sasuke.

-Realmente eres idiota. Todo fue parte de mi plan. Debía tenerte contento para que ni siquiera pensaras en abandonar Konoha. Y cuando te dije que no quería que protegieras Konoha, en realidad fue un intento de deshacerme de ti de forma sutil, no pensaba dejarte regresar después. Quise alejarte porque me di cuenta de lo débil que eres. Pensaba que te marcharías a buscar a los tuyos, o al bosque.

Y en ese momento, unos recuerdos le llegaron a Naruto:

_-Naruto._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Ya no sientes deseos de buscar los tuyos? Hace un tiempo dijiste que sí._

_-En realidad no. Ya no._

_-Pero, ¿y si los demás kitsune volvieran aquí a buscarte? ¿Te marcharías con ellos?_

_-Lo dudo. Estoy seguro de que ellos me dan por muerto a manos de Uchiha Madara desde hace muchos años, así que dudo que me extrañen. De lo contrario habrían venido a buscarme. De cualquier forma, es imposible que ellos regresen, odian tanto Konoha que no se acercarían por aquí._

_-¿Pero y si aún así los kitsune volviesen algún día? ¿Te irías con ellos?_

_..._

_-Este tema no está a discusión. No protegerás Konoha, y no hay más que hablar._

_-¡No te entiendo, Sasuke! Hace tiempo no parabas de insistirme con que ayudara a la aldea y me hiciste venir aquí a regañadientes; y ahora pretendes que me marche así como así. ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué antes sí me creías lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger Konoha y ahora no?_

Ahora sabía la respuesta, fue porque Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo débil que es.

Y aquella ocasión en la que pelearon en el bosque y Sasuke le gritaba que le mostrara su poder…

_-¿Esta es toda tu fuerza? Muéstrame tu poder -reiteró con un tono demandante._

Después de aquel encuentro, Uchiha se mostró distante con él y apenas le dirigía la palabra. Pero ahora entendía el porqué, fue porque Sasuke se decepcionó al ver que no era el arma poderosa que él esperaba.

Claro, aquello… tenía sentido. Por eso de repente y sin motivo aparente Sasuke en ocasiones no le quería cerca, también por eso insistió tanto en saber si iría a buscar a los demás kitsune y también en que no protegiera la aldea. Porque quería que se marchara.

-Pero nosotros… somos amigos –balbuceó.

-¿Cuándo he dicho yo que tú eres mi amigo? Fuiste tú quien un día se acercó a mí y dio por sentado que somos amigos, y para mi conveniencia no quise hacerte creer lo contrario.

Aquella fría pregunta fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. ¡Ellos eran amigos, habían vivido muchas cosas juntos! ¿¡Cómo demonios podía decirle que nunca le consideró un amigo! Y además, ellos… se habían besado tantas veces…

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes? –arrugó ligeramente el ceño, mostrando su irritación con el kitsune. –Todas tus dudas, todos tus porqué, todos tienen la misma respuesta; todo fue para tenerte contento y que así quisieras proteger Konoha.

El rubio sintió, o más bien se obligó a creer, que quien estaba frente a él dedicándole todas aquellas palabras y miradas frías no era Sasuke.

_-Si querías ser mi amigo, haberlo dicho antes, teme._

_-¿Amigo?_

_-¡Sí! Sai lo leyó en su libro. Por eso me llamas "dobe" y "usuratonkachi", ¿verdad?_

_-¿Libro? -entornó los ojos con seriedad, llevando la mirada al otro pelinegro que seguía hablando con la chica. –Tsk… ese idiota y sus libros -masculló para sí mismo._

_-Creo que yo también quiero ser tu amigo… teme._

Naruto se sintió terriblemente estúpido al recordar que efectivamente fue él quien asumió que ambos eran amigos. Sin saber qué decir, apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

_Con pereza apoyó el brazo izquierdo en el borde de la bañera para sujetar su propio peso, y con la mano libre le rascó detrás de la oreja más cercana._

_-Más te vale no acostumbrarte a esto, bola de pelos. Hoy fue una excepción. No soy tu padre, ni tu criada, ni tu niñera…_

_-¡Ya lo… sé, teme…! -protestó entre suaves ronroneos, interrumpiéndole. –Eres mi… amigo._

Y después de su afirmación, Sasuke no dijo nada.

_-Creía que dijiste que ibas a matarme, no a saltarme encima, dobe. _

_Desvió levemente su mirada azulada del rostro bajo él. Se acomodó mejor sobre Sasuke, sentándose en el estómago de éste._

_-¡Sólo dije eso en un arranque de furia! No haría daño a un amigo._

Aquella vez, Sasuke tampoco dijo nada.

_-¡Ah! Nosotros somos amigos._

_..._

_-¡Pero tú no eres cualquiera! Me importas mucho, eres mi amigo._

Era cierto, de los dos, siempre había sido él quien asumió que ellos eran amigos.

_-¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido amigos, ni siquiera cuando mis padres vivían. Como los humanos iban a jugar con nosotros, prefería mantenerme alejado, y nunca imaginé que tener amigos me podría hacer sentir así de feliz. Sobre todo tú, eres la persona que más aprecio, y te has convertido en mi mejor amigo -su sonrisa se convirtió en una avergonzada tras haber confesado aquello, pero no desapareció. -Yo también soy tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?_

Y como respuesta Sasuke le cambió de tema; ahora entendía que lo hizo para no tener que contestarle:

_-¿Quieres comer más?_

¡Maldición! Se sentía tan tonto…

_-No sé qué te pasa, y si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte, Sasuke teme -habló con evidente frustración en su voz. -Quiero ayudarte. Somos amigos, ¿no? -le dedicó una leve sonrisa, a pesar de que por enésima vez los ojos negros no le estuvieran mirando._

_-¡Jum...! -una contenida risita burlona fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta._

A pesar de estar clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños, no dejó de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, gritándose estúpido una y otra vez en su mente. La amabilidad que a veces Sasuke había mostrado con él, los cuidados que le había dado y las cosas que le había enseñado, absolutamente todo fue parte de un plan.

Ahora… lo veía todo con más claridad, y ciertas dudas que una vez tuvo acababan de ser resueltas. Como por ejemplo aquella vez que de repente Sasuke dejó de ser su maestro y le mandó al bosque. Había intentado deshacerse de él, de un arma que no era lo que esperaba.

Por eso cuando le preguntó a Sasuke si no le haría daño, no le contestó.

¡Todo eso parecía ser un mal sueño! Sí, sólo tenía que despertar. Al abrir los ojos estaría durmiendo en su futón, y desde allí observaría a Sasuke hasta que éste despertara y le dedicara una de sus sonrisas.

-Te lo dije, ¿no es así, Naruto? Te dije que tu actitud inocente y crédula te traería problemas.

El kitsune alzó ligeramente la cabeza, sólo lo suficiente para conseguir ver a Uchiha entre los rubios mechones de su flequillo.

_-Por eso te digo que seas más atento. Si sigues con esa actitud tan inocente y crédula, te traerá problemas._

_-Entiendo. Desde ahora solamente confiaré en ti._

_-Yo también miento, dobe, y más de lo que crees._

_-Pero sé que a mí nunca me mentirías._

Entonces… ¿qué pasaba con sus sentimientos? Sasuke no sólo se había convertido en su amigo, también se había enamorado de él. Pero ni su amistad y mucho menos su amor eran y serían correspondidos. Por eso siempre rechazaba sus besos, por eso no quería que se bañaran o durmieran juntos. ¡Ahora lo entendía!

_-Eres un niño, un zorro; está claro que nunca podrías gustarme._

Sasuke se lo dijo claramente, pero él continuó siendo obstinado como el idiota que era, pensando ingenuamente que con insistencia podría llegar a ser correspondido. ¡Qué iluso! Sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no soltaría ni una lágrima frente al otro. Se arrepintió completamente de haberle abierto su corazón a un humano, más todavía a un Uchiha, perteneciente al mismo clan del asesino de sus progenitores.

Finalmente abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo.

-Un arma –musitó Naruto, aunque fue escuchado por el otro. –Todo este tiempo sólo he sido… un arma para Konoha –una sonrisita resignada apareció en sus labios brevemente, esforzándose en aparentar que aquello no le destrozaba tanto como realmente lo hacía. –Todos los amigos que creí que había hecho, ¿tampoco me han considerado nunca…?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con los demás. El plan lo ideé yo, y solamente yo sabía sobre él –interrumpió Sasuke, inmutable. –Si alguien en la aldea te mostró aprecio, no fue fingido.

Pero saber aquello no llenaba el vacío que de pronto sentía, ya que la persona más importante para él acababa de confesarle que a parte de ser una inútil herramienta, no representaba nada más en su vida.

Y como un susurro, pareció escuchar la voz de Itachi en su cabeza:

_-Naruto-kun... Sasuke hablará sobre algo serio contigo, y lo hará pronto._

_-¿Algo serio?_

_-Sólo quiero que entiendas que Sasuke no siempre ha sido así de... manipulador. Desde que murieron nuestros padres..._

_-¿Qué es manipulador?_

_..._

_-No deberías ir tan lejos por alguien como mi hermano, o saldrás herido._

Itachi… Itachi lo había sabido todo este tiempo y no se lo dijo. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le consideraba también su hermano menor? ¿¡Entonces por qué demonios no le dijo nada directamente!

_-Naruto-kun, a veces los humanos hacemos cosas egoístas, sólo pensamos en nosotros mismos. A lo largo de tu vida encontrarás a muchas personas así, pero no permitas que eso te haga odiar de nuevo a los humanos._

_..._

_-No te obsesiones con mi hermano, Naruto-kun. Te digo esto por tu bien._

El rubio tomó aire, sintiendo la garganta cerrada por el esfuerzo de reprimir el llanto. Por eso, cuando regresó a Konoha después de estar desaparecido un mes, Itachi le hizo esa extraña pregunta:

_-¿Por qué habías desaparecido? ¿Sasuke... te dijo algo?_

_La última pregunta captó el interés de Naruto. _

_-¿Decirme algo? No entiendo._

_-Nada. Olvídalo._

_-¡No me preguntes cosas que no entiendo para luego decirme que lo olvide! ¿Qué pensabas que me dijo Sasuke?_

Pensó que se había marchado de Konoha porque Sasuke le confesó todo. ¡Eso era!

-Itachi… lo sabía todo.

Sasuke parpadeó, sintiéndose confuso a pesar de mostrar una máscara de expresión impasible.

-Puede ser que Itachi descubriera mis intenciones al ver mi forma de actuar contigo. Pero él no tuvo nada que ver en esto, fue sincero cuando te dijo que eres como un hermano para él.

-¿Igual de sincero que cuando tú me dijiste que no querías que protegiera Konoha porque estabas preocupado por mí? –el inesperado sarcasmo tomó por sorpresa incluso al propio Naruto. Las palabras habían escapado solas de sus labios. Frunció el ceño con frustración. –Después de todo, eres igual que Uchiha Madara y los hermanos Takahashi.

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio, Sasuke habló con una fría calma, como si no hubiese escuchado lo anterior.

-Ahora que lo sabes todo, lárgate de una vez –y con aquello dio la conversación por terminada.

Una repentina furia se apoderó del kitsune al ver cómo Uchiha se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse como si nada de lo ocurrido durante los últimos seis meses hubiese existido. Pero no, eso no se quedaría así. Uchiha Sasuke no iba a marcharse tan campante como lo hizo su antepasado Uchiha Madara años atrás. Porque Sasuke no le había atravesado el corazón con una katana, pero sus palabras le habían dejado muerto en vida.

Sus ojos mostraron reflejos rojizos y se lanzó corriendo hacia el pelinegro con sorprendente velocidad, propinándole un contundente puñetazo justo cuando éste giró a verle. Casi le tira al suelo, pero logró mantenerse en pie tras tropezar ligeramente. Le había hecho una pequeña herida en el labio inferior.

-Tú… ¡Tú no eres Sasuke! –gritó. -¡No sé quién demonios eres, pero tú no puedes ser Sasuke!

No… No podía ser cierto que realmente Sasuke fuera un ser tan cruel y despreciable. La persona de la que se había enamorado sólo era una fachada, alguien falso, y ahora veía su verdadera cara. Era alguien ruin y sin escrúpulos.

-¿No?

Tras aquella escueta pregunta, Naruto recibió una brutal patada en el estómago que le mandó a impactar la espalda en el tronco de un árbol a varios pasos de ellos. Se deslizó por éste hasta caer sentado en la hierba, tosiendo al sentir falta de aire y sujetándose el estómago. Con el cuerpo palpitando de dolor, se puso de pie lentamente, sujetándose del árbol. Cuando el dolor cesó, alzó la mirada dispuesto a lanzarse al ataque, pero quedó totalmente paralizado al descubrir dos ojos rojos mirándole fijamente. El sharingan. Sasuke nunca le había mostrado su sharingan. Contuvo el aliento, y como en un parpadeo el pelinegro había eliminado la distancia entre ellos, incrustándole un kunai en el hombro izquierdo sin miramientos. Un alarido de dolor se le escapó.

-Si no soy Sasuke, ¿entonces quién soy? –musitó con una sonrisa torcida.

Naruto respiraba jadeante, sintiendo de pronto la frente perlada de sudor. Apenas intentó moverse un poco para poder quitarse a Sasuke de encima, éste enterró el kunai con más saña, arrancándole otro grito de dolor.

-No, Sa… suke –musitó adolorido.

-Desaparece de mi vista, o si no me veré obligado a terminar contigo –masculló afilando la mirada, mostrando un brillo intenso en sus ojos rojos.

El rubio bajó los párpados para no tener que enfrentar el sharingan. Gimió adolorido cuando el arma fue retirada de su cuerpo con la misma brusquedad con la que fue enterrada. Al instante se llevó una mano a la herida. Con desconcierto abrió los ojos al no sentir una cálida humedad contra la palma de su mano, y al mirar no encontró rastro de sangre, o siquiera un agujero en la yukata. Al llevar la mirada al frente, Sasuke no estaba a un paso de él, sino que estaba bastante alejado, justo donde estaba antes de atacarle con el kunai, todavía observándole con sus ojos rojos.

Sasuke en realidad no se había movido, y él no tenía ninguna herida.

¿Qué había pasado?

Y como si el adolescente hubiera escuchado su pregunta mental, le contestó.

-Genjutsu –explicó de forma escueta, desactivando el sharingan. –Querías que te mostrara uno, ¿no? Eso sólo ha sido un aviso. Si no te marchas ahora, te haré algo mucho peor.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios del kitsune ante esa amenaza. ¿Algo peor? Sasuke ya no podía hacerle algo peor. ¿Acaso no era suficientemente cruel saber que la persona a quien consideras tu mejor amigo y de la que estás estúpidamente enamorado sólo ve en ti una inútil herramienta a la que utilizar cuando sea necesario y desechar como si nada cuando se vuelve un estorbo? Él no podía imaginar algo peor que eso.

Los humanos eran unos malditos mentirosos, unos hipócritas. Por eso Itachi tomó la precaución de decirle que no volviera a odiar a los humanos. Ahora todo estaba tan claro para él, que se sentía terriblemente furioso por su actitud crédula y amistosa con los humanos. Algo en su interior quemaba de forma insoportable.

Incluso el Kazekage lo había notado:

_-Sólo quiero saber qué hace un kitsune en una aldea. ¿Estás aquí por algún motivo en especial? ¿Eres… el arma de Konoha?_

_..._

_-De acuerdo, soy un kitsune –confesó en un susurro extremadamente bajo, apartando los brazos. No servía de nada negarlo, ya que el Kazekage le había leído la mente. –Pero no soy un arma. Aquí tengo personas que me aprecian tanto como yo a ellos, y nunca me harían algo tan despreciable._

Uchiha arrugó el entrecejo al percibir cómo por momentos los ojos azules se tornaban rojos al tiempo que las pupilas se rasgaban de forma vertical. Las marcas en las mejillas se estaban acentuando, y al mirarle las manos descubrió las uñas largas y afiladas. Un manto rojizo de chakra le estaba envolviendo con rapidez, y pudo distinguir que a la cola que se ondeaba impaciente se le unieron dos más, siendo en total tres.

Optó por una pose defensiva al notar el aire cálido y pesado, estando seguro de que en cualquier momento Naruto se lanzará a atacarle. No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua. Aquello no estaba saliendo según lo planeado, tras confesarle todo, Uzumaki debería de haberle gritado mil insultos acompañados de un "Te odio" para después marcharse de allí como ocurrió en su pesadilla, no ponerse a pelear. ¡En cuanto le confesó todo tenía que haberse marchado de allí para no verse inmiscuido en la invasión a Konoha!

Reaccionando a tiempo, esquivó un puño gigante de chakra rojizo que derribó casi una decena de árboles. Tarde descubrió que aquello era un señuelo para distraerle cuando entre la nube de polvo ocasionado vio acercarse al kitsune con increíble velocidad. Pudo detener una serie de puñetazos y patadas a duras penas pero no el arañazo que recibió en el torso. Gracias a la camiseta y el chaleco chuunin las uñas no se incrustaron de lleno en su piel. Consiguió propinarle un puñetazo, pero se vio obligado a alejar rápidamente la mano al sentir quemazón nada más entrar en contacto con aquel chakra rojizo. Y no sólo eso, ya empezaba a sentir también quemazón en el arañazo del pecho.

Rápidamente retrocedió en grandes saltos hasta situarse sobre la rama de un árbol que todavía se mantenía en pie. Era peligroso atacar directamente, así que sería mejor hacerlo desde medio o largo alcance. Activó el sharingan, pero al parecer el kitsune estaba tan cegado en sus ansias de herirle que ni reparó en ello y corrió hacia él con una velocidad nunca vista anteriormente. Le lanzó una tanda de shuriken y kunai, y con total asombro vio que Naruto no desviaba su trayectoria y seguía corriendo en línea recta hacia él, mostrando un rostro inmutable a pesar de que más de un arma se le clavó en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo hizo unos sellos.

-¡Katon! ¡Gouryuka no jutsu!

Al ver demasiado cerca las llamas de fuego lanzadas como proyectiles, Naruto corrió hacia la izquierda, esquivando el ataque sin problemas gracias a su rapidez. Cogió un kunai incrustado en su brazo izquierdo y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia su objetivo. En cuestión de segundos, la herida había cerrado totalmente.

Sasuke saltó para evitar el kunai, sabía que Naruto tenía muy buena puntería con esa arma. Cuando estaba por tocar el suelo, nuevamente una mano gigante de chakra apareció, dándole un contundente manotazo que le hizo chocar dolorosamente contra los árboles caídos anteriormente. Soltó una queja ahogada de dolor, sintiéndose desconcertado durante unos segundos que Naruto aprovechó para sentarse sobre él a horcajadas. Con una premeditada lentitud, Naruto posó las manos en los hombros del pelinegro, apretando con fuerza hasta incrustarle las uñas todo lo que la ropa le permitió.

Los ojos negros se cerraron con fuerza al sentir un calor abrasador en cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el de Naruto. Entreabrió los ojos, sujetando al otro de las muñecas en un intento de apartarle, aguantando como podía la abrasión en las palmas de sus manos. Vio al rubio esbozar una sonrisa torcida y llena de diversión que incluso tenía un tinte macabro mientras sacaba las uñas para volverlas a enterrar en sus hombros. Sus brazos empezaban a quemar y doler de forma insoportable, y su cabeza parecía dar vueltas. Algo desesperado le asestó un puñetazo con el que consiguió quitárselo de encima.

El kitsune escupió un poco de sangre mezclada con saliva, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro aunque vio a Sasuke ponerse de pie y guardar distancia. Para él era obvio que el otro se veía repentinamente agotado. Sin prisa se retiró las armas que todavía tenía clavadas, cerrando las heridas en escasos segundos. Atisbó un shuriken acercarse, pero al parecer de repente la puntería le fallaba a Uchiha pues no tuvo ni necesidad de moverse para evitarlo y la estrella le pasó por la izquierda. Estaba por abrir la boca para burlarse cuando el shuriken regresó por su derecha, y como si tuviera vida propia giró a su alrededor varias veces hasta que sintió un tirón que le dejó atado contra un tronco con hilo ninja. Como era transparente no lo había notado antes. Se removió algo inquieto, queriendo romperlo. Se detuvo al escuchar un ruido seco, y al mirar en esa dirección descubrió a Sasuke arrodillado en el suelo, apoyándose con una mano y con la otra sujetándose la cabeza. Como el adolescente había soltado el extremo del hilo, pudo liberarse sin problemas.

Sasuke abrió la boca, respirando de forma pesada y jadeante. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, un sudor frío empezaba a envolverle y su visión comenzaba a hacerse ligeramente borrosa por momentos. Con cierta desesperación se frotó los ojos con un brazo, como si así pudiera volver a tener una visión totalmente clara, pero no sirvió de nada. Se observó la palma de la mano, viéndola borrosa, pero pudo apreciar la piel quemada.

Parecía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado, la cabeza le punzaba de forma insoportable. No podía moverse, el cuerpo le ardía a pesar del sudor frío, y el simple hecho de respirar le era doloroso.

Había subestimado terriblemente a Naruto por el hecho de que nunca le había ofrecido una batalla seria.

Recordó las palabras que Tsunade le dijo a Kakashi sobre el chakra de Uzumaki:

_-Cuando Naruto entra en un estado de alteración, su chakra se desestabiliza tanto que se vuelve peligroso. Los hermanos Takahashi me comentaron que sus heridas ardían constantemente de forma insoportable, y la sensación de quemazón se extendía hasta zonas sanas. Para decirlo en pocas palabras, el chakra de Naruto es como un potente veneno que actúa poco a poco, extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo. No sé los efectos que podría llegar a tener si no llega a tratarse._

Queriendo moverse lo menos posible, alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó pasos acercarse. Naruto estaba a un paso de él, con las uñas teñidas de sangre y dedicándole una seria e intensa mirada. Y él seguía preguntándose porqué el kitsune no le había dedicado ni un solo insulto después de contarle todo, o un "Te odio". ¿Por qué no lo decía?

-Dilo –musitó Uchiha con voz ronca. El silencio fue su única respuesta, y eso le exasperó un poco. –Me odias, ¿cierto? ¡Entonces dímelo!

Necesitaba oírlo, sino presentía que no tendría la entereza para observar a Naruto marcharse y dejarle ir. Él ya estaba preparado para escuchar esas dos palabras nuevamente. Naruto ya le gritó una vez que le odiaba, aquella vez que le abrió los ojos y le hizo entender que Uchiha Madara ya estaba muerto. No sintió nada cuando el rubio se lo gritó, y ahora tampoco sentiría nada al escucharlo nuevamente. No debía sentir absolutamente nada.

Todo continuaba en silencio, pero vio al kitsune arrodillarse frente a él y acercar una de las manos ensangrentadas para tomar el último kunai que quedaba en el estuche de su pierna. Y en milésimas de segundo a su mente llegó la posibilidad de que Naruto le quería muerto; le fue imposible matar a Uchiha Madara, pero no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de matarle a él y vengarse.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, esperando que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Finalmente el kunai fue blandido sin miramientos, manchándose de sangre cuando hizo un corte profundo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, no creyendo lo que veía. Naruto se había agredido a sí mismo con un profundo corte en la muñeca izquierda. El manto de chakra rojizo había desaparecido, sólo había una cola, y los ojos volvían a ser azules. Al parecer Naruto se había calmado. Se sintió desconcertado cuando la muñeca sangrante se aproximó a su boca, y apenas pudo ladear ligeramente la cabeza para esquivarle, manchándose la comisura y parte de la mejilla. El corte cerró frente a sus ojos, y sólo entonces Naruto desistió en su intento de hacerle beber su sangre.

El desconcierto le invadió al percibir que el kitsune se veía derrotado, como si el vencido en la pelea hubiese sido Naruto y no él. Los ojos le brillaban, probablemente por lágrimas acumuladas en ellos.

Y por fin escuchó a Naruto hablar.

-Yo… te odiaba –casi susurró con la voz quebrada. Cerró con fuerza los ojos durante unos segundos para controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero parecía haberse quedado mudo. Un molesto nudo le cerraba la garganta. Atinó a soltar una tenue risita resignada, y para su total frustración sintió un par de lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas con rapidez hasta caer en sus piernas. –Te odié desde el momento que te conocí. Pero después nos hicimos… -se detuvo para corregirse. –Yo creí que nos hicimos amigos, me gustaba estar contigo, me enseñaste muchas cosas y también has hecho mucho por mí. Dejé de estar solo. Al menos yo sí he sido feliz en estos meses, no importa si fue por un plan exclusivamente tuyo, o de todos.

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en la inconsciencia que su cuerpo necesitaba para evadir el intenso dolor que le torturaba.

-¿Q-qué estás…? –se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no dejar escapar una queja de dolor.

El rubio se limpió cualquier rastro de lágrimas con la manga derecha de la yukata, procurando no dejar escapar ni una más.

-Quieres un arma para proteger tu aldea, ¿no es así? Aquí me tienes. Mátame y bébete mi sangre, eso te hará más fuerte.

-No… -musitó sin fuerzas.

-No voy a marcharme, no tengo dónde ir, y no me importa dónde están los demás kitsune, yo me quedo con mis padres. ¡Me quedo! –reiteró casi en un grito, como si la primera vez no hubiese quedado claro. –Si no me marcho vas a hacerme algo peor, ¿no? ¡Entonces hazlo! –instruyó, ignorando el lamentable estado en que el otro se encontraba y que hacía imposible que Uchiha siquiera le rozara.

-No –insistió.

Naruto se sintió totalmente infravalorado, ni siquiera su sangre le resultaba tentadora a Sasuke. De hecho, el pelinegro nunca había querido aceptarla las veces que él se ofreció a darle, y aquellas veces había obedecido esas negativas, pero ahora no tenía porqué hacerle caso.

Con decisión volvió a cortarse la muñeca y la acercó a sus propios labios, almacenando en su boca toda la cantidad de sangre que pudo antes de que la herida volviera a cerrar.

-No quiero… tu sangre –aunque Sasuke intentó que su voz sonara cortante, se escuchó temblorosa.

Pero el kitsune le ignoró. Posó una mano en el hombro derecho de Uchiha, y lejos de ser un gesto confortable, apretó con saña la herida que ahí se hallaba, provocando que Sasuke soltara un grito de dolor. Naruto aprovechó y encajó sus bocas, pasando con torpeza el líquido vital de una a otra, derramando un poco por las comisuras.

Y Sasuke se sentía tan adolorido para moverse siquiera un poco, que no le quedó más remedio que tragar lo que el de ojos azules le daba a la fuerza.

Cuando Uzumaki se alejó, desconcertado paladeó los restos que quedaban en su boca. La sangre de Naruto no tenía ese característico sabor metálico, podría incluso decir que tenía un toque dulce.

Mientras meditaba todo eso, no vio que Naruto nuevamente había vuelto a herirse para darle más de su sangre. Reaccionó al sentir otra vez una presión en la herida del hombro seguida de una boca cubriendo la suya tras soltar otra queja. No podía ser posible que las cosas se estuvieran dando de esa manera. De entre todas las opciones en las que pensó que podría terminar el confesar todo, nunca esperó estar medio moribundo y bebiendo la sangre de Uzumaki.

Cuando se vio obligado a tragar la sangre del kitsune por sexta vez, percibió que el intenso dolor comenzaba a menguar, aunque no tan rápido como le habría gustado. Su visión también se había aclarado. Probó a mover una mano, sintiendo que el dolor y el ardor eran todavía fuertes pero no tanto como para dejarle paralizado siempre y cuando no realizara un gran esfuerzo. Tragó los últimos restos de sangre y antes de que el rubio se alejara posó la mano en una de las morenas mejillas al tiempo que movía los labios, besándole despacio pero con marcada desesperación. A pesar de sentir la renuencia de Naruto, se empeñó en deslizar la lengua en su cavidad. Al instante fue alejado de un empujón en el pecho que le causó molestia en el arañazo que ahí se hallaba y un despectivo manotazo alejando su mano en el rostro de Uzumaki.

-No me toques –ordenó el rubio con tono severo.

Había sido rechazado. Era lo más lógico después de todo lo ocurrido, pero eso no eliminaba el hecho de que doliera.

Estudio el rostro del chico frente a él. Los ojos azules estaban carentes de cualquier brillo de alegría visto anteriormente y le observaban con frialdad y enojo, el entrecejo profundamente fruncido, y los labios apretados formando una línea recta. Volvía a tener delante a aquel kitsune arisco y desconfiado; y lo pensó con más firmeza al ver cómo se pasaba el dorso del puño por la mejilla que él le tocó y por los labios. En un principio Naruto tuvo la costumbre de hacer eso durante un tiempo, hasta que se acostumbró a los humanos.

Sentía que acababa de perder a Naruto para siempre, y aunque una pequeñísima parte en su mente le susurraba que aquello era lo mejor, se sentía el ser más despreciable de la tierra, y probablemente lo era.

El estruendo de una explosión a un kilómetro de distancia les sacó un respingo a ambos. Naruto alzó las orejas alarmado, viendo una columna de humo alzarse sobre los árboles. ¡En esa dirección estaba su cueva! Su antiguo y a partir de ahora nuevo hogar otra vez. ¿Qué había pasado?

En cuanto Uchiha vio que el kitsune hacía el amago de ponerse de pie, le retuvo de un brazo, obligándole con la poca fuerza que poseía a permanecer arrodillado. No le había dado tiempo de alejar al rubio antes de que la serpiente rastrera llegara. Al parecer Orochimaru ya estaba allí, y no pensaba dejar a Naruto marcharse solo.

-No vayas –ordenó, pero su voz sonó tan débil que más bien pareció una suplica.

Al instante Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú no mandas sobre mí –trató de ponerse de pie otra vez, y ahora tuvo ambas manos del otro tirando de su brazo.

-Puede ser peligroso –explicó casi en voz baja.

Y con cada palabra que el pelinegro pronunciaba, únicamente parecía aumentar el enojo del otro. Se vio obligado a soltarle cuando el rubio realizó un movimiento brusco que le hizo cerrar los ojos ante el dolor provocado. Rápido los abrió cuando creyó escuchar suaves pisadas en la hierba alejarse corriendo, pero Naruto seguía frente a él, cosa que le alivió. Sólo necesitaba un momento de descanso, al parecer la sangre del kitsune estaba actuando bien y se empezaba a sentir cada vez mejor.

-Voy a ir, Sasuke –sólo tuvo tiempo de ponerse pie, ya que una mano se cerró ansiosa sobre su muñeca derecha. –Ya no tienes que actuar como si realmente te importara, deja de ser tan hipócrita.

-Joder, ¡no estoy actuando! –rebatió con frustración.

Quería ponerse de pie e ir a ver si la explosión había sido provocada por hombres de Orochimaru, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente. Y tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando Naruto giró a verle con una sonrisa cándida en los labios.

-Está bien, Sasuke, no te culpo por desear más poder, yo también tuve esa necesidad hace tiempo. No he podido darte tanta sangre como me habría gustado, así que supongo que tardarás en sanarte completamente –tras una pausa de un par de segundos, continuó hablando. –¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería agradecerte como fuera el que me salvaras la vida la vez que nos conocimos? Yo sí hablaba en serio y era sincero. No sólo quería agradecerte eso, sino también las cosas buenas que has hecho por mí. Si alguna vez necesitas poder, búscame, mátame y toma mi sangre, hasta la última gota. Yo no me negaré –paulatinamente su sonrisa se volvió una amarga – Adiós, Sasuke.

Inconscientemente el nombrado afirmó el agarre, sintiéndose angustiado. ¿Por qué se despedía? Él no pensaba soltarle bajo ningún concepto ahora que el peligro estaba tan cerca. Y apenas pensó eso cuando Naruto desapareció en una nube humo, dejándole agarrando el aire. Parpadeó incrédulo. No podía ser.

-¿Kage bunshin no jutsu? –susurró sin salir de la sorpresa.

¿Desde cuándo sabía ejecutar Uzumaki esa técnica? ¡Maldición! Entonces los pasos que creyó escuchar alejarse corriendo eran los del verdadero Naruto. Tenía que encontrarlo rápido. A prisa se puso de pie, pero apenas avanzó un paso cuando cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, gimiendo adolorido al resentirse las heridas, en especial la del hombro izquierdo que recibió el impacto de lleno.

-Naruto… -masculló.

.:**KITSUNE****no****KOKORO **SasukexNaruto **KITSUNE****no****KOKORO**:.

El kitsune soltó un gran suspiro de alivio cuando al llegar a su cueva la encontró intacta. No se había quedado sin hogar, qué suerte. Pero la explosión había sido por esa zona, de eso no tenía duda porque percibía un ligero aroma a quemado mezclado con polvo a pesar de que ya no se veía humo por ningún lado. Caminó varios pasos, dejándose guiar por ese aroma algo molesto. Dejó de lado su tarea al ver un cuerpo tirado en la hierba, era una chica, pero no cualquier chica.

-¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó corriendo con preocupación hacia ella. Se arrodilló a su lado, alzándola un poco para acomodarla en su regazo. -¡Sakura-chan, despierta!

Haruno abrió los ojos con pesadez, observando los azules.

-…Naruto –susurró. –No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó con preocupación.

Ella asintió y se sentó por sí misma antes de responder.

-Los hombres de Orochimaru me han atacado, y ahora se dirigen a Konoha.

El kitsune agachó las orejas en señal de temor y preocupación. ¿Orochimaru en Konoha? Pero arrugó levemente el entrecejo al notar algo extraño en ella. A pesar de haber sido atacada, Sakura no tenía ningún rasguño, incluso tenía el cabello perfectamente ordenado.

-Vamos, hay que avisar a Tsunade no baa-chan

-No lo creo, todavía quedan algunos hombres de Orochimaru rondando por aquí. Deberías tener cuidado, pequeño kitsune, podrían lastimarte.

Las peludas orejas se irguieron en señal de alerta. Que él recordara, Sakura-chan nunca le había llamado de ese modo, no al menos en ese tono despectivo y socarrón. Sintiendo desconfianza, trató de ponerse de pie, pero fue sujetado de ambos brazos con fuerza.

-Sakura… -la nombrada esbozó una sonrisa torcida que le preocupó. -¿chan? –forcejeó un poco, pero se detuvo en seco cuando el intenso olor a quemado mezclado con polvo se disipó casi por completo, permitiéndole olfatear mejor, y definitivamente ella no olía como Sakura-chan. Él conocía ese desagradable olor, era… -¡Tú no eres Sakura-chan! ¡Suéltame!

La de ojos verdes amplió su sonrisa torcida y con una mano tomó al rubio del rostro, apretándole las mejillas para forzarle a mirarle a la cara.

-Muy astuto. ¿Cómo lo has notado? He ocultado completamente mi chakra.

Uzumaki movió la cabeza, queriendo alejarse. ¡No soportaba ser tocado por esa persona! Todo el pelo de su cola y orejas estaba encrespado.

-¡No hueles como Sakura-chan! ¿¡Qué pretendes haciéndote pasar por ella! –exigió saber, pero fue ignorado.

-Oh, así que reconoces a los demás mediante el aroma, no mediante el chakra. Interesante.

Inmediatamente la chica se vio envuelta en una nube de humo, y al disiparse se mostró un hombre de cabellos castaños, Ukon. Se relamió los labios antes de continuar hablando.

-Para que veas que no soy tan malvado te voy a dar una última oportunidad –comenzó a decir, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al otro. –Acepta ser mi arma, mi sirviente y mi amante, y te dejaré con vida.

En un primer momento Naruto formó una mueca de total repulsión por la propuesta y por la cercanía del otro. Se removió, temiendo que con esa cercanía podría besarle. Todavía se sentía irritado por lo ocurrido con Sasuke, así que apenas empezó a sentir el enojo cuando ya sus ojos empezaban a tornarse rojos. Pero Ukon, percibiendo el peligro le soltó y de un salto se alejó varios pasos. No quería terminar un mes en el hospital como la última vez.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que no –soltó un suspiro, fingiendo una expresión de pesar. –Es una lástima. Pero yo habría sido mejor que tu amante Uchiha.

La apariencia de Ukon volvió a cambiar tras verse envuelto nuevamente en una nube de humo. Su cabello seguía siendo igual de largo, pero ahora de color gris azulado, sus labios parecían estar pintados de verde y su ropa también era diferente. No pudo reparar más en él, ya que llamó su atención el ver cómo se quitaba con desprecio el protector de la frente de Konoha y lo dejaba caer al suelo, pisándolo con saña.

-No soportaba más ese henge y usar el estúpido protector de Konoha –masculló.

Uzumaki arrugó el entrecejo, todavía con un brillo rojizo en sus ojos. Al parecer esa era la verdadera apariencia de ese tipo.

-¡Prefiero morir a estar siquiera cerca de ti!

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

El oído y olfato de Naruto le indicó que alguien se acercaba por atrás. Al girar vio al gemelo faltante, el que anteriormente era rubio, pero que ahora mostraba la misma apariencia del otro y además un collar de piedras rojas. Escuchó un sonido metálico y rápido llevó la mirada al frente, notando que se había distraído momentáneamente. Ukon sostenía un kunai en la mano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida. A su espalda, sintió unos brazos pasar bajo sus axilas y subir las manos a la nuca para dejarle inmovilizado. Intentó soltarse, pero apenas tocaba el suelo con la punta de los pies, y tenía poca movilidad en los brazos.

-¡Suéltame! –ordenó, jurándose en su mente que si llegaba a liberarse, esta vez no mandaría a los hermanos Takahashi al hospital. No, ¡los mataría con sus propias manos! -¿¡Acaso queréis terminar otra vez en el hospital!

Nuevamente escuchó un sonido metálico y vio a Ukon correr hacia él, pero no tuvo tiempo de percibir nada más. Sintió una punzada terriblemente dolorosa en el lado izquierdo del pecho, tanto que hasta se sintió mareado por un momento fugaz. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor, y al bajar la mirada, se aterró al ver un kunai enterrado en su pecho. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, dolía demasiado, ¡quería arrancarse ya ese kunai, pero no le liberaban!

¿Acaso… sería otro genjutsu?

.:**KITSUNE****no****KOKORO **SasukexNaruto **KITSUNE****no****KOKORO**:.

Sakura se encontraba junto al resto de ninjas médico en la calle, junto a la torre Hokage, recibiendo órdenes de Tsunade. La chica distinguió a Sai acercarse entre la gente.

-Sakura, ¿has visto a Sasuke?

-No desde que salió corriendo del despacho –respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

Sai observó un grupo de ninjas a varios pasos de ellos y después volvió a mirar a la de cabellos rosas.

-Todos los chuunin están reunidos allí, él es el único que falta –explicó con voz monótona. –Eso significa que seguramente todavía está en el bosque.

-¿En el bosque? –preguntó curiosa. -¿Qué hace allí?

-Ha ido a buscar a Naruto, pero me parece que está tardando demasiado.

La preocupación llenó a la de ojos verdes en milésimas de segundo. ¿Y si Sasuke-kun había sido atacado por sorpresa por los efectivos de Orochimaru? Sin pensarlo un segundo se movió de su lugar, y salió a correr entre la gente, siendo seguida por el pelinegro. Tsunade, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Shizune sobre la formación de grupos médicos, no se dio cuenta de que su mejor alumna se marchaba.

-Sai –le llamó Haruno cuando percibió que éste la seguía. –Si Sasuke-kun ha ido a buscar a Naruto, probablemente estarán en la cueva.

El chico la alcanzó, corriendo a su paso. Pensó que quizá el lugar secreto de Naruto era su cueva, ya que muy pocos sabían de su ubicación. Sí, seguramente estarían allí. Al llegar al portón, Haruno les preguntó a Izumo y Kotetsu si habían visto a Sasuke pasar por ahí, y en cuanto estos dieron una respuesta afirmativa, salieron a correr todo lo rápido que podían.

No tenían tiempo que perder.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

Dios, ¡Dios!, ¡DIOS! ¡Por fin puedo actualizar! Estaba que me quería arrancar los pelos de la desesperación. Odio actualizar en domingo, pero hoy es mi único día libre en el trabajo. Mi tiempo se ha visto reducido a nada, por eso mi tardanza en la actualización. ¡Lo siento!

Por otro lado, me siento muy contenta, para las que no lo sepan hace poco finalizó el "**1er ****Festival ****Literario ****SasuNaru ****2011**" y mi fanfic "_Kitsune __no __kokoro_" ha ganado en la categoría de Long Shot, y también he ganado en la categoría especial "Jutsu Prohibido", con juez (Kana_chan), otorgado al mejor fanfic del festival.

No sé quién recomendó mi fanfic para que entrara al concurso, pero le doy **un ****enorme ****gracias** a esa persona, y por supuesto también a quienes votaron ^^

Adelanto del capítulo 34. Por favor, no me matéis:

"La preocupación embargó a Sasuke al instante y envió una mirada a la chica. ¿Cuándo demonios le iba a decir que podía empezar a sacarle el kunai? ¡Naruto estaba sufriendo!

-Sakura, ¿qué pasa?

-N-no puedo… curarle –balbuceó sin abandonar su tarea.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó al instante.

-Le han dado en un punto crítico –explicó.

Pero Uchiha agitó la cabeza, negándose a aceptar aquello.

-¡Sigue intentándolo! Tu chakra curativo junto al poder de Naruto debe de hacer efecto.

Entonces la kunoichi levantó la cabeza, enfrentando al pelinegro con ojos llorosos.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Sasuke-kun? Le han atravesado el corazón, su poder de sanación no puede hacer nada, y yo tampoco. Naruto se está muriendo. Si sigo insistiendo en curarle, sólo estaré obligando a su corazón a latir, ¡estoy alargando su sufrimiento!

Sasuke sintió falta de aire durante unos segundos, como si hubiese recibido un brutal golpe en el estómago. Bajó la mirada al sentir el cuerpo del kitsune temblar entre sus brazos, viendo que respiraba cada vez con más dificultad. La naranja yukata se estaba tiñendo cada vez más de color escarlata. No, no podía aceptarlo. ¡Naruto no podía morir!**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

El _kitsunetsuki_ (狐憑き o 狐付き, '**kitsunetsuki**') literalmente significa "_el __estado __de __estar __poseído __por __un __zorro_". La víctima es principalmente una mujer joven, en la que el zorro entra debajo de sus uñas o a través de sus senos. En algunos casos, la expresión facial de la víctima cambia de una forma que es parecida a la de un zorro. La tradición japonesa menciona que la posesión de un zorro puede hacer que si la víctima es analfabeta tenga la habilidad temporal de leer.

Cabe anotar, que al liberarse de la posesión, la víctima no será capaz de comer tofu, azukimeshi, u otra comida que les agrade a los zorros.

Según leí una vez, en una entrevista Kishimoto comentó que la comida favorita de Naruto debería ser el tofu (otra coincidencia con los kitsune), pero que dejó el ramen como su comida favorita porque también es la de él.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	34. El Sonido ataca Comienza la batalla

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 34: "El Sonido ataca. Comienza la batalla":

En cuestión de segundos, Naruto tuvo la sensación de haber perdido al menos la mitad de su fuerza. Sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos para convertirse en un azul apagado, y su respiración se volvió lenta y pesada, exhalando jadeante por la boca.

Ukon rompió parte de la tela de la yukata en la zona del pecho para poder deslizar la prenda por el hombro izquierdo sin necesidad de tener que sacar el kunai. Se agachó y desde el ombligo lamió en sentido ascendente un camino de sangre, hasta que su lengua tocó el filo del arma. Deslizó la lengua por su labio inferior con apetito, era cálida y hasta tenía un toque dulce.

-Eh, Ukon. ¿De verdad pretendes beberte toda su sangre? ¡Eso es asqueroso!

-Deberías probarla, es deliciosa –respondió enderezándose.

Ambos hermanos repentinamente saltaron, alejándose del kitsune cuando vieron dos kunai dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Irremediablemente, al sentirse bastante débil y sin nadie que le estuviese sujetando Naruto cayó al suelo de espaldas, aumentando el dolor en el pecho. Pero ellos no le dieron importancia a eso, sino en ver quién les había atacado. Descubrieron a Sasuke con la ropa bastante deteriorada, pues tenía varios agujeros y cortes, y el chaleco además de tener cortes llamaba la atención por la gran mancha de sangre que ahí se apreciaba. Pero les desconcertó que a pesar del lamentable estado que mostraba el adolescente, se veía bastante fresco, y sobre todo furioso.

Pero la furia de Sasuke se transformó en temor al descubrir el kunai que Naruto tenía enterrado en el pecho, en el lado del corazón. El único punto vulnerable de los kitsune, lo único que podía matarlos. No… ¡No podía ser!

-¡Naruto!

Apenas avanzó dos pasos para correr a su lado cuando cuatro kunai con papeles explosivos se clavaron a sus pies. Rápidamente saltó hacia atrás, alejándose y subiéndose a la rama de un árbol. A pesar de su apariencia, ya se encontraba bien. Las heridas habían cerrado y en su lugar habían quedado las manchas de sangre. La sangre del kitsune le había curado completamente.

Fulminó a los otros con la mirada cuando le hablaron.

-No te vas a acercar a lo que es nuestro –advirtió, y después mostró una sonrisita divertida. –Oh, quizá no nos reconoces al mostrar nuestra verdadera apariencia, permítenos presentarnos. Soy Ukon…

-y yo Sakon. Los hermanos Takahashi –finalizó el otro.

Desde el suelo y sin energía para moverse, Naruto observaba el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados. Negros nubarrones empezaban a encapotar el cielo, y a su nariz llegó el aroma a humedad; pronto llovería, quizá haría tormenta. Bien, le gustan las tormentas. Algunos rayos del sol del atardecer se colaban todavía, dando toques anaranjados y rojizos a los trozos de cielo que todavía quedaban por cubrir y a las pocas nubes blancas que pronto también serían negras.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahogando una queja de dolor. Totalmente tembloso, llevó ambas manos al mango del kunai dispuesto a arrancárselo, sintiéndose ansioso porque su poder de sanación actuara de una vez. ¿Por qué demonios dolía tanto?

Pero la voz de Sasuke le detuvo.

-¡No, Naruto! –exclamó apremiante. -¡No te lo quites, te desangrarás!

-¿Sasuke…? –musitó. Por un momento pensó que era obra de su imaginación, pero al parecer él sí estaba allí.

-Qué cruel eres. Quieres alargar su sufrimiento, sabiendo que su final es irremediable –comentó Ukon, socarrón. –Nuestro plan ha sido todo un éxito, sabíamos que el kitsune estaba en el bosque, y atraerle hacia nosotros con esa explosión ha sido bastante sencillo.

Instantáneamente los negros ojos de Uchiha mostraron un brillo peligroso y rápidamente hizo unos sellos.

-Chidori –pronunció con voz grave.

El trinar de los pájaros acompañados de los destellos eléctricos llenó el silencio del lugar. Rápidamente saltó al suelo y corrió hacia sus enemigos, ansiando matarlos en ese momento.

Sakon y Ukon se observaron con una sonrisa confiada, y asintiendo ambos al unísono con la cabeza se acercaron el uno al otro. Era hora de pelear, vengarse y matar al engreído mocoso Uchiha. Ukon se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de su hermano, por la espalda, dejando que sólo sobresaliera la cabeza.

Sasuke se sintió sorprendido, pero no disminuyó su velocidad. A unos centímetros de poder atravesar el pecho del enemigo con el chidori, unas manos le detuvieron sujetándole la muñeca y el brazo. Parpadeó incrédulo, nunca antes nadie había detenido un chidori suyo. Mientras que el otro sonrió burlón.

-Si logro detenerte antes de que me toques, tu técnica no sirve de nada –comentó, y afirmó el agarre con rudeza para asegurarse de que el adolescente no se podría soltar fácilmente. -Somos muy buenos hermanos. Normalmente mi hermano mayor Ukon duerme dentro de mí, pero durante el combate sale y me ayuda. Ukon puede sacar su cabeza, brazos o piernas por cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, y puede atacar o defender –mientras explicaba todo esto, de su pecho salió una de las manos de Ukon, sujetando el otro brazo del pelinegro, y dos piernas también salieron junto a su pierna derecha, siendo un total de tres. -¡Taren kyaku! –con esa patada múltiple en el costado de Sasuke lo mandó bastante lejos, impactando éste contra un árbol. -¿Te gusta nuestra técnica? –cuestionó con diversión, moviendo las tres piernas del lado derecho. –Has recibido tres patadas de golpe.

Sasuke se sujetó el costado, sintiendo una breve falta de aire por el brutal impacto. Observó a su enemigo, viendo que poseía tres piernas derechas y una mano extra le sobresalía del pecho.

Sakon avanzó despacio hacia el pelinegro, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Vamos a matarlo de una vez, ya sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo. Es obvio que somos más fuertes que él, y además somos dos contra uno.

La cabeza trasera se escondió y emergió junto a la de su hermano menor, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No seas tan impaciente, hermano. Hemos esperado mucho tiempo para llegar a este momento, déjame saborear nuestra venganza –enviando una mirada envenenada a Sasuke, continuó hablando. –Quiero torturarle, quiero que vea cómo sufre su querido amante kitsune, y si puede ser, que también vea cómo Orochimaru-sama se apodera del cuerpo de su hermano. Sólo entonces le mataremos.

El pelinegro se puso rápidamente de pie. ¿Hablaban de Itachi?

-¿Q-qué demonios estáis hablando?

-Pagarás por la humillación que nos hiciste pasar en el hospital –señaló con un movimiento de cabeza al rubio tendido en la hierba. –Y el kitsune pagará por el tiempo que nos tuvo en el hospital. He sido condescendiente con él y le he ofrecido dejarle con vida a cambio de convertirse en mi sirviente, arma y amante, pero dijo que prefería estar muerto –sonrió con maldad. –Yo sólo cumplo su deseo.

-¡Maldito…! –masculló Sasuke.

-En cuanto a Itachi –continuó hablando Sakon. –Orochimaru-sama quiere su cuerpo, él será su nuevo contenedor.

Sasuke no sabía qué demonios quería decir eso del nuevo contenedor, pero fuera lo que fuera no lo permitiría. Lo bueno era que de momento su hermano no estaba en Konoha, aunque sabía que le mandarían un mensaje a su equipo indicándole volver lo antes posible. Konoha necesitaba tener toda su fuerza reunida. Pero mientras su hermano volvía, calculaba que tendría tiempo de patear a esos dos y llevar a Naruto con los ninja médico, entonces podría avisar a su hermano sobre los planes de Orochimaru.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Pero su total prioridad en ese momento era Naruto.

Activó el sharingan y se lanzó al ataque. Gracias a su doujutsu podía esquivar sin problemas las patadas y puñetazos múltiples de los hermanos. El problema era que ese tipo de doble cabeza era condenadamente rápido, y aunque podía evitar sus ataques, no podía golpearle.

No podían golpearse el uno al otro.

Sasuke se mantuvo alerta cuando unas manchas negras cubrieron la blanca piel del oponente, y notó qué los intentos de ataque aumentaban considerablemente de fuerza, dejándole a él cada vez menos oportunidad de atacar.

Sakon saltó hacia atrás, respirando algo agitado al igual que el adolescente.

-Sakon, así no vamos a conseguir nada. Con su sharingan puede prevenir nuestros movimientos, y a pesar de tener cuatro piernas y brazos no hemos podido ni rozarle. Será mejor separarnos. Odio admitirlo, pero es bueno.

Ukon salió del cuerpo de su hermano y entonces le dedicó una mirada a Naruto, percibiendo que aunque seguía en la misma posición su pecho subía y bajaba muy lentamente, delatando su débil estado.

-No puedo creerlo, el kitsune todavía está vivo –parpadeó sorprendido.

El menor giró, encarando a su hermano con seriedad. Él también daba ya al rubio por muerto y le había sorprendido saber que estaba vivo.

-¿Estás seguro de que le has apuñalado en el lugar correcto?

-¡Claro que sí! Debe de ser increíblemente fuerte, cualquier otro en su lugar habría muerto hace tiempo. Pero mejor así, está muriendo lentamente y su sufrimiento es mayor –finalizó con una risa burlona.

Sakon notó que Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Naruto y después hacia ellos, meditando si sería prudente y podría acercarse al kitsune. Sonrió malicioso.

-Ya sé cómo podemos obtener ventaja en esta pelea y herir al mocoso Uchiha sin necesidad de esforzarnos –le hizo un gesto a su hermano, indicándole que se acercara para hablarle en un susurro. –Atacaremos a su amante, es su debilidad. Estoy seguro de que no permitirá que le toquemos un pelo al kitsune.

El pelinegro avanzó unos pasos a la derecha con prudencia, aunque por dentro ansiaba ir corriendo junto a Uzumaki. Se detuvo al escuchar un sonido metálico, y al girar vio a Sakon sosteniendo cuatro estrellas ninjas en una mano. Se puso en posición, dispuesto a esquivarlos, pero abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que lanzaba las estrellas ninja hacia Naruto. Raudo llevó una mano al estuche de su pierna derecha para desviar la trayectoria con kunais, pero lo encontró vacío, y recordó que los había utilizado todos en la pelea contra Uzumaki.

No portaba ni una sola arma.

-¡Maldición! –masculló.

Salió a correr hacia Naruto todo lo rápido que pudo. ¡Debía llegar a tiempo! No permitiría que recibiera más daño, dudaba que en su estado el poder de sanación del rubio pudiera actuar ahora. ¡No iba a llegar! A unos pasos de distancia saltó, cayendo sobre el kitsune casi a cuatro patas para no echar su peso sobre él. Medio segundo después sintió cuatro shuriken clavarse consecutivamente a lo largo de su espalda. Cerró los ojos y ahogó una queja de dolor. Pero los abrió con un brillo tranquilo por haber llegado a tiempo.

Ukon le hizo una seña a su hermano con un movimiento de brazo.

-¡Ahora, Sakon!

El nombrado corrió hacia Uchiha con un kunai en cada mano, dispuesto a apuñalar doblemente al adolescente por la espalda. Estaba por llegar a su objetivo cuando un borrón rosa apareció corriendo y le dio tal puñetazo que le hizo derribar varios árboles al chocar con ellos.

-¡Toma eso! –exclamó Sakura.

-¡Sakon! –apenas avanzó un paso cuando un pájaro de tinta se estrelló de lleno contra su cara. Un alarido se le escapó. -¡Mis ojos! ¡No puedo ver! –con desesperación se pasó la manga por los ojos, pero estos le escocían demasiado.

Sasuke se sintió tremendamente aliviado al escuchar a Sakura. Ella podría curar al rubio.

-Naruto, aguanta. Sakura te curará.

El rubio esbozó un amago de sonrisa, moviendo de forma apenas perceptible las comisuras de los labios.

-Sé que… esto es un… genjutsu –musitó sin fuerzas. Sólo tenía que esperar paciente a que le sacaran de esa ilusión, donde descubriría que en realidad no estaba herido, tal y como ocurrió en la pelea con Sasuke.

-Naruto –le llamó rápidamente. –Esto no es un genjutsu

Sai desenvainó la pequeña katana que portaba y miró a la chica.

-Sakura, yo me encargo de este –señaló a Sakon, pues el otro no podía ver nada y de momento no sería un problema. Incluso se alejaba corriendo con torpeza hacia el río, seguramente para lavarse.

La kunoichi rápidamente se acercó a sus amigos en el suelo, siendo lo primero que vio la espalda de Sasuke con varios shuriken clavados.

-¡Sasuke-kun, estás herido! –se preocupó.

Le arrancó las estrellas al otro que no soltó ninguna queja, y acumuló chakra en sus manos para curarle, pero Sasuke se puso de pie, rechazando su ayuda.

-Yo estoy bien. Naruto es más importante.

Entonces ella pudo ver claramente al kitsune, y llevó una mano a su boca para ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa al verle un kunai enterrado en el pecho. Naruto se veía algo pálido y había mucha sangre, lo que le hizo sospechar el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que fue herido. Pero la voz de Uchiha la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sakura, date prisa!

Uchiha se arrodilló, y con todo el cuidado del mundo alzó un poco al rubio para acomodarlo en su regazo. Al instante ella se arrodilló al otro lado de Naruto, reuniendo chakra en las manos para comenzar a curarle.

-Sasuke-kun, cuando te lo diga debes ir retirando el kunai lentamente para poder cerrar la herida -vio una gran mancha de sangre en el pecho del pelinegro, cosa que la alarmó. -¡Sasuke-kun, tu pecho…!

-¡Olvídame y céntrate en Naruto! –ordenó con molestia y ansiedad.

Ella asintió y puso su total atención en Naruto. De fondo podía escuchar sonidos de pasos amortiguados por la hierba acompañados de choques metálicos, sabiendo que Sai ya estaba peleando con ese tipo al que le dio el puñetazo.

-Sakura… -comenzó a decir Sasuke, acercando la mano al kunai.

-Todavía no –ordenó rápidamente.

Los ojos azules permanecían clavados en Sakura, evitando a posta al chico que le mantenía alzado. Si eso no era un genjutsu, quería decir que todos estaban en peligro.

-Orochi…

-No hables, Naruto –dijo Sasuke.

Pero el rubio negó despacio con la cabeza y finalmente enfrentó los ojos negros, tomando una bocanada de aire para poder hablar. Un sudor frío empezaba a empaparle el cuerpo. Se estaba mareando, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir dolor durante tanto tiempo, normalmente su poder de sanación lo eliminaba en cuestión de pocos minutos. Aunque desde que Haruno había empezado a curarle, la molestia había disminuido ligeramente.

-Orochimaru… va hacia… Konoha –boqueó en busca de aliento. –Rá… pido.

-Lo sabemos –respondió Sakura sin dejar lo que hacía.

-Entonces… tenéis que ir…

-Konoha no es importante ahora –habló Sasuke.

Sakura y Naruto observaron al pelinegro. Ella notando la firmeza con la que relegaba a la aldea a un segundo plano y ponía como prioridad al rubio. Y Uzumaki habría soltado una risita burlona de haber tenido fuerzas, pero se conformó con sonreír interiormente, claro, ahora que Sasuke sabía que Orochimaru iba a atacar Konoha quería curarle para no perder a su arma. Gimiendo adolorido se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo la humedad de la sangre en la palma de su mano

La preocupación embargó a Sasuke al instante y envió una mirada a la chica. ¿Cuándo demonios le iba a decir que podía empezar a sacarle el kunai? ¡Naruto estaba sufriendo!

-Sakura, ¿qué pasa?

-N-no puedo… curarle –balbuceó sin abandonar su tarea.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó al instante.

-Le han dado en un punto crítico –explicó.

Pero Uchiha agitó la cabeza, negándose a aceptar aquello.

-¡Sigue intentándolo! Tu chakra curativo junto al poder de Naruto debe de hacer efecto.

Entonces la kunoichi levantó la cabeza, enfrentando al pelinegro con ojos llorosos.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Sasuke-kun? Le han atravesado el corazón, su poder de sanación no puede hacer nada, y yo tampoco. Naruto se está muriendo. Si sigo insistiendo en curarle, sólo estaré obligando a su corazón a latir, ¡estoy alargando su sufrimiento!

Sasuke sintió falta de aire durante unos segundos, como si hubiese recibido un brutal golpe en el estómago. Bajó la mirada al sentir el cuerpo del kitsune temblar entre sus brazos, viendo que respiraba cada vez con más dificultad. La naranja yukata se estaba tiñendo cada vez más de color escarlata. No, no podía aceptarlo. ¡Naruto no podía morir!

-Sigue intentándolo, Sakura –ordenó con un tono de desesperación impreso en su voz.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –le gritó por primera vez desde que se conocieron. Las lágrimas bajaban sin control por sus mejillas. –Sabes tan bien como yo que el corazón es el único punto débil de los kitsune, lo único que puede matarlos –dijo con voz temblorosa. –Por favor, no seas egoísta, no me obligues a alargar el sufrimiento de Naruto –lloró.

El kitsune luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Así que después de todo, irremediablemente iba a morir. Siempre le había temido a la muerte, pero ahora sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir para no sentir semejante dolor. El llanto desgarrador de Sakura le hizo girar la cabeza hacia ella, no quería verla así.

-Sa… ku… ra-chan –musitó casi sin voz.

-Lo siento, Naruto –a pesar de secarse las lágrimas, el llanto no cesaba. –No puedo curarte. ¡De verdad lo siento mucho!

Uzumaki separó los labios ahora resecos, quería decirle tantas cosas… que no llorara, que no tenía que disculparse porque no tenía culpa de nada, que no se preocupara por él, que debían marcharse rápido a su aldea para protegerla. Pero el dolor era tan intenso que ya ni podía hablar. Un repentino golpe de tos le asaltó y después soltó un alarido de dolor, arqueando el cuerpo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sintió que se atragantaba con la sangre ascendiendo por su garganta, hasta que un hilillo se deslizó por sus labios entreabiertos.

-¡Naruto! –le llamó Sasuke.

El nombrado giró a verle, parpadeando cada vez más despacio, y durando cada vez más el tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados en cada parpadeo. Había reconocido la voz del pelinegro, pero no entendió qué dijo. Empezaba a ver mal, y no escuchaba con claridad. Los sonidos le llegaban amortiguados, como cuando uno escucha estando bajo el agua.

-Escucha, lo que te dije antes no es cierto. ¡Tienes que creerme! Sólo quería… -se aterró al verle cerrar los ojos. –¡Naruto, mírame! –posó una mano en una de las mejillas, notando la piel empapada de sudor, pero a pesar de eso estaba fría.

El kitsune entreabrió los ojos al sentir que le tocaban la mejilla. Estaba cansado, quería dormir. Recordó fugazmente el día que despertó por primera vez en Konoha, siendo lo primero que vio a Sakura arrodillada a su lado, y a Sasuke en el otro. Sólo que en aquella ocasión ella sonreía porque él había despertado y el pelinegro se mantenía tranquilo; pero ahora ella lloraba desconsolada porque él iba a dormir para siempre, mientras que Sasuke mostraba una expresión que dejaba ver la angustia que sentía.

Ahora que se fijaba, Sasuke y Sakura no se veían mal juntos. Seguro que ella sí lograría entrar en el corazón de Sasuke algún día.

Siendo consciente de que la llama de su vida estaba casi apagada, alzó una mano con esfuerzo hasta llevarla a la frente de Uchiha; quería ver sus ojos por última vez. Apartó uno de los mechones a ambos lados de su cara, pudiendo apreciar mejor su rostro. La sangre en la palma de su mano manchó la zona metálica del protector y parte del negro cabello.

-Sasuke… -musitó.

Esbozó una sonrisa cansada y finalmente cerró los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más.

El pelinegro atrapó la mano ensangrentada que hace un segundo le tocaba la frente y ahora estaba por caer lánguida. La sujetó con firmeza, esperando ilusamente que los párpados volvieran a alzarse y los ojos azules volvieran a mirarle.

El llanto desgarrador de Haruno llamó la atención a los que continuaban luchando. Sakon rió triunfante y socarrón al dar por muerto al rubio.

-Ya era hora. ¡Rayos! Ya estaba durando demasiado –quiso seguir burlándose, pero Sai le atacó con su pequeña katana. Por suerte sólo recibió un corte poco profundo en un costado, nada de qué preocuparse gracias a su rápido poder de regeneración. En respuesta le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al ANBU que lo derribó al suelo. -¿Qué se siente, Uchiha? –preguntó entre jocoso y despectivo, aunque la sonrisa desapareció rápido al no recibir respuesta alguna. Eso le molestó, deseaba ver un gesto compungido en ese rostro normalmente neutro o burlón, pero éste seguía dándole la espalda -¡Contesta! –gritó.

Sakura se apartó las manos del rostro ante aquel grito furioso. Se retiró las lágrimas y observó a Sasuke, viéndolo completamente inmóvil, todavía sujetando la ensangrentada mano del rubio entre la suya con firmeza y con la mirada fija y casi perdida en el rostro de Naruto. Parpadeó, observando cómo la sangre que manchaba el protector se deslizaba hacia abajo hasta adentrarse en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke a través del lagrimal. Y aunque esperó que su amigo la retirara tal vez frotándose el ojo con la manga, éste continuó inmóvil. Y cuando Uchiha por fin parpadeó con lentitud, la sangre abandonó su ojo, deslizándose por la mejilla como si fuese una lágrima.

Haruno se estaba empezando a preocupar, el rostro de Sasuke no mostraba absolutamente nada. Se veía demasiado tranquilo. Ella sabía que Naruto y Sasuke habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ¡era imposible que ahora se mostrara calmado! ¿Por qué no se enojaba o lloraba? ¡Lo que sea! ¡Algo que indicara que la muerte de Naruto le había afectado al menos un poco!

-Tú… ¡mocoso Uchiha, no me ignores! –bramó Sakon queriendo acercarse, pero Sai había vuelto a lanzarse al ataque contra él.

Pero el adolescente nombrado no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Con lentitud y movimientos mecánicos, acercó una mano al kunai todavía enterrado en el pecho de Naruto, arrancándolo por fin. La sangre había dejado de manar, claro indicio de que estaba muerto. A pesar de eso, posó una mano cerca de la herida, comprobando que no había pulso por más que esperó percibir al menos uno muy débil.

-Sasuke-kun… -susurró Sakura. Presurosa se puso de pie al ver a Sakon acercarse corriendo a éste. -¡Sasuke-kun, cuidado!

Uchiha continuó sin moverse un ápice. Y antes de que el esbirro de Orochimaru pudiera siquiera rozar a Sasuke, Sai lo alejó de una patada.

-Yo soy tu oponente –dijo el ANBU sin ningún tono de voz en particular.

La kunoichi se removió inquieta, dudando entre ayudar a Sai o continuar con Sasuke hasta que al menos diera indicios de que seguía vivo, parecía haberse quedado petrificado y aquello era realmente preocupante para ella.

-Sasuke-kun, di o haz algo –casi susurró. –¡Lo que sea! Ni siquiera sé si estás sintiendo algo.

Automáticamente el entrecejo de Sasuke comenzó a fruncirse poco a poco, aunque no despegaba la mirada del bronceado rostro. No era de extrañar que ella no supiera si estaba sintiendo algo, ¡si ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía! Sólo podía mirar los párpados cerrados como si en cualquier momento estos fuesen a volver a alzarse y revelar los ojos azules. ¡Pero no lo hacían!

Pero se negaba a aceptarlo, Naruto no podía estar muerto. ¡No podía ser posible! Naruto quería ser ninja, convertirse en Hokage; tenía sueños por cumplir. No podía ser que su vida se hubiese acabado cuando apenas empezaba, o mejor dicho, cuando su nueva vida feliz apenas empezaba. Y de pronto una vocecita susurrante en su mente le decía que todo aquello era culpa suya. Él fue quien llevó a Naruto a Konoha a través de mentiras, fue idea suya hacerlo luchar en la invasión, y por supuesto fue culpa suya el no haber alejado al rubio desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Cerró los ojos, deseando que al abrirlos el cuerpo bañado en sangre de Uzumaki fuese sólo parte de un mal sueño.

Escuchó rápidos pasos acercarse desde atrás, acompañados de un sonido metálico.

-¡Sai! –gritó Sakura con preocupación cuando Sakon envió al mencionado contra un árbol alejado. -¡Sasuke-kun, reacciona!

Pero ella no tuvo tiempo ni de siquiera pensar en lanzarse a la batalla cuando Uchiha alzó los párpados y miró a su espalda con los ojos entrecerrados en total odio. Una mirada sedienta de venganza. El sharingan brilló en el ojo izquierdo durante un fugaz momento antes de transformarse en una estrella de seis puntas redondeadas. Dentro de la estrella se mostraba un shuriken de tres puntas apuntando hacia abajo. Y Sakon no tuvo tiempo de esquivar unas llamas negras que impactaron de lleno contra su pecho. Se tiró al suelo, y por más que rodó para intentar apagarlas, éstas no dejaban de extenderse lentamente. Dejó escapar un alarido de dolor.

-¡Maldito! ¡De-detén esto!

Al sentir una potente punzada de dolor, Sasuke apartó la mirada. Dejando escapar una suave queja ahogada se cubrió el ojo izquierdo nuevamente negro con una mano, sintiéndose interiormente muy desconcertado. Su respiración se había acelerado un poco, como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Q-qué demonios… ha sido eso? –se susurró.

Las llamas negras, había escuchado a Itachi hablar sobre ellas. Amaterasu. Pero sólo un usuario de mangekyou sharingan podía usar esa técnica, y él no lo poseía; no al menos hasta la fecha. Y mucho menos había matado a alguien importante.

Apenas pensó eso, retiró la mano y observó nuevamente a Naruto.

La muerte de Naruto era culpa suya. ¿Podría ser que…?

-Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sakura arrodillándose nuevamente en la hierba. No se preocupó demasiado por el ANBU, ya que le vio poniéndose en pie. -¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¡Esas llamas son negras!

La mandíbula de Uchiha se tensó, tornándose su mirada en una gélida. El escuchar todavía los gritos desgarradores de dolor del enemigo le crispaban los nervios, quería deshacerse de él rápidamente. Mataría a esos dos, pero no se sentiría conforme con eso y lo sabía. Necesitaba ver también muerto a Orochimaru y a cada maldito esbirro de éste que hubiese ido a Konoha. Los quería a todos muertos.

Un destello iluminó los negros nubarrones y a continuación se escuchó un sonoro trueno. Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, amenazando con volverse una lluvia torrencial de un momento a otro.

-Sakura, cuida de Naruto –instruyó acomodando con cuidado el cuerpo inerte en el regazo de la chica. Recordando que uno de los gemelos no estaba allí, agregó. –Que nadie se acerque a él, ¿entendido?

Y al ver la mirada casi fulminante que el pelinegro le dedicaba tras esa pregunta, ella sólo pudo tragar saliva y asentir una vez con la cabeza. Algo en Sasuke-kun la estaba empezando a asustar, pero se obligó a permanecer tranquila.

El enemigo estaba cansado de rodar por el suelo sin obtener resultados, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, pensando que por fin lograría extinguir las llamas negras que le quemaban el pecho y se acercaban amenazantes a su cara. A duras penas pudo distinguir a Sasuke poniéndose de pie y acercarse a él, con ese raro sharingan brillando en sus ojos. Antes siquiera de poder decir algo, más llamas negras se fueron sobre él, devorándole de formar lenta pero constante, convirtiéndose aquello en una agonizante tortura.

Desesperado por ayuda, soltó un grito que hizo eco en el bosque.

-¡Ukon!

.:**KITSUNE ****no ****KOKORO **SasukexNaruto **KITSUNE ****no ****KOKORO**:.

En Konoha se desataba una feroz batalla, gran parte del muro que protegía a la aldea había sido reducido a polvo. Lo más llamativo de todo era ver a Orochimaru y a Tsunade luchando, subidos sobre Katsuyu y Manda, una babosa y una serpiente gigantes.

Orochimaru y los suyos habían irrumpido en Konoha cuando Tsunade, Gaara, Shukaku y Shikamaru apenas habían empezado a trazar un plan, por lo que tuvieron que dejarlo a medias. Aunque todos coincidían en que derrotando a Orochimaru y a Kabuto, los demás saldrían corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas. No muy lejos de los sannin legendarios, Gaara luchaba con Kabuto.

Un grupo que se hacía llamar "Los cinco del Sonido" había tomado como objetivo a los equipos de ninjas médicos, sabiendo que si no podían curarse sería más fácil acabar con ellos. El grupo constaba de Sakon y Ukon, que contaban como una sola persona pero en ese momento se hallaban en el bosque; Jiroubou, un tipo grande, calvo y con una gran fuerza física, atacó por la parte sur de la aldea; Kidoumaru, el cual poseía cuatro brazos extra que le daban la apariencia de una araña y podía crear telarañas, atacó por el este; Tayuya, una chica de largo cabello pelirrojo y que solía usar expresiones malsonantes, atacó mediante el sonido de su flauta por el norte; y Kimimaro, el más fuerte de todos ellos gracias a su técnica de línea sucesoria capaz de hacerle dominar todos los huesos de su cuerpo, endureciéndolo y pudiendo incluso sacarlos de su cuerpo a modo de espada, espinas defensivas o incluso utilizando las falanges de los dedos a modo de balas, atacó por el oeste.

Chouji peleaba con Jiroubou, Neji luchaba contra Kidoumaru, Shikamaru contra Tayuya, recibiendo después ayuda de Temari; y Lee se enfrentaba a Kimimaro.

Orochimaru dibujó una pérfida sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutando de contemplar la destrucción a su alrededor. Sabía que en cuanto acabara con Tsunade, la mayoría de los perdedores de Konoha se rendirían. Y de pronto una silueta algo lejana captó su atención.

-Uchiha Itachi… -siseó para sí mismo con alegría por su hallazgo.

Su querido y futuro contenedor luchaba contra dos hombres a la vez sin mucho esfuerzo. Era increíble. Y de sólo pensar que ese hermoso cuerpo sería suyo muy pronto, un agradable cosquilleo de anticipación le recorría el cuerpo. Olvidando su pelea y contrincante, saltó al suelo.

-¡Orochimaru! –le gritó Tsunade. Que el otro sannin abandonara la lucha así como así no le dio buena espina. -¡Alto ahí!

No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en saltar también al suelo cuando vio que la gigante serpiente morada se lanzaba hacia ella. Manda se enrolló alrededor de Katsuyu con fuerza desmedida, queriendo asfixiar a la gran babosa. La Hokage se vio obligada a saltar al suelo ante los bruscos movimientos.

-¡Katsuyu!

Sólo con ser nombrada, la babosa supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-S-sí… Tsunade-sama –balbuceó por la falta de aire.

Cualquiera que viera la lucha entre esos dos grandes animales pensaría que la babosa había explotado ante el fiero abrazo de la serpiente, pero la realidad fue que Katsuyu se había dividido en varias babosas pequeñas para poder liberarse. La gran serpiente siseó molesta ante eso.

Orochimaru avanzaba sigiloso, acercándose a Itachi por la espalda. Observaba hipnotizado aquel cuerpo, ese cuerpo que sería suyo muy pronto. Podría olvidarse de ese actual cuerpo débil. Se detuvo cuando Uchiha se libró de los dos enemigos casi a la misma vez, estando totalmente fascinado con lo que veía. Itachi era especial. Sin duda algo tan hermoso sólo podía ser suyo. Anhelante estiró un brazo hacia él sin dejar de caminar, unos pasos más y podría tocarle. Cuando pensó que le rozaría, Itachi giró con rapidez, cortándole completamente el brazo con una katana. Soltó un ronco grito de dolor, observando ceñudo el sharingan que brillaba con una fría intensidad. Bajó la mirada, viendo la parte perdida de su brazo en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre que la lluvia pronto se encargaría de limpiar.

-Orochimaru –pronunció Itachi con serenidad.

Los ojos amarillos se entrecerraron en señal de dolor, pero no soltó más quejas.

-Esos ojos… tienen que ser míos –dijo con voz enronquecida y casi desesperada, dejando ver unas serpientes bajo la manga de su brazo intacto.

-Orochimaru… no puedes hacer nada contra estos ojos.

.:**KITSUNE ****no ****KOKORO **SasukexNaruto **KITSUNE ****no ****KOKORO**:.

Cargando el cuerpo inerte de Naruto, Sasuke ingresó en la cueva siendo seguido de Sakura. La chica continuaba algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de contemplar. Nunca antes había visto esas llamas negras, ni siquiera sabía que Sasuke-kun tuviera semejante ataque. Y no sólo podía lanzar esas llamas, también podía apagarlas a su antojo por lo que había notado. A pesar de la lluvia, no se habían extinguido hasta que Uchiha lo hizo con sólo mirarlas con el sharingan. Lo extraño es que de su ojo salió sangre, y podría jurar que no era la de Naruto.

El pelinegro dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo al kitsune. Afuera se había desatado una lluvia torrencial acompañada de constantes relámpagos y truenos. Un amago de sonrisa quiso formarse en sus labios, recordando que a Uzumaki le encantaban las tormentas y cómo soltaba su acostumbrado y tonto "¡Woah!" cada vez que un relámpago iluminaba el cielo. Por más que miraba a Naruto, para él era como si éste sólo durmiera, aunque sin emitir esos ruidillos y ronroneos que a veces se le escapaban entre sueños.

Sonidos de explosiones lejanas habían llegado allí, lo que significaba que la lucha en Konoha había comenzado. Pero no pensaba dejar allí solo a Naruto. Envió una mirada a la chica.

-Sakura.

Ella tembló ligeramente por el inesperado tono frío de su voz, pero fingiendo que no la había afectado le devolvió la mirada a modo de respuesta, esperando que Uchiha siguiera hablando.

-Dame tu equipo –ordenó.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, lo necesitaré para…

-No vas a necesitar nada –interrumpió en el mismo tono de voz. –Tú te quedas aquí con Naruto hasta que yo vuelva.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, sorprendida.

Una mirada fulminante de los ojos negros le quitó a Sakura ganas de decir algo más. Sasuke se veía muy irritado y enfadado a pesar de no mostrarse alterado. Al ver que Uchiha extendía una mano hacia ella, no tardó en darle el bolso trasero que portaba, donde guardaba parte del equipo.

-Todo –dijo Sasuke.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Sakura le dio también los kunai en el estuche de su pierna, quedándose ella con uno. Nunca se sabía si algún enemigo podría acercarse, aunque siendo Konoha el objetivo dudaba que alguien perdiera su tiempo en adentrarse en la cueva.

Mostrándose conforme, el adolescente asintió de forma sutil con la cabeza. Le dedicó una última mirada a Naruto antes de hablar.

-Cuida de él.

Antes siquiera de poder abrir la boca para responder afirmativamente, Uchiha había salido corriendo de allí.

-Sasuke-kun… -musitó con preocupación.

Casi dos minutos después la chica escuchó un desgarrador grito de dolor opacando el sonido de la lluvia. Y entonces supo que el gemelo que todavía quedaba vivo ya había muerto a manos de Sasuke. Percibió sonidos de unos pasos ingresando en la cueva, y no tardó en tomar su único kunai y apuntar a la amenaza. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de alguien conocido.

-Sai –susurró aliviada.

El ANBU se acercó varios pasos hasta poder contemplar bien al rubio, viéndolo tendido en el suelo. No sabía cómo sentirse. Había visto a Sakura llorar y gracias a lo que había leído sabía que eso era algo normal tras la pérdida de un ser querido. Era normal sentirse triste. Pero su rostro no mostraba absolutamente nada. Desde hacía un tiempo se había vuelto algo más hablador, pero su conocimiento sobre los sentimientos seguía siendo bastante pobre.

-¿De verdad está muerto? –preguntó con calma, como si hablara del clima.

Ella bajó la mirada, tomando una de las manos de Uzumaki. La piel estaba helada.

-Sí –respondió casi sin voz, estando a punto de llorar otra vez.

Sai parpadeó, sintiéndose aturdido por la ligera presión en el pecho que parecía encoger su corazón de forma dolorosa. Se llevó una mano allí. Ignorando que lo que sentía era tristeza por la marcha de Naruto, en su ignorancia Sai se preguntó si acaso iría a sufrir un infarto o algo parecido. La voz de Sakura le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Sai, estás herido. Ven.

El nombrado asintió y se sentó a un lado de ella, esperando pacientemente que le curara los raspones, cortes y especialmente una llamativa mancha de color morado en su descubierto estómago. Una vez que Sakura terminó, se puso de pie y sin mirar atrás se marchó corriendo a Konoha.

-Tened cuidado, Sai, Sasuke-kun… -musitó Haruno, temerosa por perder a alguien más en esa batalla.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

Capítulo dedicado a **Kaily ****Hiwatari** por ser mi review 600 ^^ Y también a **Escritoraanonima** por su cumpleaños que fue el día 26 de noviembre. ¡Felicidades (con retraso), chica!

¡Fuuu~! ¡Por fin, qué desesperación! No podía acercarme al ordenador, ¡no tengo **nada** de tiempo libre! He estado barajando dos opciones: publicar antes con un capítulo más corto, o tardar un poquito más para publicar un capítulo tan largo como los anteriores. Finalmente he pensado que a los lectores les agradaría más la primera opción.

Debido a **mi** prácticamente **nulo ****tiempo ****libre**, he corregido el capítulo solamente una vez en lugar de tres veces como hago usualmente; así que siento mucho si hay algún dedazo, falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo x_xUu

Sí, sé que queréis matarme, pero si me matáis no podréis leer el final de la historia XPUu

Adelanto del capítulo 35, es más largo para compensar la tardanza:

**"**Itachi no se inmutó ante el arranque de furia que veía formándose en su hermano. Estaba seguro de que hablando sobre lo que le tenía en ese estado tan deprimente, Sasuke se acabaría sintiendo mejor.

-Estás huyendo –sentenció. –No hemos hablado de ello desde que ocurrió.

-¡Porque no hay nada que hablar! –replicó alzando el tono de voz, perdiendo completamente su típico porte tranquilo.

-¿Dónde está su cuerpo? Ni siquiera sé dónde está enterrado –insistió. –Nadie parece saberlo, ni siquiera Tsunade-sama.

-Está donde seguramente le habría gustado estar –masculló arrugando el entrecejo.

El mayor guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de volver a tomar la palabra, arriesgándose a desatar la furia contenida de Sasuke.

-Yo también me siento mal por la muerte de Naruto-kun, hermano –confesó con calma, intentando transmitírsela a Sasuke. –Es extraño no ver la casa desordenada por su culpa, no escuchar su voz y sus risas alegres. Él siempre te miraba y sonreía, se notaba que eras especial para él, que sentía algo más por ti…

Gracias a sus extraordinarios reflejos, Itachi ladeó un poco la cabeza para esquivar el vaso de té que tenía como objetivo estrellarse en su cara para que dejara de hablar. El cristal se hizo añicos en la pared a su espalda y el líquido escurrió hasta hacer un pequeño charco en el suelo.

Aparentemente sin haberse inmutado mucho tras ser atacado, levantó la vista, viéndose reflejado en el sharingan de su hermano menor que le fulminaba con la mirada mientras respiraba con calma forzada.

-Cállate –ordenó en un siseo con los dientes apretados.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Se dice que una persona devota puede ser capaz de ver la identidad del zorro inmediatamente.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	35. Todo ha terminado De nada sirve llorar

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 35: "Todo ha terminado. De nada sirve llorar":

Los párpados se alzaron, revelando los iris azules. Naruto se encontró cómodamente recostado en la hierba, y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue un hermoso cielo azul limpio de nubes. Una suave brisa cálida le mecía los cabellos. El aroma inconfundible a bosque llegó a su olfato, en especial el de diferentes flores. Mariposas de diversos colores volaban de flor en flor. El sol brillaba radiante, invitándole a permanecer allí tendido por tiempo indefinido. Inspiró hondo y sonrió, siendo embargado por una gran sensación de paz. Hace mucho desde la última vez que recordaba haberse sentido así.

Sin duda era un hermoso día de primavera.

¿Primavera? Pero si estaban en otoño.

Y entonces imágenes fugaces llegaron a su memoria. Los hermanos Takahashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, el cielo lleno de nubes negras, la brisa fría, la sangre subiendo por su garganta hasta llegar a su boca, la sensación de que la vida se le iba sin poder remediarlo, la invasión a Konoha…

Lo recordó todo y tembló sin poder evitarlo.

Tomando impulso se sentó y miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien conocido, pero no había nadie más allí. Las peludas orejas se agacharon en señal de tristeza. Le habían dejado solo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ellos se fueron y le dejaron allí? Se obligó a pensar que aquello no le importaba, desde ahora debía acostumbrarse nuevamente a estar solo, como lo estuvo durante cien años. No sería difícil acostumbrarse.

Pero su corazón le traicionaba, ansioso por estar junto a Sasuke, o al menos verle desde lejos.

Sin duda era un gran tonto, aún después de todo lo ocurrido seguía estando completamente enamorado. Se sentía vacío y ansioso. Por otro lado estaba muy enojado consigo mismo por ser tan inocente y confiado con los humanos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando odiarlos a todos, en especial a Sasuke; pero de sólo imaginarse odiando a la persona que amaba la desesperación en su interior parecía crecer de forma arrolladora. ¡No podía odiar a Sasuke! Además, también se sentía terriblemente arrepentido por su forma de actuar después de saber toda la verdad. La ira le había cegado momentáneamente. ¡Había herido de muerte a Sasuke! Seguramente Sasuke, además de sentirse decepcionado por ser un arma inútil, ahora también le odiaba.

Agitando la cabeza, se dejó caer nuevamente recostado en la hierba, esta vez de lado. Con sólo pensar que Sasuke le odiaba ahora, un dolor insoportable se apoderaba de su corazón, dificultándole la respiración. Llevó una mano hacia el pecho, apretando la tela de la yukata con fuerza y aguantando las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Le dolía el corazón como si se lo hubiesen atravesado.

¡Un momento!

Rápidamente volvió a sentarse, observándose a sí mismo y descubriendo que no había rastro de la herida en el pecho y que la yukata estaba intacta y sin manchas de sangre. Y ahora que se fijaba más detalladamente, no conocía esa parte del bosque.

-¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó casi en voz baja.

Se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos. La preocupación empezó a invadirle, realmente no tenía idea de dónde estaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Intentó percibir algún sonido o el aroma de algún humano, sin resultados. ¿Sería que Sasuke le había dejado allí para asegurarse de que no volvería a aparecer por Konoha? Lo más desconcertante era la herida en el pecho. Recordaba que Sakura-chan le dijo entre lágrimas que no podía curarle, pero al parecer después de todo sí pudo hacerlo. También le pareció raro que su yukata estuviera limpia e intacta.

Sin un rumbo fijo echó a correr, esquivando los árboles y arbustos, hasta llegar a un claro sin árboles. Allí se detuvo al ver dos siluetas sentadas en la hierba, dándole la espalda. Sonrió aliviado. ¡Podría preguntarles dónde estaba Konoha! Avanzó decidido hacia ellos, y cuanto más cerca estaba más conocidas se le hacían aquellas dos figuras. Una mujer y un hombre, ella con la cabeza cómodamente apoyada en uno de los hombros de él, y ambos eran kitsune, lo supo al ver las largas y esponjosas colas de ambos entrelazadas, recordándole a cuando los humanos se tomaban la mano de forma romántica. Sonrió con añoranza al rememorar que sus padres hacían eso. Y apenas lo pensó cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Aquella cabeza con larga cabellera pelirroja y esa otra cabeza de cabellos rubios… No podía ser.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero quedó mudo cuando en silencio ambos se pusieron de pie y giraron a verle.

No podía creer lo que veía. ¡Eran sus padres! ¿Pero cómo…?

Un estremecimiento de alegría le recorrió al escuchar la voz de Kushina.

-Naruto.

Instantáneamente el nombrado corrió y saltó a los brazos de su madre, abrazándola con tal fuerza que ambos casi caen en la hierba. Lloró de felicidad cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo y sintió una mano de su padre revolverle los cabellos con afecto.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

¡Los había extrañado tanto…! No quería llorar, pero no podía parar de hacerlo.

-Has crecido –comentó Minato con nostalgia. –Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que nos marchamos.

El menor por fin rompió el abrazo, pasándose un brazo por los ojos para retirar las lágrimas. Quiso contestarle, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

-Estamos tan contentos de verte… -dijo Kushina, aunque su sonrisa no expresaba su completa felicidad, pues el ver a su hijo allí con ellos sólo significaba una cosa. –Pero…

-Era demasiado pronto para ti –finalizó Minato la frase incompleta de su mujer.

Entonces Naruto alzó la mirada y observó a ambos. Por un momento se había dejado llevar por la felicidad, pero ahora recordaba que sus padres estaban muertos. Si él estaba allí con ellos, eso quería decir que…

-¿Estoy… muerto? –preguntó sin estar seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.

Al ver que las sonrisas radiantes de sus padres se tornaron en unas resignadas, supo que la respuesta era afirmativa. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, angustiado al pensar que definitivamente nunca más podría volver a ver a Sasuke.

Kushina, pensando que su hijo estaba asustado al encontrarse en ese nuevo lugar, se sentó en la hierba e invitó a Naruto a sentarse a su lado palmeando levemente el suelo junto a ella. En cuanto su pequeño estuvo a su lado, enlazó su cola con la de él, sacándole a Naruto un sonrojo que casi la hace reír. Minato se sentó al otro lado de Naruto, escuchando lo que su esposa decía.

-Nos hizo muy felices ver que habías entendido las palabras que te dijo tu padre.

Naruto se preguntó a qué palabras se refería su madre, pero enseguida lo recordó:

–_Ahora lo entiendo, papá. Yo también prefiero mil veces tener una vida plena y feliz, aunque eso conlleve un castigo, antes que una larga vida que me haga infeliz. Yo también quiero… –sintiendo las mejillas calientes por un tenue rubor, pasó saliva antes de hablar. -decirle a Sasuke que le quiero y que lucharé por ser correspondido. Le diré mis sentimientos. Sólo me preocupa un poco que… -cerró los ojos antes de continuar. –a lo mejor os puede molestar que quiera estar junto a un Uchiha, siendo precisamente un Uchiha el que os asesinó –de forma totalmente inesperada y casi sacándole un respingo por la sorpresa, Naruto juraría haber sentido una mano revolviéndole los cabellos, tal y como solía hacer su padre. Con las peludas orejas y cola completamente erguidas, rápidamente abrió los ojos y estudió su alrededor, descubriéndose completamente solo. Miró los nombres tallados en el tronco y sonrió ampliamente, con ánimo. –Gracias._

-Ah… eso –musitó sin saber qué decir.

-La primera vez que fuiste a visitarnos con Sasuke-kun y lo presentaste como un Uchiha, no nos gustó –prosiguió ella. –Pero después nos dimos cuenta de que es un buen chico –le dio suaves golpecitos de codo a su hijo en el costado, esbozando una sonrisita pícara. –Es muy guapo, no me extraña que te enamoraras de él. Y deberías ver cómo te mirada, se nota que tú también le gustas.

Naruto reprimió un suspiro. ¿Cómo demonios podía decir su madre que él también le gustaba a Sasuke? Era algo ridículo. Serían las típicas fantasías de una madre que ansía ver a su hijo felizmente emparejado o algo de eso. Pero otra duda más importante le surgió.

-¿Habéis visto a Sasuke? ¿Pero cómo…?

Minato sonrió levemente, respondiendo sus dudas.

-Nosotros podíamos verte cada vez que ibas a visitarnos. Y el hecho de que le mostrases a Sasuke-kun ese lugar dice muchas cosas de ti.

-¿Muchas cosas? –reiteró curioso.

-Sí. Significa que por fin te has acercado a los humanos y te has relacionado con ellos, de otro modo no te habrías enamorado de uno y mucho menos le habrías mostrado el lugar donde nosotros reposamos.

-Seguro que los demás kitsune empezaron a verte como el líder del grupo, tal y como lo fue tu padre –sonrió Kushina orgullosa.

El menor bajó la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Inspiró hondo, preparándose para contar lo suficiente como para poner a sus padres al tanto de lo que había ocurrido desde que se marcharon.

-Después de que vosotros… -dejó la frase incompleta, estando seguro de que se había entendido lo que quiso decir. –los demás kitsune se marcharon al norte. Nunca más volví a saber de ellos, y nunca más volví a ver a otro kitsune.

Minato y Kushina se mostraron preocupados al escuchar aquello.

-Pero si eso es cierto, eso significa que eras el único kitsune protegiendo Konoha –dijo Namikaze.

-Je… eso… no es así exactamente –con una risita desganada se pasó una mano por los cabellos. –Después de lo de Madara, odié tanto a Konoha y a los humanos que estuve los siguientes cien años únicamente centrado en entrenar para poder matar a Madara, no me importó si la aldea o algún humano necesitaba mi ayuda. Sólo que yo no sabía que los humanos vivían tan poco, y hace unos meses supe que él había muerto años atrás y que mi entrenamiento fue en vano. No pude vengaros, lo siento mucho.

Los adultos se sintieron sorprendidos y confundidos a partes iguales con aquellas palabras, notando que había algo que Naruto no les estaba contando, y eso era lo que ocurrió entre odiar a los humanos y enamorarse de uno. Algo tuvo que pasar entre esos dos puntos clave.

La mujer fue la primera en exteriorizar su duda.

-Pero si odiabas tanto a los humanos, ¿cómo terminaste enamorándote de uno?

Naruto guardó silencio un momento, no queriendo contarles la cruel verdad siendo que ni siquiera él mismo terminaba de asimilarla.

-Pues… un día Sasuke me salvó la vida en un incendio y desde entonces nos hicimos amigos –explicó con una alegre sonrisa forzada. –Después también conocí a los amigos de Sasuke y a su hermano mayor Itachi.

Minato y Kushina volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Ambos habían notado la extraña sonrisa de su hijo que estaba lejos de ser una de total felicidad. Pensaron que tal vez era que Naruto se sentía triste porque extrañaba a sus amigos. Hasta que el hombre le palmeó ligeramente la espalda mientras le hablaba.

-¿Ves como no era malo acercarse a los humanos? Los kitsune y los humanos siempre hemos llevado una buena relación.

-Eso fue antes, papá –respondió Naruto con cierto desgano. –Después de lo de Madara, se extendió el falso rumor de que los kitsune habíamos enloquecido y que éramos peligrosos. Incluso se puso de moda la caza de kitsunes.

Kushina se llevó ambas manos al pecho, sorprendida y acongojada.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Entonces por eso estás aquí? –afirmó en una pregunta. -¿Te han cazado? ¡Mi pequeño!

-No, no ha sido eso. Los humanos hacen unas trampas bastante simples. Un hombre llamado Orochimaru invadió Konoha, y uno de sus hombres me apuñaló.

Minato suspiró con tristeza. Al parecer toda la familia había terminado teniendo el mismo final. Pero la muerte de Naruto la sentía demasiado prematura, además también su hijo apenas empezaba a conocer el amor. ¿Cuántos años decía Naruto que habían pasado? ¿Cien? ¡Eso había sido muy poco tiempo!

De todas formas, quería asegurarse.

-Naruto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Ciento dieciséis.

Una tenue sonrisa resignada apareció en los labios del hombre. Naruto era demasiado joven, era un niño. Kushina pareció sentirse igual, pero lo disimuló con un comentario halagador hacia su hijo.

-¡Ya eres casi todo un hombre!

El menor soltó una risita divertida, sabiendo que su madre exageraba, pero no dijo nada, así que ella aprovechó para continuar hablando.

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber. Es sobre Sasuke-kun.

A pesar de que en el fondo sentía deseos de decir que cambiaran de tema, Naruto se limitó a poner la mejor expresión despreocupada que pudo.

-¿Y qué es?

-La última vez que fuiste a visitarnos dijiste que querías decirle que le quieres. ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Qué te contestó él? –sin darle tiempo a su hijo de siquiera abrir la boca, Kushina sonrió con emoción y prosiguió. –Te correspondió, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Eh? –repitió con la misma mirada sorprendida que mostraba Minato.

-Quiero decir que no le dije nada. N-no me dio tiempo –titubeó al final.

Claro que había tenido tiempo, pero después de haber conocido toda la verdad lo último que deseaba era darle a Sasuke otro motivo para que se burlara de él. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de morir y quiso que lo último que sus ojos azules vieran fueran los negros de Sasuke, por un segundo dudó sobre confesarle todo, pero después supo que habría sido algo absurdo porque desde el principio él había sabido cuál sería la respuesta que habría recibido.

Un rotundo rechazo como siempre, sin duda.

-Oh, es una lástima –dijo su madre con tono desolado.

La expresión de Minato se volvió algo seria al recordar algo.

-Naruto, podremos continuar hablando después. Primero deberías ver a Inari Kami-sama.

Los pelos de las orejas y cola del menor se crisparon por completo del miedo, incluso inconscientemente se removió incomodo. Sus progenitores pudieron apreciar al instante que estaba asustado. Con la dicha por encontrar a sus padres se había olvidado completamente de Inari Kami-sama y su castigo asegurado. Con ansiedad ondeó la esponjosa cola, preguntándose qué castigo recibiría. ¿Le arrancaría la piel a tiras? ¿Le haría arder en el infierno? ¿Le torturaría eternamente?

-¿Te-tengo que ir? –tartamudeó, preso del miedo. Al ver las miradas de desconcierto que le dedicaron sus padres, se explicó. –Es que… he hecho cosas horribles.

Ella soltó una leve risita divertida antes de hablar.

-No te preocupes. Seguro que no ha sido para tanto, tú nunca harías cosas horribles, Naruto. Quisiste vengar nuestra muerte, pero no pudiste hacerlo, quizá Inari Kami-sama estará algo enfadado contigo por no haber querido proteger a los humanos durante un tiempo, pero no te hará nada malo.

-Mamá, papá, además de no querer proteger a los humanos, quise matar a Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke. Ataqué a muerte a dos ninjas infiltrados en Konoha, aunque por aquel entonces yo no sabía que ellos eran enemigos –tragó saliva con dificultad. –Y a Sasuke… casi lo mato. La irá me cegó, por suerte me detuve a tiempo y lo salvé dándole a beber un poco de mi sangre.

-¿¡Qué! –atinó a decir Kushina.

-¿Matar a Sasuke? ¿Por qué?

Ambos adultos estaban igual de sorprendidos y confundidos, sin poder imaginar porqué había querido matar a la persona que decía amar, pero por respuesta sólo vieron a su hijo desviar la mirada con total arrepentimiento y permanecer callado. Cada vez estaban más convencidos de que había algo que Naruto no les estaba contando.

Sin sentir deseos de que sus padres le preguntaran algo más referente a Sasuke o insistir en conocer porqué casi le mató, el menor se incorporó y caminó unos pasos inseguros, prefiriendo enfrentarse a Inari Kami-sama y su furia antes que contarles todo a Minato y Kushina.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Inari Kami-sama? –preguntó con voz suave.

El otro rubio, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta de su hijo, señaló una montaña a lo lejos repleta de árboles.

-Dirígete a esa montaña y sigue el sendero, te llevará hasta el templo de Inari Kami-sama.

Naruto asintió y avanzó dos pasos, pero entonces se detuvo y giró a verles.

-¿Podéis acompañarme? –cuestionó con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Como todos padres que no pueden negarles nada a sus hijos, ellos asintieron y caminaron juntos hacia el templo.

Al llegar a la cima Naruto se encontró con un templo que parecía ser bastante antiguo. Era exactamente igual al templo de Inari que había en el territorio de Konoha, con la excepción de que este no poseía los rojos portones (o torii), los cuales representaban la división entre el mundo real y el mundo divino. Quizá por estar ya en el cielo no había necesidad de esos portones. Pero las estatuas de kitsunes con cascabeles o pañuelos rojos atados al cuello, o con esferas en la boca que solían proteger estas puertas sí estaban.

Envió unas miradas llenas de inquietud a sus progenitores.

-¿Entramos?

Pero Minato negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Sólo puedes entrar tú. Permanece tranquilo y todo irá bien.

-Adelante, Naruto –le animó su madre.

El menor ingresó algo inseguro, cerrando la puerta tras él. La estancia estaba en penumbra y completamente vacía, o eso le pareció a él.

-Uzumaki Naruto –se escuchó una voz varonil.

El nombrado se mostró alerta, alzando las peludas orejas para escuchar el más mínimo ruido. El sonido de unas suaves pisadas acercándose le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos para intentar ver mejor en la oscuridad. De pronto la estancia se llenó de luz gracias a unas velas que parecieron encenderse solas, revelando a unos pasos a un hombre alto, con el cabello exactamente igual al de Uchiha Madara sólo que de un llamativo color rojo; vestía un kimono masculino de color verde suave, un hakama(1) de color negro y calcetines blancos.

Los ojos azules temblaron debido a la sorpresa, y a continuación atinó a hacer una respetuosa reverencia bastante torpe.

-Inari Kami-sama, yo… -balbuceó.

-Te he estado observando todo este tiempo, y sólo puedo decir que has sido el sirviente más desobediente que he tenido hasta ahora –comentó sin rodeos y con total calma, pero aún así le provocó un escalofrío al rubio. –En algún punto de tu vida olvidaste tus obligaciones como mi sirviente. Sé que los kitsune son criaturas traviesas por naturaleza, pero nunca malvadas.

Uzumaki se forzó a permanecer tranquilo. Inari Kami-sama hablaba con tanta calma que le ponía doblemente nervioso, dándole la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a recibir un terrible y doloroso castigo a manos de su Dios.

Y lo único que podría tranquilizarle en ese momento no eran sus padres, sino tener a Sasuke a su lado.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

El sol acababa de salir en Konoha, dando paso a un nuevo día.

La noche había sido realmente larga y la tormenta no ayudó en mucho, pero finalmente Konoha consiguió vencer; aunque los daños materiales fueron cuantiosos y las bajas inevitables. El poder militar de Konoha se había visto notablemente dañado. Pero ahora Orochimaru, Kabuto y todos sus esbirros no eran más que un mal recuerdo. Cuando Sasuke dejó a Naruto y a Sakura en la cueva y llegó a la aldea, descubrió a su hermano luchando contra Orochimaru. A pesar de que Itachi tenía ventaja en la batalla, se le unió, deseando ser él quien le diera el golpe final a esa serpiente rastrera. En la lucha con Orochimaru ganó un arma interesante, una espada que el sannin prácticamente había escupido, de nombre "Kusanagi". Siendo que el arma había pertenecido a Orochimaru, no le extrañaba que la espada tuviera ese nombre.(2)

En la colina repleta de árboles de cerezo, Sai, Sakura y Sasuke permanecían en silencio, observando uno de aquellos árboles como si fuese lo más importante del mundo. Y en realidad en ese momento lo era, ya que tenía tallado algo en el tronco:

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_10-10-2010_

Sakura vio que en el tronco del árbol de al lado había tallados dos nombres más, le sorprendió saber que había alguien más enterrado allí y también se preguntó quienes serían.

Sasuke pareció leer su mente porque justo en ese momento dijo lo que ella quería saber.

-Minato y Kushina son los padres de Naruto –habló con voz monótona y desganada. –Por eso dije que este es el mejor lugar para… enterrar a Naruto. Pero él no quería que nadie supiera de este lugar, por eso solamente vosotros dos habéis venido conmigo.

A pesar de que Haruno asintió en señal de que lo había comprendido, no pudo evitar exteriorizar otra duda más.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee… Todos querrán saber qué ha pasado con Naruto y dónde está su cuerpo. Tienen derecho a saberlo también, Sasuke-kun.

Uchiha permaneció en silencio, dándole a la chica la sensación de que lo estaba sopesando, aunque en realidad él tenía muy claro que nadie más sabría de aquel lugar. Bastante había hecho con romper la promesa que le hizo a Naruto y haberles mostrado ese lugar a Sakura y Sai.

-Todos merecen saber que Naruto ha muerto –concedió Sasuke con un molesto nudo en el estómago que empezaba a provocarle unas ligeras nauseas. –Pero nadie más sabrá de este lugar. Le prometí a Naruto que sería un secreto entre los dos, y ya lo he roto al traeros a vosotros.

La kunoichi no insistió más en el tema y decidió que sería mejor marcharse, tenían mucho trabajo por delante, la reconstrucción de la aldea y ella en especial la revisión de heridos junto a Tsunade-sama y el resto del equipo médico. Así que sin más, se marchó de allí junto a Sai, estando segura de que Sasuke querría estar un momento solo.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

La noticia sobre la muerte de Naruto fue un duro golpe para los conocidos de éste, aquellos quienes sí le apreciaban sinceramente. El resto de habitantes notaron la repentina falta del hiperactivo rubio, pero con el tiempo se formó el falso rumor de que Naruto se había marchado a otra aldea. Sasuke y los demás no quisieron desmentir aquello, sabiendo que más de uno se habría alegrado al saber que en realidad Uzumaki estaba muerto.

Seis largos meses habían pasado desde entonces. Y en ese transcurso fue apreciable de qué forma había afectado a Sasuke la muerte de Naruto. Itachi vio ese cambio como un mero espectador, sin poder hacer nada para detener la transformación que estaba sufriendo su hermano menor. Un par de veces intentó hablar sobre la muerte del kitsune con Sasuke, pero éste le dedicaba una mirada fulminante que dejaba claro que no quería hablar sobre eso y después desaparecía durante horas.

Itachi estaba preocupado, mucho. Recordaba que Sasuke lo pasó bastante mal con la muerte de sus padres, pero al ser apenas un niño de siete años por aquel entonces, en unos meses supo sobreponerse. Aunque nunca más volvió a ver al Sasuke parlanchín y sonriente que era antes de que la tragedia ocurriera, y en su lugar quedó el Sasuke tranquilo y callado.

Ahora la muerte de Naruto había sido otro duro golpe para ambos, y sabía que nuevamente era Sasuke quien peor lo estaba pasando. Pero su hermano hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser un niño, y estaba seguro de que ahora no podría calmarle con un abrazo y por ende le llevaría mucho más tiempo sobreponerse a la pérdida.

Apenas un mes después de la muerte del kitsune, cuando la aldea estaba en sus últimos retoques de reconstrucción, Tsunade le mandó llamar. La mujer le habló, junto a Hatake Kakashi que también se encontraba en el despacho, sobre un repentino giro en el carácter de Sasuke y de su pobre eficacia en las misiones. Era como si la genialidad Uchiha se hubiese esfumado, y el adolescente parecía cabreado y resentido con el mundo, buscando la más mínima oportunidad para desquitarse con algo o alguien. Más de una misión había fracasado por su culpa, y alguna vez en la que habían necesitado mantener a algún prisionero con vida para someterlo a un interrogatorio en Konoha, Sasuke había terminado con su vida sin miramientos y sin temblarle el pulso utilizando a Kusanagi. También Kakashi le informó sobre el abuso que estaba empleando Sasuke de la técnica amaterasu, sabiendo ambos que de seguir con ese ritmo descontrolado terminaría ciego en poco tiempo. Lo desconcertante fue que a Sasuke no parecía importarle lo más mínimo si se quedaba ciego.

Saber todo aquello le sorprendió, en especial enterarse de que su hermano pequeño poseía el mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke no le había dicho nada al respecto.

Al llegar a casa intentó hablar sobre el tema, pero fue completamente ignorado y su tonto hermano menor desapareció de casa durante horas.

Sasuke y él se habían distanciado bastante, o mejor dicho, Sasuke se estaba distanciando del resto. Actualmente no tenía idea de si su hermano ya sufría los efectos del mangekyou sharingan después de haber estado usándolo sin descanso durante seis meses. Incluso en ese momento que ambos estaban en casa, tenía la sensación de estar completamente solo, no se escuchaba ni un miserable ruido y siendo que se había acostumbrado al tornado Uzumaki ese silencio se le hacía algo pesado.

Caminó a la cocina, procurando no hacer ruido. Allí vio a Sasuke sentado en el suelo frente la pequeña mesa y dándole a él la espalda, por lo que no podía ver qué estaba haciendo. Con pasos silenciosos se acercó, descubriendo que su hermano leía un libro. Sintiendo curiosidad leyó unos renglones:

"_Su larga y poblada cola, que suele llevar en posición horizontal, forma parte de su imagen icónica. Mide aproximadamente una tercera parte de su longitud total. La usa para multitud de tareas: como almohada cuando duerme, para protegerse de la radiación solar, para comunicarse o espantar insectos. Además le sirve para mantener el equilibrio cuando corre o salta. Su distintiva punta blanca nos sirve para identificarlo rápidamente y distinguirlo de otros cánidos._

_Durante el otoño y el invierno los zorros se cubren con una capa de pelo más larga y espesa. Esta capa de invierno está destinada a…_"

Abandonó la lectura, sabiendo que ese libro se trataba de aquel que Sasuke llevó meses atrás a casa y hablaba sobre los zorros.

Se percató de que Sasuke alzaba una mano y reseguía con un dedo el nombre tallado en la mesa a la derecha del libro, "Uzumaki Naruto", escrito con una caligrafía pésima y temblorosa. Cuando llegaba a la "o", volvía a empezar desde la "u", una y otra vez con movimientos mecánicos.

Finalmente se decidió a sacarle de lo que probablemente era una burbuja de recuerdos.

-Sasuke.

A pesar de haberle llamado en un tono suave, el nombrado dio un leve respingo y al instante se puso erguido mientras cerraba el libro e Itachi caminaba para sentarse frente a él.

-Creí que habías devuelto ese libro –comentó en un intento de iniciar una conversación.

El silencio reinó durante largos segundos, tantos que el mayor pensó que no recibiría respuesta.

-Ya lo devolveré –casi musitó con desgano.

Itachi reparó mejor en el rostro de su hermano. Desde la pelea con Orochimaru se había dejado el flequillo hacia delante, por lo que ahora mismo no podía verle muy bien los ojos, pero juraría que lucía ligeramente unas pequeñas ojeras. Sus sospechas de que su hermano pequeño no descansaba bien durante las noches tomaron más fuerza.

Sintiendo punzadas de dolor en las sienes, Sasuke resopló por la nariz, y buscando comodidad apoyó un codo en la mesa y recargó la mejilla en la mano. Observó a su derecha, y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al descubrir ahí a Naruto, vistiendo su yukata naranja, sentado a su lado y dedicándole una gran sonrisa, con las peludas orejas alzadas y agitando la esponjosa cola en señal de alegría.

-Tú también has notado como ha mejorado mi letra, ¿verdad? –señaló lo tallado en la mesa. –Cuando escribí esto, mi pulso temblaba mucho. Pero ahora no –finalizó con su permanente sonrisa.

Nada más escuchar su voz infantil, en un segundo Sasuke se irguió sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de tocarle, pero cuando parpadeó la imagen de Naruto había desaparecido y supo que había sido obra exclusiva de su imaginación… otra vez.

No era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría.

Fuera a donde fuera tenía presente el recuerdo de Naruto: en casa, en las calles de Konoha, en el bosque… ¡No podía ir a ningún sitio sin creer ver al rubio! Y las noches eran un tormento. A cada momento despertaba, ansiando que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño y al abrir los ojos viera al kitsune durmiendo en su futón. Pero eso nunca ocurría. Le crispaba los nervios el tenso silencio nocturno que normalmente era interrumpido por los constantes ronroneos y ruiditos que hacía Naruto al dormir.

Desde hacía varios días un intenso dolor de cabeza le tenía de un especial mal humor. Se sentía doblemente vacío y ansioso, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo llenar ese vacío y eliminar la ansiedad. Todos los días que no estaba fuera de Konoha por una misión, iba a visitar a Naruto. Ahora comprendía perfectamente la necesidad del rubio por ver a sus padres todos los días. Él se sentía igual.

_-¿Sasuke?_

_-...sé que extrañas a tus padres, pero no puedes vivir eternamente en el pasado._

_-¿Eh...? -fue lo único que atinó a decir ante aquellas palabras._

_-No estoy diciendo que te olvides de ellos, pero es hora de que mires al frente, Naruto. Tus padres no volverán por muy triste que te pongas. No puedes estar deprimido para siempre._

_El rubio bajó la mirada, esquivando la de Sasuke._

_-...ya sé que no volverán. Pero me gusta recordarles, me hace sentir menos solo._

_-Te hace sentir triste -corrigió. -Y no estás solo, idiota._

_-¡Ya lo sé! -exclamó frunciendo el ceño. -Pero aún así... a veces... -balbuceó. -No tengo familia, ni hay nadie de mi especie aquí. ¡Estoy solo entre humanos!_

_-Naruto..._

Ahora él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que le regañó a Naruto. Estaba viviendo en el pasado. Pero ese día se sentía especialmente mal porque estaban en la última semana de abril, y había recordado que fue por esa fecha que Naruto apareció en sus vidas.

Si Naruto hubiera seguido vivo, ahora haría un año desde que se conocieron.

_-Siendo sincero, pienso que Naruto-kun no sobreviviría si participase en la pelea que se avecina._

Recordar las palabras de Itachi aumentó su malestar. No, no quería pensar, ni recordar nada más. Se sentía agotado. Con frustración apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió los dedos entre sus cabellos, agarrando algunos mechones con saña.

Quería… no, necesitaba ver a Naruto. Anhelaba con desesperación tocarle, escucharle, olerle… ¡tenerle cerca! Nunca había extrañado a alguien de esa forma tan insoportablemente dolorosa, ni siquiera a sus padres.

Se preguntó sinceramente si alguna vez sería capaz de recordar a Naruto sin sentirse muerto en vida, si podría dejar su recuerdo en el pasado y avanzar hacia delante.

Quería dejar de extrañarle y necesitarle, porque sabía que nunca podría tenerle.

-Sasuke…

Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos, y al alzar la mirada descubrió a su hermano ofreciéndole un vaso de té. Itachi lo había preparado y él ni se había dado cuenta. Agradeciendo con un sutil asentimiento de cabeza, tomó el vaso y dio un trago.

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar –continuó, volviendo a tomar asiento donde antes estaba.

Sin pretenderlo, el nombrado apretó con demasiada fuerza el vaso, sabiendo de lo que Itachi quería hablar.

-Después –sentenció como única respuesta, pero esta vez el mayor no cedió.

-No puedes huir de esta conversación para siempre, Sasuke.

-No estoy huyendo de nada –levantó la voz más de lo que le habría gustado, y al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, éste emitió un sonido sordo que casi hace añicos el cristal.

Itachi no se inmutó ante el arranque de furia que veía formándose en su hermano. Estaba seguro de que hablando sobre lo que le tenía en ese estado tan deprimente, Sasuke se acabaría sintiendo mejor.

-Estás huyendo –sentenció. –No hemos hablado de ello desde que ocurrió.

-¡Porque no hay nada que hablar! –replicó alzando el tono de voz, perdiendo completamente su típico porte tranquilo.

-¿Dónde está su cuerpo? Ni siquiera sé dónde está enterrado –insistió. –Nadie parece saberlo, ni siquiera Tsunade-sama.

-Está donde seguramente le habría gustado estar –masculló arrugando el entrecejo.

El mayor guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de volver a tomar la palabra, arriesgándose a desatar la furia contenida de Sasuke.

-Yo también me siento mal por la muerte de Naruto-kun, hermano –confesó con calma, intentando transmitírsela a Sasuke. –Es extraño no ver la casa desordenada por su culpa, no escuchar su voz y sus risas alegres. Él siempre te miraba y sonreía, se notaba que eras especial para él, que sentía algo más por ti…

Gracias a sus extraordinarios reflejos, Itachi ladeó un poco la cabeza para esquivar el vaso de té que tenía como objetivo estrellarse en su cara para que dejara de hablar. El cristal se hizo añicos en la pared a su espalda y el líquido escurrió hasta hacer un pequeño charco en el suelo.

Aparentemente sin haberse inmutado mucho tras ser atacado, levantó la vista, viéndose reflejado en el sharingan de su hermano menor que le fulminaba con la mirada mientras respiraba con calma forzada.

-Cállate –ordenó en un siseo con los dientes apretados.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte, Sasuke –explicó tranquilamente, como si el ataque anterior nunca hubiese ocurrido.

El menor tensó la mandíbula y apretó los dientes tan fuerte que casi chirrían. Se contuvo las ganas de lanzarle ahora el libro, procurando no fallar nuevamente. ¿Ayudarle? Él sólo quería, ansiaba y necesitaba tener a Naruto a su lado; sonriendo, gritando y molestando como siempre, ¡y nadie podía ayudarle en eso! ¡Absolutamente nadie!

Y eso le hacía enfurecer todavía más.

Tarde descubrió que Orochimaru era un experto en técnicas prohibidas de resurrección. Habría sido capaz hasta de venderle su cuerpo, su alma, o ambas cosas con tal de que reviviera a Naruto.

Pero ese tipo ya estaba muerto.

Desactivó el sharingan y salió de allí cerrando la puerta con una violencia innecesaria. Caminaba rápido y cabizbajo, empujando con los hombros a quienes no se apartaban de su camino al cruzarse con él.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Al alzar la mirada vio a Sai y a Sakura, quien le había llamado, caminando hacia él. Ella borró su sonrisa al ver los negros ojos entrecerrados y mostrando una mirada heladora. Reaccionando segundos después, volvió a hablar.

-Tsunade-sama quiere vernos en su despacho para…

Pero dejó de hablar al ser interrumpida con una voz fría que expresaba una calma muy forzada.

-Ahora no, Sakura.

Y sólo pudo observar resignada como el chico que amaba se perdía caminando entre la gente. Sasuke-kun había cambiado tanto… Últimamente apenas podía reconocer al muchacho que la enamoró con su carácter tranquilo, orgulloso y de sonrisas jocosas en este Sasuke malhumorado y gruñón. El pelinegro a veces la asustaba. En las misiones mostraba una agresividad innecesaria, había asesinado a sangre fría a prisioneros que les podrían dar información valiosa, y se había distanciado del resto. La Hokage estaba muy enojada, incluso había estado barajando la posibilidad de retirar a Sasuke de su cargo hasta que prometiera volver a ser el excelente ninja que había sido hasta ahora, pero ella intervino secretamente a favor de Sasuke, alegando que Uchiha lo que menos necesitaba ahora era quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, sino salir y dejar la mente en blanco.

Tsunade decidió darle a Sasuke la oportunidad de cambiar por sí mismo, sin emplear un castigo. Pero el pelinegro parecía no tener intención de volver a ser quien era.

Sakura se sentía frustrada. No sabía qué hacer para ayudar a la persona que amaba. Ya había perdido a Naruto y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo; no quería perder también a Sasuke-kun.

-Sai, dile a Tsunade-sama que iré en cuanto pueda.

Ante el asentimiento del ANBU, ella se marchó en la dirección donde vio desaparecer a Uchiha para seguirle.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Un involuntario suspiro quejumbroso brotó de los labios de Sasuke en cuanto se halló entre los árboles de cerezo y sus ojos enfocaron el nombre "Uzumaki Naruto" a unos pasos de él. Cortó la distancia y se agachó junto al tronco, posando la palma de la mano sobre el nombre tallado. Sólo entonces su enojo pareció querer apaciguarse.

Seis meses habían pasado, y para él era como si apenas hubiesen trascurrido unos largos y torturadores días.

Se sentía perdido. Antes de conocer a Naruto, él tenía la meta de convertirse en ANBU, superar a Itachi y que todos reconocieran que podía ser mejor ninja que su hermano; pero ya no encontraba la motivación para esforzarse por ello. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos negativos, hundiéndose en la oscuridad sin querer evitarlo.

Recordó que hace un tiempo comenzó a odiar el hecho de tener una vida tan corta, siendo un suspiro comparada con la vida milenaria de Naruto. Pero ahora aquel inconveniente se había convertido en todo lo contrario. La vida de un humano no es muy larga, y si además es un shinobi que constantemente arriesga la vida, es probable que encuentre la muerte antes de lo esperado. Aquello sonaba bien. Sólo tenía que encontrar el rival indicado, porque no, no pensaba dejarse matar.

Pero le inquietaba un poco recordar que bebió sangre de Naruto. Las leyendas decían que quien bebiera sangre de kitsune se volvería alguien realmente fuerte; y era cierto que su resistencia y capacidad para sanar se habían visto mejoradas y no había perdido visión a pesar del abuso del mangekyou sharingan. Se preguntaba también si su vida se había alargado. Recordaba que el propio Naruto le dijo que no sabía si eso podría suceder porque nunca había visto a un kitsune dándole de beber su sangre a un humano.

_-No sé si serviría de algo, pero a lo mejor... ¡si bebes mucha, mucha cantidad de mi sangre, quizá tu vida se alargue un poco! -exclamó de forma atropellada._

_-¿...qué? -atinó a decir, arqueando las cejas totalmente sorprendido con lo escuchado._

_-Nunca he visto a un kitsune dándole su sangre a un humano, pero podríamos intentarlo. ¡A lo mejor funciona! -finalizó bastante ansioso._

De verdad deseaba que su vida no se hubiese alargado ni siquiera un segundo, no ahora que Naruto ya no estaba.

El ruido de unos arbustos agitándose a su derecha llamó su atención. Sin mucho interés miró en esa dirección, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un pequeño ratón salir corriendo de allí siendo seguido de un zorro de tamaño mediano que intentaba cazarlo dando graciosos saltos. Con rapidez se puso de pie, sintiendo su corazón latir con viveza como hace seis meses no lo sentía, sólo por el simple hecho de ver aquel animal.

-Naruto…

El zorro se detuvo y miró a Sasuke, olvidándose de su pequeña presa que continuó huyendo despavorida hasta ocultarse en algún agujero en el suelo.

-Naruto –repitió, avanzando un paso hacia él.

La emoción desapareció tan pronto como había llegado al darse cuenta de que ese era el amigo de Naruto que también se llamaba así, por eso había respondido al llamado. Lo supo porque su pelaje no era anaranjado, sino de un marrón claro. El animal había crecido rápido, viéndose ahora incluso algo más grande de lo que se veía el rubio cuando adoptaba su apariencia animal. Pequeñas diferencias que seguramente cualquier otro no habría notado, pero para él eran muy obvias a pesar de no haberle visto desde la marcha del rubio.

De pronto el animal movió las orejas al escuchar algo que todavía era imperceptible para Sasuke y se marchó corriendo. Unos minutos más tarde, escuchó unas pisadas acercándose por detrás.

-Sasuke-kun…

El mencionado no giró a verla, centrando nuevamente su atención en el nombre tallado en el tronco.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? –sin estar interesado en escuchar la respuesta, volvió a hablar. –Vete –ordenó.

Haruno se llevó las manos al pecho, inquieta y algo deprimida. No sabía si acercarse más o permanecer a esa prudente distancia. Odiaba ver a Sasuke así de ausente, frío y antisocial. ¡Ese no era el chico del que se enamoró!

-Sasuke-kun, no puedes seguir así. Te haces daño a ti mismo, y también a quienes te queremos. ¡Por favor, vuelve a ser el de antes! –rogó casi en un grito. –No nos gusta verte así, y… a él tampoco le habría gustado.

El pelinegro alzó ligeramente la cabeza, pero no giró todavía. Sabía perfectamente que con ese "él" se había referido a Naruto. Entrecerró los ojos en señal de enojo.

-No hables como si supieras…

-¡Lo digo porque lo sé! –interrumpió, avanzando un paso al sentirse algo desesperada por hacerse escuchar. –Seguramente no lo habías notado nunca, pero Naruto te quería de la misma forma que te quiero yo, Sasuke-kun. Por eso sé que no le habría gustado verte así, porque a mí tampoco me gusta.

Esas palabras tocaron algo en el interior de Sasuke que le provocó una furia inmediata. ¿Que no lo había notado nunca? ¿¡Cómo no iba a hacerlo! En cada gesto, mirada y sonrisa de ese revoltoso kitsune podía ver que no era un simple amigo para él. Siempre sospechó que le gustaba a Naruto, pero no quiso indagar en eso por miedo y prefirió actuar como un idiota insensible, rechazando a Naruto una y otra vez.

Tan preocupado estaba por sí mismo de no salir herido por un amor claramente imposible, que nunca meditó el daño que le hacía a Naruto con cada rechazo.

¡Sólo había sido un cobarde! ¡Un estúpido cobarde!

Sakura atinó a abrazarse a sí misma llena de miedo al ver a Sasuke girar y dedicarle una mirada de total odio. Casi pudo jurar que de un momento a otro activaría el sharingan y le atacaría con las llamas negras para provocarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y descendieron sin control por sus mejillas, y ni siquiera eso hizo cambiar un ápice la mirada que estaba recibiendo.

Con la respiración agitada por el llanto, habló.

-Me odias, ¿cierto? –sollozó. –Porque no pude curar a Naruto y salvarle. Yo… ¡de verdad hice todo lo que pude! ¡Yo quería salvarle! ¡Naruto era mi amigo! –como si se hubiese quedado repentinamente sin fuerzas, terminó en un susurro lastimero. –Por favor, Sasuke-kun, no me odies.

La expresión del pelinegro se relajó, mostrándose después ligeramente sorprendido al recordarse a sí mismo con las palabras de Sakura:

_-Dilo -musitó Uchiha con voz ronca. El silencio fue su única respuesta, y eso le exasperó un poco. -Me odias, ¿cierto? ¡Entonces dímelo!_

Con movimientos mecánicos se dirigió hacia ella, deteniéndose apenas a dos pasos de distancia. Al estar tan cerca, Haruno se cubrió el rostro para intentar detener el llanto, pero no surtió mucho efecto.

-No te odio.

Aquello fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, aunque le habría gustado decirle algo más para calmarla, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. Realmente no odiaba a Sakura, sabía que había intentado salvar a Naruto. Ella no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Naruto, ni siquiera los hermanos Takahashi. Toda la culpa fue suya, desde el principio lo supo, y eso le estaba matando. En medio del dolor incluso llegó a desear no haber conocido nunca a Naruto, así éste siempre habría seguido odiando a los humanos y no se habría acercado a Konoha a pesar de ser atacada mil veces. Habría seguido vivo.

-Sasuke-kun… lo siento –murmuró con voz entrecortada, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos y enterrando el rostro en el cuello de él mientras se aferraba por el pecho a la negra camiseta del uniforme chuunin. En lugar de contener el llanto, dejó salir libremente las lágrimas.

-No es tu culpa –casi susurró.

Levantó la cabeza, clavando una mirada vacía en el azul del cielo. Todo se volvió borroso, y entendió que sin aviso las lágrimas se habían acumulado también en sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza, obligándose a no dejar escapar ninguna, porque de nada servía llorar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

(1) Hakama: El Hakama es un pantalón holgado que a veces se usa en artes marciales y posee hasta siete pliegues, cada uno representa las virtudes del guerrero tradicional, (tradicionalmente hasta las rodillas) que se coloca encima del kimono. Usado por hombres y mujeres.

(2) Kusanagi significa "Cortadora de hierba" o "Espada de la serpiente", aunque el nombre más acertado es éste último según los investigadores, ya que en japonés antiguo _kusa_ significa _espada_, y _nagi_ significa _serpiente_. La leyenda de Kusanagi es muy interesante. Fijo que Masashi tomó algo de ahí para crear el manga. Aparecen Susanoo, Yamata no Orochi, Kushinada, Amaterasu…

Recordad que Orochimaru mata a Sandaime Hokage de Konoha (Aldea de la Hoja) con Kusanagi, lo que concuerda con la teoría de "Cortadora de hierba" y "Espada de la serpiente"

¿Alguien ha visto a un zorro cazando? Me resultan graciosos cuando empiezan a dar saltitos XDD

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta ^^

Con tantas amenazas de muerte pululando sobre mi persona después de la actualización anterior, dudaba en aparecerme por aquí. Pero me gusta el riesgo.

Describí a Inari Kami-sama de esa forma porque vi una pintura de él vagando por internet, y parecía el gemelo de Madara en versión pelirrojo. Sorprendente.

¡Aah! ¡Estoy muy contenta! **Midorikawa-eMe111** se ha ofrecido a hacer dibujos de _Kitsune no kokoro._ Y yo simplemente, ¡amo su forma de dibujar! Dibujará las escenas que más le han gustado. En mi perfil están los links. ¡Y dejadle comentarios, no me seáis perezosos! .ó

Mi última actualización del año 2011. Haciendo recuento, he publicado 18 capítulos este año. No está mal, ¿no? Ya me gustaría a mí ver quien más hace eso. Con tantos compromisos navideños y el trabajo, es probable que la siguiente actualización tarde. Intentaré que no sea así y que esté lista antes del día 15 de enero. Pero no puedo prometer nada.

Y para terminar la extensa nota de autora, deseo que estéis pasando unas felices fiestas, y sobretodo espero que tengáis un próspero año 2012 ^^ (¡Ya falta poco, estamos a día 30!) Y… ¡arriba el SasukexNarutoxSasuke!

Hablando del 2012… hace poco publiqué otro fic SasukexNaruto con ese titulo. Os invito a leerlo, jeje…

Adelanto del capítulo 36:

"Y ese simple recuerdo pareció evaporar la tensión y enojo en el adolescente, dejándole agotado mentalmente. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, queriendo despejar la mente de cualquier memoria.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora, Kakashi? –casi susurró sin apartarse la mano de la cara, cansado. En el fondo sabía que el adulto no era un ser retorcido, por eso no pudo evitar preguntar el porqué.

El ojo visible del jounnin adoptó un aire de preocupación al ver la pose abatida de su antiguo alumno.

-Porque no quiero que vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, Sasuke. Si vuelves a encontrar a alguien con quien ser feliz, acepta a esa persona. No sirve de nada negar tus sentimientos, al final sólo te haces más daño –explicó. –Deberías intentarlo de nuevo, cualquiera estaría encantado de tenerte como pareja. Y ya sabes lo que Sakura siente por ti, aunque después de lo de Naruto me temo que las mujeres no te interesan mucho.

Sasuke escuchó todo atento y en silencio. ¿Intentarlo de nuevo? ¡No iba a intentar nada! Desde el momento en que Naruto cerró los ojos, cerró su corazón herméticamente y lo protegió con una impenetrable defensa, jurándose no volver a enamorarse.

No pensaba volver a ver cómo alguien importante para él moría frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

Alguna vez escuchó que estar enamorado saca lo mejor de las personas, pero en su caso no fue así. ¿Sería que no había nada bueno en él? Continuó siendo egoísta, mentiroso y cruel con Naruto a pesar de los sentimientos que éste despertó en él.

No, definitivamente no iba a volver a enamorarse nunca más. Ese sentimiento no estaba hecho para él.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Las descripciones de los kitsune o de sus víctimas poseídas pueden hacer aparecer esferas blancas redondas o de forma similar a la cebolla, llamadas _hoshi no tama_ (esferas de estrella). Las leyendas describen que resplandecen con los kitsune-bi o zorros de fuego. Algunas historias las identifican como joyas o perlas mágicas. Cuando no están en su forma humana o en una posesión con un humano, un kitsune mantiene el _hoshi no tama_ en su boca o lo lleva en su cola. Las joyas son un símbolo que identifica al Dios Inari, y las representaciones de los zorros sagrados de Inari sin su _hoshi no tama_ son raros.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	36. Desahogarse alivia el dolor, pero

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 36: "Desahogarse alivia el dolor, pero no lo elimina":

Seis meses más pasaron rápidamente. Nuevamente estaban en octubre, y ese día exactamente hacía un año de la partida de Naruto. Diez de octubre.

Desde lo ocurrido seis meses atrás entre Sakura y él en el pequeño bosque de cerezos, Sasuke intentó cambiar su actitud, comprendiendo que no debía de descargar su enojo y odio hacia sí mismo con los demás, porque eso no le traería de vuelta a Uzumaki.

Ya nada lo haría.

A sus dieciocho años Sasuke había sido nombrado ANBU hacía tres semanas atrás. En los últimos meses se había esforzado mucho y se comportó como debía hacerlo, y eso Tsunade supo recompensarlo. Había cumplido su meta, y ahora… no sabía qué hacer con su vida. En este tiempo, el dolor y la angustia estaban dando paso lentamente a la resignación. Y también se dio cuenta de que cuando estaba fuera de Konoha por una misión, se sentía mejor. Su dolor parecía aliviarse al no tener nada que le recordara a ese kitsune escandaloso, y entonces comprendió que necesitaba una larga temporada lejos de su hogar.

Hablaría con Tsunade, pero primero había ido a despedirse de Naruto.

Nada más llegar frente al árbol de cerezo indicado, Sasuke llevó la mirada al cielo, contemplando absorto los negros nubarrones que querían encapotar el cielo. Probablemente llovería, incluso hasta podría haber tormenta.

Igual que hace exactamente un año.

Bajó la mirada y se observó a sí mismo. Vestía el uniforme ANBU, a excepción de la máscara: ropa gris y negra, los protectores de metal de los brazos, y el distintivo tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo semejante a una espiral el cual podía verse porque llevaba los hombros y parte de las clavículas al descubierto. A la espalda llevaba a Kusanagi, con la funda de ésta afirmada al chaleco. En los últimos meses había mejorado en el manejo de la espada de forma considerable, incluso combinándolo con su técnica chidori.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, imaginándose la boba expresión de alegría que habría puesto Naruto al saber que le habían ascendido a ANBU. Sin duda habría gritado su acostumbrado "¡Woah!" y seguidamente le habría felicitado con un abrazo.

…probablemente también le habría dado uno de sus besos inesperados y bruscos.

-Me voy –informó abriendo los ojos. Sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta, continuó. –Todavía no sé adónde, ni cuándo regresaré, pero espero que no sea pronto. Necesito mantenerme alejado.

A pesar de ser consciente de que Naruto no le escucharía, tuvo la necesidad de decir todo aquello en voz alta. Pensó en despedirse con un "Adiós", pero no quería decirle esa palabra, así que sin más se marchó de allí.

Al cruzar el portón de la aldea se encaminó a la torre Hokage. Estaba próximo a llegar cuando un grupo de niños llamaron su atención, éstos escuchaban con total atención a Kiba que contaba algo. Una historia sobre kitsunes:

-Un día el perro la atacó con tanta furia que ella perdió el coraje, se convirtió en un zorro, saltó el cerco y huyó. "Tu puedes ser un zorro", Ono le respondía, "pero eres la madre de mi hijo y yo te amo. Regresa cuando puedas; tú siempre serás bienvenida". Así cada tarde ella se escabulliría a la casa y dormía en sus brazos.

A Sasuke esa historia se le hizo vagamente conocida. Probablemente Itachi se la había contado cuando era un niño.

Junto a Kiba estaban Hinata e Ino. Una pequeña sonrisa quiso formarse en sus labios al recordar que todos sus antiguos compañeros de academia se habían impuesto la misión de que los kitsune volvieran a ser unas criaturas queridas en Konoha, como lo fueron antiguamente. Y qué mejor forma que empezando por los niños, quienes tenían una mente moldeable. A los adultos sería imposible hacerles cambiar su opinión sobre los kitsune.

En casi un año habían avanzado mucho. Las malas enseñanzas de los padres estaban desapareciendo de las mentes infantiles para dar paso a las historias que los adolescentes contaban, las cuales hacían ver a los kitsune como criaturas traviesas y juguetonas que cuidaban de los humanos y los bosques, pero nunca manipuladoras y malvadas. Así, si algún día los kitsune decidían regresar a Konoha, serían bien recibidos por la joven generación.

-¿Pero por qué el perro atacó a la mujer de Ono? –preguntó un chiquillo tironeando incansable del pantalón de Kiba.

El castaño mostró una sonrisa de añoranza, recordando los gruñidos entre Akamaru y Naruto cada vez que se veían. O cómo el rubio competía con él para ver quién poseía mejor olfato.

-Los perros y los zorros son enemigos –explicó cruzándose de brazos. –Por eso, cuando un kitsune ve a un perro se altera tanto que es probable que acabe mostrando su verdadera forma.

Ino tomó la mano del niño para que dejara de tirar del pantalón de Inuzuka, llamando de paso su atención.

-Pero Ono la amaba tanto, que a pesar de descubrir que era un kitsune no la rechazó –mostró una sonrisa. -¿No es una bonita historia?

Las niñas del grupo sonrieron con emoción, soñando con encontrar su propio novio kitsune a quien amar tanto como Ono amaba a su mujer kitsune. Mientras que los niños asintieron con simpleza. Ellos preferían escuchar las historias que hablaban sobre aventuras en lugar de las románticas.

La expresión de Sasuke se tornó una seria. Ono no había sido un estúpido cobarde como él lo fue con Naruto. Aceptó sus sentimientos por ella a pesar de que era un kitsune.

-¡Eh, Sasuke!

La voz de Kiba le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al mirarle, éste continuó hablándole.

-¿Recuerdas alguna historia sobre kitsunes? Nosotros no nos acordamos de alguna nueva, y ellos todavía quieren escuchar historias –explicó señalando a los niños.

Uchiha sencillamente negó con la cabeza, e ignorando la mirada de coquetería que Ino le enviaba continuó su camino.

Apenas cien metros más adelante volvió a ser llamado, ahora por Kakashi.

-¡Sasuke!

El adolescente se detuvo, resoplando por la nueva interrupción. Cuando el adulto se encontró frente a él, le envió una mirada cansina para que le dijera pronto el motivo por el que le llamaba.

-Tsunade-sama quiere verte en su despacho.

El pelinegro asintió una vez más, pero no pudo continuar con su camino.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Sasuke –se llevó una mano a la barbilla, intentando recordar el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a su antiguo alumno. -¿Dos meses? ¿Tres? Oye… has crecido, ¿cierto? –con una mano comenzó a comparar la diferencia de altura entre ambos. –Sí, sin duda has crecido unos centímetros…

El adolescente se cruzó de brazos en señal de pura aburrición por el monologo de Kakashi, presintiendo que Hatake no le había detenido para hablar de su altura.

-Sí, Kakashi, he crecido –cortó la cháchara del otro. –Mido 1.68. ¿Contento? Pero sospecho que no quieres que hablemos de mi altura actual. ¿Qué quieres?

Hatake borró la boba sonrisa que tenía bajo la máscara y permaneció serio y callado unos segundos. Soltó un breve suspiro antes de hablar.

-Hoy hace un año, Sasuke.

Uchiha arrugó el entrecejo al entender de qué hablaba su antiguo maestro. Desde las lágrimas de Sakura en el bosque de cerezos, Sasuke cambió su actitud a una más tranquila. Pero todo se estropeaba cuando mencionaban a Naruto.

-Queremos saber dónde está su cuerpo.

-No –contestó tajante.

Avanzó un par de pasos, pero fue sujetado del brazo y detenido a la fuerza.

Kakashi compuso una mirada seria que muy pocas veces mostraba. Tsunade había hecho llamar a Sasuke para saber de una vez por todas dónde estaba el cuerpo de Naruto. Pero Kakashi, sospechando que el pelinegro podría tener una respuesta violenta, prefirió preguntarle él primero.

-Sasuke, no entiendo porqué no quieres…

-Naruto está donde le habría gustado estar, en un lugar del bosque donde nadie le encontrará –con esa explicación quiso que el adulto se diese por vencido, pero no fue así.

-Eso no me dice el lugar exacto.

-¡No te lo voy a decir, Kakashi! ¡Ni a ti, ni a nadie! –exclamó enojado. Con un brusco tirón se deshizo del agarre en el brazo. –Le prometí a Naruto que nadie sabría de ese lugar.

-Entiendo, Sasuke –concedió con voz suave, pero no dejó de intentarlo. –Pero esa promesa fue hecha cuando Naruto vivía, ¿no? Es injusto que no podamos ir a visitarle, entiende eso tú también.

-¡Basta! –masculló. –Basta ya. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si Iruka muriera y yo lo nombrase frente a ti sin descanso? –le envió una severa mirada antes de darse la vuelta. –No quiero hablar nunca más sobre eso.

El jounnin observó en silencio a Sasuke alejándose. Las últimas frases escuchadas le habían sorprendido. Sasuke quiso que se pusiera en su lugar comparando a Naruto con Iruka. Podría haberlo comparado con Gai, Asuma, o cualquier otro amigo suyo. Pero no, quiso que lo comparara con Iruka, su persona amada, su pareja. Aquello le hizo sospechar que inconscientemente Sasuke acababa de confesar qué clase de sentimientos tenía, y probablemente tiene, hacia Naruto.

Y efectivamente, debía admitir que si Iruka muriese lo que menos le gustaría es que alguien estuviese preguntando por su cuerpo, recordándole que estaba muerto.

-Después de todo… Naruto sí era correspondido –comentó al aire.

_-¡Sasuke me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡Estoy enamorado de él!_

A varios pasos, Uchiha se detuvo en seco y apenas giró un poco la cabeza para hacerle saber que le había escuchado. Kakashi eliminó la distancia que les separaba para hacer la conversación más privada.

-Él estaba enamorado de ti, Sasuke –soltó con voz suave, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. –Quizá nunca te diste cuenta, pero sus sentimientos por ti eran fuertes.

Sasuke sintió su respiración volverse ruidosa y errática debido al enojo y frustración repentina que le invadieron en un segundo. Su antiguo maestro también daba por sentado que él nunca notó los sentimientos de Naruto, igual que Sakura.

-Cállate, Kakashi. No hables de lo que no sabes –pronunció con calma forzada y el cuerpo tenso.

-¿Recuerdas el día que Naruto y yo hablamos en privado? Le hice una pequeña broma. Le dije que sabía leer la mente, y gracias a eso me confesó sus sentimientos por ti. Él quería decírtelo, pero temía tu rechazo. A pesar de eso, me sorprendía su perseverancia, no paraba de pensar qué debería ser o hacer para gustarte. Y me aseguró que aunque fueses viejo, él nunca te abandonaría. Tenía muy claros sus sentimientos por ti.

El pelinegro envió una mirada rencorosa al adulto después de escuchar sus palabras, sintiéndose como si Kakashi le estuviese diciendo todo por el simple placer de torturarle. Quizá sí era eso, tal vez quería hacerle sentir mal por no decirle dónde estaba el cuerpo de Naruto.

_-Entonces... ¿qué opinas sobre la posibilidad de que un kitsune se enamorase de un humano?_

_-Está prohibido por Inari Kami-sama -se limitó a decir._

_-Eso lo sé -aseguró con cierta frustración, reprimiendo un suspiro. Aunque un segundo después volvió a enfrentar a Sasuke con una sonrisa y las orejas alzadas. -¡Pero supongamos que al kitsune no le importa!_

_-Pensaría que el kitsune es idiota por no buscar a alguien igual que él -dijo, sospechando a qué venía aquella conversación._

_Naruto hizo un notable mohín de disgusto y desvió la mirada con cierta desilusión. Pero no se rindió._

_-¿Y si al kitsune no le importara ser un idiota, ni ser castigado por Inari Kami-sama?_

_Sasuke no entendía porqué Naruto se refería a sí mismo en tercera persona, era obvio que hablaba de él ya que no habían más kitsune en los alrededores. _

_-Sigo pensando lo mismo._

_El rubio encaró a Sasuke con repentina determinación en su mirada, apretando los puños. _

_-Pero el kitsune nunca abandonaría al humano del que está enamorado, ni siquiera cuando sea un anciano de ochenta años. ¡Siempre estaría a su lado! ¡Siempre!_

_Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos un poco más ante la sorpresa que esas palabras le causaron. Su corazón se aceleró un poco, pero se forzó a permanecer tranquilo._

_-¿Un kitsune enamorado de un viejo? -cuestionó con palpable sarcasmo y expresión totalmente seria. -No me hagas reír._

_-¿Por qué no? -rebatió casi interrumpiéndole._

_-Porque es estúpido -aseguró de forma tajante. -Un kitsune y un humano... Algo así no tiene futuro._

_Naruto sintió deseos de llorar al notar que Sasuke dijo las mismas palabras de Kakashi, pero se contuvo con éxito. ¡No se iba a rendir! Con frustración azotó las palmas de las manos contra el suelo, encarando a Sasuke con determinación._

_-¡Sí tiene futuro! ¡Sólo hace falta que el humano sienta lo mismo que el kitsune! ¡Lo demás no importa!_

Y ese simple recuerdo pareció evaporar la tensión y enojo en el adolescente, dejándole agotado mentalmente. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, queriendo despejar la mente de cualquier memoria.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora, Kakashi? –casi susurró sin apartarse la mano de la cara, cansado. En el fondo sabía que el adulto no era un ser retorcido, por eso no pudo evitar preguntar el porqué.

El ojo visible del jounnin adoptó un aire de preocupación al ver la pose abatida de su antiguo alumno.

-Porque no quiero que vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, Sasuke. Si vuelves a encontrar a alguien con quien ser feliz, acepta a esa persona. No sirve de nada negar tus sentimientos, al final sólo te haces más daño –explicó. –Deberías intentarlo de nuevo, cualquiera estaría encantado de tenerte como pareja. Y ya sabes lo que Sakura siente por ti, aunque después de lo de Naruto me temo que las mujeres no te interesan mucho.

Sasuke escuchó todo atento y en silencio. ¿Intentarlo de nuevo? ¡No iba a intentar nada! Desde el momento en que Naruto cerró los ojos, cerró su corazón herméticamente y lo protegió con una impenetrable defensa, jurándose no volver a enamorarse.

No pensaba volver a ver cómo alguien importante para él moría frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

Alguna vez escuchó que estar enamorado saca lo mejor de las personas, pero en su caso no fue así. ¿Sería que no había nada bueno en él? Continuó siendo egoísta, mentiroso y cruel con Naruto a pesar de los sentimientos que éste despertó en él.

No, definitivamente no iba a volver a enamorarse nunca más. Ese sentimiento no estaba hecho para él.

Hatake parpadeó al ver una pequeña sonrisa casi siniestra formarse en los labios de Sasuke que aún se cubría los ojos. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Paulatinamente aquella sonrisa se transformó en una más pequeña y resignada, revelando por fin sus ojos negros tras apartar la mano.

-Sólo un idiota podría estar encantado de tener a alguien como yo de pareja –y sin querer darle tiempo a Kakashi de decir algo, volvió a hablar. –Iré a ver a Tsunade-sama, me he retrasado demasiado.

Vio al pelinegro desaparecer en un parpadeo. Quizá era muy pronto para él volver a enamorarse, sólo había pasado un año. Pero lo único que quería era que Sasuke fuera feliz otra vez. Al igual que sus amigos, Itachi y las personas que apreciaban al adolescente, estaba preocupado por él.

-Sasuke… -susurró para sí mismo.

Pero recordando que Tsunade quería ver a Uchiha para preguntarle sobre la ubicación del cuerpo de Naruto, salió a correr para llegar a la torre antes de que ella le preguntara. Insistirle más podría ser malo, muy malo.

Llegó justo a tiempo. Empujó la puerta del despacho cuando estaba por cerrarse frente a su cara e ingresó. Al ver las miradas de la rubia y de Sasuke clavadas en él por su inesperada aparición, se llevó una mano a la nuca y soltó una floja risa boba.

Pero el adolescente dejó de prestarle atención para centrarla en la mujer.

-Tsunade-sama, quiero hablar contigo sobre…

-Yo también. Es importante –interrumpió. Endureció su semblante, dispuesta a sonar amenazante para que el pelinegro confesara todo, pero al ver a Kakashi agitando los brazos y negando frenético con la cabeza a espaldas de Sasuke la dejó confusa. -¿Qué? –musitó confundida.

Uchiha miró a su espalda al ver que ella miraba hacia allí, pero sólo se encontró a Kakashi con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Restándole importancia se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a la rubia.

-¿De qué se trata?

Tsunade miró disimuladamente al jounnin, viéndole otra vez negar con la cabeza, aunque ahora lo hizo con sutilidad por si a Sasuke se le ocurría girar otra vez. Comprendiendo que no debía preguntar sobre Naruto, decidió dejar hablar a Uchiha.

-En realidad no es tan importante –apoyó los codos en la mesa y recargó la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas. -¿Qué querías decirme?

-Necesito salir de misión cuanto antes y estar alejado de Konoha una temporada –pronunció conciso.

Ella, sospechando el porqué de la necesidad de Sasuke, soltó un breve suspiro. Después de meditarlo un momento, habló.

-No tenía ninguna misión para ti con esas características. Pero… quizá podría mandarte en puesto de Sai –al ver que Sasuke parecía estar conforme, prosiguió. –Enviaré a los equipos de rastreo y asesinato a dar caza a un hombre que ha estado asesinando a ninjas con técnicas de línea sucesoria para robárselas. Estamos hablando de un ninja de rango S.

Uchiha asintió calmado, como si la mención de un ninja de tal rango fuese algo insignificante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará aproximadamente?

-Todo depende de la eficacia de ambos equipos. Ese ninja puede estar en cualquier lugar del país del fuego, por lo que la misión podría durar entre siete meses, o incluso alargarse más de un año.

El adolescente volvió a cabecear, muy satisfecho con lo escuchado.

-Perfecto. ¿Cuándo partiremos?

-Mañana a medio día.

Tsunade abrió un cajón para sacar una hoja con toda la información de aquel peligroso shinobi y mostrársela a Sasuke para explicarle la situación más detalladamente. Cuando vio al pelinegro inmerso en la lectura, le envió una mirada al adulto que todavía permanecía allí. Tras ver a Kakashi cabecear suavemente, comprendió que una vez estuvieran solos él le explicaría todo.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

En cuanto estuvo bien informado sobre la misión que tendría que realizar, Sasuke fue a ver a Sai para contarle sobre el cambio de última hora. El otro ANBU simplemente asintió, conforme. Después de eso Sai le pidió que esperara un momento, y Uchiha nunca imaginó que volvería con un retrato de Naruto entre las manos.

-Lo dibujé hace unos dos meses –explicó Sai con voz monocorde. –He pensado que como Naruto y tú fuisteis amantes, quizá te gustaría conservarlo.

Sasuke ya no tenía las fuerzas y el ánimo para replicar que no fueron amantes. Se limitó a coger el dibujo que le ofrecía. En él aparecía Naruto en su apariencia semi humana, viéndose desde el pecho hacia arriba, por lo que pudo ver que vestía la yukata. Las peludas orejas estaban alzadas y mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

Nunca apreció los dibujos de Sai, hasta ese momento. El trabajo era impecable. Cualquiera pensaría que Naruto posó para él. Asintió ligeramente, más agradecido interiormente de lo que expresaba. Quizá Sai no era tan idiota después de todo.

-¿Todavía estás triste?

La repentina pregunta de Sai le tomó por sorpresa. Apartó la mirada del dibujo para enfocar el inexpresivo rostro del otro muchacho, aunque no contestó.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se siente estar triste? Todos habéis tenido la misma expresión desde que Naruto murió. Naruto también era mi amigo, pero yo… -hizo una breve pausa y se llevó una mano al pecho. –A veces, cuando recuerdo a Naruto, me duele aquí. Leí en un libro que una vez que has formado un lazo con una persona, es imposible olvidarla. He comprobado que eso es cierto, pero… no puedo llorar como hace Sakura, o enfadarme como haces tú.

Uchiha enrolló el dibujo y lo guardó entre sus ropas. Dio media vuelta, sintiendo en el fondo envidia de la nula capacidad de Sai para comprender y expresar los sentimientos.

-Estás bien así, Sai. Créeme.

Sin esperar un momento por si el otro todavía quería decirle algo, se marchó. La casa de Sakura era su próximo destino. Pero no tuvo necesidad de ir hasta allí, la divisó caminando con Ino por la calle. La rubia le relataba a su amiga las historias que hace un momento les habían contado a los niños sobre los kitsune entre Kiba, Hinata y ella.

-Sakura –la llamó a escasos pasos de distancia.

Ambas se detuvieron y giraron. Automáticamente Haruno esbozó una boba sonrisa enamorada y se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja derecha.

-Sasuke-kun, hola.

Ino, siendo siempre más atrevida, casi de un saltó se abrazó al pelinegro, sonriendo de forma coqueta e ignorando la mueca de disgusto que se formó rápidamente en él.

-¡Ino cerda, no seas tan ofrecida! –le gritó Sakura con un puño alzado y un par de venitas palpitándole en la frente.

La rubia le sacó la lengua. Era cierto que cuando supo que Sasuke y Naruto eran amantes decidió poner sus ojos en Sai, pero ese chico era muy complicado. Y ahora Sasuke era libre otra vez.

-Lo que pasa es que te da coraje que yo pueda acercarme a Sasuke-kun tan fácilmente, mientras que tú sólo te quedas mirándole y sonrojándote como una tonta. ¡Frontuda!

Las mejillas de Sakura tomaron la misma tonalidad de su cabello por la vergüenza. Estaba por gritarle mil improperios, pero se detuvo al ver cómo Uchiha se sacaba de encima a la chica con un hosco movimiento de hombro.

-Sakura, quiero hablar contigo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, y cuando comenzaron a alejarse un poco para hablar a solas, disimuladamente giró y le sacó la lengua a su amiga y rival.

-Mañana salgo de misión –comenzó a decir el adolescente sin ningún tono en particular. –Como no estaré aquí durante un tiempo, quiero que de vez en cuando te pases por "ese" lugar. Sólo para estar seguros de que todo está bien.

-¿Te refieres a donde están los árboles de cerezo? –al ver al pelinegro asentir en silencio, exteriorizó otra duda. -¿Estarás mucho tiempo fuera?

-No lo sé con certeza, pero la misión podría alargarse más de un año.

Ella se mostró entristecida casi de inmediato. Desde que él había sido ascendido a ANBU apenas se veían. Un año era mucho tiempo sin ver a Sasuke-kun. En ese tiempo todo se quedaría congelado entre ellos y no podría intentar ningún acercamiento con él.

-Te echaré de menos, Sasuke-kun –casi susurró.

Dejándose llevar por la repentina tristeza y sus ansias por crear un acercamiento entre ambos, se decidió y despacio tomó a Sasuke de la mano. Él giró a verla por el inesperado contacto, y al encontrarla sonrojada evocó un recuerdo en su mente:

_Naruto sonrió agradecido cuando su amigo accedió a quedarse. Después bajó un poco la mirada, observando fijamente la mano izquierda de Uchiha. ¿Cómo sería caminar de la mano con Sasuke? Todavía recordaba a aquella pareja de adolescentes que vio en Ichiraku, y el sentimiento de envidia seguía ahí. Sin meditarlo más, pasó saliva de forma sonora y despacio acercó su mano a la otra. La tomó con suavidad, y a pesar de eso sintió perfectamente cómo Sasuke se tensó y al instante giraba a verle bastante desconcertado. Los ojos negros estudiándole en silencio en busca de un motivo por su acto le pusieron notablemente nervioso. En décimas de segundo toda su cara se volvió roja por la vergüenza, y alzó ambas manos unidas a la altura de su rostro._

_-¡Só-sólo quería ver la diferencia de tamaño entre nuestras manos! -habló con tal velocidad que el otro pudo entenderle de milagro. -¡Woah! ¡Tu mano es... más grande! -casi gritó._

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza para eliminar ese recuerdo y apartó la mano con violencia.

-¡No! –exclamó alterado. ¿Es que cada acto o palabra de cualquier persona debía recordarle a Naruto? ¡Maldición! Pero al darse cuenta de que casi había gritado y ella le miraba entre asustada y entristecida, intentó sonar más tranquilo. –Ya te lo dije, Sakura. Sólo déjalo estar, así está bien. No insistas –pidió con paciencia.

Pero ella estaba determinada en no rendirse desde hace tiempo, y menos ahora que sabía que probablemente estarían más de un año sin verse.

-No me voy a rendir, Sasuke-kun. Sólo dejare de insistir cuando encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz…

-Eso nunca ocurrirá –interrumpió con seriedad. –No estoy interesado en el amor. Así que mejor busca tu felicidad en otra parte.

Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras se marchó. Conociendo a Sakura, sabía que probablemente lloraría, y no quería ver eso. Quizá había sido algo brusco, pero quería hacerla entender de una vez por todas que nunca tendría algo más que amistad con ella.

Fue directamente a casa para prepararlo todo y darse un buen baño. Al abrir el armario para buscar algo cómodo que ponerse, una prenda naranja llamó su atención. El chándal de Naruto. Lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus manos al recordar el día que le compró esa prenda al revoltoso kitsune, y una apagada sonrisa de añoranza apareció en sus labios al recordar ahora que prácticamente tuvieron que huir cuando la dependienta le pidió al rubio amablemente que se mirara al espejo para que viera cómo le sentaba la ropa.

Volvió a colocarlo en su lugar y cogió ropa cómoda para estar por casa, una camiseta negra con el símbolo del clan a la espalda, las mangas le llegaban a la mitad de los antebrazos, y un sencillo pantalón del mismo color. Y tras dejar el dibujo sobre la cama, se encaminó al baño.

Todas las pertenencias y recuerdos de Naruto permanecían intactos en casa, tal y cómo éste los había dejado el último día que estuvo allí. El kunai con el cascabel atado se hallaba en su mesa de noche junto al libro que hablaba sobre los zorros y ese otro libro raro que hablaba sobre los sentimientos, el horripilante traje verde que Gai le dio estaba guardado en un cajón, hecho un gurruño; el adorado cobertor de la bola de pelos permanecía mal doblado en una alta estantería del armario, tal y como Naruto lo dejó; sus utensilios de aseo personal estaban donde Uzumaki los dejó la última vez que los usó. Incluso todavía guardaba las cuerdas que éste le regaló pensando que le encantaban y el protector de la frente que Sakura le regaló por su cumpleaños pero que Naruto usó una vez. Hasta el momento de convertirse en ANBU, continuó usando el protector rayado a pesar de que Tsunade, Kakashi o Itachi le recomendaran cambiarlo por uno nuevo para no ser confundido por otras aldeas con un ninja renegado de Konoha.

En el fondo sabía que no era bueno conservar todo aquello, pero quería hacerlo, era la única forma que encontraba de poder sentir a Naruto. Si se deshacía de todo, sería como si Naruto en realidad nunca hubiese llegado a su vida, y sólo le quedarían recuerdos que el tiempo y los años se encargarían de sustituir por otros más recientes.

Y él no quería olvidar a Naruto. No importaba si era doloroso.

Sintiéndose algo más relajado tras el baño, fue a la cocina para preparar la cena. Estaba solo, Itachi había salido de misión hacía casi quince días. Su hermano mayor había sido nombrado capitán ANBU tres meses atrás. Itachi todavía estaba un paso por delante de él, pero esa necesidad de alcanzarle y superarle se había esfumado. Aunque muchos en la aldea le decían que era tan o más fuerte que Itachi, él no lo sentía así. Pero ya no importaba. ¿De qué le sirvió ser tan fuerte si al final no pudo salvar a Naruto?

Al entrar en la cocina se detuvo al ver a Itachi mirando algo dentro de la nevera, todavía vistiendo el uniforme ANBU.

-¿Hermano…? –musitó por lo inesperado de encontrarle allí. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni lo había notado. Cuando el mayor cerró la nevera y le encaró, reaccionó. –Bienvenido. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Hola, Sasuke. Ha ido bien, acabo de llegar ahora mismo –se calló un momento y algo inseguro añadió. -…de camino hacia aquí, Teuchi-san me ha preguntado por Naruto-kun. Dijo que quizá tú y yo sabíamos en qué aldea vive ahora.

Ante el silencio sepulcral de Sasuke, el mayor volvió a girar hacia la nevera dispuesto a elegir los ingredientes para la cena, pero la voz de su hermano le detuvo.

-Itachi, vamos a hablar.

La voz serena pero firme con que Sasuke había dicho eso, le hizo comprender al instante que debía ser algo importante. Ambos tomaron asiento en el suelo, frente a la mesa, uno delante del otro.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De Naruto.

Itachi asintió con un sutil movimiento de cabeza. ¿Sería que al fin iba a saber la ubicación del cuerpo de Naruto? Guardó silencio y esperó paciente, pero sólo veía a Sasuke abrir la boca en pobres intentos de decirle algo y bufar de vez en cuando con evidente frustración al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. Lo que fuera que quisiera decirle no debía ser fácil para él, por lo que no le presionó.

-Si no estás listo, podemos hablar en otro momento.

-¡No! –rechazó con firmeza al instante. Si posponía aquella conversación, quién sabe cuando volvería a tener el ánimo y valor para hablar sobre eso. –Estoy listo. Sólo que… no estoy seguro de por dónde empezar.

-Empieza por el principio –comentó lo obvio en un tono calmado.

Callando un momento y sintiéndose interiormente algo inquieto, Sasuke entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa, moviendo inconscientemente ambos pulgares mientras meditaba por dónde empezar. No despegó la mirada de sus manos mientras hablaba.

-Cuando vi a Naruto por primera vez, no despertó gran cosa en mí. Sólo incredulidad por tener a una criatura legendaria en mi habitación, y curiosidad al darme cuenta de que pasaba del enojo a la felicidad en cuestión de segundos. Recuerdo que me pregunté si sus sonrisas eran fingidas. Más tarde, se me ocurrió… utilizarle para que protegiera Konoha de la amenaza del Sonido –no quiso levantar la cabeza, así no vería la mirada que su hermano seguramente le estaría dedicando tras esas palabras. Seguro que Itachi se sentía decepcionado. –Sé que fue una estupidez, ¡lo sé! Pero en aquel momento no me importaba cómo se sintiera él, Naruto ni siquiera me caía bien y era muy irritante, en especial cuando empezó a pasar demasiado tiempo en casa. Cuando Naruto supo que Madara había muerto y me dijo que se marcharía a buscar a los demás kitsune, le mentí diciéndole que al salir del bosque de Konoha sólo encontraría desierto sin importar la dirección que tomara. Le presioné para que protegiera Konoha. Intenté que a Naruto le agradaran los humanos para que naciera en él el deseo de proteger la aldea por voluntad propia.

-Y al final lo conseguiste. Él realmente quería proteger Konoha, pero especialmente quería hacerlo porque es tu hogar

Sasuke bajó más la mirada, y al hacerlo se topó con el nombre del rubio tallado en la madera. Sin darse cuenta siempre acababa tomando asiento cerca del nombre garabateado.

-Después fui conociendo a Naruto y me di cuenta de que sus sonrisas sí eran fingidas, al menos en un principio. Fui consciente de lo solo que se sentía y de su deseo por reunirse con los suyos, de lo incómodo que se sentía al estar entre humanos a pesar de que había empezado a hacer amigos.

-Y aún así seguiste adelante con tu plan.

El menor cabeceó para darle la razón antes de continuar.

-Cuando estuvo desaparecido un mes me di cuenta de que se había convertido en un amigo para mí. Y aunque quizá no me creas, muchas veces dudé sobre confesarle todo a Naruto. Pero si lo hacía, él me odiaría y se marcharía, y yo… -resopló de forma sonora y se acarició la frente con una mano, sintiéndose agobiado al estar hablando sobre sus sentimientos. Pero por otra parte, conforme hablaba sentía como si una pesada carga sobre sus hombros estuviese desapareciendo. –Era complicado, Itachi. Una parte de mí quería alejarlo y mantenerle a salvo, aún si el precio a pagar fuese ser odiado por él y no verle nunca más; pero otra parte sólo quería mantenerlo a mí lado sin importar los medios para conseguirlo –la mano en la frente descendió hasta cubrirle los ojos. Percibía las lágrimas acumulándose, y no quería llorar. –Al final sólo fui un estúpido egoísta. Y el día que el Sonido atacó, me sentí tan preocupado y asustado que fui a buscar a Naruto para contarle toda la verdad y que se alejara, pero él era tan terco… y al final volví a mentirle.

_-Un arma -musitó Naruto, aunque fue escuchado por el otro. -Todo este tiempo sólo he sido... un arma para Konoha -una sonrisita resignada apareció en sus labios brevemente, esforzándose en aparentar que aquello no le destrozaba tanto como realmente lo hacía._

Recordar lo desolado que estaba el rubio tras sus crueles palabras sólo le hacía sentir peor. A pesar de todo no escuchó ni un "Te odio", pero recibir aquellas miradas entristecidas y cargadas de decepción eran como puñales clavándosele en el pecho. Aún así, él estaba seguro de que Uzumaki murió odiándole.

-Naruto se enfureció y me atacó –continuó explicando. –Casi me mata, pero se detuvo y me salvó dándome a beber de su sangre a la fuerza –con disimulo se frotó los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran y volvió posar la mano sobre la mesa, manteniéndose cabizbajo, lo suficiente para que el flequillo le ocultara los ojos. –Cuando me uní a tu pelea contra Orochimaru, él acababa de morir.

Itachi estaba sorprendido con todo lo escuchado. Recordaba que cuando Sasuke llegó y se unió a su pelea contra Orochimaru sus ropas estaban bastante maltratadas y el chaleco lleno de sangre, pero nunca imaginó que era resultado de una pelea contra Naruto. Ahora entendía la furia desmedida con la que Sasuke atacó al sannin hasta darle muerte. Nadie supo de la muerte del kitsune hasta que la batalla finalizó.

-¿Bebiste su sangre? –cuestionó en un susurro incrédulo. Recordando que las leyendas contaban que otorgaba poderes extraordinarios a quien la bebiera, agregó. –El mangekyou sharingan…

-Lo obtuve después de su muerte –respiró hondo, sin sentir deseos de hablar más sobre el tema, pero ya que había empezado lo mejor era terminarlo. Finalmente alzó la cabeza y encaró a su hermano –Pero no estoy seguro si fue por beber su sangre, o porque yo fui el causante de su muerte. Quizá fue por ambas cosas, no lo sé. Desde entonces mi resistencia y mi capacidad para sanar se han visto mejoradas, entre otras cosas.

-¿Otras cosas? –reiteró con interés.

-Siempre me has dicho que el abuso del mangekyou sharingan provocaba ceguera, pero mi visión no se ha resentido en absoluto. Es más, estos ojos… -alzando una mano, se pasó la yema de los dedos por el contorno inferior del ojo izquierdo en un sutil roce. –ven muy bien en la oscuridad.

Durante los seis meses siguientes a la muerte del rubio, Sasuke estuvo abusando del mangekyou sharingan, buscando incansable que la oscuridad llegara a sus ojos, obsesionado con no ver un mundo donde no estuvieran las bobas y alegres sonrisas de Naruto. Pero supo que algo extraño ocurría cuando tras un mes de uso desmedido del doujutsu, su visión continuaba siendo tan buena como siempre, incluso veía mejor en la oscuridad.

-¿El sharingan eterno? –la voz de Itachi volvió a su hermano a la realidad. -Pero eso es…

-Imposible –interrumpió lo que sabía que diría. –Lo sé. Pero no encuentro otra explicación.

Después el silencio se apoderó de la cocina unos largos segundos en los que cada uno se hundió en sus propios pensamientos, ambos teniendo como protagonista al rubio de ojos azules y sonrisas infantiles.

Saliendo de su burbuja de recuerdos felices y dolorosos, Sasuke mostró una tenue sonrisa amarga.

-Naruto dejó de ser un arma para mí hace mucho tiempo.

Itachi soltó un suspiro. Todavía tenía algunas dudas, pero para responderlas necesitaba adentrarse en un terreno más íntimo que no sabía si Sasuke estaría dispuesto a mostrarle. Después de todo, su hermano ya había hablado demasiado sobre cómo se sentía y no estaba seguro de poder obtener algo más.

Pero lo intentaría. Estando preparado por si Sasuke le lanzaba otra vez algo a la cara, habló.

-Eras consciente de los sentimientos que Naruto-kun tenía por ti, ¿verdad? –afirmó. El menor asintió moviendo apenas la cabeza. –Si no era un arma para ti, ¿qué sentías por él?

La pregunta de fuego. Debía estar preparado para cualquier reacción violenta que su hermano pudiera tener. Aguardó alerta pero paciente.

-Esa es una pregunta que durante mucho tiempo me he forzado en no responderme –la calma de su tono de voz le hizo comprender al mayor que no habría una respuesta agresiva. Incluso de pronto se mostraba agotado, como si acabara de finalizar una larga batalla. –Sabía sobre los sentimientos de Naruto, y también sobre mis propios sentimientos, pero no quería admitirlos y me obligué a ignorarlos.

Itachi cabeceó, comprendiendo que saber y aceptar eran cosas diferentes. Después de todo, sus sospechas pasadas no fueron erróneas. Pero guardó silencio, indicándole a su hermano que podía continuar hablando.

-Tuve miedo, Itachi –confesó. -Naruto… era un animal y un niño. Si respondía a sus sentimientos todos me tacharían de zoofílico y pederasta. La diferencia entre el tiempo que viviríamos era abismal, los kitsunes tienen prohibido estar con humanos…

-Pero a Naruto-kun eso no le importaba –interrumpió. –Él habló conmigo sobre el chico del que estaba enamorado. No dijo tu nombre, pero era obvio que hablaba de ti. Estaba algo deprimido porque ese chico le dijo que nunca le gustaría porque era un chico y un zorro.

Sasuke pasó saliva, rememorando aquellas palabras y sintiéndose arrepentido.

_-Me estaba preguntando... -desvió brevemente la mirada al sentir un suave calor en las mejillas. -si yo podría gustarte._

.

.

_-Eres un niño, un zorro; está claro que nunca podrías gustarme._

Había sido un insensible, preocupándose más en todo momento de no salir herido, sin importarle el daño que le hacía a Uzumaki. Sabía que los sentimientos de Naruto por él eran sinceros, y él los despreció incansable como si sólo fuesen una molestia. No aceptó sus propios sentimientos ni los de Naruto, pero tampoco aceptó la idea de que alguien pudiera acercarse al rubio para arrebatárselo. Como por ejemplo, Sai.

Las chicas que suspiraban por él decían que era perfecto. Lástima que no pudieran ver al ser cobarde, egoísta e insensible que se ocultaba bajo esa perfecta fachada.

-Pero la determinación de Naruto-kun era admirable, Sasuke. Dijo que no se rendiría contigo aunque yo le comenté que había más personas que le podrían gustar. Y a pesar de que los kitsunes tienen prohibido estar con humanos, a él no le importaba. Fue muy valiente, y estaba dispuesto a todo porque te amaba.

Las palmas de las manos de Sasuke estrellándose contra la mesa cortó la conversación. Al verle ponerse en pie con rapidez, Itachi pensó que su hermano se marcharía. Pero no, el menor permaneció de pie, estático y dándole la espalda. Esperó para ver qué ocurriría a continuación. Tal vez hablaría, o haría algo. Parpadeó cuando creyó ver que los hombros de su hermano se sacudían en ligeros temblores. Pero un tenue sollozo llegó a sus oídos, confirmándole lo que había creído ver.

Sasuke estaba llorando.

Su primer impulso fue ir a su lado, pero conociendo la naturaleza orgullosa de su hermano, presentía que odiaría que le viera llorando. La última vez que le vio derramar lágrimas fue en la muerte de sus padres. Permaneció callado, acompañando a Sasuke en su dolor y esperando con templanza que terminara de desahogarse en silencio, sabiendo que una vez que no hubiera más lágrimas que soltar el dolor sería más fácil de cargar.

Todavía inmóvil, Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, obligándose a no soltar ni un lamento. Pero por primera vez no intentó retener las lágrimas, sabiendo que ya sería imposible hacerlo. Sólo las dejó correr de la forma más silenciosa que pudo. Pero los pequeños estremecimientos de su cuerpo le delataban, y estaba seguro de que Itachi ya sabía que estaba llorando. Odiaba mostrarse débil, pero si había una persona con la que se permitiría llorar, ese era su hermano mayor.

Estaba hundiéndose, ahogándose; necesitaba respirar. Debía avanzar hacia delante, de nada servía torturarse con recuerdos. Ya nada le devolvería lo único que deseaba.

Recobrando la compostura, abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza, como si así pudiese obtener el aire que le hacía falta. Inspiró hondo antes de hablar, mostrando una voz estudiadamente serena.

-Mañana saldré de misión. Podría prolongarse más de un año.

-Es bastante tiempo.

-Lo sé, y es perfecto para mí. Por mucho que me lamente, Naruto ya no volverá. Tengo que avanzar y dejar de vivir en el pasado, y para eso necesito mantenerme alejado de Konoha un tiempo.

-Entiendo.

Itachi aplaudía la iniciativa de Sasuke por querer avanzar. También pensaba que ese tiempo alejado y concentrado en la misión sería bueno para su hermano. Hasta puede que a su regreso se decidiera a deshacerse de todos los recuerdos de Naruto que permanecían intactos en la casa, o al menos guardarlos en una caja.

Sasuke suspiró y llevó la mirada al frente, sintiéndose más tranquilo tras hablar y dejar correr las lágrimas que desde hacía un año querían salir. La carga ahora era menos pesada. Pero esa sensación de que algo le faltaba seguía ahí, perforándole el corazón.

-Voy a preparar todo para mañana. Llámame cuando la cena esté lista –avisó antes de salir.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

La noche estaba muy avanzada, y entre sueños Sasuke percibía lejano el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra el cristal de la ventana, también escuchaba algún trueno. De pronto, una mano inquieta se posó en su hombro y empezó a moverle para despertarle.

-Sasuke.

Los ojos negros se abrieron al instante, impactado al reconocer la voz que le había nombrado.

No podía ser posible.

Rápidamente se sentó y dio la luz. Quedó sin aliento durante unos segundos al ver a Naruto de pie junto a la cama, vistiendo el pijama, con las peludas orejas agachadas y ondeando la anaranjada cola. Parecía preocupado por algo.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó incrédulo.

Y el aire pareció regresar a él cuando el rubio se sentó en la cama y le rodeó por el cuello con ambos brazos, estrechándole con firmeza.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? He tenido una pesadilla.

Todavía sin poder creerlo, Uchiha posó las manos sobre la espalda del kitsune con sumo cuidado, temiendo que fuese una ilusión más de su mente. Pero cuando pudo tocarle, le abrazo celosamente contra su cuerpo.

Naruto soltó una queja y sintió que se ahogaba al ser estrechado tan fuertemente. Alzó las orejas y la cola mientras palmeaba con torpeza los hombros del adolescente.

-Sa-Sasuke… no puedo respirar –habló rápidamente, casi sin voz. En cuanto el abrazo se aflojó un poco, se liberó mientras se acariciaba las costillas con una mano. –Woah… teme, qué impetuoso. Eso es raro en ti.

Pero el insultado no reparó en esas palabras. Posó las manos en las bronceadas mejillas, palpando el aniñado rostro, el rebelde cabello rubio y las peludas orejas, provocando que Uzumaki cerrara los ojos y se le escapara un pequeño ronroneo. Después no lo pensó y buscó con necesidad la boca de Naruto, besándole con calma y profundizando el contacto en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Y como siempre, Uzumaki le respondió gustoso, entregándose y agitando la cola con alegría.

Pero el kitsune percibió que Sasuke no tenía intención de liberar pronto su boca. Intentó romper el beso, pero el otro no se lo ponía fácil y además le tenía sujeto del rostro. Con un par de firmes empujones en el pecho logró separar sus labios y cualquier contacto entre ellos. Arqueó una ceja y frunció la otra, estudiando al pelinegro con la mirada. No era que le hubiese desagradado el beso, pero era consciente de que siempre era él quien iniciaba los besos que Sasuke rápidamente terminaba. Y ahora el teme le besaba así sin motivo alguno.

Uchiha notó la mirada de extrañeza del otro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que los humanos sois raros?

El adolescente arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo, algo molesto de que Naruto hubiera roto el contacto entre sus labios sólo para preguntar eso. Pero pronto se tranquilizó y soltó un suspiro.

-Dobe.

El kitsune infló las mejillas en un gracioso y falso mohín de enfado, pero no protestó.

-Entonces… ¿puedo dormir contigo? –sólo pudo parpadear sorprendido cuando Sasuke asintió sin más. -¿De verdad? ¿No vas a decir que no? –sonrió emocionado. Sin darle tiempo al otro de responder, volvió a preguntar con renovada energía. -¿Quieres que te cuente mi horrible sueño?

Sasuke recordó aquella pesadilla que tuvo Naruto, donde Madara le atravesaba el corazón. Probablemente había vuelto a soñar con eso.

-¿Madara otra vez? –medio afirmó en una pregunta.

-No. ¡Algo peor! –exclamó aferrándose a la camiseta de su amigo por el pecho. Los ojos negros estaban posados en él, teniendo toda la atención del adolescente. Sin esperarlo, las blancas manos nuevamente estaban tocándole la cara. –Iba a Ichiraku a comer ramen, ¿y adivina qué?

-¿Qué? –cuestionó con voz suave, más entretenido en recorrer las marcas en las mejillas del rubio con ambos pulgares.

-¡No había ramen! Quiero decir… Teuchi-san decía que no sabía qué era el ramen. ¡No existía! ¡Un mundo sin ramen es algo horrible! ¿A que sí?

-Horrible –repitió por pura inercia, todavía entretenido en su tarea.

El kitsune se encogió ligeramente y sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante el insistente tacto de aquellas manos sobre su cara o sus orejas. Empezaba a sentirse avergonzado.

-¿Te imaginas un mundo sin ramen? ¡Con lo delicioso que es! –giró la cabeza a un lado, aturdido con tanto mimo y la fija mirada sobre sí. –Un mundo sin fideos, sin los huevos hervidos, sin la cebolleta troceada, sin la carne de cerdo, sin… sin… -pero un dedo acariciando su labio inferior le dejó la mente en blanco, incapaz de recordar cualquier otro ingrediente de su querido ramen.

Sasuke se inclinó un poco, acercando la boca a una de las peludas orejas para susurrarle.

-Un mundo sin naruto.

El rubio no supo si Sasuke se refirió al ingrediente de ramen, o a él; aunque estaban hablando de la comida, así que seguramente hablaba del ingrediente de ramen. Pero eso no evitó que la sensible oreja se agitara en un tic inconsciente y un agradable cosquilleo le subiera por la espalda. Escondió la cara en la curvatura del cuello de su amigo al sentir que incluso le saldría humo por las orejas debido a la vergüenza. Las mejillas le quemaban.

-¡No hables así en mi oreja! –protestó. Pero el insistente movimiento de su cola golpeando contra el colchón, delataba que aquello le había gustado.

El adolescente sólo pudo responder con un abrazo y una breve risa sincera que Naruto nunca antes le había escuchado. Uzumaki alzó la cabeza al instante, alarmado y olvidando esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Woah! ¡Te estás riendo!

-¿Y? –preguntó sin ningún tono en especial.

-Tú nunca ríes así, y nunca me dejas dormir contigo sin antes decirme "no" montones de veces –miró inquieto a su alrededor. -¿Será que aún estoy soñando?

Sasuke permaneció callado sin dejar de observar al otro. Al parecer todo había sido un mal sueño. Una horrible pesadilla. Naruto estaba ahí, junto a él, diciendo tonterías como de costumbre. Se sentía totalmente aliviado al comprobar que ese mundo sin Naruto no había sido más que un sueño.

-Yo también he tenido una pesadilla.

-¿También? –preguntó interesado. -¡Cuéntamela! ¿Qué has soñado? ¿Tu planta de tomates moría? –se aventuró. Seguro que el teme de Sasuke no regaba su planta ni en sueños.

-No. Moría algo más importante –al ver la mirada curiosa de los ojos azules buscando respuesta, alzó una de las comisuras de los labios en una suave sonrisa. –Es muy largo de contar. Quizá en otro momento.

Naruto frunció las cejas y los labios en desacuerdo. Él quería saberlo ahora, no importaba si era largo de contar. Pero entonces algo llegó a su mente y señaló a su amigo de forma acusadora.

-¡Claro, eso es! ¡Me dejas dormir contigo porque estás asustado de tu pesadilla! –se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo repetidas veces. –Te he descubierto, Sasuke teme. Ya decía yo que era extraño que aceptaras a la primera…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar. De pronto una mano se había ceñido a su brazo y tiró de él, mientras que otra empuñó algunos mechones de su nuca para obligarle a alzar la cabeza, y sin esperarlo Sasuke atrapó sus labios en un beso. Por pura inercia entreabrió la boca cuando la lengua contraria le lamió los labios, dándole vía libre para profundizar el contacto. Y cuando por fin pudo asimilar lo que ocurría, cerró los ojos y se abrazó con firmeza al pelinegro, respondiendo a los insistentes roces de la lengua contraria queriendo incitar a la suya.

Cuando quiso alejarse para esconderse en la curvatura del blanco cuello como era su costumbre, Sasuke le tomó del rostro para impedirlo, dejando breves y pausados besos sobre sus labios. Algo aturdido respondió a cada uno de ellos.

Quizá sí estaba soñando, porque nunca antes Sasuke había sido así con él. Nunca le abrazaba, y mucho menos iniciaba besos. Ser consciente de todo eso provocó que nuevamente sus mejillas se calentaran por la vergüenza y la esponjosa cola chocara contra el colchón con más energía. Era feliz.

-Sasuke… -susurró con una sonrisa entre beso y beso.

Entonces el nombrado se detuvo, observándole de cerca, clavando con intensidad sus ojos negros en los azules. Era consciente de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia él, pero nunca había escuchado aquellas palabras, y ahora deseaba escucharlas. Lo más parecido que recibió fue un "Eres especial", pero no era suficiente.

-Tú me quieres, ¿verdad?

La inesperada afirmación hizo enrojecer por completo a Naruto, y hecho un manojo de nervios quiso alejarse, pero un agarre en sus hombros se lo impidió.

-¿Q-qué? –balbuceó.

-Dilo.

-Pero…

-¡Dilo! –insistió.

Uzumaki tragó saliva de forma sonora, recordando que con anterioridad había sido rechazado una y otra vez. Pensó que quizá sería una broma, pero entonces rememoró que su amigo nunca bromeaba y la mirada que le dedicaba estaba lejos de ser una burlona. Sasuke estaba demasiado raro por culpa de aquella pesadilla, y sintió más curiosidad por saber de qué trató el sueño.

-Te… Te quiero, Sasuke.

De inmediato apartó la mirada y agachó ligeramente las orejas, abochornado y preguntándose si Sasuke diría algo. Un brazo le rodeó la espalda en un afectuoso abrazo y se vio siendo atraído al pecho de su amigo mientras una mano se posaba en su cabeza. Ante la cercanía pudo percibir los latidos del corazón del pelinegro, igual de acelerados que los suyos. Con torpeza respondió el abrazo, casi clavando las uñas en la espalda del adolescente por querer abrazarle tan fuerte.

En los labios de Uchiha apareció una sonrisa, no era muy grande, pero era suficiente para expresar la sincera felicidad que sentía. A partir de ahora no guardaría más sus propios sentimientos, no importaba qué dijera la gente si llegaba a enterarse del tipo de relación que mantenía con el rubio. Él también quería a Naruto. No, no le quería, le amaba; y se lo diría.

Abrió ligeramente la boca para pronunciar aquellas palabras, y justo entonces un destello iluminó doblemente la habitación de forma fugaz y se escuchó un sonoro trueno. Un segundo después, las gotas golpeaban con más furia contra el cristal de la ventana.

-¡Woah! ¡Una tormenta! –como si la confesión anterior nunca hubiera existido, con alegría Uzumaki alzó la cabeza mientras movía ligeramente las anaranjadas orejas y ondeaba la cola, sin dejar de mirar la ventana. Después, con lentitud encaró al pelinegro al tiempo que su expresión se suavizaba. –Aquel día también hubo una tormenta, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sasuke alzó una de las comisuras de los labios, preguntándose cómo esperaba Naruto que supiera a que día en específico se refería siendo que había habido más de una tormenta en los últimos meses.

-¿Qué día?

Despacio, el kitsune se acercó al rostro de su amigo para susurrarle en un tono confidente, a centímetros de sus labios.

-El día que me asesinaron por tu culpa.

Sasuke se alejó como si de repente el tacto de Naruto le quemara. Supo que esas palabras no fueron obra de su imaginación cuando vio la mirada de intenso odio que de pronto el rubio le dedicaba. Los iris azules empezaban a tomar tonos rojizos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y por primera vez en su vida lo primero que su mente le gritó fue que se disculpara. Disculparse por todo aún sabiendo que no merecía ser perdonado por Uzumaki.

El sonido de un trueno le hizo volverlos a abrir con sobresalto. Todo estaba oscuro. A prisa se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz, recorriendo la habitación con una mirada inquieta y desesperada. Ilusamente buscaba a Naruto, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que todo aquello había sido un sueño.

Lleno de rabia golpeó el colchón con los puños.

-¡Maldición! –masculló frustrado.

Después de todo el mundo sin Naruto que el creyó que fue una pesadilla, era la realidad. Una horrorosa realidad. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agarrando algunos mechones con fiereza. Las sienes le palpitaban de dolor, y presentía que sumaría otra noche a la lista de noches en vela.

¿Por qué demonios había soñado algo tan retorcido como eso? Parecía que él mismo disfrutaba torturándose.

Aquella tarde Kakashi habló con él sobre los sentimientos de Naruto, y más tarde Itachi le mencionó a Teuchi-san; quizá por eso había tenido aquel sueño. Estaba tan sumido en su mente que no escuchaba las gotas de la lluvia torrencial chocando contra el cristal. Era tan frustrante… ni siquiera en sueños pudo decirle sus sentimientos a Naruto. ¿Aunque de qué habría servido? Sólo era producto de su imaginación, el verdadero Naruto no podría escucharle.

_-Te… Te quiero, Sasuke._

De sólo recordarlo un cosquilleo agradable le recorrió el cuerpo, y se sintió estúpido por ello. ¡Esa confesión sólo había sido obra exclusiva de su mente, nada más!

Si continuaba así iba a volverse loco.

Inesperadamente, sin saber porqué, el recuerdo de Orochimaru llegó a él. Ese viejo chiflado que dominaba técnicas prohibidas de resurrección. Seriamente empezó a meditar que quizá habría más dementes como Orochimaru, capaces de volver a los muertos a la vida. Iba a estar bastante tiempo fuera de Konoha, podría aprovechar para buscar.

¡Qué estúpido había sido! En lugar de estar lamentándose como una niña, tendría que haber estado buscando a alguien capaz de resucitar a los muertos.

Como por arte de magia su dolor de cabeza comenzó a remitir y una tenue sonrisa esperanzada empezó a dibujarse en sus labios.

Había encontrado una nueva meta: convertir el mundo sin Naruto en un mundo con Naruto.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta.

Takaita-malvada-Hiwatari ha vuelto XD Cómo ha ido el inicio de año, ¿bien? ^^

Quizá a alguien se le habrá hecho raro que Sasuke llore, pero me gustaría recordar que si es por la perdida de un ser querido y más si es por su culpa, Sasuke **sí** puede llorar. Por ejemplo, como Kishimoto mostró tras la pelea de Itachi y Sasuke.

Adelanto del capítulo 37:

**"**-No, Sasuke, no voy a consentir que hagas algo así. ¡Las técnicas de resurrección son una atrocidad! –le tomó de un hombro para que se diera la vuelta y así encararle. –Esto es serio. Ese tipo de técnicas necesitan un sacrificio. ¿Vas a matar a alguien para resucitar a Naruto-kun?

-No –fue todo lo que respondió.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

-Si es necesario un sacrificio, me ofreceré como uno.

Las pupilas de Itachi se contrajeron debido a la sorpresa. Sasuke iba totalmente en serio, podía percibirlo, y eso le preocupó enormemente. No quería perder también a su hermano.

-¡Sasuke, no! –aunque no era propio de él, alzó la voz debido a la inquietud. –Esto es una locura. ¡Piensa con sensatez! ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿De qué te sirve revivir a Naruto-kun si tú no vas a estar aquí? ¡No tiene sentido!

-Si uno de los dos merece estar vivo, ese es él –sentenció inmutable.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

Una de las historias más antiguas que se conoce acerca de los kitsune explicaba la etimología popular más conocida para la palabra kitsune, no obstante en la actualidad es falsa. A pesar que la mayoría de las historias de los kitsune que se transformaban en humanos y se casaban con varones, esta historia en particular no terminaba de manera trágica: (Tomado de una antigua leyenda japonesa del 545)

'Ono, un habitante de Mino, pasaba las estaciones buscando su ideal de belleza femenina. Una tarde la conoció en un vasto páramo y se casó con ella. Simultáneamente con el nacimiento de su hijo, Ono adquirió un cachorro de perro y a medida que crecía se volvía más y más hostil con la mujer del páramo. Ella suplicó a su esposo que lo matara, pero él se negó. Un día el perro la atacó con tanta furia que ella perdió el coraje, se convirtió en un zorro, saltó el cerco y huyó.

"Tu puedes ser un zorro", Ono le respondía, "pero eres la madre de mi hijo y yo te amo. Regresa cuando puedas; tú siempre serás bienvenida".

Así cada tarde ella se escabulliría a la casa y dormía en sus brazos.'

Como el zorro regresaba a donde su esposo cada noche como una mujer, pero abandonaba por la mañana como un zorro, ella es llamada Kitsune. En japonés clásico, _kitsu-ne_ significa "venir y dormir" y _ki-tsune_ significa "venir siempre".

Esta es la historia que Kiba relataba a los niños en el capítulo.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	37. El castigo de Inari Kami sama

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 37: "El castigo de Inari Kami-sama":

En el rellano junto a la puerta de salida, Itachi observaba tranquilamente a su hermano. Sasuke terminaba de prepararse, colocándose el gris chaleco y los protectores metálicos de los brazos. Para el mayor no pasaron desapercibidas las pequeñas ojeras de su hermano, sabiendo que Sasuke continuaba sin dormir bien por las noches.

-Oe, Itachi –le llamó con un tono de voz calmado. –Orochimaru conocía técnicas prohibidas para resucitar a los muertos, ¿no?

Al instante el mayor tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero después asintió lentamente.

-Así es.

-Pero… -envió una curiosa mirada al otro disfrazada de seriedad. –imagino que no es el único shinobi capaz de hacer algo así.

Un breve silencio siguió a esas palabras. Un nombre llegó a la mente del mayor: Uzumaki Naruto. Quedó claro para él lo que su hermano pretendía.

-No vas a hacerlo, Sasuke.

El nombrado entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente molesto.

-No vas a impedírmelo –rebatió.

-Sasuke, escucha –pidió paciente, soltando después un corto suspiro. –No hay que alterar el ciclo de la vida y la muerte, eso es algo…

-¡No era su hora de morir! -interrumpió.

-Eso no lo sabemos, Sasuke –arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo, mostrándose más serio. –Anoche dijiste que ibas a avanzar. ¿Por qué de pronto has decidido esto?

Sasuke le dio la espalda, recordando fragmentos del sueño de la noche anterior, pero uno en especial ahora hacía eco en su memoria:

–_Aquel día también hubo una tormenta, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_-¿Qué día?_

_Despacio, el kitsune se acercó al rostro de su amigo para susurrarle en un tono confidente, a centímetros de sus labios._

_-El día que me asesinaron por tu culpa._

Aquella mirada de odio estaba clavada en él junto a aquella última frase, y la culpa le carcomía.

-Es mi nueva ambición, Itachi, mi manera de avanzar. Si no puedes comprenderlo, no te metas en mi camino.

Como oportunamente tenía el calzado puesto, se colgó la mochila llena de provisiones y avanzó el par de pasos que le separaban de la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse. Apenas la abrió un poco cuando ésta se cerró con fuerza gracias a Itachi.

-No, Sasuke, no voy a consentir que hagas algo así. ¡Las técnicas de resurrección son una atrocidad! –le tomó de un hombro para que se diera la vuelta y así encararle. –Esto es serio. Ese tipo de técnicas necesitan un sacrificio. ¿Vas a matar a alguien para resucitar a Naruto-kun?

-No –fue todo lo que respondió.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

-Si es necesario un sacrificio, me ofreceré como uno.

Las pupilas de Itachi se contrajeron debido a la sorpresa. Sasuke iba totalmente en serio, podía percibirlo, y eso le preocupó enormemente. No quería perder también a su hermano.

-¡Sasuke, no! –aunque no era propio de él, alzó la voz debido a la inquietud. –Esto es una locura. ¡Piensa con sensatez! ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿De qué te sirve revivir a Naruto-kun si tú no vas a estar aquí? ¡No tiene sentido!

-Si uno de los dos merece estar vivo, ese es él –sentenció inmutable.

El agarre sobre el hombro del menor se tornó firme y hasta doloroso, pero éste no cambió lo más mínimo la expresión seria de su rostro.

-¿Quién te asegura que esa técnica sea un éxito? Puede que mueras para nada, Sasuke. Además, ¿crees que a Naruto-kun le gustaría ser revivido? Peor aún, a costa de tu vida. A los muertos hay que dejarlos donde están.

-Estás hablando demasiado, Itachi –fue todo lo que dijo, deshaciéndose del agarre con un brusco movimiento de hombro.

Cuando el mayor vio que su hermano nuevamente se daba la vuelta y deslizaba la puerta para abrirla, lo intentó de nuevo.

-Sasuke –intentó hacerle desistir una vez más. –Naruto-kun no es humano, la técnica quizá no funcione con él. ¡Piénsalo!

-Lo traeré de vuelta sin importar lo que tenga que hacer o a dónde tenga que ir para conseguirlo. Nadie ni nada me detendrá, incluso iría a buscarle al infierno si es necesario.

-¡Sasuke! –le llamó, pero fue inútil, su tonto hermano menor no ponía el mínimo interés en él y lo que tuviera que decirle.

-Me estoy retrasando y cualquier cosa que digas no me hará cambiar de opinión. Si tengo que morir para traerle de vuelta que así sea.

Y con la frustración creciendo en su interior, Itachi vio como la puerta se deslizaba lentamente hasta cerrarse una vez que Sasuke salió, quizá por última vez. Anoche se sintió aliviado al pensar que por fin las cosas mejorarían para su hermano, pero ahora de pronto Sasuke se lanzaba por propia voluntad a un oscuro y profundo abismo del que quizá no volvería con vida.

Sabía que la muerte del kitsune fue un durísimo golpe para Sasuke, y también que le costaría superarlo, pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo perdido que estaba su hermano. No aceptaba ninguna mano amiga que le pudiera indicar un camino hacia la luz. Él quería caminar solo en la oscuridad.

¿Por qué no podía dejar las cosas como estaban? ¿Tan grandes eran sus sentimientos por Naruto-kun? ¿Era la culpa la que le impulsaba a actuar de esa forma? Quizá ambas cosas.

Fuera cual fuera el motivo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la misión autoimpuesta de Sasuke fuese un rotundo fracaso.

Mientras tanto, en la calle y a unos pasos de la puerta de su hogar, Sasuke permanecía quieto y metido en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Itachi le habían hecho flaquear por un momento. Porque como siempre, su hermano tenía razón.

No se preguntó si a Naruto le gustaría ser revivido, simplemente él lo había decidido. Él volvió miserables los últimos momentos en la vida del kitsune, y si lo regresaba a la vida, probablemente éste no querría permanecer en Konoha junto a los humanos, y mucho menos a su lado. Seguramente se quedaría en su cueva y evitaría contacto con toda la humanidad como hizo muchos años atrás.

Naruto volvería a estar completamente solo, y otra vez por voluntad propia.

Tampoco estaba seguro de si esta vez lograría llegar al corazón del rubio, porque sin duda, él era la persona que más odió antes de cerrar los ojos y la que más odiaría al volverlos a abrir.

Quizá Naruto era más feliz donde estaba ahora, a lo mejor no le gustaría volver a ese mundo donde fue despreciado y utilizado.

También estaba el hecho de que quizá la técnica sólo servía para resucitar humanos, y Naruto no era uno. ¿Y si fallaba? Pero si la técnica era un éxito, ¿Naruto conservaría su personalidad? ¿Sus recuerdos? ¿Sus sentimientos? ¿O sería un cuerpo vacío?

¿Qué demonios hacía ahora? ¿Debía desistir? ¿Lo intentaba? ¡Maldito Itachi, no debió escuchar ninguna de sus palabras! ¡Le había hecho dudar de forma considerable! Tal vez necesitaba meditar mejor esa repentina decisión. Iba a estar muchos meses fuera de Konoha, tenía tiempo para pensarlo.

Pero entonces una dolorosa presión en el pecho le arrebató el aliento momentáneamente, como si una mano invisible le atenazara el corazón hasta hacerle creer que dejaría de latir.

Y ese fue el impulso que necesitó para decidirse. ¡Lo haría! Buscaría a alguien capaz de hacer esa técnica, y si podía llevarse a cabo en un kitsune, haría que lo volvieran a la vida. No le daba miedo morir a cambio de traerle la vida a Uzumaki. Pero si por una remota casualidad él pudiera seguir también con vida, si no fuera necesario un sacrificio, se ganaría de nuevo a Naruto. Sabía que sería despreciado por éste, pero el rubio nunca se rindió a pesar de las negativas que él le dio, así que ahora era su turno para no rendirse ante los rechazos.

Más decidido, retomó su camino al portón de la aldea, donde seguramente le estarían esperando.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Media hora más tarde, Sakura esperaba impaciente en el portón de la villa. Había ido allí con la esperanza de poder despedirse de Sasuke-kun, ya que el día anterior no pudo hacerlo. Pero tras preguntar a Izumo y Kotetsu, supo que Uchiha ya había partido.

Suspiró desolada. Quizá debería aprovechar ese largo tiempo sin Sasuke-kun para intentar enterrar su amor por él. Después de estar años suspirando por el pelinegro, no había sido correspondida, y para colmo Sasuke le dijo que no estaba interesado en el amor.

Y entonces un llamado enérgico la hizo girar. Gai y su equipo se acercaban al portón, y Lee agitaba el brazo lleno de euforia, saludándola. Respondió con una breve sonrisa y alzó un poco una mano para responder, contrastando totalmente con la energía del pelinegro.

Sabía que Lee suspiraba por ella desde que eran unos críos de doce años. Pero su completa atención siempre fue para el guapo y estoico Uchiha Sasuke. Aunque ahora estaba abierta a nuevos horizontes; podría darle una oportunidad a Lee. No se comparaba con la perfecta belleza de Sasuke-kun, pero sabía que Lee tenía muy buen corazón. Y en el fondo sabía que no había que darle más importancia a la belleza exterior que a la interior.

Inspiró hondo y se acercó al pelinegro con una leve sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Parecía que ahora el equipo 9 iba a salir de misión, pero quizá podían quedar para verse a su regreso. Cuanto antes se decidiera a olvidar su amor por Sasuke, mejor.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Sasuke y el resto del equipo avanzaban rápido, saltando por los árboles de rama en rama. Hasta que inevitablemente todos tuvieron que saltar al suelo al encontrar árboles calcinados que a duras penas seguían en pie y otros cuantos tirados en el suelo; la hierba y los arbustos habían desaparecido y sólo quedaban manchas oscuras de ceniza en charcos que la lluvia de la noche anterior formaron. Al menos dos kilómetros a la redonda de bosque estaba quemado.

El equipo se detuvo un momento.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó un integrante del equipo al capitán. Su máscara era semejante a la de un perro, con un triángulo en cada mejilla, y otro invertido en la frente. Dos pequeñas orejas picudas se podían apreciar arriba –Quizá cayó un rayo con la tormenta de anoche.

-No –respondió su superior. Su máscara era muy parecida a la del otro ANBU, sólo que en lugar de tres triángulos eran tres líneas en el mismo lugar y no tenía orejas –Hace aproximadamente un año hubo un incendio en esta zona. En esa dirección hay un antiguo templo dedicado a Inari Kami-sama, y al parecer se quemó parcialmente.

-¿En serio?

-¿No lo sabías? –contestó con otra pregunta. –Parece ser que un equipo de novatos gennin pasó la noche aquí, y encendieron un fuego que apagaron mal a la mañana siguiente, eso provocó el incendio.

-¡Oh! Estos gennin de hoy en día no saben hacer nada bien. ¿Es que el profesor del equipo no revisó el fuego antes de partir? Recuerdo que en mis tiempos…

Sasuke dejó de escuchar la cháchara de aquellos hombres y estudió su alrededor con la mirada. En su máscara sobresalían ligeramente lo que parecían ser dos pequeñas orejas puntiagudas de un gato, y en cada mejilla tres líneas rojas. Semejantes a las marcas que Naruto tenía.

Poco a poco se dejó introducir en los recuerdos. En ese lugar comenzó todo:

Esa mañana Sasuke había ido a entrenar al bosque, impulsado por sus ansias de mejorar los más pronto posible y así superar a Itachi. No llevaba mucho tiempo cuando a su nariz llegó un intenso y molesto olor a quemado. Al levantar la mirada vio una gruesa columna de humo ascendiendo al cielo por sobre las copas de los árboles. Sintiendo un mal presentimiento fue corriendo hacia allí. Al verse sorprendido por un voraz incendio se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con una mano para intentar no inhalar mucho humo. Estaba por marcharse corriendo a Konoha para pedir ayuda cuando se detuvo al distinguir una silueta entre las llamas.

Subió a la rama de un árbol para asegurarse de lo que había visto. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a un niño totalmente quieto en medio de las llamas. No podía verle bien por culpa del denso humo, pero distinguía su silueta y podía ver su altura. Sin duda era un niño.

Raudo saltó al suelo y corrió a ayudarle. Por suerte encontró un camino por el que poder pasar, pero debía ir con cuidado porque algunas ramas altas de los árboles se estaban desprendiendo y caían al suelo.

-¡Eh! –le llamó cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él. Con los brazos a duras penas podía cubrirse el rostro del calor abrasador. -¡Tú!

Pero el niño parecía desorientado, observaba a su alrededor con suma lentitud repetidas veces, quizá buscando una salida. Y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle, el más pequeño cayó al suelo de lado.

-¡Maldición! –masculló agachándose a su lado. Sujetándole del hombro le giró para que quedara boca arriba y así poder tomarle el pulso para verificar que sólo se había desmayado por inhalación de humo. No se veía muy mal herido, así que descartaba que estuviera muerto. Pero al hacerlo se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado -¡Qué demonios…!

Al verle unas peludas orejas despeinadas le soltó y veloz se puso de pie, alejándose un par de pasos. Totalmente incrédulo encontró también una esponjosa cola oculta entre las piernas del niño, por eso no la había visto antes. Tuvo la tentación de frotarse los ojos. No podía ser posible que esa criatura existiera, sólo eran absurdas historias que los más tontos creían ciegamente.

-Un kitsune… -musitó.

Un fuerte crujido le alertó de que una rama o el tronco de un árbol estaba por partirse, pero no podía encontrar el lugar exacto del que provenía para evitarlo porque apenas veía nada por culpa de las altas llamas. Lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes. Tomó al rubio en brazos y se dispuso a volver por el mismo camino, pero las llamas ya devoraban todo a su alrededor. Estaban completamente atrapados. Cuando volvió a escuchar el crujido de la madera, sacó un shuriken y lo lanzo hacia el árbol donde antes se subió. Al shuriken iba atado hilo ninja. Para asegurarse, tiró del hilo y lo notó tensarse, dándole a entender que estaba bien enrolladlo en alguna rama. Lo más rápido que pudo, colocó el pequeño cuerpo a su espalda para poder moverse con mayor facilidad y por fin pudieron escapar de allí.

Pero no todo terminó ahí. Debía pedir ayuda y encontrar a alguien que pudiera curar al niño… o criatura que llevaba a la espalda. Pero no se le ocurría una persona indicada. No creía conveniente contarle a cualquiera que había encontrado un kitsune. Y de pronto, la imagen de su amiga de la infancia llegó a su mente. Sí, Sakura era perfecta para ocuparse del niño rubio, y estaba seguro de que sabría guardar el secreto.

Sólo Sakura y él sabrían de ese kitsune. Podría ser peligroso si alguien más se enteraba.

Ahora el problema era cómo cruzar el portón sin que Izumo y Kotetsu vieran al kitsune. En cuanto llegó, dejó al rubio recargado contra un árbol cercano al portón, ocultándolo. Después se acercó a los ninjas que vigilaban la entrada.

-Izumo, Kotetsu, hay un incendio en el bosque –habló algo acelerado por la carrera anterior.

Los dos adultos se pusieron de pie al instante.

-¿Dónde exactamente? –preguntó Kotetsu.

-Cerca del viejo templo de Inari Kami-sama.

Los dos hombres se miraron, y asintiendo a la vez salieron a correr para buscar más ayuda. Entonces Sasuke aprovechó y volvió a por el kitsune, cargándolo nuevamente a su espalda e ingresando en la aldea, desconociendo totalmente que lo estaba llevando al lugar más odiado para él, aunque pronto lo sabría. Una vez que cruzó el portón el resto del camino lo hizo por los tejados, intentando no ser visto.

Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio cuando se vio dentro de su hogar. Y antes de cerrar la puerta, creó un bunshin al que mandó para que buscara a Sakura. Después se encaminó a su habitación y dejó al chico sobre la cama. Vestía una yukata naranja que parecía quedarle algo pequeña. La prenda había quedado inservible, se veía muy deteriorada y además estaba un poco quemada en algunas partes. Con indecisión le tomó de la muñeca derecha, descubriendo quemaduras en la bronceada piel. Probablemente le dolerían mucho si despertaba de la inconsciencia antes de que Sakura pudiera curarle.

Fue al armario y sacó ropa. Mientras ella llegaba se daría una ducha rápida. Estaba por salir, pero inevitablemente volvió a mirar a la criatura en la cama. Miró la ropa entre sus manos, nueva y limpia; y después miró la yukata del kitsune, vieja y deteriorada. Suspiró por la nariz y se volvió a acercar a la cama. Como pudo le quitó la yukata al rubio, descubriendo que no vestía ropa interior. Aquello le desconcertó un poco, pero nada más, después de todo el niño no tenía nada que él mismo no tuviera. Después salió un momento y regresó con una toalla algo húmeda, retirándole algunos restos de hollín que tenía en la cara y partes del cuerpo; además, así también podría refrescarle un poco. Le colocó la camiseta. Recapacitó en que el pantalón iba a ser un problema con la cola. Sin más remedio tomó un kunai e hizo un agujero donde calculó que iría la cola. En vista de que el rubio no llevaba ropa interior, decidió no ponerle ninguna, así no tendría que agujerear algo más.

Como era de esperar le quedaban grandes, pero era mejor que vistiera aquellas prendas a esa cosa naranja y vieja.

Después, sacó un futón y lo extendió en el suelo. Tomó en brazos al rubio y lo recostó allí, arropándolo después con un cobertor que en ese momento ignoraba se convertiría en la adoración del kitsune. En cuanto terminó volvió a coger ropa del armario, esta vez para él, y fue a darse una ducha rápida, queriendo terminar antes de que Sakura llegara o el rubio despertara.

Cuando salió todo continuaba calmado, el kitsune estaba tal y como le dejó. Con cuidado se arrodilló a un lado del futón.

Sus ojos negros observaron por enésima vez con gesto incrédulo al "chico" malherido e inconsciente recostado en el futón que se hallaba en su habitación. Hasta ahora, a sus dieciséis años, nunca había creído esas historias y leyendas que circulaban por la aldea desde que tenía memoria. Pero ahora podía constatar con sus propios ojos que era cierto y esas criaturas realmente existían.

Con algo de duda, acercó una mano a la cabeza del otro, rozando apenas con un dedo una de las peludas orejas que sobresalían de la rubia cabellera. Ese chico... realmente... tenía orejas de zorro.

Parpadeó y salió en un segundo de sus memorias al escuchar que el capitán daba la orden de continuar avanzando. Dedicó una breve mirada llena de nostalgia a aquel lugar y después siguió a los demás.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Naruto se mantuvo cabizbajo el breve momento que Inari Kami-sama le estuvo recordando cómo debía ser el comportamiento de un buen sirviente. En todo momento hablaba con esa voz serena que le hacía estar un poco tenso, presintiendo que algo malo podría venir pronto.

Se preguntó cuándo terminaría aquel monólogo y le daría un castigo. Porque para él era obvio que tendría uno. Reprimió un suspiro que quiso liberar para intentar relajarse mientras continuaba escuchando a su Dios.

-No puedo quejarme de tu trabajo cuidando del bosque. En cambio, durante años has mirado a otro lado cada vez que la aldea de la Hoja ha necesitado tu ayuda. Y has atacado a muchos humanos, algunos de ellos con intención de matarles.

El rubio no pudo permanecer más tiempo callado y observando sus pies descalzos en actitud sumisa. Con el entrecejo fruncido alzó la cabeza, haciendo notable en su voz la molestia que sentía.

-Sé que he atacado a muchos humanos. Pero varios de ellos iban al bosque a cazar zorros, ¡y no podía permitirlo! Itachi no me gustaba nada al principio, y además le confundí con otro humano. Los hermanos Takahashi querían hacerme daño, yo sólo me defendí. Y Sasu… -apartó la mirada con un brillo de decepción en los ojos azules. No quería hablar de Sasuke, así que guardó silencio.

El Dios quedó callado unos segundos tras la interrupción de su sirviente. Normalmente todos permanecían en silencio, sin excusarse por los malos actos que hubieran cometido durante su vida.

-Los kitsunes son enviados a la tierra para proteger, no para atacar o ignorar sus tareas de protección.

Totalmente encorajado, el rubio cerró los puños y apretó los labios, aborreciendo las palabras escuchadas.

-¿Entonces tenía que haberme comportado como mi padre lo hizo con Uchiha Madara? –señaló de forma acusadora al otro que le observaba inmutable. -¡Por culpa de tus absurdas reglas mis padres no pudieron defenderse y fueron asesinados! ¡No es justo! ¡No puedo aceptar algo así! –casi gritó. -¡Un humano mató a mis padres! ¡Un humano me mató a mí! –respiró agitado, sintiendo la garganta casi cerrada y la furia corriendo por sus venas.

El pelirrojo estaba algo sorprendido, dudando sobre si su joven sirviente era muy valiente por hablarle así, o un total inconsciente que no sabía lo que hacía.

-Puedo ver tu interior, Uzumaki Naruto –aquellas tranquilas palabras que no respondían la duda del kitsune desconcertaron a éste. –Veo odio dentro de ti. Esa oscuridad en tu corazón siempre ha estado ahí, creciendo contigo.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho, como si así pudiese esconder de los ojos de su Dios lo que su corazón guardaba. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era algo absurdo.

-Realmente odias a los humanos.

-Claro que sí –afirmó sin pensarlo. –De no ser por los humanos mis padres seguirían vivos, los demás kitsune no habrían abandonado su hogar, yo no me habría quedado solo durante años para vengar a mis padres, y ahora mismo yo no estaría muerto. ¡Todos seríamos felices!

-A pesar de tus palabras, en tu corazón hay un lugar especial para un humano.

-¡No es cierto! –rebatió.

-Puedo verlo –le recordó

El kitsune gruñó malhumorado. Se sentía como cuando Kakashi le estuvo leyendo la mente. Era incómodo. No sabía qué decir, por lo que prefirió mantener silencio.

-Desde que has llegado hasta a mí, tus pensamientos han estado girando en torno a ese humano sin descanso. ¿A él no le odias?

De pronto parecía que Uzumaki había perdido las ganas de hablar, porque tardó varios segundos en responder. Su mente debatía con su corazón qué respuesta dar. Los momentos felices vividos se mezclaban con los malos recuerdos.

-Él… -balbuceó inseguro. –Él fue quien más daño me hizo –fue todo lo que respondió.

-¿Más que Uchiha Madara? ¿Más que los hermanos humanos que te arrebataron la vida?

El más pequeño asintió ligeramente con la cabeza antes de hablar.

-Me engañó. Me hizo creer que éramos amigos y que le importaba lo suficiente como para protegerme. ¡Pero en realidad sólo era su arma para proteger Konoha! Todos me mintieron, me siento tan… tonto -inclinó la cabeza, abatido ante los recuerdos. Pero rápidamente esbozó una tensa sonrisa y miró a su Dios –Pero eso ya no me importa. Ahora estoy con mis padres, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

-Te importa –aseguró tranquilo.

Ese sirviente era único entre todos lo que había tenido. Era mentiroso, cumplió con sus deberes de protección de forma pobre, estaba lleno de odio, amaba a un humano y había dañado a muchos más. A pesar de que acababa de decir que estar con sus padres era lo mejor que le había pasado, podía ver que no era del todo sincero. El pequeño kitsune estaba feliz de estar allí con sus progenitores, pero no paraba de pensar en aquel humano.

El de ojos azules no tuvo más remedio que encogerse de hombros al verse descubierto.

-Sé que me merezco un buen castigo, sin duda he sido el peor de tus sirvientes. Pero si soy así es por culpa de los humanos –y sin poder evitarlo volvió a arremeter contra la raza que odiaba. -¡Son ellos los que merecen un castigo, no yo, ni ningún kitsune! ¡Todos son crueles y retorcidos, sólo piensan en ellos mis…!

-Los humanos tienen un Dios que se encargará de cada uno de ellos cuando llegue el momento –por primera vez su mirada tranquila se mostró algo más seria. –Como yo haré contigo ahora mismo.

Naruto se tensó al instante, apenas parpadeando en espera de ver qué haría Inari Kami-sama. De repente sintió algo de temor, pero lo que fuera lo afrontaría con la mayor valentía posible. Cuando le vio alzar una mano y señalarle, inevitablemente se encogió un poco y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la peluda cola se ocultaba entre sus piernas.

-Con tu mal comportamiento te has ganado un castigo ejemplar, Uzumaki Naruto. Has perdido la esencia y la pureza de un sirviente de Inari. No puedes permanecer aquí, yo no puedo juzgarte. Por eso, ¡volverás! Vivirás el resto de tus días siendo lo que más odias.

Asustado y desconcertado el kitsune abrió los ojos, incrédulo con lo que había escuchado.

-¿¡Qué! ¡No! –gritó.

-Y cuando mueras serás juzgado por el Dios de los humanos –sentenció con una voz firme que hasta ahora no se le había escuchado, casi retumbando en las paredes del vacío templo.

-¡No! ¡No! –insistió. De todos los castigos que imaginó, ese era el peor de todos. Prefería que le arrancaran la piel a tiras, que le dieran una paliza o arder en el infierno, ¡lo que fuera menos eso!

-Deberías hacer algo con todo ese odio que llevas dentro –continuó hablando, ignorando los gritos del rubio.

-¡Claro que haré algo! –exclamó irritado. -¡Si me mandas allí de nuevo, descargaré mi odio contra ellos! ¡No se volverán a burlar de mí nunca más! –exclamó en un arranque de rabia y frustración. –¡Podrías castigarme de otro modo…!

-Los humanos a veces creen saberlo todo –comenzó a decir con calma, ignorando al otro. –Pero si pides de corazón un deseo a una estrella fugaz, ella te lo cumplirá de algún modo.

-¿…qué? –balbuceó sin entender aquello.

_Ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de estar al lado de Sasuke. No quería estar lejos de él, y si no quedaba más remedio, quería que estuviesen alejados lo menos posible._

_Cuando se sintió mejor tras beber unos vasos de agua, pensó en regresar. Dirigió la mirada a la ventana de la cocina cuando creyó ver un destello, y comprobó que no había sido su imaginación. Alcanzó a ver una estrella fugaz al final de su estela, y aquello le extrañó. Era raro poder ver una estrella fugaz. _

_De pronto sonrió, recordando pedir un deseo. Pero apenas abrió la boca para decirlo en voz alta, recordó que Sasuke le dijo aquella noche que vieron la lluvia de estrellas fugaces que si pedía su deseo en voz alta, no se cumpliría._

_-Quiero... -susurró muy bajito._

_Al instante cerró la boca y los ojos, pidiendo su deseo mentalmente. Frunció un poco el entrecejo, como si así realmente pudiese lograr que aquella estrella cumpliera su deseo._

_-"¡Quiero estar cerca de ti, Sasuke! ¡Para siempre!"_

Los ojos azules se abrieron totalmente, sorprendido al recordar que aquella noche de angustia pidió ese desesperado deseo en sus ansias por estar junto a Sasuke. Pero él pidió aquello pensando que ese Sasuke que le cuidaba y a veces le sacaba de quicio era real, no una máscara que ocultaba en realidad a alguien despreciable.

¡Maldición! Aquello de verdad no podía estar pasándole. ¿¡Por qué tenía tan mala suerte!

Quería quedarse allí, con sus padres era y sería feliz. Y aunque ahora le costaba trabajo, con el paso del tiempo podría asimilar completamente que la persona que creyó amar en realidad no existía y así olvidarle.

Llevado por la desesperación, el rubio se dejó caer arrodillado y se inclinó hasta casi tocar el suelo con la frente, dispuesto a suplicar.

-Inari Kami-sama, no me envíes allí otra vez ¡Te lo ruego!

No quería regresar a ese lugar donde nunca fue querido y para colmó fue utilizado. Aunque su tonto corazón en el fondo saltaba de alegría al saber que vería a Sasuke, lo ignoró. El silencio de su Dios le alteró y le impulsó a continuar insistiendo.

-¡Por favor! –casi gritó.

-Ese es mi castigo –fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

Pero Naruto no se iba a rendir sin al menos haber presentado batalla.

-Si tengo que volver, quiero regresar como lo que soy, un kitsune –pidió, reuniendo el tono más amable que encontró entre el miedo y los nervios. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, todavía inclinado en el suelo. –Si soy un humano no podré ir a buscar a los demás kitsune, ellos odian a Konoha y sus habitantes.

-Si vuelves como un kitsune, ¿cuidarías de Konoha y los humanos?

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó casi al instante. Quiso mentir diciendo que sí para que así Inari cumpliera su súplica, pero si descubría la mentira probablemente el castigo sería peor. Así que prefirió guardar silencio.

-Hacerte regresar como kitsune no tendría sentido, todo seguiría igual, y estaría alimentando tu odio hacia los humanos.

-¿Pero por qué tiene que ser Konoha? –replicó sin alzar la cabeza todavía. –Debe de haber más aldeas, podría…

-Naciste en los bosques de Konoha, eso lo convierte en tu hogar y el lugar que debes proteger –interrumpió. –Regresarás siendo aquello que tanto odias, un humano habitante de Konoha. Y te disculparás por todos los problemas que has causado.

Rápidamente Naruto levantó la cabeza, con la desesperación creciendo en su interior.

-No mereces continuar como uno de mis sirvientes, has perdido ese derecho.

Ante esas palabras, el kitsune automáticamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia su Dios. Conforme se acercaba las velas comenzaron a apagarse, hasta que al quedar a un par de zancadas de distancia, todo quedó en penumbra y el pelirrojo desapareció.

-¡No! –exclamó casi sin voz. –Inari Kami-sama, ¡vuelve!

Con el corazón latiendo agitado esperó largos segundos por si el nombrado volvía a mostrarse, pero eso no ocurrió. Bajó la mirada con resignación, casi sintiendo ganas de llorar.

Realmente no quería regresar. ¡No quería! Su felicidad estaba junto a Minato y Kushina. Nadie más podría proporcionársela.

Y de pronto la voz de su Dios le sobresaltó.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

Los ojos azules buscaron con desesperación entre la oscuridad del lugar, pero no le vio.

-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó rápidamente.

-Deberías tomar este castigo como una oportunidad para limpiar tu corazón de odio y buscar tu felicidad.

Uzumaki negó rápidamente, todavía impactado con la mala noticia. No iba a limpiar su corazón de ningún odio. Lo había hecho una vez en toda su vida gracias a Sasuke, y sólo le sirvió para terminar engañado, con sus sentimientos pisoteados, y muerto. En la tierra no había felicidad para él, sólo sus padres podrían dársela.

Con los ojos a punto de soltar lágrimas, inclinó la cabeza con gesto abatido, siendo imitado por sus peludas orejas y cola que también decayeron. Era tan patético… A Sasuke no le sirvió como arma, y ahora tampoco servía como sirviente de Inari.

-Inari Kami-sama, siento haber sido un mal sirviente. Pero, ¡si me das otra oportunidad prometo que lo haré bien! ¡Lo juro!

Esperó impaciente una respuesta, pero nunca llegó. Asumió que ahora sí estaba completamente solo en el templo, por lo que finalmente decidió salir con desgano, casi arrastrando los pies, para enfrentarse a su destino.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Con un año próximo a cumplirse desde que el grupo ANBU salió de Konoha, por fin se hallaban frente a su objetivo. Un par de veces estuvieron a punto de darle caza tras enfrentarse con él en esas ocasiones e impedir que se hiciera con más técnicas de línea sucesoria. Pero siempre terminaba escapando.

Ahora, después de estar buscándolo por todo el territorio del país del Fuego, lo habían terminado encontrando por tercera vez a unos kilómetros de Konoha. Descubrieron que se dirigía hacia allí con intención de matar a la Hokage, y después dar muerte al resto de los Kages uno a uno.

Katou Nanashi, era un hombre alto y robusto de penetrantes ojos negros y cabello largo, hasta casi la mitad de la espalda, de un color castaño claro. No vestía uniforme o llevaba un protector que delatara su procedencia. Simplemente vestía ropas anchas y sencillas de colores negros y beiges que dejaban a la vista los grandes músculos de sus brazos. Por su apariencia probablemente tendría más de cincuenta años, pero no había que subestimarle por eso.

A Sasuke aquel hombre no le intimidaba, a pesar de que le sacara una cabeza de altura, las venas se le marcaran en los músculos y dominara algunas técnicas de línea sucesoria. A él sólo le preocupaba cómo averiguar si ese tipo conocía técnicas de resurrección sin que los demás se enterasen. Dos de sus compañeros habían muerto a manos de Nanashi, y es que era bastante impredecible la forma en que podría atacar.

Él estaba algo malherido. El hombro derecho presentaba un corte profundo y varios arañazos por todo el cuerpo, algunos de ellos sangraban. En medio de la lucha había perdido la máscara, y cuando el enemigo vio que era un usuario del sharingan, se centró únicamente en él, olvidando al otro integrante del equipo. El hombre también estaba algo herido, pero se mantenía enérgico, como si la pelea acabara de comenzar.

-Tus ojos serán un magnífico trofeo después de que te corte la cabeza –comentó el hombre con una voz ronca y profunda, soltando después una carcajada seca.

Aprovechando que el enemigo estaba solamente centrado en él, en medio de la pelea Sasuke se alejó del capitán ANBU. Peleaba empuñando a Kusanagi, mientras que Nanashi utilizaba un kunai, evadiendo sus ataques con facilidad, como si fuera él quien poseía el sharingan y no al revés.

-Chidori nagashi –masculló.

Fue irremediable que ante el inesperado impacto eléctrico Nanashi cayera al suelo, sintiendo el cuerpo ligeramente paralizado. Sasuke se acercó, estoico, y se detuvo a su lado, apoyando el filo de la espada contra el cuello del hombre.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Mocoso… -farfulló.

Uchiha afiló la mirada pero le ignoró, queriendo hablar pronto antes que el capitán del equipo le diera alcance. Se suponía que el enemigo estaría al menos un minuto sin poder moverse después de semejante descarga, pero contra todo pronóstico el hombre hizo unos rápidos sellos. El suelo tembló, desestabilizándole por un segundo, pero fue suficiente para no poder esquivar la columna de tierra que emergió veloz del suelo y le golpeó de lleno en el estómago, mandándole lejos y haciéndole rodar por la hierba repetidas veces. La espada cayó a unos metros de él, quedando clavada en la tierra. Tosió de forma ahogada, y despacio se puso de pie, pero entonces sintió como si fuese absorbido por el suelo. En un parpadeo se vio enterrado hasta los hombros, sin posibilidad alguna de moverse. Forcejeó por liberarse, viendo cómo Nanashi cogía a Kusanagi y se acercaba a él con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

-Pensaba que me darías más pelea, mocoso –comentó alzando el arma. El sol reflejado en la hoja de la espada cegó por un momento al adolescente. –Sin tu espada no eres nada. Y ahora, ¡muere!

El hombre estaba por reír triunfante cuando decapitó al ANBU, pero éste se transformó en un simple tronco. Apretó los labios con enojo. En algún momento había sido engañado por un simple crío con aires de grandeza. Miró a los lados, buscándole.

-¡No te escondas! ¿Dónde estás?

Y la voz de Sasuke se escuchó a su espalda.

-Más cerca de lo que crees –estiró un brazo hacia el enemigo. -Chidori eisou.

En la mano de Uchiha se formó un chidori que se alargó rápidamente como si de una espada se tratase, atravesando uno de los costados de Nanashi y tirándolo al suelo.

-Si piensas que sin mi espada no soy nada, estás muy equivocado.

El adulto soltó un pequeño quejido, y a continuación mostró una sonrisita forzada. Había subestimado al mocoso, incluso sabía utilizar la manipulación de forma. Quizá no era solamente un niño engreído.

-Hay algo que necesito saber –lo intentó otra vez el pelinegro.

Pero la voz del capitán, el único integrante de su equipo que quedaba vivo, se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Sasuke!

El nombrado chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y rápido miró a Nanashi.

-¿Conoces técnicas de resurrección? –preguntó escueto.

Pero el hombre no se lo pondría fácil.

-¿Por qué debería responderte?

Uchiha sacó un par de kunai con papeles explosivos, y con su mano libre los lanzó lo más lejos que pudo con la esperanza de conseguir distraer al capitán haciéndole creer que la pelea se estaba llevando a cabo unos metros más allá.

Después, llevó su mirada al hombre.

-Porque sólo así te dejaré vivo.

-…puede que sí conozca alguna –dijo finalmente.

La neutra expresión de Sasuke desapareció por un instante, sintiendo como la esperanza llenaba rápidamente su vacío corazón, haciéndolo latir.

-¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? ¡Demuéstralo!

Y entonces el inoportuno capitán ANBU surgió de entre los árboles. Sasuke maldijo no haber podido engañarle, estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo... No quedaba más remedio, aquel hombre decía conocer técnicas de ese tipo, así que miró a su capitán dispuesto a atacarle lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente. Nadie le robaría esa oportunidad de revivir a Naruto.

-De acuerdo, mocoso, te haré una demostración –sonrió confiado. –Pero necesito que me liberes, la corriente paraliza mi cuerpo.

El pelinegro no tenía tiempo para meditarlo. Era ahora o nunca. Deshizo la técnica, aunque se mantuvo alerta. Al instante Nanashi hizo unos sellos y la tierra tembló con violencia.

-¡Doton! ¡Soseijutsu: Shishi Dojou!

De pronto todo paró, y aunque los dos ANBU esperaban que algo sucediera, todo continuó tranquilo. Uchiha se sintió engañado y la rabia le llenó al instante. Mataría a ese tipo de una vez con el amaterasu.

Sin esperarlo dos sombras veloces salieron de entre los árboles, y al caer de pie en el suelo, Sasuke vio totalmente sorprendido que se trataba de los otros dos integrantes de su equipo que hace un momento habían sido asesinados. ¡Estaban vivos!

-Bien, mocoso, hablemos seriamente. Me has preguntado eso porque estás interesado en que resucite a alguien, ¿cierto?

-Sí –respondió de inmediato.

-Bien, yo diré cuál será el pago.

El capitán ANBU se sorprendió con lo escuchado.

-¡Sasuke! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! –estaba por acercarse a ellos, pero los dos integrantes revividos de su equipo se lanzaron sobre él, atacándole. -¿Q-qué…?

Una vez que el estorbo estaba ocupado, Nanashi continuó.

-Quiero tus ojos.

Uchiha asintió con calma, como si el pago fuese algo insignificante.

-Pero primero le revivirás a él, y sólo entonces, si la técnica funciona te daré mis ojos.

-Hum… un chico listo. ¿Y el descanso de quién quieres perturbar? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un hermano quizá? ¿Un…?

-Eso no te incumbe –cortó el cuestionario del hombre.

Y entonces Sasuke reparó en algo que antes no notó. Los hombres resucitados estaban atacando a su capitán con intenciones de matarle. Al instante le envió una mirada a Nanashi.

-Tranquilo, están bajo mis ordenes, por eso están atacándole. Sino no nos dejaría hablar.

A pesar de la excusa, el pelinegro no se sintió tranquilo. Con el sharingan observó los cuerpos resucitados; estaban vacíos, no había el menor rastro de chakra en ellos. ¿Entonces cómo demonios estaban vivos? Avanzó unos pasos. Además, Itachi le dijo que ese tipo de técnicas requerían un sacrificio. ¿Cómo había podido Nanashi revivirlos sin dos muertes a cambio? Aquello no le gustaba. Se detuvo al darse cuenta del color excesivamente pálido en los dos resucitados, y sus ojos… eran completamente blancos.

-Son… zombis –musitó. Al instante miró al otro con la molestia marcada en su rostro. -¡No era esto lo que yo quería!

-Ah, ¿no? –fingió inocencia.

El capitán a duras penas podía defenderse de los dos que le atacaban sin descanso con claras intenciones de matarle.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces… ahí parado? ¡Ayúdame!

Algo irritado, el adolescente lanzó un kunai sin miramientos desde su lugar, incrustándose en el pecho de uno de los resucitados, y para su sorpresa y la de su capitán el zombi se convirtió en polvo.

Entonces Sasuke se sintió muy cabreado, tanto, que al instante el sharingan cambio de las tres comas a la estrella de puntas redondas. De haber revivido a Naruto con esa técnica, solamente habría sido un contenedor vacío y un frágil cuerpo que podría destruirse con un golpe. Un títere a las ordenes de quién le había resucitado. ¡No sería el Naruto que él deseaba tener a su lado!

La mueca despreocupada de Nanashi desapareció tras percibir un notable cambio en el, según él, mocoso. Sólo con tener los ojos rojos puestos sobre sí, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento caería muerto. Se preparó para cualquier ataque.

-¿Estás enojado, mocoso? –cuestionó a pesar de ser obvia la respuesta. –Sólo estaba probando si realmente cumplirías tu parte del trato.

Pero el pelinegro no escuchaba nada, sólo podía sentir como la sangre le bullía y cualquier pensamiento se anulaba, quedando únicamente las ganas de matar y un intenso odio; las mismas que sintió el día que perdió a Naruto. Sólo matar. Sólo odio. Y no tenía porqué contenerse, después de todo, al hombre que tenía enfrente lo querían muerto.

Ante el pensamiento, una pequeña sonrisa retorcida curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Un chakra oscuro de color púrpura comenzó a cubrirle.

A pesar de que nada había pasado, el enemigo empezaba a sentirse intimidado. Un aire de auténtica maldad estaba rodeando al pelinegro, podía sentirlo. Y cuando vio aquella minúscula sonrisa que no pronosticaba nada bueno, un impulso le dijo que debía atacarle. Cualquier ataque, pero que lo hiciera ya antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Rápidamente hizo unos sellos:

-¡Youton: Youkai no jutsu!

Nanashi disparó una gran cantidad de lava por la boca, impactando de lleno en el muchacho.

El capitán ANBU saltó lejos y el zombi restante desapareció entre restos de lava.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamó con preocupación, sabiendo que semejante ataque seguro le había matado.

El enemigo soltó una floja risita triunfante. Después de todo se había asustado por nada, no era más que un mocoso cabreado que no sabía hacer nada. Él era muchísimo más fuerte. Aunque era una lástima, acababa de perder la oportunidad de conseguir un par de ojos interesantes. Pero su risa se desvaneció cuando la lava salió despedida, como si hubiera sido repelida de pronto. Parpadeó consternado ante la escena que se encontró. Había un raro escudo protegiendo al chico, parecían como… unas costillas. Sí, ¡eso era! ¡Una caja torácica de color purpura estaba protegiéndole! Y ese aura tétrica había aumentado.

-¿Qué demonios…? –musitó incrédulo.

Sin esperarlo, un brazo derecho hecho de aquel color púrpura apareció y agarró con fuerza desmedida a Nanashi, alzándole del suelo. La expresión de Sasuke era inmutable, aunque en sus ojos se mostraba un brillo peligroso. Ni siquiera el capitán ANBU se atrevía a acercarse ahora a su subordinado.

-No me sirves para nada –comenzó a hablar Uchiha.

-¡E-espera! –rogó el enemigo. –Conozco otras… técnicas… -balbuceó de forma ahogada, le faltaba el aire.

Pero Sasuke ya no escuchaba. Era demasiado tarde. Mostró una tenue sonrisa pérfida antes de hablar.

-Di tus últimas palabras.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Una vez fuera del templo, Naruto se encontró con sus padres esperando a unos pasos de la puerta. Minato abrazaba por los hombros a su mujer, ambos con una expresión de preocupación.

-Mamá… -musitó repentinamente agotado.

-Lo hemos escuchado todo –dijo ella.

Naruto no pudo contenerse más, entre lágrimas corrió en busca de un abrazo materno, y ella no se lo negó.

-Tenéis que hablar con Inari Kami-sama. ¡No quiero volver! –lloró.

Minato posó una mano en uno de los hombros de su hijo, intentando también confortarlo mientras respondía.

-No podemos hacer nada, Naruto. A nosotros también nos gustaría tenerte aquí, pero somos más felices sabiendo que vivirás.

Totalmente incrédulo con las palabras de su progenitor, el rubio giró un poco la cabeza para verle.

-¿Qué?

Tenía que haber escuchado mal. ¿Su padre estaba de acuerdo con Inari Kami-sama en que regresara a aquel odioso lugar? Y el tacto de una de las manos de su madre acariciándole la espalda hizo que volviera la mirada hacia ella.

-Hemos escuchado lo que te pasó con Sasuke-kun –comenzó a decir Kushina, viendo cómo al instante su hijo volvió a bajar la mirada y se acurrucó en su pecho. –Pero… quizá lo malinterpretaste todo, Naruto.

El menor parpadeó sorprendido, pero acto seguido arrugó el entrecejo.

-No malinterpreté nada, mamá. En Konoha sólo fui un arma, Sasuke me lo confesó. Lo ideó todo, y según él los demás no tienen nada que ver, pero no me lo creo. Todos los humanos son…

-Él ha estado visitándote –interrumpió la pelirroja con una voz tranquila. –Sufre por ti. He podido verlo.

Naruto soltó a su madre y se alejó un poco, rompiendo de paso también contacto con su padre. Alzó una comisura de los labios en una pequeña sonrisa burlona y desganada.

-Me imagino, perder un arma siempre es duro.

Los adultos se sintieron sorprendidos ante ese marcado sarcasmo que nunca antes habían escuchado en su hijo. Pero Kushina continuó.

-Él sufre por ti –insistió. –Lo sé porque su mirada era igual a la que tú mostrabas cada vez que ibas a visitarnos.

Pero Naruto se forzó a no dejarse perturbar por esas palabras, mostrándose desconfiado. Entrecerró la mirada con un brillo de seriedad.

-Sasuke miente muy bien. No deberías ser tan crédula.

-¿Y por qué mentiría Sasuke-kun? Allí no hay nadie, sólo nuestras tumbas, y él no sabe que podemos verle. Ni siquiera tú lo sabías.

-También hemos visto a una muchacha de cabellos rosas y a otro chico parecido a Sasuke-kun –agregó Minato. -Los tres han estado allí.

El menor apartó la mirada sin querer darle importancia a aquello. No volvería a ser un tonto que se creía cualquier cosa. Eran sus padres quienes lo estaban malinterpretando todo, se estaban dejando engañar por los humanos.

La mujer notó tenso a su hijo. Ellos sólo querían ayudar a eliminar ese odio dentro de Naruto, pero parecía estar más dañado de lo que pensaban y se negaba a confiar, aún si quienes le hablaban eran sus propios padres.

-Quizá Sasuke-kun te utilizó como su arma, pero ahora que has muerto estoy segura de que es diferente. Si hubieras visto lo que yo, lo entenderías. Su expresión, sus ojos… le he visto a punto de llorar por ti. Él te quiere.

-¡No me quiere! –rabió. -¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué estáis de su parte? –totalmente frustrado, se pasó el brazo por los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas.

Minato y Kushina se miraron con preocupación. El corazón de Naruto estaba totalmente cerrado ahora. No quería escuchar, ni confiar. Y presionándole sólo le hacían más daño.

-Kushina… -la llamó con algo de seriedad, señalando de forma discreta al pequeño con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ella miró hacia allí, y se sorprendió al descubrir que Naruto paulatinamente estaba desapareciendo. Aunque ni él mismo parecía haberse dado cuenta por estar todavía afanado en retirar cualquier rastro de humedad de sus ojos y mejillas.

El momento había llegado.

Con suavidad posó las manos en los hombros de su hijo, y cuando éste levantó la cabeza, le sorprendió con un cálido beso en la frente.

-Te quiero, Naruto.

El nombrado sintió las mejillas calentarse y un cosquilleo agradable le recorrió el cuerpo. Por primera vez, mostró una sonrisa sincera.

-Eres afortunado por tener una nueva oportunidad. No importa si eres humano, vive y busca tu felicidad.

-¡Yo soy feliz aquí! –dijo de inmediato.

-Pero nosotros somos más felices sabiendo que vivirás. Inari Kami-sama te está ayudando a buscar tu felicidad con el humano que amas. Deberías sentirte afortunado, no eres el primer kitsune enamorado de un humano, pero si el primero que podrá regresar.

-Eso no es una ayuda, ¡es un castigo! Sa-Sasuke no es… Yo… ¡Me enamoré de un Sasuke que no existe! No quiero estar junto a alguien así, el verdadero Sasuke es falso y cruel. Yo no quiero estar con él y él no me quiere a mí. ¡Inari Kami-sama no me está haciendo volver para ayudarme, sino no habría necesidad de mandarme de nuevo allí! ¡Sólo quiere verme sufriendo de nuevo en ese lugar! –respiró agitado. Ceñudo bajó la mirada, y se encontró con que sus piernas eran transparentes. -¿Pero qué…? –balbuceó alarmado, alzando las manos para contemplarlas.

La mujer le tomó por las mejillas para que le mirara.

-Queda poco tiempo, por eso quiero asegurarme de que al regresar no serás alguien lleno de odio. Eso no es bueno, hijo. El odio sólo conduce a más odio, tienes que saber perdonar. Entiendo que no quieras estar junto a Sasuke-kun después de todo, pero te puedes enamorar de alguien más. No todo está perdido, pero para ello tienes que abrir tu corazón y confiar. Haz amigos, no importa si son pocos, sólo asegúrate de que son buenos amigos. Ellos te ayudarán.

Naruto sintió deseos de replicar pero no lo hizo. Prefirió escuchar la voz de su madre, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez, y quería guardarla en su memoria para siempre.

-Oh, Minato, lo siento. Te he quitado mucho tiempo –comentó ella al darse cuenta de que Naruto apenas podía verse ya.

-Está bien –respondió Minato, y después se dirigió a su hijo. –Naruto, me habría gustado decirte más cosas. Lo más importante es que quiero que seas feliz, no importa con quién. Y también, no es necesario que vayas a visitarnos tan seguido, limítate a vivir tu vida porque ésta será muy corta. Búscate un sueño, unas metas por cumplir. Como dice Kushina, haz muchos amigos y encuentra a alguien con quien compartir tu vida. Es triste estar solo, eso es algo que tú sabes bien. Si sigues nuestras palabras, descubrirás cosas buenas, y la felicidad borrará el odio de tu corazón. Sé valiente y lucha.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz no le salía y los párpados parecían pesarle. Tenía sueño, su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa. Lo último que pudo ver, fue cómo Minato le pasaba un brazo a Kushina por los hombros y ambos sonreían levemente, deseándole buena suerte en su nueva vida.

Después, todo se volvió oscuro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, favorito, o alerta.

Nanashi significa: Sin nombre.

Takaita-malvada-Hiwatari ya está aquí. ¡Por fin se ha visto lo que ocurrió con Naruto en el "cielo de los kitsunes"! XD El deseo que Naruto pidió a la estrella fugaz en el capítulo 22, también se ha sabido cuál fue. El deseo es el título de dicho capítulo XD Y también se ha visto cómo fue la primera vez que Sasuke vio a Naruto y le salvó del fuego. Para las más despistadas (que siempre hay alguien) los últimos fragmentos de los recuerdos de Sasuke son los primeros párrafos del capítulo 1 del fic.

Bien, pensé en muchísimas formas en las que Sasuke podría matar al malote, pero decidí que lo hiciera con el Susanoo porque esta técnica tiene una curiosidad que me llama la atención: el desarrollo del Susanoo de Sasuke se caracteriza por intensas emociones de odio, siempre que le hieren los sentimientos las palabras o acciones de sus oponentes, su Susanoo crece en poder. ¡Y...! Nanashi ha herido mucho a Sasuke con esa jugarreta que intentó hacerle, lo que me pareció perfecto para que mostrara el Susanoo por primera vez.

Y ahora, ¿seguirá buscando Sasuke a Orochimaru 2? ¿O desistirá? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Naruto?

Adelanto del capítulo 38. Es casi una página de adelanto.:

"Itachi abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie. Por un momento pensó que sería su tonto hermano menor que había regresado de su larga misión. Quizá había sido algún chiquillo con ganas de gastar una broma. Pero entonces escuchó una pesada respiración jadeante justo frente a él. Al bajar la mirada, encontró a un muchacho rubio arrodillado en el suelo. Se veía totalmente agotado, como si hubiese estado corriendo horas enteras sin descanso. Se agachó frente a él, intentando verle la cara al desconocido.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con voz suave.

Entonces el rubio alzó la cabeza para encararle, y aunque intentó dedicarle una intensa mirada llena de odio y rencor al humano frente a él, sólo logró una mirada apagada y cansada.

Al instante el pelinegro reconoció esos ojos azules, eran inconfundibles. Abrió los ojos de par en par al contemplar también las marcas en las bronceadas mejillas. A pesar de caracterizarse por su temple, en ese instante se sintió tan turbado que se puso de pie con rapidez y se alejó un paso.

No podía ser posible.

-¿…Naruto-kun?

Sasuke… ¡Sasuke lo había logrado, había resucitado a Naruto! ¿Pero cómo…? Y además, ¿dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿Podría ser que…? ¡No! ¿Sasuke había muerto para revivir a Naruto?

Totalmente tembloroso, el de ojos azules se puso de pie, pudiendo sostenerse a duras penas. Y entonces Itachi le estudió con la mirada, todavía perplejo. El rubio estaba lleno de tierra, su cabello totalmente despeinado, la naranja yukata estaba manchada de sangre reseca y estaba rota por la zona del pecho, en el lado izquierdo. Su piel y en las comisuras de los labios también tenía restos de sangre seca, pero no encontró ninguna herida a simple vista.

Parpadeó, intentando asimilar rápidamente la imagen frente a él.

-Naruto-kun.

Apenas sin fuerza, Uzumaki separó los labios dispuesto a hablar. Pero sólo una palabra pudo abandonar sus labios resecos.

-Itachi… –musitó.**"**

**¿Sabías qué…?**

En algunas historias, los kitsune tienen dificultad en esconder sus colas cuando se transforman en seres humanos; la aparición de la cola, cuando el zorro se emborrachaba o se descuidaba, es una forma habitual de descubrir la verdadera identidad de la criatura. Otras formas de descubrir la identidad de los kitsune eran que como seres humanos aún tenían rasgos parecidos al zorro, también les cubre un pelaje fino, tienen una sombra en forma de zorro, o su propio reflejo revelaba su identidad. El término _kitsune-gao_ (literalmente "cara de zorro") se refiere a las mujeres humanas que tienen una cara angosta con ojos muy juntos, cejas delgadas y pómulos salientes. Tradicionalmente, esta estructura facial es considerada atractiva, y en algunas historias se le atribuyen a los zorros con forma humana.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	38. Bienvenido a casa, Naruto

**KITSUNE NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 38: "Bienvenido a casa, Naruto":

Cinco días después, con el objetivo de la misión cumplido, Sasuke y su capitán habían vuelto a Konoha. Por el camino, Uchiha estuvo siendo regañado por su superior al querer hacer tratos de ese tipo con el enemigo, pero él le ignoró por completo. Por orden del capitán, esperó en el pasillo mientras éste le daba el informe a la Hokage, contándole de paso lo que pretendió hacer. Pero a él no le importaba, estaba más ocupado pensando si sería bueno insistir en resucitar a Naruto.

Mientras en el interior del despacho, sentada tras su escritorio, Tsunade leía el informe que el capitán ANBU acababa de entregarle.

-Hokage, ¿qué deberíamos hacer con Uchiha Sasuke? Él actuó tal y como esperábamos.

La rubia enrolló el informe, dejándolo sobre la mesa antes de mirar al hombre.

-Yo me encargo de él, hazle pasar. Tú puedes retirarte. Buen trabajo.

En ANBU inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en una sutil reverencia antes de abandonar el despacho. Después, vio entrar al pelinegro. A pesar de que llevaba la máscara ANBU era obvio que se trataba de él. Tenía vendado el hombro derecho, y en las partes donde la máscara no lo ocultaba, se veía una venda cubriéndole parte de la cabeza.

-Supongo que sabes porqué te he llamado –asumió la mujer. Uchiha no contestó, así que ella continuó. –No te voy a preguntar porqué pretendías hacer un trato como ese con el enemigo, sé muy bien la respuesta. El día que saliste de misión, Itachi vino a hablar conmigo y me contó lo que planeabas hacer. Inmediatamente quise dar la orden de que te trajeran de vuelta y darte un puñetazo personalmente, pero tu hermano confiaba en que al final no lo harías. Así que sólo mandé un mensaje al capitán de tu equipo, pidiéndole que te mantuviera vigilado. Lo que nadie esperaba, es que quisieras hacer ese trato precisamente con el enemigo.

-Planeaba matarle después de que hiciera su parte del trato –fue todo lo que dijo, sin ningún tono en especial.

Ella formó una expresión de molestia ante aquellas palabras.

-¡Menos mal! –exclamó sarcástica. –Por un momento pensé que no cumplirías con la misión, Sasuke –arrugó el entrecejo y se inclinó en el escritorio, ahora pasando a un tono serio. -¡Un poco más y tenemos a un Naruto zombi queriendo asesinar a toda la aldea y tú terminas sin ojos! –no pasó desapercibido para ella que tras sus palabras el pelinegro apretó los puños. –Lo bueno de esa técnica, es que si muere el invocador desaparecen los zombis que invocó –soltó un sonoro suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse. –Sasuke, escucha, no te nombré ANBU para que hicieras cosas como esta. Ya tienes diecinueve años, no eres un niño inmaduro, tienes que aceptar las cosas como son y continuar con tu vida. No es bueno vivir atado al pasado.

Por unos segundos todo quedó en silencio, hasta que Sasuke respondió con una voz resentida.

-Tú no sabes nada. No sabes cómo me siento.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio otra vez. Ella entrelazó los dedos de las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ellos, observando con atención al muchacho.

-Quítate la máscara.

-No.

-No es una petición, es una orden –aclaró. –Quítate la máscara.

Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, después de todo era la Hokage. A regañadientes se quitó la máscara, y componiendo la mejor expresión inmutable que encontró, enfrentó a la rubia que le observaba casi sin parpadear. No quería darle el menor indicio de cuánto le afectaba esa conversación. Lo que no sabía, es que con sólo mirarla a los ojos, ella se dio cuenta de todo.

-Sasuke, aunque no lo creas, sin temor a equivocarme puedo apostar que soy la única persona de toda Konoha que realmente te comprende.

-¡Jum! –se mofó en respuesta, apartando la mirada. ¿Qué iba a saber ella?

Sin enojarse con aquella risita burlona, Tsunade se preparó para hablar de algo que llevaba años sin hablar con nadie. La última persona con la que habló sobre ello, fue con la siempre fiel Shizune.

-Yo también he sufrido la pérdida de alguien especial, Sasuke –por primera vez mostró una mirada que la hizo parecer una simple mujer vulnerable ante los ojos del ANBU. –Primero fue mi hermano pequeño Nawaki, murió en la guerra. Él era siempre tan impetuoso… -mostró una apagada sonrisa nostálgica y tomó el collar que colgaba de su cuello, mostrándoselo a Uchiha. –Por su doce cumpleaños le regalé este collar, él soñaba con ser Hokage y proteger Konoha. Ahora que lo pienso, su sonrisa era igual a la de Naruto –la sonrisa que mostraba se ensanchó. -Más tarde, conocí a un chico llamado Dan, él también tenía el mismo sueño que Nawaki así que le regalé el collar. Pero él también fue otra de las víctimas de la guerra ninja. Dan terminó muriendo frente a mí sin que pudiera evitarlo. Fue muy duro.

Sasuke escuchaba atento todo lo que Tsunade le relataba, estando seguro de que no debería ser fácil para ella decir todo eso. Asintió ligeramente en un gesto comprensivo y la rubia continuó hablando.

-Después de aquello, caí en la oscuridad. Llegué a pensar que este collar estaba maldito; perdí la fe en las enseñanzas de mi maestro, Sarutobi Hiruzen, y abandoné la aldea con Shizune, la sobrina de Dan. Bastante tiempo después de aquello, se me presentó la oportunidad que tú tanto estás buscando. Orochimaru me ofrecía resucitar a Nawaki y Dan a cambio de curar las secuelas que sufrió tras su pelea con Sandaime Hokage.

-Querías aceptar –afirmó.

-Estuve muy tentada a ello –confesó. –Pero… Sasuke, ambos sabemos que Orochimaru no era bueno. Y también pensé que a Nawaki y a Dan no les habría gustado ser resucitados a cambio de las vidas de dos inocentes –soltó un suspiro, sin querer profundizar más en los recuerdos. –Y aquí me tienes, cumpliendo el sueño de ellos dos. Sé que así son más felices que si les hubiese hecho volver. Tú has pasado por lo mismo que yo. Primero perdiste a tus padres, y después a Naruto. Pero la solución no es esa, Sasuke. Tienes que dejar las cosas como están, es lo mejor, sobre todo para ti mismo. Si sigues así sólo te harás más y más daño.

El pelinegro no quiso decir nada, sabiendo en el fondo que la Hokage tenía toda la razón. Tsunade suavizó la mirada, pareciendo por un momento una madre comprensiva.

-No quiero decir que olvides completamente a Naruto. Eso sería algo cruel, como si estuviésemos negando que alguna vez existió. Lo que quiero es que guardes todos los recuerdos felices que tengas con él, como yo hice con Nawaki y Dan. Olvida los malos momentos, y no te tortures pensando que podría haber pasado si tú hubieras cambiado algunas cosas.

Resignándose, Sasuke asintió en un suave movimiento de cabeza, pero continuó en silencio.

-Jiraiya también se puso bastante mal cuando supo de la muerte de Naruto –comentó la mujer. –Desde entonces se fue de viaje y no ha regresado. Dijo que mientras buscaba material para su próxima novela estaría ocupado y no tendría tiempo para pensar en nada más. Me parece bien que quiera mantenerse ocupado, pero en estos dos años ese viejo pervertido no se ha dignado a escribir una sola vez –arrugó el entrecejo y chasqueó la lengua de forma sonora, más preocupada interiormente de lo que mostraba. –Ni siquiera sé si volverá pronto o si está bien. ¡Ese idiota…!

El pelinegro reparó en que ciertamente hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía al sannin. La última vez que le vio, fue justamente después de la invasión del Sonido a Konoha. Se preguntó si el viajar le estaría funcionando a Jiraiya para mantener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas, porque a él esa misión de un año no le ayudó mucho.

Y ahora que recordaba, estaban a diez de octubre. Quizá debería ir a visitar a Naruto. Parpadeó y observó a la Hokage al escucharla soltar una suave risita contenida y casi desganada. Se preguntó qué era tan gracioso para ella de pronto.

-Justo ahora estaba recordando que un día Naruto vino aquí bastante asustado y nervioso porque estaba en celo. El idiota empezó a gritar que "estaba vivo" –para darse a entender, discretamente señaló hacia una parte de su anatomía que el escritorio cubría, pero Sasuke le comprendió. –Me contó que estaba enamorado de ti, pero tú de él no.

Uchiha contuvo un sonoro bufido. ¿Qué demonios…? Al parecer Naruto le estuvo confesando sus sentimientos por él a media aldea. Y a quienes no se lo hubiera dicho, seguramente se habían dado cuenta por la mala forma de disimular sus sentimientos que tenía el dobe.

-Me confesó que siempre te presionaba para poder besarte. Y yo le reñí, le ordené que dejara de hacerlo y que buscara a otra persona o animal que le correspondiera.

Tras esas palabras, un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Sasuke. La última vez que Naruto le besó:

_Bastante pensativo, se llevó el pulgar a la comisura derecha de los labios, retirando un pequeño resto de saliva._

_-¿El último beso? -se susurró._

_¿A qué había venido eso de repente? Por un momento había llegado a pensar que ese terco kitsune le estaría besando de por vida cada vez que se le antojara. ¿Entonces por qué ahora de repente dice que ese fue el último beso? ¿Sería acaso que se había aburrido de él? O quizá se había cansado de que siempre le rechazara. Una parte de él quería preguntarle a Naruto el porqué, pero enseguida se obligó a no hacerlo. Tampoco es que le importara si volvían a besarse o no._

_Por supuesto que no, no le importaba... mucho. ¡No! ¡No le importaba lo más mínimo!_

Así que ese último beso fue por culpa de la Hokage. Interiormente se sintió enojado. ¿Quién era ella para ordenarle a Naruto si podía o no besarle? ¡Él era quien decidía eso!

¿Aunque por qué se enojaba ahora? Ya no tenía sentido hacerlo.

-Pero… -la voz de Tsunade sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. –Naruto estaba equivocado, ¿no es así? Tú correspondías sus sentimientos. De otro modo no puedo entender que esto te esté afectando tanto. Todos lo estamos pasando mal, pero nadie ha llegado al extremo que tú lo has hecho. Además, el día que te asigné la última misión, cuando saliste del despacho Kakashi habló conmigo y él también piensa igual que yo.

Uchiha se sintió tan incómodo con el giro que estaba dando la conversación, que estuvo a punto de apartar la mirada, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

-Eso ya no importa –atinó a decir para terminar aquello. –Ahora, iré a casa.

Sin más se dio la vuelta, y apenas avanzó dos pasos cuando la voz femenina le detuvo.

-Sasuke –le llamó con tono autoritario y severo. –Tu búsqueda ha terminado aquí. Si vuelvo a ser informada de que lo has intentado de nuevo, la próxima vez no seré tan comprensiva. ¿Entendido?

Aunque no la estuviera mirando a la cara, el ANBU estaba seguro de que la rubia le estaba fulminando con la mirada. Sin más asintió y salió de allí, colocándose la máscara mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Tenía que meditar con calma qué haría a partir de ahora con su vida. La orden de la Hokage había truncado su nueva meta. Quizá debería esconder todas las pertenencias de Naruto que tenía en casa, eso le ayudaría.

Cuanto antes se hiciera a la idea de que no volvería a ver a Naruto nunca más, mejor. Si no, temía que se volvería loco.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se encontró con un cielo azul salpicado de esponjosas nubes blancas. El brillo del sol era suave, apenas daba calor. Parpadeó con lentitud, intentando acostumbrar su visión a la luz. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se había quedado dormido? Ah, claro, eso era. Se había quedado dormido, en realidad Inari Kami-sama nunca habló con él y mucho menos le puso ese horrible castigo.

Quiso soltar una risita cansada, pero su voz se escuchó más semejante a un graznido.

Desconcertado se llevó una mano al cuello. Le dolía la garganta y la sentía terriblemente reseca. También estaba muy cansado, todo el cuerpo le pasaba de forma terrible. Con pereza giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, y abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que conocía ese lugar, y no era precisamente el cielo. Lo sabía porque los árboles de cerezo que estaba viendo ahora los conocía perfectamente.

¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto!

En un segundo el agotamiento quedó olvidado y casi de un salto se puso de pie. Pero una repentina sensación de vértigo le invadió y cayó sentado en la hierba. ¿Había sido su imaginación o cuando se había puesto de pie el suelo estaba demasiado lejos? Con torpeza giró para ver lo que había a su espalda, quedando arrodillado.

-¿Qué…? –musitó con una sorprendida voz ronca que no reconoció como propia.

Su nombre estaba tallado en ese tronco junto con una fecha. Justo al lado estaba el otro árbol que correspondía a sus padres. Con desesperación y torpeza gateó hasta ahí, posando las manos en los nombres tallados. Su respiración se estaba agitando debido a los nervios y la impotencia.

-Mamá… papá… -nombró con esfuerzo. –Quiero ir con vosotros –pasó saliva de forma forzosa, queriendo aclararse la voz, pero parecía imposible.

¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan extraña? ¡Esa no era su voz! Y ahora que observaba sus manos posadas todavía en el tronco… ¿desde cuándo sus manos eran tan grandes? Algo alarmado las alzó a la altura de su rostro, observándolas con detenimiento mientras las abría y cerraba repetidas veces. Súbitamente asustado bajó la vista para observarse a sí mismo. La yukata, su adoraba yukata naranja, le quedaba ridículamente corta; tanto, que estaba a punto de mostrar cierta parte de su cuerpo. Tiró un poco de ella para poder bajarla al menos hasta la mitad de los muslos, pero la prenda le estaba pequeña y era muy incómodo. Además, estaba lleno de tierra y manchado de sangre reseca. Se llevó las manos al pecho, buscando verse el lado izquierdo, pero aparte de manchas de sangre no encontró nada más. No había ninguna herida o cicatriz. Y podía sentir su corazón latiendo, efectivamente estaba vivo… otra vez.

Y juraba que no se había sentido así de triste desde el día que perdió a sus padres.

Quería llorar, pero se contuvo porque sabía que de nada servirían las lágrimas. Y tuvo que contenerse con más fuerza cuando tras palpar sus orejas no encontró sus conocidas orejas animales, sino unas humanas. Su cola tampoco estaba.

De pronto se vio asaltado por unas feroces ganas de comer y una insoportable sed, como si llevara semanas sin probar bocado. Despacio se puso de pie, y tuvo que sujetarse del árbol donde sus padres reposaban al verse invadido otra vez por la sensación de vértigo. ¿Por qué el suelo estaba tan lejos? ¿Por qué sus pies eran más grandes? ¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan horrible? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!

Caminó despacio, pero sus movimientos eran algo torpes. Era igual que cuando adoptó su apariencia semi humana por primera vez gracias a sus padres, le era muy difícil caminar así siendo que estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo sobre cuatro patas. De vez en cuando necesitaba sostenerse de algún árbol y descansar unos segundos. Realmente estaba hambriento, necesitaba unos tazones de ramen con urgencia.

Al bajar la montaña donde estaba oculto el pequeño bosque de árboles de cerezo, observó con desconfianza a su alrededor, preguntándose si los hermanos Takahashi o algún otro ninja del Sonido todavía continuaba en el bosque. Ahora se sentía tan débil que no aguantaría un segundo en una batalla. Y ya que había vuelto no quería morir al menos hasta haberle dado una paliza a ese humano cruel y rastrero llamado Uchiha Sasuke. No, morir no era una opción ahora, porque ya no podría volver a reunirse con sus padres, sino que sería el Dios de los humanos quién le juzgaría.

Inari Kami-sama le había vuelto a enviar a la tierra para verle sufrir, pero él ya no era el mismo estúpido ingenuo que una vez fue. Ese Naruto tonto había muerto. Inari Kami-sama se arrepentiría eternamente de haberle hecho volver, se aseguraría de eso.

Unas carcajadas masculinas algo lejanas le alertaron. Caminó hacia la izquierda, dejándose guiar por aquella risa. Se agachó, ocultándose tras unos frondosos arbustos, viendo a un par de muchachos en el río. Probablemente tendrían unos dieciséis años. Ambos estaban dentro del río, con el agua más arriba de las rodillas y con los pantalones quitados. Al ver cómo miraban constantemente el agua, supo que estaban pescando, pero parecían no tener éxito alguno. Restándole total importancia a aquello estaba a punto de marcharse, pero entonces vio los dos pantalones tirados en el suelo, a unos pasos de él. Se observó a sí mismo, viendo otra vez lo excesiva y ridículamente corta que era su yukata, y después volvió a mirar los pantalones. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo gateó hasta alcanzar uno de ellos, de color negro, y después huyó con el mismo sigilo. Cuando estuvo algo alejado se dispuso a ponerse la prenda, a simple vista sospechaba que le quedaría grande porque los pantalones que él siempre había usado eran más pequeños, aunque no importaba. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al colocárselos notó que le quedaban bastante ceñidos al cuerpo. Pero mejor eso que nada. Sin más se dirigió a Konoha.

Con pasos mecánicos y medio arrastrando los pies descalzos cruzó el portón, escuchando como Izumo y Kotetsu ni siquiera reparaban en su presencia por estar más ocupados discutiendo sobre quién de los dos pagaría las bebidas que se tomarían esa noche. En el fondo le extrañó ese comportamiento despreocupado, se suponía que Orochimaru se dirigía hacia la aldea para atacar. O tal vez, como avisó a Sakura-chan sobre eso antes de morir, ella había dado aviso y los habían detenido antes de que entraran en Konoha. Sí, debía ser eso, de otro modo no podía explicar que en ese momento todo estuviese tan tranquilo. Pocas veces alzó la mirada del suelo, pero en algunas de las veces que lo hizo notó alguna casa diferente que nunca antes había visto, o alguna vivienda que él había visto con anterioridad ya no estaba.

Se cruzó con pocas personas, pero sentía cómo se le quedaban mirando al pasar y susurraban sobre él, algunos preguntando quién era el chico rubio ensangrentado que caminaba cabizbajo, y otros comentando que ese muchacho se les hacía familiar pero no podían verle la cara para confirmarlo.

En su interior Naruto soltó una risita burlona y desganada. ¡Hn! Estúpidos humanos.

Resopló aliviado al verse frente a la casa que buscada. Aceleró ligeramente el paso, se sentía exhausto, ya no podía dar un paso más. Necesita comer, beber y dormir; tenía la sensación de que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Se dejó caer arrodillado frente a la puerta y la golpeó un par de veces con torpeza. De pronto estaba algo mareado, casi al borde de sus energías.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

Saliendo de la torre, el hombro de Sasuke chocó con el de alguien más, por suerte no fue el que tenía vendado.

-Lo siento –se disculpó una voz femenina.

Uchiha la reconoció al instante, pero al parecer ella a él no, quizá porque llevaba la máscara

-Sakura –la nombró.

La de ojos verdes, que en ese momento cargaba una caja que aparentaba ser pesada, sonrió ampliamente.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿cuándo has regresado?

-Hoy –respondió escueto.

Unas pisadas acercándose corriendo llamó la atención de ambos. Alguien se acercaba cargando una pila de cajas iguales a las que llevaba Haruno. Sólo se podían apreciar las piernas de quién se aproximaba, pero en cuanto Sasuke vio las ridículas mallas verdes sospechó de quién se trataba.

-¡Sakura-san!

-Estoy aquí –contestó.

El recién llegado dejó las pesadas cajas en el suelo y se retiró un ligero rastro de sudor de la frente con un exagerado movimiento de brazo. Después notó que Sakura no estaba sola, y observó curioso al ANBU.

-Lee –mencionó Uchiha para que el otro pudiera identificarle.

Y aunque esperó el típico saludo enérgico de Lee, éste le dedicó una seria mirada y se acercó de más a Sakura, como si se sintiera amenazado con su sola presencia. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que se había perdido algo, porque Sakura nunca permitía que Lee se la acercara tanto.

-Mn… Lee-san, ¿podrías adelantarte y dejar las cajas en el despacho de Tsunade-sama? –pidió Sakura en tono amable cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción celosa del especialista en taijutsu. –Enseguida te alcanzo.

Algo reacio, el muchacho obedeció y siguió su camino con las cajas, girando de vez en cuando por si veía algo extraño. Desde que Sasuke se marchó, Sakura había pasado mucho tiempo con él, y temía que ahora que Uchiha había regresado ella volviera a ignorarle y todo lo que había avanzado con su amor de infancia se fuera al traste.

Con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, Sakura le indicó a Sasuke que se acercara. Algo intrigado, el pelinegro se inclinó ligeramente y ella le susurró algo al oído.

-He estado visitando el lugar que me dijiste. La última vez ha sido esta mañana, todo está bien.

Después se alejaron nuevamente.

-Gracias, Sakura.

Por culpa de la máscara, Haruno no pudo ver la tenue sonrisa que el otro le brindó. Aún así, ella le dedicó una sonrisa que desapareció al escuchar un grito a varios pasos de ellos. Era Lee.

-¡Te lo advierto, Uchiha Sasuke, no permitiré que me robes a Sakura-san! ¡La hermosa bestia verde de Konoha no se rendirá sin presentar batalla!

Inevitablemente Sasuke arqueó una ceja aunque nadie podía verle. ¿Hermosa? Pero ahí había algo extraño.

-Sakura, ¿Lee y tú…? –dejó la pregunta al aire, esperando que ella entendiera que había querido decir.

-¡N-no! –respondió con timidez casi al instante. –Sólo nos estamos conociendo un poco mejor, eso es todo –habló rápidamente, con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas. –Bueno, hablaremos después, ahora tengo que llevarle esto a Tsunade-sama. ¡Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto a casa! –exclamó antes de continuar su camino junto a Lee que la esperaba.

Uchiha permaneció un momento ahí parado, meditando. De repente una desagradable emoción de vacío le golpeó. Tuvo la amarga sensación de que desde que Naruto murió él se había quedado estancado en el tiempo mientras el resto del mundo había seguido avanzando. Todos estaban avanzando hacia delante, formando sus vidas y buscando a alguien con quién vivirla. Todos menos él. Antes de marcharse de Konoha, para todos era obvio que Shikamaru y Temari se gustaban, Kiba parecía haber puesto los ojos sobre la tímida Hinata, Chouji se mostraba interesado en Ino, y ahora Sakura y Lee se daban la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

Se sintió terriblemente rezagado. Y también solo, a pesar de que sabía que había varias personas que le apreciaban, en especial Itachi y Kakashi. Tuvo la apremiante necesidad de encontrar a alguien que llenara el vacío que sentía, porque si eso no ocurría pronto, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano volvería a intentar resucitar a Naruto. Tenía que salir pronto de esa espiral dolorosa.

Forzándose a dejar de pensar al menos durante un momento, sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó a casa. No le apetecía hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Itachi, así que entraría por la ventana.

.:**KITSUNE no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** KITSUNE no KOKORO**:.

El pelinegro guardó en la nevera las sobras de su reciente comida, pensando en comerlos a la hora de cenar. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio. En ese año se había tenido que acostumbrar a eso, primero a no escuchar al revoltoso kitsune haciendo un alboroto por donde pasaba, y ahora tuvo que acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su tonto hermano menor. Realmente le echaba de menos.

Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo la misión. ¿Habría seguido adelante con su plan de resucitar a Naruto? Ya que no había recibido noticias de la Hokage informándole sobre ello, sospechaba que no, y eso le aliviaba enormemente.

Detuvo sus meditaciones al escuchar unos golpes. Había llegado alguien.

Itachi abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie. Por un momento pensó que sería su tonto hermano menor que había regresado de su larga misión. Quizá había sido algún chiquillo con ganas de gastar una broma. Pero entonces escuchó una pesada respiración jadeante justo frente a él. Al bajar la mirada, encontró a un muchacho rubio arrodillado en el suelo. Se veía totalmente agotado, como si hubiese estado corriendo horas enteras sin descanso. Se agachó frente a él, intentando verle la cara al desconocido.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con voz suave.

Entonces el rubio alzó la cabeza para encararle, y aunque intentó dedicarle una intensa mirada llena de odio y rencor al humano frente a él, sólo logró una mirada apagada y cansada.

Al instante el pelinegro reconoció esos ojos azules, eran inconfundibles. Abrió los ojos de par en par al contemplar también las marcas en las bronceadas mejillas. A pesar de caracterizarse por su temple, en ese instante se sintió tan turbado que se puso de pie con rapidez y se alejó un paso.

No podía ser posible.

-¿…Naruto-kun?

Sasuke… ¡Sasuke lo había logrado, había resucitado a Naruto! ¿Pero cómo…? Y además, ¿dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿Podría ser que…? ¡No! ¿Sasuke había muerto para revivir a Naruto?

Totalmente tembloroso, el de ojos azules se puso de pie, pudiendo sostenerse a duras penas. Y entonces Itachi le estudió con la mirada, todavía perplejo. El rubio estaba lleno de tierra, su cabello totalmente despeinado, la naranja yukata estaba manchada de sangre reseca y estaba rota por la zona del pecho, en el lado izquierdo. Su piel y en las comisuras de los labios también tenía restos de sangre seca, pero no encontró ninguna herida a simple vista.

Parpadeó, intentando asimilar rápidamente la imagen frente a él.

-Naruto-kun.

Apenas sin fuerza, Uzumaki separó los labios dispuesto a hablar. Pero sólo una palabra pudo abandonar sus labios resecos.

-Itachi… –musitó.

El nombrado continuaba estupefacto, pero reaccionó al ver al rubio tambalearse, amenazando con caer, así que le sujetó de un brazo para impedirlo. Para aumentar su sorpresa, Naruto se soltó de su agarre con una fuerza que no debería poseer en vista de su débil estado. Además, respiraba de forma pesada, delatando su cansancio.

-Naruto-kun… -pretendía decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-No me toques –casi susurró con voz resentida y ronca.

Entonces Uzumaki alzó un puño con demasiada lentitud y lo dirigió directamente al rostro de Itachi dispuesto a darle el puñetazo de su vida. Falló miserablemente y terminó dando un suave golpe en uno de los hombros del mayor, pareciendo más un saludo amistoso que un intento de agresión. Después habría caído al suelo de no ser porque las manos del pelinegro le sujetaron rápidamente.

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás herido?

El nombrado no respondió, pero su estómago lo hizo por él al emitir un sonoro rugido. Parpadeó algo confuso todavía, preguntándose si los resucitados necesitaban comer. Se pasó uno de los brazos del rubio por los hombros y con el otro le rodeó la cintura, guiándolo a la cocina para que comiera algo de lo que acababa de guardar en la nevera.

Al estar ambos tan cerca, Uchiha se dio cuenta de que Naruto era casi tan alto como él. ¿Qué clase de técnica había empleado Sasuke para resucitar a Naruto? Se veía más maduro físicamente, pero se preguntó si todavía conservaba su carácter infantil.

Percibió cómo a pesar de su debilidad Naruto se removía queriendo que le soltara, pero él no lo hizo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde le sentó con cuidado en el suelo frente a la mesa.

-No quiero nada de ti –susurró con los dientes apretados, evitando mirar al de ojos negros.

A pesar de que esas fueron sus palabras, cuando un par de platos de comida y un vaso de agua se hallaron frente a él, Uzumaki ignoró los palillos y con las manos lo comió todo. Carne rebozada, arroz hervido, e incluso algunas verduras; se lo comió absolutamente todo sin apenas masticar, ni reparando qué era lo que se llevaba a la boca, sólo quería saciarse cuanto antes; incluso repitió. Después bebió tal cantidad de agua que Itachi temió que le doliera el estómago durante horas.

Estando cubiertas algunas de sus necesidades, Naruto se acarició el estómago y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción. Al bajar la mirada, justo debajo de uno de los platos que Itachi acababa de retirar, se topó de lleno con su nombre tallado en la madera de la mesa y una repentina nostalgia le invadió.

Mientras que Itachi, al ver algo más repuesto a Naruto se decidió a tomar asiento frente a él. Tenía muchísimas dudas.

-Naruto-kun, ¿dónde está Sasuke?

En menos de un segundo los ojos azules le observaron con seriedad. Por un momento llegó a su memoria aquel kitsune arisco que conoció años atrás.

-No lo sé, y tampoco me importa –después de contestar aquello, el rubio se llevó una mano al cuello, acariciándoselo al notar que su voz se escuchaba más clara ahora, pero seguía siendo una voz desconocida para él. Ahora sonaba más… grave.

La preocupación de Itachi creció al instante. ¿Sasuke habría muerto tras resucitar a Naruto?

-Mi hermano… ¿está muerto?

Ahora fue el rubio quien se preocupó al escuchar eso, y al instante se odió por reaccionar así. Tal vez los hermanos Takahashi habían matado a Sasuke, o ese tal Orochimaru. Quiso preguntar algo, pero se forzó en aparentar que no le importaba.

-¡Yo qué sé! –se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado que no fuera la expresión preocupada del pelinegro frente a él. –Oye, sólo he venido porque Inari Kami-sama me lo dijo. Me disculparé aunque en realidad no lo sienta.

-¿…qué? –musitó.

Uzumaki se puso de pie e hizo una fugaz reverencia.

-Siento todos los problemas que he causado –habló con voz mecánica, siendo totalmente apreciable que en realidad no lo sentía. –Ahora me voy, debo disculparme con los demás.

Sólo pudo avanzar un paso porque Itachi le sujetó raudo de un brazo para detenerle.

-¿Inari Kami-sama? Espera, Naruto-kun, no entiendo lo que dices.

Y otra vez el rubio se soltó con un brusco movimiento, sintiéndose tentado a frotarse la zona que Uchiha había tocado.

-Deja de tocarme –ordenó de mal humor, alejándose un paso. –Sí, Inari Kami-sama –repitió. –Seguro que Sasuke no te ha dicho nada, pero ayer él me confesó toda la verdad; que sólo fui un arma inútil. Así que ya no tienes que continuar fingiendo amabilidad conmigo.

-¿Ayer? –reiteró. –Naruto-kun, eso no…

-¡Me engañaste! –le acusó. –Dijiste que para ti era como otro hermano menor, ¡y yo me lo creí! ¡Tú sabías lo que Sasuke pretendía y no me dijiste nada!

Bastante consternado, Itachi sólo atinó a disculparse. Todo eso parecía ser irreal, ¿estaría soñando?

-Lo lamento, Naruto-kun, no fue mi intención engañarte. Le insistí a Sasuke para que te confesara la verdad.

-¡Mentira! –gritó tan fuerte que retumbó en la cocina. -¡Por vuestra culpa Inari Kami-sama me ha hecho regresar aquí como castigo! ¡Yo estaba bien con mis padres!

Itachi mostró un rostro algo más serio, necesitaban hablar con calma porque no estaba entendiendo gran cosa. Era evidente que Naruto quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero él no permitiría eso, si era necesario lo encerraría en casa hasta que Sasuke regresara de su misión. Sin meditarlo se acercó y alzó a Uzumaki del suelo, echándoselo sobre un hombro con bastante facilidad.

-¡Woah! –exclamó asustado el rubio, aferrándose al instante a la camiseta del pelinegro. -¿¡Qué demonios haces! ¡Bájame!

-Necesitamos hablar con calma, pero primero debes darte un buen baño –comentó mientras salía de la cocina.

-¡No voy a bañarme! ¡Sólo déjame en paz!

-Apestas –fue todo lo que dijo.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y rápidamente alzó un brazo para olisquearse un poco. No olía nada. De hecho… ¡un momento! ¡No olía nada! ¡Su olfato, su magnífico olfato había desaparecido! Siempre, al caminar por la casa podía percibir el aroma de Itachi, de Sasuke, de la planta de tomates en el jardín, incluso de la comida guardada en la nevera. ¡Pero ahora no olía absolutamente nada! Sólo cuando su nariz chocó contra su brazo pudo percibir un aroma desagradable que le hizo arrugar el puente de la nariz en una mueca de repulsión. Así que no le quedó más remedio que mantener silencio y darle la razón a Uchiha, realmente apestaba.

-Todavía conservamos tus cosas, Naruto-kun. Aunque bueno, en realidad fue Sasuke quien quiso hacerlo.

Una vez entró en el baño, dejó al rubio con cuidado en el suelo. Naruto no dijo nada, pero recorrió el lugar con la mirada, encontrando su cepillo de dientes donde lo dejó ayer, su esponja de baño también estaba en su sitio. Las palabras de Itachi le impactaron un poco, a pesar de que no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que había muerto, esperaba que nada más morir él se habrían desecho de todas sus pertenencias.

De pronto recordó su adorado cobertor y tuvo el ferviente deseo de ir en su encuentro, abrazarlo, aspirar su aroma y después dejarlo hecho una bola arrugada en el suelo para recostarse encima. Cuando terminara de bañarse se marcharía de allí llevándose su cobertor; porque sí, era suyo.

-Iré a traerte algo de ropa –avisó el pelinegro antes de salir.

Fue a la habitación de su tonto hermano menor y abrió el armario buscando ropa para Uzumaki. A simple vista parecía tener la misma altura de Sasuke, así que su ropa actual le quedaría bien. Tomó una camiseta negra con las espirales rojas en ambos brazos y un pantalón del mismo color. Mostró una tenue sonrisa, todavía sin poder creerse del todo que Naruto estuviera ahí, pero estaba contento, sobre todo al saber que su hermano también lo estaría.

-Regresa pronto, Sasuke, tu felicidad ha vuelto a casa –se susurró.

Mientras, en el baño, Naruto se había quitado la yukata que ahora más bien le quedaba con una camiseta algo larga y la tiró al suelo. Se observó a sí mismo y se acarició el pectoral izquierdo. Su piel estaba manchada de tierra y sangre reseca, pero no había ninguna cicatriz. Soltó un suspiro cansado y sin más se quitó el resto de la ropa. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al verse algo que no era normal, y soltó un grito que se escuchó en toda la casa.

Haciendo gala de su rapidez, en cuestión de segundos Itachi entró abruptamente en el baño, con la ropa entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun? ¿Estás bien?

El pelinegro sólo atinó a levantar una ceja al ver cómo Naruto se señalaba con desesperación lo que le colgaba entre las piernas.

-¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¿Por qué está así de grande?

Itachi permaneció callado, viendo que la preocupación de Naruto era sincera. Claro, él ya vio una vez a Naruto-kun desnudo, y comparándolo con la desnudez que veía ahora frente a él, efectivamente ahora "esa parte" se veía más grande. Pero en realidad todo en él se veía más grande, excepto sus ojos que al contrario de todo su cuerpo ahora se veían algo más pequeños y afilados, dándole un aire maduro.

A pesar de no ser homosexual, Itachi estaba seguro de que debajo de todas esas manchas de sangre reseca y tierra, se encontraba un muchacho muy atractivo.

-Te dejo solo para que puedas bañarte, tómate tu tiempo –dijo, sin querer responder la duda del rubio. –Cuando termines, hablaremos con calma.

-¡Espera, Itachi! –corrió hacia la puerta que el nombrado acababa de cerrar al marcharse, pero no pudo llegar porque un movimiento a su izquierda le llamó la atención. Había alguien más allí. -¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó con desconfianza. Desandó el camino recorrido y otra vez vio algo moverse. En el espejo que colgaba de la pared, un chico rubio de ojos azules le devolvía la mirada. Lo intento, pero no pudo reprimir la carcajada que quería soltar al ver el aspecto lamentable del chico. -¡Te ves horrible! –le señaló.

Y su risa se cortó de golpe al notar que el rubio del espejo imitó sus movimientos simultáneamente. Alzó una mano y se tocó la mejilla derecha, siendo imitado a la par por el otro. ¡No podía ser posible! Con rapidez abrió la llave del agua del lavabo y se empapó bien la cara hasta estar seguro de que cualquier rastro de suciedad y sangre había desaparecido. Se enderezó, enfrentando los ojos azules del espejo y el bronceado rostro empapado. No sabía cómo reaccionar, eso era… ¡era su reflejo!

Sólo una vez pudo ver cómo era su cara gracias al dibujo que Sai le hizo hace tiempo, pero no lo recordaba completamente, sólo unos grandes ojos y que su cara claramente era la de un niño. ¡Y el espejo definitivamente no le devolvía la imagen del rostro de un niño! Lo único que permanecía igual eran las marcas en las mejillas. ¡Rayos! Con solamente mirarle a la cara, cualquiera pensaría que tenía casi la misma edad de Sasuke.

Y ahora que pensaba en la edad…

–_Regresarás siendo aquello que tanto odias, un humano habitante de Konoha. Y te disculparás por todos los problemas que has causado._

-Soy humano –musitó a su reflejo en el espejo.

Un kitsune no podía reflejar una apariencia humana en un espejo, eso era una prueba importante que le indicaba que efectivamente Inari Kami-sama le había convertido en "esa cosa" que tanto odiaba llamado "humano". Pero… ¡Inari Kami-sama nunca le mencionó que le haría regresar con un cuerpo diferente! Se sentía como él mismo, pero a la vez no.

Claro, por eso el suelo estaba tan lejos ahora, por eso su voz sonaba tan diferente, por eso sus manos, sus pies y cualquier parte de su cuerpo que mirara se veía más grande, por eso no tuvo que levantar la cabeza para observar a Itachi a la cara, por eso su yukata le quedaba ridículamente corta. ¡Porque no era un niño! Al menos físicamente no.

Alzó la cabeza y fulminó el techo con la mirada, como si ahí estuviera su antiguo Dios.

-¡Maldito Inari Kami-sama! –casi gritó, alzando un puño con enojo. -¡En ningún momento dijiste nada de este nuevo cuerpo! Yo era un niño, ¿por qué ahora soy así? –resopló con fastidio, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

Resignado bajó la mirada y se dispuso a darse un baño con agua caliente, empezaba a tener frío al estar desnudo y descalzo. Primero se colocó bajo el chorro de agua para retirarse el exceso de suciedad, y después llenó la bañera, quedándose dentro largos minutos en los que casi se duerme debido al cansancio que todavía sentía. Pero no tenía tiempo para dormir, así que empezó a enjabonarse primero el cabello. Formó un nuevo mohín de disgusto al ver que la bañera ya no parecía ser tan grande como antes, aunque sabía que ésta no había encogido sino que había sido él quién había crecido. Antes tenía la sensación de que incluso podría nadar ahí si quería, y ahora de repente parecía tener tan poco espacio para moverse.

Llevaba unas escasas horas allí y ya extrañaba terriblemente su cuerpo de niño, su voz chillona, pero sobre todo, sus orejas peludas y su esponjosa cola. Casi sentía deseos de llorar, ¿pero de qué serviría? No le iba a dar a Inari Kami-sama el gusto de verle sufriendo en la tierra. ¡Sería fuerte!

Cuando terminó de bañarse, comenzó a vestirse con pereza. Soltó un bostezo, queriendo ir con su adorado cobertor y dormir unas horas; y después cuando despertara lleno de energía podría darle un puñetazo a Itachi y otro a Sasuke cuando llegara. Tomó la camiseta y se la colocó, estando ya completamente vestido. Antes, cuando vestía con ropas de Sasuke percibía el olor corporal de éste, pero ahora no olía absolutamente nada. Era tan frustrante… Tomó el borde de la camiseta y la acercó a su nariz, pero no olía nada. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo durante largos segundos, y entonces decidió lavarse los dientes. Después, sacudió la cabeza para retirar el exceso de humedad del cabello y salió del baño.

La habitación de Sasuke era su objetivo.

Al entrar allí, sin mirar nada más abrió el armario y sonrió al ver su adorado cobertor tal y como él lo dejó el día anterior. Apenas tuvo que levantar los brazos para cogerlo, pues ahora llegaba con bastante facilidad. Lo estrujó con fuerza entre sus brazos, y aunque olfateó queriendo captar su característico aroma, no lo logró.

-Te llevaré conmigo –le dijo, como si lo que tenía abrazado pudiera escucharle. –El teme no te merece.

-¡Naruto!

La voz lejana de Itachi llamándole captó su atención. Todavía abrazando el cobertor y arrastrando uno de los extremos por el suelo, se dirigió hacia donde creyó que provino la voz. Itachi estaba en la sala, y al verle, con un movimiento de brazo sutil le indicó que se sentara frente a él. Naruto hizo caso, aunque se sentó bastante alejado del pelinegro.

Uchiha esbozó una ligera sonrisa nostálgica al ver cómo Naruto abrazaba el cobertor con los brazos y las piernas, pareciendo el chiquillo que siempre fue. Quizá sólo había cambiado su apariencia física.

-Siempre te ha gustado ese cobertor –comentó Itachi en un intento de iniciar una conversación, pero el rubio no estaba por la labor. Sólo restregaba las mejillas de vez en cuando contra su adorado cobertor. –Naruto-kun… así que Inari Kami-sama te ha hecho regresar.

-Sí –respondió escueto.

-Me alegro –su voz sonó totalmente sincera, pero Uzumaki no le creyó. -¿Has vuelto para quedarte? –quiso asegurarse.

-No sé a qué te refieres exactamente con quedarme. Si te refieres a quedarme en la tierra, sí, estaré aquí hasta que vuelva a morir. Pero si te refieres a quedarme en Konoha, no, me iré cuando me disculpe con todos.

-¿Qué es eso de disculparte? ¿Disculparte por qué?

-Inari Kami-sama me ha dicho que me disculpe por los problemas que he causado. Quise arrancaros los ojos y mataros a ti y a Sasuke, incluso más de una vez ha pasado por mi cabeza atacar a Sakura-chan, el local de barbacoa se vino abajo por mi culpa, rompí un jarrón de la mamá de Sakura-chan, golpeé a Sai… En fin, algunas cosas.

-¿Y a dónde planeas ir después de disculparte?

-Mi cobertor y yo nos iremos a mi casa –por primera vez su voz se escuchó más animada.

-¿A tu casa? –reiteró. –Esta es tu casa, Naruto-kun.

-No –negó con la cabeza. –Esta es tu casa y la de Sasuke. Mi casa está en el bosque.

-¿Te refieres a la cueva?

-Sí.

Itachi permaneció en silencio, pensando que para Naruto sería imposible poder vivir otra vez en el bosque como si nada. Si ahora era realmente humano, eso quería decir que sus rasgos animales no estaban. ¿Entonces cómo podría cazar sin su fino olfato y oído? Sin su instinto animal tendría problemas. Y ahora que no podía adoptar su apariencia animal, estaba seguro de que pasaría mucho frío aunque llevara el cobertor con él.

-Pero si ahora eres humano, ya no es tu deber permanecer en el bosque. Deberías quedarte aquí.

-No lo hago por deber, es porque deseo estar allí. En realidad nunca debí de haber abandonado mi hogar para venir aquí.

El pelinegro percibió que Naruto cada vez parpadeaba más rápido y a veces bostezaba, clara señal de que tenía sueño. Pensó que quizá sería bueno guardar silencio de momento y dejarle dormir un rato. Pero había algo que anhelaba hacerle saber a Uzumaki antes de que cayera rendido.

-Sasuke ha salido de misión, y está buscando a alguien que te regrese a la vida.

El rubio le miró con los ojos algo entornados debido al cansancio, pero su expresión no mostró la sorpresa o alegría que Itachi esperó ver. Pensó que a Naruto le haría feliz saber que Sasuke quería resucitarle.

-Ya veo –comenzó a decir sin mucho interés el de ojos azules. –Me necesita para pelear contra el tal Orochimaru, ¿no es así? –afirmó. Sin esperar respuesta, acomodó el cobertor en el suelo, dejándolo hecho una bola arrugada como a él siempre le había gustado. –Yo ya no tengo la obligación de proteger ninguna aldea. Lo siento por vosotros, pero tendréis que buscar otra arma –sin más se dejó caer recostado, pero chasqueó la lengua al notar que él era más grande que el cobertor. Más de la mitad de las piernas quedaban fuera, pero sabía que el problema era por no estirar el cobertor correctamente. ¡Pero él siempre lo había acomodado así y todo su cuerpo podía reposar sin problema sobre él!

¡Maldición…! Podría jurar que empezaba a odiar también a Inari Kami-sama.

-No se trata de eso, Naruto-kun. Sasuke te necesita, pero no como un arma.

-No molestes –casi interrumpió, girando hasta darle la espalda. –Quiero dormir, estoy cansado.

Itachi tuvo la sensación de haber retrocedido casi dos años en el tiempo, a aquellos días en los que Uzumaki le odiaba y le hablaba de esa forma maleducada constantemente. Quiso hablarle sobre los sentimientos de su hermano, pero eso era algo personal que le correspondía decirlo al propio Sasuke. Pero no por eso se quedaría callado.

-No eres un arma para mi hermano –esperó escuchar algo en respuesta, pero no fue así. –Le importas mucho, más que su propia vida.

Percibió que Uzumaki temblaba ligeramente, pensó que quizá estaba llorando, pero no, ya que gradualmente comenzó a escuchar una suave risita despectiva.

_-Te estoy diciendo que eras mi arma para proteger Konoha. Pero has resultado ser un arma bastante inútil y molesta, por eso quiero terminar con toda esta farsa de una vez._

-Itachi, deja de fingir de una vez. Te estoy diciendo que Sasuke me lo confesó todo. Ya no soy el mismo Naruto ingenuo de antes, he cambiado. Y no te creeré por más que insistas.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro. Esperaba que ese cambio de Naruto-kun no fuese muy duradero, ya conoció al Naruto arisco que parecía padecer afefobia, y sinceramente, prefería al Naruto alegre e infantil que siempre ansiaba aprender algo nuevo.

-Sasuke y tú necesitáis hablar –dijo segundos después.

-No quiero hablar con él, sólo darle el puñetazo de su vida. ¿Sabes si tardará mucho en regresar de su misión?

El otro meditó un momento qué respuesta dar. Si le decía a Naruto que no tenía la menor idea de cuándo regresaría Sasuke, quizá el rubio se marcharía, así que mintió a sabiendas de que probablemente Uzumaki lo descubriría.

-Regresará entre hoy y mañana.

-Eso es mucho tiempo esperando. Si para esta noche no ha vuelto, me iré a mi casa.

Como sospechaba, Naruto lo único que deseaba era marcharse cuanto antes de allí. Había hecho bien en mentirle. Debía retenerle allí el mayor tiempo posible, de momento le dejaría dormir, así el rubio no insistiría en querer irse a su casa. Volvió a desear que su tonto hermano menor volviera pronto, y como si alguien hubiese querido concederle su deseo instantáneamente, parpadeó al escuchar un ruido.

En su habitación, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua de forma sonora mientras se retiraba el calzado. Había entrado sigiloso por la ventana, y al querer lanzar la mochila sobre la cama, calculó mal la fuerza y ésta cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. Estaba algo despistado. ¡Maldición! Precisamente había entrado por la ventana para no llamar la atención de su hermano si en ese momento se encontraba en casa. Quería estar solo y quizá dormir un rato. En el trayecto de la torre Hokage a casa se encontró con Iruka y Kakashi. A simple vista ambos actuaban como dos adultos que mantenían una simple relación de amistad, pero él sabía que esos dos todavía continuaban juntos y al parecer bastante estables y felices.

Sintió una molesta punzaba de envidia, y se preguntó sin poder evitarlo qué clase de relación habría llevado él con Naruto actualmente de haber seguido el rubio vivo. ¿Naruto le seguiría odiando por haberle visto como un arma? Lo dudaba, porque en esos dos años probablemente habría buscado la forma de que Naruto le perdonara. Quizá él habría reunido, por fin, el valor para confesarle lo que realmente sentía por el rubio kitsune cabeza hueca. A lo mejor ahora tendrían una relación semejante a la que mantenían Iruka y Kakashi.

Resopló molesto. Eran ese tipo de pensamientos los que le tenían así de despistado. ¡Basta! No tenía que pensar más en lo que podría haber sido de su vida.

Parpadeó ligeramente sobresaltado al ver a Itachi entrar de forma inesperada.

-Has vuelto.

-Sí –respondió escueto, apartando la mochila en el suelo casi de una patada para poder recostarse en la cama, dándole la espalda a su hermano en un intento de decirle de forma disimulada que quería estar solo.

-Me alegra mucho que no hayas encontrado a nadie para resucitar a Naruto-kun, Sasuke.

Al nombrado le molestaron esas palabras, y más todavía porque percibió la felicidad en el tono de su voz.

-Hablamos después, Itachi, quiero dormir.

-Lo siento, pero no. Hay alguien esperándote en la sala.

El menor giró un poco la cabeza, observando a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo, aunque no se apreció porque todavía tenía puesta la máscara. Se la habría quitado, pero si Itachi percibía el mínimo rastro de emoción en su rostro, estaría preguntando sin parar qué le ocurría. No tenía ánimo para visitas, aunque sintió curiosidad por saber quién le esperaba.

-¿Quién es?

-Es una sorpresa que te gustará.

-¡Hum! –volvió a acomodarse en la cama y cerró los ojos. –No tengo ánimo para recibir visitas, dile que vuelva otro día.

Itachi se acercó decidido y tomó a su hermano por el hombro, girándole para que quedara bocarriba.

-Créeme que te conviene verle ahora.

El menor contuvo un bufido de molestia. Enseguida rememoró la breve conversación con su hermano. Primero le había dicho bastante contento para su gusto que le alegraba que no hubiese encontrado a alguien para resucitar a Naruto, y ahora le había dicho que había una visita esperándole y que le convenía verle ahora.

¿Podría ser…? ¿Itachi había buscado a alguien para ayudarle a resucitar a Naruto? No, eso no podía ser posible. Su hermano se había negado firmemente a eso. ¿Pero y si durante todo ese tiempo había recapacitado y había decidido ayudarle?

Con una curiosidad creciente que quiso disimular, se puso de pie y se encaminó a la sala detrás de su hermano.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó escueto Sasuke una vez llegaron allí.

-Dame un momento –le respondió el otro.

Entonces el menor vio que Itachi se acercaba a un rubio que estaba recostado dándole la espalda y se agachaba a su lado para hablarle al oído, al parecer dormía. ¡Un momento! ¡Ese era el cobertor favorito de Naruto! ¿Qué demonios pensaba Itachi para dejárselo a cualquiera? Y además, ¿qué demonios hacía ese chico durmiendo en la sala de su casa como si nada?

Uzumaki resopló molesto al escuchar que Itachi le pedía que despertara. Apenas había dormido nada y se sentía igual de cansado. Se sentó mientras se frotaba un ojo, y al sentirse observado miró a su izquierda. Allí había alguien, vestía el uniforme ANBU y portaba una extraña máscara. Olfateó un poco, queriendo saber quién era esa persona, pero no percibió absolutamente nada. Lo peor era que nunca aprendió a percibir el chakra y reconocer así a los demás, de modo que no tenía forma de saber quién era esa persona si no se quitaba la máscara.

Bastante fastidiado miró al chico arrodillado a su lado.

-Itachi, ¿quién es?

El nombrado escondió una autentica sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿No lo imaginas?

En menos de un segundo, Naruto se puso de pie con evidente torpeza por querer hacerlo tan rápido. ¿Ese tipo de la máscara era Sasuke? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan estúpidamente nervioso y emocionado? El corazón le latía realmente rápido. ¡No, basta! El Naruto tonto y confiado había muerto, y sabía que no tenía que sentirse así de feliz de sólo imaginar que el enmascarado podía ser Sasuke. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y a sacar a flote el odio que debía sentir.

Desde el momento en que el chico rubio se había sentado y le había mirado, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para Sasuke y por un breve segundo se olvidó de cómo respirar. Ese muchacho se parecía a Naruto de forma alarmante. ¡Si incluso tenía las marcas en las mejillas! Y en sus diecinueve años sólo había conocido una persona con esas peculiares marcas. ¿Quién demonios era ese chico? ¡Incluso su chakra era igual que el de Naruto! Pero lo percibía muy débilmente. ¿Podría ser alguien con la habilidad de imitar el chakra de otras personas y que había adoptado una apariencia adolescente del rubio con un henge?

Itachi esbozó una tenue sonrisa de felicidad y se acercó a su hermano, tocándole un hombro para hacerle reaccionar.

-Quítate la máscara –le dijo, y sospechando que esos dos querrían estar solos, salió de allí. Iría a llevar una ofrenda de agradecimiento al templo de Inari que estaba en el bosque.

Con una torpeza rara en él, Sasuke se quitó la máscara, y aunque se le cayó al suelo no hizo el intento de cogerla. La dejó ahí olvidada.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de sorprenderse, parpadeando repetidas veces.

-¿Sasuke? –no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Le veía muy diferente. Su rostro mostraba un aire más maduro al igual que su mirada. No llevaba el flequillo hacia los lados como siempre, sino que lo tenía hacia delante, cubriéndole la frente, y eso sólo hacía que el pelinegro fuera más llamativo ante sus curiosos ojos azules. Y había algo más… ¿estaba más delgado? ¿Más fuerte? ¿Más alto? No estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que no era el mismo Sasuke que vio ayer.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando vio que los ojos negros se afilaban, y sin esperarlo el pelinegro llevó una mano a su espalda, desenfundando una espada con la que le apuntó amenazante.

-Tengo que reconocer que por un momento casi me engañas. ¿Quién demonios eres? –acortó la distancia entre ellos hasta presionar el bronceado cuello con la hoja del arma. –Incluso has imitado el chakra de Naruto.

Las piernas le temblaron a Uzumaki por un momento, y tragó saliva de forma sonora, alzando la cabeza para evitar el filo del arma. Ahora era un inútil humano y cualquier cosa podría matarle. Pero no le demostró al otro cómo se sentía.

-Soy Naruto –fue todo lo que dijo.

Uchiha frunció el ceño. ¿Esa copia barata de Naruto pensaba que él era idiota? Naruto no medía más de 1.50, y el chico que amenazaba con la espada rondaba al menos 1.65 de altura.

-Naruto es… era un niño –con molestia se corrigió, hablando en pasado. Cerró los ojos un segundo, y al abrirlos el sharingan era visible con un brillo de enojo reflejado en ellos. -¿Quién eres? –insistió.

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y retrocedió un paso asustado. Pero en seguida se obligó a mostrarse fuerte y frunció el ceño.

-¡Soy Naruto! ¡Si tengo esta fea apariencia es por culpa de Inari Kami-sama!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó inmutable.

-¡Inari Kami-sama me ha castigado por tu culpa! –a pesar del miedo de ver los ojos rojos y tener la afilada espada amenazándole, se atrevió a señalarle de forma acusadora. -¡Si no me hubieses necesitado como tu arma, yo habría continuado viviendo tranquilo en mi bosque y nada de esto habría pasado! ¡Teme! –exclamó encorajado, respirando algo agitado.

El agarre del pelinegro sobre la espada se debilitó tanto que casi se le cae al suelo. Esa forma de insultarle… sólo Naruto lo hacía. Lentamente enfundó la espada en su lugar y desactivó el sharingan, percibiendo que al instante el de ojos azules suspiró aliviado. El muchacho le temía a ese doujutsu, igual que Naruto. Y también, antes estuvo durmiendo sobre el cobertor que tanto le gustaba a éste. ¿Realmente era él?

-Creeré que eres Naruto si me muestras las orejas y la cola.

Uzumaki bajó la mirada y alzó una mano para tocarse una de las orejas.

-No puedo –respondió con desgano. –Inari Kami-sama me ha hecho regresar como humano. ¡Un odioso humano! –y entonces su odio y resentimiento regresaron con ganas. Se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro, tomándole con violencia del chaleco ANBU y fulminando con una fría mirada los ojos negros. -¡Por tu culpa Inari Kami-sama me ha puesto este castigo! ¡Yo estaba bien viviendo solo, pero tuviste que aparecer tú! ¡Yo no quería regresar, estaba bien con mis padres!

A pesar de los gritos, Sasuke parecía escuchar todo muy lejano. Sólo podía observar estupefacto los ojos azules y cómo se movían los labios frente a él. Era demasiada información para poder procesarla tan rápido. ¿Un castigo de Inari Kami-sama? ¿Era humano? ¿No era un kitsune? En algún momento había dicho… ¿"fea apariencia"? ¡Qué demonios…! ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Si el rubio se observara detenidamente a sí mismo, descubriría que de feo no tiene absolutamente nada. Más de una vez le imaginó con una apariencia adolescente, y definitivamente lo que veía era muchísimo mejor de lo que alguna vez pensó.

Realmente… ¿Realmente era Naruto el muchacho frente a él?

No, no podía ser posible. Seguramente estaba soñando otra vez, sí, eso era. Probablemente se había quedado dormido en el momento que Itachi entró en su habitación y él se recostó en la cama en un intento de ignorarle. Claro, ¡estaba soñando otra vez! Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿¡Me estás escuchando, teme! –gritó enfurruñado el de ojos azules. Estaba cansado y ansiaba dormir, pero no quería ni podía dejar de gritarle, necesitaba desahogarse -¡Aunque haya vuelto, no pienses que me podrás utilizar a tu antojo otra vez! ¡No volveré a confiar en nadie, mucho menos en ti! ¡Inari Kami-sama se arrepentirá de haberme hecho regresar! –parpadeó consternado al sentir las manos del otro posarse en sus mejillas con suavidad. Arrugó el entrecejo en actitud defensiva. -¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

-Naruto… -susurró.

Y entonces el nombrado se vio sorprendido cuando sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Sasuke. Lo último que esperaba era un beso. ¿¡Qué le pasaba a ese teme! ¿Por qué le besaba? Inconscientemente afirmó el agarre sobre el chaleco ANBU mientras su lengua se empeñaba en echar a la contraria de su boca. Siempre que Sasuke le había besado le había provocado cosas agradables, pero ahora, a pesar de que su corazón latía alocado, se sentía herido. Nunca imaginó que un beso pudiera lastimar tanto. Y tampoco pudo llegar a imaginar lo hipócrita que podía ser el pelinegro, después de confesarle toda la verdad en el bosque, ahora le besaba como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada de eso.

Uchiha deslizó una mano a la nuca del otro, impidiéndole que se alejara. Mientras que la otra mano descendió a lo largo de la espalda hasta detenerse en la parte baja de ésta, y con un movimiento firme le atrajo a su cuerpo. A pesar de percibir desde el primer momento en que sus labios se tocaron que Naruto estaba tenso y que se empeñaba en expulsar a su lengua de su boca, no quería detenerse. Quería disfrutar de ese sueño hasta que inevitablemente despertara y volviera a recriminarse a sí mismo por soñar cosas torturantes. Aumentó la intensidad beso, dejando ver su anhelo cuando el otro tímidamente empezaba a responderle.

Hasta que un brusco empujón rompió el agradable contacto. Y Sasuke vio sorprendido cómo el rubio buscaba refugio en la curvatura de su cuello. Aquello siempre lo había hecho Naruto. Soltó un suspiro quejumbroso al tiempo que estrechaba con fuerza a Uzumaki entre sus brazos. ¡No quería despertar! Si estaba con ese tonto cabeza hueca no le importaba soñar para siempre.

Y sin esperarlo, de pronto Naruto se alejó con brusquedad y le propinó un puñetazo que le hizo ladear la cabeza. Parpadeó confundido. Se supone que en los sueños no se siente dolor, y él sentía su mejilla hormiguear de dolor. Lentamente giró el rostro para encarar los ojos azules, totalmente estupefacto.

-¿No es… un sueño? –casi susurró.

-¡No, es una pesadilla! –respondió prácticamente gritando a pesar de la cercanía entre ambos. -¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres para besarme después de todo lo que me dijiste ayer! ¡Vuelve a hacerlo y te mataré! –

-¿Ayer? –reiteró confundido.

-¡Ah, ahora finges no recordar nada! –apretó los puños, conteniendo las ganas de darle otro puñetazo. –Pues te refrescaré la memoria. Me dijiste que sólo he sido un arma para Konoha y para ti, que nunca fuimos amigos, que soy un arma inútil… ¿Quieres que continúe?

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke puso una expresión verdaderamente tonta.

-¿Ayer? –volvió a decir.

-¡Sí, ayer! ¡Estábamos en el bosque, peleamos, y después uno de los hermanos Takahashi me apuñaló! –le recordó. –No pienses que porque finjas que no recuerdas nada me voy a tranquilizar. ¡No volveré a ser el arma de nadie! ¡No pienso ayudar a Konoha en la invasión del Sonido!

-Naruto… eso no ocurrió ayer.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ahora no quieras hacerme creer que…!

-¡Han pasado dos años! –interrumpió, hablando bastante alto para hacerse escuchar.

Tras esas palabras quedó un breve silencio que fue roto por el rubio que le miraba entre sorprendido y confundido.

-¿…eh?

-La invasión del Sonido a Konoha fue un fracaso, Orochimaru y Kabuto están muertos. Todos los daños de la aldea ya están reparados. Naruto, has estado muerto dos años.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. ¿Dos años? ¡Imposible! ¡Sólo habló brevemente con sus padres y después con Inari Kami-sama! ¿Esas simples horas en el cielo equivalían a dos años en la tierra? No podía ser, ¿o sí? Quizá por eso veía tan diferente a Sasuke y notó cambios en algunas construcciones de la aldea. Por eso los aldeanos que le vieron no le reconocieron. Y entonces… ¿las vendas que tenía Sasuke en la frente y el hombro derecho no eran producto de la pelea que él creía que tuvieron ayer? De pronto se sintió muy confundido.

-¿Dos años? –ahora fue él quien repitió lo dicho por el otro, todavía con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. –Yo pensaba que… Yo… -había tanto que quería decir que no sabía por dónde empezar. Para colmo le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, quizá por el cansancio que sentía.

Cuando Sasuke avanzó un paso, Naruto retrocedió otro. No le quería cerca de ningún modo. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó al cobertor, doblándolo con algo de prisa.

-¿A dónde vas? –quiso saber Uchiha.

-Me voy a casa, necesito dormir y pensar –habló algo rápido. –Cuando me sienta mejor, volveré y te daré una paliza, así que no te alejes mucho de la aldea. No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo buscándote.

-Claro –respondió en un susurro sarcástico. ¿Pensaba que le iba a dejar salir de la casa? Pobre ingenuo. Caminó hasta pararse frente al rubio y dio un pisotón al cobertor cuando Uzumaki estaba por tomarlo en brazos.

-¡Quita! –alzó la cabeza, fulminando los ojos negros con una fría mirada.

Uchiha se acuclilló sobre el cobertor y estudió al rubio con la mirada. Naruto de verdad estaba ahí, había vuelto. No podía dejar de mirarle, especialmente el brillo en los ojos azules que a pesar de reflejar verdadero enfado no le importaba. Aquel brillo significaba vida. Nada que ver con los ojos azules que vio momentos antes de que muriera. No podía terminar de creerlo, pero la felicidad ya estaba creciendo en su interior y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios.

Por el contrario, Naruto arrugó más el entrecejo al verle aquella sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada –respondió tranquilo. Alzó una mano y le tomó por la barbilla, obligándole con suavidad a que le mirara y no apartara la mirada. –Te confieso que te había imaginado… más guapo. Pero tienes la misma de cara de usuratonkachi de siempre.

El rubio gruñó molesto y quiso ladear la cabeza, pero de forma inesperada el otro le alzó un poco el rostro y le brindó un suave beso en los labios, apenas una caricia que en contra de su voluntad le sacó un fuerte rubor de vergüenza y enojo.

-¡Te lo advertí, teme! –gritó.

Le propinó otro puñetazo en la mejilla que todavía estaba sonrosada por el anterior golpe. Y para su total coraje no le dio con todas sus fuerzas. De hecho el golpe fue tan patético que no entendió porqué Sasuke no se apartó, había tenido tiempo de sobra para detenerle o apartarse si hubiese querido. Pero no, sólo se quedó ahí esperando que le golpeara. Y aunque también esperó que el pelinegro se defendiera y le devolviera el puñetazo, eso tampoco ocurrió.

-¿No te vas a defender? –masculló.

Uchiha le miró en silencio. Se había dejado golpear, sabiendo que se merecía aquellos puñetazos y muchos más por lo que le hizo a Naruto. Le vio frotarse los ojos con insistencia, delatando su cansancio. El rubio necesitaba descansar, pero primero quería decirle algo.

-Todo lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos no es cierto.

Naruto le miró con los ojos entreabiertos de sueño y soltó una risita falsamente divertida.

-No me sorprende. ¿Alguna vez has dicho algo que sea cierto?

-Sí –respondió con firmeza. –Muchas de las cosas que te he dicho son ciertas. Hay cosas que mi orgullo y el miedo me impidieron decirte, y otras veces mentí para protegerte.

-Mejor ahórrate tus palabras, no voy a creer nada de lo que digas –advirtió apartando la mirada.

Pero el pelinegro no hizo caso y continuó hablando.

-Es cierto que en un principio sólo vi en ti un arma para proteger Konoha, ¡pero después de conocerte eso cambió! Si no quise que protegieras Konoha, no fue porque te considerara un arma inútil, fue porque estaba preocupado por ti…

-No me estás contando nada nuevo, esa mentira ya me la dijiste antes.

-¡Sólo escucha! –interrumpió. –Te mentí en el bosque porque quería protegerte, no quería involucrarte en la pelea. A la Hokage le llegó la noticia de que Orochimaru pretendía atacar ese día, y tuve miedo. No encontré una mejor forma de alejarte de todo eso. No quería que… murieras.

Naruto ocultó la mirada tras los mechones del flequillo. Se obligó a no creer ni una palabra aunque en el fondo quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Por qué dices esto? ¿Me necesitas de nuevo para otra pelea? ¿Hay una nueva invasión? –soltó una desganada risita jocosa. -¡Bien! Al menos le seré útil a alguien, ni siquiera Inari Kami-sama me quiere como sirviente –ironizó.

-¿Inari…?

-Él está enojado conmigo, fui demasiado desobediente –dijo en un susurro. Permaneció un momento callado, y de pronto le enfrentó alzando la voz. -¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –antes de que el pelinegro tuviera oportunidad de decir algo, continuó. -¡Si no me hubieses salvado en aquel incendio, yo ahora estaría con mis padres! …Inari Kami-sama no me habría castigado de esta forma –finalizó con pesar.

Uchiha le miró un momento y después esbozó una suave sonrisa satisfecha.

-Si yo soy el culpable, no me importa.

-¡Lo imagino! ¡Tú siempre has sido tan considerado con los demás…! –ironizó molesto. -¡Bastardo mentiroso!

La sonrisita no desapareció de los labios del pelinegro a pesar de las palabras escuchadas. Parecía tener frente a él a aquel kitsune que salvó del incendio dos años atrás. Si en aquel entonces logró hacerle confiar en los humanos, ahora…

-Lo haré de nuevo –completó sus pensamientos en voz alta. No importaba el tiempo que le llevara, Naruto volvería a confiar.

-¿Ah? –preguntó totalmente confundido. Le estaba insultando y le contestaba eso. –Los humanos sois raros –dijo dedicándole una mala mirada.

-Te recuerdo que ahora tú también eres un raro humano.

No pudo ocultar la satisfacción que sintió al decir aquello. Naruto era humano, ¡era humano! Por otro lado, tuvo todo el efecto contrario en el rubio que se enojó. Hasta que sin esperarlo, Uzumaki se llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentir una punzada molesta, y con las energías al límite, se desmayó. Por suerte cayó hacia delante y Sasuke pudo atraparle entre sus brazos con facilidad.

Entonces Uchiha le acomodó mejor y se entretuvo en observarle con detenimiento. Todavía tenía dudas, pero podrían hablar con calma cuando despertara.

-Bienvenido a casa, Naruto –susurró, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que no podría escucharle.

Afirmando el agarre sobre el rubio, se puso de pie y se encaminó a su habitación. Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad y no la iba a dejar escapar. Le iba a decir las palabras que su orgullo y el miedo no le dejaron decir. Tendría a Naruto a su lado para siempre. Más le valía al dobe estar preparado, porque iba a conocer lo insistente que podía llegar a ser Uchiha Sasuke cuando algo le interesaba de verdad.

Nada le iba a detener, ni siquiera el propio Naruto.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Capítulo dedicado a _Darklolita666_ por ser el review 700.

¡Uuf…! Tengo varias cosas importantes que decir, así que te recomiendo que leas TODA la nota de autora, kuku…

¡Sí! No has leído mal. Fin de la primera parte (después de 629 págs de Word). Ahora comienza una etapa diferente en la vida de Naruto como recién estrenado humano xD Y porqué no, también para Sasuke que por fin luchará por lo que quiere. Seguro que a todos el final os ha pillado por sorpresa, kuku… no quise avisar de que este era el último capítulo porque sino los lectores se impacientan y me presionan (Lo digo por experiencia, ya me ha ocurrido antes)

¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han seguido en esta historia! Sobre todo a esas personas que han estado ahí, al pie del cañón, apoyándome en cada capítulo en forma de comentarios. También quiero dar un especial agradecimiento por los ánimos recibidos a lo largo del fic ^^ ¡Habéis sido mi fuente de energía! ¡Los tengo todos guardados en un documento de Word como recuerdo!

Takaita-malvada-Hiwatari por fin ha podido regresar, jeh... jeh... En mi Facebook di aviso de que tardaría en actualizar porque estoy trabajando. Además, algunas cosas se me complicaron. Pero el problema fue más grave que eso, ¡he tenido un bloqueo descomunal! Me di cuenta de que en el poco tiempo libre que tenía, me sentaba frente al ordenador y mis manos no se movían solas por el teclado como de costumbre. Pensando que era cansancio por el trabajo, estuve cinco días sin abrir el documento, y cuando volví al sexto día todo seguía igual, ¡no podía escribir! Ya me estaba preocupando de verdad. Nunca me había pasado eso y he estado bastante frustrada TwT

Por otra parte, en febrero hice un dibujo SasukexNarutoxSasuke para S. Valentín que me tomó bastante tiempo. No se me da muy bien dibujar, así que me tardo mucho ^^U Aquí el link para quién quiera verlo: (Pega el link y une los espacios)

h t t p : / /takaita .deviantart .com /art /SxN xS- Valentines- Day- 2012-3 -3- 2851 11838

Ahora, respecto a la segunda parte de la historia, las dudas que quedan serán resueltas aquí. Os voy a pedir que me deis tiempo para salir de mi bloqueo y poder adelantar la historia, así podré publicar con regularidad como siempre he hecho antes de que mi pendrive se rompiera. Intentaré que la segunda parte no sea muy larga. Pensé en hacerla un one shot, pero en un solo capítulo todo quedaría muy pobre. Juró que intentaré que no me quede muy largo, no quiero cansar al lector, jeje… ^^Uu Probablemente la publicaré en un fanfic aparte de este.

¡Espero que me sigáis! ^w^

Y ya que a lo largo de la historia muchas personas me han preguntando cómo se me ha ocurrido este fanfic, lo diré ahora, como prometí a esas personas xD

**¿Sabías qué…?**

"Kitsune no kokoro" nació mientras escribía otro fanfic SasukexNaruto llamado "Circulo vicioso". En los primeros capítulos, Naruto encuentra un pequeño zorro malherido y lo lleva a su casa. Me surgieron unas dudas sobre lo que comían los zorros, así que busqué información en internet, pero lo que encontré fue información sobre los kitsune de Inari Kami-sama. Todo me pareció muy interesante, y muchos datos me recordaban a Naruto.

Ese mismo día los primeros renglones de "Kitsune no kokoro" empezaron a pasarme por la cabeza. Originalmente escribí "Kitsune no kokoro" sólo para mí, no iba a publicarlo nunca. Pero mi hermana, Kaily Hiwatari, me animó a que lo publicara, y como buena hermana menor que soy le hice caso, jajaja…

Y quién me iba a decir que esta historia acabaría ganando el "1er Festival Literario SasuNaru 2011" ¡Se lo tengo que agradecer a mi hermana eternamente!

Así que, sumando el mundo original de Naruto, más mis datos sobre los kitsune y mi imaginación, salió "Kitsune no kokoro" ^^

Espero que os haya gustado este último "Sabías qué…?" ^w^

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en la segunda parte!


End file.
